Juste un secret
by Rose Malefoy
Summary: Angleterre, 1912. Draco Malfoy, riche aristocrate anglais, sait ce qu'on attend de lui : se marier et donner un héritier à la lignée des comtes de Slytherin. Mais Draco a un secret. Un secret que son rival, le comte de Gryffindor, n'était pas censé découvrir. Et partager. Ne plus jamais dire je t'aime, juste en secret si tu m'aimes – UA – HPDM/DMHP – EXPLICITE.
1. Avertissement

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Avertissement**

 **Bonjour à tous,**

 **Comme je l'avais annoncé il y a plusieurs mois déjà, voici la nouvelle fiction longue sur laquelle je travaille depuis presque deux ans maintenant.**

 **C'est un UA qui se déroule avant et pendant la première guerre mondiale.**

 **L'histoire n'est pas encore terminée, raison pour laquelle je ne posterai qu'un seul chapitre par semaine, afin de me laisser le temps de poursuivre l'écriture des chapitres suivants. S'agissant d'une romance historique, l'écriture me prend beaucoup de temps afin de ne pas raconter n'importe quoi. Chaque détail historique a été vérifié.**

 **Je vous demanderai donc de la patience et de la compréhension quant au rythme de publication, sachant aussi que j'ai des obligations professionnelles qui passent avant toutes choses.**

 **Un petit mot sur l'histoire à présent.**

 **Certains pourraient se demander à quoi bon écrire sur le fandom HP si c'est pour faire un UA où on ne retrouve pas de magie et qui se passe à une autre époque...**

 **C'est sans doute vrai. Disons que c'est un test pour peut-être développer une histoire originale un jour...**

 **S'agissant d'un UA, les personnages sont forcément OOC par rapport au canon. J'ai cependant veillé à conserver une certaine cohérence par rapport à leurs caractères d'origine.**

 **Autre particularité de cette fic : j'ai utilisé les personnages de la série TV « Downton Abbey » (dont je suis une grande fan également) pour décrire les domestiques. Il s'agit donc en quelque sorte d'un cross-over partiel. J'espère que cela ne vous déstabilisera pas trop.**

 **Dernière remarque importante : rappelez-vous que nous sommes en 1912. A cette époque, l'homosexualité est considérée comme une maladie, les relations amoureuses sont plus convenues, plus stéréotypées, avec un langage plus châtié. L'histoire pourra donc vous sembler plus "romanesque" que mes autres fictions.**

 **L'écriture est en cours. Elle est difficile car c'est très différent de ce que je fais d'habitude. Les encouragements sont donc les bienvenus.**

 **Last but not least : les restrictions d'usage :**

 **\- c'est un HPDM/DMHP (What else ? Franchement ?)**

 **\- c'est un rating M+ 18 amplement justifié par les scènes de sexe explicites et détaillées.**

 **\- c'est un slash/Yaoi : donc homophobes, frileux, esprits étroits et chagrins : au revoir !**

 **Et comme toujours, c'est surtout, une histoire d'amour…**

 **Bonne lecture !**


	2. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **PREMIERE PARTIE**

 _« Beaucoup de ces individus n'ont pas même conscience de la nature morbide de leur état. La plupart des uranistes se sentent heureux avec leurs sentiments sexuels pervers et la tendance de leur instinct ; ils ne se sentent malheureux que par l'idée que la loi et la société ont élevé des obstacles contre la satisfaction de leur penchant pour leur propre sexe._

 _L'étude de l'inversion sexuelle montre nettement les anomalies de l'organisation cérébrale des individus atteints de cette perversion »._

 ** _Dr. Richard von Kraff-Ebing, Psychopathia sexualis, recherches spéciales sur l'inversion sexuelle, publié en 1886 aux éditions Fernand Enke, Stutgart._**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **4 novembre 1905, Scarborough, Yorkshire**

-C'est assez… surprenant comme traitement. Etes-vous certain de son efficacité ? demanda Lucius Malfoy, dix-septième Comte de Slytherin.

L'homme se tenait droit sur son siège. Il était impeccablement vêtu d'un costume trois pièces noir qui faisait ressortir ses yeux gris et ses longs cheveux blonds clairs rassemblés en catogan. Seule sa main qui serrait convulsivement le pommeau de sa canne, trahissait sa nervosité.

\- Absolument Lord Malfoy. Quand j'ai fondé la clinique Azkaban, j'ai expressément confié la direction de l'équipe médicale au Docteur Yaxley, ici présent. Il se base sur les recherches du Docteur von Kraff-Ebing, un éminent psychiatre qui a recensé la plupart des déviances sexuelles, et notamment l'inversion, répondit son interlocuteur, un homme grand et chauve dont les traits du visage faisaient désagréablement penser à ceux d'un reptile.

\- Les résultats sont tout-à-fait encourageants, indiqua le nommé Yaxley. Malgré leur extrême discrétion et le souci de confidentialité qui entoure cette clinique, je suis certain que plusieurs de mes patients seraient disposés à vous confirmer qu'ils vivent dorénavant une sexualité épanouissante et conforme à la bienséance mais aussi qu'ils…

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, coupa le Comte, passablement embarrassé.

\- Mais notre fils est si jeune ! Il a à peine 16 ans ! intervint pour la première fois la femme élégante, assise dans le siège voisin.

Depuis le début de l'entretien, elle se taisait tout en triturant nerveusement entre ses doigts gantés, un petit mouchoir en dentelle. Aussi blonde que son époux, les traits fins et distingués, elle portait un manteau en drap de laine gris perle, aux manches richement brodées et rehaussé d'un col en renard argenté.

-C'est justement ce qui importe, Lady Malfoy, répondit Yaxley. Au plus tôt la pathologie est traitée, au plus vite nous pouvons la corriger. Bien sûr, il est important de savoir depuis quand votre fils nourrit ces pensées impures et si celui-ci pratique l'onanisme en même temps qu'il…

\- Docteur Yaxley ! s'offusqua Lucius Malfoy. Je vous saurai gré de ne pas embarrasser ma femme de la sorte !

\- C'est pourtant un point fondamental, continua Yaxley. Vos domestiques n'ont-ils jamais remarqué des souillures trop répétées ou…

\- CA SUFFIT ! s'emporta le Comte en se levant d'un bond. A QUI CROYEZ-VOUS PARLER ? JAMAIS NOS DOMESTIQUES N'OSERAIENT EVOQUER UN SUJET AUSSI… INCONVENANT !

Puis il se tourna vers le directeur de la clinique.

\- Lord Voldemort, je ne saurais tolérer plus longtemps…

\- Bien entendu, Lord Malfoy ! Bien entendu ! tempéra Voldemort. Pardonnez le pragmatisme du Docteur Yaxley. Le mieux est qu'il pose directement la question à votre fils. En espérant qu'il lui réponde en toute honnêteté.

Le Comte se rassit, essayant de retrouver son sang-froid.

-Mais… n'y a-t-il vraiment aucune autre solution ? demanda Narcissa Malfoy.

\- Il y en a, confirma Yaxley d'un ton dur. La lobotomie, la castration chirurgicale ou encore la castration chimique.

La Comtesse porta la main à sa gorge en laissant échapper un cri d'effroi.

\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait de votre fils unique, poursuivit Voldemort d'un ton doucereux. Vous conviendrez avec moi qu'il serait regrettable que la famille Malfoy, et avec elle la lignée des Comtes de Slytherin, s'éteigne avec lui.

\- Ça le serait, en effet, grinça le Comte.

\- Lucius, intervint la Comtesse. Devons-nous vraiment lui faire subir une telle chose ? Peut-être sera-t-il tout de même capable de… d'assurer une descendance, non ?

\- Qu'en pensez-vous Docteur Yaxley ?

\- Eh bien, il est vrai que certains invertis sont capables de pratiquer un coït normal et productif avec le sexe opposé. Bien entendu, ils doivent pour cela recourir à des stratagèmes tels que placer la femme dans une position plus conforme à leur nature et donc…

\- Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, épargnez-nous les détails ! dit sèchement le Comte.

\- Je dirais que tout dépend du degré de dégoût que l'inverti nourrit pour la gent féminine, conclut le médecin, ravi de la gêne évidente qu'il causait à l'aristocrate.

Tout le monde resta silencieux un moment avant que Lord Voldemort ne reprenne la parole.

\- Je comprends que ce soit une question délicate pour vous, Lord Malfoy. Mais… est-il prudent de prendre un tel risque ? De laisser vivre votre fils avec cette tare alors que nous avons ici les moyens de le soigner avec beaucoup plus d'humanité et d'efficacité que dans d'autres établissements ?

\- Vous avez raison, trancha le Comte après quelques instants de réflexion.

\- Lucius…

\- Narcissa… c'est pour le bien de Draco. Uniquement pour son bien.

La femme soupira mais ne protesta pas davantage.

\- Bien. Quelles sont les formalités ? demanda le Comte.

\- Seulement quelques documents à remplir… et bien sûr le versement des émoluments dont nous avons discuté.

Lord Malfoy répugnait à parler d'argent. Il se contenta de glisser sur le bureau en chêne une enveloppe épaisse contenant une centaine de livres sterling.

-Parfait, dit Voldemort en s'emparant de l'enveloppe avec un sourire satisfait et cupide. Yaxley, faites venir deux infirmiers qui accompagneront le jeune Lord Draco jusqu'à sa chambre.

Le médecin quitta le bureau du directeur immédiatement.

\- Comme je vous l'ai indiqué, il est souhaitable que votre fils n'ait aucun contact avec le monde extérieur durant le traitement. Donc aucune visite, ni aucun échange de courriers.

\- Bien entendu. Nous comprenons parfaitement, acquiesça Lord Malfoy.

Lord Voldemort se leva et le Comte et la Comtesse de Slytherin en firent autant. Il les raccompagna jusque dans l'antichambre, une pièce pompeuse garnie de brocards, de tapis et de tableaux, où un jeune homme de seize ans, aussi blond que son père et sa mère, patientait, assis sur un canapé en velours rouge.

En voyant apparaître ses parents, il se leva. Au même moment, le docteur Yaxley revint, accompagné de deux infirmiers.

\- Papa ? Maman ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Draco, son regard inquiet passant du médecin à ses parents.

\- C'est pour ton bien Draco, dit son père.

\- Quoi ? Mais que… Maman !

Narcissa détourna le regard tandis que les deux infirmiers empoignaient Draco chacun par un bras.

-MAMAN ! cria le jeune homme. NE LES LAISSEZ PAS M'EMMENER ! MAMAN !

Il pleurait. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Les infirmiers le soulevèrent comme s'il ne pesait rien et le tirèrent hors de la pièce, le docteur Yaxley ouvrant la marche. Il criait, se débattait, fouettant l'air avec ses jambes, en vain.

-MAMAN ! POURQUOI ? QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT DE MAL ? QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT DE MAL ? hurla-t-il.

Sa voix et ses sanglots furent bientôt étouffés par la lourde porte en chêne qui se refermait. Narcissa Malfoy chancela dangereusement.

-Allons, ma chère, reprenez-vous, souffla Lucius Malfoy en l'attrapant fermement par la taille.

Puis se tournant vers le directeur de la clinique :

\- Merci pour votre aide Lord Voldemort. Si tout est en ordre, je souhaiterais rentrer. Tout ceci a bouleversé ma femme plus que de raison.

\- C'est bien compréhensible Lord Malfoy. La séparation est toujours le moment le plus difficile mais vous verrez… dans quelques mois, ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

\- Je l'espère, murmura Lucius Malfoy, bien plus affecté qu'il ne souhaitait le montrer.

Le couple quitta la clinique et s'engouffra dans la calèche qui devait les amener à la gare de York. Le trajet se fit en silence, jusqu'à ce que Lucius Malfoy ne dise :

\- Narcissa… sachez que j'assume parfaitement ma part de responsabilité dans… l'état de Draco. A force de vouloir le protéger de tout, nous en avons fait un être faible et…

\- Draco n'est pas faible, contra Narcissa.

\- Comment expliquez-vous alors ce… penchant qu'il a développé pour… pour…

\- Vous en parlez comme d'une évidence ! D'un fait acquis !

\- Il n'a pas réagi aux sollicitations d'Odessa !

\- Oh la belle affaire ! Elle est donc à ce point irrésistible ?

Lucius soupira en se passant la main sur le visage.

-Ne soyez pas inutilement jalouse. La question n'est pas là. Il a…

L'homme ferma les yeux très fort comme pour se donner le courage de terminer sa phrase.

\- Il a seulement… réagi quand… quand cet… autre jeune homme est venu et qu'il a… Oh mon Dieu, comment puis-je avoir cette conversation avec vous ?

\- Peut-être était-ce une lubie… l'attrait de quelque chose de différent, énonça son épouse, peu sensible à son embarras.

\- Peut-être. Tout comme ce peut être une véritable inclinaison de sa personne. Et nous ne pouvons pas laisser cela se produire.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? provoqua Narcissa. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêche d'avoir une épouse légitime et des amants pour assouvir son désir des hommes ? Il ne serait pas le premier !

\- Narcissa !

\- Quoi ? Je vous choque ?

\- Bien sûr ! Comment pouvez-vous parler de cela si… librement ? Et surtout comment pouvez-vous admettre cette… perversion ?

\- Oh cessez avec ce mot !

Narcissa détourna le regard et contempla le paysage gris et froid du Yorkshire.

\- Que savez-vous de ce Lord Voldemort ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Qui est-il ? Pourquoi a-t-il créé cette clinique ? Il n'est même pas médecin !

\- Je n'ai pas à l'interroger de la sorte voyons ! réagit Lucius, piqué au vif.

La Comtesse le fixa d'un air suspicieux.

\- Je n'ai rien trouvé le concernant dans le _Burke's Peerage_ , ni même dans _Burke's Landed Gentry._

\- Ça ne veut rien dire !

\- Oh Lucius, comment pouvez-vous être d'une telle mauvaise foi ! On parle de l'annuaire de la noblesse britannique que vous connaissez par cœur à force de le consulter !

Lucius Malfoy se tut, indisposé par l'argumentation de son épouse. Un silence lourd se réinstalla dans la calèche.

-Lucius, dit finalement Narcissa. J'ai bien conscience que je n'ai aucunement la possibilité de m'opposer à votre décision d'interner notre fils.

Son ton calme et doux contrastait dangereusement avec la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux.

\- Mais s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Draco durant son séjour dans cet établissement, je vous jure que vous me le paierez d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je vous jure que je ferai de votre vie un enfer et que je ruinerai votre réputation.

\- Au risque de ruiner la vôtre ? répliqua Lucius avec un rictus ironique.

\- Ma réputation n'a aucune importance au regard de l'intégrité physique et mentale de mon fils !

Le visage du Comte se ferma. Il détourna le regard, fixant un point à l'horizon.

\- Si le moindre mal est fait à Draco, je tuerai Voldemort et Yaxley de mes mains, dit-il tout bas. Contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, j'aime notre fils de tout mon cœur et je ne laisserai jamais personne le blesser. Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour son bien.

\- Je sais, acquiesça Narcissa, plus doucement. Je sais. J'avais seulement besoin de vous l'entendre dire. Ceci dit, nous avons dans l'immédiat un problème plus important à régler.

\- Lequel ?

\- Comment allons-nous expliquer l'absence de Draco et éviter les commérages ?

Lucius Malfoy s'agita sur son siège. Il y avait déjà réfléchi.

\- Je pense que nous devrions nous contenter d'une partie de la vérité : Draco est souffrant et a dû être hospitalisé.

\- Dans le Yorkshire ?

\- Scarborough est une station thermale de renom. Draco a déjà souffert de problèmes respiratoires dans son enfance… une rechute est tout-à-fait plausible.

Narcissa hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

\- Que dirons-nous à Blaise Zabini ? demanda-t-elle après quelques instants.

\- Pourquoi devrions-nous lui dire quoi que ce soit ? grogna Lucius.

\- Parce qu'il est proche de Draco et qu'il va se poser des questions sur son absence.

\- Il n'a pas besoin d'en savoir plus que les autres. Draco est souffrant. Il est en cure. Fin de la discussion.

\- Il ne sera pas dupe. Je suis certaine qu'il est au courant de… l'inclinaison de Draco.

\- Hm, renifla dédaigneusement le Comte. Vous savez ce que j'en pense ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de…

\- Lucius, soupira Narcissa. Ne recommencez pas. Il fallait y penser avant.

\- Peu importe. Il se contentera de cette explication. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque que cela s'ébruite. Pour le bien de Draco, cela doit rester secret. Vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr Lucius. Pour le bien de Draco.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence le plus complet.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	3. Chapitre 1

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **25 avril 1912 – Manoir Malfoy**

Un soleil printanier illuminait le ciel bleu et légèrement moutonneux de ce matin d'avril.

Au milieu d'un parc verdoyant, peuplé d'arbres centenaires, se dressait la silhouette d'un immense manoir de style néogothique, construit en pierres de Bath et entouré d'allées de gravier soigneusement entretenues.

Une brise légère bruissait doucement dans les feuilles, faisant écho au chant des oiseaux.

Le calme des alentours contrastait avec l'agitation qui régnait au sous-sol de la grande demeure.

Daisy, l'aide-cuisinière et également bonne à tout faire, prit d'une main le seau en fer blanc dans lequel elle avait placé de vieux journaux et les allumettes et de l'autre, le panier de petit bois. Elle parvint à coincer un drap plié sous son bras, et entreprit de monter l'escalier étroit qui menait au rez-de-chaussée.

D'un coup d'épaule, elle poussa la petite porte trompe-l'œil qui donnait dans le hall d'entrée et prit la direction de la bibliothèque. Sur son chemin, elle croisa Madame Hugues, la gouvernante.

\- Daisy ! Où vas-tu comme ça ?

\- Allumer le feu dans la bibliothèque, Madame Hugues !

\- Mais voyons ! Nous n'allumons plus les feux en cette saison !

\- Mais c'est William qui m'a dit que vous lui aviez dit que…

\- William t'a joué un tour et toi tu y as cru, petite sotte ! Redescend immédiatement à la cuisine avant que Madame Patmore ne se lance à ta cherche armée d'un couteau !

\- Oui, Madame Hugues !

Daisy décampa à toute allure. Madame Hugues la regarda s'en aller en soupirant de consternation. Elle secoua la tête et consulta sa montre à gousset. Sept heures vingt-cinq. Il était largement temps de s'activer. Les maîtres de maison n'allaient pas tarder à se réveiller.

Elle quitta les lieux, le bruit de son énorme trousseau de clés cliquetant contre sa hanche.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Comme des abeilles au sein d'une ruche, les domestiques allaient et venaient, terminant de recoudre un bouton, repriser un ourlet ou cirer des chaussures.

-Alfred ? Les journaux sont-ils arrivés ? demandant Carson, le majordome.

Grand, large, la voix grave et le visage sévère, Carson menait le personnel de Malfoy Manor d'une main de fer. A ses yeux, rien ne comptait davantage que la grandeur et la respectabilité de la famille Malfoy qu'il servait déjà depuis deux générations.

\- Seulement le Times et le Daily Telegraph, Monsieur Carson.

\- Pas de Daily Mirror ?

\- Non Monsieur.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, retirer les pages mondaines du Times et du Telegraph pour Madame la Comtesse. Et veillez à bien les repasser ! Hier, l'encre n'était pas suffisamment sèche et Monsieur le Comte a taché sa manche.

\- Bien, Monsieur Carson.

Le majordome se dirigea ensuite vers la salle commune et faillit être renversé par William, un autre valet de pied, qui sortait en trombe de la pièce.

\- Eh bien William ? Où diable vous croyez-vous ? Sur le champ de courses d'Ascot ?

\- Pardonnez-moi Monsieur Carson !

Carson leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans la salle commune où les valets et la femme de chambre terminaient leur tasse de thé, en attendant d'être appelés par leurs maîtres attitrés.

L'un d'eux était un petit homme, sans âge, au visage rond et aux yeux globuleux. Il avait les oreilles décollées, un long nez pointu et le cheveu rare.

\- Monsieur Dobby, dit Carson en s'adressant au petit homme. Vu que Lord Draco était absent lorsque vous êtes arrivé hier, je vous accompagnerai quand il vous appellera, afin de vous présenter correctement.

\- Bien, Monsieur Carson.

Une clochette s'agita sur le grand tableau accroché au mur du fond. Un petit panneau juste en dessous indiquait que l'appel provenait de la « chambre verte ».

-Eh bien, Monsieur Dobby, dit Carson. C'est le moment de faire vos preuves. Suivez-moi.

Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, Daisy arriva dans la salle commune afin de débarrasser la table.

\- Qui était-ce ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Dobby, le nouveau valet du jeune Malfoy, répondit Bates, le valet de chambre de Lord Malfoy. Il est arrivé hier.

\- Oh… C'est le quantième ?

\- Le cinquième depuis le début de l'année, répondit Anna, la femme de chambre de la Comtesse.

\- Combien de temps ce gamin pourri gâté va-t-il mettre pour le faire renvoyer ? se moqua Tom Branson, le chauffeur.

\- Tom, ne sois pas si dur avec Lord Draco, le gourmanda Anna. Il n'était pas comme ça avant.

\- C'est vrai, confirma Edna, une autre femme de chambre. Il a commencé à devenir odieux après que son père ait renvoyé Barrow…

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il a fait ça, dit Anna. C'est vrai que je n'appréciais pas Barrow outre mesure mais il n'a jamais démérité dans son travail…

\- Monsieur le Comte avait ses raisons, Anna. Cela doit nous suffire, dit Bates pour clore le débat.

Elle haussa les épaules, tandis que Bates quittait la pièce pour se rendre auprès du Comte qui venait de sonner à son tour.

\- Peu importe, relança Branson. Il n'a pas à traiter les domestiques de la sorte ! Vous vous souvenez qu'il a failli faire renvoyer Ivy parce que le thé qu'elle lui avait servi n'était pas assez chaud ? Et Moseley qu'il a mis dehors en hurlant juste parce qu'il avait laissé tomber ses boutons de manchettes ? Ce n'est pas acceptable !

\- Je ne dis pas qu'il a raison, insista Anna. Je dis simplement que depuis le départ de Barrow, il a changé. Il semble… malheureux.

\- Pfff… souffla Branson. Malheureux ? De quoi ? De ne rien faire ! S'il devait travailler autant que nous, il n'aurait pas le temps d'être malheureux !

\- Il est peut-être malade, dit Anna. J'ai entendu la Comtesse dire que ses crises de migraine avaient empiré.

\- En tout cas, intervint Edna, une chose est sûre : les derniers valets engagés sont tous plus laids les uns que les autres ! Et ce pauvre Dobby ne fait pas exception.

\- C'est vrai que comparé à Barrow… commença Anna.

\- Oh oui, ce qu'il était beau ! s'exclama Edna. Il avait un côté ténébreux tout-à-fait excitant si tu veux mon avis ! Et puis…

Branson se leva en faisant bruyamment racler sa chaise au sol et en soupirant. A ce stade de la discussion, il ferait mieux d'aller au garage nettoyer les véhicules.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Carson frappa deux coups secs à la porte avant d'entrer dans la chambre, suivi par Dobby.

-Monsieur, dit-il à l'adresse de Draco qui s'aspergeait le visage, penché sur une large vasque en porcelaine. Permettez-moi de vous présenter John Dobby, votre nouveau valet.

Draco prit le temps de s'essuyer soigneusement le visage avant de se tourner vers les arrivants. Il fixa son valet avec un sourire en coin.

\- Eh bien, je vois que mon père a encore fait fort, dit-il. Bonjour Dobby.

\- Bonjour Lord Draco.

Carson pinça les lèvres et roula des yeux, s'étouffant presque en entendant le valet s'exprimer de la sorte. Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Ne faites pas une apoplexie pour si peu, Carson, répliqua-t-il en riant. J'ai connu pire.

Puis se tournant vers Dobby :

\- Vous ne dites pas « Lord Draco » ou « Lord Malfoy » lorsque vous vous adressez directement à moi. Vous dites « Monsieur ». A mon père, vous dites « Monsieur le Comte » et à ma mère, « Madame la Comtesse ». C'est clair ?

\- Oui Monsieur. Pardonnez-moi Monsieur.

\- Passons. Merci Carson, vous pouvez disposer.

\- Bien Monsieur, s'inclina le majordome, passablement inquiet de laisser le jeune Lord entre les mains de ce nouveau valet manifestement peu au fait des bonnes manières.

Quand Carson eut refermé la porte, Draco se laissa tomber sur son lit où il resta allongé une bonne minute. Voyant que Dobby l'observait sans rien dire, il se redressa sur les coudes.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? demanda-t-il. Préparez donc mes vêtements !

\- Oui Monsieur. Je ne sais pas où ils sont rangés Monsieur.

\- Dans le dressing. La porte juste là, répondit Draco en faisant un signe du doigt.

Dobby s'engouffra dans la pièce où étaient alignées trois grandes armoires qui contenaient des dizaines de costumes pour à peu près toutes les occasions et tous les moments de la journée. On y trouvait également un chiffonnier, une commode et un petit meuble vitré renfermant les boutons de manchettes et les épingles à cravate.

\- Alors, ces vêtements ? Ça vient ? s'impatienta Draco depuis la chambre.

\- Je… hm. Quels vêtements Monsieur souhaite-t-il porter ?

\- Par tous les dieux, je suis tombé sur un abruti, se lamenta le jeune homme. Où donc avez-vous été formé ?

\- Précédemment, j'étais chez…

\- Peu importe. A vrai dire, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Comme le jeune lord ne se décidait pas à lui dire quels vêtements il voulait, Dobby commença à se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Hm… et pour les vêtements, Monsieur ?

Draco, toujours à moitié allongé sur son lit, lui fit un rictus moqueur.

-Choisissez mon brave Dobby ! A votre avis ? Qu'ai-je envie de porter par une si belle journée ?

Le valet disparut dans le dressing. Draco l'entendit remuer les cintres en riant sous cape. En voilà un qui fera long feu. Après tout, il en avait renvoyé pour moins que ça.

Il repensa à tous les valets qui s'étaient succédés à son service depuis le départ de Barrow. Aucun n'avait pu être à sa hauteur. Il lui manquait tellement…

 _Le valet tira un petit coup sec sur les bords du nœud papillon puis réajusta le col de la veste et celui de la chemise. Ses doigts s'égarèrent sur la peau pâle, la frôlant de l'angle de la mâchoire jusqu'à l'oreille._

 _-Vous êtes parfait, Monsieur, souffla-t-il._

 _\- Je sais, répondit Draco en fixant les yeux bleus perçants qui le regardaient avec insolence._

 _Le valet eut un sourire en coin. Sans baisser les yeux, il se pencha et effleura la bouche de son maître de ses lèvres. Draco exhala un soupir douloureux et enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure noire de l'autre homme pour l'attirer à lui. Le valet répondit au baiser avec une force égale._

 _\- Je remonterai vers 23 heures, dit Draco en s'écartant._

 _\- Je serai là. Monsieur._

-Thomas, murmura-t-il tristement. Que ne donnerais-je pas pour que tu sois encore là…

A ce moment, Dobby revint avec un costume sur le bras. Draco le fixa, complètement ahuri.

\- C'est… un costume d'équitation, Dobby.

\- Heu oui… On m'a dit que Monsieur aimait faire des promenades à cheval alors j'ai pensé que… vu qu'il fait très beau… que vous auriez voulu…

\- Faire du cheval.

\- Heu oui. Monsieur.

\- Je vous demande de choisir mes vêtements, pas mes activités. Et à supposer que j'aie envie de faire du cheval, je viendrai me changer après avoir pris mon petit-déjeuner.

\- Mais si vous allez de toute façon faire du cheval après le petit-déjeuner, pourquoi perdre du temps à vous changer ? C'est complètement idiot. Monsieur.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Draco était abasourdi par l'aplomb du petit bonhomme.

-Je veux dire… c'est que…

Dobby baissa la tête, conscient d'avoir commis un impair.

Le jeune lord regarda son valet en secouant la tête avant d'éclater de rire. Peut-être que ce curieux personnage allait rester, tout compte fait.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco entra dans la salle à manger, une grande pièce aux murs et aux tentures d'un jaune doux. Un immense tableau peint en 1796 et représentant Nicholas Malfoy, le cinquième Comte de Slytherin, surplombait un long buffet en chêne massif.

\- Bonjour Papa.

\- Bonjour Draco, dit son père d'un air distrait.

Lucius Malfoy reposa le journal qu'il était en train de lire pour prendre sa tasse de thé.

-Grands dieux ! sursauta-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de descendre habillé ainsi ?

Draco portait un pantalon en laine blanc cassé, une veste en velours noir, une chemise blanche, un gilet bordeaux, une cravate lavallière en soie blanche, piquée d'une épingle à perle, et des bottes en cuir marron.

\- Oh, ça, dit-il en faisant un geste vague de la main. Je vais faire du cheval après le petit-déjeuner.

\- Ça je l'ai bien compris. Mais tu aurais pu te changer après…

\- Et perdre du temps ? C'est complètement idiot. C'est mon nouveau valet qui l'a dit.

\- QUOI ?

L'exclamation ne provenait pas du Comte mais de Carson qui, comme à son habitude se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, pour veiller au bon déroulement du petit-déjeuner.

\- Je vous prie d'excuser cet éclat de voix, Monsieur le Comte, dit-il comme ce dernier se tournait vers lui. Je vais convoquer Monsieur Dobby et le congédier sur le champ.

\- N'en faites rien Carson, dit Draco. Si vous le congédiez, je doute qu'il reste encore le moindre valet disponible dans le Comté ou même en Angleterre ! Et puis, contrairement aux autres, celui-là me semble… différent. Laissons-lui une chance.

\- Différent ? questionna Lucius en fronçant les sourcils. Différent de quelle manière ?

\- D'une manière qui ne doit certainement pas vous inquiéter Papa, répliqua Draco avec une pointe d'acidité.

Lucius fixa son fils avec circonspection avant de se tourner vers le majordome.

\- Laissez donc Carson. Nous verrons bien combien de temps mon fils supportera les excentricités de son valet.

\- Bien Monsieur le Comte.

\- Merci Papa, dit Draco en se dirigeant vers le buffet du petit-déjeuner.

Contrairement aux repas de midi et du soir au cours desquels ils étaient servis à table par les valets de pied, les aristocrates anglais se servaient eux-mêmes au petit-déjeuner. Draco avisa donc les succulentes préparations qui s'alignaient sur le dressoir en chêne foncé et se décida pour des œufs brouillés et des champignons, l'appétit ouvert par la joyeuse perspective de sa balade à cheval. Il allait se rasseoir à table quand la Comtesse entra dans la salle à manger. Elle considéra son fils d'un œil désapprobateur avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

\- Eh bien Draco… tu comptes manger aux écuries ? dit-elle en se servant une tasse de thé.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi Maman, répondit-il en se penchant pour effleurer la joue de sa mère d'un baiser. Vous êtes bien matinale.

\- Ne sois pas impertinent Draco. Ton père et moi recevons Avery et Hawkins dans une heure.

\- Hawkins ? Le notaire ? C'est au sujet de la succession de votre cousin ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

Narcissa et Lucius échangèrent un regard entendu.

\- En effet, répondit Narcissa d'un ton mesuré.

\- Je suppose qu'il vient vous confirmer que je deviens le prochain Comte de Gryffindor ?

\- Pas exactement, dit Lucius.

\- Quoi ? Mais… je ne comprends pas. Maman est la seule parente encore en vie de Sirius Black. Je suis donc l'héritier du titre…

\- A vrai dire, expliqua lentement Narcissa, Hawkins a découvert que mon cousin Sirius a un héritier mâle en ligne directe…

\- Comment ? Sirius Black a un fils ? Mais… qui ?

\- Harry Potter.

\- QUOI ?

Draco s'était levé brusquement, faisant cliqueter la vaisselle sur la table et renversant presque le contenu de sa tasse.

\- Draco, un peu de retenue, je te prie, le tança son père d'un ton froid.

\- Comment pouvez-vous rester aussi calme ! se révolta Draco. Potter est… un moins que rien ! Un orphelin ! Il ne devait sa situation qu'à la charité de cousin Sirius ! Comment peut-il devenir Comte de Gryffindor ?

\- Parce que Sirius l'a adopté.

\- Adopté ? C'est impossible ! Et à supposer que ce soit le cas, il pourrait au mieux hériter des terres mais certainement pas du titre !

\- Il semble pourtant que ce soit le cas, dit Lucius.

Un silence lourd accueillit cette déclaration.

\- Vous n'allez pas laisser faire cela, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda Draco en fixant son père droit dans les yeux.

\- Crois-tu que les Malfoy courbent l'échine aussi facilement ? C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai demandé à voir Avery et Hawkins. Maintenant, rassied-toi et termine ton petit-déjeuner.

\- Je n'ai plus faim, dit-il en jetant sa serviette sur la table. Je dois prendre l'air. Veuillez m'excuser.

Il quitta la salle à manger à grandes enjambées.

-Pourquoi diable s'est-il habillé de la sorte ? demanda Narcissa en portant la fine tasse en porcelaine à ses lèvres.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco avait chevauché au travers des terres du Comté de Slytherin trois heures durant.

Depuis toujours, il était très attaché à ce domaine dont il connaissait les moindres recoins : chaque prairie, chaque forêt, chaque commerce du village, chaque ferme des alentours.

La promenade avait un peu calmé ses nerfs mais n'avait pas suffi à apaiser sa colère. Il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'un va-nu-pieds comme Potter puisse devenir le prochain Comte de Gryffindor.

Potter et lui s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois alors qu'ils avaient tous les deux onze ans. Comme chaque année, pendant que ses parents étaient à Londres, Draco était venu passer une partie de l'été à Godric's Hollow, le Manoir de Sirius Black, son grand cousin. Cette année-là, Sirius lui présenta Harry, le fils de James Potter, un baronnet décédé plusieurs années auparavant. Draco ne se souvenait plus vraiment de la raison pour laquelle Sirius avait décidé de prendre le garçon sous son aile et à vrai dire, ça lui était égal. Il se souvenait seulement avoir voulu être ami avec ce gamin maigrichon aux cheveux en bataille mais que celui-ci lui l'avait repoussé, préférant s'accoquiner à Ronald Weasley, le plus jeune fils d'une famille noble désargentée, parents pauvres des Black qui survivaient seulement grâce à la charité du Comte de Gryffindor. Draco s'était senti profondément insulté. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un se désintéressait de sa personne, de son statut et de sa fortune.

A son grand malheur, ils se revirent chaque été jusqu'à leurs quinze ans, lorsque Sirius décida de quitter l'Angleterre pour l'Amérique du Sud et d'emmener Harry avec lui. Godric's Hollow fut alors confié aux Weasley qui devaient gérer le domaine jusqu'au retour de Sirius et Harry.

Sirius Black ne revint cependant pas. Il fut tué accidentellement dans l'explosion d'une mine en Colombie, en 1909. On n'entendit plus parler de Harry Potter et bien que personne n'ait pu le confirmer, on le supposait décédé lui aussi.

Et voilà que maintenant on retrouvait sa trace, qui plus est pour apprendre qu'il avait été légalement adopté par Black ! Draco en écumait de rage. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il attendait le jour où il pourrait humilier ces impudents de Weasley en les mettant à la porte de _son_ domaine. Deux ans qu'il attendait d'être enfin confirmé comme nouveau Comte de Gryffindor et voilà que Potter venait lui retirer son dû, et avec lui la perspective d'unifier les terres des comtés de Slytherin et de Gryffindor, après le décès de son père.

Il soupira d'exaspération. S'il tombait sur Potter, il se ferait un plaisir de lui casser la figure. Il était noble certes, il n'était donc pas censé se battre comme un rustre mais peu lui importait. Il savait que la satisfaction qu'il en retirerait en vaudrait largement la peine.

Ceci dit, encore faudrait-il pour cela qu'il le reconnaisse. Car Draco ne conservait aucun souvenir de ce à quoi ressemblait Potter, hormis l'image fugace d'une silhouette petite et maigre. Il en était ainsi d'un certain nombre de détails de sa vie avant son seizième anniversaire et une nouvelle fois, il s'en agaça, sachant pertinemment ce qui avait provoqué ces pertes de mémoire.

Draco chassa ses récriminations intérieures. Il était arrivé à destination : une petite clairière, en contrebas de la colline de Primrose Hill, à l'ouest du Comté, un endroit qu'il affectionnait particulièrement car il était calme, ombragé et proche de l'Avon, la rivière qui traversait la région. Il faisait anormalement chaud en cette fin du mois d'avril et il espérait trouver un peu de fraîcheur au bord de l'eau.

Il fronça les sourcils en notant la présence d'un cheval attaché à un tronc d'arbre. C'était une bête magnifique, à la robe brillante, aussi noire que la nuit, qui devait certainement appartenir à un gentilhomme.

Draco mit pied à terre sans toutefois prendre la peine d'attacher sa monture et avança en direction de la rivière. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut un tas de vêtements empilés sur un rocher avant que son regard ne tombe sur un homme, debout au milieu du courant, de l'eau jusqu'aux hanches.

Son souffle s'accéléra brutalement. En vain, il lutta pour détacher ses yeux du dos finement dessiné, de la chute de reins parfaite et de la naissance d'un postérieur qui devait certainement l'être tout autant. Tandis que l'homme brassait l'eau pour s'en asperger le torse et le visage, Draco pouvait noter avec une acuité affolante les omoplates saillir légèrement et les muscles des bras et du dos rouler doucement sous la peau hâlée.

Terriblement conscient de la douleur familière qui commençait à se diffuser dans son crâne, il ferma les yeux et se força à respirer calmement. Tout en reculant, sa botte écrasa une branche. Le craquement du bois résonna dans la clairière faisant sursauter l'inconnu.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant. Ceux de Draco devaient refléter la peur à l'état pur car l'inconnu s'inquiéta.

\- Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il en avançant vers lui.

\- Non ! Si ! Restez où vous êtes ! intima Draco.

Mais l'homme en avait décidé autrement. Sans se soucier de sa nudité, il sortit de l'eau, se dirigeant vers le rocher où ses vêtements étaient posés. Sans quitter Draco des yeux, il s'empara de son pantalon et entreprit de l'enfiler rapidement. Chose qui s'avéra compliquée compte tenu de ce qu'il était trempé.

Draco suffoquait. Les mains plaquées sur la tête, il hurla au moment où la douleur lui transperçait le crâne comme une lame chauffée à blanc.

-ATTENTION ! cria l'inconnu en se précipitant vers lui, voyant qu'il chancelait dangereusement.

Il n'arriva pas à temps pour le rattraper. Draco tomba d'abord à genoux puis face vers l'avant, son front heurtant une pierre saillante au moment il s'affalait par terre.

L'inconnu le redressa précautionneusement, notant avec soulagement qu'il n'avait pas perdu connaissance. Le tenant fermement par la taille, il parvint à le soulever et à l'amener contre un arbre où il le fit s'adosser. De la poche de son pantalon, il sortit un mouchoir qu'il trempa dans l'eau de la rivière. Avec des gestes doux, il nettoya le sang qui coulait le long du visage de Draco ainsi que la plaie au front. Celle-ci n'était pas profonde.

\- Vous avez encore mal ? demanda l'homme.

\- Je… oui… non… ça va, dit Draco en tentant de se lever.

\- Ne bougez pas !

L'homme retourna ensuite vers le tas de vêtements, envoyant voler chemise, veste et gilet jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait : sa lavallière. Il hésita puis prit dans la poche de son gilet une petite boîte ronde en fer blanc. Il revint près de Draco et avec dextérité, il pressa le mouchoir sur la plaie avant de le maintenir en place grâce à la cravate qu'il enroula autour de sa tête.

\- J'ai des produits désinfectants dans ma chambre aux Trois-Balais mais ce serait trop long de faire l'aller-retour. A moins que vous ne m'accompagniez…

\- Non. Ça ira. Je n'habite pas loin d'ici. Je désinfecterai la plaie quand j'arriverai chez moi.

\- Ça vous arrive souvent ? demanda l'inconnu.

\- Quelques fois, dit Draco.

\- Hm… c'est toujours aussi douloureux ?

\- Assez, oui.

L'homme souleva le couvercle de la boîte, laquelle contenait un onguent jaune pâle à l'odeur forte.

\- Je vais masser vos tempes avec cet onguent. Ça apaisera un peu la douleur.

\- Qu'est-ce c'est ? s'inquiéta Draco.

\- Un mélange de camphre et de menthe poivrée. Ça vous fera du bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il m'arrive de souffrir de maux de tête également, à cause d'une ancienne blessure. Ce baume me soulage assez efficacement.

L'inconnu fit chauffer le baume sur le bout de ses doigts puis le déposa sur les tempes de Draco en de légers effleurements. Draco ferma les yeux, alangui par la douceur du geste et l'odeur légèrement entêtante. Il les rouvrit néanmoins, incapable de s'arracher à la vision de cet inconnu. Son visage était beau. Ses cheveux étaient foncés, presque noirs, sa peau légèrement hâlée, sa bouche mince. Il portait des lunettes qui dissimulaient des yeux verts profonds. Sa seule imperfection consistait en une fine cicatrice sur son front.

\- Vous… vous souffrez de ce mal depuis longtemps ? demanda l'homme.

\- Un peu plus de cinq ans, répondit laconiquement Draco qui avait brusquement repris ses esprits.

\- Oh… et vous…

\- Je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude, coupa Draco. Je dois y aller maintenant.

Sur ces mots, il se releva tant bien que mal, ne pouvant cependant éviter de chanceler à nouveau.

\- Vous devriez vous allonger encore un peu… vous n'êtes…

\- Je vais bien. Merci encore.

Et Draco s'éloigna à grandes enjambées sans se retourner.

A peine en selle, il éperonna son cheval, désireux de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et cet inconnu aux mains bien trop douces.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

De retour au Manoir, Draco gagna directement les écuries afin de laisser son cheval à Peeves, le palefrenier, un homme moqueur et insolent qui ne respectait personne. S'il n'avait pas encore été congédié, c'était seulement parce qu'il prenait soin des chevaux comme nul autre. Or, le Comte tenait à son écurie comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Chaque année, trois ou quatre de ses pur-sang remportaient des courses à Ascot et à Epsom. Sa dernière acquisition, une beauté alezane de quatre ans, avait d'ailleurs détrôné le cheval de sa Majesté le Roi lors du dernier derby d'Epsom, et le Comte n'en était pas peu fier.

\- Hé bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'vous est ar'vé ? demanda Peeves alors que Draco mettait pied à terre.

\- Rien dont vous devez vous préoccuper.

\- Oh ben j'vois qu'on est encore de bonne humeur ! J'plains vot' future femme, moi.

\- Faites attention Peeves, le menaça Draco en revenant sur ses pas. Je sais que vous vous croyez intouchable mais ça peut changer. Et ne sous-estimez jamais ma faculté de nuisance.

\- Et vous, ne sous-estimez pas la mienne. J'pourrais lâcher c'taines informations déplaisantes…

\- Ah oui ? Lesquelles ?

\- Oh, j'sais pas moi… cte goût qu'vous avez pour les beaux valets d'chambre par exemple…

Draco se contenta de fixer le palefrenier avec un sourire suffisant.

-Racontez ce que vous voulez à qui vous voulez, dit-il finalement. Je n'en ai plus rien à faire de vos menaces. Vous êtes pathétique.

Il allait s'en aller quand Peeves le retint par le bras.

-C'est aussi c'que disait ce bon vieux Barrow… et pourtant…

Draco serra les poings en prenant sur lui pour ne pas casser la figure à ce scélérat. Il se dégagea brutalement de la main qui enserrait son bras.

\- Ne me touchez pas, siffla-t-il.

\- Non, bien sûr… j'suis pas vot' genre…

\- Vous n'êtes le genre de personne, pauvre larve ! A part peut-être de ces canassons que vous caressez à longueur de journée ! Ils vous le rendent bien, j'espère.

Le regard de Peeves s'assombrit sous l'insulte, à la grande satisfaction de Draco qui s'éloigna sans plus rien ajouter.

Il rentra au Manoir par la porte latérale, celle qui donnait sur la bibliothèque, certain qu'à cette heure de l'après-midi, elle serait déserte. Il gravit rapidement les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre, soulagé de n'avoir croisé personne. Il s'assit sur son lit, prenant quelques minutes pour souffler et pour réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Il se massa les tempes, étonné que la douleur se soit estompée si vite. D'habitude, ses crises duraient plusieurs heures, voire plusieurs jours. Quel était donc ce remède miracle que l'inconnu avait utilisé ? Dire qu'il aurait pu le lui demander… Il se fustigea mentalement d'avoir agi de la sorte. Cet homme l'avait secouru et tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à faire avait été de baragouiner un vague merci et s'enfuir comme un voleur.

En soupirant, il se leva et actionna la clochette d'appel. Le temps que Dobby arrive, il détacha l'étoffe enroulée autour de sa tête. Le mouchoir qui protégeait sa blessure tomba à ses pieds. Il se baissa pour le ramasser, caressant du bout des doigts le monogramme imprimé sur un des coins : un L et un S entrelacés. La broderie lui sembla vaguement familière.

\- Vous m'avez appelé Monsieur ?

\- Oui Dobby. J'ai…

\- Grands dieux Monsieur ! Que vous est-il arrivé ? s'exclama le valet en remarquant la blessure du jeune lord.

\- Ce n'est rien de grave. J'ai percuté une branche, c'est tout. Préparez-moi un bain.

\- Un bain ? A cette heure Monsieur ?

\- Oui Dobby, un bain. Je suis sale, poussiéreux et certainement pas d'humeur à vous donner davantage d'explications.

\- Bien Monsieur.

Dobby disparut dans la pièce adjacente à la chambre de Draco. Une salle de bain privative était un luxe dont très peu de demeures anglaises bénéficiaient. Mais rien n'étant trop beau pour leur fils, Lord et Lady Malfoy avaient accepté d'effectuer les travaux à grands frais.

Pendant ce temps, Draco se défit de ses vêtements et enfila un peignoir. Il prit dans son armoire personnelle une lotion à base de souffre afin de désinfecter la plaie. Par réflexe, il prit également le flacon de laudanum au cas où ses maux de tête réapparaîtraient.

\- Votre bain est prêt Monsieur.

\- Parfait. Vous pouvez me laisser, Dobby.

\- Mais… ne voulez-vous pas que je reste pour…

\- J'ai dit : laissez-moi. Je prends mon bain seul.

\- Bien Monsieur. Quand dois-je revenir pour vous habiller ?

\- Je compte me reposer du reste de l'après-midi. Ne venez pas avant 18 heures. Vous m'habillerez pour le souper.

\- Bien Monsieur.

Avant de quitter la chambre, Dobby emporta les vêtements sales de Draco ainsi que le mouchoir et la lavallière de son bienfaiteur.

\- Je crains que ces taches soient irrécupérables Monsieur, dit-il en montrant les deux étoffes maculées de sang.

\- Laissez-les là.

\- Mais…

\- Par tous les saints Dobby ! Où avez-vous pris cette horripilante habitude de discuter les ordres ! tonna Draco en lui arrachant le mouchoir et la cravate des mains.

\- Je suis désolé Monsieur, répondit le valet en baissant piteusement la tête.

\- C'est bon, soupira Draco. Je me suis fait livrer de nouvelles cravates avant-hier. Trouvez-en une pour remplacer celle-ci. Et demandez à la lingère qu'elle vous donne un mouchoir neuf également.

\- Ce sera fait Monsieur.

Draco hocha la tête avant de pénétrer dans sa salle de bain et de refermer la porte. Il glissa avec volupté dans l'eau brûlante, se délectant des vapeurs parfumées et du silence des lieux. Mentalement, il remercia Dobby qui pour une fois, avait fait preuve d'une excellente initiative. Ses précédents valets s'obstinaient à lui faire prendre des bains tiédasses alors que lui n'appréciait que l'eau très chaude.

Il appuya sa tête contre le rebord de la baignoire et ferma les yeux pour mieux réfléchir.

Il devait revoir ce jeune homme. Le prétexte était tout trouvé : le remercier et lui offrir une nouvelle lavallière en remplacement de celle qu'il avait gâchée pour lui. Le problème était cependant de savoir où le trouver. Peut-être était-ce un voyageur qui ne faisait que traverser le Comté ? Auquel cas, il n'y avait aucune chance de le retrouver. Non, impossible. Dans le souvenir de Draco, le cheval de l'inconnu avait une selle de promenade, peu commode pour les longs voyages. De plus, il n'avait vu aucune sacoche, ni près du cheval, ni près de la rivière. L'homme devait donc résider, fût-ce momentanément, dans la région.

Draco rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il se souvenait que l'homme avait parlé d'une chambre aux Trois-Balais. Ce nom ne lui disait rien mais il devait certainement s'agir d'une auberge. Il se renseignerait au village dès demain matin.

Fort de cette bonne résolution, Draco s'extirpa de la baignoire, se sécha énergiquement à l'aide d'une serviette propre et s'enroula à nouveau dans son peignoir. En s'allongeant sur son lit, la dernière image qu'il vit avant de s'endormir fût un regard cerclé de petites lunettes rondes, vert, doux et magnifique.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Vous êtes de la région Dobby ?

\- Non, Monsieur, dit le valet en aidant Draco à enfiler sa veste queue-de-pie. Je suis né et j'ai vécu dans le Comté de Ravenclaw. J'étais au service de la famille Lovegood jusqu'au décès de Sir Lovegood.

\- Ah… Eh bien, je sais maintenant d'où viennent vos manières peu orthodoxes, murmura Draco.

\- Sir Lovegood était un peu… particulier, c'est vrai. Mais c'était un très bon maître.

\- Qui sait ? Peut-être que vous finirez par penser la même chose à mon sujet.

\- C'est le cas, Monsieur.

Draco sourit. Il ne savait pas si son valet était sincère, mais peu lui importait.

\- Dites-moi, Dobby… le nom « Les Trois Balais » vous dit-il quelque chose ?

\- C'est une auberge, Monsieur. A Hogsmeade, dans le Comté de Gryffindor.

\- Hm.

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Pour rien, Dobby. Ce n'est pas très important.

Dobby brossa soigneusement les épaules et le dos du costume avant de dire, d'un air satisfait :

\- Vous êtes parfait Monsieur.

\- Je sais Dobby… Mais je vous remercie tout de même.

Draco quitta sa chambre pour se rendre au petit salon. Il fut comme d'habitude, escorté par Carson. Celui-ci ouvrait et fermait nerveusement les mains, signe qu'il avait quelque chose à dire.

-Allons bon Carson, que se passe-t-il ? Crachez le morceau ou bien vous risquez d'être ballonné toute la soirée.

Carson rougit brutalement, à la fois à cause du franc-parler du jeune Lord mais aussi de consternation d'être aussi transparent.

\- Puis-je demander à Monsieur s'il est satisfait de Monsieur Dobby ? Je suis mortifié à l'idée de n'avoir pas fait preuve de davantage de discernement avant de l'engager.

\- Ne soyez nullement mortifié, mon cher Carson. D'abord parce que Dobby s'en sort très bien et ensuite parce que vous savez comme moi que c'est mon père qui a souhaité l'engager. C'est donc mon père qui manque de discernement.

\- Je n'oserais jamais insinuer une telle chose, Monsieur ! dit le majordome, choqué.

\- Vous non, Carson. Moi, oui, répliqua Draco en souriant.

Carson ne répondit pas, se contentant d'ouvrir à Draco la porte du salon où ses parents étaient déjà installés, dans l'attente que le dîner soit servi, en compagnie des Parkinson, un couple d'amis de longue date, et de leur fille Pansy.

\- Ah Draco ! Te voilà enfin !

\- Bonsoir Maman. Papa.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda son père en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Rien de grave. Je galopais trop vite dans la forêt et je n'ai pas pu éviter une branche.

Puis se tournant vers leurs invités :

\- Lady Parkinson, Lord Parkinson, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Fort bien mon cher Draco, dit Richard Parkinson. Nous discutions justement avec ton père des dernières courses d'Ascot. Ton cheval y ferait des merveilles ! Tu devrais l'inscrire au derby de l'année prochaine.

\- Peut-être. Je vais y réfléchir.

\- Draco est bien trop possessif pour laisser qui que ce soit monter son cheval à sa place, dit Pansy, un brin moqueuse. J'ai l'impression qu'il aime davantage ce canasson que n'importe quel être humain.

\- Tu as tout à fait raison très chère Pansy, répondit-il en souriant et en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Draco ! s'offusqua gentiment sa mère.

Ils furent interrompus par Carson qui venait annoncer que le dîner était servi.

Très obligeamment, Draco tendit son bras à Pansy pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la salle à manger. Les deux jeunes gens se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et aimaient se taquiner constamment. L'âge ne les avait pas assagis, à la grande consternation de leurs parents.

Parfois Draco se disait que Pansy aurait fait une épouse parfaite pour lui. Ils n'étaient pas amoureux mais s'appréciaient suffisamment pour que la vie à deux soit agréable. Ils partageaient les mêmes centres d'intérêt et surtout le même humour caustique, à la limite de l'impertinence. Mais ils étaient chacun promis à une autre personne, et ce depuis leur plus jeune âge. Cela ne les affectait guère. C'était la règle dans leur milieu, ils avaient été éduqués comme cela. Aucun des deux ne s'attendait à faire un mariage d'amour.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, rythmé par les savoureux plats de Madame Patmore et les vins soigneusement choisis par Carson.

\- Dites-moi Lucius, demanda Richard Parkinson, avez-vous des nouvelles de la succession de Black ?

\- Oui. Nous avons rencontré Avery, notre avocat, cet après-midi en même temps que le Notaire Hawkins.

\- Et comment cela se présente-t-il ?

\- Très mal, à vrai dire.

Lucius résuma la situation au couple Parkinson.

\- C'est insensé, dit Pansy. Potter n'est qu'un enfant adopté. Comment pourrait-il avoir droit à quoi que ce soit ?

\- C'est vrai, intervint Lady Parkinson. La loi est claire à ce sujet, il me semble.

\- Le problème est beaucoup plus complexe, dit Lucius. Avery a pris contact avec l'exécuteur testamentaire de Sirius Black, un certain Remus Lupin. Et celui-ci est en possession d'un document signé par sa Majesté la Reine Victoria qui stipule que l'enfant adoptif de Black est admis à hériter de ses biens et de son titre.

\- C'est impossible ! souffla Lord Parkinson. Un décret de… la Reine ?

\- C'est exact.

\- Mais est-on certain de sa validité ? Et qui est ce Lupin ? En parle-t-on dans le _Burke's_? Ce nom ne me dit absolument rien ! s'offusqua Lady Parkinson.

\- C'est un illustre inconnu, ma chère Edith, dit Narcissa d'un air pincé. Apparemment, Sirius s'est pris d'amitié pour lui quand ils étaient en Amérique du Sud. Et oui, le document est authentique. Vous pensez bien que Hawkins a fait les vérifications qui s'imposent.

\- Mais qu'ont donc bien pu faire Black ou Potter pour que la Reine leur octroie un pareil privilège ? demanda Lord Parkinson.

\- James Potter, un baronnet sans envergure, expliqua Lucius dédaigneusement, est mort d'une pneumonie après avoir sauvé de la noyade le Marquis de Carisbrooke, le dernier petit-fils de Sa Majesté la Reine Victoria. Sa femme mourut en couches quelques mois plus tard, laissant Harry Potter orphelin. L'enfant a ensuite été confié au Baron Dursley, le plus proche parent maternel. Il semblerait que les Dursley le maltraitaient… C'est en tout cas ce que Black a expliqué dans une lettre qu'il adressa à la Reine en 1900 afin qu'il soit autorisé à devenir le tuteur du jeune Potter. Notre bien-aimée Souveraine, paix à son âme, était déjà bien âgée à cette époque et dut certainement être émue par le récit de Black et par le souvenir que le Marquis de Carisbrooke devait la vie à James Potter… Toujours est-il qu'elle n'accorda pas à Black un droit de tutelle mais bien une adoption plénière.

Un silence consterné accueillit cette déclaration.

\- Je suis tellement désolée pour toi Draco, dit Pansy en posant une main compatissante sur son bras.

\- C'est absolument injuste ! siffla-t-il. Se faire déposséder de la sorte par… par… ce… vaurien ! Et avec la bénédiction royale qui plus est ! Tout ça pour une pathétique histoire digne de Dickens !

\- Songe au fait que dans quelques mois, ton mariage fera de toi le Duc d'Hogwarts, reprit Pansy avec douceur. Tout Comte qu'il sera, Potter devra s'incliner devant toi. N'est-ce pas une douce vengeance ?

\- Oui, tu as raison, comme toujours, sourit Draco.

\- Mais où se trouve-t-il ce Potter ? demanda Lord Parkinson. Il s'est désintéressé de l'Angleterre, non ? N'était-il pas censé être en Amérique du Sud ?

\- Il paraît qu'il est revenu depuis quelques temps, dit Lucius sombrement. Sans doute s'est-il souvenu qu'il était anglais au moment où on lui a annoncé qu'il était le nouveau Comte de Gryffindor.

Lord Parkinson soupira profondément en secouant la tête.

-Où va ce pays si même nos titres peuvent être transmis au premier venu ?

La question flotta entre eux quelques instants, sans recevoir de réponse. Tous se remirent ensuite à manger et à commenter le naufrage du Titanic qui faisait encore la une de tous les journaux.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **26 avril 1912 – Hogsmeade**

Le lendemain matin, Draco se mit en selle avec impatience.

Après une heure de route, il croisa un panneau de bois qui annonçait « Hogsmeade – Comté de Gryffindor » et vit en contrebas d'une route étroite, un petit village qui s'étendait autour d'une église.

Arrivé sur ce qui devait être l'artère principale du village, il regarda autour de lui. Un pub, un apothicaire, une boulangerie, le bureau de poste… mais pas d'auberge en vue. Il finit par descendre de cheval et arrêta un gamin qui passait.

\- Dis-moi, où puis-je trouver l'auberge des Trois Balais ?

\- La première rue après le bureau de poste, M'sieur.

\- Merci, petit.

Il lui fourra en main une pièce d'un shilling que le gosse regarda avec émerveillement.

-Merci, M'sieur !

Il parcourut à pied la distance qui le séparait de l'endroit indiqué par le garçon. A l'angle de la rue, il put effectivement voir une bâtisse, longue et basse, munie d'une enseigne « Les Trois Balais ».

Il confia son cheval au palefrenier et entra dans l'auberge. L'établissement ne semblait pas très grand mais plutôt bien tenu.

\- Bonjour, dit-il à la tenancière, une femme souriante, blonde et aux formes généreuses. Je cherche quelqu'un… Il… je pense qu'il séjourne chez vous… Il est de taille moyenne, brun, les yeux verts, des lunettes…

\- Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur mais nous ne divulguons pas l'identité de nos clients au premier venu.

Draco se raidit.

\- Je ne suis pas le premier venu ! s'offusqua-t-il. Je suis Lord Draco Malfoy, comte héritier de Slytherin.

\- Sauf votre respect, Monsieur, vous seriez encore sa Majesté le Roi, que je ne…

\- Ça ira, Madame Rosmerta, dit une voix derrière eux. Je vous remercie pour votre discrétion.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, Monsieur.

Draco se retourna pour faire face au même jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré la veille. Il lui semblait encore plus beau.

\- Bonjour, dit ce dernier poliment. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici.

\- Je suis content que vous soyez là, dit Draco en s'approchant. Hier, j'avais cru comprendre que vous séjourniez ici… mais je n'en étais pas sûr.

L'homme hocha la tête imperceptiblement.

\- J'allais sortir, dit-il. Cela vous ennuie que nous discutions en marchant ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- Après vous, dans ce cas.

Draco franchit la porte, le jeune homme à sa suite.

\- Alors, dit ce dernier une fois à l'extérieur, vous avez fait tout ce chemin pour me retrouver ?

\- Tout ce chemin ? Comment savez-vous d'où je viens ?

\- Vous n'avez pas été très discret en vous annonçant tout à l'heure, Lord Draco Malfoy, du comté de Slytherin.

\- Oh, sourit Draco. Oui… suis-je bête. J'ai fait une heure de route… mais j'étais prêt à arpenter toute l'Angleterre s'il le fallait !

\- Toute l'Angleterre ? rigola l'autre homme. Vous êtes courageux !

\- Tenace surtout ! Ceci étant, j'admets qu'il m'aurait fallu beaucoup de courage pour traverser cette bauge qu'est le Comté de Gryffindor.

L'homme se rembrunit brusquement et Draco esquissa une grimace.

\- Aïe… vous vivez dans Comté de Gryffindor…

\- J'y suis né et j'y ai vécu quelques années.

\- Pardonnez-moi. Je ne voulais pas être désobligeant. De plus, vous n'avez pas à payer pour mon ressentiment envers cet… usurpateur qui vit désormais à Godric's Hollow.

\- Usurpateur ?

\- Ce… Potter, cracha Draco avec dégoût. Il… il m'a volé mon… enfin peu importe, soupira-t-il avec un geste las.

Son vis-à-vis le fixa avec des yeux ronds.

\- Oubliez ça, dit Draco rapidement. Je ne suis pas là pour ça.

\- Et pourquoi êtes-vous là alors ? demanda l'inconnu un peu sèchement. Pourquoi vouliez-vous me retrouver au point de fouiller toute l'Angleterre ?

Draco déglutit péniblement. L'homme semblait vraiment contrarié.

-Je… hm… je voulais vous remercier pour hier… et pour vous donner ceci.

Il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste une cravate et un mouchoir soigneusement pliés.

\- Les vôtres sont irrécupérables, je le crains, ajouta-t-il.

\- Heu… merci… mais il ne fallait pas. Vraiment pas. De plus, cette cravate est bien plus somptueuse que la mienne…

\- Peu importe. C'est la moindre des choses. Acceptez-la, je vous en prie.

\- Bien. Je vous remercie, dit l'homme en glissant le présent dans sa poche.

Draco lui sourit, étrangement soulagé qu'il soit revenu à de meilleurs sentiments.

\- Comment allez-vous ? demanda le jeune homme. Vous sembliez tellement souffrir hier…

\- Oh… eh bien, grâce à vous, je vais parfaitement bien.

\- Tant mieux, alors.

\- Puis-je connaître votre nom ?

L'inconnu fixa Draco d'un drôle d'air, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Evans. James Evans, finit-il par dire.

\- Enchanté, Monsieur Evans. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

\- Attendez, dit James alors que Draco allait s'en aller.

Il semblait nerveux, ses doigts jouant avec les boutons de sa veste en tweed.

-J'allais chevaucher dans la campagne. Accepteriez-vous de m'accompagner ?

Draco haussa un sourcil, prêt à décliner la requête. Mais sa bouche parla avant que son esprit ne le lui interdise.

-Avec plaisir.

James lui fit un sourire mirobolant qui emporta tous les doutes et toutes les questions de Draco. L'atmosphère autour d'eux se détendit considérablement.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'écurie et demandèrent à récupérer leurs chevaux.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama James tandis que le palefrenier revenait en tenant deux magnifiques montures par les rênes. C'est… c'est votre cheval ? demanda-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

\- Oui, en effet.

\- C'est incroyable ! Un cheval blanc… un _vrai_ cheval blanc ! C'est la première fois que j'en vois un !

L'étonnement de James était justifié. La plupart des chevaux qualifiés de « blancs » étaient en réalité gris ou beige très clairs. Leurs yeux étaient foncés, leurs sabots et leur peau également. Un vrai cheval blanc avait par contre les yeux bleus, la peau rosée et les sabots clairs. Cette robe était extrêmement rare.

\- Vous êtes connaisseur, dit Draco. C'est un Pur-Sang. Il vient de France. Un cadeau de mon parrain.

\- Il est magnifique, commenta James en flattant doucement l'encolure de l'animal. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

\- Nimbus. Et le vôtre ?

\- Firebolt.

\- Il est magnifique lui aussi. C'est un Minorquin ?

\- Oui. Apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul à m'y connaître !

\- Mon père possède beaucoup de chevaux et je l'accompagne à Ascot depuis que je suis petit.

\- Nimbus participe aux courses ?

\- Non… ça me tuerait de laisser quelqu'un d'autre que moi le monter. Je sais, c'est idiot…

\- Absolument pas, coupa James. Personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de monter Firebolt.

Draco sourit, heureux d'avoir une passion commune avec ce fascinant jeune homme. Ils se mirent tous les deux en selle et firent avancer leurs chevaux lentement. Ils se promenèrent en silence quelques instants avant que Draco ne demande :

\- D'où venez-vous ?

\- De Boston.

\- Mais vous êtes né dans le Comté de Gryffindor.

\- C'est exact.

\- Vous venez rendre visite à votre famille ?

\- On peut dire ça.

\- Pardonnez-moi, dit Draco. Je vous importune avec mes questions. Ce n'est pas très poli de ma part.

James se mit à rire.

-Vous ne m'importunez pas. Et c'est moi qui suis impoli envers vous, alors que c'est moi qui vous ai demandé de m'accompagner en promenade.

Il prit une inspiration, comme pour se donner le courage de parler.

\- J'ai vécu à Boston durant cinq ans, j'y ai commencé mes études. Mais des… affaires familiales m'ont rappelé en Angleterre. Sans quoi, je ne serais sans doute jamais rentré.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de si fantastique à Boston que vous la préfériez à l'Angleterre ?

James prit le temps de réfléchir.

\- Là-bas, je suis libre d'être qui je veux, d'être qui je suis vraiment et pas ce que la société veut que je sois.

\- Mais...

\- N'en avez-vous pas assez des convenances ? coupa James. Des carcans dans lesquels votre milieu vous tient enfermé constamment ?

\- Je… je n'ai rien connu d'autre alors je suppose que… non.

\- Eh bien, justement ! Moi j'ai connu autre chose ! J'ai connu la liberté… et je sais que je vais bientôt la perdre… cela m'attriste et cela me fait peur.

Le jeune homme regarda au loin. Draco aurait voulu qu'il s'exprime davantage, mais il comprit qu'il ne devait pas insister.

\- J'espère que vous n'attachiez pas trop de valeur au mouchoir que vous avez utilisé pour me soigner, dit-il après un temps.

\- Pas particulièrement. Pourquoi ?

\- Il était monogrammé « LS ». Ces initiales n'étant pas les vôtres, je me disais que c'était peut-être un présent d'une soupirante.

Contre toute attente, James partit d'un grand rire.

\- Une soupirante ? Grands dieux, non ! En fait, je ne sais même pas de quoi il s'agit. Je possède plusieurs de ces mouchoirs depuis toujours et je n'ai jamais su à quoi ces initiales correspondaient. Ce ne sont ni celles de ma mère, de mon père ou d'un autre membre de ma famille.

Ils étaient arrivés à la lisière d'une prairie sauvage, bordée par la forêt.

\- Et vous ? reprit James. Parlez-moi de vous.

\- Je crains qu'il n'y ait pas grand-chose à dire. Je suis né dans le Comté de Slytherin, dont mon père est le comte en titre. Je suis son seul héritier. J'ai été élevé dans la perspective de gérer le domaine après son décès.

\- Hier, vous m'avez dit que vous souffriez de maux de tête depuis cinq ans…

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

\- Qu'est-ce qui les a déclenchés ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas vraiment. On pense à un traitement contre… la tuberculose que j'ai subi à ce moment-là.

\- Ça m'étonnerait. Les traitements contre la tuberculose ne provoquent rien de ce genre.

\- Vous êtes médecin ? demanda Draco d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Pas encore. J'ai dû interrompre mes études à Harvard pour revenir ici.

\- Vous pourriez continuer dans une université anglaise…

James haussa les épaules, un peu désabusé.

-Je ne pense pas pouvoir continuer. C'est… incompatible avec ce qu'on attend de moi désormais.

Draco hésita à le questionner davantage car vu sa mine soucieuse, le sujet semblait douloureux pour James.

\- Pour en revenir à vos maux de tête…, dit celui-ci après un temps.

\- J'aimerais autant ne plus en parler, dit Draco.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas être indiscret. C'est juste que… j'étudie la médecine… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir trouver une explication et un remède au mal dont vous souffrez.

Draco soupira discrètement mais pas suffisamment pour échapper à James. Celui-ci tourna la tête et s'alarma de ce qu'il vit sur le visage de Draco : le désespoir à l'état pur.

\- Il n'y a aucun remède, souffla-t-il. C'est ma punition pour être ce que je suis.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi dites-vous ça ? Etre quoi ?

James s'était rapproché du cheval de Draco et tira sur les rênes pour le forcer à s'arrêter.

\- Lord Draco ! Etre quoi ? insista James.

\- Rien. Oubliez ça. Je dois rentrer. Mes parents reçoivent des invités ce soir et je dois être de retour à temps pour me changer.

Le jeune homme comprit qu'il ne devait pas insister. Mais alors que le jeune aristocrate faisait faire demi-tour à sa monture, James prit conscience qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il parte.

\- Si cela ne vous ennuie pas que je parcoure vos terres, je serai à la clairière demain.

\- Primrose Hill.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- La clairière. L'endroit se nomme Primrose Hill.

\- Oh… bien. Accepteriez-vous de m'y retrouver ? ajouta James, surpris de sa propre audace.

Draco parut étonné par cette demande mais finit par esquisser un sourire.

\- Oui, dit-il finalement. Je reviendrai demain. Avec plaisir.

\- Parfait ! répondit James en souriant largement. A demain alors. Même heure.

Draco acquiesça puis éperonna son cheval qui repartit au galop en direction du Comté.

Son cœur était partagé entre l'allégresse de revoir James et la crainte qu'il finisse par découvrir son secret.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	4. Chapitre 2

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Merci pour vos reviews ! ça m'a fait plaisir de retrouver des noms bien connus mais aussi de nouveaux !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **27 avril 1912 – Godric's Hollow, Comté de Gryffindor**

Bien que cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'il était de retour au pays, Harry Potter ne s'était toujours pas décidé à se rendre à Godric's Hollow. Il avait préféré s'installer dans la villa que Sirius possédait près de Brighton, et dont il avait hérité.

Sirius. Son parrain qui en réalité était son père adoptif.

Harry se souvenait comme si c'était hier de ce jour où le garde-chasse de Sirius, un homme immense prénommé Hagrid, était venu le chercher chez les Dursley. Il ne s'était même pas posé la question de savoir où le géant l'emmenait, trop heureux qu'il était de quitter ces gens horribles qui lui faisaient vivre l'enfer.

Si son parrain l'intimida quelque peu au début, Harry apprit rapidement à le connaître et à le voir pour ce qu'il était vraiment : un homme bon, généreux et joyeux. Sirius fut le premier à lui parler de ses parents, du courage de son père qui sauva l'enfant royal de la noyade, de la douceur et de la gentillesse de sa mère qui l'aimait plus que tout. Il lui raconta aussi comment son amitié avec son père était née, lorsqu'ils étudiaient tous les deux au Collège Eton.

Les cinq années qu'il passa à Grodic's Hollow furent merveilleuses. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'immense fortune de son parrain ou le fait qu'il le gâtait comme nul autre. En réalité, le bien le plus précieux que Sirius lui offrait n'avait pas de prix : son amour et son affection.

En dépit de l'ampleur de ses possessions, Sirius souhaita diversifier ses investissements.

Au début de l'année 1905, il décida de partir pour l'Amérique du Sud acheter des participations dans une exploitation minière en Colombie.

Bien sûr, Harry accepta de l'accompagner sitôt qu'il le lui proposa.

La première étape de leur voyage les amena à Boston où Sirius possédait une maison. La ville plut immédiatement à Harry. C'était un subtil mélange de tradition anglaise et de modernité américaine. Le temps de préparer leur voyage, ils gagnèrent la Colombie trois mois plus tard.

Ce fut une découverte d'envergure pour Harry. Le soleil, la luxuriance de la végétation, l'immensité du ciel, les paysages époustouflants… Il n'avait pas assez de ses deux yeux pour admirer tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui.

Leur séjour en Colombie dura quatre mois. Aucun des deux n'avait cependant envie de retourner en Angleterre. Sachant que Godric's Hollow était sous la bonne garde des Weasley, Sirius décida de s'installer à Boston, ce dont Harry fut ravi. Il s'inscrivit à la Faculté de médecine, se fit de nouveaux amis. Un nouveau chapitre de sa vie commençait.

Deux ans plus tard, Sirius retourna en Colombie, seul cette fois.

Le 16 août 1909, Harry reçut la nouvelle de son décès. L'homme qui vint le lui annoncer s'appelait Remus Lupin. Il était un ami de Sirius, son associé dans l'exploitation des mines et aussi son exécuteur testamentaire.

C'est également lui qui annonça à Harry que son parrain l'avait adopté légalement en 1901. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas dit avant ? Cela restera un mystère.

Toujours est-il qu'il lui fallut quelques temps pour intégrer ce que cela impliquait : il héritait de tout. Les mines en Colombie, la maison de Boston, celles de Brighton et de Londres et surtout, Godric's Hollow, ainsi que le titre qui allait avec.

Quand il réalisa pleinement, son premier réflexe fut de dire à Remus qu'il ne voulait rien. Seulement que son parrain – son père – lui revienne. Remus l'avait regardé avec un petit sourire triste en lui disant qu'il aurait aimé lui donner le choix mais que c'était impossible, que bientôt les notaires le retrouveraient et qu'il serait obligé de rentrer en Angleterre et devenir ce que l'on attendait de lui : le seizième Comte de Gryffindor.

Tout ce que Harry put obtenir de Remus fut la promesse de ne prévenir personne, de laisser les notaires et autres avoués, le rechercher. Il lui promit qu'il accepterait ses responsabilités le jour où on le retrouverait.

Cela leur prit deux ans, huit mois et treize jours.

\- Je reviendrai tout à l'heure avec une voiture pour récupérer mes bagages, dit Harry en réglant sa note.

\- Bien Monsieur Evans. Je veillerai à ce qu'elles soient prêtes.

\- Merci pour tout, Madame Rosmerta.

Harry quitta à regret Les Trois Balais, ce petit établissement où il séjournait depuis cinq jours et se hissa sur son cheval en soupirant.

-En route Firebolt, dit-il en donnant un léger coup de talon contre son flanc.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment expliquer la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas revenir à Godric's Hollow. Sans doute la peur d'être assailli par les souvenirs. La peur aussi de la réaction de la famille Weasley, de son ami Ron en particulier, qu'il avait laissé sans nouvelle depuis son installation à Boston.

Pourtant, alors qu'il avançait sur la route menant à la demeure de son enfance, il se rendit compte que c'était une toute autre angoisse qui lui étreignait le cœur : celle de revoir Draco Malfoy lorsqu'il saurait qui il était vraiment.

Ce jour-là, près de la rivière, Harry savait parfaitement qu'il se trouvait sur ses terres mais il n'était pas certain de l'avoir reconnu. Il n'eut cependant plus aucun doute le lendemain, au moment où il l'avait entendu se présenter à Madame Rosmerta.

C'était d'ailleurs étonnant que Draco ne l'ait pas reconnu lui, alors que manifestement, sa haine à son égard était demeurée intacte, au vu du dégoût sur son visage quand il avait parlé de l'usurpateur qui occupait désormais Godric's Hollow.

Harry savait qu'il jouait un jeu dangereux en lui cachant sa véritable identité. Il savait que Draco serait en colère quand il l'apprendrait. Il croirait certainement qu'il avait voulu se jouer de lui, alors que rien n'était plus éloigné de la vérité.

Mais faire admettre le contraire à Draco serait très difficile, compte tenu de leur histoire commune.

Leur première rencontre avait été désastreuse. Juste avant de se présenter à Harry, Malfoy avait fait une remarque désobligeante à Ronald, le plus jeune fils d'Arthur Weasley, l'intendant de Sirius, et avec lequel Harry venait de sympathiser. Prenant fait et cause pour Ron, Harry avait refusé de serrer la main de Draco. Celui-ci en avait été profondément offusqué et à partir de ce moment, il n'avait eu de cesse d'être odieux avec lui. Harry le lui rendait bien, encouragé en cela par Ron qui ne perdait pas une occasion de lui répéter combien les Malfoy étaient des gens détestables.

L'animosité entre la famille Malfoy et la famille Weasley datait de nombreuses années, quand le grand-père de Draco, Abraxas Malfoy, alors Secrétaire Permanent du Foreign Office, avait refusé au jeune Arthur Weasley un poste d'attaché au sein du département, lui préférant Amos Diggory. Les Weasley étaient convaincus que la raison de ce choix tenait au seul fait que Diggory avait acheté sa place en cédant au Comte de Slytherin la propriété de mines de charbon situées au Pays de Galles.

Malgré cela, Harry n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher de ressentir une sorte de fascination pour le petit-cousin de son parrain. Il admirait sa grâce, son maintien et sa prestance.

Il avait fini par se demander si Draco était avec les autres comme il l'était avec lui : blessant, cynique et arrogant. Aujourd'hui, il avait sa réponse. Il avait découvert un homme certes un peu hautain et imbu de lui-même, mais surtout plein d'esprit, passionnant et au grand sens de l'humour.

Avait-il changé depuis toutes ces années ? Ou était-ce Harry qui n'avait pas pris la peine d'apprendre à le connaître quand il en avait eu l'occasion ? Il aurait peut-être dû faire abstraction de leur première rencontre. Peut-être aussi avait-il été un peu trop rapide à croire Ronald Weasley sur parole quand il lui avait dit que Malfoy était un garçon méchant, cruel et calculateur.

Ceci étant, le mal était fait. Harry ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait encore dissimuler sa véritable identité à Draco mais il espérait profiter de tous les instants en sa compagnie, pour lui montrer qu'ils étaient capables de s'apprécier tous les deux.

Qui savait ? Peut-être qu'une réelle amitié en résulterait et qu'elle résisterait à la vérité.

Harry en doutait mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et éperonna son cheval pour qu'il presse le pas.

Au loin, il pouvait déjà apercevoir les hautes tourelles du Château de Godric's Hollow.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry sourit en levant les yeux vers la haute façade en pierres calcaires d'Ancaster. Le bâtiment de style jacobéen était toujours aussi impressionnant, avec ses quatre tours carrées qui entouraient un corps central, percé d'une multitude de fenêtres à croisillons.

Il souleva le heurtoir en forme de tête de lion qu'il frappa à trois reprises contre la lourde porte en bronze. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un homme de taille moyenne, légèrement replet et vêtu d'une impeccable livrée noire et bordeaux.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Bonjour Spratt, dit Harry en souriant.

Le majordome cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises, pas certain de ce qu'il voyait.

\- Pardonnez-moi Monsieur… Je…

\- Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ?

\- Je… Monsieur Potter ? s'exclama l'homme après un instant. Pardonnez-moi Monsieur ! Entrez, je vous prie, entrez !

\- C'est à moi de m'excuser, dit Harry. J'aurais dû prévenir de mon arrivée.

\- Bien sûr que non, Monsieur ! Vous êtes toujours le bienvenu, évidemment ! Vous êtes chez vous !

Spratt escorta Harry dans la grande bibliothèque.

\- Je vais avertir Monsieur Weasley de votre arrivée.

\- Ron vit ici ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Hm… oui Monsieur, confirma Spratt avec un ton légèrement désapprobateur. Il a quitté la maison de l'intendant un an après votre départ pour s'installer ici, avec ses parents et sa sœur.

\- Ah bon. Et qui vit à Godric's Cottage alors ?

\- Sir William et son épouse.

\- Ah. Bien.

Le majordome s'inclina et allait quitter la pièce avant de revenir sur ses pas.

\- Pardonnez mon indiscrétion Monsieur. Mais comptez-vous revenir pour de bon parmi nous ?

\- C'est ce que j'espère oui.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle ! s'enthousiasma Spratt. Vraiment excellente !

\- Ravi que cela vous fasse plaisir.

\- Si Monsieur me le permet… Devons-nous vous appeler Monsieur le Comte désormais ?

\- Eh bien, oui… je pense que oui.

\- Oh c'est magnifique ! dit ce dernier qui semblait se faire violence pour ne pas sautiller sur place.

Harry le regarda quitter la bibliothèque en souriant. En voilà un qui semblait heureux de la nouvelle. C'était déjà cela.

Il n'eut que quelques minutes à attendre avant de voir arriver un Ronald Weasley, complètement ahuri.

\- Harry ? Par tous les saints ! Harry, c'est bien toi ?

\- Oui, c'est moi. Bonjour Ron !

Ronald Weasley était toujours aussi dégingandé. Grand, mince, le visage constellé de taches de rousseur, de grands yeux bleus et une tignasse flamboyante, il n'avait vraiment pas changé. En trois pas, il fut face à Harry qu'il serra dans ses bras à l'étouffer.

\- Bon Dieu ce que ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! dit-il en s'écartant. Tu viens d'arriver ?

\- Je suis là depuis très peu de temps. J'ai pris une chambre dans une auberge à Hogsmeade pour me reposer un peu avant de venir ici.

\- Tu aurais dû me prévenir Harry, dit Ron d'un air passablement ennuyé. J'aurais pu prendre des dispositions pour libérer les lieux à ton arrivée…

\- Libérer les lieux ?

\- Eh bien, à vrai dire, commença-t-il en se tordant nerveusement les mains… mes parents, ma sœur et moi vivons ici depuis quelques années. C'était plus pratique pour gérer le domaine et puis… il y avait plus de place qu'à Godric's Cottage. C'est Bill et sa femme qui y vivent désormais. Mais ne t'en fais pas ! Nous allons trouver une solution très vite !

\- Allons, ce n'est pas la peine, voyons ! Il y a bien assez de place dans cette maison pour nous tous !

\- Tu es sûr ? Je ne voudrais pas que…

\- N'en parlons plus ! coupa Harry. Vous restez. Quant à moi, je vais envoyer une voiture chercher mes bagages à l'auberge.

Ron sourit largement et actionna la sonnette d'appel. Une seconde plus tard, Spratt apparut à la porte.

\- Monsieur le Comte, dit-il en s'adressant ostensiblement à Harry.

\- Spratt, envoyez une voiture à Hogsmeade, à l'Auberge des Trois Balais afin d'y récupérer mes bagages. Le reste de mes malles arrivera par bateau d'ici quelques jours.

\- Tout de suite Monsieur le Comte. Par ailleurs, j'ai d'ores et déjà demandé à Suzan de préparer la chambre rouge et or. Vous y serez…

\- La… la chambre de Sirius ? coupa Harry d'une voix blanche.

\- C'est traditionnellement la chambre du Comte en titre, Monsieur. Mais si cela vous semble prématuré, je peux veiller à vous installer autre part.

\- Non… non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Vous avez raison… autant m'y habituer dès maintenant.

\- Fort bien Monsieur le Comte, approuva Spratt avec bonheur. J'ai également annoncé à Monsieur Dawlish qu'il serait désormais votre valet.

\- Quoi ? réagit Ron. Mais Dawlish s'occupe de moi depuis…

\- Monsieur Dawlish était le valet du Comte avant votre… arrivée, Monsieur Weasley, coupa le majordome avec aigreur. J'affecterai Monsieur Crivey à votre service dorénavant.

\- Merci Spratt, dit Harry pour couper court aux discussions.

Le majordome se retira en s'inclinant.

-Il ne perd pas de temps celui-là, maugréa Ron. Tu es ici depuis deux minutes à peine qu'il te prend déjà p…

Ron s'interrompit brutalement, se rendant compte de la portée de ses propos.

\- Pour quoi ? demanda Harry en souriant. Pour le maître des lieux ? N'est-ce pas ce que je suis ?

\- Si, si bien sûr ! Ecoute, je… je te laisse t'installer tranquillement. On peut se retrouver vers… onze heures dans le grand hall ? On fera le tour du domaine, d'accord ?

\- Excellente idée. A tout à l'heure.

Harry regarda son ami sortir de la pièce avec une certaine nostalgie. Trop de temps avait passé. Il sentait bien que rien ne serait plus jamais pareil.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Alors ? Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? Tu as beaucoup voyagé ? demanda Ron alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte sur le chemin qui menait aux écuries.

\- Pas tellement depuis mon retour de Colombie, et certainement pas depuis la mort de Sirius. Je suis resté à Boston ces cinq dernières années.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu ? Et pourquoi tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles ? Ta dernière lettre datait de ton départ de Colombie. Bon sang, on t'a cru mort jusqu'à ce que les notaires de Sirius te retrouvent !

Harry s'attendait à ces questions. Elles étaient légitimes.

\- Sincèrement… je ne sais pas. A notre retour de Colombie, Sirius et moi, on s'est installé à Boston, on y a construit une nouvelle vie… l'Angleterre semblait tellement loin de nos préoccupations. Ensuite, coup sur coup, j'ai appris sa mort et le fait que j'étais son fils adoptif. Je devenais orphelin pour la deuxième fois, en même temps qu'on m'annonçait que je devenais le nouveau Comte de Gryffondor. C'était trop.

\- Pourquoi revenir maintenant alors ?

\- Comme tu l'as dit, les notaires chargés de la succession ont fini par me retrouver. Je ne pouvais plus me cacher plus longtemps.

\- Te cacher ? C'est vraiment ce que tu faisais ?

\- Oui. La vérité, c'est que j'avais peur. Je ne voulais pas faire face à tout cela…

Ron soupira imperceptiblement. Les mains derrière le dos, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Tu m'en veux ? demanda finalement Harry.

\- Non. Bien sûr que non. Je mentirais si je te disais que je te comprends mais je ne t'en veux pas. Tu es revenu, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Et ta famille ? Je sais que c'est un peu tard pour m'en inquiéter mais est-ce que… est-ce que vous avez été dans les difficultés durant mon absence ?

\- Non, le rassura Ron. Il n'y a eu aucune difficulté. Papa a géré le domaine avec Bill durant deux ans, puis j'ai pris la relève. Ensemble, on est parvenu à maintenir l'état du domaine comme Sirius l'aurait souhaité. Ton héritage a été bien préservé.

\- Je te remercie Ron, dit Harry avec solennité.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je suis heureux de savoir que c'est à toi que tout ça va venir. A toi, et pas à l'autre vermine !

Harry s'arrêta de marcher.

-De qui parles-tu ?

Ron eut une petite exclamation méprisante.

\- De cette ordure de Draco Malfoy ! cracha-t-il avec hargne. Sa mère était la plus proche parente de Sirius. Comme elle ne pouvait pas hériter étant une femme, le titre et tous les biens auraient automatiquement été transmis à son fils. Et je peux te dire qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il est furieux ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mauvais. Il te considère comme…

\- …un usurpateur, souffla Harry.

\- Quoi ? Tu es au courant ?

Harry fixa Ron, se demandant s'il pouvait tout lui dire à propos de sa rencontre avec Malfoy.

-Non, dit-il finalement. C'est seulement ce que je dirais si j'étais à sa place.

Il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre. Pas devant l'air totalement hostile qu'arborait son ami en ce moment.

-C'est n'importe quoi ! s'emporta Ron. Tu as plus le droit que quiconque d'hériter de ce titre ! Tout ce qui intéresse Malfoy, c'est d'accumuler les richesses ! Il est déjà l'héritier du Comté de Slytherin. Il n'en a rien à faire de Godric's Hollow ! Cet endroit ne représente rien pour lui ! Contrairement à toi !

Voyant que son ami doutait encore, Ron se mit en colère.

\- Mais bon sang Harry, pourquoi ça t'affecte autant ? On dirait que… tu as… des états d'âme pour Malfoy !

\- Ron…

\- Je ne te comprends pas ! Tu détestes Malfoy ! Tu…

\- J'ai détesté Malfoy parce que _tu_ m'as appris à le faire !

\- QUOI ?

Harry soupira lourdement, regrettant déjà ses paroles. Cette discussion tournait au fiasco complet.

\- Ron… je dis juste que Malfoy a peut-être changé…

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Pourquoi aurait-il changé ? Tu crois qu'il lui suffit de disparaître des mois durant pour cesser d'être cette vermine malfaisante et imbuvable ? Tout le monde pense qu'il a changé, mais moi je sais qu'il est resté le même !

\- Disparaître ? Comment ça « disparaître » ?

Ron haussa les épaules.

\- C'était peu après ton départ vers l'Amérique. En novembre je crois. Officiellement, il était à Scarborough, dans le Yorkshire, pour soigner une tuberculose. Sauf que, j'ai demandé au Docteur Granger et…

\- On ne va pas dans le Yorkshire pour soigner la tuberculose, termina Harry à sa place. Le climat y est beaucoup trop humide et incertain. Où était-il alors ?

\- Aucune idée. Toujours est-il que lorsqu'il est revenu, il était méconnaissable paraît-il.

\- Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

\- Peeves, leur palefrenier a la langue trop bien pendue. Il paraît aussi qu'après son retour, Malfoy n'est plus sorti de son Manoir pendant des mois. Il avait une sorte de… mélancolie.

\- Une dépression, tu veux dire ?

\- Oui, si tu veux, répondit Ron avec un sourire sarcastique. Ou bien une mélancolie… comme les femmes.

Son air entendu n'échappa pas à Harry.

-Explique-toi.

Ron semblait soudain fébrile. Il se rapprocha de Harry pour chuchoter, comme s'il craignait d'être entendu par quelqu'un.

\- Toujours d'après Peeves, la « dépression » de Malfoy aurait commencé juste après le départ de son meilleur ami…

\- Son meilleur ami ? Nott ?

\- Non, répondit Ron d'un ton de conspirateur. Zabini.

\- Qui est Zabini ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! dit le rouquin dont les yeux brillaient dangereusement. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de lui.

Harry était un peu perdu.

\- Je ne comprends pas… quel est le lien avec la dépression de Malfoy ?

\- Peeves a laissé entendre que l'amitié entre Malfoy et ce… Zabini était… comment dire… contre nature.

\- QUOI ?

\- Ah, tu vois, énonça Ron comme une évidence. Toi aussi, ça te choque.

\- Non ! Je suis surtout choqué par le fait que ce… Peeves répande de pareilles rumeurs ! C'est complètement ignoble !

\- Ce qui est ignoble c'est de se comporter de la sorte. Même les animaux parviennent à faire la différence…

\- ARRETE !

Ron toisa Harry avec une certaine froideur.

-Tu approuves ce genre de choses ?

Harry rougit furieusement.

-Je… je… non… Bien sûr que non ! bafouilla-t-il. Mais j'approuve encore moins qu'on propage la calomnie sous mon toit !

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils et Harry sut exactement ce qu'il pensait à cet instant : son toit n'était plus vraiment le sien depuis qu'il était parti sept ans auparavant sans donner aucune nouvelle.

-Je dois partir, dit alors Harry en sortant sa montre de gousset. On se voit ce soir au dîner. Dis à toute ta famille d'être là, je serai heureux de les revoir.

Sans laisser à Ron le temps de répondre, il s'engouffra dans l'écurie pour récupérer son cheval.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Manoir Malfoy**

 _\- Que faites-vous ?_

 _\- Tenez-vous tranquille !_

 _\- Docteur Yaxley ! Pourquoi m'attachent-ils les mains ?_

 _\- C'est la procédure, Monsieur Malfoy. Nous devons éviter toute… tentation de vous voir vous livrer à des activités… inadéquates durant la nuit._

 _\- Quoi ? Mais… je ne parviens pas dormir sur le dos !_

 _\- Vous vous y ferez._

 _\- Non ! Arrêtez ! Libérez-moi ! DOCTEUR YAXLEY ! NOOOOON !_

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 _\- Monsieur Malfoy, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

 _\- Je… je ne sais pas Docteur._

 _\- Vous ne savez pas ? Pour la dernière fois, Monsieur Malfoy : qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _\- Des taches._

 _\- Des taches de quoi ?_

 _\- De… de…_

 _\- Pourquoi rougissez-vous Monsieur Malfoy ? Parce que je montre du doigt la preuve flagrante de votre forfaiture ? De votre perversion ?_

 _\- Je… je ne l'ai pas fait exprès… je vous assure… C'est… c'est arrivé tout seul !_

 _\- C'est arrivé parce que vous nourrissiez des pensées impures !_

 _\- Non ! Non ! Je vous jure que non !_

 _\- Ne jurez pas !_

 _\- Vous devez me croire… je ne l'ai pas fait exprès…_

 _\- Vous savez quelle est la sanction._

 _\- Nooon ! Je vous en supplie…non…_

 _\- Ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer, vous n'avez qu'à vous en prendre à vous-même._

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

-NOOOOOOON !

Draco se redressa dans son lit comme un ressort, les yeux fous et le corps couvert de sueur. Il haletait, luttant péniblement contre la sensation d'oppression qui lui tenaillait la poitrine, comme toujours lorsqu'il se réveillait sur le dos. Il leva lentement les mains vers son visage, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien libre de ses mouvements. Machinalement, il frotta ses poignets ainsi qu'il l'avait fait chaque matin pendant un an et demi. Il lui semblait ressentir encore le frottement du cuir contre sa peau fine et il frissonna.

Il passa la main sur son visage en soupirant. La douleur était là, bien installée dans sa tête, et il savait déjà qu'elle ne le quitterait pas de sitôt. Soudain abattu, il se recoucha, se recroquevillant en chien de fusil.

Et il pleura.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Après un temps indéterminé, Draco entendit des coups frappés à sa porte mais ne réagit pas. Ce devait être Dobby qui venait l'habiller.

\- C'est bon Dobby, grogna-t-il alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Je me lève… laissez-moi cinq minutes…

\- Ce n'est pas Dobby.

Draco ouvrit grand les yeux en grimaçant, l'intérieur du crâne percuté par une douleur encore plus lancinante que les précédentes.

\- Papa ? Que faites-vous là ?

\- Je m'inquiétais. Tu n'es pas descendu prendre ton petit-déjeuner et tu n'as pas appelé ton valet de toute la matinée.

\- Oui… je… j'étais fatigué… j'avais besoin de sommeil.

Lucius considéra son fils d'un œil sceptique. Il remarqua qu'il était pâle, cerné et que ses yeux étaient anormalement rouges. Ses joues portaient encore la trace des larmes.

\- Tu as mal à la tête, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, admit Draco.

\- Les crises empirent, il me semble.

Draco détourna le regard sans répondre, les mâchoires serrées. Malgré tout l'amour qu'il portait à ses parents, il ne leur pardonnait pas de l'avoir laissé _là-bas_. C'était de leur faute s'il souffrait le martyr aujourd'hui.

\- Draco, reprit son père, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Nous allons trouver un spécialiste… Il te donnera…

\- NON ! Hors de question que je voie un autre _spécialiste_.

La voix de Draco avait claqué mais Lucius ne s'en offusqua pas. Au contraire, chose qui n'arrivait pratiquement jamais, il baissa le regard en soupirant.

\- Tu fais encore des cauchemars ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Ça m'arrive, oui.

\- Nous diras-tu un jour ce qui s'est passé là-bas ?

Draco avait quitté la clinique Azkaban sourire aux lèvres, affirmant être guéri de ses pulsions malsaines. Il avait même chaleureusement remercié Lord Voldemort et Yaxley de leurs bons soins. Mais quelques jours après son retour au Manoir, il commença à être pris de violentes douleurs à la tête et à faire d'abominables cauchemars. Toutes les nuits ou presque, il se réveillait en hurlant. Le Comte et la Comtesse étaient désemparés car Draco refusait de leur dire ce qui le terrorisait autant.

Plus grave, il leur semblait que Draco avait des trous de mémoire. Il ne se souvenait plus de certaines personnes, ou de certains détails de sa vie.

Mais malgré l'insistance de ses parents, Draco s'était toujours refusé à leur parler. Et sept ans plus tard, rien n'avait changé.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé, dit-il d'un ton sec.

\- Draco…

\- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais appeler Dobby.

Il actionna la sonnette avant de sortir du lit et disparut dans sa salle de bain.

Lucius ferma les yeux et soupira une nouvelle fois, le cœur serré par la culpabilité et le regret.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Primrose Hill**

Harry faisait les cents pas dans la clairière, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien retenir Draco. Avait-il oublié ? Avait-il eu un accident ? Peut-être refusait-il de le revoir parce qu'il avait appris qui il était vraiment ?

Des bruits de sabots le sortirent de ses réflexions. Le cœur battant, il regarda Draco arriver à vive allure, s'efforçant de sonder les expressions de son visage, craignant d'y déceler la colère, la déception ou l'ennui.

Mais il ne vit rien de tout cela. Draco souriait largement alors qu'il mettait pied à terre.

\- Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, dit-il en attachant la longe de son cheval à une branche.

\- Je craignais que vous n'ayez oublié ou que... vous ne vouliez plus venir.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Draco, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bah… je ne sais pas trop… enfin bref, je suis content que vous soyez là.

\- Vous êtes vraiment un curieux personnage, James ! dit Draco en riant.

Sans se concerter, ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la rivière et s'assirent à l'ombre des arbres. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de chevaucher dans la campagne aujourd'hui. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, Harry triturant nerveusement ses boutons de manchette.

\- Ça va James ? Vous avez l'air contrarié.

\- Je… non. J'ai fait ce matin quelque chose que j'aurais dû faire il y a longtemps. Et je suis content de l'avoir fait… mais je suis désappointé en même temps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… je m'attendais à… je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu tous mes repères…

Draco ne répondit rien et Harry eut un petit rire désabusé.

\- Vous devez vraiment me prendre pour un fou.

\- Non, pas du tout, dit Draco avec sérieux. Je sais ce que vous ressentez. Je n'en connais peut-être pas la raison mais cela importe peu. Vous êtes perdu, confus… vous avez l'impression que le monde a continué de tourner sans vous et que quoi que vous fassiez, vous ne parviendrez jamais à rattraper le temps perdu.

Il avait dit cela d'une traite, les yeux fixés sur un point par dessus les arbres. Il semblait si triste que le cœur de Harry se serra. Comment cet homme qu'il était censé détester pouvait-il le comprendre aussi bien ?

\- Comment savez-vous que…

\- Nous avons tous nos secrets, James, coupa Draco à voix basse.

\- Vous pouvez me le dire. Je ne vous jugerai pas.

\- Si, vous le ferez. Comme tous les autres, vous me jugerez.

\- Je ne suis pas tous les autres.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Vous êtes un homme venu de nulle part qui n'aime pas parler de lui. Alors, dites-moi, James, quel est votre secret à vous ?

Le ton de Draco se fit dur et ironique. L'espace d'un instant, Harry revit l'adolescent hautain qu'il avait côtoyé tous les étés durant cinq ans.

\- J'en ai assez, dit Draco en se relevant, comme Harry ne répondait pas.

\- Non ! Attendez ! cria Harry.

En disant cela, il s'était relevé à son tour et avait posé la main sur le bras de Draco.

Celui-ci se tourna légèrement, fixant l'autre homme dans les yeux. Ce qu'il vit le chamboula quelque peu. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, en même temps qu'une douce chaleur se répandait dans ses veines. Il ne parvenait pas à détourner le regard. Il savait qu'il devait partir, s'écarter de cet homme étrange qui commençait à lui faire ressentir bien trop de choses.

Mais il n'avait pas la force de faire le moindre pas qui pourrait l'éloigner de lui. Il prit alors conscience de la main sur son bras. La prise était ferme sans être brutale. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de la paume traverser ses vêtements. Quand il se demanda quelle serait la sensation de cette main sur sa peau, une vague d'angoisse déferla sur lui. Il sut qu'il était perdu.

Il se crispa soudain, tentant en vain de dissimuler sa faiblesse.

\- Draco ? Vous allez bien ? demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

\- Je…

Une douleur fulgurante lui vrilla le crâne à tel point qu'il perdit l'équilibre. Voyant qu'il était près de tomber, Harry l'attrapa par la taille et le fit s'asseoir contre un arbre, exactement comme la première fois.

\- C'est encore votre tête ? demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

\- Oui… ça a commencé ce matin… Je pensais que ça allait mieux mais… ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Vous avez déjà pris quelque chose contre le mal ?

\- Du laudanum.

\- Combien ?

\- Une… une dizaine de gouttes.

Harry grimaça. La dose était déjà fort élevée.

\- Je ne peux rien vous donner de plus pour l'instant.

\- Votre onguent… murmura Draco. Avez-vous encore votre onguent ?

\- Oui… oui, je l'ai, dit-il en sortant de sa poche la petite en boîte en fer qui ne le quittait jamais. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce sera efficace cette fois-ci.

\- Peu importe… essayez.

Harry obtempéra et dévissa le couvercle. Aussitôt l'odeur de camphre et de menthe se répandit dans l'air. Il s'agenouilla derrière Draco et lui fit poser la tête sur son épaule. Il préleva une petite quantité d'onguent qu'il fit chauffer entre ses doigts avant de masser les tempes de Draco.

\- Ça va ? demanda Harry alors qu'il procédait par délicats effleurements.

\- Oui… ça fait du bien. C'est… réconfortant.

Harry s'étonna de l'emploi de ce terme. Tout comme il s'étonna que son simple baume aux plantes soit plus efficace que le laudanum, le plus puissant antidouleur connu à l'époque.

Ce constat était intéressant et amena dans son esprit, une foule d'autres questions.

\- Je sais que vous ne voulez pas en parler…

\- Alors ne posez pas de questions, coupa Draco.

\- Mais…

Il se tut, ne voulant pas aggraver les choses entre eux. Son instinct lui disait que ce que Draco cachait devait avoir un rapport avec son soi-disant séjour à Scarborough sept ans auparavant. S'il voulait aider Draco, il allait devoir essayer d'en savoir plus.

Harry sortit de ses pensées en sentant Draco se redresser.

\- Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

\- Oui. J'ai beaucoup moins mal.

\- Mais vous avez mal quand même…

\- Sans commune mesure avec ce que je ressentais il y a dix minutes.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû…

\- James, coupa Draco. Si vous êtes là seulement pour argumenter avec moi, je ferais tout aussi bien de repartir !

\- Non, ne partez pas, plaida Harry. J'ai vraiment envie de passer du temps avec vous.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, parlez-moi de Boston. Racontez-moi comment c'est là-bas.

Draco se rassit et s'adossa plus confortablement contre le tronc d'arbre. Il entendit ses longues jambes devant lui et ferma les yeux en soupirant d'aise.

Harry s'installa à ses côtés, inexplicablement heureux. Et surtout incapable de détacher son regard du visage de Draco. Déjà étant adolescent, il le trouvait beau. Mais il l'était encore davantage aujourd'hui. Ses traits étaient fins et très légèrement anguleux, sa peau avait l'aspect de la porcelaine, ses lèvres étaient roses et délicatement ourlées. Sans parler de ses incroyables yeux gris qui étaient en train de le regarder avec inquiétude.

-James ?

Harry sursauta et détourna la tête pour masquer sa gêne. Aussitôt, il se mit à parler avec animation de sa vie à Boston, de la ville, de ses musées, des concerts auxquels il avait assisté. Il prit plaisir à lui parler également de l'université et de ses péripéties d'étudiant.

\- … et donc, on a découpé les gravures d'organes génitaux qui se trouvaient dans nos manuels d'anatomie et de biologie et on les a placardés dans toute la sacristie !

\- Tu n'as pas fait ça ? s'exclama Draco, hilare et choqué à la fois.

\- Absolument ! En entrant, le Père Andrew est devenu tout blanc, puis tout vert et il s'est enfui en nous traitant d'hérétiques !

Le fou-rire les reprit de plus belle. Draco ne souvenait pas avoir ri autant de sa vie, pas même avec Blaise et Théo, ses deux meilleurs amis. Quelque part au milieu de cette incroyable conversation, ils s'étaient mis à se tutoyer.

\- Tu es vraiment incroyable, tu sais ça ? dit-il quand il fut un peu calmé. Je n'ai jamais rien fait de tel dans ma vie !

\- Eh bien il est temps de t'encanailler un peu ! répliqua Harry. Et, pour ça, tu peux compter sur moi !

Une brusque bouffée de chaleur balaya le visage de Draco. S'il n'y prenait pas garde, James serait sa perte.

\- Tu séjournes toujours aux Trois Balais ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien… je…

Draco se rendait compte qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un parfait abruti à tergiverser de la sorte, d'autant que ce comportement ne lui ressemblait absolument pas, mais il craignait d'effrayer son nouvel ami.

\- J'aimerais que nous restions en contact, si tu es d'accord, dit-il d'une voix la plus neutre possible.

\- Je ne demanderais pas mieux ! dit Harry avec ferveur.

\- Où puis-je t'écrire dans ce cas ?

\- Pour le moment, aux Trois Balais. Je te donnerai une autre adresse quand je serai… fixé.

Le sourire lumineux de James fit rater un battement au cœur de Draco. Définitivement, ce jeune homme serait sa perte.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Godric's Hollow**

Lorsque Harry entra dans le petit salon, une partie des Weasley s'y trouvait déjà.

-Oh Harry chéri ! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir !

Madame Weasley s'était immédiatement portée à sa rencontre pour le serrer vigoureusement dans ses bras.

\- Regarde-toi ! Comme tu as grandi ! Tu es un magnifique jeune homme à présent ! dit-elle encore, le tenant à bout de bras.

\- Merci Madame Weasley. Je suis content de voir que vous vous portez bien.

Puis se tournant vers Arthur Weasley :

\- Sir Arthur, comment allez-vous ?

\- Fort bien, mon garçon. Enfin, devrais-je dire, Lord Black.

\- Par pitié non ! dit Harry en prenant un faux air effrayé. J'en ai déjà assez des ronds-de-jambes !

\- Nous te remercions en tout cas de nous laisser vivre au Manoir.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Cette bâtisse est bien trop grande pour un homme seul ! Je suis ravi que vous soyez là.

Harry se dirigea vers Ron, pour le saluer à son tour. Il remarqua alors une jeune femme assise dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux.

\- Oh mon Dieu… Ginevra ? Ginny ? C'est bien toi ?

\- Oui… Bonsoir Harry, répondit-elle doucement, en faisant une révérence.

\- C'est incroyable… tu as tellement changé ! Tu es… tu es absolument ravissante.

La jeune fille rougit délicatement, sous l'œil goguenard de son frère.

-N'est-ce pas ? dit ce dernier en se rengorgeant. Quand tu es parti, Ginny était encore une petite fille. Et maintenant, regarde-là !

Ron avait parfaitement raison. Harry se souvenait d'une enfant vive et souriante, un peu garçon manqué, ses nattes rousses sautillant dans son dos alors qu'elle tentait d'échapper à ses frères. Ce soir, il avait devant lui une jeune femme élégante, vêtue d'une magnifique robe en soie et dentelle rose pâle qui soulignait sa silhouette fine et indiscutablement féminine.

Harry cligna des paupières, se sentant étrangement engourdi et pour tout dire un peu empoté. Il finit par reprendre ses esprits et se pencha pour poser un baiser léger sur sa joue. Ce faisant, il respira le doux parfum de fleurs que la jeune fille dégageait. L'espace d'un instant, il se fit la réflexion que c'était l'odeur la plus divine qu'il avait jamais respirée.

Il fut sorti de sa contemplation par Spratt qui venait d'ouvrir la porte du salon.

-Sir William et son épouse, annonça ce dernier.

Un homme grand et bien bâti, aussi roux que son frère, sa sœur et ses parents, fit son entrée. La large cicatrice qui barrait sa joue gauche du menton jusqu'à l'oreille n'enlevait rien à son charme. Il était accompagné d'une très belle jeune femme, blonde et éthérée mais un peu hautaine.

\- Bill ! s'exclama Harry en lui serrant la main. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien ! Permets-moi de te présenter mon épouse, Fleur Delacourt. Nous nous sommes rencontrés peu après ton départ.

\- Lord Black, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, dit-elle en inclinant gracieusement la tête.

\- Tout l'honneur est pour moi ! Mais je vous en prie, appellez-moi Harry. Seriez-vous d'origine française ?

\- Oui. Toute ma famille vit à Orléans.

\- Oh, eh bien, soyez la bienvenue à Godric's Hollow.

Harry s'écarta et fit au couple un geste les invitant à s'installer au salon. Il remarqua que Madame Weasley et Ginny saluèrent Fleur avec beaucoup plus de mesure que Sir Arthur et Ron.

La porte du salon se rouvrit une nouvelle fois.

-Le Révérend Perceval Weasley et son épouse, annonça Spratt.

Perceval était le troisième fils du couple Weasley. Harry se souvenait d'un jeune garçon ennuyeux et un peu fayot. Il se trouvait maintenant face à un prêtre anglican à l'allure raide et au visage sévère. La longue robe noire et le col romain renforçaient encore le sentiment d'austérité qui se dégageait de sa personne.

\- Bonsoir Harry, dit-il en lui tendant la main. Merci pour cette invitation.

\- C'est avec plaisir.

\- Permets-moi de te présenter Audrey, mon épouse.

Une jeune femme frêle fit timidement un pas en direction de Harry. Elle leva à peine les yeux pour le saluer.

\- Monsieur Potter. Enfin, je… hm… Lord Black, se reprit-elle en bafouillant.

\- Harry, dit-il. Seulement Harry. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Elle se recula immédiatement, se replaçant dans l'ombre de son mari.

\- Alors, comme ça, tu es devenu… prêtre, commenta Harry. Je ne suis pas vraiment étonné. Tu étais le plus assidu pour aller à l'Office !

\- Oui, et ce n'est pas faute pour moi d'avoir essayé de vous faire tous entrer dans le droit chemin.

\- On t'a toujours dit que c'était peine perdue Percy ! répondit Ron en riant.

\- Cela n'a rien de drôle, Ronald ! réagit Percy avec vigueur.

\- Allons, allons, les enfants, dit Arthur d'un ton apaisant.

L'ambiance dans la pièce semblait s'être épaissie.

\- Et dans quelle paroisse officies-tu ? demanda Harry pour alléger l'atmosphère.

\- Godric's Hollow, évidemment.

\- Godric's… Mais… et le Révérend Longbottom ?

\- L'archevêché a décidé de l'envoyer à Hillbury, répondit Percy avec hauteur.

\- Hillbury ? Dans le comté de Hufflepuff ? Mais c'est une toute petite paroisse ! Pourquoi l'avoir envoyé là-bas ? A-t-il démérité en quoi que ce soit ?

\- Il ne nous appartient pas de questionner les décisions de l'archevêché.

Harry se disait qu'au contraire, il y avait toutes les raisons de se poser des questions. Les Longbottom étaient un couple charmant, dévoué à la communauté et apprécié de tous les paroissiens.

\- Que se passe-t-il Harry ? demanda Madame Weasley. Tu as l'air contrarié.

\- Non… je pensais seulement à Neville, le fils des Longbottom. Je suis attristé de ne plus le voir… Nous avons passé tellement de temps tous ensemble…

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais vu hier encore, ricana Ron. Après tout, cela fait sept ans que tu as…

\- Je sais Ron, coupa Harry.

Puis revenant à Percy :

\- C'est une chance pour toi que la paroisse de Godric's Hollow se soit libérée, dit-il avec un petit sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

\- En effet, répondit Percy sans ciller. L'archevêque a reconnu mes mérites, mon dévouement constant à Dieu et mon humilité à le servir.

Percy eut un sourire suffisant qui déplut fortement à Harry. Il fut sur le point de répliquer quand la porte du salon s'ouvrit sur Spratt.

-Le dîner est servi Monsieur le Comte.

Les Weasley se levèrent d'un bond, visiblement soulagés de cette interruption.

\- Excellente nouvelle ! dit Ron. Je meurs de faim ! Harry, acceptes-tu d'escorter Ginny jusqu'à la salle à manger ?

\- Heu… je… oui, bien sûr.

Harry reporta son attention sur la jeune fille, toujours sagement assise près de la cheminée. Il lui tendit obligeamment la main afin de l'inviter à se lever. Ginny lui sourit et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, il sentit ce curieux mélange d'engourdissement et de fébrilité l'envahir.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

-Avez-vous des nouvelles de Charlie ? demanda Harry alors qu'on servait le plat principal, un rôti en croûte, sauce madère.

Le début du repas avait évidemment été accaparé par le récit de ses années passées en Amérique. Harry s'y était attendu et n'avait pas rechigné à répondre à leurs nombreuses questions. C'était la moindre des choses après sept années de silence. Mais cette corvée terminée, il souhaitait ardemment passer à un autre sujet.

\- Sa dernière lettre nous est parvenue il y a deux semaines, répondit Madame Weasley. Il se trouve toujours au Bengale. Ses propos sont rassurants mais je m'inquiète tout de même… Je ne comprends pas ces gens… Pourquoi veulent-ils se séparer de la Couronne ? C'est insensé.

\- Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter Maman, dit Bill. Les choses vont se calmer. La Grande-Bretagne a abrogé l'acte de partition du Bengale. Je suis certain que le mouvement Swadeshi est voué à s'épuiser rapidement.

\- Il faut rester prudent, dit Harry, et ne pas sous-estimer la volonté d'un peuple à acquérir son indépendance.

\- Et il en ferait quoi ? questionna Percy avec mépris. Sans nous, ils ne sont rien ! Nous leur avons apporté la civilisation, la culture…

\- L'Inde était déjà une civilisation riche et cultivée quand l'Angleterre n'était qu'une nation boueuse et pétrie d'obscurantisme, répliqua Harry.

\- Nous leur avons apporté la lumière de Dieu. Sans cela, ils ne seraient rien d'autres que des sauvages tout justes bons à adorer des divinités païennes et cruelles.

\- Tu parles de cruauté Percy ? Qui brûlait les soi-disant hérétiques ? Qui torturait…

\- Je crois que nous ne résoudrons pas ce débat ce soir, coupa amicalement Arthur Weasley. Et ne gâchons pas ce merveilleux dîner avec des considérations politiques.

Harry se retint de répliquer qu'il était en droit de discuter de ce que bon lui semblait à sa table. Il se tut cependant, afin de ne pas embarrasser Sir Arthur et son épouse. A la place, il préféra s'enquérir de Frederick et George, les turbulents jumeaux, âgés de deux ans de plus que Ron et inventeurs de génie.

\- Cela fait trois ans maintenant qu'ils sont à Munich, expliqua Madame Weasley. Ils ont été engagés par une firme qui place des câbles de téléphone. Simons, je crois.

\- Siemens, Molly, rectifia Arthur. La firme veut se diversifier dans l'aéronautique. Ils sont très intéressés par le prototype de moteur que Fred et George ont inventé.

Le reste de la conversation tourna ensuite autour des derniers potins mondains et des « présentations » qui se tiendraient au début du mois de juillet à Londres. Les présentations constituaient pour toute jeune fille noble et respectable, le passage obligé pour entrer officiellement « dans le monde ». Elles étaient le point culminant de la Saison au cours de laquelle les jeunes filles auraient assisté à tel nombre de bals, tel nombre de _garden parties_ , d'opéras ou de concerts. A la fin de la Saison, les plus nobles d'entre elles étaient invitées à Buckingham Palace pour y être présentées au couple royal. Etre présentée ne consistait en rien d'autre que de faire une gracieuse révérence mais n'importe quelle jeune anglaise titrée n'aurait raté cela pour tout l'or de l'Empire.

\- A combien de bals as-tu déjà assisté Ginny ? demanda Harry avec intérêt.

\- Seulement cinq, répondit-elle avec un peu de gêne. Mais j'espère pouvoir me rendre à Londres encore quelques fois avant la fin de la Saison. Et surtout assister au dernier…

\- Nous ferons tout pour cela, ma chérie, la rassura sa mère.

Ginny étant la fille d'un Chevalier, elle n'était pas suffisamment titrée pour être présentée au Roi. Elle devrait donc se contenter d'arpenter les bals pour espérer trouver un bon parti qui ne serait pas regardant sur la maigre dot qui serait la sienne.

Harry soupira discrètement. Ce n'était pas gagné pour elle. La plupart des jeunes hommes de bonne famille possédant titre et fortune souhaitaient épouser quelqu'un de leur rang. Et si la fille était d'un rang inférieur, ils pouvaient l'accepter mais seulement en contrepartie d'une dot importante. Ginny n'avait ni l'un ni l'autre.

Il se sentit soudain désolé pour elle et furieux contre le système. Ginny semblait une jeune fille charmante, douce et intelligente, qui ferait le bonheur de n'importe quel homme.

-Je suis certain que tu seras la plus ravissante de toutes, dit-il pour l'encourager.

Celle-ci rougit du compliment en souriant timidement.

\- Ravissante certainement, mais pas au point d'éclipser Ariana Dumbledore, la Duchesse d'Hogwarts, dit Fleur Delacourt d'un air dégagé.

\- Hm ! Quel besoin a-t-elle encore de parader, celle-là ? jeta Ginny avec dépit. Tout le monde sait qu'elle est prise depuis des lustres !

Harry s'étonna du ton soudain très vindicatif de la jeune fille. Elle n'avait plus rien de timide ou de réservé.

\- Et par qui donc ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

\- Draco Malfoy, cracha Ron.

Le nom jeta un froid sur l'assemblée en même temps qu'il provoqua un inexplicable pincement au cœur de Harry.

\- Ah… je… je ne savais pas qu'il était déjà fiancé, dit-il d'un ton calme.

\- Ils ne le sont pas encore officiellement, précisa Madame Weasley, mais ils sont effectivement promis l'un à l'autre depuis leur plus tendre enfance.

\- Oh, ce sera un mariage arrangé…

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais la perspective que Draco soit _contraint_ d'épouser cette fille l'apaisa quelque peu.

\- Comme la plupart des mariages dans notre milieu, dit Percy sur un ton factuel.

\- Je suis peut-être naïf, dit Harry mais moi j'aimerais me marier par amour et pas seulement par intérêt.

\- Tu as bien raison Harry, dit Bill en jetant un regard tendre à son épouse.

\- Qui dit que Draco Malfoy n'est pas amoureux de cette jeune fille ? intervint timidement Audrey, qui parlait pour la première fois depuis le début du repas.

\- Hm, commenta Ron avec dédain. Ça m'étonnerait.

\- Eh bien tu te trompes, Ronald, dit Fleur. On raconte que Malfoy et Ariana sont follement amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Harry sentit une nouvelle fois son estomac se contracter. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ?

\- C'est ce qu'il raconte à tout le monde pour éviter qu'on ne se pose des questions sur ses véritables préférences, persiffla Ron.

\- Ses préférences ? Quelles préférences ? questionna Fleur.

\- Les hommes, asséna Ron avec force.

Ce dernier avait déjà bu un certain nombre de verres de vin qui semblaient lui délier la langue.

Madame Weasley eut un petit hoquet choqué, Ginny rougit brutalement et Audrey piqua du nez dans son assiette.

\- Ronald ! Tais-toi ! Ce ne sont pas des conversations à tenir en société ! s'offusqua Sir Arthur.

\- De quel droit affirmes-tu cela ? demanda Harry à Ron, sans égard pour l'intervention d'Arthur Weasley.

\- Je sais ce que je dis !

\- Ronald ! insista son père. On ne parle pas de ces choses-là !

\- Si justement ! s'énerva Harry qui commençait à en avoir assez qu'Arthur Weasley décide quels étaient les sujets de conversation adéquats ou non.

Il jeta rageusement sa serviette sur la table. Les invités le regardèrent, passablement choqués, mais Harry continua.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Ron, je ne veux pas entendre de diffamations ou de calomnies de ce genre dans ma maison !

\- Je te trouve bien prompt à défendre Malfoy tout à coup, répliqua Ron avec fureur.

\- Je ne le défends pas !

\- Alors tu défends ce qu'il fait et c'est encore pire !

\- Que sais-tu de ce qu'il fait ? Tu l'accuses sans aucune preuve !

Ron fixa Harry avec un sourire calculateur.

\- Des preuves ? Eh bien, soit. Que dis-tu de cela : son valet, Thomas Barrow a été congédié par le Comte du jour au lendemain, il y a moins d'un an de cela. Malfoy a fait un véritable scandale, paraît-il, menaçant son père de tous les maux si Barrow ne revenait pas. Ce même Barrow dont l'inversion était de notoriété publique !

\- Ça ne prouve rien du tout, dit Harry, buté. Il était attaché à son valet et alors ?

\- Et alors ? continua Ron avec hargne. Entre novembre 1905 et décembre 1906, Barrow a séjourné dans une clinique de Scarborough. Pour soigner une tuberculose… exactement au même moment que Malfoy.

Harry se rassit lourdement sur sa chaise. Se pouvait-il que Draco soit… ce que Ron prétendait ? Il se remémora l'attitude de Draco à son égard. A aucun moment Harry n'avait décelé un quelconque geste déplacé ou un contact inapproprié dans son chef. A vrai dire, il semblait d'ailleurs éviter tout contact physique. Par crainte de quelque chose ?

\- Alors ? relança Ron, face au silence de Harry.

\- Comment sais-tu tout cela ? murmura Harry, encore incapable d'intégrer les implications d'une telle nouvelle.

\- Je ne te le dirai pas.

Harry souffla avec exaspération en secouant la tête.

\- Ça suffit ! De toute façon, tout cela ne nous regarde pas ! Il s'agit de sa vie privée !

\- Cautionnerais-tu ce genre de comportement obscène ?

Il se tourna vers Percy qui venait de parler.

-Je ne cautionne rien du tout, dit-il avec véhémence. Je m'abstiens de juger !

Personne ne pipait mot à table, tous avaient les yeux baissés sur leurs assiettes. Seuls Harry et Percy se faisaient face sans faiblir.

\- La Genèse, chapitre 18, verset 20, dit Percy, un doigt vindicatif pointé vers Harry. « Et l'Eternel dit : Le cri contre Sodome et Gomorrhe s'est accru, car leur péché est énorme. ». Lévitique, chapitre 18, verset 22 : « Tu ne coucheras point avec un homme comme on couche avec une femme. C'est une abomination ». Chapitre 20, verset 13 : « Si un homme couche avec un homme comme on couche avec une femme, ils ont fait tous deux une chose abominable ils seront punis de mort : leur sang retombera sur eux » ! Ce n'est pas moi qui juge, mais Dieu !

\- Perceval, ça suffit, gronda Arthur Weasley en frappant la main sur la table. Tu embarrasses notre hôte. Au lieu de citer les Ecritures avec tant de hargne, peut-être serait-il mieux de prier pour que l'âme de ce jeune homme retrouve le droit chemin.

\- Il n'est pas encore venu le jour où je prierai pour un Malfoy, grinça Ron.

Harry vit alors le regard chargé de reproches que Madame Weasley lançait à ses deux fils, un regard que disait « taisez-vous car nous avons trop à perdre ». Il n'était pas idiot, il savait que les Weasley ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se le mettre à dos maintenant qu'il était le nouveau maître des lieux et qu'il pouvait les mettre à la porte du jour au lendemain.

\- Pardonne-moi Harry, dit humblement Ron. Ma vindicte contre Malfoy me pousse à l'exagération, particulièrement quand j'ai abusé du bon vin.

\- C'était inconvenant de ma part de te faire la morale de cette façon, admit Percy non sans une reluctance évidente.

\- L'incident est clos, dit Harry. Poursuivons cet excellent repas.

Tout le monde sembla reprendre son souffle et le dîner se poursuivit avec plus de légèreté.

-Harry, dit alors Ginny, Maman et moi allons rendre visite aux Finnigan demain matin. Je sais que tu les apprécies et que tu t'entendais bien avec leur fils, Seamus. Voudrais-tu nous accompagner ?

Elle avait dit cela en battant des paupières de la plus adorable des façons.

-Je… oui… oui, c'est une excellente idée ! répondit-il avec enthousiasme.

Ginny lui fit un sourire resplendissant qui raviva la chaleur qui le tenait au ventre depuis qu'il avait revu la jeune fille. En cet instant, toutes les suppositions et commérages sur la vie privée de Draco Malfoy lui parurent sans la moindre importance.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	5. Chapitre 3

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Je suis infiniment désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews, mais ma semaine a été incroyablement chargée. Que cela ne vous décourage toutefois pas de m'en laisser car je les lis toutes avec une immense plaisir et beaucoup de reconnaissance. Vos mots, vos encouragements me vont droit au coeur.**

 **Vous avez été nombreux à soulever le côté plutôt antipathique des Weasley, ce en quoi vous n'avez pas tort ! Ceci étant, je ne fais pas de bashing, donc cette attitude finira par s'expliquer à un moment ou un autre...**

 **Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **10 mai 1912 – Comté de Slytherin**

\- Elle a fait quoi ? demanda Draco en relevant les yeux du livre qu'il était en train de lire distraitement tout en écoutant Harry parler.

\- Une révérence.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'Harry rencontrait Draco pratiquement tous les jours à la clairière de Primrose Hill, dans le plus grand secret.

Quand ils ne décidaient pas de faire une promenade à cheval, ils s'asseyaient près de la rivière, discutaient durant des heures ou bien profitaient simplement du calme des lieux.

En plus de l'équitation, ils s'étaient découvert d'autres passions communes comme la peinture, la lecture, la musique en général et l'opéra en particulier. Harry s'émerveillait chaque jour un peu plus de la constance de caractère de Draco, de son humour acerbe et de son esprit aiguisé. Ce Draco-là n'avait certainement rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait connu auparavant.

Ces échanges quasi-quotidiens avaient renforcé leur complicité, à tel point qu'Harry s'était décidé à évoquer avec lui des sujets plus personnels. A cet instant, il racontait à Draco le dîner en compagnie des Weasley où il avait revu Ginny pour la première fois depuis sept ans. Bien entendu, il s'était gardé de dévoiler leurs identités, évoquant seulement de proches « voisins ».

\- Une révérence ? répéta Draco incrédule. Tu… tu es un prince ? Un membre de la famille royale ?

\- Non ! dit Harry en le regardant avec incompréhension.

\- Un marquis alors ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non !

\- Alors ta voisine est une gourde, asséna Draco en se replongeant dans sa lecture, confortablement installé à l'ombre d'un arbre.

Harry qui était allongé dans l'herbe, se releva brusquement.

-Qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire une chose pareille ? C'était juste une marque de… politesse ! Et c'était adorable !

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Adorable ou pas, c'était déplacé. On fait seulement la révérence aux membres de la famille royale, ou aux marquis à la rigueur, bien que ce soit discuté. Si tu n'es ni l'un, ni l'autre, c'est un manque d'éducation de sa part.

\- Pas la peine de la traiter de gourde pour autant, ronchonna Harry en se recouchant, les mains derrière la tête. Et malgré que ses parents aient peu de moyens, elle est très bien éduquée !

Harry se souvenait parfaitement de la manière méprisante avec laquelle Draco considérait les Weasley. Il dédaignait leur pauvreté et le fait qu'ils vivent aux crochets de son cousin.

\- Alors c'est une manœuvre de séduction peu subtile. Ce qui renvoie encore et toujours à un manque flagrant d'éducation.

\- Comment peux-tu juger quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas ?

\- Parce que ce genre de filles se trouve à tous les coins de rue ! Elle a sans doute compris que tu étais plutôt nanti et elle tente lamentablement de te mettre le grappin dessus.

\- Qui te dis que je suis nanti ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Seigneur, James, soupira Draco, je ne suis pas un idiot ! Même si tu ne m'as rien dit sur ton milieu et le rang de ta famille, je vois bien que tu portes des vêtements de qualité et bien coupés. Sans parler de ton cheval dont le prix équivaut certainement à une année de loyers pour un métayer. Tu t'exprimes bien, tu as de la culture et un bon maintien. Tu _es_ nanti.

Harry ne répondit rien. Draco se replongea dans sa lecture et lui dans la contemplation des nuages qui traversaient, épars, ce beau ciel d'été. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, il finit par poser la question qui le taraudait depuis des jours.

\- Draco ?

\- Hm ?

\- As-tu déjà été amoureux ?

Comme il ne répondait pas, Harry se risqua à jeter un regard du côté de Draco. Son livre était posé sur ses genoux et il semblait réfléchir à la réponse qu'il allait donner.

-"L'amour n'est pas l'amour s'il fane lorsque son objet s'éloigne. Quand la vie devient dure, quand les choses changent, seul le vrai amour reste inchangé », dit-il finalement.

\- Shakespeare ?

\- Lui-même.

\- Et que faut-il en déduire ?

\- Les sentiments, aussi forts étaient-ils, que j'ai pu ressentir pour… une certaine personne, n'ont pas survécu au temps. C'était du désir, de la passion… intense, merveilleuse mais futile et éphémère. Ce n'était pas de l'amour.

\- Et tu espères le trouver un jour ?

Draco se mit à rire.

\- A vrai dire, si je le trouve, j'en serais bien embarrassé !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que dans quelques semaines, je serai fiancé.

\- Mais… tu accepterais de gâcher ta vie dans un mariage arrangé alors que tu pourrais être heureux avec la personne que tu aimes vraiment ?

Cette fois, le sourire de Draco se fit triste et désabusé.

-Crois-moi James, une telle chose n'arrivera jamais…

L'écho des accusations de Ron résonna dans la tête de Harry.

\- Alors… ta future fiancée… tu ne l'aimes pas, avança-t-il prudemment.

\- Oh si ! Je l'aime beaucoup au contraire ! J'ai pour elle la plus profonde affection. Et surtout une confiance sans limite.

\- Mais tu n'en es pas amoureux…

\- Non. Et elle ne l'est pas de moi non plus. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je serai malheureux… En fait, comparé à d'autres, je m'estime excessivement chanceux. Je fais peut-être un mariage arrangé, mais avec une personne magnifique, que j'estime énormément.

De tout cela, Harry ne retenait qu'une seule chose : Draco n'était pas amoureux d'Ariana. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette information l'exaltait autant qu'elle le terrifiait.

\- Et toi ? demanda Draco.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as déjà été amoureux ? A moins que tu ne le sois ? De ta charmante petite voisine mal élevée ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Harry en toute honnêteté. Gi… hm… ma voisine, reprit-il à temps, me plaît beaucoup, c'est vrai. J'aime être en sa compagnie, nous nous entendons bien… elle est très jolie, ce qui ne gâche rien…

\- Mais…

\- Mais je ne crois pas que j'en suis amoureux... Je veux dire… Mon cœur ne s'emballe pas quand je la vois, je ne me languis pas d'elle quand elle est loin !

\- Oh James, tu es tellement naïf ! rigola Draco. L'amour que tu décris, c'est celui qu'on raconte dans les livres et dans les poèmes. Dans la vie, les choses sont différentes.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Ceux qui ont écrit les livres et les poèmes ont dû ressentir pareilles choses pour pouvoir en parler ! Cet amour-là existe, c'est certain !

Draco lui sourit avec indulgence, mêlée de tristesse.

\- N'aie pas égard à mon cynisme, tu as sans doute raison d'y croire. Et si tu as la chance de rencontrer la femme qui te feras ressentir tout cela, saisis-là. N'hésite surtout pas.

\- Mais comment le saurais-je ? Comment savoir que l'on a rencontré son âme sœur ?

\- Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question… Je suppose simplement qu'on le sait, c'est tout. Que c'est… une évidence.

\- Et si je me trompe ? Si je m'engage avec quelqu'un que je crois aimer alors qu'en réalité, ce n'est pas la bonne personne ?

\- Alors je crains que tu ne t'engages jamais, mon pauvre James… Et c'est la raison pour laquelle il vaut mieux ne pas faire un mariage d'amour. Au moins, on ne risque pas d'être déçu.

Harry soupira. Les paroles de Draco le déprimaient fortement.

\- Tes parents sont-ils amoureux l'un de l'autre ? demanda Draco après un temps.

La question le prit au dépourvu.

\- Je ne sais pas, finit-il par admettre sans mentionner que la raison de son ignorance tenait au fait que ses parents étaient morts alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an et demi.

\- Eh bien, moi, je peux affirmer avec certitude que mes parents n'étaient pas amoureux lors de leur mariage, dit Draco. Ils se connaissaient à peine. Comme souvent dans notre milieu, il s'agissait d'une alliance nécessaire. Pourtant, une véritable affection est née entre eux. Et ils sont devenus inséparables. Je ne connais pas de couple plus soudé que le leur.

\- Tu veux dire qu'ils en ont pris leur parti et qu'ils ont fini par être heureux ?

\- Je pense qu'ils ont surtout décidé de l'être. Et c'est ce que je compte faire, sachant que j'ai un avantage qu'eux n'avaient pas.

\- Lequel ?

\- Je connais Ariana depuis que je suis enfant. Elle sait tout de moi. Absolument tout. Et elle m'acceptera comme je suis.

A ce moment précis, Harry enviait Draco. Il l'enviait de savoir exactement où il allait, d'avoir cette certitude tranquille qu'il réussirait sa vie parce qu'il l'avait décidé. Harry, lui, n'avait aucune certitude. Il se sentait étranger à cette vie. Il se sentait... comme un usurpateur.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **14 mai 1912 – Comté de Slytherin**

Lorsque Draco arriva cet après-midi-là, Harry nota immédiatement qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Son visage était fermé, ses traits étaient tirés et une ombre cernait ses beaux yeux gris.

A force de le côtoyer, Harry avait appris qu'il ne fallait pas le questionner lorsqu'il souffrait de la sorte, cela ne faisait qu'empirer son humeur.

-Nous pourrions peut-être simplement nous installer contre un arbre, proposa-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole, et nous reposer un peu.

Draco hocha la tête et s'assit à côté de Harry. Ils restèrent côte à côte durant quelques minutes, puis, sans un mot, Draco se laissa glisser jusqu'à poser sa tête dans le giron de Harry. Ce dernier resta interdit, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

Pourtant, très vite, toute notion d'embarras s'envola. De la façon la plus naturelle qui soit, il posa sa main sur la tête de Draco et caressa doucement ses cheveux. La respiration de l'autre homme s'apaisa et il finit par s'endormir.

Harry ne cessa pas la caresse pour autant. Les cheveux de Draco étaient comme de la soie liquide sous ses doigts et il ne se lassait pas de cette sensation. Mais alors qu'il jouait avec quelques mèches blondes, il remarqua une trace sur le cuir chevelu de Draco. Elle était circulaire et d'un rose un peu pâle. Elle semblait assez ancienne.

Intrigué, il écarta les cheveux à d'autres endroits du crâne. Il vit les mêmes marques.

Draco remua un peu et Harry retira promptement sa main.

\- Désolé, murmura Draco en se redressant. J'ai dû m'assoupir.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu peux rester allongé, si tu veux. Ça ne me dérange pas.

Draco considéra la question un instant puis se rallongea.

\- James, dit-il après un long moment de silence.

\- Hm ?

\- Je pars demain pour l'Ecosse. Je vais à Hogwarts pour discuter des fiançailles avec Ariana.

\- Oh. Tu seras absent combien de temps ?

\- Six semaines.

Harry eut du mal à respirer. Il avait soudainement l'impression qu'un gouffre béant venait de s'ouvrir dans sa poitrine.

\- Six semaines ? murmura-t-il.

\- Oui. Il est convenu que je reste là-bas jusqu'à la fin du mois de juin. Ariana repartira avec moi et nous nous rendrons directement à Londres pour le bal de la Cour.

\- Pourquoi… pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit plus tôt ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Draco d'un air absent. Je crois que jusqu'à la dernière minute, j'ai espéré pouvoir rester ici.

\- Mais… je croyais que tu appréciais Ariana… tu devrais être content de la retrouver, non ?

\- C'est le cas. Je sais que je serai heureux de la revoir. Mais…

Il soupira.

-Peu importe, dit-il. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Harry détourna la tête. Son cœur était lourd et rempli d'amertume. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **30 mai 1912 - Godric's Hollow, Comté de Gryffindor**

Harry était d'humeur morose, comme tous les jours depuis que Draco était parti en Ecosse. Ses journées n'étaient plus rythmées par la perspective d'une balade à cheval ou d'un après-midi de lecture au bord de la rivière.

Il s'ennuyait de Draco. Littéralement.

Il se rendit compte que depuis son retour à Godric's Hollow, il avait pratiquement passé tout son temps avec lui, sans vraiment se préoccuper de sa nouvelle fonction de Comte de Gryffindor. Il se dit qu'il était peut-être temps pour lui de visiter ses terres et d'en apprendre plus sur son domaine.

Après tout, c'était ce que l'on attendait de lui.

Il soupira en posant sur son assiette une pleine cuillère d'œufs brouillés.

\- Bonjour Harry ! Bonjour Spratt ! dit une voix joyeuse derrière lui.

\- Monsieur, salua poliment le majordome qui tenait dans un coin de la pièce avec trois autres domestiques.

L'arrivée de Ron dans la salle à manger sortit Harry de ses pensées.

\- Bonjour Ron, dit Harry en se rasseyant à table. Tu es seul ?

\- Oui. Papa, Maman et Ginny sont à l'office.

Ron se dirigea vers le buffet et se servit à son tour, pendant que Adam, le valet de pied, remplissait sa tasse de thé.

\- Il faudrait que j'y aille aussi un de ces jours, marmonna Harry.

\- Tu ferais bien, dit Ron en riant. Sans quoi Percy te vouera aux flammes de l'enfer.

\- Dans ce cas, on sera deux, répliqua Harry en ouvrant le journal. Car je constate que tu n'y es pas non plus…

\- J'ai une bonne excuse ! Je dois encore passer chez les Abbott et les Parrish.

\- Je vais m'en charger, si tu veux.

\- Harry, voyons… Tu n'as pas à perdre ton temps avec les métayers. C'est mon travail de te décharger de ces choses-là.

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'une perte de temps ! Et tu n'as pas à me décharger de quoi que ce soit.

Ron le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu n'es pas satisfait de mon travail et celui de Bill ? questionna-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que si, soupira Harry. Mais c'est mon _devoir_ de connaître le domaine dont j'ai hérité…

Harry sentit qu'il avait vexé Ron. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il préféra ne pas engager de dispute sitôt le matin.

\- A ton retour, nous pourrions aller voir Finnigan ? suggéra-t-il d'un ton conciliant.

\- Bah… c'est que… en revenant de chez les Parrish, je comptais m'arrêter chez le Docteur Granger.

\- Encore ? Mais tu y es allé il y a deux jours ! Tu es souffrant ?

\- Non ! Le palefrenier a besoin de kétamine pour soigner deux des chevaux… Comme je suis dans les parages, je lui ai proposé d'aller moi-même chez le Docteur Granger demander la prescription.

\- Dans les parages… répéta Harry en souriant. N'est-ce pas plutôt pour revoir… Hermione ?

Ron rougit légèrement et capitula.

\- Tu m'as démasqué, dit-il en levant les mains d'un geste fataliste.

\- Elle te plait vraiment ? demanda Harry en se resservant du thé.

\- Oh Seigneur, Harry ! Tu n'as pas idée ! Hermione est la personne la plus incroyable que je connaisse ! Elle est belle, intelligente, douce, tout en ayant du caractère…

\- Tu as trouvé la femme parfaite, on dirait.

\- J'en suis sûr…

Le regard du rouquin s'était fait rêveur et un sourire un peu niais ornait son visage. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Tu… hm… tu es amoureux d'elle ?

\- Oui. Irrévocablement, répondit Ron. C'est la femme de ma vie.

\- Comment l'as-tu su ?

Ron haussa les épaules en souriant toujours.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est arrivé comme ça… Un matin, je l'ai croisée au bureau de poste et j'ai pu dire avec précision depuis combien de jours, d'heures et de minutes je ne l'avais plus vue. Et combien elle m'avait manqué pendant tout ce temps.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres. S'il s'en tenait aux critères de Ron, il lui restait du chemin à faire avec Ginny. La semaine dernière, elle était partie cinq jours à Londres et Harry ne s'était aperçu de son absence que deux jours après son départ.

 _C'est incroyable_ , se dit-il. _Elle aurait pu disparaître une semaine entière sans que je m'en aperçoive. Alors que je sais par contre que Draco est parti depuis exactement onze jours, trois heures et…._

La tasse en porcelaine se brisa en tombant sur la table, éclaboussant la nappe amidonnée.

\- Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es tout pâle ! dit Ron avec inquiétude.

\- Adam, commanda Spratt immédiatement, nettoyez ceci ! Monsieur le Comte ? Avez-vous besoin d'un médecin ?

\- Non… non… tout va bien Spratt, dit-il en se ressaisissant. Juste une maladresse de ma part. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Sur ces mots, il se leva.

\- Je… je vais prendre un peu l'air.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? demanda Ron.

\- Non, c'est gentil. Merci. On se voit tout à l'heure.

Il traversa la salle à manger et le hall à grands pas, avant de sortir en trombe, sans attendre qu'un valet lui ouvre la porte. A l'extérieur, il s'appuya d'une main contre le mur, et se pencha en avant. Il se sentait étourdi et nauséeux. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses jambes tremblaient légèrement.

Après plusieurs inspirations, il se redressa et se mit inconsciemment à marcher à travers le parc. Ce n'est qu'arrivé dans la roseraie qu'il s'arrêta et s'assit lourdement sur un banc en bois.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? soupira-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Il se rendait bien compte que son amitié pour Draco prenait des proportions déraisonnables, que cette amitié était en elle-même déraisonnable… à plus d'un titre. D'abord parce qu'il lui mentait, sur lui et sur ce qu'il était. Ensuite à cause de ce qu'il savait sur Draco et ses…penchants. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Le problème c'est qu'il avait peur de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Ce n'était plus seulement de l'amitié. C'était autre chose, quelque chose de plus profond qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti pour personne auparavant, que ce soit une femme ou un homme.

Harry se sentait perdu. Il ne savait pas à qui en parler. Hors de question de se confier à Ron ou Bill et encore moins Percy. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi en cet instant pour que Sirius soit toujours vivant, pour qu'il soit à ses côtés, pour qu'il lui dise que tout va bien.

Mais Sirius n'était pas là et même s'il l'avait été, Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu l'aider. Sans doute aurait-il éclaté d'un grand rire en lui donnant une claque dans le dos. Il l'aurait ensuite emmené à Roxbury, un des quartiers de Boston, et l'aurait confié aux bons soins de _Madame_ et de ses filles. C'est ce qu'il avait fait pour les seize ans de Harry, le jour où il avait estimé qu'il était largement temps de le déniaiser.

Harry s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Il se souvenait surtout de la honte cuisante qu'il avait ressentie en étant incapable de se retenir plus de deux minutes quand une plantureuse brune du nom d'Iris avait commencé à lui faire une fellation. Bon dieu, il ne savait même pas qu'on pouvait utiliser sa bouche pour faire de telles choses !

Après cet épisode désastreux, il était retourné deux fois chez _Madame_. Il s'était montré plus performant mais, contrairement à ses camarades, le sexe sans sentiment ne l'enthousiasmait pas outre mesure.

Il refoula ces souvenirs qui ne lui étaient d'aucun secours au moment présent. Il se sentait injuste vis-à-vis de Sirius. Son parrain avait été un parent formidable, attentionné, aimant, protecteur. Harry pouvait lui parler de tout car Sirius était toujours de bon conseil… sauf concernant les sentiments. De cela, ils ne parlaient jamais. Harry ne se souvenait d'ailleurs pas avoir vu son parrain en compagnie d'une femme. Sans doute en fréquentait-il mais discrètement… peut-être pour ne pas l'embarrasser.

En fait, la seule femme dont Sirius parlait était sa mère, Lily. Harry pouvait l'écouter pendant des heures, tellement il en parlait avec passion et tendresse. Lily et Sirius semblaient…

Harry releva la tête brusquement. Lily et Sirius. L et S. Il repensa au monogramme qui était brodé sur plusieurs des mouchoirs qu'il possédait depuis son enfance. Il n'avait jamais su à quoi correspondait ces lettres et n'avait jamais interrogé personne à ce sujet car cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Il se souvint alors de la question posée par Draco et à laquelle il avait été incapable de répondre : ses parents étaient-ils amoureux ? La vérité c'est qu'il n'en savait rien parce que si Sirius lui parlait très souvent de son père et de sa mère, il en parlait toujours individuellement et jamais en tant que couple.

Se pourrait-il que Sirius et sa mère… ?

Il se força à chasser cette question de son esprit. Car il ne pouvait pas intégrer les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur lui. Sur ce qui le reliait effectivement à Sirius Black.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry ne put poursuivre son introspection davantage car Ginny venait d'arriver.

\- Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle en faisant quelques pas de recul. Je suis désolée Harry ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais là !

\- Pourquoi es-tu désolée ? répondit-il en se levant pour aller vers elle. Tu ne me déranges pas.

\- Je… d'habitude il n'y a personne ici quand je viens…

\- Ah… alors c'est moi qui te dérange en fait.

\- Non ! Non ! dit précipitamment en agitant les mains. C'est juste que… nous sommes seuls… je n'ai pas de chaperon !

Harry éclata de rire.

\- Un chaperon ? Bon sang Ginny ! Sommes-nous toujours au 19ème siècle ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment se comportent les jeunes filles à Boston, dit-elle d'un ton raide, mais ici il n'est pas adéquat qu'une demoiselle se trouve en compagnie d'un homme sans surveillance ! Je tiens à ma réputation !

\- Bien sûr ! Je comprends, se rétracta Harry. Mais je vis ici… ce sera difficile de ne pas nous croiser. Seuls ou accompagnés.

\- Je… oui… évidemment… je ne voulais pas insinuer que tu n'étais pas ici chez toi…

\- Laissons cela, veux-tu. J'en parlerai à Ron pour qu'il n'y ait aucun malentendu.

Elle hocha la tête en lui faisant un petit sourire charmant.

\- Acceptes-tu de marcher avec moi jusqu'au Manoir ? demanda Harry.

\- Volontiers.

Harry lui tendit obligeamment le bras et Ginny s'en saisit sans autre protestation.

\- Alors, raconte-moi. Comment s'est passé ton séjour à Londres ?

\- Très bien ! J'adore la vie là-bas, tout y est si trépidant ! Les rues sont tellement animées ! Rien à voir avec ce trou perdu de… Pardon, s'interrompit-elle en rougissant furieusement.

\- Ce trou perdu de Godric's Hollow ? termina Harry en riant. Je te comprends. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles Boston me manque. Tu as eu l'occasion de voir des choses intéressantes ?

\- Oui ! Maman et moi sommes allées chez Harrod's. Mon Dieu, c'est tellement… fantastique ! D'autant plus que nous avions passé une matinée d'un ennui mortel à la National Gallery. Comment peut-on aimer se promener dans cet endroit sinistre à regarder ces tableaux sinistres ! s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Eh bien moi, je pourrais y passer des heures, dit Harry avec une ferveur non dissimulée.

Devant autant d'enthousiasme, Ginny se reprit très vite.

\- Oh, c'était plaisant tout de même… je veux dire… il y avait quelques très belles peintures. Le travail de ces peintres est vraiment impressionnant ! Reproduire si fidèlement des visages ou des paysages, c'est…

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait plus. Il repensait à toutes les conversations qu'il avait eues avec Draco à ce sujet et leur promesse mutuelle de se rendre un jour ensemble à la National Gallery.

\- Harry, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Oui, oui, dit-il rapidement, en lui tapotant la main. C'est impressionnant en effet. Et sinon, comment s'est passé le bal ?

\- Très bien. J'y ai passé un fort agréable moment.

\- Vraiment ? Tu sembles pourtant peu enthousiaste.

La jeune fille baissa timidement les yeux.

\- La vérité c'est que même si les prétendants étaient tous extrêmement courtois, ils étaient de compagnie assez ennuyeuse.

\- Tu as bien raison de ne pas t'embarrasser d'une compagnie ennuyeuse, admit Harry.

\- Tu le penses ? s'exclama Ginny en relevant la tête.

\- Bien sûr ! La vie est trop courte pour la passer avec quelqu'un qui nous déplait.

\- Oh Harry ! Je savais que tu comprendrais ! Toi, tu n'es pas comme eux, tu n'es pas ennuyeux !

\- Je plains néanmoins ces pauvres bougres, dit Harry sans relever sa dernière remarque.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- A l'heure où on parle, ils doivent se languir de toi parce que tu les as éconduits !

\- Oh non, dit-elle plus bas. J'avoue que je n'étais pas d'agréable compagnie non plus. J'étais mélancolique et perdue dans mes pensées, des pensées qui m'entrainaient bien loin de Londres.

\- Oui, soupira Harry, songeur. Je comprends. Moi aussi mes pensées m'ont souvent détourné de Godric's Hollow ces derniers jours…

 _Pour m'emmener bien loin, vers les montagnes de l'Ecosse._

Harry se ressaisit quand il prit conscience que Ginny s'était arrêtée de marcher et qu'elle le regardait avec émerveillement.

\- Oh Harry ! Je ne me suis donc pas méprise ! Toi aussi tu as ressenti ce vide immense ! Toi aussi tu avais le sentiment que les heures étaient devenues des jours et les jours des semaines !

\- Je… oui, en effet… bafouilla Harry, se demandant comment elle pouvait être au fait de son état d'esprit morose dû à l'absence de Draco.

\- Ton inclination est donc bien réelle ?

\- Je… mon inclination ?

Une brusque chaleur enflamma ses joues à l'idée qu'elle ait compris la raison de son tourment.

\- Harry ! C'est merveilleux ! Mais soyons discrets ! Nous devons faire les choses avec correction et prendre notre temps.

\- Prendre… notre temps… de quoi faire ? s'interrogea Harry, cette fois perplexe.

\- Pour nous connaître voyons ! répliqua Ginny. J'accepte que tu me fasses la cour, Harry.

Une douche froide n'aurait pas eu d'autre effet. Harry fixa Ginny avec incrédulité. La jeune fille pensait manifestement qu'il s'était langui d'elle durant son absence. Et elle pensait qu'il allait lui faire la cour…

Il sourit gentiment, incapable de la repousser alors qu'elle le regardait avec tant d'admiration et de joie mêlées. Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'au Manoir, Ginny babillant sur le bonheur qu'elle ressentait, et Harry complètement perdu.

Arrivés devant la grande porte, il fut interpellé par Spratt.

\- Monsieur le Comte, un télégramme est arrivé pour vous à l'auberge des Trois-Balais, dit-il en lui présentant un petit plateau en argent sur lequel reposait une enveloppe et un coupe-papier. La poste de Hogsmeade l'avait fait suivre.

\- Hogsmeade ? répéta Harry, dont le cœur s'était accéléré.

\- Oui Monsieur.

Il lâcha le bras de Ginny et s'empara de l'enveloppe qu'il déchira sans prendre la peine d'utiliser le coupe-papier. Il s'engouffra ensuite dans la maison pour prendre connaissance du contenu de la missive à l'abri des regards.

Ginny le regarda faire avec un petit sourire.

\- Alors ? dit une voix derrière elle.

\- Alors, c'est en bonne voie. Encore quelques semaines, et je serai la prochaine Comtesse de Gryffindor.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? demanda Ron. Tu sais ce que nous avons à perdre.

\- Je le sais très bien, vu que tu n'arrêtes pas de me le répéter, répliqua sa sœur sèchement.

\- Ginny, je…

\- Ça suffit. Fais-moi confiance.

Ron hocha la tête et fit un grand sourire alors qu'Harry revenait vers eux.

-Je serai absent tout l'après-midi, dit ce dernier visiblement ravi. Ginny, cette promenade était délicieuse. J'ai hâte de te revoir au dîner de ce soir !

Sur ces mots, il lui fit un baisemain et repartit dans la maison d'un pas pressé, grimpant les escaliers quatre à quatre.

-Qu'est-ce que je te disais ? murmura Ginny à son frère.

Ron ne répondit rien, se contentant d'esquisser un sourire en coin.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Primrose Hill - Comté de Slytherin**

Dire qu'Harry était fébrile était très en dessous de la réalité. Il parcourut le chemin vers la clairière de Primrose Hill au grand galop, se remémorant chaque mot du billet envoyé par Draco.

 _« Très cher James,_

 _Je quitte l'Ecosse aujourd'hui. Si ce billet arrive à temps, sache que je t'attendrai le 30 à l'endroit habituel. Draco »._

Harry n'avait pas perdu de temps, heureux de revoir son ami et angoissé à la fois. Que s'était-il passé à Hogwarts pour qu'il veuille revenir aussi précipitamment ?

Quand il arriva à la clairière, il attacha son cheval à côté de celui de Draco et dévala le sentier qui menait à la rivière. Draco se retourna en l'entendant arriver et se porta à sa rencontre. Ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Draco, souffla Harry en l'étreignant avec force. Je suis si content de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi, dit Draco en lui rendant l'étreinte. Moi aussi...

L'étreinte dura un peu trop longtemps pour être socialement acceptable. Ils s'écartèrent, un peu embarrassés par cette démonstration d'affection.

\- Alors ? dit Harry précipitamment. Pourquoi es-tu rentré si vite ? Je ne t'attendais pas avant plusieurs semaines…

\- Je sais mais…

Draco soupira, cherchant visiblement ses mots.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Harry. Quelque chose de grave ?

\- Oui ! dit Draco en riant. Oui ! J'allais mourir d'ennui !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire également.

\- Te voilà bien peu courtois envers ta future fiancée et sa famille !

\- Oh, si tu savais ! C'est Ariana qui m'a convaincu de repartir ! Je pense qu'elle en avait assez d'entendre parler de toi !

\- De… moi ?

Draco fit un petit sourire contrit, conscient de la portée de ses paroles.

\- Oui… admit-il finalement. Je lui raconte toujours tout et je crois que je me suis laissé un peu emporter en parlant de toi…

\- Oh. Je suis désolé d'avoir été une source de discorde entre vous deux.

\- De discorde ? Certainement pas. Ariana a bien compris que notre amitié comptait énormément pour moi et elle a hâte de te rencontrer.

\- C'est très généreux de sa part d'avoir accepté que tu écourtes ton séjour en Ecosse.

\- Oui. C'est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Alors, dis-moi ! poursuivit Draco sur un ton enjoué. Qu'as-tu fait pendant mon absence ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Pas grand-chose. Je me suis ennuyé tout autant que toi. J'ai cru rêver quand j'ai reçu ton billet !

\- Je suis content que tu l'aies reçu à temps. On va galoper un peu ?

\- Et comment !

Ils se remirent en selle et chevauchèrent dans la campagne des heures durant, riant et devisant gaiement, s'arrêtant ici et là pour se reposer avant de reprendre leur promenade.

A son retour à Godric's Hollow, Harry était fourbu mais heureux. Il arbora un sourire niais durant tout le repas du soir avec les Weasley, inconscient que son attitude confortait Ginny dans l'idée qu'elle était certainement la source de son état de béatitude.

Quand il s'endormit quelques heures plus tard, le visage de Draco imprimé derrière ses paupières closes, il ne se doutait pas que le lendemain, tout ce bonheur volerait en éclats.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **31 mai 1912 – Comté de Slytherin**

Harry venait d'arriver à la clairière où Draco l'attendait déjà.

\- Bon sang, j'ai bien cru que tu n'arriverais jamais ! râla Draco.

\- Désolé, j'ai dû rebrousser chemin car j'avais oublié quelque chose, répondit joyeusement Harry.

\- Quoi donc ?

Avec un sourire calculateur, Harry souleva la petite besace attachée à sa selle. Il en sortit deux tenues aux rayures blanches et bleues.

\- Des… des costumes de bain ? s'étonna Draco. Mais que veux-tu faire avec ça ?

\- Me baigner pardi !

\- Te baigner ?

\- Oui me baigner ! Dans la rivière ! Tu sais que j'adore ça ! Je te l'ai demandé un nombre incalculable de fois et tu refuses toujours sous prétexte qu'il est hors de question que tu te baignes nu. Alors, j'ai amené des costumes de bain.

\- Non, non, non… dit Draco en reculant d'un pas. Je ne veux pas me baigner… ni enfiler… ça !

\- Allez Draco ! S'il te plaît !

Harry dut insister encore quelques minutes avant que Draco ne lui arrache le maillot des mains d'un geste rageur. Il s'éloigna en bougonnant avant de disparaître derrière un buisson.

Content de lui et de sa force de persuasion, Harry se débarrassa à la hâte de ses vêtements et enfila le costume, constitué d'une culotte s'arrêtant aux genoux et d'un maillot de corps sans manche. Il patienta un peu, se demandant ce qui prenait à Draco autant de temps.

Craignant que l'autre ne lui ait faussé compagnie pour éviter la baignade, il s'approcha du bosquet derrière lequel Draco s'était retranché. Il sourit en voyant tout d'abord la veste, la chemise et le pantalon, religieusement pliés et posés sur un rocher. Il faillit faire une remarque caustique sur sa maniaquerie mais celle-ci resta coincée dans sa gorge.

Draco était de dos, en train de plier son sous-vêtement. Et il était nu.

Harry n'avait jamais vu un corps d'une telle perfection, à part peut-être au British Museum quand il regardait les statues grecques antiques. Sa peau était pâle comme l'albâtre et semblait aussi lisse. Ses épaules étaient larges mais pas trop, les muscles de son dos délicatement sculptés. Il se tenait appuyé sur sa jambe gauche dans un léger déhanchement qui dessinait deux petites fossettes dans le bas de ses reins, à la naissance de ses fesses.

Harry fit un effort surhumain pour s'éloigner avant que Draco ne s'aperçoive de sa présence indiscrète. Avec une consternation grandissante, il prit conscience de l'effet inopportun que la vue de ce corps dénudé avait sur le sien. Sans attendre, il entra dans la rivière, espérant que l'eau froide calme son ardeur. Ce fut heureusement le cas et il s'en sentit grandement soulagé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco se montra enfin.

\- Tu en as mis du temps !

\- Excuse-moi mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de me déshabiller seul ! En temps normal, j'ai un valet pour faire cela !

Harry se retint de lui répondre qu'il aurait pu lui demander de l'aide. A la place, il se mit à asperger Draco de grandes gerbes d'eau.

Ils s'amusèrent comme des gamins durant une bonne demi-heure et Harry nota avec plaisir que Draco riait aux éclats. Lui-même n'avait plus ri comme cela depuis longtemps.

Alors que Draco essayait de reprendre son souffle, Harry sauta sur son dos dans une vaine tentative de l'entrainer par le fond. L'autre ne se laissa pas faire et parvint à se redresser. Harry ne le lâcha pas pour autant, les jambes fermement enroulées autour de sa taille et les bras autour de son cou.

Puis il ne maitrisa plus rien.

En même temps qu'il sentit les mains de Draco se poser sur ses avant-bras pour tenter de les délier, il ne put réprimer l'envie de poser la bouche sur la peau tendre du cou qui s'offrait à lui. Son désir se réveilla au même moment et il ne faisait aucun doute, vu la position dans laquelle il était, que Draco le sentait palpiter dans le bas de son dos.

Il n'attendit pas un instant de plus pour lâcher Draco et regagner la berge. Il sortit de l'eau et s'assit dans l'herbe, les genoux serrés contre son torse.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Draco sèchement en sortant à son tour.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne suis pas…

Il s'interrompit. Draco avait le regard noir et il savait qu'un mot malheureux pourrait tout gâcher.

\- Tu n'es pas quoi ? demanda Draco, vindicatif.

\- Irrespectueux. D'ordinaire, je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'irrespectueux, dit-il tout bas.

La colère semblait avoir quitté le regard de Draco pour laisser place à l'étonnement et à la perplexité.

\- Je vois, dit-il alors. Tu as laissé ton imagination déborder et tu as cru que j'étais ta petite voisine. L'euphorie aidant, tu as… enfin, voilà. Je comprends.

\- Non.

\- Bien sûr que si James, insista-t-il. Tu pensais à ta dulcinée.

\- Non, répéta Harry. Je ne pensais à personne d'autre que toi.

Draco se crispa.

\- James, arrête… Je ne sais pas à quoi tu veux en venir mais arrête tout de suite.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que…

\- Je ne sais rien du tout ! Tout cela est…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. L'autre homme s'était relevé et était en train de l'embrasser. En fait, sa bouche était juste posée sur la sienne, de manière timide et maladroite mais c'était la plus belle sensation que Draco ait jamais ressentie. A son corps défendant, il sentit ses lèvres bouger doucement, répondre avec bonheur à ce baiser novice et malhabile.

Puis il eut la pensée incongrue qu'ils devaient avoir l'air ridicule tous les deux, en costume de bain rayé bleu et blanc, à s'embrasser de la sorte. Ridicules et surtout écœurants. Car c'était bien la seule chose qu'un tel comportement pouvait inspirer : le dégoût.

Draco se recula brusquement et ferma les yeux. Sa tête commençait à bourdonner dangereusement. Des mains douces et fermes le poussèrent gentiment en avant.

\- Assieds-toi… Viens, assieds-toi, répéta Harry. Respire calmement et ça passera.

\- Non, non, dit Draco en se débattant mollement tandis qu'Harry le faisait asseoir contre un arbre.

\- Tu as un médicament avec toi ?

\- Non…

\- Alors calme-toi et respire doucement.

Draco prit quelques inspirations profondes. Il sentit alors l'odeur familière du camphre et de la menthe. Il sentit des doigts légers effleurer ses tempes et cela le calma instantanément.

\- Je sais ce que tu as, dit Harry. Du moins, je pense le savoir.

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'ai-je donc _Docteur_ James ?

Harry ne releva pas la façon méprisante dont Draco avait prononcé le mot « docteur ». Il prit lui-même une profonde inspiration et se lança. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

-Tu as subi un traitement à base d'électrochocs. C'est à cause de cela que tu souffres de migraines.

Draco ouvrit les yeux en grand.

\- Par tous les saints… comment… comment sais-tu…

\- L'autre jour, la veille de ton départ pour l'Ecosse… tu… tu t'es endormi, la tête sur mes genoux. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de caresser tes cheveux. C'est là… c'est là que j'ai remarqué des brûlures en forme de cercles sur ton cuir chevelu. J'ai étudié la médecine… je sais à quoi ressemblent les brûlures causées par les électrochocs. A partir de là, j'ai fait des recherches et je pense savoir pour quelle raison tu as subi ce traitement…

\- Dis-le.

\- Dire quoi ?

\- CE QUE JE SUIS ! DIS-LE !

Harry déglutit péniblement.

-Tu es un inverti.

Draco détourna le regard.

\- Veux-tu me raconter ? demanda doucement Harry.

\- Il n'y a rien à en dire.

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu as été torturé, Draco.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela va changer que tu saches ou non ? C'est trop tard de toute façon. Ce qui est fait est fait.

\- Si je sais exactement ce que tu as subi, je pourrai peut-être t'aider.

Les yeux de Draco se voilèrent de tristesse et de souffrance alors que les souvenirs refaisaient surface. Il soupira longuement et posa sa tête contre le tronc de l'arbre. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus parlé de tout cela.

Il était peut-être temps.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Il venait d'avoir seize ans et son père estimait qu'il était temps pour lui d'être un homme. Il l'avait donc envoyé chez Odessa. Elle tenait le bordel le plus sélectif et le plus discret de Londres, raison pour laquelle les gens de son milieu faisaient appel à elle pour déniaiser leur progéniture.

Malgré la patience et le déploiement de charmes d'Odessa, il n'était pas particulièrement réactif. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune homme entre dans la pièce. Il apportait du champagne à la demande d'Odessa, qui pensait que cela l'aiderait à se détendre. Draco se souvenait parfaitement de la douceur de ses yeux et de son sourire quand il a déposé la coupe devant lui. Voyant cela, Odessa avait attrapé la main du jeune homme et l'avait posée sur la cuisse de Draco. Et ce fut bien plus concluant.

Evidemment, Odessa rapporta tout cela à Lucius Malfoy sans attendre. Cinq mois plus tard, ses parents le laissaient dans une clinique de Scarborough où l'on lui promettait de soigner son « problème ».

Le premier jour, on l'enferma dans une petite pièce. On avait placé sur sa tête des électrodes reliées à une machine. Pendant ce temps, un infirmier lui montrait des images d'hommes et de femmes, nus. Quand il s'agissait d'une image de femme, il ne se passait rien. Par contre, quand il s'agissait d'un homme, la machine envoyait une décharge électrique.

Il subit ce « traitement » tous les jours durant un an.

Après quelques semaines seulement, il ne fut plus nécessaire de le brancher à la machine. La douleur apparaissait d'elle-même sitôt qu'il levait les yeux sur l'image. A la fin, il ne pouvait même plus regarder son propre corps, et encore moins son propre sexe, sans crever de mal.

La nuit, il devait dormir sur le dos, les mains attachées, afin d'empêcher qu'il ne se touche. Malgré cela, il ne pouvait pas éviter certaines réactions spontanées de son organisme. Ces pertes de contrôle étaient sanctionnées sévèrement : au lieu d'être placées sur la tête, les électrodes étaient directement posées sur ses parties intimes.

Il quitta la clinique après un an et demi. Son « problème » était résolu : il n'avait plus le moindre désir sexuel pour les hommes. En fait, il n'avait plus le moindre désir du tout.

Il refusait d'en parler à ses parents. Il ne cessait de leur dire que cette hospitalisation avait été salutaire. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvint cependant pas à leur cacher qu'il souffrait d'horribles maux de tête, de cauchemars et de trous de mémoire.

Pour ne rien arranger, il apprit à son retour que son meilleur ami était parti.

Suivant de près les recommandations du Docteur Yaxley, son père avait veillé à purger son entourage de toute compagnie masculine trop proche et trop amicale. Il avait estimé que c'était le cas de Blaise.

Blaise Zabini était le pupille de son père, un orphelin que Lucius avait ramené un beau jour, sans explication. Draco et lui avaient grandi ensemble. Il était comme son frère. Il l'aimait comme un frère. Malheureusement son père ne le voyait pas comme cela et il a préféré le confier au parrain de Draco pour qu'il suive une formation militaire dans la Royal Navy.

Sa solitude et son désarroi étaient tels qu'il songea à mettre fin à ses jours. Il ne dut son salut qu'à Ariana, à qui il avait finalement raconté ce qu'il avait vécu. Elle était autant horrifiée que révoltée et c'est à grand peine qu'il obtint sa parole de ne rien dire à personne. Depuis ce jour, elle avait gardé son secret.

Sa vie s'améliora ensuite singulièrement le jour où il retrouva Thomas Barrow.

Thomas avait séjourné en même temps que lui à la Clinique Azkaban. Ils étaient une quinzaine mais Thomas était le seul avec lequel il était parvenu à nouer des contacts. Ils se voyaient peu, seulement durant la demi-heure que durait le repas du soir mais ce fut suffisant.

Il ne crut pas sa chance le jour où Thomas se présenta au Manoir pour devenir son valet de chambre.

Son père a longuement hésité avant d'accepter d'engager le jeune homme. Il faut dire que Barrow dégageait une beauté ténébreuse et dangereuse à la fois qui ne le rassurait guère. Draco fit mine de s'en désintéresser totalement et une semaine plus tard, Barrow entrait à son service.

Thomas lui fut d'un grand secours, à plusieurs points de vue. D'abord parce qu'il était le seul qui pouvait comprendre ce que Draco ressentait, puisqu'il avait vécu la même chose que lui, même si le traitement n'avait manifestement pas laissé sur lui les mêmes séquelles. Ensuite, parce qu'avec patience et obstination, il l'avait fait redevenir un homme.

Ils n'étaient pas amoureux. Draco n'était même pas certain qu'ils étaient amis. Ils étaient seulement deux âmes brisées qui s'étaient trouvées et qui avaient essayé, tant bien que mal, de se reconstruire.

Ils se soutinrent mutuellement pendant les trois années durant lesquelles Barrow resta à son service, jusqu'à ce que Peeves, le palefrenier, surprenne une conversation entre eux deux. A partir de cet instant, Peeves n'eut de cesse de les traquer et de les menacer de tout révéler au Comte. Thomas ne voulait pas que Draco cède à son odieux chantage mais il le fit néanmoins. En pure perte. Peeves détestait tellement Barrow qu'il s'arrangea pour le faire surprendre en situation compromettante avec un garçon du village.

Lucius Malfoy exigea le renvoi de Barrow sur le champ malgré les supplications de Draco. Car il en était là : à supplier son père de lui laisser la seule personne capable de le comprendre. Le Comte ne voulut rien entendre. Et pour être bien certain que Barrow ne revienne jamais, il lui remit une grosse somme d'argent ainsi qu'un aller simple sur le premier bateau qui partait pour les Etats-Unis.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

-Voilà, conclut Draco. Tu sais tout.

Il avait peine à croire qu'il venait de raconter cette partie de sa vie à un homme qu'il connaissait depuis seulement un mois.

-C'est ignoble, dit Harry, dégoûté. J'avais entendu parler de ces soi-disant méthodes censées guérir l'inversion mais savoir que tu as subi cela, c'est…

Harry ne put continuer, tellement il était révolté.

\- Et toi ? demanda Draco. Tu es… aussi… comme moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu es le premier à me faire ressentir ces choses, admit Harry avec franchise.

\- C'est bien la preuve que c'est une maladie, dit Draco avec amertume. Je t'ai contaminé !

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Tu sais très bien que c'est faux !

\- Tu n'es pas dégoûté ?

\- Quelque chose en moi me dit que je devrais l'être… mais je n'y arrive pas. Certainement pas quand je pense à toi.

Draco secoua légèrement la tête en soupirant.

\- Tu devrais pourtant. Ce que tu ressens est une chimère, une aberration. Et surtout, c'est sans avenir…

\- Je suis sûr que non. Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas…

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! coupa Draco avec véhémence. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! Je suis l'unique héritier du Comte de Slytherin ! J'ai des obligations envers ma famille !

\- Si, je te comprends, dit Harry doucement. Je suis dans la même situation que toi.

Draco fronça les sourcils, en proie à une très grande confusion.

\- Tu ne m'as donc vraiment pas reconnu ? demanda Harry.

\- Reconnu ? Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontré auparavant !

\- Si, Draco. Nous nous connaissons depuis que nous sommes enfants.

\- Je ne comprends pas… Qui es-tu ?

\- Harry Potter. Comte de Gryffindor.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la petite clairière. Draco se releva lentement, le visage fermé et le souffle court. Il contourna l'arbre contre lequel il était assis pour regagner le bosquet où se trouvaient ses vêtements.

-Draco !

Draco se retourna vers Harry. Il ne dit pas un seul mot mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Le regard polaire qu'il lui lança le cloua sur place et Harry n'osa plus faire un pas.

Sitôt que Draco eut disparu derrière le buisson, Harry récupéra ses propres vêtements et se rhabilla sans attendre. A peine une minute plus tard, Draco refaisait son apparition. Il s'était contenté d'enfiler son pantalon et ses bottes. Ses cheveux défaits et sa chemise à moitié boutonnée lui donnait un air négligé qu'Harry aurait pu qualifier d'excitant si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave. D'une main il tenait son gilet et sa veste, de l'autre le costume de bain.

Il fit quelques pas vers Harry sans toutefois s'approcher vraiment et lui jeta rageusement la tenue rayée à la figure. Les beaux traits de son visage étaient déformés par la colère et ses yeux transpiraient la haine à l'état pur.

-Tu quittes mes terres immédiatement Potter, siffla-t-il. Et tu n'y remets plus jamais les pieds.

Ses lèvres étaient pincées, sa respiration rendue laborieuse par l'effort qu'il faisait pour se maîtriser.

-Et si jamais, tu parles à qui que ce soit de ce qui s'est passé ici, je te tue. Tu m'as bien compris. Je. Te. Tue.

Il avait parlé très bas, d'un ton effroyablement calme qui ne rendait la menace que plus sérieuse encore.

Puis il se détourna et remonta le sentier jusqu'à disparaître derrière les arbres. Harry l'entendit grimper sur son cheval et le faire partir au galop. Loin de cette clairière. Loin de lui.

Harry se laissa lourdement retomber dans l'herbe, complètement dévasté, d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il savait depuis le premier jour qu'il jouait un jeu dangereux. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Chaque jour passé aux côtés de Draco rendait son amitié un peu plus précieuse. Chaque jour de mensonge le faisait l'aimer un peu plus.

-Oh Seigneur, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Je l'aime.

 _Et je l'ai perdu._

 ** _A suivre..._**


	6. Chapitre 4

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **31 mai 1912 – Godric's Hollow**

Harry fit le chemin vers Godric's Hollow dans un état second.

En arrivant à la grille du domaine, il leva les yeux vers le château. Tout ce gâchis à cause de ce vieux tas de briques ! Une vague de colère le submergea en même temps qu'il prit une décision. Il tira sévèrement sur la bride pour arrêter son cheval et lui faire faire demi-tour. Puis il l'éperonna et repartit au galop vers le Comté de Slytherin.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Manoir Malfoy**

\- Monsieur le Comte, dit obligeamment Carson. Un visiteur demande à vous voir.

\- De qui s'agit-il ?

\- Un certain Harry Potter, Monsieur.

Lucius Malfoy n'aurait pu être plus étonné.

\- Le Comte de Gryffindor ? En êtes-vous certain ?

\- A aucun moment, il n'a renseigné le fait qu'il était le Comte de Gryffindor, rétorqua Carson.

\- Faites-le entrer.

\- Bien Monsieur.

L'instant d'après, Harry Potter pénétrait dans la grande bibliothèque du Manoir Malfoy. Elle était beaucoup plus grande que celle de Godric's Hollow et très chaleureuse. Les étagères en bois clair soutenaient un nombre impressionnant de livres, tous reliés de cuir. Les tapis persans colorés contrastaient agréablement avec le parquet en chêne doré, tandis que deux larges divans en velours vert se faisaient face, juste à côté d'une grande cheminée en pierre, sculptée aux armes de la famille Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy haussa un sourcil à la vue du jeune homme, les cheveux en bataille et la mise plus que désordonnée. Il ne fit toutefois aucun commentaire.

\- Lord Black, dit-il poliment.

\- Je vous remercie de me recevoir Lord Malfoy.

\- Je vous en prie. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Je n'ai rien voulu de tout cela.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Godric's Hollow. Le Comté de Gryffindor. Je n'ai rien voulu de tout cela ! J'étais parfaitement heureux à Boston ! J'y avais mes amis, mes études, ma vie ! Je n'avais d'autre ambition que de devenir médecin ! Croyez-le ou non mais je ne savais même pas que Sirius m'avait adopté ! Je n'ai rien demandé !

Lucius fronça légèrement les sourcils face à l'emportement de son interlocuteur.

\- Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ? demanda-t-il calmement.

\- Je voulais que vous sachiez que je ne veux pas de cet héritage ! Votre fils peut tout avoir si c'est ce qu'il souhaite ! Le château, le domaine, le titre ! Tout !

Le comte resta impassible. Il se contenta de faire quelques pas vers les canapés et tira un épais cordon en passementerie dissimulé à l'angle de la cheminée.

\- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, dit-il ensuite en faisant un geste de la main.

\- Je ne compte pas rester. Je…

\- Oui, Monsieur le Comte, l'interrompit Carson qui venait de réapparaître dans la pièce.

\- Veuillez faire apporter du thé, je vous prie.

\- Tout de suite, Monsieur.

Le majordome repartit d'où il était venu et Lucius Malfoy prit place dans un canapé, invitant Harry à s'asseoir en face de lui, ce que ce dernier fit avec reluctance.

\- Si je comprends bien, vous êtes venu ici pour me dire que vous refusez votre héritage au profit de mon fils ? Pour la seule raison que vous préfériez votre vie à Boston ?

\- Exactement !

Lucius croisa les jambes et considéra Harry quelques instants avant de dire :

\- Croyez-vous que j'aie eu le choix de devenir Comte de Slytherin ? Croyez-vous que Draco, mon fils unique, aura le choix de me succéder ?

\- Je… je… cela n'a rien à voir !

Ils s'interrompirent lorsqu'un valet de pied entra dans la bibliothèque chargé d'un plateau en argent sur lequel reposaient un service à thé. Il le déposa sur la table basse entre les deux canapés.

\- Cela ira comme ça, William. Merci.

\- Bien, Monsieur le Comte.

Lucius fit le service en silence. Il tendit à Harry une délicate tasse en porcelaine, puis prit la sienne et se réinstalla au fond du canapé.

\- Je ne pense pas que c'est ce que Sirius aurait souhaité, dit-il d'un air dégagé.

\- Qu'en savez-vous ? demanda effrontément Harry.

\- Parce que je connaissais votre parrain. Enfin… votre père adoptif. Godric's Hollow coulait dans ses veines comme Malfoy Manor dans les miennes. Jamais il n'aurait voulu que vous abandonniez le domaine.

\- Sirius n'en avait rien à faire du domaine ! Sinon, pourquoi serait-il parti pour l'Amérique du Sud en m'emmenant avec lui ?

\- Vous êtes bien naïf si vous pensez que ce voyage n'avait pour seul but que de vous divertir ou d'enrichir Sirius.

Comme Harry ne répondait pas, Lucius poursuivit.

\- Sirius voulait vous ouvrir sur le monde. A sa manière, il a fait ce que tous les parents de notre milieu font avec leurs enfants : les éduquer de telle sorte qu'ils puissent assumer les responsabilités qui seront un jour les leurs.

\- Mais il ne voulait pas rentrer en Angleterre ! persista Harry.

\- S'il n'était pas mort aussi jeune, il l'aurait fait tôt ou tard. Quand il aurait estimé que vous étiez prêt.

Harry secoua doucement la tête, comme s'il ne voulait pas entendre les paroles du Comte. Celui-ci soupira et posa sa tasse de thé sur la table basse.

\- Puis-je vous appeler Harry ? Vous avez l'âge de mon fils et…

\- Comme vous voulez.

\- Alors, laissez-moi vous raconter quelque chose, Harry.

\- Rien de ce que vous me direz ne me fera changer d'avis.

\- Si vous le dites. A la mort de mon père, je me trouvais à Rome. J'y vivais depuis plusieurs mois, je m'y étais fait des amis, je fréquentais le milieu artistique, et surtout, j'étais tombé amoureux. Elle s'appelait Gilda. Elle n'avait aucun rang, ni aucune fortune mais j'avais la ferme intention de l'épouser. Quand je suis rentré en Angleterre pour assister aux obsèques, ma mère m'a appris que nous étions dans de grandes difficultés. Nous n'étions pas ruinés, mais presque.

Harry écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle confession de la part de Lucius Malfoy.

\- Mon père, dévoré par son ambition politique, avait préféré se consacrer à sa fonction de ministre, plutôt que de gérer notre domaine. Quand ma mère se rendit compte que les gestionnaires et les intendants avaient commis de graves malversations, il était trop tard. Et moi, je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Il fit une pause, comme s'il cherchait à rassembler ses idées.

\- J'ai écrit à Gilda pour lui annoncer que j'allais épouser une femme de ma condition. Narcissa Black disposait d'une fortune considérable qui allait me permettre de sauver Malfoy Manor. Sans une hésitation, j'ai donc renoncé à la vie et à la femme que j'aimais.

Et savez-vous pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il s'agit de l'héritage de votre famille…

\- Oui. Mais aussi parce que de mon attitude dépendait l'avenir de dizaines et dizaines d'autres personnes !

Voyant que Harry ne semblait pas comprendre son propos, Lucius expliqua :

\- Les métayers, Harry ! Les fermiers qui louent mes terres et grâce auxquelles ils font vivre leur famille. La disparition de Malfoy Manor aurait entraîné le démantèlement du domaine. Les terres auraient été vendues et les fermiers obligés de s'en aller !

\- Vous… vous avez fait tout cela pour… les fermiers ?

Lucius Malfoy se leva et se dirigea vers l'une des grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur le parc.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des propriétaires, Harry. Nous sommes seulement des gardiens. Nos domaines, il est de notre devoir de les transmettre, si possible plus prospères encore que lorsque nous les avons reçus. Nous avons une responsabilité non seulement vis-à-vis de notre famille, mais également de toutes les personnes qui travaillent pour nous et qui vivent sur nos terres.

\- Etes-vous en train de me dire que si j'abandonne mes terres à Draco, il sera incapable de s'en occuper ?

\- Non. Draco est parfaitement capable de gérer un domaine. Ce que j'essaie de vous dire, c'est de bien réfléchir aux raisons pour lesquelles _vous_ vous souhaitez baisser les bras.

\- Vous pensez que mes raisons sont égoïstes.

\- Je ne vous blâme pas, Harry. Vous êtes une bonne personne, à n'en pas douter. Vous aimez les gens. Mais personne ne vous a appris à aimer la terre.

Il se retourna vers Harry.

\- Vous comprenez ?

\- Oui, souffla Harry. Oui, je comprends.

Le Comte hocha lentement la tête.

-Dans ce cas, rentrez chez vous et réfléchissez à ce que je viens de dire et à la proposition que vous venez de me faire. Si dans une semaine, vous êtes toujours décidé à céder votre titre et vos biens à mon fils, j'accepterai votre offre.

Il tira à nouveau sur le cordon en passementerie pour appeler un domestique.

\- Carson, dit-il quand ce dernier apparut à la porte. Veuillez raccompagner Lord Black, je vous prie.

\- Bien, Monsieur.

Carson s'inclina légèrement face à Harry et fit un geste pour l'inviter à le suivre.

En traversant le hall d'entrée, Harry entendit le son d'un piano provenant d'une pièce de l'autre côté du hall. Il s'arrêta pour mieux écouter.

 _Fantaisie impromptue. Chopin._

\- Carson, est-ce Lady Malfoy que l'on entend jouer ?

\- Non, Monsieur. C'est Lord Draco.

\- Draco ? Il… joue du piano ?

\- Depuis son enfance, Monsieur.

\- Il joue merveilleusement bien, murmura Harry.

Le visage sévère de Carson se radoucit et se fendit d'un sourire.

\- Oui. C'est un plaisir de l'entendre jouer à nouveau.

\- Il avait arrêté ?

\- Durant plusieurs années. Dieu sait pourquoi, il a recommencé il y a quelques semaines.

La musique s'arrêta brutalement dans une cacophonie de notes et le claquement d'un couvercle.

\- Je vais faire chercher votre cheval, Monsieur le Comte.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Carson. Je vais y aller moi-même.

\- Comme vous voulez, Monsieur.

Harry hocha la tête et salua le majordome.

Sur le chemin du retour, les paroles de Lucius Malfoy ne cessèrent de tourner dans sa tête, accompagnées d'une mélodie au piano.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **5 juin 1912 - Godric's Hollow**

\- Bonjour Spratt, dit Harry au majordome qui venait à sa rencontre dans le hall.

\- Bonjour Monsieur le Comte. Comment allez-vous ce matin ?

\- Bien.

Harry regarda autour de lui en fronçant les sourcils. Les domestiques allaient et venaient dans les couloirs, les bras chargés de malles qu'ils amenaient à l'extérieur.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi tout ce remue-ménage ?

\- Mais… pour le déménagement, Monsieur.

\- Le déménagement ? Quel déménagement ?

\- Le déménagement à Grosvenor Square, comme chaque année à cette période.

\- Je ne savais pas que l'on avait maintenu cette…tradition après que Sirius et moi soyons partis pour l'Amérique du Sud.

\- Il n'y a pas eu de déménagement les trois premières années, clarifia Spratt. Mais quand Monsieur Weasley s'est installé ici, il a réinstauré cette pratique.

\- Hm… Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Si je souhaite aller à Londres, je peux m'y rendre en voiture ou en train. Et je n'ai certainement pas besoin d'y passer trois mois comme le faisait mon parrain !

Spratt sembla ennuyé. Il toussota discrètement en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Un problème, Spratt ?

\- Eh bien, à vrai dire Monsieur le Comte, le séjour à Londres est le seul moment durant lequel les domestiques peuvent s'occuper des tâches qu'ils n'ont pas l'occasion de faire durant le reste de l'année. C'est également le seul moment où ils peuvent prendre quelques jours de congé sans que cela nuise au service.

\- Oh, fit Harry, embarrassé. Je… je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas réalisé…

Les paroles de Lord Malfoy lui revinrent une fois de plus à l'esprit.

 _Nous avons une responsabilité non seulement vis-à-vis de notre famille, mais également de toutes les personnes qui travaillent pour nous et qui vivent sur nos terres._

\- Ce n'est rien, Monsieur le Comte, le rassura Spratt. Vous venez à peine de rentrer, il vous faudra un peu de temps pour… vous acclimater.

\- Sans doute. Et je compte sur vous pour m'y aider, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Avec plaisir, Monsieur le Comte.

Harry allait poursuivre son chemin quand il s'arrêta devant une console sur laquelle un panier rempli d'enveloppes était posé.

\- Qu'est-ce donc que cela ?

\- Les invitations pour la réception qui sera donnée la semaine prochaine en votre honneur, Monsieur le Comte. A Londres, justement. Elles seront distribuées demain à la première heure.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il avait oublié cette maudite réception. Il prit un paquet d'enveloppes en soupirant avec exaspération. Il n'avait pas encore pris de décision sur le fait de savoir s'il conservait son titre. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, il n'y avait pas lieu à organiser de réception.

Il examina rapidement les noms inscrits sur les enveloppes. Finch-Fletchey, Lovegood, Finnigan, Thomas, McLaggen, McMillan et…

\- Où est Ron ? demanda Harry d'une voix cassante.

\- Dans la salle à manger. Avec Madame Weasley et Mademoiselle Ginevra. Ils prennent le petit-déjeuner.

Harry inspira brièvement, s'empara de la corbeille et marcha droit sur la salle à manger. Il ouvrit la porte sans douceur, faisant sursauter Madame Weasley.

\- Harry chéri, tu m'as fait peur !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? questionna-t-il immédiatement, en posant brutalement la corbeille sur la table.

\- Les invitations, commença Ron. Pour…

\- La réception, je sais ! Mais ça ? Pourquoi eux ?

Ce disant, il brandit l'enveloppe qu'il tenait toujours à la main.

\- Harry, les Dursley sont ta famille…

\- MA FAMILLE ? COMMENT PEUX-TU DIRE CA ? TU SAIS CE QUE J'AI SUBI CHEZ EUX !

\- J'ai pensé que ce serait une façon de leur montrer ce que tu es devenu…

\- Tu crois vraiment que ça m'importe de leur montrer que je leur suis socialement supérieur ? Je ne veux pas les voir chez moi, un point c'est tout !

\- Ta tante et ton oncle sont revenus à de meilleurs sentiments envers toi, Harry, dit Ginny. Ils sont sincèrement navrés et honteux de ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir…

Harry eut l'impression d'avoir avalé un bloc de glace.

\- Qu'en sais-tu ?

\- Nous les avons croisés lors d'une réception donnée chez Arabella Figg. Et nous…

\- Vous avez cru bon vous entretenir de moi avec eux et décider à ma place de les inviter dans _ma_ maison, siffla Harry, les dents serrées.

\- Harry, dit Madame Weasley d'un ton pincé, la bienséance nous impose parfois quelques sacrifices. Pétunia Dursley est tout de même la sœur de ta mère… Tu ne peux pas…

\- ENCORE SERAIT-ELLE LA COUSINE DE LA REINE QUE JE M'EN MOQUE ! JE NE VEUX PAS LES VOIR ICI, UN POINT C'EST TOUT !

Madame Weasley se tut, vexée d'avoir ainsi été remise à sa place. Toujours furieux, Harry renversa la corbeille sur la table et entreprit de vérifier le nom de chaque invité. Fort heureusement, il ne trouva plus de nom inopportun.

Sauf que…

Il repassa en revue les noms sur les invitations.

-Où est l'invitation adressée au Comte de Slytherin ?

Personne ne répondit. Harry regarda alternativement Madame Weasley, Ginny, qui avaient toutes les deux baissé la tête, et Ron dont le visage devenait de plus en plus rouge.

\- Harry, dit-il finalement, tu ne comptes tout de même pas les accueillir _eux_ à Grosvenor Square ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Dois-je te rappeler ce que Abraxas Malfoy a…

\- Abraxas est mort et enterré, coupa Harry ! On parle de Lucius et Draco Malfoy !

\- Draco Malfoy te déteste !

\- Oh, ça je le sais, crois-moi, répondit Harry avec amertume. Mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Vous étiez prêts à inviter les Dursley qui me détestent tout autant !

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose, tenta Madame Weasley. Les Dursley ne convoitent pas ton titre…

\- Non mais les connaissant, ils convoitent mon argent, ce qui n'est certainement pas le cas des Malfoy.

\- Harry ! s'énerva Ron. C'est insensé ! Tu ne peux pas…

\- OUI JE PEUX !

\- De toute façon, ils ne viendront pas ! lança Ginny.

\- Peu importe. Au moins, je n'aurai pas failli à mes obligations. Après tout, la bienséance nous commande parfois quelques sacrifices.

Madame Weasley, piquée au vif, se contenta de serrer les lèvres sans rien oser répondre. Harry se tourna vers le majordome qui était entré à sa suite, et qui était resté silencieusement derrière lui.

\- Spratt, faites apporter une collation dans mon bureau, dit-il d'un ton raide. Vous m'amènerez également la liste complète des invités, le planning de la journée ainsi que les menus. C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de cette réception.

\- Bien, Monsieur le Comte.

\- Et vous demanderez à Taylor de préparer la voiture. Je pars dans une demi-heure.

\- Tout de suite, Monsieur, dit Spratt en s'inclinant avec de quitter la pièce.

Harry tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Une dernière chose, dit-il en s'adressant aux Weasley. Sitôt que la période des mondanités sera terminée, je compte bien m'investir dans la gestion de mon domaine. Je veux que tous les livres de comptes et le registre des métairies soient tenus à ma disposition. Je veux également rencontrer chaque fermier, chaque locataire qui occupe le moindre lopin de terre. Et ça vaut aussi pour le Presbytère. Comprenez bien que je ne suis pas ici pour faire de la figuration ou pour occuper mon temps à des activités frivoles et oisives. Je suis ici chez moi et plus aucune décision ne sera prise sans mon accord. J'espère que c'est bien clair.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et sortit en claquant la porte.

\- Vous êtes contentes ? dit Ron en jetant sa serviette sur la table. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous écouter ! C'était évident qu'il allait refuser de voir cette bande de crétins !

\- C'était une erreur, je l'admets, dit Madame Weasley. Mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il réagisse si… vivement. Il a toujours été d'un naturel si amical… Il a toujours été prompt à pardonner… et puis, ça faisait si longtemps. Je ne comprends pas.

\- Eh bien, il a changé comme tu as pu le voir, répondit son fils, contrarié.

\- Hm… également en ce qui concerne Malfoy, nota Ginny avec aigreur.

\- Malfoy est le dernier de nos soucis, dit Ron. Les Dursley m'inquiètent bien davantage !

\- Nous trouverons une solution, dit Madame Weasley fermement. En attendant, que vas-tu faire pour les registres et les livres de comptes ?

\- Je vais les lui donner. Il ne trouvera rien dedans.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Absolument.

Madame Weasley se tourna ensuite vers sa fille.

\- Quant à toi, c'est à croire que je ne t'ai rien appris ou bien que tu es trop écervelée pour retenir ce que je t'ai dit !

\- Maman ! Je…

\- Je ne veux rien entendre. Tu as intérêt à te démener pour revenir dans les bonnes grâces de Harry, et vite !

Ginny soupira, se retenant tant bien que mal de répondre vertement à sa mère.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Manoir Malfoy, Comté de Slytherin**

-Monsieur le Comte, le Comte de Gryffindor demande à vous voir. Il patiente dans le petit salon.

Lucius Malfoy reposa très lentement le stylo avec lequel il était en train de rédiger un courrier.

\- Veuillez l'introduire ici Carson.

\- Bien Monsieur le Comte.

\- Ah… Papa, dit Draco en entrant dans le bureau de son père au moment où le majordome en sortait, je suis content de vous trouver ici. Je reviens de chez Ollivander. Tous les fusils de chasse ne seront pas disponibles pour le début de la saison. Je crois que nous devrions nous adresser à Gregorovitch. Vous êtes d'accord ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Fais ce qu'il faut.

\- Parfait. Au fait, Papa, à qui est la voiture garée dans la cour ?

\- Oh, c'est sans doute celle de notre visiteur, dit Lucius en se levant et en contournant son bureau.

\- Notre visi…

\- Le Comte de Gryffindor, annonça Carson en ouvrant la porte.

Draco eut l'impression que le temps venait de se figer. Comme une scène au ralenti, il vit Carson s'écarter pour laisser passer un jeune homme de taille moyenne, brun, les cheveux en bataille, des lunettes rondes cerclées de métal. Il portait un costume de ville beige, une chemise blanche et une cravate en soie ivoire que Draco aurait reconnue entre mille. L'espace d'un instant, il revit le visage souriant de James et se remémora les merveilleux moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble… avant de se souvenir que James n'existait pas.

-Potter, siffla-t-il en se précipitant vers lui. Tu n'as rien à…

Le bras de Lucius fendit l'air et heurta son torse, stoppant sa progression.

\- Allons, allons, Draco. Comporte-toi dignement je te prie. Comment allez-vous mon cher Harry, dit Lucius, soudain affable. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir !

\- Harry ? s'étouffa presque Draco. Mais…

\- Alors ? Avez-vous pris une décision ? demanda le Comte sans faire attention à la remarque de son fils.

\- Oui, Lord Malfoy.

Harry redressa légèrement le torse et fit un pas en direction de son interlocuteur.

\- Tout d'abord, je vous prie d'excuser mon comportement de l'autre jour. J'ai conscience que vous avez dû me prendre pour un enfant gâté et ingrat lors de ma dernière visite.

\- Quelle visite ? interrogea sèchement Draco.

\- Lord Black… Harry… est venu me voir il y a de cela cinq jours, expliqua Lucius Malfoy. Il souhaitait me remettre son titre et son domaine pour qu'ils te reviennent.

\- Quoi ? souffla Draco, décontenancé.

\- J'ai toutefois demandé à Harry de prendre le temps de bien réfléchir avant de prendre une pareille décision.

\- Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'avoue que ce matin encore, j'étais dans un état d'esprit très confus mais… un événement est survenu et… enfin, bref. J'ai pris conscience de mes responsabilités. Et je ne les fuirai pas.

\- Bien, dit Lucius Malfoy avec un sourire. Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, Comte de Gryffindor.

\- Père ! s'offusqua Draco. Comment avez-vous pu…

\- Cela suffit, Draco, coupa le Comte.

Draco eut une exclamation méprisante et croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- Je suis également venu vous inviter à la réception qui sera organisée à mon hôtel de Grosvenor Square, le 15 juin prochain, continua Harry.

Lucius haussa un sourcil.

\- Je vous remercie pour cette invitation. Cela tombe très bien, puisque nous partons pour Londres dans trois jours. Ma femme, mon fils et moi-même acceptons avec plaisir.

\- Je n'accepte rien du tout, protesta Draco.

\- Draco, pour la dernière fois, cela suffit.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry.

-C'est donc entendu, Harry. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai à faire.

Le Comte quitta son bureau, laissant Harry et son fils face à face.

\- Draco, commença Harry pour rompre le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

\- Tais-toi ! Comment oses-tu te présenter ici ? Comment as-tu osé te jouer de mon père en lui faisant croire que tu voulais me céder ton titre ! Et puis, pourquoi portes-tu cette cravate ?

Harry aurait pu rire de cette dernière remarque s'il n'était pas aussi nerveux.

-Je ne me suis pas joué de lui ! J'avais vraiment l'intention de te céder mon héritage et de repartir aux Etats-Unis, reprendre le cours de ma vie ! Mais ton père m'a fait réfléchir. Il… il a raison… Sirius n'aurait pas voulu que je baisse les bras. Alors, j'ai décidé de rester et d'accepter mes responsabilités, même… même si…

Il s'interrompit et soupira tristement.

\- Quant à ma cravate, continua-t-il plus doucement, tu m'en as fait cadeau. Et elle me plaît, raison pour laquelle je la porte.

Draco inspira bruyamment en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Va-t-en Potter, souffla-t-il avec lassitude. Va-t-en.

\- Draco, je ne suis pas différent de James. Je _suis_ James. Si tu parvenais à t'entendre avec lui, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas t'entendre avec moi.

\- Parce que tu m'as menti. Je pense que c'est une raison suffisante.

\- Je sais et je le regrette amèrement.

\- Tes regrets m'importent peu. Tout ce que je retiens, c'est que tu t'es moqué de moi.

\- Non ! Jamais ! Je te le jure.

Draco resta stoïque un moment puis reporta son attention sur Harry.

\- Bien, dit-il. Combien veux-tu ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Combien veux-tu ? Car c'est de cela dont il s'agit, n'est-ce-pas ? Toute cette mise en scène, c'était pour m'amadouer, pour m'inciter à me livrer. J'admets que tu n'as pas lésiné sur les moyens Potter. Tu es plus courageux que je ne le pensais… Aller jusqu'à… m'embrasser ! Il a dû t'en coûter de faire une chose aussi dégoûtante, non ?

Son ton était cynique et mordant, ses yeux froids comme la banquise.

\- Alors ? A combien évalues-tu ton sacrifice ?

\- Tu crois… tu crois que je… je vais te faire… chanter ? Que… je veux de l'argent ?

\- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi d'autre sinon ? Tout le monde serait tellement avide de connaître le sale petit secret de l'héritier Malfoy !

\- Je t'ai embrassé parce que j'en avais envie !

Harry avait serré les poings, se retenant de crier.

\- J'en avais envie, répéta-t-il plus bas. Je le désirais. Et si tu ne me crois pas, explique-moi la réaction que j'ai eue quand j'étais tout contre toi. J'ai peut-être pu simuler un baiser mais certainement pas une… une… ér…

\- Tais-toi ! siffla Draco, en jetant des regards frénétiques autour de lui.

\- Tu crois que j'ai fait tout ça pour découvrir ton secret ? poursuivit Harry méchamment. Eh bien écoute ça : ce n'était pas nécessaire parce que j'étais déjà au courant. Ton palefrenier s'est chargé de répandre la rumeur depuis longtemps !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as bien entendu. C'est à lui que tu aurais dû proposer de l'argent. Pas à moi. Moi, je n'aurais rien dit à personne. Parce que je te respecte et parce que je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. Et surtout, parce que j'ai autant à perdre que toi. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu es loin de m'avoir laissé indifférent !

Il en avait assez de l'attitude bornée de Draco. Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il fit demi-tour. Mais avant de sortir du bureau, il prit une petite boîte carrée dans sa poche, qu'il posa sur un guéridon.

-Au fait… bon anniversaire, Draco.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Je n'irai pas !

\- Draco, ce n'est pas la peine de discuter. Tu viendras, dit calmement Narcissa.

Draco frappa du poing sur la table, faisant cliqueter la vaisselle.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment vous avez pu faire une chose pareille ! s'emporta-t-il. Potter ne voulait plus de cet héritage ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que vous lui donniez le temps de la réflexion ?

Lucius se leva brusquement.

\- Notre famille a toujours été l'une des plus respectables et respectées de Grande-Bretagne, siffla-t-il. C'eut été indigne de nous de profiter de la faiblesse et du désarroi de ce jeune garçon pour nous approprier une chose à laquelle nous n'avons légalement pas droit ! Nos avocats ont été clairs : Potter a hérité par la volonté de la Reine ! Nous ne pouvons pas contester cela sans perdre toute crédibilité !

\- Faiblesse ? Désarroi ? répéta Draco sur un ton méprisant. Vous devenez mélodramatique, Papa.

\- Cesse avec tes commentaires cyniques, Draco ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as ! Ta mère et moi t'avons élevé de sorte que tu puisses faire face à tes responsabilités. Cousin Sirius, lui, a toujours été… excentrique. Il pensait pouvoir éduquer son filleul en dehors de nos convenances… il pensait sans doute avoir le temps de lui apprendre son rôle, mais cela n'a pas été le cas ! Alors, oui, ce garçon est désemparé !

Draco ne répondit pas, se contentant d'arborer le même air buté qu'il avait, étant enfant quand on lui refusait un caprice.

Narcissa termina son verre de vin.

\- Draco, tu ferais bien de prendre ton parti de cette situation. Il n'est pas opportun que nous soyons en mauvais termes avec notre voisin direct. De plus, il a fait preuve de bonne volonté en venant se présenter en personne. Je trouve cela très courtois de sa part.

\- Courtois ? s'emporta Draco. C'est un orphelin ! Il n'est pas de notre monde !

\- Il a été adopté et élevé par Cousin Sirius. Cela doit nous suffire.

\- C'est le fils d'un… baronnet sans fortune ! Il ne vaut pas mieux que ces parasites de Weasley !

\- Draco, dit sa mère avec lassitude. Que se passe-t-il avec Harry Black ? Il me paraît évident que ta vindicte va bien au-delà de cette histoire de titre !

Draco soupira et fixa son assiette à laquelle il avait à peine touché. Il n'avait jamais réussi à mentir à ses parents, et encore moins à sa mère.

\- Sortez, dit-il aux domestiques. Je dois parler avec mes parents seul à seul.

Les domestiques échangèrent un regard. Lucius fit un signe de tête à Carson et ce dernier ouvrit la marche, faisant sortir le personnel présent dans la pièce.

\- Ils savent, murmura Draco quand ils furent seuls.

\- Qui sait quoi ? questionna Lucius.

\- Potter. Les Weasley. Ils savent… pour moi.

\- Qui ? demanda Narcissa, d'une voix blanche.

\- Peeves.

Le couple Malfoy échangea un regard entendu. Lucius reposa ses couverts de part et d'autre de son assiette avec une lenteur calculée.

\- Bien. Je vais écrire à Minerva dès ce soir. Nous allons avancer tes fiançailles avec Ariana.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Ce sera la meilleure façon de faire taire la rumeur, dit Narcissa. De toute façon, tu aimes Ariana, non ? Ce n'est donc pas un problème.

\- Evidemment que ce n'est pas un problème ! Mais… et pour Peeves ? Qu'allez-vous faire ?

\- Rien, dit Lucius. Le réprimander ou le renvoyer ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. Il n'aurait plus aucun scrupule à raconter ses sordides histoires à qui veut les entendre.

\- Parce que vous trouvez qu'il a eu des scrupules jusqu'à présent ? réagit Draco. Je veux qu'il soit renvoyé !

\- Tu n'as rien à vouloir Draco ! Nous n'en serions pas là si tu ne t'étais pas compromis avec ce… vaurien de Barrow !

Draco encaissa le coup avec difficulté. Il posa sa serviette sur la table et se leva.

\- Evidemment. Laissons ce brave Peeves tranquille. Comment ai-je pu oublier que c'est moi, la seule et unique source de vos problèmes ?

\- Draco, commença Narcissa.

\- Vous allez me dire que j'ai tort Maman ? Que je n'occupe pas vos prières quotidiennes dans l'espoir que je retrouve le droit chemin ?

\- Bien sûr que nous prions pour toi Draco ! Pour que Dieu te garde heureux et en bonne santé.

\- Moi aussi, je prie, Maman. Je prie tous les jours mais Dieu ne m'entend pas. Pourtant, je ne demande pas grand-chose. Simplement qu'une fois dans ma vie, vous preniez ma défense. Qu'une fois, une seule, vous me regardiez autrement que comme la croix que vous devrez porter pour le restant de votre vie.

\- Nous n'avons jamais…

\- Ne m'insultez pas en prétendant le contraire.

Sur ces mots, Draco quitta la salle à manger.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **15 juin 1912 – Maison Black, Grosvenor Square, Londres**

Cela faisait très longtemps que les salons de l'hôtel particulier de Grosvenor Square n'avaient plus accueilli autant de monde. Et cette foule emplissait Spratt de fierté. Il avait annoncé sans aucune erreur chacun des invités et officiait maintenant en véritable maître de cérémonie, gérant le ballet des serveurs et des valets, afin d'éviter le moindre faux pas.

Harry, lui, était un peu perdu. Bien qu'il avait fait un effort pour retenir le nom des invités, il peinait à les reconnaître. Il venait ainsi de serrer la main d'un vieux bonhomme énergique et souriant, ne sachant plus s'il s'agissait du Baron Flitwick ou du Chevalier Binns.

-Bonjour Harry.

L'intéressé se retourna pour faire face à un grand jeune homme brun, bien bâti, aux yeux doux et un peu timides.

\- Neville ! Je suis si content de te voir ! dit Harry en lui faisant une chaleureuse accolade.

\- Moi aussi. Merci de m'avoir invité.

\- Seigneur, ça fait tellement longtemps, j'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître.

C'est vrai qu'on était loin du petit garçon rondouillard au visage lunaire qu'Harry avait vu pour la dernière fois sept ans auparavant.

\- Toi aussi tu as changé. Mais tes yeux restent reconnaissables entre mille.

\- Alors, dis-moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

\- J'ai entamé des études de philologie à Oxford et depuis peu, je m'intéresse à la philologie scandinave.

\- La philologie scandinave ? D'où sors-tu cela ?

\- Un jour, un ami m'a emmené dans un cercle littéraire qu'il fréquente. Il m'a présenté à un autre de ses amis, John Tolkien, avec lequel j'ai sympathisé directement. John est passionné par les langues anciennes, le vieux norrois notamment. Il a même commencé à créer une nouvelle langue à partir de là, ainsi que toute une mythologie autour !

\- Eh bien, voilà qui est peu commun.

\- Peu commun et fascinant. Nous sommes plusieurs à encourager John à partager sa passion et à se mettre à l'écriture. J'espère vraiment qu'il y viendra un jour.

\- Et toi ? Tu as aussi des projets d'écriture ?

\- Hm, pourquoi pas ? Mais ma priorité reste plutôt l'enseignement.

\- C'est une très belle vocation. Tes parents doivent être fiers de toi.

\- Ils le sont. Maman surtout ! Elle est intenable !

Harry rit de bon cœur. Il s'imaginait parfaitement la petite et menue Madame Longbottom raconter à tout le monde que son fiston allait bientôt être professeur d'université.

\- Comment vont tes parents ? demanda-t-il.

\- Eh bien comme tu le sais, l'archevêché a muté mon père à Hillbury. Il n'a… pas très bien pris la chose.

\- Je sais. C'est… insensé. Pourquoi une telle décision ?

Neville se rembrunit légèrement. C'était une bonne nature, peu encline à dire du mal des autres mais là, il lui était difficile de faire autrement.

\- Demande au Révérend Weasley, dit-il d'un ton dur.

\- Je l'ai fait. Il m'a dit que c'était la décision de l'archevêque et qu'il n'en savait pas plus.

\- Hm. Quel hypocrite. Quand je pense que mon père s'est dévoué corps et âme pour la paroisse pendant toutes ces années et qu'il a fallu que Percy Weasley agite des livres sterling sous le nez de l'archevêque pour que… enfin soit. C'est du passé, maintenant.

Harry resta interdit un moment. Des livres sterling ? Quelles livres sterling ? Les Weasley étaient loin d'être riches, en tout cas pas suffisamment pour acheter un Presbytère.

\- Neville, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

\- Je ne connais pas tous les détails. Papa s'est senti tellement humilié qu'il a toujours refusé d'en parler.

\- Tu crois qu'il accepterait de le faire si je venais le voir ?

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est encore un sujet très sensible pour lui. C'est la raison pour laquelle Maman et lui ont décliné ton invitation. Ils avaient vraiment envie de te voir mais ils craignaient de croiser Percy.

\- Je comprends. Dis-leur que je ne leur en tiens par rigueur. Par contre, je suis très content que toi tu sois venu.

\- C'est normal. On a toujours été amis. Et même si j'en veux beaucoup aux Weasley, je me suis dit que je pourrais bien supporter de les voir le temps d'une soirée si ça me permettait de reprendre contact avec toi.

\- Je te remercie Neville. Ça me touche beaucoup.

C'était la vérité. Harry était très ému de la démarche de son ami d'enfance.

-Je vais cesser de t'accaparer et te laisser à tes autres invités, dit alors Neville en jetant un œil par-dessus l'épaule de Harry.

Celui-ci se retourna pour voir le couple Malfoy qui attendait de pouvoir le saluer.

\- Lord Malfoy. Lady Malfoy. Merci d'être venus, dit-il en leur serrant la main.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour nous, répondit Lucius. La Duchesse douairière Dumbledore et sa petite-fille Ariana m'ont demandé de vous présenter leurs hommages et leurs plus sincères excuses d'être absentes ce soir mais leur train a eu un incident technique. Elles sont bloquées à Sheffield et n'arriveront que demain.

\- Je comprends. J'espère les rencontrer à une prochaine occasion.

\- Cela ne saurait tarder, dit Narcissa. Les fiançailles de Draco et Ariana seront célébrées en octobre.

\- Oh. Bien. C'est une bonne nouvelle.

\- En parlant de Draco, je vous prie également d'excuser son absence. Il est souffrant.

\- Il a…

Harry se reprit juste à temps. Evoquer les maux de tête de Draco impliquait de devoir expliquer comment il était au courant.

\- Rien de trop grave, j'espère ?

\- Oui et non. Draco souffre de violents maux de tête depuis son adolescence. Personne n'est encore parvenu à lui trouver un traitement efficace.

\- Souhaitez-lui un prompt rétablissement de ma part.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, dit Narcissa.

\- Si vous voulez bien nous excusez Harry, dit alors Lucius. Nous allons aller saluer ce cher Edgar Edgecomb. Nous ne l'avons plus vu depuis des siècles.

\- Edgecomb, répéta Harry en essayant de se souvenir de qui il s'agissait.

Lucius perçut son trouble et sourit malicieusement.

-Le Comte de Ravenclaw. Le vieux grincheux qui est assis là-bas, à droite et qui va vous ruiner en petit-four si vos valets persistent à s'approcher de lui.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Je suis désolé. Je crains de ne pas avoir retenu la moitié des noms et des visages présents ce soir.

\- C'est bien normal. Vous étiez très jeune quand vous avez quitté l'Angleterre. Sirius n'a pas eu le temps de vous présenter correctement à la plupart d'entre eux. Certainement espérait-il le faire mais le destin en a décidé autrement.

\- Hélas oui.

Lucius fixa son vis-à-vis avec bienveillance.

\- Harry, loin de moi l'idée de vous dire ce que vous devez faire mais vous êtes très jeune et vous êtes dorénavant à la tête d'un domaine immense. Si vous avez besoin de conseils, sachez que…

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Harry, le Comte et la Comtesse se tournèrent d'un bloc vers celui qui avait parlé. Le visage de Lucius Malfoy perdit toute trace d'amabilité. Il considéra son interlocuteur d'un air infiniment condescendant.

\- Weasley, je suppose. Mais je ne sais pas lequel. Vous êtes tellement nombreux que j'ai perdu le compte.

\- Ronald Weasley. Mon frère Bill et moi sommes les gestionnaires du domaine.

\- Les gestionnaires, répéta Lucius. Bien entendu.

Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Harry.

\- Je ne vous dirai qu'une seule chose Harry. Une chose que j'inculque à Draco depuis qu'il est enfant. Quel que soit le nombre de vos gestionnaires et la confiance que vous avez en eux, _vous_ êtes le maître de ce domaine. Chaque prairie, chaque forêt vous appartient. Vous êtes propriétaire de cette terre. Vous êtes lié à cette terre, que vous le vouliez ou non. Et vous devez la connaître. Dans ses moindres détails. Tout comme vous devez connaître les gens qui y vivent. Car ils sont sous votre responsabilité.

\- Hm. Ça m'étonnerait que votre fils se soit mêlé à la plèbe pour faire sa connaissance, se moqua Ron.

\- Détrompez-vous Weasley, répliqua Lucius avec hauteur. Mon fils connaît chaque fermier, chaque métayer, chaque commerçant du village, chaque artisan. Et jamais il ne…

\- Très cher Harry ! Cette réception est fabuleuse !

Les regards s'étaient tournés vers Ginny Weasley qui venait d'apparaître de nulle part. Elle s'était accrochée au bras de Harry et lui planta un baiser à la commissure des lèvres. Prenant conscience qu'elle venait d'interrompre une conversation, elle fit une moue contrite.

\- Pardonnez-moi, je crains de vous avoir interrompus.

\- Ce n'est rien, ma chère, répondit Narcissa Malfoy en l'étudiant de haut en bas d'un air méprisant.

\- Harry ? Tu ne me présentes pas à tes invités ? minauda Ginny avec un sourire affecté.

\- Si bien sûr. Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, permettez-moi de vous présenter Ginevra Weasley, une amie d'enfance.

\- Voyons Harry, corrigea-t-elle, je suis plus que cela…

Harry se tendit. Il avait compris ce que Ginny cherchait à faire mais il était hors de question d'entrer dans son jeu. Ne voulant pas pour autant l'humilier devant ses invités, il choisit une approche douce… mais perfide.

\- Oui, admit Harry. Ginny est comme une petite sœur pour moi. N'est-ce pas, Ginny ?

Ginny regarda Harry et cligna des yeux. Ce dernier lui tapotait gentiment la main en souriant largement. Elle fit un effort pour sourire à son tour. Il était hors de question qu'elle se donne en spectacle, sa mère ne le lui pardonnerait pas.

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, dit-elle en tripotant nerveusement son sautoir en perles. Il y a quelqu'un là-bas que je souhaiterais saluer.

Le Comte et la Comtesse de Slytherin lui firent un petit signe de tête et la regardèrent s'en aller, un léger rictus aux lèvres.

-Vous allez devenir un homme convoité, Harry, dit Narcissa. Il vous faudra vous méfier de jeunes arrivistes qui n'auront d'autres objectifs que de devenir les nouvelles reines de Godric's Hollow.

Ron Weasley fit un pas en avant.

\- Etes-vous en train d'insinuer que…

\- Ce fut un plaisir, Comte Gryffindor, coupa Lucius en commençant à s'éloigner.

Harry ne prêta aucune attention au regard noir de Ron Weasley. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était que le couple Malfoy avait repris l'attitude froide, hautaine et distante qu'il adoptait avec ceux qui n'avaient strictement aucune importance à leurs yeux.

\- Lord Malfoy, attendez ! dit-il vivement. Je serais ravi de… de discuter avec vous un jour prochain. Et de bénéficier de vos conseils.

\- Vous êtes le bienvenu, quand vous le souhaitez, répondit Lucius dont le sourire avait réapparu. Notre résidence se trouve non loin d'ici, sur Eaton Square.

Ils se saluèrent une dernière fois avant que le Comte et son épouse ne s'éloignent.

\- Je n'en reviens pas de ce que tu viens de faire, lui reprocha Ron immédiatement. Non seulement tu humilies ma sœur mais tu me fais passer pour rien !

\- Je n'ai pas humilié ta sœur, mais je n'apprécie pas qu'elle ait essayé de me tendre un piège. Quant à toi, je ne t'ai pas fait passer pour rien, dit-il. J'ai uniquement accepté de bénéficier des conseils d'un homme d'expérience.

\- Un homme d'expérience ! Un manipulateur, oui ! Comment peux-tu lui faire confiance ? C'est…

\- Ron, arrête. Je ne veux plus rien entendre. Tu…

Les conversations diminuèrent soudainement quand les portes du grand salon se rouvrirent sur Spratt qui annonça bien fort :

-Lord Draco Malfoy, Comte héritier de Slytherin.

La foule se fendit en deux pour faire place au jeune homme qui marcha droit vers Harry, d'un pas rapide et assuré. Ce dernier serrait son verre de champagne avec une telle force qu'il aurait pu se briser. Tandis que Draco approchait, il se forçat à respirer calmement pour apaiser les battements de son cœur.

Harry avait bien conscience de le dévorer des yeux mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Draco portait le costume queue-de-pie mieux que personne. Déjà d'ordinaire très élancé et élégant, l'habit de soirée lui donnait une prestance incomparable.

-Lord Black, dit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement. Veuillez accepter mes hommages et mes félicitations pour votre titre.

Sa voix était cassante et froide. Quand il releva la tête, Harry put remarquer que ses yeux l'étaient tout autant. Et cela lui fit bien plus de peine qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

\- Je vous remercie Lord Draco. C'est un honneur de vous avoir parmi nous. Vos parents m'ont dit que vous étiez souffrant, je suis heureux de voir que vous sentez mieux.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'eut pas le temps de le questionner que Draco s'inclinait à nouveau et s'éloignait afin de rejoindre ses parents.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Malgré la douleur qui lui tenaillait le crâne, Draco était content de son effet. Tant qu'à devoir se rendre à cette réception inutile, autant que tout le monde se souvienne de son entrée.

S'il était arrivé avec ses parents, le majordome se serait contenté d'annoncer « le Comte et la Comtesse de Slytherin, et leur fils ». Là, il avait au moins eu droit à son nom en entier. C'était puéril mais il s'en fichait.

\- Tu ne feras donc jamais rien comme tout le monde, Draco, commenta son père.

\- Je ne suis pas tout le monde. Et puis, je suis venu, c'est tout ce qui compte, non ?

\- Tu vas mieux ? demanda Narcissa.

\- Non.

Draco détestait qu'on lui parle de ses maux de tête. Il les subissait, ce n'était pas nécessaire de lui demander en plus de les commenter. Oui, il avait mal. Atrocement mal. Et personne ne pouvait imaginer à quel point. Alors, ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de comprendre ou de se mettre à sa place, ou pire, de le plaindre.

Il ferma les yeux, tentant une ultime fois, de faire refluer la douleur. Il savait qu'il n'y parviendrait pas. Le brouhaha des conversations l'engourdissait, le tintement des verres en cristal était insupportable, la lumière des ampoules électriques lui brûlaient la rétine et la chaleur de la pièce le faisait suffoquer.

-Excusez-moi, je vous prie.

Il posa sa coupe de champagne sur le premier meuble qu'il trouva et sortit de la pièce.

L'air frais du hall lui fit un peu de bien. Il respira posément, profitant du calme et du silence. Silence qui ne dura hélas que quelques secondes. Derrière lui, la porte du salon se rouvrit et le maître des lieux apparut. Draco s'apprêtait déjà à l'éconduire vertement quand il sentit une main empoigner fermement son bras.

Avant qu'il ne réalise ce que se passait, il se retrouva dans un salon de plus petite taille, à la décoration simple mais chaleureuse. Les lampes à gaz éclairaient les lieux de manière plus diffuse et plus douce que les ampoules électriques.

-Potter, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant d'ouvrir un petit secrétaire et d'en sortir un flacon en verre brun.

\- Dix gouttes quand le mal commence. Cinq gouttes deux heures plus tard.

\- Je n'ai pas _besoin_ que tu joues au docteur avec moi, Potter, répliqua Draco avec agressivité.

\- Je ne joue pas au docteur. Je t'offre un remède parce que je sais ce dont tu souffres.

\- Moi aussi ! Un charlatan m'a bousillé le cerveau. Fin de l'explication.

\- Ton cerveau n'est pas bousillé.

\- Au cas où cela t'aurait échappé, Potter, j'étais là… C'est sur ma tête que ces bourreaux plaçaient leurs fichues électrodes…

Harry soupira lourdement, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Si je t'explique ce que tu as, tu m'écouteras ?

Draco le toisa un instant, agacé. Il n'avait qu'une envie, lui dire qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de ses explications. Ce qui était faux. Il voulait savoir.

D'un geste dédaigneux de la main, il lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait parler. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, agacé lui aussi.

\- Le choc électrique que tu recevais pendant la diffusion des images érotiques masculines avait pour but de créer un réflexe conditionné. En d'autres termes, déclencher une réaction physiologique grâce à des stimuli extérieurs. On parle aussi de thérapie par la répulsion. Si l'image est systématiquement associée à une situation douloureuse, elle finit par provoquer le dégoût. Dans ton cas, les deux « méthodes » ont été utilisées pour que non seulement tu sois dégoûté de toute vision d'un corps masculin, mais également pour que ce dégoût devienne physiquement insupportable.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis. On m'a bousillé le cerveau.

\- Non. Parce qu'on parle ici de réflexe conditionné et non pas inné. C'est un réflexe basé sur l'apprentissage. S'il n'est pas entretenu, il finit par disparaître.

Draco était perplexe.

\- Tu penses… que ce… réflexe a disparu chez moi ?

\- Si j'ai bien compris ce qui s'est passé entre ton valet et toi, c'est évident.

L'évocation de son passé avec Barrow crispa Draco plus encore qu'il ne l'était. Il allait répliquer mais Harry continua.

\- Tu m'as dit, je cite, « avec patience et obstination, il m'a fait redevenir un homme ».

\- Je ne parlais pas de mes maux de tête, siffla Draco.

\- Je sais. Il a ranimé ton désir sexuel et le plaisir que tu en retirais. Cela a pris du temps parce que non seulement, ton corps était physiquement blessé par les traitements que tu avais subis mais aussi parce que ton cerveau était conditionné à se rebeller contre le plaisir qu'un homme pouvait t'apporter.

Draco était rouge de honte. Harry parlait de manière mécanique, aseptisée, comme l'aurait fait un véritable médecin mais ce n'était pas pour autant que Draco n'était pas mortifié par le contenu de leur conversation.

\- Au final, poursuivit Harry comme si de rien n'était, à l'aide de stimuli positifs et agréables pour toi, il a annihilé le réflexe négatif initialement créé.

\- Mais… et mes maux de tête ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Draco.

\- Quand les ressens-tu exactement ?

Nouvelle vague d'embarras. Draco se passa la main sur le visage, refusant d'admettre qu'il avait pu ressentir du désir pour Harry.

\- Quand… quand je… hm… ressens…

\- Quand tu ressens une excitation sexuelle ? acheva Harry à sa place.

Draco n'eut pas le cran de répondre. Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- En es-tu sûr ?

\- Bon sang Potter ! Je sais encore ce que je ressens !

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr. Je crois plutôt que tes maux de tête apparaissent lors d'une situation émotionnellement éprouvante, qu'il s'agisse d'angoisse, de colère ou de tristesse.

\- Mais pourtant…

\- Tu as été traumatisé par ce que tu as subi à Scarborough. L'idée même de ressentir du désir pour un homme t'angoisse profondément. Et c'est ça qui provoque le mal, pas le désir en lui-même.

Malgré lui, un infime espoir était en train de s'insinuer dans le cœur de Draco. Mais il ne pouvait pas y croire. Parce que c'était Potter. Et qu'il était un menteur.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

\- Quand as-tu commencé à avoir mal aujourd'hui ?

\- Potter, laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Quand ? persista Harry.

\- Ce matin, répondit Draco avec lassitude.

\- Que faisais-tu ?

\- Je…

Draco se tut un instant, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je venais de me disputer avec mes parents.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je refusais de venir à cette réception.

\- Tu étais en colère ?

\- Oui.

\- Et quand tu as finalement décidé de venir, quand tu t'es retrouvé devant la porte de ma résidence, étais-tu angoissé ?

\- Oui, admit Draco du bout des lèvres.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que… parce que j'appréhendais de te revoir, souffla-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête en expirant lentement. Il avait donc raison. Il pointa du doigt la bouteille toujours posée sur la table :

\- Dix gouttes maintenant et cinq dans deux heures.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un anxiolytique.

\- Comment te l'es-tu procuré ?

\- Je suis médecin, ne l'oublie pas.

\- Tu n'as pas de diplôme.

\- Pour certains, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

Le regard de Draco passait de la petite bouteille brune à Harry avec méfiance.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance ? Tu es un menteur.

\- Si tu voulais bien être honnête avec toi-même Draco, tu admettrais que je ne t'ai jamais menti. Je t'ai seulement caché certaines choses.

\- La belle affaire.

\- Ecoute Draco… tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ce flacon contient de quoi soulager tes souffrances. Maintenant, fais ce que tu veux.

Harry s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand il entendit :

-Pourquoi ?

Lâchant la poignée de porte, il fixa Draco.

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi fais-tu cela pour moi ?

\- Je te l'ai promis. Je t'ai promis de t'aider si tu me racontais ce qui t'était arrivé. Et je n'ai qu'une parole.

Draco s'approcha de la table et prit la bouteille en main. Il semblait toujours sceptique.

\- Au pire, considère cela comme un second cadeau d'anniversaire, dit Harry.

\- Le premier était suffisant. L'épingle à cravate est ravissante.

\- Je suis content qu'elle te plaise. Même si j'aurais aimé te donner autre chose comme cadeau.

\- Ah. Et quoi donc ? Ton titre de Comte de Gryffindor ?

Harry ne releva pas le sarcasme. Rassemblant son courage, il marcha droit vers Draco. Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ou de se rebeller, il se colla contre lui et passa sa main sur sa nuque. En même temps qu'il l'attirait à lui, il avança son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il prenait une telle initiative mais cette fois-ci fut bien moins concluante que la première. Plutôt que de répondre au baiser, Draco le repoussa violemment.

\- Tu es malade ma parole ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? grinça Draco en se frottant machinalement la bouche.

\- Pour te montrer que ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là dans la clairière n'était ni un hasard, ni une erreur, ni une tentative de ma part de te piéger. J'en avais envie. Vraiment envie. Tout comme aujourd'hui.

Draco secoua la tête, le regard à nouveau dur et froid.

-Je t'avais dit de ne plus m'approcher, Potter. Tu ne crois pas que j'ai déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça ? Alors, pour la dernière fois : reste loin de moi.

Il contourna Harry et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

Une minute plus tard, Harry l'entendit demander à un domestique qu'on lui remette sa cape et qu'on fasse avancer sa voiture. Il soupira. Tout ne s'était pas passé comme il l'aurait souhaité mais au moins Draco l'avait écouté et avait pris la bouteille.

Bien sûr, il ne s'agissait pas d'un anxiolytique. Aucun pharmacien ou docteur, pas même le Docteur Granger, ne lui aurait remis un tel médicament sans raison valable. C'était simplement un mélange de plantes aux propriétés calmantes. Exactement comme l'onguent qui semblait si bien soulager Draco.

Harry avait compris de quoi il souffrait en se rappelant ses mots un jour où il avait utilisé l'onguent. Il l'avait qualifié de « réconfortant ». Le baume ne le guérissait pas mais son odeur l'apaisait, calmait son angoisse et en conséquence, atténuait le mal. Cela lui avait donné l'idée de concocter un philtre calmant à base de plantes qu'il présenterait à Draco comme un véritable médicament afin de provoquer une sorte d'effet placebo.

Il espérait sincèrement que son stratagème fonctionne. Parce que même si l'odieux héritier du Comte de Slytherin ne méritait absolument pas tout le mal qu'il s'était donné, Draco, lui, en valait largement la peine.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	7. Chapitre 5

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et vos commentaires si positifs. Une fois de plus, je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps d'y répondre mais je n'en ai pas perdu une miette ! Merci à tous !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **25 juin 1912 – Maison Black, Grosvenor Square, Londres**

Dix jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la réception organisée par Lord Black et la meilleure société de Londres en parlait encore comme d'un véritable succès.

Tous sauf Ronald Weasley.

Il sentait que la situation était en train de lui échapper. Le retour de Harry à Godric's Hollow ne se passait absolument pas comme il l'avait prévu. Alors qu'il pensait pouvoir l'amadouer et bénéficier de sa confiance aveugle, le tout nouveau Comte de Gryffindor semblait avoir des velléités d'indépendance. Cela contrariait Ron énormément mais il était assez intelligent pour se rendre compte qu'il ne servait à rien de prendre Harry de front.

Depuis plusieurs jours, il faisait donc profil bas. Il avait également sermonné sa sœur. Ses gesticulations et ses minauderies agaçaient Harry plus qu'autre chose. Fort heureusement, elle avait compris le message et se contentait dorénavant de tenir sa place. Le seul problème qu'il ne parvenait pas à résoudre, c'était la sympathie quasi irraisonnée qu'Harry semblait nourrir pour Lucius Malfoy.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de poursuivre son introspection car sa mère et sa sœur venaient d'arriver. Ron se leva à leur entrée dans la salle à manger.

\- Bonjour, mon chéri, dit Molly Weasley. Ton père n'est pas là ?

\- Il est déjà parti. Il devait se rendre à la banque.

\- Oh, bien.

La porte de la salle à manger se rouvrit sur Harry cette fois.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, dit-il poliment mais sans beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

\- Bonjour, Harry, répondirent les trois autres.

Chacun se servit au buffet du petit-déjeuner et ils mangèrent en silence durant quelques minutes, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Spratt.

\- Un courrier pour vous, Monsieur Weasley, dit-il en présentant à Ron un petit plateau et un coupe-papier.

\- Merci, Spratt.

Ron décacheta l'enveloppe et parcourut son contenu rapidement, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- De quoi s'agit-il, mon chéri ? s'enquit Madame Weasley.

\- C'est une lettre d'Hermione Granger. Elle est à Londres pour quelques jours et demande si elle peut nous rendre visite prochainement. Harry ? Cela pose-t-il un problème ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je serai ravi de revoir Hermione.

\- Parfait. Dans ce cas, je vais lui répondre immédiatement.

\- Propose-lui de se joindre à nous pour le dîner demain soir, suggéra Harry.

\- Excellente idée !

Rayonnant, Ron se leva et quitta la salle à manger pour aller écrire son billet.

-Alors, Ginny ? Quel est ton programme aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry.

Depuis leur arrivée à Londres, il avait pris une décision à propos de Ginny : la détourner de lui en faisant en sorte qu'elle rencontre d'autres jeunes gens. Pour cela, il ne lésinait pas sur les moyens et l'encourageait à se rendre à tous les évènements mondains de la capitale.

\- Maman et moi nous rendrons à Hyde Park ce matin, dit-elle. Ensuite, nous déjeunerons chez les Brandstone. Cet après-midi, nous visiterons l'exposition florale de la Royal Horticultural Society à Kew, en compagnie des Cauldwell.

\- Eh bien, ta journée promet d'être bien remplie !

\- Tu n'as pas oublié que tu m'accompagnais à Covent Garden ce soir, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non. J'ai déjà informé Taylor que nous partirons à 19 heures.

La perspective d'aller à l'opéra rendit le sourire à Harry. Il adorait cela et n'aurait manqué une représentation de _Tosca_ pour rien au monde.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Maison Malfoy, Eaton Square, Londres**

Tandis que son valet l'habillait, Draco jeta un regard exaspéré à la petite bouteille en verre brun, posée sur sa commode. Potter avait raison. Son fichu remède fonctionnait.

La veille, une migraine avait commencé à le tenailler en milieu de matinée. Non sans une certaine méfiance, il avait pris dix gouttes de la solution. Deux heures plus tard, il en avait repris cinq comme Potter l'avait prescrit. Et son mal avait disparu. Mieux, il avait ressenti dans tout son être un véritable apaisement.

\- Quelle épingle de cravate souhaitez-vous porter ? demanda Dobby.

\- Celle-ci, dit-il en montrant une épingle en or, surmontée d'une perle de Kobe de huit millimètres.

\- C'est un cadeau magnifique qu'on vous a fait là, Monsieur.

\- En effet.

La perle de Kobe était rare et Draco se demanda où Potter avait bien pu la trouver. Il se regarda dans le miroir en pied. La nacre rose pâle ressortait à merveille sur la soie bordeaux de sa cravate.

Des coups frappés à la porte le sortirent de sa contemplation.

-Entrez !

Narcissa Malfoy apparut dans l'encadrement.

\- Nous partons, Draco.

\- Bien. Transmettez mes amitiés aux Greengrass, Maman.

\- Tu es vraiment sûr de ne pas vouloir nous accompagner ?

\- Certain. J'ai promis à Théodore de l'accompagner à Savile Row.

Narcissa eut un petit claquement de langue désapprobateur.

\- Draco, ne crois-tu pas que tu as assez de costumes comme cela ?

\- Maman, je ne fais qu'accompagner Théodore pour lui donner un avis éclairé.

\- Bien entendu, fit Narcissa avec un sourire ironique. Est-ce que nous te verrons ce soir ?

\- Je ne crois pas. Je vais à Covent Garden et je risque de rentrer tard.

\- Dans ce cas, je te dis à demain.

Draco embrassa sa mère et lui souhaita une bonne journée.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Royal Opera House, Covent Garden, Londres**

Il était peu avant vingt heures.

Harry ne put réprimer un soupir de satisfaction en entrant dans la loge. Il aimait l'ambiance du lieu, le bruissement des conversations étouffé par les brocards et le son des instruments qui s'accordaient, la lumière tamisée qui faisait luire les dorures des balcons, la douceur du velours rouge sous ses doigts.

\- Regarde, ma chérie, s'exclama Madame Weasley. Ne serait-ce pas Adrian Pucey, le fils du Comte d'Epsom ?

\- Si, Maman, je pense bien que c'est lui.

\- Oh, dans ce cas, nous irons les saluer à l'entracte, dit-elle résolument en s'installant à côté de Ginny.

Harry allait prendre place à son tour quand il remarqua que la loge voisine était occupée également. L'homme tourna la tête au moment où Harry s'asseyait. Ce dernier écarquilla légèrement les yeux en reconnaissant Draco Malfoy.

\- Lord Draco, dit-il simplement.

\- Lord Black.

Draco se contenta d'un simple signe de tête à l'adresse de Ginny et sa mère. Celles-ci en firent autant avant d'ostensiblement regarder dans une autre direction.

Le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans la loge ne dura pas très longtemps. Les applaudissements retentirent à l'arrivée du chef d'orchestre. L'instant d'après, le spectacle commençait.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

A la fin du premier acte, Harry n'en pouvait plus de l'incessant babillage de Ginny et Madame Weasley sur les toilettes portées par telle ou telle jeune fille.

Avec un soupir exaspéré, il se leva.

\- Où vas-tu Harry ? chuchota Ginny.

\- J'ai quelque chose à dire à Malfoy.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. On se verra à l'entracte.

Et il quitta sa loge pour se glisser dans celle de Malfoy. Celui-ci sursauta lorsque Harry s'installa à côté de lui.

\- Potter ! siffla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Elles n'arrêtent pas de parler, murmura-t-il. Elles m'ont gâché tout le premier acte !

Draco pinça les lèvres et expira par le nez, mais ne protesta pas. Il pouvait comprendre que Potter soit contrarié. On ne plaisantait pas avec l'opéra.

Le deuxième acte commença et Harry put en profiter pleinement.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 _-Ti soffoca il sangue ?_

 _Muori dannato !_

 _…_

 _Muori !_

 _Muori !_

 _Muori !_

 _…_

 _È morto !_

 _Or gli perdono !_

 _(sanglots)_

 _…_

 _E avanti a lui tremava tutta Roma !_

Et tandis que Tosca s'enfuyait, laissant derrière elle le corps sans vie de Scarpia, la musique retentit dans un dernier soubresaut avant que le rideau ne se referme sous les applaudissements.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, dit Harry en applaudissant à tout rompre, mais cet Antonio Scotti est incroyable ! Je n'ai jamais entendu meilleure interprétation de Scarpia !

\- Absolument ! approuva Draco. Je le trouve même encore meilleur que Giraldoni !

Harry regarda Draco, étonné de retrouver, le temps de cet échange, l'homme qu'il avait rencontré à la clairière de Primrose Hill. Draco dut se rendre compte de son trouble, car il reprit immédiatement son masque de froideur.

-Les Weasley te réclament, dit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers la loge voisine où Ginny gesticulait afin d'attirer son attention.

Harry soupira discrètement et partit les rejoindre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir si longtemps ? lui demanda Ginny avec une nuance de reproche dans la voix. Tu n'es pas revenu de tout le deuxième acte !

\- Désolé, dit sommairement Harry. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Ginny haussa un sourcil. Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer mais sa mère l'en empêcha.

-Oh, voilà les Goldstein ! dit-elle. Allons les saluer !

Harry en profita pour s'éclipser et se rendre dans la salle de réception. Un serveur lui proposa une coupe de champagne qu'il accepta volontiers. Il regarda autour de lui et aperçut Draco qui discutait avec un couple plus âgé. Il aurait aimé s'approcher mais il s'abstint. A la place, il se décida à partir à la recherche de Ginny et Madame Weasley. Après tout, ce n'était pas très courtois de sa part de les abandonner comme il le faisait. Il vida sa coupe, la posa sur un plateau et se dirigea vers le foyer.

Sur place, il eut beau chercher, il ne les vit nulle part. Il haussa les épaules et décida de retourner à la loge. Il allait pousser la porte quand il entendit la voix de Ginny derrière le battant.

\- …comprends pas, Maman ! Vous voulez à tout prix que j'épouse Harry mais en même temps, vous m'obligez à minauder autour d'hommes qui ne m'intéressent absolument pas !

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, Ginny ! C'est vrai qu'un mariage avec Harry résoudrait tous nos problèmes, mais s'il ne se décide pas à te demander ta main, il faudra bien que tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre !

Madame Weasley soupira.

\- Faire un bon mariage est la seule perspective pour une femme, ma chérie. Que ce soit avec Harry ou un autre.

\- Mais… et les Dursley ? Je croyais que…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas de cela. Nous trouverons une solution.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que les Dursley venaient faire là-dedans ? Et quels problèmes son mariage avec Ginny pourrait-il régler ?

-Alors, Potter ? On écoute aux portes ?

Harry sursauta. Malfoy se tenait derrière lui, appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés sur son torse.

-Je… absolument pas.

Draco le gratifia d'un rictus méprisant. Il secoua la tête et allait se diriger vers sa propre loge quand les Weasley firent leur apparition.

\- Oh Harry, tu es là, dit Madame Weasley. Si cela ne t'ennuie pas, nous allons rentrer. Ginny se sent un peu fatiguée. Je demanderai à Taylor de revenir ici après nous avoir déposées à la maison.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je rentrerai à pied. La soirée est douce et cela me fera du bien de prendre un peu l'air.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Certain.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, nous te disons à demain.

Harry les salua toutes les deux.

-Fatiguée, marmonna Draco. A d'autres. Disons plutôt qu'elles n'y comprennent rien.

Sur ces mots, il s'engouffra dans sa loge au moment où retentissait la sonnerie annonçant la reprise. Harry regagna sa place à son tour, pas loin de penser que Draco avait raison.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Un frisson parcourut Harry de haut en bas, comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait les premières notes de _E lucevan le stelle_.

Pourtant, cette fois, l'émotion était différente. Plus profonde, plus intime.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par la mélodie et la voix ample du ténor. Il se revit dans la clairière où il avait rencontré Draco. Il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur des feuilles et de la terre légèrement humide. Il pouvait presque entendre le crissement des cailloux sous ses pieds et le clapotis de la rivière. Puis avec une acuité confondante, il revit le corps dénudé de Draco.

La même brûlure se répandit dans ses veines au souvenir de la douleur qu'il avait ressentie quand Draco l'avait rejeté. Et surtout, ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments pour lui.

 _-Svanì per sempre il sogno mio d'amore..._

A jamais enfui, mon rêve d'amour, chantait l'homme sur scène.

 _-L'ora è fuggita... E muoio disperato ! E non ho amato mai tanto la vita !_

Harry sentit des larmes piquer au coin de ses yeux. Il regarda le reste du troisième acte dans un état second, un peu comme s'il était devenu le spectateur de sa propre vie.

A la fin de l'opéra, il se leva comme le reste de la salle pour applaudir la prestation. Il y eut un premier rappel, puis un autre. Dans une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements, quelqu'un sortit des coulisses pour offrir à la cantatrice qui interprétait Tosca un bouquet de roses rouges. Elle fut rejointe par les autres interprètes et après un dernier salut au public, le rideau se referma.

Harry soupira, reprenant doucement ses esprits.

Quand il sortit de la loge, il trouva Draco qui l'attendait dans le couloir.

\- Je te ramène, dit-il sans préambule.

\- Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je vais marcher… ce n'est pas très loin.

\- Nous ne sommes pas à la campagne, ici, Potter. Tu peux te faire détrousser à chaque coin de rue entre ici et Piccadilly.

\- Je te rappelle que je viens de Boston. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle la campagne.

\- Eh bien, peut-être que les gens sont plus civilisés à Boston, mais Londres est un vrai coupe-gorge à la nuit tombée.

\- Serais-tu inquiet pour moi ? s'amusa Harry.

\- Absolument pas, répliqua Draco en tournant les talons.

Harry étouffa un rire et suivit Draco sans protester.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

-Comment as-tu trouvé la prestation de De Marchi ? demanda Harry.

Ils étaient installés dans la voiture de Draco depuis cinq minutes sans avoir beaucoup avancés. Un embouteillage bloquait la sortie de Covent Garden.

\- Excellente. L'une des meilleures que j'ai entendues. Il était brillant dans _E Lucevan le stelle_.

\- Mais moins que Caruso.

\- Tu as entendu Caruso ? s'extasia Draco.

\- Oui. L'année dernière, au Metropolitan Opera de New York.

\- Quelle chance tu as. Je l'ai seulement entendu sur des enregistrements.

\- Je suppose qu'il refera une apparition à Covent Garden un jour ou l'autre.

\- On dit qu'il privilégie sa carrière aux Etats-Unis…

\- Alors, il faudra que tu te rendes à New-York, suggéra Harry.

\- Après ce qui vient de se passer avec le Titanic ? Jamais de la vie !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'air outré de Draco. Ils firent une partie du chemin en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne dise :

\- C'est vraiment un air magnifique…

\- Quoi donc ?

Harry releva la tête. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait parlé tout haut.

\- _E lucevan le stelle._ J'ai toujours des frissons en entendant ce morceau.

\- Je croyais que c'était _Vesti la giubba_ qui te donnait des frissons…

\- Aussi. En fait, je n'arrive pas à décider lequel de ces deux airs est le plus poignant.

\- _E lucevan le stelle,_ indiscutablement, trancha Draco.

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira Harry en regardant par la fenêtre. Qu'y a-t-il de pire ? Pleurer sur un amour brisé par la trahison ou bien par la mort ?

\- Aucun des deux, dit Draco d'une voix froide. Tu ne pleures pas, tu t'accommodes de ton sort, c'est tout. Toute autre attitude est indigne.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui. Draco se tenait droit sur la banquette, le menton relevé, drapé dans toute la fierté que son rang et son éducation lui conféraient. Harry le trouva plus beau que jamais dans son habit de soirée, le profil faiblement éclairé par la lumière des réverbères. Il savait mieux que personne que, derrière ce masque de froideur, se cachait un tempérament vif et enjoué.

La voiture ralentit puis s'arrêta. Le chauffeur en sortit et vint ouvrir la portière du côté de Harry.

\- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, dit-il à Draco.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

\- Je suis content d'avoir pu parler avec toi… comme on le faisait avant…

Draco ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer un point devant lui. Harry fit un mouvement pour sortir de la voiture, avant de se raviser.

\- Je n'ai pas changé, Draco. Je suis toujours la même personne avec laquelle tu as passé toutes ces heures à discuter. Si seulement tu pouvais…

\- Bonne soirée, Potter.

Harry soupira.

-Bonne soirée, Draco.

Il sortit du véhicule et gagna la porte de son hôtel particulier sans se retourner.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **26 juin 1912 – Maison Black, Grosvenor Square, Londres**

-Mademoiselle Granger, annonça Spratt en entrant dans le salon de réception.

Il s'effaça pour laisser entrer une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns, bouclés, rassemblés en un chignon haut. Elle portait une robe taille empire en satin grenat, agrémentée d'empiècements en velours brodé. La mise était simple et ne pouvait certainement pas rivaliser avec la robe en gaze de soie myosotis que portait Ginny, mais la jeune femme n'en était pas moins resplendissante.

-Hermione ! dit Ron avec ferveur tout en se portant à sa rencontre.

Il lui fit un baisemain avant de la guider vers les canapés. Elle salua Molly et Arthur Weasley, et reçut une étreinte chaleureuse de Ginny.

\- C'est un bonheur de t'avoir avec nous ce soir, dit-elle. Cette maison manque de compagnie féminine, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- Merci, Ginny.

Elle se tourna alors vers la dernière personne présente dans la pièce.

\- Harry ! Je suis tellement contente de te revoir !

\- Moi aussi, Hermione, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. Cela fait tellement longtemps… je t'aurais à peine reconnue. Tu es absolument magnifique.

Hermione sourit un peu timidement, sous le regard presque extatique de Ron.

\- Comment vont tes parents ? demanda Madame Weasley.

\- Fort bien, merci.

\- Sont-ils à Londres avec toi ?

\- Non. Papa a toujours beaucoup de travail à la clinique du village et préférait ne pas s'absenter. Quant à maman, elle n'a jamais aimé la Ville.

\- Tu veux dire que tu es seule ici ? s'étonna Ginny.

\- Je loge chez ma tante, la sœur de papa. Elle a une maison à Marylebone.

\- Oh…

La porte du salon se rouvrit.

-Le dîner est servi, Monsieur le Comte.

\- Merci Spratt, dit Harry.

Tout le monde se leva pour se diriger vers la salle à manger.

\- Monsieur le Comte, dit Hermione en riant. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser !

\- Pour être honnête, moi aussi ! répliqua Harry.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que nous jouions dans le parc, toi, Ron, Neville, Ginny et moi.

\- Ce temps-là me manque énormément.

\- Tout comme Sirius, j'imagine…

Harry hocha simplement la tête.

Ils s'installèrent tous les six autour de la table et les valets de pied commencèrent à servir le dîner. Ils discutèrent de la météo, de la famille royale et du Titanic pendant une bonne partie du repas, jusqu'à ce que Harry demande :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Londres, Hermione ?

\- J'avais rendez-vous avec la Directrice de la London School of Medecine for Women. Je voudrais y entamer des études.

\- Des études de médecine ? s'exclama Ron. Mais pourquoi diable veux-tu faire cela ? Tu as déjà un diplôme d'infirmière !

\- Je voudrais aider mon père et qui sait, peut-être reprendre la clinique après lui.

Un grand silence accueilli cette déclaration. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui semblait avoir avalé du vinaigre.

\- Hermione, dit Harry calmement, c'est un projet formidable et ambitieux. Mais tu as conscience qu'il est très difficile pour une femme d'exercer _effectivement_ la profession de médecin… Tu te heurteras au refus des hommes de se faire examiner, et je crains que les femmes ne soient pas mieux disposées…

\- Je sais, admit-elle. Mais est-ce une raison pour que je renonce ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit des études convenables pour une femme, dit Madame Weasley.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Certains sujets sont un peu… rudes pour une femme, il me semble, intervint Arthur Weasley.

\- Rudes ? répéta Hermione, incrédule.

\- Eh bien, si on me demandait mon avis, avança prudemment Ginny, je préférerais être examinée par une femme… ce serait moins embarrassant pour certains sujets... sensibles.

\- Voyons, Ginny, la sermonna sa mère. Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens.

Ginny n'eut pas l'occasion de rétorquer.

\- De toute façon, poursuivit Madame Weasley, à quoi bon te lancer dans de si longues études ? Aucun homme n'acceptera que son épouse travaille.

\- Je trouve cela regrettable, dit Hermione avec emphase. Il n'y a rien de déshonorant pour un homme à ce que son épouse travaille.

\- Bien sûr que c'est déshonorant ! se défendit Ron. Nous ne sommes pas la classe ouvrière ! Un gentleman doit pouvoir subvenir aux besoins de sa famille ! Et son épouse se doit de tenir son foyer et d'éduquer ses enfants ! Une épouse n'a certes pas le temps d'exercer un _métier_!

\- Ron a raison, dit Harry. L'exercice de la médecine me semble difficilement compatible avec les obligations d'épouse et de mère.

Hermione soupira lourdement.

\- Je prie pour que vienne le temps où les femmes pourront concilier les deux.

\- Ce temps ne viendra jamais ma chère, répliqua Madame Weasley. Pourquoi une femme voudrait-elle autre chose qu'être une épouse parfaite et une mère aimante ?

\- Eh bien, répliqua-t-elle avec raideur, tout simplement parce qu'elles ne se résument pas à ça. Certaines femmes souhaitent trouver un accomplissement en dehors de leur foyer, et je pense qu'il faut respecter leur choix.

\- Ce sont les laiderons qui pensent cela ! rigola Ron. Il faut bien qu'elles se consolent de rester célibataires toute leur vie !

\- Je te trouve injuste, Ron, dit Harry.

\- Je ne suis pas injuste. Je suis réaliste.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il devait bien admettre que le combat d'Hermione était loin d'être gagné d'avance. A en juger par ses lèvres pincées et son attitude rigide, elle semblait d'ailleurs plutôt contrariée par la tournure de la conversation.

Ils finirent par parler d'autre chose, si bien que la fin du repas se déroula dans une atmosphère bien plus détendue.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Quand nous serons de retour à Godric's Hollow, je souhaiterais rendre visite à ton père, dit Harry à Hermione en la raccompagnant à la porte. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec lui de la clinique et des investissements futurs qu'il conviendrait de réaliser.

\- Il en sera ravi, Harry.

\- Bien. Je lui écrirai, dans ce cas.

Harry embrassa Hermione et lui souhait un bon retour avant de s'éclipser et de la laisser en compagnie de Ron et Ginny.

\- Pourrais-je t'inviter à faire une promenade dans Hyde Park, demain ? demanda Ron. Ma sœur et ma mère s'y rendent… nous pourrions peut-être les accompagner ?

\- Ce sera avec plaisir, dit Hermione. Ça ne te dérange pas, Ginny ?

\- Au contraire. Je serais ravie !

\- C'est entendu ! s'exclama Ron. Je passerai te prendre après le déjeuner.

Il la raccompagna à la voiture, suivi de Ginny.

Les deux femmes se firent l'accolade.

-J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de parler un peu demain, glissa Ginny à l'oreille d'Hermione. Il y a certains sujets que j'aimerais… approfondir.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

-Avec plaisir, murmura-t-elle.

Puis, se tournant vers Ron :

\- J'ai passé une délicieuse soirée. Remercie encore Harry pour son hospitalité.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Hermione lui sourit et grimpa dans la voiture.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **30 juin 1912 – Buckingham Palace, Londres**

Ron soupira en rajustant discrètement sa jaquette. Il était morose depuis plusieurs jours. Depuis sa promenade avec Hermione dans Hyde Park, pour être précis. La jeune femme était déterminée à entamer des études de médecine et donc à s'installer à Londres à partir du mois d'août.

Il trouvait cette idée totalement saugrenue. Hermione était intelligente. C'était d'ailleurs quelque chose qu'il appréciait à sa juste valeur car contrairement à d'autres hommes, il n'aimait pas les femmes superficielles et sans esprit. Mais il trouvait excessif qu'elle se lance dans des études aussi longues qu'inutiles.

Quant à ses velléités d'indépendance, n'en parlons pas. Elles lui obscurcissaient l'esprit, à tel point qu'elle ne semblait entendre aucune des objections qu'il avait émises.

Il ne savait plus quel moyen utiliser pour la dissuader de ce projet. A part peut-être la demander en mariage.

Plus il y réfléchissait, plus cela lui semblait une bonne idée. Ses parents ne seraient pas vraiment ravis, mais il s'en moquait. Hermione n'était peut-être pas une aristocrate mais elle faisait partie de la haute-bourgeoisie et elle disposait d'une fortune appréciable. C'était un argument que sa mère ne négligerait jamais.

Il soupira derechef et s'admonesta intérieurement. Il y réfléchirait plus tard.

Pour le moment, il ne pouvait que se réjouir du fait qu'Harry semblait revenu à de meilleurs sentiments envers sa sœur. Sinon, comment expliquer qu'il se trouvait en ce moment même dans un des salons de Buckingham Palace, en train de regarder sa sœur être présentée au couple royal, avant d'assister au plus grand bal de la Saison, celui qui réunissait les meilleurs partis de l'aristocratie britannique ?

Harry, quant à lui, regardait avec un certain détachement Ginny exécuter une parfaite révérence, longuement répétée, devant le Roi George V, son épouse, la Reine Mary et leur fils aîné. Comptant sur le souvenir de ce que son père s'était sacrifié pour sauver la vie d'un enfant royal, il avait obtenu sans trop de difficultés que Ginny, pourtant simple fille de chevalier, soit présentée à la Cour, parmi les filles de ducs, comtes, et autres marquis. En introduisant la jeune fille au bal de Buckingham Palace, il espérait qu'elle trouve enfin un beau parti qui ne soit pas lui.

Il devait bien admettre que ces derniers jours, Ginny avait été étrangement distante avec lui. Non pas qu'il s'en plaignait, mais cela l'intriguait. La conversation qu'il avait surprise entre sa mère et elle, le soir de la représentation à Covent Garden, ne quittait pas son esprit.

\- Oh Harry ! dit Ginny, le tirant de ses réflexions.

Elle revenait vers lui, après avoir salué le couple royal, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants.

\- Le Prince de Galles a dit que j'étais _charmante_! Tu as entendu cela ? Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour me faire inviter mais c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire ! Je ne saurais jamais comment te remercier !

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Tu mérites autant que les autres d'être ici, ce soir. J'espère que tu t'amuseras et que tu feras tourner les têtes de tous les jeunes hommes avec qui tu danseras.

Elle lui sourit tendrement.

\- Je pourrais danser avec tous les jeunes hommes présents ici, je reviendrai toujours vers toi, dit-elle tout bas. Il n'y a personne qui t'arrive à la cheville.

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu m'idéalises trop, Ginny. Maintenant, fais-moi plaisir et va t'amuser.

\- Veux-tu m'escorter jusqu'à la salle de bal ?

\- Non, ce serait contraire à la bienséance. En l'absence de tes parents, c'est à ton frère de le faire.

\- Mais Harry… Nous…

\- Ron ? coupa-t-il en se tournant vers le rouquin avec un regard appuyé.

Celui-ci ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de présenter son bras à sa sœur avec un sourire crispé.

Harry soupira en les regardant s'éloigner tous les deux.

Un serveur portant un plateau de coupes de champagne passa à sa portée. Sans prêter attention au regard peu amène du valet, il s'empara d'un verre qu'il vida d'un trait. Cela ne valait pas un bon verre de whisky mais cela lui fit du bien tout de même.

Les premières notes de musique résonnèrent dans le hall. La réception allait commencer. Harry inspira un grand coup et se dirigea vers la salle de bal, la plus vaste pièce du palais de Buckingham. Il se fraya un chemin parmi les invités, admirant au passage la majesté des lieux : les immenses lustres en cristal accrochés à un plafond décorés de stucs et de fresques, le parquet verni, les murs en panneaux de bois blanc laqué, bordés de liserés dorés, et tout au fond de la pièce, sous un dais en velours rouge, les deux trônes royaux, installés sur une estrade avec derrière eux, une large tapisserie aux armoiries de la Maison Saxe-Cobourg-Gotha.

Harry regarda autour de lui. Il savait, pour avoir entendu les domestiques en parler, que Draco serait présent ce soir avec sa future fiancée. Il scruta l'assemblée de plus belle. Il devait le voir. Il en avait _besoin_. Ce sentiment le dépassait et l'effrayait mais il était là. Il ne pouvait pas le désavouer.

Un coup sec résonna et un homme en livrée rouge vif, bas de soie et gants blancs, entra dans la salle en annonçant bien fort :

-Sa Majesté le Roi George ! Sa Majesté la Reine Mary !

Comme un seul homme, les invités se courbèrent en une respectueuse révérence au moment où le couple royal fit son entrée.

Aussitôt l'orchestre entama l'hymne national que l'assemblée entonna en cœur.

- _God save our gracious King,_

 _long live our noble King,_

 _God save the King !_

 _Send him victorious, happy and glorious,_

 _Long to reign over us,_

 _God save the King !_

A la fin de l'hymne, le Roi et la Reine prirent place sur leurs trônes. L'orchestre entama alors _Sang viennois,_ de Johann Strauss, la valse qui ouvrait le Bal. Les couples se formèrent et se mirent à évoluer gracieusement au rythme de la musique.

Parmi eux, Harry reconnut immédiatement Draco. Tout comme la plupart des hommes présents ce soir, il portait une jaquette queue-de-pie et un pantalon noirs, un gilet ivoire sur une chemise blanche à plastron rigide et un nœud papillon ivoire également. Mais il les surpassait tous en élégance. Il dansait merveilleusement bien, d'un pas léger et assuré. Et puis son sourire… Harry ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu avec un visage aussi rayonnant.

Il fit alors attention à la personne à laquelle ce sourire était manifestement destiné : une jeune femme blonde comme les blés, d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Elle portait une robe bleu roi, composée de lés de soie, de taffetas et de voile qui lui donnait l'allure d'une princesse des mille et une nuits. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon bouclé qui dégageait une nuque pâle et gracile.

Jamais Harry n'avait vu un couple aussi bien assorti. Et il en ressentit une profonde et indescriptible jalousie. Le sentiment était tellement puissant, qu'il en suffoqua presque. Il détestait voir Draco aussi heureux, il détestait voir sa main posée avec possessivité sur la taille fine de la jeune femme, comme s'il voulait la garder près de lui pour toujours. Il détestait la manière dont Ariana s'accrochait à son épaule. Il détestait son sourire resplendissant.

Oui, il détestait Ariana Dumbledore de toutes les fibres de son être.

\- Lady Ariana est magnifique, commenta une femme non loin de lui.

\- C'est peu de le dire, approuva sa voisine.

\- Je me demanda quand ses fiançailles avec l'héritier des Malfoy seront annoncées…

\- C'est comme si c'était fait. Regardez ce qu'elle porte dans les cheveux…

Harry fit plus attention à la coiffure. Au milieu des boucles dorées, était piquée une épingle en forme de serpent, tout en émeraudes et diamants.

-Oh… le Serpent d'émeraudes de Lady Malfoy ! nota l'autre femme en agitant vigoureusement son éventail. Si elle a prêté un joyau pareil à Ariana Dumbledore, c'est qu'elle la considère déjà comme sa fille !

\- Oh oui. Arborer l'emblème des Malfoy lors d'une réception à Buckingham revient à une reconnaissance publique. L'annonce officielle des fiançailles ne sera plus qu'une formalité.

Harry tourna les talons. Il en avait assez vu et assez entendu. Mais alors qu'il comptait quitter la salle de bal, une main le retint par le bras.

\- Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien, s'inquiéta Ginny.

\- Non, non… tout va bien. J'ai bu trop de champagne, c'est tout.

Ginny fronça les sourcils, l'air sincèrement inquiet.

-Puis-je t'inviter à danser ? demanda Harry sans préambule.

Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de répondre très rapidement :

-Bien sûr ! J'en serais ravie !

Il lui prit la main et la conduisit au milieu de la salle où ils se mirent à tournoyer avec les autres couples de danseurs.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu dansais si bien la valse, dit Ginny.

\- Sirius a tenu à ce que j'apprenne à danser. Et de toutes les danses, c'est la valse que je préfère.

Alors qu'il entraînait Ginny au rythme de la musique, il se retrouva à proximité de Draco. Leurs regards se croisèrent à peine quelques secondes, mais suffisamment longtemps pour déceler une ombre dans celui de Draco. Il n'y prêta pas attention et se concentra sur sa cavalière. Ginny était tout sourire. Harry nota avec satisfaction qu'elle était le sujet d'attention de certains jeunes gens regroupés un peu plus loin.

Quand le morceau s'acheva, il la raccompagna à dessin à quelques mètres d'eux. Il ne fallut pas attendre bien longtemps avant que le plus téméraire s'approche.

-Mademoiselle ? Me feriez-vous l'honneur ? dit-il obligeamment en se courbant et en tendant la main.

Ginny jeta un regard interrogatif à Harry.

-Je t'en prie, dit-il. Je vais aller prendre un peu l'air.

Si la jeune femme était déçue, elle n'en montra rien et suivit son nouveau cavalier pour une autre valse.

Harry s'éloigna, non sans avoir vérifié que Ron surveillait toujours sa sœur.

Dans le hall, il avisa un salon où plusieurs personnes discutaient en buvant du champagne. Une porte-fenêtre était ouverte et donnait sur un large balcon qui surplombait les jardins. Harry s'y faufila, heureux d'échapper quelques minutes à l'atmosphère bruyante des lieux.

Il s'accouda à la balustrade en pierre, et profita de la brise qui bruissait doucement dans les arbres. En fermant les yeux, il huma le parfum des fleurs et de l'herbe fraîchement tondue. Il les rouvrit en entendant le frémissement d'une étoffe. Il tourna la tête pour remarquer la présence d'Ariana Dumbledore à ses côtés.

\- Lord Black, dit-elle poliment.

\- Lady Ariana, répondit Harry avec raideur.

\- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Ariana.

Elle le fixait placidement de ses grands yeux en amandes, bleus comme les mers du sud. Il put remarquer qu'elle était encore plus belle de près que de loin, avec son petit nez droit et fin et ses lèvres délicatement ourlées.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que Lord Draco apprécierait une telle familiarité entre nous, dit-il un peu sèchement.

\- Draco ne s'en offusquera pas, dit-elle en souriant. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, vous savez. Enfin… il m'a parlé de James. Mais il semblerait que vous soyez la même personne.

\- Au grand dam de votre futur… fiancé.

Elle eut un petit rire musical et ne releva pas la manière dont Harry avait presque craché le mot « fiancé ».

\- Oui, Draco m'a parlé de votre… contentieux.

\- Y a-t-il une chose dont Draco ne vous ait pas parlé ? demanda Harry avec amertume.

\- Non. Je sais tout ce qu'i savoir. Y compris ce qui s'est passé entre vous.

Ariana ne souriait plus. Mal à l'aise, Harry détourna les yeux.

\- Ne soyez pas embarrassé, Harry, dit-elle avec douceur. L'inversion de Draco n'est pas un sujet tabou entre nous.

\- Il est hors de question que je parle de cela avec vous !

\- Oh voyons ! s'exclama Ariana en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Est-ce lui qui vous envoie ? demanda abruptement Harry. Ou bien êtes-vous là pour m'enjoindre de ne plus l'approcher ?

\- Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Draco souffre de ce qui s'est passé, mais il est trop orgueilleux pour l'admettre.

Elle secoua doucement la tête voyant le scepticisme sur le visage de Harry.

\- Vous ne le connaissez pas comme moi je le connais, dit-elle.

\- Je le connais mieux que vous ne le pensez.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que vous avez passé quelques étés ensemble quand vous étiez adolescents ? Parce que vous avez passé quelques heures avec lui alors qu'il vous prenait pour un autre ? Excusez-moi, Harry, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour prétendre connaître quelqu'un.

\- Vous trouvez ? Moi je pense au contraire que c'est suffisant pour savoir qu'il préfère me juger sur mon nom de famille que sur la personne que je suis réellement !

\- Et vous ? N'êtes-vous pas en train de le juger également ? A sa place, ne vous sentiriez-vous pas trahi ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas trahi !

Ariana soupira.

\- N'avez-vous donc pas idée du poids du secret que porte Draco ? Vous devez tout de même comprendre ce que cela lui coûte de dissimuler sa nature depuis qu'il est adolescent et de savoir qu'il devra le faire toute sa vie durant !

\- Non, admit Harry avec gêne. C'est… c'est quelque chose dont… je n'avais pas conscience… auparavant.

\- Alors, comprenez-le. Il vous a ouvert son cœur, Harry. Comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant avec un autre homme. Excepté Barrow, mais vous savez pourquoi. A vous, il a livré son secret parce qu'il vous faisait confiance.

\- Je ne l'ai pas trahi, répéta Harry. Et je ne le trahirai jamais.

\- Je le sais. Et il le sait aussi. Laissez-lui du temps.

Harry hocha la tête. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix.

\- Il tient à vous, continua Ariana. Il tient beaucoup plus à vous qu'il ne veut bien l'admettre. Il a simplement peur de ses propres sentiments.

\- Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?

\- Pour vous aider à être patient.

Harry la regarda, confus.

\- Je sais que vous ne m'appréciez pas, Harry, dit-elle. Et je sais pourquoi. Mais vous avez tort. Je ne suis pas une menace.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Ariana lui fit un petit sourire malicieux.

\- Bonne soirée, Lord Black. Cela a été un plaisir de discuter avec vous.

\- Lady Ariana, attendez !

Elle se retourna vers lui.

\- Je… je ne comprends pas, dit-il. Malgré… malgré tout cela, vous… vous allez l'épouser ?

\- Oui, sourit Ariana. Je ne voudrais pas en épouser un autre que lui.

Elle disparut du balcon dans un doux froissement d'étoffe.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Harry ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Où étais-tu passé ? demanda Ron en l'apostrophant alors qu'il revenait dans la salle de bal.

\- Désolé. J'étais parti prendre un peu l'air. Il fait vraiment étouffant, ici.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire !

\- Ginny passe du bon temps ?

\- Plutôt, oui ! Il y a beaucoup de jeunes hommes empressés autour d'elle.

\- Tant mieux. Je suis content qu'elle en profite pleinement.

\- C'était généreux de ta part d'utiliser ton nom pour l'introduire à la Cour.

\- Comme je le lui ai dit, ta sœur mérite autant qu'une autre d'être ici ce soir. Et je lui souhaite sincèrement de trouver un bon parti.

Ron resta silencieux un moment avant de dire :

\- Tu sais comme moi qu'il n'y a qu'un seul homme qui l'intéresse…

\- Je sais, dit Harry à voix basse. J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour Ginny et je voudrais bien lui donner ce qu'elle demande mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

\- Je n'éprouve pas pour elle les sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour moi.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'être amoureux d'elle.

\- Ron, comprends-moi… elle… elle est comme une sœur pour moi et j'ai vraiment du mal à imaginer… que…

\- Je vois.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Pas autant que moi, dit Ron sombrement.

Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. Il devait protéger sa sœur et le reste de sa famille. Les Dursley le laissaient en paix pour le moment mais il savait que cela ne durerait pas.

\- Tu comptes revoir Hermione prochainement ? demanda Harry, inconscient du trouble qui l'habitait.

\- Elle repart pour Godric's Hollow demain matin. Je vais l'accompagner à Paddington et essayer une fois encore de la faire changer d'avis.

\- Elle ne veut rien entendre ?

\- Absolument rien. Ne pourrais-tu lui écrire, toi ? Peut-être qu'elle t'écouterait !

\- Je veux bien mais pour lui dire quoi ? J'ai adoré mes études de médecine, j'aurais dû mal à la décourager…

\- Mais tu es un homme, Harry !

\- Les temps changent, Ron. Les femmes aspirent à des choses nouvelles… peut-on les en blâmer ?

Ron soupira lourdement.

\- Je compte lui demander sa main.

\- Crois-tu que ça l'arrêtera ?

\- Si ça ne l'arrête pas, alors c'est qu'elle ne tient pas suffisamment à moi.

Il détourna le regard et Harry eut de la peine pour lui.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle partage tes sentiments. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est pouvoir les concilier avec ses aspirations personnelles.

\- Mais Harry… c'est une femme que je veux, pas un singe savant !

\- Si tu veux un conseil, évite de lui présenter les choses de cette manière…

Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Oui, tu n'as pas tort… c'est juste que… je l'aime tellement, tu sais…

\- Je sais.

\- Peux-tu seulement imaginer ? Aimer quelqu'un de tout ton être et savoir qu'il te sera inaccessible à jamais ?

Harry soupira à son tour. Son regard se porta sur la piste où les couples dansaient toujours.

-Crois-moi. Je peux parfaitement l'imaginer, souffla-t-il.

Ron fronça les sourcils et suivit son regard. Parmi les danseurs se trouvaient Draco Malfoy et Ariana Dumbledore.

-Alors, c'est ça… murmura-t-il, abasourdi. C'est pour ça que tu ne t'intéresses pas à ma sœur !

Harry sursauta. Son cœur battit à tout rompre quand il se rendit compte que Ron l'avait surpris en train de regarder Draco.

\- Ron… non, ce n'est pas…

\- Evidemment… qu'est-ce que la fille d'un simple chevalier, à côté d'une duchesse ?

\- Une duchesse ? Mais…

Il exhala un soupir de soulagement. Ron pensait qu'il s'intéressait à Ariana.

-Tu as raison de ne pas te faire d'illusions, se moqua Ron. Je doute que Malfoy lâche le morceau de sitôt.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons pour aller retrouver Ginny qui conversait avec deux hommes à quelques mètres de là.

-Ron ! Attends ! le rappela Harry. Tu te trompes ! Je ne…

Mais l'autre homme ne l'écoutait pas et continuait de se frayer un chemin parmi les invités.

Dépité, Harry le laissa partir. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit toujours aussi compliqué ?

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **1** **er** **juillet 1912 – Gare de Paddington, Londres**

Le quai de la gare n'était pas particulièrement bondé. Une dizaine de voyageurs tout au plus attendait de pouvoir embarquer à bord du train de la Great Western Railway.

La locomotive émit un sifflement suraigu et des volutes de vapeur fusèrent bruyamment hors des pistons, tandis que des manutentionnaires chargeaient de volumineuses malles à l'intérieur du compartiment à bagages.

\- Est-ce que tu comptes revenir à Londres prochainement ? demanda Ron.

\- Certainement, répondit Hermione. J'ai encore plusieurs choses à régler avec l'école de médecine avant de…

\- Hermione, coupa Ron en lui prenant les mains. Je veux te poser une question… Je… je ne te demande pas une réponse immédiate mais seulement que tu prennes le temps d'y réfléchir sérieusement…

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix lente et anxieuse.

Ron se dandina légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

-Voilà. Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps et… même si pendant longtemps, je ne t'ai pas vraiment regardée autrement que comme une amie avec qui on jouait dans le parc de Godric's Hollow pendant des heures… ce n'est plus pareil maintenant… en fait, je me rends compte que… tu es… tu es une femme… et…

Hermione haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

-… tu es belle, intelligente et drôle, continua Ron. Et j'aime être avec toi. Je…

Il s'interrompit pour reprendre sa respiration.

-Hermione, veux-tu m'épouser ?

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. Elle resta, un instant, muette de stupeur, avant de se reprendre rapidement.

\- Ron, je suis touchée par ta demande…

\- Ne dis rien ! l'interrompit-il. S'il te plaît, penses-y. Je suis sincère, Hermione. Vraiment sincère.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Et je veux tu saches que moi aussi, j'aime être avec toi.

\- Alors, tu…

\- Attends. Il y a une chose que je voudrais savoir avant de te répondre.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Est-ce que par cette demande, tu espères que je vais renoncer à mon inscription à l'école de médecine ? Car si c'est le cas, ton espoir est vain. Je suis déterminée, Ron. Je suis prête à réfléchir à ta proposition, et je pense même que je suis prête à l'accepter… mais il est hors de question que je renonce à mon projet.

\- Mais… c'est impossible… je ne peux pas accepter que tu poursuives des études alors que nous serons mariés !

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que ce n'est pas ce qu'un mari attend de sa femme, pardieu !

Hermione secoua tristement la tête.

\- Je pense que c'est à toi de réfléchir si tu veux vraiment m'épouser, dit-elle doucement.

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! Je…

\- Tu dis que tu apprécies ma compagnie, mon intelligence…

\- C'est bien plus que cela ! s'écria Ron. Je t'aime, Hermione ! Je suis amoureux de toi !

\- En es-tu certain ? Je crois plutôt que tu cherches une épouse aimante, conciliante et cultivée, que tu pourras exhiber sans crainte en société…

\- Bien entendu ! C'est ce que recherchent tous les hommes ! Et tu es tout cela à la fois !

\- Tu te trompes. Je suis un esprit libre. J'aspire à des choses nouvelles. Des choses auxquelles les femmes ne sont pas censées aspirer. J'ai des opinions, et je suis bien décidée à les faire entendre. Tu ne l'accepteras pas, et nous finirons par nous disputer. Je ne veux pas de cela. Je ne veux ni te faire honte, ni te rendre malheureux.

Elle soupira.

\- Je suis désolée, Ron.

\- Mais…

\- LE TRAIN POUR SWINDON VA PARTIR ! EMBARQUEMENT IMMEDIAT !

\- Il faut que j'y aille, dit-elle.

Ron hocha la tête silencieusement.

\- Je t'écrirai pour te dire quand je reviens à Londres, et nous en reparlerons.

\- D'accord, murmura Ron.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue, puis l'aida à monter dans le compartiment. Le contrôleur ferma les portes et donna un coup de sifflet. Le train se mit en branle.

A travers la fenêtre, Hermione fit un petit signe de la main.

Ron regarda le train s'éloigner, avec au cœur un sentiment doux amer.

 ** _A suivre..._**


	8. Chapitre 6

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Hello tout le monde !**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Désolée pour ceux et celles à qui je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre, particulièrement Damelith, Lovekisshu, NiwawaNott, Doucette, Amenatsu, mrsjudisor et ma très chère Kelewan ! Vos commentaires ont embelli mes journées ! Mille mercis !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

 **30 juillet 1912 – Hurlingham Park, Londres**

Si la présentation à la Cour et le bal de Buckingham étaient les points culminants de la Saison, ils n'en marquaient pas la fin pour autant. Que du contraire. Durant les mois de juillet et d'août, les évènements mondains se faisaient encore nombreux et c'était précisément lors de ces évènements que se mesurait la réussite d'une débutante.

Si l'on en jugeait par le nombre de bals, de garden parties et de soirées auxquels elle avait été invitée ces trente derniers jours, la Saison de Ginny Weasley était plutôt réussie. Madame Weasley en était plus que ravie, même si aucun prétendant ne s'était encore formellement déclaré.

\- Ginny, ton ombrelle ! la réprimanda Madame Weasley.

\- Maman ! Le soleil n'est pas si fort que cela !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Aucun gentleman ne te regardera si tu as la peau tannée comme celle d'une fille de ferme !

Ginny ouvrit son ombrelle d'un coup sec.

\- Parfois, Maman, j'ai l'impression de n'être rien d'autre qu'une pièce de viande sur l'étal d'un boucher !

\- Ginny ! s'offusqua sa mère. Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton !

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et continua d'avancer sur le chemin qui menait au terrain de polo de Hurlingham Park.

\- Je me demande bien ce qu'elle a, ces derniers temps, dit Ron à Harry, qui marchaient côte à côte.

Harry ne répondit pas. Lui aussi avait remarqué le changement d'attitude de Ginny. Il semblait être survenu peu de temps après la promenade à Hyde Park qu'ils avaient faite, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et lui, juste avant le retour d'Hermione à Godric's Hollow. Ron avait été assez mécontent que l'élue de son cœur passe plus de temps à discuter avec sa sœur qu'avec lui. Il est vrai que les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient cessé de papoter ensemble durant toute la promenade, prenant soin par ailleurs, de laisser Harry et Ron à distance.

Depuis, Ginny semblait préoccupée. Malgré le succès qu'elle rencontrait auprès des jeunes gens de la bonne société, elle montrait peu d'enthousiasme à les fréquenter, se montrant distante et parfois même dédaigneuse. Harry avait cru tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'une énième tentative pour lui montrer qu'elle ne s'intéressait à aucun autre homme que lui. Mais force avait été de constater qu'elle agissait de la même manière avec lui.

\- Je suis désolé que ma sœur soit d'humeur aussi chagrine, continua Ron. Je ne voudrais pas que cela nous gâche la journée...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Harry en souriant. Je ne pense pas que l'humeur de Ginny restera chagrine bien longtemps. J'ai cru comprendre que Stuart Ackerley participait à la compétition.

\- Ackerley ?

\- Elle a dansé plusieurs fois avec lui au Bal de la Cour. Et sa sœur Edith l'a invitée à sa garden party la semaine dernière.

\- Ah oui, marmonna Ron. Je suis heureux de constater qu'il en reste au moins un qu'elle n'a pas repoussé…

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de Hurlingham Park, une foule considérable se pressait déjà dans les allées et dans les tribunes.

\- Tu as déjà assisté à un tournoi de polo ? demanda Ron.

\- Jamais, dit Harry. Mais ça ne semble pas très compliqué. Deux équipes de quatre joueurs qui doivent cogner une balle en bois avec un maillet pour la faire entrer dans le but adverse. Rien de bien passionnant…

\- J'espère que vous changerez d'avis à l'issue du tournoi, mon cher Harry.

Harry se retourna d'un bond pour faire face à Lucius Malfoy et son épouse.

\- Lord Malfoy ! Lady Malfoy ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir !

\- Pour nous également, dit le Comte. Pour tout dire, nous pensions que vous viendriez nous rendre visite à Eaton Square durant votre séjour à Londres.

\- Oh… je… j'ai cru comprendre que vous receviez Lady Ariana… je… je ne voulais pas vous importuner.

\- Voyons ! Vous ne nous importunez pas ! s'écria Lady Malfoy. De toute façon, Ariana passe le plus clair de ses journées avec Draco à assister à des garden parties ou des réceptions. Nous ne les voyons pratiquement pas, ajouta-t-elle en agitant négligemment sa main gantée.

Harry garda le sourire mais grinça des dents, tout en se fustigeant d'être à ce point touché par la situation. Que croyait-il ? Evidemment que Draco et Ariana passaient tout leur temps ensemble. Pourquoi en irait-il autrement ?

\- Que diriez-vous d'assister au Tournoi depuis notre loge ? demanda Lucius Malfoy. Nous pourrions en profiter pour discuter un peu, qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Eh bien ce serait avec plaisir mais… je ne suis pas venu seul, avança Harry prudemment.

Le regard du Comte se porta alors vers les trois Weasley qui patientaient quelques pas en retrait. Il fit un sourire froid mais dit néanmoins :

-Madame Weasley, votre fils, votre fille et vous-même êtes évidemment les bienvenus.

Madame Weasley se raidit, manifestement étonnée de la proposition du Comte de Slytherin. Elle semblait avoir des difficultés à trouver un motif de refus.

-Les Greengrass seront là également, ajouta Lady Malfoy. Avec leur fils, Matthew. Je suis certaine qu'il apprécierait de rencontrer Mademoiselle Weasley.

Cet argument eut raison des réticences de Molly Weasley. Les Greengrass étaient une ancienne famille très en vue, qui possédait un très large domaine dans le Berkshire. Au grand dam de Ron, elle accepta donc l'invitation.

Le petit groupe se mit en mouvement. Tandis qu'il suivait le couple Malfoy, Harry se dit qu'ils souhaitaient vraiment sa compagnie pour surmonter leur antipathie envers les Weasley.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

La « loge » dont parlait Lucius Malfoy était en réalité une immense tonnelle installée au plus près du terrain. Des tables, des chaises et des banquettes étaient disposées en son centre. A l'arrière, se trouvait un buffet où officiaient une aide-cuisinière et trois valets, sous la supervision du majordome.

\- Bonjour Carson, dit Harry.

\- Lord Black, répondit aimablement Carson, en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Lord Black, Madame Weasley et ses enfants seront nos invités pour la journée, Carson, dit la Comtesse.

\- Bien, Madame.

Alors que Harry et les Weasley s'avançaient pour prendre place, une jeune femme vint à leur rencontre.

\- Bonjour Harry ! dit-elle joyeusement. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir !

\- Lady Ariana, répondit-il en faisant un sourire crispé.

\- Oh… Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez déjà, dit Narcissa Malfoy.

\- Nous nous sommes rencontré au Bal de la Cour et nous avons eu une discussion très intéressante, dit Ariana d'un air espiègle. N'est-ce pas Harry ?

Harry jugea utile de faire diversion.

\- Lady Ariana, permettez-moi de vous présenter Madame Weasley, son fils Ronald et sa fille Ginevra.

\- Ginevra Weasley… vous étiez au Bal également, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, j'y étais.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer ! s'exclama Ariana. J'ai entendu beaucoup d'éloges vous concernant !

\- Je vous remercie, dit Ginny avec humilité.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée du couple Greengrass et de leur fils Matthew. Lady Malfoy fit les présentations avant d'emmener tout le monde vers le buffet afin de prendre un rafraîchissement.

Harry, lui, regardait de tous côtés avec appréhension. Si Ariana était là, Draco ne devait pas être loin. Or, il ne le voyait nulle part. Il soupira de déception en prenant le verre de citronnade qu'un valet venait de lui tendre.

\- Combien de temps devrons-nous supporter d'être ici ? murmura Ron qui croyait manifestement que Harry partageait sa contrariété d'avoir été invité par les Malfoy.

\- Personne ne t'oblige à rester, répondit-il un peu sèchement.

Il s'éloigna vers le bord de la tente, dans l'intention de voir si Draco ne se trouvait pas à l'extérieur.

\- Harry, reprit Ron, nous n'avons rien à faire ici !

\- Ce n'est pas l'avis de ta sœur ou de ta mère, dit Harry d'un air dégagé.

Ron se retourna pour les observer. Ginny accaparait toute l'attention de Matthew Greengrass, tout en étant engagée dans une discussion animée et plaisante avec Ariana Dumbledore. Madame Weasley semblait quant à elle avoir mis ses réserves de côté et discutait agréablement avec Lady Malfoy et Lady Greengrass.

-Alors, dites-moi, Harry… Avez-vous déjà pu vous familiariser avec votre nouveau domaine ?

Lucius Malfoy venait de se matérialiser à côté de lui.

\- Pas autant que je le voudrais, répondit Harry. Mais je compte bien m'y atteler dès notre retour à Godric's Hollow.

\- J'espère que vos récoltes n'auront pas trop souffert du manque de pluie et du temps chaud de ce printemps. Plusieurs de mes métayers m'ont déjà averti que la production de blé ne serait pas bonne, contrairement à l'année dernière.

\- Ah oui ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers Ron. As-tu entendu quelque chose de similaire, Ron ?

\- En effet, dit ce dernier avec un reluctance évidente. Plusieurs d'entre eux sont inquiets.

\- Devons-nous l'être également ?

\- Absolument pas.

Harry haussa un sourcil devant le ton catégorique de Ron.

\- Quel système de rotation pratiquez-vous ? demanda le Comte.

\- La rotation de Norfolk sur deux tiers des terres, dit Ron. Blé, navet fourrager, orge, trèfle. Et depuis deux ans, nous testons un système trois-deux sur le tiers restant. Colza, blé, moutarde, maïs. La moutarde n'est pas récoltée et sert de couvre-sol.

\- Hm, fit Lucius d'un air appréciateur. Nous sommes également passé à ce système sur une partie du domaine, mais nous avons semé de l'ivraie d'Italie, au lieu de la moutarde. Mais je reste convaincu qu'il faut maintenir la rotation de Norkfolk.

\- C'est aussi mon avis, admit Ron. Elle a l'avantage de supprimer la jachère, de permettre le développement de l'élevage, d'améliorer le contrôle des adventices et la reconstitution des ressources en azote en fin de cycle.

Harry, lui, ne comprenait rien du tout et il s'en voulut une fois de plus de ne pas être mieux au fait de la tenue de son domaine.

\- Draco semble persuadé que la métairie est révolue, continua le Comte. Il veut me convaincre de ne pas relouer deux parcelles qui sont actuellement inoccupées, mais de les réunir et de les exploiter nous-mêmes.

\- Vous-mêmes ? s'étonna Harry. Mais… comment ?

\- Avec des machines agricoles. Elles font en quelques heures le travail qu'un métayer fait en deux ou trois jours. D'après Draco, investir dans une telle machine et engager des ouvriers agricoles à la journée serait plus rentable que le loyer versé par les métayers.

\- Et vous ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda Harry.

\- Je ne suis pas opposé au progrès. Et je fais confiance à mon fils. Mais je pense qu'il faut avancer avec prudence et être bien informé. Une conférence à ce sujet se tiendra prochainement à Manchester, de même qu'une exposition de machines. Draco compte s'y rendre. Peut-être devriez-vous l'accompagner, Harry ?

\- Heu… hm… oui. Oui, pourquoi pas ?

Harry nota que le Comte s'était adressé à lui, et non à Ron. Ce dernier ne semblait d'ailleurs pas apprécier cette idée.

\- A propos de Draco, dit Harry pour changer de sujet. Je ne l'ai vu nulle part… Serait-il souffrant ?

\- Sûrement pas ! s'exclama le Comte. Il participe au tournoi de polo. Vous ne le saviez pas ?

\- Non, je l'ignorais.

\- Il jouera le deuxième match.

A ce moment, la sonnerie d'une cloche avertit les spectateurs que le tournoi allait commencer. Ginny, Ariana, Matthew et son père se rapprochèrent afin de mieux voir, tandis que Madame Weasley, Lady Malfoy et Lady Greengrass restaient papoter en retrait. Les deux premières équipes firent leur entrée sur le terrain, sous les applaudissements du public.

\- Oh, voilà Stuart Ackerley ! s'exclama Ginny.

\- Vous connaissez Stuart ? demanda Matthew en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Nous avons dansé ensemble au Bal de la Cour et sa sœur Edith m'a invitée à sa garden party.

\- Si je peux me permettre un conseil, soyez prudente avec lui.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Il… il a tendance à considérer certaines choses comme… acquises. Il n'est pas très… patient, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Ginny regarda Matthew avec froideur.

\- Eh bien, il m'a paru être un parfait gentleman.

\- Oh, je l'imagine bien. Je vous mets en garde, c'est tout.

Elle lui fit un bref sourire puis reporta son attention sur les joueurs.

Le match commença et Harry se surprit à être particulièrement attentif et à vouloir comprendre les différentes phases de jeu afin d'apprécier pleinement le match quand Draco serait sur le terrain. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le jeu était passionnant. La partie se déroulait en cinq périodes de sept minutes trente chacune, à l'issue desquelles une pause de trois minutes permettait aux joueurs de changer de monture. La discipline était en effet assez éprouvante pour le cheval, soumis à de brutales accélérations, à des virages très courts et aux constantes contorsions de son cavalier.

Pris par le match, Harry ne vit pas le temps passer. Le score se clôtura en faveur de l'équipe de Stuart Ackerley au grand bonheur de Ginny, à qui il fit un signe de la main, avant de descendre de cheval et se diriger vers elle. En passant devant une vasque de fleurs, il en sortit une rose blanche qu'il lui offrit.

\- Je vous dois la victoire, murmura-t-il d'un ton séducteur.

\- Voyons, dit Ginny en baissant les yeux. Je n'y suis pour rien…

\- Bien sûr que si. Votre présence m'a galvanisé.

Ginny prit la rose et la porta à son nez en rougissant. Stuart s'inclina légèrement et repartit vers ses coéquipiers.

Quelques minutes plus tard, huit nouveaux cavaliers entraient sur le terrain. Parmi eux, se trouvait Draco, juché sur un criollo argentin à la robe alezane. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Il portait la même tenue que les autres joueurs : des bottes marrons, un pantalon et une chemise à manches courtes blancs et un débardeur blanc cassé à liséré rouge, mais son élégance et sa stature faisaient toute la différence.

Alors que les cavaliers se positionnaient face aux arbitres, leurs regards se croisèrent. Draco n'eut aucune expression particulière. Harry ne savait donc pas s'il était content ou contrarié par sa présence. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de s'interroger d'avantage car la cloche retentit, marquant le début de la partie.

Les sept premières minutes du jeu furent indiscutablement dominées par l'équipe de Draco qui marqua deux goals. Mais dès le début de la deuxième période, les adversaires se montrèrent beaucoup plus agressifs, ce qui n'empêcha pas Draco de marquer un troisième but.

Harry n'avait jamais été aussi stressé en assistant à une compétition sportive. Il serrait les poings d'appréhension à chaque fois qu'il voyait Draco se pencher pour frapper la balle, ou lorsqu'il luttait épaule contre épaule, monture contre monture, avec un adversaire.

La quatrième période venait de commencer, le score était de cinq buts à trois en faveur de l'équipe de Draco. Celui-ci était lancé à pleine vitesse quand un adversaire lui coupa la route, faisant piler son cheval tellement brutalement que Draco fut désarçonné. Il décolla de la selle et passa par-dessus sa monture, avant d'atterrir lourdement au sol.

Une clameur retentit dans le public. A peu près toutes les personnes présentes dans la loge des Malfoy se levèrent d'un bond. Sur le terrain, les arbitres s'étaient approchés de Draco. Celui-ci se releva, apparemment indemne. Il remonta sur son cheval et fit savoir qu'il était prêt à reprendre la partie.

Ce n'est que quand il se rassit que Harry remarqua que ses mains tremblaient. Il surprit le regard d'Ariana sur lui et serra les poings pour masquer son trouble. Mais la jeune femme n'était pas dupe, il le savait. En témoignait le sourire doux et réconfortant qu'elle lui adressa. Il détourna la tête et reporta son attention sur le match.

Suite à la faute commise, les arbitres octroyèrent un coup franc à l'équipe de Draco. Il le tira et marqua. La dernière période fut presque trop simple. Désorganisée par l'attitude hostile de leurs joueurs, l'équipe adversaire fut incapable d'opposer une défense solide et encaissa encore trois goals supplémentaires.

Harry soupira de soulagement quand la cloche retentit pour annoncer la fin de la partie.

\- Je pensais que le polo était réputé pour être un jeu fair-play, commenta-t-il.

\- C'est habituellement le cas, dit Lucius. Je ne comprends pas l'attitude de ces joueurs. Ils seront certainement sévèrement sanctionnés par l'Association.

\- Je l'espère bien ! dit sèchement Narcissa. Je ne compte pas en rester là.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le buffet afin de prendre une tasse de thé. Harry allait en faire autant quand il fut arrêté par Carson qui lui tendait un petit plateau en argent.

\- Ceci est pour vous, Lord Black.

\- Merci, Carson, dit-il en prenant le billet.

 _« Retrouve-moi derrière les écuries après le match. Viens seul. D. »_

Intrigué, il fourra le morceau de papier dans sa poche. Puis, profitant de ce que Ron s'était éloigné pour parler avec sa mère et sa sœur, il s'éclipsa.

\- Je m'absente un moment. Je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps, dit-il à Carson alors qu'il passait devant lui.

\- Bien, Monsieur le Comte.

Sitôt à l'extérieur, Harry se faufila entre les groupes de spectateurs en courant.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Il arriva derrière les écuries, plutôt essoufflé, pour trouver Draco, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur.

\- Pourquoi as-tu couru comme ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je… c'est que…

\- Peu importe, coupa-t-il. Est-ce que tu as encore un flacon du produit que tu m'as donné pour mes migraines ?

\- Non… mais je peux m'en procurer.

Draco hocha la tête et se décolla du mur.

\- Très bien. Fais-le. Tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer un billet quand tu l'auras.

Il allait partir mais Harry le retint.

\- Tu as déjà vidé l'autre flacon ?

\- Non. Mais je préfère prendre mes précautions et avoir des réserves.

\- Ça veut dire que ça fonctionne ? demanda Harry avec un sourire.

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite.

\- Oui, ça fonctionne, finit-il par admettre avec réticence. Ça fonctionne très bien même.

\- Si tu savais comme je suis content !

 _Il est sincère_ , se dit Draco en regardant le visage souriant de Harry. Il détourna les yeux pour éviter de s'appesantir sur des pensées qui ne le mèneraient nulle part.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, dit-il. Merci Potter.

\- Attends ! dit Harry qui ne voulait pas mettre déjà fin à cette entrevue. Est-ce que… est-ce que tu accepterais de me montrer les écuries ? J'aimerais voir de plus près les chevaux que tu as montés durant le match.

Draco hésita quelques secondes.

-D'accord, dit-il. Suis-moi.

Ils contournèrent le bâtiment et entrèrent par une porte latérale. Devant eux, s'étendait un long couloir constitué de plusieurs dizaines de stalles. Draco remonta la moitié de l'allée et s'arrêta devant un box.

-Voici Bane. C'est le criollo argentin que je montais lors de la première période. Ici, fit-il en montrant le box voisin, se trouve Magorian. Et là…

Il traversa l'allée et flatta l'encolure d'un cheval à la robe isabelle.

-C'est Firenze, mon préféré.

Harry le suivit et caressa la tête de l'animal.

\- Ils sont plutôt petits, non ?

\- Un mètre soixante au garrot, au maximum.

\- Pourquoi leur crinière est-elle rasée ?

\- Pour éviter que les mains du cavalier ou le manche du maillet ne s'emmêlent dedans. On leur tresse également la queue.

\- Ce sont des bêtes magnifiques…

\- Absolument. Ces chevaux ont une endurance phénoménale. Ils sont capables d'effectuer des actions qui défient les lois de la gravité. Mais le plus incroyable, c'est qu'ils donnent vraiment l'impression de comprendre le jeu. Ils se positionnent d'eux-mêmes sur la balle, ils donnent souvent l'impression de devancer mes intentions tant ils sont véloces, vifs et réactifs. Il y a une très grande confiance entre eux et moi…

Harry sourit. Il aimait la façon dont Draco parlait de ses chevaux.

\- Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur quand tu es tombé, dit-il doucement.

\- Je me suis fait peur aussi. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je tombe de cheval, mais ça ne m'était jamais arrivé lors d'un match de polo. La chute était impressionnante mais sans gravité.

\- Tu n'iras pas voir de médecin ?

\- Pas besoin. Je n'ai rien d'autres que quelques écorchures et des courbatures. Je survivrai.

Harry n'insista pas. Il savait combien Draco détestait les médecins.

Après être restés encore quelques minutes à admirer les chevaux, ils sortirent tous les deux des écuries.

\- Tu m'impressionnes, Draco, dit Harry. Tu es doué au polo, tu es un danseur hors pair et tu joues magnifiquement bien du piano… Y a-t-il une chose que tu es incapable de faire ?

\- Comment sais-tu que je joue du piano ?

\- Je t'ai entendu… le jour où je suis venu voir ton père… Après notre dispute dans la clairière, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Draco ne répondit pas, se contentant d'avancer lentement, le regard fixé au loin.

\- Chopin. Fantaisie impromptue, dit encore Harry. C'était magnifique… jusqu'à ce que tu claques le couvercle du piano.

\- Je n'avais plus joué depuis longtemps. Mes doigts ne suivaient pas, ça m'a agacé.

\- Carson m'a dit que tu avais arrêté de jouer pendant un certain temps.

\- Carson ferait mieux de se taire, siffla Draco.

\- Ne lui en veux pas. Il était très heureux de t'entendre à nouveau. Ça lui avait manqué, à lui et autres domestiques.

Draco haussa simplement les épaules.

-Pourquoi t'étais-tu arrêté ?

Harry pensait ne jamais recevoir de réponse. Puis, il entendit, comme dans un souffle

\- Pour jouer, j'ai besoin d'éprouver quelque chose. Et pendant longtemps, je n'ai plus rien éprouvé du tout.

\- Quand as-tu recommencé ?

\- Cela n'a aucune importance.

\- Cela en a pour moi, Draco.

Leurs pas les avaient amenés à la lisière d'un petit bois. Harry prit le bras de Draco pour qu'il s'arrête de marcher.

-Tu… tu as recommencé à jouer après qu'on se soit rencontré, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco se dégagea brutalement.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, Potter.

\- Non, Draco ! Je ne te laisserai pas tranquille ! Pas tant que tu n'auras pas admis que tout cela te manque autant qu'à moi ! Je sais que c'est le cas ! Ariana me l'a dit !

\- Ariana se trompe !

\- Ah oui ? Je croyais que vous vous connaissiez parfaitement tous les deux ! Que vous partagiez tout ! Qu'elle connaissait tout de toi ! N'est-ce que pas ce que tu m'as dit ?

\- Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais rien !

\- Si ! Je sais que nous pouvons être amis, si seulement tu voulais bien dépasser ton orgueil et te souvenir de ces semaines que nous avons passées ensemble ! Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas changé, je suis toujours le même. Nous pouvons être amis, Draco, répéta Harry.

\- NON ! NOUS NE LE POUVONS PAS ! IL N'Y A PAS D'AMITIE POSSIBLE ENTRE NOUS !

\- MAIS POURQUOI ? BON SANG, POURQUOI ? A CAUSE DE MON NOM ? DE MON TITRE ?

\- A CAUSE DES SENTIMENTS QUE JE RESSENS POUR TOI ! DES SENTIMENTS QU'ON N'EST PAS CENSE RESSENTIR POUR UN AMI !

Draco hoqueta, horrifié par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ferma les yeux. Les jambes et les mains tremblantes, il s'appuya contre le tronc d'un arbre.

\- Des… des sentiments ? souffla Harry qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Ça veut dire… ça veut dire que tu ne me détestes pas ?

\- Bien sûr que si, je te déteste. Je te déteste justement à cause de ce que tu me fais ressentir.

\- Je… je ne comprends pas…

Draco poussa un soupir exaspéré. Son regard gris se durcit en même temps qu'il frappait le tronc de son poing.

\- Tu ne comprends pas quoi ? siffla-t-il. Je te désire, Harry ! J'éprouve pour toi des envies charnelles contre nature ! Et ça me consume de l'intérieur à chaque fois que je te vois !

Bien malgré lui, Harry se mit à rire. Ce qui eut le don de mettre Draco en colère.

\- Tu es en train de te moquer de moi ?

\- Oh, je ne me moque pas, Draco ! Certainement pas ! Je ris parce que je suis heureux, parce que ce que je ressens la même chose que toi…

\- Mon Dieu, Harry, dit Draco dans un rire amer. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu ressens… Tu n'as même pas idée de toutes les choses dégoûtantes que mon cerveau malade me commande de te faire… Et si tu le savais, tu partirais en courant…

\- Je ne partirai pas. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses imaginer qui me fasse peur !

\- Tu devrais, murmura Draco.

\- Peut-être mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Draco secoua tristement la tête.

\- Pour toi, tout ceci est nouveau… Tu… tu parles de sentiments, comme si ce que tu éprouves était quelque chose de… romantique. Il n'y a rien de romantique là-dedans… Absolument rien. Mon Dieu, Harry, tu n'imagines même pas la souffrance que cela implique.

\- Si je le sais ! J'ai lu…

\- Il y a une grande différence entre lire cela dans les livres et le vivre dans sa chair ! coupa Draco avec hargne.

Le regard de Draco se couvrit d'un voile de douleur. L'espace d'un instant, Harry cru qu'il allait avoir une crise de migraine mais ce n'était pas le cas. Cette douleur était celle de ses souvenirs.

\- Tu as raison, murmura Harry. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai jamais connu ce genre de… relation. Je ne sais donc pas ce que c'est.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais. Tu…

Harry s'était approché de Draco et avait posé un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

\- Mais ce que je sais, c'est que cela me fera encore plus mal d'être éloigné de toi. Ce que je sais, c'est que je ressens pour toi quelque chose que je n'ai jamais ressenti pour personne auparavant…

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi…

\- Je suis amoureux de toi, Draco. Et rien de ce que tu pourras me dire ne changera cela.

Draco ouvrit démesurément les yeux. Son cœur accéléra dangereusement. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit ça.

-Harry, tu ne peux pas… C'est…

Un cri strident retentit soudain.

\- LACHEZ-MOI ! AAAH ! LACHEZ-MOI !

\- Ça vient du bois ! s'écria Harry.

\- AAAAAH !

Draco et lui coururent en direction des cris. Quelques mètres plus loin, ils aperçurent Stuart Ackerley qui maintenait Ginny au sol. Celle-ci se débattait furieusement tandis que son agresseur tentait de retrousser son jupon.

-ACKERLEY ! cria Harry. LACHE-LA IMMEDIATEMENT !

Ackerley sursauta. Pris sur le fait, il se releva rapidement et s'enfuit. Mais c'était sans compter sur la rapidité de Draco qui le rattrapa. Il se jeta sur lui et lui asséna un coup de poing magistral. Ackerley répliqua. Les deux hommes roulèrent sur le sol.

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était précipité sur Ginny. Elle pleurait et tremblait de tous ses membres mais ne semblait pas blessée. Sa robe était déchirée à l'encolure, laissant voir la naissance d'un sein. Harry ôta promptement sa veste pour la couvrir.

Voyant que Draco était aux prises avec Ackerley, il délaissa momentanément Ginny.

-Ne bouge pas, lui dit-il.

Il courut prêter mainforte à Draco mais celui-ci était parvenu à maîtriser Ackerley en lui portant un coup de poing au ventre. L'homme s'écroula à genoux.

-Va à l'écurie et trouve-moi de la corde ou n'importe quoi pour l'attacher, exigea Draco.

Harry fit ce qu'il demandait.

-TOI ! cria-t-il à un lad qui était en train de ramasser de la paille. COURS A LA LOGE DES MALFOY ET VA CHERCHER LE COMTE DE SLYTHERIN ET RON WEASLEY ! DIS-LEUR DE VENIR DANS LE BOIS ! VITE ! C'EST URGENT !

\- Oui, M'sieur !

Le garçon laissa tomber sa paille et courut à toutes jambes.

Harry retourna auprès de Draco et attacha les mains d'Ackerley derrière son dos.

\- Ça va Draco ? lui demanda Harry.

\- Oui, ça peut aller. Et elle ?

\- Elle est choquée. J'ai fait appeler ton père et Ron.

Ils ne durent attendre que quelques minutes avant de voir arriver le Comte de Slytherin, suivi par Ron Weasley. Ils restèrent un instant interdits devant la scène qui s'offrait à eux.

-GINNY ! s'écria Ron en se précipitant vers elle.

Ginny se blottit dans les bras de son frère en sanglotant.

\- Par tous les dieux, que s'est-il passé ? demanda le Comte.

\- Stuart Ackerley a tenté d'agresser Ginny, expliqua Harry. Nous l'avons pris sur le fait.

\- QUOI ? rugit Ron.

Il s'écarta de sa sœur et voulut se jeter sur son agresseur quand il vit que celui-ci était déjà à terre, et dans un piètre état. Il remarqua alors que Malfoy le tenait fermement. Lui-même saignait du nez et sa lèvre était légèrement fendue.

-Draco, dit le Comte, relève-le.

Draco attrapa Ackerley par le col de sa chemise et le fit se mettre debout. Lucius Malfoy s'approcha de lui.

\- Espère de misérable ! Qui êtes-vous pour vous en prendre à une jeune femme innocente ?

\- Innocente ? ricana Stuart. Elle n'a rien d'innocent ! Une jeune femme innocente n'aurait pas suivi un homme sans être accompagnée ! Elle ne se serait pas laissée embrasser et caresser comme j'ai pu le faire ! Cette petite allumeuse n'attendait que ça !

\- TAIS-TOI ESPECE DE FUMIER ! hurla Ron.

Il allait se jeter sur Ackerley mais Harry le retint.

\- Papa, dit Draco. Dois-je aller chercher le constable ?

\- Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, dit le Comte.

\- Quoi ? Mais, Papa, cette ordure a…

Lucius Malfoy leva la main pour intimer à son fils de se taire. Il se tourna vers Ginny.

-Mademoiselle Weasley, ce que cet homme dit est vrai ?

Ginny leva les yeux sur le Comte de Slytherin. Il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme qui la dissuada immédiatement de mentir. Piteusement, elle baissa la tête et acquiesça.

\- Ginny ! s'exclama son frère. Comment… mais comment…

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? demanda Harry.

\- Parce que j'en avais envie ! s'écria-t-elle, en relevant la tête, un air de défi dans le regard. Il m'avait fait porter un billet me donnant rendez-vous près du lac, seule. J'ai décidé d'y aller. Comme tu n'étais plus là non plus, je me suis dit que les autres penseraient que j'étais avec toi. Ils te font confiance, personne n'y aurait trouvé à redire !

Elle prit plusieurs inspirations.

-Nous avons marché, et parlé. Puis il m'a emmené ici, pour qu'on soit tranquille, disait-il. Il m'a embrassé. Et c'est vrai que je l'ai laissé faire. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que je voulais qu'il… qu'il…

Elle se remit à pleurer dans les bras de Harry.

Le Comte s'approcha de Ron et lui dit à voix basse :

\- Vous comprenez la difficulté de la situation, n'est-ce-pas ? Si j'appelle le constable et que Mademoiselle Weasley porte plainte contre Monsieur Ackerley, elle sera publiquement fustigée pour avoir accepté d'accompagner un homme dans un endroit isolé, sans chaperon.

\- Et sa réputation sera pour toujours entachée, acheva Ron dans un murmure.

\- Quoi ? s'écria Harry qui était suffisamment proche pour entendre la conversation.

\- Lord Malfoy a raison, Harry, souffla Ginny. Je ne porterai pas plainte.

\- Tu es sûre ? Cette ordure mérite que…

\- Ma réputation, c'est tout ce que j'ai, Harry.

Harry hocha la tête et se tourna vers le Comte.

\- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Comment empêcher Ackerley de parler ?

\- Laissez-moi faire.

Lucius Malfoy se dirigea à pas lents vers Stuart Ackerley, toujours maintenu par Draco.

\- Vous savez qui je suis, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix presque douce.

\- Bien sûr que je sais qui vous êtes, répliqua Stuart.

\- Dans ce cas, vous savez aussi ce dont je suis capable.

Stuart ne répondit pas mais il déglutit péniblement.

\- Si jamais, vous parlez de cette affaire à qui que ce soit, énonça Lucius Malfoy à voix basse, si jamais, vous prononcez le nom de Mademoiselle Weasley, votre père sera mis au courant pour _Evelyn._

\- Quoi ? Mais comment savez-vous… c'est…

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Et quand votre père l'apprendra à son tour, vous pourrez dire adieu à votre rente, à votre titre et à tout ce qui a fait votre vie jusqu'à présent. Est-ce bien compris ?

L'homme regarda Lucius Malfoy avec un air épouvanté.

\- Est-ce bien compris ? répéta lentement Lord Malfoy.

\- Oui, murmura Stuart.

\- Bien. Autre chose : à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous ne vous montrerez plus dans aucun salon. Vous ne participez plus à aucun événement mondain.

\- D'accord.

\- Et pour compenser le dommage causé à Mademoiselle Weasley, vous lui verserez une indemnité de cinq cents livres sterling.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! Je…

\- Cinq cents livres sterling ou la perte de votre rente annuelle de deux milles guinées. A vous de choisir.

Stuart Ackerley hocha frénétiquement la tête.

\- Parfait. Vous avez une semaine. Draco, laisse partir ce misérable.

Draco détacha les liens de Stuart, qui décampa à toute allure.

\- Merci Lord Malfoy, dit sincèrement Ginny. Vous n'étiez pas obligé…

\- Ne me remerciez pas, Mademoiselle. Ce vaurien aurait mérité la prison.

Bien que cela lui en coûtait, Ron s'approcha du Comte.

-Nous vous sommes très reconnaissant, Lord Malfoy. Vous avez préservé l'honneur de ma famille, et celui de ma sœur en particulier. Je ne l'oublierai pas.

Puis, se tournant vers Draco.

\- Merci d'être intervenu, Malfoy. Merci d'avoir… corrigé ce salaud.

\- Pas de quoi, Weasley. Ça m'a défoulé.

\- Qu'allez-vous dire à votre mère ? demanda Lucius.

\- Oh Ron ! s'exclama Ginny. Je t'en prie ! Ne dis rien à Maman ! Elle ne s'en remettrait pas !

\- C'est un fait, maugréa-t-il.

\- Nous n'avons qu'à dire que Ginny était avec moi, dit Harry. Elle a fait un malaise et elle est tombée avant que je ne puisse la rattraper. Cela expliquera les contusions sur ses bras et sa robe déchirée.

\- D'accord. Mais et toi Malfoy ? reprit Ron. Comment va-t-on expliquer tes blessures ?

\- Oh, c'est très simple, dit-il en haussant les épaules. J'ai réglé mes comptes avec Larry Gray pour m'avoir fait tomber de cheval tout à l'heure.

\- Bien, dit Harry. Si nous sommes d'accord, je vais emmener Ginny à la voiture et la ramener à la maison. Ron, tu me rejoindras plus tard avec ta mère.

\- C'est entendu.

\- Lord Malfoy, présentez mes excuses à Lady Malfoy et au couple Greengrass pour être parti sans les saluer.

\- Je le ferai, Harry.

Harry se tourna vers Draco et lui fit un bref signe de tête.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Dans la voiture qui les ramenait à Grosvenor Square, Harry fixait Ginny avec inquiétude. Elle était recroquevillée contre la vitre, serrant la veste de Harry autour de ses épaules. Elle ne pleurait plus mais son regard était perdu dans le vide.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça doucement.

\- Je demanderai à Jane de me préparer un bain, dit-elle. Et de repriser ma robe.

\- Je t'en achèterai une nouvelle.

Ginny sourit tristement.

\- Tu es toujours si gentil, Harry. Malgré…

\- Malgré quoi ?

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, le regard toujours porté sur un point vague à l'extérieur de la voiture.

\- Je sais que tu ne t'intéresses pas à moi comme je le voudrais… ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé…

\- Ginny, je…

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, Harry. Au contraire. C'est toi qui devrait m'en vouloir. Je t'ai volontairement placé dans des situations embarrassantes pour te forcer la main… C'était déplacé et injuste. Et malgré cela, tu es toujours resté un ami pour moi…

\- Et je le serai toujours. Tout ce que je te souhaite, c'est de trouver un homme digne et aimant qui saura te mériter. Malheureusement, cet homme ne sera pas moi.

\- Je sais.

Ginny soupira et frotta son avant-bras meurtri par la prise violente de Stuart Ackerley.

\- Est-ce que tu veux rentrer à Godric's Hollow ? demanda Harry.

\- Je ne demanderais pas mieux… mais je dois rester à Londres. Si je partais, les commérages iraient bon train sur la raison de mon départ précipité et ce serait catastrophique pour ma réputation.

\- C'est parfaitement injuste ! s'énerva-t-il. Que ces langues de vipères brûlent en enfer ! Tu es bien plus honorable que la plupart de ces filles de ducs et de comtes !

\- Toi, tu le sais. Mais comme tu viens de le dire, ce n'est pas toi que je vais épouser, dit-elle sur un ton fataliste.

Harry détourna le regard. Quelque fois, il se disait qu'il serait plus simple d'accepter d'épouser Ginny. Après tout, il la connaissait bien, il connaissait sa famille. Elle était jolie et douce. Il pourrait former un couple harmonieux.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre car son cœur était pris. Même si cet amour était sans avenir.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **31 juillet 1912 – Maison Black, Grosvenor Square, Londres**

Ron frappa doucement à la porte.

-Entrez.

Il pénétra dans la chambre. Sa sœur était assise à sa coiffeuse pendant que sa femme de chambre terminait d'arranger ses cheveux.

\- Ça ira, Jane, dit-elle. Vous pouvez disposer.

\- Bien, Mademoiselle.

La femme de chambre se retira, laissant Ginny seule avec son frère.

\- Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ça va.

\- Tu devrais descendre. Maman commence à se poser des questions.

\- Tu crois que nos explications l'ont convaincue ?

\- Je crois. Harry a été plutôt crédible.

\- Et Papa ?

\- Il n'était pas là. Il peut difficilement mettre notre parole en doute.

Ginny hocha la tête. D'un geste mécanique, elle rajusta la manche de sa robe.

\- Ginny, dit Ron. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Es-tu tellement éprise de ce… Ackerley ?

\- Non. Je ne suis pas éprise de lui. Pas du tout.

\- Mais alors, pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas…

Elle se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de regarder son frère dans les yeux.

\- Harry s'est montré plutôt… enthousiaste à l'idée que je fréquente Ackerley. J'ai pensé que… s'il me croyait victime de sa conduite déplacée et s'il venait à craindre pour ma réputation… il se sentirait coupable de m'avoir jetée dans ses bras et m'épouserait pour faire taire les rumeurs.

\- Quoi ? Tu… tu as fait tout ça pour… que Harry te demande en mariage ? s'exclama Ron, incrédule.

\- Oui, souffla Ginny.

\- Mais… comment as-tu su que Harry serait là ? Qu'il interviendrait à temps ?

\- Quand je me promenais avec Ackerley, j'ai vu Harry près des écuries. Il avait l'air de se disputer avec Draco Malfoy. Même si je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils disaient, je les entendais crier. Je me suis dit qu'ils m'entendraient aussi…

Ron se mit à faire les cents pas dans la pièce.

\- Seigneur, comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? Qu'avais-tu en tête ?

\- N'est-ce pas ce que vous vouliez, Maman et toi ? s'emporta Ginny en se tournant vers son frère. Depuis que Harry est revenu, vous me harcelez littéralement tous les deux pour que je mette le grappin sur lui !

\- Peut-être mais pas au point de prendre de tels risques !

Il se calma en voyant le visage défait de sa sœur.

\- Je suis désolé, Ginny. Maman et moi pensions à tort que Harry serait facile à convaincre. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, nous n'aurions pas dû te demander cela. Ce n'était pas à toi à porter cette responsabilité.

\- Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Mais je trouverai une solution.

\- Et que dira Percy ? Il…

\- Alors, lui, il ferait mieux se taire, siffla Ron. Après tout, c'est entièrement de sa faute si nous en sommes là !

Ginny soupira.

\- Tu crois que Ackerley respectera la promesse faite au Comte de Slytherin ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Lucius Malfoy semble disposer d'un solide moyen de pression sur lui… Je doute qu'Ackerley prenne le risque de se le mettre à dos. Ceci dit, ça me plaît moyennement de devoir quelque chose aux Malfoy. Dieu sait ce qu'ils pourraient faire de cette information.

\- Les Malfoy ne sont pas les Dursley.

Ron ne répondit pas. Les mains croisées derrière le dos, il semblait vraiment inquiet.

\- Tu devrais parler à Harry, dit Ginny. A propos des Dursley. Je suis certaine qu'il comprendrait.

\- Il en est hors de question ! Ne te souviens-tu pas de sa réaction lorsqu'il a trouvé l'invitation qu'on comptait leur envoyer ?

\- Justement ! Il les déteste ! Et il les détestera encore plus quand il saura qu'ils nous font chanter !

\- Pour cela, il faudra que je lui explique _pourquoi_ ils nous font chanter ! Et quand il le saura, il nous jettera à la rue !

\- Il sera contrarié, mais jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille.

\- Je crois que tu surestimes un peu trop le côté chevaleresque de Harry…

\- Mais…

\- Le sujet est clos, Ginny. Maintenant, descendons.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

En entrant dans la salle à manger, Harry nota qu'une ambiance légère et animée régnait à table.

\- Bonjour à tous, dit-il en s'asseyant.

\- Bonjour Harry ! dit Ginny d'un ton enthousiaste. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Eh bien, ma foi, aussi bien que les autres jours.

Harry remarqua avec satisfaction que Ginny ne semblait pas trop affectée par les évènements de la veille. A moins que ce ne soit une manœuvre pour ne pas inquiéter sa mère.

\- Tu me sembles de bien bonne humeur, dit-il alors que Spratt lui servait du café.

\- Absolument ! Et tu devrais l'être tout autant, après tout, c'est ton anniversaire !

\- Oh, tu sais, pour moi, il s'agit d'un jour comme les autres…

\- Tu veux dire que Sirius n'organisait rien de particulier pour toi, lorsque vous viviez aux Etats-Unis ? demanda Arthur Weasley.

\- Hm, pas vraiment, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Pour Sirius, chaque jour était une fête et il n'attendait pas d'occasion particulière pour faire ce qu'il avait envie de faire.

\- Eh bien, nous, nous allons fêter ton anniversaire comme il se doit ! dit Ginny. J'espère que tu n'as rien prévu ce soir…

\- Par chance, non, répondit Harry en riant.

\- Parfait, car nous allons au Prince's Theatre voir _Monte Christo,_ la nouvelle production des frères Melville !

\- Eh bien, ça alors. On ne parle que d'eux depuis qu'ils ont rouvert le Lyceum Theatre en 1909... Comment es-tu parvenue à obtenir des tickets ? Leurs spectacles affichent complet à peu près chaque soir…

\- J'ai eu un peu d'aide, admit Ginny. Laura Madley m'a présentée à Mademoiselle Chang qui est… hm… amie avec Walter Melville. Elle a été ravie de m'obtenir des places.

Madame Weasley eut un petit reniflement réprobateur.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'une… actrice chinoise soit une personne très fréquentable…

\- Cho Chang n'est pas actrice, Maman ! Elle étudie la littérature anglaise et c'est la raison pour laquelle elle s'est liée d'amitié avec Monsieur Melville. Par ailleurs, c'est une personne charmante et…

\- Je doute qu'on puisse qualifier ce genre de pièces de littérature. On dit que leurs spectacles sont subversifs et choquants.

\- Raison de plus pour y aller ! trancha Harry. J'adore ce qui est subversif !

\- Harry ! s'offusqua Molly Weasley.

\- Merci, Ginny ! C'est une merveilleuse initiative. J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et alla se servir au buffet du petit-déjeuner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un valet entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le majordome. Il lui tendit un paquet plat et carré en lui murmurant quelques mots.

Spratt hocha la tête et s'approcha de Harry.

-Monsieur le Comte, un coursier vient de déposer ceci pour vous, dit-il en lui remettant le paquet.

Harry le prit avec curiosité.

\- Sait-on de qui ça vient ?

\- Non, Monsieur le Comte. Le coursier l'a remis à Adam sans un mot.

\- Bien. Merci, Spratt.

Le majordome s'inclina et reprit son poste.

Harry déchira l'emballage en papier brun pour découvrir son contenu.

\- Qu'est-ce donc Harry ? demanda Ginny avec curiosité.

\- Un disque. Et pas n'importe lequel : le premier enregistrement d'Enrico Caruso, à Milan, en 1902, où il interprétait les plus grands airs, parmi lesquels _E lucevan le stelle._

Alors que Harry ôtait complètement l'emballage, un petit bristol tomba au sol. Les mots « bon anniversaire » y étaient tracés d'une écriture fine et élégante.

-C'est un beau cadeau, commenta Arthur Weasley. Qui te l'a offert ?

Le mot n'était pas signé, mais c'était inutile. Une seule personne pouvait lui avoir envoyé ce cadeau.

\- Oh… juste un ami.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry avait passé une bonne soirée. Le spectacle avait été tout-à-fait divertissant. Ginny et Ron avaient été d'une compagnie agréable, et même Madame Weasley avait cessé ses commentaires désobligeants et s'était laissée impressionner par la mise en scène époustouflante.

Ils étaient rentrés à Grosvenor Square un peu avant 22 heures.

Après avoir remercié Ginny une dernière fois, il l'embrassa sur la joue et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Monsieur et Madame Weasley se retirèrent également.

\- Tu m'accompagnes au salon, prendre un dernier verre ? demanda Ron.

\- Je… ce serait avec plaisir mais… je comptais aller faire un tour…

\- Faire un tour ? A cette heure-ci ?

\- Oui. Rester assis dans cette salle m'a donné envie de me dégourdir les jambes.

\- Oh… je peux t'accompagner, si tu veux.

\- Merci, Ron. Mais…

\- Tu préfères être seul. Comme d'habitude. Pas de problème.

Il commença à monter l'escalier.

\- Ron, je…

\- Bonne nuit, Harry.

Harry le regarda continuer son ascension et disparaître au coin du couloir.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Résidence Malfoy - Eaton Square, Londres**

Le quartier était très calme à cette heure de la soirée. Le soleil était couché. La lumière des réverbères à gaz trouait l'obscurité d'un halo jaune et doux.

Alors qu'il arrivait à l'angle d'Eaton Square, Harry entendit les notes d'un piano.

Il leva les yeux vers la grande façade blanche. Au premier étage, une fenêtre était entrouverte. La musique provenait d'un salon faiblement éclairé. Nul doute que c'était Draco qui jouait.

Harry s'assit sur un muret en face de la maison et écouta. Le morceau était parfait pour cette heure de la nuit.

 _Nocturne n°2, opus 9. Chopin._

Il sourit. Draco avait vraiment un faible pour le compositeur polonais.

Il ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la musique. Chaque note, chaque phrase baignait son cœur dans une douce mélancolie. A la fin du morceau, un long trille sembla se disperser dans les airs comme une pluie de printemps. Puis le dernier accord se posa dans la nuit, comme un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Harry laissa la magie du moment l'envelopper encore un peu avant de se ressaisir. Il se baissa et ramassa quelques petits cailloux. D'un geste maîtrisé, il les lança contre la fenêtre.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'apparaisse à contre-jour, une haute silhouette élancée qui se pencha au balcon.

Harry resta debout sans bouger, de l'autre côté de la rue, attendant que Draco l'aperçoive. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

-Potter, siffla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Pour toute réponse, Harry sortit de sa poche une petite bouteille qu'il agita du bout des doigts. Il entendit soupirer ostensiblement.

-Attends-moi près de l'entrée des domestiques, murmura Draco.

Harry traversa la rue et alla se poster près d'une grille en fer forgé noir qui fermait l'accès à un petit escalier qui menait vers une porte en sous-sol. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit un bruit de clé et de serrure. La porte s'ouvrit puis se referma et Draco gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre. A peine était-il arrivé en haut de l'escalier, qu'il attrapa Harry par le bras et l'emmena quelques mètres plus loin, à l'abri d'un arbre centenaire.

\- C'est le remède ? demanda-t-il en montrant du doigt la bouteille que Harry tenait toujours en main.

\- Oui. Tiens.

Draco s'empara de la bouteille et la fourra dans la poche de sa veste.

\- Combien je te dois ?

\- Quoi ? Mais… rien, voyons !

\- Tu dois bien l'acheter quelque part, non ? Alors, dis-moi combien je te dois !

\- Rien du tout !

\- Je déteste devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un et encore moins à toi, Potter !

Harry poussa un soupir exaspéré.

-Je m'appelle Harry. Tu m'as appelé deux fois par mon prénom, hier. Pourquoi tu n'y parviens plus ?

Ce fut au tour de Draco de soupirer.

-Merci d'être venu m'apporter la bouteille, dit-il. Bonne nuit.

Il allait s'en aller quand Harry le retint par le bras.

\- Attends ! A cause de ce qui s'est passé hier, nous n'avons pas terminé notre conversation.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il restait quoi que ce soit à dire.

\- Ah non ? Je pense que si, au contraire.

Comme Draco restait obstinément silencieux, Harry insista.

\- Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit hier ?

\- Si tu parles de ton ridicule emportement sentimental… oui, j'ai entendu. Mais je me disais qu'il était inutile de te rappeler ce moment d'égarement.

\- Ce n'était pas un moment d'égarement. Tu m'as peut-être trouvé ridicule… mais je pensais chaque mot, ajouta Harry à voix basse. Je suis amoureux de toi.

Draco secoua la tête en soupirant.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu espères que je te réponde ? dit-il d'un ton moqueur. Que je partage tes sentiments ? Que dorénavant nous allons vivre une magnifique histoire d'amour qui durera pour le restant de notre vie ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Draco ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Il n'y a pas d'histoire d'amour entre des gens comme nous, Harry ! Il n'y a que la prison ! Le déshonneur ! La disgrâce ! Est-ce vraiment ça que tu veux ?

\- Non. Mais ça ne change rien à ce que je ressens !

\- Dans ce cas, tu ferais mieux de maîtriser tes émotions, bon sang !

\- Comme toi tu as maîtrisé les tiennes quand tu m'as dit que tu avais des sentiments pour moi ?

Draco respira profondément et tâcha de parler calmement.

\- Harry. Je serai bientôt fiancé. Je vais me marier. C'est ce que l'on attend de moi et c'est ce que je ferai. Et tu ferais bien de te convaincre d'en faire autant. Epouse cette… Weasley qui vit sous ton toit et qui n'attend que ça.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Bien sûr que si, tu le peux.

\- Non. Pas en sachant que je ne pourrai aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

\- Juste ciel, souffla Draco. Ce que tu peux être naïf… on ne te demande pas de l'aimer ! Juste de lui faire des enfants pour assurer ta postérité ! Rien d'autre n'a d'importance !

\- C'est ce que tu feras, toi ?

\- Oui, c'est ce que je ferai, dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Harry cilla quelque peu mais se reprit bien vite.

\- Tout ce que je vois, Draco, c'est que tu t'obstines à me décourager mais, à aucun moment, tu n'as renié ce que tu m'as dit hier.

\- La seule chose que j'ai dite, hier, c'est que ta vue m'inspirait des pensées impures et des désirs charnels contre-nature. C'est tout ce que j'ai dit.

\- Mais ça veut dire que…

\- Tout ce que cela veut dire, coupa durement Draco, c'est que tu n'es qu'un corps, Potter. Un corps plaisant à regarder, certes, mais dont je finirais par me lasser tôt ou tard, comme je me suis lassé de tous les autres, après les avoir souillés et pervertis.

\- Non, c'est faux…

\- C'est vrai.

Draco s'éloigna en direction de sa maison, avant de se retourner vers Harry.

-Et si ce que je viens de dire n'était pas assez clair, alors j'espère que ceci dissipera tout malentendu : je ne t'aime pas.

Sur ces mots, il s'engouffra dans l'escalier qui menait aux quartiers des domestiques. Il entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Le souffle court, il s'y adossa quelques instants.

-Monsieur ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda Daisy, l'aide-cuisinière.

Elle terminait de ranger la cuisine quand elle avait entendu la porte claquer. Elle s'était précipitée dans le couloir pour voir le fils des maîtres, le poing serré contre sa bouche, en train de pleurer.

Draco ne répondit pas. Il passa en trombe devant elle et prit l'escalier de service qui menait aux étages.

-Plus rien n'ira jamais bien, murmura-t-il.

A l'extérieur, Harry s'était laissé glisser contre le tronc d'arbre, inconscient que depuis une fenêtre au deuxième étage, quelqu'un le regardait et partageait silencieusement sa peine.

 ** _A suivre..._**


	9. Chapitre 7

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Merci à tous de continuer à suivre cette histoire et à la commenter. Vos reviews sont la plus belle récompense pour toutes ces heures de travail que cette fiction me demande !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 **2 août 1912 – Résidence Malfoy, Eaton Square, Londres**

Draco referma son livre en soupirant. Il ferma les yeux un instant, tentant de faire refluer la douleur qui ne le quittait pas depuis la veille.

La porte du salon de musique où il avait trouvé refuge s'ouvrit sur Ariana. Draco se leva à son entrée.

\- C'est donc ici que tu te caches, dit-elle en refermant derrière elle.

\- C'est la seule pièce de la maison qui à cette heure de l'après-midi est la moins exposée à la lumière du soleil.

\- Ton mal persiste ?

\- Hélas, oui.

\- Je croyais que tu avais un remède…

\- Je ne l'ai pas pris.

\- Pourquoi ?

Draco ne répondit pas, se contenant de laisser son regard errer par-delà la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin.

\- Cela t'ennuie si je te tiens compagnie ?

\- Ta compagnie ne m'ennuie jamais, dit Draco en prenant Ariana dans ses bras.

Elle sourit alors qu'il posait un baiser sur son front.

\- Tu es toujours décidée à partir demain ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. Anna et Madge finissent de préparer mes bagages. Je m'en irai avant le petit-déjeuner.

\- Faut-il vraiment que tu partes ?

\- Grand-Maman est arrivée à Hogwarts depuis une semaine. Tu sais que je n'aime pas la laisser seule dans ce si grand château. A son âge, elle…

\- Ta grand-mère est plus solide que le roc. Elle pourrait lancer des troncs d'arbre lors des Highlands Games.

\- Ne te moque pas, Draco ! le tança gentiment Ariana. Et puis, tu sais que ce n'est pas la seule raison.

\- Je sais, souffla-t-il.

Il resserra son étreinte.

\- On ne se reverra pas avant le mois d'octobre alors, dit-il en soupirant.

\- Je ne crois pas, non.

\- J'ai hâte d'y être. J'ai hâte que nous soyons enfin fiancés.

Une douleur plus forte que les autres lui vrilla le crâne, le faisant grimacer. Il s'écarta d'Ariana. Son parfum, pourtant délicat, lui devint subitement insupportable.

\- Ton mal de tête… Est-ce à cause de Harry ? demanda-t-elle après quelques instants.

\- Qu'est-ce que Potter aurait à voir là-dedans ?

\- Je vous ai vu depuis ma chambre, avant-hier. Vous parliez tous les deux, dans la rue, du côté de l'entrée des domestiques. Tu es parti contrarié. Harry est resté quelques minutes après ton départ. Et si j'en crois le tressautement de ses épaules, il pleurait. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Que lui as-tu dit ?

Draco se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Ariana, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour…

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre moment, Draco. Demain, je serai partie pour l'Ecosse. Et je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé pour que toi et lui soyez aussi malheureux.

\- Je ne suis pas malheureux.

\- Draco…

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et s'appuya contre le piano.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Le jour de la compétition de polo… il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Et il me l'a répété avant-hier.

\- Que lui as-tu répondu ?

\- La seule chose censée qu'il y avait à répondre.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je…Je lui ai dit que je n'éprouvais pour lui que du désir. Que je me lasserais de lui, comme je me suis lassé des autres.

Draco déglutit péniblement au souvenir des mots horribles qu'il avait prononcé.

\- Je lui ai dit que je ne l'aimais pas.

\- Seigneur, Draco ! Pourquoi lui avoir dit une chose pareille ?

\- Pour le protéger !

\- Le protéger de quoi ?

\- De moi ! De ma perversion ! De…

\- Draco, ça suffit ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus t'entendre parler comme ça ! Tu n'es pas un monstre ! Malgré tout ce que Voldemort et Yaxley ont pu te dire, tu n'es pas un monstre !

Elle s'interrompit et se rapprocha de Draco. Elle posa une main sur son bras dans un geste de réconfort.

\- Harry est un grand garçon, dit-elle. Il n'a pas besoin d'être protégé.

\- C'est faux ! Harry est un idéaliste ! Il croit que l'amour permet de tout affronter mais il se trompe ! Il n'a aucune idée des obstacles qu'il devra surmonter !

Il soupira à fendre l'âme et se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Je n'ai pas le droit de gâcher sa vie.

\- Tu ne vas pas gâcher sa vie…

\- Bien sûr que si ! Ariana, nous allons nous fiancer, puis nous marier ! Je n'ai rien à lui offrir, si ce n'est une relation clandestine, faite de honte et de déshonneur ! Une relation criminelle !

\- Elle ne sera pas clandestine puisque je serai au courant.

\- Je ne peux pas t'imposer ça.

Le visage d'Ariana se durcit considérablement.

\- Ne m'utilise pas comme alibi à ta lâcheté, Draco Malfoy !

\- Ma… lâcheté ?

\- Exactement ! Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé ! Le jour où nos parents nous ont promis l'un à l'autre, nous savions tous les deux à quoi nous nous engagions. Je connais tes secrets comme toi tu connais les miens et c'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes le meilleur choix possible pour l'autre. Je t'aime comme un frère, Draco. Et ça m'importe peu de savoir que tu partageras le lit d'un homme ou d'autre femme une fois que nous serons mariés. Cela ne me rendra pas malheureuse et tu sais très bien pourquoi. Alors, n'utilise pas cet argument pour fuir le seul homme qui pourra peut-être enfin te rendre heureux !

\- Heureux ? ricana Draco. Pour combien de temps ? Harry n'a jamais été attiré par les hommes avant moi. Qui dit qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une… lubie, d'un fantasme ? Qui dit qu'il ne me laissera pas tomber quand il se rendra compte qu'il s'est trompé, que cette vie ne lui convient pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il adviendra de moi ?

\- Oh Draco…

Ariana le regarda avec une infinie tristesse.

-Tu as peur de souffrir, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ça qui te retient… la peur.

Draco ne répondit rien, se contentant de détourner le regard.

\- Dieu sait que tu as souffert plus que quiconque, Draco, dit-t-elle. Dans ta chair et dans ton cœur. Mais la souffrance fait partie de la vie. Tu ne peux pas laisser la peur de souffrir t'empêcher de vivre et d'être heureux.

\- Ça me tuerait, Ariana. Je sais que je serais heureux avec lui mais si ce bonheur m'était retiré, je te jure que ça me tuerait.

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

Le silence flotta entre eux quelques instants, avant que Draco ne murmure :

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je l'aime lui.

\- Alors, il faut te battre. Ne laisse pas passer la chance d'être avec lui. Peu importe la manière. Nous trouverons une solution.

\- Et s'il en venait à comprendre qu'il a un titre et un domaine à transmettre ? Que se passerait-il ? Jamais il ne trouvera une épouse comme toi, prête à accepter ce que nous sommes… Il devra se cacher, mentir… et il en est incapable.

\- Tu n'en sais rien, Draco. Laisse Harry être juge de ce qu'il est capable de faire ou non. Laisse-le décider s'il accepte ce que tu as à lui offrir ou non.

\- C'est trop tard. Et c'est mieux comme ça.

Sur ces mots, Draco quitta la pièce.

-Draco ! s'écria Ariana dans l'espoir de le retenir.

En vain. La porte s'était refermée sur lui.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **7 août 1912 – Résidence Black, Grosvenor Square, Londres**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Harry était dans un état second. Il ne parvenait pas à oublier sa rencontre avec Draco le soir de son anniversaire. Ni les mots qu'il avait prononcés.

La part raisonnable de lui-même lui disait de passer à autre chose, de tirer un trait sur cette relation qui n'en était pas une et qui le faisait souffrir inutilement. Mais une autre part en lui n'était pas de cet avis. Son cœur lui murmurait de ne pas abandonner, lui rappelant sans cesse les doux moments que Draco et lui avaient passés ensemble. Ces moments étaient bien réels et il ne suffisait pas à Draco de se cacher derrière des mots durs et blessants, pour les effacer.

Son introspection fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Ron.

-Alors ? demanda Harry.

Ron sortit de l'intérieur de son gilet, une épaisse enveloppe en papier kraft.

\- C'était bien à propos d'Ackerley que Lucius Malfoy voulait me voir. Comme tu peux le constater, Ackerley a tenu parole, dit-il en agitant l'enveloppe. Cinq cents livres sterling.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Ce n'est pas tout.

Il remit la main à la poche de son gilet et en sortit un morceau de papier plié qu'il remit à Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Les aveux signés d'Ackerley. S'il lui prend l'envie de bavasser à propos de ma sœur, je n'aurai qu'à montrer ce document à un officier de police et il sera traduit en justice.

Harry resta bouche bée.

\- Mais comment Lord Malfoy est-il parvenu à lui extorquer des aveux ?

\- Je n'en sais rien et je ne veux pas le savoir. Mais une chose est sûre, je me garderai bien d'avoir affaire à lui dans l'avenir. Ce type est vraiment capable de tout.

\- Ce type, comme tu dis, a sauvé Ginny de la disgrâce. Tu devrais lui en être reconnaissant.

\- Je le suis. Même si j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il voudra en retour.

\- Pourquoi voudrait-il quelque chose en retour ?

\- Tu es bien naïf si tu penses qu'il a fait ça par pure bonté d'âme. Les Malfoy ne font rien gratuitement.

\- Ron, soupira Harry. Quand vas-tu…

\- Ça va, coupa-t-il. On ne critique pas les Malfoy. J'ai compris.

\- Ron…

\- Il n'y a aucun problème, je t'assure. Je pourrais demander à Spratt qu'il leur fasse livrer une bouteille de champagne en guise de remerciement. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- C'est une bonne idée.

\- Parfait. Je m'en occupe.

\- Ron, attends ! dit Harry alors que l'autre homme allait quitter la pièce.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, manifestement mal à l'aise.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que Draco était là ?

\- Non. Il n'était pas là.

\- Oh. D'accord.

Ron fronça les sourcils devant l'air franchement dépité de Harry.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Non, non, dit Harry en agitant les mains. Absolument aucun. Je vais…

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Spratt.

-Monsieur Weasley, un télégramme pour vous. Il vient de Scotland Yard.

Le majordome lui tendit le plateau argenté.

-Scotland Yard ? répéta Ron.

Il s'empara du document et déchira promptement l'enveloppe avant de prendre connaissance de son contenu.

\- Oh Seigneur ! souffla-t-il.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry, alarmé par le ton et la pâleur de son ami.

\- C'est… c'est Hermione…

\- Eh bien quoi ?

\- Elle a été arrêtée !

\- QUOI ?

\- Elle… elle a été arrêtée. Elle se trouve dans les locaux de la police métropolitaine, c'est tout ce qu'ils disent.

Harry lui arracha littéralement le papier des mains et le lut à son tour. Il secoua la tête, abasourdi.

\- Spratt, dites à Taylor de préparer la voiture. Nous partons immédiatement.

\- Taylor est parti il y a une heure avec Madame Weasley et Mademoiselle Ginevra. Ils ne seront pas de retour avant la fin de l'après-midi.

\- Dans ce cas, je prendrai l'autre voiture. Je conduirai moi-même.

\- Bien, Monsieur.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **New Scotland Yard, Victoria Embankment, Londres**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Ron étaient installés dans la voiture, Harry au volant.

Il avait appris à conduire à Boston, où l'on roulait à droite, de sorte qu'il n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise dans le trafic londonien. Ils arrivèrent toutefois sans encombre devant les bâtiments de la Police Métropolitaine, installée depuis 1890 dans le Norman Shaw Building, sur Victoria Embankment.

Il s'agissait d'un grand bâtiment en briques rouges et pierre de Portland, sur une base en granit, dans le plus pur style néo-roman victorien.

A l'accueil, ils se dirigèrent vers l'agent de faction.

-Nous venons voir Hermione Granger, attaqua Ron directement. Nous avons reçu ce télégramme indiquant qu'elle est retenue ici !

L'agent haussa un sourcil face au ton vindicatif de Ron. Voyant cela, Harry jugea bon d'intervenir.

\- Veuillez excuser mon ami, dit-il calmement. Mademoiselle Granger est sa… hm… fiancée et il est passablement inquiet de son sort. Pouvez-vous nous renseigner ou bien nous diriger vers l'un de vos collègues afin que l'on nous explique la situation ?

\- Déclinez vos identités, exigea l'agent qui semblait cependant moins hostile.

\- Mon ami que voici se nomme Ronald Weasley. Et moi, je suis Harry P… Black, comte de Gryffindor.

Nouveau haussement de sourcils.

-Veuillez patienter, Monsieur le Comte. Un de mes supérieurs va vous recevoir, dit l'agent en quittant son poste pour disparaître derrière une porte.

Harry et Ron ne durent pas attendre très longtemps. Un homme en tenue civile se présenta à eux.

-Je suis l'inspecteur Robards, dit-il en tendant la main aux deux visiteurs. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

L'homme monta une volée d'escalier et les précéda dans un couloir avant de les faire entrer dans un bureau.

-Asseyez-vous, dit-il en faisant de même.

Il fouilla dans la pile de dossiers qui encombraient le bureau jusqu'à trouver celui qu'il cherchait.

\- Vous êtes là pour Hermione Granger, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, dit Harry. Monsieur Weasley ici présent, a reçu un télégramme de vos services indiquant qu'elle avait été arrêtée.

\- Oui, c'est le cas.

\- Et peut-on savoir pourquoi ? demanda Ron.

\- Atteinte à l'ordre public. Dégradations.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est insensé !

\- C'est pourtant ce que stipule ce rapport.

\- Votre rapport raconte n'importe quoi ! s'emporta Ron.

Harry posa une main sur son bras afin de l'inciter au calme.

\- Inspecteur Robards, dit-il, pouvez-vous nous dire dans quelles circonstances exactes Mademoiselle Granger a été arrêtée ?

\- Elle se trouvait sur Parliament Square en compagnie d'une vingtaine d'autres femmes, toutes identifiées comme des militantes activistes liées à Emmeline Pankhurst.

\- Pankhurst ? répéta Ron. Vous voulez dire qu'elle se trouvait parmi des… suffragettes ?

\- Elle n'était pas seulement parmi elles, Monsieur Weasley. Mademoiselle Granger _est_ une suffragette.

Disant cela, il glissa devant Harry et Ron, un document sur lequel une photographie d'Hermione était épinglée. La photo avait été prise dans les locaux de la police, si on en jugeait par la petite ardoise qu'elle tenait à la main, sur laquelle un numéro était inscrit à la craie.

\- Jusqu'à maintenant, votre amie était connue pour faire partie du mouvement de Millicent Garret. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle participe à des manifestations de ce genre.

\- Elle a déjà été arrêtée auparavant ? demanda Harry.

\- Hm… voyons voir, dit Robards en consultant le dossier. Interpellations administratives à cinq reprises. C'est sa première arrestation judiciaire. A l'inverse d'Emmeline Pankhurst, Millicent Garret ne prônent pas les actions violentes. Mademoiselle Granger a sans doute estimé que ce n'était plus suffisant…

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Ron. Que lui reproche-t-on exactement ? Vous avez parlé de dégradations…

\- Au moment où elle a été arrêtée, Mademoiselle Granger était en possession d'un marteau, comme plusieurs de ses condisciples. Nul doute qu'elles espéraient réitérer les forfaits commis dans le West-End en mars dernier.

Harry en avait entendu parler. Il venait de débarquer de Boston et s'était installé dans l'hôtel particulier que Sirius possédait à Brighton, avant de trouver le courage de rentrer à Godric's Hollow. La presse avait relayé l'événement : le 1er mars 1912, des suffragettes étaient descendues dans la rue pour manifester. Elles avaient dissimulé dans leurs manchons de petits marteaux qu'elles avaient ensuite utilisés pour briser toutes les vitrines d'un quartier de l'ouest londonien. Plus de deux cents d'entre elles avaient été arrêtées alors qu'elles allaient s'en prendre à des bâtiments officiels.

\- C'est impossible, murmura-t-il. Hermione a certes un avis… tranché sur la question des droits des femmes mais de là à user de la violence, je ne peux pas y croire.

\- Vous feriez bien, Monsieur le Comte, dit Robards. Car c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé.

Ron, lui, était prostré. Il ne parvenait pas à quitter des yeux la photographie d'Hermione, ni le document qui l'accompagnait et sur lequel il était indiqué en toutes lettres « suffragette ».

\- Que va-t-il se passer ? demanda Harry. Ne peut-elle pas être libérée ? Je peux me porter garant pour elle. Je peux…

\- Ce n'est pas envisageable pour le moment, répondit Robards. L'enquête est en cours.

Harry soupira. Il se sentait totalement impuissant.

\- Pouvons-nous au moins la voir ?

\- Seul un avocat est autorisé à lui rendre visite. Etes-vous avocat Monsieur le Comte ?

\- Non, siffla Harry. Mais je vais de ce pas lui en trouver un.

Sur ces mots, il se leva, suivit par Ron.

-Merci de nous avoir reçu, inspecteur Robards.

Ron et lui quittèrent le bureau sans rien ajouter.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Je n'y crois pas, murmura Ron alors qu'ils étaient dans la voiture. Je n'y crois pas… Comment a-t-elle pu faire une chose pareille ?

\- Ron, on ne sait pas encore ce qui s'est exactement passé…

\- Si, je le sais très bien. Elle a rejoint ce groupe de… d'agitatrices ! Elle ne m'a rien dit !

\- Ron…

\- Et tu as entendu Robards ! Ce n'est pas la première fois ! Combien de fois est-elle venue à Londres sans rien dire pour participer à ces manifestations ? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si elle était avec eux en mars dernier, si elle aussi elle a brisé des vitrines avec toutes les autres… Mon Dieu, Harry, j'ai l'impression de ne plus la reconnaître…

\- Ron, arrête ! Nous savons uniquement ce que Robards a bien voulu nous dire. Je suis certain qu'Hermione donnera une explication tout-à-fait cohérente à sa présence sur place. Mais pour le moment, nous devons faire en sorte de la sortir de là. Et pour ça, il nous faut lui trouver un bon avocat.

\- Tu en connais un ?

\- Non, mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourra nous aider.

\- Qui donc ?

\- Lucius Malfoy. Je suis sûr qu'il dispose d'une armée d'avocats à son service. Je vais aller le voir et lui demander s'il peut m'en conseiller un.

Ron soupira.

\- Harry, je suis désolé mais… je ne pense pas avoir envie de voir Malfoy deux fois dans la même journée.

\- Dans ce cas, j'irai seul. Je vais te ramener à Grosvenor Square.

Ron se contenta de hocher la tête. Du reste du trajet, il regarda le paysage défiler en silence, sans parvenir à chasser de son esprit la vision de la femme qu'il aimait, prise en photo comme une vulgaire criminelle.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Résidence Malfoy – Eaton Square, Londres**

Harry ne dut pas attendre très longtemps avant que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre sur Carson.

\- Monsieur le Comte, dit-il en s'inclinant poliment.

\- Bonjour Carson. Lord Malfoy est-il là ?

\- Je suis désolé, Monsieur. Lord et Lady Malfoy ont quitté la résidence il y a dix minutes à peine et ils ne seront pas de retour avant la fin de la soirée.

\- Et Lord Draco ?

\- Il est là. Souhaitez-vous que je vous annonce ?

\- Si vous le voulez bien, merci.

Carson traversa le hall et pénétra dans une pièce sur la gauche. Il en ressortit quelques instants plus tard.

-Lord Draco vous attend, dit-il obligeamment.

Harry sentit brusquement la sueur couvrir sa nuque et la paume de ses mains. Il prit une brusque inspiration et entra dans la pièce.

Il s'agissait d'un petit salon. Draco était assis à un secrétaire, en train de rédiger un courrier.

\- Potter, dit-il sans lever les yeux sur Harry. Carson me dit que tu voulais voir mon père.

\- En effet. Je voulais lui demander de me renseigner le nom d'un bon avocat.

Draco releva la tête.

\- Tu as des ennuis ?

\- Pas moi, non. Hermione Granger. Tu ne t'en souviens sans doute pas, elle est…

\- Je sais qui elle est, dit-il en revissant le capuchon du stylo-plume. C'est la fille du docteur de village, n'est-ce pas ? Elle trainait toujours avec Weasley, Longbottom et toi durant l'été. Que lui arrive-t-il ?

\- Elle a été arrêtée par la police métropolitaine pour trouble à l'ordre public et dégradations.

\- Arrêtée ?

\- Oui. La police la soupçonne de faire partie d'un groupe de militantes pour le droit de vote des femmes. Elles manifestaient à Parliament Square quand elles ont été interpellées.

\- Hermione Granger est une suffragette ? s'étonna Draco.

\- C'est ce que prétend la police.

Draco tapota le bout de ses doigts contre le bois du bureau.

-De qui se revendique-t-elle ? Emmeline Pankhurst ? Millicent Garret ? Theresa Billington Craig ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- D'où connais-tu tout cela ?

\- Je lis la presse, Potter. Ceci étant, tu serais étonné du nombre de choses que je connais sur elles… bien malgré moi.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Rien. Alors ? Pankhurst, Garret ou Craig ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. D'après la police, elle appartiendrait au groupe de Millicent Garret mais toutes celles qui ont été arrêtées en même temps qu'elle, appartiennent à la mouvance de Emmeline Pankhurst.

Draco grimaça légèrement.

\- Où est le problème ? demanda Harry. En quoi cela fait une différence ?

\- La police est beaucoup plus clémente avec les adeptes de Garret qu'avec celles de Pankhurst. Depuis la manifestation du 18 novembre 1910, Pankhurst est pratiquement devenue l'ennemi public numéro un.

\- Raison de plus pour que je trouve un bon avocat pour Hermione.

Draco resta pensif un moment.

\- J'en connais un, finit-il par dire.

\- Ah oui ? Et où peut-on le trouver ?

\- Quelque part où tu n'irais certainement pas en d'autres circonstances.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- L'avocat en question n'a pas une clientèle très recommandable…

\- Mais tu me le recommandes quand même…

\- Oui, parce qu'il a l'habitude des affaires de ce genre. Il a déjà défendu un bon nombre de suffragettes.

\- Bien. Donne-moi son adresse.

\- Non. Je t'accompagne. Ça vaut mieux, dit-il en se levant. Tu es venu en voiture ?

\- A pied.

\- Dans ce cas, nous allons prendre un taxi.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Peu de temps après, Harry et Draco se trouvaient à l'arrière d'une voiture qui traversait Westminster en direction de la City.

Le silence dans l'habitacle était pesant, rempli de tous les non-dits liés à leur dernière rencontre.

Pour meubler la conversation, Harry s'éclaircit la gorge et dit :

\- J'ai oublié de te le dire l'autre jour mais… merci pour le disque de Caruso. C'est vraiment un très beau cadeau.

\- Je craignais que tu ne l'aies déjà.

\- Non. En fait, je n'avais aucun disque de Caruso.

\- Tant mieux alors.

Harry tergiversa quelques instants avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

\- Pourquoi m'avoir offert un cadeau ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Pourquoi as-tu pris la peine de m'offrir un cadeau alors que manifestement, tu n'en as rien à faire de…

\- Potter !

Draco le fixait d'un œil noir. Il fit un petit signe de la tête en direction du chauffeur. La vitre de séparation n'était pas fermée.

Harry se rembrunit.

\- Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire.

\- Tu m'as offert un cadeau. C'était la moindre des politesses de te rendre la pareille. J'ai été bien éduqué, Potter.

\- Alors, c'était seulement ça ? De la politesse ?

\- Que voulais-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

Harry voulut lui répondre vertement mais au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche, il remarqua que Draco portait une épingle de cravate. Une perle de Kobé dont la nacre était légèrement rosée.

Son cadeau. Qu'il portait volontairement.

Il détourna le visage pour dissimuler un sourire triste. Draco était lâche. Il préférait nier ses sentiments que d'y faire face.

Ils firent le reste du trajet en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à destination.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Harry.

\- Whitechapel.

Harry eut un mouvement de recul. Cela datait d'il y a 25 ans mais personne n'avait oublié les meurtres commis par Jack l'Eventreur.

\- Attendez-nous ici, exigea Draco en s'adressant au taximan.

\- Vous êtes fous ? Hors de question de trainer dans ce quartier !

\- Je vous donne 5 livres de plus, si vous nous attendez.

Le chauffeur ne tergiversa pas très longtemps.

\- D'accord mais pas plus d'une demi-heure.

\- Nous serons de retour bien avant.

Ils descendirent de voiture pour se trouver face à un petit immeuble en briques, qui avaient dû être rouges au siècle passé mais qui étaient dorénavant d'un brun-gris douteux.

Une plaque en cuivre était apposée sur le mur à côté de la porte. Elle était curieusement rutilante, eu égard au côté sinistre du bâtiment et portait l'inscription « Gregory Goyle – Solicitor ».

Draco frappa à la porte. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre sur une femme un peu voûtée, aux cheveux hirsutes. Ses yeux paraissaient énormes derrière les verres épais de ses lunettes.

\- Je savais que c'était vous, Lord Draco, dit-elle en réajustant son châle sur ses épaules frêles. Je le savais ! Je l'ai dit à Monsieur Goyle !

\- Peut-il nous recevoir ?

\- Entrez.

Elle s'écarta pour les laisser passer, Harry et lui. Sans attendre, Draco se dirigea vers le fond du couloir et entra dans la pièce. Il attendit que Harry y entre à son tour pour refermer la porte derrière lui.

L'homme assis derrière le bureau se leva. Il était aussi large que haut. Il avait une mâchoire carrée, des yeux perçants un peu enfoncés dans leurs orbites et des lèvres minces. Le col amidonné de sa chemise lui enserrait le cou, faisant ressortir un léger double menton.

\- Draco ! s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant les bras. Pour une fois que les prédictions de cette vieille chouette de Trelawney sont exactes…

\- Ta logeuse est une menteuse, Greg. Elle nous espionnait depuis la fenêtre de la conciergerie. Je l'ai vue alors que nous étions encore dans le taxi.

\- Bah, je pouvais toujours y croire, dit-il en riant.

Il s'avança et fit l'accolade à Draco. Harry écarquilla les yeux. Que Draco accepte autant de familiarité l'étonnait au plus haut point.

-Alors, Draco, qu'est-ce qui t'amène… toi et… ?

Le nommé Goyle fixa Harry de ses petits yeux foncés et sembla tout-à-coup devenir méfiant.

\- Je te présente Harry Potter, dit Draco. Enfin… Harry Black, Comte de Gryffindor.

\- Comte de Gryffindor ? Alors, c'est lui, l'usurpateur…

Harry allait répliquer mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion.

\- Cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant, Greg, continua Draco. J'ai… je suis passé à autre chose. Bref, une amie de Lord Black a des ennuis. Elle a été arrêtée par Scotland Yard.

Goyle hocha la tête et alla se rasseoir derrière son bureau, invitant Draco à poursuivre.

\- Es-tu au courant qu'une manifestation a eu lieu à Parliament Square récemment ? demanda Draco.

\- Oui. Avant-hier. Une vingtaine de femmes a été arrêtée. Pourquoi ?

\- Avant-hier ? s'exclama Harry. Cela veut dire qu'Hermione est détenue depuis deux jours ?

\- J'en déduis que votre amie est une suffragette, Monsieur Black ?

\- Oui, il semblerait. Mais nous n'avons été prévenus qu'aujourd'hui du fait qu'elle était en détention !

\- C'est habituel, dit Goyle en hochant la tête. Tant que le suspect ne réclame pas expressément qu'on prévienne un proche, Scotland Yard ne bouge pas le petit doigt.

Harry était consterné. Hermione était détenue depuis deux jours et il n'en savait rien.

\- Il paraît que les autres femmes étaient des adeptes de Pankhurst, dit Draco.

\- C'est le cas, confirma Goyle. Et d'après ce que je sais, elles ont toutes été libérées hier.

\- Quoi ? éructa Harry. Mais… mais pourquoi gardent-ils Hermione, dans ce cas ? L'inspecteur Robards m'a dit que l'enquête était en cours !

\- C'est sa première arrestation judiciaire ?

\- Oui !

\- Dans ce cas, ils la gardent pour l'intimider et la faire craquer. Ils espèrent qu'elle leur révèlera des choses sur Pankhurst qu'ils ne savent pas encore.

\- Mais c'est absolument scandaleux !

\- Ouais… mais c'est comme ça.

Harry s'approcha du bureau de l'avocat.

\- Monsieur Goyle… pouvez-vous la faire sortir de là ?

\- Etes-vous prêt à payer une caution ?

\- Je suis prêt à payer tout ce qu'il faudra !

\- Dans ce cas, oui je le peux. Malheureusement, il est trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui car les bureaux de Scotland Yard sont fermés à cette heure-ci mais je peux vous assurer que demain, elle sera dehors.

\- Combien vous faut-il ?

\- Première arrestation ? Hm… je pense que 50 livres feront l'affaire.

\- C'est entendu.

\- Où habitez-vous ?

\- Grosvenor Square.

\- Bien, dit Goyle en notant l'adresse. Je serai chez vous à 9 heures.

\- Merci, Monsieur Goyle.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Peut-on vraiment lui faire confiance ? demanda Harry sur le chemin du retour.

\- Absolument, affirma Draco.

\- Comment le connais-tu ?

\- C'est un ami d'enfance.

\- Toi ? Tu étais ami avec un… roturier ? Un bourgeois ?

Draco fit un sourire en coin.

\- Gregory n'est pas un roturier. Son père est vicomte.

\- Il est l'héritier du titre ?

\- Non. Il a un frère aîné qui est le centre de toutes les attentions paternelles. Gregory, lui, a entamé des études de droit. Son père s'en fichait pas mal, jusqu'au jour où il a décidé d'exercer _vraiment._ Le jour où Gregory a obtenu sa licence de solicitor, Goyle senior l'a déshérité.

\- Il a eu un sacré courage de s'opposer de la sorte à ses parents.

\- En effet. J'en ai été le premier surpris. Quand nous étions enfants, Gregory était plutôt un suiveur. Je n'aurai pas imaginé qu'il puisse prendre son destin en main.

\- Ses parents l'ont vraiment renié ?

\- Son père, oui. Mais je sais qu'il voit encore sa mère et sa sœur.

\- Et toi ? Tu as déjà eu recours à ses services ?

\- Pas moi directement.

Harry aurait voulu en savoir davantage mais il se doutait que Draco ne dirait rien de plus, du moins tant qu'ils seraient dans un taxi où le chauffeur pouvait entendre leur conversation.

Quand ils arrivèrent à Eaton Square, Harry insista pour régler la course du taxi.

-Est-ce qu'il y a une chance que tu m'en dises davantage sur les activités de ton ami Goyle ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il se trouvait tous les deux devant le perron de la résidence Malfoy.

Draco soupira.

-Eh bien, dans la mesure où tu comptes sur lui pour tirer Granger d'affaire, je suppose que tu es en droit de savoir. Viens, dit-il en lui faisant un signe.

Comme par magie, la porte de la résidence s'ouvrit au moment même où Draco montait les marches. Harry et lui pénétrèrent dans le hall d'entrée où Carson vint à leur rencontre.

\- Carson, voulez-vous bien faire amener du thé dans le petit salon ?

\- Tout de suite, Monsieur.

Le majordome s'éclipsa par une porte de service, tandis que Draco faisait entrer Harry dans la même pièce où ils s'étaient vus plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

Harry prit place dans un fauteuil proche d'une porte-fenêtre. Draco ne disait rien et Harry supposait qu'il attendait que le thé soit servi afin de pouvoir parler tranquillement.

Il ne dut pas attendre très longtemps. Un valet entra avec un grand plateau sur lequel étaient posés une théière, deux tasses, deux assiettes et un gâteau Victoria qui semblait succulent.

\- Je ferai le service, dit Draco. Merci William.

\- Comme vous voulez, Monsieur.

Le valet repartit comme il était venu. Draco versa le thé dans une tasse qu'il posa sur la petite table à côté de Harry.

\- Le gâteau Victoria est-il toujours ton dessert favori, Potter ? demanda-t-il, l'air de rien.

\- Oui, en effet.

\- Je t'en sers une tranche dans ce cas.

\- Eh bien, il m'est difficile de refuser.

Le cake lui faisait de l'œil depuis que le valet l'avait amené. Et par ailleurs, il avait faim.

Draco lui tendit une assiette. Du bout de sa fourchette, Harry découpa un morceau de la pâtisserie qu'il porta à sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux et ne put retenir un soupir de plaisir. La génoise était moelleuse à souhait, la crème était fondante et la couche de confiture de framboises n'était ni trop mince ni trop épaisse.

\- C'est le meilleur gâteau Victoria que j'ai jamais mangé, admit Harry.

\- Tout le mérite en revient à Madame Bird, la cuisinière que nous engageons lorsque nous séjournons à Londres. Mais il n'égale pas encore celui de Madame Patmore, notre cuisinière à Malfoy Manor. Sa génoise est une pure merveille.

Ils continuèrent à manger en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry dépose son assiette vide et ne dise :

-Alors ? Que dois-je savoir sur Gregory Goyle et pourquoi devrais-je lui faire confiance ? Excepté parce qu'il est ton ami d'enfance…

Draco remua lentement la cuillère dans sa tasse de thé.

\- Ariana fait très souvent appel à lui, finit-il par dire.

\- Ariana ? Ta fiancée ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas encore fiancés, Potter. Mais oui. Il s'agit bien d'elle.

Harry resta complètement interdit. Qu'est-ce qu'une femme comme Ariana pouvait-elle bien demander à un avocat de Whitechapel ? Draco dut deviner la question muette de Harry car il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Ce que je vais te dire ne dois jamais sortir d'ici. C'est compris, Potter ? Si cela vient à s'ébruiter, je saurai qu'il s'agit de toi et crois-moi, le monde ne sera pas assez grand pour que tu puisses te cacher et échapper à ma vengeance.

Son ton était froid et mortellement sérieux.

-Je ne dirai rien. Comme je n'ai jamais rien dit à propos de quoi que ce soit que tu m'aies confié jusqu'à présent.

Harry faisait volontairement référence à toutes les confidences qu'ils avaient échangées au printemps quand Draco croyait encore qu'il se nommait James Evans.

Draco pinça les lèvres, manifestement contrarié que Harry lui rappelle cet épisode de leur relation, mais consentit néanmoins à poursuivre.

\- Ariana soutient le mouvement des suffragettes. Elle est très proche de Millicent Garret. Elle finance leurs campagnes, elle les aide à préparer les manifestations et elle prend en charge les honoraires de Gregory ou les montants des cautions quand l'une d'entre elles ne sait pas les payer.

\- Ça alors, souffla Harry. Je… je n'aurais jamais imaginé que… que…

\- Qu'Ariana puisse être un esprit libre ? acheva Draco à sa place. Si elle l'est. De bien des façons.

\- Parce qu'elle accepte de t'épouser sachant que…

\- Pas seulement, coupa Draco. Elle milite pour la cause des femmes mais pas seulement en ce qui concerne le droit de vote. Elle est amie avec une botaniste et ethnologue, Marie Stopes. Ensemble, elles veulent promouvoir le contrôle des naissances.

\- Tu veux dire qu'Ariana milite pour… la contraception ?

\- Oui. Elle est convaincue que l'on peut faire reculer la paupérisation des classes inférieures en diminuant le nombre des naissances.

\- Eh bien… c'est quelque chose de très… novateur, je suppose. Et qui ne doit sans doute pas être du goût de tout le monde.

\- Ce n'est pas tout. Elle vient aussi en aide aux femmes de mauvaise vie. Elles apprennent à coudre, à cuisiner, à lire et à écrire aussi… n'importe quoi qui peut les faire sortir de la prostitution. Elle demande également à Gregory de défendre ces femmes quand cela s'avère nécessaire.

Comme Harry ne disait rien, Draco en tira de mauvaises conclusions.

\- Tu es choqué, Potter ? Tu trouves cela immoral et scandaleux ? se moqua-t-il.

\- Tu te trompes, Malfoy. Je ne suis pas choqué. Et je ne trouve pas cela immoral ou scandaleux. Bien au contraire, je trouve cela admirable.

Il le pensait vraiment. Il se dit qu'il considérerait Ariana autrement la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait.

\- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je fais confiance à Greg ?

\- Oui, je le comprends parfaitement.

Harry vida sa tasse de thé et se leva. Draco fit de même.

-Il faut que je rentre, dit-il en reboutonnant sa veste. Ron doit être impatient d'avoir des nouvelles.

Il s'avança vers Draco et lui tendit la main.

\- Merci, Malfoy.

\- Pas de quoi, Potter, dit Draco en serrant sa main en retour.

La poignée de main dura un peu trop longtemps. Les deux hommes se fixèrent sans que l'un ne parvienne à détacher son regard de l'autre. La tension entre eux devenait presque électrique. Ce fut Draco qui s'en dégagea le premier, en retirant brusquement sa main.

-Bonsoir Potter. Je vais demander à quelqu'un de te raccompagner.

Sans un regard en arrière, il sortit du salon.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry était heureux de faire à pied le trajet jusqu'à Grosvenor Square. Cela lui donnait l'occasion de respirer et de s'éclaircir les idées sur les événements de ces dernières heures.

L'après-midi avait été plutôt riche en rebondissements, entre la découverte des activités militantes d'Hermione, la rencontre avec Goyle et les aveux de Draco sur les centres d'intérêts d'Ariana.

Mais si Harry était parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, il admettrait que ce qui occupait toute son attention en cet instant, était cette poignée de main échangée avec Draco.

Il se passait quelque chose entre eux, et le fait que Draco s'évertue à faire comme si de rien n'était, le rendait fou. Comment pouvait-il être aussi contradictoire dans son attitude ? Comment pouvait-il être aussi froid et détaché, alors qu'Harry, lui, était complètement déboussolé par tous les sentiments que Draco faisait naître en lui ?

Quand il arriva à l'angle de Grosvenor Square, il n'avait toujours pas la réponse à ces questions. Mais une autre se posa bien vite : que faisait son cousin, Dudley Dursley sur le perron de sa résidence ? Il semblait parler à quelqu'un mais de là où il était, Harry ne parvenait pas à savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Il allait presser le pas pour en avoir le cœur net quand il s'arrêta soudain. Dursley discutait avec Ron. Il se dissimula derrière un arbre pour mieux observer la scène. Il n'entendait pas ce que les deux hommes se disaient mais il était clair que la conversation n'était pas plaisante. Il vit Ron mettre la main à la poche de sa veste et en sortir une enveloppe brune qu'il remit à Dursley. Ce dernier la fit promptement disparaître avant de tourner les talons, traverser la rue et s'engouffrer dans une voiture garée un peu plus loin.

Il vit Ron soupirer et retourner à l'intérieur de la maison en refermant la porte.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **8 août 1912 – Scotland Yard, Londres**

Hermione ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer.

Un agent était venu la chercher dans sa cellule. Mais alors qu'elle pensait qu'elle allait être interrogée pour la quatrième fois sur les activités du groupe d'Emmeline Pankhurst, on lui avait remis un sac contenant ses effets personnels et on l'avait raccompagnée à la porte, sans aucune explication.

Elle cligna des paupières, un peu éblouie par le soleil après ces trois jours passés en cellule.

-Mademoiselle Granger ?

Elle releva la tête pour voir en face d'elle un homme grand et massif.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Mon nom est Gregory Goyle. Je suis avocat. Votre ami, Harry Black, m'a demandé d'assurer votre défense.

\- Alors… je… je suis libre ? Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Vous êtes libre.

Hermione soupira de soulagement.

\- Je ne sais comment vous remercier Monsieur Goyle.

\- C'est surtout Monsieur Black qu'il faut remercier. C'est lui qui a payé votre caution.

\- Je le ferai, mais merci quand même d'avoir été là.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous conduise chez votre ami ? Je sais qu'il est impatient d'avoir de vos nouvelles.

\- Je m'en doute mais… je préférerais rentrer chez moi avant. Je voudrais prendre un bain et me changer.

\- Bien entendu, suis-je bête. Acceptez-vous que je vous y accompagne ? Ma voiture est garée juste là, dit Gregory en montrant l'autre côté du trottoir.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir, sourit Hermione.

Ils traversèrent la rue et l'avocat aida Hermione à prendre place sur le siège passager.

\- Où habitez-vous ? demanda-t-il en faisant démarrer le moteur.

\- Harewood Avenue. Marylebone. Je séjourne chez ma tante pendant qu'elle est dans le sud de la France.

Gregory hocha la tête et ils se mirent en route.

\- Est-ce que je vais être jugée ? demanda Hermione après un moment de silence. Personne ne m'a rien dit…

\- Il semblerait que non. Contrairement à ce que ces messieurs vous ont fait croire, ils ne disposaient d'aucun élément concret contre vous. Comme il s'agissait de votre première arrestation, ils vous ont gardée bien plus longtemps que nécessaire, dans le seul but de vous faire parler.

\- Si je ne suis pas jugée, mon arrestation ne sera pas renseignée sur mon casier judiciaire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, confirma Gregory. Seules les condamnations y sont renseignées.

Hermione se détendit et soupira de soulagement.

\- C'est une bonne chose, dit-elle. Je craignais que cette affaire ne m'empêche d'entrer à l'école de médecine.

\- Vous voulez devenir médecin ?

\- Oui. J'ai déjà un diplôme d'infirmière mais je voulais étudier la médecine pour aider mon père. Il est médecin à la clinique de Godric's Hollow.

Gregory lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin.

\- Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas mais… j'ai dû mal à vous imaginer en médecin de campagne…

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Hermione. En quoi m'imaginez-vous, je vous prie ?

\- Ne vous vexez pas, rigola Gregory. C'est juste que… j'ai l'impression que vous avez besoin de choses plus… excitantes.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

\- Vous dites cela parce que je suis suffragette ? Vous ne connaissez rien à notre mouvement et vous vous permettez de me juger et de…

\- Je connais mieux votre mouvement que vous-même, coupa Goyle. La moitié de ma clientèle est constituée de suffragettes. J'ai déjà rencontré Millicent Garret en personne et je suis déjà allé à de nombreux meetings.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous soutenez notre action ?

\- Si je la soutiens ? Et comment ! Il est largement temps qu'on vous donne le droit de vote ! Et pas seulement ça, d'ailleurs. Les femmes devraient pouvoir faire des études, travailler et avoir des enfants quand elles le décident. Sans parler du droit d'hériter, évidemment.

Hermione regarda Goyle, bouche bée.

\- Vous… vous pensez vraiment ce que vous dites ?

\- Bien sûr que je le pense. Si vous voulez tout savoir, je suis certain que la société telle que nous la connaissons est sur le déclin. Tous ces aristocrates avec leurs privilèges, leurs châteaux immenses, leurs domestiques… tout cela ne va pas pouvoir durer. Pas depuis qu'il y a une classe laborieuse en pleine mutation, avec de nouvelles revendications. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra mais… ça va changer. Voyez ce qui se passe en Russie.

\- Juste Ciel, seriez-vous bolchévique ? s'écria Hermione.

\- Non, rigola Gregory. Je ne suis pas révolutionnaire. Je suis socialiste. Et surtout conscient qu'il y a un changement qui s'opère et que nous devrons être prêts à l'absorber.

\- Je partage votre point de vue, admit Hermione. Mais voyez-vous, je ne pense pas que nous devions nous contenter d'être spectateurs du changement. Nous devrions en être aussi les acteurs !

Gregory rigola.

\- Vous voyez ! J'avais raison ! Vous n'êtes pas faite pour être un simple médecin de campagne. Vous voyez beaucoup plus grand !

\- Oui, eh bien, médecin de campagne ou pas, j'espère que mon rêve n'est pas mort ! s'emporta-t-elle. J'ai été stupide de me faire prendre de la sorte !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas inutilement. Il n'y a pas de raison que vous soyez exclue de l'école. Et même si c'était le cas ? En quoi cela vous empêche-t-il d'œuvrer au changement ? Vous êtes infirmière. Vous avez déjà un diplôme, ce que la plupart des femmes n'ont pas ! Ce qui compte, ce n'est pas le volume de connaissances que vous engrangez, c'est la manière dont vous vous en servez.

\- Vous avez raison, souffla Hermione. Je… je n'avais pas vu cela sous cet angle.

Entre temps, ils étaient arrivés à destination. Gregory descendit de voiture pour aider Hermione à en sortir.

\- Si vous le permettez, dit-il en lui remettant le sac qui contenait ses effets personnels, je vais retourner à Grosvenor Square informer Monsieur Black que vous êtes saine et sauve.

\- Je vous remercie, Monsieur Goyle. Dites Harry que je passerai le voir demain.

Gregory porta la main à son chapeau et s'inclina poliment.

-Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Mademoiselle Granger. Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour la suite.

Il allait remonter dans son véhicule quand Hermione l'interpella.

\- Monsieur Goyle !

\- Oui.

\- Croyez-vous qu'il serait possible que nous allions prendre un thé un de ces jours ? Je trouve vos idées très intéressantes et j'aimerais que…

\- C'est d'accord, s'empressa-t-il de répondre. Quand vous voulez.

\- Bien. Je vous enverrai un billet dans ce cas.

Gregory lui fit un grand sourire auquel elle répondit en rougissant légèrement.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Résidence Black, Grosvenor Square, Londres**

Ron et Harry poussèrent un véritable soupir de soulagement après avoir entendu le récit de Gregory Goyle.

\- Alors, elle est vraiment tirée d'affaire ? demanda Harry.

\- Oui. Jamais ils ne pourront la traduire en justice avec aussi peu d'éléments.

\- Et ce témoin ? demanda Ron. Il est fiable ? Il ne va pas se rétracter, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. J'ai eu l'occasion de lire sa déclaration et elle est très claire : si Mademoiselle Granger s'est retrouvée avec le marteau en main, c'est parce qu'elle était parvenue à l'arracher à une autre manifestante afin de l'empêcher de commettre une voie de fait.

\- Espérons en tout cas que ça lui serve de leçon, dit Ron, et qu'elle laissera tomber toute cette fumisterie !

Gregory Goyle fixa Ron avec incrédulité.

\- Vous pensez que donner le droit de vote aux femmes est une fumisterie ?

\- Ce que je pense ne vous regarde en rien.

L'avocat releva les épaules. Il ne répondit pas mais n'en pensait pas moins.

\- Une chose est sûre, nous vous devons une fière chandelle, Monsieur Goyle, dit Harry.

\- Je n'ai fait que mon travail, Monsieur Black.

\- Monsieur le Comte, corrigea Ron. A qui croyez-vous vous adresser ?

\- Ron, dit Harry froidement. Peux-tu dire à Carson de faire préparer la voiture ? Je pars dans quinze minutes.

Ron pâlit légèrement. Harry venait, ni plus ni moins, de le congédier. Il fit un sourire crispé et fit un bref mouvement de tête avant de quitter la pièce.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Harry à l'avocat.

\- Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Il se passera longtemps avant que je ne vous appelle, vous ou vos semblables, par votre titre.

\- Mes semblables ? répéta Harry en souriant. Je crois pourtant savoir que vous en faites partie.

\- Alors vous devez savoir aussi que ce n'est plus le cas depuis longtemps.

\- Le but de cette conversation n'est pas de vous demander de m'appeler par mon titre.

\- Quel est-il dans ce cas ?

Harry s'éloigna en direction de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin. Il croisa les mains derrière son dos et par la vitre, il regarda un merle qui picorait les baies d'un buisson à proximité.

\- Dans le cadre de vos… attributions, dit-il finalement, vous arrive-t-il de… suivre les gens ? De rassembler des renseignements sur eux ?

\- Dans certaines affaires, oui. Les constats d'adultère par exemple.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de cela.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

Harry se détacha de la fenêtre et soupira. Il sortit de la poche intérieure de son gilet, une feuille pliée en quatre.

-J'ai besoin d'information sur ces personnes. Tout ce que vous pourrez trouver.

Gregory Goyle déplia le papier et parcourut rapidement son contenu. Il releva les yeux sur Harry et le considéra avec perplexité.

\- Ce nom de famille, c'est le même que…

\- Oui. Ce sont ses parents, ses frères, sa sœur. Et lui. Je veux que vous enquêtiez sur la famille Weasley au grand complet.

\- Et les deux autres ?

\- Mon oncle maternel et son fils. Il se trame quelque chose entre eux et les Weasley et je veux savoir de quoi il s'agit.

\- Bien. Cela prendra du temps.

\- Je sais.

\- Et de l'argent.

\- Je le sais aussi. L'argent n'est pas un problème.

\- Autre chose. Vous devez savoir que je ne m'occupe pas de ce type de… mission moi-même. J'ai un homme de main. Une sorte de détective, si vous préférez. Si cela pose un problème, dites-le maintenant car dans ce cas, je me verrai obligé de refuser votre demande.

\- Cet homme a-t-il déjà travaillé dans des affaires concernant Lord Draco ou… Lady Ariana ?

\- Oui, dit Goyle, surpris que Harry mentionne Ariana.

\- Dans ce cas, il n'y a aucun problème.

\- Ses méthodes ne sont pas toujours orthodoxes mais il est d'une redoutable efficacité.

\- Je vous ai dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème.

Goyle hocha la tête et fit disparaître la feuille de papier dans sa poche.

L'instant d'après, il était parti.

 ** _A suivre..._**


	10. Chapitre 8

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements ! Cette semaine a été épouvantable en pressions professionnelles et autres, si bien que je n'ai eu le temps de répondre à personne comme j'aurais souhaité le faire. Le peu de temps qui me restait, je l'ai consacré à terminer le chapitre 25 de cette fic, sans quoi je crains de me retrouver à court de chapitres à poster !**

 **Bon, je ne vous ennuie pas plus longtemps avec mes états d'âme ;-) Merci encore pour votre soutien !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 **9 août 1912 – Résidence Black, Grosvenor Square, Londres**

 _VLAM !_

La porte du salon claqua fortement derrière Ron.

\- Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit, murmura Harry en prenant la main d'Hermione dans la sienne.

\- Oh si, il le pensait. Il en pensait chaque mot.

\- J'irai lui parler. Je finirai bien par le convaincre de revoir sa position. Tu verras, il te pardonnera.

\- Me pardonner ? Mais il n'y a rien à pardonner, Harry ! se rebiffa Hermione. Je n'ai rien fait de mal !

\- Tu lui as caché que tu appartiens au mouvement des suffragettes. Tu lui as caché que tu viens à Londres depuis deux ans pour participer à des manifestations.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devais lui en parler ! Nous ne sommes pas mariés ! Nous ne sommes même pas officiellement fiancés !

\- Il t'a demandé ta main !

\- Oui. Et je n'ai pas répondu tout de suite. Parce que nous devions réfléchir. Moi, à la manière dont j'allais lui annoncer... tout ceci. Et lui, à la vraie raison pour laquelle il m'a demandé ma main.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Oh Harry ! Je ne suis pas naïve ! Je sais très bien que sa demande en mariage avait pour but de me détourner de mon projet d'inscription à l'école de médecine !

\- Ron t'aime, Hermione. J'ai rarement vu un homme aussi amoureux.

\- Il aime la femme qu'il voudrait que je sois. Pas celle que je suis vraiment.

\- Laisse-lui un peu de temps.

\- Le temps n'y fera rien. Tu l'as entendu comme moi. Non seulement, il me voit comme une criminelle mais en plus, il méprise le combat que je mène.

Harry soupira. Hermione n'avait pas tort. Ron avait tenu des propos très durs envers elle et envers ses idées. Il les trouvait insensées et dangereuses.

-Je dois me faire une raison, Harry, dit la jeune femme. Ron ne changera pas d'avis. C'est terminé.

Disant cela, elle essuya rapidement les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

-Je l'aimais, dit-elle dans un sanglot. Je l'aimais vraiment. Si seulement il avait pu me comprendre…

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire pour consoler son amie. Alors, il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras où elle s'abandonna à son chagrin.

Après quelques minutes, ses pleurs se tarirent et elle se recula.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle en tapotant ses yeux et ses joues avec son mouchoir en dentelle. Tu dois me trouver bien ridicule.

\- Certainement pas, contra Harry. Je voudrais pouvoir trouver les mots pour te réconforter et te persuader que tout va s'arranger.

Hermione lui fit un faible sourire.

-Tu es gentil Harry. Mais comme je t'ai dit, il faut que je me fasse une raison.

Elle renifla, redressa les épaules et rajusta sa mise.

\- J'ai suffisamment abusé de ton hospitalité. Je vais rentrer chez moi. Merci pour tout.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, voyons.

\- Si. Je veillerai à te rembourser la somme que tu as avancée pour payer ma caution et les honoraires de Monsieur Goyle. Je…

\- Il en est hors de question !

\- Harry, je ne peux pas…

\- S'il te plaît. J'insiste.

Hermione n'avait pas la force de protester. Lentement, elle hocha la tête.

\- Merci, dit-elle à nouveau.

Harry la raccompagna lui-même jusqu'à la porte, le cœur lourd de la voir aussi triste.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Il avait à peine regagné le salon que Ginny entra à son tour.

-Harry ? Que se passe-t-il avec Ron ? Il a demandé à Spratt de préparer ses malles et il dit qu'il veut rentrer à Godric's Hollow !

Harry soupira lourdement.

\- Hermione et lui se sont disputés. Il… il a mis fin à son engagement avec elle.

\- Est-ce à cause de cette histoire d'études de médecine ?

\- Entre autres, dit Harry prudemment.

\- Je vois, répliqua Ginny.

Elle fit quelques pas en direction d'une des fenêtres.

\- C'est vraiment dommage. J'aime beaucoup Hermione, dit-elle après un temps.

\- Nous l'aimons tous énormément. Ton frère le premier.

\- Tu crois que les choses pourront s'arranger ?

\- Honnêtement… je ne sais pas. Ron est en profond désaccord avec les idées d'Hermione. Et elle ne veut pas céder du terrain.

Ginny resta silencieuse un moment avant de dire :

\- Je l'admire. Elle est forte, volontaire. Elle défend ses convictions, coûte que coûte. J'aimerais tellement être comme elle.

\- Tu es bien plus forte que tu ne le penses, Ginny.

\- Tu crois ? Je n'en suis pas sûre. J'ai l'impression de passer ma vie à attendre… Attendre qu'on choisisse mes toilettes. Attendre qu'on m'habille, qu'on me serve le thé, le dîner. Attendre que quelqu'un me demande en mariage. Cette vie me semble tellement futile et dérisoire.

Harry prit sur lui de ne pas paraître trop agacé. Entre l'intransigeance de Ron et les idées révolutionnaires d'Hermione, il n'avait pas envie de devoir, en plus, gérer les états d'âme de Ginny.

-Il ne tient qu'à toi d'y trouver un sens, jeta-t-il, plutôt sèchement. Ce ne sont pas les causes qui manquent, après tout. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais essayer d'aller raisonner ton frère.

Il sortit de la pièce sans se préoccuper de la mine offusquée de Ginny.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **12 août 1912 – Trafalgar Square, Londres**

Ron n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il avait pris le train le lendemain, laissant à Spratt à peine le temps de télégraphier à Mrs Denker qu'il rentrait à Godric's Hollow en compagnie de son père. Le départ inopiné de son fils avait en effet offert à Sir Arthur un motif tout trouvé pour quitter la capitale, qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement.

A son plus grand désarroi, Harry se retrouva donc seul à Londres avec Ginny, Madame Weasley, son majordome, son valet, deux femmes de chambre et le personnel de cuisine.

S'il fit bonne figure la journée du dimanche, accompagnant ces dames à l'office à St Paul, puis dans leur promenade à Hyde Park l'après-midi, il n'était pas certain de survivre à l'interminable journée de lèche-vitrine qui s'annonçait ce lundi.

Il prétexta quelques ennuyeuses affaires à régler pour les abandonner à Knightsbridge devant le magasin Harrods, temple du luxe et de la consommation où Ginny et sa mère pouvaient se perdre des heures durant.

Désireux d'échapper à la chaleur étouffante qui régnait à Londres en ce mois d'août, il se fit conduire à Trafalgar Square. Il espérait que les murs épais de la National Gallery lui apporteraient un peu de fraîcheur.

Le temps de traverser la place, il pesta sur son costume qui le faisait transpirer, enviant les dames qui pouvaient porter des étoffes légères et des robes à manches courtes.

Quelle idée aussi de résider à Londres durant les trois mois les plus chauds de l'année, alors qu'il aurait été si agréable de les passer à la campagne, à l'ombre des arbres ! Parfois, il avait vraiment du mal à comprendre les usages de l'aristocratie anglaise.

Il cessa ses récriminations intérieures en entrant dans le musée. Une bouffée de nostalgie s'empara de lui alors qu'il poussait la porte du hall central. La dernière fois qu'il y était venu, c'était avec Sirius, peu de temps avant qu'ils ne quittent l'Angleterre pour les Etats-Unis. Sirius lui avait fait découvrir les œuvres des peintres italiens de la Renaissance, les primitifs flamands et les maîtres de l'Ecole de Delft. Harry se souvenait comme si c'était hier, de l'émerveillement qu'il avait ressenti devant la délicatesse du trait de Botticelli, ou les couleurs chatoyantes des tableaux de Raphaël.

Il entra dans la première salle, appréciant immédiatement l'odeur de bois et de cire qui flottait dans l'air. Le parquet grinça sous ses pas alors qu'il s'approchait d'une de ses œuvres favorites, _Venus et Mars_ , peint par Botticelli aux environs de 1485. Le tableau représentait la déesse de l'amour et le dieu de la guerre, allongés dans un décor champêtre.

Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'un couple qui admirait également le tableau.

\- Voyez-vous, ma chère, dit l'homme d'un ton docte, comme le sont souvent les œuvres de Botticelli, ce tableau est une allégorie.

\- Ah oui ? dit la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait.

L'homme se rengorgea de l'attention dont il faisait l'objet. Harry se demanda vaguement s'il s'agissait du mari ou d'un quelconque galant.

\- Absolument, dit-il. Le dieu Mars y est représenté endormi, tandis que Vénus semble parfaitement vive et alerte. Ce tableau représente la victoire de l'amour sur la guerre ! Les angelots ont dérobé l'épée du dieu de la Guerre, qui se trouve ainsi désarmé face à la déesse de l'Amour.

\- Oh, c'est fascinant ! s'extasia la jeune femme. Vous êtes tellement intelligent !

 _Un galant_ , décida Harry. _Les femmes n'ont nul besoin de flatter l'ego d'un mari avec autant d'exubérance._

-Ce ne sont pas des angelots ! dit une voix offusquée. Ce sont des satyres !

L'homme se tourna vivement, dévisageant l'importun qui osait le contredire. Harry lui, esquissa un sourire en coin. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Draco Malfoy se tenaient derrière eux.

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous permet de dire ça ? questionna l'homme avec hauteur.

\- Leurs cornes et leurs pattes de bouc ? proposa innocemment Harry.

L'homme fronça les sourcils. Ce détail pourtant évident, lui avait manifestement échappé.

-Précisément, dit Draco. La présence des satyres laisse dès lors suggérer une scène postérieure à des ébats amoureux. Mars est plongé dans le sommeil qui suit l'exultation du corps. Un sommeil si lourd que même le son d'une trompette dans son oreille, ne peut le réveiller. Pendant ce temps, les satyres lui dérobent son arme et se jouent de lui. Ce tableau est une mise en garde contre la faiblesse qui s'empare de l'homme quand il succombe aux désirs de la chair. Faiblesse dont la femme a parfaitement conscience et dont elle use à sa plus grande satisfaction.

\- Je doute qu'un maître comme Botticelli se soit complu dans une telle trivialité, dit l'homme sèchement.

\- Que savez-vous de la trivialité ? riposta Draco. Vous ne faites même pas la différence entre un angelot et un satyre !

Vexé, l'homme releva le menton avec mépris.

\- Venez ma chère, dit-il en prenant le bras de sa compagne. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour entendre des propos aussi vulgaires.

Il l'entraîna en dehors de la salle sous le regard ironique de Harry.

\- Tu n'es pas charitable, dit-il à Draco. Humilier ainsi ce pauvre homme devant sa dulcinée…

\- Ce médiocre n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Il n'y a rien que j'exècre plus que les fats qui font étalage de leur stupidité.

\- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Non. Une dizaine de minutes tout au plus.

\- Tu m'accompagnes pour la visite ?

Draco fixa Harry quelques secondes sans rien dire, avant d'esquisser un petit sourire.

-C'est vrai qu'on s'était promis de visiter ce musée ensemble. Alors, allons-y.

Harry était stupéfait. Draco n'évoquait jamais ouvertement les discussions qu'ils avaient eues au printemps, lorsqu'il croyait avoir affaire à James Evans. Pour une fois qu'il le faisait, Harry se garda bien de faire le moindre commentaire, de crainte que Draco ne se rétracte. Il se contenta de hocher la tête et de lui emboîter le pas.

Ils déambulèrent de salle en salle, s'arrêtant plus longuement devant les œuvres qu'ils préféraient : _Les époux Arnolfini_ , de Van Eyck, _La Madone Aldobrandini_ de Raphaël, _Le Palais des Doges_ de Canaletto ou encore _La Nativité_ de Piero della Francesca.

Harry s'enthousiasma des acquisitions récentes du musée qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'admirer, telles que _La toilette de Venus,_ de Velázquez, _Musique dans le jardin des Tuileries_ de Manet, _La Première sortie_ de Renoir, mais aussi un tableau de Bronzino, intitulé simplement _Portrait d'un jeune homme._

Le tableau en soi, était assez simple. Le sujet, vêtu d'un habit noir à col en dentelle blanche posait assis à une table, un carnet entre les mains. Il avait un visage sérieux et une posture droite. Mais ce qui subjuguait Harry, c'était ses yeux. Marrons. Intenses. Légèrement rieurs, qui contrastaient avec la sévérité de sa mise.

Harry eut un mouvement de recul quand il se surprit à caresser du regard le nez droit, la peau rosée, et les lèvres pleines, peintes avec tellement de réalisme qu'elles paraissaient réelles. Le seul visage masculin qui, jusque-là, avait éveillé en lui une telle émotion, était celui de Draco.

Il battit des paupières, profondément troublé. Il avait toujours pensé que ce qu'il ressentait pour Draco était une exception. Quelque chose d'unique, lié à la personnalité de celui-ci. Manifestement, il se trompait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Draco.

\- Je… je… rien. Je me disais simplement que ce visage était fort… réaliste.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Aurais-tu des tendances socratiques ?

\- Quoi ? Jamais de la vie ! s'offusqua Harry. Où vas-tu chercher ça ?

\- Ce garçon a treize ans ou quatorze ans à peine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Regarde l'ombre au-dessus de sa lèvre. C'est du duvet. Le garçon est tout juste pubère.

Harry rougit brutalement.

\- Je le trouve très beau, c'est tout, maugréa-t-il. Il n'y a rien de mal à cela.

\- Ceci étant, continua Draco comme si de rien n'était, à cette époque, on était adulte à quatorze ans. Je suppose que ça ne fait pas de toi un…

\- Je ne fais qu'admirer la beauté et le réalisme du tableau ! s'énerva Harry.

\- Hm.

Draco ne fit aucun autre commentaire. Se repaissant de l'embarras de Harry, il se pencha et murmura à son oreille :

\- Dois-je être jaloux ?

Harry sursauta. Le temps qu'il se retourne, Draco s'était éloigné.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? siffla Harry en le rejoignant devant une œuvre de Tintoretto, _L'origine de la Voie Lactée._

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Souffler le chaud et le froid ! Avancer d'un pas et reculer de deux ! Si tu cherches à te moquer de mes sentiments, tu…

\- Je ne moque pas de tes sentiments. Mais je ne les approuve pas non plus.

\- Le simple fait que tu désapprouves ne les fera pas disparaître !

\- C'est bien dommage, dit Draco en passant à un autre tableau.

Harry resta planté là, le cœur serré. Il ne comprenait pas Draco. Comment pouvait-il être aussi contradictoire dans ses attitudes ? Une minute, il était charmant et séducteur, la minute suivante, il redevenait froid et distant.

 _Il a peur de ses propres sentiments_.

Il se remémora ces paroles d'Ariana, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à Buckingham Palace.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Moi aussi, j'ai peur de mes sentiments,_ maugréa-t-il pour lui-même.

En soupirant, il rejoignit Draco qui se tenait cette fois devant un tableau de Botticelli, représentant également un jeune homme, aux cheveux bouclés couvert d'une coiffe rouge, portant une tunique brune. Ses traits étaient moins beaux que ceux du tableau de Bronzino mais il se dégageait de ce visage un charisme certain.

\- Quand t'en es-tu rendu compte pour la première fois ? demanda Harry à voix basse. Le jour où ton père t'a emmené dans ce lupanar… ou bien avant ?

Ils n'en avaient plus reparlé depuis le jour où Draco s'était confessé à lui dans la clairière, avant qu'il ne découvre sa véritable identité.

\- Il est hors de question que je discute de ça ! siffla Draco.

\- Il le faut ! Tu es le seul à qui je peux en parler et j'ai besoin de comprendre ce qui m'arrive !

\- Ce qui t'arrive ? Je croyais pourtant que c'était clair, chuchota-t-il. Tu n'arrêtes pas de claironner que tu es amoureux de moi.

\- Je sais ce que je ressens pour toi. Je veux seulement savoir si, au-delà de ça, je suis attiré par toi en particulier ou bien par… les hommes en général, murmura Harry.

Quelque chose de douloureux passa sur les yeux de Draco, trop rapidement pour que Harry puisse en comprendre la signification. Draco souffla avec exaspération.

\- Sortons, dit-il.

Harry le suivit et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur. Draco descendit le grand escalier en pierre jusqu'à la place écrasée de soleil où la Colonne de Nelson s'élançait vers le ciel, afin que depuis son promontoire, l'illustre amiral puisse voir la mer.

Harry l'entraina vers un banc à l'écart des passants, et donc à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Alors ? le pressa-t-il avant qu'il ne parvienne à échapper à la discussion. Je t'écoute.

Draco souffla ostensiblement tout en s'asseyant.

\- J'avais douze ans, lâcha-t-il. C'était le fils d'un de nos métayers. Il avait deux ans de plus que moi et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas su mettre de mots sur ce que je ressentais… mais j'avais bien compris que ce n'était pas ce qu'un garçon est censé ressentir pour un autre garçon.

Il s'arrêta, pencha le buste en avant, les coudes sur les genoux.

\- La première fois que je suis tombé amoureux, j'avais quatorze ans. A Eton, tous les garçons de mon âge ne parlaient que des filles… mais moi je n'avais d'yeux que pour William, mon camarade de dortoir. Evidemment, lui ne se rendait compte de rien. Il… il se déshabillait devant moi sans imaginer le trouble dans lequel il me plongeait. Il me laissait le toucher… Mon Dieu, il était tellement innocent, murmura-t-il.

Draco ferma douloureusement les yeux. Sa tête commençait à nouveau à bourdonner. Il inspira lentement pour tenter de se calmer et de chasser ce souvenir de sa mémoire.

\- Tu n'en as parlé à personne ? demanda Harry.

\- Si. A Ariana, lorsqu'on s'est retrouvé pendant les vacances d'été. Elle avait compris avant même que je lui explique mon tourment. C'est elle qui m'a encouragé à en parler à Blaise et elle a eu raison. Blaise a été incroyable. Tellement compréhensif. Tout cela m'a conforté dans l'idée que je ne faisais rien de mal. Jusqu'au jour où on m'a envoyé dans cette clinique.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir ressenti quoi ce soit pour les garçons de mon âge, à l'époque…

\- Tu regardais les filles ?

\- Pas vraiment. Mais après… j'ai couché avec des femmes. Dans une maison close de Boston où Sirius avait l'habitude d'aller.

\- Tu as aimé ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que oui… même si ce n'était pas toujours très satisfaisant.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est assez embarrassant de te parler de ça…

\- Pas plus que ce que je viens de te raconter.

Harry s'agita quelque peu sur le banc, les joues un peu rouges.

\- Je… hm… j'aimais bien quand elles… hm… utilisaient leur bouche pour… enfin, tu vois… Le reste, c'était… sans plus. Je me suis dit que c'était parce qu'il s'agissait de prostituées, mais maintenant… je me demande si le problème ne venait pas tout simplement du fait que c'était des femmes, termina-t-il dans un rire amer.

\- Toi au moins, tu l'as fait avec une femme…

\- Tu n'as jamais…

\- Jamais, coupa Draco. Et j'avoue que cette perspective ne m'enthousiasme absolument pas.

\- Que vas-tu faire le jour de ton mariage ?

\- Je ferai ce que toute personne dans ma situation doit faire. Penser au Roi et à la Patrie. Et accomplir mon devoir. En espérant ne pas être contraint de recommencer trop souvent.

Cette conversation déprimait Harry fortement. Le simple fait d'imaginer Draco et Ariana partageant une intimité physique lui était insupportable.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Draco. Tu sembles contrarié tout à coup.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, rétorqua Harry, sèchement.

Draco se tut un moment, le regard perdu par-delà la place où les gens allaient et venaient en devisant tranquillement.

\- Comment va ton amie Granger ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

\- Goyle l'a sortie d'affaire. Je lui en suis très reconnaissant, et Hermione aussi. Malheureusement, elle n'a plus aucune perspective d'avenir avec Ron. Il a rompu son engagement avec elle et il est reparti à Godric's Hollow, absolument furieux. Et pour couronner le tout, Ginny fait une crise existentielle. Elle trouve qu'elle mène une existence futile et dérisoire.

\- Pourquoi ne part-elle pas en voyage ?

\- En voyage ? Où ça ?

\- Rome. Paris. Madrid. Vienne. N'importe où pourvu qu'elle rencontre d'autres personnes qui lui feront oublier l'inutilité de son existence.

\- Tu en as de bonnes, toi. Comment veux-tu que j'organise pareil déplacement ? Je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est que cette fichue Saison se termine pour que je puisse rentrer à Godric's Hollow et enfin m'occuper de mon domaine. Malheureusement, maintenant que Ron est parti, je suis le seul à pouvoir l'accompagner pour être son garant !

\- Je pense avoir la solution.

\- Ah oui ? Quelle est-elle ?

\- Tu verras, dit Draco en se levant.

Il épousseta son pantalon et les manches de sa veste.

\- Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, Potter. Je dois rentrer. J'ai passé un très agréable moment.

Draco inclina poliment la tête et s'en fut sans se retourner.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **16 août 1912 – Résidence Black, Grosvenor Square, Londres**

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis sa rencontre avec Draco à la National Gallery. Depuis, Harry avait tenté d'occuper son temps le mieux possible afin d'éviter ces têtes à têtes ennuyeux avec Madame Weasley et Ginny. Visite du British Museum, du musée d'Histoire Naturelle ou encore de l'Abbaye de Westminster.

Il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de rentrer à Godric's Hollow mais c'était chose impossible tant que la Saison n'était pas terminée, ou à tout le moins tant que la liste des invités au Bal de Kenwood House n'était pas connue.

Kenwood House était une somptueuse demeure située à Hampstead, dans le nord de Londres, propriété de la famille Nott, comtes de Northbrook.

Chaque année, les Nott organisaient un bal qui était le second événement majeur de la Saison, après la présentation à Buckingham Palace. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire que c'était _le_ bal qui clôturait la Saison, même si quelques-uns étaient encore organisés ici et là dans la Capitale.

Pour une Débutante, être invitée au Bal de Kenwood House était une consécration, la reconnaissance publique que sa Saison avait été une réussite et qu'elle comptait parmi les meilleurs partis du Royaume. Raison pour laquelle toutes les jeunes filles attendaient avec une effervescence proche de l'hystérie, le précieux carton d'invitation.

Ginny ne faisait pas exception à la règle, même si ses chances étaient minces. Certes, elle avait fait bonne impression à Buckingham mais il en fallait davantage pour retenir l'attention d'Esther Nott.

Les Nott possédaient une fortune colossale. Ils étaient politiquement et socialement influents, particulièrement auprès du couple royal qui les honorait de leur amitié depuis que William, le Comte de Northbrook en titre, avait servi avec le futur Roi dans la Royal Navy, sur le HMS Prince of Wales.

Harry soupira et termina son petit-déjeuner. Pourvu qu'ils lancent leurs foutues invitations sans attendre, c'est tout ce qu'il demandait. Ginny serait déçue de ne pas être reprise dans les listes des invités, Madame Weasley se lamenterait pendant quelques jours mais finirait bien par trouver un autre sujet de critique. Tout le monde en resterait là et Harry pourrait enfin rentrer chez lui.

 _Chez lui._

Cette pensée le fit sourire. Il était finalement plus attaché à son domaine qu'il ne voulait bien le dire. Lucius Malfoy avait eu raison de l'empêcher de commettre une erreur monumentale en refusant d'assumer son titre et sa fonction.

Harry prit alors conscience que depuis son arrivée à Londres, il n'avait pas encore répondu à l'invitation du Comte de Slytherin de venir lui rendre visite à Eaton Square.

N'ayant rien prévu pour cette journée, il se décida.

\- Spratt, dit-il en posant sa serviette sur la table. Voulez-vous bien dire à Taylor de préparer la voiture ?

\- C'est déjà fait, Monsieur le Comte. Madame Weasley m'a prévenu de bonne heure ce matin.

\- Ce matin ? Où compte-t-elle se rendre ?

\- Au Crystal Palace, Monsieur le Comte. A Sydenham Hill. Vous n'étiez pas informé ?

\- Il semblerait que non.

\- Je suis confus, Monsieur le Comte, dit Spratt avec empressement. Je pensais que…

\- Cela ne fait rien, Spratt. Taylor me déposera à Eaton Square avant de se rendre à Sydenham Hill.

\- Tu ne nous accompagnes pas au Crystal Palace ?

Harry releva la tête. Ginny et sa mère venaient d'entrer dans la salle à manger.

\- Non, dit-il en se levant.

\- Oh Harry ! insista Ginny. Viens avec nous ! Il paraît que c'est un endroit tout à fait exceptionnel !

 _Exceptionnel ?_ se dit Harry. _Un amoncellement hétéroclite de tout ce qui faisait la fierté de l'ère victorienne… sans parler des reproductions de dinosaures en papier mâché… très peu pour moi._

\- Je n'en doute pas, Ginny, mais ce sera sans moi. Je suis certain que vous passerez une merveilleuse journée. On dit que les jardins et les fontaines de Joseph Paxton sont merveilleux.

\- Que vas-tu faire dans ce cas ?

\- Rendre visite au Comte de Slytherin.

Madame Weasley pinça la bouche en une moue clairement désapprobatrice.

\- Nous pouvons peut-être t'attendre, dit-elle en s'efforçant de paraître enjouée.

\- C'est inutile. Ma visite risque de prendre du temps et je ne voudrais pas perturber votre journée.

\- Mais…

\- Maman, coupa Ginny. Harry n'est pas toujours obligé de nous suivre partout où nous allons.

Si Madame Weasley était vexée d'avoir été ainsi rabrouée, elle n'en montra rien.

\- Bien entendu, dit-elle avec un sourire crispé. Dans ce cas, nous pourrions peut-être nous mettre en chemin ?

\- Allons-y, approuva Harry.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Résidence Malfoy, Eaton Square, Londres**

Quand Harry pénétra à la suite de Carson dans le hall de la résidence des Malfoy, il fut surpris d'y trouver des ouvriers à l'œuvre, l'un tirant une bobine de fil, l'autre à quatre pattes sous une console, un autre encore perché sur une échelle.

\- Harry, mon cher ! s'exclama Lucius Malfoy en venant à sa rencontre. Veuillez pardonner tout ce remue-ménage mais ces messieurs sont en train d'installer le téléphone.

\- Le téléphone ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Absolument ! Nous le faisons installer également au Manoir. Cela nous facilitera grandement la vie.

Une petite toux réprobatrice se fit entendre.

\- Vous n'êtes pas d'accord Carson ? demanda le Comte non sans un certain amusement.

\- Monsieur le Comte ne m'en voudra pas de garder mon avis pour moi.

\- Allons, Carson, plaisanta Harry. Le téléphone est une merveilleuse invention !

Carson releva le menton. On le sentait aux prises entre son devoir de réserve et son envie d'exprimer son mécontentement.

\- Merveilleuse n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais pour qualifier une invention aussi bruyante, finit-il par dire.

\- Je crois que nous ne parviendrons jamais à vous convaincre des bienfaits de la modernité, n'est-pas Carson ?

\- Je crains que non, Monsieur le Comte.

\- Venez, Harry. Allons dans le salon. Carson, voulez-vous faire amener du thé et prévenir Madame la Comtesse que nous avons un invité ?

\- Tout de suite, Monsieur le Comte.

Lucius précéda Harry dans le salon où il l'invita à s'asseoir.

\- J'espère que je ne vous importune pas à venir ainsi à l'improviste, dit Harry en prenant place sur le divan.

\- Certainement pas. Je suis content que vous soyez venu nous rendre visite.

\- A l'avenir, je pourrai vous téléphoner pour vous prévenir !

\- Vous comptez installer le téléphone également ?

\- Eh bien… j'avoue que vous m'en avez donné l'idée. Quelle entreprise avez-vous choisi ?

\- Howler & Cie. Ils m'ont été recommandé par le Chancelier de l'Echiquier en personne.

\- Comment ? s'offusqua Harry en riant. Vous et Lloyd George avez eu une _conversation_ ?

\- Je ne partage pas ses opinions politiques, répondit Lucius avec un sourire mais l'homme n'est pas désagréable en soi.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit à ce moment sur Narcissa Malfoy, suivie d'un valet qui apportait le thé.

\- Harry, quelle heureuse surprise, dit-elle en avançant dans la pièce. Depuis le temps que nous espérions votre visite !

\- Merci de me recevoir, Lady Malfoy, dit Harry en se levant.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, voyons. J'espère que vous nous ferez l'honneur de rester déjeuner en notre compagnie.

\- Oh ! Eh bien, il est vrai que je n'ai rien de prévu mais…

\- Alors, c'est entendu, trancha Lady Malfoy.

Puis s'adressant au valet qui terminait d'installer le service à thé :

\- Alfred, dites à Carson de prévenir Madame Bird que le Comte de Gryffindor reste à déjeuner.

\- Bien, Madame, dit le valet en se retirant.

La comtesse tendit une tasse en porcelaine à Harry, puis à son mari, avant de se servir elle-même.

\- C'est une bonne chose que vous soyez venu aujourd'hui car nous repartons au Manoir dans trois jours, dit-elle en s'asseyant aux côtés de son mari.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant, soupira Harry en buvant une gorgée de thé, mais la Saison de Ginevra Weasley n'est pas terminée, et en l'absence de son frère, c'est moi qui suis son garant.

\- Voilà qui coupe court aux rumeurs d'engagement entre vous et Mademoiselle Weasley, constata Lord Malfoy. Les garants sont rarement les prétendants.

\- Et c'est fort bien ainsi, sourit Harry.

\- Et vous ? demanda Lady Malfoy. Une jeune fille a-t-elle trouvé grâce à vos yeux ?

Harry sentit ses joues s'échauffer légèrement.

\- Pas vraiment, dit-il prudemment. A ma décharge, je ne suis rentré en Angleterre que depuis cinq mois et j'ai eu d'autres préoccupations en tête.

\- Bien entendu, approuva le Comte. De toute façon, vous êtes encore jeune et ce n'est pas une décision que vous devrez prendre à la légère. Ce n'est pas seulement d'une épouse dont vous aurez besoin, mais de quelqu'un qui pourra vous épauler, vous aider à prendre les décisions importantes. Elle devra être consciente de ses responsabilités en tant que Comtesse et connaître le domaine aussi bien que vous.

\- J'ai l'impression de ne pas être près de la trouver, cette perle rare, plaisanta Harry.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit sur Carson.

\- Monsieur le Comte, je suis désolé de vous importuner mais Monsieur Howler demande à vous parler.

\- Cela ne peut-il pas attendre ? s'enquit le Comte un peu sèchement.

\- Il semblerait que non, Monsieur.

Lucius Malfoy soupira.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, dit-il en se levant.

Il suivit Carson à l'extérieur de la pièce, laissant Harry et Narcissa en tête à tête.

\- J'en déduis donc que vous n'assisterez pas au Bal de Kenwood House, dit Harry afin de relancer la conversation sur un sujet moins épineux que celui de sa vie amoureuse.

\- Seigneur, non ! J'apprécie énormément Esther et William Nott mais j'en ai assez des évènements mondains. J'ai l'impression que l'âge venant, je me fatigue de plus en plus vite de la vie à Londres.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une question d'âge. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était humainement possible d'assister à autant de bals et de garden parties en quelques semaines à peine ! Je n'en peux plus !

\- La Saison est une véritable épreuve, j'en conviens. Fort heureusement, Lucius et moi avons été épargnés. C'est l'avantage d'être parents d'un garçon.

\- J'ai rencontré votre fils l'autre jour, alors que je visitais la National Gallery.

\- Ce n'est guère étonnant, sourit Narcissa. Il y passe presque tout son temps depuis qu'il est enfant. Un jour, quand il avait dix ans, il a faussé compagnie à sa nounou, et est parvenu à se laisser enfermer dans le musée. Lucius et moi étions morts d'inquiétude. Nous avions même appelé Scotland Yard pour signaler sa disparition. C'est le veilleur de nuit qui l'a trouvé sur le coup de onze heures du soir. Lucius était furieux, je ne crois pas l'avoir jamais entendu crier aussi fort. Ce pauvre Draco était terrorisé.

\- Et j'ai renvoyé la nounou, cela va sans dire.

Lucius venait de réapparaître et vint de se rasseoir aux côtés de son épouse.

\- La quatrième en six mois de temps, soupira Narcissa.

\- Draco n'était pas un enfant difficile, loin de là, dit-il comme s'il voulait se justifier. Mais il avait son caractère… Il l'a toujours d'ailleurs.

Harry esquissa un sourire.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, murmura-t-il.

\- C'est vrai que Draco ne vous a pas rendu la vie facile, observa Narcissa Malfoy. Mais vous semblez avoir surmonté vos difficultés, je me trompe ?

\- Je ne pense pas que nous ayons surmonté toutes nos difficultés.

 _Particulièrement le fait que je sois tombé amoureux de votre fils et qu'il semble m'en vouloir à mort pour ça_ , pensa Harry _in peto._

\- Mais les choses vont mieux, c'est certain, acheva-t-il.

\- J'en suis bien content, dit le Comte.

La conversation resta en suspens quelques instants, avant que Harry ne demande :

\- Comment va Lady Ariana ? Je n'ai plus eu l'occasion de la revoir depuis le match de polo à Hurlingham Park.

\- Oh, elle est retournée à Hogwarts, dit Lady Malfoy. Elle y a rejoint sa grand-mère, la Duchesse douairière pour préparer la réception de fiançailles.

Harry fut alors frappé par une évidence qu'il avait totalement occultée jusque-là : en tant que futur Duc d'Hogwarts, Draco allait certainement devoir résider là-bas. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils ne se verraient plus ou peut-être seulement une ou deux fois par an, à peine.

Cette pensée lui broya le cœur à tel point qu'il dut fermer les yeux. Il but une gorgée de thé pour reprendre contenance, mais pas assez vite pour échapper à l'œil aiguisé de Narcissa Malfoy.

\- Harry, vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, oui, répondit-il en souriant avec aplomb.

La Comtesse lui sourit en retour sans faire d'autre commentaire.

\- J'imagine que Draco vous manquera quand il sera marié, dit-il d'un ton qu'il espérait factuel.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Lucius.

\- Ne va-t-il pas résider à Hogwarts après son mariage ?

\- Juste ciel, non ! s'écria Narcissa. Cet endroit est absolument épouvantable en hiver !

\- Personne n'habite Hogwarts passé la saison de la chasse, précisa le Comte. Le château est trop humide et rempli de courants d'air. Draco et Ariana vivront avec nous au Manoir. Une aile est en train de leur être aménagée.

Harry en soupira presque de soulagement.

\- Mais… et la gestion du duché ? continua-t-il. Je veux dire… Draco sera le Duc en titre. Ne doit-il pas être présent sur le domaine ?

\- Le duché d'Hogwarts est essentiellement un domaine forestier et de chasse, expliqua Lucius. Il n'y a pas de métairies ou de fermes sur son territoire. Des prairies sont mises à disposition d'éleveurs pour la pâture des moutons, mais c'est saisonnier et cela ne nécessite aucune gestion particulière. Rien à voir avec le travail que requiert l'administration d'un domaine comme Slytherin, se rengorgea-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête, tentant au mieux de cacher sa satisfaction.

\- Le mariage sera-t-il célébré à Hogwarts également ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, dit Lucius. Il se tiendra dans la cathédrale de Salisbury. Là où tous les Malfoy se marient depuis plus d'un siècle. Draco ne fera pas exception, quoi qu'il en dise !

\- Pourquoi n'en serait-il pas ainsi ?

\- Draco s'est mis en tête de contracter une union civile, dit Narcissa Malfoy. Vous vous rendez compte ? Un simple mariage civil pour le futur Duc d'Hogwarts et Comte de Slytherin ! C'est tout bonnement impensable !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Cissy, la rassura Lord Malfoy. Vous savez bien que je ne laisserai jamais une telle chose se faire. Sans parler de la Duchesse Douairière.

\- Je sais, soupira son épouse. Mais Draco peut être tellement têtu par moment ! Par tous les saints, ce garçon va me faire vieillir prématurément…

\- Allons, Maman. Qu'ai-je encore bien pu faire pour vous contrarier ?

Harry se retourna pour voir Draco s'avancer dans le salon, vêtu d'un magnifique costume gris perle qu'il portait avec une cravate de la même couleur.

\- Draco, comme c'est gentil à toi de te joindre à nous, commenta Lord Malfoy d'un ton sarcastique. Nous ne t'avons pas vu de toute la matinée.

\- J'ai accompagné Théodore à Brooklands pour essayer son nouveau bolide. Une Rolls Royce Silver Ghost qui peut atteindre jusqu'à 85 miles à l'heure.

Narcissa Malfoy porta la main à son cœur.

-Oh Seigneur, souffla-t-elle.

Draco eut un sourire en coin puis daigna porter son attention sur le visiteur.

\- Potter ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Que fais-tu là ?

\- Draco ! le tança son père. Adresse-toi à notre hôte avec plus de courtoisie, je te prie !

\- Oh, Harry et moi avons dépassé le stade des feintes politesses… n'est-ce pas, Harry ?

\- Bonjour Draco, dit calmement Harry. Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai simplement honoré l'invitation de tes parents.

\- Harry restera déjeuner avec nous, l'informa Lady Malfoy.

\- Fort bien, commenta Draco. Moi je me rends au Club avec Théodore. Nous déjeunerons avec son ami français, Henri Giroux de Saint-Just. Vous vous souvenez du bel Henri, n'est-ce-pas ? Il a passé quelques jours au Manoir au printemps de l'année dernière…

A cette mention, la Comtesse pinça les lèvres, tandis que le visage du Comte refléta une colère froide. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer entre Draco et le _bel_ Henri.

\- Je pense qu'il serait opportun que tu restes déjeuner avec nous, dit Lucius Malfoy d'un ton calme, mais glacial. Nous avons un invité.

\- Sans façon, persista Draco avec un sourire provoquant. Henri est à Londres pour quelques jours seulement et je voudrais profiter de sa présence.

Il rajusta son gilet et les manches de sa chemise.

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, il faut que j'y aille. Lord Black, ajouta-t-il en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Harry ne lui répondit pas. Il était bien trop en colère pour cela. Draco n'avait même pas essayé d'être subtil. C'était de la provocation, ni plus ni moins. Et cela fonctionnait… la jalousie lui incendiait littéralement le cœur.

Mais alors qu'il tentait de reprendre contenance, Harry constata que Narcissa Malfoy l'observait attentivement.

Harry soupira.

Fort heureusement, le Comte n'eut pas le temps de s'apercevoir de son trouble car le majordome venait d'entrer dans la pièce, annonçant que le déjeuner était servi.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le déjeuner se déroula agréablement. Harry et Lucius discutèrent beaucoup d'agriculture et d'élevage, tandis que Narcissa s'intéressa particulièrement aux anecdotes de Harry sur sa vie à Boston.

Le repas venait de se terminer sur une délicieuse meringue aux framboises, quand Narcissa Malfoy se leva, imitée par son mari et par Harry, comme le voulait la politesse.

\- Je suis désolée de devoir vous quitter mais je suis attendue à l'Orphelinat St Andrew, dit-elle. Harry, mon cher, c'était un vrai plaisir de vous avoir parmi nous. J'espère que vous viendrez nous voir au Manoir quand vous serez de retour chez vous.

\- Bien entendu. Je n'y manquerai pas, Lady Malfoy.

Elle lui sourit avec une telle sincérité que Harry en fut légèrement déstabilisé, et pour tout dire, plutôt étonné.

L'instant d'après, il se retrouva seul avec Lucius Malfoy.

-Venez, Harry. Accompagnez-moi à la bibliothèque.

Harry suivit le comte dans une pièce de très petite taille comparée à la bibliothèque du Manoir. Elle était néanmoins très lumineuse et regorgeait de livres, soigneusement alignés sur des étagères en bois sombre.

Sur un bibus, Lucius Malfoy prit un ouvrage relié qu'il tendit à Harry.

-J'en pensé que ce livre pourrait vous intéresser, dit-il. C'est le nouveau _Traité des Métairies_ de Falkens. Il vient d'être publié.

\- Je vous remercie, Lord Malfoy. C'est exactement le genre d'ouvrage que je recherchais ! Je suis en train de lire le _Traité des méthodes agricoles_ de Sorkins mais je le trouve très peu pratique.

\- Hm, c'est un excellent ouvrage mais il est beaucoup trop rébarbatif pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas encore aguerri aux méthodes agricoles. Le livre de Falkens est beaucoup plus abordable.

\- Merci, Lord Malfoy, répéta Harry. Je veillerai à vous le rendre au plus vite.

\- Gardez-le. Il vous sera beaucoup plus utile qu'à moi.

Harry hocha la tête, très touché par l'initiative du comte, et intrigué également.

\- Lord Malfoy, finit-il par dire. Puis-je vous faire part d'une réflexion personnelle ?

\- Faites, mon garçon. Faites.

Harry s'éclaircit légèrement la gorge.

-Eh bien… il se trouve que je suis plutôt étonné de la bienveillance dont vous faites preuve envers moi, compte tenu des circonstances. Non pas que je m'en plaigne… loin de là ! Je suis seulement… étonné.

Contre toute attente, Lucius Malfoy se mit à rire.

\- Dans ce cas, dit-il, vous serez sans doute rassuré de savoir qu'à l'instant où j'ai appris que Draco n'était plus considéré comme l'héritier légitime de Sirius, j'ai engagé une armée d'avocats et de notaires pour invalider la succession. Croyez-moi… j'étais prêt à livrer une bataille judiciaire acharnée pour permettre à mon fils d'obtenir ce qu'il méritait.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait dans ce cas ?

\- Mes avocats m'ont appris que vous deviez votre statut et vos droits successoraux à la volonté de la Reine Victoria. Un décret royal est pratiquement inattaquable et si je l'avais fait, ma réputation en tant que pair du Royaume aurait été ruinée. Ainsi que celle de Draco. C'est un risque que je ne pouvais pas prendre.

\- Vous auriez pu m'en tenir rigueur…

\- Oh mais je l'ai fait ! Et je comptais bien vous faire payer cet affront d'une manière ou d'une autre…

Lucius soupira silencieusement.

\- Puis vous avez fait irruption au Manoir… échevelé, débraillé, prêt à me remettre votre titre et vos possessions. Vous paraissiez si déterminé mais en même temps, complètement perdu. Pendant un instant, j'ai songé à profiter de votre faiblesse… cela aurait été si simple.

\- Une fois encore, vous ne l'avez pas fait.

\- Non… parce que pour tout vous dire… vous m'avez fait penser à moi quand je suis rentré en Angleterre après la mort de mon père. Moi aussi j'étais perdu. En colère de devoir renoncer à la vie que je m'étais choisie, à la femme que j'avais choisie et j'aimais plus que tout. Mais avec le recul, je sais que j'ai bien agi. Ce que je croyais être un fardeau s'est avéré être une source de joie, de fierté et de satisfaction tout au long des années. Surtout depuis la naissance de Draco. Et j'ai pensé qu'il en serait peut-être de même pour vous…

Harry resta silencieux quelques instants. Le père et le fils étaient pétris des mêmes contradictions. Un masque de froideur et de distance, de mépris parfois, qui cachait une nature passionnée et bienveillante. Tous les deux jouaient un rôle, tenaient leur rang, car c'était ce que l'on attendait d'eux. Harry comprit que derrière cette façade, cette parade prétendument dénuée de toute émotion, il y avait des êtres humains bons et justes, qui ne se révélaient qu'à ceux qu'ils estimaient. Ceux en qui ils avaient confiance.

Il prit alors pleinement la mesure de ce que Draco avait pu ressentir quand il lui avait révélé sa véritable identité. Avec James, Draco avait couru le risque de se montrer tel qu'il était, au point même de lui avouer son homosexualité. Il lui avait fait confiance. Bien sûr qu'il s'était senti trahi quand il sut qui était réellement son nouvel ami.

\- Pardonnez-moi, dit le Comte, sortant Harry de ses pensées. Je vous ai embarrassé en m'exprimant de la sorte. Ce n'est pas dans mon habitude.

\- Non ! s'empressa de dire Harry. Absolument pas ! Je suis simplement… touché par votre attitude et par votre franchise. Vraiment. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux sur ce que je risquais de perdre à me comporter comme un enfant gâté et ignorant. Vous voyez… Sirius a été un père pour moi, finit-il par dire. Il m'a donné ce que personne ne m'avait donné depuis la mort de mes parents : un foyer, une éducation, de l'amour. Il voulait m'apprendre tellement de choses… mais il n'a pas eu assez de temps.

Il s'interrompit, pas certain de trouver les mots justes pour s'exprimer, mais surtout par crainte d'aller trop loin.

\- Le premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés, finit-il par dire, vous m'avez dit que j'étais une bonne personne. Que j'avais appris à aimer les gens mais qu'on ne m'avait pas appris à aimer la terre…

\- Je m'en souviens.

\- Apprenez-moi, Lord Malfoy. Tout ce que je pourrai lire dans les livres n'égalera jamais ce que vous, vous pourrez m'apprendre.

Le Comte n'exprima absolument rien, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit sourire illumine ses yeux bleus.

\- Avec plaisir, Harry. A une condition.

\- Tout ce que vous voulez.

\- Appelez-moi Lucius.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **18 août 1912 – Cabinet de Gregory Goyle, Withechapel, Londres**

\- Du nouveau ? demanda Gregory Goyle à l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau.

\- Rien qui t'intéressera, à mon avis.

\- Dis toujours.

Vincent Crabbe prit place sur sa chaise habituelle, qui grinça légèrement sous son poids. De ses doigts boudinés, il feuilleta un petit carnet avec une dextérité surprenante.

\- A part le fait d'être pauvres, les parents n'ont rien à se reprocher. Mary Prewett, surnommée Molly, a épousé Arthur Weasley à 21 ans. Lui en avait 30. Il est décrit comme quelqu'un de gentil et sans aucune ambition. Ce qui ne l'a pas empêché d'entrer en conflit ouvert avec Lord Abraxas Malfoy quand ce dernier offrit le poste d'attaché d'ambassade à Amos Diggory plutôt qu'à lui. Ils vivent essentiellement de rentes qui leur sont allouées par la famille Black, dont ils sont les parents pauvres. C'est à peu près tout.

\- D'accord. Et les enfants ?

\- L'aîné, William, est l'intendant de Godric's Hollow, charge qu'il partage avec son frère Ronald. Il est marié avec une aristocrate française, Fleur Delacour. Ils mènent une vie plutôt ordinaire. Le cadet, Charles, est aux Indes, tandis que les jumeaux Frederick et George, vivent à Munich. Je mettrai du temps avant d'avoir des informations les concernant.

\- Je comprends.

\- Par contre, j'aurai peut-être quelque chose à propos du prêtre. Perceval.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. Il semblerait qu'il ait été nommé à Godric's Hollow après le départ brutal du Révérend Longbottom.

\- Pourquoi brutal ?

\- Personne n'a d'explication. Longbottom était le prêtre de Godric's Hollow depuis des années et il était apprécié de tout le monde… mais du jour au lendemain, il a été muté dans une minuscule paroisse du Comté de Hufflepuff.

\- Et Percy Weasley ? Où officiait-il avant d'arriver à Godric's Hollow ?

\- C'est là que ça devient intéressant. Il était vicaire à Little Whinging. Dans le Surrey.

\- En quoi est-ce intéressant ?

\- C'est là que réside le baron Dursley.

Un petit frisson frôla la nuque de Gregory Goyle, comme à chaque fois qu'il sentait qu'il approchait de _quelque chose_.

\- Je suppose que tu vas te rendre dans le Surrey ? dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Exactement. Mais avant cela, j'aimerais rendre visite au Révérend Longbottom.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée.

\- J'aurai des frais…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Harry Black va allonger le pognon sans même sourciller.

Les petits yeux bruns et enfoncés de Vincent Crabbe brillèrent de convoitise.

\- Fais attention, Greg, dit-il en souriant. Entre Malfoy, Black et Dumbledore, tu vas finir par te faire une clientèle de rupins. Encore un peu et on pensera que tu es des leurs…

\- Fiche le camp d'ici avant que je ne te foute dehors à coups de pied au cul.

Crabbe éclata de rire et se leva. Ça fonctionnait à tous les coups.

 ** _A suivre..._**


	11. Chapitre 9

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Merci à tous de continuer à suivre cette histoire avec autant d'intérêt !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

 **22 août 1912 – Résidence Black, Grosvenor Square, Londres**

Harry, Ginny et Madame Weasley prenaient le petit-déjeuner dans une atmosphère paisible et silencieuse, chacun plongé dans la lecture du courrier du matin.

\- Ah, une lettre de Ron, dit Harry en dépliant le courrier qu'il venait de décacheter.

\- Que raconte-t-il ? demanda Ginny en déposant une cuillère de confiture d'abricots sur un toast.

\- Voyons voir… Sir Arthur souffre à nouveau de l'estomac, mais ce n'est rien de grave. Le docteur Granger l'a examiné et lui a interdit l'alcool et la cuisine trop épicée.

\- Voilà qui ne va pas arranger son humeur, maugréa Madame Weasley.

\- Seamus Finnigan est parti en Irlande il y a trois semaines pour soutenir la cause indépendantiste…

\- Oh, j'espère qu'il ne va pas se mettre en danger inutilement, s'inquiéta Ginny. J'ai lu que des choses terribles se passaient là-bas.

\- Je l'espère aussi, soupira Harry.

Il poursuivit sa lecture, apprenant ainsi avec satisfaction que la récolte de blé serait moins mauvaise qu'annoncé.

\- Les métayers sont optimistes, dit-il. Malgré la sécheresse du printemps, il n'y aura pas de…

\- Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria soudainement Madame Weasley. Oh mon Dieu !

\- Maman ? questionna Ginny.

\- C'est… c'est…

Madame Weasley s'éventait fébrilement avec le bristol qu'elle tenait dans une main, l'autre étant posée sur sa poitrine.

\- Madame Weasley, que se passe-t-il ? Vous êtes toute rouge, s'inquiéta Harry.

\- Oh Seigneur ! répéta-t-elle.

Elle tendit à Harry ce qui semblait être la raison de son état. Il s'empara du bristol et le lut à voix haute.

\- Le Comte et la Comtesse de Northbrook seraient honorés que votre fille, Ginevra, assiste au Bal qui sera donné à Kenwood House, ce 27 août à 20 heures…

\- Je… je suis vraiment invitée à Kenwood House ? murmura Ginny.

\- Il semblerait, dit Harry en souriant.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria-t-elle à son tour.

\- Il faut que j'écrive à Arthur ! dit Madame Weasley en se levant. Et ensuite nous nous rendrons chez la couturière ! Il te faut une nouvelle tenue !

L'instant d'après, elle avait quitté la pièce.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nouvelle robe, dit sombrement Ginny. Je peux remettre une de celles que j'ai portées pendant l'été.

\- Ginny, je ne prétends pas être au fait des subtilités de la gent féminine, dit Harry, mais s'il y a bien une chose que je sais, c'est que les femmes peuvent être perfides et cruelles entre elles. A ce bal, il y aura certainement plusieurs femmes qui t'auront croisée aux autres réceptions auxquelles tu as assisté. Si elles remarquent que tu portes la même tenue, elles n'hésiteront pas à faire des commentaires…

\- Je me moque bien de ce qu'elles diront.

\- C'est faux et tu le sais.

Ginny soupira avec agacement.

\- Est-ce… une question d'argent ? demanda Harry avec douceur.

\- Harry !

\- Ron ne t'a-t-il pas remis la somme que Stuart Ackerley a payée en échange de ton silence ?

\- Non, admit-elle. Il… il l'a conservée. Pour la placer.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Il ne savait pas que Ron s'y connaissait en placements financiers.

-Eh bien, je suppose que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, dit-il prudemment.

Ginny ne semblait pas de cet avis et Harry se demanda si elle ne lui cachait pas quelque chose.

\- Ecoute, dit-il finalement, laisse-moi te l'offrir. Pour que ta Saison soit une réussite jusqu'au bout.

\- Harry, tu n'es pas obligé de toujours…

\- Je ne suis pas obligé, coupa-t-il. Cela me fait plaisir. Vraiment.

La jeune femme soupira.

\- J'ai parfois l'impression que tu essayes de te racheter envers moi.

\- Disons que je souhaite seulement que tu trouves le bonheur. A défaut de pouvoir te l'apporter moi-même.

\- Nous ne te méritons pas, murmura-t-elle. Aucun de nous.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- Pour rien, répondit Ginny en souriant tristement. Je vais aller me préparer. Maman doit déjà être sur le pied de guerre.

\- Promets-moi d'acheter ce qu'il y a de plus beau.

\- Je te le promets.

Ginny lui planta un petit baiser sur la joue et partit rejoindre sa mère.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Restaurant The Rules, Covent Garden**

Hermione traversa la salle du restaurant, faisant à peine attention à son décor somptueux, fait de boiseries, de velours et de brocards. L'homme qu'elle cherchait était assis à une table, un peu en retrait. Il se leva immédiatement quand il l'aperçut.

\- Mademoiselle Granger, dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Merci de vous être libéré, Monsieur Goyle, dit Hermione.

\- Votre requête semblait urgente.

Hermione soupira en s'installant en face de lui. Elle ouvrit son sac duquel elle sortit un morceau de papier.

-J'ai reçu ceci avant-hier, dit-elle en tendant la lettre à l'avocat.

Goyle la déplia. Elle portait l'entête de la London School of Medecine for Women.

 _« Mademoiselle Granger,_

 _Nous sommes au regret de vous annoncer que nous ne pourrons pas vous compter parmi nos nouvelles élèves pour cette rentrée académique._

 _Nous avons été informés que vous faites partie d'un groupe militant pour l'octroi du droit de vote aux femmes, et que vous avez été arrêtée._

 _Vous comprendrez qu'une institution comme la nôtre est extrêmement soucieuse de sa réputation. Nous ne pouvons pas courir le risque d'être associés, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à un groupe connu pour commettre des exactions et des dégradations._

 _Nous espérons que vous trouverez votre plein épanouissement dans une carrière qui sera davantage en adéquation avec vos convictions._

 _Nous vous prions d'agréer, Mademoiselle Granger, l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Frank Leighton_

 _Directeur_

 _Ruth Archcroft_

 _Directrice adjointe »_

\- Peut-on y faire quelque chose ? demanda Hermione quand Goyle eut terminé sa lecture.

\- Je crains que non, dit-il. Il s'agit d'un établissement privé. Ils sont libres d'admettre ou de refuser qui ils veulent.

\- Mais comment ont-ils su ? Vous m'aviez dit que je n'aurais aucun casier judiciaire !

\- Vous avez dit à la police que vous comptiez vous inscrire à l'Ecole de Médecine ?

\- Heu… oui… ils m'ont posé des questions sur ma présence à Londres…

\- Ne cherchez pas plus loin. Les policiers auront certainement demandé à parler au directeur pour confirmer votre déclaration.

Hermione s'affaissa sur sa chaise.

\- Ils… ils ont le droit de faire ça ?

\- Rien ne les en empêche.

\- Oh Seigneur… c'est tellement injuste.

\- Je vous l'accorde.

\- Et eux ? s'emporta-t-elle en posant un doigt rageur sur la lettre. Comment peuvent-ils m'exclure pour cette raison ? Il s'agit d'une école de médecine pour femmes ! La seule de toute l'Angleterre ! Ils devraient être les premiers à soutenir la cause des femmes !

Goyle soupira et croisa les mains devant lui.

\- Vous vous trompez si vous pensez qu'ils sont progressistes, dit-il d'un ton calme. Certes, ils permettent aux femmes de suivre des études de médecine. Mais que font-ils pour leur permettre d'exercer vraiment ? Combien de ces femmes ont fini par ouvrir un cabinet médical ou pratiquer au sein d'un prestigieux hôpital ? Ces écoles se contentent de délivrer aux femmes un diplôme qu'elles ne pourraient avoir autrement… mais dont elles ne peuvent pratiquement jamais se servir.

\- Mais ce n'est pas leur responsabilité…

\- Non, en effet. C'est la responsabilité du pouvoir politique ! Et c'est là que votre combat pour promouvoir le changement est bien plus important que d'obtenir un diplôme de médecine !

\- Mais…

\- Je vous l'ai dit, insista Goyle. Vous avez un niveau d'éducation déjà largement supérieur à celui de beaucoup de femmes. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être médecin pour changer les choses ! Vous pouvez le faire dès maintenant !

\- Comment ? En continuant à militer avec les suffragettes ? En me faisant encore arrêter ?

\- L'obtention du droit de vote n'est qu'un combat parmi d'autres. Il y en a beaucoup d'autres. Avez-vous entendu parler de Mary Stopes ?

\- Non. Qui est-ce ?

\- Une paléontologue et botaniste de l'Université de Manchester. Elle est convaincue que l'on pourrait diminuer la paupérisation par le contrôle des naissances, particulièrement dans les classes les plus pauvres.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'elle plaide en faveur de… l'avortement ? demanda Hermione à voix basse.

\- Non. Pas l'avortement. Mais la contraception.

\- Oh. C'est intéressant.

\- Il y a aussi la lutte contre la prostitution. Pas en voulant l'interdire au nom de la morale comme le revendiquent les conservateurs, mais en essayant de donner une alternative aux femmes qui y voient leur dernier recours, en leur…

\- En leur apprenant un métier, acheva Hermione à sa place. En leur donnant une éducation ! Oui, c'est formidable !

\- Exactement !

Goyle sourit largement, heureux d'être parvenu à sensibiliser la jeune femme à ses arguments. Hermione lui rendit son sourire. L'enthousiasme de Goyle était communicatif.

\- Je vous remercie, Monsieur Goyle, dit-elle avec sincérité. J'étais terriblement abattue après avoir reçu ce courrier mais vous m'avez rendu ma combativité. Peut-être ne serai-je jamais médecin, mais j'ai bien l'intention d'œuvrer à quelque chose de tout aussi utile.

\- Si vous le permettez, je vais parler de vous à l'une de mes clientes. Elle est très discrète sur ses activités militantes, mais je suis sûr qu'elle acceptera de vous rencontrer. Elle pourra vous aider dans votre réflexion.

\- J'en serais enchantée.

\- Alors, c'est entendu.

Il sourit à nouveau et leva la main pour attirer l'attention d'un serveur à qui il commanda du thé et des scones. Ils bavardèrent ensuite de choses et d'autres, sur un ton léger et naturel, sans que la conversation ne stagne ou ne s'appesantisse.

\- Au risque d'être indiscret, dit Goyle après un certain temps, puis-je vous demander comment les choses se sont passées avec votre fiancé ? Il n'a pas eu l'air de très bien prendre la nouvelle quand je les ai rencontrés, lui et Harry Black.

\- Ron et moi n'étions pas fiancés. Et cela ne risque plus d'arriver à l'avenir.

\- Oh. Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le soyez pas. Nous n'étions pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Il était préférable de s'en rendre compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Je suppose que vous avez raison. Il n'empêche, soupira Goyle, quel gâchis. Il n'y a vraiment qu'un aristocrate pour être aussi aveugle et borné ! Pas étonnant que leur monde soit en train de s'écrouler. Ils s'enlisent dans leurs principes rigides et démodés, refusant obstinément d'ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité de la société !

Hermione étouffa un petit rire en reposant sa tasse thé.

\- On dirait que vous ne les aimez guère…

\- Non, en effet. Même si j'admets qu'il y a des exceptions.

\- Certains pourraient penser que vous êtes jaloux de leurs privilèges…

\- Et ils se tromperaient. Je suis le fils d'un vicomte.

\- Un vicomte ? Mais comment…

\- Comment en suis-je réduit à avoir un cabinet dans le quartier le plus malfamé de Londres ? coupa l'avocat avec un rire désabusé.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

\- Je sais, rigola-t-il. Je vous taquine.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Gregory Goyle posa sa large main sur la table et caressa la nappe blanche et empesée.

\- Je suis le deuxième d'une famille de quatre enfants. Mon frère aîné héritera du titre, des terres et de la fortune familiale. Moi, j'étais celui qui devait embrasser la carrière diplomatique ou faire de la politique… On me promettait un petit domaine, une rente confortable et une épouse aussi charmante que docile. Mais je ne voulais rien de tout cela. Après avoir terminé mes études de droit, j'ai dit à mon père que je souhaitais devenir avocat. Il m'a ri au nez.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Personne ne m'a pris au sérieux. Depuis toujours, j'étais un suiveur. J'obéissais. Pour tout le monde, il était évident que j'allais rentrer dans le rang. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Et quand mon père m'a menacé de me déshériter si je poursuivais mes délires, c'est moi qui lui ai ri au nez et je suis parti.

\- Vous avez renoncé à tous vos droits, vos privilèges… pour être avocat ?

\- Oui. J'ai quitté la maison familiale avec deux valises et une petite somme d'argent que ma mère m'avait donnée. Cela m'a permis de trouver le logement que j'occupe actuellement et de financer mon inscription à la liste des _sollicitors_. Heureusement, mes affaires ont démarré assez vite car je n'étais pas regardant. J'ai accepté de défendre les prostituées, les femmes adultères, les étrangers… tous ceux dont les autres avocats ne voulaient pas.

Hermione ne put masquer sa surprise.

\- Et là, vous vous demandez certainement comment le très respectable Harry Black a fait pour engager quelqu'un comme moi pour vous défendre, vous, rigola Goyle.

\- Eh bien… Harry vient de rentrer en Angleterre… Il ne connaît pas grand monde…

\- C'est Draco Malfoy qui m'a recommandé à lui.

\- Draco Malfoy ? Le futur comte de Slytherin ?

\- Lui-même. Draco et moi sommes amis d'enfance. J'ai souvent travaillé pour lui et pour plusieurs de ses connaissances. C'est à lui que je dois ma première cliente suffragette.

\- Ça par exemple, souffla Hermione. Je n'imaginais pas que Malfoy connaissait le milieu des suffragettes.

\- Draco est vraiment un type bien. Pour un aristocrate, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Il est un des rares à comprendre pourquoi je ne veux pas quitter Whitechapel alors que je pourrais parfaitement m'établir sur Lincoln's Inn Field.

\- Et quelle est la raison ?

\- Parce qu'à Whitechapel, je peux être moi-même. Les gens m'apprécient pour ce que je suis vraiment et pas parce que je suis le fils du Vicomte Brennan Goyle.

Ces mots touchèrent profondément Hermione.

\- Vous êtes quelqu'un de fascinant, Monsieur Goyle, dit-elle avec douceur.

\- Pas autant que vous. Votre Monsieur Weasley est vraiment le dernier des idiots pour vous avoir laissé partir.

Hermione baissa la tête en souriant avec réserve.

-Est-ce que… est-ce que vous allez repartir à Godric's Hollow ? demanda Goyle en fixant la lettre de l'école de médecine.

Il y avait une sorte d'appréhension dans le ton de sa voix.

\- C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, répondit Hermione. Dans un premier temps.

\- Dans un premier temps ?

\- Vous m'avez donné à réfléchir, Monsieur Goyle. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais désormais me contenter d'aider mon père à la clinique et monter à Londres quelques fois par an pour manifester. J'ai besoin de quelque chose de plus… concret.

\- Vous comptez revenir alors ?

\- Oh, oui, j'y compte bien.

Hermione se leva, imitée par Gregory.

-Il faut que je rentre, dit-elle. Merci de m'avoir consacré du temps, Monsieur Goyle. Je vous en suis très reconnaissante.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. C'était un plaisir. Vous… vous me préviendrez quand vous partirez ? demanda-t-il presque timidement.

\- Bien entendu, sourit Hermione.

Elle lui tendit la main. Goyle la saisit avec une surprenante délicatesse, puis se baissa et lui fit un baisemain.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **27 août 1912 – Kenwood House, Hampstead, Londres**

Les véhicules se succédaient dans l'allée qui menait à Kenwood House. Des jeunes femmes en sortaient, plus rayonnantes les unes que les autres, accompagnées de leur frère, de leur mère ou d'un garant.

Harry escorta Ginny dans le hall d'entrée. Il la trouvait absolument magnifique dans sa robe en soie bleu persan, à manches courtes en mousseline. La taille était soulignée par des empiècements en satin brodés de fils dorés. Le jupon était en gaze opaline et s'évasait vers le bas et vers l'arrière en une petite traîne.

Ses cheveux roux étaient savamment rassemblés en un chignon haut dans lequel quelques ornements discrets avaient été fixés.

En pénétrant dans la salle de bal, Harry se dit que la demeure des Nott n'avait rien à envier à celle d'un duc ou d'un marquis. La pièce était vaste, décorée de stucs, de marbres, de bronze et de cristal mais sans surcharge et sans ostentation.

-Lord Black, dit une voix à côté de lui.

Harry se tourna pour faire face à un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bruns dorés.

\- Théodore Nott, se présenta le jeune homme en lui tendant la main. Nous nous sommes croisés il y a très longtemps de cela.

\- Bien sûr, dit Harry en lui rendant son geste. Vous êtes un ami de Lord Draco.

\- Et vous devez être Mademoiselle Ginevra Weasley, dit Nott en regardant Ginny.

\- Bonsoir Lord Theodore, dit-elle obligeamment.

Elle lui tendit la main qu'il baisa avec déférence.

\- On m'a beaucoup vanté vos qualités, Mademoiselle. Mais je constate que vous êtes encore plus belle qu'on me l'a décrit.

\- Oh, Lord Theodore, rougit Ginny. Vous allez me gêner.

\- Allons ma chère, il faut savoir accepter les compliments que l'on reçoit.

La jeune femme qui venait de parler vint se placer aux côtés de Théodore Nott. Elle était plutôt petite, avait une abondante chevelure noire de jais et un nez retroussé qui aurait pu lui donner un visage disgracieux s'il n'y avait eu ses yeux bleus hypnotisants pour en détourner l'attention.

\- Pansy, dit Théodore, voici le Comte de Gryffindor et Ginevra Weasley. Lord Black, Mademoiselle Weasley, je vous présente Lady Pansy Parkinson. Ma fiancée.

\- Lady Pansy, dit Harry. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

\- Moi de même, Lord Black.

\- Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Lady Pansy, dit Ginny à son tour.

Pansy Parkinson ne répondit pas, se contentant d'étudier Ginny de haut en bas comme si elle évaluait une marchandise.

Harry admira la manière dont Ginny restait droite, la tête relevée, subissant sans broncher l'inspection dont elle faisait l'objet. Au bout d'un moment, Pansy Parkinson hocha la tête.

-Venez avec moi, ordonna-t-elle. Je vais vous présenter aux bonnes personnes.

Ginny lança un regard un peu effrayé à Harry. Celui-ci lui fit un petit signe de tête, l'encourageant à suivre Pansy.

Lorsqu'elles se furent éloignées, Théodore reprit la parole.

-Soyez tranquille, dit-il. Mademoiselle Weasley est entre de bonnes mains. Si Pansy a décidé de la prendre en charge, c'est qu'elle estime qu'elle en vaut la peine. Vous verrez qu'avant la fin de la soirée, Mademoiselle Weasley aura été présentée à tous ceux qui comptent dans notre milieu.

Harry suivit Ginny et Pansy du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'arrêtent devant deux jeunes hommes. Le premier lui était inconnu mais le second était reconnaissable entre mille. De grande taille, les cheveux blonds foncés, il était porteur d'un cordon grand-croix en soie bleu roi, ornée de décorations qui ne trompaient pas.

\- Bonté divine, murmura Harry. S'agirait-il de…

\- C'est le Prince de Galles, en effet, confirma Théodore en souriant. David est un ami de la famille. Il est très proche de mon frère aîné, Reginald. Ils sont tout aussi coureurs de jupons l'un que l'autre…

Harry n'était guère étonné. Il avait entendu parler de la réputation plutôt sulfureuse du prince héritier.

-La jeune femme que vous voyez à ses côtés est la dernière maîtresse en date du Prince, continua Théodore. Madame Dudley-Ward. La femme d'un député libéral. Je pense qu'il la partage avec mon frère, mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

Le franc-parler du jeune lord était plutôt étonnant, surtout à l'égard de membres de la famille royale. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait s'en offusquer ou en rire.

\- Et lui ? demanda Harry en voyant un autre homme approcher du groupe, vêtu des mêmes attributs que le Prince de Galles. Est-ce le Prince Albert ?

\- En effet. Il est beaucoup moins déluré que son frère… plutôt dans le genre ennuyeux. Ennuyeux à mourir, précisa Théodore avec emphase. De plus, ce pauvre Bertie est affublé d'un défaut d'élocution absolument insupportable, si vous voulez mon avis. Il est bègue. Heureusement qu'il n'est pas destiné à devenir Roi… Vous imaginez un peu ?

Théodore partit d'un grand rire, laissant Harry stupéfait.

\- Votre… liberté de parole par rapport à la famille royale est assez… inhabituelle, dit-il.

\- Ah oui ? Je vous l'ai dit. Ce sont des amis de la famille. Reggie, David, Bertie et moi, nous nous connaissons depuis l'enfance. Nous avons fréquenté les mêmes cercles et nous avons même passé des vacances ensemble à Balmoral.

\- Hm.

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi dire d'autre. Lui, ne se sentait pas autorisé à faire des commentaires sur les Princes – qu'il ne connaissait pas au demeurant – ni à poser des questions indiscrètes.

\- Mais parlons d'autre chose, si vous voulez bien, dit alors Théodore. J'ai cru comprendre que Mademoiselle Weasley avait fait la connaissance de Matthew Greengrass.

\- En effet, confirma Harry. Nous l'avons rencontré lors du match de polo à Hurlingham Park. Nous partagions la loge du Comte de Slytherin.

\- Il nous parle très souvent de Mademoiselle Weasley.

\- Oh… dois-je en déduire qu'il lui porte un intérêt ?

\- Parfaitement. Un intérêt certain.

Harry hocha la tête. Théodore le fixa avec acuité.

\- Cette inclinaison pourrait-elle être réciproque ? demanda-t-il.

\- Eh bien, Ginny ne m'en a pas ouvertement parlé mais… je sais qu'elle a beaucoup apprécié la compagnie de Matthew Greengrass.

Théodore resta silencieux un instant, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Vous vous doutez que les Greengrass sont au fait de la situation… disons… précaire de votre protégée, finit-il par dire.

\- Je l'imagine, en effet.

\- Pour autant, Mademoiselle Weasley a fait forte impression lors de la Saison. Son éducation, sa grâce et sa modestie ont été remarqués, de telle sorte que le Vicomte Greengrass ne serait pas opposé à une union entre son fils et Ginevra. Il a toutefois un sujet d'inquiétude.

\- Laissez-moi deviner. L'aspect financier de cette union ?

\- Précisément.

\- Vous pourrez le rassurer. En tant que garant de Ginevra, c'est moi qui assurerai sa dot. Et j'entends bien qu'elle soit acceptable.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Harry le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Où voulez-vous en venir ? demanda-t-il en retour. Etes-vous mandaté par le Vicomte Greengrass pour négocier un contrat de mariage ? En pleine soirée mondaine ?

\- Eh bien, si vous voulez mon avis, il n'y a pas de meilleur endroit pour conclure ce genre d'affaire, plaisanta Théodore. Mais oui, vous avez raison. Je suis bel et bien mandaté par le Vicomte. Pas encore pour signer un contrat, mais à tout le moins pour être fixé sur vos intentions vis-à-vis de votre protégée.

\- Vous êtes conscient que je ne m'occupe que de la protection financière de Ginny ? C'est à ses parents qu'il revient de donner leur accord sur une union éventuelle avec Lord Greengrass.

\- Bien entendu. Mais dans la mesure où _vous_ avez décliné tout projet de mariage avec Mademoiselle Weasley, je doute fort que Sir Arthur laisse passer la chance d'une union aussi profitable pour sa fille et pour sa famille.

Harry pinça les lèvres. Il se sentit soudainement pris en défaut et cela l'agaça. Il avait l'impression de devoir s'expliquer sur les raisons pour lesquelles il avait refusé d'épouser Ginny. Il n'en fit pourtant rien.

\- Dix mille livres sterling. Un tableau de valeur. Et une propriété dans le nord du Cheshire.

\- Un tableau de valeur, dites-vous ?

\- Un dessin attribué au peintre Piero della Francesca. Une esquisse destinée à une autre de ses œuvres, _La Nativité_.

\- Hm, fit Théodore. C'est appréciable, en effet.

Théodore gratifia Harry d'un sourire entendu.

-C'était un plaisir de discuter avec vous, Lord Black. Je suis certain que le Vicomte Greengrass sera plus que ravi des conditions que vous proposez.

Il lui fit un petit signe de tête, avant de s'éloigner.

Harry était un peu sonné. Venait-il de négocier le mariage de Ginny sans même lui en avoir parlé ? Il était quasiment certain que Sir Arthur et Madame Weasley approuveraient vivement cette union quasiment inespérée avec la famille Greengrass, mais qu'en serait-il de Ginny ? Elle avait eu un comportement tellement étrange, ces dernières semaines…

Il soupira et se promit de lui en parler dès qu'un moment se présenterait.

-Alors ? dit une voix trainante derrière lui. Affaire conclue ?

Draco Malfoy arriva à sa hauteur, une coupe de champagne à la main et un air blasé sur le visage.

\- Ainsi donc, c'est toi qui est derrière tout cela, commenta Harry tout en regardant droit devant lui.

\- Je n'ai pas eu à insister bien longtemps. Greengrass semble vraiment entiché d'elle.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

\- C'est toi qui m'a dit qu'elle trouvait sa vie dérisoire et inutile. J'ai fait en sorte que cela change.

\- En la mariant ?

\- Pas seulement. J'ai convaincu Pansy de l'emmener avec elle pour faire un tour d'Europe. Daphné et Astoria Greengrass les accompagneront.

\- Tu as fait quoi ? s'écria Harry en se tournant vers Draco.

\- Toutes les jeunes filles de bonne famille visitent l'Europe, Potter. Je t'en avais fait la suggestion et tu as répondu que tu n'étais pas en mesure d'organiser un tel périple. Eh bien, c'est chose faite.

\- Qui te dit que ses parents accepteront ?

\- Cette vieille chouette de Molly Weasley est prête à tout pour que sa précieuse fille fréquente le beau monde. Jamais elle ne refusera. Quant à Arthur, il n'est pas encore venu le jour où il tiendra tête à sa femme.

Harry souffla avec exaspération. Il n'aimait pas la manière dont Malfoy parlait des Weasley mais il devait bien admettre que son initiative était brillante.

\- Et qu'en est-il de Matthew Greengrass ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Je ne veux pas qu'il profite de ce voyage pour séduire Ginny et la laisser tomber ensuite !

\- Greengrass retourne à Sandhurst en octobre, terminer son cursus militaire. Il n'est pas exclu qu'il rende visite à ses sœurs durant les vacances mais ses parents l'accompagneront. Et puis, Pansy se portera garante de l'intégrité de la petite Weasley.

\- Arrête de l'appeler « la petite Weasley », grinça Harry.

\- Ce que tu peux être grincheux, Potter.

\- Je ne suis pas grincheux !

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Draco ! Où étais-tu passé ? Je te cherche depuis des heures ! dit un homme avec un accent français à couper au couteau.

-Henri, répondit Draco en souriant. Permets-moi de te présenter Harry Black, né Potter, Comte de Gryffindor. Harry, je te présente Henri Giroux-de-Saint-Just. Un excellent ami.

\- Oh ! Alors, c'est lui ton petit voisin ? dit le français.

Harry le détesta immédiatement. Il avait des manières de dandy et un sourire moqueur des plus déplaisant qu'il aurait aimé lui faire ravaler. A la place, il se contenta de lui renvoyer un sourire froid. Il n'était pas ici pour faire un scandale.

Henri murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Draco qui fit rire ce dernier.

-Tu m'excuseras Potter, dit Draco. Mais j'ai des choses à faire avec Henri. A plus tard !

Il s'éloigna, Henri à sa suite, laissant Harry bouillonnant de colère. Pour se calmer, il s'empara d'un verre de champagne qui passait à sa portée et le but d'un seul coup.

-Passeriez-vous une mauvaise soirée ? demanda un homme à sa droite. Vous semblez vouloir fracasser ce verre sur la tête de quelqu'un.

Harry se tourna en direction de l'inconnu. Il fut immédiatement subjugué. L'homme avait le teint doré, d'épais cheveux noirs mais surtout des yeux marrons d'une rare intensité.

\- Je... je… oui… j'admets que je suis un peu contrarié.

\- Peut-être puis-je faire en sorte de vous dérider ? suggéra l'homme.

Il lui sourit, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches et parfaites.

\- Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté. Nadir Bakan.

\- Enchanté. Harry Black…

\- Comte Gryffindor, acheva Nadir à sa place. J'ai entendu Lord Draco décliner votre titre. Serait-ce lui qui vous a contrarié ?

\- Me contrarier est un des grands plaisirs de sa vie, maugréa Harry. Mais assez parlé de lui. Je devine à votre accent que vous n'êtes pas originaire d'Angleterre.

\- Constantinople, précisa Nadir. Mon père est l'ambassadeur de Turquie à Londres et un ami proche du Comte de Northbrook.

\- J'aimerais visiter Constantinople. Ce doit être une ville fascinante…

\- Elle l'est. Comme beaucoup d'autres endroits en Turquie. Connaissez-vous un peu la culture turque ?

\- Hm… _L'enlèvement au Sérail_ compte-t-il pour quelque chose ? plaisanta Harry.

\- Par pitié, souffla Nadir. Il n'y a rien de turc là-dedans !

\- C'était la vision que l'on se faisait de l'Empire Ottoman en 1782…

\- Un ramassis de lieux communs, de turbans et de culottes bouffantes !

\- Vous êtes dur. Cet opéra a pour seule vocation d'être amusant.

\- Les Turcs sont un peuple fier, Lord Black. Nous n'apprécions pas la manière dont les occidentaux se moquent de nos traditions.

\- Je vous comprends. Mais vous conviendrez avec moi que, si le livret n'est pas exceptionnel, la musique, elle, l'est.

\- Sans doute, admit Nadir avec réticence.

\- Sans doute ? répéta Harry, incrédule. Comment pouvez-vous considérer la musique de Mozart avec autant de… d'indifférence ? Cette musique est absolument incroyable pour l'époque ! Complexe et novatrice !

\- Tellement novatrice et complexe qu'elle ne seyait pas aux oreilles de l'Empereur…

\- Elle ne vous sied pas davantage, on dirait.

\- Détrompez-vous. J'apprécie la musique de Mozart. Je conteste seulement le fait que _L'enlèvement au Sérail_ soit de la musique turque. Employer des cymbales, des triangles et des grands tambours lui confère certes un caractère _exotique_ mais croyez-moi, cela n'a rien à voir avec la musique des janissaires qui stimulait si bien les soldats ottomans !

Harry se mit à rire.

\- Ah détendez-vous, Monsieur Bakan. Bien sûr que cela n'a rien à voir ! Je ne faisais que vous taquiner. Quoique j'ai craint un instant que vous soyez vraiment réfractaire à la musique de Mozart…

\- Cela serait si terrible ?

\- Eh bien, ma foi… oui ! s'écria Harry.

\- Et là, c'est à mon tour de vous taquiner, sourit Nadir. En fait, je suis un inconditionnel de Mozart. J'ai découvert sa musique lors d'un voyage à Prague où j'ai assisté à un concert. J'avais onze ou douze ans… Ce fut une révélation.

\- C'est également vers cet âge que je l'ai découverte, dit Harry. Mon parrain m'avait emmené à Covent Garden assister à une représentation de _La Flûte Enchantée_.

\- Je suis heureux de constater que nous avons une passion commune.

Le sourire de Nadir était resplendissant et Harry se surprit à contempler l'autre homme avec un intérêt grandissant.

Il était magnifique. D'une beauté sauvage et mystérieuse comme l'on pouvait décrire les princes du Moyen-Orient dans les livres. En fixant ses lèvres pleines et roses, Harry se demanda ce qu'il ressentirait s'il les embrassait. Aussitôt que cette pensée lui fut venue, il ferma les yeux, résigné. Draco n'était visiblement pas une exception. Nadir faisait monter en lui un désir qu'il ne pouvait ignorer. Ce n'était certes pas un sentiment comparable à l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Draco… mais c'était néanmoins un sentiment qu'il n'aurait pas dû éprouver pour un homme, sauf à être définitivement attiré par eux.

-Vous allez bien, Lord Black ? s'inquiéta Nadir.

Harry sursauta légèrement.

\- Oui, s'empressa-t-il de dire. Je vais bien.

\- Ne voulez-vous pas sortir prendre un peu l'air ? glissa Nadir à son oreille. Il fait absolument étouffant ici.

\- Je…

La chaleur monta aux joues de Harry. Il aurait dû refuser. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Et pourtant.

-Volontiers, s'entendit-il accepter.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Tu devrais revenir à Paris, Draco, minauda Henri Giroux-de-Saint-Just. Un nouveau tailleur s'est installé Faubourg Saint Honoré, il est absolument di-vin !

\- Je n'en doute pas, murmura Draco sans vraiment prêter attention aux propos d'Henri.

Dans un coin opposé de la pièce, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de Harry, discutant avec le fils de l'ambassadeur de Turquie.

Nadir Bakan était un ami de Théodore, avec qui il faisait ses études à Oxford. Si Théodore l'appréciait, ce n'était pas le cas de Draco. L'homme avait un côté mystérieux et exotique qui faisait se pâmer les dames mais qui éveillait chez lui la plus grande méfiance. Nadir cachait quelque chose… et Draco pensait précisément savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Surtout maintenant, alors qu'il l'observait à la dérobée.

Ce maudit ottoman était en train de _séduire_ Harry. Et à en juger par le sourire idiot de Potter, cela semblait fonctionner.

-… lui ai commandé un gilet en soie incarnat, c'est une pure merveille ! Draco ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Draco n'écoutait pas. Il était focalisé sur Nadir qui se penchait pour parler à l'oreille de Harry. Ce dernier hocha la tête. L'instant d'après, les deux hommes sortaient par la porte qui menait aux jardins.

\- Désolé, Henri, coupa Draco. J'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire.

\- Mais…

Les protestations d'Henri moururent dans le brouhaha ambiant, tandis que Draco fendait la foule pour se précipiter dehors à son tour.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

L'air du soir, bien qu'encore tiède, fit du bien à Harry. Avec Nadir, ils marchèrent dans les jardins, saluant ici et là l'une ou l'autre connaissance, tout en devisant tranquillement.

Harry apprit ainsi que Nadir étudiait à Oxford et qu'il se destinait à la carrière diplomatique comme son père, qu'il avait trois sœurs plus jeunes que lui et qu'il avait déjà vécu dans cinq pays différents depuis sa naissance. Ils discutèrent notamment de Boston, où Nadir avait vécu un an et demi, échangeant leurs impressions et leurs expériences pour le plus grand plaisir de Harry.

Tout absorbé qu'il était par la conversation, Harry ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'ils étaient à présent dans une partie très reculée du parc, à proximité d'un petit hangar qui abritait des skiffs destinés à la pratique de l'aviron. Il se demanda vaguement s'il s'agissait de l'équipement de Théodore. Après tout, l'Université d'Oxford était connue pour la course d'aviron qui l'opposait chaque année à sa rivale, Cambridge. Il n'était donc pas exclu que Théodore s'entraîne en vue de cette compétition.

Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de s'interroger davantage car il se retrouva soudainement poussé contre un arbre, le corps de Nadir pressé contre le sien.

\- Nadir… je…

\- Chut, dit doucement l'autre homme. Je sais que vous en avez envie autant que moi.

Le souffle chaud de Nadir contre sa joue lui occasionna un violent frisson.

\- Je crois que… vous… vous méprenez… à mon sujet, bafouilla-t-il d'un ton peu convaincant.

\- Oh, je ne crois pas, non. J'ai vu la manière dont vous regardiez Lord Draco. Tout comme j'ai vu la manière dont vous me regardiez, moi.

\- Il suffit ! Je ne suis pas homosexuel ! s'emporta Harry en le repoussant brutalement.

Il tâcha par la même occasion de refouler la petite voix à l'intérieur de lui qui le traitait de menteur et de lâche.

Nadir, lui, le regarda, un air perplexe sur le visage.

\- Qu'avez-vous dit ? Je… je ne comprends pas ce mot, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry soupira. Le terme « homosexuel » était relativement récent dans la littérature médicale, et plus répandu en France et en Allemagne qu'ailleurs sur le vieux continent ou en Grande-Bretagne.

\- Je ne suis pas un inverti, précisa-t-il. Un uraniste, un ganymède, un giton… un sodomite, ou je ne sais quel autre terme vous pourriez utiliser !

\- Oh.

Nadir semblait toujours aussi perplexe.

\- Et alors ? Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?

\- Pourquoi ? répéta Harry. Parce que vous semblez croire que je suis intéressé par… par l'idée de… de…

\- Vous êtes étranges, vous, les occidentaux, coupa Nadir. Vous êtes tellement… ennuyeux.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? s'offusqua Harry.

Nadir eut un petit rire musical.

\- Dans ma culture, dit-il, rien n'interdit les relations charnelles entre les hommes.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Il est évidemment recommandé que l'homme prenne une épouse pour assurer la pérennité de sa lignée, qu'il la traite avec respect et qu'il l'honore comme il se doit, mais… on admet qu'il recherche le plaisir, le vrai, avec ses semblables. Il s'agit alors d'une communion virile, source de la plus grande des satisfactions pour les deux partenaires.

Harry en était bouche bée.

\- Vous voulez dire que les hommes… côtoient d'autres hommes en toute liberté ? Sans opprobre sociale ?

\- Non. Cela ne va pas jusque-là. Il est exclu qu'un homme se montre au bras d'un autre homme en société, comme il le ferait avec une femme. De même, il ne doit pas indisposer son épouse en lui imposant la présence de son amant sous le toit conjugal.

\- Mais… comment font-ils dans ce cas ?

\- Les bains. Le hamman est un lieu de prédilection, à tous points de vue.

Nadir se rapprocha de Harry.

\- Ai-je réussi à vaincre vos craintes ou votre réticence ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Je…

\- Laissez-vous aller.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Nadir se pencha sur Harry et l'embrassa.

Comme Harry s'y était attendu, les lèvres de Nadir étaient merveilleusement douces. Elles bougeaient contre les siennes avec expertise mais sans brusquerie aucune. Trop vite à son goût, Nadir s'écarta de lui.

-Je voudrais coucher avec vous, dit-il sans préambule.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, choqué par la brutalité du propos. Pour autant, il sentit qu'une partie de son anatomie trouvait l'idée plutôt plaisante, et il en fut mortifié.

-Je ne vous laisse pas indifférent, conclut Nadir avec un sourire en coin.

Harry déglutit avec difficulté, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Me laisserez-vous vous initier à l'infinité des plaisirs que les hommes peuvent se procurer ? murmura Nadir en déposant quelques baisers aériens le long de sa mâchoire.

\- Est-ce… est-ce véritablement… du plaisir ? ânonna Harry. N'est-ce pas plutôt terriblement douloureux ?

\- Pas quand on prend son temps… C'est tout un art de préparer le corps d'un homme à en recevoir un autre. Et quand cet art est maîtrisé, vous succombez à un abysse de sensualité, un torrent de sensations plus divines les unes que les autres, et pour finir à l'extase.

Le souffle court, Harry ferma les yeux. Ce discours était à l'opposé de ce que lui avait décrit Draco. Nadir lui parlait de plaisir et d'extase. Draco n'avait évoqué que la souffrance et la honte.

-Embrassez-moi encore, murmura Harry.

Nadir s'exécuta de bonne grâce.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco courait le long des sentiers, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour écouter les bruits alentours.

En vain. Il les avait perdus de vue.

Ils pouvaient être n'importe où. Le parc était immense, les bois touffus et la lumière crépusculaire rendait sa recherche hasardeuse.

Dépité, il s'apprêta à retourner vers la demeure des Nott quand il entendit des voix, puis ce qui ressemblait à un gémissement. Aussitôt, il fut aux aguets. Le bruit venait de l'enclos à bateaux. L'angoisse au ventre, il se précipita dans cette direction.

-Embrassez-moi encore, entendit-il murmurer avant de voir la silhouette de Nadir Bakan se pencher sur Harry.

Le cœur de Draco se brisa au moment où il vit Harry refermer ses bras autour des épaules de l'autre homme dans une étreinte langoureuse.

Il voulut rebrousser chemin. Il aurait dû le faire. Mais il en fut incapable. A la place, il avança vers eux, une rage indescriptible lui incendiant les veines. Il tira violemment sur l'épaule de Nadir pour l'écarter de Harry avant de lui asséner un coup de poing magistral. Nadir tomba au sol, le nez en sang et la lèvre fendue.

\- DRACO ! s'écria Harry.

\- Déguerpissez d'ici immédiatement, siffla Draco à Nadir, avant que je n'avertisse Lord Nott du genre d'individu obscène que vous êtes !

\- Ah oui ? s'enquit le turc avec un sourire mauvais. Au risque que je vous dénonce vous aussi, ainsi que votre cher ami Black ?

\- Pauvre idiot. Qui va-t-on croire à votre avis ? Le fils d'un simple ambassadeur sans aucun titre ou bien celui d'un pair du Royaume ? Je ne parierais pas à votre place !

\- Je n'ai pas peur de vous, Malfoy !

\- Eh bien, vous devriez. Votre père accepte peut-être que vous vous fourvoyiez avec des hommes, mais je doute qu'il apprécie le petit groupe dont vous faites partie à Oxford.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !

\- Je vous parle de ces étudiants qui s'intéressent d'un peu trop près aux idées de Mustafa Kemal Pacha. Celui-là même qui veut réformer la Turquie et renverser le Sultan Mehmet…

Le visage de Nadir perdit toute couleur. Il se releva tant bien que mal et essuya le sang qui coulait sur sa bouche et son menton.

\- Vous… comment…

\- Peu importe comment. Je le sais, c'est tout. Et je me tairai aussi longtemps que vous vous tiendrez loin de Harry.

Nadir comprit que Draco ne plaisantait pas. Sans demander son reste, et sans un regard pour Harry, il détala.

Draco expira brièvement. Il se tourna vers Harry qui le regardait, abasourdi.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Comme Draco ne répondait pas, il s'emporta.

\- Tu n'avais pas à le frapper ou à le menacer ! Je n'étais pas là contre mon gré !

\- Oh, ça je l'avais remarqué ! ironisa Draco.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Serais-tu…jaloux ? souffla-t-il.

\- Certainement pas !

\- Alors où est le problème ?

\- Le problème, c'est ton comportement, Potter ! Tu te sauves dans les bois avec le premier venu comme une catin !

Le coup de poing partit en un éclair et heurta Draco en plein dans le ventre, le faisant se courber en deux.

\- De quel droit me parles-tu de mon comportement, Malfoy ? siffla Harry. Toi qui t'es vautré dans le stupre avec un _domestique_. Sans parler de tous les autres…

\- Je t'interdis de me juger, Potter ! Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Absolument rien !

\- Ah non ? Je n'ai pas oublié tes propos le soir où tu m'as éconduit comme un malpropre ! Tu m'as dit que tu te lasserais de moi comme tu t'es lassé des autres ! Combien y en a-t-il eu, Malfoy ? Combien ?

\- Tais-toi !

\- Moi, je n'en voulais qu'un et c'était toi ! Mais j'ai bien compris que ce n'était pas réciproque ! Alors maintenant laisse-moi tranquille ! Laisse-moi trouver un homme à qui j'inspirerai autre chose que de la répulsion et du dégoût ! Laisse-moi t'oublier une bonne fois pour toutes !

Harry voulut s'en aller mais il fut retenu par une poigne de fer qui encerclait son avant-bras. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, il fut entrainé à l'intérieur du hangar à bateaux.

-Draco ! Qu'est-ce que…

Il ne put achever sa phrase car Draco l'embrassait. C'était un baiser impérieux, urgent mais sans aucune violence. Harry aurait pu le repousser sans aucune difficulté, mais il n'en eut pas l'envie. Il avait aimé le baiser de Nadir, pourtant ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Pas parce que le baiser était meilleur ou parce que Draco était plus doué que Nadir.

Non.

Parce qu'il s'agissait de Draco, tout simplement, et que le baiser contenait ce petit supplément d'âme qui va de pair avec l'amour que l'on éprouve pour la personne qui le donne.

Sans y prêter attention, Harry entrouvrit les lèvres. Aussitôt, il sentit la langue de Draco s'insinuer à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Ce fut un choc supplémentaire.

Il n'avait jamais embrassé avec la langue. Les prostituées de Roxbury n'embrassaient pas et ne lui avaient donc pas appris à le faire. Ce n'était par ailleurs pas quelque chose qu'il pensait apprécier. Mais une fois encore, Draco était passé par là et avait tout bouleversé.

Vaincu, Harry s'abandonna complètement à l'étreinte de Draco, se disant qu'il était en train de toucher du doigt le bonheur absolu.

Le baiser aurait pu durer des heures ou des jours, Harry avait perdu toute notion du temps. Puis aussi brusquement que c'était venu, tout s'arrêta. Draco s'écarta de lui et le regarda comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Ses yeux gris, d'ordinaire si froids, brûlaient de quelque chose qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu.

Soudainement, Draco tomba à genoux devant lui et de ses doigts agiles, il commença à déboutonner le pantalon de Harry.

-Par tous les saints, Draco… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'alarma-t-il.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu protester davantage, Harry sentit une main se glisser dans son sous-vêtement.

-Oh mon Dieu ! dit-il, le souffle coupé lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Draco caresser ses testicules avant de s'emparer de son sexe d'une prise ferme.

Harry ne parvenait pas à réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Il dut baisser les yeux pour comprendre qu'il ne rêvait pas. Son sexe, dur comme la pierre, était bel et bien dans la main de Draco. Draco qui le masturbait. Draco qui se penchait en avant tout le fixant droit dans les yeux. Draco qui ouvrait la bouche pour…

-OH MON DIEU ! rugit Harry au moment où les lèvres de Draco se refermèrent sur son membre.

Il perdit pied, se tortillant, s'arc-boutant à mesure que la bouche talentueuse s'activait, lui procurant un plaisir comme il n'en n'avait jamais connu jusque-là.

-Oh mon Dieu, mon Dieu ! répéta-t-il encore alors qu'il sentait au bord de la rupture.

Il aurait voulu ralentir, retenir l'orgasme qui était en train de se construire en lui. Mais c'était chose impossible. Retient-on l'orage quand il se déchaîne au loin ? Ralenti-t-on les tempêtes quand elles se forment sur les mers ?

Il lutta de toutes ses forces, invoquant sans cesse le nom du Seigneur, mais en vain. Il n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit de prévenir Draco afin qu'il s'écarte de lui. L'orgasme le renversa comme un cheval au galop.

Quand il reprit ses esprits, Harry vit Draco cracher par terre de manière fort peu élégante, et certainement indigne d'un gentleman, avant de considérer que lui-même ne s'était pas vraiment comporté comme un gentleman non plus.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je… c'était…

Draco se releva sans un mot. Puis il se pencha et embrassa Harry avec fougue. Le goût dans sa bouche était incongru. Salé, amer, acide et doux à la fois.

Quand il s'écarta, ses yeux étaient remplis de colère.

-Je t'interdis de m'oublier, murmura-t-il, presque menaçant.

Et il partit, laissant Harry pantelant et totalement perdu.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry ne sut pas vraiment comment il était parvenu à faire le chemin en sens inverse. Ses jambes tremblaient encore et étaient si faibles qu'elles peinaient à le porter.

Au moment où il pénétrait dans la salle de bal, Ginny arriva à sa rencontre.

-Harry ! Où étais-tu ? Je te cherche depuis… Doux Jésus, que t'est-il arrivé ? On dirait que… que…

La mine offusquée de Ginny fit prendre conscience à Harry qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un débauché. Tout juste s'était-il rajusté avant de quitter le hangar à bateaux mais il n'avait pas pris la peine de se regarder dans un miroir. Sans doute était-il dépeigné et sa bouche devait être rougie du baiser que Draco lui avait donné.

\- Je… je suis seulement sorti faire un tour dans le parc, se justifia-t-il. J'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

\- Ne m'insulte pas en me prenant pour une idiote, murmura Ginny. Je ne m'attends certes pas à ce que tu éconduises toutes les femmes comme tu l'as fait avec moi, mais pour autant je ne t'imaginais pas du genre à trousser un jupon dans un bois !

\- Je n'ai pas…

Il se tut, conscient que cette discussion finirait par attirer l'attention sur eux.

\- Comment se passe ta soirée ? demanda-t-il plus calmement.

\- Parfaitement bien. Je te cherchais pour te dire que Lady Pansy m'a demandé de l'accompagner en voyage à travers l'Europe. Lady Astoria et Lady Daphné seront des nôtres également.

\- C'est là une fort bonne nouvelle. Et un honneur.

\- Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ? demanda Ginny avec étonnement.

\- Absolument pas. J'espère seulement que tes parents seront d'accord.

\- Je l'espère aussi. J'ai vraiment envie de faire ce voyage.

\- Tu as tout mon soutien. Et je m'emploierai à convaincre ta mère.

\- Merci, Harry.

Ginny inspira longuement et soutint le regard de Harry.

\- Il y a autre chose dont je voudrais te parler, dit-elle.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- J'ai dansé avec Matthew Greengrass. Plusieurs fois.

\- Combien ?

\- Quatre fois.

Harry soupira en fermant les yeux. La bienséance voulait qu'une jeune fille ne danse pas plus de deux fois avec le même soupirant, sauf si des fiançailles étaient en discussion. Si ce n'était pas le cas, la jeune fille était considérée comme de peu de vertu.

\- Tu as de la chance, dit Harry. Théodore Nott m'a fait part de l'intérêt que Matthew Greengrass te porte. Nous avons discuté des… conditions. Nott a laissé entendre qu'elles pourraient satisfaire le père de Matthew.

\- Des conditions ? soupira Ginny avec agacement. Nott et toi avez discuté de conditions ? Sans m'en parler ? J'ai l'impression de n'être rien d'autre qu'une babiole qu'on se dispute chez Sotheby's !

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des manières ! s'énerva Harry. Tu as dansé quatre fois avec Greengrass ! C'est heureux que le sujet des fiançailles ait été abordé sinon ta réputation serait finie !

Ginny encaissa la critique en baissant la tête.

\- Est-ce que tu es disposée à l'épouser ? demanda Harry.

\- Il semble que je n'ai plus le choix, dit-elle amèrement.

\- Bien sûr que si, tu l'as ! Je refuse que tu contractes un mariage qui ne t'agrée pas !

\- J'apprécie énormément Matthew et il…

\- Tu l'apprécies ? Mais est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

\- Il est un peu tôt pour le dire mais… je pense que oui, rougit-elle. Tout comme je pense qu'il m'aime aussi.

\- Alors, tu m'en vois ravi, dit Harry avec soulagement. Nous allons…

\- Lord Black !

Harry tourna la tête pour faire face à Theodore Nott. Son visage était grave.

\- Lord Black, j'ai besoin de vous. Tout de suite.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Venez avec moi.

\- Vas-y, lui dit Ginny. Je vais rejoindre Lady Pansy.

Harry acquiesça et suivit Theodore. Ils quittèrent la salle de bal pour s'engager dans l'escalier qui menait à l'étage.

\- Allez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry alors qu'ils traversaient un couloir désert.

\- C'est Draco. Il est rentré de je ne sais où, le pantalon crotté comme s'il avait rampé sur le sol. Il s'est écroulé dans l'antichambre en se tenant la tête entre les mains tant elle le faisait souffrir.

\- Pourquoi m'amenez-vous à lui ? M'a-t-il demandé ?

\- Non. Mais je sais par lui que vous êtes médecin.

\- Je ne suis pas médecin ! J'ai étudié la médecine mais…

\- Peu importe, coupa Theodore.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte et soupira lourdement.

\- Ecoutez. Draco refuse de voir des médecins. Il… il souffre de violentes migraines depuis des années et il…

\- Je sais cela.

\- Alors, aidez-le, je vous en prie. Je ne l'ai jamais vu si mal en point !

Theodore ouvrit la porte et s'écarta pour laisser Harry entrer. Draco était allongé sur un lit. Sa veste queue-de-pie lui avait été enlevée, ainsi que son nœud papillon et son plastron, mais il portait encore sa chemise et son pantalon. La laine délicate de celui-ci était sale et abîmée au niveau des genoux.

Harry détourna les yeux, refusant de penser à ce qui venait de se passer entre eux. Il s'approcha davantage. Draco gémissait, tournant la tête dans tous les sens, les mains plaquées sur son front, les doigts plantés dans ses cheveux, comme s'il cherchait lui-même à s'arracher le crâne. Il murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles.

-Il n'arrête pas de psalmodier le nom d'Ariana, dit Theodore. Je ne suis pas parvenu à lui faire dire d'où il venait et ce qui l'a mis dans un pareil état.

Harry se pencha pour mieux entendre.

-Ari… Ari… Harry…

Il recula brusquement. Ce n'était pas le prénom d'Ariana que Draco murmurait, mais le sien. Il fut pris de panique. Le remède aux plantes serait sans effet, et il doutait même que le laudanum parvienne à le calmer. Or, il fallait qu'il se taise avant qu'il ne les compromette tous les deux.

\- Avez-vous des somnifères ? demanda Harry.

\- Heu… oui… ma mère prend du barbital… je crois…

\- Cela fera l'affaire.

\- Vous… vous êtes sûr ? Un somnifère ?

\- Rien ne peut calmer une crise de cette ampleur, expliqua Harry avec agacement. Il faut l'endormir sans quoi, il continuera à souffrir le martyr !

\- Je vais vous chercher ça !

Theodore sortit de la chambre. Harry s'assit sur le bord du lit et passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux de Draco.

\- Chut, calme-toi, murmura-t-il.

\- Harry…

\- Je suis là.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra.

-Je suis là, répéta-t-il.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit des pas dans le couloir. Il se releva et se plaça à quelques pas du lit.

-Voilà ! dit Theodore en brandissant un petit flacon en verre brun.

Harry s'en saisit. Il préleva exactement trois gouttes qu'il dilua dans un verre d'eau. Le barbital était un somnifère puissant et dangereux. La moindre surdose pouvait provoquer une inconscience prolongée ou pire, la mort.

Avec des gestes délicats, il souleva la tête de Draco et le força à boire. Il ne fallut que peu de temps avant que le médicament n'agisse et ne l'emporte dans un sommeil sans rêve.

\- Voilà, dit-il à Theodore après avoir vérifié le pouls de Draco. Il devrait dormir toute la nuit. Avec un peu de chance, la crise aura cessé au matin.

\- Merci Lord Black.

\- Je vous en prie.

Harry soupira. Avant de quitter la chambre, il jeta un dernier regard à Draco, le cœur empli de tristesse et de culpabilité. Etait-ce la seule chose qu'ils pourraient jamais s'apporter ? De la souffrance ?

Il connaissait malheureusement la réponse.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **28 août 1912 – Gare de Paddington, Londres**

Hermione avait une impression de déjà-vu. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était tenue sur ce quai, attendant que ses bagages soient chargés et qu'elle puisse embarquer dans le train qui la ramènerait chez elle, Ron l'avait demandée en mariage.

A ce moment-là, tout lui semblait encore possible.

Elle soupira. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus ni fiancé, ni perspective de devenir médecin. Pourtant, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi déterminée.

-Mademoiselle Granger !

Hermione se retourna pour voir une silhouette haute et large se découper dans les vapeurs du train. Elle sourit.

\- Monsieur Goyle, vous êtes venu.

\- Je vous l'avais promis.

\- Merci. Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la voiture de première classe dans laquelle Hermione avait réservé une place. Curieusement, ils semblaient aussi embarrassés l'un que l'autre de trouver un sujet quelconque à aborder.

\- Croyez-vous que vous pourrez…

\- Croyez-vous que je pourrais…

Ils avaient parlé tous les deux en même temps, ce qui les fit sourire.

\- Je vous en prie, dit Hermione. Qu'alliez-vous dire ?

\- Je… hm… je me demandais s'il serait possible pour moi de venir vous rendre visite. A Godric's Hollow. En attendant que vous reveniez à Londres.

\- C'est ce que j'allais vous proposer, sourit Hermione.

\- Vraiment ?

\- J'en serais enchantée.

\- Alors, c'est convenu. Je vous écrirai.

\- LES VOYAGEURS POUR SWINDON SONT PRIES D'EMBARQUER !

La voix tonitruante du contrôleur les fit sursauter.

\- Eh, il est temps pour moi d'y aller, dit Hermione.

\- Oui. Faites bon voyage.

\- Merci Monsieur Goyle. Portez-vous bien.

\- Mademoiselle Granger… je… j'ai hâte de vous revoir.

Hermione fut touchée par la timidité qui se dégageait de cet homme, pourtant si grand et si fort.

-J'ai hâte, moi aussi, admit-elle.

Le son strident d'un sifflet retentit. Sans plus attendre, Hermione grimpa dans le train et s'installa à côté de la fenêtre. Alors que le train s'ébranlait, elle fit un signe de la main à Gregory.

Oui, elle avait vraiment hâte de le revoir.

 ** _A suivre..._**


	12. Chapitre 10

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

 **Un mois plus tard**

 **27 septembre 1912 – Godric's Hollow, Comté de Gryffindor**

Sitôt après le Bal de Kenwood House, Harry avait regagné Godric's Hollow. Ginny et sa mère étaient restées quelques jours de plus à Londres, le temps de s'entretenir avec Pansy Parkinson et les Greengrass du voyage que Ginny allait entreprendre.

Madame Weasley n'avait pas été difficile à convaincre. Même si elle était désappointée de laisser partir sa fille si loin et durant de si longs mois, elle savait que ce n'était pas une opportunité qui se présenterait deux fois. A son tour, elle fit en sorte de convaincre Arthur qui lui, était beaucoup plus réticent à l'idée de ce voyage. Il n'en voyait pas l'utilité, d'autant plus que Matthew Greengrass avait clairement fait part de sa volonté de courtiser Ginny. De son point de vue, il valait mieux permettre aux deux jeunes gens de se fréquenter assidûment afin qu'ils puissent se marier au plus vite, plutôt que de les éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Son épouse n'était pas de cet avis, estimant pour sa part qu'un éloignement permettrait d'éprouver les sentiments et la volonté de Matthew à l'égard de leur fille.

Harry avait préféré ne pas se mêler à la discussion. Il avait donné son avis et était prêt à supporter les frais du voyage, même si, officiellement, Ginny était l'invitée de Pansy. Le reste était du ressort des Weasley.

Finalement, Madame Weasley, soutenue par Ron, avait eu gain de cause. Les malles avaient donc été préparées et le 15 septembre, ce fut une Ginny plus que ravie qui embarqua à Douvres avec Pansy Parkinson, Astoria et Daphné Greengrass, à bord d'un bateau à destination de Calais.

Assis dans ce qui avait été le bureau de Sirius, Harry soupira en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil. Il n'aurait pas cru dire cela un jour, mais Ginny lui manquait. Après qu'elle ait cessé de se comporter avec lui comme une donzelle enamourée, cherchant à tout prix à le séduire, elle s'était avérée d'agréable compagnie, et bien souvent, une alliée inattendue face à sa mère et à son frère.

Pour tromper sa morosité, Harry s'était jeté à corps perdu dans la lecture des registres de son domaine. Il tentait d'en apprendre le maximum, sur les métayers qui louaient ses terres, sur le domaine en lui-même et l'économie de celui-ci. Avec Ron, ils avaient déjà rendu visite à plusieurs fermiers. Harry avait été heureux de pouvoir discuter avec eux et de constater qu'ils semblaient tous très satisfaits de leur condition.

Mais s'il devait être parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, Harry admettrait que sa morosité n'était pas tant due à l'absence de Ginny qu'à celle de Draco Malfoy.

Ils ne s'étaient plus revus depuis le Bal de Kenwood House, presque un mois auparavant.

A plusieurs reprises, Harry avait songé à s'enquérir de son état de santé auprès de Théodore Nott mais ses billets avaient invariablement terminé à la poubelle, avant qu'ils ne soient envoyés. Il ne savait pas si Draco avait regagné le Manoir, s'il était resté à Londres ou même s'il avait quitté le pays, peut-être pour accompagner ce cher Henri à Paris.

Il sentit la tension désormais familière de la jalousie commencer à le tenailler, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ceux qui avaient bénéficié des faveurs de Draco.

Draco, qui l'avait gamahuché, debout contre le mur en bois d'un abri à bateaux, comme un bougre des bas-quartiers.

Harry était honteux de ce qui s'était passé, mais sa honte n'était toutefois pas suffisante au point d'étouffer le souvenir du plaisir qui l'avait submergé.

\- Monsieur le Comte, dit Spratt en entrant dans le bureau. Les ouvriers ont terminé.

\- Ah, bien ! s'exclama Harry, satisfait.

Il se leva et rejoignit le hall d'entrée où plusieurs ouvriers étaient en train de ranger leur matériel. Sur la console à gauche de l'entrée de la bibliothèque, trônait dorénavant un téléphone flambant neuf.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **29 septembre 1912 – Godric's Hollow, Comté de Gryffindor**

Harry terminait de prendre son petit-déjeuner, seul et dans un silence religieux. Madame Weasley était partie la veille à Exeter, dans le Devon, rendre visite à sa sœur, tandis que Sir Arthur et Ron avaient pris le premier train pour Thirsk où ils devaient rencontrer un éleveur porcin.

Il se resservit une tasse de café avant de reprendre la lecture du Daily Mail. Un article y était consacré aux derniers soubresauts du scandale Marconi, cette affaire de délit d'initié impliquant plusieurs ministres du gouvernement dont l'un d'eux était le frère du directeur de la société Marconi.

Sa lecture terminée, il reposa le journal en soupirant, consterné. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était la politique. Sa pairie lui permettait pourtant de prétendre à siéger à la Chambre des Lords, comme Orion Black, le père de Sirius ou encore Arcturus troisième du nom, son grand-père. Sirius l'avait refusé catégoriquement et Harry comprenait pourquoi. Jamais il ne parviendrait à supporter autant d'hypocrisie et de fourberie.

Il eut un petit sourire en coin en se disant que Lucius Malfoy, qui, lui, siégeait à la Chambre de Lords, devait y être parfaitement dans son élément. Il avait cette faculté de piquer l'adversaire tout en lui souriant, et surtout de l'anéantir de quelques mots prononcés très calmement. Et nul doute que Draco avait hérité de ce talent.

Penser à Draco assombrit l'humeur de Harry. Il jeta sa serviette sur la table et se leva avec une certaine brusquerie, avant de quitter la salle à manger.

\- Spratt, dit-il au majordome qu'il croisa dans le couloir. Je serai absent une partie de la journée. Dites à Madame Bird qu'elle ne doit rien préparer pour le déjeuner.

\- Bien Monsieur le Comte. Dois-je prévenir Taylor ?

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je conduirai moi-même. Dites-lui simplement d'amener la Ford T.

\- Bien Monsieur le Comte.

Harry alla chercher dans son bureau la carte du domaine, ainsi qu'un carnet dans lequel il prenait des notes. Il restait quelques endroits que Ron ne lui avait pas montré, assurant qu'ils étaient sans intérêt, mais Harry souhaitait les visiter quand même et il profiterait de l'absence de Ron pour le faire.

Quand il sortit de la résidence, il trouva la voiture garée dans l'allée comme il l'avait demandé. La Ford T était un petit véhicule utilitaire à deux places, assez bas de gamme, utilisé exclusivement pour les déplacements sur le domaine. Harry y grimpa et démarra le moteur, satisfait de s'être trouvé une occupation pour la journée.

Il prit la route de Sevenoaks, au nord du domaine. Il se souvenait qu'il y avait là-bas un vieux moulin à eau où Ron et lui allaient jouer quand ils étaient enfants, bien que ce fût formellement interdit par Sirius. L'endroit était déjà vétuste à l'époque et certainement dangereux. Mais peu leur importait. Tout ce que leurs yeux d'enfants voyaient, c'était un merveilleux terrain de jeu où ils pouvaient s'inventer des aventures rocambolesques et des batailles épiques.

Arrivé sur place, Harry eut un petit pincement au cœur. L'endroit avait complètement perdu de sa magie. La bâtisse était en piteux état, son toit défoncé par endroits, ses portes vermoulues. Il en fit le tour afin de déterminer l'étendue des dégâts et cette inspection le laissa plutôt inquiet. Qu'arriverait-il si des enfants venaient y jouer et se blessaient ? Ou pire ? Il serait certainement tenu pour responsable si un drame survenait.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le décider. Dès son retour au château, il contacterait une entreprise spécialisée afin de déterminer si le bâtiment pouvait être rénové ou s'il devait être démoli tout simplement.

Fort de cette résolution, il remonta en voiture. S'il en croyait le plan, en suivant la route, il arriverait à Yew Tree, une ferme autrefois exploitée par la famille Drewe mais laissée en déshérence depuis le décès de son dernier occupant, cinq ans auparavant.

Il repensa à ce que Lucius Malfoy lui avait dit le jour du match de polo à Hurlingham Park, à propos de ses terres qu'il ne comptait plus redonner en location mais exploiter lui-même en recourant à de la main-d'œuvre payée à la journée. Peut-être était-ce une expérience à tenter à Yew Tree Farm ?

Tout à ses réflexions, Harry crut avoir dépassé sa destination quand il se retrouva face à une vaste ferme, bien entretenue, entourée de terrains parfaitement cultivés et d'étables occupées par du bétail.

Il reprit son plan qu'il examina en fronçant les sourcils. D'après ce qui était indiqué sur la carte, il était bel et bien à Yew Tree Farm. Il descendit de voiture et pénétra à pied dans la grande cour carrée de la ferme. Il entendit du bruit provenir de la grange et se dirigea dans cette direction. Un homme en tenue de travail était en train de déplacer du fourrage à l'aide d'une grande fourche.

A l'approche du visiteur, l'homme cessa sa besogne et alla à sa rencontre.

\- Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il avec un accent propre aux fermiers de la région.

\- Il s'agit bien de Yew Tree Farm ? interrogea Harry.

\- C'est bien ici. Vous voulez quoi ?

L'homme considéra Harry d'un air méfiant.

-Je devrais peut-être me présenter, dit ce dernier. Harry Black, Comte de Gryffindor.

Les yeux du fermier s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Il enleva rapidement son couvre-chef.

\- Monsieur le Comte, dit-il en s'inclinant. Pardonnez-moi, je ne vous avais pas reconnu… enfin, j'veux dire… on ne s'était jamais vu… alors…

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, mon brave. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

\- Vous… vous êtes là… pour…

\- Oh… je fais le tour des terres. Vous le savez peut-être, je suis rentré en Angleterre il y a peu de temps… et ma foi, j'essaye de me familiariser avec le domaine et ses occupants.

\- Ah.

\- J'avoue que je suis un peu perdu, continua Harry. D'après mon registre, ce terrain est censé être inoccupé depuis au moins cinq ans. Vous êtes… William Drewe ?

\- Non, lui c'était mon oncle. Moi, je suis Timothy Drewe. J'ai repris Yew Tree à sa mort.

\- Je vois.

\- Vous voulez que je m'en aille, c'est ça ?

Ce fut au tour de Harry d'être stupéfait.

\- Vous en aller ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Bah… parce que j'ai pas de bail. M'sieur Weasley m'avait bien dit que ça durerait le temps que ça durerait.

\- Monsieur Weasley ? Vous voulez dire… Bill Weasley ?

\- Non, non... son frère. Ronald. C'était son idée. Comme je pouvais pas m'permettre de payer le même loyer que mon oncle, il m'a fait un sacré rabais. En échange, on faisait pas d'contrat. Vous étiez pas au courant ?

\- Hum… si… si, bien sûr. Maintenant que vous le dites, Ron… je veux dire, Monsieur Weasley m'en avait parlé mais j'avais oublié…

\- Et donc ? Vous êtes pas ici pour me dire de partir ?

\- Non, non, pas du tout. Je venais voir si… si tout allait bien pour vous.

\- Bah, comme vous pouvez l'voir, la ferme tourne bien. Les cultures ont été un peu moins bonnes que l'année dernière à cause de la sécheresse mais je m'en sors bien grâce à l'élevage des moutons qui a bien rapporté. Ça a compensé les pertes sur le blé. J'ai dit ça à M'sieur Weasley quand il est venu percevoir le loyer l'autre jour.

\- Monsieur Weasley perçoit le loyer lui-même ?

\- Lui-même. Et je n'ai jamais eu le moindre retard de paiement ! dit fièrement Monsieur Drewe.

\- C'est parfait, murmura Harry qui commençait à sentir sa nuque se couvrir d'une sueur froide. Et… et pour ce qui est des ventes de blé et du bétail… vous avez un arrangement, je crois...

\- Oui, M'sieur. 20 pourcents des ventes vous reviennent.

\- Oui. Oui, c'est… c'est exact.

Harry toussota légèrement.

\- Bien, dit-il en se forçant à sourire. Je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontré, Monsieur Drewe.

\- Moi de même, M'sieur le Comte.

\- Ecoutez… ce n'est pas nécessaire de parler de ma visite à Monsieur Weasley.

Le fermier le regarda d'un air étrange, si bien qu'Harry se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

\- Ce serait dommage pour vous de devoir quitter cette ferme, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Je… oui… oui, bien sûr, balbutia Drewe.

Harry fut parcouru par un frisson d'horreur. Venait-il vraiment de menacer ce pauvre fermier ? Voilà une méthode que Lucius ou Draco Malfoy n'auraient pas désavouée mais dont lui n'était absolument pas coutumier. Pour autant, il dut bien admette que cela fonctionnait, s'il en jugeait par la mine plutôt timorée de ce brave Monsieur Drewe.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur Drewe, dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait bienveillant. Je suis on ne peut plus satisfait de la manière dont vous gérez Yew Tree.

\- Merci, M'sieur le Comte.

\- Bonne journée, Monsieur Drewe.

\- Bonne journée, M'sieur le Comte.

Harry se détourna en tentant de rester flegmatique et naturel, mais en son for intérieur, il n'en menait pas large. Ce ne fut qu'une fois de retour dans la voiture qu'il se rendit compte que ses mains et ses genoux tremblaient.

Il ne pouvait croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était impossible. Il devait y avoir une explication rationnelle. Quelque chose qui lui avait échappé ou bien qu'il avait mal compris. Il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un.

Harry remit la voiture en marche. Il délaissa l'itinéraire qu'il avait initialement prévu et fit demi-tour en direction du Comté de Slytherin.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Manoir Malfoy, Comté de Sytherin**

Carson était à l'extérieur du manoir, en train de donner des consignes au jardinier, quand il vit une voiture remonter l'allée à vive allure, pétaradant et faisant crisser les graviers sous ses pneus.

Il fronça les sourcils en notant qu'il s'agissait d'une petite cylindrée, semblable aux voitures utilisées par les voyageurs de commerce. Il congédia le jardinier et se posta à l'entrée de la demeure, droit et raide. Les colporteurs n'étaient pas les bienvenus au Manoir Malfoy et il comptait s'en débarrasser sans cérémonie.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta à sa hauteur, il eut la surprise de voir le Comte de Gryffindor en descendre, en habit de campagne, sans couvre-chef et sans gants.

\- Lord Black, dit-il d'un ton qui laissait paraître une pointe d'étonnement.

\- Bonjour Carson, s'exclama-t-il. Veuillez pardonner cette arrivée peu discrète mais je…

Il s'interrompit, conscient que le majordome n'était pas là pour écouter ses états d'âme.

\- Je souhaiterais voir Lord Malfoy, dit-il d'un ton plus posé.

\- Monsieur le Comte est aux écuries pour réceptionner un nouveau pur-sang. Si vous voulez bien patienter, je vais envoyer quelqu'un voir s'il peut vous recevoir.

\- Je vous remercie, Carson.

Le majordome fit un signe de la main, invitant Harry à entrer dans la demeure tandis qu'il disparaissait à l'angle d'un couloir, certainement pour quérir un valet.

Harry resta seul au milieu de l'immense hall d'entrée du Manoir. Il leva les yeux pour admirer les pilastres en pierre sculptée et les bas-reliefs qui ornaient la coursive, ainsi que la cheminée surmontée d'un grand tableau représentant une partie de chasse. Il entendit alors le son d'un piano, provenant de quelque part sur la droite.

La mélodie était lente, douce et infiniment mélancolique. Elle attirait Harry comme un aimant. Bientôt, il se retrouva face à une pièce dont la porte était entrouverte. Il poussa le battant qui s'ouvrit sans bruit, dévoilant comme il s'y attendait, un salon de musique.

Draco était assis devant un grand piano à queue en bois foncé. Il avait ôté sa veste qui reposait négligemment sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il portait un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et un gilet noir dont le satin était quelque peu chiffonné dans le bas de son dos. Ses doigts se mouvaient avec aisance et dextérité par-dessus les touches en ivoire et ébène.

Harry ferma les yeux, enivré par cette musique empreinte de tristesse et qui résonnait en lui comme si chaque fibre de son être était une corde de l'instrument.

Quand le morceau s'acheva, Harry était toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, jusqu'à ce que Draco se retourne et le fixe avec une stupeur mêlée de colère.

\- Potter ! De quel droit entres-tu ici sans y avoir été invité ? jeta-t-il sèchement.

\- Je… je suis venu voir ton père. Il… je l'attendais dans le hall et…

\- Et tu t'es dit que tu pouvais fureter à ta guise ?

\- Non ! J'ai entendu la musique... C'était magnifique, souffla Harry. Quel est ce morceau que tu jouais ? Je ne le connais pas.

Draco soupira mais se radoucit considérablement.

\- Adagio en ré mineur, BWV 974 de Jean-Sébastien Bach. A l'origine, c'est un concerto pour hautbois qu'Alessandro Marcello a composé en 1708. Bach l'a retranscrit pour le clavecin en lui ajoutant quelques ornementations. C'est, je pense, l'une des plus beaux morceaux baroques pour clavier.

\- Assurément, dit Harry. Et tu le joues merveilleusement bien.

\- Merci, dit Draco en refermant le couvercle de l'instrument.

Ils restèrent là, enveloppés d'un silence pesant avant que Draco ne se décide à parler :

\- Je… hm… je dois te remercier pour l'autre jour. A Kenwood House. Theo m'a dit que c'est toi qui m'as soigné.

\- Je n'ai fait que te donner un somnifère.

\- Peut-être mais ça m'a aidé.

\- C'était la seule solution pour que tu cesses de… jacasser, dit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Tu marmonnais mon prénom. Cela ne me semblait pas judicieux de te laisser continuer.

Draco avait légèrement pâli.

\- Tu veux dire que… que Theo m'a entendu…

\- Non. Theodore est persuadé que tu murmurais le prénom de ta fiancée. Il ne se doute de rien.

\- Ah. Bien. Dans ce cas, je suppose que j'ai une deuxième raison de t'être reconnaissant.

Le ton factuel et légèrement condescendant de Draco agaça Harry au plus haut point.

\- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! s'énerva Harry. Peut-être que tu me dises à quoi rimait ta petite démonstration dans le hangar à bateaux ?

\- Tais-toi ! siffla Draco à voix basse. Il est hors de question que je discute de… ça !

\- Ah oui ? Et donc ? Nous allons faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

\- Exactement !

\- Eh bien, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Je…

Harry fut interrompu par des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Le temps qu'il se retourne, Lucius Malfoy entrait dans le salon de musique. Il portait un costume de campagne en tweed léger de couleur anthracite et des bottes en cuir marron. De manière surprenante, ses longs cheveux blonds n'étaient pas attachés et pendaient librement sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Harry se demanda vaguement la raison pour laquelle un homme comme lui, si soucieux des convenances, dérogeait à la règle qui voulait que les gentlemen portent les cheveux courts.

\- Harry ! dit le Comte en lui souriant. Quel bon vent vous amène ?

\- Bonjour Lucius. Avez-vous quelques minutes à m'accorder ? J'ai à vous parler d'une fâcheuse affaire.

Lord Malfoy plissa les yeux face à la mine grave de Harry.

\- Allons dans la bibliothèque, dit-il. Draco, si tu veux bien nous excuser.

\- Oh, Draco peut entendre ce que j'ai à dire, s'empressa d'ajouter Harry avant que celui-ci ne se vexe d'être écarté de la conversation.

\- Dans ce cas, autant rester ici, dit Lucius en refermant la porte du salon de musique. Racontez-moi de quoi il s'agit.

Harry fit un récit concis mais suffisamment détaillé de ses découvertes à propos de Yew Tree Farm.

Lucius resta silencieux un moment. Il regardait par la fenêtre, fixant un point quelconque dans le parc.

\- C'est un procédé qui ne m'est pas étranger, finit-il par dire.

\- Oh, s'étonna Harry. Vous voulez dire que… vous…

\- Pas moi, coupa-t-il. Mondingus Fletcher.

\- Fletcher ? répéta Draco. L'intendant de grand-père ? Celui qui…

Il s'interrompit, incertain de ce qu'il pouvait dire ou non.

\- Celui qui a détourné l'argent du domaine, acheva son père à sa place. Oui. C'est lui. Il a utilisé un stratagème identique durant des années : il laissait des fermiers exploiter une terre, bien souvent isolée, sans leur faire signer de bail, faisant croire à tous qu'elle était en déshérence. Et lui empochait les loyers et les produits de l'exploitation.

\- Ce scélérat aurait dû être pendu, maugréa Draco. Il a bien failli provoquer la ruine de notre famille.

\- Non. Celui qui a failli provoquer la ruine de cette famille, c'est ton grand-père, corrigea Lucius amèrement. Une telle escroquerie ne peut fonctionner que si le malfrat a les coudées franches ! Si ton grand-père avait veillé sur le domaine, avait surveillé les comptes et visité les fermes comme cela était de son devoir, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! Mais non ! Il préférait se pavaner à Whitehall !

Draco haussa un sourcil devant ce manque de réserve évident.

-Veuillez pardonner mon emportement, Harry, dit Lucius en reprenant aussitôt la maîtrise de ses émotions. Une telle attitude est stérile et surtout indigne de ma part.

Harry, qui lui n'y voyait rien de répréhensible, était complètement abattu.

\- Alors, c'est bien ça, soupira-t-il. Ron est… il…

\- Il est en train de t'escroquer ! résuma brutalement Draco. Sincèrement, Potter ? A quoi t'attendais-tu de la part de va-nu-pieds dans leur genre ?

\- Allons, allons, Draco, susurra Lord Malfoy. Ne sois pas inutilement méchant.

\- Pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille ? murmura Harry. Il perçoit un revenu confortable, il vit au château et profite de toutes ses infrastructures…

\- Oh, par tous les saints, Potter ! s'exclama Draco, méprisant. Tu es d'une naïveté affligeante !

\- Peut-être ne le fait-il pas pour son propre compte, suggéra Lucius. Qu'en est-il de ses parents, de sa sœur ?

\- Je sais ce que vous pensez, dit Harry. Ils vivent à mes crochets, comme ils le faisaient déjà du temps de Sirius… mais… je ne peux imaginer qu'ils essayent de me voler…

\- Et l'aîné ? insista le comte. William, c'est cela ? Il est aussi l'intendant du domaine ?

\- Oui. Il… il s'occupe de la partie administrative. La perception des loyers, le renouvellement et l'enregistrement des baux, les déclarations au Trésor.

\- Croyez-vous qu'il puisse être au courant ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Timothy Drewe, le fermier, m'a bien dit que Ron venait chercher le loyer en personne. Les autres fermiers vont le déposer à Godric's Cottage, là où résident Bill et son épouse.

\- Et l'autre ? Le vicaire ? demanda Draco.

\- Un homme d'église ? s'offusqua Lucius. Enfin, Draco…

\- Ce sont les pires, si vous voulez mon avis, siffla son fils.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Harry avec lassitude.

Lord Malfoy le regarda avec indulgence. Il comprenait son désarroi. Il avait vécu la même chose à son retour en Angleterre.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda-t-il.

\- Rien pour le moment.

\- Quoi ? s'étrangla Draco. Tu comptes attendre qu'il te dépouille de ton dernier farthing avant de réagir ?

Harry fixa Draco paisiblement.

-Il y a un mois et demi de cela, j'ai demandé à Gregory Goyle d'enquêter sur les Weasley, entre autres. Il m'a écrit il y a deux jours pour me dire qu'il avait des choses à m'apprendre. Il doit venir me voir demain. Ce qu'il a découvert va peut-être m'aider à comprendre ce qui se passe. Raison pour laquelle je préfère attendre.

Draco n'aurait pas pu être plus étonné.

\- Mais alors… tu avais déjà des doutes…

\- A propos de tout autre chose, oui.

Harry résuma brièvement ce qu'il avait vu, le soir du 31 juillet, en rentrant à sa résidence de Grosvenor Square à Londres : la rencontre inattendue entre Ron et son cousin, Dudley Dursley.

\- Voilà une sage initiative, commenta Lucius Malfoy. Puis-je cependant savoir comment vous vous êtes retrouvé à consulter Gregory Goyle ?

\- Eh bien, hésita Harry en jetant un regard en coin à Draco.

\- C'est moi qui lui ai recommandé les services de Gregory, dit Draco sans détour.

Le comte eut un petit claquement de langue irrité.

\- Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit que je désapprouve que tu maintiennes des contacts avec Goyle, Draco !

\- _Gregory_ , répliqua Draco en insistant bien sur le prénom, est mon ami et un homme de loi efficace. Je ne pense d'ailleurs pas que Potter ait eu à se plaindre de ses services.

\- Gregory Goyle s'est détourné de sa famille, de son rang et de son devoir pour vivre comme un rustre dans les bas-fonds de Londres ! fulmina Lucius.

\- Peut-être que si son père avait respecté ses choix et il lui avait apporté son soutien, il aurait pu vivre plus dignement !

\- Lord Goyle a fait ce qu'il estimait être juste !

\- Oh bien sûr… ce qu'il estimait être juste, répéta Draco avec une ironie à peine voilée. La belle affaire ! Vous en savez quelque chose, vous, de ce qui est juste ! N'est-ce pas, Père ?

\- Draco !

Draco tourna les talons, récupéra sa veste sur le dossier de la chaise et sortit en claquant la porte.

Lucius soupira et secoua doucement la tête.

-Draco et moi avons eu des… désaccords par le passé, dit-il posément. Je suppose que c'est inévitable entre un père et son fils.

Harry préféra ne rien dire qui laisserait sous-entendre qu'il était au courant de quelque chose, ni poser des questions que le comte jugerait indiscrètes. Il se contenta d'un petit sourire indulgent.

\- Je vais vous laisser. Je vous remercie de m'avoir accordé de votre temps, Lucius.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous aider, je le ferai avec plaisir. Vous savez que j'ai une certaine influence…

\- Je le sais, et je n'hésiterai pas à faire appel à vous si c'est nécessaire.

\- J'en suis heureux. Cependant Harry… quoi qu'il en soit, ne tardez pas à confronter Ronald Weasley. Il y va de votre avenir et de celui de Godric's Hollow.

Harry hocha la tête et salua Lord Malfoy.

Au moment où il sortait du salon de musique, il vit Draco traverser le grand hall, suivit d'un petit homme presque chauve dont les oreilles semblaient immenses.

\- Monsieur… c'est l'affaire de quelques minutes seulement ! couina le petit homme en trottinant derrière lui. Votre tenue d'équitation est…

\- Pour la dernière fois, Dobby, ce n'est pas nécessaire, coupa durement Draco.

Le nommé Dobby soupira mais n'insista pas davantage. Il rebroussa chemin et disparut au détour d'un couloir.

Harry voulut rattraper Draco mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Il vit ce dernier franchir la porte d'entrée et se hisser sur son cheval, sous le regard inquiet de Carson. L'instant d'après, il filait au grand galop.

\- Lord Draco vous a-t-il dit où il se rendait ? demanda Harry à Carson.

\- Il ne m'a rien dit. Cela fait longtemps que Lord Draco ne me dit plus rien, ajouta Carson, comme pour lui-même.

Harry haussa un sourcil, étonné par la tristesse qu'il percevait dans la voix du majordome. Ce dernier dut se rendre compte de sa propre audace, car il s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.

-Vous vous souciez de lui, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda néanmoins Harry.

Carson croisa les mains derrière son dos et fit quelques pas en direction de la porte.

\- Je connais Lord Draco depuis sa naissance. Et c'est vrai que j'ai une affection particulière pour lui. Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça, vous savez. Enfant, c'était un petit garçon joyeux et rieur. Oh, il avait son caractère évidemment mais il était profondément gentil. Combien de fois n'a-t-il pas échappé à la surveillance de ses nounous pour se retrouver dans les couloirs de service à jouer avec les domestiques ou dans les cuisines à chaparder des friandises…

Harry sourit en s'imaginant un Draco de cinq ou six ans pris la main dans le sac et la bouche pleine.

-Il venait se cacher dans mon bureau et me racontait sa journée, continua Carson. Il me demandait conseil pour résoudre ses petits et ses grands problèmes. Cela allait du jouet qu'il avait cassé à son projet de s'enfuir du Manoir au milieu de la nuit. Mais le plus souvent, il voulait mon avis sur la meilleure façon de jouer un tour à sa nounou !

Le majordome eut un petit rire étouffé avant qu'un voile de tristesse ne couvre ses yeux.

-Tout a changé après que Monsieur le Comte l'ait emmené dans le Yorkshire. Pour sa santé, a-t-il dit. Lord Draco n'a plus jamais été pareil après ça, soupira-t-il.

Carson reprit soudainement sa posture rigide, comme s'il se fustigeait de s'être laissé aller à des confidences. Sans plus un mot, il raccompagna Harry à sa voiture et lui ouvrit la portière.

-Vous savez, Carson, dit Harry en s'installant sur le siège, le Draco que vous me décrivez-là n'a peut-être pas totalement disparu.

Le majordome eut l'air plutôt étonné par cette remarque. Il ne fit toutefois aucun commentaire.

\- Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, Monsieur le Comte, dit-il en refermant la portière.

\- A vous aussi, Carson.

Harry mit le moteur en marche. Il savait quelle serait sa prochaine étape. Il n'était pas sûr que Draco s'y trouve, mais cela valait la peine d'essayer.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait du Manoir, dans son rétroviseur, il pouvait voir le majordome qui souriait.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Primrose Hill**

Harry dut arrêter sa voiture en bordure d'un chemin. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin avec un véhicule à moteur sans risquer de se retrouver coincé sans pouvoir faire demi-tour.

Il fit donc le reste du chemin à pied.

Quand il arriva dans la clairière de Primrose Hill, ce fut avec soulagement qu'il vit le pur-sang blanc attaché à une branche d'arbre.

Une émotion indescriptible s'empara de lui alors qu'il descendait le petit sentier qui menait à la rivière. Il n'était plus revenu ici depuis ce jour de mai où Draco s'était confié à lui et où il avait découvert qui il était vraiment.

-Que viens-tu faire ici, Potter ? demanda sèchement Draco sans même se retourner.

Il était assis sur un rocher et jetait des petits cailloux dans la rivière.

\- Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ? répliqua Harry.

\- Tu plaisantes ? dit Draco en se retournant finalement. La charrette qui te sert de voiture est plus bruyante qu'un peloton d'artillerie ! Il n'y a que toi qui fasse autant de bruit dans toute la région !

\- Désolé, dit Harry avec un sourire penaud.

\- Que viens-tu faire ici ? redemanda Draco.

\- Nous n'avons pas terminé notre conversation tout à l'heure.

Draco soupira lourdement et reporta son attention sur la rivière qui s'écoulait paisiblement devant lui.

\- Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

\- Tu n'es pas le seul pour qui cet endroit représente quelque chose.

Draco fit un claquement de langue exaspéré. Il se leva avec brusquerie et contourna Harry. Ce dernier ne fit aucun geste pour le retenir, se contentant de dire :

\- Draco, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu m'as montré ton vrai visage… ici, dans cette clairière, durant toutes ces heures où on a parlé et ri ensemble… j'ai découvert qui tu étais vraiment. Tous les efforts que tu fais depuis pour… être froid et insensible, ne servent à rien. Rien de ce que tu pourras dire ou faire ne me fera oublier l'homme que j'ai appris à connaître et à aimer.

\- Arrête de dire ça !

-Pourquoi ?

Harry attendit. Les pas de Draco s'étaient arrêtés mais il ne répondait rien.

\- Je ne comprends pas, continua-t-il. Tu es… en colère à chaque fois que je te dis que je suis amoureux de toi. Cela te contrarie. Mais quand je te demande de me laisser t'oublier, de me laisser trouver avec un autre ce que tu ne veux pas me donner, tu me le refuses également…

\- Nadir Bakan n'était pas un homme bien ! Il ne cherchait que… que…

\- Et toi Draco ? coupa Harry. Que cherches-tu ? Que cherchais-tu quand tu m'as embrassé dans le hangar à bateaux ?

Une fois de plus, Draco resta obstinément silencieux. Il détourna les yeux en soupirant avec exaspération.

\- Tu as couché avec des hommes, reprit Harry. Barrow. Certainement ce… Henri. Et d'autres encore dont je ne veux pas connaître les noms. En quoi cela te gêne que je fasse pareil ? Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas coucher avec Nadir ou avec n'importe qui d'autre ?

\- Tais-toi, siffla Draco, les poings serrés.

\- Crois-tu que je ne sache pas qu'à Cleveland Street, il y a moyen de s'offrir les faveurs d'un jeune homme pour deux shillings ?

\- Je t'ai dit de te taire…

\- Pourquoi ? insista Harry. Après tout, tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est toi qui l'a dit…

\- JE T'AI MENTI !

Le cri de Draco résonna longtemps dans la petite clairière. Harry inspira brusquement par la bouche. Il avait tout d'un coup l'impression que son cœur avait doublé de volume et qu'il était sur le point d'exploser.

\- Alors, articula-t-il difficilement, tout… tout ce que tu m'as dit… tu…

\- Je l'ai dit pour te protéger. Pour t'éviter de souffrir.

\- Ce sont tes mots, ton rejet, qui m'ont fait souffrir, Draco.

\- Tu ne veux décidément pas comprendre…

Draco s'adossa contre un arbre tout proche et passa sa main sur son visage avec lassitude.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, les gens comme nous n'ont pas droit à l'amour. Nous avons juste droit à des baises rapides dans des endroits sordides et clandestins… des baises brutales, sans sentiment, sans émotion. Juste de quoi satisfaire une pulsion…

\- Ne dis pas ça !

\- C'est la vérité Harry ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'éprouver des sentiments parce que si nous le faisons, nous allons nous attacher l'un à l'autre, nous aurons besoin de plus… nous aurons besoin de gestes tendres, de mots doux, de caresses… Nous ne pouvons rien avoir de tout cela !

\- Tu n'en sais rien, protesta faiblement Harry. Nous pourrions essayer…

\- Et combien de temps cela durera avant que nous soyons découverts ?

Harry ne répondit rien car il n'y avait rien à répondre. Entre les Weasley qui vivaient sous son toit, les parents de Draco à Malfoy Manor, et la kyrielle de domestiques de part et d'autre toujours à l'affût du moindre ragot, jamais ils ne pourraient garder leur relation secrète.

Il tourna la tête, dépité et submergé par un sentiment d'injustice comme il en avait rarement connu. Puis, il revint vers Draco. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et posa son front contre le sien.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Draco ? murmura-t-il les yeux fermés.

Il eut l'impression d'attendre une éternité avant que le souffle d'un « oui » à peine audible finisse par se poser sur ses lèvres.

\- Seigneur, sourit Harry. Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour entendre cela bien plus tôt.

\- Je doute que le Seigneur ait quoi que ce soit à voir là-dedans, dit Draco dans un rire amer. Il me déteste.

\- Dieu ne te déteste pas. Il t'aime comme Il aime chacune de ses créatures. Et puis, Il ne t'aurait pas fait aussi beau s'Il ne t'aimait pas…

Draco frissonna soudain. Son visage se crispa de douleur.

\- La beauté du Diable, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Quoi ?

Il ferma les yeux comme pour échapper à une vision d'horreur et parla à voix si basse que Harry dut tendre l'oreille pour comprendre.

-C'était ce qu'il disait... Voldemort… Il se penchait sur Barrow et prenait son visage dans sa main. Il le regardait et disait que c'était le Diable qui l'avait fait si beau et qu'il pouvait voir le Mal dans ses yeux. Ensuite il l'emmenait. Je ne sais pas où. Thomas n'en parlait pas. Mais quand il revenait, il était… il…

Draco déglutit difficilement. Il tremblait et des larmes mouillaient le coin de ses paupières. Harry le prit dans ses bras.

-Chut, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Calme-toi. Respire lentement.

Après quelques instants, il sentit Draco se détendre légèrement contre lui.

-Ta beauté est un don du Ciel, continua Harry de cette même voix douce et rassurante. Et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a rien de démoniaque en toi. Absolument rien, tu m'entends ? C'est ce… Voldemort qui est un démon pour t'avoir fait subir de telles atrocités, à toi et aux autres.

Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre durant plusieurs minutes, le temps que Draco se calme complètement, puis Harry et lui s'assirent dans l'herbe, dos contre le tronc d'arbre, au même endroit où ils avaient partagé tant d'agréables moments.

Harry leva les yeux vers les cimes qui se paraient lentement des couleurs de l'automne. Le vent bruissait doucement dans le feuillage et l'on pouvait encore percevoir le chant des oiseaux.

Après un long moment de silence, avec une infinie précaution, il prit la main de Draco et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Puis, il se pencha et posa un baiser sur sa bouche.

\- Tu vois, dit-il en souriant. Rien ne nous empêche d'avoir des gestes tendres…

\- Harry…

\- Non. Je sais ce que tu vas dire ! Qu'il y a des tas de choses que nous ne pourrons jamais faire ensemble. Se battre en duel l'un pour l'autre, danser ensemble lors d'un bal, ou bien s'offrir une boîte à musique que l'on aurait gagnée à la fête foraine… Je sais tout ça, mais…

\- Tu es un idiot, répondit Draco en riant. Je n'aurai pas à me battre pour toi car le duel est interdit depuis 1903. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à la fête foraine pour t'offrir une boîte à musique. Je peux t'en faire fabriquer une par les meilleurs artisans du pays…

Il exhala un profond soupir.

\- La seule chose que je regrette vraiment, c'est de ne pas pouvoir t'inviter à danser.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- On ne peut plus sérieux. J'adorerais danser avec toi. Une valse… Je t'ai vu danser la valse au bal de Buckingham. Tu danses vraiment bien.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Alors imagine ce que cela donnerait…

Harry se sentit stupidement ému par cet aveu. Il serra plus fort la main de Draco dans la sienne et se risqua à poser sa tête sur son épaule et à rêver qu'ils dansaient tous les deux.

Draco ne fit aucun mouvement pour le repousser, au contraire.

\- Draco ?

\- Hm ?

\- Je veux être avec toi. Peu importent les difficultés.

Comme Draco restait silencieux, Harry se redressa.

\- Draco, tu…

\- Je vais me marier, dit-il d'un ton factuel. Les fiançailles sont prévues le 15 octobre. Je pars pour Hogwarts dans cinq jours.

Harry sentit un frisson glacé descendre le long de son dos. Il aurait bien voulu oublier cet aspect-là de la situation.

-Romps-les.

Il ne reconnut pas sa propre voix quand il parla.

\- Je te demande pardon ? dit Draco.

\- Tes fiançailles. Romps-les.

\- Je ne peux pas faire une chose pareille !

\- Pourquoi pas ? A quoi bon t'enterrer dans une mascarade de mariage ?

\- Combien de fois dois-je te le répéter ? Je _dois_ me marier, Harry ! J'ai une responsabilité ! Un titre et une fortune à transmettre !

Harry souffla en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas un cousin quelconque ou un filleul qui pourrait hériter ? Ou peut-être bien un demi-frère dont tu ne connais pas l'existence…

Draco se releva.

\- Que fais-tu ? demanda Harry.

\- Je m'en vais. Je ne resterai pas une minute de plus pour écouter de telles inepties.

\- Draco, plaida Harry en se relevant à son tour. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas…

\- Tu te comportes comme un enfant capricieux et égoïste, coupa Draco.

\- Mais tu as le droit de…

\- Bon sang, il ne s'agit pas que de moi ! s'écria Draco. J'ai pris un engagement vis-à-vis d'Ariana, je dois le respecter !

\- Quel engagement ? Je suis persuadé que la moitié de l'aristocratie britannique serait ravie de prendre ta place !

\- Ne parle pas de choses dont tu ne sais rien !

\- Ah oui ? Ce que je sais, c'est que tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle et que l'idée d'avoir tes rapports intimes avec elle te révulse !

\- Cela ne te regarde pas !

Harry eut une moue dégoûtée.

\- En fait, il n'y a que les apparences qui comptent pour toi… Un gentleman se doit de faire preuve d'un certain sens de la… parade, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu ne sais rien, répéta Draco d'une voix dangereusement basse.

\- Je ne te savais pas aussi lâche, murmura Harry d'un air dépité.

Draco pâlit et eut un mouvement de recul. Il allait dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa. A la place, il tourna les talons et remonta le sentier à toute allure.

Harry n'essaya même pas de le retenir.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Godric's Hollow, Comté de Gryffindor**

Harry passa le reste de l'après-midi enfermé dans son bureau, de fort méchante humeur, à lire et à relire des rapports, à examiner les plans du domaine et à chercher la moindre trace des revenus de Yew Tree Farm dans les livres de comptes. En vain.

La pendule sonnait cinq heures de l'après-midi quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Ron.

\- Encore dans les registres ? rigola ce dernier. Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de tout apprendre en un mois ?

\- Je sais. Mais le plus vite sera le mieux, répliqua Harry d'un ton sec.

Il referma le registre qu'il consultait.

\- Tu te souviens du vieux moulin où l'on jouait tous les deux quand nous étions enfants… à Sevenoaks, demanda-t-il en se renversant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Heu… oui. Je m'en souviens.

\- J'y suis allé ce matin.

\- Ah bon ?

Le ton de Ron se voulait léger mais Harry nota tout de même une pointe d'inquiétude.

\- Qu'es-tu allé faire là-bas ? C'est un coin perdu et le moulin tombe en ruines.

\- Il s'agit de mon domaine. C'est encore à moi de juger ce qui est intéressant ou non.

\- Bien sûr, se rétracta Ron. Mais…

\- Comme tu l'as dit, le moulin tombe en ruines et cela m'inquiète grandement.

Ron fronça les sourcils, incertain de là où Harry voulait en venir.

\- Tu veux le réhabiliter ?

\- Ou bien le faire démolir, dit Harry. Toujours est-il qu'il faut faire quelque chose. Imagine ce qui se passerait si des enfants allaient y jouer comme nous le faisions autrefois ? Le plancher ou les rambardes vermoulues pourraient céder, des tuiles pourraient tomber… Ce moulin est ma propriété. Je serais tenu pour responsable si un drame survenait !

\- Oui, je comprends.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt ? s'énerva Harry.

\- Je… je suis désolé. Je ne me rends pas souvent sur cette partie-là du domaine et j'ai un peu perdu de vue l'état déplorable du moulin. Mais je vais y remédier ! ajouta Ron rapidement. Dès demain, j'irai poser des pancartes pour en interdire l'accès et je placerai un cadenas sur la porte.

\- Bien. Prends le charpentier avec toi… comment s'appelle-t-il ? Le vieux Sam, c'est ça ? Qu'il fasse le tour de la bâtisse et qu'il te donne son avis. S'il faut démolir, nous démolirons. Peu importe ce que cela coûtera.

\- Je m'en occupe, tu peux compter sur moi.

\- Merci Ron, soupira Harry.

\- Et sinon… tu… tu as visité d'autres endroits ?

\- Pas vraiment. J'étais trop tracassé pour continuer ma promenade et je suis rentré ici directement, mentit Harry. Et toi, cette journée à Thirsk ?

Il put voir Ron se détendre considérablement.

-Très intéressante ! Je crois que l'on devrait réfléchir sérieusement à se lancer dans l'élevage porcin… Papa et moi avons longuement discuté avec…

Ron expliqua par le menu sa rencontre avec l'éleveur de porcs. Harry l'écouta patiemment et avec intérêt, satisfait que son stratagème ait fonctionné. Ron ne serait pas là quand il recevrait la visite de Gregory Goyle le lendemain matin.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **30 septembre 1912 – Godric's Hollow, Comté de Gryffindor**

Le lendemain, l'humeur de Harry ne s'était pas améliorée, que du contraire. Il desserra à peine les dents quand un peu avant onze heures, Spratt vint lui annoncer l'arrivée de Gregory Goyle.

-Bonjour, dit l'avocat en entrant dans le bureau.

Harry marmonna une vague salutation.

\- Vous allez bien ? demanda Goyle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Asseyez-vous et contentez-vous de me faire votre compte-rendu. C'est pour cela que je vous paie.

Goyle haussa un sourcil.

-Vous allez me parler sur un autre ton, dit-il calmement. Tout Comte que vous êtes, je n'ai pas à subir vos humeurs.

Harry resta interdit un instant avant de soupirer lourdement.

-Vous avez raison, dit-il avec lassitude. Je vous prie de m'excuser. Il est vrai que je suis contrarié, mais vous n'y pouvez absolument rien. Je n'avais aucun droit de vous parler de la sorte.

Gregory Goyle considéra Harry d'un œil perplexe.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à tous les deux, aujourd'hui ? maugréa-t-il.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Je me suis arrêté à Slytherin avant de venir chez vous. Pour saluer Draco. Mal m'en a pris, il était d'une humeur exécrable lui aussi.

Il porta la main à l'intérieur de sa veste et en retira une enveloppe de couleur crème.

\- Tenez, c'est pour vous, dit-il en la tendant à Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Aucune idée. Draco me l'a donnée en me disant « tiens, tu donneras ça à Potter ». Pourquoi vous appelle-t-il Potter ? Je croyais que votre nom, c'était Black.

\- Potter est mon nom de naissance, répondit Harry distraitement en fixant l'enveloppe. J'ai été adopté par Sirius Black, c'est pourquoi je porte désormais ce nom-là. Mais Draco, lui, continue à m'appeler Potter.

Il posa l'enveloppe sur le côté de son bureau. Ne sachant pas ce qu'elle contenait, il préférait l'ouvrir une fois qu'il serait seul.

-Alors ? reprit-il. Qu'avez-vous découvert ?

Goyle prit place sur un siège face à Harry. Il ouvrit une serviette en cuir noir de laquelle il sortit plusieurs dossiers. Il tendit le premier à Harry.

-Commençons par les parents, dit-il. Sir Arthur Weasley est issu de la petite noblesse. Il a hérité du titre de chevalier suite au décès prématuré de son frère aîné. Sa famille n'a aucune possession immobilière, ni fortune. Il avait trente ans quand il a épousé Molly, la troisième fille du Baron Prewett. Cette union était très mal vue par la famille Prewett qui estimait que Molly contractait un mariage en-dessous de sa condition. Molly n'a rien voulu entendre car elle était sincèrement éprise de son futur époux. Vu que Molly avait vingt-et-un ans et était légalement majeure, son père laissa le mariage se faire mais refusa de lui donner une dot digne de ce nom. Elle bénéficia cependant de la charité de sa tante Lucretia Black, qui avait épousé le frère cadet de son père, Ignatius Prewett.

\- C'est ce qui explique la rente dont les Weasley sont les bénéficiaires…

\- Exactement. Cela ressort du testament de Lucretia Black. Testament que tous les héritiers Black sont tenus de respecter.

\- Autre chose ?

\- Pas vraiment. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à leur reprocher. Sauf si vous considérez la pauvreté comme un défaut, évidemment.

Harry préféra ne pas répondre à la provocation.

\- Bien sûr, continua Goyle, il y a eu cette mémorable dispute entre Arthur Weasley et Abraxas Malfoy. Mais je suppose que vous êtes au courant…

\- Je le suis en effet. Les choses se sont-elles passées comme Sir Arthur le prétend ? Lord Abraxas l'a-t-il vraiment évincé pour une histoire d'argent ?

\- Personne ne saura jamais la vérité. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas de la part du vieil Abraxas. Ce type n'avait aucune morale. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était le pouvoir. Et Arthur Weasley ne lui était d'aucun intérêt.

Harry se renversa au fond de sa chaise et invita l'avocat à poursuivre. Celui-ci lui remit un deuxième dossier.

\- Passons au fils aîné, dit-il. William. Il a épousé Fleur Delacour, une aristocrate française. La famille Delacour détient encore quelques possessions près d'Orléans. Ils prétendent d'ailleurs être issus de la branche des comtes d'Orléans… comme si cela pouvait avoir la moindre importance, maugréa Goyle à voix basse. Bénis soient les français d'avoir mis fin à toutes ces billevesées…

\- Bonté divine ! s'exclama Harry. Seriez-vous républicain, Goyle ?

\- Pas vous ?

\- Absolument pas ! s'offusqua Harry.

\- Je l'aurais cru. Après tout, vous avez vécu aux Etats-Unis.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à cela quand il vivait là-bas, mais maintenant qu'il était de retour en Angleterre, cela lui semblait naturel d'être monarchiste. Et puis, il était patriote. Sa vie aux Etats-Unis n'avait jamais dissipé sa fierté d'être anglais.

\- Comment pouvez-vous penser qu'une république vaut mieux que notre monarchie ? demanda-t-il néanmoins.

\- Parce qu'elle a plus de légitimité ! Le chef de l'Etat est élu ! Il doit sa fonction à ses compétences et pas à sa naissance.

\- Vous savez bien que dans notre pays, le Roi règne mais ne gouverne pas.

\- Justement ! A quoi sert-il dans ce cas ?

\- Il… il est le Roi. Il est le garant de nos traditions, de la grandeur de notre pays, de…

\- De l'injustice et des inégalités sociales !

\- Parce qu'il n'y a pas d'inégalités sociales en France ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit cela. Mais toujours est-il que les privilèges dont bénéficie l'aristocratie en Grande-Bretagne sont inadmissibles.

Harry soupira. Ce genre de débat le mettait mal à l'aise car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était un peu vrai.

\- Nous ne parviendrons pas à nous mettre d'accord là-dessus, dit-il. Poursuivez, je vous prie.

Gregory Goyle eut un sourire en coin, comprenant bien que son interlocuteur voulait couper court à la discussion.

\- Bill Weasley bénéficie de son revenu d'intendant de votre domaine, reprit-il, mais également d'une pension de l'armée.

\- De l'armée ? C'est vrai… je m'en rappelle maintenant. Il venait d'entrer à l'armée quand je suis arrivé chez Sirius.

\- Il y est resté six ans et a dû quitter leurs rangs après un accident. Une explosion dans un hangar. Il a été touché au visage et déclaré inapte au service après ça.

 _Ah_ , se dit Harry. C'est donc de là que venaient les terribles cicatrices qui défiguraient le côté gauche de son visage.

\- Je n'ai rien appris de plus le concernant. Il m'a plutôt l'air d'un type sans histoire.

\- Rien de particulier quant à son train de vie ?

\- Il vit à Godric's Cottage comme vous le savez. Il a deux filles qui fréquentent l'école du village. Son fils est inscrit dans une école privée de Swindon et il vient de s'acheter une voiture. A part cela, aucune dépense qui sort de l'ordinaire.

\- D'accord. Et les autres ?

\- Je n'ai reçu que très peu d'informations sur les jumeaux. Frederick et George. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils vivent à Munich depuis trois ans où ils sont employés par la firme Siemens.

\- Hm. Je m'en doutais. Vous n'avez pas dû apprendre grand-chose non plus concernant Charlie.

\- Si, quand même. Il a beau être aux Indes, il fait partie de l'armée et les registres du _War Office_ sont très scrupuleusement tenus. Pour autant, cela ne risque pas de vous intéresser grandement. Il est second lieutenant de l'armée britannique des Indes. Son régiment est stationné au Bengale. Ses états de service étaient irréprochables jusqu'il y quelques mois.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- On le soupçonne de sympathiser avec le mouvement Swadeshi.

\- Le mouvement qui prône l'indépendance de l'Indes ? Oh Seigneur… encore un.

\- Un problème ?

\- Non, soupira Harry. C'est juste que… j'ai appris récemment qu'un ami irlandais avait rejoint Dublin pour soutenir les indépendantistes là-bas aussi. Je ne juge pas leurs motivations mais je sais que ces choses-là ne se finissent jamais bien…

\- C'est vrai. Mais ça ne doit pas empêcher de faire ce qui est juste.

\- Laissez-moi deviner ? dit Harry tristement. Vous êtes indépendantiste.

\- Comment savez-vous que je suis irlandais ?

\- Goyle est un nom irlandais. Moins courant que Sullivan, Kelly ou O'Donnell mais irlandais tout de même.

\- Bien vu. Ma famille est originaire de Bangor mais mon grand-père a préféré venir s'établir dans le Kent après son mariage avec ma grand-mère.

\- Bangor ? Mais c'est…

\- Un fief unioniste ? Evidemment. Les Goyle sont de fervents protestants unionistes. Sauf moi.

\- Parce qu'en plus, vous êtes… papiste ? s'exclama Harry avec une horreur feinte.

\- La religion est l'opium du peuple.

\- Et bien sûr, vous citez Karl Marx. Vous frôlez la caricature, Monsieur Goyle.

Goyle rit de bon cœur. Il l'aimait plutôt bien, ce petit comte un peu naïf.

\- Puisque nous parlons de religion, la transition est toute trouvée, dit-il en glissant sur le bureau de Harry un dossier au nom de Perceval Weasley.

\- Hm. Il est bien plus épais que les autres, nota Harry.

\- Je devais bien justifier mes honoraires d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Eh bien, je vous écoute.

\- Perceval Weasley. Marié avec Audrey Mason, la fille d'un instituteur. Ils ont deux enfants, Molly et Lucy. Il est devenu le pasteur de Godric's Hollow il y a cinq ans, sitôt après que le Révérend Longbottom ait été muté à Hillbury sur décision du l'archevêché. Décision incompréhensible sachant combien Frank Longbottom était unanimement apprécié de la communauté.

\- Avez-vous découvert quelque chose à ce sujet ?

\- Peut-être.

L'avocat inspira un grand coup.

\- Mon détective s'est rendu à Hillbury pour rencontrer le Révérend Longbottom. Il n'a rien appris d'extraordinaire. Un beau jour, le pasteur a reçu un courrier de l'archevêché lui notifiant sa mutation immédiate dans le Comté de Hufflepuff. Longbottom a demandé des explications à l'évêque qui s'est contenté de lui dire que c'était pour un mieux et qu'il devait se soumettre aux décisions de sa hiérarchie. Quand Longbottom a dit qu'il en référerait à l'archevêque de Canterbury, l'évêque lui a répondu de ne pas faire de vagues s'il ne voulait pas que sa réputation se trouve encore plus entachée qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

\- De quoi parlait-il ? demanda Harry avec stupéfaction.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Longbottom était pratiquement l'équivalent d'un saint à Godric's Hollow. Toujours est-il qu'il s'est soumis aux ordres de l'évêque et il a quitté la paroisse. Le lendemain, Percy Weasley était là.

\- Neville Longbottom, le fils du Révérend, m'a dit un jour qu'il avait suffi à Percy Weasley d'agiter des livres sterling sous le nez de l'évêque pour obtenir la place…

\- Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Sauf que l'argent ne vient pas de Weasley.

\- De qui alors ?

Gregory ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il aimait ménager ses effets.

\- Vernon Dursley.

\- Quoi ? s'étrangla Harry. Qu'est-ce que mon oncle a à voir avec une paroisse qui se trouve sur _mon_ domaine ?

\- Connaissez-vous le nom de la paroisse où Percy Weasley était vicaire avant d'arriver à Godric's Hollow ?

\- Non, je n'en ai aucune idée.

\- Little Whinging.

Harry pâlit légèrement au souvenir de ce village dans lequel il avait passé près de dix ans, traité par son oncle, sa tante et son cousin, moins bien qu'un garçon d'écurie.

-Il y a six ans, continua Goyle, Little Whinging a été la proie d'un événement dramatique sur fond de scandale. Une jeune fille du village, Penelope Clearwater, dix-sept ans, disparut du jour au lendemain. Elle avait pris un billet de train pour Londres, sans avertir personne. Ses parents restèrent sans nouvelle pendant des jours, jusqu'à ce que la police de Londres vienne lui apprendre qu'elle avait été retrouvée morte dans la cave d'une faiseuse d'anges.

\- Oh Seigneur, souffla Harry. Elle était enceinte…

\- Oui. Et les rumeurs ne tardèrent pas à courir selon lesquelles le père n'était autre que le vicaire, avec qui elle passait beaucoup de temps. Comme par hasard, quelques jours plus tard, on apprenait que la famille Clearwater partait s'installer à Newcastle et que Percy Weasley obtenait enfin une paroisse bien à lui, à Godric's Hollow.

\- Et vous pensez que mon oncle a quelque chose à voir dans ces… coïncidences ?

\- L'évêque qui a ordonné la mutation du Révérend Longbottom n'est autre que le cousin germain de votre oncle.

\- Bonté divine… Vous pensez que Vernon Dursley a payé les Clearwater pour qu'ils quittent Little Whinging et son cousin pour qu'il évince le révérend Longbottom au profit de Percy Weasley ?

\- C'est ce que je pense, en effet. Tout comme je crois qu'il a donné de l'argent à Percy Weasley pour que la jeune Penelope parte à Londres subir un avortement.

\- Mais vous n'avez aucune preuve.

\- Pas encore. Mais si vous êtes d'accord, je vais envoyer mon détective à Newcastle. Peut-être que les Clearwater seront disposés à lui parler.

Harry acquiesça mollement.

\- Oui. Faisons cela. J'avancerai tous les frais nécessaires, cela va de soi.

\- Bien. Je vous contacterai quand j'en saurai davantage, dit Goyle en se levant.

\- Merci, Monsieur Goyle. J'apprécie votre diligence.

Il actionna la sonnette pour appeler un domestique et lui demander de raccompagner son visiteur à la porte. Quand ce fut fait, il se rassit lourdement sur sa chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains.

C'était encore pire que ce qu'il pensait.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Il était hors de question pour Gregory Goyle de venir à Godric's Hollow sans revoir Hermione Granger. Il lui avait écrit quelques jours auparavant pour lui annoncer sa venue et lui dire qu'il se trouverait sur la place du village sur le coup d'une heure de l'après-midi.

La journée était belle, comme pouvaient l'être les journées de fin d'automne. Le ciel était lumineux et l'air était encore doux.

Gregory avait ôté son couvre-chef et s'était assis sur le muret en pierres sèches qui servait de clôture au petit jardin qui entourait l'église. Un homme qui passait le considéra avec un regard torve. Il était de taille moyenne, le visage long et sec, les cheveux roux et bouclés. Il portait une longue robe noire ornée d'un col blanc qui ne laissait aucun doute sur sa qualité.

 _Alors, voilà donc le fameux Révérend Weasley_ , se dit Gregory.

Il était toujours surpris de voir les gens sur qui il enquêtait. Ils n'étaient jamais comme il se les imaginaient. Mais celui-ci correspondait très bien à l'idée qu'il s'en était faite. Aussi morne et raide que sa soutane.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de l'observer davantage car le prêtre entra dans le presbytère par une porte latérale. Au même moment, il entendit :

-Monsieur Goyle ?

Gregory bondit sur ses pieds pour se retrouver face à Hermione. Elle portait une jupe qui s'arrêtait à la cheville, de couleur bordeaux, et une veste cintrée assortie. Même rassemblés en un chignon serré, ses cheveux châtains brillaient sous les rayons du soleil.

\- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- A peine quelques minutes.

\- Si vous n'avez pas encore déjeuné, nous pourrions aller au pub The Lion and The Snake. Ils servent une délicieuse tourte à la viande.

\- Avec plaisir. Mais ne va-t-on pas jaser de vous voir en compagnie d'un inconnu ?

\- Seriez-vous inquiet pour ma réputation, Monsieur Goyle ? dit Hermione en riant.

\- Je connais les petits villages. Les commérages se répandent plus vite qu'une trainée de poudre.

\- Eh bien, vous apprendrez que je n'ai que faire des commérages. Nous ne faisons rien de mal.

L'aplomb de la jeune femme le fit sourire et il la suivit en direction du pub. C'était un endroit propre et chaleureux, garni de petites tables en chêne bien cirées, de chaises et de banquettes confortables. Comme pour défier quiconque aurait un commentaire à faire, ils prirent place à une table en plein milieu de la salle. Aussitôt, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, les hanches larges et la poitrine opulente fit son apparition.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Granger, dit-elle d'un ton enjoué avant de se tourner vers Gregory et de le saluer également.

\- Bonjour, Polly, répondit Hermione. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Oh beaucoup mieux ! Grâce à votre papa !

La femme jeta un œil appuyé à Gregory.

\- Nous allons déjeuner, déclara Hermione avec un grand sourire. Vous avez encore de votre délicieuse tourte à la viande ?

\- Heu… oui. Bien entendu.

\- Eh bien, j'en prendrai une part. Et vous, Monsieur Goyle ?

\- La même chose, dit Gregory.

\- Vous pouvez ajouter un pichet de cidre, dit encore Hermione.

\- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

Polly lissa son tablier tout en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Goyle avant de disparaître derrière le comptoir, puis dans ce qui devait être la cuisine.

\- Alors ? demanda Hermione. Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ?

\- Fort bien. Ce n'est pas le travail qui manque. Et vous ?

\- Je vais bien. Aussi bien qu'on peut aller quand on revient dans son village après avoir connu la vie à la Capitale.

\- Vous vous ennuyez ?

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire cela, mais… oui. Même l'aide que j'apporte à mon père à la clinique me semble tellement dérisoire…

\- Alors vous êtes toujours décidée à revenir à Londres ?

\- Oui. J'en ai parlé à mes parents. Oh, bien sûr, je n'ai rien dit concernant _mon arrestation_ , souffla Hermione à voix très basse, mais ils savent que je souhaite travailler à Londres.

\- Et pour l'école de médecine ?

\- Je leur ai dit que les inscriptions étaient complètes.

\- Ils acceptent votre décision ?

\- Oui. J'ai de la chance. Mes parents sont ouverts d'esprit. Ils comprennent mon envie de vivre à la Capitale, même si eux ne l'apprécient pas.

\- C'est une chance, en effet. Peu de parents accepteraient l'idée que leur fille vive seule dans une grande ville.

\- Oh, techniquement, je ne vivrai pas seule. Je devrai m'installer chez ma tante.

Ils furent interrompus par Polly qui posa devant eux deux assiettes bien remplies et appétissantes.

-Bon appétit, dit-elle avant de se diriger vers une autre table.

Un jeune garçon arriva ensuite. Il devait avoir quatorze ans tout au plus. Il portait un pichet de cidre qu'il versa dans leurs verres.

-Merci, lui dit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Le garçon sursauta, manquant de peu de renverser le contenu du pichet. Il était rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et reparti en trébuchant presque.

\- Je crois que vous l'avez littéralement ébloui, commenta Gregory en riant.

\- Vous exagérez.

\- A peine. L'avez-vous vu, ce pauvre garçon ? Il doit maudire le Ciel de ne pas avoir assez de poil au menton pour vous faire la cour !

\- Vous exagérez vraiment, Monsieur Goyle ! protesta Hermione, à moitié offusquée, à moitié riante.

\- Vous n'avez vraiment pas conscience de votre charme, constata Gregory.

Hermione haussa les épaules, en découpant un morceau de sa tourte.

-On m'a toujours considérée comme… une fille différente, dit-elle à voix basse. Adolescente, j'étais toujours plongée dans des livres, j'avais peu d'amis. Les autres filles ne m'appréciaient pas vraiment. Et les garçons, ils… ils se moquaient de moi, de mes cheveux ébouriffés et de mes dents trop longues. Je ne les intéressais pas. Je ne crois pas que les choses aient changé depuis.

\- Vous vous trompez. Les choses changent. Les gens aussi. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

Hermione observa Gregory. Sa mâchoire carrée, ses épaules et son torse large, ses grandes mains qui maniaient pourtant la fourchette avec tant de délicatesse.

\- Et vous ? Quel adolescent étiez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Du genre bagarreur. Du genre à me moquer des jeunes filles aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux dents trop longues.

\- Je ne vous crois pas.

\- C'est pourtant la vérité. Quand je suis entré à Eton, mon père m'a recommandé de toujours être proche de l'élève le plus influent, par tous les moyens. Je me suis donc rapproché de Draco Malfoy. A onze ans, il était petit et chétif. Moi, je faisais déjà deux fois la taille et le poids des autres élèves de mon âge. Avec un autre camarade, Vincent Crabbe, on le suivait partout. Un peu comme des gardes du corps. Avec nous dans les parages, personne n'osait chercher la bagarre à Draco. Quant à Vincent et moi, on profitait de son aura et de son influence. On terrorisait tout le monde sans aucune représailles et sans aucune sanction.

Gregory laissa échapper un petit rire amer.

\- Quand je repense à cette époque, je ne suis vraiment pas fier.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer ? demanda Hermione.

\- Peu après son seizième anniversaire, Draco est parti. Du jour au lendemain. A cause d'un problème de santé. Vincent et moi sommes restés seuls à Eton, sans personne à protéger et sans personne pour _nous_ protéger. J'ai pris conscience que je considérais vraiment Draco comme un ami. Et que cet ami me manquait terriblement.

Hermione écoutait attentivement, tout en piquant quelques haricots verts sur sa fourchette.

-Quand il est revenu, continua Gregory. Draco n'était plus le même. Quand je lui ai posé la question de savoir ce qui s'était passé, il m'a seulement répondu : « Greg, ne laisse jamais personne essayer de changer qui tu es vraiment ». Il m'a fallu plusieurs mois pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait me dire. Je n'étais pas un bagarreur. Je n'étais pas un suiveur condamné à vivre dans l'ombre de quelqu'un d'influent. Il m'a fallu encore quelques mois supplémentaires pour prendre ma décision et partir de chez moi.

\- Alors, c'est à Draco Malfoy que vous devez ce tournant dans votre vie ?

\- Absolument. Un tournant que je ne regretterai jamais d'avoir pris.

\- Et lui ? Vous dites qu'il n'était plus le même à son retour. Savez-vous ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Même s'il ne m'en a jamais parlé, je me doute de ce dont il s'agit. Mais ce n'est pas mon secret. C'est le secret de Draco. Et je ne le trahirai pas.

Hermione considéra Gregory avec un grand sérieux.

-Vous êtes quelqu'un de loyal, Monsieur Goyle. C'est à mes yeux une qualité inestimable.

Gregory sourit timidement et prit un gros morceau de tourte pour dissimuler son embarras. Ils continuèrent à manger en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne dise :

\- Monsieur Goyle, est-ce que… est-ce que vous m'autorisez à vous appeler par votre prénom ? Vous pouvez bien sûr faire de même avec moi.

\- Avec grand plaisir, souffla Gregory, ravi.

Ils se sourirent et reprirent le cours de leur repas avec bonne humeur.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Au Manoir Black, Harry regagna son bureau après avoir à peine touché à son repas de midi. Il avait l'estomac noué par la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Gregory Goyle.

En se rasseyant, il remarqua alors l'enveloppe que Goyle lui avait remise de la part de Draco et qu'il avait posée sur le côté, en attendant d'être seul pour la lire.

Il prit son coupe-papier en argent et l'ouvrit sans plus attendre. Elle contenait un carton d'invitation pour le Bal des Ghillie's qui serait donné à Hogwarts en l'honneur des fiançailles de Draco avec Ariana, le 15 octobre prochain.

Le carton était accompagné d'une lettre. Le vélin était couvert de l'écriture fine et élégante de Narcissa Malfoy qui le priait de bien vouloir arriver le 13 en soirée afin d'être des leurs pour la partie de chasse qui aurait lieu le lendemain.

Harry soupira en se renversant dans son fauteuil. Même si cela ne l'enchantait guère de célébrer les fiançailles de Draco, il lui était difficile de refuser une telle invitation. Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy ne comprendraient pas.

Et puis, ce serait l'occasion de s'entretenir avec Lucius de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et surtout de s'éloigner des Weasley durant quelques jours.

Oui, cette invitation tombait finalement à point nommé.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	13. Chapitre 11

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous,**

 **Ce chapitre marque l'arrivée de personnages que certains d'entre vous attendaient avec impatience. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

 **13 octobre 1912 - Ecosse**

Harry consulta sa montre à gousset en soupirant. Le trajet vers l'Ecosse était horriblement long. Cela faisait presque quatre heures qu'il était assis dans ce train et il avait l'impression que son voyage ne finirait jamais.

Il roula des épaules pour détendre un peu sa nuque raide et le haut de son dos, regrettant de ne pas être descendu se dégourdir les jambes quand le train s'était arrêté en gare de Glasgow. A présent, il n'y aurait plus d'arrêt avant Aberfeldy, le terminus.

Il envisagea de se rendre pour la troisième fois à la voiture-restaurant mais cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère. A la place, il tenta de se replonger dans le livre qu'il avait emporté avec lui, _Far from the Madding Crowd_ , un roman de Thomas Hardy, pompeux et ennuyeux à mourir. Après deux pages à peine, il le referma d'un coup sec et l'abandonna sur la tablette de fenêtre.

Si seulement son valet avait été là, il aurait pu l'envoyer chercher un autre livre rangé dans une de ses malles. Mais Dawlish avait attrapé un méchant rhume la veille de leur départ et avait été contraint de garder le lit. Spratt avait bien proposé de le remplacer, mais Harry avait préféré qu'il reste à Godric's Hollow pour gérer la maison et « surveiller » les Weasley.

Il était donc parti seul. Après tout, il avait vécu plusieurs années sans l'aide d'un valet, il saurait bien se débrouiller pour s'habiller lui-même. De toute façon, il ne comptait pas prolonger son séjour à Hogwarts plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il assisterait à la chasse, puis au Bal des Ghillie's et il repartirait le lendemain.

Il soupira à nouveau en reposant sa tête contre le dossier en velours épais et ferma les yeux. Aussitôt, il se remémora ce que Gregory Goyle lui avait appris sur Percy Weasley et sur son lien avec les Dursley. Quel pouvait bien être l'intérêt de son oncle à aider Percy ? Et pourquoi faire en sorte qu'il obtienne la paroisse de Godric's Hollow ?

Il avait beau tourner et retourner ces questions dans sa tête, il ne trouvait pas de réponse.

Il s'efforça de chasser ces réflexions stériles de son esprit, se disant qu'il valait mieux attendre que Goyle lui revienne avec des informations supplémentaires.

Ses pensées divaguèrent alors sur une autre de ses préoccupations : sa discussion avec Draco. Dire qu'il avait frôlé du doigt le bonheur absolu quand Draco avait admis, du bout des lèvres, qu'il l'aimait… Mais l'état de grâce avait été fugace. Harry avait compris alors que jamais Draco n'assumerait ses sentiments. En cela, la thérapie de ce monstre de Voldemort avait été plus qu'efficace : Draco se détestait. Il détestait ce qu'il était et ce qu'il ressentait. Et il finirait par haïr Harry encore davantage.

Cela ne servait à rien de persister dans cette folie. Il était temps pour lui aussi de faire ce qu'on attendait de lui. Se marier et donner un héritier à la noble maison des Black.

Dépité, Harry reprit le livre de Thomas Hardy et continua sa lecture. L'histoire était certes ennuyeuse mais lui donnait au moins quelque chose sur quoi se concentrer pour ne pas penser à ce qui l'attendait. Demain et pour le reste de sa vie.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Duché de Hogwarts, Ecosse**

Arrivé en gare d'Aberfeldy, Harry se précipita hors du train à peine la locomotive arrêtée. Il dut attendre une dizaine de minutes avant que ses malles ne soient déchargées et placées sur un chariot, mais peu lui importait, du moment qu'il était debout et à l'air libre.

-Lord Black ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Harry se retourna pour faire face à un homme grand et émacié, les cheveux noirs, qui portait la livrée des chauffeurs : une tenue vert sombre à double rangée de boutons dorés, des bottes et une casquette qu'il tenait sous son bras.

\- Mon nom est Thestral. Je suis chargé de vous conduire au château d'Hogwarts.

\- Oh, très bien, dit Harry.

\- Suivez-moi, Monsieur le Comte. Un manutentionnaire suivra avec vos bagages.

Harry accompagna Thestral jusqu'à une rutilante Argyll de couleur bordeaux. Il s'installa sur la confortable banquette arrière, tandis qu'on accrochait ses malles à l'extérieur du véhicule à l'aide de sangles.

Lorsque Thestral prit place derrière le volant, Harry se pencha en avant.

\- Nous y serons dans combien de temps ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il faut compter une bonne heure de route, Monsieur le Comte.

\- Oh Seigneur, souffla Harry en se renversant sur le dossier.

 _Une heure de route_ , maugréa-t-il deux heures plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient coincés pour la deuxième fois derrière un troupeau. De moutons cette fois. Trois quarts d'heure plus tôt, il s'agissait de vaches.

\- Ne peuvent-ils pas dégager la route ? s'impatienta Harry.

\- Je crains que non, Monsieur le Comte. Nous devons attendre qu'ils bifurquent.

\- Et quand comptent-ils le faire ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, Monsieur le Comte.

Harry fit un effort pour garder son calme. Il avait mal à la tête, il était fourbu par cet interminable voyage et n'était pas d'humeur à se laisser dicter son horaire par un troupeau de moutons.

\- Ecoutez Thestral, commença-t-il. Il faut vraiment que…

\- Ah, ils quittent la route, Monsieur. Nous allons pouvoir avancer.

\- Dieu soit loué, souffla Harry.

Le reste du trajet se poursuivit sans autre embarras. Harry profita même de la beauté du paysage. Le soleil de cette fin d'après-midi jouait avec les nuages, dessinant de fascinants motifs clair-obscur sur les prairies et les pentes des montagnes.

La voiture s'engagea alors sur une route sinueuse qui contournait une colline. Au détour de celle-ci, Harry fit face à un paysage à couper le souffle.

-Bienvenu à Hogwarts, Monsieur, dit Thestral.

Le château, immense, se dressait sur un rocher et était entouré d'une large étendue d'eau, lisse et brillante comme un miroir. A l'arrière, on pouvait voir des hectares et des hectares de forêt s'étendre à perte de vue.

Le lac était si grand que l'espace d'un instant, Harry se demanda s'il existait une route qui menait au château ou si les visiteurs étaient obligés d'y accéder en barque.

Il y avait apparemment une route car après avoir longé le lac, Thestral s'engagea sur une large allée qui menait à un portail en fer haut de plusieurs mètres, flanqué de deux épais pilastres surmontés de deux sangliers en pierre. La voiture pénétra dans une grande cour carrée et décrivit un arc-de-cercle avant de s'immobiliser.

Aussitôt, un valet ouvrit la portière. Harry descendit du véhicule pour se trouver face au visage le plus sinistre qu'il ait jamais vu. Vêtu d'une livrée de majordome, l'homme était sec comme une trique, légèrement voûté et jaugeait Harry de ses petits yeux bruns et brillants, comme s'il pouvait deviner les plus noirs secrets de son âme. A ses pieds, évoluait un chat à l'épaisse fourrure fauve et aux yeux jaunes perçants.

-Lord Black. Quel plaisir de vous revoir.

La voix féminine détourna Harry de la vision inquiétante du majordome.

\- Lady Ariana, répondit-il en souriant. Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire poli et présenta sa main. Harry s'en saisit pour y déposer un baiser.

\- Avez-vous fait bon voyage ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ce fut long et fatiguant mais cela en valait la peine.

\- Alors, ne perdons pas de temps pour vous installer. Vous êtes venu seul ?

\- Hélas, oui. Mon valet s'est retrouvé souffrant hier soir, et je n'ai pu prendre aucune disposition pour le remplacer.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons trouver une solution.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je vais me débrouiller…

\- C'est hors de question. Filch, voyez cela avec Bates ou Dobby, dit-elle en s'adressant au majordome. L'un d'eux pourra certainement aider Lord Black.

Le majordome maugréa quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de tourner les talons, manifestement contrarié.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Harry. Je ne veux en aucun cas…

\- Ne vous tracassez pas pour Filch, coupa Ariana un peu sèchement. Il récrimine à longueur de journée. Je crois bien qu'ils nous détestent tous, lui et son maudit chat.

\- Pourquoi le gardez-vous dans ce cas ?

\- Oh, il est le seul à parvenir à vivre ici toute l'année, y compris en hiver quand le vent glacial s'infiltre partout. Raison pour laquelle ma grand-mère refuse de se séparer de lui. Venez, dit-elle. Entrons.

Harry la suivit à l'intérieur de la maison, un peu déconcerté par son attitude. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, la jeune femme lui semblait froide et distante.

Ils arrivèrent dans le grand hall, un endroit majestueux au milieu duquel se trouvait un immense escalier en pierre. Les murs étaient décorés de tableaux, de tapisseries et de bannières aux armoiries de différents clans.

Comme ils s'avançaient vers l'escalier, Filch arriva à leur rencontre. Il était suivi d'un petit bonhomme presque chauve aux grandes oreilles et au long nez que Harry avait aperçu la dernière fois qu'il s'était rendu chez les Malfoy.

-Dobby s'occup'ra d'vous en mêm' temps qu's'occupera d'Lord Draco, l'informa Filch d'un ton à la limite de la grossièreté.

Il avait un accent écossais à couper au couteau si bien que Harry peina à le comprendre.

\- Merci Dobby, dit Ariana avec douceur. Vous veillerez à ce que Lord Black n'ait besoin de rien, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui, Mademoiselle.

-Filch, veuillez accompagner Lord Black jusqu'à sa chambre, commanda-t-elle avec beaucoup moins de bienveillance.

Puis se tournant vers Harry :

\- Nous vous attendons dans le petit salon à sept heures. Je vous présenterai ma grand-mère, la Duchesse douairière.

\- Est-ce… est-ce que les Malfoy seront là également ?

Ariana fixa Harry un instant avec de dire :

-Oui, ils seront tous là.

Elle avait imperceptiblement insisté sur le _tous._

-Sept heures, répéta-t-elle. Ne soyez pas en retard, ma grand-mère a horreur de ça.

Ariana s'éloigna, laissant Harry seul avec Dobby et Filch. Ce dernier s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge avant de les précéder dans l'escalier.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry était certain de ne jamais parvenir à retrouver son chemin. Tous les couloirs se ressemblaient, avec leurs tapisseries élimées et leurs armures qui montaient la garde à intervalles réguliers.

Filch finit par s'arrêter devant une porte en chêne qu'il ouvrit au moyen d'une énorme clé. Le temps pour Harry et Dobby de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la chambre, le majordome avait refermé la porte et était parti.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur, dit Dobby de sa voix fluette. Votre chambre est dans le même couloir que celle de Lord Draco et j'ai déjà fait le chemin un bon nombre de fois depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Je vous montrerai comment retourner au petit salon.

\- Lord… Lord Draco a sa chambre dans ce couloir ?

\- Juste en face de la vôtre.

\- Ah… Bien… Vous êtes gentil, Dobby. Merci.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, Monsieur. Monsieur souhaite-t-il s'allonger le temps que je défasse les malles ?

Harry consulta sa montre et réfléchit. Six heures et quart.

\- Lord Draco ne va-t-il pas avoir besoin de vous ?

\- Exceptionnellement, ce sera Monsieur Bates, le valet du Comte, qui s'occupera de Lord Draco.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, faites ce que vous avez à faire.

Dobby s'inclina légèrement et commença à défaire les bagages. Pendant ce temps, Harry observa son environnement. La chambre était vaste et chaleureuse, décorée dans les tons ocres rouges. Il s'assit sur le lit qui s'avéra particulièrement confortable. Il dut résister à la tentation de s'y allonger, sans quoi il risquait bien de tomber endormi.

A la place, il ôta sa veste, dénoua sa cravate et enleva le col de sa chemise. Sur une commode à côté du lit, il avisa une vasque en faïence et un broc. Il y versa une bonne quantité d'eau et s'aspergea généreusement le visage. La fraîcheur de l'eau le revigora et dissipa quelque peu sa fatigue.

\- Vous pouvez m'habillez dès maintenant, Dobby, dit-il en s'essuyant le visage à l'aide d'une serviette.

\- Comme vous voulez, Monsieur.

Le valet sortit l'un des costumes de soirée que Harry avait emportés, ainsi qu'une chemise, un plastron et un nœud papillon. Fort heureusement, les habits avaient été rangés avec soin et n'étaient pas froissés.

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était débarrassé du reste de ses vêtements de voyage. Il enfila la chemise blanche empesée qu'il boutonna rapidement, puis le pantalon en laine noire. Il se posta devant Dobby afin que ce dernier fixe le col et le plastron avant de s'occuper du nœud papillon.

-Vous vous plaisez chez les Malfoy ? demanda Harry pendant que Dobby lui enfilait son gilet en soie.

\- Oui, Monsieur. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Et pardonnez-moi, Monsieur, mais si j'avais à le faire, c'est à Monsieur Carson que j'en parlerais et non à vous.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Vous avez raison, Dobby, admit-il. Je n'avais pas à vous poser cette question.

\- Pour autant, je dis vrai, continua le valet. Sous ses dehors froids et prétentieux, Lord Draco est un bon maître.

 _Le petit homme est décidément bien effronté_ , se dit Harry. Il se demanda si Draco savait que son serviteur le qualifiait de froid et prétentieux. Sans doute pas, sans quoi le malheureux aurait déjà été renvoyé.

\- Je n'aime pas que l'on pense du mal de lui, affirma Dobby en resserrant la sangle derrière le gilet.

\- Oh mais je n'en pense aucun mal, protesta Harry comme si le valet avait lu dans ses pensées.

\- Je ne parle pas de vous.

\- De qui dans ce cas ?

Dobby haussa les épaules. Il se dirigea vers la commode où il prit la paire de boutons de manchettes.

-J'entends ce que les autres domestiques disent sur lui. Un en particulier. Ce sont… ce sont de vilaines choses. Des choses méchantes. Des choses qu'on ne doit pas…

Il s'interrompit brutalement, conscient de l'indiscrétion de ses propos.

\- C'est le palefrenier, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda Harry. C'est lui qui raconte ces… choses ?

\- Comment savez-vous cela, Monsieur ? s'alarma Dobby.

\- Il… il a colporté ses histoires jusque dans ma maison.

Dobby prit la veste queue-de-pie et aida Harry à l'enfiler.

\- Lord Draco est un bon maître, répéta-t-il. Et Peeves est un mauvais serviteur.

\- Je sais, dit Harry. Il ne devrait pas pouvoir répandre son fiel de la sorte. Mais vous, Dobby, vous êtes loyal à Lord Draco. Et je suis sûr qu'il est heureux de vous avoir.

Le valet prit la brosse à habits et la passa sur les épaules et le dos du costume.

-Je fais de mon mieux, Monsieur. Même si parfois Lord Draco se fâche car j'ai fait une bêtise. Comme le jour où j'ai perdu son épingle de cravate préférée, celle avec une perle rose. Oh là là, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère ! J'ai bien cru que mon heure était arrivée… Heureusement, je l'ai retrouvée ! Depuis, je fais très attention car Lord Draco m'a dit que c'est ce qu'il possède de plus cher au monde, parce que le bijou lui a été offert par la personne qui lui est la plus chère au monde.

 _La personne qui lui est la plus chère au monde._ Le cœur de Harry rata un battement. Dobby interpréta mal son trouble car il dit précipitamment :

\- Je suis désolé, Monsieur. Je n'aurais pas dû dire cela. Je n'aurais pas dû trahir les paroles de mon maître.

\- Ne craignez rien, Dobby. Je ne dirai rien à Lord Draco, je vous le jure. Cela restera entre vous et moi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

\- Merci, Monsieur.

Dobby donna un dernier coup de brosse à hauteur des épaules, puis déclara :

-Vous êtes parfait, Monsieur.

A ce moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Quand il l'ouvrit, Harry fut surpris de voir Draco, à tel point que son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge. Toutes les résolutions qu'il avait prises durant le trajet de faire taire ses sentiments pour lui fondirent comme neige au soleil.

\- Eh bien quoi, Potter ? dit Draco. On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

\- Je… non… c'est…

\- Bref. Je suis venu te chercher pour descendre au salon. Te connaissant, tu es certainement infichu de trouver ton chemin dans cette maison.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Draco se détourna. Harry lui emboita immédiatement le pas, devant presque courir pour rester à sa hauteur.

\- Draco, je… je me demandais… ai-je fait ou dit quelque chose qui a déplu à Lady Ariana ? Elle semblait très… distante lors de mon arrivée et je…

\- Si c'est ce que tu penses, coupa Draco, alors je te suggère de lui en parler toi-même. Je ne suis pas là pour régler tes problèmes avec Ariana.

Il pressa davantage le pas.

\- Ecoute, continua Harry. A propos de ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour, je ne voulais pas…

\- Tu as dit exactement ce que tu pensais. Cela ne pouvait pas être plus clair.

\- Non, je…

Harry ne put continuer car Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy venaient d'apparaître à l'angle d'un couloir.

\- Harry, mon cher ! dit la Comtesse en s'avançant vers lui et en lui prenant les mains. On m'a dit que vous veniez à peine d'arriver. J'espère que le voyage ne vous a pas trop éreinté.

\- Le voyage était long, il est vrai, mais j'ai eu le temps de me rafraîchir avant de m'habiller. A ce propos, merci de m'avoir prêté Dobby, dit-il à destination de Draco, mais je pourrai m'en passer. J'ai eu l'habitude de vivre sans valet pendant mon séjour aux Etats-Unis.

\- Vous n'êtes plus aux Etats-Unis, Harry, intervint Lucius Malfoy. Et vous êtes un lord. Vous ne sauriez vous passer d'un valet, particulièrement dans une demeure où vous êtes invité.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Harry, dit Narcissa. Des dispositions ont été prises avec Bates et Dobby.

\- Nous ferions bien d'y aller, dit Draco. Sans quoi nous arriverons en retard.

Les Malfoy s'engagèrent dans l'escalier, Harry à leur suite. Arrivés dans le hall, Filch les escorta jusqu'au salon.

La pièce était de taille moyenne, entièrement lambrissée et garnie de meubles en chêne. Les tentures étaient en velours rouge et les canapés recouverts de chintz. Sur les murs, des trophées de chasse étaient exhibés. Têtes de brocard, de daim ou de biche, ainsi que des bois de cerfs de différentes tailles. Ce n'était pas une décoration qu'Harry appréciait particulièrement, mais il ne s'attendait pas à autre chose dans une demeure écossaise.

Draco et ses parents semblaient habitués des lieux, car ils prirent place dans les divans sans même faire attention à ce qui les entourait.

Au moment où Harry allait s'asseoir, la porte du salon se rouvrit sur une femme d'une classe indiscutable malgré son âge. Elle était vêtue d'une robe parme à col haut en dentelle, orné d'un large camée. Ses cheveux gris étaient rassemblés en un volumineux chignon de style édouardien. Son visage était ridé, ses lèvres fines et serrées mais ses grands yeux bleus myosotis adoucissaient considérablement son air sévère.

Ariana apparut derrière elle et s'avança vers Harry.

\- Grand-Maman, je te présente Harry Black, Comte de Gryffindor. Lord Black, voici Lady Minerva Dumbledore, Duchesse douairière d'Hogwarts.

\- Duchesse, dit Harry en s'inclinant respectueusement. C'est un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer.

La Duchesse douairière étudia Harry avec attention.

-J'ai bien connu votre parrain, Sirius Black, dit-elle enfin. C'était un homme excentrique, absolument irrespectueux des convenances et de son rang…

Son ton était clairement réprobateur et fit naître une sueur froide sur la nuque de Harry.

\- Mais il était charmant et tout-à-fait divertissant, acheva-t-elle avec un petit rire musical. Je l'appréciais beaucoup. J'ai d'ailleurs eu beaucoup de peine d'apprendre son décès. En… Colombie, c'est cela ?

\- C'est bien cela, confirma Harry.

\- Quand je vous disais qu'il était excentrique. Aucun anglais sain d'esprit n'aurait l'idée de mourir ailleurs que sur ses terres, ou au moins dans une partie du monde qui appartienne à l'Angleterre ! Dieu sait qu'il y en a suffisamment !

Sur cette affirmation, elle traversa le salon pour s'installer dans un fauteuil à oreilles.

\- Parlez-moi de vous, Lord Black. Il paraît que vous êtes rentré des colonies il y a quelques mois à peine.

\- Des colonies ? répéta Harry, un peu perdu. Des Etats-Unis, vous voulez dire ?

La Duchesse le fixa avec un air profondément condescendant. Un peu plus loin, Draco lui lançait un regard d'avertissement.

\- Je… heu… oui, reprit Harry. Je suis rentré de Boston au début du mois de mars.

\- Bien. Et comment cela se passe-t-il ? Avez-vous pu vous familiariser avec votre domaine et vos nouvelles responsabilités ?

\- J'y travaille. Lord Malfoy s'avère une aide très précieuse. Il me fait bénéficier de son expérience et de ses conseils avisés. Et aussi d'une oreille compatissante lors des mauvais jours, ajouta-t-il en souriant à Lucius.

\- Harry est plein d'enthousiasme. Lucius est ravi de l'aider, confirma Lady Malfoy.

\- Sage initiative, approuva la Duchesse. Vous semblez plus censé que votre parrain.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait la remercier ou non pour son approbation. Il se contenta donc de hocher la tête.

\- Vous ressemblez à votre père comme deux gouttes d'eau, asséna-t-elle tout d'un coup. Mais vous avez les yeux de votre mère.

\- Vous… vous avez connu mes parents ? balbutia Harry.

\- Bien entendu. Votre mère était ma filleule. Et votre arrière-grand-mère maternelle était une McGonagall, tout comme moi. Elle a épousé Malcolm Evans et est partie s'établir sur ses terres au Pays de Galles. C'est là que Lily est née et a grandi mais elle passait tous ses étés en Ecosse, y compris après son mariage avec votre père. Elle m'avait écrit peu de temps avant que votre père ne tombe malade qu'elle espérait venir avec vous. Elle n'en a pas eu l'occasion, malheureusement.

\- Je ne le savais pas. Je… je n'ai aucun souvenir de…

Il se tut car il avait du mal à contenir son émotion. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un, en dehors de Sirius, lui parlait de sa mère. Il croisa brièvement le regard de Draco et il lui sembla plus doux que quelques instants auparavant, comme s'il compatissait.

-Le dîner est servi, annonça Filch en entrant dans la pièce.

Tout le monde se leva et ils gagnèrent la salle à manger.

Elle était plutôt intimiste et Harry devina qu'il devait y avoir une autre pièce destinée à recevoir beaucoup plus de monde.

Deux valets firent le service et ils commencèrent à manger en devisant agréablement.

\- Ariana, tu es bien silencieuse ce soir, observa sa grand-mère alors qu'on débarrassait les assiettes qui avaient servi pour l'entrée. Serais-tu malade ?

\- Non, Grand-Maman. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

\- Peut-être serait-il préférable que tu te reposes au lieu de participer à la chasse, suggéra Draco.

\- Il est hors de question que je renonce à la chasse. J'ai expressément fait tailler une paire de jodhpurs que je compte bien porter demain.

\- Ariana, ma chère, dit la Duchesse avec un sourire forcé, tu ne comptes tout de même pas porter… un pantalon pour chasser demain ?

Elle avait prononcé le mot _pantalon_ à voix basse comme s'il s'était agi d'un mot particulièrement obscène.

\- Si, Grand-Maman. C'est beaucoup plus pratique pour tenir à califourchon sur le cheval.

\- Oh Seigneur ! souffla la vieille dame, une main sur la poitrine. C'est tellement inconvenant…

\- Vous savez, aux Etats-Unis, les femmes abandonnent de plus en plus la monte en amazone, observa Harry.

\- Est-ce étonnant de la part de gens qui rient grassement et parlent d'argent à table ? Les américains n'ont aucun sens de la bienséance et des traditions. J'espère que vous n'avez pas hérité de ces manières vulgaires, Lord Black.

\- Eh bien, je ne…

\- Avez-vous déjà participé à une chasse à courre, mon cher Harry ? demanda Lady Malfoy pour lui offrir une échappatoire.

\- Non, jamais.

\- Vous verrez, c'est une activité des plus distrayantes, affirma Lord Malfoy. Qui sera des nôtres, Minerva ?

\- Les Wilkins évidemment, ainsi que les McLoed, les Braithwaite et les Wallace. Mon cousin Urquhart Wallace sera accompagné d'un ami de Londres qui souhaite découvrir la chasse à courre.

\- Je suis heureux de savoir que je ne serai pas le seul novice, dit Harry.

\- La chasse à courre n'a rien de sorcier, Potter, dit Draco. C'est le veneur qui fait tout le travail. Et les chiens, bien entendu. Nous, nous n'avons qu'à suivre.

Harry hocha la tête, à moitié rassuré. Le reste du repas se poursuivit agréablement, chacun se limitant à des sujets sans danger comme la météo, la venue de la famille royale à Balmoral pour les fêtes de Noël et la difficulté de trouver du bon personnel de maison.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le repas terminé, les dames se retirèrent au salon tandis que les hommes restèrent dans la salle à manger pour fumer le cigare et boire un verre de whisky.

Quand Lord Malfoy présenta à Harry la boîte à cigares, celui-ci fit un petit sourire embarrassé.

\- Non, merci, dit-il poliment. Je… hm… je n'apprécie pas vraiment cela… La seule fois où j'en ai fumé un n'a pas été très… concluante.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Lucius.

\- Je m'en souviens, ricana Draco en se servant dans la boîte. C'était durant l'été 1904. Tu avais volé un cigare à cousin Sirius et Weasley et toi, vous vous étiez cachés dans la serre pour le fumer. Weasley a vomi et toi, tu étais tellement vert que tu ressemblais à une fougère.

\- Et bien sûr, tu t'es empressé d'aller nous dénoncer à la gouvernante, soupira Harry en se remémorant l'événement. Ron et moi avons été privés de dessert pendant deux jours à cause de toi.

\- Alors il est temps de vous défaire de cette première expérience désastreuse, dit Lucius. Tenez, goûtez-en un. Je vous assure que vous l'apprécierez davantage ce soir qu'en cachette au milieu d'une serre.

Harry se laissa convaincre et prit un cigare dans la boîte. Il imita les gestes des deux Malfoy en coupant l'extrémité du cigare à l'aide d'une guillotine avant de l'approcher du briquet pour chauffer délicatement le tabac.

-Ne respirez pas la fumée, indiqua Lucius comme Harry plaçait le cigare entre ses lèvres pour l'allumer. Laissez-la seulement rouler dans votre bouche quelques secondes, puis expirez doucement.

Harry fit ce qu'on lui disait et la tentative s'avéra bien plus concluante. En tout cas, il ne ressentit ni vertige, ni nausée comme la première fois. Au contraire, il apprécia le riche arôme du cigare sur sa langue.

-Vous voyez, dit Lucius en souriant devant l'air plutôt ravi de Harry. Maintenant, buvez une gorgée de cet excellent whisky.

Ce fut une révélation. Le goût tourbé et salin du whisky épousait parfaitement la rondeur boisée du cigare et en exhalait merveilleusement les arômes.

Parfaitement détendu, Harry s'adossa plus confortablement à sa chaise et croisa les jambes.

\- Draco n'a pas été très charitable de vous dénoncer, commenta nonchalamment Lucius en tirant une bouffée de son havane. Quelques mois plutôt, il m'avait lui aussi dérobé un cigare qu'il était allé fumer au grenier. Entièrement. Il en a été malade pendant trois jours.

\- Papa ! s'exclama Draco en s'étouffant littéralement d'indignation.

Il toussait tellement que les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

-Tu pensais vraiment que j'avais cru Carson quand il s'évertuait à me convaincre que tu avais mangé un mauvais champignon ?

Draco regarda son père, ébahi.

\- Depuis tout ce temps, vous saviez ? Et vous ne m'avez rien dit ? Ni à Carson ?

\- Vu comment tu étais malade, j'ai estimé que tu avais compris la leçon. Quant à Carson, je ne suis jamais parvenu à lui reprocher l'affection qu'il te portait. Même si cela l'amenait à te gâter beaucoup trop… et à me mentir.

Harry repensa à ce que le majordome lui avait confié lors de sa dernière visite. Et en voyant Draco sourire à ce souvenir, il fut heureux de constater qu'il était conscient de combien il comptait aux yeux de Carson.

\- Alors, Harry, reprit le Comte. Y a-t-il eu des développements dans l'affaire Weasley ?

\- Pas à propos de Ron. Mais j'ai appris certaines choses… intrigantes.

Il entreprit alors de raconter en détails ce que Gregory Goyle avait découvert à propos de Percy Weasley en particulier. Tout au long du récit, tant Draco que son père l'écoutèrent avec beaucoup d'attention.

\- C'est une affaire étrange, admit Draco quand il eut terminé.

\- En effet, dit Harry. Et je ne parviens pas à comprendre la raison de l'intervention de mon oncle dans les déboires de Percy. J'espère que Goyle en apprendra davantage auprès des Clearwater, à Newcastle.

Lucius restait silencieux. Il continuait à fumer son cigare en se frottant pensivement la mâchoire.

\- Il doit y avoir un lien, dit-il finalement.

\- Un lien ? répéta Harry.

\- Entre cette histoire et l'escroquerie dont vous êtes victime.

\- Ronald Weasley détournerait l'argent du domaine pour rembourser ce que sa famille doit aux Dursley ? proposa Draco.

\- Depuis cinq ans ? répondit Harry. Je ne sais pas combien ils ont dû débourser pour l'avortement et le déménagement des Clearwater, mais je doute que cela représente une telle somme.

\- Tu oublies l'évêque, Potter. Lui aussi, ils ont dû lui graisser la patte.

Harry haussa les épaules, peu convaincu.

\- Ou alors, avança Lucius, les Dursley menacent les Weasley de tout révéler à propos de cette affaire sordide, obligeant Ronald à acheter leur silence.

\- Vous pensez que… Oh Seigneur, souffla Harry. Ce qui expliquerait alors la présence de mon cousin ce soir-là à ma résidence… Il venait réclamer de l'argent.

\- C'est fort possible.

\- Bon sang, comment vais-je pouvoir régler ça ?

\- Attends des nouvelles de Gregory, conseilla Draco. Quand nous aurons toutes les cartes en main, nous réfléchirons à une solution.

\- Nous ? releva Harry.

Draco s'empourpra légèrement mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer.

\- Oui, nous, répéta Lord Malfoy avec un sourire perfide. Les affaires de chantage requièrent de la ruse, de la subtilité et beaucoup de relations. Il ne vous aura pas échappé que ma famille possède ces trois qualités…

\- Je pourrais les dénoncer, ou bien…

\- Vous ne ferez rien du tout, Harry. Laissez-nous vous aider à régler cela le moment venu, d'accord ?

Harry soupira et hocha la tête. En un sens, il était content de ne pas être seul pour affronter cette histoire.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Après avoir terminé son verre, Harry se leva et annonça qu'il était fatigué. S'il avait espéré que Draco l'accompagne pour pouvoir lui parler seul à seul, il fut déçu car Draco ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Il prit donc congé en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit, et quitta la salle à manger en espérant retrouver son chemin sans trop de difficulté. Un coup d'œil vers le salon désert lui apprit que les dames avaient déjà regagné leurs appartements.

Il retrouva plus facilement qu'il ne l'imaginait le grand hall et l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Quand il arriva sur le palier, il eut la surprise de constater qu'Ariana l'attendait.

\- Lord Black, pourrais-je vous parler ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton qui suggérait que ce n'était pas une requête mais un ordre.

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça Harry.

Ariana le précéda dans le couloir qui menait vers l'aile droite du bâtiment, à l'opposé de la direction qu'il devrait prendre pour regagner sa chambre. Après avoir bifurqué à plusieurs reprises, Ariana ouvrit une porte et fit signe à Harry de rentrer. Ce dernier hésita. Il n'était pas convenable d'entrer dans la chambre d'une jeune femme, qui plus est à une heure avancée de la soirée.

-Par pitié, allez-vous entrer à la fin ? s'impatienta-t-elle.

Résigné, Harry entra. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une chambre mais d'un salon.

\- Bien, dit Ariana en refermant la porte. Quelles sont vos intentions ?

\- Mes intentions ?

\- Etes-vous venu ici pour chercher querelle à Draco ? Pour saboter nos fiançailles ?

\- Quoi ? s'offusqua Harry. Je vous rappelle que j'ai été invité ! Par Lady Malfoy. J'ai accepté son invitation par égard pour elle. Et s'il est vrai que je n'ai nullement envie d'être ici et d'assister à votre parodie d'union, jamais je ne ferai quoi que ce soit d'aussi absurde !

\- Vraiment ? Vous avez pourtant demandé à Draco de rompre nos fiançailles !

\- Parce que Draco m'a enfin avoué qu'il m'aimait ! Pourquoi s'obstine-t-il à…

\- Etes-vous idiot ? coupa Ariana.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? rétorqua Harry, vexé.

\- Encore que, pour le coup, Draco a été aussi idiot que vous, continua Ariana en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. Je lui ai dit qu'il était ridicule d'attiser votre jalousie avec ce benêt de Henri Giroux de Saint-Just.

Harry fixa Ariana sans comprendre.

\- Vous… vous voulez dire que Draco n'a jamais… enfin que lui et ce Henri…

\- Si. Il y a longtemps. Barrow venait d'être renvoyé. Draco dépérissait. Théodore Nott a cru bon de le distraire en venant passer quelques temps au Manoir en compagnie d'un ami français, Henri. Draco s'est laissé séduire. Leur liaison a duré le temps du séjour de Henri et n'a jamais repris, au grand dam de ce dandy ridicule.

Ariana croisa les bras devant elle. Sa colère semblait avoir repris de la vigueur.

\- Et vous, vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux que de vous jeter dans les bras de Nadir Bakan, un goujat de la pire espèce ! N'avez-vous donc aucun instinct de survie ?

\- Je ne connaissais pas la réputation de Bakan, se défendit Harry. Et si Draco n'avait pas joué les séducteurs avec ce Henri…

Il s'interrompit, conscient du ridicule et de la pauvreté de ses arguments. Ariana s'avança vers lui de quelques pas.

\- Vous l'avez traité de lâche, dit-elle durement.

\- Oui.

\- Comment avez-vous osé lui dire une chose pareille ? Comment avez-vous osé, alors qu'il a supporté les pires des douleurs et des humiliations juste à cause de ce que la nature a fait de lui ! Vous devriez le comprendre mieux que n'importe qui !

\- Parce qu'il préfère sauver les apparences en vous épousant que d'accepter les sentiments qu'il a pour moi !

\- Tout ne tourne pas toujours autour de vous, Lord Black !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

Ariana expira lentement et releva le menton.

-Je vais vous montrer quelque chose. Draco sera certainement furieux quand il le saura, mais ça m'est égal. Peut-être que vous allez enfin comprendre et cesser de lui en vouloir.

Elle traversa le salon, prit une lampe à huile et se dirigea vers une double porte sur la gauche. Elle l'ouvrit prudemment et fit signe à Harry de la suivre.

Harry entra. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Il ne vit rien du tout jusqu'à ce qu'Ariana avance et augmente l'intensité de la lampe. Au milieu de la chambre se trouvait un berceau. Ariana s'avança encore et invita Harry à faire de même. Il fit un pas, puis un autre, avec l'impression que ses pieds étaient en plomb. Une peur irrationnelle le tenait au ventre alors qu'il marchait vers le berceau.

Ariana souleva la lampe et Harry put y voir un enfant qui dormait à poings fermés. Le nourrisson avait un visage d'ange et des cheveux blonds.

-Harry, murmura Ariana. Je vous présente Charlotte. Charlotte Malfoy.

Harry recula.

C'était impossible. Draco lui avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais touché une femme de sa vie. Mais là, dans ce berceau, dormait la preuve flagrante de son mensonge.

Il en avait assez vu. Il sortit de la chambre sans un mot pour regagner le salon. L'instant suivant, il entendit la porte qui se refermait doucement. Il se retourna pour faire face à Ariana.

\- C'est sa fille, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ça, l'engagement dont il m'a parlé ! C'est la raison pour laquelle il doit vous épouser !

\- Non, répondit calmement Ariana. Draco n'est pas le père de Charlotte.

\- Mais…

Ariana s'assit sur un sofa avec lassitude.

\- Edward était professeur d'université. Il soutenait le mouvement pour les droits des femmes et c'est ainsi que je l'ai rencontré. Nous… nous étions très amoureux et… bref, nous avons toujours fait très attention. Malheureusement… il y eut un moment d'égarement, de précipitation et… c'est arrivé.

\- Laissez-moi deviner. Il n'a pas voulu de l'enfant.

\- Il n'a pas eu le temps d'apprendre que j'étais enceinte. Il est mort. Poignardé dans une ruelle de Liverpool par un voleur qui venait de lui dérober sa bourse.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Harry avec sincérité.

Ariana chassa une larme au coin de ses yeux du revers de la main.

\- Ma grand-mère a… elle m'a demandé si je souhaitais le garder. Elle a été incroyable. Pour une femme de son âge, avec son éducation, elle a réagi avec un sang-froid extraordinaire et sans me juger une seule fois. Quand je lui ai dit que je voulais de cet enfant, elle m'a paru soulagée et terrifiée à la fois. Je sais ce qu'elle pense de l'avortement… jamais elle ne me l'aurait pardonné…

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'elle, mais de vous.

\- Je sais, murmura Ariana. Mais ma grand-mère est la seule famille qu'il me reste. Ma mère est morte d'une septicémie, peu après ma naissance. Et mon père s'est fait tuer en Afrique du Sud. Mes grands-parents m'ont élevé. Même si elle n'approuve pas, Grand-Maman supporte toutes mes extravagances, même mes opinions politiques… Mais un avortement ? Elle en serait morte de chagrin. Je ne pouvais pas lui imposer ça.

Harry pouvait aisément l'imaginer.

\- Il a donc fallu en parler aux Malfoy, continua Ariana. Depuis que nous étions enfants, Draco et moi étions plus ou moins promis l'un à l'autre. Nous ne pouvions pas leur cacher cela. Je savais que Draco ne me laisserait pas tomber mais je n'étais pas sûre de la réaction de ses parents.

\- Ils ont accepté, dit Harry à sa place. Ils avaient tout intérêt à le faire… Draco couvrait votre secret, mais vous, vous couvriez le sien également.

\- Oui. C'était un arrangement satisfaisant pour tout le monde.

\- Quand l'enfant est-elle née ?

\- Le 15 avril. La nuit du naufrage du Titanic.

\- Alors quand Draco est parti pour l'Ecosse, en mai dernier…

\- Il venait me voir et reconnaître Charlotte comme sa fille légitime.

Ces révélations laissèrent Harry quelque peu étourdi.

\- Voilà, dit Ariana en se relevant. Voilà ce qu'a fait l'homme que vous avez traité de lâche. Il m'a sauvé de l'opprobre générale ! De la ruine de ma réputation !

\- Je ne pouvais pas le savoir ! se défendit Harry. C'était un secret ! Un de plus ! Comme à peu près tout ce qui semble toucher à la vie de Draco !

\- Je vous l'accorde. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé de vous en parler.

\- Je vous remercie de l'avoir fait.

\- Est-ce que cela change quelque chose aux sentiments que vous nourrissez pour Draco ?

\- Oh Seigneur… je crois que je ne l'aime que davantage.

\- J'en suis heureuse. Je craignais que mon initiative ne vous fasse fuir.

\- Non. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle me rapprochera de Draco.

\- Il a fini par vous avouer qu'il vous aimait… c'était déjà un grand progrès, non ? Maintenant, laissez-lui le temps d'accepter ses sentiments.

\- C'est bien là ma crainte. Qu'il ne les accepte jamais.

\- Il le fera, croyez-moi.

Ariana lui fit un sourire encourageant.

\- Merci Lady Ariana, dit Harry avec chaleur. Si vous le permettez, je vais prendre congé.

\- Bien sûr. Bonne nuit, Harry.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **14 octobre 1912**

Le lendemain matin à l'aube, après un rapide petit-déjeuner pris dans sa chambre, un domestique escorta Harry jusqu'à la grande cour arrière où étaient réunis les participants à la chasse à courre. Il salua distraitement les personnes présentes, oubliant leurs noms pour la plupart.

Il était satisfait de constater qu'il était correctement habillé pour la circonstance. Son tailleur lui avait conseillé un drap de laine rouge garance pour couper sa redingote de chasse, affirmant que c'était la couleur la plus souvent portée pour ce genre d'activité. Harry n'ayant jamais participé à une chasse, lui avait fait confiance. Avec raison s'il en jugeait par la dominante de rouge parmi les participants.

Un palefrenier s'approcha de lui pour lui confier les rênes d'un anglo-arabe à la robe bai-brun. Harry le remercia et se mit en selle. Il aurait préféré monter son propre cheval mais cela aurait occasionné trop de tracas de transporter Firebolt jusqu'en Ecosse pour seulement une journée de chasse.

Il avait suffisamment l'habitude des chevaux pour se rendre compte immédiatement que celui qu'il montait avait un tempérament farouche. Il lui flatta gentiment l'encolure pour le calmer et le fit avancer lentement.

-Sois prudent avec ce cheval, Potter, entendit-il derrière lui.

Harry se retourna pour faire face à Draco, juché sur Nimbus, son pur-sang blanc. Contrairement aux autres cavaliers, il portait une redingote bleu nuit ornée de galons dorés.

\- C'est un cheval de course réformé, dit Draco. Même si on lui a réappris la jambe, il n'a pas encore tout-à-fait perdu ses automatismes de course. Et il est assez nerveux.

\- Ça ira, répondit Harry. Firebolt est plutôt nerveux également. Je sais comment y faire.

\- Si tu le dis.

Draco s'éloigna, pour aller rejoindre son père qui, comme lui, portait une redingote bleue. Harry fut surpris de voir Narcissa à côté de lui, installée en amazone sur un selle-français gris.

Ce fut au tour d'Ariana d'apparaître, vêtue comme elle l'avait annoncé de jodhpurs blanc cassé, identiques à ceux des hommes. Si sa tenue en surprenait ou en offusquait plus d'un, personne n'osa faire le moindre commentaire. Elle monta sur son cheval, un pur-sang alezan, avec souplesse et agilité.

\- Bonjour Harry, dit-elle en s'approchant. Comment allez-vous ce matin ?

\- Très bien. Et vous ?

\- Parfaitement !

Elle était d'humeur enjouée et Harry se rendit compte qu'il était soulagé que la jeune femme ne lui batte plus froid.

\- Regardez-les tous, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Ils ne pourraient être plus choqués par ma tenue. Je vous prédis que demain, tout Londres sera au courant de mon inconduite.

\- Cela vous ennuie ?

\- Certainement pas, répondit Draco à sa place.

Il rapprocha son cheval de celui d'Ariana.

-Tu es ravissante, comme toujours, lui dit-il en lui prenant la main et en y posant un baiser. Et cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je préfère les pantalons, ajouta-t-il à voix basse avec un sourire.

Leur échange fut interrompu par l'arrivée des veneurs et de la meute de chiens.

\- Nous n'allons plus tarder, dit Narcissa Malfoy en s'approchant. Ne vous éloignez pas du groupe, Harry. La forêt de Hogwarts peut être dangereuse pour qui ne la connaît pas.

\- Je ferai attention.

\- Tu as plutôt intérêt, maugréa Draco. Je n'ai pas envie de te retrouver mort ou blessé au fond d'un ravin.

Sur ces mots, ils entendirent la sonnerie d'un cor retentir au loin.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Harry.

\- La sonnerie du départ, expliqua Lord Malfoy. Les hommes à terre signalent que les limiers ont repéré le gibier et que la chasse peut commencer.

Les veneurs se rassemblèrent, provoquant aussitôt des trépignements d'impatience parmi la meute. Ils sonnèrent à leur tour et les chiens partirent aussitôt, ventre à terre en direction de la forêt.

Les cavaliers éperonnèrent leurs chevaux et l'équipage partit à son tour au grand galop.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

La matinée s'achevait tout doucement, et Harry commençait à fatiguer.

L'équipage avait traversé des bois denses, d'autres plus clairsemés, des clairières et des fourrés, permettant à Harry de découvrir toute la diversité des forêts écossaises.

L'activité aurait pu être plus plaisante s'il n'avait pas eu tant de mal à maîtriser son cheval. Pour autant, il en avait profité, appréciant à sa juste valeur le travail des veneurs, leur interaction permanente avec la meute et leur capacité à anticiper les mouvements de la proie, en l'occurrence un chevreuil.

Une sonnerie retentit soudain.

\- Est-ce l'hallali ? demanda-t-il à Ariana qui chevauchait à côté de lui.

\- Non, c'est le signal de forlonger. Cela veut dire que le gibier a pris trop de distance et que les chiens sont en train de perdre sa trace.

\- Oh. Cela veut-il dire que la chasse est terminée ?

\- Pas encore. Les hommes à terre vont tenter de retrouver la piste avec les limiers. Le plus souvent, ils y parviennent. Ce n'est pas plus mal, cela permet aux chevaux de faire une pause.

 _Et nous aussi_ , se dit Harry dont le dos devenait douloureux.

\- J'espère tout de même que cela ne va pas prendre trop de temps, dit Ariana. J'aimerais être de retour au Château pour l'arrivée de Blaise.

\- Blaise ? interrogea Harry. Blaise Zabini ?

\- Oui. Vous le connaissez ?

\- Draco m'en a parlé. Il est le pupille de Lord Malfoy, c'est cela ?

\- En effet. Il arrive à Hogwarts cet après-midi.

\- Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'est plus revenu en Angleterre ?

\- Plus de huit mois.

\- Oh. Draco doit être heureux de le revoir…

\- Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point !

Harry fit un sourire crispé qui n'échappa pas à Ariana.

\- Draco vous a-t-il dit autre chose sur Blaise ? demanda-t-elle avec circonspection. Sur… ce qu'il est ?

\- Pas vraiment, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Vous verrez ce soir.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

Il ne put en savoir davantage car le cor de chasse venait de résonner à nouveau. Ariana éperonna son cheval. La chasse reprenait.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Après une heure de chevauchée, l'équipage s'arrêta à nouveau. L'hallali venait de retentir, signifiant que l'animal était acculé par la meute ou trop épuisé pour fuir à nouveau.

La plupart des cavaliers se regroupèrent autour des veneurs afin d'assister à la mise à mort. Harry lui, n'en avait pas plus envie que cela. Il resta donc un peu en retrait, veillant à ne pas trop s'approcher d'un ravin qui se situait à quelques pas de là.

\- Alors Potter ? se moqua Draco. Tu n'as pas le cœur assez accroché ?

\- Tu ne l'as pas davantage puisque tu te trouves ici et non avec eux…

\- J'ai assisté à suffisamment de mises à mort pour pouvoir m'en dispenser.

\- Et moi, j'ai pratiqué suffisamment de dissections à la faculté de médecine pour ne plus m'émouvoir à la vue du sang.

\- Draco, arrête de houspiller Harry, dit Ariana qui revenait vers eux. Admets-le, tu as horreur de voir ça. Et moi aussi.

Draco ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un petit sourire ironique. Il allait faire faire demi-tour à sa monture, quand un bruit se fit entendre dans les fourrés.

-Potter ! dit-il précipitamment. Attention !

Un sanglier surgit du bosquet. Pour l'éviter, Harry fit reculer son cheval, sans faire attention au ravin qui se trouvait derrière lui. Paniqué par le sanglier qui l'avait frôlé, le cheval se cabra violemment.

Draco hurla au moment où il vit Harry décoller de la selle, tomber lourdement sur le sol, rouler jusqu'au bord du ravin et disparaître.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Harry ! s'exclama Ariana.

\- HARRY ! cria Draco de plus belle en descendant de son cheval et en courant vers le précipice. HARRY !

La peur au ventre, Draco se pencha sur le ravin, craignant déjà la vision du corps de l'homme qu'il aimait, disloqué sur les pierres en contrebas. Au lieu de quoi, il vit Harry accroché à une racine qui sortait du sol.

\- Harry, tiens bon ! cria-t-il en se penchant pour l'attraper.

Les cris avaient attiré les autres cavaliers, et notamment Lucius Malfoy qui se précipita à son tour quand il comprit ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Draco ! Fais attention !

\- Papa ! Aidez-moi ! Je dois le sortir de là !

\- Draco, supplia Harry. La racine est en train de céder !

Lucius se pencha à son tour mais n'étant pas beaucoup plus grand que son fils, il ne parvint pas à atteindre Harry.

Draco se coucha alors complètement au sol et avança le torse le plus loin qu'il pouvait. Son père comprit sa manœuvre et l'agrippa fermement aux jambes, aidé par d'autres chasseurs. Draco tendit les bras et attrapa Harry par les poignets. Lucius et les autres le tirèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à hisser Harry assez haut pour le soulever et le ramener sur la terre ferme.

Une fois fait, ils restèrent tous les deux par terre, pantelants. Puis, pris d'un sentiment d'urgence qu'il ne parvenait plus à réprimer, Draco se leva, trébucha jusqu'à Harry. Il avait besoin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien, de le prendre dans ses bras, et de ne plus jamais le laisser s'éloigner. Il n'en eut toutefois pas l'occasion. Ariana avait posé une main sur son épaule pour le retenir.

-Non, murmura-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas, tu le sais.

Entretemps, Lucius s'était agenouillé à côté de Harry.

\- Harry, êtes-vous blessé ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Un peu sonné par la chute, mais ça va.

\- Il est tout de même plus prudent que vous voyiez un médecin.

\- Non, je vous assure que ça va…

\- Potter, j'ai vu ta tête heurter le sol ! réagit Draco. Tu as peut-être une commotion !

Lucius se releva et aida Harry à en faire autant en le soutenant par les épaules.

\- Pouvez-vous remonter sur votre cheval ? demanda-t-il.

\- Hors de question qu'il remonte sur ce stupide canasson ! dit Draco. Il est ingérable.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, vous monterez avec moi, dit Lucius.

\- Potter peut monter avec moi, contra son fils. Je…

\- Non.

Le ton de Lucius ne souffrait aucune discussion.

\- Je vais ramener Harry à Hogwarts. Toi, Draco, tu iras chercher le docteur Clarkson. Et vous Ariana, si vous vouliez bien partir devant prévenir la Duchesse et demander à Bates ou Dobby de préparer la chambre de Harry, ainsi qu'un bain.

\- J'y vais tout de suite, répondit Ariana en remontant aussitôt sur son cheval.

Draco regardait Harry, les poings crispés, luttant pour ne pas l'arracher aux bras de son père.

-Draco, qu'attends-tu, bon sang ? s'énerva Lord Malfoy. Va chercher le docteur Clarkson !

Draco se ressaisit. Il hocha rapidement la tête et grimpa sur son cheval. L'instant d'après, il chevauchait à toute allure entre les arbres.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

-Est-ce que ça vous fait mal ? demanda le médecin en palpant l'arrière de la nuque de Harry.

Le docteur Clarkson était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, mince, aux cheveux grisonnants et à la fine moustache parfaitement taillée.

\- Non, pas vraiment, répondit Harry.

\- Vous avez mal à la tête ?

\- Non.

\- Des vertiges ?

\- Non.

\- Des nausées ?

\- Non plus.

\- Suivez mon doigt.

Harry obtempéra, suivant du regard le doigt du médecin qui se déplaçait de droite à gauche. Il connaissait ce protocole servant à déterminer si un patient souffrait d'une commotion.

\- Vous n'êtes pas commotionné, confirma-t-il. Mais vous risquez de ressentir des courbatures suite à la chute. Je vais vous prescrire un baume à base de camphre pour soulager votre dos, ainsi que du laudanum au cas la douleur serait trop forte.

\- D'accord.

\- Bien. Reposez-vous mais évitez de dormir durant les quatre prochaines heures. Si vous veniez à ressentir des maux de tête, ou des vertiges, faites-moi prévenir immédiatement.

\- Entendu. Merci docteur.

Le médecin se leva, salua Harry et quitta la chambre. Peu de temps après, on frappa à la porte et Dobby entra.

\- Monsieur a-t-il besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Non, ça ira. Je vous remercie Dobby. Savez-vous où se trouve Lord Draco ?

\- Dans le salon, avec deux invités qui viennent d'arriver.

 _Deux invités ?_ L'un d'eux devait être le fameux Blaise Zabini.

\- Finalement, vous pouvez m'aider à m'habiller, dit Harry en se levant. Je vais descendre.

\- Vous en êtes sûr, Monsieur ? Ne vaut-il pas mieux que vous vous reposiez ?

\- Je me sens parfaitement bien. Et je vais porter le costume de ville noir. Avec la cravate brodée ivoire.

\- Bien Monsieur.

Harry regrettait de ne pas avoir emporté de tenues plus élégantes, autres que ses costumes de soirée. Mais le costume noir ferait l'affaire. Il était sobre, bien coupé et serait parfaitement rehaussé par la cravate en soie que Draco lui avait donnée. Il n'avait jamais rencontré ce Monsieur Zabini auquel Draco tenait tant, mais il était déterminé à ne pas se laisser intimider et à paraître devant lui à son meilleur avantage.

Quand il fut habillé, Harry se contempla dans le miroir. Au lieu d'être satisfait de ce qu'il voyait, il se sentit inutilement vaniteux et superficiel.

\- Vous allez bien, Monsieur ? demanda Dobby avec inquiétude.

\- Oui, je vais bien.

\- Vous êtes parfait, Monsieur, dit le valet comme à son habitude.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire triste. Parfait mais peut-être pas suffisamment pour Draco.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

-Lord Black, annonça Filch en ouvrant la porte du salon.

Harry entra et fut immédiatement accueilli par Ariana.

\- Harry ! Vous êtes là ! Vous nous avez fait une de ces peurs !

\- J'avoue que j'ai eu peur, moi aussi.

\- Nous avons croisé le docteur Clarkson, dit la Duchesse douairière. Il nous a rassuré sur votre état.

\- Oui, je n'ai que quelques contusions et pas mal de courbatures, mais à part cela, tout va bien…

\- C'est un vrai miracle que vous ne soyez pas blessé, renchérit Lady Malfoy.

\- Allons, laissez ce garçon respirer, intervint Lucius Malfoy. Venez, Harry, je vais vous présenter.

Harry nota alors la présence dans la pièce d'un homme grand, aux cheveux noirs et au visage sévère. Il portait l'uniforme bleu marine de la Royal Navy et se tenait debout, à côté de la cheminée, fixant Harry avec un certaine hostilité.

-Harry, voici le Commodore Snape. Severus et moi avons servis tous les deux en Afrique du Sud, sur le HMS Philomel lors de la bataille de Colenso. Il est aussi le parrain de Draco. Severus, je te présente Harry Black, Comte de Gryffindor.

Droit et raide, les mains derrière le dos, Snape fit à Harry un imperceptible mouvement de tête.

\- Severus a bien connu votre père et votre parrain, continua Lucius. Ils étaient ensemble à Eton.

\- Oh, c'est vrai ? s'enthousiasma Harry, ravi à l'idée que quelqu'un ait connu sa famille.

\- J'ai eu ce déplaisir, en effet, commenta Snape d'un ton sec.

Sa voix était grave et aussi froide que le reste de sa personne.

\- Voyons, Severus, commenta la Duchesse douairière avec un sourire. Vous n'allez pas tenir rigueur à ce garçon pour les tours pendables que James et Sirius vous ont joué. Tout cela appartient au passé.

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Minerva, ces tours pendables ont failli me coûter la vie !

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Qu'est-ce que son père et son parrain avaient bien pu faire pour mettre la vie de cet homme en danger ? Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage car Lucius, soucieux sans doute de mettre fin à cette embarrassante conversation, se tourna vers l'autre invité. Il était assis à côté de Draco et se leva au moment où Harry approcha.

C'était un jeune homme grand, bien bâti, qui lui aussi portait un uniforme de la marine. Les galons qui bordaient ses manches indiquaient toutefois qu'il était d'un grade inférieur à celui de Snape. Il avait un visage avenant, souriant et d'incroyables yeux bleus.

Mais surtout, il était noir.

Harry en fut décontenancé. Il avait souvent croisé des noirs quand il vivait à Boston, mais sans jamais leur adresser la parole, ou alors seulement pour leur donner des ordres.

C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait face à un homme noir sans qu'il s'agisse d'un domestique ou d'un subalterne.

-Il y a un problème, Potter ? intervint Draco, assez sèchement.

Harry eut un sursaut, se rendant compte qu'il était en train de fixer le jeune homme sans esquisser le moindre geste.

\- Pas du tout ! s'exclama Harry en tendant spontanément la main. Vous devez être Blaise Zabini ? Draco m'a parlé de vous.

\- Dois-je m'en inquiéter ? répondit Zabini en riant.

\- Monsieur Zabini est mon pupille, expliqua Lucius. Il a vécu au Manoir jusqu'à ses seize ans. J'ai ensuite confié son éducation militaire à Severus. Il est à présent son officier d'ordonnance.

\- Enchanté, dit Harry. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

\- Mon cher Blaise, dit Ariana, il faut absolument que tu sois installé à côté de moi à table ! Je veux que tu me racontes absolument toutes tes aventures en mer !

La Duchesse douairière s'éclaircit discrètement la gorge.

\- Ariana, nous recevons des invités ce soir, dit-elle avec un sourire affecté. L'aurais-tu oublié ?

\- Où veux-tu en venir, Grand-Maman ?

\- Il n'y a aucun problème, Ariana, dit Blaise précipitamment. Je vais…

\- Tu vas t'asseoir à table avec nous, coupa Draco. Il n'en ira pas autrement.

\- Draco, je te rappelle que tu n'es pas encore le maître des lieux, intervint Severus Snape.

\- Je dînerai aux cuisines, dit Blaise. Ce n'est vraiment pas un problème…

\- Si c'en est un ! s'emporta Draco. Tu es le pupille du Comte de Slytherin, l'ordonnance d'un Commodore de vaisseau et mon ami le plus cher. Tu as ta place à table, à mes côtés. Et si ce n'est pas dans la salle à manger, alors ce sera en cuisine. Mais avec moi.

\- Draco, souffla sa mère. Tu ne vas quand même pas faire affront aux invités en ne dînant pas avec nous…

\- Je ferai affront à quiconque n'approuvera pas la présence de Blaise.

Harry assistait à cet échange avec stupeur. La véhémence de Draco à défendre la présence de son ami envers et contre tout, le touchait au plus haut point. Il admirait le courage dont il faisait preuve, défiant sa propre famille.

-Je me joindrai à vous avec plaisir, dit-il alors. J'aimerais beaucoup entendre les récits de Monsieur Zabini.

Draco se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Harry y vit de la surprise, de la reconnaissance mais aussi quelque chose d'autre. De plus profond. De plus intense.

La prise de position de Harry fut accueillie par un sifflement dédaigneux de la part de Severus Snape, qui murmura ensuite quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

\- Draco, dit la Duchesse douairière avec patience, tu sais parfaitement l'amitié et l'estime que nous portons tous à Monsieur Zabini. Je crains cependant que tous nos invités ne partagent pas cet état d'esprit. Nous souhaitons seulement éviter à Monsieur Zabini de se trouver dans une position embarrassante ou d'être la cible de commentaires désobligeants.

\- Grand-Maman, dit Ariana, vous croyez vraiment que quelqu'un osera faire le moindre commentaire à Blaise en votre présence ?

La Duchesse fit un petit sourire pincé.

-J'admets que tu as raison. Personne ne s'y risquera. Du moins s'il souhaite rester le bienvenu à Hogwarts.

Elle redressa le menton.

\- C'est entendu. Monsieur Zabini sera des nôtres.

\- Oh Grand-Maman ! s'exclama Ariana en la prenant par le bras. Vous êtes formidable. Et tellement progressiste !

La vieille dame se crispa tout entière.

-J'ai été qualifiée de beaucoup de choses dans ma vie, mais certainement pas de progressiste ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il croisa une nouvelle fois le regard de Draco et fit un effort pour se convaincre que ce qu'il y lisait n'était rien d'autre que de la reconnaissance.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Harry se retrouva seul.

Draco, Ariana et Blaise étaient partis faire un tour en barque sur le lac. Harry avait décliné leur invitation à les accompagner, se sentant encore un peu affaibli. Plutôt que de rester dans sa chambre, il avait préféré explorer l'immense demeure à la recherche d'une bibliothèque.

Comme il arpentait un long couloir, son attention fut attirée par un portrait accroché dans ce qui semblait être un bureau. Curieux, il entra.

La pièce était moins un bureau qu'une sorte de cabinet de curiosités. Des tas d'objets hétéroclites y étaient en effet accumulés, posés sur une table, des étagères, des guéridons ou en haut des armoires.

Harry s'approcha du portrait. Il représentait une jeune femme souriante aux cheveux blond doré et aux yeux bleus. Une petite plaque en cuivre vissée sur l'encadrement indiquait « Ariana Dumbledore 1860 ».

-Il s'agit de la sœur de mon défunt mari.

Harry sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu la Duchesse douairière entrer dans la pièce.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je… je cherchais la bibliothèque et je… enfin, j'ai vu…

\- Ne vous excusez pas, Lord Black.

Elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction et s'arrêta à son tour devant le tableau.

\- Ariana adorait venir dans cette pièce et chipoter à toutes ces babioles, dit la vieille dame avec une sourire nostalgique. C'est la raison pour laquelle Albus a voulu placer son portrait ici après son décès.

\- Oh… vous voulez dire qu'elle…

\- Elle était de santé fragile. Elle était sujette à des… crises. La dernière l'a emportée à l'âge de 20 ans. Albus n'a jamais pu se pardonner.

\- Pourquoi ? Il n'était pas responsable de son état de santé.

\- Non… mais ce jour-là il s'était disputé avec Abelforth, son frère. Une très violente dispute au cours de laquelle ils en sont venus aux mains… Ariana ne supportait pas les querelles entre ses frères. Ça lui faisait peur et ça la mettait dans tous ses états. Elle a pris un coup en essayant de les séparer. Le coup a provoqué une crise…

\- C'est affreux, murmura Harry.

La Duchesse hocha douloureusement la tête.

\- Albus et Abelforth ne se sont plus jamais reparlé après cela.

\- Pourquoi se disputaient-il ?

\- Toujours à propos de la même chose. Au décès de leur père, Abelforth a refusé la succession, obligeant Albus à endosser le titre de Duc d'Hogwarts et les responsabilités qui allaient avec, s'il ne voulait pas que le duché soit démantelé ou parte aux mains d'un inconnu. Or Albus avait d'autres projets que celui de devenir Duc d'Hogwarts.

Elle soupira doucement.

-C'était un homme brillant, continua-t-elle. Il s'intéressait à ce qui se passait dans le monde, il voulait voyager et apprendre continuellement. La défection de son frère aîné l'empêcha de réaliser son rêve. Mais comme il était trop attaché au duché et à l'héritage familial pour abandonner, il fit ce que l'on attendait de lui. Se marier et avoir un fils.

Elle se retourna alors pour faire face à un autre portrait. On y voyait deux hommes, l'un assis dans un large fauteuil, l'autre debout à côté de lui, une main posée sur son épaule. L'homme assis avaient des yeux bleus malicieux, identiques à ceux des deux Ariana, et portait une barbe brune fournie et impeccablement taillée. L'autre homme avait les cheveux plus longs, blonds, et des yeux sombres qui lui donnaient un air ténébreux.

-Ariana vous a parlé de Charlotte, dit-elle sans préambule.

Harry resta interdit, pas certain de ce qu'il devait répondre.

\- Ce n'est pas une question, Lord Black. Je sais aussi que vous connaissez la raison pour laquelle les Malfoy ont accepté que leur fils couvre la disgrâce de ma petite-fille.

\- Je n'en parlerai à personne, si c'est ce que vous craignez.

\- Je n'ai aucune crainte à ce sujet.

Mal à l'aise, Harry détourna les yeux.

\- Ariana vous a-t-elle dit autre chose ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. J'ai vécu 40 ans avec un homme qui regardait son amant de la même manière que Draco vous regarde, ou que vous regardez Draco.

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton factuel, tout en fixant le tableau accroché au mur.

\- Quoi ? murmura Harry. Vous… vous voulez dire que…

\- Gellert Grindelwald, dit la Duchesse en désignant l'homme debout à côté du fauteuil. Quand il est mort, Albus n'a plus attendu qu'une seule chose. Le rejoindre. Le prix d'un grand amour est la plus grande des détresses quand il vous quitte… Et la peine d'Albus était immense. Je crois même qu'il a eu plus de peine pour la mort de Gellert que pour celle de notre fils.

Harry était abasourdi. Il regarda les deux hommes sur la toile avec incrédulité.

\- Allons bon, dit la Duchesse avec un petit mouvement de la main. Ne faites pas cette tête, mon cher ami. Je m'en suis très bien accommodée, vous savez. Tout comme Ariana s'en accommodera.

\- Mais… c'est…

\- Les gens de notre milieu, coupa-t-elle, ne sont jamais malheureux en ménage, Lord Black. C'est une règle. Ceci dit, j'ai été heureuse avec Albus. Il a été un mari prévenant, gentil et très agréable à vivre. En dépit de sa… différence, j'ai été plus chanceuse que bien des femmes de ma condition. Je sais qu'il en sera de même pour Ariana. Draco et elle se connaissent depuis longtemps et se portent une grande affection mutuelle. Une denrée rare dans beaucoup de couples, si vous voulez mon avis.

Elle fit quelques pas, s'appuyant sur la canne qui ne la quittait jamais, en soupirant. Harry eut l'impression qu'une immense lassitude venait soudain de s'abattre sur ses épaules.

\- Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est le bonheur de ma petite-fille, murmura-t-elle. Malheureusement, tout a été compliqué pour elle dès le départ. D'abord, ses parents qui meurent à quelques mois d'intervalle après sa naissance, le _fee tail_ qui l'empêche de trouver un bon parti, sans parler de ce bébé né hors mariage…

\- Un _fee tail_ ? Qu'est-ce que cela ?

La Duchesse considéra Harry avec étonnement.

\- Vous ne savez pas… Ah oui, j'oublie toujours que vous n'avez pas été élevé ici, dit-elle. Il s'agit d'une vieille règle successorale qui empêche les femmes d'hériter d'une pairie. En l'occurrence, après le décès de notre fils Brian, quand il fut acquis que le titre ne pourrait plus se transmettre à un héritier mâle, Albus a cru bien faire en décrétant par testament que son titre de Duc d'Hogwarts serait transmis à l'époux de son unique petite-fille mais que toute la fortune et le domaine reviendrait au premier héritier mâle du couple et que dans l'attente de sa majorité, l'héritage serait géré par un notaire. En d'autres termes, le mari d'Ariana ne bénéficierait que d'un titre.

\- Je vois, dit Harry. Et une pairie sans fortune et sans domaine n'intéresse pas grand-monde.

\- Sauf quelqu'un qui dispose déjà d'une pairie, d'un domaine et d'une fortune bien plus vaste que celle d'Hogwarts.

\- Et qui a autant à perdre que votre petite-fille quant à sa réputation.

Minerva fit un petit hochement de tête entendu.

\- Le cynisme de ce monde m'effraie vraiment, dit Harry pour lui-même.

\- Alors, vous devez vous effondrer à chaque fois que vous ouvrez le journal, mon cher Lord Black.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Je ne compte pas empêcher Draco d'épouser Ariana, reprit-il après un moment. Draco est conscient de ses responsabilités, vous savez. Depuis longtemps. Il a essayé de me le faire comprendre mais… je n'ai rien voulu entendre.

\- Et maintenant, vous comprenez ?

\- Oui. Je comprends que je dois lui laisser mener sa vie.

\- Mon Dieu, Harry, ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande. Et Ariana non plus.

La Duchesse posa une main fragile sur le bras de Harry.

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous que j'ai été heureuse avec Albus malgré tout ? Parce que je l'ai laissé être heureux avec l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout. Plus que moi. Plus que notre fils. Plus que lui-même.

\- Etes-vous en train de… je veux dire… vous… êtes d'accord pour que…

\- Je vous l'ai dit, tout ce que je souhaite, c'est le bonheur de ma petite-fille. Si pour cela, il faut que Draco et vous vous livriez à des activités licencieuses, je ne peux que vous encourager ! dit la vieille dame en frappant le sol avec sa canne.

Harry était rouge d'embarras.

\- Bonté divine, je ne peux pas croire que je suis en train d'avoir cette conversation avec vous…

\- Cela vous choque ?

\- Eh bien, pour tout dire, oui. Et vous devriez l'être également. Après tout, la morale et la société condamnent ce que nous sommes, Draco et moi.

La Duchesse balaya la remarque d'un geste négligent de la main.

\- Vous êtes inverti. Draco est inverti. Il y a pire comme défaut, non ? Vous pourriez être bolcheviques.

Sur ces mots, elle redressa le menton et quitta la pièce avec dignité. Harry la regarda partir avec incrédulité, avant d'éclater de rire.

 ** _A suivre..._**


	14. Chapitre 12

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Merci pour vos reviews enthousiastes ! Courage à vous car le chapitre qui vient est particulièrement long !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

 **15 octobre – Château d'Hogwarts, Ecosse**

Le matin suivant, Harry prit son petit-déjeuner avec pour seule compagnie celle du majordome. Filch se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, dans l'ombre, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Pourtant sa présence dans le dos de Harry était littéralement oppressante.

Il se dépêcha donc d'avaler son café et d'engloutir un toast à la marmelade, peu désireux de prolonger ce moment plus que nécessaire.

Quand il eut terminé, Harry décida de faire une promenade dans le parc. L'air frais lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Alors qu'il arrivait aux bords du lac, il vit Blaise Zabini, accroupi sur la berge. Le jeune homme portait toujours le même uniforme de la Royal Navy et lançait des morceaux de pain à un groupe de canards.

\- Ils sont plutôt voraces, commenta Harry alors que les canards se disputaient un morceau plus gros que les autres.

\- Plutôt oui, rigola Blaise en se relevant. Je ne me risquerais pas à laisser traîner mes doigts !

\- Je suis content de vous trouver, dit Harry. J'ai cru un moment que le château était complètement vide.

\- Oh, il l'est pratiquement. Severus comme à son habitude s'est levé avant l'aube et est parti faire le tour du domaine avant de se rendre à l'office. Narcissa, Ariana et sa grand-mère sont chez la couturière pour le dernier essayage, tandis que Draco et son père sont partis à Perth pour chercher leurs costumes pour le bal de ce soir.

\- Comme si Draco n'avait pas suffisamment de costumes, se moqua Harry.

\- Pas celui-là, apparemment. Il s'agit d'un costume traditionnel écossais.

\- Un costume traditionnel ? Bon sang, je n'étais pas au courant qu'il fallait s'habiller avec un costume traditionnel !

\- Pas vous ! Ni aucun autre invité, excepté ceux qui sont issus de familles écossaises. Draco et Lucius en porteront un, en signe d'appartenance future au clan McGonagall et à la famille Dumbledore.

\- Et vous ? Que porterez-vous ?

\- J'ai un uniforme de cérémonie.

\- Vous êtes obligé de porter l'uniforme en toutes circonstances ?

\- Non, mais cela m'arrange de le faire. Cela évite les questionnements longs et inutiles devant sa garde-robe.

Harry rigola. Il appréciait vraiment Blaise Zabini.

Sans se concerter, les deux hommes s'étaient remis en marche et longeaient tranquillement le lac.

\- Qu'avez-vous pensé du dîner d'hier soir ? demanda Harry.

\- Ce n'était pas désagréable et cela s'est passé mieux que je ne l'espérais.

Si les invités s'étaient étonnés de la présence de Blaise parmi eux, aucun n'avait osé faire de commentaire ouvertement désobligeant en présence de la Duchesse douairière ou de la famille Malfoy. Passés les premiers moments de gêne, les femmes s'étaient même mises à questionner Blaise sans relâche sur sa vie de marin et sur les contrées exotiques qu'il avait visitées au cours de ses voyages.

\- On peut dire en tout cas que vous avez été le centre de l'attention générale pendant tout le repas.

\- Oui. C'est ce qui arrive souvent quand Draco insiste pour que je sois présent aux réceptions en même temps que lui.

\- Cela ne vous gêne pas ?

\- Cela dépend. Hier, les invités sont restés courtois. Ce n'est pas toujours le cas.

\- Vous devriez le dire à Draco.

\- Il ne veut rien entendre. Il n'a jamais compris qu'on puisse me traiter différemment de lui. Ou s'il l'a compris, il ne l'a jamais accepté.

 _J'ai été injuste de traiter Draco de lâche_ , se dit Harry. _Au contraire, il ne manque pas de courage à défendre son ami envers et contre tout, faisant fi de sa couleur de peau et de ses origines._

\- Quel âge aviez-vous quand vous êtes arrivés chez les Malfoy ?

\- Quatre ans. Ma mère était lavandière dans le quartier de Shoreditch, à Londres. Elle a été renversée par un fiacre alors qu'elle traversait la rue. Elle est morte sur le coup. J'ai été placé à l'orphelinat pendant deux mois, puis un homme est venu me chercher et m'a annoncé que Lord Malfoy avait fait de moi son pupille.

Harry resta silencieux, surpris par l'initiative de Lord Malfoy.

\- Je sais ce que vous pensez, dit Blaise. Qu'est-ce qu'un Comte en aurait à faire d'un orphelin noir de Shoreditch ? Il se trouve que Lord Malfoy était à bord du fiacre qui a renversé ma mère. C'était sa manière de se racheter, je suppose.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air convaincu…

\- Eh bien, il aurait pu simplement financer mon séjour à l'orphelinat, ou faire en sorte que je sois placé comme domestique dans une famille. Ou tout simplement ne rien faire. Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui conduisait. Au lieu de quoi, il m'a hébergé sous son toit et m'a donné la même éducation que son fils.

\- Peut-être connaissait-il votre mère ?

\- Peut-être. Ce qui explique que je sois métis et que j'aie les yeux bleus.

\- Bonté divine ! s'exclama Harry. Vous pensez que…

\- Je ne pense rien du tout, Lord Black, coupa Blaise un peu durement. Les gens comme moi apprennent très tôt à ne pas poser de questions et à saisir la chance quand elle se présente.

Harry se demanda si Draco était au courant ou se doutait de quelque chose, et si c'était la raison pour laquelle il était si protecteur envers Blaise Zabini. Une chose était sûre cependant, il ne se risquerait jamais à lui poser la question.

\- Je comprends, dit-il. Je ne voulais pas vous embarrasser.

\- Vous ne m'embarrassez pas. C'est juste que je préfère ne pas y penser…

\- Vous avez le même âge que Draco ?

\- Oui. Au Manoir, nous partagions la même nurserie. Nous avions la même gouvernante et le même précepteur. Même si je me rends compte avec le recul qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus froids avec moi qu'avec Draco, à ce moment-là je n'y faisais pas attention. Draco et moi jouions toujours ensemble, nous dînions ensemble puisque nous étions trop jeunes pour être admis à la salle à manger. J'étais son égal tout simplement parce que Draco me traitait comme tel. Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai compris que nous n'étions pas du tout égaux.

\- Quand cela ?

\- Quand nous avons eu onze ans, Draco est parti à Eton. Une école qui n'acceptait pas « les gens comme moi » m'avait dit la gouvernante. Draco ne rentrait que certains weekends, il me parlait de ses nouveaux amis… je me suis rendu compte que nous n'appartenions plus au même monde. Pour autant, l'attitude de Draco envers moi n'avait pas changé. Quand nous avons eu l'âge de dîner à la salle à manger, il s'est rebellé contre son père, exigeant que je mange à table avec eux. Lord et Lady Malfoy ont cédé… jusqu'à ce que Draco parte à Scarborough. Il est parti du jour au lendemain, sans même me dire au revoir. A leur retour du Yorkshire, ses parents m'ont simplement dit qu'il était malade et qu'il séjournerait là-bas le temps nécessaire à sa guérison.

Harry sentait bien que l'explication n'avait pas convaincu Blaise, mais il se garda de faire le moindre commentaire.

\- Deux mois après le départ de Draco, Lord Malfoy a pris la décision de me confier à Severus Snape pour que je reçoive une formation militaire. A seize ans, je me suis donc retrouvé sur le HMS Albion, un cuirassé de 420 pieds de long, 14.300 tonnes et qui transportait 682 membres d'équipage. Le navire allait partir pour les Indes afin de relever la 6ème division stationnée à Poona.

\- Seigneur, murmura Harry. Vous étiez si jeune…

\- Croyez-le ou non, il y avait sur ce navire des gamins encore plus jeunes que moi, dont un moussaillon de treize ans qui avait déjà fait deux fois la traversée.

\- Cela n'a pas dû être facile pour vous.

\- Non, ça ne l'a pas été. Parce que j'étais jeune. Parce que j'étais noir et parce que j'étais le protégé du Lieutenant Snape. Les autres matelots n'appréciaient pas qu'un type comme moi reçoive un traitement de faveur.

\- Ils vous l'ont fait payer.

\- Et comment. Mais je ne me plains pas. Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai eu beaucoup plus de chance que n'importe qui d'autre dans ma condition.

La loyauté de Blaise Zabini à l'égard de la famille Malfoy semblait indéfectible.

Les deux hommes continuèrent à marcher en silence pendant un moment, profitant simplement de la beauté du paysage.

Alors qu'ils bifurquaient pour retourner vers le Château, ils croisèrent Severus Snape qui venait en sens inverse.

-Commodore Snape, le salua poliment Harry.

Snape fit un bref mouvement de tête en guise de réponse, avant de porter son attention sur Blaise.

\- Je te cherchais, dit-il.

\- Eh bien, tu m'as trouvé, répliqua Blaise.

Si l'effronterie du jeune homme lui déplut, Snape n'en montra rien.

\- Draco est de retour. Il veut te voir.

\- Je pensais que les crises d'angoisse, c'était avant le mariage, plaisanta Blaise. Pas avant les fiançailles.

Severus Snape ne goûta pas la plaisanterie. Il se contenta de scruter son officier d'ordonnance d'un regard sévère.

-J'y vais tout de suite, Commodore, dit Blaise en baissant légèrement la tête.

Harry le regarda partir en direction du Château, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de jalousie à l'idée que Draco n'ait pas demandé après lui. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Snape le fixa en secouant la tête d'un air dégoûté. Et hostile. Puis sans un mot, il se détourna et remonta à son tour vers le Château d'un pas martial.

Pour la deuxième fois, Harry se demanda pourquoi cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas semblait le détester autant. Ce ne pouvait seulement être cette querelle qui l'avait opposé à son père quand ils étaient adolescents. Il se dit qu'il poserait la question à Lucius ou bien à Draco. Si seulement ce dernier pouvait cesser de l'éviter comme il semblait le faire depuis qu'il était arrivé à Hogwarts.

Harry soupira. Ce séjour était décidément une bien mauvaise idée.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco et Blaise ne se montrèrent pas durant le repas de midi, au grand mécontentement de Lucius. Seule l'intervention de Minerva l'empêcha de se lever et d'aller lui-même chercher son fils.

-Ils ne se sont pas vus depuis huit mois Lucius, avait-elle dit. Laisse-leur l'occasion de se retrouver.

Lucius avait marmonné quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais le regard qu'il avait échangé avec Narcissa laissait entendre qu'il n'était absolument pas satisfait de ces « retrouvailles ». Le même sentiment de jalousie s'était alors insinué perfidement dans le cœur de Harry qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander si l'inquiétude de Lucius était fondée.

Ce n'est que plus tard dans l'après-midi, alors qu'il retournait à sa chambre, que Harry croisa Draco qui sortait de la sienne. Aussitôt, il l'attrapa par le bras et le repoussa à l'intérieur.

\- Bon sang ! s'énerva Draco. Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Potter ?

\- Il me prend que tu m'évites depuis que je suis arrivé ici et que j'aimerais savoir pourquoi !

\- Je ne t'évite pas ! Je suis occupé, c'est tout ! Au cas où cela t'aurait échappé, une réception est organisée ce soir et je…

\- Pas suffisamment occupé pour négliger de passer du temps avec Zabini !

Harry se fustigea au moment où les mots franchirent ses lèvres. Il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de se montrer aussi pathétiquement jaloux. Draco le fixa un instant avant de secouer la tête.

\- Tu es consternant, Potter, dit-il en s'avançant pour ouvrir la porte.

\- Attends ! s'interposa Harry. Je veux au moins que tu me dises une chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quel est le problème avec ton parrain ? Il me regarde comme si ma simple existence était une insulte personnelle envers lui.

Draco soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Severus a toujours été grincheux et peu sociable. C'est un homme seul. A quoi t'attendais-tu de la part de quelqu'un qui vit en mer la moitié de l'année ?

\- Il vit sur un bateau avec au moins 500 membres d'équipage. Je n'appelle pas ça être seul.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

\- Sais-tu quelque chose à propos de cette histoire entre lui, Sirius et mon père ?

\- Bon sang, Potter ! Quelle importance ? Ils avaient quoi ? Treize, quatorze ans ?

\- C'est important pour moi ! Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi Snape en voulait-il autant à mon père ?

Draco souffla avec exaspération.

\- A Eton, Sirius et ton père étaient assez populaires, contrairement à Severus. Ils se moquaient de lui, s'arrangeaient toujours pour l'humilier et…

\- C'est faux ! Jamais mon père ou Sirius n'auraient fait une chose pareille !

\- Tu n'en sais rien ! Et puis, tu m'as demandé ce que je savais. Si tu ne veux pas l'entendre, libre à toi.

\- D'accord. Continue.

\- Un jour, ils ont fait le mur et ont fait en sorte que Severus les suive. Ils l'ont attiré dans une vieille mine désaffectée pour l'y enfermer. Une fois Severus à l'intérieur, ils ont refermé la grille et ils sont retournés au collège. Tard le soir, Sirius a entendu un surveillant s'inquiéter de l'absence de Severus et surtout du fait qu'il n'avait pas pris son traitement contre l'asthme. A cette époque, il souffrait de problèmes respiratoires qui l'obligeaient à pratiquer des inhalations tous les soirs. Pris par le remord, Sirius est allé trouver le préfet de dernière année pour lui avouer son forfait. Severus a été délivré quelques heures plus tard. On l'a retrouvé recroquevillé sur le sol, respirant à peine, le visage griffé par les chauves-souris.

\- C'est ton parrain qui te l'a raconté ?

\- Non. Mon père. C'était lui le préfet étudiant. C'est lui aussi qui a retrouvé Severus. Sirius a écopé de trois jours de renvoi.

\- Et mon père ?

\- Rien. Sirius a tout pris sur lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- L'influence des Black était importante. Sirius était le fils d'un Comte. Il ne risquait pas grand-chose. Ton père, par contre… Pas de fortune, un titre sans envergure. C'était le renvoi définitif pour lui.

Harry serra les dents, contrarié par le mépris qu'il sentait dans la voix de Draco mais surtout par l'attitude de son propre père. Après que Sirius lui eut raconté qu'il était mort en sauvant un enfant royal de la noyade, Harry avait toujours considéré son père comme un héros. Ce qu'il apprenait aujourd'hui le décevait profondément.

\- Ils étaient enfants, Potter, dit Draco comme s'il pouvait deviner ses pensées. Ce n'était pas très malin mais… ils étaient seulement des enfants.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison. C'est…

Il eut du mal à terminer sa phrase car il s'était rendu compte que l'attitude de son père et de Sirius, celle de harceler et d'humilier les autres, n'était pas très différente de ce que son cousin lui avait fait vivre du temps où il était à la garde des Dursley.

\- Nous nous faisons beaucoup d'illusions au sujet de nos parents, dit doucement Draco. J'en sais quelque chose. Et je suis désolé que tu aies à le découvrir à ton tour.

\- Ne sois pas désolé. Je préférais le savoir.

Draco hocha la tête, tandis que Harry se dirigeait vers la porte.

\- Harry, dit-il alors que celui-ci allait ouvrir la porte. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien. La chute de cheval n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

\- Je ne parlais pas seulement de ça.

\- De quoi parlais-tu dans ce cas ?

\- Je sais qu'Ariana t'a mis au courant. Pour Charlotte.

\- Oui. Elle a eu raison.

\- Tu comprends maintenant ?

\- Oui. Mais je l'aurais compris aussi si toi tu me l'avais dit.

\- Je ne pouvais pas. Ce n'était pas mon secret.

\- Je sais. J'en ai assez des secrets.

\- Moi aussi. Mais avons-nous le choix ?

\- C'est ce que je suis ? Juste un secret ?

Draco ne répondit pas et Harry eut un petit rire désabusé.

\- Même pas, constata-t-il amèrement. Un secret, on admet au moins qu'il existe.

\- Harry…

\- Je te laisse, Draco. A tout à l'heure.

Harry s'éclipsa. Derrière lui, la porte se referma sans bruit.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry passa le reste de l'après-midi dans sa chambre à lire et à réfléchir. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir que Draco et Blaise passaient tout leur temps ensemble, rattrapant le temps perdu, ou de discuter avec Lucius du domaine, ou de subir le regard perpétuellement courroucé de Severus Snape.

Il avait vraiment hâte que ce séjour se termine.

Alors qu'il reprenait sa lecture, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Dobby.

-Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur, mais comme vous ne m'appeliez pas, je suis venu d'initiative. Il est grand temps de vous habiller ! Beaucoup d'invités sont déjà là et il ne faudrait pas que vous manquiez l'arrivée de Lord Draco et sa fiancée.

Harry regarda la pendule et constata qu'il était six heures passées. Il se leva du lit en soupirant.

\- Je doute que ça fasse une différence pour Draco, murmura-t-il.

\- Que dites-vous, Monsieur ?

\- Rien, Dobby.

\- Il y avait ceci devant votre porte, Monsieur, dit le valet en lui tendant un petit paquet cubique.

Harry le prit pendant que Dobby s'activait dans la penderie.

\- J'ai pris la liberté de faire défroisser votre costume ce matin, Monsieur, dit-il en sortant la tenue de soirée.

\- Hm… c'est gentil, Dobby, dit distraitement Harry en déchirant l'emballage qui recouvrait une boite en velours noir.

Il souleva le couvercle et découvrit, posée sur un coussin en satin vert foncé, une paire de boutons de manchettes en or. Un petit bristol accompagnait la boîte, sur lequel il était indiqué, d'une écriture fine et élégante : _« Tellement plus qu'un secret »._

La gorge de Harry se noua tandis qu'il serrait la boîte contre lui.

\- … chemise, Monsieur.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? sursauta Harry qui n'avait rien entendu de ce que lui disait le valet.

\- Vous allez bien, Monsieur ? demanda Dobby avec inquiétude.

\- Oui, tout va bien. Vous disiez ?

\- Il faudrait que vous ôtiez votre pantalon et votre chemise, Monsieur.

\- Heu… oui. Oui, bien sûr.

Harry posa la boîte sur la table de chevet et entreprit de se déshabiller rapidement. Tout aussi rapidement, Dobby l'aida à enfiler une chemise en popeline blanche et le pantalon de soirée noir. Avec dextérité, il boutonna la chemise, fixa le col et le plastron et sangla le gilet de soie crème. Il se tourna vers la commode pour y prendre la paire de boutons de manchettes qu'Harry avait emportée pour son séjour.

-Pas ceux-là, Dobby, l'arrêta Harry. Ce soir, je porterai ceux-ci, dit-il en prenant la boîte en velours noir.

Dobby prit délicatement l'un des boutons et l'observa attentivement.

\- Ils sont magnifiques, Monsieur. Est-ce un serpent… ou un dragon qui est gravé dessus ?

\- Un dragon, je pense.

\- Splendide, répéta Dobby en les attachant l'un après l'autre.

Quand Harry fut fin prêt, il remercia Dobby et le congédia. Il voulait rester seul un moment, avant de descendre.

Il prit le bristol et fit courir son doigt sur sa surface.

 _Tellement plus qu'un secret._

Il glissa le carton dans la poche de sa veste et quitta la chambre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

La Grande Salle du Château d'Hogwarts portait bien son nom. Elle était immense. De nombreux lustres en cristal pendaient à son plafond, faisant scintiller les dorures et les vitraux de ses hautes fenêtres.

De nombreux invités y étaient déjà rassemblés, sirotant du champagne, tandis que des valets engagés pour l'occasion, déambulaient entre eux avec des plateaux d'argent.

Harry fixa la foule, reconnaissant plusieurs visages qui étaient présents lors de la réception qu'il avait donnée à Londres. Il entra dans la salle, se mêlant aux invités, espérant qu'un serveur se retrouve rapidement à sa portée pour qu'il se saisisse d'une coupe de champagne.

-Harry ?

Il se retourna et fit face à Hermione qui lui souriait gentiment.

\- Hermione ? s'exclama-t-il. Mais… mais… ça alors ! Que fais-tu ici ?

\- J'accompagne Gregory.

\- Gregory ?

\- Monsieur Goyle, corrigea-t-elle en rougissant. Il… il m'a dit qu'il avait écrit à une de ses clientes pour lui parler de moi et envisager qu'elle me rencontre… Elle lui a suggéré de m'inviter… ici. Bonté divine, Harry, je n'avais aucune idée qu'il s'agissait d'Ariana Dumbledore ! dit-elle à voix basse, presque extatique. Evidemment, j'ai dit à Gregory que je ne pouvais pas accepter… Je n'ai pas ma place dans un pareil événement, mais il a insisté. Il m'a dit que Lady Ariana était… différente et qu'elle souhaitait vraiment me rencontrer !

\- Il a raison. Lady Ariana est une jeune femme pleine de ressources. Elle est très loin de l'idée qu'on peut se faire d'elle. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je suis ravi de te revoir ! dit Harry en lui offrant un baisemain.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Tu es venue seule avec Goyle ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Non ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? dit Hermione, faussement vexée.

Harry savait très bien qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire des règles qui voulaient qu'une jeune femme ne se déplace pas avec un homme sans chaperon, mais il savait aussi qu'elle ne ferait jamais rien qui susciterait l'embarras de ses hôtes.

\- La mère et la sœur de Gregory nous accompagnent, précisa-t-elle. Nous résidons chez les Tremaine, les cousins de Lady Goyle.

\- Alors, comme ça, c'est Gregory ? souligna Harry avec un petit sourire.

Hermione rougit à nouveau en baissant légèrement la tête.

\- Sous ses dehors un peu… bourrus, c'est un homme remarquable, tu sais. Un excellent avocat et un homme de convictions.

\- J'ai pu m'en apercevoir, en effet, répondit Harry avec plus d'acidité que nécessaire.

\- Il soutient la cause des femmes, Harry ! Avec bien plus d'aplomb et de détermination qui quiconque !

\- C'est un révolutionnaire. Il…

\- Ce n'est pas un révolutionnaire. Il est socialiste.

\- C'est la même chose.

\- Harry ! Tu sais très bien que c'est faux ! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?

Harry soupira.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout.

\- Il n'y a pas de raisons. Et puis, Gregory est seulement un ami.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

\- Tu as revu Ron dernièrement ?

\- Je l'ai croisé plusieurs fois au village. Il fait comme s'il ne me voyait pas.

\- Je suis désolé, Hermione. Ce ne doit pas être facile pour toi.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- Peu importe, dit-elle. De toute façon, je vais bientôt quitter Godric's Hollow.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je pars à Londres.

\- Tu vas retenter de t'inscrire à l'école de médecine ?

\- Non. J'ai obtenu un poste d'infirmière à St Thomas. Je commence en novembre.

\- Tu vas t'installer à Londres… définitivement ?

\- Sans doute. Je vais d'abord m'installer chez ma tante et ensuite, dès que je peux me le permettre, je prendrai un logement à moi.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais…

\- Vous pensez peut-être que Mademoiselle Granger n'est pas capable de se débrouiller seule ?

Harry se tourna d'un bloc pour voir Gregory Goyle qui se tenait derrière lui.

\- Monsieur Goyle, salua Harry avec une certaine froideur. Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris à ne pas intervenir dans les conversations privées ?

Goyle le regarda sans expression particulière.

\- Il faut croire que non, répondit-il.

\- Goyle ! Vieille branche ! rugit une voix derrière eux. Ça fait des siècles qu'on ne s'est plus vu !

La main de Theodore Nott s'abattit dans le dos de Gregory Goyle sans le faire bouger d'un pouce.

\- Bonsoir Nott, dit-il avec un sourire forcé.

\- C'est incroyable de te voir ici, continua Theo. Entouré de tous ces _aristocrates_ , dit-il avec une grimace absolument horrifiée. Ça va ? Tu n'as pas de palpitations ? Oh… je crois voir une pustule… juste là !

\- Theo, arrête d'ennuyer ce pauvre Greg, dit Zabini en apparaissant à leurs côtés.

Il portait l'uniforme de cérémonie des officiers de marine : une redingote bleue avec un gilet blanc et des épaulettes.

La vue du métis redonna le sourire à Goyle qui échangea avec lui une franche poignée de main.

\- Blaise ! Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir !

\- Moi aussi !

Puis se tournant vers Hermione qu'il venait de remarquer, Blaise se pencha légèrement.

\- Mademoiselle. Permettez-moi de me présenter. Blaise Zabini. Je suis le pupille de Lord Malfoy.

\- Et moi, je suis Théodore Nott, dit ce dernier pour ne pas être en reste. Je ne suis le pupille de personne. Seulement le fils du Comte de Northbrook.

Hermione ne fit presque pas attention à Theodore Nott. Elle était presque pétrifiée, ne parvenant pas à détacher son regard de Blaise Zabini.

-Voici Hermione Granger, dit Harry. Une amie chère et de longue date.

Il lui donna un discret coup de coude pour qu'elle se reprenne. Ce qu'elle fit en toussotant avec embarras.

\- Hum… Enchantée. Je… je suis désolée, dit-elle. Je…

\- Oh, ne le soyez pas ! coupa Théodore avec bonne humeur. Vous n'êtes pas la première à recevoir un choc de voir un homme noir dans un salon de réception. C'est seulement une question d'habitude !

\- Nott, grogna Goyle.

\- Quoi ? Nous adorons tous Blaise et il le sait. N'est-ce pas mon vieux ? dit Theodore en le prenant par l'épaule.

Harry avait assisté à l'échange bouche bée. Il savait que Nott avait un franc-parler, mais à ce point-là… Il reporta son attention sur Zabini qui ne semblait ni embarrassé, ni courroucé par l'attitude du jeune homme. Au contraire, il souriait largement.

\- Je sais, mon bon Theo. Je suis fier d'être ce qu'il y a de plus exotique dans ta vie.

\- Et comment !

L'exclamation de Theodore Nott fut soudain couverte par un brouhaha. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers l'entrée de Grande Salle et la foule se fendit en deux, pour voir entrer la Duchesse douairière, Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy et enfin, Draco et Ariana.

Harry était subjugué. Il n'avait jamais trouvé l'habit traditionnel écossais fort seyant, mais à l'évidence, c'était avant de le voir porté par Lucius et Draco.

Ils portaient tous les deux un kilt en bleu marine, vert foncé et liseré de rouge, représentatif du clan McGonagall, sur lequel était posé un _sporran_ , un petit sac en cuir de chèvre orné de pampilles en fourrure. Le kilt était fermé sur le premier volant au niveau du genou, à l'aide d'une épingle en forme d'épée, gravée aux armes du clan.

Le haut du costume était composé d'une chemise blanche à jabot, d'un gilet noir fermé par trois boutons carrés en argent et d'un spencer noir à trois boutons également.

Les chaussettes vert sombre étaient agrémentées sous le revers d'un ruban de tartan identique à celui du kilt. Ils portaient également les _ghillies_ , des chaussures en cuir souple, attachées de la cheville au mollet par des lacets.

Ariana, Narcissa et la Duchesse portaient quant à elles, un long morceau de tartan, drapé sur l'épaule et accroché à leurs robes au moyen d'une fibule dorée, gravée des armoiries du clan.

Les nouveaux fiancés resplendissaient. Ariana rayonnait de l'intérieur et Draco semblait parfaitement détendu et heureux, comme s'il avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie.

Harry ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer en remarquant cela.

\- Ils ne manquent pas d'allure, commenta Zabini à ses côtés.

\- Oui, murmura-t-il. Oui, en effet.

Zabini lui lança un regard un peu étrange et Harry lui rendit un sourire qui se voulait sincère. Fort heureusement, l'attention de l'assemblée fut attirée par la Duchesse douairière qui prit la parole.

-Mes chers amis, merci d'être présents si nombreux pour célébrer les fiançailles de ma très chère petite-fille Ariana, Duchesse d'Hogwarts et de Lord Draco, fils de Lord Malfoy, Comte de Slytherin. Je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que la date du mariage a été fixée au 31 décembre de cette année. La cérémonie sera célébrée dans la Cathédrale de Salisbury.

Les invités applaudirent chaleureusement cette nouvelle.

\- Sacré Draco ! rigola Theo en battant des mains ! Je le reconnais bien là ! Y a-t-il meilleure façon de passer l'an neuf que d'être…

\- Theo ! le coupa sèchement Goyle.

\- Tu es désespérant, dit Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh, allez, rigola Theo. On voudrait tous être à la place de Draco. Ariana est absolument magnifique. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment il a pu attendre si longtemps. Moi, je n'aurais pas pu ! ajouta-t-il avec un air concupiscent.

\- Voilà quelque chose que Pansy sera ravie d'apprendre, dit Goyle.

\- Tu n'oserais pas !

\- Je le ferai si seulement tu t'avises encore de manquer de respect à Ariana, siffla Goyle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Theo eut un léger mouvement de recul.

-Allons, allons, messieurs, intervint Blaise. Calmez-vous. La Duchesse douairière ne vous pardonnera jamais si vous faites un esclandre.

Les deux hommes se détendirent alors que la Duchesse terminait son petit discours. Elle s'écarta du centre de la salle, ainsi que Lucius et Narcissa, tout en faisant un petit signe de tête en direction de l'orchestre.

Aussitôt, le son des cornemuses et des violons retentit dans la salle, entamant un _strathspey_ , une danse écossaise lente et élégante.

Draco présenta sa main à Ariana pour l'inviter à danser. Ils se mirent à évoluer sur la musique, enchaînant les pas avec adresse. Harry les regarda avec admiration. Il était très bon danseur et se débrouillait plutôt bien en danse écossaise, mais certainement pas aussi bien que ces deux-là.

Quand le morceau se termina, l'orchestre enchaîna avec un _reel_ , une danse de groupe rapide. Aussitôt, les invités présents dans la salle s'avancèrent pour y participer.

\- Oh là, ça devient dangereux ! dit Blaise Zabini en reculant de plusieurs pas.

\- Vous n'aimez pas danser ? demanda Harry en riant.

\- C'est déjà un miracle s'il arrive à danser une valse sans écraser les pieds de sa cavalière, répondit Theo à sa place. Alors vous imaginez… danser ça ?

\- On ne peut pas être doué en tout, observa Blaise avec hauteur. Et vous, Mademoiselle Granger ? Vous aimez danser ?

\- J'aime beaucoup cela, mais j'avoue que je n'y connais rien en danse écossaise.

\- Sans doute parce que jusqu'alors, vous n'avez pas eu de bons cavaliers, dit encore Theo. Je me ferai une joie de vous inviter si vous me le permettez.

\- Oh ! Eh bien, oui, pourquoi pas ? répondit Hermione en rougissant légèrement.

Harry allait répondre qu'il souhaitait lui aussi inviter Hermione à danser quand un mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention. Severus Snape venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il fendait la foule pour se diriger vers Lucius qui parlait avec un groupe de gens à quelques mètres de là. Tout comme Blaise, il portait un uniforme de cérémonie, mais le sien était beaucoup plus étoffé. Sa redingote bleue était ornée d'aiguillettes sur le côté droit, tandis que les médailles et autres décorations de guerre étaient épinglées sur le côté gauche. Il avait l'allure et la prestance tranquille de ces hommes qui ont l'habitude de commander et d'être obéi.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détailler et de se demander si sous la veste, ses épaules étaient aussi larges qu'elles en avaient l'air ou si ses jambes étaient aussi longues et droites que le pantalon le laissait supposer.

Comme s'il avait senti l'observation dont il était l'objet, Snape regarda dans sa direction. Aussitôt, Harry détourna les yeux, rouge de honte à l'idée d'avoir ressenti de l'attirance pour un homme qui pourrait être son père. Et surtout un homme qui le détestait cordialement, songea-t-il avec une certaine ironie.

\- Vous allez bien, Lord Black ? demanda Blaise Zabini.

\- Oui, je vais bien, s'empressa de répondre Harry avant que l'autre ne tire de conclusion.

Sa réponse ne sembla pas convaincre le métis qui jeta un regard à Snape avant de revenir sur Harry, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous laisser impressionner par ses manières, dit-il. Le Commodore Snape peut sembler froid et hautain au premier abord, mais je vous assure que c'est un homme bon et juste.

\- Sans doute. Mais le fait est qu'il ne m'apprécie pas.

\- Cela vous contrarie ?

\- Vous ne démentez pas, observa Harry avec un sourire.

\- Et vous, vous ne répondez pas à ma question, Lord Black.

\- Peut-être pourriez-vous m'appeler par mon prénom ? Lord Black fait beaucoup trop formel.

\- Comme vous voulez. Harry.

\- Excellente initiative ! s'exclama Theo avec cet aplomb qu'il avait à se mêler de toutes les conversations. Après tout, nous sommes tous amis avec Draco et vous aussi.

Si Harry fut soulagé de cette diversion involontaire offerte par Theodore Nott, Zabini ne sembla pas dupe.

\- Alors Blaise ? reprit Theo. Raconte-nous. Pour combien de temps es-tu en permission ?

\- Fort peu de temps, je le crains. Je rejoins le _Britannia_ dans une semaine.

\- Le navire est toujours stationné dans la Manche ? demanda Goyle.

\- Non. Depuis le mois de mai, le _Britannia_ et les sept autres vaisseaux de classe King Edward VII ont été réaffectés pour former le Troisième escadron de la Home Fleet. Pour le moment, le vaisseau est toujours stationné dans les eaux territoriales de la Mer du Nord mais il va bientôt être détaché en Méditerranée. Nous accosterons à Malte dans le courant du mois de novembre.

\- A cause de la guerre dans les Balkans ?

\- Précisément.

Theodore Nott leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Franchement, je me demande bien pourquoi la Grande-Bretagne se mêle de ce conflit. Qu'on laisse les Ottomans et la Ligue balkanique s'entretuer entre eux !

\- Ce que tu peux être simpliste, soupira Goyle. Toutes les grandes puissances européennes ont des intérêts dans ce conflit ! A commencer par nous ! La Grande-Bretagne soutient peut-être officiellement l'Empire Ottoman mais ça ne l'empêche pas de regarder vers la Grèce et de soutenir officieusement son entrée dans la Ligue.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir une chose pareille ? demanda Theo d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Parce que cela va de soi, répondit Hermione.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter.

\- La Grande-Bretagne sait que l'Empire Ottoman est fortement affaibli par son conflit avec l'Italie, expliqua-t-elle. Il est en recul. Si l'Angleterre veut convaincre la Grèce d'entrer dans la Ligue Balkanique, c'est pour contrebalancer le poids de la Russie.

\- Exactement, dit une voix grave et froide derrière elle. Raison pour laquelle nous négocierons également avec la Bulgarie afin d'éviter que la Thrace ne tombe entre les mains des russes.

Hermione se retourna pour faire face à un homme grand, au visage sévère, vêtu de l'uniforme de la Royal Navy.

\- Commodore Severus Snape, se présenta-t-il en inclinant légèrement la tête.

\- Hermione Granger, répondit-elle simplement.

La présence de Snape ne semblait pas l'impressionner, ni elle, ni Gregory Goyle.

\- Nous courons droit à la catastrophe, jeta ce dernier.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? fit Snape d'un ton doucereux.

\- Vous savez très bien ce qui est en train de se passer là-bas ! Le Congrès de Berlin de 1878 a créé à dessein des États balkaniques divisés et faibles, qui devront inévitablement chercher des alliances auprès des grandes puissances ! Grandes puissances qui sont tenues entre elles par la Triple-Entente et la Triple-Alliance. Je vous le dis, le moindre incident dans les Balkans est susceptible de déclencher un conflit généralisé !

\- Justement. L'objectif est d'éviter un conflit en rétablissant l'ordre dans les Balkans.

\- Quel ordre ? Celui des puissances européennes ? Il n'y aura aucune paix dans les Balkans tant que l'on s'obstinera à ne pas tenir compte des populations et des nationalités ! s'emporta Gregory.

\- Bon sang ! s'exclama Theo. Est-ce que l'on peut parler d'un sujet moins déprimant que celui de la guerre ? C'est un bal de fiançailles, pas un sommet géopolitique !

Harry n'était pas loin de penser la même chose. Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir aux conséquences de la guerre dans les Balkans ni argumenter avec Gregory Goyle sur ce sujet. D'ailleurs, il était plutôt inquiet et contrarié de l'influence qu'il semblait avoir sur Hermione pour que celle-ci se mette à parler comme lui.

Il se demandait comment aborder le sujet avec elle quand il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Ariana.

\- Harry ! Pourquoi ne dansez-vous pas ?

\- Je n'en ai pas très envie pour l'instant.

\- Allez ! Faites un effort ! Le quadrille va bientôt commencer, vous ne pouvez pas rater cela !

\- Je suis désolé mais…

\- Tu ne sais pas danser le quadrille, Potter ? suggéra Malfoy qui venait d'apparaître aux côtés de sa fiancée.

\- Je sais parfaitement danser le quadrille, répondit Harry, les dents serrées.

Parfaitement était sans doute un peu exagéré mais il savait qu'il pourrait se débrouiller.

Malfoy haussa un sourcil, mettant silencieusement en doute l'affirmation de Harry. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que ce dernier réagisse.

\- Lady Ariana ? Me ferez-vous l'honneur de danser le quadrille avec moi ? demanda-t-il en se courbant légèrement.

\- Avec plaisir, Lord Black ! répondit Ariana en souriant largement.

Draco eut un sourire méprisant. Il s'éloigna et invita l'une des cousines d'Ariana. Quand les premières notes de _Dashing White Sergeant_ retentirent, l'assemblée se réorganisa fébrilement en groupes de six danseurs. Nombreux étaient ceux qui voulaient participer au quadrille, de sorte que les danseurs étaient très proches les uns des autres.

Ainsi, Harry se retrouva épaule contre épaule avec Draco. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son bras au travers de l'étoffe de sa veste et ce sentiment le troubla.

La danse commença et Harry fit en sorte, tant bien que mal, de se concentrer sur ses pas et sur les enchaînements. Il s'agissait d'une succession de pas chassés, de pas de basque, de _skip change of step_ et de croisements.

Lors du premier croisement, sa main effleura celle de Draco. Il tressaillit légèrement à ce contact qu'il croyait accidentel. Mais lorsque lors des croisements suivants, les effleurements s'accentuèrent, allant même jusqu'à ce que leurs doigts s'accrochent brièvement, il n'eut plus de doute sur leur caractère volontaire.

Il tenta de faire abstraction de la chaleur qui se répandait en lui à chaque fois que sa main touchait celle de l'autre homme, mais sans succès. Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de se concentrer et faillit pratiquement percuter l'un des participants tellement il était distrait.

A son grand soulagement, la danse s'acheva.

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, dit-il à Ariana.

Et il se précipita à l'extérieur de la salle de bal comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

Draco le regarda partir, les sourcils froncés.

\- Va le retrouver, lui souffla Ariana lorsqu'elle l'eut rejoint.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser seule.

\- J'ai une liste impressionnante de jeunes hommes qui souhaitent danser avec moi, sourit-elle. Si quelqu'un remarque ton absence, je dirai que tu as mal à la tête et que tu es sorti prendre l'air.

\- Mais…

\- Va le retrouver, insista-t-elle. Et décide-toi à lui parler, une bonne fois pour toute. Tu n'auras pas de meilleure opportunité.

Draco soupira et hocha la tête. L'instant d'après, il traversait à son tour la salle de bal.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry s'arrêta au milieu du Grand Hall, ne sachant pas où aller. Ce château était décidément beaucoup trop grand. Il prit quelques respirations profondes pour se calmer avant d'aviser une porte entrouverte à quelques pas de là.

Il entra et se retrouva dans une grande bibliothèque. Malgré sa taille, l'endroit était chaleureux, avec ses meubles en bois foncé, ses épais tapis persans au sol et ses lourdes tentures lie de vin, accrochées aux fenêtres.

Dans un coin, il remarqua une desserte sur laquelle était posée des verres et une carafe en cristal contenant un liquide ambré. Du whisky probablement.

La démarche était peut-être sans gêne, mais Harry s'approcha et se servit un verre qu'il but d'une traite. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge, n'améliorant en rien la sensation de chaleur qu'il ressentait déjà, mais il eut néanmoins le bénéfice de calmer ses nerfs à vifs.

Il respira un grand coup, pensant s'être suffisamment calmé quand la porte de la bibliothèque se rouvrit.

Il se retourna pour voir Draco Malfoy qui se tenait dans l'encadrement. Ce dernier referma doucement la porte derrière lui et s'avança d'un pas lent, promenant son regard partout mais sans jamais le poser sur Harry.

Seuls les sons étouffés de l'orchestre qui jouait toujours dans la salle de bal troublaient le silence épais qui régnait dans la pièce.

-Quand nous étions enfants, dit finalement Draco, Ariana, Blaise et moi, nous faussions compagnies à nos gouvernantes et nous venions nous cacher ici chaque fois qu'un bal était donné.

Il souriait et sa voix était empreinte de nostalgie.

-Nous nous cachions et nous attendions que la musique commence. Et puis, nous dansions à tour de rôle avec Ariana. Nous étions seulement vêtus de nos pyjamas et de nos robes de chambre mais nous faisions comme si nous portions les mêmes vêtements élégants que les invités. Blaise était une vraie catastrophe. Il n'arrêtait pas d'écraser les pieds d'Ariana ! Alors, il finissait systématiquement par la laisser danser avec moi et il mimait le chef d'orchestre… il adorait ça. J'ai toujours été convaincu que c'était son rêve secret… devenir chef d'orchestre.

Il eut un petit rire, tout en secouant légèrement la tête.

-Pourquoi me racontes-tu cela ? demanda Harry.

Pour toute réponse, Draco se dirigea vers le mur sur sa gauche. Il se baissa face à une large grille d'aération. Il actionna un loquet qui souleva les lattes métalliques qui le recouvraient. Aussitôt, la musique leur parvint avec une acuité confondante. L'orchestre venait d'entamer une valse, _Le Beau Danube Bleu._

Draco se releva et revint vers Harry. Sans un mot, il passa un bras autour de sa taille et prit sa main dans la sienne.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'accorder cette danse ?

Hermione releva la tête vers le Commodore Snape. Elle ne put masquer son étonnement face à cette requête, mais l'idée de danser avec cet homme ténébreux ne lui était pas désagréable.

-Avec plaisir, répondit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Celle de Snape était large et chaude sous ses doigts, et elle ne put réprimer un léger soubresaut quand elle se posa au milieu de son dos.

Ils commencèrent à danser, suivant le rythme lent de la musique. Snape la tenait à une distance respectable et veillait à la guider sans forcer.

\- Ainsi donc vous vous intéressez à la politique étrangère, observa-t-il après un moment de silence.

\- Cela semble vous étonner.

\- A vrai dire, oui. La plupart des jeunes femmes de votre âge sont davantage préoccupées par la mode, leur place dans la société et par le fait de se trouver un mari.

\- Eh bien, je ne suis pas comme les autres jeunes femmes de mon âge.

\- Je m'en suis aperçu.

\- Cela vous pose-t-il un problème ?

\- Non.

Hermione hocha la tête et ils continuèrent à danser.

\- Qu'en pense votre fiancé ? demanda Snape à brûle-pourpoint.

\- Je n'ai pas de fiancé. Ou du moins, je n'en ai plus.

Snape haussa un sourcil.

\- J'avais pour projet de m'inscrire à la London School of Medecine for Women, expliqua-t-elle. Projet que Ronald ne voulait pas soutenir. Nous avions par ailleurs des… convictions différentes à propos de plusieurs choses. Nous avons fini par nous séparer.

\- Eh bien, au moins vous êtes libre de vous inscrire désormais, commenta Snape d'un ton factuel.

\- Hélas, non, soupira Hermione. L'école a préféré décliner ma demande d'inscription. Pour des motifs que je ne souhaite pas évoquer.

Elle fut heureuse de noter que Snape ne fit aucun commentaire. Tout en continuant à danser, il demanda :

-Que comptez-vous faire dans ce cas ? Vous ranger bien sagement en attendant de trouver un autre fiancé ?

Il y avait dans son ton quelque chose de cynique et de presque coléreux.

\- Non ! réagit-elle. Bien sûr que non !

\- Alors quoi ?

\- J'ai un diplôme d'infirmière. Pour le moment, j'aide mon père à la clinique de Godric's Hollow mais je vais bientôt partir pour Londres. J'ai obtenu un poste d'infirmière à St Thomas.

\- Vous savez que St Thomas est un hôpital militaire ?

\- Je le sais. Une aile de l'hôpital est réservée aux marins et aux membres de leurs familles.

\- C'est aussi un hôpital-école. On y forme les infirmières militaires.

\- Oh… je ne le savais pas.

\- C'est une formation très exigeante. En temps de guerre, les infirmières sont ce qu'il y a de plus précieux pour les chirurgiens.

\- Je l'imagine parfaitement.

\- Seriez-vous intéressée de suivre ce cursus ?

\- Eh bien, je n'y ai jamais réfléchi… mes perspectives étaient plutôt d'œuvrer pour l'amélioration de la condition de la femme, pour un changement des mentalités. Pas me retrouver au milieu d'un champ de bataille.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de vous retrouver dans les zones de conflits.

\- Pourquoi le faire dans ce cas ?

\- Cette formation est très exigeante, je vous l'ai dit. L'obtention de ce brevet vous ouvrirait bien des portes. Qui sait ? A terme, vous pourriez même ouvrir votre propre dispensaire.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Avoir son propre dispensaire était un rêve qu'elle osait à peine effleurer.

\- Je… ce serait formidable en effet mais… je ne suis pas certaine qu'on m'acceptera dans ce cursus. Je n'ai qu'un modeste diplôme d'une école de Birmingham.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela. S'agissant d'un hôpital militaire, l'Amirauté a tout pouvoir de décision. Un mot de ma part et vous serez inscrite.

\- Et si je ne suis pas assez qualifiée ? Votre réputation risquerait d'en souffrir.

\- Vous êtes absolument qualifiée, j'en suis convaincu.

Hermione sourit et se mit à rougir sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-Pourquoi faites-vous cela pour moi ? demanda-t-elle après un temps. Vous me connaissez à peine.

La question sembla prendre Snape de court. Son regard se voila légèrement lorsqu'il dit :

\- Autrefois, j'ai connu une jeune femme qui vous ressemblait. Elle était vive et dotée d'une intelligence hors du commun. Elle aurait pu faire de grandes choses. Des choses différentes de ce que l'on attend généralement des femmes. Elle était exceptionnelle…

\- Et que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Rien, dit-il durement. Elle s'est amourachée d'un médiocre personnage. Arrogant et beau parleur. Il l'a séduite et…

Il ferma les yeux. Manifestement, ce souvenir lui était extrêmement douloureux.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, dit-il en s'écartant brusquement d'Hermione alors que la valse n'était pas terminée. Je dois y aller.

\- Mais…

\- Réfléchissez à ma proposition. Si vous souhaitez suivre cette formation, écrivez-moi directement à l'Amirauté. Je ferai le nécessaire.

\- Je… oui. Je vais y réfléchir très sérieusement.

\- Bien. Merci pour cette danse.

Il s'inclina légèrement et s'en alla rejoindre Lucius Malfoy et la Duchesse douairière.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? souffla Harry alors que Draco l'attirait contre lui.

\- Ne le devines-tu pas ?

\- Draco, je…

\- L'autre jour, je t'ai dit que je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir danser avec toi. Il n'est pas question que je perde cette occasion.

Harry déglutit difficilement alors que Draco commençait à bouger doucement, l'entraînant avec lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se sentait raide et était inquiet que quelqu'un entre et ne les surprenne. Mais rapidement, la musique eut raison de son trouble.

Il se fit la réflexion qu'il était étrangement agréable d'avoir un partenaire qu'il ne fallait pas guider. Il se laissait simplement porter par la musique. Cette musique qui les enveloppait et qui accélérait, tout comme les battements de leurs cœurs. A cet instant, ils étaient seuls au monde et Harry eut la conviction que rien n'aurait pu les faire s'arrêter.

Brusquement, le rythme de la valse se fit brillant et enlevé. Harry sentit la main de Draco appuyer plus fort contre le bas de son dos pour le ramener à lui et l'emmener dans ce tempo étourdissant. Ils tournaient et tournaient encore, avec allégresse et une telle légèreté qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils dansaient sur un nuage.

Le morceau était long mais quand il se termina, Harry eut l'impression qu'il avait duré à peine quelques secondes.

Le silence dans la pièce lui fit reprendre contenance. Il s'écarta de Draco plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Nous ne devrions pas faire ça, dit-il.

\- Nous n'avons fait que danser…

\- C'est avec ta fiancée que tu devrais danser.

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait toute la soirée. Et pour tout dire, c'est elle qui m'envoie.

\- Pourquoi ?

Draco ne répondit pas. A la place, il combla la distance qu'Harry avait créée entre eux et prit sa main dans la sienne.

\- Tu portes les boutons de manchettes que je t'ai offert, constata-t-il avec un sourire.

Harry retira sa main.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes ça, Draco, dit-il fermement.

\- Arrêter quoi ?

\- De m'offrir des choses de valeur, accompagnées de messages sibyllins. De souffler le chaud et le froid. D'être constamment ambigu dans tes gestes et dans tes paroles. Ça me tue, Draco. Ça me tue littéralement et j'ai l'impression que tu ne t'en rends pas compte.

Draco soupira en baissant les yeux.

-Je sais, murmura-t-il. Et c'est pour ça que je suis là.

Le souffle de Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il sentit une sueur froide recouvrir sa nuque alors qu'il anticipait déjà la manière dont cette conversation se terminerait.

\- Je n'en peux plus, continua Draco en secouant doucement la tête. C'est trop difficile.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est trop difficile ? demanda Harry d'une voix à peine audible.

\- De refouler mes sentiments. De te repousser constamment en prétendant vouloir te protéger alors qu'en réalité, c'est moi et seulement moi qui ai peur de souffrir.

\- Tu… tu parles de… tes maux de tête ?

\- Non. De mon cœur, Harry.

Draco releva les yeux et Harry put y lire une fragilité qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue.

\- Je t'aime, dit Draco. Comme je n'ai encore jamais aimé personne avant toi. C'est… c'est un sentiment qui ne m'est pas familier et qui me fait peur. J'ai peur parce que… tu me rends vulnérable, Harry. Et je me suis juré, en sortant de la Clinique Azkaban, que jamais plus je ne serais vulnérable !

\- Oh Seigneur, murmura Harry dont le cœur s'était remis à battre à toute vitesse, tu n'es pas vulnérable. Au contraire, tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse ! Tout ce que je voulais, c'était pouvoir être avec toi, pouvoir te dire que je t'aime sans me heurter à tous ces murs que tu as construits autour de toi… Eprouver des sentiments ne fera pas de toi quelqu'un de faible, Draco. C'est tout l'inverse.

\- Je suppose que tu as raison…

Avec une certaine hésitation, Harry se rapprocha de lui.

-Est-ce que… est-ce ça veut dire que…

Il ne parvint pas à achever sa phrase. Sa respiration était trop courte et sa voix tremblait.

\- Je t'aime, répéta Draco résolument. Et je n'ai plus l'intention de me mentir, ou de te mentir. Je veux être avec toi, Harry. Peu importe comment. Peu importe les difficultés ou les risques, je veux être avec toi. Enfin… si tu veux encore de moi, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

\- Mon Dieu, Draco, souffla Harry, comment peux-tu penser une seconde que je ne voudrais plus de toi ? C'est toi que je veux depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré à Primrose Hill.

Draco enveloppa le visage de Harry de ses mains.

\- Tu es incroyable, dit-il en souriant. Tu n'es même pas effrayé.

\- Bon sang, Draco. La vérité, c'est que je suis mort de peur.

\- Parce que nous prenons un risque énorme ?

\- Parce que je…

Harry rougit et essaya de baisser la tête mais Draco la maintenait toujours.

\- Je ne sais rien de… enfin, tu vois… des choses que…

Sa gêne était palpable et presque risible, mais Draco n'avait pas envie de se moquer de lui. Au contraire, il était touché par son embarras.

\- Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? demanda-t-il seulement.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête. Draco se pencha et posa délicatement sa bouche sur la sienne. Et pour la première fois, le baiser n'avait ni le goût de la colère ou de la culpabilité. Pour la première fois, il ne ressentit aucune douleur, ni dans sa tête ni dans son cœur. Seulement une intense plénitude et un bonheur quasi absolu.

Harry referma ses bras autour de son cou, penchant instinctivement la tête pour approfondir le baiser. Il se sentait étourdi. Ses jambes le portaient à peine. Il prit alors conscience qu'il avait quasiment arrêté de respirer. Il ralentit et s'écarta de Draco juste assez pour reprendre un peu d'air avant de recommencer à l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Le baiser cessa finalement à leurs corps défendant. Ils restèrent toutefois dans les bras l'un de l'autre, front contre front.

\- Il faut que je retourne dans la salle de bal, dit Draco un peu essoufflé.

\- Je comprends.

\- Je vais partir le premier. Attends quelques minutes ici avant de sortir à ton tour.

\- D'accord.

Draco ferma les yeux et soupira.

\- Tu as conscience que ce sera toujours comme ça, dorénavant ? Se méfier, regarder de tous côtés si personne ne peut nous voir, longer les murs, s'esquiver furtivement… mentir.

\- Draco…

\- Tu es prêt à assumer ça ?

\- J'assumerai n'importe quoi tant que je peux être avec toi.

\- Bien, dit Draco en hochant la tête.

Il se redressa et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux.

-Arrange-toi pour que Dobby ait terminé de s'occuper de toi à onze heures ce soir. Et ne verrouille pas la porte de ta chambre. Je viendrai te retrouver à onze heure et demi.

Sur ces mots, il embrassa Harry une dernière fois et quitta la pièce.

Une fois seul, Harry dut s'appuyer contre le dossier d'un fauteuil pour reprendre ses esprits et assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. S'il n'y avait le goût de Draco sur sa langue et le parfum de son eau de Cologne sur sa veste, il aurait pu croire que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Mais c'était réel.

En reprenant pied dans la réalité, il se rendit compte que l'orchestre avait recommencé à jouer. Une autre valse.

Harry sourit, heureux comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis très longtemps.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Alors qu'il sortait de la bibliothèque, encore perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne s'attendait pas à croiser Severus Snape. Il venait de sortit de la salle de bal et paraissait particulièrement agacé. Quelqu'un avait manifestement dû renverser quelque chose sur la manche de son costume car il la frottait avec un mouchoir.

Son agacement sembla redoubler quand il s'aperçut de la présence de Harry. Ce dernier avait les yeux braqués sur le mouchoir qu'il tenait à la main. Rapidement, Snape le fit disparaître dans sa poche. Il continua son chemin en dépassant Harry, sans même lui jeter un regard ou lui adresser la parole.

Harry n'y prêta pas attention, trop absorbé par ce qu'il avait vu, ou croyait avoir vu. Après tout, le couloir n'était pas fortement éclairé. Il avait très bien pu se tromper…

Certainement. Il avait dû se tromper.

Comment expliquer sinon que Snape tenait à la main, un mouchoir identique au sien ? Une étoffe en batiste blanche, brodée aux initiales L et S.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion de se tracasser davantage à ce propos. Il passa le reste de la soirée à attendre fébrilement de regagner sa chambre.

Et quand peu avant onze heure, Dobby s'en alla après l'avoir aidé à retirer son costume et à enfiler sa tenue de nuit, il était dans un état de nervosité indescriptible.

Il commença par s'asseoir sur son lit, espérant qu'un peu de lecture le distrairait. Rien n'y fit. Il sursautait au moindre bruit qu'il entendait, ayant soudainement l'impression que le couloir, si calme d'ordinaire, s'était transformé en boulevard. Les escaliers craquaient, les portes grinçaient et des pas résonnaient.

Incapable de se concentrer, il referma son livre et commença à faire les cent pas dans la chambre. Régulièrement, il s'arrêtait devant sa porte, fixant la poignée en faïence comme s'il pouvait la faire tourner par la seule force de son esprit.

Finalement, il retourna à son lit, se fustigeant pour son attitude puérile. Il s'assit sur le rebord et jeta un regard à la pendule. Un tintement résonna pour indiquer la demi-heure.

A cet instant précis, Harry entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il bondit sur ses pieds, le cœur battant la chamade.

Draco entra dans la pièce et referma silencieusement la porte. Sans attendre, il tourna la clé dans la serrure. Harry le regarda s'approcher sans y croire. Irrépressiblement, il fit les quelques pas qui le séparait de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il eut envie de lui dire qu'il lui avait manqué mais il se retint, ne voulant pas paraître pathétique.

Il nota alors que Draco ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'une simple robe de chambre.

\- Harry, ça va ? demanda Draco, se rendant compte de son trouble.

\- Je… oui… c'est juste que…

Il avait du mal à parler. Sa bouche était sèche et son cœur battait si fort qu'il en avait mal.

\- Est-ce qu'on va… je veux dire… est-ce qu'on va vraiment…

\- Non, murmura Draco en souriant. Pas ce soir. Pas ici. Pour cela, il faudra que nous ayons tout notre temps.

\- Oh.

Draco s'amusa de la légère note de déception qu'il crut déceler dans la voix de Harry.

-Mais cela ne nous empêche pas de faire d'autres choses. Il y a tant de choses que je veux faire avec toi, Harry…

Sur ces mots, il se pencha et l'embrassa dans le cou puis remonta juste sous son oreille, là où la peau est si fine, si douce. Si sensible.

-Oh Seigneur, souffla Harry tandis que Draco lui mordillait le lobe de l'oreille.

Draco entreprit alors de défaire les boutons de la chemise de pyjama. Il en écarta les pans, la faisant glisser des épaules de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'elle atterrisse au sol dans un bruit mou. Il posa les mains sur ses pectoraux, s'émerveillant de sa peau douce et dorée et faisant jouer ses doigts dans les fins poils noirs qui la recouvrait.

Il se pencha, déposa un baiser sur le haut de son épaule, puis descendit jusqu'à un téton qu'il lécha et suça avec application, en même temps qu'il caressait l'autre du pouce.

Harry était perdu, ivre des sensations merveilleuses que Draco faisait naître en lui.

-Oh mon Dieu, Draco, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Draco se redressa et sourit, avant de prendre possession de la bouche de Harry pour un baiser vertigineux.

Tandis qu'il l'embrassait, il fit courir ses doigts le long du ventre de Harry jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon. Mais lorsqu'il attrapa la cordelette pour la dénouer, ses mains hésitèrent un instant.

Harry le ressentit immédiatement.

-Est-ce que ça ira ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Il n'avait pas oublié l'état dans lequel Draco s'était retrouvé après la fellation qu'il lui avait donnée dans le hangar à bateaux des Nott.

-Oui, répondit Draco. Oui. Tout ira bien.

Il le pensait vraiment. Harry avait raison depuis le début : dorénavant, ses crises étaient essentiellement provoquées par l'angoisse et la colère. Pas par le désir. Chez les Nott, il était en colère. Parce qu'Harry avait embrassé un autre homme et avait dit vouloir l'oublier. Il n'avait pas pu le supporter.

Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Il était heureux et serein. Il avait dépassé sa peur et sa colère.

-Tout ira bien, répéta-t-il en tirant sur la cordelette.

Aussitôt, le pantalon glissa sur les hanches étroites de Harry, le laissant nu et totalement exposé.

-Tu es tellement magnifique, dit Draco en reculant d'un pas pour l'admirer.

Harry était plutôt gêné de l'attention dont il faisait l'objet mais cette gêne disparut instantanément lorsque Draco, revenant vers lui, prit dans sa main son sexe dur et brûlant, lui arrachant un long gémissement de plaisir.

A partir de cet instant, il ne voulut pas être en reste. Il se débarrassa du pantalon de pyjama à ses pieds, et d'une main un peu tremblante, il dénoua la ceinture de la robe de chambre de Draco et l'ouvrit. Il resta subjugué l'espace d'un instant.

Il avait déjà vu Draco nu de dos, lorsqu'ils s'étaient baignés dans la clairière et à elle seule cette vision était déjà quelque chose. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il avait devant les yeux à l'instant. Un torse aux muscles délicatement dessinés, à la peau d'albâtre, parfaitement imberbe à l'exception d'une fine ligne de poils blonds qui descendait sous le nombril vers une toison légèrement plus foncée que ses cheveux, au milieu de laquelle se dressait une hampe longue et épaisse.

Harry cligna des yeux alors que sa respiration s'accélérait. Il était déjà au bord de l'explosion mais c'était sans compter sur Draco qui se rapprocha, se frottant délibérément contre lui. Lorsque leurs érections se touchèrent, Harry ressentit un courant électrique le parcourir de haut en bas, ses bourses se resserrèrent et il ne put retenir son orgasme une seconde de plus.

\- Oh Seigneur ! se lamenta-t-il. Je suis désolé ! Draco, je suis désolé ! Je…

\- Chut… tout va bien. Je suis ravi de te faire autant d'effet…

\- Mais…

\- Crois-moi, ce ne sera pas ton seul orgasme de la nuit.

Draco se débarrassa de sa robe de chambre et poussa gentiment Harry en direction du lit. Il le fit s'allonger au milieu avant de ramper au-dessus de lui et se pencher pour l'embrasser.

-Tu as le droit de me toucher, tu sais, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Harry ne se fit pas prier. Tandis que Draco l'embrassait toujours, il caressa les épaules, le dos, le torse de son amant avec une dévotion sans pareille. Il descendit le long de ses flancs, s'attardant sur le haut de ses cuisses et de ses fesses. Elles étaient fermes et si douces qu'il aurait pu les malaxer toute la nuit. Mais il se décida à s'aventurer sur le devant et à prendre dans sa main l'érection douloureuse de Draco.

C'était la première fois qu'il touchait le sexe d'un autre homme. C'était une sensation étrange et familière à la fois. Il expérimenta quelques mouvements de va-et-vient, fermes et rapides. Il fut récompensé par un râle de plaisir qui se répercuta immédiatement dans son propre sexe.

\- C'est tellement bon, Harry, souffla Draco.

\- Tu veux que je continue ?

\- Bonté divine, oui… continue…

Il ne fallut que quelques mouvements supplémentaires pour que Draco jouisse à son tour avec force, son cri étouffé contre l'épaule de Harry.

Il se laissa retomber sur Harry, le souffle court et les joues brûlantes.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda prudemment Harry.

Draco prit quelques secondes avant de répondre. Sa tête bourdonnait légèrement mais il sentait que c'était la conséquence de son orgasme aveuglant et non une crise de migraine qui commençait.

\- Je vais bien, dit-il finalement. Vraiment bien. Et toi ?

\- Je ne pourrais aller mieux.

\- Oh si, dit Draco avec un sourire en coin.

Il se redressa sur les bras et fit courir sa langue de la gorge de Harry jusqu'à son nombril qu'il lécha consciencieusement, en même temps que les traces de leurs semences mêlées qui maculaient son ventre. Il déposa de petits baisers juste au-dessus de son pubis, puis sur ses cuisses, enfouissant son nez dans la toison sombre.

Autant dire que Harry était redevenu dur en quelques secondes.

Après l'avoir taquiné durant de longues secondes, Draco finit par poser un baiser à la base de son sexe avant de le lécher jusqu'au gland. Il prit le bout dans sa bouche, le suçant doucement tout en infiltrant la pointe de sa langue dans la fente sensible.

Harry arqua le dos et empoigna les draps à pleines mains.

-Mon Dieu, Draco… c'est… oh mon Dieu…

Draco le prit plus profondément et le suça presque goulûment, creusant les joues et accompagnant le mouvement de sa bouche par celui de sa main.

Harry se redressa sur les coudes pour l'observer et ce qu'il vit le fit pratiquement chavirer.

-Oh Seigneur, souffla-t-il en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Il laissa Draco s'activer sur son membre encore quelques instants avant de repousser doucement sa tête et de l'attirer vers lui pour l'embrasser. Puis, brusquement, il inversa leurs positions, se retrouvant au-dessus de Draco. Il brûlait de l'envie de le goûter à son tour.

Il imita ses gestes, embrassant d'abord la peau lisse et blanche de son torse, léchant et mordillant ses tétons rosés.

Harry était plutôt téméraire de nature, mais il s'étonnait tout de même de la facilité avec laquelle il s'occupait du corps d'un homme. Les rares fois où il avait couché avec une femme, il s'était senti gauche et emprunté, alors qu'ici, avec Draco, tout lui semblait naturel.

C'est pourquoi il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de prendre le sexe de Draco dans sa bouche.

Il avait un goût puissant, salé. _Exquis_ , pensa-t-il.

-Seigneur… Harry ! lâcha Draco dans un râle étouffé par sa main.

Encouragé par les soupirs de son amant, Harry se risqua à prendre le membre plus profondément. Peut-être trop car il faillit s'étouffer.

-Doucement, lui murmura Draco. Ne te force pas à aller trop loin… Tout ce que tu me fais est absolument divin.

Harry reprit la verge dans sa bouche et utilisa sa main pour compléter le mouvement. Il suça Draco lentement, arrachant à celui-ci des râles et des soupirs extatiques.

Draco lui, se disait que si le Paradis existait, il devait forcément ressembler à ça : Harry, à genoux entre ses cuisses, en train de lui procurer un plaisir inouï avec sa bouche. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui. De ses lèvres qui entouraient son sexe. De ses cheveux en bataille dans lesquels Draco enfouissait ses mains. De ses yeux verts intenses qui le fixaient avec une certaine insolence.

Il finit par détourner le regard, sans quoi il aurait joui immédiatement.

-Harry, souffla-t-il. Harry… arrête.

La sensation de vide et d'abandon qu'il ressentit quand Harry redressa la tête et délaissa son sexe, fut fulgurante.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

\- Bon Dieu, non ! Tu es… c'était sublime. Absolument sublime. Mais si tu continuais, j'allais jouir dans ta bouche.

Harry ne fut ni choqué ni embarrassé des mots crus de Draco. Au contraire, il eut un petit sourire en coin.

-Ça ne me dérange pas…

Il allait reprendre sa tâche mais Draco l'arrêta d'une main.

-Non. Viens. Je veux qu'on jouisse ensemble. Je veux te voir.

Ces mots excitèrent Harry au plus haut point. Il remonta le long du corps de Draco et s'allongea à côté de lui pour l'embrasser. Draco en profita pour glisser sa main entre leurs corps et saisir leurs deux verges ensemble.

Harry haleta de surprise, puis accompagna le geste de Draco d'un balancement des hanches. Il gémissait tout contre sa bouche.

\- Tu aimes ? demanda Draco avec un sourire.

\- C'est… incroyable… je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de pareil… jamais.

Draco sourit plus largement. Il raffermit sa prise et accéléra la cadence. Il se sentait douloureusement proche de la jouissance mais faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se retenir, pour attendre Harry. Quand la respiration de ce dernier s'accéléra et quand il sentit qu'il se tendait, il passa son pouce sur leurs glands. Ce fut la délivrance. Ils jouirent tous les deux à quelques secondes d'intervalles, longuement et profondément.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Ce sera toujours comme ça ? demanda Harry bien plus tard dans la nuit, alors qu'il était allongé dans les bras de Draco, la tête contre son épaule.

\- Comment ?

\- Epoustouflant.

Draco eut un petit rire triste.

\- J'aimerais te dire que oui mais peut-être qu'un jour, tu en auras assez. Tu ne trouveras plus cela époustouflant du tout et tu retourneras auprès des femmes.

\- Draco, non…

\- Tu n'en sais rien, Harry. Tout cela est nouveau pour toi mais si ce n'est pas ta vraie nature, tu finiras par…

Harry le fit taire en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

\- C'est ma vraie nature, Draco. Crois-moi. J'ai eu le temps de me rendre compte d'un certain nombre de choses… et… et j'en ai déduit que… je ressens une véritable attirance pour les hommes. Pas seulement pour toi.

\- Et c'est sensé me rassurer ?

\- Oui, sourit Harry. Parce que toi, je t'aime.

Draco exhala un long soupir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Harry.

Il n'eut pas de réponse et se dit qu'il n'en aurait jamais avant d'entendre, dans un murmure :

\- Je suis heureux.

\- Et… c'est… un problème ? demanda Harry prudemment.

\- Je n'ai jamais été heureux comme ça. Et j'ai peur que ça s'arrête.

Harry se redressa sur un coude, essayant de trouver le regard de Draco dans la pénombre de la chambre.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison que ça s'arrête, dit-il à voix basse. Et même si ce ne sera pas facile tous les jours, ça ne veut pas dire que nous cesserons d'être heureux.

\- Tu en est certain ?

\- Non. Mais je ferai tout pour continuer.

Draco entoura Harry de ses bras et le ramena contre lui.

-Je t'aime.

Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux avant de le repousser doucement.

\- ll faut que je rejoigne ma chambre.

\- Déjà ?

\- Oui. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de m'endormir ici et d'être découvert au matin.

\- Tu as raison, admit Harry en soupirant.

Il se redressa et embrassa Draco avec tendresse.

\- Tu vas me manquer, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

\- Tu deviens déjà sentimental ? ironisa Draco.

Harry se rallongea sans répondre. Il regarda Draco se lever, ramasser sa robe de chambre et l'enfiler.

Une fois vêtu, Draco mit un genou sur le lit et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser avec ferveur.

-Tu vas me manquer aussi, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

L'instant d'après, il était parti.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **16 octobre 1912**

Harry s'était levé de bonne heure. Il était fatigué de sa courte nuit, pourtant il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Il avait demandé à Dobby de préparer ses malles tandis qu'il prenait son petit-déjeuner.

A son arrivée dans la salle à manger, il vit qu'Ariana, Blaise et Lucius Malfoy était déjà installés.

-Bonjour Harry, dit joyeusement Ariana. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

Elle le regardait d'un air amusé qui laissait supposer qu'elle était au courant de ce qui s'était passé entre Draco et lui.

\- Oui, oui, dit Harry en rougissant légèrement. Bonjour Lucius. Blaise.

Il prit place à côté de Blaise afin que ce dernier ne remarque pas trop son embarras.

\- Le… hum… le bal était très réussi, dit-il en prenant un toast dans la corbeille.

\- En effet, approuva Lucius. Tout le monde est reparti très content.

\- J'ai eu l'occasion de parler avec votre amie, Mademoiselle Granger, dit Ariana. C'est une jeune personne charmante !

\- C'est vrai. Et elle était ravie d'avoir pu vous rencontrer.

\- Je la revois demain. Je sens que nous allons devenir de bonnes amies toutes les deux.

\- Oh ? Je croyais qu'elle repartait pour Godric's Hollow aujourd'hui.

\- Non. Elle va rester en Ecosse jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Et vous ? Vous êtes toujours décidé à nous quitter ce matin ?

\- En effet. Mon train part à dix heures d'Aberfeldy.

\- Pourquoi ne pas rester quelques jours de plus parmi nous ? demanda Blaise. Draco sera certainement déçu de votre départ.

Harry faillit s'étouffer en buvant son café mais se reprit à temps.

\- J'ai des affaires à régler à Godric's Hollow, dit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme.

\- Lord Black a raison, dit Lucius. Il y a des affaires qui ne peuvent être retardées.

Blaise ne fit aucun commentaire et le repas se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry ne put s'empêcher de demander :

\- Hm… Draco ne descend pas pour le petit-déjeuner ?

\- Draco est parti tôt ce matin, dit Ariana avec légèreté.

\- Oh.

Une déception sans nom lui étreignit le cœur. Qu'avait-il bien pu espérer ? Les paroles de Draco lui revinrent en mémoire alors qu'il mâchait sans enthousiasme son toast à la marmelade. _Etes-tu prêt à assumer tout cela ?_ Harry lui avait assuré que oui, mais il se rendait compte que ce serait bien plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Ses malles avaient été chargées dans la voiture. Il avait salué Blaise, Ariana, Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, et avait chaleureusement remercié la Duchesse douairière pour son accueil. Draco n'était toujours pas revenu. Il allait donc rentrer à Godric's Hollow sans savoir quand ils pourraient se revoir.

Il traversait le Grand Hall quand il se sentit tiré en arrière. Il se retrouva coincé dans une alcôve, entre un mur en pierres et le corps d'un homme. Un homme qui l'embrassait.

Harry n'eut besoin que d'une seconde pour reconnaître Draco. Son odeur, le goût et la douceur de ses lèvres.

\- Tu es rentré, soupira-t-il avec soulagement.

\- Bien sûr. Comment aurais-je pu te laisser partir sans te souhaiter un bon voyage ?

Harry sourit en nouant ses bras autour de son cou et en l'embrassant avec bonheur.

Ils finirent par s'écarter l'un de l'autre avec regret.

\- Quand rentres-tu dans le comté de Slytherin ?

\- Pas avant quinze jours. A la fin de la semaine, nous nous rendons dans la demeure familiale des Dumbledore dans le Northumberland. Ariana et Charlotte vont y résider avec la Duchesse douairière jusqu'au mariage.

\- Ces quinze jours vont me paraître interminables.

Draco lui sourit.

\- A moi aussi.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce qu'Ariana sait… pour nous ?

\- Ariana sait tout et saura toujours tout.

\- Et elle… je veux dire… c'était votre soirée de fiançailles…

\- C'est un peu tard pour t'en inquiéter, tu ne crois pas ? plaisanta Draco.

Contrit, Harry haussa les épaules.

-Elle est heureuse pour nous, dit Draco. Vraiment heureuse. C'est elle qui a eu l'idée de dire que j'étais parti ce matin pour que nous puissions avoir un moment seuls, sans éveiller les soupçons.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

\- Je dois y aller, soupira Harry. Sinon, je risque de rater mon train.

\- Fais bon voyage.

\- Merci.

Harry se dégagea pour s'en aller mais Draco le retint par le bras.

\- Je suis heureux, Harry. J'espère que tu l'es autant que moi.

\- Je le suis.

Le sourire que Harry lui offrit à ce moment-là était la plus belle chose au monde.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	15. Chapitre 13

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Une fois de plus, malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos nombreuses review :-(**

 **J'aurais pourtant mille choses à vous dire tant elles me font plaisir mais la plus importante est : merci ! Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements. Merci aussi à ceux qui ne review pas mais qui suivent cette histoire et qui l'ont placée dans leurs favoris.**

 **J'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

 **16 octobre 1912 – Manoir Black – Godric's Hollow**

-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je peux y faire.

Le ton méprisant de Percy agaça Ron au plus haut point.

\- Oh, tu ne vois pas ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Mais je vais te le dire, moi ! COMMENCE PAR REGLER TES PUTAINS DE PROBLEMES TOI-MEME !

\- Ronald, je t'interdis de…

\- TU N'AS RIEN A M'INTERDIRE !

Sur ces mots, il écrasa le courrier qu'il tenait en main contre le torse de son frère.

\- C'est le troisième que je reçois en un mois, dit-il. Je ne peux pas leur donner ce qu'ils veulent !

\- Comment ça se fait ?

\- Parce que l'argent ne tombe pas du ciel, Percy ! s'exclama Bill qui se tenait en retrait, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Deux des fermiers ont un retard de loyers.

\- Et tu ne peux pas emprunter sur les comptes du domaine ?

\- Non, je ne peux pas ! tonna Ron. Harry surveille ses comptes, il s'en apercevrait immédiatement !

Percy pinça les lèvres et souffla avec exaspération.

\- Si seulement il était resté à Boston, celui-là, maugréa-t-il.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- C'est depuis qu'il est revenu que les Dursley sont intenables !

\- C'est vrai, admit Ron. Mais il n'en reste pas moins que tout cela est arrivé par ta faute !

\- Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? s'écria Percy.

\- Je ne sais pas, lâcha Ron avec ironie. Assumer tes responsabilités. Epouser la fille que tu avais mise enceinte au lieu de l'envoyer se faire avorter.

Percy devint rouge écarlate.

\- Ron, intervint Bill avant que ça ne dégénère, il ne sert à rien de revenir là-dessus. Ce qui est fait est fait.

Ron secoua la tête, dépité.

\- Ouais, dit-il. Ce qui est fait est fait. Sauf que moi, je n'ai rien fait du tout ! Et pourtant, c'est moi qui reçois ces foutues lettres de chantage ! C'est moi qui risque tous les jours d'aller en taule parce que j'escroque le propriétaire du domaine pour qui je travaille, et accessoirement mon ami !

\- Je risque autant que toi, précisa Bill.

\- En effet. Et tout ça pourquoi ?

\- Ron, arrête. On était tous d'accord de protéger Percy.

\- Eh bien, peut-être que je ne le suis plus.

-Que veux-tu dire ? s'exclama Percy dont le visage avait considérablement pâli.

Ron haussa les épaules.

\- Je vais parler à Harry.

\- QUOI ?

\- Ron, tempéra Bill. Tu es en colère, mais ça ne sert à rien de…

\- Je ne suis pas en colère. J'en ai assez, c'est tout. Assez de mentir. Assez de ne plus pouvoir regarder Harry en face.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que je risque ? demanda Percy avec une pointe de panique dans la voix.

\- Je le sais, mais…

\- Mais quoi ? Tu vas vraiment imposer ça à Maman ?

\- Ne me parle pas de Maman ! siffla Ron en brandissant son index sous le nez de son frère.

\- Arrêtez, tous les deux ! s'interposa Bill.

Il soupira lourdement en se tournant vers Ron.

\- Tu as vraiment l'intention de parler à Harry ?

\- Bill, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne découvre ce qu'on a fait. Si on a une chance de s'en tirer, c'est en lui disant la vérité.

\- Comment pourrait-il découvrir quoi que ce soit ? intervint Percy. Tu as dit qu'il n'y connaissait rien !

\- Plus maintenant. Il est tout le temps fourré chez Lucius Malfoy à qui il demande conseil.

\- Je doute que Malfoy sache que…

\- Malfoy sait tout sur tout le monde, coupa Ron. Sans compter que l'une des fermes fantômes les plus productives se trouve juste à la limite du Comté de Slytherin… combien de temps faudra-t-il à Malfoy pour faire le rapprochement et en parler à Harry ?

Percy se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

-Tout cela, ce ne sont que des spéculations ! s'emporta-t-il. Tu ne sais strictement rien ! Et il est hors de question que tu…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase car la porte du salon venait de s'ouvrir sur Harry.

Ce dernier avisa le rassemblement dans la pièce et perçut immédiatement la tension qui y régnait.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Les regards de Percy et Bill se tournèrent instantanément vers leur plus jeune frère.

\- Ron, que se passe-t-il ? répéta Harry.

\- Je… Hum… c'est… c'est notre tante Muriel. Elle ne va pas bien. Maman est partie hier pour Exeter.

\- Oh. Je suis désolé de l'apprendre, dit Harry. Elle est partie seule ?

\- Non, dit Bill. Papa l'accompagne.

\- C'est justement ce qui nous inquiète, poursuivit Ron. Papa n'a jamais été le bienvenu dans la famille Prewett. J'espère qu'ils se comporteront bien avec lui.

Harry hocha la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, mais c'est gentil de proposer, répondit Ron avec un sourire triste.

Le regard qu'il échangea avec ses frères n'échappa pas à Harry.

\- Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, dit Bill. Harry vient de rentrer d'un long voyage, il a certainement envie de se reposer.

\- De toute façon, un couple de paroissiens doit venir me voir pour un baptême, dit Percy avec raideur.

Il fit un simple signe de tête à Harry et quitta la pièce. Bill le suivit, non sans avoir salué Harry plus chaleureusement.

\- Tu as fait bon voyage ? demanda Ron une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

\- C'était long. Hogwarts, c'est vraiment le bout du monde.

\- Et comment était le Bal ?

\- Fastueux, il n'y a pas d'autre mot.

Ron grogna quelque chose qu'Harry ne comprit pas au sujet des Malefoy.

\- J'y ai croisé Hermione, dit-il.

\- Hermione ? s'exclama Ron. Mais… que faisait-elle là-bas ?

\- Elle était invitée par Lady Ariana.

\- Elles se connaissent ?

\- Il semblerait, répondit Harry sommairement.

Voyant le visage sincèrement triste de son ami, Harry s'en voulut d'avoir parlé d'Hermione. Avant de se rappeler que c'était entre autres son intransigeance qui les avait séparés.

\- Elle va bien ? demanda Ron.

\- Oui, elle va bien.

\- Elle… hum… elle était accompagnée ?

Harry préféra passer sous silence la présence de Gregory Goyle.

-Elle est venue en compagnie d'une cousine de Lady Ariana, je crois.

Ce n'était peut-être pas un mensonge. Dans l'aristocratie britannique, tout le monde était plus ou moins cousin avec tout le monde. Il n'était donc pas exclu que les vicomtes Goyle soient apparentés aux Dumbledore ou aux McGonagall d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Fort heureusement, Ron sembla se contenter de cette explication.

\- A-t-on reçu des nouvelles de Ginny ? demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui, dit Ron en souriant plus largement cette fois. Elle a passé trois semaines à Paris avant de prendre la route pour Nice, puis un bateau pour Rome.

\- Elle va y passer les fêtes de Noël ?

\- Sans doute, oui. Il se peut que Maman, papa et moi la rejoignions quelques jours avant.

\- Hm. C'est une bonne idée.

\- Tu pourrais nous accompagner.

Harry réfléchit rapidement à cette proposition. C'est vrai qu'il serait heureux de revoir Ginny, mais la perspective de s'éloigner de l'Angleterre, et donc de Draco, ne l'enchantait guère. Et puis, il y avait le mariage fixé au 31 décembre. Harry ne savait pas encore s'il aurait le courage d'y assister mais sait-on jamais.

-C'est un peu tôt pour le décider, biaisa-t-il. J'ai encore le temps d'y réfléchir.

Si Ron fut déçu de son manque de réactivité, il ne le montra pas. A la place, il passa une main sur son visage.

-Ecoute, Harry, dit-il. Je…

Il soupira en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Ron ? demanda Harry.

\- Je… je voulais seulement te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour Ginny. Ce voyage en Europe, elle en rêvait. Je ne l'ai jamais sentie aussi heureuse, et c'est grâce à toi.

\- Tu sais que ça me fait plaisir. Elle le mérite.

\- Je sais… mais… Enfin, bref. Merci.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Ron lui sourit et s'apprêta à prendre congé.

\- Ron ? le rappela Harry avant qu'il n'arrive à la porte. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Oui, dit-il avec un sourire crispé. Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas.

L'instant d'après, il avait disparu.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **17 octobre 1912 – Château d'Hogwarts, Ecosse**

Le temps était frais mais lumineux, si bien qu'Ariana avait proposé à Hermione de l'accompagner pour une promenade dans le parc. Afin de les laisser parler tranquillement, Gregory avait préféré rester au château avec Draco.

Ariana appréciait beaucoup Hermione. Elle la trouvait vive, intelligente et était heureuse de pouvoir partager ses idées avec la jeune femme.

Elles discutaient depuis un bon moment du manque de courage de la classe politique sur la question du vote des femmes, quand Ariana dit :

\- Hermione, je vous demanderais d'être absolument discrète sur mon implication au sein des suffragettes…

\- Oui, bien sûr. Gregory m'a dit que vous ne souhaitiez pas que cela se sache.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre mais pour pouvoir aider toutes ces femmes, financer les campagnes et payer leur défense en justice, je me dois de rester en retrait.

Ariana s'interrompit un instant, hésitant à poursuivre.

-De plus, finit-elle par dire, je ne pense pas que Lord et Lady Malfoy apprécieraient que leur future belle-fille soit identifiée comme une militante. Ils feraient annuler le mariage immédiatement et cela, je… je ne peux pas me le permettre.

Hermione regarda Ariana avec compassion.

\- Je comprends, dit-elle. Mes convictions m'ont coûté un fiancé.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Il n'a pas compris mes aspirations, ni personnelles, ni professionnelles. Je voulais m'inscrire à la faculté de médecine et lui estimait que c'était incompatible avec un rôle d'épouse et de mère. Mais la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, a été mon arrestation à Londres quand je manifestais avec les suffragettes. Il s'est senti trahi et n'a plus rien voulu savoir de moi.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée pour vous.

\- Il ne faut pas. J'aimais Ronald, mais nous n'étions pas compatibles. Autant s'en rendre compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Avez-vous renoncé à votre projet d'étudier la médecine ?

\- Hélas oui. Mon arrestation a été portée à la connaissance de la faculté. Ils n'ont plus souhaité me compter parmi leurs élèves.

\- Voulez-vous que je leur écrive ? Fort heureusement, le nom de Dumbledore a toujours du crédit et je pourrais sans mal me porter garante de vous.

\- C'est vraiment gentil à vous, sourit Hermione. Mais j'ai un autre projet.

Elle lui expliqua vouloir travailler sur le terrain plutôt que se perdre encore plusieurs années dans des études supérieures alors qu'elle avait déjà un diplôme d'infirmière.

\- J'ai obtenu un poste à l'hôpital St Thomas, à Londres. Je commence à la fin de l'année. De plus, le Commodore Snape m'a parlé de l'opportunité de suivre la formation pour devenir infirmière militaire. Et puisque ce service relève de l'Amirauté, il a accepté de se porter garant pour moi.

Ariana écarquilla les yeux.

\- Severus vous a recommandée pour la formation d'infirmière militaire ? s'extasia-t-elle.

\- Eh bien, rien n'est encore fait, corrigea Hermione. Il attend ma réponse avant de prendre contact avec l'hôpital. Et je ne suis pas encore décidée…

\- C'est incroyable, souffla Ariana. D'aussi loin que je connaisse Severus, il n'intervient quasiment jamais en faveur de personne… Vous avez dû lui faire une sacrée impression.

Hermione haussa les épaules, un peu gênée.

\- C'est plutôt lui qui est impressionnant, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- Je sais. Peu de gens parviennent à voir au-delà de l'image froide et ténébreuse qu'il donne de lui. C'est pourtant un homme bon.

\- Est-il… veuf ou bien…

\- Non. C'est un célibataire endurci. Il ne vit que pour son métier.

Ariana fronça les sourcils et esquissa un petit sourire.

-Est-ce que je me trompe ou bien ce cher Severus ne vous laisse pas indifférente ?

Hermione détourna la tête.

\- Qu'allez-vous chercher ? Je ne l'intéresse certainement pas. Et puis, il pourrait être mon père !

\- C'est vrai, mais quelle importance ? C'est un homme cultivé, fort nanti. Et il n'est certainement pas déplaisant à regarder…

\- Lady Ariana ! s'exclama Hermione, à moitié amusée, à moitié contrariée.

\- Eh bien, quoi ? rigola-t-elle.

Hermione se mit à rire à son tour.

\- Plus sérieusement, reprit Ariana. J'espère que votre déconvenue avec cet autre jeune homme ne vous a pas fait renoncer à l'amour. Je sais que des tempéraments comme le nôtre peuvent effrayer les hommes, mais croyez-moi, ils ne sont pas tous comme cela.

\- Je l'espère.

Elles marchèrent en silence quelques instants avant qu'Ariana ne se décide à demander :

-Et votre ami Harry ? Il semble plutôt ouvert d'esprit…

Contre toute attente, Hermione rougit furieusement.

\- Oh mon Dieu, dit Ariana. J'ai mis les pieds dans le plat. Vous… vous avez des sentiments pour lui…

\- J'avais, précisa Hermione à voix basse. J'étais amoureuse de lui quand nous étions enfants. Puis il est parti avec son parrain et je ne l'ai plus vu pendant plusieurs années. Entre temps, j'ai fréquenté son meilleur ami, Ronald. Quand je l'ai revu à son retour en Angleterre, j'ai été surprise de constater que j'avais encore des sentiments pour lui. Mais cela n'a pas duré. J'ai rapidement compris qu'il ne me verrait jamais autrement que comme une amie.

\- L'amitié est souvent le secret des mariages les plus heureux…

\- Peut-être. Mais je suis certaine que Harry nourrit des sentiments pour quelqu'un.

\- Ah oui ? demanda Ariana innocemment. Qui donc ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je m'en suis rendu compte lors du bal.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec un regard pareil. Il était comme… illuminé de l'intérieur. Je me suis retournée pour voir qui il contemplait de la sorte mais elles étaient plusieurs à discuter avec Lord Draco. Je ne sais pas laquelle avait retenu son attention.

Ariana se contenta de sourire. Hermione ne semblait pas avoir compris.

\- De toute façon, continua cette dernière, Harry est désormais un Comte en titre. Je ne suis que la fille d'un médecin.

\- Hermione ! s'offusqua Ariana. Pourquoi dites-vous une chose pareille ? Bon sang, si Gregory vous entendait…

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Oui, je suis certaine qu'il serait furieux de m'entendre dire une chose pareille. Ne lui répétez pas ! Je tiens trop à son amitié pour cela !

\- Je ne dirai rien, la rassura Ariana. Et sachez que Gregory tient énormément à votre amitié également. En fait… il vous apprécie vraiment beaucoup, ajouta-t-elle doucement.

\- Je l'apprécie également, dit Hermione en souriant un peu rêveusement. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de remarquable. Je lui dois énormément.

Ariana hocha la tête.

\- Nous ferions mieux de rentrer, dit-elle. Draco et Gregory s'entendent bien mais il vaut mieux ne pas les laisser seuls trop longtemps, sans quoi, ils finissent systématiquement par se chamailler. Et puis… vous avez une lettre à écrire.

\- Une lettre à écrire ? répéta Hermione.

\- Parfaitement. Au Commodore Snape. Pour lui dire que vous allez vous inscrire à la formation d'infirmière militaire !

Hermione sourit. Ariana lui attrapa le bras et elles regagnèrent le château dans la bonne humeur.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **23 octobre 1912 – Godric's Hollow**

Les jours suivant son retour, Harry n'avait pas été bon à grand-chose. Tout au plus avait-il lu son courrier et répondu à quelques lettres, notamment à celles de Ginny. Quant aux rapports de gestion que Ron avait laissé sur son bureau, il les avait parcourus en diagonale, incapable de se concentrer sur leur contenu. Son esprit divaguait constamment vers Draco. Il repensait à ses mots, ses gestes, en se demandant si tout cela avait été bien réel.

Il craignait aussi que les jours passant, Draco ne change d'avis sur leur relation.

Harry aurait aimé l'appeler mais Hogwarts, beaucoup trop isolé dans les montagnes écossaises, ne disposait pas du téléphone. Et à supposer qu'il puisse lui téléphoner lorsqu'Ariana et lui seraient arrivés dans le Northumberland, il y avait des choses qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se dire, sachant qu'une opératrice pouvait entendre toute leur conversation.

Il se décida donc à lui écrire. Il choisit ses mots avec soin, de telle sorte que son courrier ne paraisse ni trop pathétique, ni désespéré, tout en lui rappelant ce qu'ils s'étaient promis.

Il fit ensuite préparer son cheval. Une promenade au village lui changerait les idées et il en profiterait pour déposer sa lettre à la poste.

Si la postière fut étonnée de voir le Comte de Gryffindor en personne devant son guichet, elle n'en montra rien, se contentant seulement de le saluer avec enthousiasme. Harry resta quelques minutes à discuter avec elle de tout et de rien avant de prendre congé.

Il comptait reprendre la route du château quand son attention fut attirée par quelqu'un qui sortait de l'hôpital du village.

Harry se rappela alors la promesse qu'il avait faite à Hermione de rendre visite à son père, promesse qu'il n'avait pas encore honorée jusque-là. Résolument, il fit avancer son cheval jusqu'à la grande bâtisse en briques rouges. Il entra dans la cour, attacha Firebolt à l'accoudoir d'un petit banc en bois et pénétra dans le hall de l'hôpital.

\- Monsieur ? Puis-je vous aider ? demanda une jeune femme vêtue d'une longue robe bleu clair, d'un tablier blanc et d'une coiffe à cornettes.

\- Je suis Harry Black, Comte de Gryffindor. Je souhaiterais rencontrer le Docteur Granger.

\- Veuillez patienter, dit-elle. Je vais chercher le Docteur.

Elle s'éloigna à pas rapides. Une minute plus tard, un homme en blouse blanche fit son apparition. Il devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux poivre et sel et une barbe soigneusement taillée. Derrière ses lunettes, Harry pouvait voir ses yeux chocolat, chaleureux et rieurs, identiques à ceux de sa fille.

\- Monsieur le Comte ! dit-il en s'approchant. Soyez le bienvenu !

\- Bonjour, Docteur. Merci de me recevoir. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.

\- Pas du tout. Comment allez-vous ? Bon sang, la dernière fois que je vous ai vu, vous deviez avoir treize ans. Vous étiez tombé d'un arbre et vous vous étiez foulé le poignet.

\- Je vais très bien. A vrai dire, je suis de passage au village et j'ai pris conscience que je ne vous avais jamais rendu visite depuis mon arrivée sur le domaine.

\- Oh, eh bien, je serais ravi de vous faire visiter, si vous le souhaitez.

\- Avec plaisir.

Le Docteur Granger précéda Harry dans plusieurs pièces de l'hôpital : la salle d'attente, le local de consultation, et une salle plus grande, équipées de huit lits en fer disposés de part et d'autre de la pièce et séparés par des paravents, où des patients pouvaient être hospitalisés durant plusieurs jours.

De ce que Harry pouvait voir, tous les lits étaient occupés.

\- Huit lits sont-ils suffisants ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, pas vraiment. En automne et en hiver, je dois renvoyer chez eux beaucoup de patients atteints de fluxions de poitrine ou d'autres affections respiratoires et qui feraient mieux d'être maintenus ici sous surveillance. En été, ce sont les blessures dues aux travaux des champs. Pour bien faire, ils devraient rester également mais je n'ai pas assez de place.

\- Peut-on y remédier ?

Le Docteur Granger soupira.

\- La solution serait que nous annexions le bâtiment de l'ancienne école, juste à côté.

\- Pourquoi ne pas le faire ?

\- Eh bien, en son temps, le précédent Comte de Gryffindor souhaitait en faire une bibliothèque. Aucune décision définitive n'a toutefois été prise, puisqu'il a quitté l'Angleterre et qu'il… hm… il n'est jamais revenu.

\- Je vois, dit pensivement Harry. Le bâtiment est-il toujours en bon état ?

\- Je crois, oui.

\- Dans ce cas, il me semble plus utile de l'affecter à l'agrandissement de l'hôpital que d'en faire une bibliothèque.

\- Je suis heureux de vous l'entendre dire, mais votre décision risque de déplaire à plusieurs membres du Conseil du village qui tenaient à l'idée de la bibliothèque.

Harry eut un claquement de langue exaspéré. L'idée d'agrandir l'hôpital lui semblait absolument indispensable mais il devait réfléchir au meilleur moyen de ménager les susceptibilités des membres du Conseil.

\- En arrivant, j'ai remarqué un grand bâtiment juste entre le presbytère et la poste. De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Autrefois, il y avait ici une petite communauté religieuse. Les prieurs s'en servaient comme réfectoire. Par la suite, c'est devenu le réfectoire de l'école, ainsi qu'une salle de gymnastique. Mais il n'est plus utilisé depuis qu'on a construit la nouvelle école de l'autre côté du village.

\- On pourrait fort bien transformer ce local en bibliothèque…

\- Certainement. Mais je doute que le Révérend Weasley soit d'accord. Il utilise ce local pour le catéchisme.

\- Le Révérend Weasley pourra certainement s'accommoder de la présence d'une bibliothèque dans son local de catéchisme, rétorqua Harry d'un ton sec.

Le Docteur Granger eut un petit sourire satisfait.

\- Peut-être pourrions-nous poursuivre cette discussion dans mon bureau, autour d'une tasse de thé ?

\- Bien volontiers.

Ils s'installèrent dans une pièce lumineuse, garnie de meubles en chêne et d'armoires vitrées contenant de nombreux ouvrages de médecine.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez fait des études de médecine à Boston ? demanda le docteur en versant le thé dans les tasses.

\- En effet, mais j'ai dû rentrer en Angleterre avant d'avoir pu les terminer.

\- C'est peu commun qu'un Comte en titre ait failli être médecin…

\- C'est surtout peu commun qu'un orphelin devienne Comte en titre, répondit Harry en souriant tristement.

\- Vous le regrettez ?

\- Au début, oui. J'aimais ma vie à Boston. Mais depuis quelques temps, j'ai appris à aimer le domaine et ses habitants. Je suis loin de ma vocation de médecin, mais je m'en suis trouvée une autre.

\- Vous comptez vraiment agrandir la clinique ?

\- Oui. Et engager du personnel en conséquence. De combien d'infirmières disposez-vous ?

\- Actuellement, elles sont deux. Jusqu'il y a peu, Hermione m'aidait également mais comme vous le savez peut-être, elle va bientôt partir pour Londres.

\- Elle me l'a dit, oui. Vous n'êtes pas trop déçu ?

\- Non. C'est une chance pour elle. Un poste dans un hôpital aussi prestigieux que St Thomas, c'est une opportunité qui ne se refuse pas.

Harry hocha la tête en buvant une gorgée de son thé.

\- Détrompez-moi, dit-il en reposant sa tasse, mais je n'ai pas vu d'appareil à rayons X dans votre équipement.

\- Hélas, non, soupira le Docteur Granger. Nous n'en avons pas. Les patients doivent se rendre à Trowbridge ou à Cirencester pour en trouver un.

\- Pourriez-vous vous renseigner sur le coût d'une telle machine ?

Le Docteur Granger écarquilla les yeux.

\- Vous… vous comptez financier l'achat d'un appareil à rayons X ?

\- Eh bien, pourquoi pas ? Il ne me semble pas judicieux que les gens du village doivent se rendre à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres pour trouver une clinique qui en possède un.

\- Ce serait… absolument formidable mais pensez-vous que ce sera rentable ?

\- Peut-être pourrions-nous trouver un accord avec l'hôpital du Comté de Slytherin ? Une sorte de partenariat ?

\- Hm… ce serait une idée, admit le médecin. J'ai entendu dire que l'hôpital de Bridgewater avait trouvé un arrangement de ce genre avec celui de Glastonbury…

\- J'en toucherai un mot à Lord Malefoy.

Le sourire du Docteur Granger n'aurait pas pu être plus large.

\- J'avoue, Lord Black, que je suis agréablement surpris par votre enthousiasme à l'égard de cette modeste clinique. Sans vous offenser, votre prédécesseur était beaucoup moins réceptif à la problématique de l'accès aux soins de santé.

\- Vous ne m'offensez pas. J'ai un grand respect pour mon parrain car je sais ce que je lui dois, mais je ne suis pas lui. Et j'ose espérer que je prendrai les bonnes décisions pour le bien-être du Comté et de ses habitants.

Sur ces mots, Harry se leva et prit congé du Docteur Granger.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Amirauté – Horse Guards Parade, Londres**

\- Commodore Snape, dit un officier en entrant dans le bureau. Un message du Lieutenant Zabini, à Portsmouth.

\- Que dit-il ?

\- Le Britannia a subi une avarie de moteur. Les réparations prendront trois jours. Le départ est reporté à mardi prochain.

\- Bien. Télégraphiez au Lieutenant Zabini qu'il me fasse un rapport quotidien de la situation.

\- Bien, Commodore. Il y a autre chose, Commodore. Ce courrier vient d'arriver pour vous.

L'officier tendit à Snape une enveloppe couverte d'une écriture ronde et plutôt féminine.

\- Vous pouvez disposer, Officier Perkins, dit Snape en prenant la missive.

\- Bien, Commodore.

L'officier fit le salut militaire et quitta prestement le bureau.

Severus Snape prit un coupe-papier en argent et glissa la lame sous le rabat de l'enveloppe. La lettre qu'elle contenait était courte.

 _« Commodore,_

 _Après mûre réflexion, j'ai décidé de suivre la formation d'infirmière militaire dispensée à l'Hôpital St Thomas. C'est une opportunité que je serai bien sotte de manquer._

 _Si, comme vous me l'avez suggéré lors de notre rencontre à Hogwarts, vous êtes toujours disposé à m'aider à intégrer ce programme, je vous en serai infiniment reconnaissante. Je travaillerai d'arrache-pied afin de me montrer digne de la confiance que vous avez placée en moi._

 _Dans l'attente de vos nouvelles,_

 _Amicalement,_

 _Hermione Granger »_

Snape haussa un sourcil à la lecture du mot « amicalement ». Il ne pensait pas avoir jamais reçu une missive se concluant par ce terme. Il avait décidément du mal à comprendre les civils.

Il relut la lettre à plusieurs reprises, repoussant à chaque fois l'idée que cet adverbe lui était plaisant.

Agacé, il chiffonna la feuille de papier et la jeta dans sa corbeille. Il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un petit cadre en bois, qui contenait la photographie d'une jeune femme. Il caressa lentement le verre, traçant du doigt les contours de son visage. Le cliché en noir et blanc ne rendait pas justice à ses cheveux roux foncé ni à ses yeux magnifiquement verts. Mais son sourire était intact, presque réel.

Il remit le cadre dans le tiroir qu'il referma en soupirant. Puis, il se pencha pour récupérer dans la corbeille, la lettre froissée. En la lissant du plat de la main, il lui vint une pensée incongrue : dans son esprit, les cheveux roux de la jeune femme étaient un peu plus bruns et ses yeux n'étaient plus verts mais d'une chaleureuse couleur chocolat.

Il secoua la tête pour se ressaisir, plia la lettre qu'il rangea dans la poche intérieure de son uniforme, et se leva. Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau avec brusquerie, faisant sursauter l'officier qui lui servait de secrétaire.

\- Officier Perkins ! jeta-t-il d'un ton sec. Faites savoir au Premier-Maître Philipps que je pars pour St Thomas. Immédiatement.

\- Bien, Commodore ! dit Perkins en décrochant son téléphone.

Le temps d'aboyer rapidement des ordres pour qu'on apprête une voiture, Snape avait déjà disparu dans l'escalier.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **31 octobre 1912 – Godric's Hollow**

La semaine de Harry avait été plutôt bien remplie.

Au retour de sa visite chez le Docteur Granger, il avait fait part à Ron de sa décision d'agrandir l'hôpital et d'affecter l'annexe du presbytère à l'aménagement d'une bibliothèque communale.

Contre toute attente, Ron avait immédiatement soutenu le projet et proposé de l'aider. Il en avait lui-même parlé à Bill et ensemble, ils s'étaient rendus au Conseil du village que Harry avait convoqué.

\- Tu es sûr, Ron ? avait demandé Harry avant qu'ils ne se rendent au village. Je veux dire… il s'agit du Docteur Granger et…

\- Il n'y a aucun problème, Harry. J'ai gardé de bons contacts avec le Docteur Granger. Quant à ce qui s'est passé avec Hermione, ça ne doit pas avoir d'influence sur ton projet. C'est une très bonne chose pour le village. C'est tout ce qui importe.

\- Tant mieux. Merci, Ron.

Le Conseil, présidé par Harry, était constitué du Docteur Granger, de Monsieur Merrythought, l'instituteur, du Révérend Weasley, de Madame Sprout, la propriétaire de l'épicerie et de Monsieur Bryce, le représentant des métayers. Tous avaient évidemment été éminemment satisfaits de la décision du nouveau Comte de Gryffindor, excepté Percy Weasley qui refusait de partager l'occupation de l'annexe. Mais quand il avait fait part de sa désapprobation, il avait été contredit par Ron.

\- Rien n'empêche que les cours de catéchisme soient donnés dans la bibliothèque, avait-il dit.

\- Si. Les allers et venues vont distraire les enfants, avait protesté Percy.

\- Nous pourrions indiquer que la bibliothèque est fermée pendant les heures de catéchisme, avait suggéré Bill.

\- Je ne trouve pas cela…

\- Peu importe, avait coupé Ron sèchement. Le presbytère et ses annexes sont la propriété du Comte de Gryffindor. C'est lui qui finance leur entretien. De même que votre charge, Révérend Weasley…

Ron avait prononcé ces derniers mots en regardant son frère droit dans les yeux.

-Lord Black est en droit de décider ce qu'il fait de ses possessions. D'autant plus quand il s'agit du bien-être de la communauté, avait-il conclu.

Plusieurs membres du Conseil avaient hoché positivement la tête, heureux que quelqu'un ait remis le révérend à sa place.

Harry, qui s'attendait à devoir intervenir lui-même contre Percy, avait été étonné de la froideur de Ron vis-à-vis de son frère. En les voyant s'affronter de la sorte, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se demander si cela avait quelque chose à voir avec l'affaire Dursley.

Malgré sa fureur, Percy n'avait pas osé faire le moindre commentaire. Il s'était contenté d'un « bien entendu », bafouillé de mauvaise grâce.

La réunion s'était donc poursuivie afin de prendre des décisions sur la meilleure manière de mener le projet à bien.

Il avait été convenu de faire appel aux bonnes volontés du village pour les menus travaux, tels que la peinture, le déménagement des équipements et du mobilier. Pour le gros œuvre, Bill et Ron se chargeraient de contacter des artisans de la région.

Depuis, les choses étaient allées bon train, à la plus grande satisfaction de Harry.

Raison pour laquelle, une semaine plus tard, il était particulièrement de bonne humeur en prenant son petit-déjeuner.

Il terminait sa deuxième tasse de thé quand il entendit le téléphone sonner. Quelques minutes plus tard, Spratt pénétrait dans la salle à manger.

-Monsieur le Comte, Lord Malfoy demande à vous parler au téléphone.

Le cœur de Harry s'emballa. Il posa sa serviette sur la table et se leva pour se rendre dans le hall d'entrée.

\- Bonjour Lucius, dit-il en prenant le combiné.

\- _Bonjour Harry. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas._

\- Pas du tout. Où êtes-vous ? Toujours dans le Northumberland ?

 _\- Non. Nous sommes rentrés hier._

Nous ? Harry n'osa pas demander si le « nous » incluait également Draco.

\- Oh, bien. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- _Je sais que je m'y prends à la dernière minute, mais seriez-vous libre pour dîner ce soir ? Avec Draco, nous aimerions vous parler de l'exposition agricole qui se tiendra à Manchester la semaine prochaine._

\- Bien entendu ! répondit Harry, un peu trop rapidement et avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

Lord Malfoy ne sembla pas remarquer son empressement.

 _\- Parfait. Nous vous attendons à 18 heures._

\- Merci. A tout à l'heure.

Il raccrocha. Cette fois, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Draco était rentré. Il allait le revoir dans quelques heures.

-Tu seras absent ce soir ?

Harry se retourna pour voir Ron descendre l'escalier.

-Hum… oui. Lord Malfoy m'a invité à dîner. J'espère que ça ne t'ennuie pas. Tu seras seul et…

\- Justement, non, dit Ron. Maintenant que les récoltes sont terminées, Bill et moi devons faire les inventaires. Avec les travaux de l'hôpital et de la bibliothèque, nous avons pris du retard. Alors, je comptais rester chez lui ce soir pour avancer.

\- Oh… je suis désolé de te laisser avec tout ça sur les bras…

\- Il n'y a aucun problème, Harry. Je te l'ai dit, c'est mon travail.

\- Oui, mais j'aurais pu t'aider…

\- Oh mais nous n'aurons pas fini ce soir ! rigola Ron. Si tu veux, tu pourras nous aider demain !

\- J'y compte bien ! répondit Harry en souriant.

\- Parfait. Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis à Godric's Cottage pour la journée.

Harry hocha la tête et laissa Ron s'en aller, ses pensées à nouveau concentrées sur son dîner avec Draco ce soir.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Manoir Malfoy – Comté de Slytherin**

Draco se tenait près d'une fenêtre dans le couloir du premier étage, d'où il pouvait observer l'allée par laquelle les visiteurs arrivaient.

Il n'avait pas prévu que son père invite Harry à dîner ce soir et ça le rendait nerveux. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de le revoir, loin de là, mais il aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas directement en compagnie de ses parents.

Même s'il était un maître dans l'art de dissimuler ses émotions, il n'était pas certain d'y parvenir face à Harry. Plus maintenant. Plus après ce qu'ils s'étaient avoué en Ecosse. Or, si jamais son père devinait ce qu'il se passait entre eux, ce serait une catastrophe.

Draco ne craignait pas pour lui-même. Lucius ne pourrait certainement pas le renvoyer à la Clinique Azkaban puisque celle-ci n'accueillait que des adolescents. Par ailleurs, il était fiancé et allait prochainement se marier. Exactement ce que son père souhaitait pour lui.

Non. S'il avait peur, c'était pour Harry. Il savait de quoi son père était capable pour éliminer ce qui pouvait constituer une menace pour la famille Malfoy. Il le détruirait.

Draco soupira. Il repensa à cet échange qu'ils avaient eu quelques jours auparavant quand ils étaient dans le Northumberland.

Le souper se terminait et la conversation s'était dirigée vers les ragots que certains journaux colportaient au sujet de la relation que le Prince de Galles entretiendrait avec une danseuse de music-hall, alors même qu'il fréquentait toujours sa maîtresse attitrée, Freda Dudley-Ward.

\- Il n'en tiendrait qu'à moi, ces horribles feuilles de choux seraient interdites à la vente ! avait décrété la Duchesse douairière.

\- Grand-Maman, avait répondu Ariana, il s'agit de la liberté de la presse.

\- La question n'est pas là. Il s'agit de la famille royale. Nous n'avons pas à connaître tous ces… détails embarrassants.

\- C'est plutôt amusant, je trouve.

\- Amusant ? Je ne crois pas que Sa Majesté le Roi trouve cela amusant, Ariana !

\- Particulièrement après le scandale de Cleveland Street, avait observé Narcissa.

\- Le scandale de Cleveland Street ? avait répété Draco, ignorant de quoi sa mère parlait.

Comme personne ne semblait vouloir répondre, Ariana s'était décidée :

\- En juillet 1889, Scotland Yard a découvert une maison close employant des hommes, à Cleveland Street…

\- Ariana, l'avait reprise sa grand-mère. On ne parle pas de ces choses à table !

\- Je n'ai rien dit d'inapproprié, Grand-Maman.

Avant que quiconque proteste à nouveau, elle avait continué :

\- Il est apparu que certaines personnalités fréquentaient l'établissement, parmi lesquelles le Duc de Clarence, le frère aîné de notre Roi.

\- Cela n'a jamais été prouvé, avait dit Lucius avec force. Et je suis d'accord avec Minerva. C'est un sujet inconvenant.

\- Oh, tout le monde sait qu'il y a plus d'invertis dans la famille royale britannique que de puces sur le dos d'un chien, avait répondu Ariana d'un air dégagé. Pourquoi en faire toute une histoire ?

\- Qu'un homme ait ce type de... penchant est une chose. Qu'il se livre à des pratiques contre-nature en est une autre. De tels établissements ne devraient pas exister ! Ce n'est qu'une incitation à la débauche !

\- C'est vrai que les bordels où on trouve des femmes sont bien plus acceptables, avait ironisé Draco.

\- Cela n'a absolument rien à voir !

\- Bien sûr. C'est regrettable que la Clinique Azkaban n'existait pas à l'époque. On aurait pu conseiller au Duc de Clarence d'y faire un séjour. Pour le guérir de sa tare immonde.

Draco avait jeté sa serviette sur la table et s'était levé brusquement.

\- Veuillez m'excuser. Je vais regagner ma chambre.

\- Draco !

Sourd aux protestations de son père, il avait quitté la pièce. Le lendemain, ni son père ni sa mère n'avait évoqué l'incident. Comme d'habitude quand Draco leur rappelait la décision qu'ils avaient prise quand il avait 16 ans.

Le bruit d'un moteur le sortit de sa rêverie.

Une Rolls-Royce noire remontait l'allée pour s'arrêter devant l'entrée du Manoir. A peine à l'arrêt, Alfred, l'un des valets, s'avança pour ouvrir la portière arrière.

Le cœur de Draco accéléra quand il vit Harry en sortir. Il était vêtu d'un long manteau noir, d'une écharpe en soie blanche, et il tenait son chapeau et ses gants à la main. Au moment où il disparut sous le porche, Draco quitta son poste d'observation. Il longea la galerie qui surplombait le hall et s'engagea dans le grand escalier. De là où il était, il pouvait entendre la voix de Harry saluer son père et sa mère.

Quand il le vit, débarrassé de son manteau et vêtu de son habit de soirée, Draco eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas dévaler le reste des marches pour se précipiter sur lui et le prendre dans ses bras. Au lieu de cela, les vingt-trois années d'éducation qu'il avait reçues lui permirent d'avancer à pas mesurés, un air presque blasé sur le visage.

\- Bonsoir, Potter, dit-il d'un ton léger.

\- Bonsoir, Malfoy.

Il évita de lui serrer la main et se plaça aux côtés de son père.

-Passons au salon en attendant que le dîner soit prêt, les invita Narcissa avec le sourire.

Elle précéda son fils, son mari et son invité vers le petit salon de réception.

\- Souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose ? demanda le Comte qui se servait déjà un whisky.

\- Volontiers, dit Harry. Un whisky sera très bien.

\- Et toi, Draco ?

\- Pareil.

\- Cissy ? Un verre de sherry ?

\- Oui, merci.

Lucius fit le service et distribua les verres avant de s'installer dans le confortable canapé, aux côtés de son épouse. Harry et Draco avaient choisi les fauteuils, à l'opposé l'un de l'autre.

\- Dites-moi Harry ? demanda la Comtesse. Vous êtes-vous bien remis de votre chute lors de la chasse à courre ?

\- Totalement, répondit-il après avoir bu une gorgée. La chute était sans gravité. Mais je crains qu'on ne me revoie pas à une chasse à courre avant longtemps. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon fort…

\- Billevesées ! s'exclama Lucius en riant. Vous aviez un mauvais cheval. Nous en organiserons une à l'automne prochain sur les terres de Slytherin et vous monterez l'un de mes pur-sang. Je vous assure que ce sera fantastique !

\- Lucius, laisse ce pauvre Harry tranquille, le réprimanda sa femme. Tout le monde n'aime pas se livrer à une activité aussi barbare.

Le Comte allait protester mais Draco ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Alors, Potter ? Comment se porte le Comté de Gryffindor ? Les récoltes ont été bonnes ?

\- Je ne suis pas encore en possession des inventaires mais il semblerait qu'elles l'aient été.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu n'aies pas encore reçus les inventaires ? A quoi ton intendant occupe-t-il ses journées ?

\- Ron n'est pas en cause. Ni Bill. J'ai récemment pris la décision d'agrandir l'hôpital et ils m'ont tous les deux aidés à planifier les travaux.

\- Agrandir l'hôpital ? répéta la Comtesse avec intérêt. Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ?

Il ne se fit pas prier pour leur donner tous les détails de son projet, y compris celui d'aménager une bibliothèque municipale.

\- Evidemment, je suis en odeur de sainteté au Conseil puisque tout le monde aura ce qu'il désire. Mais je gage que cet état ne survivra pas à la première décision négative que je prendrai…

\- Détrompez-vous, Harry, dit Lucius. Ce que vous faites pour votre village est important et quand viendra le jour de prendre une décision impopulaire, je suis certain que le Conseil s'en rappellera. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais votre rôle est celui d'un équilibriste. Vous devez constamment avoir à l'esprit le bien-être des habitants et la rentabilité de votre domaine.

\- Je trouve ce projet d'agrandissement absolument enthousiasmant, dit la Comtesse. C'est regrettable que nous ne puissions pas en faire autant.

\- Pourquoi donc ? demanda Harry.

\- Le Docteur Slughorn est un brave type, expliqua Draco, mais il se fait vieux et il aime sa tranquillité. Personne ne parviendra jamais à le convaincre de faire autre chose que des consultations ou des visites à domicile chez quelques privilégiés…

Harry se rembrunit légèrement à ce commentaire.

-C'est dommage. Je voulais vous proposer d'investir avec moi dans l'achat d'un appareil à rayons X. Il paraît que Glastonbury et Bridgewater ont conclu ce type de partenariat afin de ne pas devoir envoyer les patients dans les villes comme Cirencester ou Trowbridge.

Les Malfoy échangèrent un regard entre eux.

\- Rien ne nous empêche de réaliser cet investissement, avança le Comte. Après tout, il y va de l'intérêt des villageois de ne pas devoir faire des centaines de miles pour se faire soigner…

\- C'est envisageable, approuva Draco. A condition que les habitants du Comté de Slytherin soient prioritaires par rapport à ceux qui viendront des comtés avoisinants.

\- Bien entendu, dit Harry.

\- Dans ce cas, nous allons sérieusement y réfléchir, dit Lucius.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit à ce moment-là sur Carson.

\- Monsieur le Comte. Le dîner est servi.

\- Merci, Carson.

Tout le monde se leva pour se diriger vers la salle à manger. Dès qu'ils furent installés, deux valets de pied entrèrent et déposèrent devant les convives une assiette de mousse de poisson, accompagnée d'une sauce hollandaise, tandis que Carson s'occupait de servir le vin.

\- Comment se présente l'affaire Weasley ? demanda Draco en prenant une bouchée de son entrée.

\- Au point mort pour le moment, répondit Harry. J'attends toujours des nouvelles de Goyle.

Le Comte eut un petit raclement de gorge que Harry interpréta comme désapprobateur mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Une chose est sûre, continua Harry. Il y a de la tension entre Ron et son frère, Percy. Ils sont à couteaux tirés.

\- C'est plutôt intrigant, observa Draco.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. D'autant que j'ai eu l'impression, à plusieurs reprises, que Ron voulait me dire quelque chose.

\- Hm. Aurait-il un problème de conscience ? demanda Lucius avec ironie.

Le repas se poursuivit ensuite en évoquant leur séjour dans le Northumberland et l'organisation prochaine du mariage. Ce n'était pas un sujet qui ravissait Harry, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement que de sourire et d'approuver poliment.

Alors que le dessert leur était servi, Lucius aborda finalement la raison de son invitation à dîner.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit au téléphone, l'exposition agricole de Manchester aura lieu la semaine prochaine. On peut y voir ce qui se fait de mieux et de plus novateur en la matière. Et je pense que vous devriez accompagner Draco.

\- Heu… vous… n'y allez pas ? demanda Harry du ton le plus neutre possible.

\- Oh non. Pas que cela ne m'intéresse pas, loin de là ! Mais je dois bien admettre que je ne suis pas très au fait des nouvelles techniques. Et puis, j'ai confiance en mon fils. S'il pense qu'investir dans de nouveaux équipements est une bonne chose pour le domaine, je suivrai son avis.

Disant cela, il se tourna vers Draco, comme pour renforcer la véracité de son propos. Draco lui fit un petit signe de tête en souriant.

\- Eh bien, pourquoi pas, dit Harry, déjà ravi à l'idée d'être en compagnie de Draco.

\- L'exposition dure deux jours, dit ce dernier. Mais je compte rester quatre jours à Manchester. Je voudrais visiter le Salford Museum et le Musée des Sciences Naturelles.

\- Encore des musées ? soupira sa mère.

\- Sinon, il y a aussi un circuit automobile en dehors de la ville. Je peux demander à Theo de me prêter sa…

\- Les musées, c'est très bien, coupa Lady Malfoy, ce qui fit sourire son fils.

Ce dernier reporta son attention sur Harry.

\- Alors, qu'en dis-tu, Potter ? Quatre jours à Manchester. On visite l'exposition et les musées.

\- Harry a peut-être d'autres obligations, intervint Lucius.

\- Non. Je devrais pouvoir m'arranger, dit Harry en tentant de réprimer son sourire et son excitation.

Il était absolument hors de question qu'il laisse échapper l'occasion d'être seul avec Draco durant quatre jours.

Draco hocha la tête, de cet air blasé qu'il arborait en permanence, puis reporta son attention sur son dessert. Il prit un morceau de sa poire Belle Hélène et porta la cuiller à sa bouche. Il la lécha lentement, savourant le goût du fruit et du chocolat.

Face à lui, Harry n'en menait pas large. Pourtant il réussit à rester parfaitement calme du reste du dîner.

Quand celui-ci fut terminé, Narcissa se leva et s'excusa auprès de Harry.

\- Si cela ne vous ennuie pas, je vais regagner mes appartements. Je suis encore un peu fatiguée du voyage.

\- Je vous en prie, Lady Malfoy. Ne vous excusez pas, dit Harry.

\- Veux-tu que je t'accompagne ? demanda Lucius.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine. Je sais que tu aimes finir le dîner avec un brandy et un cigare.

\- A vrai dire, intervint Draco, j'aurais aimé profiter de la présence de Potter pour régler les détails pratiques du voyage à Manchester.

\- C'est une bonne idée, dit Lucius. Et tu peux gérer cela sans moi. Tu n'as qu'à aller dans mon bureau. Narcissa, je t'accompagne.

Lord Malfoy se tourna vers Harry.

\- Merci d'avoir répondu à notre invitation, Harry. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous avoir parmi nous.

\- C'est un plaisir partagé. Bonne soirée, Lucius.

Tandis que le couple Malfoy se dirigeait vers le grand escalier, Draco emmena Harry dans le bureau de son père.

Aussitôt, la porte refermée sur eux, il le plaqua contre le mur et se mit à l'embrasser voracement. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour agripper Draco par les épaules et répondre au baiser avec la même ardeur.

Même si ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait s'arrêter, ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de se séparer pour reprendre leurs souffles.

\- Par tous les saints, haleta Draco, les yeux fermés, le front posé contre celui de Harry, son visage emprisonné entre ses mains. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

\- Toi aussi, murmura Harry. Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. J'ai eu peur… Tu n'as pas répondu à ma lettre et… j'ai cru…

\- Tu as cru quoi ?

\- Que… tu avais changé d'avis… à propos de nous… que…

\- Jamais.

Harry soupira et reprit possession de la bouche de Draco. Le baiser était moins urgent mais toujours aussi saturé de sentiments.

\- Ta lettre m'est seulement parvenue la veille de notre départ, dit Draco quand ils s'écartèrent à nouveau l'un de l'autre. Et je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir te répondre, ne sachant pas si Weasley lisait ton courrier ou non.

\- Ron ne lit pas mon courrier.

\- Tu en es sûr ? Je ne lui fais pas confiance…

\- Possible, mais moi j'ai confiance en Spratt. Mon majordome ne le laisserait jamais toucher à mon courrier.

\- Alors, dans ce cas, nous pourrons envisager de nous écrire de temps à autre.

\- De temps à autre ?

Draco sourit de l'air offusqué de Harry.

\- Le mieux est de nous téléphoner pour convenir de nous retrouver dans des lieux sûrs.

\- Lesquels ?

\- Primrose Hill, tant que le temps le permet. Londres.

\- Brighton, suggéra Harry.

\- Brighton ?

\- J'ai une maison là-bas. Il n'y a aucun domestique. Seulement une femme du village qui vient faire le ménage deux fois par semaine et une cuisinière payée à la journée.

\- Hum, fit Draco d'un air séducteur. Voilà qui promet d'être intéressant.

Du dos de la main, il caressa la joue de Harry.

\- J'avais tellement hâte de te revoir.

\- Nous allons vraiment passer quatre jours ensemble, à Manchester ? demanda Harry.

\- Absolument. J'ai déjà tout organisé. J'ai réservé deux chambres au Queen's Hotel sur Portland Street. Elles seront communicantes.

Harry s'empourpra légèrement.

\- Je voudrais déjà y être, souffla-t-il.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Nous allons dormir ensemble.

\- Pas seulement dormir.

\- Et cette fois, tu ne partiras pas au milieu de la nuit.

\- Aucune chance, rigola Draco en l'embrassant.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	16. Chapitre 14

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Que dire, sinon vous remercier une fois de plus pour vos reviews ? Je ne m'en lasse pas !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

 **5 novembre 1912 – Gare de Swindon**

Les jours précédant son départ avaient été plutôt chargés pour Harry.

Il avait supervisé la poursuite des travaux de l'hôpital et de la bibliothèque, tout en aidant Bill et Ron à terminer les inventaires des récoltes. Ce ne fut pas un exercice facile car à chaque fois qu'on lui présentait le registre d'une métairie, il devait se faire violence pour ne pas réclamer celui de Yew Tree Farm ou de Willow Farm, une autre ferme en déshérence dont il avait découvert récemment l'activité.

Il aurait voulu en finir avec toute cette mascarade. Pourtant, il n'avait fait aucun commentaire, pour la seule raison qu'il ne voulait pas que quelque chose vienne gâcher le voyage qu'il allait entreprendre avec Draco.

Dire qu'il était fébrile à la perspective du départ, était très en dessous de la réalité.

La nuit d'avant, il n'avait quasiment pas dormi, craignant que son valet ne le réveille pas à temps. Puis il avait été anxieux sur tout le trajet vers la gare de Swindon, de peur qu'une avarie quelconque lui fasse rater le train.

Finalement, il arriva à la gare dans un état de nerfs indescriptible mais parfaitement à l'heure.

Pendant que son chauffeur s'occupait de confier ses bagages à un manutentionnaire, Harry se dirigea vers le quai où Draco se trouvait déjà en compagnie de ses parents. Leur discussion semblait houleuse.

\- Je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus, disait Draco. De toute façon, c'est trop tard.

\- Bonjour, dit Harry en s'avançant prudemment.

\- Ah Harry ! Vous voilà ! s'exclama le Comte. Je disais à Draco qu'il était totalement insensé de vouloir voyager sans valet.

\- Oh… eh bien… je n'ai pas demandé à mon valet de m'accompagner non plus. Je pensais que…

\- Tu as bien fait, Potter, dit Draco. Il est inutile de s'encombrer de deux serviteurs alors que nous aurons le personnel de l'hôtel à disposition.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir avec le service d'un valet personnel, objecta Narcissa.

\- Nous nous en accommoderons. Après tout, nous ne partons que quatre jours. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je ne savais pas me débrouiller. Je me suis habillé seul tout le temps où j'étais pensionnaire à Eton.

Lucius Malfoy soupira avec exaspération mais n'ajouta rien.

\- Je vous souhaite un bon voyage, dit la Comtesse. Faites attention à vous. Et… Harry ? Promettez-moi que mon fils et vous n'allez pas fréquenter ces circuits automobiles qui le fascinent tellement.

\- Je vous le promets. De toute façon, je n'apprécie pas beaucoup ce genre d'activité. Je trouve cela bruyant et sans intérêt.

Narcissa lui sourit avec reconnaissance, tandis que Draco levait les yeux au ciel.

-Tu es tellement… ennuyeux, Potter, soupira-t-il en se détournant et en se dirigeant vers la porte du wagon.

Et sans même dire au revoir à ses parents, il grimpa dans la voiture.

-Je… je ferais mieux d'y aller aussi, dit Harry. A bientôt.

Il fit un petit signe de tête au couple Malfoy et monta à son tour à bord du train. Il arpenta l'étroit couloir jusqu'à trouver le compartiment qu'il partagerait avec Draco. Celui-ci y était déjà nonchalamment installé.

Harry referma la porte coulissante derrière lui et se débarrassa de son manteau et de son chapeau qu'il accrocha à la patère. Le visage fermé, il s'assit face à Draco.

\- Ainsi donc tu me trouves ennuyeux, déclara-t-il avec une certaine amertume.

\- L'important n'est pas ce que je pense. Mais que mon père croit que je le pense.

\- J'aimerais quand même savoir ce que toi, tu penses.

Draco eut un petit sourire en coin et prit bien son temps pour répondre.

\- Tu n'es pas ennuyeux. Et certainement pas quand tu utilises ta bouche pour faire autre chose que poser des questions idiotes.

Harry rougit instantanément, ce qui fit rire Draco de plus belle.

Un sifflement strident retentit, suivit du claquement des portes extérieures qu'on refermait. L'instant d'après, le train se mettait en branle.

\- Nous y voilà, murmura Draco. Quatre jours, rien que toi et moi.

\- J'ai encore du mal à y croire, rétorqua Harry.

\- C'est pourtant vrai.

Le trajet se passa agréablement.

Ils passèrent un long moment dans la voiture-restaurant, à manger et à boire du thé, bénissant la nappe empesée qui recouvrait la table étroite et qui cachait à la vue des autres passagers, leurs genoux qui se touchaient et leurs pieds qui se croisaient.

De retour dans leur compartiment, Draco baissa les stores des fenêtres avant de se mettre à embrasser Harry comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Quand ils arrivèrent en gare de Manchester, leur mise était un peu moins impeccable qu'à leur départ, leurs joues un peu plus rouges et leurs yeux un peu trop brillants. Mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils récupérèrent leurs bagages et hélèrent un taxi pour les mener à leur hôtel.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Queen's Hotel – Manchester**

Le Queen's Hotel était l'un des plus somptueux établissements de Manchester. Il n'égalait certes pas le Ritz ou le Savoy de Londres mais il n'en demeurait pas moins élégant avec son grand hall spacieux, ses escaliers en marbre couverts de moquette bordeaux et ses grands lustres en bronze et en cristal.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Draco s'avança vers le comptoir de la réception, Harry à ses côtés.

\- Messieurs, dit le maître d'hôtel avec déférence. Puis-je vous aider ?

\- Lord Draco Malfoy et Lord Harry Black, annonça Draco. Deux chambres ont été réservées à ma demande.

Le maître d'hôtel consulta son registre.

-En effet, dit-il.

Il se tourna vers le large panneau en bois clair sur lequel les clés étaient accrochées. Il en prit deux, estampillées 408 et 409.

-Puis-je vous inviter à signer le registre ? demanda-t-il en leur présentant le livre relié de cuir ainsi qu'un stylo.

Draco et Harry signèrent tous les deux la ligne qui correspondait à leur réservation et reçurent leur clé en retour.

-Je vous souhaite la bienvenue au Queen's, Messieurs. J'espère que vous passerez un excellent séjour.

Il fit signe à un groom qui approcha aussitôt avec un porte-bagages à roulettes, en laiton.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre, dit le jeune garçon qui devait avoir une quinzaine d'années tout au plus.

Il accompagna Harry et Draco jusqu'aux ascenseurs.

-Quatrième étage, dit-il au liftier.

Celui-ci referma la grille derrière eux et actionna une manette en la positionnant sur le chiffre romain IV. Aussitôt, la cabine s'ébranla et s'éleva lentement. L'arrivée à l'étage fut ponctuée d'un _ding_ plutôt sonore. Le liftier rouvrit la grille d'un coup sec et s'effaça pour laisser sortir le groom et les deux clients.

Le couloir était couvert de la même moquette rouge sombre que les escaliers. Elle était épaisse et étouffait complètement le bruit des pas et des roulettes du porte-bagages.

Arrivés devant leurs chambres respectives, Harry et Draco se saluèrent brièvement afin de donner le change. Harry entra le premier, suivi du groom qui déposa ses valises sur un meuble prévu à cet effet.

Harry lui remit une pièce de deux shillings en guise de pourboire que le groom empocha avec un grand sourire avant de s'éclipser pour s'occuper des bagages de Draco.

Une fois seul, Harry prit quelques instants pour observer la chambre. Les murs étaient couverts d'un papier peint fleuri dans les tons bleus. Le lit était haut, assez large pour accueillir deux personnes et couvert d'une courtepointe en coton brodé ivoire. Il était encadré par deux tables de nuit sur lesquelles des lampes de chevet était posée. Juste à côté, une porte ouverte donnait sur la salle de bain.

Face au lit se trouvaient une garde-robe et une commode. Il y avait également une autre porte. A en juger par la disposition des lieux, ce devait être la porte qui communiquait avec la chambre de Draco.

Soudain anxieux, Harry se détourna, ôta son manteau qu'il rangea dans la penderie et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea le visage avec un peu d'eau. Il s'appuya sur le rebord de l'évier en porcelaine et se regarda dans le miroir.

Allait-il vraiment faire cela ?

Il ferma les yeux. Après cette nuit, il n'y aurait plus aucun retour en arrière possible. Il ne serait plus jamais le même. Il devait en être conscient et l'accepter.

Un bruit dans la chambre le sortit de ses pensées. Il prit une serviette et s'essuya le visage avant de quitter la salle de bain. Il vit Draco, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte de communication. Aussitôt, ses doutes et ses questionnements s'envolèrent. Peu importe ce que la morale, la religion ou même la loi pouvait en dire : il aimait l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il l'aimait plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé quiconque dans sa vie. Et jamais il ne pourrait trouver cela répréhensible.

Il jeta la serviette sur le lit et combla la distance qui le séparait de Draco. Ce dernier en fit autant et l'instant d'après, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant avec une douceur et une lenteur étonnante.

\- Encore un peu de patience, murmura Draco en s'écartant légèrement.

\- Pourquoi ? se lamenta Harry.

\- Parce que nous devons descendre dîner.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Nous devons donner le change, Harry. De plus, j'ai demandé à ce qu'un valet vienne défaire nos bagages pendant que nous serons à la salle à manger.

Harry se délia des bras de Draco à contrecœur. En soupirant, il rajusta sa cravate et ses manchettes et lissa les pans de sa veste.

\- Je descends le premier, dit Draco. Tu me rejoins dans cinq minutes.

\- D'accord.

Draco disparut par la porte de communication qu'il referma doucement.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Quand il entra dans la salle à manger, Harry fut conduit à la table où Draco était déjà installé, en train de boire un verre de champagne.

\- Puis-je vous servir à boire, Monsieur ? demanda le serveur.

\- Je prendrai la même chose, dit Harry en indiquant le verre de Draco.

Le serveur opina et prit la bouteille posée dans le seau à glace juste à côté de leur table. Il servit Harry puis s'éclipsa.

\- A quoi buvons-nous ? demanda Draco.

\- Aux nouvelles expériences ? suggéra Harry avec une certaine malice.

\- Aux nouvelles expériences, approuva Draco en souriant.

Ils levèrent leurs verres et burent une gorgée.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre de Pansy avant-hier, dit Draco en posant sa coupe devant lui. Il semble que Ginny Weasley fait forte impression partout où elle va. Pansy est très élogieuse à son propos… ce qui est plutôt inhabituel de sa part.

Harry opina en souriant.

\- Ginny est intarissable au sujet de Pansy également et de la chance qu'elle a de faire ce voyage avec elle et les sœurs Greengrass. Mais tout cela, c'est grâce à toi.

\- Oh, je n'ai fait qu'évoquer le sujet avec Pansy. Si elle n'avait pas été convaincue que la petite Weasley en valait la peine, crois-moi, elle n'aurait pas levé le petit doigt.

\- Toujours est-il que Pansy t'a écouté.

\- Sans doute. Tu sais que Matthew Greengrass compte les rejoindre à Rome pour les fêtes de fin d'année ?

\- Non, je l'ignorais. Mais cela explique pourquoi Ron et sa mère vont faire le voyage à ce moment-là.

\- Hm. Avec ton argent, certainement, commenta Draco d'un ton acide.

Harry ne releva pas. Il but une autre gorgée de champagne avant de dire, placidement :

-Ron m'a demandé de l'accompagner.

Draco ne laissa rien paraître. Il vida son verre et n'attendit pas que le serveur vienne le remplir. Il se saisit de la bouteille et se servit lui-même.

\- Dois-je en déduire que tu ne seras pas présent à mon mariage ? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

\- Je ne lui ai pas encore donné de réponse.

Draco joua quelques instants avec le pied du verre, faisant crisser le cristal sous ses doigts.

\- Je comptais te demander d'être mon témoin, lâcha-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

Harry s'étouffa presque avec la gorgée qu'il était en train de boire.

\- Comment ? Mais… je pensais que… ce serait Zabini qui…

\- Non. Avec la guerre dans les Balkans et sa mobilisation sur le _Britannia_ , Blaise n'est pas certain de pouvoir rentrer. Et puis, même si je déteste l'idée que Blaise soit exclu de mon cercle à cause de sa couleur de peau, je n'ai pas toujours le pouvoir de l'empêcher.

\- Tu veux dire que…

\- L'évêque de Salisbury ne trouve pas cela… approprié qu'un homme noir soit mon témoin, cracha-t-il sur un ton venimeux. J'ai bien argumenté sur le fait que Blaise était baptisé et qu'il avait été élevé dans la religion anglicane, tout comme moi, il n'a rien voulu entendre.

\- Je suis désolé, Draco. Je trouve cela parfaitement injuste. Injuste et révoltant.

\- Merci Harry. Ça compte énormément pour moi que tu acceptes Blaise pour ce qu'il est, sans te préoccuper de ses origines.

\- Je ne le fais pas pour toi. Blaise est quelqu'un de bien. J'aimerais le connaître davantage.

\- J'espère que tu en auras l'occasion.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge, embarrassé de poser la question qui le taraudait depuis quelques temps.

\- Hum… est-ce que Blaise et toi, vous…

\- Non, coupa Draco. Blaise aime les femmes, ça ne fait aucun doute. Et puis… il est comme un frère pour moi. Jamais je ne pourrais envisager quelque chose comme ça.

\- Pourtant, ton père l'a éloigné de toi.

\- Oui. Parce qu'il a cru toutes les billevesées que Voldemort et Yaxley lui ont racontées, siffla-t-il.

\- Blaise est au courant pour Azkaban ?

\- Non. Je lui ai toujours tout raconté, y compris au sujet de mes… préférences. Mais ça… je n'ai pas pu.

\- Pourquoi ?

Draco haussa simplement les épaules et détourna le regard sans répondre.

\- Alors ? dit-il après quelques instants. Acceptes-tu d'être mon témoin ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry, faussement vexé. Je n'aime pas l'idée d'être le second choix.

Draco ne perçut pas la plaisanterie. Il releva les yeux et fixa Harry avec sérieux.

\- Tu n'es pas mon second choix.

\- Draco, je…

\- J'ai besoin de toi, Harry. J'ai besoin que tu sois à côté de moi au moment où je vais mentir en prononçant mes vœux.

\- Tu ne vas pas mentir, murmura Harry. Tu aimes Ariana, tu…

\- Je ne l'aimerai jamais autant que je t'aime, toi.

Harry resta sans voix. Quelque chose d'énorme venait de gonfler dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait qu'une envie : convaincre Draco d'annuler le mariage et de s'enfuir avec lui loin de l'Angleterre et de ses carcans. Il avait entendu dire qu'à Paris, il existait un quartier bohème où des hommes vivaient ensemble sans qu'on leur pose de questions.

Mais il savait que c'était impossible. Jamais Draco n'accepterait de tourner le dos à son milieu, à sa famille et aux responsabilités qui étaient les siennes. Et jamais Harry ne se pardonnerait de l'éloigner des siens.

Alors, il hocha la tête et dit ce que Draco voulait entendre, même si cela lui arrachait littéralement le cœur :

-D'accord. Je serai ton témoin.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le repas fut excellent.

Harry nota qu'en dépit de ce qu'il avait pu dire à Draco, il avait vraiment faim et c'est avec bonheur qu'il dégusta les pinces de crabe servies en entrée et le rôti en croute du plat principal.

Tout en mangeant, ils burent du vin plus que de raison et discutèrent de toutes sortes de choses, des plus sérieuses au plus frivoles, avec une simplicité et une facilité désarmantes.

Après que le serveur eut débarrassé leurs assiettes, Harry se resservit un peu de vin et soupira en souriant.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? demanda Draco en se resservant à son tour.

Harry fit tournoyer le liquide rouge foncé dans son verre avant de relever les yeux.

-Je suis bien avec toi, dit-il simplement.

Il reporta son attention sur verre et poursuivit :

-Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé ma place.

Draco sourit à son tour. Il avança sa main sur la table comme pour prendre celle de Harry mais il se retint à temps.

\- Je vais regagner ma chambre, murmura-t-il en jouant avec le bord de sa serviette. Je te rejoindrai dans une demi-heure.

Harry hocha simplement la tête, soudain incapable de parler.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco ferma les yeux en s'adossant contre la porte de sa chambre. Il inspira lentement pour calmer son cœur qui battait trop fort. Pourquoi était-il soudain aussi nerveux ? Il n'y avait aucune raison. Il n'était pas un novice, il savait ce qui allait se passer et il le voulait.

C'était peut-être là que se situait le problème. Il savait ce qu'il voulait mais il craignait qu'Harry n'en soit pas aussi sûr que lui. Qu'il se rétracte au dernier moment, comprenant _enfin_ ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Bien sûr, il ne pourrait pas le blâmer. Qui le pourrait ? Certes, il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il parviendrait à gérer son refus, mais il faudrait bien qu'il y arrive.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

Comme il l'avait demandé, un valet était venu défaire ses bagages. Ses costumes étaient parfaitement rangés dans la penderie et ses chaussures étaient cirées. Il fut également heureux de constater que le valet n'avait pas oublié de lui faire couler un bain.

Rapidement, il défit sa cravate, enleva son costume et sa chemise qu'il jeta sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il entra dans la salle de bain, prépara une large serviette à portée de main et se débarrassa de ses sous-vêtements avant de se plonger dans la baignoire et de se savonner avec un savon à l'huile d'olive parfumé aux agrumes, qu'il faisait venir expressément de Florence.

Quand il eut terminé, il se sécha soigneusement et enfila simplement une robe de chambre. Devant le lavabo, il avisa la fiole du remède contre les migraines qu'Harry lui avait donnée. Il hésita mais finit par en prendre cinq gouttes. Il préférait être prudent.

Ensuite il récupéra une petite clé dissimulée dans la poche de son gilet. Cette clé ouvrait un coffret en cuir que le valet avait posé sur la commode et qui renfermait des boutons de manchettes et des épingles à cravates.

Draco souleva le coussin sur lequel les objets étaient disposés pour prendre le petit pot de vaseline qui était caché en-dessous. Mieux valait se prémunir contre la curiosité du personnel de l'hôtel qui aurait pu fouiller dans ses affaires de toilette.

Il glissa le pot dans la poche du peignoir, inspira lentement et tourna la poignée de la porte de communication.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry sursauta presque en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

Draco approcha, seulement vêtu de sa robe de chambre, la même qu'il portait lors de leur première nuit ensemble, à Hogwarts. Il prit Harry dans ses bras et ce dernier ferma les yeux alors qu'il était enveloppé par cette odeur d'agrumes qu'il aimait tant.

\- Tu sens bon, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

\- Toi aussi, murmura Draco en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Il raffolait de cette odeur boisée, légèrement réchauffée par une note de muguet et de bergamote, qui lui rappelait leur première rencontre dans la clairière de Primrose Hill.

Il traça un chemin de baisers jusqu'à son oreille, puis le long de sa mâchoire, avant d'arriver à ses lèvres qu'il embrassa avec gourmandise.

Harry exhala un soupir un peu tremblant tout en s'accrochant à ses épaules.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda doucement Draco en s'écartant un peu de lui.

\- Je vais bien. Je… je suppose que je suis un peu… nerveux, c'est tout.

Draco prit son visage en coupe et caressa ses joues de ses pouces avant de déposer un baiser aérien sur sa bouche.

\- Tu as le droit de changer d'avis, tu sais. Si tu n'es pas prêt ou… si tu ne veux plus, il n'y a aucun problème avec ça… je…

\- Non ! s'écria Harry avec véhémence. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis !

\- Harry…

\- Je sais ce que tu as en tête. Tu penses que je ne suis pas sûr de moi. Tu as peur que je regrette, mais tu te trompes. Je te veux, Draco… C'est juste que… je ne sais pas trop comment faire, acheva Harry avec un petit rire nerveux.

Draco lui sourit tendrement.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Alors, tout ira bien.

\- Et pour toi ? Tu ne crains pas d'avoir une crise ?

\- Non. Tu l'as dit toi-même, Harry. Les crises sont liées à l'anxiété ou à la colère et non à l'excitation sexuelle.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai pris ton remède, au cas où.

Harry réprima une grimace. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'avouer à Draco que son remède tenait plus du placebo que d'un véritable médicament.

-Tout ira bien, répéta Draco.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour Harry. La parole de Draco était tout ce qui lui importait.

Ils reprirent leur baiser avec beaucoup de plus d'avidité. Bien vite, les robes de chambre se retrouvèrent au sol et leurs corps entièrement nus se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre.

Draco souleva Harry dans ses bras et le déposa sur le lit sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser et de le caresser.

Le sexe de Harry était dur et tendu comme il ne l'avait jamais été, à tel point qu'il en était presque douloureux. Draco s'en rendit compte à la façon dont Harry peinait à respirer. Il se pencha à son oreille.

-Je vais te sucer, Harry, susurra-t-il. Je vais te sucer et tu vas jouir dans ma bouche.

Harry haleta brusquement, les joues en feu.

\- Draco ! Tu… tu ne peux pas dire… de telles choses… à voix haute, souffla-t-il.

Croyant qu'il était choqué, Draco se redressa et le fixa avec sérieux.

\- Tu ne dois pas être gêné avec moi, murmura-t-il en caressant sa joue. Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que tu étais bien avec moi. Je voudrais que ce soit aussi le cas lorsque nous sommes au lit…

\- Je ne suis pas gêné, Draco, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire lubrique. C'est juste que je suis tellement excité que tu as failli me faire jouir rien qu'avec tes mots. Mais j'ai vraiment envie de jouir dans ta bouche.

\- Espèce de petit démon, souffla Draco en l'embrassant voracement sur la bouche, puis dans le cou, sur le torse, le ventre, le nombril.

Un peu plus bas, il enfouit son nez dans l'épaisse toison sombre de Harry, humant délicatement son odeur d'homme.

\- Tu sens tellement bon, soupira-t-il en posant de petits baisers sur son aine.

\- Draco…

Puis sans préavis, Draco engloutit l'entièreté du sexe de Harry dans sa bouche, le faisant émettre un râle de plaisir. Il le suça avec vigueur, prenant soin de remonter à intervalles réguliers pour passer la pointe de sa langue dans la fente si sensible, tout en maintenant la base bien serrée dans son poing. De l'autre main, il prit ses testicules en coupe et les fit rouler doucement dans leur sac.

-Oh Seigneur ! Draco ! Draco !

Harry était au bord du gouffre. Il attrapa les cheveux de Draco à pleines mains, ne pouvant réprimer les mouvements de son bassin à la recherche de plus de profondeur dans cette bouche merveilleuse. Il se mordit la lèvre pour repousser l'orgasme qu'il sentait venir à toute allure, mais il n'en eut pas la force.

-Draco, je vais… oh mon Dieu !

Il jouit férocement, répandant sa semence loin dans la gorge de Draco.

-Oh mon Dieu, répéta-t-il alors qu'il tentait de récupérer son souffle.

Encore désorienté par sa jouissance, il sentit des lèvres chaudes se poser sur les siennes et une langue s'insinuer dans sa bouche. Elle avait un goût salé, musqué et un peu amer.

Harry prit conscience qu'il était en train de goûter sa propre saveur. Il ne savait pas s'il aimait cela ou pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que c'était incroyablement excitant.

Leur baiser redoubla d'ardeur et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'Harry se sente durcir à nouveau.

\- Tourne-toi, lui demanda alors Draco.

\- Tu… tu vas…

\- Non, pas encore. Je voudrais d'abord te faire découvrir quelque chose de… différent. De très intime.

Très intime ? se dit Harry. Que pouvait-il y avoir de plus intime que de prendre le sexe d'un autre homme dans sa bouche ? Il ne posa cependant aucune question et se coucha sur le ventre, comme Draco le lui avait demandé.

-Détends-toi, susurra celui-ci à son oreille. Et laisse-moi faire. Tu verras, tu vas ressentir un plaisir incroyable.

Harry crut Draco sur parole, même s'il restait intrigué par la tournure que prenait la situation. Il ferma les yeux, frissonnant sous les baisers que Draco déposait le long de son épine dorsale, dans le creux de ses reins et sur ses fesses. Draco les embrassait, les malaxait, ajoutant l'un ou l'autre commentaire sur leur douceur, leur fermeté et combien elles étaient parfaites pour ses mains.

Puis sans crier gare, Harry sentit une langue le lécher. A l'intérieur.

C'était absolument, totalement, irrévocablement inconvenant mais foutrement bon, et rien à cet instant, n'aurait pu l'empêcher de gémir de plaisir.

\- Par tous les saints, Draco, c'est…

\- Tu aimes ? demanda ce dernier, la voix étouffée.

\- Nom de Dieu, oui, lâcha Harry en même temps qu'il redressait son cul pour mieux l'offrir à la bouche de son amant.

Draco eut un sourire perfide en entendant Harry jurer et s'activa de plus belle.

Après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement, Draco se sentit soudain repoussé en arrière, Harry au-dessus de lui.

-A mon tour, dit celui-ci, une lueur joueuse dans les yeux.

Il fit mettre Draco sur le ventre à son tour, releva ses fesses vers lui et se mit à les caresser avec dévotion. Il eut un mouvement d'hésitation mais finit par oser poser sa bouche là où il n'aurait jamais imaginé la poser un jour. Aussitôt Draco se tendit, exhalant un soupir de plaisir.

Ce son ténu suffit à emporter toutes les inhibitions de Harry qui se mit à lécher le petit trou avec bonheur. Draco avait un goût riche, propre, un peu sucré et amer à la fois. Comme une écorce d'orange.

\- Harry, je ne peux plus attendre, haleta Draco.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

\- Prends la boîte qui est dans la poche de ma robe de chambre…

A contrecœur, Harry se releva du lit et ramassa le peignoir qui trainait par terre. Il extirpa de la poche une petite boîte ronde en fer blanc.

-Oh, souffla Harry en voyant le mot « vaseline » écrit en rouge sur le couvercle.

Alors, on y était.

Un peu moins confiant, il regagna le lit où Draco était à présent à quatre pattes.

\- Tu vas faire exactement ce que je te demanderai, Harry.

\- D'a… d'accord.

\- Bien. Je… hum… Comme tu le sais, ce n'est pas ma première fois. Mais… ça fait longtemps. Alors, j'ai besoin que tu me… prépares un peu.

\- Te préparer ? répéta Harry. Tu veux dire que c'est moi qui vais te… enfin, je veux dire… tu… tu…

\- Oui. Je serai en dessous.

\- Mais… tu es sûr ? Je pensais que ce serait moi qui…

\- Pas cette fois.

\- Oh.

Harry ne savait pas quoi penser mais il ne put s'interroger davantage car Draco tourna la tête vers lui.

-Mets de la vaseline sur tes doigts, commanda-t-il. Et pénètre-moi. D'abord avec un seul doigt.

Harry hocha simplement la tête et fit ce que Draco lui demandait. Une fois ses doigts enduits de vaseline, il poussa doucement son majeur à l'intérieur.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Oui. Bouge un peu.

\- Comme ça ?

\- Oh Seigneur, oui…

Draco commença à se tortiller en gémissant doucement.

-Deux, souffla-t-il. Deux doigts. Maintenant.

Harry ajouta son index et remua lentement.

-Oui, c'est ça, haleta Draco. Fais un mouvement de ciseau.

A mesure que Harry fouillait le tréfonds de son amant, Draco gémissait, ondulait des hanches, poussant ses fesses vers Harry à la recherche de plus de contact. Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait, Harry s'enfonça plus profondément et courba légèrement les doigts. Il effleura alors à plusieurs reprises une petite boule, ce qui eut pour effet d'obliger Draco à enfoncer son visage dans le coussin pour étouffer un cri.

\- Je t'ai fait mal ? s'alarma Harry en retirant précipitamment ses doigts.

\- C'est tout le contraire, grogna Draco. Continue. Par pitié, continue de me baiser avec tes doigts.

Harry ne se fit pas prier, repartant à la recherche du point sensible. Ses études lui avaient appris qu'il s'agissait d'une glande dont le rôle était de produire le liquide séminal. Mais personne à la faculté de médecine ne lui avait dit qu'elle était procurait aussi du plaisir.

\- Oh bon sang, haleta Draco. Je n'en peux plus… Je te veux en moi, maintenant.

\- Tu… je… oh Seigneur…

Sans que Draco ait besoin de le lui dire, Harry remit de la vaseline sur sa main et caressa son sexe de haut en bas, veillant à ce qu'il soit bien lubrifié. Il déglutit avec difficulté quand il guida sa verge entre les fesses de Draco. Son gland semblait démesurément large, comparé au minuscule trou qui lui faisait face.

-Vas-y, l'enjoignit Draco qui ressentait son hésitation. Vas-y, ça rentrera, je te l'assure. Tu m'as bien préparé.

Harry poussa, accompagnant le mouvement de son bassin par celui de sa main. Le muscle anal résista quelque peu mais Harry insista et l'instant d'après, il céda, le laissant pénétrer Draco de plusieurs centimètres.

La pression lui coupa le souffle. Le bout de son sexe était littéralement pris dans un étau, mille fois plus serré que son propre poing les quelques fois où il s'était masturbé furieusement.

\- Bordel de Dieu, jura-t-il alors qu'il se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas jouir.

\- Continue ! grogna Draco en empoignant les draps de chaque côté de sa tête.

Harry s'enfonça plus loin, avec plus de facilité cette fois. Draco étouffa un cri. Alarmé, Harry voulut se retirer mais Draco l'en empêcha.

-Attends, haleta-t-il. Attends un peu… que… que je m'habitue…

Harry se mordit la lèvre presque au sang. La pression du conduit anal était toujours aussi forte.

\- C'est bon, souffla Draco. Tu peux bouger.

\- Oh, Dieu soit loué, s'exclama Harry.

Il entama un va-et-vient qui soulagea considérablement la tension dans son membre. Mais pas pour longtemps… la friction de la pénétration, les gémissements et les halètements de Draco décuplèrent son plaisir. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel.

-Plus fort, Harry ! Baise-moi plus fort !

Les mains fermement ancrées sur les hanches de Draco, Harry le pilonna sans relâche. De la sueur perlait sur son front, sur son torse et sur son dos tant son effort était intense. Mais rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Et il sut à cet instant précis, qu'il était définitivement fait pour aimer les hommes. Ce qu'il était en train de vivre n'avait rien à voir avec les étreintes tièdes et sans envergure qu'il avait connues en couchant avec des femmes.

-Seigneur, Draco, murmura-t-il. Tu es… tu es si étroit, si chaud… si…

Harry donna un coup de rein plus profond, entourant la taille de Draco de ses bras et collant son torse contre son dos. Il continua à le pénétrer plus lentement et plus profondément, le nez enfoui dans son cou moite.

Sur une impulsion, il glissa sa main le long du ventre de Draco et caressa son sexe à la même cadence.

-Je t'aime, Draco, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Je t'aime tellement fort, si tu savais…

Draco étouffa un long sanglot dans l'oreiller et se tendit brusquement. Harry suffoqua presque en sentant sa verge comprimée par la jouissance de Draco. Des points blancs dansèrent devant ses yeux, ses oreilles bourdonnèrent alors que sa propre jouissance le submergeait. Sa semence pulsa avec force au fond du corps de son amant, tandis que celle de Draco s'écoulait sur sa main et sur les draps.

Epuisé, il s'écroula sur le dos de Draco en respirant bruyamment.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et se retirer précautionneusement de l'antre chaud où il était toujours logé.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non. C'était…

Draco se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- C'était merveilleux, Harry. Vraiment incroyable.

\- Pour moi aussi, répondit Harry en souriant largement.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Le baiser s'éternisa, doucement, paresseusement, ponctué de caresses lascives.

\- Draco ? murmura-t-il tout contre sa bouche.

\- Hm ?

\- Je crois que j'ai encore envie de toi.

\- Tant mieux, murmura l'autre en se collant tout contre lui. Nous avons toute la nuit.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **6 novembre 1912 – Queen's Hotel, Manchester**

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé de bonne heure par les bruits de la ville.

Sa tête et son corps étaient tout engourdis et il peina à se souvenir d'où il était. Il cligna plusieurs des fois des yeux, pour s'habituer à la pénombre, puis se redressa sur un coude en grimaçant de douleur.

Brusquement, tout lui revint en mémoire. Le dîner bien arrosé. La soirée. La nuit. Les gémissements, les soupirs. Les grincements du lit. La moiteur des draps quand il s'était écroulé après avoir pris possession du corps de Draco pour la troisième fois.

Il tourna lentement la tête pour observer la silhouette de l'homme allongé à côté de lui et encore profondément endormi. Le drap le couvrait à peine jusqu'à la taille et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour que les images de son corps pâle et fin affluent dans sa tête.

Il soupira en se rallongeant. Il se sentait nauséeux. Sans doute à cause de la quantité de vin bue la veille et du manque de sommeil. Ou bien de leur activité de la nuit.

Ce qui s'était passé entre eux, il l'avait voulu mais maintenant qu'il l'avait eu, il se sentait comme enveloppé d'un brouillard de remords et de dégoût de lui-même. Une douleur sourde lui étreignit le cœur alors qu'il repensait à l'empressement avec lequel il avait laissé Draco lui faire découvrir toutes ces choses, et avec lequel il avait participé.

La sonnerie du petit réveil de voyage que Draco avait emporté le sortit de ses pensées.

Draco, encore à moitié endormi, tendit le bras pour faire cesser le bruit. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Harry, il perçut immédiatement la tension qui émanait de lui. Il se redressa sur un coude et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-il en effleurant sa tempe.

Aussitôt, Harry se redressa et bascula les jambes hors du lit.

\- Il faut que tu regagnes ta chambre, dit-il d'un ton égal. Le service d'étage va bientôt arriver avec le petit-déjeuner.

\- Je sais, répondit Draco. Raison pour laquelle j'ai pris la peine de mettre un réveil.

\- Oui. Eh bien, ne traînons pas dans ce cas.

Sur ces mots, Harry se leva et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Draco se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant. Ce qu'il craignait plus que tout venait de se produire : Harry regrettait ce qui s'était passé.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Mais cela faisait beaucoup, beaucoup plus mal qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Il ravala son amertume et se leva. Il ramassa son peignoir et regagna sa chambre. Quand il ferma la porte de communication, il eut l'impression que c'était la porte du cœur de Harry qui venait de se refermer sur lui.

Comme un automate, il ouvrit les draps de son lit et enfonça les oreillers pour donner l'illusion qu'il y avait dormi. Puis il se posta devant la fenêtre, observant l'agitation de la ville et il attendit.

A sept heures trente, on frappa à sa porte.

\- Entrez.

\- Votre petit-déjeuner, Monsieur, dit une femme de chambre qui portait un large plateau.

\- Posez-le sur le lit, merci.

Toujours debout devant la fenêtre, il entendit de la vaisselle cliqueter et le bruit de la porte qui se refermait. Alors seulement, il se retourna et alla jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il ne toucha pas à son repas.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

A huit heures trente, Draco descendit à la réception.

\- Faites savoir à Lord Black que je l'attends pour neuf heures dans le lobby. Et commandez une voiture pour la même heure.

\- Bien, Monsieur, dit le maître d'hôtel.

Draco se rendit dans la salle à manger où il demanda un thé et le Times.

A neuf précises, il gagna le lobby où Harry l'attendait comme convenu.

-Tu as eu mon message, commenta-t-il sommairement. Parfait. Viens, la voiture nous attend.

A l'extérieur de l'hôtel, un chauffeur en livrée se tenait à côté d'un véhicule noir et bordeaux. Dès que Draco et Harry s'avancèrent, il ouvrit la portière arrière en s'inclinant.

\- Conduisez-nous au Hall des Expositions, dit Draco sitôt qu'ils furent installés.

\- Bien, Monsieur.

Le silence dans l'habitacle était pesant.

\- Tu vas me faire la tête toute la journée ? finit par demander Draco.

\- Quoi ? Je ne te fais pas la tête ! protesta Harry.

\- Bien sûr, se moqua Draco. C'est à peine si tu m'as dit deux phrases depuis ce matin.

\- C'est faux, je…

\- Ecoute, Harry. Tu regrettes sans doute ce qui s'est passé mais… je ne t'ai forcé à rien. Je t'ai donné l'occasion de changer d'avis ! Je…

\- Je sais !

\- Alors pourquoi…

\- Je ne veux pas parler de ça ! Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour avoir cette conversation, siffla Harry.

L'habitacle était pourvu d'une vitre de séparation avec le chauffeur mais ce n'était certainement pas suffisant s'ils commençaient à hausser la voix.

-Tu me détestes ? demanda Draco.

Harry se détourna vers la fenêtre. Il fixait sans la voir la route qui défilait devant lui.

\- Non, je ne te déteste pas, murmura-t-il d'une voix faible. C'est… c'est ce que nous avons fait.

\- Je le savais. Je savais que tu regretterais… J'aurais dû…

\- Je ne regrette pas. Je veux juste ne pas en parler.

S'il n'en parlait pas, ça n'existait pas. Il pourrait oublier.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **St James Church, Piccadilly, Londres**

Ron ne se rappelait plus la dernière fois où il avait prié. Vraiment prié, s'entend.

Et là, il se retrouvait les mains jointes, agenouillé sur un prie-Dieu de l'église St James, sur Piccadilly, à supplier Dieu de lui donner la force de parler à Harry quand il rentrerait et surtout, de faire en sorte qu'il lui pardonne sa forfaiture.

Il doutait que Dieu l'entende. Après tout, pourquoi l'écouterait-il alors qu'il n'entrait dans une église que lors des fêtes de Noël et de Pâques ?

Derrière lui, la porte grinça. Des pas résonnèrent sur les dalles de marbre.

Ron se força à regarder droit devant lui alors qu'une présence massive s'asseyait sur le banc à côté de lui.

-Quel temps de chien, grogna l'homme en posant son parapluie dégoulinant à ses pieds.

Comme Ron ne répondait pas, l'homme continua :

-Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?

Ron ferma les yeux un instant et serra les dents. Il se releva du prie-Dieu et s'assit sur le banc.

\- Je trouve révoltant de faire une chose pareille dans une église, dit-il.

\- Pour moi, c'est un lieu comme un autre. Tu es superstitieux ?

\- Tu n'as vraiment aucun respect !

\- A la bonne heure ! Maintenant, donne-moi mon argent.

Ron porta la main à la poche intérieure de son manteau et en sortit une enveloppe brune. L'homme voulut s'en emparer mais Ron recula sa main.

-Je te préviens, Dursley, siffla-t-il. C'est la dernière fois que tu m'imposes ton odieux chantage !

Dudley Dursley haussa un sourcil avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire gras et bruyant qui résonnait de manière presque obscène dans l'église déserte.

\- Tu riras moins quand j'aurai tout raconté à Harry ! s'emporta Ron.

\- Au risque que je balance tout ce que je sais à propos de ton frère ?

\- Je me moque de ce qui arrivera à Percy !

\- Toi peut-être, dit Dudley en haussant les épaules, mais certainement pas ta mère. Ni ton père. Sans parler de ta chère petite sœur.

Dudley prit ses aises sur le banc, le faisant grincer sous son poids.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait retenu l'intérêt de Matthew Greengrass… Ce n'est pas mal pour une petite gamine de médiocre naissance. Ce serait vraiment dommage que des rumeurs parviennent aux oreilles du vicomte…

\- Ginny n'a rien à se reprocher !

\- Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Tu sais comment sont les gens… toujours plus prompts à croire les ragots que la vérité.

\- Tu es une ordure, Dursley ! éructa Ron.

\- Et toi un idiot de penser que tu pouvais me menacer.

Sur ces mots, il se pencha et arracha l'enveloppe des mains de Ron. Il l'ouvrit et compta les billets qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

\- Ce n'est pas la somme convenue, constata-t-il.

\- C'est tout ce que tu auras.

Les petits yeux porcins de Dursley se firent noirs.

-Tu joues un jeu dangereux, Weasley.

Il empocha l'argent et se leva.

-Tu as quinze jours pour m'amener le reste. Même heure, même endroit. Ou bien s'en est fini de la réputation de ta sœur. Et peut-être pas seulement de sa réputation.

Avant que Ron n'ait pu l'arrêter pour savoir ce qu'il voulait dire par là, l'autre homme avait disparu.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Hall des Expositions, Manchester**

Le Hall des Expositions ressemblait à un grand hangar dans lequel était entreposé toutes sortes de machines, de la simple charrue à bras à d'impressionnantes moissonneuses.

L'un des exposants était une firme américaine qui venait d'ouvrir deux succursales en Europe. Draco s'intéressa immédiatement à une machine capable de moissonner et de battre le blé en même temps et qui était équipée d'un moteur à essence.

S'ensuivit une discussion avec le représentant de la marque, qui laissa Harry un peu sur la touche. Même s'il s'y connaissait beaucoup mieux maintenant qu'il y a trois ou quatre mois, il n'était pas encore au fait de toutes les subtilités des techniques agricoles, contrairement à Draco qui semblait parfaitement à l'aise et posait des questions pointues.

Harry était partagé entre admiration pour Draco et agacement contre lui-même de ne pas être à sa hauteur. Serait-il jamais capable de gérer un domaine comme Godric's Hollow comme les Malfoy géraient le leur ? N'aurait-il pas dû tout de même demander à Ron ou Bill de l'accompagner ?

Il se trouvait là, comme un idiot, submergé par des explications techniques qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, tout ça pour pouvoir passer quelques jours seul en compagnie de Draco. Mentalement, il se corrigea : tout ça pour avoir l'occasion de coucher avec lui en toute tranquillité.

Il soupira de frustration. Il détestait être aussi confus dans ses idées et dans ses sentiments. Il s'était toujours tenu pour une personne équilibrée, qui savait faire la part des choses entre vivre ses passions et garder les pieds sur terre. Or, en ce moment, il se sentait perdu.

\- Excusez-moi, dit-il subitement. Il faut que je sorte.

\- Ça ne va pas ? demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je… Il faut que je prenne un peu l'air.

Sans attendre que Draco lui dise quelque chose ou le suive, il fendit la foule, se moquant de qui il bousculait sur son passage, voulant seulement sortir de cet endroit. S'éloigner de Draco.

A l'extérieur, il s'appuya contre un mur et prit plusieurs longues inspirations, se forçant à respirer calmement et à mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Oui, il avait couché avec Draco et il l'avait fait de son plein gré. Est-ce qu'il le regrettait ? Pas vraiment. Pas du tout, même.

Non. Ce qu'il regrettait en réalité, c'était cette impression que ses sentiments pour Draco étaient comme anesthésiés, remplacés par une bouffée de culpabilité à chaque fois qu'il se remémorait leurs ébats de la nuit. Etait-ce une façon pour Dieu de le fustiger pour son comportement contre-nature ? Mais alors pourquoi n'avait-il rien ressenti de tel après leur première nuit ensemble, à Hogwarts ? Parce que l'acte charnel n'avait pas été véritablement consommé ?

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il était incapable de répondre à ces questions.

Il essaya alors d'envisager la situation sous un autre angle. Certes, il ressentait un malaise à l'idée d'avoir couché avec Draco. Cela remettait-il en question son attirance pour les hommes ? Avait-il l'envie de retourner vers les femmes ? Assurément, non. De cela, au moins, il était sûr.

Ce qui le ramenait à Draco. Il tenta d'imaginer une vie sans lui. Ne plus le toucher. Ne plus lui parler. Ne plus le voir. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour réaliser que cette idée lui était complètement insupportable.

Et c'est là qu'il comprit. Son malaise ne venait pas du fait d'avoir couché avec un homme, mais de s'être rendu dépendant de cet homme. Il s'était lié à Draco de la plus intime des façons. Il l'avait fait sien au point de ne plus savoir où commençait son corps et où finissait celui de son amant. Cette nuit, Harry lui avait donné son âme.

Il savait, tout au fond de lui, que c'était irréversible. Et ça lui faisait peur, car dans trois jours, il serait de retour chez lui. Loin de Draco. Sans savoir quand ils pourraient se revoir.

Harry soupira une fois de plus, conscient qu'il avait été odieux avec Draco et que celui-ci méritait une explication.

Il retourna à l'intérieur du hall des expositions et se mit à la recherche de Draco. Il le trouva non loin de l'endroit où il l'avait laissé. Il était en compagnie d'un jeune homme avec lequel il discutait avec affabilité. Le jeune homme pour sa part, ne cessait de lui toucher le bras, de s'avancer vers lui pour lui parler et de lui sourire comme un bienheureux.

La morsure de la jalousie prit Harry par surprise tellement elle était vive. Il ne songea même plus au trouble qui l'habitait encore il y a un instant et avança dans leur direction à grandes enjambées. Arrivé à leur hauteur, il s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Tiens, Potter, dit Draco en se tournant vers lui. Te revoilà. Tu vas mieux ?

\- Oui. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'avais seulement besoin de prendre l'air.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, permets-moi de te présenter William Clifford. William, voici Harry Potter… enfin, Harry Black, Comte de Gryffindor.

\- Enchanté, Monsieur Black.

\- Egalement.

\- William et moi étions à Eton ensemble, continua Draco. Cela faisait presque huit ans que nous ne nous étions plus vus.

\- Oh.

Ce fut tout ce que Harry parvint à dire. Il se rappelait très bien que Draco lui avait parlé du premier garçon dont il était tombé amoureux quand il avait quatorze ans. Un certain William, qui partageait sa chambre à Eton.

Il observa le jeune homme avec plus d'attention. Il était un peu plus petit que Draco, il avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus très doux. D'une certaine manière, il ressemblait à ce français, Henri Giroux de Saint-Juste, qu'il avait rencontré au bal organisé par la famille Nott.

Manifestement, Draco aimait les hommes aux cheveux foncés et aux yeux clairs. Face à ce constat, Harry se demanda à quoi pouvait bien ressembler Thomas Barrow. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'interrogeait à propos de l'ancien valet de chambre de Draco, cet homme sans visage qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de considérer comme une menace, bien qu'il ait disparu depuis plus d'un an.

A nouveau l'agacement le gagna.

\- Si tu le permets, je souhaiterais rentrer à l'hôtel, dit-il tout de go.

\- Maintenant ? Mais nous n'avons pas vu la moitié des…

\- Tu peux rester si tu le souhaites et poursuivre la visite avec ton… ami. Moi, je vais prendre un taxi et rentrer.

Il se tourna vers William et lui fit un imperceptible signe de tête.

-Monsieur Clifford.

Sur ces mots, il partit.

Il était à peine arrivé sur le trottoir qu'une poigne de fer lui enserra le bras.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend, Potter ? grinça Draco.

\- C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? Ce… William. C'est le garçon dont tu es tombé amoureux quand tu étais adolescent !

Draco écarquilla légèrement les yeux, étonné que Harry se rappelle de cela.

\- C'est lui, confirma-t-il.

\- Eh bien, retourne le voir dans ce cas. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher vos retrouvailles.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de me faire une scène, Potter ? demanda Draco, abasourdi.

Harry regarda droit devant lui, gardant un silence buté.

\- Tu es tout de même incroyable ! s'indigna Draco. Il y a une heure de cela, tu m'adressais à peine la parole, me reprochant ouvertement ce qui s'est passé entre nous et maintenant, tu as le culot d'être jaloux de mon béguin d'école ?

\- Il… il n'arrêtait pas de te toucher, de te sourire ! siffla Harry. C'était…

Il s'interrompit en essayant tant bien que mal de contenir son énervement, conscient que Draco le trouvait certainement pathétique.

-Je ne te comprends pas, Harry, soupira Draco avec lassitude. Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi… Alors retourne à l'hôtel si tu veux et profites-en pour réfléchir à ce que tu veux vraiment. Tu me donneras ta réponse à mon retour.

Draco tourna les talons, laissant Harry seul sur le trottoir.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Queen's Hotel, Manchester**

Draco referma la porte de sa chambre. Il posa sur la commode les catalogues qu'il avait reçu de plusieurs exposants. Certaines machines étaient vraiment très intéressantes. Leur prix était exorbitant mais il était certain qu'elles pourraient être rapidement rentabilisées grâce aux économies réalisées sur le coût de la main-d'œuvre.

Il déboutonna son manteau et sa veste qu'il suspendit dans l'armoire avant de consulter sa montre. Deux heures de l'après-midi.

Il n'avait pas déjeuné. William lui avait bien proposé de l'inviter au restaurant mais il avait décliné. Il n'avait pas faim. Après le départ précipité de Harry, son humeur déjà morose s'était encore détériorée et pour tout dire, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de passer du temps en compagnie de son ancien camarade d'école. Il avait donc prétexté vouloir continuer la visite de l'exposition et avait pris congé de William.

Afin d'occuper son esprit et d'éviter de ressasser sa conservation avec Harry, il s'était efforcé de se concentrer sur le but de sa visite : investir dans une nouvelle machine agricole. Hélas, ses efforts avaient été vains. La boule qu'il avait dans la gorge et la lourdeur de son cœur, lui rappelaient en permanence les évènements des dernières heures.

Assis sur son lit, il songea à appeler le service d'étage pour qu'on lui monte un repas léger, quand des coups furent frappés à la porte de communication. Il se retourna pour voir Harry dans l'encadrement.

-Je t'ai entendu rentrer, dit-il.

Comme Draco ne répondait pas, il avança dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? demanda Harry.

\- Je t'écoute, dit Draco sommairement.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

-Je suis désolé, Draco. Pour mon comportement de ce matin, pour avoir été aussi odieux avec toi… tu ne le méritais pas. Tu n'étais pas responsable de mon mal-être et j'aurais dû t'en parler au lieu de te repousser comme je l'ai fait. Ma seule excuse, c'est que j'étais complètement déboussolé.

Il soupira en baissant les yeux.

\- Tout à l'heure, continua-t-il, tu m'as demandé de réfléchir à ce que je voulais vraiment. Je l'ai fait. J'ai… j'ai mis de l'ordre dans ma tête. A présent, les choses sont parfaitement claires.

\- Bien.

Draco lui tourna le dos et se plaça face à la fenêtre.

\- Si tu souhaites rentrer à Godric's Hollow encore aujourd'hui, il n'y a aucun problème. Moi, je prendrai le train demain. Tu as ma parole que je ne parlerai de tout ceci à personne. Et de retour chez nous, nous ferons comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Quoi ? souffla Harry. Non ! Draco, tu ne comprends pas !

Harry s'avança vers lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules et sa joue contre son dos.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il. Et je ne regrette pas un seul instant ce qui s'est passé entre nous.

Draco se tendit légèrement avant de se retourner.

\- Tu en sûr ?

\- Il n'y a rien dont je sois plus sûr à cet instant.

Voyant que Draco restait sur la réserve, Harry fut pris d'un doute.

-Mais je peux comprendre que tu sois en colère contre moi, dit-il tout bas, en se tordant presque les mains. Alors si tu veux que nous rentrions, ou si… si tu ne veux plus que…

Il s'interrompit car il avait du mal à formuler l'éventualité que Draco ne veuille plus de lui.

\- Je… hum… je vais te laisser, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Attends, dit Draco en le retenant par le bras.

Il le regardait maintenant avec une intensité peu commune.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Au contraire. C'est à moi que j'en veux de t'avoir autant bouleversé. Nous aurions dû en parler davantage avant de…

\- Non. Ne comprends-tu pas combien je le voulais ? Rien de ce que tu aurais pu dire ou faire n'aurait changé quoi que ce soit.

\- Mais ce matin, tu étais tellement…

\- Perturbé. Dépassé. Oui… et je regrette qu'il m'ait fallu autant de temps pour comprendre la raison de mon état de esprit.

Harry se rapprocha de Draco.

-Ce qui se passe entre nous, ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est… rhaaa…

Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, frustré de ne pas trouver les mots justes.

-C'est au-delà de tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir jusqu'à présent. C'est tellement… immense que ça me submerge. Et ça m'a fait peur, acheva-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Harry se sentit soudain prit d'une terrible envie de pleurer. Il se serra contre Draco et étouffa un sanglot contre son épaule.

-Oh Harry, murmura Draco en resserrant son étreinte. Je te comprends, tu sais. Moi aussi, je t'aime tellement que ça me fait peur.

Ce simple aveu fit céder quelque chose à l'intérieur de Harry. Il s'abandonna aux bras de Draco et pleura. Il pleura parce qu'il n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un si fort de toute sa vie. Il pleura de remords pour avoir eu d'aussi mauvaises pensées à l'égard de Draco. Il pleura aussi pour exorciser sa peur parce que, quoi qu'ils en disent, ils avaient franchi une limite et ils ne pourraient jamais plus faire marche arrière.

Draco tint Harry enlacé un long moment, le temps que ses pleurs se calment. Quand il fut apaisé, il releva son menton et embrassa ses yeux, ses joues, sa bouche, recueillant le sel de ses larmes.

\- Je suis là, Harry. Je suis là pour toi. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu n'es pas seul.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Embrasse-moi, Draco.

Draco sourit largement et ne se fit pas prier.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le soir tombait sur la ville. Harry et Draco avaient vaguement conscience qu'ils leur faudrait bientôt se lever pour descendre dîner mais ils n'en n'avait pas envie. Ils étaient bien, étroitement enlacés dans le lit, encore un peu languides de l'étreinte passionnée qu'ils avaient partagée.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda Harry, sa tête posée contre l'épaule de Draco et ses doigts caressant doucement son ventre.

Draco ne répondit pas, se contentant de laisser son regard errer vers la fenêtre. Dehors, les halos jaunes des lampes à gaz trouaient l'obscurité.

\- Draco, regarde-moi.

Il se tourna vers Harry et lui fit un doux sourire. Mais cela ne suffit pas à masquer l'émotion dans ses yeux.

\- Je… je n'ai jamais… ça n'a jamais été comme ça. Avec personne.

\- Oh.

\- J'ai vraiment cru que c'était fini entre nous, ce matin. Et ça m'a fait mal. Terriblement mal. Parce que l'espace d'un instant, grâce à toi, j'ai entraperçu ce que pouvait être une relation… normale. Pour… pour la première fois de ma vie, souffla-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible, j'ai eu le sentiment que c'était quelque chose de beau. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne me sentais pas sale ou… pervers… ou monstrueux. Et puis, tu es parti… et je me suis dit que tout cela n'avait été qu'une illusion. Que tu étais dégoûté de moi, de nous, parce que ce que nous avions fait était tout simplement dégoûtant.

Harry se redressa sur un coude et caressa la joue de Draco.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir laissé croire une chose pareille. Je te jure que je ne regrette rien de ce qui s'est passé. Rien de tout ce que nous avons fait n'était sale, pervers, ou dégoûtant. C'était de l'amour, Draco. Et c'était beau. Est-ce que tu me crois ?

\- Je te crois, sourit Draco.

Harry se pencha et embrassa Draco avec toute la tendresse et tout l'amour dont il était capable. Puis, il se réinstalla entre ses bras et ils profitèrent de ce moment de plénitude

\- Tu… tu ne parles jamais des autres hommes que tu as… connu, murmura Harry après un temps.

\- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à en dire, répondit Draco d'une voix absente. Ils étaient de passage. Certains n'avaient même pas de nom.

\- C'était comment ?

\- Je ne sais plus. Je ne me rappelle que de la honte que j'éprouvais à chaque fois. Et de la douleur atroce dans ma tête.

\- Tu n'as jamais rien éprouvé pour l'un d'entre eux ?

\- Non.

\- Même pour Barrow ?

Draco remua légèrement.

\- Thomas, c'était différent. Nous avions vécu la même chose. Il me comprenait… il était le seul.

\- Tu l'aimais ?

\- Je suppose que oui. D'une certaine façon.

\- A quoi ressemblait-il ?

\- Grand. Les cheveux noirs. De magnifiques yeux bleus.

\- Il devait être très beau.

\- Oh oui. Mais tout était froid en lui. Ses yeux. Son sourire. Tout.

Il baissa un peu la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir le visage de Harry.

\- Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je suppose que j'ai envie d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Après tout, tu es resté longtemps avec lui…

\- Harry… serais-tu… jaloux de Thomas ?

\- Eh bien, il te connaît mieux que personne. Mieux que moi.

\- Peut-être. Mais tu finiras par tout savoir de moi également.

\- Et s'il revenait, est-ce que tu… je veux dire…

Cette fois, Draco releva la tête de Harry afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Non, Harry. Parce qu'en dépit de tout ce que je dois à Thomas, de tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, je n'éprouverai jamais pour lui ce que j'éprouve pour toi.

Harry se détendit et offrit à Draco un sourire un peu contrit.

-Je suis désolé. Tu dois me trouver pathétique.

\- Non, au contraire. J'aime savoir que tu tiens à moi au point d'être jaloux des autres hommes.

\- Pas seulement les hommes, marmonna Harry. J'ai vraiment détesté Ariana la première fois que je l'ai rencontrée.

Draco éclata franchement de rire. Il roula sur Harry et prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Est-ce que tu sais à quel point tu me rends heureux ? murmura-t-il.

\- Vraiment ?

Pour toute réponse, Draco embrassa Harry.

Il y avait peu de chances qu'ils soient à l'heure pour le dîner mais ils s'en moquaient royalement.

 ** _A suivre..._**


	17. Chapitre 15

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent que vous êtes nombreux à avoir apprécié manifestement !**

 **Je vous informe déjà qu'il n'y aura pas de publication de "Juste un secret" le 22 et le 29 décembre prochains. Le 22, je poste ma traditionnelle fiction de Noël et le 29, je prends une petite semaine de congé à Londres pour fêter le Nouvel An.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

 **8 novembre 1912 - Queen's Hotel, Manchester**

-Non… non… s'il vous plaît… ne faites pas ça…

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il faisait un drôle de rêve, dans lequel il entendait une voix plaintive et des gémissements douloureux.

-Non… pitié… non…

Il ne rêvait pas. La voix qu'il avait entendue en dormant était celle de Draco. Il était allongé sur le dos et s'agitait étrangement, comme si son corps était entravé.

\- Draco, chuchota-t-il en lui secouant doucement l'épaule. Draco, réveille-toi ! Tu fais juste un cauchemar…

\- Non… Docteur… non… pas ça…

\- Draco…

\- NOOOON ! cria Draco en se relevant brutalement.

Il était essoufflé. Son visage était couvert de sueur et il tenait ses mains étroitement serrées contre lui.

\- Draco, tout va bien, murmura Harry. Tu es en sécurité. Je suis là…

\- Ha… Harry ?

\- Oui, c'est moi. Tout va bien.

Draco cligna des paupières, ébloui par la lumière de la lampe de chevet qu'Harry venait d'allumer.

-Tu as fait un cauchemar ? demanda Harry en se rapprochant de lui.

Draco opina lentement, tout en se frottant les poignets.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ?

\- C'est… c'est toujours la même chose… quand je suis sur le dos… je…

Il déglutit péniblement.

\- Quand… quand j'étais à Azkaban, j'étais forcé de dormir sur le dos, les mains attachées au cadre du lit pour… pour que… je…

Il fit un mouvement vague de la main.

-C'est horrible. A chaque fois que je dors sur le dos, je fais le même cauchemar… je me retrouve à Azkaban… à devoir expliquer à Yaxley pourquoi j'ai souillé mes draps… et il ne me croit pas… alors il m'emmène dans la salle de punition… et là, il… il…

La voix de Draco s'étrangla alors qu'un sanglot montait dans sa gorge.

-C'est fini, murmura Harry. Tu n'es plus à Azkaban… je suis là et personne ne te fera plus jamais de mal.

Il le prit dans ses bras et caressa doucement ses cheveux. Sa respiration se calma mais Harry sentait bien qu'il restait tendu.

-Tu as mal à la tête ? demanda-t-il.

Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit.

\- Tu veux que je t'apporte ton remède ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

Harry se leva et alla à la salle de bain. Sur la tablette du miroir, il trouva deux fioles : une de laudanum, l'autre de son mélange aux plantes. Sans y réfléchir davantage, il s'empara de la fiole de laudanum et retourna dans la chambre. Il prit la carafe d'eau et en versa dans un verre avant de l'amener à Draco.

\- Tiens, lui dit-il en lui tendant le verre. Je vais y verser le laudanum.

\- Non, dit Draco. Je préfère ton remède.

\- Hum… je pense que le laudanum est plus approprié…

\- Pourquoi ?

Harry détourna les yeux, embarrassé. Ce n'était pas franchement le meilleur moment pour le lui dire, mais il n'avait plus vraiment le choix.

\- Ecoute, Draco… il faut que tu saches que le remède que je t'ai donné, ce n'est pas vraiment un anxiolytique… C'est…

\- Une concoction à base de plantes ? coupa Draco. Ça je le sais.

\- Tu… tu le sais ? Mais…

\- Potter, tu crois sincèrement que j'aurais pris un médicament sorti de nulle part juste parce que tu me le demandais ?

Harry haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Je suis allé chez un apothicaire à Londres lui demander exactement de quoi il s'agissait, continua Draco. Il m'a dit qu'il s'agissait simplement de plantes à effet calmant et que c'était sans danger. Je me suis dit que je ne perdais rien à essayer…

\- Et ça a fonctionné.

\- Oui. Contre toute attente. Ton remède de sorcier a fonctionné, sourit Draco.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Peut-être parce que c'était à toi de le faire ?

\- Hm, soupira Harry. Je ne peux pas te donner tort. Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

\- Non. Tu voulais seulement m'aider. Jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir pour ça.

Harry se sentit soulagé. Il retourna à la salle de bain prendre la fiole de concoction aux plantes et administra dix gouttes à Draco. Puis il se réinstalla dans le lit et prit Draco dans ses bras.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Draco.

\- A peine quatre heures.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, voyons…

\- On devrait essayer de se rendormir.

\- Oui, murmura Harry dans un soupir lourd.

Draco se cala plus confortablement contre l'épaule de Harry.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ce n'est rien… c'est juste que…

Harry soupira derechef en resserrant sa prise autour de son amant.

\- Dans quelques heures, nous reprenons le train pour rentrer chez nous… nous serons loin l'un de l'autre…

\- Harry…

\- Maintenant que j'ai goûté à la vie à tes côtés, maintenant que j'ai partagé ton lit, comment vais-je faire pour assumer un quotidien dont tu ne fais pas partie ?

\- Tu y arriveras, parce que tu n'as pas le choix, dit Draco.

Son ton était calme et résigné.

-Je sais, soupira Harry. Mais c'est tellement cruel.

Draco bougea jusqu'à se trouver allongé sur le côté, face à Harry. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et posa son front contre le sien.

\- Harry, il faut que tu te fasses une raison. Parce que ce sera toujours comme ça, dorénavant. Des moments volés, courts ou longs selon ce que la chance voudra bien nous donner. Et ces moments, nous devrons les savourer car c'est ce qu'ils sont : de la chance. Tu le comprends, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, bien sûr… je ne veux pas paraître ingrat ou capricieux mais c'est… mon Dieu, tu vas tellement me manquer…

\- Et tu me manqueras tout autant, souffla Draco en l'embrassant avec une infinie tendresse.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Godric's Hollow**

En rentrant chez lui, tard dans la soirée, Harry fut accueilli par le visage impassible de Spratt.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur le Comte, dit le majordome en lui prenant son manteau et son chapeau. Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

\- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Rien de particulier pendant ces quatre jours d'absence ?

\- Non, Monsieur. Sir Arthur et son épouse sont rentrés d'Exeter hier après-midi.

\- Oh. Bien. Ils sont à la salle à manger ?

\- Madame Weasley a demandé que le dîner soit servi plus tôt car elle se sentait fatiguée. Elle est montée directement après et Sir Arthur l'a accompagnée.

\- Et Ron ?

\- Je viens de lui servir un brandy dans le petit salon. Il souhaitait vous attendre.

Harry esquissa un petit sourire crispé. Il escomptait pouvoir s'éclipser dans ses appartements pour ruminer son désarroi, mais ce n'était pas correct vis-à-vis de Ron.

\- Je vais aller le voir dans ce cas.

\- Voulez-vous que je demande à Mme Brooke de vous préparer une collation ?

\- Non, ça ira. Merci Spratt.

Il n'avait pas faim. Depuis sa descente du train, son estomac était noué.

Au moment où il entra dans le petit salon, le visage de Ron s'éclaira d'un grand sourire et Harry s'en voulut quelque peu d'avoir envisagé de lui fausser compagnie.

\- Harry ! Te voilà de retour ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant pour l'accueillir. Comment s'est passé ton voyage ?

\- Fatiguant mais… intéressant.

Il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais si peu dormi. Même quand il était étudiant et qu'il sortait dans les pubs de Boston, il s'endormait à des heures plus raisonnables.

-Fatiguant ? répéta Ron. Je peux l'imaginer. Supporter Malfoy durant une heure, c'est déjà épuisant mais alors pendant quatre jours…

 _Quoi que tu puisses imaginer, tu es très loin du compte_ , se dit Harry.

Aussitôt, il se remémora les heures passées avec Draco, à s'embrasser, à faire l'amour, à se promener dans la ville avec une seule envie, celle de regagner leur chambre d'hôtel. Les musées que Draco voulait soi-disant visiter, ils s'étaient contentés de les traverser au pas de course et d'acheter un guide au cas où on leur poserait l'une ou l'autre question.

Le moment le plus difficile avait sans conteste été de le quitter à la sortie de la gare, comme s'il était une simple connaissance, à peine un ami. Avec un sourire poli et sans effusion. Avec un dernier effleurement de la main au moment de prendre son bagage, s'efforçant d'oublier qu'à peine une minute avant, Draco l'avait entrainé derrière un pilier dissimulé à la vue des autres voyageurs pour l'embrasser une dernière fois et lui dire au revoir pour un lendemain indéterminé.

Le cœur de Harry se serra. Le trou qu'il avait dans le ventre s'élargit encore et sa morosité l'accabla davantage.

\- Ça va, Harry ? demanda Ron, inquiet. Tu es tout pâle…

\- Non, tout va bien. Juste un peu de fatigue. Spratt m'a dit que tes parents étaient rentrés ?

\- Oui. Hier, après-midi.

\- Comment va ta tante ?

\- Tuberculose. Son médecin lui a enjoint de quitter momentanément le climat humide du Devon pour un endroit plus ensoleillé mais elle ne veut rien entendre. Maman a essayé de la persuader de passer quelques jours dans le sud de la France, rien n'y a fait. Elle est bien trop pingre pour accepter une telle dépense… De toute façon, si elle rouspète autant, c'est qu'elle n'est pas aussi malade que ça !

Harry hocha la tête ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

\- Et cette exposition ? finit par demander Ron.

\- Très intéressante ! J'ai ramené plusieurs prospectus, dit Harry en ouvrant un porte-document en cuir qu'il tenait à la main. Nous avons vu une machine équipée d'un moteur à essence, capable de moissonner et de battre le blé au premier passage. Elle effectue en quelques heures un travail qui prendrait au moins deux ou trois jours à nos métayers.

Il sortit un catalogue qu'il tendit à Ron. Celui-ci l'examina en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Est-ce là ton plan pour l'avenir du domaine ? demanda-t-il. Mettre nos métayers au chômage ?

\- Non ! Pas du tout…

\- Ces familles travaillent pour les Black depuis plusieurs générations ! C'est injuste de les priver de leur travail, de leur revenu !

\- Je ne compte priver personne de son travail ! rétorqua Harry.

\- Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas ce que je comprends en lisant ce prospectus !

Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il se força à parler calmement.

\- Je pense que Lucius Malfoy a raison quand il…

\- Allons, bon, grinça Ron entre ses dents.

\- … quand il suggère d'utiliser ces machines pour exploiter les terres en déshérence.

Ron se raidit et pâlit considérablement.

-D'après les registres, nous avons pas moins de trois terrains en déshérence, continua Harry comme si de rien n'était. Nous pourrions tester cette nouvelle méthode de culture sur l'un d'entre eux. Yew Tree Farm, par exemple. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Si Harry s'attendait à une quelconque réaction, il en fut pour ses frais. Ron inspira lentement et reporta son attention sur le catalogue qu'il tenait en main.

\- Est-ce qu'on t'a fait une démonstration du fonctionnement de ces machines ? demanda-t-il.

\- Une démonstration ? Heu… non. Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Ecoute, Harry, soupira Ron. Je sais que tu es le patron ici… si tu souhaites exploiter Yew Tree Farm à l'aide d'un de ces engins, je n'ai absolument rien à dire. Mais as-tu pensé au coût que cela représente ? Je ne pense pas qu'il soit prudent de t'engager dans un tel investissement avant d'avoir vu cet engin en fonctionnement…

Harry haussa les sourcils. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela.

\- Tu… tu as sans doute raison, admit-il. Je suppose qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'agir dans la précipitation.

\- En effet. D'autant plus que les récoltes sont terminées. Tu peux encore prendre une décision au printemps prochain.

Harry hocha la tête et Ron lui fit un sourire sincère.

\- Je te promets d'examiner ces brochures, Harry. Et si tu le souhaites, je prendrai moi-même contact avec les constructeurs afin de savoir si des démonstrations sont organisées.

\- D'accord.

Même s'il lui en coûtait de l'admettre, il était clair que la proposition de Ron était raisonnable.

\- Et qu'en est-il de l'avancement des travaux au village ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ils avancent vraiment bien ! s'enthousiasma Ron. L'accès entre l'hôpital et la nouvelle annexe est terminé. Le Docteur Granger attend la livraison des nouveaux lits et Jonathan Drake est en train d'aménager un jardin derrière l'annexe afin de permettre aux patients de prendre l'air les jours de beau temps.

\- C'est une excellente idée !

\- N'est-ce pas ?

\- Et la bibliothèque ?

\- Terminée ! Le Conseil attendait ton retour pour décider si elle ferait l'objet d'une inauguration dès maintenant ou si tu préférais attendre la fin des travaux de l'hôpital.

\- Pourquoi attendre ? demanda Harry en réfléchissant tout haut. Ce sera l'occasion de deux festivités dans le village.

\- Parfait ! Je ferai part de ta décision au Conseil et on organisera tout cela au plus vite !

\- Comment le prend Percy ? demanda Harry d'un air dégagé. Il a surmonté sa contrariété à l'idée que la bibliothèque coexiste avec la classe de catéchisme ?

L'humeur joyeuse de Ron se rembrunit instantanément.

-Je me moque bien de ce que Percy peut penser, dit-il. Cette bibliothèque est un excellent projet. Si ça ne lui plaît pas, il est libre de se trouver une autre paroisse.

La véhémence de Ron surprit Harry.

\- Hum… je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais… est-ce que tout va bien avec Percy ? Vous avez l'air plutôt en froid ces derniers temps.

\- J'admets qu'il y a de la tension entre nous, dit Ron. Percy a toujours eu le don de m'agacer avec ses grands airs moralisateurs mais là… je le supporte de moins en moins.

\- Je comprends.

Harry croisa les mains derrière son dos et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Il se dit qu'il était temps de tendre une perche à Ron.

-Ecoute Ron, je sais qu'il s'agit de ta famille et je ne veux pas créer de dissensions entre vous, mais si Perçy pose problème de quelque manière que soit et si tu veux que j'intervienne, je le ferai. D'accord ?

Ron eut un rire étrange. A la fois triste et désabusé.

\- Je le sais et je t'en remercie. Mais je pense pouvoir gérer mon frère.

Un drôle de silence flotta quelques instants entre eux, avant qu'Harry ne dise :

\- Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je vais monter me coucher. Ce voyage était vraiment fatiguant.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Moi je vais rester ici encore un peu. Et lire ceci, dit Ron en souriant et en brandissant les brochures que Harry lui avait données.

Harry lui sourit en retour avant de quitter le salon.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **9 novembre 1912 – Godric's Hollow**

Harry se réveilla et pendant une seconde, il eut l'illusion d'être encore à Manchester. Il allait tendre le bras et sentir la chaleur du corps de Draco à côté du sien. Il allait rouler sur le flanc et se coller tout contre son dos. Maugréer sur les courbatures dans ses bras et dans ses jambes, tandis qu'il nicherait son nez dans son cou pour respirer son odeur. Draco se retournerait et l'embrasserait pour le faire taire, avant de se moquer de son manque d'endurance. Et avant même l'heure du petit-déjeuner, Draco lui aurait réappris le vrai sens du mot plaisir.

Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. La réalité était que depuis trois jours, il se réveillait seul dans son grand lit, à Godric's Hollow. Loin de Draco.

Harry soupira. Depuis trois jours, son humeur maussade l'enveloppait comme une seconde peau. Il avait perdu l'appétit, s'emportait pour un rien et se complaisait dans la solitude. A cet instant, il n'avait qu'une envie : s'enterrer au fond de son lit et attendre. Attendre quoi ? Il n'en savait trop rien. Qu'une lettre lui parvienne. Que Draco l'appelle par téléphone. Ou qu'il vienne le chercher pour le ramener avec lui à Manchester, pour qu'ils revivent ces quatre merveilleux jours où il n'y avait qu'eux…

Il avait conscience que son attitude était capricieuse et pathétique et surtout qu'elle amenait un questionnement dans son entourage dont il se serait bien passé. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Après cinq bonnes minutes à contempler le plafond de sa chambre, il se décida à bouger et à actionner la sonnette d'appel. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant qu'il ne voie apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte le visage pincé de son valet. Dawlish lui donnait constamment l'impression d'avoir avalé du vinaigre.

Avec nostalgie, il se remémora l'air jovial de Dobby quand il s'occupait de lui lors de son séjour à Hogwarts, et se prit à se demander si le petit valet accepterait de travailler pour lui… avant de se rappeler qu'il était extrêmement inconvenant de débaucher le personnel d'autrui.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur le Comte, dit Dawlish en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour Dawlish, répondit Harry en se levant et en enfilant une robe de chambre.

\- Avez-vous un souhait particulier pour votre tenue de ce matin ?

\- Non. Une tenue de ville fera l'affaire.

\- Bien, Monsieur.

Dawlish passa dans la pièce d'à côté et Harry l'entendit ouvrir les portes de la garde-robe et remuer les cintres. Pendant ce temps, il se rendit dans la salle de bain et entreprit de se raser lui-même, comme tous les matins. En arrivant à Godric's Hollow, il s'était plié de bonne grâce aux usages de l'aristocratie concernant son habillage mais il avait refusé tout net que son valet s'occupe de sa toilette.

Quand il eut terminé, Dawlish l'attendait dans la chambre. Il avait posé sur le lit une chemise blanche, un costume et un gilet en laine gris foncé, ainsi qu'une cravate assortie.

Avec un soupir résigné, Harry se soumit aux bons soins du valet. Il ferma les yeux, sachant par avance que la journée serait longue.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Alors qu'il était encore en haut de l'escalier, Harry entendit la voix de Spratt dans le hall.

\- Je suis désolé. Monsieur le Comte n'est pas disponible. Puis-je lui…

\- Spratt ! Attendez ! cria Harry en dévalant l'escalier. Je suis là !

En entendant sonner le téléphone, il avait immédiatement songé que l'appel provenait peut-être de Draco.

\- Je suis là, répéta-t-il en arrivant dans le hall.

\- Un instant, dit Spratt à son correspondant. Il s'agit de Monsieur Goyle, dit-il en tendant l'écouteur à Harry.

Si Harry fut déçu que ce ne soit pas l'appel espéré, sa déception fut cependant bien vite remplacée par le soulagement de recevoir enfin des nouvelles de l'avocat.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Goyle.

\- _Monsieur Black. J'ai des nouvelles pour vous._

Toujours direct, comme à son habitude.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- _Je préfère ne pas en parler par téléphone. Je peux être à Godric's Hollow jeudi ou vendredi._

Harry coula un regard vers la porte de la salle à manger où les Weasley devaient être en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

\- Ce serait plus facile que je me déplace à votre cabinet. Nous y serions plus… tranquilles.

\- _Oui, je vois. Dans ce cas, venez quand vous le voulez._

\- Mardi après-midi ?

\- _Parfait. A mardi dans ce cas._

\- Bonne journée, Monsieur Goyle.

- _A vous aussi._

A peine l'avocat eut-il raccroché que Harry demanda à l'opératrice une autre communication.

-Manoir Malfoy, Slytherin, s'il vous plaît.

Il entendit quelques bourdonnements avant qu'une voix grave ne réponde.

\- _Manoir Malfoy. Vous parlez à Carson, le majordome._

\- Bonjour Carson. C'est Harry Black à l'appareil.

\- _Bonjour, Monsieur le Comte. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

\- Je suis désolé d'appeler à une heure aussi matinale mais j'ai absolument besoin de parler à Lord Draco.

\- _Veuillez patienter, Monsieur le Comte._

Le silence s'éternisa quelque peu avant qu'Harry n'entende un bruit de pas précipité.

- _Potter. Que se passe-t-il ?_

Pas de bonjour, ou de « comment vas-tu ? ». Le ton de Draco était sec et légèrement trainant, comme toujours, mais teinté d'une réelle inquiétude, ce qui fit sourire Harry malgré lui.

\- Rien de grave, Draco. Enfin… j'espère.

\- _Bon sang, Harry… Que…_

\- Goyle a appelé, coupa-t-il. Il a des nouvelles.

 _\- Oh. Quand arrive-t-il ?_

\- C'est moi qui vais me rendre à Londres pour le voir. C'est plus prudent.

 _\- Tu as raison. Quand cela ?_

\- Mardi.

Il y eut un court silence au téléphone avant que Draco ne reprenne :

 _\- Tu es membre du White's Club, n'est-ce-pas ?_

\- Heu… oui, il paraît. Mais je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds.

 _\- On va remédier à cela. Prends un bagage pour une nuit. Nous ferons le voyage en train._

\- Nous ?

 _\- Oui. Je t'accompagne chez Gregory. Ensuite nous irons dîner au White's et nous rentrerons le lendemain._

\- Mais que…

 _\- Fais-moi confiance. Je m'occupe de tout._

Harry ferma les yeux en souriant.

\- Je te fais confiance.

\- _Je t'appellerai pour te confirmer l'heure du train._

\- D'accord. Merci, Draco.

- _On se voit mardi, Harry._

Sur cette promesse, Harry raccrocha, le cœur beaucoup plus léger.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Hôpital St Thomas, Lambeth, Londres**

\- Vous avez bien conscience que cette formation est extrêmement exigeante, n'est-ce pas, Mademoiselle Granger ?

\- Oui, Docteur Warwick. J'en ai parfaitement conscience.

Le Docteur Warwick fixa Hermione par-dessus ses lunettes cerclées de métal. Il était le directeur du programme de formation des infirmières de l'Hôpital St Thomas. C'était un homme grand et fort, à l'épaisse chevelure blanche.

\- Vous devez savoir que nous n'avons pas pour habitude d'accepter des élèves sans un examen préalable et minutieux de leurs compétences. Vous m'avez été recommandée par le Commodore Snape mais il…

\- Je ne prétends pas recevoir de traitement de faveur, coupa Hermione. Je suis disposée à passer tous les tests que vous jugerez utiles.

Le Docteur Warwick lui fit un sourire en coin.

-Severus m'a averti que vous étiez insolente et très sûre de vous. Et que contrairement à ce qu'on attend d'une jeune femme, vous faites état de vos connaissance sans aucune modestie.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre vertement quand le médecin lui dit :

\- Et c'est pourquoi vous avez parfaitement votre place dans ce programme de formation.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Absolument. En tant qu'infirmière militaire, vous verrez des choses terribles. Vous devrez garder la tête froide. Pour vous-même, pour le patient et surtout pour le chirurgien que vous assisterez. Vous devrez pouvoir être ferme dans vos décisions et parfois lui tenir tête. Cela demande une grande force de caractère.

\- Alors, je… je suis admise ?

\- Bien sûr que vous l'êtes.

\- Merci Docteur Warwick.

\- Les cours commencent en janvier. D'ici là, vous exercerez comme infirmière dans le service réservé aux membres de la Royal Navy. Je vais vous conduire au bureau de l'infirmière en chef, Madame Pomfrey.

Hermione suivit le docteur dans des couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant une porte.

\- Voici le bureau de Madame Pomfrey, dit-il. Je vous laisse avec elle. Nous nous reverrons en janvier.

\- Merci encore Docteur Warwick.

Le vieil homme allait s'éloigner quand il se ravisa.

\- Vous savez, Mademoiselle Granger, Severus a été très élogieux à votre propos.

Il se frotta le menton d'une main, comme s'il réfléchissait à ses paroles.

-Je le connais depuis des années, finit-il par dire. Et je ne l'avais jamais entendu être élogieux à propos de qui que ce soit.

Sur ces mots, il s'en alla, laissant Hermione dans une grande perplexité. Elle haussa les épaules et frappa à la porte.

-Entrez ! dit une voix sèche.

Hermione poussa la porte et se trouva face à une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux yeux bleus très clairs. Elle portait une robe grise et un large tablier blanc par-dessus. Sa coiffe amidonnée couvrait une partie de ses cheveux bouclés grisonnants.

-Bonjour Madame.

L'infirmière était assise derrière un bureau, en train de rédiger un courrier.

-Oui ? dit-elle sans relever les yeux.

-Hum… Je suis Hermione Granger. J'ai été engagée comme infirmière et le Docteur Warwick m'a dit que j'allais travailler dans votre service.

Madame Pomfrey redressa la tête et la considéra un instant . Puis elle prit une chemise en carton dans un tiroir et l'ouvrit. Elle feuilleta quelques documents avant de reporter son attention sur sa visiteuse.

\- Vous avez fait vos études à Birmingham, c'est cela ?

\- Oui, Madame.

\- Et jusqu'à présent vous avez aidé votre père dans sa clinique de village.

\- Oui, Madame.

Comme l'infirmière ne disait plus rien, Hermione se sentit obligée de se justifier.

\- La clinique de mon père n'a certes rien à voir avec cet hôpital, mais le travail n'y manquait pas. J'ai assisté mon père dans bien des domaines, qu'il s'agisse de soigner un simple rhume jusqu'à la fluxion de poitrine. Je l'ai aidé à pratiquer des accouchements et même des amputations ! Je…

\- Mon père était médecin de campagne, Mademoiselle Granger, coupa l'infirmière. C'est un métier honorable et je suis certaine que l'expérience que vous avez acquise près de lui vous sera utile.

Elle se leva et contourna son bureau. Les mains croisées devant elle, elle examina Hermione de haut en bas.

\- J'attends de mes infirmières une tenue irréprochable. En sortant d'ici, vous vous rendrez à la blanchisserie où l'on vous remettra trois tenues complètes. Veillez à ce qu'elles soient toujours dans un état impeccable. Vos cheveux doivent en permanence être attachés en chignon. Vos mains doivent être propres et vos ongles coupés à ras. Je ne tolère aucune coquetterie. Pas de fard ni de rouge à lèvres. Vous porterez des bottines à talons d'un pouce maximum. Est-ce bien clair ?

\- Oui, Madame.

Madame Pomfrey hocha la tête et retourna s'asseoir.

\- J'ai appris que vous comptiez suivre la formation pour devenir infirmière militaire. C'est exact ?

\- Oui, Madame.

\- C'est une formation très exigeante.

\- Je le sais, Madame.

\- Elle se donne de 9 heures à midi, les mardi, mercredi et jeudi pendant un an.

\- C'est ce que le Docteur Warwick m'a dit.

\- C'est tout à votre honneur de vouloir suivre ce cursus, Mademoiselle Granger, mais vous devez comprendre que je ne pourrai pas faire d'exception pour vous. Cela signifie que vous effectuerez vos heures de garde comme toutes les autres, peu importe que vous ayez cours le lendemain ou encore un examen. Libre à vous de trouver un arrangement avec vos collègues de travail, mais moi je ne peux pas en tenir compte dans l'élaboration du planning.

\- Je comprends, Madame.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, tout est dit. Je vous attends lundi à sept heures trente précise dans la salle de repos du premier étage, aile ouest. Compris ?

\- Oui, Madame.

\- Vous pouvez disposer. Bonne journée, Mademoiselle Granger.

Hermione sortit du bureau en ayant l'impression d'avoir couru un kilomètre. Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine et se força à respirer calmement.

Elle souffla à plusieurs reprises et quand son cœur eut repris un rythme normal, elle se remit en marche.

-Et maintenant, trouver la blanchisserie, soupira-t-elle en se demandant comment elle allait retrouver son chemin dans un si grand bâtiment.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Restaurant Rules, Covent Garden, Londres**

C'était la deuxième fois qu'Hermione retrouvait Gregory Goyle au _Rules_. En entrant dans le restaurant, elle le vit immédiatement, assis à la même table que la première fois.

Il lui fit un signe auquel elle ne répondit pas car elle avait les bras chargé d'un grand paquet.

-Pouvez-vous garder cela pour moi ? demanda-t-elle au maître d'hôtel venu pour l'accueillir.

L'homme tiqua à la vue de la taille du paquet mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Bien sûr, Mademoiselle, dit-il avec un sourire, en la délestant de sa charge.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Beaucoup plus légère, elle louvoya entre les tables afin de rejoindre Gregory.

Celui-ci se leva à son approche.

\- Hermione, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. Je suis heureux de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi, Gregory, dit-elle en enlevant son manteau qu'elle posa sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Elle s'assit sans se préoccuper des regards désapprobateurs qu'on lui lançait. La bienséance interdisait en effet aux dames de se dévêtir en public, même pour ôter un manteau.

Gregory ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cet acte de rébellion.

\- Qu'ils aillent se faire voir, maugréa Hermione. Au moins, j'ai gardé mon chapeau. Alors ? Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien. Et toi ? Tu m'avais l'air bien chargée en arrivant.

\- Ce sont les uniformes de l'hôpital. Trois tenues complètes. Je pensais avoir le temps de les déposer chez moi avant de venir ici mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et je n'avais pas envie d'être en retard pour te voir.

\- Comment s'est passé ton entretien ?

\- Plutôt bien. J'ai cru un moment que le directeur de la formation allait refuser mon admission, mais ce fut tout le contraire. Il m'a dit que j'étais exactement le genre de personne qu'il cherchait.

\- Evidemment, observa Gregory. Tu es brillante et tu as du caractère. Les petites sottes éthérées n'ont rien à faire dans les rangs des infirmières militaires.

\- Il n'a pas utilisé ces termes-là, rigola Hermione, mais l'idée était la même.

Gregory poussa un long soupir.

\- Alors, tu es vraiment décidée à suivre cette formation ?

\- Gregory, on en a déjà parlé. C'est une opportunité que je ne peux pas laisser passer.

\- Je sais… c'est juste que… je n'ai pas envie que tu sois envoyée sur le front.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est dangereux ? Manifester avec les suffragettes n'est pas sans danger non plus !

\- Cela n'a rien à voir et tu le sais !

Hermione fit un petit claquement de langue exaspéré.

\- A t'entendre, on croirait que je pars demain… J'en suis seulement à suivre la formation. Elle dure un an. Et rien ne dit que nous serons en guerre d'ici là !

\- Si, nous le serons.

\- Tu le crois vraiment ?

\- Personne ne semble s'en rendre compte, mais nous sommes au milieu d'un jeu de dominos géants. Le premier qui tombera entraînera tous les autres. Je ne sais pas qui ni quand, mais ça arrivera.

\- Je le sais, mais…

\- Parlons d'autre chose, veux-tu ? As-tu reçu des nouvelles d'Ariana dernièrement ?

\- Oui. Elle m'a écrit il y a cinq jours. Elle est en plein dans ses préparatifs de mariage.

Hermione s'adossa à sa chaise en soupirant.

\- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'envier un peu… Elle a l'air tellement heureuse.

Comme Gregory ne répondait rien, elle continua.

\- J'avoue qu'autrefois je n'appréciais pas vraiment Lord Draco. Je le trouvais hautain et arrogant. Mais de les voir ensemble, Ariana et lui, je me rends compte qu'il peut être doux et attentionné.

\- C'est vrai. Draco fera tout ce qu'il peut pour rendre Ariana heureuse.

\- Tu dis cela comme si l'inverse n'était pas vrai, observa Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Gregory se rembrunit quelque peu.

\- Ne te méprends pas. Ariana est une personne formidable et elle tient énormément à Draco. Ils formeront un couple soudé tous les deux.

\- Soudé mais pas amoureux.

\- L'amour n'a jamais été un critère acceptable pour l'aristocratie, dit Gregory avec dédain.

\- Tu veux dire que c'est un mariage arrangé ?

\- Quand nous avions onze ans, Draco savait déjà qu'il épouserait Ariana. Cela avait été convenu par leurs familles trois ans auparavant.

\- Ils se connaissent depuis tout ce temps ?

\- Oui. La mère de Lucius Malefoy était une cousine de Minerva McGonagall Et Lucius s'entendait plutôt bien avec Brian, le défunt père d'Ariana.

\- Et s'ils étaient chacun tombé amoureux d'une autre personne ? Les aurait-on forcé à se marier quand même ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Gregory pensivement. Je suppose que cela dépendait de la personne en question. Surtout pour Draco, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Que dis-tu ?

\- Rien, répondit-il en souriant. Et si nous commandions ? Je meurs de faim.

Hermione comprit qu'il n'était pas opportun qu'elle insiste. Elle lui sourit en retour et ils firent signe au serveur.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **12 novembre 1912 – Paddington, Londres**

Harry était à peine descendu du train qu'il aperçut Draco, nonchalamment appuyé contre une large colonne en briques rouges. Par mesure de prudence, ils avaient décidé de faire le trajet vers Londres séparément.

\- Bonjour Draco, dit Harry en avançant vers lui du pas le plus mesuré qu'il put.

\- Harry. Tu as fait bon voyage ?

\- J'avais hâte d'arriver.

Draco lui fit un sourire en coin.

-Viens. Allons trouver un taxi, dit-il en se décollant du pilier.

Ils traversèrent la gare de Paddington, chacun portant un petit bagage. Une fois sur le trottoir, ils n'eurent aucun mal à trouver un taxi.

\- Greenfield Road, dit Draco au chauffeur.

\- Greenfield Road ? répéta l'homme. Mais c'est à Whitechapel…

\- Je sais, confirma Draco. Sur le chemin, vous vous arrêterez au White's Club, sur St James Street.

Le chauffeur jeta un œil à la mise des deux gentlemen assis à l'arrière de la voiture. S'ils avaient effectivement l'allure des aristocrates qui fréquentaient le White's, ils risquaient fort de ne pas passer inaperçus à Whitechapel.

\- Y a-t-il un problème ? demanda Harry.

\- Pour moi aucun, grommela le chauffeur. Vous, c'est une autre histoire.

\- Conduisez-nous, c'est tout ce que l'on vous demande, dit sèchement Draco.

Il referma la vitre de séparation avant que le chauffeur n'ait le temps de faire un autre commentaire.

\- Les Weasley ne t'ont pas posé trop de questions ? demanda Draco alors que la voiture s'engageait dans le flot de la circulation londonienne.

\- Non. Je leur ai dit que je devais rencontrer un ami de Boston, de passage à Londres pour quelques jours, et que je passerais la nuit au White's afin de ne pas devoir reprendre le train trop tard.

L'intérêt d'un club comme le White's était qu'il n'acceptait aucun invité d'aucune sorte. Personne ne s'étonnerait donc que Harry voyage, une fois encore, sans son valet.

\- Et toi ? Qu'as-tu dit à ton père ?

\- La vérité. De toute façon, tu allais le mettre au courant de ce que Gregory va nous apprendre, non ?

\- Oui, évidemment. Mais tu n'avais pas peur qu'il veuille t'accompagner ?

\- Il gèlera en enfer quand mon père acceptera de poser un pied à Whitechapel et chez Greg en particulier. Et puis, il avait un dîner ce soir. Je ne prenais aucun risque.

Harry sourit en détournant le regard vers la vitre. Il posa sa main sur le siège. De son petit doigt, il caressa discrètement la main de Draco, posée juste à côté.

\- Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il.

Il sentit les doigts de Draco s'entrelacer aux siens sous l'étoffe épaisse de son manteau.

\- Toi aussi. A chaque minute.

Draco ferma les yeux et expira lentement, laissant la chaleur de la main de Harry se diffuser dans la sienne et lui rendre ce sentiment de plénitude qui l'avait quitté depuis leur retour de Manchester.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il tourna la tête pour contempler le profil de Harry. Comme à chaque fois qu'il le regardait, quelque chose d'indéfinissable grossissait dans sa poitrine. Du bonheur à l'état pur. La conscience qu'il aimait cet homme et qu'il était aimé de lui en retour.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Harry, voyant que Draco l'observait.

\- Au contraire.

Harry sourit de plus belle et reporta son attention sur les rues de Londres.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Whitechapel, Londres**

Comme la première fois, la porte du cabinet de Gregory Goyle s'ouvrit sur la silhouette frêle et voûtée de Madame Trelawney. Mais contrairement à la première fois, elle eut un mouvement de recul devant Harry et Draco. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, paraissant encore plus grands derrière les verres de ses lunettes, et elle sera les bords de son châle dans un mouvement convulsif.

\- Bonjour, dit poliment Draco. Lord Draco Malfoy et Lord Harry Black. Veuillez nous annoncer à Monsieur Goyle.

\- De la boue, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix rauque, ses yeux difformes roulant dans leurs orbites.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? questionna Harry.

\- Je vois de la boue, répéta-t-elle en pointant le doigt vers lui. Et du sang… Tout autour de vous. Des morts. Des milliers de morts. Et du bruit. Un bruit infernal qui ne cesse jamais…

\- Cela ira comme ça, Madame Trelawney, dit la voix forte de Gregory Goyle.

La logeuse sursauta et sembla se ressaisir. Elle regarda Harry et Draco comme si elle les voyait pour la première fois et leur fit un grand sourire.

\- Bonjour Messieurs ! Voulez-vous que je vous prépare du thé ?

\- Sans façon, dit sèchement Draco en passant à côté d'elle d'un pas raide.

Harry suivit Draco, non sans jeter un regard inquiet à la femme. Il ne put réprimer le frisson glacé qui parcourut sa nuque au moment où il passait devant elle.

-Ta logeuse est-elle toujours aussi accueillante ? ironisa Draco en entrant dans le bureau de Gregory.

Il se défit de son manteau et le jeta négligemment sur une chaise.

\- Elle est un peu excentrique mais elle n'est pas méchante, soupira Gregory en s'asseyant. Elle prétend avoir le don de double vue.

\- Le don de double vue ? répéta Harry.

\- Oui. Elle prédit l'avenir. Soi-disant, dit Gregory en levant les yeux au ciel.

Draco regarda Harry.

\- Tu n'as tout de même pas cru un mot de ce que cette vieille chouette a raconté ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, dit Harry. Bien sûr que non… c'est juste que…

Il soupira. Il semblait tellement secoué par l'attitude étrange de Madame Trelawney, que Draco ne put s'empêcher d'avancer sa main et la poser sur sa joue dans un geste de réconfort. Voyant Harry écarquiller les yeux et prenant conscience qu'il avait un témoin en la personne de Gregory, il retira précipitamment sa main pour la plaquer à la place sur l'épaule de Harry.

-Bon sang, Potter ! Il faut te ressaisir mon vieux ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il prit ensuite place sur l'un des sièges qui faisaient face au bureau de Gregory. Ce dernier le regardait d'un air impassible. Il n'avait pas été dupe de ce qui venait de se passer mais ne fit aucun commentaire. A la place, il se tourna vers Harry.

\- Je suppose que si Draco est ici, c'est qu'il est au courant, dit-il.

\- Oui. Je lui en ai parlé, ainsi qu'à son père, répondit Harry en s'asseyant à son tour.

\- Maintenant que la raison de ma présence est éclaircie, tu pourrais enfin nous dire ce que Vince a trouvé, dit Draco.

Gregory ne réagit pas au ton mordant de Draco et ouvrit le dossier qui se trouvait devant lui.

\- Qui est Vince ? demanda Harry.

\- Vincent Crabbe, répliqua Draco. Son homme de main.

\- Mon détective, corrigea l'avocat.

Draco fit un geste vague de la main, comme pour balayer cette précision.

-Vincent s'est rendu à Newcastle, expliqua Gregory. Afin d'y rencontrer les Clearwater et obtenir leur version de ce qui s'est passé entre leur fille, Pénélope, et Percy Weasley.

Il tourna lentement une page devant lui.

\- Malheureusement, il se trouve que les deux parents ont trouvé la mort en avril dernier. Ils voyageaient en troisième classe sur le Titanic.

\- Oh Seigneur, se lamenta Harry. Nous n'avons donc plus aucun témoin…

\- Figurez-vous que si. Les Clearwater avaient une autre fille, Emily, deux ans plus jeune que Pénélope. Cela a pris du temps, mais Vincent a fini par la retrouver. Elle lui a confirmé ce que nous soupçonnions : sa sœur est tombée enceinte des œuvres de Percy Weasley. Elle le lui a annoncé, espérant qu'il prenne ses responsabilités et accepte de l'épouser. Il n'en fut rien. A la place, il lui a remis une somme d'argent et est parvenu à la convaincre de se rendre à Londres pour subir un avortement.

\- Sa sœur lui a raconté tout cela ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Non. Pénélope tenait un journal intime dans lequel elle a tout noté dans les moindres détails. Emily l'a découvert après que la police soit venue leur annoncer le décès de sa sœur.

\- Elle l'a remis à Vincent ? demanda Draco.

\- Elle ne l'a plus. Peu de temps après le décès, un personnage très influent du village s'est présenté chez les Clearwater. Il a exigé qu'ils leur remettent le journal. En échange, ils recevaient une grosse somme d'argent et quittaient Little Whinging.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, ironisa Draco. Ce personnage influent, c'était Dursley ?

\- Exactement.

\- Pourquoi les Clearwater ont-ils cédé ? demanda Harry. Avaient-ils besoin d'argent ?

\- Non. Disons seulement que le fils Dursley semblait suffisamment menaçant à l'égard d'Emily pour que ses parents prennent peur et acceptent le marché.

Harry eut un sifflement indigné.

\- Il semblerait également, continua Goyle, que Dudley Dursley se soit rappelé régulièrement à leur bon souvenir. C'est ce qui a amené les Clearwater à envisager un départ pour les Etats-Unis. Le père avait apparemment un cousin à New-York qui était d'accord de l'embaucher dans son entreprise. Ils ont confié Emily à la garde d'une tante vivant à Liverpool et ils ont embarqué à bord du Titanic. Leur idée était de faire venir leur fille une fois qu'ils seraient installés.

\- Eh bien, on sait maintenant avec quoi Dursley fait chanter les Weasley, résuma Draco. Il a le journal intime et donc la preuve que leur fils est responsable de la mort de la gamine.

\- Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi Percy s'est retrouvé à Godric's Hollow du jour au lendemain, intervint Harry.

Gregory croisa les doigts devant lui.

\- Disons que Pénélope Clearwater n'était apparemment pas la seule jeune femme avec laquelle Percy Weasley a eu des relations hors mariage.

\- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Harry et Draco ensemble.

\- Une autre jeune femme est tombée enceinte. Audrey Mason. Mais cette fois, Percy n'a pu esquiver. Sa mère l'a sommé d'épouser cette fille. Ils sont toujours mariés pour ce que j'en sais.

\- C'est le cas, confirma Harry. J'ai rencontré Audrey peu de temps après être rentré en Angleterre.

\- Toujours est-il que, en dépit du mariage, les rumeurs ont commencé à circuler sur les mœurs légères du vicaire de Little Whinging. C'est Molly Weasley qui est allée plaider la cause de son fils chez Dursley. Elle savait qu'il était le cousin de l'évêque de Guilford et qu'il pourrait intercéder pour faire muter Percy à Godric's Hollow.

\- Ce qu'il a fait moyennant finances, acheva Draco à sa place.

\- C'est ce que je suppose, dit Gregory. Mais ça, seuls les Weasley et les Dursley sont en mesure de nous le confirmer.

\- Avez-vous appris quelque chose de compromettant sur les Dursley ? demanda Harry.

Gregory sortit une feuille de papier de son dossier.

-Rien de très utile, je le crains, dit-il en parcourant le document. L'influence de Vernon Dursley s'étend partout, même auprès des services de police du comté. S'il a commis quelque acte répréhensible, on n'en trouve pas trace dans les registres de police. Même chose pour son fils. On sait qu'il a été impliqué dans des bagarres assez violentes mais aucune plainte n'a jamais été enregistrée contre lui.

\- Pas de vilains petits secrets ? demanda Draco. Une maîtresse encombrante ? Des dettes de jeu ? Une passion inavouable ?

\- La seule passion de Vernon Dursley est de collectionner les œuvres d'art. Il dépense de véritables fortunes dans l'achat de tableaux et de sculptures mais apparemment il peut se le permettre.

Ces informations laissèrent Harry un peu dépité. Il aurait voulu disposer lui aussi d'un moyen de pression sur les Dursley.

\- Dans ce cas, dit-il, je pense qu'il est grand temps de confronter la famille Weasley aux éléments que vous avez découverts et attendre leurs explications. Eux seuls sont désormais en mesure de nous donner les informations qui nous manquent.

\- C'est ce que je pense aussi, dit l'avocat.

\- Bien, dit Harry en se levant et en tendant la main. Je vous remercie, Monsieur Goyle. Vous avez fait de l'excellent travail.

Gregory serra la main de Harry en retour.

\- Pas de quoi, Monsieur Black. Je ne fais que mon métier.

\- Allons, dit Draco en riant. Ne sois pas si modeste, Greg. Tu es le meilleur. Je ne t'aurais pas renseigné à Potter si ce n'était pas le cas. Quand je pense à la clientèle que tu aurais si tu déménageais à Westminster…

\- Remballe ta flatterie, Draco. Tu sais que ça ne marche pas. Je ne compte pas bouger d'ici.

\- Tu pourrais au moins t'installer dans la City plutôt que dans ce coupe-gorge.

\- Malfoy…

\- D'accord, abdiqua Draco en levant les mains. D'accord.

Les deux hommes se firent l'accolade et se promirent de se revoir bientôt.

En regardant ses visiteurs sortir de son bureau, Gregory ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la délicatesse avec laquelle Draco posa sa main au milieu du dos de Harry pour qu'il le précède dans le couloir.

Pendant longtemps, il s'était dit qu'il se faisait des idées. Que Draco n'était pas différent. Que la manière dont il regardait certains autres garçons quand ils étaient à Eton n'avait rien de particulier.

Aujourd'hui, en le voyant en compagnie du Comte de Gryffindor, Gregory se dit que le doute n'était plus permis.

 ** _A suivre..._**

* * *

 **Pour ceux qui le souhaitent, je vous retrouve avec plaisir la semaine prochaine avec "Carol of the bells", une fiction de Noël qui vous replongera dans le monde magique.**

 **Pour les autres, j'espère vous retrouver fidèles au poste et en pleine forme le 5 janvier 2019 pour la publication du chapitre 16 !**

 **A bientôt tout le monde !**

 **Rose**


	18. Chapitre 16

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Je vous retrouve donc après cette petite interruption de deux semaines pour la suite de cette histoire.**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et que 2019 vous a trouvé en forme et pleins de bonnes résolutions ! De mon côté, ce n'est pas gagné... j'ai la crève. Rien de suffisamment grave toutefois pour m'empêcher de poster ce chapitre comme je l'avais promis !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

 **12 novembre 1912 – White's Club, Londres**

Le White's Club était à l'image de tous les cercles de gentlemen à Londres : huppé et exclusif. Il était l'un des plus anciens de la Capitale et n'acceptait en son sein que des hommes issus de la haute aristocratie.

Harry et Draco furent introduits dans le grand salon, une grande pièce aux murs rouge sombre ornés de lambris et de tableaux. Elle était garnie de canapés et de fauteuils en cuir marron, disposés un peu partout autour de petites tables en chêne. Au fond de la pièce, se dressait une bibliothèque.

Aussitôt, plusieurs personnes se portèrent à leur rencontre. Harry en reconnut l'une ou l'autre pour les avoir vues lors du bal de Kenwood House et lors de la réception de fiançailles de Draco et Ariana, à Hogwarts. Il les salua poliment et se tint un peu en retrait, préférant laisser Draco conduire la conversation. Il était définitivement bien plus à l'aise que lui avec ce genre de mondanités.

Harry espérait cependant que la discussion ne s'éternise pas. Il voulait passer la soirée en compagnie de Draco et non avec ces hommes qu'il connaissait à peine. Mais quand ils commencèrent à évoquer avec ardeur les réformes de David Lloyd George et les taxes imposées aux propriétaires fonciers pour financer le National Insurance Act, il soupira intérieurement. Les conservateurs devenaient intarissables quand il s'agissait de fustiger le Chancelier de l'Echiquier pour ses réformes en faveur des plus pauvres.

Il nota avec un certain étonnement que Draco était plutôt modéré dans ce débat, considérant à demi-mot qu'il n'était pas anormal que les propriétaires fonciers soient taxés en fonction de l'importance de leurs revenus. Harry sourit en reconnaissant là l'influence certaine de Gregory Goyle ou même d'Ariana.

Fort heureusement pour lui, un domestique s'approcha de leur petit groupe et s'adressa à Draco.

\- Monsieur, votre table est prête, dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Oh, très bien, répondit Draco. Messieurs, dit-il en se tournant vers ses interlocuteurs, si vous voulez bien nous excuser. Lord Black et moi avons à parler affaires.

Les membres du club hochèrent la tête et leur souhaitèrent une bonne soirée.

Arrivés dans la salle à manger, un serveur les installa à une table près de la fenêtre et leur remit les menus.

\- J'ai cru un moment que nous passerions la soirée à discuter de politique, dit Harry en consultant le sien.

\- Il fallait nous faire remarquer, répondit Draco. Ainsi, plusieurs personnes pourront confirmer que nous étions bien ici ce soir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que nous ne resterons pas.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Harry. Je croyais qu'on passait la nuit ici…

\- Nous le pouvons, si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Mais nous ne partagerons pas le même lit, acheva Draco à voix basse. C'est beaucoup trop risqué dans un endroit pareil.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Où irons-nous dans ce cas ?

Draco ne put réprimer un éclat de rire.

\- Il n'y a vraiment que _ça_ qui t'intéresse, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Absolument, confirma Harry d'un air placide. Alors ? Où allons-nous ?

\- Tu verras bien.

Le serveur était revenu et prit leur commande. L'un comme l'autre se contentèrent d'un plat principal et d'un peu de vin. Plus vite ils auraient dîné, mieux ce serait.

\- Tu es donc décidé à confronter Weasley à notre retour ? demanda Draco un peu plus tard, lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur repas.

\- Oui, confirma Harry en reposant son verre de vin. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

\- Si. Mais je ne pense pas que tu devrais le faire seul.

\- Tu veux être là ?

\- Pas seulement moi. Mon père également. Et Goyle.

Harry tapota le bout de ses doigts sur la nappe.

\- Non, dit-il après un temps. Je veux le confronter, pas le soumettre à un banc d'accusation ! Bon sang, Ron est mon plus vieil ami…

\- Justement ! Si tu l'affrontes seul, il n'hésitera pas à jouer sur la corde sensible. Il essaiera de t'amadouer ! Et il y parviendra !

\- Me prendrais-tu pour un faible ?

Draco se radoucit, comprenant qu'il avait vexé Harry.

\- Non, mais tu pardonnes trop facilement à ceux qui te font du mal.

\- Je n'ai nullement l'intention de lui pardonner, si c'est ce que tu crains. Il aurait cent fois pu me dire la vérité, et il ne l'a pas fait. Dieu sait ce qui se serait passé si on ne m'avait pas retrouvé et si je n'étais pas rentré en Angleterre…

\- Oh, c'est simple, dit Draco avec un sourire ironique. J'aurais hérité de ton titre et de ton domaine. Et à l'heure où l'on parle, les Weasley seraient déjà de retour à Loutry-St-Chaspoule, dans ce bourbier qui leur sert de domaine familial.

Harry fit tourner le pied de son verre de vin.

-Désolé d'avoir gâché tes espérances, dit-il d'une voix triste.

Draco ne répondit pas. Il resta silencieux un moment, le regard fixé sur un point au centre de la table.

\- Il était une fois, murmura-t-il, un petit garçon qui avait toujours rêvé d'aimer un autre petit garçon.

Harry cligna des yeux, pas certain d'avoir bien compris.

\- Plus le petit garçon grandissait, plus il en rêvait. Mais un jour, les adultes découvrirent son secret et lui enlevèrent tous ses espoirs. Le petit garçon devint un homme cynique et froid, qui avait arrêté de rêver. Jusqu'au jour où il le rencontra… L'autre petit garçon, devenu un homme lui aussi. Alors, l'homme recommença à rêver et à espérer. Et ce fut merveilleux.

Draco releva les yeux et les posa sur Harry qui restait bouche bée.

\- Tu parles de mes espérances, dit-il. Mais je me rends compte aujourd'hui que je n'en ai jamais eu qu'une seule. Te trouver.

Il lui fit un doux sourire.

\- Tu n'as rien gâché, Harry. Rien du tout.

Harry sentit ses yeux piquer et devenir humides. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit quelque chose comme ça. Il était tellement ému qu'il était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Draco dut mal interpréter son silence car brusquement, il posa ses mains à plat sur la table et se leva.

-Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, dit-il. Nous pourrons ainsi nous préoccuper de ce qui t'importe vraiment, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Harry en passant à côté de lui.

Sans l'attendre, il traversa la salle à manger et se dirigea vers un couloir qui donnait directement sur le hall d'entrée, sans qu'il doive repasser par le salon.

Harry soupira et se leva à son tour pour le suivre. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Draco était blessé. Il aurait bien voulu le retenir, le détromper, lui montrer que la seule chose qui lui importait à ses yeux n'était pas de coucher avec lui, mais _d'être_ avec lui. Il n'en eut pas l'occasion car déjà Draco réclamait son manteau et son chapeau au majordome.

Ils sortirent dans la nuit glacée et prirent la direction de Piccadilly. Il était seulement neuf heures du soir et les rues étaient encore un peu animées.

\- Où allons-nous ? redemanda Harry.

\- Stafford Street. C'est seulement à quelques rues d'ici.

Draco enfonça les mains dans les poches de son manteau et pressa le pas. Un petit nuage de buée blanche s'échappait de ses lèvres à chacune de ses respirations.

Plus ils s'éloignaient de Piccadilly, plus les rues devenaient sombres et silencieuses. Arrivés à l'angle d'Old Bond Street et de Stafford Street, Harry poussa Draco dans le recoin d'une porte cochère.

-Potter ! siffla Draco. Qu'est-ce…

Il ne put protester davantage car Harry l'embrassait avec la force du désespoir. Quand il s'écarta, il prit le visage de Draco entre ses mains et posa son front contre le sien.

-Je ne peux pas prétendre que je rêvais de la même chose que toi, murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Moi, je rêvais plutôt de chevaliers qui affrontaient des chiens à trois têtes, des serpents géants et des dragons mais…

Il eut un petit rire incrédule.

\- Je sais seulement que le jour où tu m'as avoué que tu m'aimais, j'ai eu la certitude qu'enfin… tout était à sa place. Moi aussi je te cherchais Draco… même si je n'en avais pas conscience.

\- Oh. Il t'a fallu…

\- Non, coupa Harry en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Pas de sarcasme ou d'ironie. Si je n'ai rien dit à table tout à l'heure, c'est seulement parce que j'étais trop bouleversé pour parler… parce que chacun de tes mots m'est allé droit au cœur.

Draco le fixa un moment, comme s'il essayait de déterminer si Harry lui disait la vérité.

-Tout comme les tiens, souffla-t-il finalement, en l'embrassant.

Puis il s'écarta et lui sourit doucement.

\- Si nous y allions ? Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas t'embrasser dans les encoignures de porte, mais… je t'assure que nous serons bien mieux là où je compte t'emmener.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un hôtel ?

\- Pas vraiment, dit Draco soudain mal à l'aise. Je suis davantage connu à Londres qu'à Manchester. Il était trop risqué d'aller dans un hôtel, même sous un nom d'emprunt.

\- Mais…

\- Viens, dit-il en lui prenant la main et l'entraînant à sa suite.

Draco espérait ne pas commettre d'erreur en emmenant Harry dans _cet_ endroit. Le doute l'assaillait eu fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de leur destination, pourtant il ne rebroussa pas chemin.

Après une quinzaine de mètres, il s'arrêta devant une haute maison bourgeoise, semblable aux dizaines d'autres qui longeaient la rue. Aucune lumière ne filtrait au travers des fenêtres.

-C'est ici ? s'étonna Harry.

Draco ne répondit pas. Au lieu de se présenter devant la porte d'entrée, il descendit le petit escalier qui menait à l'entrée des domestiques. Il frappa trois coups à la porte, puis un, puis deux.

Après quelques instants, un œilleton se souleva.

- _Caput draconis_ , dit Draco à voix basse.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années, au tour de taille aussi impressionnant que son tour de poitrine. Elle était engoncée dans une robe en taffetas rose foncé et son visage rond était auréolé de boucles brunes.

\- Mon cher Monsieur Malcolm ! dit-elle d'une voix chantante. Quel plaisir de vous revoir !

\- Bonsoir, Cordelia. Permettez-moi de vous présenter mon ami. Monsieur… James.

\- Oh ! Soyez le bienvenu, Monsieur James, dit-elle avec la même courtoisie.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il craignait de comprendre où il se trouvait exactement. Et s'il lui restait le moindre doute, ils furent rapidement levés quand Cordelia demanda :

\- Souhaitez-vous avoir de la compagnie pour ce soir ? Gabriel saura parfaitement vous divertir. A moins que vous ne préfériez Marcus ? Vous l'aviez fort apprécié lors de votre dernière visite…

\- Merci Cordelia, dit poliment Draco. Mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

\- Oh, je vois, dit-elle d'un air attendri.

Sur ces mots, elle ouvrit le panneau d'une petite armoire accrochée au mur, dans laquelle étaient suspendues des clés en cuivre. Elle en prit une qu'elle remit à Draco.

\- Au premier étage. Chambre 3.

\- Y a-t-il un problème à ce que nous… hum… y passions la nuit ?

\- Aucun, dit la femme avec un grand sourire. Mais je viendrai vous réveiller à 6 heures. Au lever du jour, cette maison doit redevenir une demeure respectable.

\- Bien sûr. Merci.

Draco fit signe à Harry d'avancer en direction des escaliers. Au moment où il lui tournait le dos, il ne put voir Draco remettre une enveloppe à la tenancière.

Il grimpa la première volée d'escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée de la demeure. Alors qu'il traversait le hall d'entrée, une porte s'ouvrit sur la gauche. De la musique s'échappa de la pièce, de même que des gloussements et des soupirs. Dans l'entrebâillement, se tenait un jeune homme d'une incroyable beauté. Il était dénudé jusqu'à la taille et son pantalon était déboutonné. Il avait la peau mate, des cheveux bruns bouclés et des yeux marrons envoûtants. Il ressemblait à ce diplomate turc que Harry avait rencontré au Bal de Kenwood House et il en fut un instant déstabilisé.

L'inconnu lui fit un sourire enjôleur accompagné d'un petit clin d'œil. Harry n'eut pas l'occasion d'en voir davantage car la main ferme de Draco l'invita à continuer son chemin vers les escaliers qui menaient au premier étage.

Arrivés devant la porte de la chambre, Draco l'ouvrit et précéda Harry à l'intérieur. C'était une pièce de taille moyenne, très propre et meublée avec goût. Un feu ronflait agréablement dans la cheminée.

Quand il entendit le bruit de la serrure qui tournait, Harry se ressaisit.

\- Où sommes-nous au juste ? demanda-t-il. Dans un bordel ?

\- Cordelia apprécierait davantage le terme « maison de tolérance »… elle permet à des hommes comme nous de passer de bons moments ensemble. C'est tout.

\- C'est tout ? Et ce… Marcus dont elle a vanté les services ? N'est-ce pas un prostitué ?

\- Si, admit Draco. Mais… ils n'ont rien à voir avec ceux de Cleveland Street. Ce sont plutôt des hommes… de compagnie. Ils ont de la conversation, de bonnes manières…

\- Mais il n'en demeure pas moins qu'ils couchent avec les clients qui le demandent. Pour de l'argent. N'est-ce-pas ?

Draco garda le silence. De toute façon, Harry ne semblait pas attendre de réponse. Il faisait le tour de la pièce, les bras croisés devant lui.

\- Tu es venu souvent ici ?

\- Je suis venu quelques fois.

\- La dernière fois, c'était quand ?

\- En mars.

Avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent. Cette information soulagea Harry bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

-Tu es déjà venu avec Thomas ?

Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui, répondit-il laconiquement.

\- Et vous avez passé la nuit dans une chambre comme celle-ci ? Celle-ci peut-être ?

\- Non… Thomas passait la soirée dans le… salon avec d'autres… personnes. Moi, je venais à l'étage. Pour quelques heures seulement.

Cette information étonna Harry au plus haut point.

\- Tu laissais Thomas en bas tandis que toi, tu venais ici avec un prostitué. Ça ne le dérangeait pas ?

\- Thomas était mon domestique. Il faisait ce que je lui disais de faire.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Ça ne te dérangeait pas de savoir ton amant avec un autre que toi ?

Draco secoua doucement la tête.

-Harry, où veux-tu en venir avec toutes tes questions ?

Plutôt que de répondre, Harry s'assit sur le lit et soupira lourdement.

\- Harry, soupira Draco. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'amener ici. C'était une erreur monumentale… je vois bien que ça te contrarie.

\- Quoi ? Non, ça ne me contrarie pas du tout.

\- Tu en es sûr ? Tu as l'air…

\- Je ne suis pas contrarié, je t'assure. J'ai fréquenté des maisons closes à Boston… je ne peux pas te faire de reproches à cet égard.

\- Quel est le problème alors ? Car je vois bien qu'il y a un problème.

Harry se leva lentement et fit quelques pas vers la fenêtre. Elle donnait sur une cour à l'arrière de la maison. Il se fit la réflexion que ce devait être le cas de toutes les chambres, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention à l'extérieur.

-Ce… Marcus… il était si bien que ça ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Des bras entourèrent ses épaules et le souffle de Draco frôla son oreille.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux d'un prostitué.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux, se défendit Harry. C'est juste que… ces hommes, ils _savent_ faire les choses. Ils sont doués. Tandis que moi…

\- En dépit de leur savoir, aucun de ces hommes n'a jamais éveillé en moi le millième des émotions que je ressens quand je suis avec toi. Je te l'ai dit : avec eux, une fois passé l'instant fugace du plaisir, je ne ressentais que du dégoût et de la honte. Sans parler de la douleur.

\- Je sais, soupira-t-il. Mais je me sens tellement gauche, par moment.

\- Mon Dieu, Harry, rigola Draco. Tu ne dirais pas cela si tu étais à ma place ! Ce que tu me fais est tout simplement merveilleux.

Harry se retourna pour lui faire face.

-Alors, laisse-moi être ta place.

Draco se recula légèrement.

\- Harry, ce n'est pas une bonne idée…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est bien trop douloureux !

\- Tu viens de dire que c'était merveilleux. Il faudrait te décider !

Draco fit claquer sa langue avec exaspération.

\- C'est merveilleux pour moi parce que j'ai l'habitude ! dit-il durement. Au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, tu n'es pas le premier à passer par là !

\- Non, ça ne m'a pas échappé, répliqua sèchement Harry.

\- Harry, reprit Draco plus doucement. J'ai peur que… que la souffrance te dégoûte de ce qu'il y a entre nous. Je ne veux pas te perdre à cause de…

\- Tu as si peu confiance en moi ?

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi !

\- Bien. Alors ne présume pas que je pourrais t'abandonner pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial !

Harry s'éloigna de la fenêtre et commença à déboutonner sa veste.

-Et pour que les choses soient claires, continua-t-il en desserrant sa cravate. Moi aussi, j'ai confiance en toi. Et je sais que tu feras en sorte de ne pas me faire du mal.

Draco ne sut que répondre. Il sourit et se rapprocha de Harry. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Tu es un cadeau trop beau pour être vrai. J'ai peur de me réveiller un matin et comprendre que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.

\- Tu ne rêves pas, lui souffla Harry en lui rendant son baiser.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Résidence Dumbledore – Corbridge, Northumberland**

Ariana délaissa le courrier qu'elle était en train de lire pour fixer le mannequin en bois que la couturière avait apporté avec elle quelques heures plus tôt. Il était revêtu de la robe qu'elle porterait le jour de son mariage.

C'était une véritable merveille, toute en soie et en dentelle ivoire, rehaussée de broderies et de perles. Compte tenu de la saison, la robe serait assortie pour l'église d'un manteau en drap de laine brocardé, ivoire également, au col en fourrure, que la couturière devait encore confectionner.

C'était presque une robe de conte de fée. « Une robe virginale parfaite pour une jeune princesse qui va marcher vers son prince marchant », avait dit la couturière.

Sauf qu'ayant accouché d'un enfant sept mois auparavant, elle n'avait plus rien de virginal et que son prince charmant n'avait aucun intérêt pour les princesses.

Elle laissa échapper un rire désabusé. C'était étrange l'idée que certaines personnes se faisaient du mariage… Une idée romantique. Pour elle, cela avait toujours été synonyme de contrat, d'engagement patrimonial. Ses parents s'étaient mariés pour cette raison, ses grands-parents aussi, et aucun d'eux ne semblaient en avoir été malheureux. Quant à elle, elle était encore plus chanceuse que les autres. Non seulement son futur époux avait son âge, il était beau, intelligent et riche, mais par ailleurs, ils étaient amis depuis l'enfance. Elle le connaissait mieux que personne. Le fait qu'il soit uraniste était certes fâcheux, techniquement parlant, mais cela n'enlevait rien au fait qu'elle était heureuse à l'idée de partager sa vie avec lui.

Puis elle avait rencontré Edward. Elle avait découvert l'amour, ou à tout le moins la passion, et les erreurs de jugement qui l'accompagnait. Charlotte était là pour le lui rappeler.

Pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à regretter les conséquences de ses actes. Bien sûr, il lui était facile de s'en convaincre, sachant qu'en dépit de sa disgrâce et de la mort du père de l'enfant, elle allait tout de même épouser un des meilleurs partis de Grande-Bretagne. Bien des femmes dans la même situation auraient été contraintes d'abandonner leur enfant, ou jetées hors de chez elles, sans ressources.

C'était injuste. Les femmes auraient dû avoir le droit de vivre leur vie à leur guise, d'aimer qui bon leur semblaient, d'avoir des enfants quand elles le souhaitaient, de travailler, sans subir le jugement moral de qui que ce fût.

-Mademoiselle ?

Sortie de ses pensées, Ariana se tourna vers la porte, où se tenait une jeune femme portant un bébé. Immédiatement, elle se leva pour se diriger vers elle et prendre l'enfant dans ses bras.

\- Elle a été nourrie ?

\- Oui, mademoiselle.

Ariana sourit à l'adorable petite créature qui était dans ses bras. Charlotte avait sept mois et c'était l'enfant le plus calme qu'elle connaissait. Comme si la petite fille comprenait qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de se faire remarquer.

Ariana caressa sa joue rose et son nez. La petite fille eut un rire aigu, tendant les mains vers elle pour attraper ses mèches blondes entre ses petits doigts potelés.

C'était une chance qu'elle ait hérité de la blondeur de sa mère et de ses yeux bleus. Elle n'aurait aucun mal à passer pour la fille de Draco. Même si en la regardant, Ariana voyait parfaitement la forme des yeux d'Edward et la fossette sur sa joue droite lorsqu'il souriait.

C'était aussi une chance que le nom des Dumbledore et des Malfoy permette encore d'acheter le silence des gens. C'était grâce à cela qu'ils étaient parvenus à convaincre un vicaire de baptiser l'enfant et de l'inscrire dans le registre des naissances sous le nom de Malfoy sans poser de questions et surtout, sans divulguer cette information jusqu'à ce que le mariage soit célébré.

-Bonne nuit, ma petite princesse, murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant sur le front avant de la remettre à la nourrice.

La jeune femme s'inclina légèrement et repartit avec l'enfant vers la nurserie.

Ariana se réinstalla sur son lit et relut pour la cinquième fois la lettre qu'elle avait reçue dans la journée. Quand elle eut terminé, elle la reposa sur ses genoux en soupirant.

-Cœur qui soupire n'a point ce qu'il désire.

Ariana sourit en entendant la voix de sa grand-mère.

\- Tout va bien, Grand-Maman. J'ai tout ce que je peux désirer.

La duchesse douairière fit quelques pas dans la chambre.

\- Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles ? demanda-t-elle tout en examinant de près le travail de la couturière.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- La lettre que tu lis. Tu ne t'en es pas séparée de toute la journée.

Ariana regarda la lettre posée sur ses genoux.

-Grand-Maman... est-ce que… est-ce que tu as été amoureuse ?

La duchesse se retourna lentement et s'appuya de ses deux mains sur sa canne.

-Pour qui me prends-tu ? Bien entendu ! A ton âge, je tombais amoureuse au moins deux fois par jour ! dit-elle avec malice.

Ariana éclata de rire. Contre toute attente, elle pouvait parfaitement imaginer sa grand-mère en jeune fille énamourée.

-Même après ton mariage ? demanda-t-elle néanmoins.

Le sourire de la vieille dame s'effaça pour laisser place à un voile de tristesse. Elle vint s'asseoir sur le lit aux côtés de sa petite-fille.

-Il arrive un moment où une femme, particulièrement dans notre milieu, doit parvenir à dompter ses émotions, dit-elle d'une voix égale.

Elle s'interrompit un instant, le regard un peu vague.

-Mais il arrive aussi qu'en dépit de tous ses efforts, les émotions soient trop grandes pour être contenues. Dans ce cas, une seule solution s'offre à elle : veiller à être le plus discrète possible. Il en va de sa réputation et de celle de son mari, quels que soient les reproches qu'elle pourrait lui faire.

Ariana écarquilla les yeux.

\- Grand-Maman ! Es-tu en train de me dire que…

\- Je suis tombée amoureuse d'un prince russe. Le Prince Karkarov. Il était en visite à Londres pour l'Exposition Universelle… Nous avons été présentés à la réception donnée par l'ambassadeur de Russie. Je crois que c'était ce que l'on appelle… un coup de foudre, gloussa-t-elle.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Et cela a duré combien de temps ?

\- Trois ans. En 1865, il a dû repartir en Russie. Le tsarévitch Nicolas Alexandrovitch venait de mourir à Nice et Igor a été chargé par l'ambassadeur d'accompagner l'Impératrice et le convoi funéraire à bord de la frégate _Alexandre Nevski_ qui partait de Villefranche, en France.

Le souvenir du départ de son amant semblait encore douloureux, même cinquante ans après.

\- Il m'a supplié de l'accompagner à St Pétersbourg. Jusqu'à la veille de son départ, j'étais encore décidée à le faire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

\- Ton père. Il avait seulement quatre ans. Il avait besoin de moi.

\- Alors… papa était bien le fils de…

\- Oui. Fort heureusement, ton grand-père était parvenu à s'acquitter de sa tâche assez rapidement après notre mariage.

\- Il l'a su ? Pour le Prince et toi ?

\- Bien sûr. Albus a été fort désolé pour moi quand Igor est parti.

Ariana resta silencieuse, un peu éberluée par la confession de sa grand-mère.

\- Est-ce cela qui t'arrive ? demanda la duchesse. Tu es amoureuse ?

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura Ariana. J'ai cru qu'après Edward, je…

Elle soupira lourdement.

\- Ma chérie, le fait d'avoir aimé ce gentil garçon ne t'oblige pas à t'enfermer dans le souvenir de sa mémoire.

\- Je sais mais… cela me semble si inconvenant ! Il est mort il y a dix mois à peine !

\- Ariana…

\- Et que fais-tu de Draco ? Je dois me marier avec lui dans un mois et demi !

\- Laisse Draco en dehors de cela. Il ne te fera jamais aucun reproche, tu le sais bien.

\- C'est tellement hypocrite…

\- Peut-être. Mais c'est comme cela que fonctionne notre monde.

La duchesse tapota affectueusement la cuisse de sa petite-fille avant de se lever et de quitter la chambre.

Ariana se laissa tomber sur les oreillers, désemparée. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'elle tomberait amoureuse de _lui_. Pourtant, il avait fallu seulement quelques jours pour qu'elle succombe à son charme, à sa joie de vivre, à son esprit. Depuis sa visite, ils s'écrivaient régulièrement et à chaque lettre, l'attachement d'Ariana se faisait plus profond.

Mais pourquoi lui ?

Ariana eut un élan d'empathie pour Draco. Si elle persistait dans cette voie, elle aussi serait contrainte de vivre un amour clandestin. Jamais personne ne comprendrait ou n'accepterait qu'elle aime un homme comme lui.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle reprit en main la missive, caressant du bout du doigt l'encre bleue de la signature.

 _Blaise Zabini._

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Stafford Street, Londres**

Harry et Draco se déshabillèrent le plus vite qu'ils le pouvaient, compte tenu du nombre de boutons à défaire et d'habits à enlever. Quand enfin, ils se trouvèrent nus sur le lit, Draco garda les yeux rivés sur l'homme étendu en-dessous de lui.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Absolument.

Draco sourit et fit glisser ses mains le long des cuisses de Harry. Puis il se pencha et commença à embrasser chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée. Du plat de la langue, il lécha un téton durci, arrachant un gémissement à son amant. Il descendit le long de la ligne de poils noirs jusqu'à arriver à son pubis, dans lequel il enfouit son nez. Puis il remonta le long de la verge tendue et commença à en suçoter le gland.

Harry releva un peu la tête pour le regarder avant de la reposer lourdement sur l'oreiller.

-Bon Dieu, Draco, c'est tellement incroyable de te regarder faire ça…

Draco sourit, donna un petit coup de langue sur la fente sensible avant d'engouffrer le membre tout entier dans sa bouche.

Harry se cambra brusquement contre la bouche de son amant et attrapa ses cheveux à pleines mains en gémissant longuement.

Tout en le suçant avec vigueur, Draco descendit une main sur ses bourses qu'il malaxa doucement puis fit glisser son doigt sur la chaire brûlante entre ses fesses. Comme le corps de Harry se tendait, Draco lâcha son sexe pour lui conseiller avec douceur :

\- Détends-toi, Harry. Détends-toi le plus possible. Je vais te faire la même chose que tu me fais : enfouir mes doigts en toi.

\- D'a… d'accord.

Draco pressa l'extrémité de son doigt contre le petit anneau rosé et insinua délicatement une phalange. Harry haleta et Draco en profita pour le pénétrer plus profondément jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le corps de Harry exercer une traction, comme pour l'aspirer de l'intérieur.

Il se redressa et tout en bougeant, il se pencha sur Harry pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il tout contre sa bouche.

\- Oui. Ça va parfaitement, chuchota Harry.

Draco commença à aller et venir en lui.

\- J'ai envie d'être en toi, murmura-t-il.

\- Oui, souffla Harry en frissonnant et glissant la main jusqu'à son propre sexe.

\- Moi en toi, répéta Draco en l'embrassant encore et pressant deux doigts contre son orifice. Je t'imagine tellement serré, tellement étroit…

Harry gémit en accélérant légèrement le mouvement sur sa verge.

-Tu vas aimer, Harry. Je ferai tout pour que tu aimes ça et que tu en veuilles encore.

Sur ces mots, il poussa ses doigts plus profondément dans l'antre chaud et étroit de Harry, qui inspirait et expirait lourdement sous lui.

-Draco… c'est… OH MON DIEU ! éructa Harry en se cambrant de plaisir.

Draco avait touché quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui, quelque chose de fabuleux qui l'avait électrisé d'un coup. Puis, il se rappela que Draco avait la même réaction à chaque fois qu'il effleurait sa prostate. Il essaya de formuler une phrase cohérente mais il n'y parvint pas, parce que Draco venait à nouveau de l'envoyer dans les étoiles.

Voyant Harry haleter de plaisir et se caresser avec frénésie, Draco sourit tendrement et continua de bouger en lui, détendant progressivement ses muscles pour le préparer à le recevoir.

Mais quand Harry ouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur lui, Draco en suffoqua presque tellement ils débordaient de toute la confiance qu'il pouvait avoir en lui.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-il néanmoins.

Harry ne put que hocher la tête. Oui, il allait bien. Merveilleusement bien.

\- Draco, murmura-t-il entre deux gémissements alors que Draco n'avait pas cessé de s'affairer en lui.

\- Oui, mon amour.

\- Draco, je… je crois que… je suis prêt.

Quand Draco retira ses doigts, Harry ressentit une curieuse sensation de vide. Au début, il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié l'intrusion mais en le doigtant, Draco avait effleuré cet endroit divin qui lui avait procuré un plaisir inouï. Alors, même s'il appréhendait la perspective d'être pénétré par quelque chose de bien plus volumineux, il avait envie de savoir ce que ça faisait d'être totalement rempli de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Draco s'étira pour atteindre le tiroir de la table de chevet où il savait qu'il trouverait un pot de vaseline. Il l'ouvrit et s'en enduisit généreusement le sexe. Mais alors que Harry s'attendait à ce qu'il se replace entre ses jambes, Draco s'allongea à côté de lui.

-Viens, dit-il. Installe-toi sur moi, à califourchon.

Devant le regard perplexe de Harry, il expliqua :

-Cette position te permettra de contrôler la pénétration. Tu descendras à ta guise, aussi lentement que tu le souhaites, pour t'habituer. Ou bien te relever si c'est trop douloureux.

Harry hocha la tête. Cette façon de faire lui semblait rassurante, même si un coup d'œil à la verge que Draco continuait de caresser de haut et bas, lui fit douter qu'il pourrait jamais accueillir _ça_ en lui.

Il obtempéra néanmoins et s'installa sur les cuisses de Draco.

-Avance un peu.

Harry fit glisser ses genoux sur le matelas jusqu'à être assis sur le bassin de Draco.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Draco, voyant Harry froncer les sourcils.

\- Cette position… je veux dire… ce sont les femmes qui…

\- Je suppose que les femmes connaissent aussi les meilleures positions pour donner du plaisir, plaisanta Draco. Et en recevoir. Cela te gêne ?

\- Pas vraiment…

Draco sourit et attira Harry à lui pour l'embrasser. Le mouvement fit se frotter leurs deux membres l'un contre l'autre. Electrisé par ce contact, Harry se mit à onduler langoureusement sur Draco, aspirant ses râles et ses soupirs à la source.

Lorsqu'il se redressa et qu'il plongea les yeux dans ceux de Draco, il n'eut plus aucun doute. Il voulait se donner à cet homme allongé sous lui.

Prenant appui d'une main sur le torse de Draco, il souleva les hanches. De l'autre, il s'empara du sexe lubrifié et le guida entre ses fesses.

-Tu t'arrêtes quand tu veux, lui rappela Draco. D'accord ?

Harry hocha la tête mais il savait qu'il en était hors de question. Il raffermit sa prise sur le membre de Draco et l'orienta jusqu'à sentir l'extrémité contre son anus. Draco l'apaisa en caressant ses cuisses, tout en remontant vers ses fesses qu'il écarta doucement l'une de l'autre. Harry attisa son désir en montant et descendant lentement, faisant aller et venir la verge contre sa raie. Draco avait fermé les yeux, savourant la friction.

Voir le plaisir qu'il occasionnait à son amant, donna à Harry le courage de continuer. Il inspira puis expira lentement, laissant le gland forcer doucement le barrage de ses muscles. La première sensation qu'il perçut après cette intrusion fut très désagréable. Mais il serra les dents et poursuivit sa progression.

A la douleur du passage de son anneau étroit succéda une horrible sensation de brûlure, suivie d'une pression en lui qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvée auparavant. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir en grimaçant avant de constater avec effroi que son érection s'était totalement ramollie.

-Harry, souffla Draco. Harry, regarde-moi…

Au moment où il rouvrait les yeux sur son amant, celui-ci s'empara de son sexe et commença à le caresser.

-Tu es incroyable, murmura Draco en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Tellement chaud, tellement étroit… tu dois me croire quand je te dis que je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de pareil. Jamais.

Harry comprit que Draco tentait de détourner son attention de la brûlure en lui et il l'en remercia silencieusement. Du reste, ses paroles lui faisaient de l'effet car, combinées aux caresses, il se sentait durcir à nouveau. Galvanisé, il continua sa descente, se concentrant uniquement sur l'idée d'avoir Draco en lui. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de s'acclimater à la pénétration et aux sensations qu'elle occasionnait. Des sensations nouvelles mais totalement étrangères à ce qu'il connaissait, si bien qu'il douta de pouvoir les apprécier un jour.

Puis tout bascula.

Fatigué de la tension dans ses cuisses, Harry s'empala entièrement sur les derniers centimètres restants et le plaisir qu'il en ressentit faillit bien le renverser. Il resta quelques instants sans bouger pour comprendre ce qui avait changé. La brûlure était toujours là, mais latente, presque lointaine, écrasée par un sentiment bien plus puissant : celui d'être complet.

En dessous de lui, Draco avait les yeux hermétiquement fermés. Son visage était crispé par l'effort qu'il fournissait pour retenir son plaisir.

Prudemment, Harry bougea. Il se hissa lentement puis se rassit. Encore. Et encore. La troisième fois, la hampe de Draco effleura sa prostate et tout explosa autour de lui. Essoufflé, il recommença plus rapidement cette fois.

-Harry, haletait Draco. Harry… c'est tellement bon. Mon Dieu, c'est tellement bon que… je pourrais en mourir…

Se repaissant de la vision de Draco, de ses râles et de ses gémissements, Harry s'enhardit et se mit à onduler plus franchement. La sensation de brûlure avait disparu, remplacée du plaisir à l'état pur.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que c'est bon pour toi aussi ? se risqua à demander Draco.

\- Oh, bordel de Dieu, oui, souffla Harry, extatique.

\- Tant mieux.

A ces mots, Draco se redressa en position assise, collant son torse à celui de Harry. Les mains fermement plaquées dans son dos, il le fit basculer sur le côté, puis sur le dos, sans jamais se retirer de lui.

Harry leva les yeux sur son amant. Ses mèches blondes tombaient, désordonnées, sur son front, ses yeux gris étaient brûlants de fièvre et sa peau d'ordinaire si pâle était rosie par l'effort. Harry ne l'avait jamais trouvé plus beau qu'en cet instant, alors qu'il était enfoui au plus profond de lui.

Les mains bien à plat sur le matelas, les bras tendus, Draco surplombait Harry en le pilonnant avec ardeur. Il avait fait un effort surhumain pour se contrôler le temps que Harry s'habitue et gère la pénétration, mais maintenant que c'était fait, il ne pouvait plus se maîtriser. La vision que son amant lui offrait, là, étendu sous lui, l'accueillant avec une confiance absolue, était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. S'appuyant sur une main, il glissa l'autre entre leurs deux corps et se saisit du sexe de Harry, ravi de constater qu'il était dur comme le roc et suintant d'excitation.

\- Draco, Draco, psalmodiait Harry, les yeux révulsés dans leurs orbites. Encore… encore !

Draco était plus que disposé à accéder à sa requête, d'autant qu'il avait apparemment trouvé l'angle parfait pour toucher à chaque fois ce point sensible à l'intérieur de lui.

-Seigneur… Draco… je… je vais… oh… je t'aime tellement…

Harry rendit les armes. Il se répandit dans le poing de Draco en longues et chaudes trainées blanches, jouissant tellement fort que son corps fut parcouru de spasmes.

Draco ne put lutter davantage. D'un coup de rein plus profond que les autres, il jouit intensément dans le corps de son amant.

Le souffle court, les muscles roidis par l'effort, il s'écroula sur Harry, le visage enfoui entre son cou et l'oreiller.

-Je t'aime, Harry, souffla-t-il, la voix étouffée et rendue rauque par l'émotion.

Puis il se redressa pour regarder son amant.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je vais plus que bien, répondit Harry en souriant.

Draco scruta son visage pour y déceler le moindre signe de tourment mais il ne vit rien d'autre que de la confiance, de la plénitude et de l'amour.

\- Hum… Je vais me retirer, dit-il finalement. Tu pourrais avoir un peu mal…

\- Vas-y.

Draco souleva le bassin et se retira très doucement. Ce ne fut pas franchement agréable mais pas tellement douloureux. Mais ce qui prit Harry par surprise, fut l'atroce sensation de vide qu'il ressentit.

Instinctivement, il entoura le corps de Draco de ses bras et se blottit contre lui.

\- Tu n'as pas eu trop mal ? demanda Draco en lui rendant son étreinte.

\- Un peu au début… mais ensuite… c'était indescriptible.

\- J'en suis heureux, sourit Draco en posant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, laissant leurs corps s'apaiser.

\- Comment était-ce pour toi… la première fois ? demanda Harry.

\- Je n'aime pas en parler, répondit Draco après un temps.

Harry avait bien senti que tout le corps de Draco s'était crispé quand il avait posé la question, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'insister.

\- C'était Thomas ?

\- Non.

Il semblait évident que la première expérience de Draco avait dû être atroce et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il était si inquiet à l'idée que Harry puisse souffrir à son tour. C'est pourquoi il était essentiel pour Harry de le rassurer.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu, Draco et je respecte ton souhait de ne pas en parler, mais je veux que tu saches… en ce qui me concerne… je n'aurais pas pu vivre plus belle expérience. Grâce à toi. J'avais un peu peur, c'est vrai… mais il m'a suffi de te regarder pour savoir que jamais tu ne me ferais de mal.

\- Je n'aurais pas supporté que tu souffres comme moi j'ai souffert.

\- Je sais. Et moi, j'aimerais pouvoir effacer le souvenir de tes souffrances.

Draco soupira doucement.

\- Personne ne pourra jamais les effacer complètement. Mais quand tu es là, dans mes bras, après ce qu'on vient de partager, j'arrive à les oublier.

\- Peut-être que si je reste avec toi suffisamment longtemps, tu les oublieras définitivement.

\- C'est mon souhait le plus cher. Te garder à mes côtés pour le restant de ma vie.

Harry ne répondit pas. Ils laissèrent le silence planer au-dessus d'eux, seulement troublé par le craquement des bûches dans l'âtre. L'un comme l'autre savait que leur avenir était compliqué. Draco allait bientôt se marier. Il aurait le devoir d'assurer la descendance des comtes de Slytherin. Harry avait lui aussi des obligations vis-à-vis de son comté. Il ne pouvait pas tout laisser tomber pour vivre à proximité de Draco.

\- Tout aurait été plus simple si j'avais été ton domestique. Ou toi le mien.

\- Je te demande pardon ? réagit Draco.

\- Nous aurions vécu sous le même toit. Nous n'aurions eu aucune difficulté pour passer du temps ensemble…

\- Il est tout simplement hors de question d'imaginer que je puisse être le domestique de qui que ce soit ! jeta Draco avec hauteur.

\- Eh bien, dans ce cas, ç'aurait été moi, soupira Harry. Peu importe. Nous aurions été ensemble. Tout le temps.

\- Cela n'aurait pas été pareil.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu aurais été un domestique. Je n'aurais jamais pu avoir avec toi la relation que nous avons si tu avais été à mon service.

\- Tu n'en sais rien.

\- Tu me prêtes des idéaux que je n'ai pas. Je me connais, Harry. Il y a des choses que je ne serais pas parvenu à dépasser.

\- C'est ce que tu ressentais vis-à-vis de Thomas ?

Draco souffla avec exaspération.

\- Pourquoi doit-on toujours finir par parler de lui ? Je l'aimais, oui, s'énerva-t-il. Mais il était mon valet ! Il n'était pas de mon milieu et cela créait un fossé entre nous que rien ne serait parvenu à combler ! Et puis, je te l'ai dit, continua-t-il plus doucement. Malgré tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, il n'était pas le bon.

\- Je sais, dit Harry en souriant.

Draco remua quelque peu, raffermissant sa prise autour des épaules de Harry.

\- De toute façon, dit-il résolument, tu n'aurais pas tenu cinq minutes. Je suis un maître épouvantable. Tout le monde te le dira.

\- C'est faux, contra Harry placidement. Carson t'aime beaucoup. Et Dobby aussi.

\- Comment sais-tu cela ?

\- Ils me l'ont dit. Tous les deux.

\- Passons sur Carson. Mais Dobby ? Je passe mon temps à le vilipender !

\- Tu te vois plus odieux que tu ne l'es en réalité. Dobby apprécie de travailler pour toi.

\- Ce vaurien a la langue trop bien pendue !

\- Détrompe-toi. Il t'est excessivement loyal. Lorsque nous étions à Hogwarts, je n'ai rien pu en tirer sinon qu'il te respecte et t'apprécie énormément.

\- Potter ! s'insurgea Draco en se relevant à moitié. Espèce de mécréant ! Ne sais-tu pas qu'il est grossier de questionner le valet d'un de tes pairs ? Qui plus est lorsqu'il est mis gracieusement à ta disposition ?

Harry rigola franchement.

-J'admets que ce n'était pas très courtois de ma part mais la tentation était trop forte. J'en ai été pour mes frais, cependant. Comme je te l'ai dit, Dobby est parfaitement loyal.

Draco se rallongea en maugréant.

\- Sa loyauté pourrait nous servir, continua Harry, l'air de rien.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Si nous le mettons au courant… pour nous… il pourrait nous couvrir.

\- Tu parles sérieusement ?

\- Oui. J'y ai réfléchi et si nous voulons continuer à nous voir, nous devons avoir un allié parmi les domestiques. De mon côté, c'est absolument exclu. Je n'ai aucune confiance en Dawlish. Il était le valet de Ron avant d'être le mien et il continue à tout lui raconter. Tandis que toi, je pense que tu peux vraiment faire confiance à Dobby.

Draco médita ces paroles. Pour tout dire, il y avait déjà pensé, mais il n'était pas sûr de la loyauté de Dobby. Or, les propos de Harry lui faisaient changer d'avis.

\- Je crois que tu as raison.

\- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Oui. Je vais envisager de lui parler... Mais pas avant que cette histoire avec les Weasley ne soit résolue.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que s'il vient à Dobby l'idée de me trahir et de parler à mon père, je veux qu'il ait d'abord pu te venir en aide.

\- Je peux me débrouiller sans lui…

\- Non, Harry, tu ne peux pas. Tu pourras peut-être t'occuper des Weasley mais je doute que tu sois assez retors pour venir à bout des Dursley.

Harry soupira. Draco avait raison. Les Dursley représentaient une difficulté bien plus importante que Ron et sa famille. Difficulté qu'il ne savait pas encore comment gérer.

Une bûche craqua dans l'âtre, le sortant de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête vers Draco.

-Nous avons bien mieux à faire que de nous préoccuper des Weasley et des Dursley, tu ne crois pas ?

Draco eut un sourire malicieux. La lumière du feu de cheminée dansait sur les murs et dans ses yeux.

-Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi, murmura-t-il.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 _Il était debout dans un couloir froid et humide. L'endroit ressemblait à Azkaban. Il savait qu'à l'autre bout, se trouvait la chambre de punition._

 _Il baissa les yeux. Ses pieds étaient nus sur le sol en pierre et il portait une longue chemise de nuit qui lui semblait trop propre et trop blanche._

 _Une main le poussa dans le dos._

 _\- Avance._

 _\- Non, murmura-t-il. Je n'ai rien fait. Je n'ai pas eu de pensées impures. Je ne suis pas souillé._

 _\- Viens Draco._

 _Il releva la tête. Harry se tenait devant lui._

 _\- Viens._

 _\- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

 _\- Je te cherchais._

 _\- Tu vas me sortir d'ici ?_

 _Pour toute réponse, Harry lui fit un sourire et lui tendit la main. Draco voulut faire un pas vers lui mais quelque chose retenait ses pieds au sol. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux pour constater qu'il se tenait à présent dans de la boue._

 _-Mais qu'est-ce que…_

 _Il essaya le soulever son pied sans y parvenir. La boue était lourde et collante._

 _-Harry, je ne peux pas bouger. Aide-moi…_

 _Il tendit la main pour essayer d'attraper celle de Harry mais celui-ci était trop éloigné. Il était lui aussi complètement embourbé._

 _\- Harry, aide-moi, s'il te plait !_

 _\- Je suis désolé, Draco._

 _Harry avait à présent de la boue jusqu'aux genoux._

 _-HARRY !_

 _La boue était montée jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses._

 _\- HARRY ! NON !_

 _\- Je suis désolé, Draco._

 _La vague épaisse et brune renversa Harry et l'engloutit d'un seul coup._

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Le hurlement réveilla Harry.

-Draco ! Tout va bien ! C'est juste un cauchemar…

Haletant, Draco battit des paupières, jetant des regards apeurés tout autour de lui. Quand il prit conscience de la présence de Harry à ses côtés, il s'agrippa à lui avec l'énergie du désespoir.

\- Harry !

\- Je suis là, tout va bien, murmura Harry en lui caressant les cheveux. Tout va bien…

Draco hocha la tête. La voix apaisante de Harry calmait les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

-Toujours le même rêve ? demanda Harry.

Draco déglutit avec difficulté. Non, ce n'était pas le même rêve. C'était encore pire mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le lui dire.

\- Oui, admit-il dans un souffle. Le même rêve.

\- Tout va bien, répéta Harry. Tu n'es plus à Azkaban. Je suis là et je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.

Draco s'accrocha davantage à ses épaules. Le feu dans la cheminée était complètement éteint et une vague de froid le saisit jusqu'aux os alors qu'il revoyait des images de son rêve.

Il tenta de respirer calmement et de se raisonner. Tout cela était la faute de la stupide logeuse de Gregory et de ses prédictions idiotes. Il avait dû être affecté par son petit numéro davantage qu'il ne le croyait.

\- Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? demanda gentiment Harry.

\- Oui. Oui, ça va mieux. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit Harry en s'écartant et en consultant sa montre de gousset posée sur la table de chevet. De toute façon, Cordélia n'allait pas tarder à nous réveiller.

De fait, quelques secondes plus tard, des coups se firent entendre à la porte.

\- Monsieur Malcolm ? Il est six heures.

\- Merci, Cordélia, dit-il assez fort pour être entendu de l'autre côté de la porte. Nous serons prêts d'ici un quart d'heure.

\- Souhaitez-vous que je vous fasse préparer un petit-déjeuner ?

\- Non, merci. Nous partirons directement.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, Monsieur Malcolm. Revenez quand vous voulez.

Les pas de la tenancière s'éloignèrent. Harry bascula les jambes hors du lit et se leva. Il alla à la cheminée voir s'il pouvait raviver le feu mais celui-ci était bel et bien éteint.

Peu désireux de rester plus longtemps dans une chambre froide, Draco et lui firent une toilette sommaire avant de s'habiller.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient dans Stafford Street et regagnaient Piccadilly à pied. Hormis la présence de quelques falotiers, les rues étaient complètement désertes.

Arrivés à Piccadilly, la ville était déjà plus animée. Ils croisèrent des crieurs de journaux qui allaient commencer leur journée, des livreurs qui préparaient leurs colis. Quelques voitures circulaient déjà, leurs phares trouant l'obscurité d'un jaune aveuglant. Draco repéra un taxi et ils montèrent à l'arrière.

-La gare de Paddington, commanda Draco.

Le chauffeur leur jeta un coup d'œil goguenard, avisant leur tenue chiffonnée et leur mine hagarde. A cette heure du matin, les seuls qui trainaient sur Piccadilly étaient les hommes qui revenaient des bordels.

-Alors ? La soirée et la nuit ont été bonnes, Messieurs ? demanda-t-il en riant grassement.

Harry faillit s'étouffer à l'idée d'avoir été découvert mais Draco garda la tête froide.

\- Excellente, mon ami. Excellente. Des seins doux et fermes comme des pêches juste avant la cueillette. Et une cerise des plus juteuse.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi que Draco puisse tenir de pareils propos.

\- Quels chanceux vous faites, grommela le chauffeur. Z'êtes allé où ? Madame Adélaïde ?

\- Non, chez Madame Olga, près de Brewer Street. De vraies merveilles.

Pour faire bonne mesure, Draco soupira d'aise comme s'il se rappelait un moment particulièrement appréciable.

\- Depuis quand tu t'y connais en métaphores horticoles ? chuchota Harry.

\- Il faut pouvoir donner le change, répondit Draco tout aussi bas. Ce type croit que nous sortons d'un bordel. Autant lui dire ce qu'il veut entendre.

\- Ça ne te ressemble pas de parler de la sorte.

\- Tu es choqué ? demanda Draco en étouffant un rire. Je pense pourtant avoir tenu des propos beaucoup plus crus, pas plus tard que cette nuit. Et ça ne te dérangeait pas.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir, marmonna Harry.

Draco secoua la tête en riant. Ils restèrent silencieux du reste du trajet qui dura beaucoup moins longtemps que d'ordinaire, à cette heure où la circulation était pratiquement inexistante.

Arrivés à la gare de Paddington, ils consultèrent le tableau des horaires.

\- J'ai un train pour Durrington dans deux heures, dit Draco. Toi tu en as un pour Warminster, un quart d'heure plus tard.

\- Très bien. Je vais trouver une cabine téléphonique pour prévenir Spratt et lui demander d'envoyer une voiture.

\- J'en ferai autant, mais entretemps, nous pourrions prendre un petit-déjeuner.

\- Excellente idée. Je meurs de faim.

Ils s'installèrent au Great Western Rail Café et commandèrent chacun un petit-déjeuner complet. Ils mangèrent en discutant gaiement de sujets futiles et divertissants.

Mais bientôt le temps les rattrapa et il leur fallut se séparer. Harry accompagna Draco jusqu'au train. Même si le quai était loin d'être bondé, il était hors de question de montrer le moindre signe d'affection. Harry se contenta de lui sourire.

\- Fais bon voyage, dit-il.

\- Toi aussi. Quand comptes-tu régler le cas de Weasley ?

\- Demain.

\- Harry, j'insiste vraiment pour que tu ne sois pas seul. Il…

\- Je sais. J'y ai réfléchi et je me suis décidé. Je viendrai au Manoir. Avec Ron.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ton père sera d'accord ?

\- Bien sûr qu'il le sera. Je me chargerai de lui rapporter tout ce que nous avons appris.

\- D'accord.

Harry soupira lentement.

\- Bon sang, j'ai hâte d'en finir avec tout cela.

\- Demain, Harry. Demain.

Un sifflement strident retentit, invitant les passagers à monter dans les voitures. Draco avança sa main et la présenta Harry. Celui-ci la serra avec force.

\- Merci pour tout, Draco.

\- Je t'en prie.

Ils se séparèrent et après un dernier sourire, Draco prit place à bord du train.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	19. Chapitre 17

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Merci aussi à ceux qui ont reviewé durant la semaine et à qui je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de répondre. Enfin, un merci tout particulier à Pulcotinette qui review mes anciennes histoires. Vu le temps que celle-ci me prend, je néglige un peu le suivi des anciennes, mais mille mercis à toi de continuer à les faire vivre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

 **14 novembre 1912 – Godric's Hollow**

-Je dois me rendre au Manoir Malfoy. Et je voudrais que tu m'accompagnes, Ron.

Les trois Weasley levèrent la tête.

\- Quoi ? dit Ron en reposant sa tasse de café.

\- J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes au Manoir Malfoy, répéta Harry en beurrant son toast. Nous partirons après le petit-déjeuner.

\- Pourquoi dois-tu aller là-bas ? Et pourquoi devrais-je t'accompagner ?

\- Parce qu'il y a un certain nombre de choses dont nous devons discuter et tu es le seul en mesure de nous éclairer.

Molly et Arthur échangèrent un regard silencieux avec leur plus jeune fils.

\- Si c'est à propos de l'achat des machines agricoles, tu peux parfaitement…

\- Tu es l'intendant de ce domaine, Ron, coupa Harry. J'ai besoin que tu sois là.

Le ton sérieux de Harry dissuada Ron de protester.

\- Bill doit-il vous accompagner ? demanda Sir Arthur. Parce que nous comptions nous rendre à Swindon ce matin…

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit Harry. Ron et moi pourrons nous débrouiller.

Le reste du petit-déjeuner se déroula dans un silence circonspect.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

La voiture roulait déjà depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes sans que Harry ou Ron ait prononcé le moindre mot.

\- Hum… je ne t'ai pratiquement pas vu de toute la journée, hier, dit finalement Ron.

\- Oui, j'avais du courrier en retard et je devais passer quelques appels téléphoniques. Je suis resté dans mon bureau une bonne partie de la journée.

\- Tu es content d'avoir revu ton ami de Boston ?

\- Oui, nous avons passé une excellente journée.

\- Et le White's Club ? C'est aussi impressionnant qu'on le dit ?

\- Oh, tu sais, dit Harry avec un geste nonchalant de la main, ces clubs se ressemblent tous.

\- Justement non, je n'en sais rien, répliqua Ron avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

\- Tu ne rates rien. En fait, c'est assez ennuyeux.

\- Ennuyeux ? répéta Ron.

\- Parler de Lloyd Georges et critiquer ses réformes pendant toute une soirée est prodigieusement ennuyeux.

\- C'est un club de Tories… cela ne devrait pas t'étonner qu'on y parle politique et qu'on critique un Chancelier libéral…

\- C'est un club d'aristocrates, corrigea Harry.

\- Et depuis quand les aristocrates sont autre chose que des Tories ? se moqua Ron.

\- Je te ferais remarquer qu'il y des aristocrates libéraux. Même si je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi, je pourrais l'être. Et je sais que ton père l'est également.

\- Une chose est sûre… ce n'est pas le cas de Malfoy, dit Ron avec ironie.

\- C'est sans doute vrai pour Lucius. Mais Draco est… différent.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de soupirer lourdement.

\- Que s'est-il passé entre vous ? demanda-t-il.

\- De quoi tu parles ? réagit Harry, sur la défensive.

\- Je parle du fait que tu as quitté ce pays en détestant Malfoy ! Puis tu reviens, et là, vous devenez les meilleurs amis du monde ! Sans parler de son père qui est pratiquement devenu ton maître à penser !

\- Lucius n'est pas mon maître à penser ! C'est un homme avisé qui me donne de bons conseils !

\- C'est un vil serpent ! Fourbe et manipulateur ! Et son fils ne vaut pas mieux !

\- Je te rappelle que ce vil serpent a sauvé la réputation de ta sœur, répliqua Harry avec un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir. Et si elle est en train de faire le tour de l'Europe, c'est grâce à Draco. C'est lui qui a convaincu Pansy Parkinson de la prendre avec elle.

\- Je sais ce que Ginny leur doit, mais je suis encore libre de penser ce que je veux.

\- Tout comme moi.

Ron secoua doucement la tête.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit-il. Je ne comprends pas ce qui est arrivé pour que tu changes à ce point-là.

\- J'ai grandi, Ron.

\- Ouais.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- J'espère seulement que tu te rends compte des risques que tu prends. Le jour où ils n'auront plus besoin de toi, ils n'hésiteront pas à te trahir.

\- Peut-être, répondit Harry en détournant le visage vers la vitre de la voiture. Après tout, la trahison arrive toujours de là où on l'attend le moins.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Harry regardait défiler le paysage : des arbres nus, sous un ciel plombé et une pluie glacée qui n'avait pas cessé de tomber depuis qu'ils étaient partis.

Il fut soulagé quand, au détour de la route, il aperçut le Manoir en contrebas.

Ils traversèrent un bois assez dense puis une clairière et s'engagèrent enfin sur l'allée principale. Quand ils arrivèrent aux portes du Manoir, la pluie avait redoublé d'intensité et Carson ainsi que deux autres domestiques se tenaient debout sous de larges parapluies noirs. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se disant que les majordomes devaient avoir un sixième sens ou une ouïe surdéveloppée pour toujours être devant la porte avant l'arrivée des visiteurs.

Il sortit le premier de la voiture et immédiatement un valet se porta à sa rencontre pour le couvrir du parapluie, faisant fi de sa propre protection.

\- Bonjour Monsieur le Comte, dit Carson en s'inclinant légèrement. J'espère que le trajet n'a pas été trop pénible par ce temps.

\- Taylor ne s'en est pas plaint, alors moi non plus, dit Harry en riant et en pressant le pas vers la porte d'entrée.

Le majordome sourit à son tour avant de se tourner vers Ron.

-Monsieur Weasley.

Ron lui fit un simple signe de tête et suivit Harry à l'intérieur de la demeure.

Dans le hall, se tenaient Lucius Malfoy et son épouse.

\- Harry, mon cher, comment allez-vous ? demanda Lucius en lui tendant la main.

\- Bien, merci, Lucius, répondit Harry en la serrant en retour.

\- Monsieur Weasley, soyez le bienvenu au Manoir Malfoy, dit Lucius en se tournant vers Ron.

\- Merci, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- Quel temps abominable ! se plaignit Narcissa. Alfred, venez débarrasser Lord Black et Monsieur Weasley de leurs manteaux.

Elle gratifia Harry d'un baiser sur la joue et serra la main de Ron.

\- Monsieur Weasley, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, dit-elle poliment. Comment va votre mère ?

\- Très bien, je vous remercie.

\- Pansy Parkinson nous écrit régulièrement pour nous dire tout le bien qu'elle pense de votre sœur. Elle apprécie énormément sa compagnie.

Comme à chaque fois que l'on évoquait sa petite sœur, Ron se détendit légèrement et esquissa un sourire fier.

\- Ginny m'écrit la même chose de Lady Parkinson. J'ai cru comprendre que c'était grâce à votre fils si elles ont été présentées ?

\- Il semblerait, dit une voix froide et traînante dans leur dos.

Draco se tenait au milieu de l'escalier. Il descendit le reste des marches d'un pas tranquille et se posta face à ses visiteurs.

\- Potter. Weasley, dit-il en inclinant la tête.

\- Maintenant que tu es là, nous pouvons y aller, dit Lucius à l'adresse de son fils.

\- J'ai demandé à ce que du thé soit servi au petit salon, fit savoir Narcissa. Monsieur Weasley, Harry, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Sur ces mots, elle se retira dans la bibliothèque.

Lucius précéda Harry et Ron vers le petit salon, tandis que Draco fermait la marche.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Ron ne perdit pas de temps en politesses inutiles.

\- Bon. Allons droit au but, dit-il en se postant devant la cheminée, face aux Malfoy qui avaient pris place dans le canapé. Si nous sommes ici pour discuter de l'achat des machines agricoles, j'ai déjà dit à Harry ce que j'en pensais. C'est risqué et prématuré.

\- Lord Black nous a fait part de votre point de vue, dit Lucius Malfoy.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne vois ce que je fais ici.

Lord Malfoy échangea un regard avec Harry. Ce dernier prit une inspiration et dit :

\- Ron, tu te souviens de ce jour où je suis allé à Sevenoaks pour évaluer l'état du vieux moulin ?

\- Oui, je m'en souviens. Où est le problème ? Je me suis occupé du moulin. Il a été détruit.

\- Il se trouve que ce jour-là, j'ai continué ma route. Jusque Yew Tree Farm, l'une de nos métairies, soi-disant en déshérence. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de me retrouver face à une ferme en pleine activité et des terres parfaitement cultivées.

Ron avait arrêté de respirer. Il fixait Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Ce cher Monsieur Drewe m'a expliqué sa situation délicate, ainsi que votre petit… arrangement.

\- Ecoute, commença Ron. Drewe est un brave type. Il n'était pas en mesure de payer le loyer que son oncle payait avant lui alors j'ai...

\- Et qu'en est-il de Willow Farm, Monsieur Weasley ? interrompit Lucius d'une voix presque suave. Frank Driscoll est-il aussi dans les ennuis ? Cela me paraît étonnant vu le prix auquel il a vendu la récolte d'orge la saison dernière…

\- Co… comment savez-vous…

\- Tu devrais mieux choisir tes métayers fantômes, Weasley, dit Draco. Ils sont trop bavards et surtout trop proches de la frontière du Comté de Slytherin pour passer inaperçus.

Le regard de Ron passa de Draco à son père, puis à Harry.

\- Ce sont eux, n'est-ce-pas ? dit-t-il en montrant les Malfoy du doigt. Ce sont eux qui t'ont convaincu de te livrer à cette pantomime ! Au lieu de me parler en face… non, tu as préféré m'amener ici sous un faux prétexte et…

\- Je ne t'ai amené sous aucun faux prétexte. Et c'est moi et moi seul qui ait décidé que la confrontation se passerait ici.

\- La confrontation ? cracha Ron. Non, mais tu t'entends ? Tu te prends pour qui, Potter ? Pour un foutu tribunal de l'Inquisition ?

\- Je vous suggère de baisser d'un ton, dit Lord Malfoy, et de remercier Lord Black d'essayer de régler cette affaire en privé au lieu de vous dénoncer sur le champ à Scotland Yard.

\- Régler cette affaire en privé ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

Les mains derrière le dos, Harry fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

-Après avoir découvert tes malversations, j'ai loué les services d'un détective privé, dit-il en s'approchant d'une fenêtre.

Dehors, la pluie tombait toujours aussi dru et le vent fouettait les branches des arbres.

-Je suis au courant pour Pénélope Clearwater et pour l'implication des Dursley dans cette affaire, dit Harry en se détournant de la fenêtre et en reportant son attention sur Ron. Et je pense aussi que toi et ta famille, vous êtes victimes d'un chantage de la part de Vernon Dursley, raison pour laquelle tu as détourné l'argent du domaine.

Ron avait pâli. Il avait la bouche entrouverte, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

\- C'est la raison de votre présence ici, dit Lucius Malfoy. Lord Black et moi pensons que je suis le seul en mesure de mettre Dursley hors d'état de nuire.

\- Mais pour cela, tu dois tout nous raconter, Ron. Absolument tout.

Ron se laissa lourdement tomber dans un fauteuil à proximité et se tint la tête entre les mains. Cela ne servait à rien de nier.

Alors, il raconta toute l'histoire. La rencontre de Percy et de Pénélope, leur relation jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille tombe enceinte. L'idée de Percy de l'envoyer à Londres pour se faire avorter.

\- Il fallait que cela se fasse en secret, expliqua Ron. Pénélope ne pouvait pas demander d'argent à ses parents sans les mettre au courant, mon frère n'avait pas les moyens suffisants pour payer le voyage et l'intervention, ni mes parents non plus. Alors, Percy a demandé l'aide de Vernon Dursley. Ils s'entendaient plutôt bien et s'appréciaient. Dursley lui a prêté l'argent sans difficulté. Nous pensions pouvoir le rembourser rapidement mais…

\- La jeune fille est morte et Dursley y a vu un moyen de faire pression sur votre famille, acheva Lord Malfoy à sa place.

Ron hocha la tête.

\- Je ne sais comment, Vernon Dursley a appris que Pénélope tenait un journal où elle expliquait tout de sa relation avec Percy. Il a envoyé son fils Dudley menacer la petite sœur de Pénélope pour qu'elle le lui remette. C'est avec ça qu'il nous tient.

\- Et qu'en est-il de l'installation de Percy dans la Paroisse de Godric's Hollow ? demanda Harry.

\- Quand… quand on a appris pour Pénélope, des rumeurs ont circulé dans le village. Apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule jeune fille que Percy avait séduite. Il y avait aussi Audrey Mason, la fille de l'instituteur. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Ma mère a exigé que Percy épouse Audrey et elle a demandé à Dursley de faire en sorte qu'il soit muté à Godric's Hollow, là où elle pouvait l'avoir à l'œil. Dursley est le cousin de l'évêque, le seul à pouvoir décider d'une mutation.

\- Mais pourquoi retourner chez les Dursley demander une autre faveur alors qu'ils vous faisaient déjà chanter ? questionna Draco.

\- Le chantage n'a pas commencé tout de suite. Ce n'est qu'après l'arrivée de Percy à Godric's Hollow que nous avons appris que les Dursley détenaient le journal de Pénélope. Depuis lors il en veut toujours plus…

\- Quand était-ce la dernière fois ? demanda Harry.

\- Début de ce mois. Je croyais l'avoir calmé en lui donnant les cinq cents livres obtenues de Stuart Ackerley, mais…

\- Quoi ? coupa Draco. Tu as donné à Dursley le dédommagement de ta sœur ? Elle est au courant ?

\- Oui. C'est elle qui m'a dit de le faire. Elle pensait que ça nous ferait gagner du temps… Ce fut tout le contraire.

\- Et aucun de vous n'a jamais songé à m'en parler ? réagit Harry avec colère.

\- Si. J'ai voulu te dire cent fois la vérité. Ginny me suppliait de le faire mais… à chaque jours qui passait, à chaque livre sterling que je te volais, c'était un peu plus difficile.

\- Vous espériez vraiment vous en sortir tout seul ? observa Lucius Malfoy.

Ron ne répondit pas. Il avait la tête basse et la mine défaite.

\- Et Ginny dans tout cela ? relança Harry. Un soir, j'ai surpris une conversation entre elle et ta mère, laissant entendre qu'un mariage avec moi serait la solution.

\- Oui, soupira Ron. Non content de nous faire chanter avec le journal, Dursley menaçait de ruiner la réputation de Ginny. Maman pensait que… si Ginny parvenait à t'épouser, elle au moins, elle serait à l'abri…

\- Et en étant comtesse de Gryffindor, elle aurait eu directement accès à la fortune de son mari, rajouta Draco avec mépris, vous mettant _tous_ à l'abri. C'est bien cela, n'est-ce- pas ?

\- Oui.

Draco eut une expression dégoûtée.

\- Mais Ginny en a eu assez de jouer ce jeu-là. Elle a beaucoup d'affection pour toi, Harry, et elle refusait de t'entrainer dans cette tromperie plus longtemps.

\- Peuh, s'exclama Draco. C'était facile pour elle de laisser tomber Potter quand une solution de rechange s'offrait à elle. Avec Matthew Greengrass, elle ne perd pas au change…

\- Je t'interdis de juger ma sœur ! s'emporta Ron. Toute cette histoire est de la faute de Percy, de la mienne et celle de ma mère, mais Ginny n'y est pour rien !

\- Ça suffit ! s'interposa Harry. Maintenant que nous connaissons la vérité, il faut trouver une solution pour évincer les Dursley et en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec cette histoire.

\- La seule solution, c'est de mettre la main sur le journal, dit Draco.

\- Ça, je l'avais deviné tout seul, Malfoy ! s'énerva Ron. Mais il se trouve que Vernon Dursley est un foutu paranoïaque ! Il garde le carnet avec lui tout le temps !

\- Comment savez-vous cela ? demanda Lucius.

Ron s'agita un peu sur son siège.

\- Il… il y a quelques mois… avant le retour de Harry… j'ai aussi engagé quelqu'un… pour qu'il fouille la maison des Dursley et me dise où se trouvait le carnet. Il a soudoyé l'un des domestiques qui lui a dit qu'il l'avait constamment avec lui…

\- Ce n'était pas très prudent, observa le Comte, mais néanmoins… intéressant.

\- Intéressant ? répéta Harry. En quoi est-ce intéressant ?

\- Ce domestique a trahi la confiance de son maître pour quelques pièces. Imaginez de quoi il sera capable si on y met vraiment le prix…

\- Peut-être que cet homme n'est plus à son service, commenta Draco.

\- Lui ou un autre, peu importe. Son attitude est révélatrice de la manière dont Dursley traite son personnel. Il y a de fortes chances que personne ne lui soit loyal sous son toit.

Lucius Malfoy se leva et commença à arpenter le salon avec une certaine fébrilité.

\- J'avais réfléchi à plusieurs solutions pour m'emparer de ce journal mais le fait de savoir que Dursley l'a sur lui va considérablement me faciliter la tâche.

\- Ah oui ? intervint Harry.

\- Absolument ! Monsieur Weasley ? dit Lucius en se tournant vers l'intéressé. Avez-vous vu le journal en question ?

\- Oui. Dursley nous l'a montré pour bien nous prouver qu'il était en mesure de nous faire chanter.

\- A quoi ressemblait-il ?

\- C'est un carnet très simple, à la couverture en cuir noir, souple.

\- Quelle taille ?

\- Oh… je dirais 6… 8 pouces maximum.

\- Etait-il usé ou abîmé ?

\- Il n'en avait pas l'air.

\- Etait-il complètement rempli ?

\- Non, j'en suis certain. Dursley nous a montré le passage qui concernait Percy et c'était l'une des dernières pages que Pénélope avait écrite. Et cela se trouvait à peine à la moitié du carnet.

Lord Malfoy hocha la tête, apparemment très satisfait.

\- Bien. Ce sera un jeu d'enfant de se procurer un carnet similaire. La jeune fille allait à l'école de la Paroisse de Little Whinging ?

\- Oui, je crois.

\- Parfait. Dans ce cas, il sera facile de retrouver un ancien cahier de devoirs dans les archives paroissiales.

\- Lucius, pardonnez-moi, dit Harry, mais… où voulez-vous en venir ?

Le comte de Slytherin n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Draco s'en chargea.

\- Nous allons confectionner un faux journal intime et le substituer au vrai. C'est cela, Papa ?

\- Parfaitement, Draco, approuva Lucius avec fierté.

\- Mais comment ? demanda Ron.

\- Disons que je connais un certain nombre de personnes qui me doivent des services.

\- Oh. Et parmi ces personnes, il y a des faussaires ?

Lucius se contenta d'adresser à Ron un sourire froid.

\- Il semblerait que Vernon Dursley soit un fervent collectionneur d'œuvres d'art, continua-t-il.

\- C'est vrai, confirma Ron.

\- Dans ce cas, il sera certainement présent à la prochaine vente aux enchères qui se déroulera chez Christie's ou chez Sotheby's. C'est une information que nous pourrons obtenir dans difficulté en soudoyant un valet.

\- Vous comptez l'attirer dans une vente aux enchères et demander à un pickpocket de lui dérober le journal ? suggéra Draco.

\- Je pourrais, en effet. Mais ce ne serait pas assez… stimulant.

A ce moment, Lord Malfoy avait un sourire sardonique qui fit penser à Harry qu'il était heureux de ne pas avoir cet homme pour ennemi. Ses yeux bleus clairs brillaient d'une lueur malveillante.

\- L'échange aura lieu ici. Dursley ne se rendra compte de rien. Et quand il comprendra, il sera trop tard. Non seulement, je serai en possession du journal mais j'aurai également récupéré ce qu'il a volé au comté de Gryffindor.

\- Et comment allez-vous réaliser ce miracle ? ironisa Ron, ouvertement sceptique.

\- Avez votre aide, mon cher Harry, dit le Comte.

\- Que devrais-je faire ?

\- J'ai entendu dire que vous possédiez une œuvre originale de della Francesca.

\- C'est exact.

\- Il a été expertisé ?

\- Chez Christie's, il y a deux ans. C'est un authentique della Francesca. Une étude préalable à « La Nativité ».

\- Vernon Dursley serait très désireux d'acquérir un pareil chef-d'œuvre.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais il n'est pas à vendre. Il fait désormais partie de la dot de Ginny Weasley.

\- Oh, Mademoiselle Weasley récupérera le tableau intact. Dursley en achètera une copie.

Harry et Ron fixaient Lord Malfoy avec des yeux ronds. Draco, lui, souriait tranquillement.

\- Vernon Dursley me rencontrera fortuitement à la vente aux enchères, expliqua Lucius. Tout aussi fortuitement, j'évoquerai que je suis propriétaire d'un della Francesca que j'hésite à mettre sur le marché. Si j'ai bien appréhendé le personnage, il se montrera très certainement intéressé. Je l'inviterai au Manoir pour qu'il puisse admirer l'œuvre originale. Nous discuterons d'un prix. J'exigerai d'être payé en liquide. Lorsqu'il reviendra au Manoir apporter l'argent et prendre le tableau – un faux bien entendu – je trouverai un stratagème pour lui faire ôter sa veste et remplacer le vrai journal par la copie.

\- C'est plutôt audacieux, commenta Harry.

\- Audacieux ? se moqua Ron. C'est insensé ! Jamais Dursley ne tombera dans le piège !

\- Détrompez-vous, Monsieur Weasley, dit le comte. Je connais bien ce genre de personnes. Dursley ne pourra pas résister à l'idée de détenir un pareil chef-d'œuvre. Il n'acceptera peut-être pas tout de suite, mais ce sera plus fort que lui. Croyez-moi.

Harry inspira en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Je pense que cela peut fonctionner, dit-il. Je vous prêterai le della Francesca.

\- Merci, Harry.

\- Par contre, que comptez-vous faire à propos de Dudley ? Il ne va pas vous laissez s'en prendre à son père sans réagir.

\- J'en fais mon affaire, dit Draco.

\- QUOI ?

Harry regarda Draco avec affolement. Il avait bien conscience d'être bien trop démonstratif mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

\- Tu… Draco, Dudley est une brute épaisse ! Tu vas…

\- Serais-tu en train de me traiter de mauviette, Potter ? siffla Draco avec un regard suffisamment dur pour dissiper tout malentendu.

\- Non ! Je veux dire…

\- Dans ce cas, laisse-moi faire. Et pour ta gouverne, il y a plus d'une façon de plumer un canard.

Harry hocha la tête en soupirant.

\- C'est hors de question, dit Ron. Je veux me charger de Dudley Dursley moi-même !

\- Weasley, laisse-nous faire !

\- Non. Vous vous occupez de Vernon Dursley, moi je m'occupe de son fils ! Vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis. J'ai un compte personnel à régler avec lui !

Draco regarda son père, puis Harry.

\- Je vous comprends, Monsieur Weasley, dit Lucius. Mais… avez-vous un plan ?

\- Je… non, pas encore, admit Ron.

\- Je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de bien y réfléchir.

Ron haussa les épaules.

\- Bon, dit Lucius. Laissons momentanément de côté le cas de Dudley Dursley et concentrons-nous sur son père. Tout cela prendra du temps, mais d'ici quelques semaines, cette histoire sera réglée. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des courriers à envoyer.

Lord Malfoy quitta le salon en coup de vent. Quand la porte se referma, le silence dans la pièce était pesant.

\- Si… si je comprends bien, commença Ron, tu n'as pas l'intention de me dénoncer.

\- Non, dit Harry. Ni toi, ni tes parents, ni Bill, ni Percy.

\- Et… que veux-tu en échange ?

Harry et Draco échangèrent brièvement un regard. C'était le moment que Harry redoutait le plus, celui pour lequel il craignait de manquer de courage.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et regarda Ron droit dans les yeux.

-Quand toute cette histoire sera réglée, j'aimerais que ta famille et toi regagniez vos terres dans le Devon. J'honorerai mes engagements vis-à-vis de Ginny en assurant sa dot, car elle ne mérite pas de souffrir du fait que vous avez tous voulu protéger Percy en dépit de tout entendement. Malgré cela, je ferai en sorte que Percy reçoive une autre paroisse afin qu'il puisse continuer à subvenir aux besoins de sa famille. Je rédigerai des lettres de recommandation pour Bill et toi. Quant à tes parents, je continuerai à leur assurer la rente prévue par le testament de Lucretia Black.

Il s'interrompit un instant, levant les yeux afin de faire refluer les larmes qu'il commençait à sentir poindre. Ron avait été son meilleur ami, le premier qu'il avait jamais eu dans sa vie. En dépit de tout ce qu'il pouvait lui reprocher, lui dire tout cela lui faisait mal.

\- Afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Dursley, tu resteras sur le domaine et tu conserveras ta fonction d'intendant jusqu'à ce que Lucius ait récupéré le journal et mon argent. Mais tu t'installeras avec tes parents dans la dépendance qui se trouve au nord du parc. D'ici là, je veillerai à trouver quelqu'un pour vous remplacer, Bill et toi.

Ron baissa la tête.

\- Je suppose que je dois te remercier, dit-il piteusement.

\- Tu supposes ? s'emporta Draco. Tu ferais bien de baiser le sol sous ses pieds pour ne pas t'avoir dénoncé ! A l'heure qu'il est, tu devrais déjà croupir en prison !

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Malfoy ! siffla Ron en faisant un pas vers lui, prêt à en découdre. Si j'en crois certaines rumeurs, tu pourrais bien t'y retrouver aussi, même si ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons !

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? répliqua Draco en s'avançant à son tour.

\- ÇA SUFFIT ! cria Harry.

Il s'interposa entre les deux hommes.

-Malfoy, ce que j'ai décidé concernant Ron et sa famille ne te regarde en rien et je n'attends pas ton approbation. Quant à toi, Ron, ne me fais pas regretter ma clémence. .

Ron expira bruyamment. Il rajusta son gilet et les manches de sa veste.

\- Si nous en avons fini, j'aimerais rentrer à Godric's Hollow, dit-il. J'ai mes bagages à faire.

\- Cela ne vient pas à un jour près, dit Harry.

\- Ce sera mieux comme ça.

\- J'ai encore plusieurs choses à voir avec toi, Potter, intervint Draco. Weasley n'a qu'à repartir avec ton chauffeur. Je demanderai à Branson de te ramener à Godric's Hollow.

Harry soupira et hocha la tête.

\- D'accord. Ron, je…

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de me raccompagner, dit-il. Je trouverai la sortie.

Sur ces mots, il se détourna et quitta le salon en claquant la porte.

\- Ça va ? demanda doucement Draco en s'approchant derrière Harry et en posant les mains sur ses épaules.

\- J'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement.

\- Pour cela, il aurait fallu que lui se comporte autrement…

\- Je sais, mais ça n'en reste pas moins difficile. Il était mon meilleur ami et je viens de le mettre à la porte de chez moi.

\- Avais-tu un autre choix ?

\- Non, soupira Harry.

Il se retourna et laissa Draco le serrer dans ses bras.

\- De quoi devons-nous discuter ? demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.

\- Rien en particulier. J'ai dit cela pour que Weasley reparte seul et que tu restes plus longtemps avec moi… A moins que tu n'aies d'autres obligations.

\- Non. Et pour tout dire, je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de rentrer chez moi.

\- Je m'en doutais, sourit Draco. Dans ce cas, qu'as-tu envie de faire ?

\- Eh bien, tu vas me prendre pour un fou mais j'ai envie d'aller me promener. J'ai besoin d'air.

Draco regarda par la fenêtre. La pluie avait cessé mais le ciel restait encore bien plombé.

\- Je t'aurais bien proposé de nous rendre à la clairière à cheval, dit-il mais tu n'es pas habillé pour cela.

\- Nous pouvons nous contenter d'une promenade à pied.

\- D'accord. Allons-y, mais avant…

Il se pencha, prit le visage de Harry entre ses mains et l'embrassa, doucement d'abord puis avec une telle ferveur que Harry sentit ses jambes défaillir. Quand le baiser cessa, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits.

-On y va ? demanda Draco en lui souriant avec malice.

Harry se ressaisit et le suivit jusque dans le hall.

\- Carson, nous sortons, dit-il au majordome.

\- Bien Monsieur. Je vais appeler Branson.

\- Inutile. Nous allons seulement marcher dans le parc.

Carson haussa un sourcil broussailleux.

\- Est-ce bien raisonnable, Monsieur ? Le temps est…

\- Ce ne sont pas quelques gouttes de pluie qui vont nous terrasser, coupa Draco. Nous sommes anglais, que diable !

\- Puis-je au moins insister pour que vous preniez un parapluie ?

\- Merci, Carson, dit Harry.

Le majordome fit signe à un valet de s'occuper des manteaux, tandis qu'il prenait deux grands parapluies accrochés à une patère.

Sur l'entrefaite, Narcissa Malfoy sortit de la bibliothèque.

\- Harry, est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle avec sollicitude. Cela n'a pas dû être une conversation facile.

\- En effet, mais elle était nécessaire. Je suis heureux que tout ait été dit.

\- Lucius m'a exposé son… projet et m'a dit qu'il avait reçu votre soutien.

\- Je lui fais entière confiance.

\- Vous avez raison.

Son regard passa ensuite de Harry à son fils, avec une acuité peu commune. En reportant son attention sur Harry, elle lui fit un sourire difficile à interpréter. Il n'était ni froid, ni chaleureux. En cet instant, elle avait un petit quelque chose de la Joconde de De Vinci.

\- Serez-vous de retour pour le déjeuner ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Nous n'en savons rien, répondit Draco.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais demander à Mrs Patmore de vous garder une collation.

Elle inclina la tête en plissant légèrement les yeux.

-Je vous souhaite une bonne promenade.

Puis, elle s'en retourna dans la bibliothèque.

Harry et Draco enfilèrent manteaux, écharpes et gants avant de se couvrir la tête d'un fedora noir en feutre de poils de lapin. Munis de leurs parapluies, ils sortirent et longèrent l'allée qui conduisait à la partie ouest du parc, en direction du kiosque à musique.

Ils marchèrent lentement, dans un silence confortable seulement troublé par le crissement de leurs pas sur le gravier et le bruit du vent qui sifflait dans les arbres.

Quand ils furent suffisamment loin du Manoir et de ses fenêtres, Draco glissa sa main dans celle de Harry.

\- Ta mère nous a regardé étrangement, dit Harry. Est-ce qu'elle se doute de quelque chose ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

\- Mes lèvres devaient être rouges et gonflées du baiser que tu m'as donné. Tout comme les tiennes. Elle n'a certainement pas manqué de le remarquer.

Draco fit une moue contrariée. Il n'avait manifestement pas pensé à cela.

\- Va-t-elle nous causer des problèmes ? s'inquiéta Harry.

\- Sincèrement, je ne le crois pas, dit Draco après un temps de réflexion. Même si elle ne les approuve pas, elle a toujours réagit de façon… pragmatique à mes inclinaisons. Elle s'en veut beaucoup de m'avoir fait interner à Azkaban.

\- Elle sait ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Non. Je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à le lui dire.

Il soupira doucement.

\- Non, ma mère ne nous causera pas de problème. Le seul que nous devons craindre, c'est mon père. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il te fera si jamais il découvrait notre secret.

\- Peu m'importe ce qu'il me fera ! C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète.

\- Tu as tort. Je suis son seul héritier. Et je vais faire ce qu'il a toujours voulu que je fasse : me marier et donner un héritier à cette famille. Il ne s'en prendra pas à moi directement. Mais il me prendra à coup sûr ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde. S'il ne te détruit pas, il fera en sorte de t'éloigner de moi définitivement.

\- Cela n'arrivera pas ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire !

\- Harry, tu vois bien de quoi mon père est capable. Il est riche et influent. Il y a des tas de gens qui lui doivent quelque chose et parmi eux, certains ne sont vraiment pas… recommandables.

\- J'ai cru le comprendre, oui.

\- Alors, tu devrais avoir peur.

\- A t'entendre, on penserait qu'il va m'assassiner, dit Harry avec un petit rire.

\- Harry, je suis sérieux.

Harry s'arrêta de marcher et fixa Draco droit dans les yeux.

-Je le suis aussi. Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Et j'aimerais pouvoir penser que tu ferais la même chose à ma place !

Draco baissa les yeux, soudain captivé par les cailloux à ses pieds.

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi, Harry. Je n'ai ni ton courage, ni ta détermination.

\- C'est faux ! Tu es bien plus courageux que tu ne le penses ! Sinon, tu n'aurais pas survécu à l'enfer d'Azkaban ! Tu ne te battrais pas comme tu le fais pour ton ami Blaise !

\- Arrête… je croirais entendre Ariana…

\- Elle a raison !

\- Alors explique-moi pourquoi je ne suis pas capable de me battre pour toi ! s'écria Draco.

Il était subitement en colère. Contre Harry, contre son père, contre Ariana. Mais surtout, contre lui-même. Sa vie entière lui semblait être devenue un fardeau. Il en avait assez d'obéir à son père, assez qu'on décide pour lui ce qui lui convenait. Mais plus que tout, il en avait assez d'être incapable de se rebeller.

\- Je voudrais pouvoir tout laisser tomber, murmura-t-il. Tout laisser tomber pour faire la seule chose qui a du sens pour moi. Vivre à tes côtés… Mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est… c'est comme si j'étais retenu par des centaines de cordes lestées de plomb et de pierres et qui m'empêchent d'avancer…

\- Draco, dit doucement Harry. Draco, regarde-moi.

Il releva les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de son amant.

\- Il n'y a rien que je désire davantage qu'être avec toi. Et si c'est ce que tu souhaites, je peux t'aider à te libérer de ce qui te retient ici. Mais es-tu sûr que c'est ce que tu veux vraiment ?

\- Tu doutes de mes sentiments pour toi ?

\- Non, absolument pas. Mais je sais l'amitié profonde et sincère que tu portes à Ariana. Tu t'es engagé vis-à-vis d'elle pour qu'elle ne subisse pas la disgrâce et je sais qu'il t'en coûterait de les abandonner, Charlotte et elle. Je sais aussi que tu aimes tes parents et que tu aimes ce comté qui t'a vu grandir. Je ne veux pas être celui qui t'enlèvera tout cela et que tu finiras par détester pour cette raison.

\- Depuis quand es-tu devenu raisonnable ? maugréa Draco. Tu ne l'étais pas quand tu me courais après et que j'essayais de te repousser ! Tu voulais même que je rompe mes fiançailles avec Ariana…

\- Je sais. C'était puéril et égoïste de ma part et j'en suis désolé.

Draco haussa les épaules et se remit à marcher, le regard perdu par-delà les cimes des arbres.

\- J'ai peur, Harry, avoua-t-il.

\- Peur de quoi ?

\- Que mon mariage m'éloigne de toi. Que tu finisses par en avoir assez. Que tu te maries toi aussi et que tu te rendes compte que toi et moi, c'était une erreur. Que tu m'oublies.

Harry resta silencieux un instant, puis reprit la main de Draco dans la sienne.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, je suis sûr d'une chose… jamais je ne pourrai t'oublier.

\- Cela veut dire que tu comptes te marier ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas que je parviendrais à me marier sans amour. Et il n'y a pas de place dans mon cœur pour quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

\- Pour l'instant, ajouta Draco avec amertume.

\- Pour l'instant et pour encore longtemps, corrigea Harry.

Draco ne répondit rien mais Harry sentit qu'il n'était pas convaincu. Cela le frustra car il aurait bien voulu apaiser ses doutes et ses peurs, et il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

\- Nous partirons en voyage de noces sitôt après le mariage, annonça Draco d'un ton factuel.

\- Oh. Et où irez-vous ?

\- A Malte.

\- Malte ? répéta Harry. Mais…

 _Seigneur, pensa-t-il. Combien de temps sera-t-il absent ? Rien que le voyage durait déjà plusieurs jours…_

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Trois mois.

Harry ferma les yeux.

\- Tu ne crains pas que le situation sur place soit un peu… compliquée, à cause de la guerre dans les Balkans ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit à Ariana, mais elle est déterminée. J'avoue ne pas comprendre pourquoi. Malte est une très belle île et le climat y est agréable en hiver mais nous aurions tout aussi bien pu aller à Madère…

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit… « ce que femme veut, Dieu veut », rigola Harry dans une vaine tentative de paraître enjoué.

Draco jeta un regard de biais à Harry.

\- Tu es contrarié, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Eh bien, je ne peux pas dire que je sois franchement ravi, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi j'ai peur ?

\- Oui, admit Harry. Mais ne crois pas que je suis du genre à baisser les bras. Tu seras absent trois mois ? Qu'à cela ne tienne. Je serai là à ton retour. Et je te montrerai à quel point tu m'auras manqué.

Draco s'arrêta et regarda Harry comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde. Ils venaient d'arriver près du kiosque à musique et quelques gouttes de pluie se remettaient à tomber. Indifférent au fait d'être mouillé, il prit Harry dans ses bras.

-Tu es la meilleure et la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Si je le pouvais, je t'enfermerais quelque part pour que tu sois à moi seul jusqu'à la fin des temps.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible, s'amusa Harry, mais je te promets de rester à tes côtés jusqu'à ce que tu en aies assez de moi.

\- Ce qui n'arrivera jamais, sourit Draco avant de l'embrasser.

Brusquement, la pluie éparse se transforma en une averse drue et glacée. Obligés de s'abriter s'ils ne voulaient pas être trempés jusqu'aux os, ils coururent jusqu'au kiosque en se tenant par la main et en riant comme des enfants. Le temps qu'ils y arrivent, leurs chaussures et le bas de leurs pantalons étaient imbibés d'eau, sans parler du col de leurs manteaux.

\- Nous n'avons même pas pensé à ouvrir les parapluies, se lamenta Harry.

\- Cela n'aurait servi à rien. Le vent balaye la pluie de tous les côtés.

\- Tu as toujours réponse à tout…

\- C'est normal. Je suis un Malfoy.

Harry saisit Draco par le revers de son manteau et l'embrassa avec fougue. Le baiser dura longtemps, aucun ne semblant se rassasier de l'autre. Quand enfin ils se séparèrent, Harry dit d'une voix incertaine :

\- Il y aura un héritier en route à ton retour de Malte ?

\- Non, répondit Draco, catégorique.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est à cela que servent les voyages de noces, non ?

\- Ariana a accouché en avril. Elle n'a pas particulièrement envie de retomber enceinte aussi vite.

\- Oh… alors… cela veut dire que…

\- Cela veut dire que mes nuits seront longues et froides sans toi dans mon lit et que seul ton souvenir me réchauffera.

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui fit un grand sourire.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Sur le chemin du retour, ils avaient essuyé une nouvelle averse mais ils avaient au moins prit le temps d'ouvrir leurs parapluies. Ils arrivèrent donc au Manoir, dégoulinants de pluie, les pantalons et les chaussures humides et crottées. Et pour couronner le tout, Harry avait déchiré la manche de son manteau en s'accrochant à un clou mal fixé sur un des montants du kiosque à musique.

\- Nous allons directement descendre à l'office, dit Draco en entrant dans le hall.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il n'y a personne au rez-de-chaussée à cette heure. Le repas est terminé, ma mère se repose et mon père est dans son bureau. Les domestiques en profitent pour vaquer à d'autres tâches que le service.

\- Mais… ne devrions-nous pas plutôt appeler ? Nous risquons de les importuner si nous descendons dans leurs quartiers…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas de cela, dit Draco en ouvrant une porte en trompe-l'œil dans un couloir latéral.

Le panneau de bois donnait sur un escalier en colimaçon qui descendait au sous-sol. Draco le dévala d'un pas rapide, suivi par Harry.

Arrivés en bas, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Daisy, l'aide-cuisinière. Elle se figea en voyant les deux hommes, puis elle bredouilla quelque chose avant de détaler comme un lapin.

\- Tu vois, murmura Harry. Nous ne devrions pas être ici…

\- Oh, tais-toi donc et suis-moi.

Draco louvoya dans les couloirs. Harry se demanda comment il pouvait si bien connaître les lieux. Lui aurait été incapable de se retrouver dans le sous-sol de sa propre demeure. Puis, il se rappela ce que Carson lui avait dit un jour à propos de Draco qui faussait compagnie à sa nounou pour venir jouer ici avec les domestiques.

Draco entra alors dans une grande pièce carrée qui sentait bon la lessive et dans laquelle chauffait un large poêle en fonte.

-Retire ton manteau et tes chaussures. Nous allons les faire sécher près du poêle. Ensuite nous irons à la cuisine manger quelque chose.

Harry était stupéfait. Il regarda Draco se défaire de son manteau puis retirer ses chaussures et ses chaussettes trempées, prendre deux petites serviettes sur une étagère et les boulotter dans ses chaussures.

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, à l'air sévère, apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son visage s'adoucit instantanément à la vue de Draco.

\- Monsieur, dit-elle. Je pensais que Daisy racontait n'importe quoi quand elle me disait vous avoir vu ici.

\- Eh non, Madame Hugues, c'est bien moi ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, Lord Black et moi avons essuyé une averse et nous sommes trempés. Nous sommes venus mettre nos chaussures à sécher.

\- Elles vont se déformer si vous les laissez comme ça.

Sans lui répondre, Draco lui montra ses chaussures rembourrées avec des serviettes. Madame Hugues le regarda avec étonnement.

-Carson m'a appris cela quand j'avais cinq ans, dit Draco fièrement.

La gouvernante ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était arrivée au Manoir Malfoy six ans auparavant et n'avait pas connu Draco enfant. Mais Carson lui avait raconté comment le petit garçon se faufilait à l'office sitôt qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Dans l'intervalle, plusieurs domestiques s'étaient rassemblés derrière la gouvernante pour constater eux-mêmes la présence du fils des maîtres à l'office. Ils furent bousculés sans ménagement par Dobby qui voulait entrer dans la lingerie.

\- Monsieur ! s'écria-t-il, paniqué. M'avez-vous appelé ? Je vous jure que je n'ai rien entendu ! Je suis désolé ! Je…

\- Tout va bien, Dobby, dit Draco. Je ne vous ai pas appelé car je sais que vous êtes occupé à d'autres tâches durant l'après-midi. Lord Black et moi devions seulement trouver un endroit pour faire sécher nos chaussures.

Le valet cligna des yeux avant de remarquer la présence de Harry.

-Oh ! Monsieur le Comte ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est une joie de vous revoir !

Harry le crut sur parole tant ses grands yeux globuleux pétillaient de bonheur.

\- Mais vous êtes trempé ! constata-t-il. Tous les deux ! Laissez-moi vous débarrasser de vos manteaux ! Et vous, Monsieur le Comte, enlevez immédiatement vos chaussures et vos chaussettes, sans quoi vous allez attraper la mort !

\- Monsieur Dobby, le réprimanda Madame Hugues. Veuillez tempérer vos propos. Vous n'avez pas d'ordre à donner à Lord Black.

\- Ce n'est rien, Madame Hugues, dit Harry en riant et en se baissant pour défaire ses lacets.

Tandis qu'il ôtait ses souliers, Dobby se saisit de son manteau.

\- Votre manche est déchirée, Monsieur.

\- Je sais, Dobby. Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Je vais la raccommoder, Monsieur !

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai d'autres manteaux. Je…

\- Je vais le faire ! Vous ne verrez pas la différence !

Et il disparut sans demander son reste et sans plus se préoccuper des affaires de Draco. Madame Hugues soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Laissez vos affaires ici, Monsieur. Je vais m'en charger.

Elle ouvrit ensuite une grande armoire dans laquelle le linge propre était rangé en attendant d'être monté dans les chambres. Elle en sortit deux paires de chaussettes en laine noires.

-Tenez, dit-elle en tendant une paire à Harry et à Draco.

Ils les enfilèrent avec reconnaissance car même s'il faisait chaud dans la pièce, le sol en pierre était froid.

\- Madame Hugues, dit Draco, voulez-vous bien emmener Lord Black dans la salle commune et demander à Madame Patmore de nous préparer quelques sandwiches et du thé ? Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes.

\- Je peux demander à Alfred de dresser la table dans la salle à manger…

\- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine. La salle commune fera l'affaire.

Sur ces mots, Draco sortit de la lingerie. Harry sourit timidement à Madame Hugues qui lui demandait de le suivre.

\- Je suis désolé de causer autant d'embarras, s'excusa-t-il. C'était mon idée de sortir par ce temps et je me rends compte que c'était complètement idiot.

\- Vous ne causez aucun embarras, Monsieur le Comte, répondit la gouvernante avec bienveillance.

\- Cela ne vous dérange vraiment pas que nous occupions votre salle commune ?

\- Absolument pas. Tout le monde est affairé à droite et à gauche et le thé des domestiques n'est servi qu'à trois heures et demi.

Elle précéda Harry dans une pièce garnie d'une longue table et d'une quinzaine de chaises.

\- Je vais prévenir Madame Patmore. Bonne journée, Monsieur le Comte.

\- Merci, Madame Hugues.

Une fois seul, Harry regarda autour de lui. La pièce était plutôt agréable. Des fenêtres placées en hauteur apportaient une lumière diffuse malgré leur étroitesse.

Il y avait un grand buffet dans lequel était rangée de la vaisselle. Dans un coin, se trouvait un piano droit et dans l'autre, un pupitre sur lequel des papiers et un porte-plume étaient posés. Un grand panneau en bois garni de clochettes était accroché au mur. En-dessous de chaque clochette, une étiquette renseignait une pièce de la demeure.

Au milieu du mur opposé, on trouvait un portrait du Roi George V et de la Reine Mary. Et sur le côté, deux photographies. La première semblait avoir été prise sur le perron du Manoir. On y voyait Carson et Madame Hugues entourés des autres domestiques. Harry reconnut plusieurs visages pour les avoir croisés lors de ses visites. Une phrase écrite à la main indiquait « personnel de Malfoy Manor – année 1910 ».

1910.

Harry fit plus attention aux personnes figurant sur la photo. A gauche, il remarqua un homme de haute taille, aux cheveux foncés. Il se tenait droit, légèrement de côté, les bras le long du corps et le menton relevé. Il ne souriait pas, ou à peine. Il avait une prestance et une allure incroyable.

Harry passa à l'autre photo. Celle-ci montraient quatre hommes vêtus d'un habit de cricket : Lord Malfoy, Carson, Draco et le même homme aux cheveux noirs. Ce dernier souriait largement tandis que Draco et lui tenaient un trophée. Draco semblait parfaitement heureux.

-Et voilà ! dit une voix haut perchée, faisant sursauter Harry.

Une petite femme toute ronde, revêtue d'une robe bleue et d'un grand tablier fit son apparition dans la pièce. Ses boucles rousses formaient un halo autour de la coiffe qu'elle portait. Elle déposa sur la table un plateau chargé d'une belle assiette de sandwiches et d'une théière.

Elle fit une petite révérence à Harry.

\- Je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

\- Merci. Madame Patmore, c'est cela ?

\- Oui, Monsieur, dit-elle en réitérant sa révérence.

Elle allait partir mais remarqua l'intérêt de Harry pour les photos.

\- Celle-ci a été prise il y a deux ans, pour l'anniversaire de Monsieur Carson, expliqua-t-elle avec un accent du Yorkshire très prononcé. C'était une idée de Lord Draco. Monsieur Carson était terriblement ému et très fier.

\- Et celle-ci ?

\- Ah… elle a été prise l'année d'avant lors du traditionnel match de cricket entre le Manoir et le village. Cela faisait trois ans que le village l'emportait toujours sur nous, mais cette année-là, Thomas et Lord Draco ont réalisé un véritable exploit. Monsieur le Comte a voulu qu'on immortalise l'événement. Il nous a offert la photo et la coupe également.

La cuisinière pointa du doigt le buffet au-dessus duquel trônait une coupe rutilante.

-Monsieur Carson l'astique presque tous les deux jours.

Harry reporta son attention sur la photo et sur l'homme qui se tenait aux côtés de Draco.

Thomas Barrow. Il mettait enfin un visage sur ce nom. Et quel visage.

\- Il avait un sourire incroyable, soupira Madame Patmore.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Thomas, dit-elle en montrant l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Le valet de Lord Draco. C'était… un drôle de personnage. Peu de gens l'appréciaient ici. Il était calculateur et sournois. Il ne souriait pratiquement jamais. Mais quand il le faisait… on aurait dit un autre homme.

Harry ne pouvait lui donner tort. Il nota avec une pointe de jalousie la manière dont Draco se penchait légèrement vers lui, afin que leurs épaules se touchent. Le geste pouvait paraître naturel pour n'importe quel observateur : deux joueurs de cricket, fiers de leur exploit et qui brandissent la coupe bien méritée. Mais lui savait ce que ce frôlement d'épaules voulait dire.

-Dobby t'a trouvé une paire de chaussures ! dit Draco en entrant dans la salle commune. Je pense qu'elles…

Il s'interrompit en voyant Harry regarder les photos.

\- Monsieur, dit Madame Patmore avec une nouvelle révérence. J'ai préparé vos sandwiches. Il y en a plusieurs à la salade de poulet. Votre préférée.

\- Merci, Madame Patmore. C'est gentil à vous.

\- Pas de quoi. Bon appétit, Messieurs.

Sur ce, elle partit, laissant Draco seul avec Harry.

-Tiens, dit Draco en tendant les chaussures à Harry.

Celui-ci les prit et s'assit sur une chaise pour les enfiler. Elles lui allaient parfaitement. Pendant ce temps, Draco lui servit une tasse de thé.

\- Donc, en plus de savoir jouer du piano, de danser et de jouer au polo, tu es aussi un excellent joueur de cricket, dit Harry en buvant une gorgée.

\- Je me débrouille, répondit Draco en haussant les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que Madame Patmore m'a dit. Il paraît que Thomas et toi avez réalisé un véritable exploit.

\- C'est à Thomas qu'en revenait tout le mérite.

Harry mâchonna pensivement un sandwich. Même si une part de lui avait envie d'en savoir plus, il préféra ne pas continuer à parler de Thomas.

\- Qu'as-tu prévu pour cet après-midi ? demanda-t-il.

\- N'importe quoi pourvu qu'on reste à l'intérieur !

\- Que fais-tu en général par ce temps ?

\- Je lis ou je joue du piano. J'écris aussi.

\- Tu voudras bien jouer du piano pour moi ?

Draco releva la tête.

\- Tu le veux vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr. J'adore t'écouter jouer.

\- Dans ce cas…

Draco reprit un sandwich dans l'assiette et le mangea avec appétit.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le soir venu, Draco monta dans sa chambre. Harry était parti depuis plusieurs heures et il luttait contre la vague de mélancolie et de morosité qui l'assaillait à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul.

Il avait passé une partie de l'après-midi à jouer au piano. L'une ou l'autre sonates de Mozart, un prélude de Bach, des Nocturnes de Chopin, mais surtout des valses. Harry adorait vraiment les valses.

Vers quatre heures et demi, ils avaient pris le thé dans la bibliothèque, avec ses parents. Ils avaient reparlé de la conversation de ce matin, avec Ronald Weasley, son père réitérant que son plan allait fonctionner. Draco n'en doutait pas une seconde.

Sa mère avait proposé à Harry de rester dîner avec eux mais il avait décliné l'invitation. Les Malfoy recevaient le vicomte et la vicomtesse Harper et Harry n'était pas habillé pour un dîner.

Harry avait donc pris congé sitôt après le thé pour regagner son comté.

Draco s'était préparé pour la soirée et avait supporté tant bien que mal la conservation ennuyeuse de leurs invités.

Maintenant, il était plus de onze heures, Dobby était en train de le dévêtir, et il n'aspirait qu'à une chose : se coucher et réfléchir à la prochaine opportunité qu'il aurait de voir Harry.

Cette réflexion en amena une autre. Il regarda son valet qui rangeait ses boutons de manchette dans le meuble vitré prévu à cet effet.

\- Dobby ?

\- Oui, Monsieur ?

\- Dobby… vous… vous avez certainement entendu les rumeurs que Peeves propage à mon sujet.

Le valet redressa la tête.

\- Pourquoi me parlez-vous de cela ? Monsieur.

\- Les avez-vous entendues, oui ou non ?

\- Je ne prête pas égard aux ragots que Peeves colporte. Je ne l'aime pas. Et si vous voulez mon avis, je trouve que Monsieur votre père serait bien avisé de le renvoyer ou bien de lui couper la langue ! C'est un mauvais serviteur !

Dobby se rendit compte trop tard qu'il avait parlé à tort et à travers. Il se recula en baissant la tête, tordant nerveusement ses doigts.

\- Je suis désolé, Monsieur. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Enfin… je ne voulais pas critiquer Monsieur votre père. C'est… il…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, rigola Draco. Mon père n'en saura rien. Du reste… vous avez parfaitement raison.

Dobby faillit avoir une apoplexie à ses mots. Draco soupira en se tournant vers lui afin qu'il lui ôte son gilet, son col et son plastron. Il s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Mais… et si ce que Peeves raconte était vrai, reprit-il doucement, que diriez-vous ?

\- Je dirais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires et ni celle de personne dans cette maison.

Curieusement, le ton du petit bonhomme s'était fait plus dur. Ses yeux globuleux brillaient d'une émotion contenue.

-Dobby ? s'inquiéta Draco.

Le valet termina de retirer le plastron qu'il posa sur une chaise avec les autres vêtements.

-Mon oncle Jasper était comme vous, dit-il soudain. C'était le frère de ma mère. Mon oncle préféré. Il était le laitier de notre village.

La bouche de Draco devint très sèche. Il ne parvenait pas à articuler le moindre mot.

-Il… il était très ami avec Sammy, le plus jeune frère du maréchal-ferrant. Ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble. Au début, personne ne disait rien mais bientôt… des rumeurs ont commencé à courir… si bien que le grand frère de Sammy décida de l'envoyer à l'armée. L'armée des Indes. Sammy n'est jamais arrivé là-bas. Il s'est jeté du bateau au milieu de l'Atlantique.

\- Et… et votre oncle ? parvint à demander Draco.

Dobby enleva la chemise et la plia soigneusement par-dessus le tas de linge.

\- On a retrouvé sa carriole un matin. Elle était renversée dans le ravin. Et il était à l'intérieur. Le constable du village a conclu à un accident, mais je sais que ce n'en était pas un. Il avait été attaqué. Il avait des coups sur la tête et le corps, comme si on lui avait jeté des pierres.

\- Oh Seigneur…

Draco baissa la tête, remué par le récit de son valet.

\- Vous avez de la chance, Monsieur, dit Dobby. Lord Black est une bonne personne.

\- Co… comment ? s'étrangla Draco.

Dobby rit doucement.

\- Vous regardez Lord Black de la même manière que Jasper regardait Sammy. Et inversement.

\- Est-ce que vous garderez notre secret ?

\- Je préférerai me passer les doigts au fer à repasser plutôt que de vous trahir, vous et Lord Black, Monsieur !

Le ton du valet était tellement indigné que Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Il ne sera pas nécessaire d'aller jusque-là, Dobby. Mais j'apprécie votre loyauté. Lord Black et moi, l'apprécions tous les deux.

Draco ne mentait pas. C'était un soulagement d'avoir quelqu'un de leur côté.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	20. Chapitre 18

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

 **4 décembre 1912 – Hôpital St Thomas, Londres**

Hermione marchait le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait. Il était interdit de courir dans les couloirs de l'hôpital et si elle se faisait prendre, elle était bonne pour être de corvée bassines pour une semaine entière.

Quand elle arriva dans son service, Madame Pomfrey était déjà en train de procéder à l'inspection. Hermione se glissa à la fin de la rangée, le plus discrètement possible.

\- Vous êtes en retard, Mademoiselle Granger, dit-elle d'une voix sévère.

\- Je suis désolée, Madame Pomfrey. Le bus a eu une panne à cause du froid et j'ai dû…

\- Vos explications ne m'intéressent guère.

L'infirmière en chef se posta devant Hermione qui se soumit, comme chaque jour, au regard scrutateur de sa supérieure. Fort heureusement, elle savait que son chignon était bien serré et qu'aucun cheveu ne dépassait de sa coiffe.

-Vos mains.

Elle tendit les mains devant elle, paumes vers le haut et ensuite vers le bas, afin de vérifier leur propreté. Madame Pomfrey ne fit aucun commentaire, signe qu'il n'y avait rien à redire. Elle se dirigea vers une table sur laquelle une pile de dossiers était posée.

-Voici vos affectations, dit-elle en distribuant les dossiers à la dizaine d'infirmières présentes.

Chacune prit connaissance des différents patients qu'elles auraient à soigner, certaines avec moins d'enthousiasme que d'autres, puis elles se dispersèrent.

Hermione soupira intérieurement. Madame Pomfrey allait certainement l'assigner au réassortiment de la réserve en raison de son retard. Elle se résignait à subir sa peine sans broncher quand sa supérieure lui tendit un dossier.

-Chambre 18. Quartier des Officiers généraux et supérieurs.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Seules les infirmières chevronnées étaient habituellement admises dans cette partie du service.

\- Madame ? Je… c'est…

\- Un problème, Mademoiselle Granger ?

\- Je… non, Madame. Absolument aucun.

\- Dans ce cas, cessez de trainasser !

Hermione fila sans demander son reste vers le quartier des Officiers généraux et supérieurs. C'était un long couloir où les chambres étaient individuelles. Rien à voir avec les salles communes où les malades étaient alignés par dix ou quinze.

Elle entra dans la chambre numéro 18 où le médecin était en train d'examiner le patient.

\- Bonjour Docteur Weismann, dit Hermione. Madame Pomfrey m'envoie vous assister ce matin.

\- Bonjour, Mademoiselle Granger.

Le médecin avait un léger accent allemand, vestige de son enfance passée à Berlin. Hermione l'appréciait. C'était un homme simple, toujours correct et aimable avec le personnel infirmier.

Pendant qu'il auscultait l'homme allongé dans le lit, Hermione examina sa fiche médicale. Il s'agissait du lieutenant-colonel Jared Irving, âgé de 36 ans. Il était dans un triste état. A moitié inconscient, il respirait avec grande difficulté. Il avait les chevilles et les jambes atrocement gonflées.

-Hydropisie, murmura Hermione pour elle-même.

Le médecin releva la tête.

\- C'est exact, dit-il avec un certain étonnement. Que savez-vous de cette maladie ?

\- C'est… hum… un épanchement de sérosité dans une cavité naturelle du corps ou au niveau du tissu conjonctif. La cause en est bien souvent une insuffisance cardiaque congestive.

\- C'est précisément le cas ici.

\- Il… son état semble très avancé…

\- Au moins deux mois.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'il ne soit pas présenté plus tôt ?

Le Docteur Weismann jeta à Hermione un regard incrédule.

\- Mademoiselle Granger… le lieutenant-colonel Irving a passé les trois derniers mois sur un bateau stationné au large de Gibraltar. Que croyez-vous ? Que le navire allait regagner l'Angleterre parce qu'il y avait un malade à son bord ?

\- Oh… je… bien sûr. Quelle idiote je fais, murmura-t-elle.

\- Ne soyez pas si dure avec vous-même, dit Weismann. Vous n'êtes pas encore habituée aux pratiques de la Royal Navy. Mais vous apprendrez.

Hermione hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- Y a-t-il un espoir de guérison ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Il y a un an, je vous aurais dit non. Mais il se trouve qu'une technique a été mise au point à Hambourg… C'est un de mes cousins, médecin là-bas qui m'en a parlé. Je me suis documenté… C'est dangereux mais cela pourrait le sauver.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- A l'aide d'une aiguille, on ponctionne le liquide dans le sac péricardique.

\- Cela ne risque-t-il pas d'engendrer un arrêt cardiaque ?

\- Si. C'est pourquoi on administre sitôt après de l'épinéphrine pour faire repartir le cœur.

La technique était dangereuse, c'était peu de le dire. Mais sachant que le patient avait toutes les chances de mourir si on le laissait dans cet état, cela valait la peine d'essayer.

\- Quand allez-vous pratiquer l'intervention ? Je… j'aimerais vous assister. Si… si vous êtes d'accord, bien sûr.

\- Il faut d'abord que j'en parle au Docteur Montgomery, le chef du service. Ainsi qu'à l'épouse de Irving.

\- Est-ce que…

\- Oui, Mademoiselle Granger, dit le médecin avec un sourire. Si Montgomery accepte, vous pourrez m'assister.

Hermione dut se retenir de sautiller de joie. A la place, elle inclina poliment la tête, avec un sourire mirobolant.

\- En attendant, continua Weismann, administrez-lui de la morphine. Puis vous viendrez me rejoindre auprès du patient de la chambre 23. Le Capitaine Davis a été amputé de sa jambe droite il y a trois jours. Les soins seront délicats à effectuer. J'attends de vous de la rigueur, de la douceur et surtout du cran.

\- Bien, Docteur Weismann.

Hermione était contente de la confiance que le médecin lui témoignait. Durant toute la matinée, elle s'acquitta de ses tâches avec application. Elle était tellement absorbée qu'elle ne vit pas le temps passer. Elle se rendit compte qu'il était midi quand elle entendit Big Ben sonner le Westminster Quarter. Un commis et une aide-soignante viendraient bientôt apporter les repas aux patients et elle-même serait autorisée à descendre au réfectoire, mais avant cela, il lui restait à remplacer les carafes d'eau dans les chambres.

Sur un chariot, elle déposa les carafes pleines, ainsi que des verres propres, et fit le tour des chambres.

Arrivée à la dernière porte du couloir, la chambre numéro 32, elle frappa et entra immédiatement.

-Bonjour, dit-elle joyeusement, je viens vous apporter une…

Elle s'interrompit en reconnaissant l'homme allongé dans le lit. Ses cheveux noirs entouraient son visage cireux, crispé par la douleur mais ses yeux bruns foncés étaient toujours aussi perçants.

\- Co… Commodore Snape ? Mais… que…

\- Mademoiselle Granger, répondit Snape en serrant les dents.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur la couverture. Elle était surélevée par une armature qui entourait ses jambes sur toute leur longueur.

\- Oh Seigneur, que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle en s'avançant vers le lit et en déposant la carafe d'eau sur la table de chevet.

\- Un accident.

Hermione s'approcha davantage.

-Est-ce que… vous permettez ? demanda-t-elle en prenant le bord de la couverture pour la soulever.

Snape la fusilla pratiquement du regard, avant d'acquiescer très lentement. Dépité, il reposa la tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux.

Avec précaution, Hermione souleva la couverture à hauteur des genoux. Ce qu'elle vit la fit frissonner. Des tiges en métal sortaient de la chair au niveau de la cuisse gauche.

-Ostéosynthèse du fémur, constata-t-elle à voix basse.

 _Pas étonnant qu'il souffre autant_ , se dit-elle. Des plaques en métal étaient vissées dans l'os à l'aide de longues tiges. Cette technique avait été mise au point par William Arbuthnot Lane en 1894 et permettait de ressouder les os avec beaucoup plus d'efficacité que les attelles.

\- Comment vous êtes-vous fait cela ?

\- Un accident, je vous l'ai dit.

Comme Hermione ne semblait pas disposée à se satisfaire de cette explication, Snape soupira lourdement.

\- Une caisse de matériel lourd était mal arrimée. Le roulis et la vibration des moteurs l'ont fait se détacher. Elle est tombée sur moi sans que je puisse l'éviter. Le navire a fait escale à Gibraltar trois jours plus tard et j'ai été rapatrié à bord d'un navire civil qui regagnait Southampton.

\- Combien de temps êtes-vous resté dans cet état avant d'être opéré ?

\- Six jours. Je crois… il semble que j'ai perdu connaissance sur le trajet du retour. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais ici… avec ces… choses plantées dans la cuisse, conclut-il amèrement.

\- Ces choses vont vous permettre de remarcher normalement, précisa Hermione.

Snape se contenta de tourner la tête, dissimulant une grimace de scepticisme.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit sur l'aide-soignante chargée d'apporter les repas.

\- Donnez-le-moi, je m'en occupe, dit Hermione en lui prenant le plateau des mains.

\- Mais, je…

\- J'ai dit : je m'en occupe.

La jeune fille n'insista pas davantage et quitta la chambre. Hermione posa le plateau sur la table de chevet puis se tourna vers Snape pour l'aider à se redresser.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, maugréa ce dernier.

\- Ah, ce n'est pas le moment de faire votre tête de cochon !

Snape la fixa d'un œil noir mais finit par se laisser faire. Hermione dissimula un sourire tout en plaçant un oreiller supplémentaire dans son dos. Elle prit le plateau et le posa sur ses genoux.

\- Je peux vous aider à manger, si vous le voulez, proposa-t-elle malicieusement.

\- C'est hors de question ! Je ne suis pas impotent !

Hermione lui fit un sourire en coin et Snape comprit qu'elle se jouait de lui. Il fit une moue exaspérée avant de commencer à manger. Pendant ce temps, Hermione prit le dossier médical qui était accroché au pied du lit et le feuilleta.

\- Etes-vous autorisée à consulter mon dossier ? s'offusqua le commodore.

\- Je suis officiellement affectée à ce service. Je dois donc prendre soin de vous et des autres patients de ce couloir. Donc, oui, je suis autorisée à consulter votre dossier.

Ce qu'elle lut sur les fiches la fit frémir. Le Commodore Snape était arrivé à St Thomas dans un sale état. Il avait été en proie à une forte fièvre pendant plusieurs jours, laquelle avait laissé craindre une infection, voire une septicémie. L'opération s'était cependant bien déroulée car, fort heureusement, la fracture était nette.

\- Votre Officier d'ordonnance n'est pas là ? demanda-t-elle en reposant le dossier. Monsieur… Zabini, c'est cela ?

\- Le _lieutenant_ Zabini est là où il doit être. Sur le _Britannia_ , en route pour les Balkans.

\- Oh.

\- Et il est désormais l'ordonnance du Commandant Hammond, reprit Snape avec une certaine tristesse dans la voix.

\- Jusqu'à ce que vous soyez rétabli, précisa Hermione.

Snape haussa les épaules, peu convaincu.

\- Je vous assure que vous allez récupérer l'entièreté de vos facultés motrices, dit Hermione.

\- Vous n'en savez rien.

\- J'en sais certainement plus que vous dans ce domaine.

Le Commodore leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous êtes une insupportable mademoiselle-je-sais-tout.

\- Et vous, un vieux grincheux !

Hermione aurait bien voulu ravaler ses paroles. Pour sûr, Snape allait lui ordonner de partir. Pire. Il pourrait exiger son renvoi de l'hôpital. Mais rien ne vint. L'homme continua seulement à manger.

\- Est-ce que votre famille a été prévenue ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

\- Non.

\- Oh. Voulez-vous que je le fasse ? De qui s'agit-il ? Vos parents ? Vos frères ou vos sœurs ?

\- Ma famille n'a pas été prévenue car il n'y a personne à prévenir. Mes parents sont morts et je suis fils unique.

\- Et que faites-vous de Lord Draco ? Il est votre filleul. Je suis certain qu'il voudrait être au courant. Sans parler de son père. Lord Malfoy et vous êtes amis… Il devrait…

\- Laissez les Malfoy tranquilles. Ils ont autre chose à faire.

\- Autre chose à faire que de venir rendre visite à un ami suffisamment cher pour être considéré comme un membre de la famille ?

Severus soupira comme un condamné à mort.

\- Je suppose que rien de ce que je pourrai dire ne vous empêchera de les prévenir ?

\- Vous supposez bien.

\- Vous êtes agaçante.

\- Je sais.

Dans l'intervalle, Snape avait terminé son repas. Hermione reprit le plateau et réarrangea les oreillers.

\- J'ai une pause à trois heures. Je reviendrai vous voir à ce moment-là.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, dit Snape d'un ton bourru

\- Je reviendrai quand même. En attendant, tâchez de vous reposer.

Snape roula des yeux et ne prit pas la peine de répondre, mais il ne put réprimer un léger sourire après que la jeune femme soit partie.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- C'est absolument hors de question !

\- Docteur Montgomery…

\- Je ne veux plus rien entendre à ce sujet ! tonna ce dernier.

L'homme était plutôt imposant. Il avait une épaisse moustache grise qui recouvrait ses lèvres, de telle sorte qu'on ne les voyait pas bouger quand il parlait. Par contre, on ne pouvait pas manquer de l'entendre…

\- Docteur Montgomery, reprit Weismann en essayant de garder son calme, ce traitement est la seule chance de sauver la vie du patient.

\- Ce n'est pas un traitement ! C'est de l'expérimentation !

\- Il est vrai que cette technique est nouvelle, mais c'est…

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne. Je refuse. Si le patient décède, c'est moi qui devrai me justifier devant le Conseil d'administration et leur expliquer pourquoi j'ai laissé faire usage d'une technique expérimentale non approuvée par le Ministère de la Santé ! Je ne…

Il fut coupé dans sa logorrhée par Hermione qui s'était éclairci la gorge. Silencieusement, elle fit comprendre aux deux médecins qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ils semblaient en effet avoir oublié la présence de Madame Irving. La jeune femme triturait entre ses doigts un mouchoir humide de larmes, tandis que de l'autre main, elle caressait son ventre rebondi.

\- Quand la naissance est-elle prévue ? demanda Hermione.

\- Dans… dans deux mois, hoqueta la femme. Nous… Jared aimerait tant que ce soit un garçon. Nous avons déjà deux filles, voyez-vous…

\- Madame Irving, reprit Hermione. Il s'agit de votre mari. Que décidez-vous ?

\- Je…

\- Madame Irving n'est pas médecin, coupa le Docteur Montgomery. Elle n'a pas à décider quoi que ce soit.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? s'offusqua Hermione. Vous êtes en train de dire que l'opinion de l'épouse du lieutenant-colonel n'a pas d'importance ?

\- Je dis que la décision d'opérer le lieutenant-colonel Irving ne doit pas être guidée par un quelconque… sentimentalisme.

\- Oh, parce que c'est être sentimental que de ne pas vouloir que ses enfants deviennent orphelins de père ?

\- Mademoiselle, dit sèchement le Docteur Montgomery. Je ne tolère pas…

\- Elle a raison !

Madame Irving fixa le médecin-chef sans ciller.

\- Elle a raison, répéta-t-elle. Vous n'avez aucun droit de me dire que mon opinion n'a aucune importance ! Il s'agit de mon mari et du père de mes enfants. Si cette intervention peut m'offrir ne fut-ce qu'une chance de le sauver, je veux qu'elle soit tentée ! Et si tout ce qui vous préoccupe est la crainte de devoir vous justifier devant le Conseil d'administration, je veux bien aller leur parler à votre place ! Ils ne me font pas peur !

\- Là n'est pas la question ! s'insurgea le médecin, vexé de passer pour un pleutre.

\- Alors qu'attendez-vous ? Dois-je aller me plaindre à mon père que vous allez laisser mourir son gendre alors qu'il existe un traitement ?

\- Qu'est-ce que votre père vient faire là-dedans ?

Weismann s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.

-Madame Irving est la fille de l'Amiral Rashford, murmura-t-il à Montgomery.

Le médecin-chef pâlit considérablement avant de jeter à Weismann un regard noir.

\- Vous n'auriez pas pu le dire plus tôt ? siffla-t-il.

\- En quoi cela avait-il une quelconque importance ? demanda innocemment Weismann.

Montgomery releva le menton et toisa Madame Irving un instant avant de se tourner vers son confrère.

\- Docteur Weismann, quand êtes-vous en mesure de pratiquer l'intervention ?

\- Dès maintenant, assura le médecin.

\- Hm. Allez-y. Et faites-moi un rapport sitôt que c'est terminé.

Sur ces mots, il quitta le bureau dans lequel ils étaient réunis.

\- Mademoiselle Granger, veuillez préparer le patient, dit Weismann. Madame Irving, patientez dans la salle d'attente. Nous viendrons vous prévenir sitôt que ce sera terminé.

\- Merci, Docteur, souffla la jeune femme.

Hermione raccompagna Madame Irving dans le couloir.

\- Je vous en prie, dit celle-ci. Sauvez-le.

\- Nous ferons tout ce qui est possible, répondit Hermione avec un sourire encourageant. Je vous le promets.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Godric's Hollow, Comté de Gryffindor**

Harry se sentait étrangement seul.

Les Weasley avaient déménagé la semaine précédente pour s'installer dans une dépendance située deux miles au nord du château, en attendant que cette histoire de chantage soit réglée et qu'ils puissent repartir dans le Devon.

Leur départ avait été accompagné des cris et des larmes de Madame Weasley qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry se montrait aussi cruel envers eux, alors qu'ils n'étaient que les victimes de la vindicte du Baron Dursley.

Harry avait été abasourdi par l'aplomb avec lequel elle lui reprochait leur disgrâce et avait bien failli perdre son calme. Il n'en avait cependant pas eu l'occasion car Sir Arthur était intervenu. Il s'était emporté contre sa femme, lui reprochant vertement sa sottise et son égoïsme, lui faisant savoir que si Harry avait réellement voulu être cruel, il aurait renié la parole donnée à Ginny d'assurer sa dot et les aurait tous dénoncé à Scotland Yard.

Finalement, Madame Weasley était partie sans plus un mot et sans se retourner.

-Monsieur ?

La voix de Spratt tira Harry de ses pensées.

-Lord Draco Malfoy est ici et demanda à vous voir.

Harry se leva d'un bond du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis.

-Faite-le entrer !

Il tira nerveusement sur les manches et les revers de son costume pour le réajuster. L'instant d'après, Draco entrait dans la bibliothèque et Spratt refermait doucement la porte derrière lui.

\- Cela faisait des années que je n'étais plus venu ici, dit Draco en regardant autour de lui. Rien n'a vraiment changé, ajouta-t-il en examinant les rayonnages. Les livres sont toujours rangés dans un ordre incompréhensible.

\- Proposerais-tu tes services comme bibliothécaire, Malfoy ? plaisanta Harry.

\- Hum… pourquoi pas ? répondit Draco en s'approchant à pas lents. Si ça me permet de passer du temps avec toi…

Il regarda aux quatre coins de la pièce, s'assurant qu'il n'était épié par personne et se pencha pour embrasser Harry.

\- Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Vraiment ? Cela fait une semaine que tu n'as plus donné signe de vie. Si je n'étais pas venu jusqu'ici, Dieu sait quand j'aurais eu de tes nouvelles !

\- Je suis désolé. C'est juste que cette semaine a été difficile…

\- Harry… je veux être là pour toi dans les moments difficiles.

\- Je sais. Je n'ai aucune excuse. Pardonne-moi.

\- Viens là.

Draco attira Harry contre lui. Il fut heureux de sentir ses bras se refermer dans son dos. Ils restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre, silencieusement, pendant un long moment.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là, murmura Harry.

\- Alors ? Ça s'est mal passé ?

\- Je suppose que ça aurait pu être pire.

\- Raconte-moi.

Harry s'écarta et raconta à Draco son face-à-face avec Molly et Arthur Weasley, la réaction d'incompréhension de Molly, les trois jours de discussion qui s'en suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Et puis les cris et les larmes le jour du départ, avant qu'Arthur Weasley n'intervienne pour la faire taire.

\- Tu les as revus depuis ? demanda Draco.

\- Bill est venu me voir le lendemain de leur départ pour me présenter ses excuses et sa démission en tant que gestionnaire. Je lui ai demandé de rester jusqu'à ce que je lui trouve un remplaçant.

\- Il est au courant du plan de mon père ?

\- Non. Ron ne lui a rien dit, ni à ses parents.

\- Tant mieux. Et avec lui, comment ça se passe ?

\- Il est venu il y a trois jours. Il venait de recevoir une lettre des Dursley. Je lui ai donné l'argent, histoire de gagner du temps.

Harry soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- J'ai vraiment hâte d'en avoir fini avec tout ça.

\- Je sais. Et c'est en partie la raison de ma visite. Il y aura une vente chez Christie's le 26 décembre. On sait que Vernon Dursley y sera.

\- Quoi ? Le… le 26 ? Mais c'est dans…

\- Trois semaines, oui. Mon père établira un premier contact avec Dursley pour le mettre en confiance. Il espère l'inviter au Manoir après le Nouvel An.

\- Il aura le faux journal ?

\- Oui. Il a trouvé… quelqu'un pour le reproduire. Tout devrait être en place pour la mi-janvier.

\- Oh Seigneur…

\- Cela veut dire aussi, continua Draco, que je ne serai pas là pour m'occuper de ton cousin. Ariana et moi partons pour Malte le 2 janvier.

\- De toute façon, Ron voulait s'en charger lui-même.

\- Dans ce cas, tu ferais mieux de l'avertir. A-t-il un plan ?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Tu comptes l'aider, je suppose ?

\- Oui, dit Harry résolument. Ron n'est pas le seul à avoir un compte à régler avec Dudley.

Draco fit une moue contrariée.

\- Je m'en doutais, mais ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée…

\- Draco…

\- Ecoute, j'ai un plan et je suis certain qu'il va fonctionner.

\- Quel plan ?

\- Organise une rencontre avec Weasley demain. Je vous l'exposerai en détails. En attendant, rajouta Draco en souriant largement, tu vas m'accompagner. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tu verras bien.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Hôpital St Thomas, Londres**

\- Mademoiselle Granger ? Le patient est-il prêt ?

\- Oui, Docteur. Je l'ai lavé et j'ai rasé son torse. Et les instruments que vous avez demandé sont prêts.

Le Docteur Weismann examina minutieusement le plateau sur lequel se trouvaient une très longue aiguille, un tube souple en caoutchouc, une bouteille en verre et deux seringues, l'une remplie d'un liquide blanc, et l'autre vide mais munie d'une déviation.

\- Parfait. Nous pouvons commencer. Désinfectez la zone avec la solution à base de souffre.

Hermione s'exécuta pendant que le docteur fixait une extrémité du tube en caoutchouc à la bouteille en verre, et l'autre extrémité à la déviation de la seringue.

-Allons-y, dit-il en prenant l'aiguille.

D'un geste sûr, Weismann enfonça celle-ci dans la poitrine du patient, à hauteur du sac péricardique.

-J'y suis.

Il tendit la main et Hermione y déposa la seringue reliée au tube en caoutchouc. Weismann vissa la seringue à l'aiguille et tira le piston. Aussitôt, le tube en verre se remplit d'un liquide jaune clair.

-Déviation, commanda Weismann.

Pendant que le docteur maintenait l'aiguille en place, Hermione fit tourner du bout du doigt une petite molette située sur la seringue. Le liquide jaune s'écoula dans le tube en caoutchouc puis dans la bouteille en verre.

\- Le patient a perdu connaissance, indiqua Hermione.

\- Encore quelques secondes. Je dois extraire tout le liquide.

\- Docteur…

\- Ça y est ! Adrénaline !

Weismann dévissa la première seringue et vissa la deuxième, celle qui contenait l'adrénaline. Il poussa doucement sur le piston pour l'injecter dans le cœur du patient.

Il y eut quelques secondes d'angoisse durant lesquels le lieutenant-colonel Irving resta totalement amorphe. Son visage avait la couleur de la cendre et ses lèvres étaient bleues. Puis il prit une brusque inspiration.

-Monsieur Irving, dit doucement Hermione. Restez calme, tout va bien.

Weismann prit son stéthoscope et ausculta le cœur d'Irving.

\- Ça a fonctionné ! dit-il avec un grand sourire. Ça a fonctionné !

\- Oh oui, Docteur ! Regardez comme il reprend des couleurs.

Weismann se redressa, satisfait.

\- Je vais demander à une infirmière de surveiller le lieutenant-colonel pendant que je vais annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son épouse.

\- Je peux surveiller le patient, Docteur.

\- Non, Mademoiselle Granger. Madame Pomfrey souhaitait vous voir sitôt après l'intervention.

\- Oh.

Hermione se rembrunit.

-Je suppose que cela a quelque chose à voir avec la manière dont j'ai parlé au Docteur Montgomery.

Le Docteur Weismann lui fit un sourire contrit.

\- Je suis désolé. Si cela peut vous consoler, je pense que vous avez eu raison. C'est en tout cas ce que j'ai dit à Madame Pomfrey.

\- Merci, Docteur.

\- Allez. Ne trainez pas. Je suis sûr que ce ne sera pas si terrible que cela.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Madame Pomfrey ? dit Hermione en entrant dans le bureau de l'infirmière en chef. Vous avez demandé à me voir ?

\- En effet. Refermez la porte, Mademoiselle Granger.

Madame Pomfrey se leva et contourna son bureau. Elle avait les lèvres pincées et les mains croisées devant la taille.

\- Le Docteur Montgomery m'a fait savoir que vous l'auriez grossièrement interrompu devant le Docteur Weismann et l'épouse d'un patient. Est-ce vrai ?

\- Bien que je réfute le fait d'avoir été grossière, j'admets que je l'ai interrompu.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Il s'entretenait avec le Docteur Weismann du cas du lieutenant-colonel Irving devant son épouse, sans aucun égard pour elle.

\- Il se plaint également que vous l'auriez contredit.

\- C'est encore vrai, Madame. Il prétendait que l'avis de Madame Irving n'avait aucune importance. Je lui ai fait remarquer qu'il s'agissait de l'épouse et de la mère des enfants du patient, et qu'à ce titre, son avis avait de l'importance. De plus, il refusait de laisser une chance de vie à ce patient au seul motif qu'il aurait à s'expliquer devant le Conseil d'administration en cas d'échec.

Madame Pomfrey soupira avec exaspération. Elle regagna bureau et se rassit sans dire un mot. Hermione ferma les yeux, se préparant à entendre qu'elle était renvoyée.

\- Vous devez comprendre, Mademoiselle Granger, dit calmement Madame Pomfrey, que les gens comme le Docteur Montgomery considèrent que nous autres les infirmières, n'avons d'autre utilité que celle de vider les pots de chambre. Vous avez bien fait de le contredire et de défendre la situation de Madame Irving.

\- Je… je… vous… vous n'allez pas me sanctionner ? Me renvoyer ?

\- Vous renvoyer ? Certainement pas ! Depuis le temps que ce vieux grincheux m'exaspère !

Elle écarquilla les yeux, la bouche entrouverte, mortifiée d'avoir laissé échapper ces propos. Elle se reprit bien vite, relevant le menton et croisant les doigts devant elle.

\- Vous avez agi dans l'intérêt du patient, même si cela vous obligeait à vous opposer au chirurgien. Je vous avais prévenue que cela arriverait et que vous devriez tenir bon. Vous l'avez fait.

\- Mais… que dira le Docteur Montgomery ?

\- Vous êtes sous mon autorité, pas sous la sienne. Il n'a donc rien à dire. Je ne saurais cependant trop vous conseiller d'être prudente à l'avenir. Il ne ratera pas une occasion de vous mettre en difficulté pour laver cet affront.

\- Je vous promets qu'il n'aura rien à me reprocher.

\- Je l'espère bien. Vous pouvez disposer.

\- Bien, Madame.

Hermione s'apprêta à sortit quand Madame Pomfrey la rappela.

\- Au fait, comment s'est déroulée l'intervention ?

\- Très bien, Madame. Le docteur Weismann a pu retirer tout le liquide du sac péricardique. Le patient respire bien et ses jours ne sont plus en danger.

Pour la première fois, Hermione fut gratifiée d'un large sourire.

-C'est une fort bonne nouvelle.

Sur ces mots, elle se replongea dans sa paperasse et Hermione quitta la pièce.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Comté de Slytherin**

Draco arrêta la voiture devant une petite maison en briques, à moitié dissimulée derrière de hauts buissons. La bâtisse n'était pas en très bon état mais n'était pas vétuste non plus.

\- Quel est cet endroit ? demanda Harry.

\- Viens. Entrons, dit Draco en ouvrant la portière.

Harry en fit autant et pénétra dans la maison à la suite de Draco. Un feu était allumé dans la cheminée, baignant la pièce d'une lumière chaleureuse. On y trouvait deux fauteuils installés autour de l'âtre, une petite table, une commode et un lit posé contre le mur du fond.

\- Draco, où sommes-nous ? répéta Harry, perplexe.

\- Cette maisonnette a été construite par mon arrière-arrière-grand-père.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Officiellement, il venait ici pour observer les oiseaux. En réalité, on pense qu'il y rencontrait une femme du village avec laquelle il avait une relation.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ?

Draco lui fit un grand sourire.

\- C'est Dobby qui a découvert cet endroit. Moi, je n'en avais jamais entendu parler. Et si j'en juge par l'état dans lequel se trouvait la maison, personne n'y est venu depuis une cinquantaine d'années. Dobby a pensé que cela nous serait utile d'avoir un lieu… privé où nous retrouver.

\- Tu… tu veux dire que… Dobby sait pour nous ?

\- Oui. Il l'avait deviné avant que je ne le lui dise. Et il est déterminé à nous aider. La preuve.

Harry était sans voix. Il regarda autour de lui.

\- Alors c'est lui qui a fait tout ça ?

\- En grande partie, oui. Je l'ai seulement aidé à transporter le mobilier et le matelas.

\- C'est incroyable…

\- Ce n'est pas le confort que nous avons l'habitude de connaître, mais nous y serons tranquilles…

\- Je me moque bien du confort ! J'ai vécu dans des endroits bien pires quand Sirius et moi étions en Colombie… mais… es-tu sûr que personne ne nous trouvera ici ?

\- Nous sommes à la frontière de nos comtés respectifs et à deux lieues au moins du Manoir. Tout le monde a oublié l'existence de cette bâtisse. Enfin… excepté Carson. C'est lui qui a raconté son origine à Dobby.

\- Crois-tu qu'il se doute de quelque chose ?

\- Je suis certain qu'il ne se doute de rien. Et de toute façon, Dobby nous couvre.

Draco se tourna vers Harry, une lueur dans le regard.

\- Alors ? Que dirais-tu de nous familiariser avec les lieux ?

\- C'est une excellente idée.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Hôpital St Thomas, Londres**

Severus Snape regardait l'horloge pour la dixième fois en un quart d'heure. Il était presque cinq heures de l'après-midi et Hermione Granger n'était toujours pas revenue. Non pas qu'il en ait quelque chose à faire… Cependant, elle avait indiqué qu'elle repasserait le voir lors de sa pause de trois heures et il n'aimait pas les gens qui ne respectaient pas leur parole.

Il reprit la lecture de son livre _La phénoménologie de l'esprit_ , de Hegel en se maudissant de devoir – encore – recommencer la même page. Il était arrivé à la moitié quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

-Désolée d'être en retard ! dit Hermione. Mais j'ai assisté le Docteur Weismann sur une ponction péricardique et j'ai été appelée ensuite par l'infirmière en chef.

Tandis qu'elle parlait, elle sortit de la poche de son tablier un journal plié en deux.

-Je me suis dit que vous aimeriez peut-être lire la presse, dit-elle en lui montrant le _Times_. Si vous voulez, je peux m'arrêter au kiosque chaque matin et acheter le journal. J'ai pris le _Times,_ mais vous préférez peut-être autre chose ? Le _Daily Telegraph_ ou le _Guardian_? Vous ne semblez pas du genre à lire le _Daily Mirror_ mais si c'est ce que vous aimez, je vous promets que je ne le répéterai à personne ! acheva-t-elle en riant.

Snape secoua légèrement la tête, un peu submergé par ce débit de paroles.

\- Jamais je ne m'abaisserai à lire un torchon comme le _Daily Mirror,_ maugréa-t-il.

\- Je m'en doutais. Va pour le _Times_ alors ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de faire ça.

\- Je sais, mais ça me fait plaisir. Alors ?

Snape bougonna avant de lâcher entre ses dents :

\- Je préfère le _Daily Mail_.

\- Parfait ! J'achèterai le _Daily Mail_.

Disant cela, Hermione prit une chaise qu'elle installa à côté du lit.

\- Que lisez-vous ? demanda-t-elle en louchant sur la couverture de l'énorme ouvrage que Snape tenait en main. Oh… Hegel.

\- Vous avez quelque chose contre les philosophes allemands ?

\- Rien. Sinon qu'ils sont d'un ennui prodigieux. Comme tous les philosophes. Je trouve que la philosophie n'est rien d'autre que de la mystification. De l'onanisme intellectuel.

Snape écarquilla les yeux, choqué.

\- Ce n'est pas mon avis, dit-il sèchement.

\- Dans ce cas, racontez-moi.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Ce que vous venez de lire… racontez-moi de quoi ça parle !

\- Je… hum… ce genre d'ouvrage ne se résume pas comme un vulgaire roman de gare !

Hermione haussa les épaules et s'empara du livre que le commodore tenait toujours en mains.

\- Voyons cela… _le concept que l'individualité agissante se fait d'elle-même comme compénétration de son Soi et de l'être…_ Vous y comprenez quelque chose ?

\- Petite impertinente !

Il tendit la main et récupéra son livre. Il plaça consciencieusement un signet à la page 394, là où il s'était arrêté. Il devait bien reconnaître que cette lecture était loin d'être passionnante mais jamais il ne l'admettrait à voix haute, surtout pas devant Hermione Granger.

\- N'avez-vous pas du travail qui vous attend quelque part ? demanda-t-il plutôt froidement.

\- Non, répondit joyeusement Hermione. J'ai terminé mon service.

\- Dans ce cas, que faites-vous encore ici ?

\- J'avais envie de passer un peu de temps avec vous.

Snape se retint de faire un commentaire acerbe. Etrangement, cette déclaration lui faisait plaisir.

\- Quand vous enlèvera-t-on les broches fixées dans votre jambe ?

\- Dans deux semaines.

\- Parfait ! Je suppose que vous avez hâte de commencer la rééducation.

\- Pour ce que cela va servir, de toute façon, bougonna-t-il.

\- Comment ? Cela va servir à ce que vous récupériez l'usage de votre jambe !

\- Quelle importance ? Si je dois marcher avec une canne, autant me couper la jambe, cela ne fera aucune différence.

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ?

\- Je suis réaliste ! s'exclama-t-il. Ma carrière est finie ! Comment voulez-vous que je tienne debout sur un navire avec une jambe faible et une canne ? Je vais être réformé !

Hermione ne l'avait jamais entendu s'exprimer avec si peu de retenue et cela la toucha profondément. Cet homme seul vivait pour son métier. Sa vie était en mer, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

-Commodore, dit-elle doucement. De ce que j'ai compris, la fracture était nette. La rééducation sera peut-être longue mais vous avez toutes les chances de vous rétablir complètement.

Snape fit un geste agacé de la main, indiquant silencieusement qu'il ne voulait plus en parler. Hermione le comprit et n'insista pas.

-Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Je reviendrai demain avec votre journal et avec quelques lectures plus… divertissantes, dit-elle en lorgnant sur le gros volume posé sur la table de nuit.

Le Commodore hocha simplement la tête. Hermione lui sourit et sortit de la chambre. En traversant les couloirs de l'hôpital, elle était bien déterminée à l'aider à retrouver sa mobilité. Qu'il le veuille ou non.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Comté de Slytherin**

Malgré le vent froid qui soufflait à l'extérieur, le feu de cheminée suffisait à chauffer agréablement l'unique pièce de la petite maison.

Blottis sous la courtepointe, repus de l'amour qu'ils s'étaient donné, Harry et Draco étaient enlacés, dans un silence confortable, seulement entrecoupé par le crépitement des flammes et le craquement des bûches dans l'âtre.

\- Je ne te l'ai jamais demandé, dit Draco en écartant une mèche du front de Harry. Comment t'es-tu fait cette cicatrice ?

\- A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Mon oncle Vernon disait que mon père était alcoolique et qu'il me frappait… que c'est lui qui m'a fait cette cicatrice.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Non. Sirius m'a affirmé que mon père ne buvait pas et que jamais il n'aurait levé la main sur moi.

\- Et lui ? Il n'a pas su te répondre ?

\- Je lui ai posé la question plusieurs fois. Il me disait toujours qu'il n'en savait rien.

\- C'est curieux… elle a la forme… d'un éclair, dit Draco en retraçant le contour de la cicatrice du bout du doigt.

\- Qui sait ? Peut-être que j'ai été frappé par la foudre ?

\- Cela expliquerait bien des choses…

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Rien du tout.

L'air innocent de Draco ne trompa pas Harry. Il se redressa et se saisissant de son oreiller, il se mit à frapper Draco. S'en suivit une gentille bataille dans laquelle se mêlaient éclats de rire et baisers. Ils finirent allongés l'un sur l'autre, pantelants.

-Je suis tellement heureux. Ne peut-on pas rester ici pour le restant de notre vie ? murmura Harry en tenant le visage de Draco entre ses mains.

\- Je le voudrais bien mais… tu sais comme moi que c'est impossible.

Harry roula sur le dos en soupirant.

\- Tu avais raison, dit-il.

\- J'ai toujours raison. Rappelle-moi seulement à propos de quoi.

\- Tu m'as dit que si nous étions ensemble un jour, nous en voudrions toujours plus… tu avais raison.

\- C'est vrai. Mais j'avais tort sur un point…

\- Lequel ?

\- Je t'ai dit que nous ne pourrions jamais avoir l'amour, la tendresse… que nous devrions nous contenter d'étreintes rapides, sans sentiments… Je ne pouvais pas me tromper davantage.

\- Alors, tu ne regrettes pas ?

Draco se tourna vers Harry et posa la main sur sa joue, la caressant du pouce.

-Absolument pas.

Sur ces mots, ils s'embrassèrent longuement, paresseusement, jusqu'à devoir se résoudre à s'arrêter. Le temps filait à toute allure et l'un comme l'autre devait rentrer.

-Il faudra que je pense à remercier Dobby pour ce qu'il fait pour nous, dit Harry en enfonçant sa chemise dans son pantalon. Sais-tu ce qu'il aime ou s'il a besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?

Draco réfléchit un instant.

\- Figure-toi qu'il n'arrête pas de répéter qu'il n'a pas assez de chaussettes.

\- Des chaussettes ? Je pensais le récompenser avec quelque chose plus onéreux…

\- Dans ce cas, achète-lui beaucoup de chaussettes.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et termina de se rhabiller.

Quand ils quittèrent le petit pavillon, Harry lui jeta un regard attendri. Elle était sans prétention mais abriterait dorénavant la promesse d'heures heureuses en compagnie de l'homme qu'il aimait.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco engagea la voiture dans l'allée qui menait au perron du château de Godric's Hollow. Il s'arrêta devant la porte au moment où celle-ci s'ouvrait sur Spratt. Le majordome s'avança pour ouvrir la portière passager.

Harry sortit du véhicule et se pencha pour voir Draco.

\- Veux-tu rester souper ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'est aimable à toi, Potter, mais mes parents reçoivent le Révérend Flint. C'est lui qui va célébrer le mariage… ils s'attendent à ce que je sois là.

\- Bien sûr. Je comprends.

\- Je reviendrai demain à trois heures.

\- Je ferai en sorte que Ron soit là.

\- Bonne soirée, Potter.

\- Bonne soirée, Malfoy. Remets mes salutations à tes parents.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Sur cet échange convenu, Harry referma la portière de la voiture et suivit Spratt à l'intérieur de la demeure.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **5 décembre 1912 – Godric's Hollow**

-Je croyais avoir été clair sur le fait que je voulais me charger de Dudley Dursley moi-même ! tempêta Ron.

Ils étaient rassemblés dans la bibliothèque, Harry et Draco assis dans deux fauteuils, Ron à faire les cents pas autour d'eux.

\- Tu as été clair, Weasley, répondit Draco. Mais tu n'as toujours pas de plan.

\- On parle de Dudley Dursley ! Ce n'est pas franchement un génie et j'aurai tôt fait de m'en débarrasser sans ton aide !

\- Si c'était si facile que cela, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait plus tôt ? observa perfidement Draco.

A en juger par le regard noir que Ron lança à Draco, la remarque avait fait mouche.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de plan, siffla-t-il. La méthode expéditive fonctionnera très bien !

\- Voyez-vous ça ? Tu comptes le laisser pour mort dans une ruelle avec trois coups de couteau dans le ventre, c'est ça ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que tu finiras pendu, pauvre idiot ! Si tu veux infliger ça à ta mère, libre à toi !

Ron soupira lourdement.

\- Je comprends que tu as un compte à régler avec Dursley, continua Draco plus doucement. Mais c'est de la folie de vouloir t'en charger toi-même. Pareil pour toi, Potter ! Dursley vous verra venir et tout cela risque de se retourner contre vous !

\- Que proposes-tu dans ce cas ? demanda Harry. Comment comptes-tu t'en occuper ?

\- J'en sais plus à propos de Dudley Dursley, dit Draco. On pensait qu'il vivait aux crochets de son père, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai… il a une sorte… d'activité. Il sert d'intermédiaire pour organiser des courses hippiques truquées…

\- Comment cela ?

\- Une des manières de truquer une course est d'échanger les carnets des chevaux. De cette manière, on fait courir un cheval de cinq ou six ans, au lieu d'un étalon de trois. Les joueurs parient dessus en nombre. Le cheval perd. Tout le monde est déçu sauf le bookmaker qui empoche les livres sterling.

\- Et Dursley dans tout cela ? demanda Ron.

\- Il est chargé de trouver les chevaux de substitution et de procéder à l'échange des carnets. Et bien sûr, il touche une belle commission.

\- Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Dénoncer Dursley ?

\- Bien au contraire. On va laisser la course se faire et on prendra Dursley à son propre jeu.

\- Qui ça « on » ? demanda Harry.

Draco fixa Harry un instant comme s'il lui en voulait d'avoir posé la question.

\- Moins vous en savez tous les deux, mieux c'est, dit-il.

\- Mais…

\- Potter. Fais-moi confiance.

Harry voulait lui répondre que ce n'était pas une question de confiance, qu'il s'inquiétait seulement pour lui. Chose qu'il ne pouvait pas dire en présence de Ron.

Il se contenta donc de hocher la tête en soupirant.

\- Dursley doit fournir un cheval pour une course qui va être organisée à Birmingham le jour de l'Epiphanie. Les organisateurs s'attendent à recevoir une vieille carne dont on ne pourrait même pas faire bouillir les os pour obtenir de la colle. A la place, ils recevront un pur-sang de trois ans qui fera des merveilles.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il va gagner la course ? demanda Ron.

\- Oh oui !

\- Mais… je ne comprends pas… la course sera régulière ! Quel est l'intérêt de tout cela ?

\- Si le cheval gagne, les bookmakers seront obligés d'honorer les paris…

\- Et ils perdront une fortune ! acheva Harry à sa place.

\- Exactement, confirma Draco. Ils seront plus que mécontents sur celui qui leur aura fournir le soi-disant canasson. Et connaissant leur réputation, Dursley a du souci à se faire.

\- De qui s'agit-il ?

Draco eut un sourire en coin.

\- Une famille gitane. Officiellement, ce sont de simples bookmakers. En réalité, ce sont des truands. Ils ont le monopole de tout ce que se fait d'illégal à Birmingham. Quand ils comprendront qu'ils ont été escroqués, il n'y aura pas d'endroit assez sûr où Dursley puisse se cacher.

Cette perspective sembla réjouir Ron au plus haut point.

\- Tu es sûr de toi, Malfoy ?

\- Je le suis.

\- Alors, dans ce cas, je suis d'accord.

\- Et toi Potter ?

Harry expira lentement.

\- Que vont-ils lui faire ?

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, dit Draco.

Après un moment de réflexion, Harry hocha la tête. Il était temps que les Dursley paient pour leurs méfaits, quel qu'en soit le prix.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	21. Chapitre 19

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Une fois de plus, je n'ai eu le temps de répondre à aucun d'entre vous mais je n'ai pas perdu une miette de vos commentaires. Merci à vous !**

 **Voici un petit chapitre de Noël hors saison.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

 **24 décembre 1912 – Godric's Hollow**

Harry se tenait devant la portière que Spratt tenait ouverte pour lui.

\- Je devrais rentrer le 1er janvier en fin d'après-midi, dit-il. Je vous appellerai pour vous le confirmer.

\- Bien Monsieur. Je vous souhaite un bon séjour et un joyeux Noël.

\- Merci, Spratt. Joyeux Noël à vous aussi.

Il s'installa à bord de la voiture et fit signe au chauffeur qu'il pouvait démarrer.

Il s'adossa à la banquette en soupirant. Ces dernières semaines avaient été étranges. D'un côté, il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Draco, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. De l'autre, il avait dû s'habituer à l'absence des Weasley. En dépit de sa contrariété et de la tristesse d'avoir été dupé et manipulé, il devait bien admettre que Ron lui manquait. Même Madame Weasley lui manquait par moment… c'était tout dire.

Ron et ses parents avaient quitté l'Angleterre huit jours plus tôt, pour se rendre à Rome et passer les fêtes de Noël avec Ginny. Harry avait voulu prendre en charge le coût du voyage, ainsi qu'il l'avait promis, mais Madame Weasley avait refusé tout net. Il n'avait pas insisté. Par contre, il avait remis à Ron un document signé de sa part et établi devant notaire, en vertu duquel il s'engageait à assurer la dot de Ginny. Le vicomte et la vicomtesse Greengrass, ainsi que leur fils Matthew venaient en effet à Rome également et il était probable que les fiançailles soient à l'ordre du jour. Harry avait également écrit une très longue lettre à Ginny dans laquelle il lui relatait les derniers évènements et les décisions qu'il avait été contraint de prendre à l'égard de sa famille. Il espérait sa compréhension et l'assurait de son indéfectible affection, en même temps qu'il lui transmettait tous ses vœux de bonheur avec Matthew.

Le sachant seul à Godric's Hollow, Narcissa Malfoy l'avait invité à passer les fêtes de Noël au Manoir et à y rester jusqu'au mariage. Harry avait immédiatement accepté et prévenu Spratt de son absence. Loin de chagriner les domestiques, cette nouvelle les avait plutôt réjouis, car en l'absence de leur maître, ils pouvaient tous passer Noël auprès des membres de leurs familles. Harry avait néanmoins tenu à leur offrir des cadeaux avant son départ et à partager avec eux une bouteille de champagne.

Alors qu'il traversait la campagne, il regarda le ciel par la vitre et se demanda vaguement s'ils auraient un Noël blanc. Il avait toujours aimé la neige. Son crissement sous ses pas, le frisson qu'elle lui apportait quand un flocon se perdait dans son cou…

Il inspira lentement. Il se sentait un peu anxieux à la perspective des jours qui suivraient. Dans une semaine, Draco serait marié. Il ne serait plus totalement à lui. Et même s'ils s'étaient promis que rien ne changerait entre eux, cette perspective lui faisait peur.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Manoir Malfoy, Comté de Slytherin**

\- Tu as pu installer toutes tes affaires ? demanda Draco en rejoignant Ariana dans ce qui serait à l'avenir leur salon privé.

\- Toutes celles que j'ai apportées, oui, précisa Ariana. Le reste de mes malles devrait arriver pendant que nous serons en voyage de noces.

\- Nos appartements te plaisent ?

\- Ils sont magnifiques. Il faudra que je pense à remercier ta mère. Elle a un goût absolument remarquable.

\- Ce fut un plaisir pour elle de s'en occuper. Cela lui changeait de ses habituelles activités caritatives.

\- Elle risque de s'ennuyer désormais…

\- Sûrement pas. Elle a pris goût à son nouveau rôle de grand-mère. Elle ne se lasse pas d'avoir Charlotte auprès d'elle.

Ariana sourit tendrement.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est merveilleuse avec elle. Elle la considère vraiment comme sa petite-fille.

\- Parce que c'est ce qu'elle est.

\- Jusqu'à ce que je donne naissance à ton enfant.

\- J'ai reconnu Charlotte. Elle est une Malfoy et le restera jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, au même titre que l'enfant que nous aurons ensuite.

\- Je ne pense pas que ton père soit tout-à-fait d'accord avec cela…

\- Ce n'est pas mon père qui élèvera Charlotte, c'est moi. Notre fils héritera du titre de Comte de Slytherin et de Duc d'Hogwarts, il héritera de la fortune qui va avec, mais Charlotte aura aussi ce qui lui revient. J'ai bien l'intention de rédiger un testament qui la mettra à l'abri du besoin et qui ne la laissera pas tributaire du bon-vouloir de son frère ou d'un hypothétique mari.

Ariana leva vers Draco un regard empreint d'une réelle émotion. Elle le serra contre elle avec toute la force dont elle était capable.

\- Je ne parviens pas à croire en la chance que j'ai de t'avoir, murmura-t-elle contre son épaule.

\- Et moi de t'avoir, toi, dit Draco en répondant à son étreinte.

Ils restèrent enlacés, en silence, durant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'Ariana se recule.

\- Je… je dois te dire quelque chose, souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Ariana semblait tout à coup très nerveuse. Ses yeux étaient humides et elle triturait ses doigts.

-Ariana ?

Elle finit par s'asseoir au bord du canapé, en soupirant lourdement. Draco fronça les sourcils et prit place juste à côté d'elle. Il lui prit la main.

-Quoi que tu aies à me dire, je peux l'entendre. Alors, vas-y.

La jeune femme inspira un grand coup et dit :

-Je… je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un.

Draco écarquilla les yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Seigneur, j'ai cru que tu allais m'annoncer la fin du monde ! s'exclama-t-il. Qui est-ce ? Je le connais ?

\- Oui, tu le connais.

\- Oh ?

Draco fit mentalement le tour de toutes ses connaissances, sans parvenir à identifier l'homme qui avait bien pu retenir l'attention d'Ariana.

\- Tu es certaine que je le connais ?

\- Seigneur, oui. Tu le connais très bien, même.

Une sueur froide couvrit soudain la nuque de Draco et il se sentit pâlir considérablement.

-Oh mon Dieu, murmura-t-il en retirant sa main, catastrophé. C'est… c'est Harry ?

Ariana ouvrit les yeux en grand.

-Quoi ? Non ! s'exclama-t-elle. Evidemment que ce n'est pas Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser cela ? C'est… c'est complètement…

Elle en bafouillait tellement elle était choquée par cette idée.

\- De qui s'agit-il alors ? s'énerva Draco.

\- Blaise, admit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Blaise ? répéta Draco, abasourdi. Mais… c'est impossible… c'est… il… il est…

\- Pourquoi ? se rebiffa-t-elle. Parce qu'il est métis ?

Draco recula, piqué au vif.

-Comment peux-tu penser une seconde que moi, entre tous, je verrais sa couleur de peau comme un problème ? siffla-t-il.

Ariana haussa les épaules.

\- Je sais, murmura-t-elle. Pardonne-moi. C'est juste que tu sembles tellement… incrédule. C'est vexant.

\- Je suis incrédule parce que tu connais Blaise depuis que tu es enfant et jamais tu n'as eu le moindre élan romantique envers lui… et lui non plus !

\- C'est vrai. Nous ne nous sommes jamais vus autrement que comme des amis…

\- Quand est-ce arrivé ?

\- Lors de son séjour à Hogwarts, le lendemain de la chasse à courre. Nous avons passé du temps ensemble, nous avons discuté… Il… il m'est apparu sous un autre jour. Quand il est parti pour l'armée, c'était un adolescent turbulent, en colère sur ton père de t'avoir emmené dans cette clinique sans qu'il puisse te dire au revoir. Et là, j'ai rencontré un homme posé, intelligent, spirituel et gentil. Je ne pensais plus ressentir cela pour quelqu'un après Edward…

\- Et lui ? Il partage tes sentiments ?

\- Oui. Nous nous sommes écrit très souvent avant qu'il ne reprenne la mer. Depuis, ses courriers se sont espacés mais… nous avons eu l'occasion de nous dire ce que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre.

\- Ah, le paltoquet, maugréa Draco. Il aurait pu me le dire, tout de même !

Ariana eut un rire incrédule.

\- Te dire quoi ? Qu'il est amoureux de la femme que tu vas épouser ?

\- Il… il sait bien que notre mariage est un arrangement ! Il sait bien que tout ce que je te souhaite, c'est de trouver un jour un homme qui saura…

Il s'interrompit, et expira en fermant les yeux.

\- Un homme qui saura t'aimer comme tu le mérites, et comme je suis incapable de le faire.

\- Justement, dit doucement Ariana. Il a peur de ce que tu pourrais penser car… étant ce qu'il est, il sait qu'il nous condamne à des amours clandestines. Toi, mieux que personne, tu dois comprendre ce qu'il ressent.

Draco hocha la tête.

\- Bien sûr. C'est exactement ce que je craignais pour Harry.

Il reprit la main d'Ariana dans la sienne et la serra tendrement.

\- Blaise est un homme formidable, dit-il. Je sais qu'il t'aimera et te respectera. Je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux pour toi… mais je suis malade à l'idée que tu ne pourras jamais l'aimer au grand jour.

\- Alors tu étais vraiment sérieux ? Quand tu m'as dit que sitôt que j'aurais donné naissance à ton héritier, tu accepterais le divorce pour que je puisse me remarier ?

\- Bien sûr que je l'étais. Notre arrangement nous convient à tous les deux pour le moment, mais je refuse de te garder prisonnière dans ce mariage.

\- C'est comme ça que tu te vois ? Prisonnier ?

Draco opina lentement.

\- En un sens, oui… mais pas de toi, ni de notre mariage. Je suis prisonnier de ce milieu, des convenances, de l'opprobre religieuse et sociale qui m'empêche d'aimer Harry librement… et ça me rend fou.

\- Il y a tant de combats à mener, soupira Ariana. Les droits des femmes, la protection des plus démunis, les droits des personnes de couleur, les droits des personnes comme toi et Harry… savais-tu qu'en France et en Allemagne, on utilise le terme _homosexualité_ pour parler de l'inversion ?

\- Oui, j'ai entendu ce terme. Mais les français ou les allemands nous considèrent-ils autrement pour autant ? Non. Tout cela n'est qu'une question de vocabulaire.

\- Ce me paraît pourtant plus digne, ou en tout cas, moins… péjoratif qu'inversion. Dieu que je déteste ce mot… comme si vous étiez…

\- Anormaux ? acheva Draco à sa place. C'est ce que nous sommes, Ariana.

\- Aux yeux de qui ? s'emporta Ariana. Aux yeux d'une nation blanche, chrétienne, qui pense dominer le monde ?

\- L'Angleterre domine le monde, c'est un fait.

La jeune femme se leva d'un bond.

\- Tu es exaspérant, Draco Malfoy ! Tu tournes cela en dérision mais que dirais-tu si j'affirmais que Blaise est _anormal_?

\- Cela n'a rien à voir et tu le sais, répondit Draco sèchement.

\- C'est exactement la même chose ! Blaise n'a pas davantage choisi sa couleur de peau que toi, ton orientation sexuelle !

\- Si je faisais un effort, je pourrais…

\- Tais-toi ! commanda-t-elle.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, fulminante. Draco se leva et s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Nous n'allons tout de même pas nous disputer la veille de Noël, si ?

\- Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi, soupira-t-elle en se laissant aller à son étreinte. Mais ça me fait tellement de peine de t'entendre parler comme ça…

\- Ariana, murmura-t-il tout contre ses cheveux, j'apprécie la force de tes convictions mais tu dois bien admettre que la majorité de ceux qui nous entourent pense différemment et que ce serait de la folie de les défier.

\- Les mentalités changeront, affirma-t-elle. Tu verras.

\- Je crains de ne pas vivre assez vieux pour cela, mais cela me fait du bien de le penser.

Il ponctua son propos d'un baiser au sommet de la tête d'Ariana, en souriant. Cette jeune femme – sa future femme – était vraiment exceptionnelle.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Comme d'habitude, Harry fut accueilli sur le perron du Manoir Malfoy par la haute et rassurante silhouette de Carson.

\- Soyez le bienvenu, Monsieur le Comte, dit ce dernier avec dans la voix, la même tonalité bienveillante qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à Harry.

\- Merci, Carson.

Constatant que Harry était venu sans valet, le majordome fit signe à Alfred de s'occuper des bagages.

\- Je suis désolé de vous causer de l'embarras, s'excusa Harry, mais comme je séjourne ici pour la semaine, j'ai autorisé mon personnel, y compris mon valet, à passer les fêtes dans leurs familles.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier, Monsieur, répondit Carson. Et vous ne causez aucun embarras.

Harry pouvait sentir qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'une réponse polie. Le majordome était sincère.

\- Je vais demander à Alfred de s'occuper de vous, dit-il. Il n'est que valet de pied, j'espère que vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient.

\- Absolument aucun.

\- Dans ce cas, je…

\- Je vais m'occuper de Lord Black ! s'exclama une voix haut perchée.

Carson tourna un regard courroucé vers Dobby qui venait de surgir de nulle part.

\- Monsieur Dobby, dit-il froidement. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez déjà une affectation en tant que valet de Lord Draco ?

\- Je peux m'occuper de Lord Draco et Lord Black sans aucun problème ! Je l'ai déjà fait lorsque nous étions à Hogwarts.

Le majordome s'apprêta à répondre mais Dobby ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Monsieur Carson, un valet de pied ne peut décemment s'occuper d'un comte en titre ! Que dira-t-on ? Que le prestige de cette maison n'est plus ce qu'il était… Allez-vous accepter cela ? conclut Dobby d'un air innocent.

\- Certainement pas ! s'indigna Carson en se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

\- Dans ce cas, laissez-moi m'occuper de Lord Black et de Lord Draco.

\- Ce sera beaucoup trop compliqué. L'aile des invités est à l'opposé de…

\- Dans ce cas, installez Lord Black dans l'ancienne chambre de Monsieur Zabini. Elle est voisine de celle de Lord Draco. Cela facilitera considérablement mon travail.

Harry dut se retenir de sourire devant l'audace et l'ingéniosité du petit bonhomme.

\- Hum… je m'en voudrais de m'imposer dans les quartiers privés de Lord Draco, dit-il néanmoins, pour faire bonne mesure.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela dérangera Lord Draco, observa Carson, mais je lui poserai tout de même la question. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Monsieur le Comte. Je vais vous introduire au salon.

Harry emboita le pas du majordome, non sans se retourner pour adresser discrètement un clin d'œil à Dobby. Ce dernier lui répondit par un sourire mirobolant.

Au passage, il ne put manquer d'admirer l'immense sapin de Noël qui trônait au milieu du grand hall. Il devait bien faire dans les dix à douze pieds de haut, si bien que les valets et les servantes étaient juchés sur des échelles pour le décorer.

Alors qu'il arrivait près de la porte du salon, Harry entendit un petit rire clair provenant du couloir à sa droite. Il tourna la tête pour voir à quelques mètres de lui, Draco qui enlaçait Ariana avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Harry savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit d'être jaloux. Draco allait épouser cette femme et il était normal qu'ils soient proches l'un de l'autre. Mais il avait naïvement cru que ces démonstrations d'affection n'avaient lieu qu'en public lorsqu'il fallait donner le change. Les voir si complices et si affectueux en privé et à l'abri des regards, lui fit plus de mal qu'il ne s'y attendait.

Draco releva la tête et aperçut Harry à l'angle du couloir. Il s'écarta de sa fiancée et se dirigea vers lui pour le saluer.

\- Potter ! dit-il d'un ton enjoué. Je ne savais pas que tu étais déjà arrivé.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, dit-il avec un sourire crispé.

\- Harry ! s'exclama Ariana en dépassant Draco.

Elle saisit Harry par les épaules et l'embrassa affectueusement sur la joue.

\- Comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

\- On ne peut mieux. Et vous ?

\- Très bien ! Que pensez-vous du sapin ?

\- Il est splendide.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, vous n'avez encore rien vu ! Ce soir, nous allons…

\- Allons, ma chérie, dit Draco en la prenant par la taille, ne gâche pas la surprise.

\- Tu as raison, gloussa Ariana. Je suis trop bavarde ! Venez, Harry, allons rejoindre les autres.

Ariana prit le bras de Harry et entra dans le salon, suivie de Draco. S'y trouvaient Lucius et Narcissa, en compagnie de la Duchesse douairière.

\- Harry, mon cher, dit Narcissa en s'avançant vers lui et en l'embrassant à son tour. Je suis tellement contente que vous soyez des nôtres pour les fêtes.

\- Le plaisir est pour moi. Merci pour votre invitation.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, assura Lucius en lui serrant la main.

Harry se tourna vers la Duchesse et se courba pour lui faire un baisemain.

\- Duchesse. C'est un réel plaisir de vous revoir.

\- Allons, Harry, vous pouvez m'appeler Minerva, minauda la vieille dame. Après tout, vous êtes pratiquement un membre de la famille à présent.

Harry se redressa en écarquillant les yeux. Minerva s'amusa de son trouble.

\- Le mariage, voyons ! Ariana m'a dit que vous aviez accepté d'être le témoin de Draco. C'est un engagement important qu'on ne demande pas au premier venu.

\- Oh… oui. En effet.

\- Qui aurait pu croire cela il y a six mois ? s'exclama Lucius en riant.

\- C'est vrai, Draco, dit sa mère. Vous parveniez à peine à vous adresser la parole.

\- N'en êtes-vous pas satisfaite, Maman ?

\- Bien sûr que si. Je m'interroge seulement sur les raisons de ce changement.

\- Il n'y a aucune raison particulière, intervint Harry. Draco voulait que Blaise Zabini soit son témoin. Vu que cela lui était impossible, il s'est rabattu sur moi.

Le ton se voulait amusé et ironique, mais Draco ne put manquer d'y ressentir une note d'amertume.

\- Est-ce que tout est prêt pour le grand jour ? demanda Harry.

\- Oh Seigneur, se lamenta Ariana. J'ai l'impression que nous n'aurons jamais fini à temps !

\- Bien sûr que si, ma chère, dit Narcissa. Il n'y a plus que quelques détails à régler. Tu ne dois te tracasser de rien.

\- Comment pourrais-je jamais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait, Narcissa ? La préparation du mariage, l'aménagement de nos appartements… Draco me les a fait visiter, ils sont absolument splendides !

\- Je suis ravie que cela te plaise. Je veux que tu te sentes bien ici… et surtout, que Draco et toi puissiez avoir votre intimité, ajouta Narcissa d'un air entendu.

Harry détourna les yeux et croisa ceux de Minerva qui le regardait avec un petit sourire.

\- Narcissa, qu'as-tu décidé finalement au sujet des fleurs qui décoreront l'autel ?

\- Oh, eh bien, ce ne fut pas une sinécure. J'ai trouvé un fleuriste qui…

Comme la discussion prenait manifestement une tournure très féminine, Lucius décréta qu'il avait encore quelques courriers à écrire et s'éclipsa. Draco en profita pour laisser sa fiancée en compagnie de sa future belle-mère et de sa grand-mère, et demanda à Harry de le suivre hors du salon.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco poussa Harry dans le salon de musique. Sitôt la porte refermée, il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec possessivité. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que Harry s'abandonne au baiser comme il le faisait habituellement, Draco le sentit se crisper contre lui.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry regarda Draco droit dans les yeux.

\- Quand je suis arrivé… tu… tu étais en train d'embrasser Ariana.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Draco. Et alors ?

\- Et alors ? s'offusqua Harry. Je croyais qu'elle et toi, vous… vous…

Il détourna les yeux, incapable de formuler à voix haute sa contrariété.

-Nous, quoi ? s'agaça Draco. Elle est ma fiancée, Harry. Dans une semaine, elle sera ma femme. Et là, je ferai autre chose que seulement l'embrasser !

Harry repoussa brutalement Draco et s'écarta de lui.

\- C'est quoi ton problème, Potter ? Je pensais que tu avais dépassé cela ! Que tu avais compris l'enjeu et les raisons de ma relation avec Ariana !

\- J'ai compris ! s'emporta Harry. Je ne suis pas complètement idiot !

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu encore en train de me faire une pathétique crise de jalousie ?

Harry eut un mouvement de recul, choqué. Il resta sans voix, blessé par les paroles de Draco mais surtout embarrassé par son propre comportement. Draco avait raison. Son attitude était indigne et pathétique.

De son côté, Draco s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir prononcé des mots si durs. Le fait que Harry soit si démonstratif et si transparent dans ses sentiments le déstabilisait toujours et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement. Pourtant, il devait bien admettre que sa jalousie lui allait droit au cœur car elle était la manifestation de ses sentiments sincères pour lui. Il s'imagina à la place de Harry. Le voir embrasser une jeune femme sans visage. Savoir qu'il l'épouserait quelques jours plus tard. Savoir qu'ils partageraient tôt au tard le même lit. Imaginer Harry caressant un sein ferme alors qu'il se glissait dans la chaleur humide d'un corps féminin étendu sous lui.

Cette vision le fit presque suffoquer et il regretta amèrement ses paroles.

Comme Harry ne disait plus rien, semblant partagé entre la colère et la honte, Draco s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça par derrière.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Je n'aurais pas dû dire cela. C'était injuste.

\- Est-ce que tu es amoureux d'elle ? demanda Harry après un temps.

\- Harry, soupira Draco. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler tout de suite parce que…

\- J'ai compris, coupa Harry en tentant de se dégager. N'en dis pas plus.

\- Harry !

Draco resserra sa prise autour du torse de Harry pour l'empêcher de s'échapper.

\- Harry ! Je vais divorcer d'Ariana !

Harry s'immobilisa, puis se retourna lentement entre les bras de Draco.

\- Tu… quoi ?

\- Nous resterons mariés suffisamment longtemps pour qu'Ariana me donne un héritier et pour nous assurer qu'il soit en bonne santé. Peut-être attendrons-nous qu'il ait quatre ou cinq ans. Mais une chose est sûre, nous divorcerons.

\- Mais… mais… tu… jamais ton père n'acceptera… je veux dire… les Malfoy…

\- Ne divorcent pas ? C'est vrai que le divorce est très… classe moyenne, rigola Draco. Et mon père va être furieux, c'est certain. Tout comme Minerva, du reste. Mais peu m'importe.

\- Il… il va te déshériter !

\- C'est possible. Dans ce cas, je devrai vivre aux crochets de mon riche et bel amant.

Harry fixa Draco, abasourdi.

-Tu… tu plaisantes, n'est-ce-pas ?

Draco haussa les sourcils.

\- Es-tu en train de me dire que tu ne voudras plus de moi quand je n'aurai plus ni titre ni fortune ? s'offusqua-t-il.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! soupira Harry en roulant des yeux. Même sans un penny en poche, je voudrai toujours de toi !

\- Où est le problème, dans ce cas ?

\- Le problème ? répéta Harry. Tu es né pour être Comte de Slytherin ! Tu es né pour diriger le domaine de ta famille !

Draco recula en soupirant.

\- Jusqu'il y a peu, je pensais cela aussi. Mais les choses ont changé. Je suis toujours conscient de mes responsabilités et je les assumerai en donnant un héritier à la lignée des comtes de Slytherin, mais je n'en ferai pas plus. Et si mon père refuse de le comprendre et me rejette, tant pis pour lui.

\- Draco, il s'agit de ton père… son opinion compte certainement bien plus à tes yeux que tu ne veux bien le dire.

\- L'opinion de mon père a cessé de compter pour moi le jour où il m'a laissé dans cette maudite clinique, dit Draco d'un ton glacial.

\- C'est faux, Draco, répliqua Harry avec douceur. Et tu le sais. Tu aimes ton père et tu veux qu'il soit fier de toi. Tu es un Malfoy et jamais tu ne pourras vivre avec un tel poids sur la conscience.

Draco resta silencieux quelques instants avant de relever les yeux sur Harry.

\- J'avoue que j'espérai une autre réaction de ta part, dit-il froidement.

\- Tu espérais que je sois suffisamment égoïste pour applaudir ta décision ? répondit calmement Harry. Eh bien, écoute ça. Oui, je suis jaloux de la tendresse que tu portes à Ariana. Oui, je voudrais t'avoir pour moi et moi seul. Mais ce que je veux par-dessus tout, c'est que tu m'aimes pour le restant de tes jours… ce qui n'arrivera pas si, à cause de moi, tu es forcé de renoncer à ce que tu es.

\- Je suis un inverti. Voilà tout ce que je suis ! grinça Draco.

\- Tu es un Malfoy. Hautain et condescendant. Rusé et calculateur. Fier et ambitieux. Et d'une loyauté et d'une générosité sans limite avec ceux qui te sont chers. C'est de cet homme-là dont je suis tombé amoureux.

Touché, Draco se rapprocha de Harry et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Et si je te disais que cette décision, je ne la prends pas seulement pour moi ? Ariana aussi a le droit d'être heureuse avec un homme qui pourra l'aimer comme elle le mérite.

\- Je ne te dis pas que tu ne dois pas divorcer, précisa Harry. Je te dis seulement de ne pas le faire pour les mauvaises raisons.

\- Le bonheur d'Ariana est-il une bonne raison ? sourit Draco tout contre ses cheveux.

\- Oui. C'est une bonne raison. Mais cela rendra-t-il ton père moins en colère ?

\- J'en doute. Ce qui nous ramène au point de départ. Voudras-tu encore de moi quand j'aurai été déshérité ?

\- Ma réponse n'a pas changé. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, Draco.

\- Tu me le promets ?

\- Je te le promets.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le repas de réveillon avait été succulent, ponctué du traditionnel _Christmas pudding_ flambé que la duchesse douairière avait eu l'honneur de découper. Chacun en avait reçu une part et s'était dépêché de formuler un vœu avant que la flamme bleutée ne s'éteigne.

Par-dessus la table, Draco avait croisé brièvement le regard de Harry et lui avait souri. Nul doute qu'ils avaient partagé le même souhait.

Pour l'heure, tout le monde était rassemblé dans le grand hall pour la distribution des cadeaux au personnel. C'était une tradition instaurée par la grand-mère de Lucius et que Narcissa était heureuse de perpétuer à son tour. Carson se vit offrir un livre sur les familles royales en Europe, Madame Hugues un flacon de parfum français et Madame Patmore une étole. Les femmes de chambre reçurent des pièces de luxueux tissus et les valets des gants en cuir.

Quand la distribution fut terminée, Harry prit Dobby à part et lui tendit une boîte carrée.

\- C'est pour vous, Dobby, dit-il à voix basse.

\- Un cadeau de Monsieur le Comte ? couina le petit homme. Pour moi ?

\- Oui. Pour vous remercier pour… enfin, vous savez. Draco et moi.

Dobby cligna des paupières et entreprit de défaire le ruban qui entourait la boîte. Il souleva le couvercle, dévoilant six paires de chaussettes en laine, de couleurs vives.

\- J'espère que ça vous plait, dit Harry avec un peu de gêne. C'est Draco qui m'a dit que…

\- Elles… elles sont magnifiques, souffla Dobby.

Il leva vers Harry des yeux humides et émerveillés.

\- Ce sont… les plus belles… chaussettes… que j'ai jamais reçues ! hoqueta-t-il avec émotion. Je les porterai tous les jours !

\- Heu… ce sera difficile, vu leur couleur. Oh Seigneur, j'aurais dû les acheter en noir…

\- Oh non ! J'en ai assez du noir ! Et personne ne les verra sous le pantalon !

\- En êtes-vous sûr ? Je ne voudrais pas que vous ayez des ennuis avec Monsieur Carson à cause de moi.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Dobby en refermant religieusement la boîte.

Il la tint serrée contre lui comme s'il s'agissait du plus précieux des cadeaux.

\- Je vous remercie, Monsieur le Comte. C'est un cadeau merveilleux.

\- Bien moins merveilleux que celui que vous nous avez fait, à Lord Draco et moi.

\- Lord Draco est un bon maître. Et vous aussi. Vous méritez d'être heureux.

Sur ces mots, il s'inclina et partit rejoindre les autres.

-Alors ? dit une voix derrière Harry. Il était content ?

Harry se retourna pour faire face à Draco.

\- Très content.

\- Je te l'avais dit. Il a un truc avec les chaussettes que je n'ai jamais bien compris.

\- Ça a l'air pervers quand tu dis ça comme ça…

\- Peut-être que ça l'est…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire.

\- Allez viens, allons retrouver ta famille avant qu'ils ne se demandent où nous sommes passés.

\- Attends, dit Draco en le retenant par le bras.

Il attira Harry derrière un des larges piliers en pierre et après un bref regard à gauche et à droite, il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

\- Joyeux Noël, Harry.

\- Joyeux Noël, Draco.

L'instant d'après, ils rejoignaient les autres, regroupés devant le sapin.

-Ah vous voilà ! dit Ariana. On n'attendait plus que vous ! Vous êtes prêts ?

Elle disparut derrière le sapin et on l'entendit actionner une manette. Aussitôt le sapin s'illumina de la tête au pied.

Un _ooooooh_ émerveillé parcourut l'assemblée. Harry était également assez admiratif. Les guirlandes lumineuses avaient fait leur apparition aux Etats-Unis dans les années 1880. Elles s'étaient ensuite répandues en Europe mais essentiellement pour la décoration des espaces publics. Rares étaient les particuliers qui pouvaient se permettre de dépenser plusieurs centaines de livres sterling rien que pour décorer leur arbre de Noël.

Harry n'était pourtant pas au bout de ses surprises. On avait déplacé le piano du salon de musique dans le hall. Draco s'y était installé et commença à jouer les premières notes de _Good King Wenceslas_ , avant que Lucius et Carson n'entonnent la chanson. S'en suivit _Deck the Hall_ et un vibrant et magnifique _O Come, All Ye Faithfull_.

Le reste de la veillée de Noël se déroula ainsi, en chantant joyeusement des cantiques, entre deux gorgées du délicieux lait de poule préparé par Madame Patmore.

La famille Malfoy se retira ensuite dans le salon pour échanger leurs cadeaux à leur tour. Tout le monde était ravi des attentions des uns et des autres, et c'est dans la bonne humeur qu'ils se souhaitèrent un joyeux Noël et une bonne nuit.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

A peine Dobby avait-il quitté la chambre que la porte se rouvrit sur Draco. Harry n'en fut pas surpris, au contraire, il attendait sa visite.

-Dobby m'a monté du chocolat chaud, dit-il en se servant une tasse. Tu en veux ?

-Volontiers.

Draco eut un sourire en coin en constatant que Dobby avait placé d'initiative deux tasses sur le plateau.

\- Tu as apprécié le réveillon ? demanda-t-il en prenant la tasse que Harry lui tendait.

\- C'était le meilleur réveillon que j'ai eu depuis des années.

Il s'installa sur le lit et Draco en fit autant.

\- J'en suis heureux. J'avais peur que tu sois préoccupé par l'absence des Weasley et par la rencontre entre mon père et Dursley. Ou par mon mariage.

Harry soupira en buvant une gorgée de chocolat.

\- Les choses changeront, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Sans doute, murmura Draco. Même si je ne sais pas encore comment.

Il prit la tasse des mains de Harry et la posa avec la sienne sur la table de nuit.

-La seule chose qui ne changera pas, dit-il en se rapprochant et en caressant doucement le visage de Harry, c'est ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Je me suis trop longtemps battu contre moi-même, d'abord pour accepter ce que je suis, ensuite pour accepter mes sentiments pour toi, et je ne ferai pas marche arrière. Jamais. Quoi que la vie me réserve, tu en feras toujours partie.

Harry hocha la tête. Il s'avança et embrassa Draco avec tout l'amour dont il était capable.

-J'ai envie de toi, Draco, murmura-t-il tout contre sa bouche. J'ai tellement envie de toi.

Draco ne put retenir un gémissement alors que les lèvres de Harry glissaient dans son cou. Avec des gestes fiévreux, il entreprit de défaire la robe de chambre de Harry, constatant avec soulagement qu'il ne portait rien en dessous. Il se débarrassa de la sienne dans la foulée et bientôt, il put apprécier le corps nu de son amant étendu sous lui.

\- Je vais te faire l'amour, Harry, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Je vais me glisser en toi et te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu oublies ton propre nom…

\- Oh Seigneur, oui, Draco, soupira Harry en écartant les jambes.

Et Draco tint sa promesse. Il commença par préparer Harry longuement et minutieusement, l'amenant à chaque fois au bord de la jouissance rien qu'avec ses doigts et sa langue. Puis, il le pénétra avec précaution. Lentement. Profondément. Harry était comme une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains. Il gémissait doucement, pleurait presque pour atteindre une délivrance que Draco s'obstinait à lui refuser. Leurs corps glissaient l'un contre l'autre, avec aisance et volupté. L'un comme l'autre devait retenir leurs cris, de peur d'être entendus.

Durant des heures, la chambre ne résonna que de leurs soupirs et du crissement des draps contre leur peau.

Au milieu de la nuit, ils s'endormirent, étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre, épuisés mais plus heureux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **25 décembre 1912**

Bien que la nuit eût été courte, Harry avait tenu à accompagner la famille Malfoy à l'office. Il n'était pas particulièrement un fervent anglican mais il appréciait les traditions, et la messe de Noël en était une, indiscutablement.

La paroisse n'étant pas très éloignée du Manoir, ils y étaient tous allés à pied, profitant du temps froid mais sec et lumineux.

La promenade avait été vivifiante et c'est d'humeur joyeuse que Harry passa les portes du Manoir, en compagnie de Draco.

\- Parrain ! s'exclama ce dernier. Vous voilà enfin !

\- Bonjour Draco, dit sobrement Severus Snape.

Le Commodore était assis dans une chaise roulante. Derrière lui se tenait une jeune femme en tenue d'infirmière.

\- Hermione ? s'étonna Harry. Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Comme tu peux le voir, je suis l'infirmière du Commodore Snape. L'hôpital St Thomas m'a assignée à son service particulier.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, grommela Snape. Je sais parfaitement me débrouiller tout seul.

\- Allons, Commodore, dit gentiment Hermione. Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation.

Snape grogna encore quelque chose sur le fait qu'il aurait préféré rester à l'hôpital.

\- Tu ne te figurais tout de même pas que nous allions te laisser dans ce sinistre hôpital pour les fêtes ? s'offusqua Lucius Malfoy.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que tu fais partie de la famille, voilà pourquoi ! D'ailleurs, je suis toujours en colère contre toi de ne pas nous avoir prévenu plus tôt de ton accident !

\- C'est vrai, intervint Narcissa. Heureusement que Mademoiselle Granger nous a appelé, sans quoi nous n'en aurions jamais rien su.

\- Et ç'aurait été mieux comme ça.

\- Oh, Severus, cessez donc de jouer les grincheux ! lança Minerva. Je suis certaine que vous aimez vous faire dorloter par cette gentille petite demoiselle.

Severus redressa la tête, un air outré sur le visage. Lucius et Draco éclatèrent de rire et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'en faire autant. Hermione, quant à elle, avait les joues un peu roses, mais souriait largement.

\- Monsieur le Comte, dit Carson en s'approchant. Une chambre a été aménagée au rez-de-chaussée pour le Commodore Snape, ainsi que vous l'aviez demandé.

\- Parfait, Carson. Et qu'en est-il de Mademoiselle Granger ?

\- Madame Hugues prépare la chambre violette.

\- Où se situe-t-elle ? demanda Hermione.

\- A l'étage, répondit Carson. Dans le couloir sud.

\- Oh. Il serait préférable que je loge à proximité du Commodore…

\- Ce serait particulièrement inconvenant, objecta Carson.

\- Inconvenant ou non, je suis ici pour m'occuper de mon patient, rétorqua Hermione. Ce que je ne pourrai pas faire correctement si je me trouve de l'autre côté de cette maison !

Carson redressa le menton et pinça les lèvres devant tant d'insolence.

\- Je crains que ce ne soit pas envisageable, dit-il avec hauteur. Aucune autre pièce du rez-de-chaussée ne peut être aménagée.

\- Je regrette, Mademoiselle Granger, mais Carson a raison, dit Narcissa.

\- Ne peut-on pas installer un lit de camp dans la chambre ? proposa Ariana.

\- Par tous les saints, Ariana ! s'étrangla sa grand-mère. Où vas-tu chercher une idée aussi saugrenue ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? insista Hermione.

\- C'est hors de question ! s'exclama Snape.

\- Et si vous avez besoin de moi en pleine nuit ?

\- Je sonnerai un valet, qui ira chercher une femme de chambre, qui viendra vous prévenir.

\- C'est totalement ridicule ! s'emporta Hermione.

\- Mademoiselle Granger, intervint Lucius Malfoy. Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour votre profession et pour les soins que vous apportez à Severus, vous êtes une invitée dans cette maison. Je vous saurai gré de vous plier à notre organisation.

Hermione échangea un regard avec Ariana, et Harry perçut parfaitement l'irritation d'Hermione qui se retenait de dire ce qu'elle pensait. Au lieu de quoi, elle inclina poliment la tête.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, Lord Malfoy.

\- Bien, puisque tout est résolu, je vous propose de nous retrouver pour le déjeuner.

Lucius Malfoy s'en alla, en compagnie de son épouse et de la duchesse douairière.

\- Laisse-moi te conduire à ta chambre, dit Draco en poussant le fauteuil de Severus.

\- Mais… commença Hermione.

\- Tout va bien, Mademoiselle Granger. Allez vous installer, je m'occupe de lui.

Hermione resta dans le hall d'entrée, désœuvrée.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, dit Harry. C'est une bonne surprise.

\- Oui. Ça s'est décidé en dernière minute. Jusqu'à hier, le médecin du Commodore n'était pas enthousiaste à l'idée qu'il quitte l'hôpital. C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de l'accompagner pour le surveiller et continuer à lui prodiguer ses soins.

\- Tu… hum… tu parviens à le supporter toute la journée ?

Hermione jeta à Harry un regard amusé et outré à la fois.

-Le Commodore est un homme bien. Il a de l'intelligence et bien plus d'humour qu'on ne pourrait le croire. Il est un peu difficile par moments, mais j'aime m'occuper de lui.

Harry haussa un sourcil, d'un air entendu qui n'échappa pas à Hermione.

\- Harry James Potter ! fulmina-t-elle. Je t'interdis de me regarder comme ça ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

\- Oh, mais je ne crois rien du tout, s'amusa Harry.

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, un air courroucé sur le visage.

\- Et Monsieur Goyle dans tout cela ? demanda Harry.

\- Gregory va très bien. Enfin, je suppose. Je ne l'ai pas vu beaucoup ces deux dernières semaines car j'étais fort occupée avec le Commodore et lui a une affaire importante en cours.

\- Oh. Tu vois Gregory Goyle toutes les semaines ?

\- Bien sûr, plusieurs fois par semaine. Nous allons souvent dîner au…

Elle s'interrompit voyant le regard malicieux de Harry. En représailles, elle frappa son bras avec sa paire de gants.

\- Tu es impossible ! s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? s'étonna Harry d'un air innocent.

Hermione roula des yeux.

-Je vais tenter de trouver ma chambre. A plus tard, Harry.

Harry la regarda s'en aller en riant.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le déjeuner fut gargantuesque. Madame Patmore s'était surpassée en proposant tous les plats traditionnels de Noël, depuis la dinde rôtie et la purée de châtaignes, jusqu'au _trifle_ , en passant par les tartelettes aux fruits.

Repus comme ils l'avaient rarement été, les invités passèrent au salon pour prendre un café et un digestif bien mérité. Alors que les conversations allaient bon train, Carson entra dans le salon.

-Monsieur Zabini, annonça-t-il.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la porte, pour voir Blaise entrer, vêtu d'un habit de ville et non de son sempiternel uniforme de la Royal Navy.

-Blaise, souffla Ariana en se levant.

Sans se préoccuper des autres, elle se porta à sa rencontre et lui prit les mains.

\- Blaise, répéta-t-elle avec un sourire ébahi. Mais… mais que fais-tu ici ?

\- C'est la question que nous nous posons tous, dit Lucius en se levant à son tour.

Blaise sourit à Ariana, mais la contourna pour s'adresser directement au maître de maison.

\- J'ai… hum… j'ai obtenu une permission. J'ai eu envie de vous voir. Et puis, les Noëls au Manoir me manquaient.

\- Hm. Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas prévenu de ta visite ?

\- Je voulais vous faire la surprise.

\- Et quelle bonne surprise ! s'exclama Draco en se levant et en lui donnant une vigoureuse accolade. Tu es toujours le bienvenu, Blaise. Ici, c'est chez toi. N'est-ce pas, Père ? conclut-il en se retournant.

Lucius lui fit un sourire froid.

\- Bien sûr. Blaise est chez lui, ici.

Blaise fit un petit signe de tête reconnaissant à Lucius, puis s'avança pour embrasser Narcissa et la duchesse douairière et saluer Harry. Il arriva ensuite à la hauteur d'Hermione à qui il fit un baisemain.

\- Nous nous sommes vu à Hogwarts, n'est-ce pas ? Mademoiselle… Granger, c'est cela ?

\- Oui, c'est cela.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

Il se tourna enfin vers la dernière personne présente dans la pièce qu'il n'avait pas encore saluée.

-Bonjour Severus. Comment vas-tu ?

Snape regarda son ancien officier d'ordonnance d'un regard perçant.

\- Une permission ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en uniforme ?

\- Je… hum… ils sont… à la blanchisserie.

Les yeux de Snape s'étrécirent dangereusement.

\- Je veux la vérité, dit-il d'un ton bas et doucereux qui donna des frissons à Harry.

\- C'est la vérité.

\- Lieutenant Zabini ! tonna Snape.

\- Oui, Commodore ! répondit Zabini en se redressant automatiquement.

\- Quelle est la raison exacte de votre présence ici ?

Blaise s'affaissa quelque peu. Draco le vit déglutir difficilement.

\- Commodore, pouvons-nous parler de cela à un autre moment ? En privé ?

\- Non.

La réponse avait claqué. Il régnait dans la pièce un silence épais.

\- Severus, intervint Draco, laisse-le un peu tranquille. Il…

\- Reste en dehors de ça, Draco. J'attends, reprit Snape en regardant Blaise.

Le métis soupira lourdement.

\- Je ne suis pas en permission, admit-il. J'ai… je suis suspendu pour six mois, sans solde.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Draco avant même que Snape ait eu le temps de le faire.

\- Je… j'ai…

Il en coûtait manifestement à Blaise de parler. Il soupira à nouveau, puis redressa le menton, et dit fermement :

\- J'ai frappé le Commandant Hammond, Monsieur.

\- Tu as fait quoi ? siffla Snape.

\- J'ai donné un coup de poing au Commandant Hammond. Il a deux dents cassées.

Snape ferma les yeux, tentant visiblement de maîtriser ses nerfs.

\- Et peut-on savoir pourquoi tu as fait une chose aussi stupide ?

\- Le Commandant Hammond m'a insulté, Monsieur.

\- Il t'a insulté ? répéta Draco avec colère. Qu'a-t-il dit au juste ?

Blaise inspira et expira lentement.

\- Ce ne sont pas des propos à répéter devant des dames…

\- Elles survivront, plastronna Draco. Qu'a-t-il dit ?

\- Il… il m'a traité de sale nègre. Il a dit que j'étais moins qu'un homme et que j'étais seulement bon à nettoyer les latrines. Que je souillais l'uniforme royal et qu'il allait m'apprendre où était ma place, c'est-à-dire, par terre, à lécher la merde sur ses bottes.

Narcissa porta la main sa gorge, la bouche ouverte en une protestation silencieuse. Minerva pinça les lèvres et gigota sur son siège, mal à l'aise, tandis que Hermione écarquillait les yeux.

\- Quoi ? souffla Ariana, les larmes aux yeux. Co… comment cet homme a-t-il pu dire une chose pareille ?

\- Ce Hammond est un homme mort ! éructa Draco. C'est lui qui va finir sa carrière en nettoyant les latrines !

\- Draco, calme-toi, dit Lucius.

\- Me calmer ? Vous avez entendu ce que cette raclure a dit ? Personne n'insulte impunément un Malfoy !

La sortie de Draco fut accueillie par un grand silence. Blaise avait les yeux écarquillés, Lucius était livide et Severus ne semblait guère mieux. Ariana, Narcissa, Harry et Hermione observaient la scène sans bouger, tandis que Minerva observait le fond de sa tasse de café avec grand intérêt.

\- Draco, dit son père avec un calme effrayant. Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

\- Bon sang ! Vous croyez vraiment que je ne suis pas au courant que Blaise est mon demi-frère ?

\- Draco…

\- Je vous ai entendu en parler avec Maman, le soir avant son arrivée. Vous vous êtes disputés et…

\- Draco, ça suffit ! tonna Lucius.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la main de Harry se referma avec force sur son bras.

-Draco, arrête, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Vous parlerez de cela en privé.

Draco soupira avec agacement mais se tut et hocha simplement la tête avant de quitter la pièce.

\- Mon défunt mari disait toujours que le propre des anglais est de voir l'éléphant au milieu du magasin de porcelaine, mais de faire comme s'il n'existait pas, dit Minerva avec un petit rire chevrotant. Pensez-vous qu'il va neiger dans les prochains jours ?

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Un peu plus tard, Harry était à la recherche de Draco. Il passa devant la bibliothèque et s'arrêta en entendant des voix.

\- Je suis désolé, Severus, disait Blaise. Tu es sûrement furieux contre moi et je comprendrais que tu veuilles que je quitte la Royal Navy.

\- Il en est hors de question.

\- Mais tu es tout de même furieux.

\- Oui, je suis furieux ! Furieux contre toi d'avoir fait une chose pareille, et furieux contre moi de ne pas avoir été là pour régler son compte à cet imbécile de Hammond !

\- Nous savions que cela finirait par arriver. Sans ta protection, je ne suis rien là-bas.

\- C'est faux et tu le sais. Les autres lieutenants, les capitaines, les premiers-maîtres et les quartiers-maîtres, ils ont tous appris à te respecter. Parce que tu es travailleur et que contrairement à ce que certains pensent, tu n'as droit à aucun traitement de faveur de ma part.

Harry entendit Snape soupirer lourdement.

\- Ce que je me demande, dit-il, c'est comment tu es parvenu à éviter le cachot.

\- Plusieurs personnes ont assisté à la scène. Le capitaine Davies et le capitaine Higgs sont intervenus auprès du Commandant Haynes en lui racontant la façon dont Hammond m'avait insulté.

\- Tu vois, répondit Snape. Voilà bien la preuve que les hommes te respectent.

\- Est-ce que tu reviendras ? demanda Blaise.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Ma jambe est…

\- Mademoiselle Granger dit que la rééducation se passe bien et que si tu continues tes exercices, en râlant un peu moins, tu seras debout à la fin du mois de janvier.

\- Quelle petite impertinente, maugréa Severus. A supposer que je sois debout, cela ne veut pas dire que je pourrai tenir sur un bateau !

\- Severus, il faut que tu reviennes. Je… j'ai besoin…

Blaise s'était mis à parler beaucoup plus bas et même en tendant l'oreille, Harry ne parvenait pas à comprendre la suite de leur conversation.

\- Alors ? On écoute aux portes ?

Harry sursauta et se retourna pour voir Draco, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur.

\- Bon sang, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! chuchota-t-il frénétiquement.

\- Tant mieux, murmura Draco. Je ne te savais pas aussi curieux, Potter.

\- Tu peux parler. Comment as-tu appris pour Blaise si ce n'est en écoutant aux portes ?

\- Je n'écoutais pas aux portes. J'étais caché dans un vide de ventilation dans le bureau de mon père.

\- Un… vide de ventilation ?

\- Parfaitement. De là, je pouvais entendre toutes ses conversations. Avec son intendant, avec Carson. Et avec ma mère.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais rien dit à Blaise ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que j'aurais dû le faire.

\- Tu ferais bien de lui en parler maintenant. Ainsi qu'à ton père.

\- Mon père ne me dira rien. Ou plutôt il me dira que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. Que Blaise est un bâtard, qu'il n'a jamais représenté une menace pour mes intérêts. Comme si c'était tout ce qui m'importait, soupira-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait ? Je veux dire… de savoir que…

\- Que mon père a couché avec une blanchisseuse noire de Shoreditch et lui a fait un enfant ? Rien. J'étais seulement content à l'idée d'avoir un frère.

\- Mais…

\- Je te l'ai dit, Harry. A leur mariage, mes parents n'étaient pas amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mon père a fait ce que la plupart des hommes font… Et après ? Ma mère le connaissait et elle l'a accepté.

\- Alors, ça n'a rien changé entre eux ?

\- Si. Je pense que ma mère a davantage respecté mon père après qu'il ait décidé de faire face à ses responsabilité et d'accueillir Blaise chez nous.

Harry hocha la tête, ne sachant pas quoi penser de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

A ce moment, Blaise sortit de la bibliothèque en poussant le fauteuil de Severus Snape.

-Oh. Draco. Harry. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là, dit-il.

Il y eut un moment de flottement gênant, avant que Draco ne dise :

\- Je suis désolé, Blaise. Je n'aurais pas dû dire cela devant tout le monde.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Est-ce que… je suis vraiment… le bâtard de Lucius Malfoy ?

\- Tu es son _fils_ , corrigea Draco. Et oui, tu es mon demi-frère.

\- Et toi ? demanda Blaise à Severus. Tu le savais ?

\- Oui, admit-il du bout des lèvres. Je l'ai su le jour où il m'a demandé de me charger de ta formation militaire.

Blaise semblait un peu sonné.

\- Je… je crois qu'au fond de moi, je l'ai toujours su, murmura-t-il, mais c'est étrange d'en avoir la confirmation.

Il soupira en se passant la main dans ses cheveux ras.

\- Est-ce que je devrais lui en parler ?

\- Non, dit Snape, catégorique. S'il souhaite en parler, Lucius le fera.

\- Et donc, vous allez tous faire comme si de rien n'était ? demanda Harry.

Il reçut en retour un regard noir de la part de Snape.

-Votre avis n'est pas requis ici, Monsieur Potter, répondit-il froidement en négligeant à dessein de nommer Harry par son titre.

Une vague de colère submergea Harry.

\- Je peux savoir quel est votre problème avec moi, Snape ? s'emporta-t-il. Vous êtes constamment désagréable avec moi alors que vous ne me connaissez même pas !

\- Détrompez-vous. Je vous connais très bien. Vous êtes exactement comme votre père. Arrogant et prétentieux, toujours à vous pavaner et à vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas !

\- Je ne me pavane pas ! s'offusqua Harry. Et je ne suis pas mon père ! Si vous n'êtes pas capable de le comprendre, c'est que vous êtes encore plus idiot que vous en avez l'air !

Sans attendre la réaction de Snape, Harry tourna les talons.

-Harry ! appela Draco en s'élançant derrière lui. Harry !

Resté seul avec Snape, Blaise risqua un regard dans sa direction.

\- Il ne sait rien ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, répondit Snape sèchement. Et il n'a pas besoin de savoir.

Blaise secoua la tête, désabusé.

\- Je ne vous comprends pas. Toi, Lucius. Même Draco. Vous n'en avez pas assez de tous ces secrets ?

\- Connaître la vérité est parfois trop douloureux.

\- Peut-être. Mais c'est toujours moins douloureux que le mensonge.

Sur ces mots, Blaise s'en alla.

 ** _A suivre..._**


	22. Chapitre 20

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Je ne saurais trop vous remercier pour les nombreuses reviews que vous avez laissées cette semaine. J'ai noté avec plaisir de nouveaux pseudos parmi les commentaires ! Mille mercis à tous !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **26 décembre 1912 – Manoir Malfoy**

La journée de Noël s'était achevée comme Harry l'avait deviné : sans que personne ne reparle du coup d'éclat de Draco au sujet de la filiation de Blaise. Le soir, Draco était venu le retrouver dans sa chambre, comme si de rien n'était et Harry avait jugé bon de ne pas en discuter. Après tout, ils avaient mieux à faire… Tellement mieux à faire que Harry et lui s'étaient endormis aux petites heures du matin.

Harry se réveilla un peu groggy, alors que le jour était levé depuis longtemps. Un coup d'œil à la pendule lui apprit qu'il était presque neuf heures et demi du matin, une heure indécente pour le lever d'un gentleman.

-Et merde, jura-t-il en s'extirpant du lit tant bien que mal.

Il tira vigoureusement sur le cordon pour appeler Dobby avant de verser de l'eau dans la vasque en porcelaine posée sur la commode et de s'asperger abondamment le visage. Le temps qu'il se sèche, Dobby faisait son apparition dans la chambre.

\- Bonjour Monsieur le Comte.

\- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas réveillé plus tôt ? maugréa Harry.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que Monsieur s'est endormi tard. J'ai pensé que Monsieur avait besoin de sommeil.

Harry rougit furieusement alors que Dobby le regardait avec ses grands yeux innocents.

\- Lord Draco est déjà levé ? demanda-t-il néanmoins.

\- Lord Draco s'est levé de bonne heure pour accompagner Lady Malfoy et la Duchesse douairière à l'orphelinat St Andrew. Ils ne seront pas de retour avant midi.

\- Ah oui… c'est vrai. Nous sommes le Boxing Day…

Dans l'aristocratie, le lendemain de Noël, appelé Boxing Day, était traditionnellement consacré à des activités de charité au cours desquelles on offrait des cadeaux aux plus démunis.

\- Lady Ariana ne les a pas accompagnés ?

\- Il semblerait que non, Monsieur.

Si Harry s'en étonna, il ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Je suppose que le petit-déjeuner est terminé, soupira Harry en boutonnant sa chemise.

\- Oui, Monsieur. Mais je peux vous faire monter un plateau si vous le souhaitez.

\- Non, merci Dobby. Je voudrais parler à Lord Malfoy avant qu'il ne parte pour Londres.

Lucius Malfoy allait en effet se rendre chez Christie's, comptant y croiser Vernon Dursley et ainsi mettre en œuvre la première partie du plan consistant à récupérer le journal intime de Pénélope Clearwater.

\- Dans ce cas, vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher, dit Dobby. Je l'ai entendu faire appeler Branson juste avant que je ne monte ici.

A ces mots, Harry s'empressa d'enfiler sa veste. Fort heureusement, Dobby parvint à nouer sa cravate et attacher ses boutons de manchettes avec une rapidité surprenante.

Il s'élança hors de la chambre et dévala les escaliers, arrivant juste à temps pour voir Carson tendre son chapeau au maître de maison.

-Lucius ! s'écria-t-il. Lucius, attendez.

Lord Malfoy haussa un sourcil à la vue de Harry et lui fit un petit sourire en coin.

\- Harry ! Vous êtes enfin réveillé.

\- Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il. J'ai… j'ai lu jusque tard dans la nuit…

\- Oh. Et quelle est donc cette lecture si passionnante qui a empêchée de vous endormir ?

\- Je… hum… _Le Chien des Baskerville_ …

\- Vous ne l'aviez pas encore lu ? s'étonna Lucius.

\- Heu… non, mentit-il.

\- Oui, vous étiez sans doute un peu jeune quand le feuilleton a été publié. Seigneur, j'ai lu chaque épisode parus dans le _Strand_ avec une avidité presque indécente. Quelle folie c'était ! Les gens s'arrachaient littéralement les exemplaires, et je n'étais pas en reste ! Je comprends que vous n'ayez pas pu lâcher votre lecture…

Harry s'étonna qu'un homme comme Lord Malfoy puisse être passionné par de la littérature policière populaire. Décidément, le Comte était plein de contradictions et de surprises.

\- Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ? demanda Lucius.

\- Heu… oui. Je voulais simplement vous souhaiter bonne chance pour votre entrevue avec mon oncle, et… vous remercier une nouvelle fois pour votre aide. Vous n'y étiez pas obligé.

Le regard toujours froid de Lucius Malfoy s'adoucit quelque peu alors qu'il souriait à Harry.

\- Je sais. Mais pour tout dire, cela m'amuse.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Il ne vous aura pas échappé que je suis amateur de romans policiers… jouer à _Sherlock Holmes_ est assez… stimulant.

Harry rigola ne sachant pas si le Comte lui disait la vérité ou s'il se jouait de lui. Il avait compris depuis longtemps que Lucius Malfoy ne faisait rien sans y avoir soigneusement réfléchi et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il allait retirer de cette opération.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, merci, répéta Harry.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Sur ces mots, Lucius quitta sa résidence pour embarquer dans sa voiture en direction de la capitale.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry regarda la voiture s'éloigner.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous fasse préparer un petit-déjeuner, Monsieur le Comte ? demanda Carson en s'approchant de lui.

\- Non merci, Carson, c'est gentil, mais je n'ai pas faim.

\- Comme vous voulez, Monsieur.

\- Savez-vous où se trouve le Commodore Snape ?

Même s'il lui en coûtait, Harry avait décidé d'aller présenter ses excuses à Snape pour lui avoir parlé comme il l'avait fait la veille. Il espérait surtout que sa démarche apaiserait la rancœur injustifiée de l'autre homme à son égard.

-Le Commodore est sorti il y a une heure pour se promener dans le parc, dit Carson. En compagnie de Mademoiselle Granger, ajouta-t-il avec une désapprobation évidente.

Harry fit une moue contrariée. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir cette conversation devant Hermione.

-Voulez-vous bien me donner mon manteau ? demanda-t-il pourtant.

Carson fit un signe à Alfred qui s'exécuta immédiatement. La minute suivante, il tendait à Harry son manteau en laine noire, son écharpe et son chapeau.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry s'engagea sur les allées soigneusement entretenues du parc, se demandant dans quelle direction Snape et Hermione avaient bien pu aller. Le parc était immense et s'ils étaient sortis depuis une heure, ils pouvaient être n'importe où. Il décida cependant de se diriger vers la partie ouest du parc. De ce qu'il avait pu voir, elle était la moins vallonnée et était donc plus praticable pour une personne en fauteuil roulant.

Il allait contourner un immense massif de genévriers et de choisyas quand il entendit distinctement des soupirs et des murmures à quelques pas de là. L'espace d'un instant, il songea à rebrousser chemin, peu désireux qu'il était de trouver son amie entre les bras de ce vieux grincheux de Snape. Pour autant, l'idée que ce dernier profite de la dévotion d'Hermione à son égard mettait Harry hors de lui. Cela n'arrangerait pas sa relation avec le militaire, mais peu lui importait. La réputation d'Hermione passait avant tout.

Déterminé, il avança et d'un geste brusque écarta les branches d'arbustes qui dissimulaient le couple à sa vue.

-Vous devriez avoir honte, espèce de…

Le couple sursauta. L'homme s'écarta de la jeune fille comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique.

\- Harry… je… ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…

\- Blaise ? souffla Harry, complètement abasourdi. Mais…

Ariana se plaça résolument à côté de Blaise et lui prit la main.

\- Pourquoi devrions-nous avoir honte, Harry ? dit-elle sèchement.

\- Je… non… je, bafouilla Harry. Je… je croyais qu'il s'agissait de… Peu importe… je… je suis désolé.

Mortifié, il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand Ariana le rappela.

\- Harry, attendez ! Draco… Draco ne vous a rien dit ?

\- Me dire quoi ?

\- A propos de Blaise et moi.

\- Quoi ? Draco est au courant ?

\- Je le lui ai dit le jour de mon arrivée.

\- Tu… tu le lui as dit ? s'étonna Blaise.

\- Bien sûr que je le lui ai dit ! Et je pensais qu'il avait prévenu Harry !

\- Pourquoi aurait-il dû prévenir Harry ? demanda Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

Ariana ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, se rendant compte qu'elle avait commis un impair.

-Hum… Harry… Harry est le témoin de Draco, se reprit-elle rapidement. Je… c'est le genre de choses qu'on dit à son témoin, non ?

Blaise regarda Ariana puis Harry, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- Alors, c'est comme cela que ça fonctionne, dit Harry d'une voix blanche. Draco vous trompe. Vous trompez Draco. Mais vous allez vous marier tout de même et vous jurer un amour éternel devant Dieu. Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes !

\- Harry, dit patiemment Ariana. Vous savez que c'est un mariage arrangé. Il n'y a…

\- Oui. Et je sais aussi que vous allez divorcer après la naissance de l'héritier, continua-t-il, de plus en plus hargneux. Oh, que dis-je ? Pas vraiment après. Quand le garçon aura quatre ou cinq ans.

\- Quoi ? intervint Blaise. Quatre ou cinq ans ? Mais…

\- Il faut un héritier, dit Ariana. Et nous devons être sûr qu'il est en bonne santé avant de prendre une décision… définitive.

Harry eut un rire désabusé.

\- Vous êtes habitués à tout cela, n'est-ce-pas ? Vous et Draco. Depuis votre plus jeune âge, on vous a appris à vous dissimuler, à trouver continuellement des… arrangements. Mais vous pensez aux autres ? A ceux qui vous aiment sincèrement et qui attendent, dans l'ombre, de pouvoir un jour exister dans vos vies de mensonges et de secrets ?

\- Harry, prévint Ariana. Vous…

\- De quoi parle-t-il ? demanda Blaise, de plus en plus soupçonneux. Est-il amoureux de toi ? Et avec qui Draco te trompe-t-il ? Draco est…

Blaise écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il comprenait.

Ariana soupira de lassitude et Harry aurait pu en pleurer tellement tout ceci ressemblait à un pathétique vaudeville.

\- Par tous les saints, murmura Blaise. Alors… c'est bien ce que je pensais. Draco et vous…

\- Oui, se contenta de répondre Harry.

\- Est-ce que Lucius est au courant ?

\- Vous croyez vraiment que je serais encore ici si c'était le cas ? ricana Harry.

\- Non. C'est clair que non.

Contre toute attente, Blaise semblait bien plus concerné par le sort de Harry que par le sien.

\- Il ne faut pas qu'il sache, insista-t-il. En aucune façon. Sinon… Juste Ciel, vous n'avez pas idée de ce qu'il sera capable de faire.

\- Il m'achètera un billet pour le premier bateau en partance pour l'Amérique ? ironisa Harry. Fort bien. J'y ai vécu et j'y ai encore une maison. Je pourrai parfaitement y retourner !

\- Je ne plaisante pas ! s'emporta Blaise. Il a pu acheter Barrow avec de l'argent et des rêves d'Amérique mais vous, il vous détruira !

\- Je sais, soupira Harry. Draco m'a prévenu.

\- Et vous feriez bien de l'écouter. Qui d'autre est au courant ?

\- Dobby. Le valet de Draco. Il est de notre côté.

\- Ma grand-mère, ajouta Ariana. Elle l'a deviné rien qu'en voyant Harry et Draco dans la même pièce. Mais elle ne fera aucune difficulté, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

\- Parce qu'elle sait ce que c'est.

Blaise haussa les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Et vous ? dit Harry en regardant Blaise et Ariana. Votre situation n'est pas plus facile que la mienne.

\- Non, admit Blaise. Comme Draco et vous, nous sommes condamnés à la clandestinité.

\- Blaise, tu sais ce que j'en pense, dit Ariana. Quand Draco et moi aurons divorcé, nous…

\- Je sais, ma chérie. Et j'admire ton courage et ta force de caractère. Mais tu oublies Charlotte et le ou les enfants que tu auras avec Draco. Tu ne peux pas leur faire porter l'opprobre d'avoir quitté ton mari pour vivre une liaison au grand jour avec un homme noir.

Ariana redressa la tête.

\- Jamais Draco ne me tiendra éloignée de mes enfants.

\- Certainement pas Draco, mais Lucius fera tout ce qu'il faut pour ça.

\- Vous pensez qu'il pourrait les retirer à Draco ? demanda Harry.

\- Il est capable de tout pour protéger la lignée des comtes de Slytherin et la famille Malfoy.

\- Je crois que vous le voyez bien plus vil qu'il ne l'est.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il m'a recueilli après le décès de ma mère ?

Les yeux de Blaise brillaient d'une lueur dangereuse. Harry soupira.

-Ecoutez, il ne m'appartient pas de discuter de ça avec vous. Cela ne regarde que Lucius, Draco et vous.

Il fit quelques pas en arrière.

\- Je vais vous laisser. Je suis désolé de vous avoir… dérangés, dit-il.

\- Harry, attendez, dit Ariana en l'attrapant par le bras.

\- Si c'est pour me demander de ne rien dire à propos de vous deux, ce n'est…

\- Jamais je n'aurais le culot de vous dire une chose pareille ! coupa Ariana, courroucée.

Elle se radoucit en voyant le visage peiné de Harry.

\- Je voulais simplement vous remercier, dit-elle. Draco, il… je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux que maintenant.

\- Eh bien, il va se marier avec vous… je suppose que…

\- Arrêtez, Harry. Vous savez que cela n'a rien à voir avec moi, bien au contraire. Il est heureux grâce à vous. Alors, quelles que soient les difficultés, je vous en prie, ne l'abandonnez pas.

\- Ce n'est pas mon intention.

Ariana lui sourit et s'avança pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue avant de le laisser repartir.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Vous n'avez pas froid ? demanda Hermione.

\- C'est la troisième fois que vous me le demandez, et c'est la troisième fois que je vous dis non, grogna Severus Snape. J'ai déjà passé plusieurs hivers en mer, et croyez-moi, il y fait beaucoup plus froid.

\- Je vous crois sur parole, mais en l'occurrence, vous êtes immobilisé dans une chaise roulante, pas en train de gambader sur le pont d'un bateau.

\- Je vous remercie de me le rappeler. Et je ne gambadais pas !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire au ton plus qu'offusqué de son patient.

\- Quand commencez-vous la formation d'infirmière militaire ? demanda Snape après un moment de silence.

\- A la mi-janvier.

Bien malgré lui, il se renfrogna. La vérité, c'était qu'il appréciait de plus en plus la compagnie de la jeune infirmière. Pas seulement grâce aux soins efficaces qu'elle lui prodiguait, mais parce que sa présence était stimulante. La jeune femme était intelligente, vive et pleine d'humour. Très impertinente et sans beaucoup de modestie, mais cela lui plaisait. Elle ne se laissait pas déstabiliser par son caractère difficile et était tenace, lui rappelant sans cesse qu'il devait faire des efforts s'il voulait retrouver sa mobilité.

La perspective qu'Hermione retourne à Londres pour suivre sa formation l'ennuyait et l'inquiétait énormément, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Mentalement, il se fustigea de ses états d'âme. Il était un homme adulte, un militaire de surcroît. Il ne pouvait décemment pas se laisser attendrir par des considérations aussi superficielles.

\- J'ai bon espoir que d'ici là, vous puissiez vous déplacer seul, dit Hermione, le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Vous êtes très optimiste.

\- Réaliste.

\- Est-il prévu que quelqu'un vous remplace ?

\- Non, mais le temps que vous séjournerez au Manoir Malfoy, mon père vous recevra à la clinique.

\- Votre père ? N'est-il pas médecin à Godric's Hollow ?

\- Si, mais les comtés de Gryffindor et de Slytherin ont conclu un partenariat pour bénéficier d'équipements plus pointus et plus modernes. C'est Harry qui en a eu l'idée et Lord Malfoy a accepté avec enthousiasme.

Snape grommela quelque chose qu'Hermione ne comprit pas.

\- Vous ne semblez pas apprécier Harry.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je forcément l'apprécier ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tout le monde aime Harry.

\- Je ne suis pas tout le monde.

Hermione haussa un sourcil devant tant de vindicte, mais pour une fois, elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Allez-vous intégrer l'armée à l'issue de votre formation ? demanda Snape pour changer de sujet.

\- Oh, ce serait un grand honneur de revêtir la cape rouge des infirmières impériales, dit-elle d'un air rêveur, mais je crains que ce ne soit impossible.

\- Pourquoi ? Est-ce la perspective du célibat obligatoire qui vous arrête ?

\- Non. Bien que cette règle soit totalement absurde.

\- Elle n'est pas absurde. Le rôle des infirmières militaires est fondamental. Elles ne peuvent être distraites par… par des considérations domestiques.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? s'exclama Hermione en s'arrêtant brutalement. Etes-vous en train de dire que le mariage rend les hommes « distraits » ? Que cela en fait de moins bons militaires ? Moins fiables ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non !

\- Alors pourquoi serait-ce le cas des femmes ? Parce que nous sommes trop faibles ? Parce qu'en devenant épouses et mères, nous ne parviendrions plus à gérer nos d'émotions ? Eh bien, laissez-moi vous dire, Commodore Snape, que contrairement aux hommes, nous, nous n'avons pas la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à thé !

Snape fixa Hermione avec des yeux ronds, surpris par sa tirade.

\- C'est un fait, Mademoiselle Granger, que vous maîtrisez parfaitement vos émotions, dit-il d'une voix basse et un peu moqueuse.

\- Oh ! Laissez tomber ! s'écria Hermione en levant les bras. De toute façon, célibataire ou pas, c'est exclu pour moi d'intégrer l'armée.

\- Parce que vous êtes une suffragette ?

Hermione pâlit considérablement.

\- Comment savez-vous cela ? souffla-t-elle.

\- Vous pensiez que j'allais vous recommander au docteur Warwick sans avoir pris mes renseignements ?

\- Mais… mais vous m'avez tout de même… recommandée.

\- Oui. Parce qu'en dépit de vos… égarements, vous êtes une personne intelligente, qui mérite d'être reconnue à sa juste valeur.

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'un égarement ! C'est un combat nécessaire !

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, le problème est réglé.

\- Comment cela, le problème est réglé ?

\- J'ai fait en sorte que vous ne soyez désormais plus connue des services de police. Si vous souhaitez intégrer le corps des infirmières impériales, vous le pouvez.

\- Mais… c'est impossible… comment… comment avez-vous fait cela ?

Snape jeta un coup d'œil torve à Hermione.

\- Je suis un Commodore de l'Empire, énonça-t-il, vexé.

\- Et alors ? Vous n'avez pas le droit d'intervenir dans les affaires civiles !

\- Billevesées ! Le jour où l'armée n'aura plus son mot à dire dans la gouvernance de ce pays, ce sera le chaos et la désolation.

\- Ce ne sera rien de tout cela ! Ce sera…

\- Vous savez, coupa froidement Snape, un simple « merci » est généralement une réponse socialement acceptable dans ce genre de circonstances.

Hermione soupira avec exaspération.

\- Merci, jeta-t-elle. Même si je ne vous ai rien demandé.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. A l'avenir, tâchez d'être plus prudente lorsque vous participez à des manifestations.

\- Ah oui ? s'étonna-t-elle. Je pensais recevoir une leçon de morale sur l'inconséquence de mes actes…

\- Je ne suis pas votre père. Je n'ai pas à vous faire la morale.

\- Mais…

\- Vous l'avez dit vous-même. C'est un combat nécessaire.

\- Oh Severus, vous êtes incroyable ! s'exclama-t-elle en se penchant et en entourant son cou de ses bras.

Snape n'osa d'abord pas faire le moindre mouvement, complètement pris au dépourvu par cette étreinte si peu orthodoxe et aussi par l'utilisation de son prénom. Puis, d'un geste un peu maladroit, il lui tapota le dos.

Hermione se redressa, les joues baignées de larmes.

\- Par tous les saints, pourquoi pleurez-vous ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Vous êtes souffrante ? Dois-je appeler quelqu'un ? Seigneur, où sommes-nous ? Personne n'entendra…

\- Je ne suis pas souffrante, hoqueta Hermione entre un rire et un sanglot. Je suis seulement heureuse.

Snape ferma les yeux, consterné. Il extirpa de sa poche un mouchoir blanc qu'il tendit à Hermione.

-Faites ce qu'il faut pour recouvrer de la dignité, grogna-t-il. Et ramenez-moi au Manoir.

Hermione obtempéra en souriant. Elle sécha ses yeux avant de glisser le mouchoir dans la manche de son manteau.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Hôtel de ventes Christie's, St James, Londres**

Lucius fit une première fois le tour de la salle d'exposition sans constater la présence du Baron Dursley. Du descriptif qu'il en avait reçu, Dursley était pourtant loin de passer inaperçu, Lucius en conclut donc qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé. Légèrement inquiet, il consulta sa montre à gousset. La vente allait commencer dans cinq minutes et si Dursley ne se montrait pas, tout son plan tomberait à l'eau.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'il va venir ? demanda un homme avec un fort accent russe.

Il était grand, avait des cheveux poivre et sel, et des yeux bruns profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites.

\- Il va venir, affirma Lucius avec plus de certitude qu'il n'en ressentait réellement. Vous savez quoi faire ?

\- Oui.

\- Et si on vient vous aborder ?

\- Je réponds que je suis le Comte Antonin Dolohov, venu de Moscou spécialement pour cette vente.

\- Bien. Retournez de l'autre côté de la salle, Dolohov. Dursley ne doit pas nous voir ensemble.

\- Pour autant qu'il vienne.

\- Il viendra.

Dolohov haussa les épaules, peu contrariant.

\- Vous êtes vraiment certain de vouloir suivre les enchères sans limite ? demanda-t-il.

\- Certain. De toute façon, je sais de source sûre que Dursley refusera de dépenser plus que 20.000 livres.

\- Et s'il continue quand même ?

\- Vous continuez aussi.

Dolohov hocha simplement la tête et s'éloigna de Lucius pour s'installer à l'autre bout de la rangée. A ce moment, les portes de la salle de vente s'ouvrirent sur un homme à la moustache aussi impressionnante que son tour de taille. Il marchait lentement, tanguant légèrement de droite à gauche alors qu'il avançait. Il portait des vêtements luxueux et arborait une canne richement ouvragée.

Dursley fendit la foule comme s'il était chez lui, saluant l'une ou l'autre personne au passage et vint s'installer au premier rang où un préposé de chez Christie's lui remit une plaquette en bois portant le numéro 65.

Comme s'il avait attendu son arrivée, le commissaire-priseur se dirigea vers le pupitre.

-Mesdames et messieurs, la vente va commencer. Voici la pièce numéro 42 du catalogue : un lot de douze petites coupes en porcelaine, de la dynastie Ming. Mise à prix : 100 livres.

Lucius prit son mal en patience. La première partie de la vente était consacrée à des antiquités chinoises telles que des vases, des coupes, quelques bronzes et des jades. Il se laissa d'ailleurs tenter par un petit vase en jade blanc, très joliment ouvragé, datant de la période Kangxi, et qui plairait certainement à Narcissa.

S'ensuivit une collection d'œuvres de peintres flamands des 16ème et 17ème siècle. Vernon Dursley fit l'acquisition de deux d'entre elles.

Vint enfin ce qu'il attendait.

-Le prochain lot est exceptionnel, annonça le commissaire-priseur. Il s'agit d'un dessin à la sanguine de Antonio Biliveti, intitulé _L'archange Raphaël refusant le cadeau de Tobias_ , probablement réalisé entre 1620 et 1622. La mise à prix est de 1.500 livres.

Dursley leva directement sa plaquette.

\- 1.500 livres pour le 65. Qui dit mieux ?

\- 1.600, dit une voix à gauche.

\- 1.700, annonça Dolohov en levant sa plaquette numérotée 34.

\- 1.700 livres pour le 34, répéta le commissaire-priseur.

\- 1.800 ! dit Dursley.

Les enchères se poursuivirent rapidement jusqu'à ce que le prix atteigne 10.000 livres. A ce moment-là, il ne restait plus que Dolohov et Dursley en lice.

\- Nous en sommes à 10.000 livres, dit le commissaire-priseur. 10.000 livres. Qui dit mieux ?

\- 11.000, rugit Dursley.

Dolohov croisa lentement les jambes et considéra Dursley d'un air blasé.

\- 20.000, dit-il.

Un _ooooh_ impressionné parcourut la salle. Dursley lui, était rouge pivoine. Sa moustache frémissait d'indignation, tandis que ses doigts boudinés se resserraient convulsivement autour du manche de la plaquette en bois.

-20.000 livres répéta le commissaire-priseur.

Il fit une pause, son regard se posant ostensiblement sur Dursley en attendant sa réaction.

\- 20.000 livres, une fois, dit-il très lentement. 20.000 livres, deux fois…

\- 21.000 ! s'exclama Dursley.

\- 22.000, soupira Dolohov d'un ton qui laissait sous-entendre qu'il avait tout son temps et autant d'argent que nécessaire pour obtenir cette enchère.

Lucius esquissa un petit sourire. Dursley semblait sur le point d'étouffer.

-22.000 livres, une fois, dit le commissaire-priseur. 22.000 livres, deux fois.

Il fit une nouvelle pause et l'assemblée retint son souffle.

-22.000 livres, trois fois. Adjugé au gentleman portant le numéro 34 !

Lucius soupira de soulagement. Il était prêt à dépenser autant qu'il le fallait pour obtenir l'œuvre d'art, mais il était satisfait que le prix n'ait pas dépassé 25.000 livres. Dès demain, il ferait en sorte que le dessin soit revendu sur le marché noir pour un prix qui avoisinerait certainement les 23.000 livres sterling. Mais en attendant, il avait une mission plus urgente. Vernon Dursley venait de quitter la salle, manifestement très mécontent.

Lucius fit discrètement un signe à Dolohov pour lui indiquer qu'il était satisfait et se leva pour quitter la salle à son tour.

A l'extérieur, il suivit Dursley jusqu'au vestiaire pour récupérer son manteau.

-Cette enchère était âprement disputée, dit-il d'un ton factuel en tendant son ticket numéroté. Je suis désolé pour vous que vous ne l'ayez pas obtenue.

Dursley considéra Lucius Malfoy d'un regard critique avant de décider qu'il s'agissait apparemment d'une personne de qualité. Il pouvait donc lui adresser la parole.

\- Merci, maugréa-t-il en enfilant sa cape. Vous connaissez ce mécréant ?

\- De nom, seulement, dit Lucius. Le Comte Antonin Dolohov.

\- Il est comte ?

\- En tout cas, il l'est à Moscou.

\- Comme tout le monde, là-bas.

Dursley rit grassement à sa propre plaisanterie. Lucius se contenta de sourire poliment tout en revêtant son manteau.

\- Baron Vernon Dursley, se présenta-t-il en tendant une main large et potelée.

\- Lucius Malfoy, Comte de Slytherin.

Il serra la main de Dursley avec une réticence qu'il masqua efficacement. Dursley par contre, ne put dissimuler sa satisfaction d'avoir engagé la conversation avec le lord.

\- Malfoy ? Vous êtes parent avec l'ancien Secrétaire du Foreign Office ?

\- Abraxas Malfoy était mon père.

\- Oh ! Il a sans conteste été le meilleur de nos ministres des affaires étrangères ! Vous êtes également en politique ?

\- Je siège à la Chambre des Lords, évidemment, mais je ne suis pas aussi versé en politique que mon père. Je suis très satisfait de m'occuper de mon domaine.

\- Bien entendu, dit vivement Dursley. La préservation de nos terres est l'essence même de l'aristocratie britannique !

\- C'est un fait.

\- Un fait que cet idiot de Lloyd George ignore manifestement ! Ses réformes et ses taxes sur les revenus sont absolument ignobles !

Lucius s'éclaircit discrètement la gorge. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se lancer dans un débat politique avec un pareil fat.

\- Il semblerait que vous soyez fort amateur d'œuvres de la Renaissance, dit-il pour orienter la conversation sur le sujet qui lui importait.

\- Pas seulement. Je possède une très belle collection d'une cinquantaine de chefs-d'œuvre de toutes les époques, se rengorgea Dursley. Mais il est vrai que j'affectionne particulièrement la Renaissance.

\- Il se trouve que je possède un dessin attribué à della Francesca. Une étude préliminaire à son tableau, _La Nativité_.

\- Un della Francesca ? Il a été authentifié ?

\- Absolument.

Lucius laissa Dursley intégrer l'information puis se tourna vers lui.

\- Seriez-vous intéressé de le voir ?

\- Le voir ? Oh… mon Dieu, oui. Ce serait merveilleux !

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas venir au Manoir vendredi en huit ? Mon épouse et moi serions heureux de vous recevoir, ainsi que la Baronne Dursley.

\- Avec plaisir, Lord Malfoy, répondit Dursley avec obséquiosité.

\- Parfait ! dit Lucius d'un ton affable. C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Sir Vernon.

Lucius lui fit un petit signe de tête et quitta l'hôtel de vente, pleinement satisfait.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Manoir Malfoy**

Hermione venait de remettre le Commodore Snape aux bons soins d'un valet pour qu'il le conduise à sa chambre quand elle vit Harry arriver vers elle.

-Par tous les saints, où étais-tu ? s'exclama ce dernier.

Hermione haussa un sourcil face à une interpellation aussi virulente.

\- J'étais dans le parc, dit-elle posément. J'accompagnais Severus pour sa promenade et je l'ai aidé à faire ses exercices.

\- Severus ? répéta Harry avec incrédulité.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds, chargés de colère.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?

\- Il me prend que tu es partie avec un homme pendant plus d'une heure sans être accompagnée !

\- En quoi cela te concerne-t-il ?

\- Je me préoccupe de ta réputation, voilà tout !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'en préoccupes ! Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde, Harry !

Ils se défièrent du regard un moment.

\- J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de te laisser séduire par ce vieux… dégoûtant ! siffla Harry, toujours contrarié par l'attitude désinvolte de son amie.

\- En voilà assez ! s'énerva Hermione. Tu deviens insultant !

Au visage peiné et courroucé de la jeune femme, Harry comprit qu'il était allé trop loin.

-Je… je suis désolé, dit-il humblement. Je ne voulais pas insinuer que… que…

Il fit un geste vague de la main.

-Que quoi ? dit Hermione. Que je suis une petite donzelle sans cervelle qui s'amourache du premier homme qui passe à sa portée ? Tu crois que ma rupture avec Ron m'a laissée à ce point-là désespérée ?

\- Non ! Pas du tout ! se défendit Harry. Je…

Il soupira, à court d'argument.

-Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il. Je te prie de m'excuser.

Hermione expira avec exaspération.

-J'accepte tes excuses, dit-elle finalement.

Elle commença à déboutonner son manteau.

\- Pourquoi es-tu d'humeur aussi épouvantable ? demanda-t-elle. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Non, murmura Harry. C'est juste… ce mariage… je… peu importe.

\- Oh Harry, dit-elle avec douceur en posant une main sur son bras. Ton tour viendra. Tu finiras par trouver la jeune femme qui te convient.

Harry aurait pu en rire s'il ne sentait pas aussi misérable.

-Tu as raison, dit-il sans détromper Hermione. Je suis sans doute un peu… envieux.

Afin de se soustraire au regarde scrutateur de son amie, il se mit derrière elle pour l'aider à ôter son manteau. Au moment où elle retirait les manches, un mouchoir tomba au sol. Harry se baissa pour le ramasser et remarqua les initiales L et S brodées sur un coin.

\- C'est ton mouchoir ? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

\- Oh, non, il appartient à Severus. J'ai oublié de le lui rendre.

Ainsi donc, Harry ne s'était pas trompé le soir où il avait vu ce mouchoir entre les mains de Snape, lors du bal de fiançailles de Draco à Hogwarts. C'était un mouchoir absolument identique à ceux qu'il possédait.

-Je vais le faire, dit-il en mettant le mouchoir dans sa poche. Je souhaite parler au Commodore Snape. Tu as une idée d'où il peut être ?

Hermione le considéra avec méfiance.

\- Dans sa chambre, je suppose. J'espère que tu ne comptes pas aller l'accuser de choses sans fondement, dit-elle, les sourcils froncés.

\- Au contraire. Je voudrais lui présenter des excuses. J'ai été un peu… insolent avec lui hier après-midi.

\- Tant mieux, sourit-elle. A plus tard, Harry.

Elle prit son manteau des mains de Harry et regagna sa chambre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de Snape, Harry hésita à frapper. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de la manière dont le militaire allait réagir en le voyant, ni s'il serait disposé à accepter ses excuses.

Harry ne se posa cependant pas davantage de questions car un bruit terrible retentit à l'intérieur de la chambre.

-Commodore Snape ! s'écria-t-il. Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse sinon un gémissement sourd.

-Commodore Snape ! répéta-t-il. Je vais entrer !

Il tourna la poignée de la porte, s'attendant presque à ce qu'elle soit verrouillée, mais elle ne l'était pas. Il entra et trouva Snape allongé sur le sol. Son fauteuil roulant était renversé, ainsi qu'une table.

\- Commodore ! dit-il en se précipitant à côté de lui et en frappant ses joues. Commodore, vous m'entendez ?

\- Je… oui…

Harry passa une main sur son crâne pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je… suis… tombé…

\- Je le vois bien, s'agaça Harry. Mais comment ? Vous avez eu un malaise ? Vous avez perdu connaissance ?

\- Non. Je… je voulais me lever pour aller jusqu'au placard, mais la béquille s'est prise dans le tapis.

\- Bon sang, pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé un domestique ?

Severus le gratifia d'un regard noir et s'abstint de répondre. Harry l'aida à se redresser en position assise puis il glissa les mains sous ses aisselles pour le soulever. En vain. L'homme était beaucoup trop grand et trop lourd pour le petit gabarit de Harry.

-Je n'y arrive pas, dit-il, essoufflé. Je vais chercher de l'aide.

Il se rua dans le couloir pour appeler un domestique mais se trouva nez-à-nez avec Blaise.

\- Harry, mais que…

\- Blaise ! J'ai besoin de votre aide. Snape est tombé et je n'arrive pas à le relever.

Sans attendre, Blaise suivit Harry dans la chambre.

-Bon Dieu, Severus, grogna le métis en voyant son supérieur assis par terre.

Il s'accroupit à côté de lui et passa son bras par-dessus son épaule.

-Harry, placez-vous de l'autre côté. Nous allons le soulever tous les deux.

Harry fit ce que Blaise lui demandait. A deux, ils parvinrent à le remettre debout et à l'asseoir sur le lit.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Blaise sèchement.

\- J'ai voulu me lever seul et je suis tombé, répéta Snape avec agacement. Il n'y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

\- Pas de quoi fouetter un chat ? répéta Blaise, furieux. Tu aurais pu te fracasser le crâne ou te…

\- C'est bon, Blaise, coupa Harry. Je crois que le Commodore a compris et qu'il n'essaiera plus de se lever seul à l'avenir. N'est-ce pas Commodore ?

Snape leva les yeux sur Harry, prêt à lâcher une remarque cinglante. Il n'en fit rien, se contentant seulement de hocher la tête.

\- Quand Mademoiselle Granger saura ce qu'il s'est passé, elle te passera un savon et tu ne l'auras pas volé ! dit Blaise un peu perfidement.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire de lui dire ! répliqua Snape, presque affolé.

\- Bon sang, elle te fait vraiment peur ! constata Blaise en se moquant de lui ouvertement.

\- Absolument pas !

Mais ni Blaise, ni Harry n'étaient dupes. Ils remirent de l'ordre dans la chambre et réinstallèrent Severus dans son fauteuil roulant.

-A partir de maintenant, je m'occuperai de ta rééducation, dit Blaise d'un ton décidé. Je vais en parler immédiatement avec Mademoiselle Granger et établir avec elle un programme d'exercices.

Sans attendre la réaction de Snape ou une quelconque protestation de sa part, Blaise sortit.

\- Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? demanda Harry. Dois-je faire venir un valet ?

\- Non. Je n'ai besoin de rien, bougonna Snape.

Harry soupira. Il sortit le mouchoir de la poche de son veston.

-Hermione devait vous rendre ceci, dit-il en lui tendant le morceau de tissus.

Snape prit le mouchoir sans un mot et le fit rapidement disparaître dans sa poche.

\- D'où vient-il ? demanda Harry.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Le mouchoir. D'où vient-il ?

\- Je ne crois pas que cela vous regarde.

\- Au contraire. Il porte le même monogramme que celui brodé sur les miens.

\- Il faut croire que nous les avons acheté au même endroit.

\- Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, Snape.

\- Et vous, ne vous croyez pas autorisé à me questionner comme un vulgaire domestique !

Harry ferma les yeux pour tenter de conserver son sang-froid.

\- Quand je suis venu vivre chez lui, dit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait calme et posée, mon parrain m'a remis un coffre qui renfermait des affaires ayant appartenu à ma mère. Dans ce coffre, se trouvait une boîte contenant neuf mouchoirs identiques, brodés du monogramme LS. Neuf, c'est un drôle de chiffre, vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Cette conversation commence à me fatiguer, Potter.

\- Je pense qu'en réalité, il y avait dix mouchoirs dans cette boîte. Et que vous possédez le dixième.

\- Vous racontez n'importe quoi…

Harry fit quelques pas dans la pièce, se demandant s'il devait continuer. Se dévoiler. Exposer à Snape son improbable théorie, quitte à se couvrir de ridicule.

Il n'avait pas vraiment cessé d'y réfléchir depuis qu'il avait vu le mouchoir entre les mains de Snape, le soir du bal de fiançailles. Il avait essayé de se convaincre qu'il se trompait, mais plus les jours passaient, plus l'idée faisait son chemin.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ces initiales voulaient dire, commença-t-il. Elles ne correspondaient pas aux initiales du nom de famille de ma mère, ni du prénom et du nom de mon père, ni d'une association des deux. Plus tard, j'ai réalisé que la seule combinaison possible était celle de Lily et Sirius.

Il jeta un regard à Snape. Ce dernier restait complètement stoïque, les poings serrés sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

\- J'ai envisagé que ma mère et mon parrain aient pu avoir une liaison, continua Harry. J'ai même songé au fait que j'étais le fils de Sirius Black et non celui de James Potter…

\- Vous êtes le fils de Potter ! Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus, cracha Snape, mauvais. Black était bien trop loyal à votre père pour le trahir de la sorte !

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

\- C'est aussi ce que je pense, dit-il doucement. Ce qui m'amène à une autre théorie. Une théorie qui m'est venue récemment… Le S ne fait pas référence à Sirius. Mais à Severus.

\- Votre chute de cheval a laissé plus de séquelles que vous ne l'imaginiez, Potter, ricana Snape.

\- Vous croyez ? Je trouve au contraire que cette théorie est sensée. Sinon, pourquoi seriez-vous en possession de ce mouchoir ? Je l'ai examiné en détails. Il est parfaitement identique aux miens, si ce n'est qu'il est davantage usé. Pourquoi ? Parce que contrairement à moi, vous n'en possédez qu'un seul. Et vous ne vous en séparez jamais.

\- J'en ai assez entendu, dit Snape d'une voix glaciale. Je vous prie de quitter ma chambre.

\- Commodore, je vous en prie… dites-moi la vérité. Vous connaissiez mon père et mon parrain, mais vous connaissiez aussi ma mère, n'est-ce pas ? Suffisamment pour avoir fait broder des mouchoirs à vos deux prénoms !

\- Je vous ai dit de sortir, Potter !

\- Dites-moi la vérité !

\- SORTEZ !

Le cri fit reculer Harry d'un pas. L'autre homme écumait littéralement de rage. Ses yeux noirs semblaient brûler comme les feux de l'enfer. Nul doute que s'il avait été sur ses deux jambes, il aurait été capable de se jeter sur lui.

Harry déglutit et détala sans plus rien ajouter.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Dans le hall d'entrée, Harry faillit percuter Draco qui sortait de la bibliothèque.

-Harry ? Où étais-tu passé ? Je te cherche partout depuis que je suis rentré.

Draco avisa alors les joues rouges de Harry et son souffle court. Son regard alla de l'homme devant lui au couloir d'où il semblait provenir. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Tu viens de la chambre de Severus ?

Pour toute réponse, Harry hocha la tête.

-Ne me dis pas que vous vous êtes encore disputés !

Harry ne dit rien, mais son silence parlait pour lui.

\- Harry, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Rien. Ce n'est rien, je t'assure…

\- Ce n'est pas rien !

Draco prit Harry par le bras et le fit entrer dans le salon de musique.

-Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que je suis là pour toi, Harry. Il s'est passé quelque chose qui t'a bouleversé et je veux savoir quoi !

Harry se résigna. Il comptait de toute façon en parler à Draco un jour ou l'autre. Autant que ce soit aujourd'hui. Il lui raconta donc sa découverte et le mutisme de Snape à ce propos.

Draco l'écouta avec attention jusqu'au bout, sans jamais l'interrompre. Quand Harry eut terminé, il resta complètement silencieux.

\- Draco ? l'interpella Harry.

\- Tu… tu es en train de me dire que… mon parrain… et ta mère…

\- C'est la seule explication. Même si elle est complètement aberrante.

Draco soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Peut-être pas tant que ça…

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Tu es au courant de quelque chose ?

\- C'est beaucoup dire. Severus a toujours été un homme très secret et très solitaire. Tout ce que je sais de lui, ce sont les histoires que racontent mon père du temps où ils étaient à Eton, et quand ils étaient ensemble dans la Royal Navy.

\- Et il n'a jamais été question de ma mère ?

\- Jamais. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il conserve la photographie d'une jeune femme dans le tiroir de son bureau, à l'Amirauté.

\- Comment sais-tu cela ?

\- Quand j'étais petit, j'ai plusieurs fois accompagné mon père qui lui rendait visite. Un jour où ils m'avaient laissés seul dans le bureau, j'ai fouillé dans ses tiroirs. Je cherchais un crayon et une feuille de papier, pour passer le temps. Je suis tombé sur le portrait.

\- A quoi ressemblait-il ?

\- Je n'en sais plus rien, Harry ! J'avais quoi ? Huit ans, neuf ans ? Cela n'avait strictement aucune importance pour moi !

Harry acquiesça mollement.

\- Oui, je comprends.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux.

\- Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui est courant, murmura Harry après un moment. Minerva peut-être ?

\- Ecoute, Harry… ne le prends pas mal, mais… il s'agit de son secret. C'est à lui de t'en parler s'il le souhaite.

\- Et il ne le fera jamais !

\- Peut-être que si… quand les choses se seront un peu arrangées entre vous…

\- Il me déteste !

Draco prit les mains de Harry entre les siennes.

\- J'admets qu'il est borné mais je ne désespère pas qu'il finisse par changer d'avis à ton sujet. Après tout, j'y suis bien parvenu, moi…

\- Oh… alors tu espères que ton parrain tombe amoureux de moi ? suggéra Harry avec un sourire en coin.

\- Qu'il pose seulement les yeux sur toi et je lui brise l'autre jambe, répondit Draco d'une voix doucereuse et menaçante.

Harry se mit à rire et entoura le cou de ses bras avant de l'embrasser.

Le baiser s'éternisa, devenant plus impérieux et plus vorace. Draco poussa Harry contre le piano tandis que ses mains s'infiltrèrent sous la veste et le gilet et entreprirent de dégrafer son pantalon.

\- Draco, souffla Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- A ton avis ? murmura Draco en embrassant et mordillant son cou.

\- On… on ne peut pas… pas ici…

\- Tais-toi.

La main inquisitrice cherchait maintenant comme défaire les minuscules boutons du sous-vêtement. Draco maudit ces fichus caleçons longs qui lui donnaient décidément bien du fil à retordre.

Il venait à peine d'atteindre son objectif quand il y entendit des pas dans le hall d'entrée et la voix de son père.

\- Carson, savez-vous où se trouve mon fils ?

Harry sursauta. Sa main posée sur le rebord du clavier dérapa et s'écrasa sur les touches, couvrant la réponse du majordome.

\- Nom de Dieu, jura-t-il en tentant tant bien que mal de se rajuster.

Il n'y parviendrait pas à temps. Le bruit des pas de Lucius se rapprochait inexorablement.

-Cache-toi derrière la tenture ! commanda Draco. Vite !

Harry fit ce qu'il lui disait et se dissimula derrière l'épaisse tenture en velours bleu, au moment précis où Lucius ouvrait la porte du salon de musique.

\- Ah te voilà, dit Lord Malfoy.

\- Bonjour Papa, répondit Draco.

\- Tu jouais ? J'ai entendu le son du piano quand j'étais d'entrée.

\- Oui, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur.

\- Hm. Comment s'est passée la visite de l'orphelinat ?

\- Très bien. Les enfants étaient ravis. Et vous ? La vente ?

\- Tout s'est passé à merveille. Où est Harry ? J'espérais le voir pour le lui dire.

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Je crois qu'il est parti faire une promenade dans le parc.

\- Hum. Eh bien, je suppose que je le verrai au déjeuner. Il sera heureux d'apprendre que tout se passe comme prévu. Dursley viendra ici vendredi prochain.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle.

Derrière la tenture, Harry retint un soupir de soulagement et d'anxiété mêlées. Le plan était véritablement en marche désormais.

\- Tout est prêt ? demanda Draco.

\- Presque. J'ai le faux journal et la reproduction du della Francesca devrait être terminée d'ici une semaine. McNair a rencontré quelques difficultés pour trouver un papier suffisamment vieilli pour ressembler à l'original.

\- Vous êtes certain que cela suffira à duper Dursley ?

\- McNair est le plus brillant faussaire que je connaisse. Dursley n'y verra que du feu.

\- Je l'espère.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va parfaitement se dérouler. Dans quelques semaines, Harry sera libéré de toute cette histoire.

Harry entendit à nouveau des bruits de pas et supposa que Lucius s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

\- Draco, entendit-il depuis la porte.

\- Oui, Papa ?

\- Nous… nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler toi et moi… et je voulais savoir… Tu n'es pas trop nerveux à la perspective de te marier ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Hum… je… je voulais que tu saches que je suis là si tu… si tu veux discuter de… certaines choses… pratiques…

\- Certaines choses pratiques ? répéta Draco. Comme quoi ?

\- Eh bien… sur ce qu'il faut faire pour… hum…

\- Oh. Pour avoir un rapport sexuel satisfaisant et productif avec ma femme ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la tête de Lucius à cet instant.

\- Hum… oui, par exemple.

\- Merci, Papa. Mais je pense que tout ira bien. Vous ne devez pas vous en faire.

\- D'accord. Dans ce cas…

Lucius s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Draco… je… hum… je sais que tu as souffert bien plus que tu ne veux le dire quand tu étais à Azkaban… mais c'était pour ton bien.

\- Je le sais, Papa, répondit Draco d'une voix froide. Vous me l'avez déjà dit.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis très fier de toi. Vraiment très fier de toi.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je vais me marier ?

\- Parce que tu fais ce qui est juste en privilégiant ta lignée, le nom que tu portes et ton titre.

\- C'est ce que vous m'avez toujours enseigné.

\- Oui, et je suis heureux de constater que tu m'as obéi.

\- N'est-ce pas ce que j'ai toujours fait ? Vous obéir en toutes choses ?

Lucius soupira lourdement.

-Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais j'espère qu'un jour tu comprendras pourquoi j'ai fait cela, même si ce n'était pas de gaité de cœur.

Sur ces mots, Harry entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Comme Draco restait absolument silencieux, il se risqua à jeter un œil derrière la tenture. Quand il eut la certitude que Draco et lui étaient à nouveau seuls, il sortit de sa cachette.

-Draco ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu…

Il s'interrompit en voyant Draco, debout au milieu de la pièce, prostré et les joues baignées de larmes. Sans dire quoi que ce soit, il s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Draco s'abandonna à l'étreinte et pleura sur l'épaule de Harry.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	23. Chapitre 21

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

 **31 décembre 1912 – Manoir Malfoy**

Draco était assis sur son lit. Il regardait autour de lui, s'imprégnant une dernière fois du décor si familier de cette chambre qu'il occupait depuis qu'il avait onze ans. Il venait d'y passer sa dernière nuit. Dès ce soir, il dormirait dans sa nouvelle chambre, dans l'aile sud du Manoir.

Avec un pincement au cœur, il passa la main sur les draps, à côté de lui, à l'endroit où Harry était allongé à peine quelques heures auparavant. Il soupira. Quelques heures. Un court laps de temps durant lequel tout pouvait changer. Dans quelques heures, il serait marié et quoi qu'il en dise, sa vie ne serait plus pareille.

Des coups frappés à la porte le sortirent de ses pensées.

-Entrez.

Il fut étonné de voir Carson pénétrer dans la chambre.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur.

\- Bonjour Carson. Que se passe-t-il ? Un problème avec Dobby ?

\- Aucunement, Monsieur. C'est… c'est un jour particulier et… je souhaitais simplement… si vous le permettez… vous… Bref, ce serait un honneur si vous acceptiez que je vous habille moi-même aujourd'hui.

Le majordome semblait étrangement ému, et cette émotion toucha Draco au plus haut point.

\- Oh. Oui… bien sûr. Faites, Carson.

\- Merci, Monsieur.

Avec des gestes sûrs, rompus par l'habitude, Carson sortit l'habit de cérémonie, constitué d'un pantalon et d'une jaquette queue-de-pie noirs, d'une chemise blanche à col haut, d'un gilet en soie grise et d'une cravate assortie.

Il tendit à Draco le pantalon et la chemise, qui sitôt enfilés, firent l'objet d'un examen minutieux afin que les plis tombent le plus parfaitement possible. Il ajusta ensuite le gilet, la boucle dans le dos bien serrée, comme Draco le préférait, et noua la cravate avec dextérité.

\- Quelle épingle souhaitez-vous porter ?

\- Celle surmontée d'une perle rose, répondit Draco.

\- Ne préférez-vous pas celle en or ? Elle serait plus…

\- Non. La perle rose. C'est… elle est importante pour moi.

Carson ne fit aucun autre commentaire et attacha le bijou sur la cravate en soie.

Il aida ensuite Draco à enfiler la veste.

-Vous avez beaucoup d'allure, Monsieur, dit-il en prenant la brosse à vêtement. Vous faites la fierté de la famille Malfoy.

Debout devant le miroir, Draco sourit tandis que le majordome brossait soigneusement les épaules, les manches et le dos.

\- Carson, vous vous souvenez de cette fois où j'ai voulu m'enfuir du Manoir ?

\- Parfaitement, Monsieur. Vous aviez sept ans, et bien entendu, vous aviez entraîné Monsieur Zabini avec vous. Vous m'avez sommé de vous remettre l'argenterie afin que vous puissiez la revendre et ainsi avoir un moyen de subsistance.

\- Pour me dissuader, vous m'avez fait croire que l'argenterie était fausse en réalité et ne valait pas un clou…

\- Vous étiez tellement choqué que vous m'avez répondu « mais alors… ça veut dire que nous sommes pauvres ? »

\- Et vous, vous m'avez dit : « vous êtes le petit garçon le plus riche du monde, Lord Draco, parce que vous êtes aimé par énormément de monde. Vos parents, Monsieur Zabini, votre famille, vos amis, et tous les domestiques ». Puis je vous ai demandé : « vous aussi ? » et vous m'avez répondu : « moi encore plus que tous les autres ».

\- Je le pensais, Monsieur, dit Carson, un peu embarrassé.

\- Je le sais. Je l'ai toujours su et je ne vous ai jamais remercié pour cela.

\- Vous n'aviez pas à le faire.

\- Si.

Draco se retourna pour faire face au majordome.

\- Merci, Carson. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, ma famille, et pour m'avoir aimé inconditionnellement. Je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir toujours été digne.

\- Bien sûr que si, Monsieur !

\- Vous ne savez pas tout de moi, Carson.

\- Je sais tout ce qu'i savoir.

Draco ne savait pas comment interpréter cette phrase sibylline et préféra ne pas épiloguer.

\- Y a-t-il la moindre chance pour que vous continuiez à m'appeler « Monsieur » après le mariage ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Certainement pas, Monsieur ! répliqua Carson, sincèrement offusqué. Vous serez duc. Tout le monde vous appellera donc « Votre Grâce », comme il se doit.

\- Et si je vous le demandais ?

\- Monsieur…

\- Même si c'est pour mon père ? Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente… inférieur dans sa propre demeure.

\- Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour votre père, je ne pense pas que ce soit envisageable… c'est un écart aux convenances totalement inadmissible. Je suis par ailleurs certain que Lord et Lady Malfoy seraient d'accord avec moi.

Draco soupira. Il savait que c'était un combat perdu d'avance.

Carson termina les derniers ajustements du costume et quand il estima que tout était parfait, il se recula.

\- Voilà, Monsieur.

\- Merci, Carson.

Le majordome allait se retirer mais hésita une seconde.

\- Monsieur.

\- Oui, Carson ?

\- J'espère sincèrement que vous serez heureux.

Draco sourit tristement. Il se regarda dans le miroir et dit :

-Quoi qu'il arrive, les gens de ma condition ne sont jamais malheureux, Carson. Jamais.

Ce n'était sans doute pas la réponse que Carson souhaitait entendre mais il comprenait. Il hocha la simplement la tête et quitta la chambre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappait à nouveau à la porte.

-Entrez.

Draco vit dans le miroir le reflet de son visiteur.

\- Tu es magnifique, dit Harry.

\- Toi aussi.

Ils portaient tous les deux le même costume de cérémonie, noir et gris. Une rose blanche était épinglée au revers de la veste de Harry et il en tenait une autre en main. Sans un mot, il s'avança vers Draco et attacha la fleur à sa boutonnière.

\- Tu portes mon épingle, constata-t-il.

\- Et toi mes boutons de manchettes.

Harry lui répondit par un sourire. La réalité, c'est qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, comme si une gêne s'était soudainement installée entre eux.

\- Tu as l'alliance ? demanda Draco.

\- Oui, répondit Harry en tapotant la poche de sa veste.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, nous ferions mieux d'y aller.

\- Oui. La voiture nous attend.

Harry allait repartir vers la porte quand il fut retenu par le bras.

-Harry, attends.

L'instant d'après, Draco l'embrassait avec une ferveur proche du désespoir. Quand le baiser cessa, ils restèrent de longues minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Merci d'être là, murmura Draco.

\- Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, tu le sais.

\- Tu me le jures ?

\- Je te le jure.

Ils se séparèrent et quittèrent la chambre en silence. En cet instant, leurs visages étaient si lugubres qu'ils donnaient davantage l'impression d'assister à des funérailles, plutôt qu'à un mariage.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Dans le hall, il régnait une certaine effervescence. Des domestiques enlevaient les tapis, installaient des tables et disposaient des vases de fleurs en vue de la réception qui se déroulerait après la cérémonie religieuse.

Harry et Draco descendirent le grand escalier dont la rampe avait été entièrement recouverte d'une guirlande de lierre et de roses. Ils furent rejoints en bas par Blaise Zabini. Vu qu'il était suspendu de la Royal Navy, il ne portait pas l'uniforme de cérémonie mais un costume ordinaire.

\- Ça va Draco ? demanda Blaise avec inquiétude. Tu es encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien.

Draco détourna les yeux, ne parvenant pas à croiser ceux de son demi-frère et meilleur ami. Il allait épouser la femme dont Blaise était amoureux. Et même s'il savait que Blaise ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, il ne ressentait pas moins ce mariage comme une terrible injustice.

\- Severus et Mademoiselle Granger sont déjà partis, dit Blaise. Ainsi que ta mère. Ton père partira en dernier avec la Duchesse douairière et Ariana.

\- Et toi ? demanda Draco. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas habillé ?

\- Je… je serai là pour la réception mais je ne viendrai pas à l'église.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ton père pense que…

\- Je me moque de ce que _notre_ père peut penser, siffla Draco. Tu nous accompagneras, Harry et moi.

Blaise secoua doucement la tête.

\- Non. Ne m'en veut pas, Draco mais je ne veux pas avoir d'ennui avec Lucius. Et puis… sincèrement… je ne crois pas que je pourrais… enfin, tu vois, acheva-t-il avec un geste vague de la main.

\- Oui, soupira Draco. Oui, je comprends. Ariana le sait ?

\- Oui. Je l'ai prévenue hier soir.

\- Bien.

Sans rien ajouter, il se dirigea vers la porte.

Harry fixa Blaise brièvement, une lueur de reproche dans le regard. Lui non plus n'assistait pas à ce mariage de gaité de cœur. Pourtant, il serait là, debout derrière celui qu'il aimait plus que tout, pour l'entendre prononcer des vœux qui ne lui étaient pas destinés.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Blaise à l'attention de Harry, mais je n'ai pas votre courage. Ni celui de défier Lucius, ni celui de voir la femme que j'aime en épouser un autre.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il emboita le pas de Draco et tous les deux grimpèrent dans la voiture qui devait les amener à Salisbury.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

La cuisine du Manoir ressemblait à une fourmilière. Les aide-cuisinières allaient et venaient, s'activant autour de la grande table en chêne sur laquelle étaient posés des dizaines de plateaux.

\- Daisy ! cria Madame Patmore. As-tu allumé les fours comme je l'ai demandé ?

\- Oui, Madame Patmore !

\- Tu as préparé la crème pâtissière ?

\- Oui, Madame Patmore !

\- Et la pâte à choux ?

\- Oui, Madame Patmore, et j'ai terminé de plier la pâte feuilletée.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, aide-moi à dresser les petits fours.

Daisy s'empara de la douille que la cuisinière lui tendait et s'appliqua à former de belles rosaces de crème de foie gras sur les toasts.

\- Pourquoi n'allons-nous pas assister au mariage ? demanda-t-elle, un peu boudeuse. Les autres domestiques y vont bien !

\- Parce que sinon il n'y aurait personne pour préparer le repas de mariage, petite sotte ! Et les invités n'auraient rien à manger !

La jeune fille bougonna tout en continuant sa tâche, tandis que Madame Patmore secouait la tête avec agacement.

\- Oh laisse-donc cela, soupira-t-elle en s'essuyant les mains sur son large tablier. Nous avons un peu d'avance sur le planning. Rien ne nous empêche d'aller à l'étage, derrière la porte de service. De là, nous pourrons regarder Lady Ariana partir.

\- Oh, merci Madame Patmore ! s'enthousiasma Daisy.

Avec plusieurs autres filles de cuisine, Madame Patmore et Daisy prirent place sur le palier et entrouvrirent la porte de service. Elles avaient une vue dégagée sur le grand hall où la Duchesse douairière attendait, en compagnie de Lord Malfoy.

\- Lady Dumbledore est vraiment très élégante malgré son âge, commenta Daisy.

\- Bah ça, dit Ivy, une des filles de cuisine, les riches, ça vieillit mieux que nous !

\- Ivy, chuchota Madame Patmore, si c'est pour faire des remarques désobligeantes, tu peux retourner en bas !

\- Bah, j'ai rien dit de mal !

Madame Patmore allait répliquer mais elle fut coupée par un « ooooh » admiratif.

-Ce qu'elle est belle, murmura Daisy.

Ariana descendait le grand escalier, vêtue d'un manteau de laine et de fourrure blanche, ouvert sur sa robe de mariée en soie et en dentelles. Au bas du manteau, étaient reproduites les mêmes broderies dorées qui couraient le long de la robe.

Un voile était attaché dans ses cheveux blonds savamment tressés, par un large peigne surmonté d'un phénix en or et en rubis, emblème de la famille Dumbledore.

D'où elles étaient, les domestiques pouvaient lire l'émotion sur le visage ridé de la duchesse douairière.

\- Tu es resplendissante, ma petite-fille, dit-elle en lui prenant les mains.

\- Merci, Grand-Maman.

Ariana se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa grand-mère.

\- Ton père aurait été fier de toi, dit Lucius Malfoy en lui remettant un bouquet de roses et d'hellébores. Et c'est un honneur pour moi de pouvoir te conduire à l'autel.

\- Vous étiez un de ses amis les plus chers, Lucius. C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu. Et Maman aussi.

\- Certainement, approuva Minerva.

Lucius tendit le bras à sa future belle-fille. Elle s'en saisit et tous les trois traversèrent le hall vers la sortie.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Cathédrale de Salisbury**

Le temps était sec, froid et lumineux sur le Wiltshire, en ce dernier jour de l'année 1912.

A bord de la voiture, le silence était pesant. Draco agitait nerveusement la jambe, faisant tressauter son haut-de-forme posé sur son genou. Harry avait le regard perdu dans le paysage de campagne qu'ils traversaient.

\- Tu repars demain ? demanda soudainement Draco.

\- C'est ce qui est prévu, acquiesça Harry.

\- Tu ne viendras pas à Southampton pour le départ de mon bateau ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Comment expliquerais-tu ma présence ?

Draco ne répondit pas, continuant à agiter la jambe de plus en plus vite.

\- Blaise va nous rejoindre à Malte, lâcha-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Severus a contacté l'Amiral et a obtenu que la suspension de Blaise soit écourtée. Il pourra réintégrer le _Britannia_ le mois prochain.

\- Mais…

\- Le _Britannia_ mouille à Malte. C'est la raison pour laquelle Ariana voulait absolument que nous y passions notre voyage de noces.

\- Et ça te contrarie ? demanda prudemment Harry.

\- Non, soupira Draco. Je suis juste… triste. Parce que toi, tu resteras ici.

\- Blaise a une bonne excuse pour se rendre à Malte. Moi, je n'en ai aucune.

\- Je sais.

Son ton était sombre et résigné.

A l'extérieur, le paysage de campagne avait cédé la place à des ruelles animées.

Salisbury se situait à sept kilomètres du Comté de Slytherin. Et bien que ce dernier possédât son presbytère, les mariages comtaux étaient toujours célébrés à Salisbury, dans la cathédrale.

Il faut dire que l'apparentement des comtes de Slytherin générait toujours une présence nombreuse lors de ces cérémonies, présence impossible à entasser dans la petite paroisse du Comté. Le mariage de Draco ne faisait pas exception, bien au contraire. Si la famille Dumbledore s'était réduite comme peau de chagrin au cours des dernières décennies, le Clan McGonagall restait quant à lui foisonnant. Ajoutez à cela les multiples amitiés de Lucius et Narcissa avec les autres familles aristocratiques et la cathédrale ne serait certainement pas trop grande pour les accueillir tous.

La voiture de Harry et Draco s'arrêta devant le parvis.

Draco sortit le premier et salua plusieurs personnes de ses connaissances. Harry lui, retint son souffle devant la magnificence de l'édifice. Construit dans le plus pur style gothique primaire, la Cathédrale fendait les airs avec sa flèche de plus de 400 pieds de haut, la plus haute de tout le Royaume-Uni.

-Harry ? demanda Draco. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Il se tenait déjà à l'entrée de l'église à côté du Révérend Flint.

-J'arrive, dit Harry en sortant de sa contemplation.

Harry n'en avait cependant pas fini avec l'émerveillement, alors qu'il remontait la travée aux côtés de Draco. La nef semblait défier les lois de la gravité avec ses piliers qui s'élevaient vers le ciel, ses arcs, et ses croisées, sans parler de ses vitraux multicolores au travers desquels filtrait le soleil hivernal.

Narcissa et Minerva avaient vu grand quant à la décoration florale. Il n'y avait pas un autel, un candélabre ou un pilier qui ne soit agrémenté d'un ornement de fleurs et de plantes.

Durant sa progression, Harry distingua des visages connus, comme Théodore Nott, présent avec son frère et ses parents. Gregory Goyle était là également. Harry nota avec plaisir que le personnel du Manoir avait été installé derrière les membres de la famille, et non relégué au fond de l'église. Carson et Madame Hugues lui firent un signe de tête, tandis que Dobby lui adressa un sourire mirobolant. Des chaises avaient été déplacées pour y placer le fauteuil roulant du Commodore Snape. Hermione se tenait un peu en retrait mais pas très éloignée de son patient.

Arrivés au bout de la travée, Draco se dirigea vers sa mère qu'il embrassa tendrement, avant de prendre place sur la chaise qui lui était réservée, Harry à côté de lui.

\- Ça va aller ? demanda Harry.

\- Il faudra bien.

\- Nous pouvons encore nous enfuir, tu sais…

Draco tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou.

-Quoi ? demanda Harry en souriant innocemment. Je t'assure que cela ferait sensation...

Contre toute attente, Draco éclata de rire. D'un geste spontané, il saisit la main de Harry et la serra dans la sienne. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes mais ce fut suffisant pour lui insuffler le courage et la détermination qui commençaient à lui faire défaut. Il comprit à cet instant que Harry serait toujours une constante dans sa vie. Qu'il serait à côté de lui, infaillible. Pour toujours.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Un murmure fébrile parcourut l'assemblée.

Draco sentit plus qu'il ne vit du mouvement à la porte de l'église. Sa fiancée venait d'arriver. La Duchesse douairière entra, accompagnée du Révérend Flint et des enfants de chœur. Elle salua chaleureusement Draco et Harry avant de s'asseoir à côté de Narcissa.

Le Révérend Flint se posta derrière l'autel et fit un signe au maître de chorale. Aussitôt, la musique retentit et des dizaines de voix entonnèrent l' _Hallelujah_ tiré du _Messie_ de Haendel.

Comme le voulait la coutume anglicane, Draco resterait debout face à l'autel. Il ne se retournerait vers sa fiancée que lorsqu'elle serait à quelques pas de lui.

Avec une émotion étrange, Harry regardait Ariana avancer au bras de Lucius. Son visage était couvert d'un voile mais de là où il était, il pouvait dire avec certitude qu'elle souriait, rayonnante.

-Bon Dieu, Draco, lui souffla-t-il discrètement. Elle est absolument magnifique… mais je dois dire que ton père n'est pas mal non plus.

Draco étouffa un éclat de rire. Harry faisait de son mieux pour le rendre moins nerveux et il lui en était infiniment reconnaissant.

Les dernières notes du morceau vibrèrent dans la cathédrale quand Ariana apparut à ses côtés. Il lui prit la main et y posa un baiser. Délicatement, il souleva son voile et le rabattit par-dessus sa tête.

\- Je crois que je vais épouser la plus belle femme de tout l'empire britannique, dit-il en souriant.

\- Seulement de l'empire ? répliqua-t-elle, faussement vexée.

\- Il n'y a rien qui ait de l'importance en dehors de l'empire.

Ariana leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

Entretemps, le Révérend Flint s'était muni d'un énorme volume en cuir relié qu'il avait déposé devant lui.

-Très chers fidèles, dit-il d'une voix forte, nous sommes réunis dans cette église, devant Dieu et en présence de cette assistance, pour unir cet homme et cette femme par les liens sacrés du mariage, cette respectable institution créée par Dieu au temps de l'innocence de l'Homme, et qui, par conséquent ne doit être entreprise sous la contrainte, à la légère ou sans raison, mais avec humilité, prudence, attention et sagesse, et dans la crainte de Dieu.

Il fit une pause et leva les yeux vers l'assemblée.

-Si quelqu'un au sein de cette assemblée a une raison de s'opposer à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ! Ou qu'il se taise à jamais !

Harry sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Quelque chose tout au fond de lui le poussait à s'avancer et à hurler « Oui ! Moi ! », mais évidemment il n'en fit rien. Il ravala son amertume et laissa la cérémonie se dérouler.

Il se tairait à jamais.

-Puisqu'il en est ainsi, continua le prêtre, procédons à l'échange des consentements. Draco Lucius Abraxas Nicholas Charles Malfoy, Comte héritier de Slytherin, acceptez-vous de prendre Ariana Elisabeth Theodora Minerva Mary Dumbledore comme légitime épouse ? Voulez-vous l'aimer, la soutenir, la respecter, veiller sur elle, et renonçant à toute autre, lui rester fidèle tout au long de votre vie ?

Il y eut un moment de flottement qui dura à peine une seconde et qui passa sans doute totalement inaperçu pour toutes les personnes présentes dans l'église, sauf une. Durant cette infime seconde, Harry ressentit le poids du mensonge que Draco s'apprêtait à dire.

-Oui, je le veux.

Les mots, prononcés d'une voix ferme et déterminée résonnèrent douloureusement dans son cœur.

\- Ariana Elisabeth Theodora Minerva Mary Dumbledore, Duchesse de Hogwarts, acceptez-vous de prendre Draco Lucius Abraxas Nicholas Charles Malfoy comme légitime époux ? Voulez-vous l'aimer, le soutenir, le respecter, lui obéir, et renonçant à tout autre, lui rester fidèle tout au long de votre vie ?

\- Oui, je le veux.

\- Je vous invite maintenant à prononcer vos promesses solennelles en présence de Dieu et de son Eglise.

Draco se tourna vers Ariana et lui prit la main.

\- Répétez après moi, dit le Révérend. Moi Draco Lucius Abraxas Nicholas Charles Malfoy.

\- Moi Draco Lucius Abraxas Nicholas Charles Malfoy.

\- Je te prends toi, Ariana Elisabeth Theodora Minerva Mary Dumbledore, comme épouse.

\- Je te prends toi, Ariana Elisabeth Theodora Mary Minerva Dumbledore, comme épouse.

\- Dès maintenant et pour toujours,

\- Dès maintenant et pour toujours,

\- Pour le meilleur et pour le pire,

\- Pour le meilleur et pour le pire,

\- Dans la richesse et la pauvreté,

\- Dans la richesse et la pauvreté,

\- Dans la maladie et la bonne santé,

\- Dans la maladie et la bonne santé,

\- Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare,

\- Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare,

\- Selon la Sainte Loi de Dieu,

\- Selon la Sainte Loi de Dieu.

Le Révérend s'adressa ensuite à Ariana qui répéta la même promesse, les mains jointes à celles de son fiancé. Puis, il invita Draco à procéder à la remise de l'alliance.

Draco se tourna vers Harry. Celui-ci mit la main à la poche intérieure de sa jaquette et en sortit un anneau en or. Il le déposa dans la main de Draco et referma ses doigts dessus, en le regardant dans les yeux et en lui faisant un léger signe de tête. Comme pour lui donner à la fois sa bénédiction et son absolution. Draco lui répondit tout aussi silencieusement.

Quand il revint vers sa fiancée, ses yeux étaient légèrement humides. Il glissa l'alliance à l'annulaire délicat d'Ariana et dit :

-Je te donne cette alliance, par laquelle je scelle notre union, symbole de notre promesse et de tout ce que nous partagerons désormais.

Ariana sourit tendrement à Draco. Ils avaient tous les deux joué leur rôle à merveille.

-Lord Draco, Lady Ariana, dit le Révérend Flint, je vous déclare mari et femme.

Comme le voulait la tradition, Draco se pencha et embrassa son épouse. Même si le baiser fut chaste, Harry ne put faire autrement que détourner les yeux.

Il vécut le reste de la cérémonie comme dans un brouillard.

Ce ne fut que lorsque l'assemblée se leva comme un seul homme pour recevoir la bénédiction que Harry reprit ses esprits.

La musique retentit à nouveau, vive et brillante. Le _Gloria in excelsis deo_ en ré majeur de Vivaldi. Un air qu'il affectionnait particulièrement, un air qu'il avait toujours associé aux célébrations et aux réjouissances. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il descendit la travée à la suite des nouveaux mariés, un large sourire de façade plaqué sur le visage.

A l'extérieur, les cloches de la cathédrale sonnaient à toute volée.

O°O°O°O°O°O

Le trajet du retour se fit dans une ambiance étrange. Draco et Ariana étaient montés à bord de la même voiture, Lucius et Narcissa également, Snape se trouvait toujours avec Hermione, si bien qu'Harry partageait dorénavant la voiture de la Duchesse douairière.

Elle l'observait en silence depuis quelques minutes, quand elle finit par dire :

-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous, Harry. Ce qui rend votre attitude d'autant plus exemplaire.

Harry ne répondit pas. A la place, il posa une question.

\- Vous croyez en Dieu, Minerva ?

\- Bien entendu. Pas vous ?

\- Je me demande ce que Dieu pense de ce qu'Il a vu et entendu ce matin… de ces mensonges proférés dans Son église, sous Ses yeux… Croyez-vous que l'on puisse mentir devant Dieu en toute impunité ?

\- Harry…

\- Selon Dante, les sodomites sont condamnés à errer sur une lande brûlante dans le septième Cercle de l'Enfer, en même temps que tous ceux qui ont commis des violences contre Dieu et la nature. Mais il dit aussi que les menteurs appartiennent au huitième Cercle, où les âmes damnées se traînent, rongées d'ulcères et dévorées par la lèpre. Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'on est à la fois un menteur et un sodomite ? Passe-t-on indifféremment d'un cercle à l'autre ? C'est un fâcheux problème à résoudre, vous ne trouvez pas ?

La vieille dame soupira.

\- Ces Italiens ont décidément l'art de tout dramatiser. Même la mort.

Puis, joignant ses mains gantées sur le pommeau de sa canne, elle posa sur Harry un regard rempli de compassion.

-Harry, soyez réaliste, mon cher. Si notre Seigneur jetait tous les pêcheurs dans les flammes de l'Enfer et gardait près de Lui uniquement les vertueux, il s'ennuierait à mourir à l'heure du thé.

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- A l'heure du thé ? répéta-t-il en pouffant.

\- Dieu est anglais, voyons. Il ne saurait en être autrement.

Elle tourna son visage vers la vitre pour admirer le paysage qui défilait.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Manoir Malfoy**

Le Manoir était méconnaissable. Les tables disposées dans le hall étaient couvertes de fleurs et de victuailles. Toutes les portes des pièces principales étaient ouvertes, de telle sorte que les nombreux invités pouvaient circuler librement d'une pièce à l'autre.

Il régnait dans la grande demeure une joyeuse animation, chacun devisant gaiement en buvant du champagne et en dégustant de délicieux petits fours. Des serveurs allaient et venaient, des plateaux d'argent entre les mains.

Accaparé par ses obligations envers ses invités, Draco n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler avec Harry. Il avait d'abord dû serrer des dizaines de mains, adresser des remerciements et sourire à tous ceux qui venaient le saluer et le féliciter. Quand ce fut fait, il s'était fondu dans la foule en espérant retrouver son amant, mais il était constamment apostrophé par l'un ou l'autre.

Finalement, quand il repéra Harry un peu plus loin, en train de discuter avec le frère aîné de Théodore Nott, il entendit un tintement insistant.

-Mes chers amis ! disait Lucius Malfoy en frappant une petite cuillère contre son verre en cristal.

Le brouhaha des conversations diminua jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement pour laisser la parole au Comte.

-Mes chers amis, reprit Lucius. C'est un moment particulièrement heureux et émouvant pour moi, que ce jour où je marie mon fils unique et héritier, Draco. En épousant Ariana, il n'unit pas seulement le Comté de Slytherin au Duché d'Hogwarts, il épouse une merveilleuse jeune femme qui, j'en suis sûr, lui apportera le bonheur le plus complet. Ariana, dit-elle en s'adressant à la jeune femme, c'est un honneur de t'accueillir dans cette famille, toi que nous considérons comme notre fille depuis si longtemps.

Ariana remercia son beau-père par un large sourire.

-Quant à toi, Draco, continua Lucius, je ne pourrais être plus fier de toi que je ne le suis en cet instant. Tu es le fils que tout père voudrait avoir et je te souhaite de connaître ce bonheur très bientôt !

Lucius leva sa coupe de champagne.

\- Au Duc et à la Duchesse d'Hogwarts ! Aux jeunes mariés !

\- AUX JEUNES MARIES ! répétèrent les invités d'une seule voix en levant leurs verres également.

Les conversations reprirent. Lucius s'approcha de son fils et lui donna une frappe amicale sur l'épaule.

\- Te voilà un homme marié, Draco. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Pas très différent de celui que j'étais ce matin.

\- Oui, j'imagine que c'est encore un peu tôt pour que tu prennes conscience de tes nouvelles responsabilités…

\- J'ai toujours eu conscience de mes responsabilités, présentes et futures. Raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté ce mariage.

Lucius fronça les sourcils au ton amer de Draco.

\- J'espère que tu te rends compte combien tu es chanceux, Draco. Tu épouses une femme ravissante, intelligente et avec laquelle tu t'entends bien. C'est beaucoup plus que la plupart des autres couples de notre milieu.

\- Je le sais, Papa.

\- Bien. Fais en sorte de t'en rappeler.

Sur ces mots, le Comte s'en retourna vers ses invités. Draco serra les poings en essayant de retrouver son calme. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et son sang battait à ses tempes.

-Il paraît que c'était une très belle cérémonie.

Il tourna la tête pour voir Blaise à côté de lui. Il avait revêtu un beau costume noir qui mettait en valeur sa stature.

\- Ma mère et Minerva ont géré cela de main de maître, répondit-il. Pas une fausse note, pas un faux pas.

\- Ariana est magnifique. Tout le monde te trouve particulièrement chanceux.

\- Il semblerait que ce soit le mot du jour, grinça Draco.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- Pour rien.

\- Ecoute, Draco… je sais que tu m'en veux de ne pas être venu à l'église mais…

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, Blaise. Je te l'assure. Au contraire, je… c'est toi qui devrait m'en vouloir ! Tu es amoureux d'elle, et elle de toi… et moi, je…

Draco soupira lourdement en se frottant les tempes.

\- Si seulement je pouvais m'abstenir de devoir… enfin, tu sais… mais il y a l'héritier, alors je serai bien obligé de…

\- Je sais, coupa Blaise. Et je ne t'en veux pas car je sais que tu n'as pas le choix. Et Ariana non plus.

Le métis eut un petit rire désabusé.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir faire le travail à ta place mais si l'héritier a les cheveux frisés et la peau café au lait, ça risque de poser problème…

\- On pourrait toujours dire qu'Ariana a bu trop de chocolat chaud pendant sa grossesse, soupira Draco.

\- Certains seraient assez stupides pour le croire, mais pas ton… mais pas Lucius. J'aurais de la chance qu'il ne me fasse pas pendre !

Draco hocha la tête.

\- Est-ce que Ariana et toi… vous avez déjà…

\- Non.

\- Oh.

\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre qu'elle t'ait donné un fils.

\- Ça peut prendre du temps...

\- C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Elle… elle m'a dit aussi qu'elle avait… une solution pour éviter tout… problème, acheva-t-il à voix plus basse.

\- Hm. Dans ce cas, il n'y aura en effet aucun problème.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Absolument. Elle s'y connaît, crois-moi.

Blaise écarquilla les yeux et Draco se rendit compte de la portée de ses paroles.

-Non ! Je ne voulais pas dire que…

Il s'interrompit et prit Blaise par le bras pour l'éloigner des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Ariana vient en aide aux prostituées et aux femmes qui vivent dans une grande pauvreté, chuchota-t-il. Elle fait cela avec une amie ethnobotaniste et un groupe d'autres personnes, dont Hermione Granger fait également partie. Elles se sont renseignées sur les différentes techniques pour ne pas tomber enceinte et elles les enseignent à ces femmes. Voilà pourquoi Ariana s'y connaît.

\- Ah, fit Blaise d'un ton manifestement soulagé. Dans ce cas, je suppose que… hum…

\- Tu aurais tort de ne pas en profiter, sourit Draco.

Blaise détourna les yeux, un peu embarrassé.

\- Ne soit pas gêné, Blaise, dit Draco. Je ne veux que le bonheur d'Ariana. Et aussi le tien.

\- Et qu'en est-il de toi ?

\- Je suis heureux. Bien plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais été.

Disant cela, son regard s'était perdu sur Harry qui se trouvait toujours à discuter avec Réginald Nott. Harry le remarqua et lui sourit. De loin, Draco comprit qu'il prenait congé de son interlocuteur pour venir vers lui.

\- C'est quelqu'un de bien, approuva Blaise. Et de très courageux.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il arrive à me supporter ? plaisanta Draco.

\- Parce que, pour te soutenir et parce que tu le lui as demandé, il a regardé la personne qu'il aime éperdument, en épouser une autre. Je ne suis pas certain que tu en aurais eu la force. Moi, je ne l'ai pas eue.

Draco ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, incapable de répondre. Blaise avait raison. Jamais il n'aurait été capable d'un tel désintéressement.

\- Draco ? demanda la voix inquiète de Harry. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Je… je ne…

Draco semblait perdu dans la contemplation de Harry.

\- Je vais vous laisser, dit Blaise.

Avec un air entendu, il s'éloigna.

\- Draco ? répéta Harry.

\- Retrouve-moi dans ma chambre, dans une demi-heure. Demande à Dobby de te faire passer par l'escalier de service.

\- Oui… d'accord, dit Harry, perplexe. Mais tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Dans une demi-heure.

\- D'accord.

Draco lui sourit et effleura sa main, avant de partir rejoindre son épouse.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

A l'heure dite, Draco entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et vit Harry entrer.

\- Personne ne t'a vu ? demanda-t-il.

\- Personne.

A peine avait-il refermé la porte derrière lui que Harry fut emporté dans un étourdissant baiser auquel il répondit avec la même ferveur.

\- Merci, dit Draco en s'écartant légèrement de lui.

\- Pourquoi me remercies-tu ?

\- Pour tout. Pour avoir été à mes côtés ce matin. Pour avoir fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour que je sois moins nerveux…

\- C'est à cela que servent les témoins.

\- Non, Harry, dit Draco avec un grand sérieux. Je n'aurais jamais été capable de faire ce que tu as fait pour moi aujourd'hui.

\- Mais si…

\- Non.

Harry s'écarta de Draco.

\- N'en parlons plus, dit-il.

\- Si, il le faut. Je veux savoir comment tu vas.

\- J'ai survécu, comme tu peux le voir, dit Harry en riant pauvrement.

\- Harry. S'il te plaît.

Harry soupira profondément.

\- C'était dur, admit-il.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Rien de tout cela n'était ta faute.

\- Si. Jamais je n'aurais dû te demander d'être mon témoin. C'était terriblement égoïste de ma part. Tout comme c'était égoïste de te demander de m'accompagner au bateau pour mon départ en voyage de noces.

\- C'est vrai, c'était égoïste, dit Harry haussant les épaules. Mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir accepté, parce que tu avais besoin de moi.

\- Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ?

\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Draco.

Draco reprit Harry dans ses bras et le serra étroitement contre lui.

\- Tu crois qu'ils remarqueront notre absence, en bas ? chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Nous pourrions…

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, répondit Harry d'une voix incertaine. Pas aujourd'hui. Ce ne serait pas… correct.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Draco.

\- Tu as prononcé des vœux.

\- Oui.

Contre toute attente, Draco se dirigea vers la commode. Il ouvrit le tiroir supérieur et en sortit une petite boîte en velours noir. Il souleva le couvercle, dévoilant à Harry une chevalière en or gravée d'un B entouré de trois corbeaux, les armoiries de la famille Black.

\- Elle est identique à celle que je porte, expliqua Draco en exhibant son auriculaire gauche. C'était celle de Regulus, le frère de Sirius. Je l'ai retrouvée dans l'un de nos coffres.

\- Mais… que… tu… tu me la donnes ?

\- Tu es un Black. Tu es supposé en avoir une également.

\- Mais comment vais-je expliquer d'où elle vient ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à dire que c'était celle de Sirius et que tu as décidé de la porter dorénavant.

\- Et personne ne va se rendre compte de la disparation de celle de Regulus ?

\- Je te garantis que non. Au pire, on pensera qu'elle s'est perdue.

Harry voulut la prendre mais Draco écarta la boîte de sa portée. A la place, il prit lui-même la bague dans l'écrin. Avec des gestes lents, il prit la main de Harry et glissa l'anneau à son doigt.

-Je ne peux pas t'épouser, Harry, mais je peux au moins te faire une promesse. Celle de t'aimer, de te respecter, de veiller sur toi, et de te rester fidèle tout au long de ma vie. Car même si mon corps devra te trahir pour assurer ma descendance, mon cœur lui, ne pourra jamais en aimer un autre que toi.

Prudemment, il leva les yeux sur Harry pour voir sa réaction. Ce dernier était immobile, complètement stupéfait. Draco ne savait pas quoi en penser.

-Tu… tu dois me trouver terriblement niais et mélodramatique… et tu as raison… mais je voulais te montrer à quel point que je tiens à toi et que même si cet amour est indigne aux yeux de la loi, de la religion et de la morale, il est ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Alors, je suis désolé, si mon comportement t'a embarrassé, ce n'était pas mon intention. Je voulais simplement…

Il fut coupé dans son discours par la bouche de Harry qui l'embrassait.

\- Je t'aime, Draco, dit-il finalement. Et j'aime quand tu es niais et mélodramatique.

\- Tu… tu es sûr ? Car tu semblais un peu… terrorisé.

\- Je ne suis pas un orateur né, comme toi, rigola Harry. J'ai du mal à trouver les mots quand je suis bouleversé. L'émotion me rend un peu empoté.

\- J'aime quand tu es empoté, sourit Draco en posant un baiser sur son front.

Harry admira la chevalière.

\- Je ne pouvais rêver d'un plus bel engagement. Et c'est un engagement mutuel, j'espère que tu le sais.

\- Je n'ai aucune doute là-dessus.

Des coups furent frappés à la porte.

\- Monsieur ? C'est Dobby, Monsieur, dit une voix derrière le battant.

\- Entrez, Dobby.

Le petit homme entra rapidement.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Monsieur le Comte vous cherche, Monsieur… Enfin, je veux dire, Votre Grâce.

\- J'arrive, soupira Draco. Voulez-vous bien vous occuper de Lord Black et veiller à ce qu'il regagne le rez-de-chaussée sans être vu ?

\- Bien entendu, Mons… Votre Grâce.

\- Ça ira, Dobby. Vous pouvez continuer à m'appeler « Monsieur », si vous voulez.

\- Oh non, M… Votre Grâce ! Si Monsieur Carson me prend à vous appeler « Monsieur », il me fera renvoyer ! Nous avons tous reçu la leçon hier soir ! Après le mariage, nous devons nous adresser à vous en disant « Votre Grâce » parce que dorénavant, vous êtes un Duc et que c'est…

\- D'accord, Dobby ! D'accord, dit Draco en levant les mains pour faire taire la logorrhée de son valet. Attendez-moi dehors, nous arrivons.

\- Oui, Votre Grâce, dit-il en s'inclinant.

Quand Dobby fut sorti, Draco embrassa une dernière fois Harry, puis le regarda avec un certain embarras.

\- Dès ce soir, je m'installe dans l'aile sud. Ce sera compliqué de traverser le Manoir pour venir te voir… alors…

\- Je sais, dit Harry. Je comprends. Il n'y a aucun problème.

\- C'est avec toi que je voudrais être.

\- Moi aussi.

Draco hocha la tête. Résigné, il quitta la chambre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

La réception prit fin aux alentours de cinq heures de l'après-midi. Draco et Ariana n'étaient pourtant pas encore près de prendre un repos bien mérité car plusieurs invités, parmi la famille et les plus proches amis des Malfoy et des Dumbledore, soit à peu près une trentaine de personnes, restaient pour le dîner.

Celui-ci fut somptueux. Madame Patmore s'était surpassée avec en entrée, un gratin de crabe et de coquilles Saint-Jacques, d'un rôti en croûte pour le plat et un Saint-Honoré en dessert, le préféré d'Ariana. Harry ne connaissait pas ce gâteau français, composé d'une pâte feuilletée napée de crème pâtissière et garnie d'une multitude de petits-choux recouverts de caramel. Il n'en fit qu'une bouchée.

Il ne se priva pas non plus des vins prestigieux servit pendant le repas. Il ne cherchait pas forcément l'ivresse, seulement l'engourdissement des sens que provoque l'alcool. Il espérait que ce dîner se termine vite, afin qu'il puisse regagner sa chambre, s'endormir et arrêter de penser à Draco et Ariana partageant le même lit.

Sans doute que cette perspective angoissait Draco également car, de tout le repas, il ne cessait de faire signe aux valets pour que ceux-ci viennent remplir son verre. Le regard réprobateur que Lucius lui lançait ne l'affectait pas le moins du monde.

Ariana essaya à plusieurs reprises de tempérer son mari, sans succès.

Avec Minerva et Narcissa, elle veillait à alimenter les conversations et détourner l'attention de l'attitude un peu cavalière de Draco.

Quand le dîner prit fin, les convives furent invités à rejoindre le grand salon pour y prendre un digestif et attendre les douze coups de minuit. Alors que Draco se servait déjà un deuxième verre de whisky, Lucius s'approcha de lui et le lui arracha pratiquement des mains.

\- Les ivrognes font de piètres amants, Draco, siffla-t-il. Ton épouse espère mieux qu'un homme soûl comme un cochon pour sa nuit de noces !

-Ooh ! Vous vous inquiétez de mes performances, Papa ? chuchota Draco d'un ton mauvais. Vous voulez peut-être que je vous installe à côté du lit… pour que vous puissiez constater par vous-même comment votre précieux fils parvient à déflorer sa jolie épouse ?

\- Draco…

Le ton de Lucius était dangereusement calme mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

\- Oh mais c'est vrai, continua Draco en pointant le doigt en l'air d'un air docte. Elle est déjà déflorée. Et pas par moi…

\- Draco, ça suffit, gronda Lucius en l'empoignant par le bras. Fais-toi servir du café fort et va dessoûler dans ta chambre !

\- Non.

Draco se dégagea brutalement. Plus loin, Ariana observait la scène avec appréhension. Aucun des invités ne semblaient avoir remarqué la tension qui régnait entre le père et le fils, mais cela ne durerait pas indéfiniment.

\- Vous n'avez aucun ordre à me donner. Plus maintenant. Je suis le Duc d'Hog…

\- Draco.

Draco se tourna vers Harry qui venait de poser sa main sur son bras. Il lui lançait un regard lourd d'avertissement.

\- Draco, répéta Harry. Tu es fatigué. La journée a été longue et éprouvante. Tu as besoin de te reposer.

\- Je ne suis pas…

\- Draco, s'il te plaît. Ariana ne mérite pas cela.

Ils se mesurèrent du regard un instant, avant que Draco ne détourne le sien. Harry vit Ariana soupirer de soulagement et approcher de son mari.

Lucius reprit alors la situation en main.

\- Mes chers amis, dit-il d'une voix forte. Après cette journée riche en émotions, Draco et Ariana souhaitent se retirer dans leurs appartements.

\- Merci à tous d'avoir partagé avec nous ce merveilleux moment, dit Ariana. Draco et moi vous souhaitons déjà une très bonne année !

\- Bonne année ! dirent les invités.

Ariana et Draco leur firent un signe de la main et quittèrent le salon sous les applaudissements et les félicitations.

\- Je vous remercie, Harry, dit Lucius. Je suis heureux de voir l'influence positive que vous avez sur Draco.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, Lucius.

\- Son comportement m'échappe. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il fait ou dit des choses uniquement pour me contrarier. Ou pour me punir.

\- De quoi devrait-il vous punir ? demanda Harry, innocemment.

\- J'ai… il y a longtemps, j'ai pris des décisions qui l'ont contrarié. Il m'en veut. Il ne comprend pas que j'ai fait cela uniquement pour son bien.

\- En avez-vous parlé avec lui depuis ?

\- Il n'y a rien à en dire. J'ai pris la bonne décision. Draco ne serait jamais devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui si je n'avais pas fait ce qui était bon pour lui.

\- Non. Vous avez sûrement raison.

Lucius ne décela pas le double-sens de la remarque de Harry, satisfait que ce dernier soit d'accord avec lui.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **1** **er** **janvier 1913**

Harry avait regagné sa chambre, moralement et physiquement épuisé. Dobby l'avait déshabillé en silence, comme s'il comprenait que son humeur n'était pas à la fête.

Quand il fut enfin seul, il s'écroula sur le lit sans cérémonie et sombra dans un sommeil lourd.

Il avait l'impression de s'être endormi depuis moins de cinq minutes quand il sentit quelqu'un le secouer de plus en plus fortement. Il entendait vaguement qu'on l'appelait par son prénom.

Il ouvrit péniblement un œil et distingua une silhouette debout au pied de son lit.

\- Draco ? marmonna-t-il. Que fais-tu là ? Je croyais…

\- Harry, j'ai besoin de vous…

Il se réveilla complètement en reconnaissant la voix d'Ariana. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet et constata que la jeune femme était bel et bien dans sa chambre. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient dans son dos et elle portait en tout et pour tout une chemise de nuit plutôt vaporeuse qui laissait entrevoir les courbes harmonieuses de son corps.

Harry détourna les yeux.

\- Ariana ! Que… que faites-vous ici ?

\- C'est Draco ! Je vous en supplie, Harry ! Vous devez m'aider !

Elle pleurait, ce qui inquiéta grandement Harry. Il se leva et enfila sa robe de chambre. Il prit un cardigan dans son armoire et le tendit à Ariana.

-Tenez, enfilez cela ou vous risquez d'attraper la mort.

Ils sortirent de la chambre avec prudence.

\- Venez, il n'y a personne, dit-elle en l'entrainant par la main.

\- Ariana, chuchota Harry frénétiquement. Dites-moi ce qui se passe !

\- C'est Draco… Il… Il a besoin de vous…

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Ne posez pas de question et suivez-moi !

Elle volait plus qu'elle ne courait dans les couloirs et Harry peinait à la suivre sans faire de bruit. Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans une aile du Manoir qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ariana ouvrit une double porte, traversera ce qui semblait être un salon puis ouvrit une seconde porte et s'effaça pour laisser entrer Harry.

Il s'agissait vraisemblablement de leur chambre. Machinalement, le regard de Harry ne posa sur le lit. Il était vide. C'est alors qu'il remarqua une silhouette recroquevillée dans un des fauteuils devant la cheminée. Draco était ramassé sur lui-même et se balançait d'avant en arrière en gémissant faiblement.

Harry se précipita vers lui.

-Draco ? Draco ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Comme il ne répondait pas, Harry se tourna vers Ariana. Elle se tenait plus loin, le visage ravagé par le chagrin, en serrant ses bras autour de son propre corps.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

\- Nous… nous étions dans le lit… et nous… enfin… je veux dire…

Elle essuya les larmes sur ses joues et respira un grand coup.

-Nous tentions de… de… consommer le mariage. J'ai fait en sorte que Draco soit dans de bonnes… dispositions mais… mais, il n'y parvenait pas. Il était de plus en plus nerveux, et angoissé… J'ai… j'ai essayé de le toucher mais il m'a repoussée violemment et il s'est écroulé en se tenant la tête entre les mains et en criant. Je ne savais pas quoi faire ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça !

Ariana semblait complètement perdue.

-Il refuse de me laisser l'approcher, alors j'ai pensé que vous… peut-être…

Harry hocha simplement la tête. Il s'agenouilla aux pieds de Draco et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

-Draco, c'est moi. C'est Harry.

Draco cessa de se balancer et posa sur Harry un regard vide.

\- Harry, croassa-t-il.

\- Oui, c'est moi. Dis-moi ce que tu as… Tu as mal la tête ?

Draco acquiesça.

\- Tu as pris quelque chose ?

\- J'ai voulu lui donner du laudanum, intervint Ariana mais comme il refuse que j'approche…

De la tête, elle désigna un verre posé sur une table basse.

\- Combien ? demanda Harry.

\- Dix gouttes.

\- Bien.

Il se releva, prit le verre et l'approcha de la bouche de Draco.

-Bois ceci, ça va t'aider.

Sans protester, Draco but le contenu du verre.

-C'est bien. Maintenant viens, dit Harry en l'aidant à se relever. Va t'allonger dans le lit, tu y seras beaucoup mieux.

Draco s'appuya sur Harry et se laissa conduire sur le lit où Harry l'installa en veillant à ce qu'il ne soit pas sur le dos.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Ariana. Je croyais que ses crises étaient liées à… vous savez… ce qu'il a subi quand il était à Azkaban…

\- Au début, les crises étaient liées à cela, expliqua Harry. Mais maintenant, elles sont dues à l'angoisse, à la colère ou à la peur.

\- Oh… alors, c'est à cause du fait qu'il… qu'il ne parvenait pas à…

\- Oui. Sans doute.

Harry arrangeait les couvertures autour de Draco quand il l'entendit murmurer quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas tout de suite.

\- Que dis-tu ?

\- Je… je suis… moins qu'un homme, répéta Draco.

Le cœur meurtri, Harry s'assit au bord du lit et prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille, souffla-t-il. Tu m'entends ?

\- Harry…

\- Tu es un homme. Un homme merveilleux. L'homme que j'aime plus que tout au monde.

Sans se soucier qu'ils ne soient pas seuls, il se pencha et embrassa Draco avec tendresse. C'était la première fois qu'il posait un geste d'une telle intimité en présence d'une autre personne, mais il s'en fichait. Draco avait besoin de lui.

De son côté, Ariana se sentit terriblement émue par la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Il émanait de ces deux hommes un tel amour, une telle osmose qu'elle en était bouleversée. Les larmes lui revinrent aux yeux mais cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas de tristesse.

Un petit reniflement fit reprendre ses esprits à Harry.

\- Je… je suis désolé, dit-il à Ariana. Je ne voulais pas vous embarrasser…

\- Oh… non, vous ne m'embarrassez pas. Je… votre amour est tellement beau à voir…

Harry se sentit rougir.

-Il devrait s'endormir bientôt, dit-il en caressant les cheveux de Draco. Et la crise devrait avoir cessé demain.

Il allait se lever mais Draco le retint par le bras.

-Reste. S'il te plaît.

Le regard de Harry passa de Draco à Ariana.

\- Restez avec lui, dit-elle en souriant. Cela ne me dérange pas. Il a plus besoin de vous que de moi.

\- Mais… et vous ?

\- Il y a une autre chambre juste à côté. Je ferai en sorte de venir vous réveiller avant le lever des domestiques, pour que vous puissiez vous éclipser discrètement.

\- Merci.

\- Non, Harry. Merci à vous.

Elle quitta la chambre et referma doucement la porte derrière elle.

Harry reporta son attention sur Draco. Son visage était encore crispé par la douleur et sa tête dodelinait légèrement.

Il se glissa sous les couvertures et colla son torse contre le dos de Draco, un bras enserrant étroitement sa taille.

-Je suis là, Draco, chuchota-t-il, le nez enfouit dans ses doux cheveux blonds. Je suis là.

La respiration de Draco se fit plus régulièrement et plus profonde, signe que le sommeil était en train de le gagner. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Harry sombre à son tour.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Au matin, Draco se réveilla seul dans son lit et un peu désorienté.

Il mit plusieurs secondes à se rappeler qu'il logeait désormais dans l'aile sud, vu qu'il était marié. Cette pensée en amena une autre qui le fit se redresser d'un bond.

\- Harry ?

\- Tout va bien. Il a regagné sa chambre sans encombre et il est descendu prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Ariana se tenait près de la fenêtre. Elle était déjà habillée.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Un peu plus de neuf heures, mais ne t'inquiète pas. C'était notre nuit de noces. Personne ne s'attend à nous voir ce matin.

Draco se rembrunit.

\- Je… je suis désolé pour cette nuit. Je n'aurais pas dû boire autant au dîner… c'est certainement cela qui a déclenché la crise.

\- Harry m'a expliqué, le coupa-t-elle. Il m'a dit que les crises étaient provoquées par l'angoisse.

Il soupira en détournant les yeux.

\- Ne sois pas gêné, Draco. J'ai eu très peur hier mais… maintenant, je comprends.

\- Tu comprends quoi ? s'emporta-t-il. Que je suis incapable de coucher avec toi ? Que je suis incapable de faire ce que l'on attend de moi ?

Ariana vint s'asseoir au bord du lit. Elle prit la main de Draco dans la sienne.

-Calme-toi. Nous finirons bien par trouver une solution. De toute façon, je t'ai dit que je ne souhaitais pas être à nouveau enceinte si tôt après la naissance de Charlotte. Cela nous laisse du temps pour réfléchir et comprendre comment gérer cet… aspect des choses.

Draco hocha la tête.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je vais mieux. Je n'ai plus mal.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, nous allons descendre et arborer notre plus beau sourire.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Personne n'eut évidemment l'audace de leur demander comment s'était passée la nuit de noces. Ceci étant, leurs mines fatiguées et leurs sourires parlaient pour eux et tout le monde considéra que l'entreprise avait été un succès.

Draco fut déçu de ne pas trouver Harry dans la salle à manger. Quand il posa la question, on lui répondit qu'il avait mangé tôt et demandé à ce qu'un cheval soit sellé afin qu'il puisse faire une promenade.

Il avait neigé durant la nuit. Pas en très grande quantité, mais suffisamment pour couvrir le domaine d'un doux manteau blanc. Draco esquissa un sourire. Harry adorait la neige. Pas étonnant qu'il ait voulu effectuer une promenade matinale.

Il se rendit sans attendre à l'écurie où il demanda à ce qu'on lui prépare son cheval. A son grand déplaisir, ce fut Peeves qui lui amena l'animal. Le palefrenier avait l'œil brillant et mauvais.

-Alors, comme ça, on part faire une p'tite prom'nade, dit l'homme en lui tendant les rênes. Just' après qu'le joli comte soit aussi parti en faire une…

Draco préféra ne pas répondre. Il grimpa sur Nimbus et quitta l'écurie sans se retourner. C'était cela ou bien il tranchait la gorge de ce chien.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Grâce aux traces dans la neige, Draco n'eut aucun mal à savoir où Harry s'était rendu. La clairière de Primrose Hill.

Comme il s'y attendait, il trouva le cheval attaché à un tronc d'arbre à côté du sentier qui descendait à la rivière. Il mit pied à terre, attacha Nimbus et se faufila entre les branches nues. Ses bottes crissaient sur la fine couche neigeuse, si bien qu'Harry se retourna pour le voir arriver.

-J'espérais bien que tu viendrais me rejoindre, lui dit-il en souriant.

Draco lui sourit en retour et le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

\- Merci pour cette nuit, dit-il. Je suis désolé de t'avoir mis dans une situation embarrassante.

\- Ce n'est rien. Tu vas mieux ?

\- Oui.

Harry passa tendrement sa main gantée sur la joue froide de Draco.

\- Bonne année, Draco. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te le dire.

\- Bonne année à toi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, avec une ferveur mêlée de tristesse, conscients que les heures passées ensemble étaient comptées. Puis, ils restèrent blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en silence.

\- A quelle heure pars-tu ? demanda finalement Draco.

\- J'ai appelé Spratt ce matin. La voiture sera là vers une heure et demi. Dobby et Bates sont en train de préparer mes valises en ce moment.

Draco hocha la tête, en resserrant sa prise autour de Harry.

\- Je voudrais tellement que les choses soient différentes, murmura-t-il.

\- Moi aussi, mais au bout du compte… elles sont peut-être comme elles doivent être, Draco.

\- Oui. Peut-être.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il s'imprégna de la douce odeur de Draco tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Avant qu'il ne soit séparé de lui pour trois longs mois.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	24. Chapitre 22

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

 **3 janvier 1913 – Manoir Malfoy**

-Le Baron et la Baronne Dursley, annonça Carson en pénétrant dans le grand salon.

Lucius et Narcissa se levèrent pour accueillir leurs visiteurs. Autant Vernon Dursley était large et imposant, avec un visage rond et rougeaud, autant son épouse était longue et maigre. Elle avait une mâchoire proéminente qui lui donnait un air un peu chevalin.

\- Soyez les bienvenus à Malfoy Manor, dit Lucius avec affabilité. J'espère que la neige n'a pas rendu votre trajet trop difficile.

\- Absolument pas ! répondit Dursley en agitant ses mains boudinées. Nous avons une Audi Type B ! Moteur 4 cylindres, 28 chevaux. Il n'y a rien de plus fiable que les voitures allemandes !

\- Je vous crois sur parole, sourit Lucius. Je ne suis pas très versé dans les véhicules automobiles. Je préfère les chevaux en chair et en os.

\- Hm. Mon fils s'y connaît en chevaux.

\- C'est dommage qu'il ne vous ait pas accompagné, intervint Narcissa. Nous lui aurions fait visiter l'écurie. Lucius possède une vingtaine de pur-sang qui participent régulièrement aux courses d'Ascot, d'Epsom et de Doncaster.

\- Il aurait certainement aimé voir cela, minauda la Baronne Dursley, mais il avait un rendez-vous d'affaires.

\- Comme c'est dommage, se plaignit Narcissa, mais ce n'est que partie remise, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûre que notre fils Draco aimerait faire sa connaissance.

Narcissa plaqua un sourire factice sur son visage et invita les Dursley à s'asseoir pour prendre le thé.

\- Votre fils s'est marié il y a peu de temps, non ? demanda Pétunia Dursley.

\- Le 31 décembre dernier, confirma Lucius. Avec la Duchesse d'Hogwarts. Ils ont pris le bateau hier pour leur voyage de noces.

\- Bel ajout à votre patrimoine, commenta le Baron. Hogwarts est un petit duché mais très riche. Votre fils a fait une belle affaire. Ça va lui rapporter quoi ? Trente mille guinées par an ?

Lucius faillit s'étouffer avec son thé.

\- Cela n'a que peu d'importance, dit Narcissa, froidement. C'est un mariage d'amour.

\- Bien entendu. L'amour vient toujours plus vite quand la fortune est au rendez-vous. C'est ce que j'enseigne à Dudley mais il tarde à trouver la perle rare.

La conversation se poursuivit sur le même mode : Dursley parlait continuellement d'argent. Qu'il s'agisse des taxes imposées par Lloyd George, du prix de sa voiture, ou du coût prohibitif de ses domestiques, tout y passait. Lucius en avait la nausée. Un tel manque d'éducation et de savoir-vivre était absolument révoltant. Pourtant, il veilla à conserver son calme, à sourire poliment et à ne jamais montrer sa réprobation, car aussi déplaisante que cette conversation pouvait être, elle mettait en lumière les principales faiblesses du baron : la convoitise et l'avidité.

Lucius dissimula un petit rictus. La cible serait facile.

Il prit son mal en patience, remerciant silencieusement son épouse qui parvenait à supporter le babillage de Pétunia Dursley avec un flegme tout britannique.

Après une dizaine de minutes, la conversation périclita quelque peu et Lucius en profita.

\- Si nous allions voir le della Francesa ? proposa-t-il.

\- Volontiers, dit Dursley en frappant ses mains sur ses cuisses. Après tout, nous sommes là pour ça !

Il extirpa difficilement son corps volumineux du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis, à tel point que Lucius craignit un moment devoir lui venir en aide. Fort heureusement, il parvint à se mettre sur pieds.

Lucius introduisit le couple Dursley dans la bibliothèque. Il avait choisi cet endroit car il savait la pièce fort impressionnante, tant par sa taille que par sa décoration et le nombre de volumes entreposés. De fait, Vernon Dursley émit un sifflement admiratif.

-Eh bien ! C'est une sacrée collection que vous avec là !

\- Je vous remercie, dit Lucius avec une feinte modestie. C'est mon aïeul, Nicholas Malfoy, le septième comte de Slytherin qui a…

\- Ces livres doivent valoir une petite fortune, coupa Dursley.

\- C'est possible. De mon point de vue, il s'agit surtout d'un héritage patiemment constitué au fil des ans par mes ancêtres. Certains ouvrages datent de…

Mais Dursley n'écoutait plus. Sans y avoir été invité, il se dirigea vers un chevalet posé sur une table à l'arrière de la pièce. Le dessin de della Francesca était relativement petit mais parfaitement mis en valeur par un large cadre en bois doré à la feuille d'or.

-C'est magnifique, murmura Dursley en se penchant dessus. Il s'agit indiscutablement d'une étude pour _La Nativité_. Cela ne fait aucun doute.

Il sortit de sa poche une paire de binocles et les chaussa pour mieux observer les détails du dessin. Il représentait un visage, d'homme ou de femme, on ne savait le dire. Les traits étaient doux, les cheveux descendaient aux épaules, et les yeux semblaient observer quelque chose au loin.

-On reconnaît parfaitement le visage d'un des anges qui joue de la viole, commenta Dursley. Celui qui se situe le plus à gauche… Hum. Magnifique.

Il se redressa et retira ses binocles. Il prit un air important et les agita devant le tableau.

\- On reconnaît parfaitement l'influence des peintres flamands sur cette œuvre. Les chœurs d'anges aux côtés d'une vierge en prière sont tout à fait significatifs.

\- Il est assez émouvant de se dire que cette étude et _La Nativité_ sont sans doute les dernières œuvres que della Francesca est parvenu à réaliser avant sa cécité, intervint Narcissa.

Dursley la regarda sans vraiment comprendre où se situait l'émotion. Il était clair que le tableau ne représentait rien d'autre pour le baron qu'une valeur marchande.

\- Comment en êtes-vous devenu propriétaire ? demanda Dursley.

\- Il est dans notre famille depuis plusieurs générations, dit Lucius. C'est Charles Malfoy, mon arrière-grand-père qui l'a acquis lors d'une vente aux enchères en Italie.

\- Il a été expertisé ?

\- Chez Christie's, il y a deux ans. Il a été attribué à della Francesca sans aucun doute possible.

Dursley opina lentement. Il glissa ses pouces dans les poches goussets de son gilet, releva le menton et bomba le torse. La manœuvre eut pour effet d'écarter les pans de sa veste et de faire ressortir son énorme bedaine.

-Combien ? dit-il brutalement.

Lucius s'y attendait. Il parvint néanmoins à feindre parfaitement la surprise.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Le tableau. Je suis disposé à vous l'acheter. Dites-moi combien.

\- Oh… eh bien, vous me prenez au dépourvu. Je…

\- Je crains que ce ne soit impossible, coupa Narcissa avec un sourire. Ce tableau a une valeur inestimable.

\- Rien n'est inestimable, jeta Dursley avec mépris.

Il semblait vexé que la comtesse pense qu'il n'était pas en mesure de s'acheter pareil chef-d'œuvre.

\- Je regrette de vous contredire, mon cher baron, continua calmement Narcissa. Le tableau est inestimable simplement parce que sa valeur est sentimentale.

\- Billevesées !

Dursley avait eu la réaction que Lucius attendait : il était clairement mécontent et agacé de ne pas pouvoir faire affaire avec le comte.

\- Il est temps de prendre congé, dit le baron d'un ton bourru. Pétunia ? Nous y allons.

\- Je vais vous raccompagner, offrit Lucius.

Vernon et Pétunia Dursley saluèrent poliment mais froidement Narcissa qui feignit de ne rien remarquer.

Dans le hall d'entrée, ils croisèrent Blaise.

Pétunia Dursley eut un mouvement de recul en voyant le grand métis devant elle.

-Mon Dieu, Vernon, couina-t-elle en se collant contre son mari. Ne le laisse pas approcher !

\- Voyons, Pétunia, ce n'est qu'un domestique. Vous ! beugla-t-il à l'attention de Blaise. Moi vouloir manteau et chapeau !

Blaise, qui était habitué à ce genre de réaction idiote et raciste, s'adressa au baron avec un sourire séduisant.

-Je vous demande pardon, Monsieur, mais je n'ai pas bien saisi le sens de vos propos.

Dursley devint tout rouge et souffla comme un bœuf.

-Je ne comprends pas qu'un homme de votre rang accepte des nègres dans son personnel de maison, Malfoy ! Ce sont des fainéants et des voleurs !

Sans laisser le temps au comte de répondre, il reporta son attention sur Blaise et lui dit :

-Allez chercher mon manteau et celui de ma femme !

Blaise serra les poings et croisa le regard de Lucius, espérant qu'il fasse ou dise quelque chose pour remettre ce grossier personnage à sa place. En vain.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? s'impatienta le baron.

\- Je m'en occupe, intervint Carson qui venait d'arriver, suivi d'Alfred, avec les manteaux sur les bras.

Blaise soupira et continua son chemin. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard triste et déçu à Lucius.

Ce dernier détourna les yeux, veillant à conserver une expression neutre. S'il contrariait Dursley d'une manière ou d'une autre, tout son plan risquait de tomber à l'eau et il ne pouvait se le permettre.

En raccompagnant le baron et sa femme à la porte, il glissa d'une voix mesurée :

\- Je vais réfléchir à votre… proposition, Sir Vernon.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Dursley. Et votre femme, alors ?

Lucius esquissa un petit rictus méprisant.

-Pensez-vous réellement que je suis le genre d'homme à se préoccuper de l'avis d'une femme ? Narcissa est charmante mais elle n'a aucune idée de ce qui a véritablement de l'importance.

Le baron le gratifia d'un rire gras et d'une bourrade dans le dos.

-Je le savais ! Je vous contacte bientôt pour qu'on discute affaires !

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Quand la porte se fut refermée, Lucius leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Dieu Tout Puissant, ces gens sont insupportables !

\- Allons-nous avoir le… hum… plaisir de les revoir, Monsieur le Comte ? demanda Carson.

\- Hélas oui, soupira Lucius à fendre l'âme.

Il retourna à la bibliothèque où Narcissa se trouvait encore.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu as été parfaite, dit Lucius. Pour l'instant, tout se passe comme prévu.

Il embrassa tendrement sa femme.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

En retournant vers son bureau, Lucius croisa Carson.

\- Le Commodore Snape a demandé à vous voir, Monsieur le Comte.

\- Il est dans sa chambre ?

\- Dans le petit salon, Monsieur.

Lucius en prit immédiatement la direction. En pénétrant dans la pièce, il trouva Severus debout en train de faire quelques pas, appuyé sur des béquilles.

\- Tu fais des progrès, constata-t-il.

\- Des progrès, maugréa Snape. Je mets une éternité pour parcourir à peine quelques mètres !

\- Mon ami, tu es trop dur avec toi-même. Il y a encore quelques semaines, tu étais cloué dans un lit, persuadé que tu ne remarcherais jamais.

\- Se tenir debout et avancer moins vite qu'une limace ? Je n'appelle pas cela marcher.

Lucius connaissait son ami et n'argumenta pas d'avantage, se contentant de l'aider à reprendre place dans son fauteuil roulant.

-Carson me dit que tu voulais me voir ?

Snape hocha la tête.

\- Pourquoi le traites-tu comme ça ? demanda-t-il tout de go.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- J'étais dans le couloir tout à l'heure. J'ai entendu ce que ces gens ont dit à Blaise, et j'ai surtout entendu _ton_ silence ! Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas remis ces imbéciles à leur place ?

\- C'est compliqué, Severus…

\- Compliqué ? Blaise est ton fils, Lucius ! Pourquoi avoir accepté de le recueillir si c'est pour le traiter de la sorte ! Même Narcissa est plus correcte avec lui, alors que toi, tu ne l'as jamais été !

\- Je n'ai pas été correct ? Bon sang, Severus, comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Je l'ai accueilli sous mon toit ! Je lui ai donné la même éducation que Draco ! Je te l'ai confié !

\- Mais tu ne l'as jamais aimé.

\- C'est faux ! Je…

\- Tu as laissé ces gens l'insulter ! Un mot, Lucius. Un seul mot de toi, et Blaise aurait su qu'il était autre chose qu'un fardeau que tu portes depuis vingt ans !

Lucius accusa le coup. Il inspira lentement et tenta de parler calmement.

\- J'apprécierais que tu évites de me sermonner alors que tu n'es pas au courant de tous les faits. Je ne pouvais pas laisser les Dursley penser que…

\- Les Dursley ? coupa Snape, incrédule. La famille qui a recueilli Potter à la mort de ses parents ?

\- Précisément.

\- Et ton précieux Potter est au courant que tu fraternises avec eux ?

\- Je ne fraternise pas avec eux, au contraire. Je fais en sorte que Harry soit débarrassé de ces médiocres personnages une bonne fois pour toutes ! Et pour cela, je dois gagner leur confiance. Raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas intervenu quand ils ont insulté Blaise.

Snape eut une grimace de dédain.

-Bien sûr, grogna-t-il. Que représente ton propre fils par rapport à Potter ?

Lucius soupira avec agacement.

\- Harry est un gentil garçon. Tu te trompes complètement sur lui.

\- Potter est exactement comme son père.

\- C'est ce que je croyais aussi. Jusqu'à ce que je le voie devant moi, prêt à abandonner son titre et son domaine, tellement il était perdu !

\- Et tu y as cru, ironisa Snape.

\- Oui, j'y ai cru ! Ce gamin n'a jamais connu ses parents, il a été élevé par un oncle épouvantable ! Quant à Sirius, tu le connaissais autant que moi, il était immature et excentrique ! Il aimait Harry mais il ne l'a pas préparé suffisamment tôt à ce qui l'attendait Evidemment qu'il était perdu !

Snape haussa les épaules, sourd aux arguments de Lucius qui le regarda durement.

\- Je t'ai toujours soutenu, Severus, dit Lucius froidement. J'ai toujours fait preuve de compassion et de compréhension, mais là, il est vraiment temps que tu passes à autre chose !

\- Comment peux-tu me dire ça ? Est-ce que toi, tu es parvenu à oublier Gilda ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas oublié Gilda ! Je ne l'oublierai jamais et elle restera toujours le plus grand amour de ma vie, mais j'ai avancé, Severus ! Et Narcissa me rend très heureux !

\- Tellement heureux que tu as eu une liaison avec une blanchisseuse…

\- J'ai _appris_ à aimer Narcissa, répliqua Lucius sans relever la provocation. Et avec le recul, j'ai aussi admis qu'elle était la femme qu'il me fallait.

\- Lily aussi était la femme qu'il me fallait, murmura Severus en détournant les yeux.

Lucius soupira.

-Sans doute, concéda-t-il. Mais Harry n'est pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé… c'est injuste de ta part de lui reprocher ce qu'il est alors qu'il…

\- IL EST LA PREUVE VIVANTE QUE CE FUMIER DE POTTER M'A PRIS LA FEMME QUE J'AIMAIS !

\- Severus…

\- NOUS ETIONS FIANCES, LUCIUS ! ET CE VAURIEN L'A SEDUITE ! HARRY AURAIT DU ETRE MON FILS ! PAS LE SIEN !

Un hoquet de surprise se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la pièce. Lucius se retourna, dégageant la vue de Snape, et ils aperçurent tous les deux Hermione qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Ne vous a-t-on pas appris à frapper ? demanda sèchement Lucius.

\- Je… je l'ai fait mais vous n'avez pas entendu et…

\- Que voulez-vous ?

Hermione s'éclaircit légèrement la voix et s'adressa au Commodore.

\- Je venais vous prévenir que la voiture nous attend. Nous avons rendez-vous avec mon père à la clinique.

\- Seigneur, souffla Severus avec lassitude. J'avais oublié.

\- Voulez-vous que nous reportions la visite ?

\- Non. Ça ira.

Snape mit son fauteuil en mouvement et sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour Lucius ni pour Hermione.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le trajet vers la clinique de Godric's Hollow se fit dans un silence pesant jusqu'à ce que Severus demande :

\- Qu'avez-vous entendu au juste ?

\- L'essentiel, je le crains, répondit calmement Hermione.

Il grogna quelque chose avant de détourner les yeux et de contempler le paysage enneigé.

-Alors, c'est pour cela que vous détestez tant Harry ? demanda Hermione.

Elle n'espérait pas obtenir de réponse. Elle fut donc surprise d'entendre l'autre homme soupirer lourdement avant de parler d'une voix sourde.

-Je connaissais Lily Evans depuis l'enfance. Nous habitions le même village… Je crois que j'ai su immédiatement qu'elle serait la femme de ma vie. Par chance, elle partageait mes sentiments… Nous nous sommes fiancés à la fin de ma dernière année à Eton. Nous avions pour projet de nous inscrire à la Faculté des sciences à Cambridge pour étudier la chimie et de nous marier l'année suivante. Lily était tellement brillante… Nous aurions pu faire de grandes choses ensemble… un peu comme ce couple, en France. Pierre et Marie Curie.

Il fit une pause et Hermione ne chercha pas à le presser.

\- Durant les vacances d'été, continua-t-il, Lily est partie à Hogwarts comme elle le faisait chaque année, rendre visite à sa marraine, la Duchesse douairière Dumbledore. Cette année-là, le Duc recevait également des amis à lui. Fleamont et Katherine Potter. Et leur fils, James.

Le ton était rempli d'amertume.

-Je connaissais bien James. Nous étions à Eton ensemble. Si j'avais su qu'il serait là, j'aurais mis Lily en garde ! Je lui aurais dit de se méfier de cet arrogant personnage, séducteur et beau-parleur. Je lui aurais raconté tout ce que ce flagorneur m'avait fait subir pendant nos années d'école, lui et son idiot d'ami, Sirius Black !

Il ferma les yeux, en proie à des souvenirs trop douloureux à supporter.

-En quelques jours, quelques semaines à peine, il était parvenu à ses fins. Ma Lily. Ma douce et si intelligente Lily s'était laissée séduire par ce… vaurien.

Nouvelle pause, plus longue celle-là. Quand Snape reprit la parole, Hermione crut percevoir un tremblement dans sa voix.

-Quand nous nous sommes revus, en septembre, elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Potter, magnanime, avait immédiatement consenti à l'épouser. Je lui ai répondu qu'elle n'était pas obligée de se marier avec lui, que je lui pardonnais, et que j'élèverais cet enfant comme le mien. Elle…

Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains gantées qui se serraient convulsivement au fur et à mesure de son récit.

-Elle m'a dit qu'il n'y avait rien à pardonner car elle était tombée amoureuse de Potter et qu'elle comptait bien l'épouser. J'étais tellement en colère, tellement… dévasté que… que je l'ai traitée de traînée. Elle m'a giflé, puis elle est partie sans se retourner. J'ai appris leur mariage dans le Times quelques semaines plus tard.

Snape eut un rire à la fois méprisant et triste.

\- Evidemment, Lily ne s'est jamais inscrite à la faculté des sciences. Elle n'a jamais rien fait de toutes ces choses brillantes et merveilleuses auxquelles elle était destinée…

\- Et vous ? osa demanda Hermione.

\- Tous mes projets n'avaient du sens que grâce à elle. Je me sentais vide, anéanti. Lucius m'a convaincu de m'éloigner d'elle, pour mieux oublier. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Je me suis engagé dans la Royal Navy. J'ai parcouru les mers et les océans. Mais je n'ai jamais pu oublier.

\- Vous l'aimez encore, murmura-t-elle. Depuis tout ce temps ?

\- Toujours.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, émue par le récit de cet homme en apparence si froid parce que tellement meurtri. Prudemment, elle avança la main et la posa sur celle de Severus.

\- Je comprends votre chagrin, Severus. Dieu sait que je le comprends… mais détester Harry n'apaisera pas votre peine… parce qu'il n'est pas le véritable objet de votre colère.

\- Qu'en savez-vous ?

Elle pressa sa main avec d'avantage d'affection.

\- Au fond de vous-même, vous savez très bien à qui vous en voulez vraiment… Vous en voulez à Lily de s'être laissée séduire par James Potter alors que vous étiez fiancés. Et vous en voulez surtout à vous-même pour les derniers mots que vous lui avez dits…

\- Comment osez-vous ? siffla Severus.

\- Vous savez que j'ai raison. Vous n'avez jamais pu lui demander pardon et cela vous ronge depuis près de 23 ans.

Severus semblait incapable de respirer. Et soudain, Hermione vit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. Il s'affaissa vers l'avant, le visage entre les mains. Bouleversée, Hermione l'attira vers elle et le serra dans ses bras. Snape s'accrocha aux revers de son manteau comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Hermione le laissa pleurer silencieusement, prenant conscience qu'il n'avait sans doute plus versé de larmes depuis bien des années.

Quand il se fut un peu calmé, elle ouvrit la vitre de séparation.

-Faites demi-tour, s'il vous plaît, dit-elle au chauffeur. Nous rentrons au Manoir.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Personne ne posa de questions sur la raison de leur retour anticipé. Hermione demanda aux domestiques de conduire Severus à sa chambre et expliqua à Lucius qu'il s'était senti mal durant le trajet. Lucius voulut faire appeler un médecin mais Hermione le convainquit qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un peu de fatigue.

Vers huit heures du soir, elle se rendit dans sa chambre pour lui apporter un repas léger.

-Comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-elle en entrant.

Snape lorgna sur le plateau et détourna les yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Peu importe. Vous devez prendre vos médicaments et vous savez qu'ils vous donnent des crampes d'estomac si vous ne mangez pas un peu en même temps.

Sans lui laisser le temps de discuter, Hermione posa le plateau sur les genoux de Snape.

-C'est un bouillon de poulet, ça se mange sans faim, dit-elle.

Elle déplia la serviette et l'accrocha dans son encolure.

\- Je ne suis pas un enfant, grommela-t-il.

\- Parfois, je me pose la question. Allez, mangez avant que cela ne refroidisse.

Severus soupira mais prit néanmoins la cuillère et commença à manger, sous l'œil attentif d'Hermione. A la moitié du bol, elle lui fit avaler ses médicaments. Il termina son repas sans un mot.

Hermione le délesta du plateau qu'elle posa sur la commode avant de revenir arranger les draps du lit.

\- Avez-vous tout ce qu'il vous faut ? Vous ne voulez pas que je vous apporte un peu de lecture ?

\- Non, merci.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un œil appuyé sur l'ouvrage de Hegel, _La phénoménologie de l'esprit_ , posé sur la table de chevet. Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir avancé beaucoup…

\- Je n'ai besoin de rien, plastronna Severus.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, je vous laisse. A demain, Severus.

Elle avait atteint la porte quand il dit :

\- Je suppose que vous allez vous empresser de tout raconter à Potter.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Hermione ne se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Il est votre ami, non ? continua Snape avec acidité. Vous devez brûler de lui raconter ma sordide histoire…

\- Vous me blessez si vous pensez une chose pareille de moi, répliqua-t-elle avec un calme qu'elle était loin de ressentir. Même si je pense que Harry devrait être mis au courant, ce n'est certainement pas à moi de le lui raconter. Par ailleurs, j'ai une éthique professionnelle irréprochable. Vous êtes mon patient et jamais je ne divulguerai vos propos. A qui que ce soit.

Snape dissimula habilement la peine que lui causait ces derniers mots.

-Bien entendu. Je suis votre patient, répéta-t-il.

Il prit son livre sur la table de chevet et l'ouvrit, indiquant ostensiblement à Hermione que la discussion était close.

-Bonne nuit, Severus, dit-elle doucement en ouvrant la porte.

Il ne répondit pas.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **6 janvier 1913 – Hippodrome de Birmingham**

- _Les concurrents sont au départ !_ clama la voix dans le haut-parleur. _Tous les regards sont tournés vers le numéro 4, Blue Peter, le grandissime favori de cette course, mais il faudra certainement compter avec le numéro 9, Sea Breeze et le numéro 12, Little Star !_

Dudley Dursley esquissa un sourire en s'appuyant nonchalamment sur la barrière en bois qui le séparait de la piste. Il n'était pas inquiet le moins du monde. Le grandissime favori, Blue Peter, allait perdre cette course.

 _-Attention, mesdames et messieurs, le départ va bientôt être donné…_

Une sonnerie retentit et des lads ouvrirent les portes des boxes. Aussitôt les chevaux se ruèrent sur la piste au grand galop.

- _Excellent départ de Little Star qui est talonné par Ocean Breeze et O'Maley ! Ocean Breeze prend la tête ! Little Star est à une encolure ! Blue Peter est à la peine mais… attendez ! Blue Peter remonte ! Il dépasse O'Maley ! Il talonne maintenant Ocean Breeze et Little Star !_

Dursley déglutit péniblement. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

 _-C'est incroyable, mesdames et messieurs ! Les jockeys sont au coude à coude ! Blue Peter accélère encore ! Il dépasse Little Star et… oui ! Blue Peter est en tête !_

 _-_ Non, non, non, psalmodia Dursley en agrippant la barre en bois de toutes ses forces.

\- _Quelle remontée de Blue Peter ! Il garde de la tête et…. BLUE PETER GAGNE !_

Dursley n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Une sueur froide se répandit dans son dos, alors que tout autour de lui, des parieurs se congratulaient bruyamment. Il fallait qu'il parte d'ici. Il devait quitter Birmingham et ne plus jamais revenir, sinon il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Avec une vélocité étonnante pour un homme de sa corpulence, il se fraya un chemin vers la sortie mais au moment où il parvenait à la grille, il fut arrêté dans sa course par deux hommes. Ils portaient des costumes en laine épaisse et des casquettes.

\- Où pensez-vous aller ? demanda l'un des deux.

\- Je… je devais retourner à ma voi… voiture, bégaya Dudley. J'ai… j'ai oublié quelque chose dedans.

\- Vous venez avec nous, dit l'autre.

\- Je…

\- Ce n'est pas une question.

L'homme rajusta la visière de sa casquette et Dudley put distinctement voir briller un éclat métallique. Sa bouche s'assécha et il opina du chef, n'ayant d'autre choix que de suivre les deux hommes.

Ils l'emmenèrent à l'arrière des écuries, dans un box isolé et vide. L'odeur de crottin de cheval et de paille souillée le prenait à la gorge.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? demanda-t-il.

Les deux hommes ne répondirent pas. Dursley eut l'impression qu'une heure s'était écoulée avant qu'il n'entende du bruit à l'extérieur du box. La seconde suivante trois nouveaux arrivants se tenaient devant lui.

-C'est bon, les gars, dit le plus vieux des trois aux deux types qui gardaient l'entrée du box.

Ces derniers partirent sans discuter.

-Monsieur Dursley, dit l'homme calmement.

Il était plutôt grand et large, un visage buriné, une épaisse moustache et des cheveux coupés à ras. Dudley n'avait jamais eu affaire personnellement à lui, mais il savait qu'il était le chef de famille. Par contre, il connaissait bien les deux jeunes hommes à ses côtés. Deux de ses fils. L'aîné, qui ressemblait à son père comme deux gouttes d'eau, avait un tempérament impulsif et violent. Pour autant, ce n'était pas de lui dont Dudley se méfiait le plus, mais du deuxième. Derrière son sourire angélique et ses yeux d'un bleu limpide se cachait un homme impitoyable et cruel.

\- Ecoutez M'sieur Shelby, dit Dursley, je… je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! Je ne comprends pas !

\- Moi non plus, dit l'homme. Vous avez été payé pour me trouver un cheval qui remplacerait Blue Peter et qui perdrait la course… Non seulement le cheval n'a pas perdu, mais il a terminé le premier. Et moi, j'ai des dizaines de parieurs qui attendent leurs gains.

\- Je ne comprends pas ! Je… le cheval est un hongre de 6 ans qui a une malformation cardiaque ! Il… il n'aurait jamais pu terminer la course !

\- Et pourtant il l'a fait. Parce qu'il s'agit de Blue Peter.

\- Je ne comprends pas, répéta Dursley en secouant la tête.

Du bruit se fit à nouveau entendre. Un autre homme arriva. Celui-là était vêtu d'un costume et d'un manteau en laine noirs, impeccablement coupés. Il tenait un haut-de-forme à la main et avait un air éminemment condescendant sur le visage.

\- Monsieur le Duc, dit Shelby. Est-ce bien l'homme que vous avez rencontré ?

Le Duc tiqua à la mauvaise utilisation de son titre et faillit corriger le gitan en lui demandant de l'appeler « Votre Grâce ». Il s'en abstint cependant. Draco l'avait prévenu que ces gens-là avaient très mauvais caractère.

\- C'est lui, confirma-t-il.

\- Quoi ? beugla Dursley. Je ne connais pas cet homme ! Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré de ma vie !

Le Duc leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

-Cet homme s'appelle Dudley Dursley, dit-il en s'adressant directement à Shelby. Il est venu me trouver hier pour me dire qu'un des commissaires de course commençait à poser trop de questions et qu'il valait mieux faire en sorte que la course soit régulière. Je lui ai restitué l'avance de cent livres sur les gains que vous m'aviez versée et je lui ai confié Blue Peter.

\- C'EST FAUX ! JE NE SAIS MEME PAS QUI VOUS ETES !

\- Vous prétendez ne pas connaître le Duc de Hereford ? demanda Shelby, suspicieux.

\- Exactement !

L'homme releva le menton et considéra Dursley sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes. Puis, il mit la main à la poche de son pantalon et en sortit une feuille de papier qu'il déplia.

-Comment expliquez-vous dans ce cas que mes hommes ont trouvé ça dans votre voiture ? dit-il en montrant le document à Dursley.

Il s'agissait d'un reçu, signé par lui-même et par le Duc de Hereford, attestant de la remise du pur-sang Blue Peter en vue de la course qui se tiendrait à Birmingham le 6 janvier.

\- Je… je n'ai jamais signé ce papier ! s'exclama Dursley ! Jamais !

\- Et vous niez aussi avoir reçu de l'argent ?

\- Je n'ai rien reçu du tout !

\- C'est assez curieux… car on a trouvé cent livres dans votre voiture.

\- Je… c'est impossible ! On m'a piégé !

Le Duc soupira avec agacement.

\- Si vous voulez mon avis, Shelby, cet homme ne cherche ni plus ni moins qu'à vous escroquer.

\- C'EST FAUX !

Hereford haussa les épaules, paraissant peu concerné par ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

\- Si nous en avons terminé, dit-il d'un air las, j'aimerais quitter cet endroit nauséabond.

\- Je pense que tout est clair, dit Shelby.

\- Bien. Je ne vous dis pas au revoir, Monsieur Shelby. C'était la première fois que je venais à Birmingham et certainement la dernière. Cette organisation est épouvantable.

\- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? intervint le plus âgé des deux fils.

\- Arthur, gronda le plus jeune.

Le Duc toisa le nommé Arthur.

-Ne prenez pas ce ton-là avec moi, dit-il sèchement. Je ne suis pas un novice en matière de courses truquées et je peux vous dire que c'est la première fois que je vois un arnaqueur arnaqué. Vous seriez bien avisé de mieux choisir vos intermédiaires, Monsieur Shelby.

Si le patriarche n'apprécia pas la leçon de morale, il se contenta de hocher la tête.

Le Duc s'en alla sans les saluer.

\- Pour qui se prend-t-il celui-là ? grogna Arthur.

\- Laisse, dit son père. Il n'a pas tort.

Il reporta son attention sur Dudley Dursley.

-Tommy. Arthur. Occupez-vous en.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard qui n'augurait rien de bon

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Théodore Nott était très content de lui.

Quand Draco et Gregory lui avaient demandé de participer à cette mise en scène, il avait accepté sans poser de questions. Il se moquait bien des raisons pour lesquelles Draco voulait piéger le gros bonhomme, l'essentiel était qu'il s'était amusé comme un fou. Il adorait jouer la comédie.

Il avait préparé son rôle avec soin, n'hésitant pas à en rajouter un peu sur son côté aristocratique. Il avait longtemps hésité sur son nom de scène. Utiliser un titre actuel eut été trop risqué. En inventer un également. Il avait alors opté pour le titre de Duc de Hereford. Ces incultes ne savaient sans doute pas que ce titre était éteint depuis 1399, date à laquelle son dernier propriétaire, Henry Bolingbrooke était devenu roi d'Angleterre.

C'était passé comme une lettre à la poste.

La seule inquiétude de Théodore avait concerné le cheval. War Admiral, alias Blue Peter, était un de ses pur-sang favoris qui n'avait pas l'habitude de courir sur des champs de courses aussi médiocres que celui de Birmingham. Mais War Admiral avait été parfait et en était ressorti sans blessure aucune.

Sur le chemin du retour vers sa résidence de Hampstead, Théo se promit que son cheval recevrait une double ration de pommes et des soins supplémentaires pour le récompenser de sa performance.

Et bien sûr, il n'oublierait pas de brûler toute trace de cette supercherie, y compris le faux carnet d'identité appartenant au soi-disant Blue Peter.

Théodore s'installa plus confortablement sur le siège de sa voiture et soupira d'aise.

Oui, il était très content de lui et de son immense talent d'acteur.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **9 janvier 1912 – Godric's Hollow**

Harry soupira en se laissant aller contre le dossier de son siège. Il tenait en main la lettre qui lui était parvenue le lendemain du départ de Draco pour Malte. Il l'avait lue et relue tant de fois qu'il la connaissait par cœur.

Harry se demandait encore si Draco était ivre au moment de l'écrire, tant son contenu était imprudent. Il y évoquait sans pudeur et sans aucune censure les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Harry, les nuits qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, et son désarroi d'être séparé de lui. Harry savait qu'il aurait dû brûler la lettre après l'avoir lue mais il ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre.

Au lieu de quoi, il l'avait soigneusement pliée et rangée sous clé dans un tiroir de son bureau, là où nul autre que lui ne pouvait la trouver.

-Monsieur le Comte, dit Spratt en entrant dans le bureau.

Harry sursauta et s'empressa de replier la lettre et de la remettre dans le tiroir.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur. Je ne voulais pas vous surprendre.

\- Ce n'est rien, Spratt. J'étais seulement perdu dans mes pensées. Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Il s'agit de Jane, Monsieur. Une des femmes de chambre.

\- Oui, je sais qui est Jane.

\- Sa mère est gravement malade, Monsieur. Elle souhaite rentrer à Galway pour la voir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Comme… comme elle n'a plus à s'occuper de Mademoiselle Ginevra, j'ai pris la liberté de lui permettre de partir le temps qu'il faudra.

\- Bien entendu, Spratt ! Vous avez bien fait !

\- Merci, Monsieur.

Le majordome inclina légèrement la tête et quitta la pièce.

Harry soupira une fois de plus. Depuis qu'il vivait seul dans le château, les domestiques semblaient désœuvrés. Il avait bien mis deux d'entre eux au service des Weasley dans la dépendance que ceux-ci occupaient désormais, mais cela n'empêchait pas que ceux qui restaient au château n'avaient plus assez de travail. Spratt ne lui avait encore fait aucune remarque à ce sujet, cependant Harry remarquait qu'il était plus prompt à leur accorder des congés et qu'il les pressait moins dans l'accomplissement de leurs tâches.

Pour la dixième fois, Harry se demanda s'il devait prendre la décision de réduire le personnel. Il pouvait parfaitement s'en sortir avec un valet, une femme de ménage, une cuisinière et un majordome. Mais cela lui semblait injuste de priver ces gens de leur travail…

Une autre option serait de faire revenir les Weasley. Harry l'avait déjà envisagé à plus d'une reprise, particulièrement quand il se sentait seul, comme aujourd'hui. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Il ne pouvait plus leur faire confiance pour gérer son domaine.

Peut-être devrait-il en parler avec Lucius Malfoy. Il serait certainement de bon conseil.

Penser au Comte lui donna une idée. Pourquoi ne l'inviterait-il pas à souper avec son épouse ? Il pourrait même inviter le Commodore Snape, dans un geste d'apaisement. Cela lui donnerait l'occasion de revoir Hermione avant son retour à Londres. Et pourquoi pas Blaise Zabini ?

Oui, cela semblait une excellente idée. Plutôt que d'utiliser le téléphone, il décida de leur envoyer une invitation formelle, sachant que Lord Malfoy y serait sensible.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il rédigea son billet. Il le plia, y apposa le sceau des comtes de Gryffindor et le remit à un valet pour qu'il le porte sans tarder à la famille Malfoy.

Il venait de regagner son bureau quand Spratt entra à nouveau.

\- Monsieur Weasley, annonça-t-il en s'écartant pour laisser passer Ron.

\- Bonjour Harry.

\- Ron ! s'exclama Harry en se levant pour l'accueillir. Vous êtes rentrés ! Spratt ne m'a rien dit !

\- Il n'en savait rien. Nous sommes arrivés à Douvres hier matin. Maman a préféré que nous louions une voiture plutôt que de t'appeler.

\- Elle m'en veut toujours, observa Harry un peu sèchement.

\- Non. Elle a honte, c'est tout. Et le fait que tu continues tout de même à nous aider n'arrange pas les choses.

Harry ne fit pas de commentaire. A la place, il demanda :

\- Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

\- Le trajet du retour a été un peu agité sur la Manche, mais dans l'ensemble, ç'a été.

\- Et Ginny ? Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Fort bien. Ses fiançailles avec Matthew Greengrass ont été célébrées le lendemain de Noël. Et le mariage est prévu dès son retour, au printemps prochain.

\- C'est une bonne chose. Elle… elle sera heureuse avec Matthew Greengrass ?

\- Oui, répondit Ron sans hésiter. C'est un type bien. Tout comme sa sœur, Daphné.

Ron s'était légèrement empourpré.

\- Voyez-vous cela ! plaisanta Harry. Un deuxième engagement entre la famille Weasley et la famille Greengrass serait-il à l'ordre du jour ?

\- Sûrement pas, dit Ron d'une voix éteinte. Les Greengrass ont accepté Ginny en raison de la dot que tu lui as fournie… Jamais ils n'accepteront que leur fille épouse le fils d'un simple chevalier qui n'héritera même pas du titre…

\- Tu n'en sais rien. Et puis, si c'est le souhait de Daphné…

\- Laissons cela, Harry. J'ai passé un agréable séjour à Rome en sa compagnie, mais cela n'ira pas plus loin.

Harry comprit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'insister.

\- Alors ? Quelle est la prochaine étape du périple de Ginny ?

\- Athènes. Mais ils feront une halte à Malte. Pansy Parkinson voudrait passer un peu de temps en compagnie de Malfoy et de sa femme. Ils y sont en voyage de noces… mais je suppose que tu es au courant.

\- Oh. Oui. Lady Pansy n'a pas pu assister au mariage. Je suppose qu'elle a envie de le voir.

\- Apparemment.

Harry dissimula sa tristesse et sa contrariété. Tout le monde semblait avoir une bonne raison de se rendre à Malte, sauf lui.

\- En parlant de Malfoy, continua Ron. Où en est l'affaire Dursley ?

\- C'est en bonne voie. Vernon Dursley est clairement intéressé par l'achat du tableau. Lord Malfoy lui a donné rendez-vous la semaine prochaine.

\- C'est à ce moment-là qu'il compte…

\- Oui. Il fera en sorte de remplacer le journal de Pénélope Clearwater par le faux.

\- Il est certain qu'il l'aura sur lui ?

\- Oui. Le valet que Lucius a soudoyé le lui a garanti.

\- Et pour son fils ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore de nouvelle.

Ron soupira avec exaspération.

\- Quand je pense que Malfoy a demandé à ce… Nott de jouer les intermédiaires !

\- Où est le problème avec Nott ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie qu'une énième personne soit au courant de mes déboires !

\- Théodore Nott n'est au courant de rien ! Il a aidé Draco sans lui poser de questions.

\- C'est absolument insensé, grommela Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. Qui ferait une chose pareille sans poser de question ?

\- Nott, apparemment. Son amitié avec Malfoy semble suffisante pour qu'il lui fasse confiance.

Ron haussa les épaules.

\- J'espère que ce giton sait ce qu'il fait, grommela-t-il.

\- De qui parles-tu ? se rebiffa Harry.

\- Oh, Harry, je t'en prie… Malfoy, Nott, tout cela revient au même. Il doit y avoir une raison pour laquelle Nott obéit aveuglément à Malfoy…

\- Ce n'est pas une question d'obéissance mais de confiance ! Ils sont amis !

\- Amis, répéta Ron avec dédain. Tu es tellement naïf, Harry… ils sont bien plus que cela ! Sans quoi Nott n'aurait jamais accepté ce que Malfoy lui a demandé.

Harry soupira tristement.

-C'est là que tu te trompes, Ron. Il fut un temps où moi aussi je t'aurais aidé sans poser la moindre question. Parce que tu étais mon ami et que je te faisais confiance.

Il leva sur lui un regard empli de déception.

-Si seulement tu avais eu le courage de me le demander.

Il quitta le bureau, laissant Ron seul avec ses regrets.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	25. Chapitre 23

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous,**

 **Le temps m'a manqué pour répondre à tout le monde, particulièrement à toi, Cailean, mais comme toujours, j"ai savouré chaque mot de vos reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23**

 **12 janvier 1913 – Godric's Hollow**

La perspective de l'organisation du dîner avec les Malfoy semblait avoir ramené de la vie dans le château. Les domestiques allaient et venaient, veillant à ce que toutes les pièces soient impeccables. Spratt distribuait les ordres et tout le monde à la cuisine était sur le pied de guerre.

A sept heures précises, le bruit des moteurs de voiture et le crissement des pneus dans l'allée, annoncèrent l'arrivée des invités.

Spratt se tenait à la porte, parfaitement droit et raide, accompagné de deux valets qui se chargeraient des manteaux.

\- Soyez les bienvenus à Godric's Hollow, dit Harry en venant accueillir le couple Malfoy.

\- Merci pour cette invitation, Harry, dit Lucius.

Venait ensuite la Duchesse douairière, laquelle était appuyée au bras de Blaise Zabini.

\- Minerva, je suis heureuse que vous ayez pu venir malgré cette invitation de dernière minute.

\- Mon cher Harry, à mon âge, on a tout le temps pour les invitations de dernière minute.

\- Je ne vous crois pas, Minerva, rigola Harry. Je sais pertinemment que vous êtes encore plus occupée que le Premier Ministre ! Tout le monde se dispute votre présence à sa table !

La vieille dame protesta pour la forme mais semblait ravie du compliment.

Harry serra chaleureusement la main de Blaise avant de se tourner vers Hermione et le Commodore Snape. Il fut surpris de voir ce dernier debout avec des béquilles.

\- Commodore, dit-il posément. Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez de mieux en mieux.

\- Hm. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle aller mieux, maugréa-t-il… mais, j'admets que c'est un progrès.

\- Severus est bien trop exigeant avec lui-même, intervint Hermione sur un ton réprobateur. Grâce au planning d'exercices que Monsieur Zabini a mis en place, il a fait d'i _ndiscutables_ progrès ! Je suis certaine que d'ici quelques semaines, il pourra retourner à l'Amirauté.

\- Je ne suis pas entré dans la Royal Navy pour devenir un gratte-papier. Ma place est sur un navire !

\- Et tu y retourneras, Severus, dit Blaise. Un peu de patience.

\- La patience n'a jamais été le fort de Severus, commenta la duchesse avec un air dégagé. Mais il maîtrise parfaitement l'art de bougonner.

Harry dissimula son sourire, au contraire de Lucius et de Narcissa qui rirent ouvertement.

Tout le monde fut introduit au salon dans l'attente que le dîner soit servi.

Narcissa regarda autour d'elle en prenant place dans le canapé.

\- La dernière fois que je suis entrée dans cette pièce, dit-elle d'un air nostalgique, c'était peu avant le départ de Sirius pour l'Amérique du Sud. J'étais venue pour essayer de le convaincre une fois de plus de renoncer à ce projet… mais il ne m'a pas écoutée. Sirius ne m'écoutait jamais, de toute façon… enfin, peu importe. Je garde de merveilleux souvenirs de cette maison.

\- Vous veniez souvent ? demanda Harry.

\- Tous les étés depuis ma plus tendre enfance. On s'amusait tellement Regulus, Sirius, mes sœurs et moi.

\- Sirius m'a un peu parlé de son frère. Il est mort assez jeune, c'est cela ?

\- Oui. Il n'avait pas dix-huit ans. Il… il s'est noyé en voulant descendre dans une grotte au pied d'une falaise de l'Ile de Man… Sirius s'en est beaucoup voulu car il avait refusé de l'accompagner. Il s'est toujours senti responsable de son décès.

\- Il faut dire que cette vieille mégère de Walburga ne perdait pas une occasion de le lui rappeler, intervint Minerva.

\- Walburga ? questionna Harry. Qui est-ce ?

\- La mère de Sirius, expliqua Minerva. La plus méchante femme que j'aie jamais connue !

\- Mais je pensais que vous étiez amies ! s'étonna Lucius.

\- Oui, et alors ? J'ai plein d'amis que je n'aime pas !

Elle reporta son attention sur Harry.

\- Walburga Black était une femme épouvantable. Elle passait son temps à vociférer sur tout le monde. Son mari, Orion, a fini sourd comme un pot. A moins que ce n'était qu'une ruse pour prétendre ne pas l'entendre… Bref. Autant elle adorait Regulus, autant elle n'a jamais eu d'affection pour Sirius. Et quand ce pauvre Regulus est mort, mon Dieu… elle a été odieuse avec Sirius.

\- C'est vrai, dit Narcissa. A tel point que Sirius s'est enfui pour vivre chez les Potter.

\- Chez… chez mes grands-parents ? s'exclama Harry. Mais… ça a duré combien de temps ?

\- Très peu de temps, reprit Minerva. Orion et Walburga Black sont morts à quelques semaines d'intervalle de la fièvre typhoïde, de même que plusieurs de leurs domestiques. Sirius a été obligé de rentrer à Godric's Hollow pour assumer son nouveau rôle de Comte de Gryffindor. A mon avis, il n'a dû son salut qu'au fait d'avoir fui le château avant que la maladie ne se déclare. Sans quoi, il serait mort lui aussi.

Harry était abasourdi. Sirius ne lui avait que très peu parlé de sa famille et il en avait déduit que leurs relations n'avaient pas été excellentes, mais il n'imaginait pas que c'était à ce point-là.

\- J'ignorais que vous aviez des sœurs, Narcissa, intervint Blaise.

\- Oui, deux. Je n'en parle jamais… par habitude, sans doute.

\- Pourquoi par habitude ? demanda Harry.

\- Oh… eh bien, mon père n'était pas quelqu'un de très… tolérant. Ma sœur aînée, Bellatrix, était sujette à des crises depuis l'enfance. Elle… elle a été internée quand elle a eu seize ans. Mon père a prétendu qu'elle était décédée. Il valait mieux dire cela plutôt que d'admettre qu'il y avait une folle dans la famille, dit Narcissa en riant amèrement. Quant à la deuxième, Andromeda, elle est tombée amoureuse de notre chauffeur. Elle s'est enfuie avec lui à Gretna Green pour l'épouser en cachette. Ils sont partis vivre en France. Mon père nous a interdit à ma mère et moi d'encore prononcer son nom et il l'a déshéritée.

\- Il aurait fait pareil avec toi s'il en avait eu le temps, dit Minerva.

\- Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? demanda Blaise.

Narcissa soupira tristement.

\- Mon père était très contrarié de n'avoir eu que des filles. Bien entendu, il en a voulu à ma mère, surtout lorsqu'après ma naissance, il a été clair qu'elle ne pourrait plus avoir d'autres enfants. Mais lui en vouloir à elle ne suffisait pas, alors il a fini par reporter sa rancœur sur mes sœurs et moi. Il disait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il transmettrait toute sa fortune à Sirius… mais il n'en a jamais rien fait.

\- Bien entendu ! commenta Minerva. Cygnus détestait Sirius car il avait hérité de tout ce qui avait de l'importance à ses yeux : le titre et le comté. Ça le rendait malade d'imaginer qu'il aurait également l'argent !

\- Sans doute, continua Narcissa pensivement. Toujours est-il que mon père est mort sans avoir pris aucune disposition testamentaire. J'ai donc hérité d'une fortune considérable alors que j'avais à peine dix-neuf ans.

\- Vous avez eu de la chance, intervint Hermione. Beaucoup de jeunes femmes se trouvent dans l'impossibilité d'hériter à cause de l' _entail_ qui est presque toujours inclus dans les testaments.

\- C'est vrai, approuva Narcissa. Mon père n'a jamais pris la peine de décréter un _entail_ car il n'avait aucun titre à transmettre. Seulement de l'argent. Beaucoup d'argent.

Lucius gigota légèrement sur son siège. Il n'aimait pas évoquer la fortune de sa femme, devenue la sienne, car cela lui rappelait les raisons pour lesquelles il avait épousé Narcissa.

Fort heureusement, Hermione changea de sujet.

\- Vous n'avez jamais cherché à revoir vos sœurs ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Si. J'ai fini par trouver le nom de l'institution où Bellatrix était enfermée, mais trop tard malheureusement. Elle était décédée depuis plusieurs mois. Quant à Andromeda, je lui ai écrit à la mort de notre père car je souhaitais qu'elle reçoive tout de même sa part de l'héritage. Elle m'a répondu qu'elle ne voulait pas un _farthing_ de la fortune des Black et qu'elle souhaitait que je la laisse tranquille. J'ai respecté son souhait.

\- Je suis désolée, dit Hermione.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison. C'était il y a longtemps.

Narcissa fit un petit geste de la main pour appuyer son propos.

\- Mais cessons d'importuner notre hôte avec ces sordides histoires !

\- Vous ne m'importunez pas, au contraire ! répondit Harry. J'ai toujours voulu mieux connaître l'histoire de la famille Black. Après tout, j'ai hérité de leur comté...

\- Oh mais le comté n'a pas toujours été la propriété des Black, corrigea Minerva. Loin de là ! Durant plusieurs siècles, il a été le fief des Peverell. Ce sont eux qui ont fondé la lignée des comtes de Gryffindor. Les Black n'ont hérité du titre que très récemment, en 1803, lorsque Ignotus Peverell cinquième du nom, est mort sans enfant.

\- Si cela vous intéresse, dit Narcissa, je peux vous montrer l'arbre généalogique des Black et des Peverell. Vous verrez, c'est fascinant.

\- Volontiers !

Spratt interrompit la discussion pour indiquer que le dîner était servi.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Hôtel Phoenicia – La Valette, Malte**

Accoudé à la balustrade de la terrasse de l'hôtel, Draco fixait le ciel. C'était étrange de se dire qu'on était à la mi-janvier et qu'il pouvait passer la soirée dehors à contempler les étoiles, sans mourir de froid. Il fallait dire que les trois verres de whisky qu'il venait de boire avaient certainement contribué à le réchauffer...

Il contempla le fond de son verre vide en soupirant.

-Vous en voulez un autre ?

Draco leva les yeux sur le serveur qui se tenait à côté de lui, un plateau à la main. Il était jeune, avec des cheveux noirs et un teint olivâtre propre aux méditerranéens. Ses yeux marron foncé étaient aussi chaleureux que son sourire. Draco l'avait déjà croisé à plusieurs reprises depuis qu'il était arrivé.

-Non. J'ai assez bu pour ce soir.

Le serveur tendit la main pour reprendre le verre vide, ses doigts frôlant délibérément ceux de Draco.

-Peut-être souhaitez-vous autre chose ?

Son ton suggestif ne laissait aucune place au doute.

\- Comme quoi ? demanda Draco.

\- A vous de voir, dit le serveur en haussant légèrement les épaules.

Il finit par prendre le verre et le poser sur le plateau.

-Je serai dans le jardin dans une heure, dit-il.

Draco le regarda s'éloigner sans réagir, les sens engourdis par l'alcool. Il sortit sa montre pour consulter l'heure, tout en se demandant s'il irait au rendez-vous.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Godric's Hollow**

Le dîner fut très agréable et animé.

Harry fut surpris et heureux de constater que le Commodore Snape était moins revêche à son égard que d'ordinaire. On ne pouvait pas encore dire que leur conversation avait été amicale, mais elle était à tout le moins restée courtoise. Plus la soirée avançait, plus Harry était persuadé qu'Hermione était responsable de cette évolution. Il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer la manière dont Snape regardait Hermione. Avec un mélange d'agacement et de tendresse totalement incongru de la part d'un homme aussi froid. Il était certain que l'homme appréciait son amie bien plus qu'il ne voulait le dire, et sans doute que la réciproque était vraie également.

Il n'était pas certain que cette situation lui plaise, mais comme le lui avait déjà dit Hermione, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il s'efforça donc de garder son opinion pour lui.

Quand, à la fin du dîner, tout le monde se retira au salon pour boire un café, Harry trouva enfin l'opportunité de parler avec Lucius de son dilemme à propos du personnel de Godric's Hollow. Il l'attira avec lui, un peu à l'écart des autres invités et lui expliqua brièvement la situation.

\- Sirius n'a jamais réduit le personnel, même quand il vivait seul, répondit Lucius.

\- Mais comment parvenir à les occuper ?

\- Ce n'est pas votre problème, mais celui du majordome. A moins que...

Lucius semblait hésiter à formuler sa pensée.

\- Rencontreriez-vous des... difficultés quant au paiement de leurs gages ?

\- Non ! Pas du tout !

\- Dans ce cas, laissez les choses comme elles sont. Si vous congédiez du personnel, on aura tôt fait de penser que vous avez des difficultés financières...

\- Je me moque de ce que les gens peuvent penser !

\- Vous avez tort, Harry. Dans notre milieu, le paraître est souvent bien plus important que tout le reste. Vous êtes un pair du Royaume. Vous êtes responsable d'un comté. Vous vous devez d'être au-dessus des autres, par votre fortune et par votre mode de vie.

Harry soupira en secouant lentement la tête.

\- N'avez-vous pas l'impression qu'un jour ce mode de vie n'aura plus aucun sens ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Priez pour que ce ne soit jamais le cas, Harry. Sans quoi, nous n'aurions plus de raison d'exister.

Avant que Harry puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Lucius enchaîna.

\- J'ai reçu des nouvelles de Théodore Nott.

\- Oh. Et que dit-il ?

\- Tout s'est parfaitement déroulé.

\- Et qu'en est-il de mon cousin ? Est-il... hum... je veux dire...

\- Non. Il a seulement été... malmené. Suffisamment pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à rembourser la famille Shelby de l'entièreté des gains qui ont été payés aux parieurs.

\- Ce sera suffisant pour l'empêcher de nuire ? Il va se précipiter chez son père qui lui donnera tout l'argent qu'il faut...

\- Sans doute. Mais Vernon Dursley ne pourra rien faire contre l'enquête qui est en cours à Birmingham pour escroquerie.

\- Quoi ?

\- La police de Birmingham a « malencontreusement » eu vent de l'affaire. Il semble que les différents... partenaires de Dudley Dursley aient décidé de coopérer et de dire tout ce qu'ils savaient. A l'heure où l'on parle, votre cousin est sous les verrous.

\- Vous ne pensez pas que mon oncle va essayer d'étouffer l'affaire comme cela a été le cas jusqu'à présent ?

\- C'est trop tard. Un procureur a déjà été désigné à Londres. Votre oncle a peut-être de l'influence dans son fief et aux alentours, mais je doute que cette influence s'étende jusque dans la capitale.

Harry était abasourdi.

\- C'est incroyable, souffla-t-il. Et c'est Draco qui a orchestré tout cela ?

\- Parfaitement, dit fièrement Lucius. Tout était en place avant son départ et s'est déroulé exactement comme il l'avait prévu.

\- Vous ne craigniez pas que cela affecte la première partie du plan ? Avec toute cette histoire, mon oncle pourrait renoncer à vouloir acheter le tableau.

\- Je suis sûr que non. Je vous l'ai dit, Harry, les apparences comptent plus que tout. Vernon Dursley fera tout pour que j'ignore la disgrâce dont sa famille fait l'objet. Il achètera ce tableau comme convenu et je pense même qu'il n'en discutera pas le prix.

\- Quand devez-vous le rencontrer ?

\- Demain, à Londres. Si nous nous entendons sur le prix, je l'inviterai à venir au Manoir prendre possession du tableau dans les jours qui suivent.

\- Et vous ferez en sorte de subtiliser le journal...

\- En effet. A ce propos, je voudrais votre accord pour mettre Blaise au courant de notre affaire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai besoin que quelqu'un fasse diversion pour subtiliser le carnet. Ce ne peut être moi ou Narcissa. Dobby est parti avec Draco et je ne veux pas impliquer les autres domestiques.

\- Pas même Carson ?

\- Il est difficile de croire qu'un homme comme Carson puisse accidentellement renverser du thé bouillant sur un invité...

\- Je vous le concède, soupira Harry. Mais Blaise...

\- Les Dursley le prennent pour un domestique, coupa Lucius. En raison de sa couleur de peau.

\- Et vous allez les laisser croire cela ? s'offusqua Harry.

\- Je n'ai pas d'autre choix ! siffla Lucius.

Harry pesa le pour et le contre. Il avait confiance en Blaise, là n'était pas le problème, mais il détestait l'idée d'être complice d'une pantomime qui aurait pour effet de le rabaisser. Pour autant, Lucius avait raison. Leurs choix étaient limités.

\- C'est d'accord, dit-il finalement.

\- Peut-on connaître la raison de vos messes-basses ? intervint soudain la Duchesse douairière depuis le fauteuil qu'elle occupait.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent.

\- Oh, nous parlions politique, dit posément Lucius.

\- Eh bien, c'est un sujet comme un autre. Pourquoi ne pas le partager avec nous ?

\- Nous parlions de Lloyd George. Et je sais combien cela vous contrarie, ma chère Minerva.

\- Evidemment. Lloyd George contrarie tous les aristocrates. Pas vous, mon cher ? demanda-t-elle à Harry.

\- Heu... je... non.

\- Vous êtes d'accord avec ses réformes ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Eh bien, certaines d'entre elles sont... défendables.

\- Billevesées ! s'exclama-t-elle. Un aristocrate qui défend les réformes, c'est comme une dinde qui défend Noël ! Un non-sens !

\- Vous voyez bien que cela vous contrarie, sourit Lucius.

\- Vous avez raison, dit Minerva. Parlons d'autre chose. Saviez-vous que la femme de chambre de Lady Brunswick la quitte ?

\- Je l'ignorais, dit Narcissa d'un ton avide. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Elle se marie ! Pouvez-vous imaginer cela ? Quand on sait toute la difficulté de trouver une femme de chambre digne de confiance. Quel égoïsme !

Hermione faillit s'étouffer avec son café. Elle allait répondre vertement mais elle fut coupée par Blaise.

\- En parlant de mariage, dit-il avec un sourire. Savez-vous qui va divorcer ?

\- Qui donc ? demanda Narcissa.

\- Le Marquis et la Marquise de Flintshire.

\- Comment ? s'exclama Minerva en portant la main à sa gorge. Vous avez dû mal comprendre !

\- Pas du tout. Je suis formel. Et je le tiens de source sûre : le neveu du marquis en personne.

Minerva eut un sourire qu'on pouvait qualifier de prédateur.

\- Oh, mon cher Blaise ! Je ne vous savais pas versé dans les potins...

\- Moi non plus, commenta le Commodore d'un ton sec. Il semblerait que tu n'aies pas assez de corvées sur le Britannia si tu as le temps de prêter l'oreille aux commérages...

\- Oh, Severus, laissez donc ce pauvre garçon ! le fustigea Minerva.

Puis, se tournant à nouveau vers Blaise :

-Racontez-moi tout. Que vous a précisément dit le neveu du Marquis ?

Blaise raconta son histoire bien volontiers, bénéficiant de l'écoute plus qu'attentive de la duchesse et de Narcissa Malfoy.

Severus semblait quant à lui consterné et Hermione plutôt dépitée de n'avoir pas eu l'occasion de dire ce qu'elle pensait, même si cela n'aurait certainement pas plu à la duchesse ni aux Malfoy. Elle croisa le regard de Harry et se résigna. Même si elle était choquée par les propos de la vieille dame, il n'était pas dans ses intentions d'embarrasser son hôte.

La soirée se poursuivit agréablement, sans que plus aucun sujet fâcheux ne vienne perturber les conversations.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Hôtel Phoenicia – La Vallette, Malte**

Draco se tenait dans le jardin, près d'un bassin dans lequel nageaient tranquillement des poissons koï. Les alentours étaient déserts. Il était tard et l'air s'était considérablement rafraîchi.

\- Vous êtes venu, dit une voix derrière lui.

\- Qui te dit que je suis là pour toi ?

\- Pour qui d'autre ? Nous sommes seuls ici.

\- Je suis un homme marié.

\- Je le sais. Votre épouse est magnifique. Mais il n'en demeure pas moins qu'elle est seule dans votre chambre d'hôtel alors que vous... vous êtes ici. Avec moi.

Draco soupira. Le jeune homme s'approcha et posa la main sur le torse de Draco, puis remonta vers son visage. Il caressa sa joue du pouce. Quand il s'avança pour l'embrasser, Draco recula.

\- Tu fais cela souvent ? demanda-t-il.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Séduire les clients.

\- Hm... ça dépend.

\- C'est de l'argent que tu veux ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi posez-vous autant de questions ?

\- Parce que je voudrais comprendre pourquoi tu fais ça, pourquoi tu risques ta place pour quelques minutes avec un homme qui non seulement pourrait te dénoncer, mais qui t'oubliera sitôt qu'il aura le dos tourné.

\- C'est bien une réflexion de riche, ça ! s'énerva le garçon. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un hôtel de luxe que le personnel est bien payé !

\- Alors, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu fais cela pour de l'argent.

Les épaules du jeune homme s'affaissèrent. Il paraissait soudain complètement abattu.

-C'est vrai, admit-il. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison.

Il fourra les mains dans ses poches et en sortit un paquet de cigarettes. Il en prit une avant de tendre le paquet à Draco.

-Vous fumez ?

Draco prit une cigarette à son tour et la porta à sa bouche. Le garçon sortit une allumette d'une petite boîte et la gratta contre le mur pour l'allumer. La flamme éclaira brièvement leurs deux visages d'un halo chaleureux.

-Alors ? Quelle est cette autre raison ? demanda Draco après quelques instants de silence.

Le jeune homme souffla lentement la fumée.

\- Non... c'est ridicule.

\- Laisse-moi en juger.

Il observa un moment le bout rougeoyant de sa cigarette et soupira.

\- J'ai toujours l'espoir que l'un d'entre eux me demande de partir avec lui. En Angleterre.

\- C'est ça que tu veux ? Quitter cet île ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ! Que c'est le Paradis sur terre ? Il n'y a rien à faire ici, à part être pécheur ou larbin dans un hôtel de riches !

\- Parce que tu crois que la vie est meilleure en Angleterre ?

\- Elle est sûrement meilleure qu'ici !

Draco ne répondit pas. Il tira sur sa cigarette et grimaça légèrement. Le tabac était trop âcre à son goût. Il n'avait rien à voir avec la finesse du tabac anglais.

\- Et... vous ? demanda le jeune homme presque timidement. Vous... vous ne voulez pas de moi ?

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Sergio.

\- Sergio. C'est un prénom italien.

\- Oui. Beaucoup de gens ici ont un prénom et même un nom italien. Ou grec. Ou turc. Ou anglais.

\- Tu es né ici ? A Valletta ?

\- Non. Birkirkara. Dans le centre de l'île.

\- Quel âge as-tu ?

\- L'âge de faire tout ce qu'il vous plaira que je fasse, répondit Sergio d'un ton suggestif tout en se rapprochant.

Draco soupira en l'écartant de lui.

\- Non, dit-il.

\- Quoi ? réagit le jeune homme. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour vous ?

\- Sergio...

\- Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez ! Je vous ferai découvrir des choses dont vous n'avez même pas idée ! Je suis doué, je vous l'assure...

\- Je n'en doute pas mais...

\- Mais quoi ?

Draco jeta par terre le mégot de cigarette à moitié consumé et l'écrasa du bout du pied.

-J'ai laissé quelqu'un en Angleterre, dit-il à voix basse. Quelqu'un que j'aime plus que tout au monde.

Sergio haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras sur son torse.

-Si vous l'aimiez vraiment, vous ne seriez pas ici, avec moi ! jeta-t-il avec hargne.

La gifle claqua fort dans le silence de la nuit.

-Je n'ai pas de leçon de morale à recevoir d'un gamin ! siffla Draco. Et sois content que je ne te dénonce pas.

Sur ces mots, il se détourna et marcha à grandes enjambées en direction de l'hôtel.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Où étais-tu ? demanda Ariana quand Draco regagna la chambre.

\- Au bar. Et puis dans le jardin.

\- Le jardin ?

\- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

Ariana fixa son mari avec attention.

\- Draco ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air... contrarié...

\- Je le suis.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Draco ôta sa veste et défit sa cravate avant s'asseoir au bord du lit.

\- Je n'étais pas seul dans le jardin, finit-il par dire. J'y étais allé pour y retrouver... un jeune homme. Un serveur qui m'avait fait des avances plutôt dans la soirée.

\- Ah. Est-ce que... lui et toi... vous...

\- Non. Non, il ne s'est rien passé. Je... je n'ai pas pu.

Ariana exhala un petit soupir de soulagement.

\- Est-ce cela qui te contrarie ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, soupira Draco. Ce qui me contrarie, c'est d'être allé dans ce jardin. D'avoir... envisagé de... de...

Il ne put continuer sa phrase. Il ferma les yeux et se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Draco, dit doucement Ariana en s'asseyant à côté de lui et en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu es allé dans ce jardin mais tu en es reparti sans avoir trahi Harry. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Draco tourna la tête et la posa sur l'épaule de sa femme. Il la serra contre lui.

\- Il me manque, Ariana, dit-il dans un souffle. Il me manque tellement.

\- Je sais, mon cœur. Je sais.

Ariana lui caressa doucement les cheveux en même temps qu'elle réfléchissait.

\- Tu peux repartir en Angleterre si c'est ce que tu veux, proposa-t-elle après quelques instants de silence.

\- Quoi ?

Draco se redressa, l'air complètement perdu.

\- Tu m'as bien entendue. Tu devrais rentrer en Angleterre.

\- Sans toi ? Après seulement deux semaines ? Mais comment pourrais-je expliquer ça ?

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de rentrer immédiatement dans le comté de Slytherin. Tu pourrais séjourner quelque part sur la côte... et Harry pourrait t'y rejoindre.

\- C'est... c'est...

\- Une brillante idée ! Oui, je sais.

\- J'allais dire que c'est complètement fou !

Ariana rigola en l'embrassant sur le front.

\- Bien sûr, il te faudra attendre la visite de Pansy, dit-elle, sans quoi, il est sûr qu'elle mettra ton père au courant immédiatement.

\- Oui, évidemment.

\- Mais après, rien ne t'empêche de partir.

\- Et toi ? Tu vas rester seule jusqu'à l'arrivée de Blaise.

\- Quelques jours à peine.

Draco réfléchit. C'était insensé. A supposer qu'il rentre en Angleterre, où pourrait-il bien aller ? Il lui fallait trouver un lieu sûr, éloigné du comté. Un endroit où Harry et lui pourraient...

\- Brighton, murmura-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Brighton. Harry m'a dit qu'il avait hérité d'une maison là-bas. Excepté une femme qui vient faire le ménage une fois par semaine, personne n'y vient jamais. Nous pourrions... nous pourrions nous y retrouver...

\- Cela semble une excellente idée. Tu devras en parler avec Harry...

\- Oui ! Oui, mais pas tout de suite, dit fébrilement Draco. Pas avant de savoir quand je pourrais prendre un bateau de retour.

Ariana sourit. Draco semblait heureux comme un enfant le matin de Noël.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **14 janvier 1913 – Manoir Malfoy**

Hermione referma la porte de la bibliothèque. Elle venait de dire au revoir à Lord et Lady Malfoy et de les remercier chaleureusement pour leur accueil.

\- Vos bagages ont été amenés à la voiture, Mademoiselle, dit le majordome.

\- Je vous remercie, Carson. J'arrive dans quelques minutes. J'ai encore quelqu'un à voir avant de partir.

\- Bien, Mademoiselle.

Elle frappa à la porte du petit salon et entra. Le Commodore Snape était en train de marcher à l'aide de ses béquilles.

\- Vous devriez vous reposer, dit-elle. Vous avez fait suffisamment d'exercices ce matin.

\- Ce n'est pas en me reposant que je retrouverai l'usage de mes jambes.

\- Peut-être, mais il ne sert à rien d'exagérer.

Snape soupira et s'arrêta.

\- Alors, vous partez.

\- Oui. La formation commence demain. J'ai hâte d'y être !

\- Fort bien.

\- Severus... je voulais encore vous remercier pour cette opportunité que vous m'avez donnée. Je vous promets de me montrer digne de votre confiance.

\- Vous êtes brillante. Je ne doute pas que vous réussirez.

Hermione lui sourit avec sincérité.

\- J'ai fait la liste de vos médicaments en indiquant l'heure à laquelle vous devez les prendre, dit-elle en sortant une feuille de son sac à main. J'ai également revu le planning d'exercices avec Monsieur Zabini. Mon père viendra vous voir dans une semaine et j'ai noté dans votre agenda le rendez-vous avec le chirurgien à St Thomas.

\- Vous en faites trop...

\- Absolument pas ! Vous êtes mon patient et votre santé me préoccupe !

\- C'est la deuxième fois que vous le dites.

\- Dire quoi ?

\- Que je suis votre patient.

\- Je ne comprends pas...

Severus fit quelques pas en avant.

\- Est-ce vraiment tout ce que je suis à vos yeux ? Un patient ?

\- Severus, que...

Hermione n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase car l'homme s'était penché sur elle et l'embrassait. Elle écarquilla les yeux, trop surprise pour pouvoir esquisser le moindre geste. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'écartait en se détournant.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, dit-il. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire cela. C'était inconvenant.

\- Severus...

\- Non. Ne dites rien. C'était une grossière erreur.

\- Severus, insista Hermione.

Elle posa la main sur son bras et l'obligea à lui faire face.

\- Severus, vous... vous êtes bien plus à mes yeux qu'un simple patient... Beaucoup plus.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

\- Alors... vous... vous ne m'en voulez pas de vous avoir embrassée sans votre permission ?

\- Je suppose que je devrais... mais non.

Les yeux d'obsidienne s'égayèrent d'une lueur qu'Hermione n'avait encore jamais vue jusqu'à présent. Snape posa l'une de ses béquilles contre le manteau de la cheminée et prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne.

\- Epousez-moi, dit-il avec ferveur.

\- Quoi ?

\- Laissez tomber la formation d'infirmière militaire et épousez-moi ! Je sais que j'ai l'âge d'être votre père mais au moins je vous apporterais la sécurité. J'ai une maison à Londres et un petit domaine dans les Midlands. Vous ne manqueriez de rien.

\- Severus...

\- Avec moi, vous seriez libre de continuer à travailler. Vous pouvez continuer à exercer à St Thomas ou n'importe où ailleurs, je n'y verrai aucun inconvénient ! Quant... quant au reste, eh bien... je suis en mer la moitié de l'année, alors... si vous avez d'autres... fréquentations, je m'en accommoderai et je...

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ! s'exclama Hermione en retirant sa main.

Elle le regardait avec colère.

\- Comment pouvez-vous penser cela de moi ? Que j'accepterais de vous épouser tout en ayant le dessein de fréquenter d'autres hommes ?

\- Je... pardonnez-moi. C'est que... je me rends bien compte que je ne présente aucun intérêt pour une jeune femme comme vous. Alors, je...

\- C'est absolument faux ! Vous êtes un homme admirable, Severus. Et la femme qui vous épousera aura énormément de chance... mais...

\- Cette femme ne sera pas vous, acheva-t-il à sa place.

\- Non.

Severus hocha sobrement la tête, sans plus laisser paraître la moindre émotion.

\- Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas elle.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Vous m'avez parfaitement comprise, Severus.

Le masque de Snape se fissura.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit...

\- Si. Vous m'avez demandé pourquoi je ne voulais pas vous épouser. Voilà la raison. Vous ne serez heureux avec personne tant que vous n'aurez pas fait la paix avec la mémoire de Lily Evans. Et vous savez qu'il n'y a qu'une seule manière d'y arriver. En faisant la paix avec son fils.

\- C'est impossible...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit ! Quand je le vois, je vois James Potter ! Je vois celui qui m'a volé ma fiancée !

\- N'a-t-il donc rien de sa mère ?

Snape détourna la tête, hésitant à répondre.

\- Si, dit-il finalement. Il... il a les yeux de sa mère.

\- Alors comment pouvez-vous le détester ? Comment pouvez-vous détester quelqu'un qui a les yeux de la femme que vous aimiez tant ?

\- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre...

Hermione soupira doucement en secouant la tête.

\- Je suis désolée, Severus.

\- Est-ce que... est-ce que vous me ferez au moins l'honneur de votre amitié ?

\- Evidemment. Je vous l'ai dit... vous êtes bien plus qu'un patient à mes yeux, et votre amitié compte énormément pour moi.

Severus lui sourit tristement.

\- Prenez soin de vous, Hermione.

\- Vous aussi, Severus.

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et posa un baiser sur sa joue. Puis, elle quitta la pièce sans se retourner.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Alors qu'elle refermait la porte du petit salon, Hermione chassa les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle savait qu'elle venait de faire énormément de peine à Severus et elle s'en voulait. Elle savait aussi qu'elle nourrissait des sentiments pour cet homme compliqué mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à y faire face pour le moment. Pas après la débâcle de sa relation avec Ron. Pas alors qu'un avenir prometteur s'ouvrait enfin à elle. De plus, ce qu'elle avait dit à Severus était vrai : elle ne voulait pas être le substitut d'une femme qu'il aimait manifestement toujours et qu'il ne parvenait pas à oublier. Elle voulait être aimée pour elle-même, pas parce qu'elle ressemblait à un fantôme du passé.

-Mademoiselle Granger ? dit une voix dans le couloir. Vous allez bien ?

Elle releva la tête pour voir Blaise Zabini qui l'observait avec inquiétude.

\- Oui, dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux et le nez avec son mouchoir. Tout va bien.

\- Vous êtes sûre ? Il... il s'est passé quelque chose ? C'est... Severus ?

Hermione renifla et sourit bravement.

-Je ne suis pas très douée pour les au revoir. C'est un peu pathétique, mais c'est comme ça.

\- Ne vous blâmez pas, répondit Blaise avec sollicitude. Ce n'est pas mon fort non plus.

\- Vous prendrez soin de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je vous le promets.

\- Il... il risque d'être grincheux et il va sans doute rouspéter sur tout ce que vous lui demanderez de faire, mais vous devrez insister.

\- Je sais, sourit Blaise. Il n'est pas très différent quand il commande un navire...

\- Oh... oui. Je suis désolée... j'oublie parfois que vous le connaissez encore mieux que moi.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Vous avez fait énormément pour lui. Sans vous, il se serait laissé dépérir dans cet hôpital.

\- Je... je n'ai fait que mon devoir, dit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

\- Vous avez fait bien plus que cela.

Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle avait l'impression que le métis lisait en elle comme un livre ouvert.

\- Peu importe, dit-elle. Il faudra veiller à ce qu'il prenne ses médicaments et fasse ses exercices. Je peux compter sur vous ?

\- Bien entendu.

\- Merci, Monsieur Zabini.

\- Merci à vous. Et bonne chance pour votre formation.

Hermione lui sourit et le salua. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était installée dans la voiture qui la conduisait à la gare et laissa libre cours à son chagrin.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Vous avez demandé à me voir, Lucius ?

\- Oui, Blaise. Assieds-toi, je te prie.

Blaise prit place sur le siège qui faisait face au large bureau de Lord Malfoy.

\- Si je t'ai demandé de venir, commença Lucius, c'est pour t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour, lors de la visite du Baron Dursley.

\- Vous n'avez rien à m'expliquer. Je... j'ai bien conscience que tout le monde ne comprend pas la raison de ma présence sous votre toit et que celle-ci peut s'avérer embarrassante. J'ai aussi conscience de la chance que j'ai eu de ne pas finir dans un orphelinat ou à la rue, grâce à vous, alors...

\- Et moi, je souhaite te donner cette explication, coupa Lucius. Je te prie donc de m'écouter sans m'interrompre.

Blaise hocha la tête et écouta attentivement ce que le Comte avait à lui dire. A la fin du récit, il était à la fois en colère contre les Dursley et terriblement chagriné pour Harry.

\- Je vois, souffla-t-il. Vous deviez gagner la confiance de ces... gens et vous ne pouviez donc susciter leur hostilité en prenant ma défense.

\- Tu as compris. Si je n'étais pas tenu par cette mascarade, crois-bien que je leur aurais fait ravaler leurs propos.

\- Je vous remercie, Lucius. Cela compte beaucoup pour moi.

Il hésita un instant, avant de demander :

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ? J'ai beaucoup de sympathie pour Lord Black et j'aimerais lui venir en aide.

\- A vrai dire, tu peux nous aider.

\- Comment ?

Lucius lui résuma son plan.

\- Cela signifie que je dois laisser les Dursley croire que je suis un domestique.

\- Malheureusement, oui.

\- Peu importe, dit Blaise avec un sourire mauvais. L'important est de les faire payer. Et renverser une tasse de thé bouillant sur cet infâme personnage sera pour moi une douce vengeance.

Lucius se leva et contourna son bureau. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, fils.

Blaise écarquilla les yeux, pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

\- Tu es un Malfoy, dit Lucius. Et les Malfoy se soutiennent toujours les uns et les autres.

\- M... merci, bafouilla Blaise.

C'était la première fois que Lucius Malfoy reconnaissait devant lui leur lien de parenté. Et ce que Blaise ressentit était tout simplement indescriptible.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **16 janvier 1912 – Manoir Malfoy**

\- Monsieur le Comte, dit prudemment Carson. Je ne voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais... est-ce normal que Monsieur Zabini soit vêtu d'une livrée de domestique ? Et qu'il prétende vouloir servir le thé à vos invités ?

\- C'est parfaitement normal, Carson. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Le majordome haussa ses sourcils broussailleux, décontenancé par la réponse du Comte.

\- Nous allons jouer un tour aux Dursley, expliqua Lucius.

\- Un tour ?

\- Parfaitement. Voyez-vous, je n'ai pas apprécié la manière dont ils se sont comportés lors de leur dernière visite et je compte bien leur apprendre où est leur place.

\- Hm.

Carson sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis hocha la tête.

\- Eh bien ma foi... je pense qu'ils l'auront mérité.

\- Je le pense aussi.

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour... aider ?

\- Veillez à ce que l'eau du thé soit très, très chaude.

\- Bien sûr, Monsieur, répondit le majordome avec un petit sourire.

Une heure plus tard, il entra dans la bibliothèque en annonçant :

-Le Baron Dursley.

Lucius se porta à la rencontre de son invité qui entrait d'un pas conquérant dans la pièce. Il portait une mallette à la main.

\- Mon cher Baron, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, dit-il, affable.

\- Moi de même, Lord Malfoy.

\- La Baronne ne vous a pas accompagnée ?

\- Non. Elle est souffrante.

\- Oh ? Rien de trop grave, j'espère ?

\- Hm... un mauvais rhume.

\- Vous lui souhaiterez un prompt rétablissement.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas. Mais trêve de bavardages. Où est mon tableau ?

Le Comte se raidit face au ton directif de Dursley. L'homme ne semblait pas disposé à s'attarder plus longtemps que nécessaire et Lucius se mit à craindre qu'il refuse de rester prendre le thé. Il allait devoir jouer finement afin de l'amadouer.

-Venez, dit-il. J'ai fait en sorte qu'il soit placé dans une caisse afin qu'il ne s'abîme pas pendant le transport.

Lucius accompagna Dursley jusqu'au fond de la pièce et désigna une caisse en bois posée sur une table. Le tableau reposait à l'intérieur sur un lit de paille, entouré d'un épais tissu en velours.

Vernon Dursley écarta les pans du tissu pour découvrir l'œuvre qu'il venait d'acquérir. Lucius le regarda procéder à un examen minutieux, non sans une certaine appréhension. Il savait que la copie était d'une qualité exceptionnelle et qu'il y avait peu de chances que Dursley remarque quoi que ce soit, mais il fut tout de même soulagé de voir le baron hocher la tête d'un air satisfait.

-Parfait, conclut ce dernier.

Il souleva la mallette qu'il transportait et l'ouvrit devant Lucius, dévoilant son contenu.

\- 30.000 livres sterling. Le prix convenu. Vous pouvez compter, il ne manque pas une livre.

\- Je ne vous ferai pas cet affront, répondit Lucius avec un sourire crispé.

Il prit la mallette et la referma, avant de la poser sur la table.

-Je vais appeler un valet pour qu'on scelle la caisse et qu'on la dépose dans votre voiture. Pendant ce temps, nous pourrions prendre le thé.

Dursley consulta ostensiblement sa montre à gousset mais Lucius ne lui laissa pas le temps de refuser son invitation. Il tira sur le cordon pour appeler un domestique. Il fallut quelques secondes à peine pour que Carson fasse son apparition.

\- Monsieur le Comte ?

\- Ah, Carson. Faites venir William et Alfred pour qu'ils emportent la caisse contenant le tableau. Veillez à ce qu'elle soit soigneusement scellée avant d'être amenée à la voiture du Baron. Et faites aussi monter du thé.

\- Bien, Monsieur le Comte.

Après le départ de Carson, le Comte fit asseoir son invité dans un des canapés. Au même moment, les deux valets entrèrent pour emporter la caisse.

\- Vous souvenez-vous du Comte Dolohov ? demanda Lucius à brûle-pourpoint.

\- Comment pourrais-je oublier ce mécréant, maugréa le baron.

\- Eh bien, figurez-vous qu'il m'a contacté la semaine dernière...

\- Ah oui ?

Lucius eut un petit sourire en coin. Il avait attisé la curiosité de Dursley qui ne songeait plus à vouloir partir tout de suite.

\- Il semblerait qu'il ait eu vent de notre... affaire.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Je n'en ai parlé à personne ! s'exclama Dursley.

\- Oh, je n'en doute pas. Mais vous savez mieux que moi que le monde de l'art est un petit milieu...

\- Que voulait-il ?

\- Me convaincre de lui vendre le della Francesca, bien sûr. Il m'en offrait 35.000 livres sterling.

\- Quoi ? Et vous avez refusé ? Vous ne m'avez même pas demandé de m'aligner sur son prix !

\- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? dit Lucius en haussant les épaules. Je m'étais engagé à négocier avec vous, pas avec lui. Je suis un homme de parole, mon cher Baron.

Vernon Dursley le fixa avec étonnement.

\- Eh bien, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, dit-il finalement. Mais pourquoi avoir privilégié mon offre ?

\- Oh, c'est très simple. Vous êtes connu dans le milieu non seulement comme un grand collectionneur, mais surtout comme un _connaisseur_ , Sir Vernon. Et je souhaitais que ce tableau revienne à quelqu'un qui aurait pleinement conscience de sa véritable valeur...

Dursley, sensible à la flatterie, se rengorgea.

-Evidemment. Je m'y connais davantage que ce... Dolohov, sorti de nulle part, et qui se prétend collectionneur. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un...

Il fut interrompu par l'entrée de Blaise qui portait un plateau sur lequel reposait une théière et deux tasses. Dursley ne put cacher sa désapprobation et son dégoût quand il vit le grand noir l'approcher.

Sans y faire attention le moins du monde, Blaise posa le plateau sur la table basse et fit le service. Il tendit la tasse à Dursley et s'avança ensuite avec la théière. Au moment où il allait verser le thé dans la tasse, son pied se prit dans le tapis. Le thé brûlant se répandit sur la manche du costume du baron, et sur sa main.

\- AAAAARGH ! hurla ce dernier en se levant d'un bond.

\- Oh Seigneur ! s'exclama Lucius.

\- ESPECE DE BON A RIEN ! tonna Vernon en ôtant lui-même sa veste pour empêcher le thé brûlant de s'imbiber davantage dans la manche de sa chemise. VOUS ALLEZ ME PAYER CA !

\- Tenez ! dit Lucius en lui tendant son mouchoir pour éponger la chemise et estomper la brûlure.

Puis il fit un geste en direction de Blaise :

-Apportez des linges propres ! Immédiatement !

Dursley, occupé à essayer de défaire ses boutons de manchettes de ses doigts boudinés et toujours en train de vociférer des insultes, ne fit pas attention au fait que Blaise emportait sa veste en sortant.

\- Je suis mortifié, dit Lucius à son invité.

\- Ce sale nègre ne perd rien pour attendre ! fulmina-t-il.

\- Il sera sanctionné, vous pouvez en être sûr.

A ce moment, Blaise réapparut, accompagné d'un autre valet. Il déposa la veste de costume sur le dossier, derrière Dursley et lui tendit une serviette.

\- NE M'APPROCHEZ PLUS ! cria-t-il en lui arrachant la serviette des mains et en la posant sur son bras.

\- Voulez-vous que j'appelle un médecin ? proposa le Comte.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine ! Je m'en vais !

\- Sir Vernon, je suis vraiment désolé...

\- Vous pouvez ! s'écria Dursley en prenant sa veste et en contournant le canapé.

Il marcha à grandes enjambées en direction de la porte.

-ET VOUS RECEVREZ LA NOTE DE LA BLANCHISSERIE ! clama-t-il avant de sortir.

Lucius et Blaise échangèrent un regard.

\- C'est fait ? demanda Lucius.

\- Oui.

\- Parfait.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **18 janvier 1913 – Godric's Hollow**

Harry et Ron faisaient les cent pas dans le salon depuis plus d'une demi-heure, attendant avec impatience la venue de leur visiteur.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur le majordome, ils étaient tous les deux dans un état de nerfs indescriptible.

-Lord Lucius Malfoy, annonça Spratt.

Harry s'avança immédiatement vers lui.

\- Lucius, dit-il. Votre message était plus que concis. Comment cela s'est-il passé ?

\- Jugez par vous-même, dit le comte.

Il posa sur la table un carnet noir en cuir souple, très légèrement élimé. Ron s'en saisit avec fébrilité et l'ouvrit.

\- Par tous les saints, souffla-t-il. Vous avez réussi.

\- Doutiez-vous de moi, Monsieur Weasley ?

\- Vous me pardonnerez... mais votre plan était plutôt alambiqué.

\- Peut-être. Mais il a fonctionné.

Lucius exhiba ensuite la mallette qu'il avait à la main.

\- Et j'ai également récupéré l'argent détourné de votre domaine, Harry.

\- Bon sang, je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Harry ouvrit la mallette et contempla des dizaines de paquets de livres sterling soigneusement empilés.

\- Comme convenu, j'ai prélevé les... émoluments dus aux différentes personnes qui m'ont aidé, dit Lucius.

\- Bien entendu, approuva Harry.

Il referma le rabat d'un coup.

\- Nous n'y serions pas arrivés sans vous, Lucius. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous remercier.

\- Oh, il y a un moyen.

\- Lequel ?

Le comte s'adressa à Ron.

\- Avec son fils en prison et l'argent qu'il a déboursé pour le tableau, Dursley ne pas tarder à revenir vers vous pour vous soutirer de l'argent.

\- Je l'imagine bien, oui, dit Ron.

\- Faites en sorte de le faire venir ici pour le confronter, dit Lucius. Et permettez-moi d'être présent. J'ai encore un compte à régler avec cet odieux personnage.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard.

\- Bien sûr, dit Harry. C'est le moins que nous puissions faire !

\- Dans ce cas, c'est entendu, répondit Lucius avec un sourire sardonique.

Il tendit la main à Harry et Ron pour les saluer avant de quitter la pièce.

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 **Des raisons professionnelles m'empêcheront de publier samedi prochain. Je vous retrouve donc le 8 mars pour le chapitre 24.**

 **A bientôt !**


	26. Chapitre 24

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24**

 **28 janvier 1913 – Godric-s Hollow**

Harry contemplait le petit carnet noir posé sur son bureau, un objet si anodin et pourtant source de tant de problèmes. Deux semaines s'étaient pratiquement écoulées depuis que Lucius Malfoy était venu le lui remettre et il n'avait encore reçu aucune nouvelle des Dursley. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou s'en inquiéter.

Il entendit la sonnerie du téléphone dans le hall et Spratt qui décrochait. Il tendit l'oreille, aux aguets. Peut-être était-ce Ron ou Lucius, ou peut-être même Dursley en personne.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et Spratt apparut.

\- Un appel international pour vous, Monsieur le Comte.

\- Un appel international ?

\- Oui, Monsieur le Comte. De Malte.

Harry bondit presque hors de son fauteuil pour se précipiter dans le hall.

\- Harry Black à l'appareil, dit-il à l'opératrice. Je prends l'appel.

 _\- Un instant, Monsieur._

Un bourdonnement se fit entendre puis une voix.

 _\- Harry_ ?

\- Draco ? C'est bien toi ?

 _\- Oui, c'est moi. Je t'appelle depuis l'hôtel._

\- Ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre ! Bon sang, ce que tu...

Il allait lui dire qu'il lui manquait mais se reprit à temps, se rappelant que l'opératrice pouvait entendre toute leur conversation.

\- Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il à la place.

\- _Très bien. L'île est magnifique. Il y fait aussi doux qu'au printemps. Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ?_

\- Bien. J'ai récemment reçu de bonnes nouvelles... A propos de... mon oncle.

 _\- Je suis au courant. Je viens d'appeler mon père. Il m'a tout raconté._

\- Tu y es pour beaucoup.

\- _Oh, je n'ai fait que tirer quelques ficelles..._

\- Tu as fait bien plus que cela, tu le sais. Et je t'en serai toujours reconnaissant.

\- _Je l'ai fait parce que cela en valait la peine._

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Tous les deux avaient envie de se dire autre chose que des banalités mais ils n'en avaient pas le droit.

\- Alors, tu as vu Ginny ? demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

 _\- Oui, Pansy, les sœurs Greengrass et elle, sont restées cinq jours à Malte. Elles sont parties hier pour la Grèce._

\- Comment allait-elle ? Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus eu de ses nouvelles.

 _\- Plutôt bien, je pense._

\- Tu penses ?

- _Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vue. Ariana s'est prise d'amitié pour elle et elles ont passé des heures à discuter entre elles. J'ai passé presque tout mon temps en compagnie de Pansy et à écouter Daphné Greengrass faire l'éloge de ton ex-intendant._

\- Daphné Greengrass t'a parlé de Ron ?

 _\- Et comment ! Elle était intarissable. J'en avais la nausée._

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Ça veut dire que Ron a peut-être des chances de...

- _Ne te fais pas d'illusion, Potter. Jamais le vicomte Greengrass n'acceptera de marier sa fille aînée à un nobliau sans titre, sans fortune et maintenant sans emploi !_ ricana Draco.

Le cœur de Harry se serra de culpabilité. En renvoyant Ron de son poste d'intendant, il l'avait privé d'un revenu et d'une situation qui lui auraient permis de faire un mariage honorable. Sa culpabilité fut cependant vite étouffée. Ron l'avait trahi et il ne pouvait plus lui faire confiance. C'était aussi simple que cela.

 _\- Harry ?_

\- Oui. Désolé. Je... peu importe.

Il soupira.

\- Je suis content que tu m'aies appelé.

 _\- Harry... je t'appelle pour une bonne raison._

\- Laquelle ? murmura Harry, s'attendant au pire.

La ligne grésilla.

\- _Je v... r... er ... Ang... terre._

\- Quoi ? Que dis-tu ?

\- _Je vais rentrer en Angleterre._

\- Oh, mon Dieu ! Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es blessé ? Tu es souffrant ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ? C'est Ariana ?

 _\- Tout va bien,_ rigola Draco _. Je vais très bien et Ariana aussi._

\- Mais alors... pourquoi ?

Il y eu silence au bout du fil.

 _-Tu sais très bien pourquoi_ , dit finalement Draco.

Le cœur de Harry battait la chamade.

\- Quand ?

\- _Dans deux semaines._

\- Tu rentres seul ?

 _\- Oui._

\- Que va dire ton père ?

\- _C'est pour cela que je t'appelle... je ne compte pas rentrer immédiatement au Manoir._

\- Que vas-tu faire alors ?

\- _Je me disais que je pourrais passer quelques jours sur la côte... A Brighton, par exemple. Tu crois que c'est possible ?_

\- Je... je... oui, c'est possible. Absolument.

\- _Est-ce tu peux organiser cela ?_

\- Bien sûr. Je m'occuperai de tout. Tu n'auras qu'à me donner ton jour et ton heure d'arrivée et je... hum... quelqu'un... viendra te chercher à la descente du bateau pour te conduire à Brighton.

 _\- Ça semble parfait._

Harry pouvait deviner le sourire dans la voix de Draco.

 _\- Je te rappelle bientôt, Harry._

\- A bientôt, Draco. Prends soin de toi.

 _\- Toi aussi._

La communication fut coupée.

Harry resta hébété quelques instants, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Draco allait rentrer en Angleterre. Seul. Pour être avec lui.

Une vague d'euphorie déferla dans ses veines au moment où il réalisa pleinement ce que cela impliquait.

Il souriait toujours au moment où il reposa le combiné du téléphone sur son socle et où Ron entra en trombe dans la maison.

-Harry ! dit-il, les joues rouges et la respiration haletante, comme s'il avait couru pour venir jusque-là.

Il tenait dans sa main une enveloppe. Harry sut immédiatement ce qu'elle contenait.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- C'est Dursley ? demanda Harry quand il eut introduit Ron dans le bureau.

\- Oui. Nous l'avons reçue ce matin. Par porteur.

\- Hm. Il est pressé. Combien veut-il ?

\- 500 livres.

Harry haussa les sourcils. Son oncle devenait gourmand.

\- Appelle-le.

\- Quoi ? Dursley ?

\- Dis-lui de venir ici dans deux jours.

\- Tu crois qu'il acceptera ? Cela va lui sembler suspect.

\- Dis-lui que tu n'as pas l'argent mais que tu as trouvé des objets de valeur qui serviront d'acompte. Dis-lui aussi que je suis absent.

\- D'accord.

\- Bien. Quand ce sera fait, j'appellerai Lucius Malfoy.

Ron hocha la tête et fit ce que Harry lui demandait.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **29 janvier 1913 – St James Park, Londres**

\- Hermione ? Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? demanda Gregory Goyle.

Il était midi et ils profitaient de la pause déjeuner d'Hermione pour se promener dans le parc.

\- Excuse-moi. Tu disais ?

\- Je disais que le Vice-Roi des Indes a été victime d'un attentat manqué juste avant Noël. Il s'agirait une nouvelle fois des indépendantistes. Leur mouvement est en train de... Hermione ?

La jeune femme soupira.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'es plus toi-même depuis que tu es revenue à Londres. C'est la formation d'infirmière militaire ? Ça ne te plaît pas ?

\- Si, au contraire. Je suis ravie. C'est vraiment passionnant !

\- Alors, de quoi s'agit-il ?

Hermione tritura ses mains gantées.

-C'est Severus, finit-elle par dire. Il...

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer.

\- Il m'a embrassée.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il m'a embrassée.

\- Et... et tu étais... consentante ?

\- Non... enfin... je n'ai pas réagi.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il t'a molestée ? s'emporta Gregory.

\- Non ! s'exclama Hermione. Pas du tout ! Je... j'étais surprise, c'est tout. Et je ne l'ai pas repoussé.

\- Tu aurais voulu le faire ?

\- Non, répondit Hermione en baissant la tête. Non.

\- Je vois.

Comme Gregory ne disait plus rien, Hermione poursuivit.

-Il m'a demandé de l'épouser.

Cette fois, Gregory s'arrêta de marcher.

\- Que lui as-tu répondu ?

\- J'ai décliné sa demande.

\- Evidemment ! A quoi s'attendait-il ? Il a le double de ton âge !

\- Son âge n'a rien est à voir ! Severus est un homme... complexe mais très séduisant, et très attachant quand on prend la peine de le connaître ! Il est intelligent, attentionné et...

\- Pourquoi l'as-tu repoussé s'il est aussi parfait ? coupa Gregory avec une certaine hargne.

\- Parce qu'il... je ne crois pas qu'il m'aime pour moi. Il m'aime simplement parce que je lui rappelle quelqu'un d'autre. Et je ne veux pas qu'il m'épouse pour cette raison-là.

Hermione se remit à marcher avant de remarquer que Gregory était toujours immobile.

\- Gregory ?

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Je... je tiens beaucoup à lui.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Es-tu amoureuse de lui ?

Elle baissa les yeux avec embarras.

-Il se peut que je le sois, murmura-t-elle.

Gregory eut l'impression que son cœur se fissurait de tous les côtés. Il ne laissa pourtant rien paraître et sourit crânement.

\- Laisse-toi un peu de temps pour y réfléchir, dit-il. Tu vas le revoir de toute façon, non ?

\- Oui. Il doit régulièrement venir à l'hôpital pour des visites de contrôle.

\- Dans ce cas, vous pourrez peut-être en reparler.

\- Je ne crois pas. Il est venu hier mais il m'a à peine adressé la parole.

\- Comprends-le. Son orgueil a été malmené. Moi aussi, je réagirais comme lui si tu déclinais ma demande en mariage.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je plaisante, s'empressa d'ajouter Gregory. Allez, n'y pense plus pour le moment. Tout cela finira par s'arranger.

\- Merci, dit Hermione en posant la main sur son bras. J'ai tellement de chance d'avoir un ami comme toi.

\- Et comment ! Allez, viens. Il est temps de rentrer si tu ne veux pas que le caporal-chef te tape sur les doigts !

\- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, le tança Hermione. Madame Pomfrey a parfaitement raison d'être stricte !

Ils reprirent leur route vers l'hôpital St Thomas. Hermione avait retrouvé le sourire et c'était tout ce qui comptait aux yeux de Gregory.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **30 janvier 1913 – Godric's Hollow**

\- Ron, arrête de faire les cent pas. Tu me donnes le tournis, soupira Harry.

\- Il ne viendra jamais, maugréa Ron.

\- Il viendra, affirma tranquillement Lucius.

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'ils patientaient dans la pièce adjacente au salon de réception. Dursley était en retard.

Ron consultait sa montre pour la vingtième fois quand ils entendirent la cloche de l'entrée. Il sursauta tellement qu'il faillit renverser un vase posé sur un meuble.

-Tout va bien se passer, lui murmura Lucius. Vous savez quoi faire.

Quelques instants plus tard, Spratt apparut.

\- Monsieur Weasley. Le Baron Dursley vous attend.

\- J'arrive, Spratt.

Ron inspira un grand coup tout en tirant sur les revers de sa veste pour la réajuster et entra dans le salon.

-Dursley, le salua-t-il sommairement.

L'homme était en train de lorgner sans vergogne autour de lui.

\- Eh bien ! Il s'en sort plutôt bien le petit orphelin... regardez-moi ça ! Quel luxe ! Quand je pense que nous l'avons nourri pendant des années et qu'il n'a jamais eu la décence de nous dédommager !

\- Je ne pense pas que traiter un petit garçon comme vous l'avez fait appelle un quelconque dédommagement.

Dursley jeta à Ron un regard mauvais.

\- De toute façon, dit-il, je me dédommagerai d'une manière ou d'une autre. Maintenant que j'ai vu tout ça, je peux vous assurer que votre ami le Comte n'a pas encore fini de cracher au bassinet !

\- Je crois au contraire que c'en est fini, Dursley.

\- Ah oui ? grogna le Baron. C'est ce qu'on verra !

\- C'est tout vu, Oncle Vernon.

Harry entra dans la pièce sous le regard médusé de son oncle. Dursley se reprit cependant bien vite.

\- Alors, tu es au courant, mon garçon.

\- Je suis au courant de tout.

\- Dans ce cas, tu dois bien te rendre compte que ça ne change absolument rien à l'affaire. Ou bien Weasley et toi me donnez ce que je demande, ou bien je me rends à la police.

\- Oh, pour ce qui me concerne, tu peux te rendre à la police quand tu veux...

\- Au risque d'envoyer ton ami et toute sa famille en prison ? demanda Dursley en plissant ses petits yeux porcins.

\- Les Weasley n'iront pas en prison.

\- Ah oui ? Je te garantis qu'ils seront pendus quand j'aurai montré ceci à Scotland Yard ! dit le baron en exhibant un petit carnet noir qu'il venait de sortir de la poche de sa veste.

Harry sourit placidement.

\- Je doute que Scotland Yard s'intéresse à un cahier de dictées d'une écolière de village.

\- Qu... quoi ?

Dursley ouvrit le carnet et le feuilleta rapidement. Au fur à mesure que les pages défilaient, son visage palissait.

-Un problème, mon cher Baron ?

Lucius venait d'entrer à son tour, sa canne à pommeau d'argent dans une main, un petit carnet en cuir dans l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce ça veut dire ? tonna Dursley en apercevant le Comte.

\- Ça veut dire que l'odieux chantage auquel vous soumettez ma famille est terminé, Dursley ! s'exclama Ron.

Les yeux du Baron s'écarquillèrent quand il remarqua ce que Lucius tenait en main.

\- Eh oui, Dursley, dit ce dernier en agitant le carnet sous son nez. La partie est finie.

\- C'est... c'est... vous m'avez dupé ! éructa-t-il.

\- Cela me semble assez évident. Et vous êtes lamentablement tombé dans le panneau.

\- Ça ne se passera pas comme ça !

Lucius haussa les épaules et jeta négligemment le carnet dans la cheminée. Aussitôt, les flammes léchèrent le cuir, le racornissant avant de consumer le papier.

-Vous disiez ?

Le visage de Dursley vira au rouge soutenu. Il pointa un doigt vengeur et boudiné en direction de Lucius.

\- Vous allez me le payer ! souffla-t-il comme un bœuf. Vous et votre sale nègre, vous allez me le payer !

Un éclat de rage à l'état pur traversa les prunelles de Lucius. Il tira sur le pommeau de sa canne d'un coup sec. Il y eut un bruit, une sorte de sifflement, et l'instant d'après, Lucius tenait Dursley en respect au bout d'une lame fine et pointue.

Harry eut un mouvement de recul. Les épées dissimulées dans des cannes étaient normalement interdites depuis qu'on avait mis fin à la pratique du duel, mais il ne s'étonnait pas que quelqu'un comme Malfoy en détienne une.

Lucius fit un pas en avant et appuya la pointe de son épée contre le cou de Dursley, faisant légèrement trembler le gras de son double menton.

\- C'est la dernière fois que vous utilisez ce mot, Dursley, siffla-t-il. Vous traitez encore une fois mon... pupille... de nègre, et je vous assure que je vous arrache la langue pour la donner à manger à mes chiens ! Est-ce bien compris ?

\- Vous êtes complètement fou ! Je vais...

\- EST-CE BIEN COMPRIS ? cria Lucius.

Il accentua la pression de la lame si bien qu'une goutte de sang perla et dégoulina, imbibant le col amidonné.

Dursley opina de la tête. Lucius se recula, sans toutefois ranger sa lame dans son fourreau.

\- Je vais déposer plainte ! couina Dursley en portant la main à son cou. Vous allez être arrêtés, tous autant que vous êtes !

\- Vous ne ferez rien du tout.

\- Ah oui ? Vous pensez pouvoir m'en empêcher ?

\- Oui. Exactement comme j'ai empêché votre fils de nuire.

Le visage de Dursley se décomposa.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous pensiez ? ricana Lucius en faisant glisser l'épée dans la canne. Que tout ce qui est arrivé à votre fils est le fruit du hasard ?

\- Vous... je... c'est impossible, balbutia Dursley.

\- Votre précieuse progéniture est en prison pour un bon bout de temps. Rien de fâcheux ne lui est arrivé jusqu'à présent, mais... cela pourrait bien ne pas durer... Alors, je serais vous, Dursley, je me tiendrais très éloigné de Harry Black, des Weasley et de moi par la même occasion.

Harry vit son oncle déglutir difficilement. Il semblait prendre la menace de Lord Malfoy avec le plus grand sérieux. Or, rien n'était plus cher à ses yeux que son précieux rejeton.

\- Vous êtes abject, Malfoy ! jeta-t-il avec dégoût.

\- Si tu veux voir quelqu'un d'abject, regarde-toi dans le miroir, Oncle Vernon, répondit Harry. Et maintenant, sors d'ici.

Dursley ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Est-ce... est-ce que c'est fini ? demanda Ron d'une voix blanche.

\- C'est terminé, Monsieur Weasley. Ce mécréant n'osera jamais tenter quoi que ce soit maintenant qu'il n'a plus aucune preuve de la forfaiture de votre frère, et surtout, maintenant qu'il sait que nous tenons son fils.

Ron exhala un long soupir tremblant.

\- Il ne sait encore rien à propos du tableau, observa Harry.

\- Non, confirma Lucius. Et quand il le découvrira, il ne pourra que s'en prendre à lui-même. Ce qu'il croit être un certificat d'authenticité est une attestation que le tableau est une copie de l'œuvre originale... Il ne s'en est pas aperçu car il était trop pressé de repartir avec son dû.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout cela est terminé, murmura Ron.

Lord Malfoy lui adressa un petit sourire froid.

\- Si vous le permettez, je vais prendre congé Harry.

\- Bien sûr. Merci Lucius. Merci pour tout.

Ron s'avança.

\- Merci, Lord Malfoy, dit-il. J'ai conscience que ma famille et moi-même, nous vous devons beaucoup. Ainsi qu'à votre fils.

Lucius le considéra un instant, avant de répondre.

\- Monsieur Weasley, ce que nous avons fait, Draco et moi, nous l'avons fait pour venir en aide à Lord Black, qui ne méritait pas de subir les conséquences du désastreux manque d'honneur de votre frère et de son idiotie.

\- Je le sais, répondit Ron, les dents serrées. Mais je vous remercie tout de même.

\- Fort bien. Passez une bonne journée, Monsieur Weasley. Harry, j'espère vous revoir bientôt.

\- Certainement, Lucius.

Lord Malfoy quitta le salon et la demeure de Harry. Quand il fut installé à l'arrière de sa voiture, il sortit de la poche intérieure de son manteau un petit carnet noir en cuir souple qu'il examina avec un sourire, avant de le remettre en place.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Bien, dit Ron. Maintenant que tout est terminé, je suppose que nous allons regagner Loutry-Ste-Chaspoule.

\- C'est ce qui était convenu, observa sommairement Harry.

Ron hocha doucement la tête.

\- Harry... je ne saurais te dire combien je suis désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé. Désolé d'avoir aussi lamentablement gâché notre amitié.

\- Ce qui est fait, est fait, Ron. Je ne dis pas que je ne te pardonnerai pas un jour mais... pas aujourd'hui. Ni demain.

\- Je te comprends et je ne te le demande pas. Je te suis simplement reconnaissant d'avoir pardonné à Ginny et d'avoir continué à prendre soin d'elle.

\- Elle n'était responsable de rien. Elle ne méritait pas d'être utilisée comme un vulgaire morceau de viande, comme vous l'avez fait, dit Harry avec de la colère dans la voix.

\- Je sais. Ça aussi, c'est quelque chose que je ne me pardonnerai jamais.

Harry soupira lourdement.

\- Ecoute... cela ne sert à rien de ressasser tout cela. Il faut que tu reprennes ta vie en main et que tu avances. Si Bill et toi avez besoin d'une recommandation quelconque, je veux bien vous en fournir une. Elle ne sera peut-être pas outrancièrement élogieuse, mais elle sera suffisamment positive pour vous garantir un bon emploi.

\- Je te remercie mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Bill a obtenu de réintégrer l'armée à un poste administratif. Il va s'établir à Greenwich, dans un logement de fonction.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas encore.

\- Ron, je peux très bien...

\- Je sais, coupa-t-il. Mais je dois m'en sortir seul. J'ai _besoin_ de m'en sortir seul. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui. Je comprends.

Ron fourra les mains dans ses poches et contempla la pointe de ses chaussures.

\- Percy nous a dit qu'il était muté dans une paroisse à Dublin...

\- Oui, confirma Harry.

\- C'est... c'est que le conflit indépendantiste est assez... violent là-bas...

\- Je n'ai pas choisi sa destination, Ron. L'archevêque de Canterbury a pris sa décision tout seul, sur base des agissements de ton frère et de ceux de l'évêque de Guilford. L'évêque est muté dans le Saskatchewan... ça me semble bien pire, comme situation !

\- C'est juste que... Percy n'est pas très... tolérant... J'ai peur que la cohabitation avec les catholiques soit... compliquée.

\- Possible. Mais je t'avoue que je n'en ai strictement rien à faire.

\- Oui... je comprends.

Il n'insista pas. Il avait prévenu sa mère que jamais Harry n'accepterait d'intervenir en faveur de Percy pour qu'il soit muté dans une paroisse en Angleterre, au Pays de Galle, voire même en Ecosse.

\- Est-ce que tu as trouvé un nouvel intendant ?

\- Oui, dit Harry. Lucius Malfoy m'en a recommandé un.

\- Hm. Dommage que Draco Malfoy ne soit pas une _vraie_ fille, rigola Ron. Vous auriez pu vous marier et fusionner vos deux comtés !

Harry se raidit considérablement.

\- Je ne suis pas certain de goûter la plaisanterie, dit-il.

\- Oh Harry... allez...

\- Et je te trouve bien mal avisé d'insulter Draco après ce qu'il a fait pour toi.

\- Tu as entendu son père, répliqua Ron. Il l'a fait pour _toi_ , pas pour moi.

\- Il n'empêche que c'est grâce à lui que tu es tiré d'affaire.

Ron soupira.

\- Tu as changé, Harry.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de regarder partir celui qu'il considérait, jusqu'il y a peu, comme son meilleur ami.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **11 février 1913 – Brighton**

Trois jours après l'épilogue de l'affaire Dursley, Harry reçut un appel de Draco, lui donnant les détails de son voyage de retour. Il prendrait le bateau jusqu'à Marseille et remonterait ensuite en train jusque Dieppe où il prendrait un bateau pour Newhaven.

A partir de ce moment, chaque jour qui passa lui sembla durer une éternité.

Pourtant, il avait été occupé. Entre le départ des Weasley et l'arrivée du nouvel intendant, il avait eu à faire. Le nouvel intendant se nommait Terrence Higgs. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, grand et large, et qui dégageait une assurance tranquille.

Harry lui confia les registres du domaine et fit avec lui le tour des métairies. Ils visitèrent ainsi Yew Tree Farm et proposèrent à Timothy Drew de signer un bail sans pour autant augmenter le loyer qu'il payait à Ron. Drew accepta immédiatement. Par contre, Driscoll, l'exploitant de Willow Farm déclina la proposition. Il se faisait trop vieux pour continuer le travail de la ferme et n'avait pas de fils pour reprendre l'exploitation. Harry et Higgs convinrent donc avec lui qu'il quitterait Willow Farm au début du printemps.

Contrairement à Ron, Higgs était un fervent partisan de l'agriculture automatisée. Harry ne dut pas argumenter longtemps pour le convaincre de ne pas relouer la parcelle et d'investir dans une machine agricole pour l'exploiter.

Satisfait que le contact avec son nouvel intendant se soit bien passé, Harry fut plus serein quant à la perspective de s'absenter du comté durant plusieurs semaines. Il avertit Spratt qui ne fit aucun commentaire particulier, sinon de s'étonner qu'il veuille – à nouveau – partir sans valet de chambre.

Harry faillit se perdre dans des explications laborieuses avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait au contraire, aucune explication à donner. Il le fit savoir à Spratt qui se confondit en excuses. Le majordome était tellement embarrassé d'avoir déplu à son maître qu'il ne sourcilla même pas quand Harry lui annonça qu'il allait se rendre à Brighton dans une des voitures qu'il conduirait lui-même.

Le 11 février, de bon matin, Harry prit donc la route de sa résidence secondaire, une jolie villa de style victorien, toute blanche, et située sur une petite colline en dehors de la ville. A l'arrière de la propriété, un petit sentier descendait directement sur la plage.

Arrivé sur place, il fut accueilli par Madame Foster. C'était une petite femme énergique qui habitait le village voisin de Kemptown et venait régulièrement entretenir la maison depuis que Sirius l'avait achetée en 1900.

-Bonjour, Monsieur Potter... oh, je... excusez-moi... Monsieur le Comte.

Elle l'avait connu avant qu'il ne devienne officiellement Comte de Gryffindor et n'était pas encore accoutumée à l'appeler par son titre.

\- Ce n'est rien, Madame Foster. Vous pouvez continuer à m'appeler Monsieur Potter, ça ne me dérange pas. Au contraire... Ça fait du bien de redevenir celui que j'étais avant.

\- Comme vous voulez, sourit-elle.

Elle ouvrit grand la porte de la maison pour laisser Harry entrer.

\- J'ai fait comme vous m'avez demandé, dit-elle avec son parler familier. Tout est nettoyé, j'ai mis des draps frais dans la grande chambre et le garde-manger est rempli pour la semaine.

\- Parfait. Merci, Madame Foster.

\- Vous êtes sûr de pas vouloir que je vienne vous faire à manger ?

\- Certain. Je pourrai parfaitement me débrouiller.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Un lord qui fait sa soupe tout seul, c'est pas banal !

\- Je vous l'accorde, rigola Harry. Mais je ne suis pas né lord... cela fait toute la différence.

Madame Foster rit de bon cœur.

\- Sérieusement, reprit Harry. J'ai... j'ai besoin d'être seul.

\- Bien sûr, Monsieur. Mais n'hésitez pas à me faire appeler s'il vous faut quoi que ce soit.

\- Je le ferai. Merci, Madame Forster.

La petite dame lui fit un signe de tête et s'en alla.

Harry referma la porte et s'adossa au battant. Demain, Draco serait ici. Avec lui.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **12 février 1913 – Port de Newhaven**

Le port de Newhaven était beaucoup plus petit que celui de Portsmouth ou Southampton, mais il était néanmoins bondé.

Le bateau en provenance de Dieppe était à quai depuis un quart d'heure et les passagers commençaient à descendre.

De loin, Harry aperçut la haute silhouette de Draco qui s'engageait sur la passerelle. Il se fraya tant bien que mal un chemin dans la foule.

-Pardon, dit-il. Excusez-moi... pardon... je... pardon...

Arrivé à quelques mètres du bateau, il agita le bras.

-DRACO ! cria-t-il. DRACO !

Draco l'aperçut à son tour et pressa le pas, un grand sourire sur le visage. Harry marcha le plus vite qu'il pouvait, se faufilant entre les gens sans plus prendre la peine de s'excuser quand il les bousculait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se moquant bien qu'on puisse les voir. De toute façon, cela n'avait rien d'exceptionnel sur un quai. Ils pouvaient très bien être frères, ou cousins, ou simplement amis et être heureux de se revoir après une longue absence.

\- Je suis tellement content que tu sois là, murmura Harry.

\- J'ai cru que ce voyage ne terminerait jamais, répondit Draco.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre avant de se mettre en recherche des bagages de Draco.

\- Dobby est resté à Malte ? demanda Harry.

\- Oui. Il est prévu qu'il rentre le 28 février à Southampton avec le reste de mes bagages. Je le rejoindrai là-bas et nous regagnerons le Manoir ensemble.

\- Comment expliqueras-tu à ton père que tu rentres sans ta femme ?

\- Oh, très simplement. Je lui dirai que je m'ennuyais à Malte mais que je ne voulais pas empêcher Ariana de profiter du reste du séjour.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Il va accepter cette explication ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu parles d'un homme qui a eu des maîtresses avant et après son mariage, et qui a écourté son voyage de noces après seulement une semaine. Moi, j'aurai tenu un mois et demi !

Harry secoua la tête, incrédule. Il avait décidément bien du mal à comprendre certains comportements de l'aristocratie. Pour autant, il balaya rapidement toute objection, trop heureux que cela lui permette d'avoir Draco à ses côtés.

Ils récupérèrent les deux valises de Draco auprès d'un manutentionnaire puis regagnèrent la voiture de Harry. Ce dernier s'amusait de la gaucherie de Draco qui semblait avoir du mal à avancer tout en portant sa valise. Et cela ne faisait que commencer. Quinze jours sans valet, ni domestique quelconque... Le séjour promettait d'être drôle.

Le début du voyage se fit dans un silence un peu étrange. L'un et l'autre semblaient à la fois fébriles et gênés. Ce fut finalement Harry qui se lança :

\- Comment va Ariana ?

\- Elle va bien. Encore mieux depuis que Blaise est arrivé.

\- Oh. Ça devait être embarrassant.

Draco rigola.

\- Pas plus que ma femme qui me dit de rentrer en Angleterre retrouver mon amant !

\- Oui, admit Harry en riant à son tour.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans une ambiance beaucoup plus détendue. Draco raconta à Harry le voyage aller et sa découverte de l'île de Malte, tandis que Harry lui relata en détails l'issue de l'affaire Dursley.

Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, Draco sortit de la voiture et resta quelques instants à regarder la maison. Harry se méprit sur son attitude car il se dépêcha de dire :

\- C'est bien moins grand et bien moins luxueux que ce dont tu as l'habitude mais...

\- C'est parfait, Harry, coupa Draco. Absolument parfait.

Rasséréné, Harry lui fit un grand sourire avant de décrocher les valises du porte-bagages et de l'entrainer à l'intérieur.

\- Nous serons sans domestique, dit-il en montant l'escalier qui menait aux chambres. Tu survivras ?

\- Nous avons survécu à notre séjour à Manchester, non ?

\- Oui, mais il y avait le personnel de l'hôtel. Ici, il n'y a personne, excepté Madame Foster et elle ne viendra pas si je ne le lui demande pas.

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter, Harry. Je ne suis pas...

Draco s'interrompit. Il venait d'entrer dans la chambre à la suite de Harry et se dirigea immédiatement vers la porte-fenêtre qui lui faisait face. Il l'ouvrit, faisant fi de l'air frais du mois de février, et avança sur un large balcon.

-C'est... c'est magnifique, souffla-t-il.

Devant lui, les eaux gris-vert de la Manche s'étendaient à perte de vue. Le ciel était pâle mais lumineux, tout comme le soleil de cette fin de matinée.

-C'est vrai, dit Harry en se plaçant à ses côtés. Je pourrais regarder ce paysage à longueur de journée.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, à contempler la mer, puis Draco se tourna vers Harry et prit son visage entre ses mains. Sans un mot, il se pencha et l'embrassa. Il ferma les yeux, savourant la sensation de plénitude qui se répandait en lui. C'était comme de rentrer à la maison après une longue absence. Il se sentait enfin lui-même. Enfin complet.

\- Tu m'as manqué, dit-il en prenant Harry dans ses bras. J'ai pensé à toi chaque minute de chaque jour.

\- Moi aussi. Je n'ai pas cru en ma chance quand tu m'as annoncé que tu revenais.

\- Tu peux remercier Sergio et Ariana.

\- Qui est Sergio ?

\- Un serveur de l'hôtel. Il m'a fait prendre conscience que j'avais laissé la meilleure partie de moi-même en Angleterre. Et Ariana m'a convaincu de te rejoindre.

\- Dois-je... m'inquiéter à propos de ce... Sergio ?

Draco sourit tendrement.

-Mon Dieu, Harry... non. Il ne peut y en avoir un autre que toi.

Harry soupira, bien plus soulagé qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

\- Donc, nous sommes seuls ici ? demanda Draco.

\- Totalement seuls, confirma Harry. Il n'y a personne à des miles à la ronde.

\- Et cette maison, là-bas ? dit Draco en montrant une villa située à une centaine de mètres de là.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. La propriétaire ne vient qu'à la belle saison.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop... Une vieille fille qui s'habille en rose toute l'année et vit avec une ribambelle de chats...

\- Alors si je te déshabille, que je t'allonge sur ce lit et que je te fais l'amour toute l'après-midi, personne n'y trouvera à redire ?

\- Absolument personne, souffla Harry.

Draco rigola et souleva Harry dans ses bras pour le ramener à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Ils s'embrassèrent, doucement d'abord, puis avec plus de ferveur. Bien vite, les vestes, les gilets, les cravates, les chemises volèrent dans tous les sens. Ils déboutonnèrent leurs pantalons et leurs sous-vêtements aussi vite que leurs mains tremblantes le permettaient. Quand ils furent nus tous les deux, ils restèrent un instant à se regarder avec émerveillement, comme s'ils ne parvenaient pas à croire à ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre. Puis, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre, peau contre peau, à s'embrasser comme des affamés.

Draco souleva Harry pour l'allonger sur le lit et commença à parsemer de baisers chaque pouce de peau à sa portée. Il descendit lentement, léchant ses tétons, le creux de son estomac, son nombril, jusqu'à parvenir à son pubis. Du bout du nez, il caressa sa toison sombre, le pli de l'aine, l'intérieur de la cuisse, sans jamais toucher son sexe.

\- Draco..., gémit Harry.

\- Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Draco d'un air innocent, tout en poursuivant son exploration.

\- S'il te plait, Draco...

\- Que veux-tu ?

Harry prit appui sur les coudes et fixa Draco droit dans les yeux.

-Suce-moi.

Draco eut un sourire carnassier. Il aimait savoir que Harry était suffisamment à l'aise avec lui pour exprimer crument ses désirs. C'était ce qu'il aimait chez les hommes en général et chez Harry en particulier : le naturel et la désinhibition.

Plus que ravi d'accéder à sa demande, il prit le sexe de Harry dans sa bouche et le suça avec vigueur, se repaissant des gémissements et des râles de plaisir de son amant. Après quelques minutes, il releva la tête pour constater que Harry le regardait toujours. Ses joues étaient rouges, sa respiration haletante et ses yeux brillaient de luxure.

-Approche, commanda Harry.

Draco se redressa sur les genoux, et avança vers Harry. Ce dernier, toujours à moitié allongé, leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Baise-moi la bouche.

\- Oh, bordel de Dieu, jura Draco entre ses dents.

Il empoigna son sexe qu'il approcha de la bouche de Harry et le glissa entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Harry ne fit aucun mouvement, se contentant de détendre sa gorge afin d'accueillir la verge de son amant. Draco commença par de lents allers et retours, mais l'excitation était trop forte et ses mouvements se firent plus profonds et plus rapides. Harry le prenait et le suçait avec un tel enthousiasme qu'il faillit jouir à plus d'une reprise. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Alors qu'il atteignait la limite une fois de plus, il se recula et força Harry à s'allonger complètement sur le dos. Il se tourna dans le sens opposé à lui et l'enjamba pour surplomber son entrejambe. Il se pencha et prit le bout du sexe de Harry en bouche, le suçant très doucement.

Avec bonheur, il sentit les lèvres de Harry se refermer également sur son gland.

C'était la première fois qu'ils s'offraient une fellation mutuelle, et c'était une sensation incomparable. Ils prirent leur temps, ne cherchant pas la délivrance, mais seulement un plaisir lent et profond.

Quand Harry prit l'initiative de délaisser sa verge pour son anus, Draco émit un long râle de plaisir. Il le laissa faire quelques minutes avant de le supplier d'arrêter.

-Tes doigts, Harry. Je veux que tu me baises avec tes doigts...

Harry ne se fit pas prier. Il prépara Draco longuement, le torturant jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. A bout de patience, Draco se retourna pour lui faire face.

Avec une lenteur délibérée, il descendit le bassin et s'empala très doucement sur le sexe de Harry, prenant quelques centimètres, avant de remonter et de redescendre à nouveau, en prendre davantage.

Harry le regardait faire, les yeux écarquillés, son orgasme prêt à exploser, tellement ce qu'il voyait l'excitait. Draco était l'image-même de la débauche et de la luxure. A contre-jour, les cheveux défaits, les jambes écartées de part et d'autre de ses hanches, son sexe gonflé qui se dressait sans pudeur, ses ondulations lascives... Harry était au bord du gouffre.

-Mon Dieu, tu es tellement beau, murmura-t-il.

A ce moment, Draco se figea. Un voile de douleur passa sur son visage. Harry se souvint qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise qu'il était beau car ces mots lui rappelaient ceux de ce monstre de Voldemort. Pourtant, il voulait que Draco les entende et surtout qu'il le croie.

Il se redressa en position assise, serrant le corps fin de Draco entre ses bras.

\- Tu es beau, répéta-t-il. Incroyablement beau. Beau à l'extérieur, mais encore plus à l'intérieur. Et je te le répéterai autant de fois qu'il le faut pour que tu me croies... Mon Dieu, Draco... tu devrais te voir... si les anges existent, alors ils te ressemblent...

\- Je ne suis pas un ange, murmura Draco.

\- Non... tu es un homme. Un homme magnifique que je n'aurais jamais espéré avoir dans ma vie, même dans mes rêves les plus fous...

\- Et pourtant, je suis là...

\- Tu es là.

Harry resserra sa prise autour de la taille de Draco, l'amenant tout contre lui, et l'embrassa. Le baiser était brûlant, saturé de désir et d'amour. Draco ramena ses jambes derrière Harry et se remit à onduler langoureusement. Harry accompagna son mouvement et bientôt, ils se mirent à bouger en parfaite osmose. Il y avait une telle communion entre eux qu'ils ne formaient plus qu'un.

Draco entoura le cou de Harry de ses bras et tout contre son oreille, il murmura :

-Je suis beau, parce que tu me rends beau, Harry...

Il augmenta la cadence de son mouvement, chevauchant son amant avec passion. Une passion que Harry lui rendait bien.

\- Je vais jouir, Draco, souffla-t-il. Il le faut...

\- Alors, jouis, Harry.

\- Oh Seigneur... Draco...

\- Jouis en moi... Nourris-moi de ta semence...

\- Oh mon Dieu !

L'orgasme de Harry fut délirant. Il n'explosa pas mais se propagea dans tout son corps à la façon d'un séisme. Harry tremblait de la tête aux pieds, des points blancs dansaient devant ses yeux. La sensation dura tellement longtemps qu'il eut l'impression qu'elle ne cesserait jamais. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il vit Draco en proie au même bouleversement. On aurait dit qu'il convulsait alors qu'il se vidait de sa semence tout contre le ventre de Harry.

Quand ce fut terminé, ils roulèrent sur le côté et restèrent allongés un long moment à se regarder.

\- Toi aussi, murmura finalement Harry... toi aussi, ça t'a fait... pareil ?

\- Pareil ? sourit Draco. Dans le sens... avoir l'impression que ton cerveau est en train de se liquéfier tellement tu jouis fort ?

\- Non... enfin, oui, rigola Harry. Mais pas seulement...

\- Je sais, dit Draco soudain beaucoup plus sérieux. Et oui, ça m'a fait pareil. Quand... quand tu étais en moi... je me sentais... complet, tellement... lié à toi... c'était...

\- Magique ?

\- Oui. Oui, magique. C'est exactement ça.

Harry posa sa main sur la joue de Draco et la caressa tendrement.

\- Tu me fais ressentir tellement de choses... je n'imaginais pas cela possible.

\- Toi aussi. Avec... avec les... autres, le sexe... c'était seulement répondre à... une pulsion, un besoin physique. Avec toi... c'est de l'amour. Rien d'autre que de l'amour. Et je n'avais jamais ressenti cela.

\- Même pas avec...

\- Non, coupa Draco en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Il ne voulait pas que Harry finisse encore par parler de Thomas.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec paresse, laissant leurs mains errer sur leurs corps moites de leurs ébats précédents. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le désir les submerge à nouveau.

\- Harry, souffla Draco. J'ai encore envie de toi.

\- N'est-ce pas ce que tu m'avais promis ? Me faire l'amour tout l'après-midi ?

Draco lui fit un sourire en coin et reprit possession de ses lèvres.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Allongés dans le grand lit, le souffle encore un peu un court, ils se laissaient aller à un repos bien mérité. Draco avait posé sa tête sur la poitrine de Harry et un bras autour de sa taille.

Dehors, le vent s'était levé et ils pouvaient l'entendre souffler, entrecoupé par le cri perçant des mouettes.

-Promets-moi de ne pas me quitter.

Draco avait parlé tellement bas que Harry faillit ne pas l'entendre.

-Tu me l'as déjà demandé plusieurs fois, répondit Harry. Et tu connais ma réponse. Jamais je ne te laisserai.

Draco hocha simplement la tête, resserrant plus fort sa prise autour de la taille de son amant.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Draco ? demanda doucement Harry en caressant ses cheveux. Doutes-tu de moi ? Je t'aime, jamais je ne pourrais...

\- Mes parents m'aiment aussi, coupa Draco. Ça ne les a pas empêchés de m'abandonner dans cet épouvantable endroit.

Harry ferma les yeux, le cœur serré. Plus le temps passait, plus il découvrait les blessures que son séjour à Azkaban avait laissées sur Draco. Et plus il avait du mal de ne pas en vouloir à Lucius.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour te rassurer, Draco. Je ne peux pas te promettre que nous ne serons jamais séparés... je peux seulement te donner ma parole que ce ne sera pas de ma propre volonté. Et que je ferai toujours tout pour revenir vers toi.

\- Merci, Harry. Je sais bien que ce que je te demande est irrationnel, mais ça me fait du bien de l'entendre.

Ils se réinstallèrent tous les deux dans le silence, un silence comblé et heureux.

\- Est-ce que... est-ce que les choses ont... avancé avec Ariana ? demanda Harry après un temps.

\- On n'a pas couché ensemble, si c'est ce que tu demandes.

\- Ah.

\- Mais... les choses ont avancé.

\- Hm. Et... comment ?

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ce que je fais avec ma femme ?

\- Eh bien, pourquoi pas ? Tu n'as pas de secret pour elle, je ne veux que tu en aies pour moi !

Draco soupira.

\- Je l'ai touchée. Et... elle a pu me toucher aussi sans que je réagisse comme la dernière fois.

\- Oh. C'est un bon début, je suppose.

\- Oui.

\- Tu... hum... tu as apprécié... ce qu'elle a fait ?

\- C'était mécanique, Harry. Donc, oui, j'ai apprécié. Dans une certaine mesure.

\- D'accord.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autre chose, maintenant ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas... du fait que je meurs de faim ?

Harry rigola. Il devait avouer que lui aussi avait faim. Il fit bouger Draco afin de sortir du lit et enfila son sous-vêtement, puis son pantalon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Draco.

\- Au cas où cela t'aurait échappé, il n'y a pas de domestique. Si nous voulons manger, il nous faudra préparer le repas nous-même.

Le visage de Draco se décomposa. Il n'avait manifestement pas pensé à ça.

-Allez, habille-toi, dit Harry en lui jetant son pantalon à la figure. Les pommes de terre ne vont pas se peler toutes seules.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco regarda la pomme de terre posée devant lui, un air éminemment circonspect sur le visage.

\- Tu n'as jamais pelé une pomme de terre ? demanda Harry.

\- Pourquoi aurais-je dû un jour peler une pomme de terre ?

\- Tu as raison, soupira Harry. Question idiote. Mais il n'est pas trop tard pour apprendre.

Il prit un petit couteau et le tubercule, et commença à le peler.

-Tu vois, c'est facile. A ton tour, dit-il en tendant le couteau à Draco. Moi, je m'occupe du poulet.

Il prit une cocotte en fonte dans lequel il déposa le poulet et l'assaisonna avant de le glisser dans le four.

-AAAAAH !

Harry se retourna d'un bond pour voir Draco tenir son index qui dégoulinait de sang. En soupirant, il poussa Draco jusqu'à l'évier et passa son doigt blessé sous l'eau froide.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois incapable de peler une patate, maugréa-t-il.

\- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de peler une patate alors que j'ai toujours eu quelqu'un pour le faire à ma place !

Harry prit un torchon propre et en enveloppa le doigt de Draco.

-Assieds-toi quelque part et ne touche plus à rien, d'accord. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir t'emmener à l'hôpital.

Draco bougonna quelque chose mais se contenta de regarder Harry aller et venir dans la cuisine.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu sois aussi à l'aise dans une cuisine ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Nous n'avions pas de domestiques en Colombie. Sirius et moi préparions les repas ensemble. Il m'a même appris à dépecer le petit gibier.

\- Très peu pour moi, dit Draco avec une grimace de dégoût. Et à Boston ?

\- J'ai vécu au pensionnat de la faculté la plupart du temps. Ensuite... Sirius est mort. Je me suis débrouillé tout seul.

\- Tu étais vraiment... tout seul ?

Harry haussa les épaules alors qu'il coupait les carottes en morceaux.

-Remus, l'associé de Sirius, venait me rendre visite de temps en temps. Et puis j'avais des amis à l'université. Je m'en sortais plutôt bien.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, Draco prit la mesure de ce que Harry avait laissé derrière lui pour revenir en Angleterre, de combien sa vie avait dû en être bouleversée. Et pourtant, il avait fait face à ses responsabilités. Il s'était attelé à la gestion de son domaine avec obstination et détermination.

 _Et avec la même obstination, il a décrété qu'il m'aimait,_ songea Draco _. Malgré mon égocentrisme, malgré mes traumatismes, il a décidé qu'il m'aimait et rien ni personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de continuer à m'aimer._

\- Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça ? demanda Harry, le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Je me disais que j'ai été bien sot de te résister aussi longtemps.

\- C'est certain, dit Harry d'un air dégagé. C'est bien que tu t'en rendes compte.

Draco délaissa le torchon qui entourait son doigt. Le saignement avait cessé. Il se leva et se plaça derrière Harry, entourant sa taille de ses bras.

\- Est-ce que tu es heureux ici ? demanda-t-il tout doucement.

\- Je t'ai pour moi tout seul pendant deux semaines ! Bien sûr que je suis heureux ! s'exclama Harry. Pourquoi poses-tu cette question ?

\- Je ne parle pas de ça... Je parle de l'Angleterre. Tu as abandonné tant de choses pour revenir ici... Peut-être que tu regrettes ta vie à Boston.

Harry soupira.

\- Je te mentirais si je te disais que Boston ne me manque pas. Ou mes amis. Mes études. Quand je suis arrivé ici, je n'avais qu'une seule envie. Repartir... Surtout après que tu aies découvert qui j'étais vraiment. Mais ton père m'a fait prendre conscience de mes responsabilités...

\- Oui, c'est un art dans lequel il excelle, marmonna Draco.

\- Il a eu raison. Car en m'accrochant à mon domaine, je me suis aussi accroché à toi. A l'idée que nous pouvions être autre chose que des ennemis... et aujourd'hui, je ne peux même plus imaginer une vie dont tu ne ferais pas partie.

Il se retourna pour faire face à Draco. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et posa son front contre le sien.

Et à cet instant, Draco comprit une chose essentielle. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu dans sa vie, les joies comme les souffrances, n'avaient eu qu'une seule vocation : celle de l'amener à ce moment précis, dans cette pièce, dans les bras de cet homme qui serait à jamais sa seule raison d'être.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	27. Chapitre 25

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews.**

 **Bonne lectures !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25**

 **18 février 1913 – Brighton**

La lumière entrait à flots dans la chambre, éclairant le parquet de beaux reflets miel. La journée promettait encore d'être belle.

Draco sourit en s'étirant. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Brighton, les jours s'écoulaient dans une douce langueur. Bien malgré lui, il apprenait à vivre sans domestique et même si ce n'était pas toujours facile, il devait reconnaître que cela présentait un avantage de taille : il pouvait déambuler dans la maison à moitié nu, se vêtir seulement s'il le souhaitait, manger à l'heure qui lui plaisait et embrasser Harry où et quand il en avait envie.

Harry.

Il tourna la tête pour contempler son amant encore profondément endormi. En quelques jours à peine, il avait appris une foule de détails sur les habitudes de Harry et sur son comportement. Ainsi, son souffle régulier et profond lui indiquait qu'il n'était pas près de se réveiller…

Draco s'appuya sur un coude et prit son temps pour le regarder.

Son doux visage, la fine cicatrice sur son front, ses cils noirs et épais qui s'évasaient sur le haut de sa joue. Son torse légèrement musclé, couvert de très fins poils noirs qui se regroupaient sous ses pectoraux pour descendre en une ligne droite le long de son ventre.

Tout comme lui, Harry dormait nu. A quoi bon enfiler un vêtement de nuit qui aurait tôt fait de finir en bas du lit sitôt que l'envie de l'autre les pendrait ? Et elle les prenait souvent… ils faisaient l'amour plusieurs fois par jour, sans jamais être rassasié l'un de l'autre. Et la nuit, alors même qu'ils s'étaient endormis, fourbus et repus de plaisir, il n'était pas rare que l'un se réveille en sentant le sexe de l'autre frotter contre ses fesses. Ils se contentaient alors de lentes et délicieuses caresses mutuelles qui les laissaient pantelants et sans force.

Draco connaissait le corps de Harry par cœur mais il ne se lassait pas de le découvrir. D'un geste léger, il abaissa le drap qui le couvrait jusqu'à la taille, dévoilant la lisière de son pubis. Il s'émerveilla une fois de plus de la couleur de sa peau, légèrement dorée, qui contrastait si bien avec la pâleur de la sienne. Il se demanda s'il s'agissait d'une disposition naturelle ou bien s'il avait acquis ce teint sous le soleil de la Colombie.

Il ne savait pas ce que Harry avait fait au juste durant son séjour là-bas et l'espace d'un instant, il l'imagina, au milieu des ouvriers miniers, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon rudimentaire, de bottes en cuir, son torse nu luisant de sueur sous un soleil écrasant. Il se mordit la lèvre alors que cette vision l'excitait sauvagement.

Il abaissa encore le drap, découvrant un sexe au repos au milieu d'une toison noire dense, légèrement plus crépue que les poils de son torse. L'eau lui vint à la bouche. La queue de Harry était magnifique. Même flasque, elle était longue et épaisse.

Draco ne put résister. Il avança la main et la souleva, appréciant sa lourdeur dans sa paume. Il fit quelques mouvements et aussitôt, elle tressaillit.

Avec un sourire en coin, il se déplaça. Il surplomba l'entrejambe de Harry et avec délicatesse, il porta sa queue à sa bouche. Il la suça doucement, se délectant de la sentir gonfler sur sa langue.

Dans son sommeil, Harry gémit faiblement. Draco prit le membre pleinement érigé dans sa gorge, le suçant avec plus d'ardeur. Ses doigts glissèrent sur les testicules, les entourant, les soupesant, les faisant rouler dans leur sac. Harry gémit encore. Inconsciemment, il écarta les jambes. Draco sourit plus largement, la bouche pleine. Sans interrompre sa tâche, il se déplaça entre les jambes de Harry, maintenant grandes ouvertes. Il gémissait plus fort, sa poitrine se soulevant au gré de ses halètements.

Draco descendit la main des testicules vers son entrée plissée qu'il titilla du bout du doigt, avant de le pénétrer lentement.

Harry hoqueta et se cambra. A travers les brumes de son sommeil, il papillonna des yeux, devinant plus qu'autre chose la silhouette de Draco allongée entre ses jambes.

-Démon, murmura-t-il avant de pousser un râle de plaisir au moment précis où Draco touchait sa prostate.

Il écarta encore plus les jambes, poussant son bassin pour que les doigts pénétrèrent son cul plus profondément, et que sa queue continue de baiser la bouche insolente de son amant.

-Je veux ta queue, parvint-il à revendiquer entre deux succions tellement voraces qu'il avait l'impression que Draco était en train de lui sucer le cerveau.

Il ne fallut pas le demander deux fois. Draco abandonna la fellation et retira ses doigts pour les remplacer aussitôt par sa hampe turgescence, tellement gonflée de désir qu'elle en devenait douloureuse.

-Putain, grogna-t-il en s'enfonçant sans autre égard dans la chaleur divine de Harry.

L'avantage de baiser sans discontinuer comme ils le faisaient, c'était que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait plus besoin de longues préparations. Leurs corps s'étaient acclimatés aux intrusions incessantes et la phase douloureuse était réduite à une simple brûlure, bien vite oubliée alors que le plaisir les submergeait.

-Plus fort, exigea Harry. Plus fort !

Draco redoubla l'intensité de ses coups de rein. Puis, sans crier gare, il se retira et retourna Harry sur le ventre. Il saisit ses hanches à pleines mains pour l'attirer à lui et le pénétra durement. Il prit appui sur ses pieds pour le pilonner avec plus d'aplomb, ignorant la brûlure que l'effort occasionnait dans ses cuisses et ses mollets.

Harry criait à s'en briser les cordes vocales, serrant les draps entre ses poings. Il pleurait presque, suppliant de Draco de ne jamais arrêter de le baiser.

Alors que Draco commençait à faiblir, Harry jouit avec force et s'écroula sur le matelas au moment où il sentit son amant se répandre en lui.

\- Nom de Dieu, jura Draco en roulant sur le côté.

Harry battit lentement des paupières, les yeux encore un peu flous.

\- Bonjour, dit-il en souriant paresseusement.

\- Bonjour, répondit Draco en lui rendant son sourire et en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, se contentant de s'observer mutuellement, comme s'ils ne parvenaient pas encore à croire qu'ils se réveillaient l'un à côté de l'autre.

Puis Harry s'étira et bâilla largement avant de se lever d'un mouvement énergique.

\- Qu'as-tu envie de faire aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il en enfilant une robe de chambre.

\- Qu'as-tu en tête ?

\- Eh bien, il fait beau. Je me disais que nous pourrions descendre en ville.

\- En ville ? répéta Draco. Est-ce bien prudent ?

Jusqu'à présent, ils s'étaient limités à de longues promenades sur la plage qui, vu la saison, était plutôt déserte.

\- Je doute que les gens me reconnaissent, dit Harry. Quant à toi, tu n'es jamais venu ici, ni tes parents, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. Notre maison de vacances se situe à Torquay.

\- Dans ce cas, personne ne te reconnaîtra non plus.

\- D'accord, dit Draco. J'avoue que l'idée est tentante.

\- Parfait ! sourit Harry. Et au moins, tu n'auras pas à te cacher quand Madame Foster viendra remplir le garde-manger et ramener notre linge.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle n'aura pas remarqué que toutes les chemises et tous les caleçons longs ne font pas la même taille ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je suis sûr que non.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la chambre.

-Je nous prépare du porridge ! cria-t-il depuis l'escalier.

Draco soupira. Encore du porridge. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour un des succulents buffets de petit-déjeuner de Madame Patmore ? Des œufs, du bacon croustillant, des champignons savoureux… Mais il chassa bien vite cette pensée de son esprit.

Aucun petit-déjeuner ne valait les moments qu'il passait avec Harry.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Deux heures plus tard, chaudement vêtus et coiffés de fedoras en feutre noir, ils déambulaient dans les rues de Brighton.

La petite station balnéaire était pimpante et bien plus peuplée que Draco ne se l'était imaginée. Les rues étaient animées et les commerces foisonnaient, pour son plus grand bonheur. Il fit quelques emplettes, des choses dont il n'avait nullement besoin mais qui lui plaisaient : une écharpe, un chapeau et deux cravates en soie.

Harry était moins dépensier mais s'était néanmoins laissé tenter par une belle paire de gants en cuir.

Alors qu'ils continuaient leur route en direction de la jetée, Draco s'arrêta brusquement.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry.

Draco fixait la devanture d'un photographe. Quelques clichés joliment encadrés étaient présentés dans la minuscule vitrine.

\- Voilà ce que nous devrions faire, dit Draco.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Des photographies.

Puis se tournant vers Harry :

\- Je voudrais avoir ton portrait.

\- Mon… mon portrait ?

\- Oui. Et toi, tu aurais le mien. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de Harry.

-Je pense que c'est une excellente idée !

Une clochette tinta joyeusement quand ils entrèrent dans la boutique. Elle était très petite. On y trouvait un comptoir, une étagère sur laquelle reposaient plusieurs appareils et du petit matériel. Dans un coin, se trouvaient un fauteuil recouvert d'étoffes satinées, une colonne dorique et des caisses remplies d'accessoires divers.

\- Messieurs, dit un homme sans âge en surgissant de l'arrière-boutique. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Il était affublé d'une impressionnante moustache en forme de guidon de vélo, généreusement cirée.

\- Nous aimerions réaliser des portraits, expliqua Draco en ôtant son chapeau.

\- Oh, parfait ! Que désirez-vous ? Un portrait en pied ? Assis ? En buste ? Vous souhaitez un décor particulier ?

\- Quelque chose de simple et de neutre, dit Harry qui lorgnait avec inquiétude sur la caisse d'accessoires.

\- Oui, renchérit Draco.

Le photographe sembla déçu mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il déplaça la colonne et ôta les tissus du fauteuil.

-Tenez, dit-il ensuite en tendant à Draco un peigne et un miroir. Le chapeau a légèrement dérangé vos cheveux.

Draco s'observa et se peigna soigneusement. Puis, il enleva son manteau et prit place dans le fauteuil.

Le photographe s'approcha de lui et sans même lui demander sa permission, rajusta sa veste ainsi que sa cravate.

Il se recula de quelques pas, comme pour observer son œuvre.

-Vous devriez vous laisser pousser la moustache, dit-il. Votre arc de Cupidon est absolument parfait et une fine moustache en pinceaux le mettrait considérablement en valeur.

\- L'arc de Cupidon ? demanda Harry. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ici, dit-il en montrant la bordure de la lèvre supérieure, juste sous le nez.

Machinalement, Harry toucha l'endroit indiqué.

-Oh, vous, vous n'en avez pas, répondit le photographe sur un ton un peu moqueur. Vos lèvres sont beaucoup trop fines.

Harry haussa les sourcils. Le photographe voyait manifestement cela comme une tare de ne pas posséder d'arc de Cupidon. Dans son fauteuil, Draco tentait de dissimuler son rire.

Pendant ce temps, le photographe prenait un appareil sur son étagère qu'il fixa ensuite sur le trépied qui faisait face à Draco. Il l'ajusta, puis glissa la tête sous une étoffe noire à l'arrière de l'appareil.

-Absolument parfait, commenta-t-il. Redressez un peu la tête… voilà. Tournez légèrement les épaules vers la gauche. Magnifique.

Il se redressa, prit une plaque de verre sur une autre étagère et la glissa dans l'appareil. Il refit une dernière vérification puis s'empara d'une sorte d'interrupteur attaché à un câble.

-Ne bougez plus, commanda-t-il.

Draco obtempéra. Après quelques secondes, une vive lumière jaillit de l'ampoule fixée au-dessus de l'appareil, en faisant un _pouf_ assez sec.

-Voilà qui est fait ! dit l'homme.

Draco se leva pour laisser sa place à Harry, qui, lui aussi avait enlevé son manteau et son chapeau. Etrangement, le photographe ne lui proposa pas de se peigner. Il faut dire que ses cheveux étaient naturellement indisciplinés et que sauf à les enduire d'un pot entier de brillantine, ils agissaient à leur guise.

Comme Harry prenait place dans le fauteuil, le photographe commença directement les réglages de l'appareil. Harry veilla donc à rajuster lui-même sa veste et sa cravate car il était clair que l'autre homme ne s'en chargerait pas. Il n'avait manifestement pas les mêmes égards pour lui que pour Draco.

-Hm… évidemment, vous êtes beaucoup plus petit, maugréa-t-il en réglant la hauteur du trépied.

Après plusieurs essais, il finit par sembler satisfait.

-Bien, ne bougez plus.

Le même bruit s'entendit quand il actionna l'appareil et que la lumière du flash se déclencha.

\- C'est terminé, dit-il.

Harry se releva et remit son manteau.

\- Quand les photos seront-elles prêtes ? demanda Draco.

\- Demain après-midi, si ça vous convient, répondit le photographe avec une voix mielleuse.

\- Parfait. Je les règlerai demain dans ce cas.

\- Mais… d'habitude, je…

\- Vous serez payé quand j'aurai vu votre travail, coupa Draco avec un sourire. Et seulement si la photo de mon ami ici présent me plait.

Le photographe cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- Elle… elle sera parfaite, je vous l'assure.

\- Je l'espère bien. A demain, dans ce cas.

Et d'un pas impérial, Draco quitta la boutique, suivi par Harry.

\- Etait-ce bien prudent ? demanda Harry, sitôt la porte refermée. Il risque de déblatérer sur toi et moi…

\- Il ne s'y risquera pas, s'il ne veut pas que moi, je déblatère sur lui.

\- Tu… tu penses que…

\- J'en suis certain. Il me suffira de dire qu'il m'a touché de manière inconvenante et c'en sera terminé de son affaire.

\- Tu ne ferais pas ça…

\- Bien sûr que si. Qui penses-tu que l'on croira ? Un insignifiant petit commerçant ou un pair du Royaume ?

\- Mais c'est injuste ! Tu ne peux pas utiliser contre lui quelque chose qu'on pourrait te reprocher à toi ou à moi !

Draco soupira, agacé par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

-Ecoute-moi bien, Harry. Dans ce monde, c'est manger ou être mangé. C'est peut-être injuste, mais c'est comme ça. Alors, à moins que tu ne veuilles être condamné aux travaux forcés, tu ferais mieux de t'en accommoder !

Il reprit sa marche à bonne allure.

\- Ça m'apprendra à vouloir te défendre, maugréa-t-il.

\- Me défendre ? répéta Harry en pressant le pas pour revenir à sa hauteur. Mais je ne t'ai pas demandé de me défendre ! Je n'en avais rien à faire que ce type trouve mes lèvres trop fines et que je suis trop petit !

\- Il t'a traité avec dédain !

\- Je survivrai !

Comme Draco ne répondait plus rien, manifestement contrarié, Harry reprit plus calmement :

\- Je ne veux pas me quereller avec toi…

\- Moi non plus.

\- Peut-on oublier cette histoire et continuer notre promenade ?

Draco haussa les épaules, puis hocha la tête. Harry réprima un sourire. Draco avait vraiment un comportement d'enfant gâté par moments.

\- Si tu veux, nous pourrions souper dans un pub ce soir, proposa-t-il.

\- Excellente idée ! s'exclama Draco.

\- Hm, fit Harry faussement boudeur. Autant d'enthousiasme me fait dire que tu n'apprécies pas ma cuisine…

\- J'apprécie ta cuisine, répondit Draco en riant. Mais je n'apprécie pas de devoir constamment meurtrir mes mains délicates avec toutes les tâches ménagères que tu me demandes de faire !

Harry souffla en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu es impossible, tu le sais, ça ?

\- Oui. Mais tu m'aimes quand même, n'est-ce-pas ? murmura Draco.

Il lui fit un grand sourire avant de continuer sa route. Il venait de remarquer un peu plus loin un marchand de parapluie. On n'avait jamais assez de parapluies.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Hôpital St Thomas, Londres**

Hermione consulta l'heure sur la petite montre qui pendait à la ceinture de son tablier. Elle avait tout juste une demi-heure devant elle pour traverser tout l'hôpital, prendre sa pause-déjeuner et être à l'heure pour la visite des patients de l'après-midi.

En passant devant une salle de consultation, elle remarqua un patient qui attendait.

-Severus ? demanda-t-elle. Mais… que faites-vous ici ? Vous n'aviez pas rendez-vous.

Aussitôt que les mots eurent franchi sa bouche, elle rougit. Comment expliquer qu'elle examinait le registre des consultations du service d'orthopédie à peu près deux fois par semaine pour savoir quand il avait un rendez-vous ?

L'homme ne releva cependant pas la remarque, tellement il semblait souffrir le martyr.

\- J'attends… le Docteur Arbuthnot Lane, dit-il en serrant les dents.

\- Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Ce n'est probablement rien.

Hermione posa une main sur son front. Il était brûlant.

\- Bon sang, vous avez de la fièvre ! C'est votre jambe ?

Severus opina lentement du chef.

Oubliant sa pause-déjeuner et ses obligations de l'après-midi, Hermione amena Severus derrière un paravent et lui enjoignit de baisser son pantalon.

\- Quoi ? s'offusqua-t-il.

\- Oh, ne faites pas des manières avec moi ! s'énerva Hermione. Je suis infirmière, j'en ai vu d'autres ! Baissez votre pantalon.

Severus s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce, faisant en sorte que sa chemise recouvre adéquatement son intimité. Mais Hermione avait un autre sujet d'inquiétude : l'état de la cicatrice sur la cuisse de son patient.

\- Par tous les saints, que vous est-il arrivé ? La cicatrice était parfaitement saine quand je suis partie ! Votre valet et Monsieur Zabini n'ont-ils pas continué à vous prodiguer les soins ?

\- Ils… ils ont fait ce qu'il fallait. C'est… c'est de ma faute…

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- Je suis rentré chez moi il y a deux semaines. Je… je suis retourné travailler à l'Amirauté. Les journées étaient longues et j'ai peut-être un peu… négligé les soins.

Hermione claqua la langue.

\- Etes-vous stupide ? Que vous ai-je dit à propos du risque d'infection ?

\- Je sais…

\- Il faut croire que non !

Severus souffla avec exaspération.

\- Soignez-moi et qu'on n'en parle plus !

\- Oh ça, c'est hors de question ! On va en parler encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que vous compreniez les risques que vous êtes en train de courir ! s'emporta Hermione.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Le chirurgien qui avait opéré Severus venait de faire son entrée dans la salle de consultation, suivi d'une infirmière. Hermione reprit contenance.

-Le Commodore Snape souffre d'une infection, dit-elle. Sa cicatrice est rouge et enflammée. Il présente également de la fièvre.

Le Docteur Arbuthnot Lane se pencha pour examiner la plaie et puis se releva en soupirant.

\- Depuis quand avez-vous de la fièvre ?

\- Hier, je pense. Ou peut-être avant-hier.

\- Commodore, vous devriez être plus prudent. Vous êtes peut-être un homme robuste mais vous n'êtes pas invincible !

\- Je sais ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'une autre leçon de morale, coupa-t-il.

\- Bon, dit le médecin. Je vais vous prescrire de l'arsphénamine. Au départ, c'est un traitement contre la syphilis mais il donne de bons résultats sur d'autres infections bactériennes.

\- Quoi ? Mais… on va penser que…

\- Peu importe ce qu'on va penser, coupa le médecin. C'est cela ou vous risquez la gangrène. Est-ce ce que vous voulez ?

\- Non, maugréa Severus. Bien sûr que non.

Le médecin hocha la tête.

\- Mademoiselle Granger, je vous laisse procéder à la désinfection et au pansement de la plaie. Après lui avoir administré l'arsphénamine, vous donnerez au Commodore Snape de l'aspirine pour faire baisser la fièvre.

\- Bien, Docteur.

Après le départ du Docteur Arbuthnot Lane, Hermione prépara une solution désinfectante à base de phénol dont elle enduisit un morceau de coton. Avec des gestes sûrs et doux, elle nettoya complètement la plaie avant de poser par-dessus un morceau de gaze stérile. Elle la fixa ensuite à l'aide d'une bande Velpeau suffisamment serrée mais pas trop.

-Vous pouvez vous rhabiller, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Snape obtempéra pendant qu'elle ouvrait une armoire vitrée de laquelle elle sortit deux flacons. Elle préleva une petite quantité du premier qu'elle dilua dans un verre d'eau.

\- Hermione, je…

\- Tenez, dit-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- L'arsphénamine. Vous devez le prendre immédiatement.

Il prit le verre et le but d'un trait. Il le rendit à Hermione en grimaçant.

\- C'est infect.

\- L'idée n'est pas que ce soit agréable à la bouche, mais efficace.

Elle refit la même opération avec le contenu d'un autre flacon.

-Aspirine.

Severus but à nouveau la préparation.

\- Pour chacun, une cuillère à café trois fois par jour, dit-elle en lui remettant les deux flacons.

\- D'accord.

\- Où habitez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Un hôtel particulier sur Lambeth Road.

\- Parfait. C'est à deux pas d'ici.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je viendrai tous les jours désinfecter la plaie et refaire votre bandage.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je…

\- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis.

Il haussa les sourcils devant tant d'insolence mais il ne répondit rien. Même s'il avait fait tout ce qui était possible pour l'éviter jusqu'à présent, une part de lui-même se réjouissait de la venue de la jeune femme.

-Merci, dit-il simplement.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **19 février 1913 – Brighton**

Harry et Draco avait quitté le magasin du photographe plutôt satisfaits. Contre toute attente, la photographie de Harry était très bien réussie. Certes, il avait les cheveux en bataille, mais c'était leur aspect habituel et pour tout dire, une des choses que Draco aimait le plus chez lui.

Pour le reste, les photos étaient d'une qualité surprenante. Contrairement à d'autres clichés, le sépia n'était pas fade, mais au contraire très lumineux et bien contrasté.

\- Je me demande ce que ce photographe utilise comme technique pour produire une photographie aussi contrastée, observa Draco à voix haute. Regarde, on pourrait presque deviner le vert de tes yeux…

\- La photo te plait vraiment alors ?

\- Absolument. Et la mienne ?

\- Tu es magnifique.

Harry le pensait. Le portrait de Draco était un mélange d'arrogance et de flegme qu'aucun autre que lui ne pouvait arborer avec autant de naturel. Il était d'une beauté époustouflante.

\- Je ne pourrai jamais me lasser de la regarder, sourit-il en rangeant la photo dans son enveloppe cartonnée. Tu as eu une excellente idée, Draco.

\- Je n'ai que des bonnes idées.

Alors qu'ils remontaient St James Street en direction de Pavillon Gardens, ils croisèrent plusieurs panneaux annonçant une séance de cinéma au Marlborough Theatre.

\- Tu es déjà allé au cinéma ? demanda Harry.

\- Evidemment, répondit Draco. Pas toi ?

\- Non. Au théâtre, à l'opéra, des centaines de fois. Mais au cinéma, jamais.

\- Alors, nous allons remédier à cela immédiatement ! La séance commence dans un quart d'heure, ça tombe bien !

\- Quoi ? Maintenant ? Mais…

\- Avons-nous autre chose à faire ?

\- Non, mais… tu ne sais même pas de quel film il s'agit…

Draco examina la pancarte d'un œil distrait.

\- _The Pickwick Papers_ , lut-il. Une comédie. Ça me semble très bien…

\- C'est une adaptation du roman de Dickens ?

\- Oui, je crois.

Il sortit son porte-monnaie et s'avança jusqu'au guichet.

\- Deux tickets, demanda-t-il au jeune homme assis derrière le comptoir.

\- Ça f'ra deux shillings, M'sieur.

Draco lui tendit une pièce d'une demi-couronne.

\- Gardez la monnaie, dit-il en prenant ses tickets.

\- Merci, M'sieur !

Harry et lui entrèrent dans la salle.

Elle n'était pas très grande et faiblement éclairée. Ils prirent place au milieu d'une rangée dans des sièges en velours rouge un peu élimé. A l'avant de la scène, se trouvait un grand cadre en bois à l'intérieur duquel une toile blanche était tendue, et tout à côté, un piano à queue. A l'arrière de la salle, le projectionniste était en train d'installer les bobineaux sur la machine.

La salle se remplit progressivement d'hommes et de femmes, et bientôt, les trois quarts des sièges furent occupés.

Le pianiste fit son entrée, on éteignit les lumières et le film commença.

Il s'agissait en effet d'une comédie basée sur le roman de Charles Dickens, _The Posthumous Papers of the Pickwick Club_. John Bunny, l'acteur principal, était un bonhomme au visage rubicond et à l'énorme bedaine qui ressemblait désagréablement à l'Oncle Vernon. Mais cette considération n'empêcha pas Harry de profiter du film qui s'avéra assez plaisant, surtout lorsque Draco, profitant de la pénombre dans laquelle ils étaient plongés, posa la main sur sa cuisse.

Les scènes burlesques se succédèrent, rythmées par la musique enjouée du piano, faisant rire les spectateurs aux éclats. Harry n'était pas en reste, tandis que Draco était plus mesuré.

A la fin de la séance, tout le monde applaudit bruyamment.

\- C'était formidable ! s'exclama Harry en se levant au moment où on rallumait les lumières. Comment ai-je pu manquer ça !

\- Je suis ravi que cela t'ait plu, dit Draco. Nous irons plus souvent. Il a quelques belles salles de cinéma à Londres.

\- Oh j'adorerais !

Draco sourit avec tendresse. Harry avait cette faculté de s'émerveiller de tellement de choses, avec tellement de naturel et de sincérité, qu'il parvenait à faire oublier à Draco la noirceur du monde.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Rien, dit Draco en souriant toujours. J'ai seulement envie de rentrer chez nous.

\- Chez… Oh.

Quelque chose d'indescriptible gonfla dans la poitrine de Harry. Il n'avait jamais envisagé pouvoir un jour parler d'un « chez nous » avec Draco. Certainement pas à propos du Manoir Malfoy ou de Godric's Hollow. Ni même à propos du cabanon à la frontière de leurs deux domaines.

Mais maintenant, ils avaient la villa de Brighton.

-Oui, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Rentrons chez nous.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Ils regagnèrent la villa par la plage, afin de flâner encore un peu le long du littoral. Le soleil était en train de se coucher et dispensait une belle lumière orangée.

Sans se presser, ils s'engagèrent dans le petit sentier qui remontait vers l'arrière de la propriété.

\- C'était encore une belle journée, commenta Harry.

\- Oui, approuva Draco. Mais il paraît que demain, il va pleuvoir.

\- Dans ce cas, nous avons bien fait de…

\- Hum hum.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux et se retournèrent pour faire face à une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui semblait surgie de nulle part. Elle était vêtue d'un manteau rose criard, assorti d'un chapeau boule, de gants et de chaussures de la même couleur.

\- Oh, bonsoir Mademoiselle Umbridge, dit Harry poliment.

\- Bonsoir, Monsieur Potter, répondit-elle d'une voix désagréablement haut perchée.

\- C'est… à vrai dire, c'est Lord Black, à présent, corrigea-t-il.

\- Ah vraiment ?

\- Oui. J'ai hérité du titre de Sirius après son décès.

La femme considéra Harry avec un sourire froid, avant de porter son attention sur Draco.

\- J'ai l'impression de vous connaître, dit-elle.

\- Je vous présente Lo…

\- Lauwrence Painswick, coupa Draco.

\- Painswick ? répéta la femme. De Durham ?

\- De Boston. Lord Black et moi, nous nous sommes connus à Harvard.

\- Hum hum.

Harry ne savait pas quoi penser de cette conversation ni du fait que Draco avait menti sur son identité.

\- Et vous, Mademoiselle Umbridge ? D'habitude, vous ne venez ici qu'au printemps.

\- Oh, plus maintenant. Je vis ici toute l'année désormais. Avant, je passais les mois d'hiver dans le Yorkshire, chez mon frère. A Scarborough, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire si large qu'il la faisait ressembler à une grenouille. Mais à mon âge, les hivers deviennent trop rudes à supporter.

Draco déglutit péniblement et Harry commença à s'inquiéter.

\- Vous connaissez Scarborough, Monsieur Painswick ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix enfantine qui occasionna un frisson dans l'épine dorsale de Draco.

\- Non. Comme je viens de vous le dire, je suis originaire de Boston. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de visiter l'Angleterre.

\- Hum hum.

\- Si vous voulez bien nous excusez, Mademoiselle Umbridge, intervint Harry en voyant Draco pâlir à vue d'œil, mais nous devons prendre congé. Bonne soirée.

\- Bonne soirée, Monsieur Potter. Monsieur… Painswick.

Draco lui répondit d'un petit sourire froid accompagné d'un signe de tête, avant de remonter le sentier d'un pas rapide, espérant mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et ce fantôme resurgi de son passé.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

A peine la portée d'entrée refermée, Draco se rua dans l'escalier. Harry entendit la porte de la chambre claquer.

Il monta à son tour et entra dans la chambre.

-Draco ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Draco était en train d'arpenter nerveusement la pièce.

\- C'est elle, hein ? La voisine qui vit dans la maison là-bas ! dit-il en montrant la fenêtre du doigt.

\- Oui… oui, c'est elle…

\- Tu avais dit qu'elle n'était pas là ! Qu'elle ne venait qu'à la belle saison !

\- C'est ce que je croyais, oui ! Je n'avais aucune idée qu'elle serait là !

Draco recommença à faire les cent pas tout en retirant sa cravate.

-Draco ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? répéta Harry. Pourquoi as-tu menti sur ton identité ?

\- Tu l'as entendue, non ? Elle… elle se rend chaque année dans le Yorkshire, voir son frère.

Il s'interrompit et regarda Harry bien en face.

-A Scarborough, dit-il lentement.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

-Mon Dieu… tu… tu veux dire qu'elle… elle était… oh mon Dieu… tu l'as connue à Azkaban.

Draco hocha lentement la tête.

\- Son frère est le Révérend Umbridge, dit-il à voix basse, le prêtre chez qui nous devions nous confesser tous les matins. Elle… elle s'occupait de nos… devoirs.

\- Vos devoirs ?

\- Des passages entiers de la Bible que nous devions recopier encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que nos doigts nous fassent mal. Et gare à ceux qui se trompaient ou qui raturaient leur copie… ils étaient bons pour vingt coups de règle sur les mains.

\- Mais c'est infâme !

\- Ce n'était rien à côté d'autres choses que nous avons subies là-bas…

Harry était horrifié.

\- Tu penses qu'elle t'a reconnu ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. C'est possible.

\- Et alors ? raisonna Harry, pragmatique. Que peut-elle encore te faire ? Tu n'es plus un enfant qu'elle peut terroriser, Draco !

\- Elle pourrait répandre des rumeurs !

Harry soupira. La rumeur, encore et toujours.

\- Elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut, ça m'est égal. Je ne me laisserai pas atteindre !

\- Ce que tu peux être naïf ! s'emporta Draco. Bien sûr que tu seras atteint !

\- Draco, dit Harry en lui attrapant les bras, sois raisonnable ! Nous partons dans une semaine ! Le temps qu'Umbridge distille son venin, nous aurons quitté Brighton et d'ici à ce qu'on revienne, les gens auront oublié.

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Tu as peut-être raison, dit-il, peu convaincu tout de même.

Le reste de la soirée fut plutôt morose. Chacun resta dans son coin, à lire. Ils se couchèrent de bonne heure et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, même s'ils n'étaient pas d'humeur à batifoler.

Durant la nuit, Draco se réveilla en criant. Harry le trouva recroquevillé contre la tête de lit, tremblant. Il le prit dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux pour l'apaiser.

-Tout va bien, murmura-t-il. Tu n'es plus à Azkaban…Tu es avec moi et plus personne ne te fera jamais de mal.

Il répéta cette phrase jusqu'à ce que Draco s'apaise et se rendorme enfin.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Résidence de Severus Snape, Lambeth Road, Londres**

Hermione s'arrêta devant l'hôtel particulier dans lequel résidait Severus Snape. C'était une bâtisse haute et austère, à l'image de son occupant.

Austère, le domestique qui vint lui ouvrir la porte l'était tout autant.

\- Oui ? dit-il d'un ton raide.

\- Je suis Hermione Granger, infirmière à St Thomas. Le Commodore Snape attend ma visite.

\- Il ne m'a rien dit.

\- Dans ce cas, allez lui poser la question.

Le majordome haussa les sourcils mais consentit à s'écarter pour la laisser pénétrer dans le hall.

-Attendez ici.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione était introduite dans un salon décoré et meublé sobrement. Severus Snape se tenait debout près de la cheminée dans laquelle un feu ronflait généreusement.

\- Bonsoir, Hermione.

\- Bonsoir, Severus.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous veniez.

\- Vraiment ? Je pensais pourtant avoir été assez claire.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Mais quoi ? coupa la jeune femme en posant sa mallette sur un meuble tout proche en en retirant ses gants.

Severus soupira.

\- Ecoutez, dit-il lentement. Vous… vous n'êtes pas obligée de faire cela. Je sais que j'ai été négligent, mais ça ne se reproduira plus. Je ferai ce qu'il faut, vous avez ma parole.

\- Votre parole n'a pas grande valeur en ce qui me concerne.

L'homme écarquilla les yeux.

-Est-ce… est-ce vraiment ce que vous pensez ?

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et put remarquer combien il paraissait blessé par sa remarque.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, dit-elle. Je ne voulais pas dire cela.

\- Mais vous l'avez dit…

\- Seulement parce que je suis en colère contre vous ! Vous m'aviez promis de prendre soin de vous et vous ne le faite pas ! Vous… vous…

Ce fut à son tour de soupirer.

\- Je me soucie de vous, Severus, et le fait que vous ne sembliez pas prendre votre état au sérieux me met hors de moi.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on se soucie de moi.

\- Je m'en rends compte, sourit Hermione. Mais vous devrez vous y faire. J'ai bien l'intention de continuer !

Un minuscule sourire étira les lèvres de Severus et cette expression changea complètement son visage. Pour la première fois, Hermione devina l'homme enjoué qu'il avait pu être autrefois.

-Si… si je dois vous soigner, vous feriez mieux d'enlever votre pantalon, dit Hermione avec un petit rire dans la voix.

Severus haussa un sourcil et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, puis la referma.

-Vous êtes impossible, maugréa-t-il finalement. Patientez ici. Parker viendra vous chercher.

Il quitta la pièce en coup de vent, laissant Hermione à moitié amusée, à moitié exaspérée par son comportement.

Elle prit place sur un canapé et attendit le retour du majordome.

Après un quart d'heure, elle consulta sa montre avec impatience. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien prendre autant de temps ?

Alors qu'elle réprimait un énième soupir, la porte se rouvrit.

-Le Commodore Snape vous attend, dit le majordome avec le même ton condescendant.

Hermione se leva et suivit Parker à l'étage. Il la fit entrer dans une pièce carrée, quasi monacale. Elle était pourvue d'un lit, d'un bureau, d'une chaise et d'un fauteuil dans lequel Severus était assis. Les tentures vert sombre étaient tirées et un feu était allumé dans la cheminée.

Severus était vêtu d'une épaisse robe de chambre du même vert que ses tentures. Sa jambe blessée était allongée sur un repose-pied.

Hermione posa sa mallette sur le bureau et en sortit les ustensiles dont elle avait besoin. Elle prépara la solution désinfectante au phénol et des bandages propres et déposa le tout sur un guéridon à côté de Severus. Elle sourit en remarquant la présence du livre _La phénoménologie de l'esprit_ de Hegel.

\- Il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas beaucoup avancé, commenta-t-elle en notant que le marque page était toujours à la moitié du livre.

\- Pour votre gouverne, je l'ai déjà relu trois fois, répliqua Severus.

\- Oh, c'est qu'il est encore plus compliqué à comprendre que je ne le pensais…

\- Petite insolente, siffla-t-il.

Hermione lui fit un sourire moqueur et prit une compresse qu'elle imbiba de solution au phénol. Elle se pencha pour écarter le pan de la robe de chambre qui couvrait la jambe de Severus. Ce dernier s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Hum… j'ai demandé à Parker de rester et de vous observer au cas où… il devrait le faire lui-même.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison, rétorqua Hermione.

\- On ne sait jamais. Vous pourriez avoir un empêchement… une urgence à l'hôpital…

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle savait que la présence du majordome ne tenait qu'à la volonté de Severus de veiller aux apparences et à la bienséance.

Elle procéda donc avec soin, veillant à commenter ses gestes à voix haute pour que Parker comprenne ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Comme la veille, elle désinfecta la plaie, posa une nouvelle compresse et un nouveau bandage.

Quand elle eut terminé, elle rangea ses affaires.

\- Avez-vous pris convenablement vos médicaments ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui.

Hermione posa la main sur le front de Severus. Celui-ci tressaillit imperceptiblement.

-La fièvre est moins forte qu'hier mais toujours présente.

Elle réfléchit un moment, puis se tourna vers le majordome.

\- Monsieur Parker, voulez-vous bien faire chauffer un peu de brandy et l'apporter au Commodore ?

\- Chauffer du brandy ? répéta Parker.

\- Précisément. C'est un remède contre la fièvre.

Severus la regarda avec étonnement.

\- C'est… c'est un remède fréquemment utilisé en mer, dit-il. Je n'imaginais pas que vous puissiez le connaître…

\- Mon père y recourait de temps à autre à la clinique et contre toute attente, ça fonctionnait…

Comme Parker ne bougeait pas, Severus se tourna vers lui :

\- Eh bien ? Vous avez entendu Mademoiselle Granger ! Qu'attendez-vous ?

\- Je… oui, Commodore !

Le majordome décampa si vite qu'il faillit se cogner dans la porte. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire tandis qu'elle refermait sa mallette.

-Je reviendrai demain à la même heure, dit-elle. Savourez bien votre brandy.

Severus voulut se lever mais Hermione l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

-Ne bougez pas. Je connais le chemin.

Elle ouvrit la porte et lui adressa un sourire.

\- Bonne soirée, Severus. A demain.

\- A demain.

Cette perspective lui réchauffait le cœur.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **20 février 1913 – Brighton**

Le lendemain matin, Draco se réveilla groggy et avec un épouvantable mal de tête. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour constater que dehors le ciel était plombé et que la pluie tombait drue.

Harry apparut ensuite dans son champ de vision. Il était habillé et s'était assis sur le bord du lit.

\- Tu es réveillé.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Un peu plus de onze heures.

\- Bon sang, grogna Draco. Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé dormir si longtemps ?

\- Parce que tu as passé une mauvaise nuit, répondit patiemment Harry. Tu as fait des cauchemars.

Draco soupira en repensant à la raison pour laquelle il avait mal dormi. Son humeur déjà morose ne s'en trouva pas améliorée, loin de là.

-Pas étonnant que j'ai mal dormi, jeta-t-il en basculant les jambes hors du lit. Tu as vu l'état de ces draps ? Ils sont tellement sales que j'ai l'impression de dormir entre des feuilles de carton !

Harry haussa un sourcil face à la vindicte de Draco.

\- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as refusé que je les donne à laver à Madame Foster avec le reste du linge.

\- Evidemment que j'ai refusé ! Comment diable aurais-tu pu lui expliquer leur état ?

\- Je n'aurais rien expliqué du tout !

\- Ce que tu peux être naïf par moment…

\- Et que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que je les brûle ?

Draco haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel.

Agacé, Harry commença à retirer les draps du lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda sèchement Draco.

\- Je pense que ça se voit, non ? Je change les draps. Il y en a d'autres rangés dans le semainier, sur le palier. Tu m'aideras à les mettre.

\- Hors de question.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Je ne suis pas un foutu domestique, siffla Draco.

\- BON SANG, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND ? s'emporta Harry.

\- IL ME PREND QUE J'EN AI ASSEZ DE VIVRE COMME UN PORCHER DE L'EAST END !

Harry hoqueta et recula, choqué par la hargne de Draco.

\- Je ne t'ai pas forcé à venir vivre ici, répondit-il avec un calme dangereux. C'est toi qui a écourté ton voyage, qui est rentré sans valet et a demandé à séjourner ici, juste pour pouvoir me baiser tout ton soûl avant de retourner à ta petite vie d'aristocrate coincé !

\- Je ne t'ai pas vraiment entendu t'en plaindre !

\- Non. Contrairement à toi qui n'arrêtes pas de geindre quand il s'agit de faire quelque chose par toi-même et qui n'es pas foutu de peler un légume sans perdre un doigt !

\- Comment oses-tu…

\- Non ! Toi, comment oses-tu ? Je fais tout ce que je peux pour toi Draco ! Tout ! Et tu n'es jamais satisfait !

\- C'est faux, je…

\- Tu sais quoi ? Si tu ne te plais pas ici, je ne te retiens pas.

Sur ces mots, Harry sortit sans se retourner. Quelques instants plus tard, Draco entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Il courut à la fenêtre pour voir Harry coiffer son chapeau et s'en aller sous la pluie.

Draco soupira lourdement en posant le front contre la vitre glacée.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Indifférent à la pluie, Harry avait marché jusque dans le centre de Brighton. Il s'était installé dans le premier pub qu'il avait croisé et avait commandé le plat de jour et du vin. L'endroit n'avait rien de très attrayant mais peu lui importait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'éloigner de Draco.

Le problème n'était pas son comportement ou ses propos méchants. Harry savait que ses cauchemars et ses maux de tête le rendaient irascible, et il pouvait gérer cela.

Non, le problème était qu'il venait de prendre la mesure du fait que Draco ne pourrait jamais renoncer à tout ce qui avait fait sa vie jusqu'à présent : être servi et obéi. Jamais il ne pourrait accepter une vie simple où ils se contenteraient de prendre soin l'un de l'autre.

-Franchement, tu t'attendais à quoi, Potter ? grogna-t-il pour lui-même en repoussant son assiette vide.

Une petite voix lui murmura qu'il le savait, qu'il l'avait toujours su. Alors pourquoi s'en étonnait-il ? Pourquoi cela lui faisait-il aussi mal ?

Tout simplement parce que ces quelques jours qu'il venait de passer avec Draco, en toute liberté, sans devoir faire attention à leurs gestes ou leurs paroles, avaient pour lui un avant-goût de paradis. Pour lui. Pas pour Draco manifestement.

-Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller…

Harry releva la tête. Une jeune fille se tenait à côté de sa table et le regardait en souriant. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Son visage était rond, elle avait de jolis yeux noisette et de longs cheveux bruns négligemment attachés sur la nuque.

\- Tout va bien, je vous remercie, répondit Harry.

\- Si vous le dites. Vous voulez encore un peu de vin ?

\- Oui, merci.

Il n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, mais tant pis. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer maintenant et le temps ne se prêtait pas à la flânerie.

\- Je suis douée pour écouter, vous savez, dit-elle en le servant généreusement.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, tout va bien.

Harry but une longue gorgée de vin pour se donner de la contenance.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- La femme qui vous rend aussi triste.

Harry faillit en rire.

\- Il n'y a pas de femme, dit-il.

\- Ah ! Au moins vous admettez que vous êtes triste ! Et ne me dites pas le contraire !

\- D'accord, soupira-t-il. Je suis triste.

Ce vin commençait à lui tourner la tête et il avait intérêt à faire attention sinon il pourrait bien parler à tort et à travers.

\- Racontez-moi, dit la jeune femme en s'asseyant en face de lui.

\- Vous ne renoncez jamais ?

\- Si. Mais pas avec vous.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'un beau jeune homme comme vous ne devrait pas être triste.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Je peux faire en sorte que vous ne le soyez plus.

Harry leva les yeux sur la jeune femme. Elle souriait toujours et entortillait une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt.

\- Ecoutez, Mademoiselle, je ne…

\- Romilda.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je m'appelle Romilda. Et vous ?

\- Je…

Il se sentait de plus en plus étourdi.

-Harry, finit-il par dire.

Romilda lui fit un grand sourire. Du bout des doigts, elle caressa le dos de sa main.

-Eh bien, Harry… Dites-moi ce qui vous ferait plaisir…

Harry retira promptement sa main.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il, mais vous vous trompez sur moi. Cela… cela ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Ah ? Pourquoi être venu ici dans ce cas ?

La remarque prit Harry par surprise. Il cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui. Plusieurs tables étaient occupées, et à chacune se trouvait une jeune femme qui déployait ses charmes face à un ou plusieurs hommes. Il vit l'une d'elle se lever et attirer avec elle un client pour l'emmener à l'étage.

-Oh mon Dieu, souffla Harry.

Trop occupé qu'il était à ruminer sa dispute avec Draco, il n'avait pas fait attention à l'endroit où il entrait. Il voulait simplement se mettre à l'abri de la pluie, manger et réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire ensuite.

-Je dois y aller, dit-il en se levant.

La tête lui tourna et il dut se retenir à la table pour ne pas tomber.

\- Bon sang ! Qu'y a-t-il dans ce vin ? ânonna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est un peu fort, dit Romilda avec un sourire contrit. Venez avec moi, je vais vous trouver un endroit où vous pourrez vous allonger.

\- Je… je ne…

\- Allons, Harry, laissez-vous faire. Vous irez beaucoup mieux après que je me serai occupée de vous…

Harry ne semblait plus en mesure de réfléchir. Il regarda Romilda et il se dit qu'elle était peut-être la solution à tous ses problèmes.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le soleil était en train de se coucher quand Draco entendit le bruit d'un moteur. Il se précipita à la fenêtre pour voir un taxi s'arrêter devant la villa et Harry en descendre.

Il ferma les yeux, soulagé. Harry n'était pas revenu de toute la journée et il commençait à craindre qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Il retourna se rasseoir et prit son livre en main, bien décidé à ne pas paraître inquiet le moins du monde.

Mais sa résolution l'abandonna quand il vit Harry entrer dans le salon débraillé, le visage cireux et les yeux cernés. Le devant de son habit était tâché d'une substance indéfinissable.

-Mon Dieu, Harry ! Mais que t'est-il arrivé ? s'exclama-t-il.

Harry porta la main à son front en grimaçant.

\- Par tous les saints, ne crie pas comme ça, maugréa-t-il.

\- Mais que… serais-tu ivre ?

\- Non… enfin, plus maintenant. Je crois…

\- C'est ça que tu as fait toute la journée ? Tu es allé à la taverne te soûler ?

\- J'étais au bordel.

Sur ces mots, Harry s'écroula dans le fauteuil voisin de celui de Draco.

\- Tu… tu étais au bordel, répéta Draco, incrédule.

\- Ouais.

Draco ne dit plus rien, fixant un point devant lui, le visage fermé.

\- Elle s'appelait Romilda, continua Harry. Belle, des cheveux bruns, de jolis seins. Ouais, de très jolis seins. Très ronds, avec de tous petits tétons.

\- J'en ai assez entendu, dit sèchement Draco en se levant brusquement.

\- Je lui ai vomi dessus.

Draco s'arrêta à mi-chemin de la porte et se retourna. Il regarda Harry comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

\- Tu dois me croire, Draco. Il ne s'est rien passé. Je lui ai juste… vomi dessus.

\- Et peut-on savoir comment tu t'es retrouvé dans cette… situation ?

Harry soupira et entreprit de tout lui raconter. Combien il était préoccupé et son inattention quand il est entré dans ce qu'il croyait être un pub. L'attitude aguicheuse de Romilda et le vin dans lequel il était certain qu'elle avait versé quelque chose. Son malaise quand il avait voulu se lever.

\- Elle m'a emmené dans une chambre à l'étage, sans doute pour profiter de mon état d'ivresse. Elle a… elle a commencé à déboutonner son corsage et quand elle a exhibé sa poitrine, j'ai été pris d'un haut-le-cœur et je lui ai vomi dessus.

\- Seigneur, commenta Draco avec emphase, en levant les yeux au ciel. Il y a des moyens moins radicaux pour faire comprendre à une femme qu'elle te déplait…

\- Idiot, murmura Harry dans un demi-sourire.

Draco s'avança et s'agenouilla devant lui.

\- Tu as raison, dit-il en posant les mains sur ses genoux. Je suis un idiot. Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler comme je l'ai fait ce matin…

\- Non, en effet, tu n'aurais pas dû.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry. Vraiment désolé ! Si tu savais combien j'étais inquiet… j'ai cru que tu étais parti et que tu ne reviendrais plus !

\- C'est moi qui croyais que tu serais parti…

\- Jamais. Je n'avais qu'une hâte : que tu rentres pour te dire combien j'étais désolé et te demander pardon.

Harry tendit la main et caressa la joue de Draco.

\- Je te pardonne.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

Draco se releva et prit sur le guéridon l'ouvrage qu'il était en train de lire avant le retour de Harry. _Teleny_ , d'Oscar Wilde.

Il l'ouvrit et commença à lire à voix haute :

- _« En me séparant de lui, il me sembla qu'il emportait mon âme. Mon amour était pareil à la tunique de Nessus m'en séparer m'était aussi douloureux que si ma chair se détachait de moi. Toute la joie de ma vie s'en allait. Pour moi le soleil venait de s'éteindre. La nuit s'étendait sur le monde. Plein d'appréhension, je me demandais en tremblant quelle calamité allait sortir de ces ténèbres »._

Il referma le livre avec douceur et le tint serré contre lui, les yeux fermés.

-Ne me laisse plus, Harry. Je t'en prie, ne me laisse plus.

Harry se leva à son tour et s'approchant de Draco, il prit son visage en coupe.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de te laisser. J'avais seulement besoin de m'éloigner pour réfléchir.

\- A quoi ?

\- C'est sans importance, maintenant.

\- Mais…

\- Je t'aime, Draco.

Et il l'embrassa avec une fièvre qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvée jusqu'à présent. Draco en laissa tomber son livre qui atterrit sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	28. Chapitre 26

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous,**

 **Désolée pour ce retard de 24 heures dans la publication. J'étais sans ordinateur toute la journée d'hier.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, particulièrement à Kelewan qui a posté la 500ème review !**

 **Cette histoire me prend beaucoup de temps, en recherches et en écriture, bien plus que n'importe quelle autre histoire que j'ai écrite jusqu'à présent. Ma seule récompense pour ce travail, c'est la satisfaction du lecteur.**

 **Alors, merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire, même court, et qui continuent à le faire, même lorsque moi-même, je n'ai pas le temps de leur répondre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26**

 **28 février 1913 – Hôtel Phoenicia, La Valette, Malte**

\- Ariana… je vais…

\- Attends ! Attends encore un peu…

Les yeux fermés, la tête rejetée en arrière, Ariana ondulait lascivement sur le corps de son amant, son sexe profondément enfoncé en elle. Les mains chocolat au lait de Blaise caressaient ses seins, offrant un contraste saisissant avec sa peau blanche.

\- Seigneur, Ariana… je ne peux plus...

\- Juste encore un peu…

Elle glissa ses doigts entre les replis de son sexe pour masser son clitoris et arriver plus vite à la jouissance. Elle n'en eut cependant pas le temps. Blaise l'avait attrapée par la taille et l'avait soulevée afin de se déloger d'elle, avant de jouir abondamment sur son ventre.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il en l'allongeant à ses côtés et en écartant une longue mèche de cheveux de son visage. Je devais me retirer…

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire, soupira-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas confiance dans ce… cette chose que tu portes…

\- Un diaphragme.

\- Peu importe. C'était plus sûr de me retirer.

\- Et de me laisser frustrée…

Blaise eut un sourire en coin.

-Tu sais bien que je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille…

Sur ces mots, il disparut sous la couverture. L'instant d'après, sa bouche talentueuse offrait à Ariana un orgasme étourdissant.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Tu dois vraiment partir ? bouda Ariana en caressant le torse imberbe de Blaise.

\- Ce sont les ordres. Je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Je ne comprends pas… Je croyais que la Grande-Bretagne ne prenait pas part à cette guerre dans les Balkans…

\- Pas de manière directe, non.

Ariana soupira en se laissant retomber sur l'oreiller. Ses cheveux blonds dorés s'étalaient autour d'elle comme un champ de blé en plein mois d'août.

Elle détestait la géopolitique. Autant elle comprenait les questions de politique intérieure, les débats sociétaux, autant elle exécrait les relations internationales, empreintes d'hypocrisie et de paternalisme.

\- Gregory Goyle pense qu'il y aura bientôt la guerre dans le reste de l'Europe et partout dans le monde, dit-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être avons-nous besoin d'une guerre pour en éviter une autre…

\- Les hommes et la guerre, maugréa-t-elle. C'est toujours la même chose… et qui va en payer le prix fort ? Les plus démunis, et bien sûr les femmes.

Elle sortit du lit et sans se soucier de sa nudité, traversa la chambre pour prendre son étui à cigarettes en argent, posé sur la commode. Elle prit une cigarette, l'alluma et tira une longue bouffée. Alors seulement, elle ramassa son peignoir qui trainait par terre et l'enfila. Elle ouvrit la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon et observa la Méditerranée qui s'étendait devant elle.

-C'est étrange, dit-elle pour elle-même. On ne dirait pas que la guerre fait rage à quelques centaines de kilomètres d'ici.

Blaise se leva à son tour, enfila un caleçon et la rejoignit. Il l'enlaça par derrière et posa un baiser sur son épaule.

\- Je suis désolé de devoir partir plus tôt, dit-il en écartant ses cheveux et en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais que tu n'as pas le choix… je me demande simplement si, dans ces conditions, il ne vaut pas mieux que je rentre en Angleterre. Auras-tu des permissions ?

\- Je n'en sais encore rien mais certainement pas dans les jours ou les semaines qui viennent.

Ariana termina sa cigarette et retourna dans la chambre.

-Je vais demander au maître d'hôtel de me renseigner sur les prochains départs pour la France et je téléphonerai à Draco pour le prévenir de mon retour.

Blaise hocha la tête.

\- C'est sans doute mieux comme ça, même si je déteste Draco à l'idée qu'il sera à tes côtés et pas moi.

\- Blaise…

\- Je sais, souffla-t-il en se rapprochant d'Ariana et en la prenant dans ses bras. C'est égoïste, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

\- Tu détestes vraiment Draco ?

\- Je suis jaloux.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, soupira-t-elle.

\- Il est ton mari. Il sera le père de ton enfant… j'ai toutes les raisons d'être jaloux.

Ariana se dégagea subitement. Elle croisa les bras devant elle.

\- Tu le savais, dit-elle durement. Tu l'as toujours su et tu m'as dit pouvoir t'en accommoder !

\- C'est ce que je fais.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu nourrisses de la rancœur pour Draco. Tout ceci n'est pas de sa faute et il souhaite vraiment notre bonheur à tous les deux ! S'il le pouvait, il…

\- Je le sais ! Et je te promets que je ne le déteste pas. J'ai dit cela parce que je suis frustré de devoir partir. D'autant que je ne sais pas quand nous nous reverrons.

Ariana lui sourit tristement.

\- Je ne veux pas penser à cela maintenant.

\- Tu as raison, dit Blaise. Il nous reste encore quelques heures et je suis déterminé à en profiter.

Disant cela, il souleva Ariana dans ses bras et la déposa sur le lit en l'embrassant amoureusement.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Manoir Malfoy, Comté de Slytherin**

Alors que la voiture pénétrait sur le domaine, Draco avait au cœur un sentiment doux-amer. Il avait quitté Harry quelques heures plus tôt, à Southampton, pour rejoindre Dobby à la descente du bateau et rentrer au Manoir. Harry et lui avaient réussi à se cacher derrière un hangar pour se dire au revoir correctement et se promettre de se retrouver bientôt. L'un comme l'autre était triste de cette séparation mais heureux du temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Draco ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Il se sentait confiant dans l'avenir, épanoui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait plus honte de ce qu'il était, de ce qu'il éprouvait. Même si l'histoire d'amour qu'il vivait devait rester secrète, elle ne lui pesait plus ni sur le cœur, ni sur la conscience. Et cela, il le devait à Harry.

Certes, la rencontre avec Dolores Umbridge l'avait violemment ramené à une période de sa vie qu'il aurait préféré oublier, mais il s'en était sorti. Autrefois, il aurait fui. Il se serait renfermé sur lui-même, rejetant quiconque aurait voulu lui venir en aide. D'une certaine manière, c'était ce qu'il avait fait en s'en prenant méchamment à Harry, le lendemain. Mais sa crainte de le perdre avait été plus forte que son envie de fuir. Il était resté. Il s'était excusé. Harry avait compris et pardonné.

Draco soupira en laissant son regard errer sur les vastes étendues de son domaine. Il se sentait tellement chanceux.

Quand la voiture s'arrêta devant l'entrée du Manoir, un large sourire s'étendit sur son visage à la vue de la silhouette familière et rassurante de Carson.

\- Soyez le bienvenu chez vous, Votre Grâce, dit le majordome en ouvrant la portière.

\- Merci, Carson, dit Draco en sortant du véhicule.

\- Votre séjour a-t-il été agréable ?

\- Malte est un très bel endroit, très dépaysant. Mais à l'inverse de Lady Ariana, je m'en suis lassé assez vite. J'avais hâte de rentrer.

\- Je suis heureux que vous soyez de retour, Votre Grâce.

\- Moi aussi. L'Angleterre me manquait.

\- Il n'y a rien qui surpasse les bienfaits de la mère-patrie. L'Angleterre en particulier.

\- Je suis bien d'accord, Carson !

Il entra dans la maison où il fut chaleureusement accueilli par ses parents.

\- Sois le bienvenu, fils, dit Lucius en lui faisait une vigoureuse accolade.

\- Draco, mon chéri, je suis tellement heureuse de ton retour.

\- Merci, Maman. Je disais à Carson combien tout cela me manquait.

\- Je ne suis cependant pas sûre d'approuver que tu aies laissé ton épouse toute seule là-bas…

\- Ariana se plait beaucoup à Malte. Je n'avais pas le cœur de l'obliger à rentrer avec moi.

\- Tu aurais pu rester avec elle, dans ce cas…

\- Cissy, cessez de tourmenter ce pauvre garçon, dit une voix derrière eux. J'ai toujours dit que trois mois de voyage de noces, c'était beaucoup trop long !

Draco se décala pour voir la Duchesse douairière avancer vers lui en souriant.

\- Minerva ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici. C'est un plaisir, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Moi aussi, mon cher petit. Alors ? Comment s'est passé ce voyage ?

\- Fort bien. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas d'être rentré seul, mais je m'ennuyais de l'Angleterre. Contrairement à Ariana…

\- Je sais, soupira la Duchesse avec emphase. C'est quelque chose qu'Ariana tient de son grand-père. Albus aimait les voyages, découvrir d'autres modes de vie… Je ne l'ai jamais compris. Quel mode de vie est plus approprié que le nôtre, je vous le demande ? N'est-ce pas Carson ?

\- Absolument, Votre Grâce. L'Angleterre est comme le phare salvateur qui guide les navires dans la nuit noire.

Minerva haussa un sourcil face à tant d'éloquence.

\- Je n'aurais pu mieux dire, conclut-elle.

Elle prit Draco par le bras et l'emmena vers la bibliothèque.

-Carson, faites apporter du thé, demanda Lucius.

Puis se tournant vers son fils :

-Allons prendre le thé pendant que les domestiques s'occupent de tes bagages. Tu nous raconteras ton voyage et je te donnerai les détails de tout ce qui s'est passé pendant ton absence.

Draco sourit. Oui, il était heureux d'être rentré.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **2 mars 1913 - Godric's Hollow**

Comme à l'accoutumée, Harry lisait son courrier tout en prenant son petit-déjeuner. Et cette lecture était plutôt plaisante ce matin.

Ginny lui annonçait que ses plans de voyage avaient été modifiés. En raison de la guerre qui sévissait dans les Balkans, il était imprudent de traverser la Bulgarie pour rejoindre Vienne. Au lieu de continuer leur périple vers l'Autriche pour ensuite gagner Prague, Francfort et Amsterdam, elle repartait en Méditerranée vers Barcelone, Saragosse et Bilbao, où elle prendrait un bateau pour l'Angleterre. Elle serait donc de retour un mois plus tôt que prévu.

Harry en était heureux. Il avait vraiment hâte de la revoir.

Le deuxième motif de contentement était d'apprendre que la machine agricole que Higgs, son nouvel intendant, avait commandée, serait livrée au mois d'avril, juste avant le début des fenaisons.

Enfin, il se réjouissait de la perspective du dîner du soir. Il avait invité les Malfoy, ainsi que la Duchesse douairière, officiellement pour souhaiter la bienvenue à Draco après son retour de Malte.

Tout cela s'annonçait plutôt bien.

\- Monsieur le Comte, dit Spratt en entrant dans la salle à manger, un petit plateau d'argent à la main. Il semble qu'on ait oublié de vous remettre ce courrier ce matin.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas grave. Merci, Spratt, dit Harry en prenant l'enveloppe.

Il constata avec surprise qu'il s'agissait d'un envoi international, de Boston plus précisément. Qui pouvait bien lui écrire de Boston ? Il décacheta l'enveloppe pour découvrir une lettre estampillée au nom d'une étude notariale.

Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il prenait connaissance du contenu du document.

-Oh mon Dieu, murmura-t-il en laissant tomber la lettre sur ses genoux.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Rules, Londres**

Gregory Goyle remit son chapeau et son manteau à l'employé du restaurant qui les prit en s'inclinant légèrement. Cette attitude l'irrita et il faillit lui faire la remarque qu'il n'avait pas à s'incliner de la sorte mais il s'abstint.

Un serveur vêtu d'une livrée noire et d'un long tablier blanc empesé l'accompagna jusqu'à la table où Hermione était déjà installée. Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

\- Je suis désolé d'être en retard, dit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Hermione.

Elle regarda Gregory avec inquiétude.

\- Tu as l'air épuisé, dit-elle. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Une de mes clientes est décédée, soupira l'avocat. Sally Hunting. Une suffragette de la première heure.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Infection des voies respiratoires, puis septicémie. Elle n'avait aucune chance d'en réchapper. La conséquence du gavage forcé qu'elle a subi en prison.

\- Oh Seigneur…

\- On pense que la sonde qu'on lui a enfoncé par le nez pour la nourrir de force a été mal insérée et a endommagé la trachée.

\- C'est épouvantable ! Il faut dénoncer cela ! C'est cette honteuse pratique du gavage qui l'a tuée !

\- Je le sais. Tu le sais. Mais nous n'avons aucune preuve. C'est seulement une femme précarisée qui a succombé à une maladie respiratoire, comme des milliers avant elle. Je n'ai aucune preuve que le gouvernement, et en particulier cette ordure d'Asquith, ce premier ministre de pacotille, est responsable de sa mort !

\- C'est scandaleux…

\- De toute façon, le gouvernement va mettre fin à la pratique du nourrissage forcé.

\- Ah bon ?

\- L'opinion publique devient de plus en plus critique vis-à-vis du traitement infligé aux suffragettes qui font la grève de la faim. Alors, le gouvernement va changer son fusil d'épaule…

\- C'est une bonne chose, non ?

\- Non, au contraire. Un de mes contacts au parti travailliste m'a appris que le gouvernement allait bientôt sortir une nouvelle loi…

Il remua un peu sur sa chaise et se pencha vers Hermione afin de ne pas être entendu des tables voisines.

\- Afin d'éviter qu'une suffragette en grève de la faim ne meure en prison, elle sera relâchée le temps de « recouvrer la santé », dit-il en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts. Sitôt qu'elle sera à nouveau en mesure de supporter l'incarcération, elle sera reprise par la police et enfermée pour purger le reste de sa peine.

\- Quel hypocrisie ! se révolta Hermione.

Gregory ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Il se sentait tellement impuissant.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien.

\- Comment se passe la formation ?

\- C'est exigeant mais passionnant. Je ne regrette absolument pas d'avoir accepté la proposition de Severus.

Comme toujours, quand Hermione parlait du militaire, l'humeur de Gregory s'assombrit.

\- Et lui ? Comment va-t-il ? se força-t-il à demander.

\- Beaucoup mieux. L'infection a quasiment disparu mais je vais continuer les soins pendant quelques jours encore, afin de ne pas prendre de risques.

\- Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est capable de prendre soin de lui ?

\- Eh bien, apparemment non, si j'en juge par l'état dans lequel il était il y a deux semaines.

Gregory eut un petit reniflement méprisant.

\- Ce n'est qu'une ruse pour t'attirer dans ses appartements.

\- C'est absolument faux ! s'offusqua Hermione.

\- C'est la vérité. Je ne comprends pas que tu puisses être naïve à ce point…

Hermione se redressa sur sa chaise, vexée.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que tu penses cela de moi.

\- Hermione, voyons ! Il t'a demandé de l'épouser et tu l'as éconduit ! Il ne fait que trouver un autre moyen pour arriver à ses fins !

\- Tu te trompes complètement ! Il n'a rien fait d'autre que de m'éviter depuis le jour où je l'ai éconduit. C'est moi qui me suis imposée chez lui !

Cette déclaration fut suivie d'un grand silence.

\- Mais… p… pourquoi ? balbutia Gregory, abasourdi.

Hermione soupira en fermant les yeux.

\- Parce que je voulais le revoir, souffla-t-elle. Nos conversations me manquaient. _Il_ me manquait…

\- Alors, tu… tu es vraiment amoureuse de lui ?

\- Oui. Je le suis.

\- Et lui ? Est-il amoureux de toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu ne sais pas…

\- C'est… c'est un homme… compliqué. Très secret et peu habitué aux élans affectifs…

\- Eh bien, dis donc… voilà qui est encourageant…

\- Ne juge pas un homme que tu ne connais pas !

\- Je ne le juge pas. J'essaie seulement de savoir s'il pourra te rendre heureuse. Est-ce qu'il comprend tes engagements ? Est-ce qu'il les partage ?

\- Il dit que la lutte pour le droit de vote est un combat nécessaire. Et il est d'accord pour que je travaille.

Gregory frappa la table du plat de sa main, s'attirant les regards courroucés de ses voisins.

\- Tu vois ! s'énerva-t-il. C'est ce que je pensais ! Il ne devrait pas être « d'accord » ! Il devrait te dire que c'est ton choix !

\- Gregory, tu sais mieux que moi que la loi impose qu'un mari donne son accord pour que son épouse travaille… Il ne fait que…

\- Peu importe, coupa Gregory. Dans ces conditions, tu ferais mieux de rester célibataire !

Le visage d'Hermione se ferma.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je milite pour les droits des femmes que je n'ai pas des aspirations de fonder une famille, dit-elle froidement.

\- La belle affaire, ricana l'avocat. Fonder une famille avec un type qui a l'âge d'être ton père ! Es-tu seulement certaine qu'il parvient encore à la lever ?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Devant son expression choquée, Gregory comprit qu'il était allé trop loin.

\- Je suis désolé, Hermione. Je…

\- J'avais du mal à le croire quand tu me l'as dit… mais maintenant, je peux parfaitement imaginer quelle sorte de garçon tu étais autrefois, coupa-t-elle durement. Méchant et moqueur. Et stupide, aussi.

\- Hermione, s'il te plait…

\- Tu me déçois. Au revoir, Gregory.

Elle se leva et sans plus un mot, elle quitta le restaurant.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Godric's Hollow**

Le dîner s'était déroulé dans une ambiance joyeuse et détendue. Harry avait fait de son mieux pour paraître jovial et naturel, écoutant Draco raconter en détails son séjour à Malte. Chacun y était allé de ses anecdotes de voyages, y compris Harry qui avait vu pas mal de choses en Colombie. Minerva semblait absolument effrayée par ce que Sirius et lui avaient vécu là-bas, se réjouissant de n'être jamais allé plus loin que le sud de la France.

A la fin du repas, Harry proposa à ses invités de se rendre au salon pour prendre le café ou quelque chose de plus fort pour qui le désirait.

En traversant le hall, Draco le retint un moment par le bras.

\- Harry, que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton pressant.

\- Je vais bien, répondit Harry.

\- Non. Quelque chose te tracasse, je le vois. De quoi s'agit-il ?

A cet instant précis, Harry aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être seul avec Draco. Il voulait être dans ses bras, l'embrasser, puis lui raconter ce qui le tourmentait.

\- Draco, il faut que je…

\- Draco ? J'espère que tu n'es pas encore en train de chercher querelle à Harry.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux pour voir Narcissa qui se tenait à l'entrée du salon, un sourire crispé sur le visage.

\- Non, Maman, dit précipitamment Draco en lâchant le bras de Harry. Nous ne nous querellions pas.

\- Oh. Eh bien, je préfère cela.

Comme elle attendait manifestement que son fils et Harry entrent à leur tour, ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de discuter davantage.

-Alors, Harry ? demanda Lucius au moment où on lui servait un brandy. Dites m'en plus sur cette nouvelle machine que vous venez d'acquérir.

Cette diversion fut bienvenue pour Harry qui entreprit d'expliquer quel type de machine il avait acquis et aussi combien il était satisfait du travail de son nouvel intendant.

\- J'en suis heureux, dit Lucius. Higgs est un homme honnête et réaliste. Vous pouvez lui faire confiance.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle je l'ai laissé se charger de cet investissement. Et il ne m'a pas déçu.

\- Quand recevrez-vous l'engin ?

\- Au début du mois d'avril, si tout va bien. Higgs prévoit de faire un essai sur une friche à Willow Farm.

\- Vous devez avoir hâte d'y assister. Si ce n'est pas abuser, j'aimerais être présent avec Draco…

Harry resta interdit un instant. Il avait espéré en vain éviter le sujet.

\- Draco et vous êtes les bienvenus, évidemment. Mais je ne serai pas là. Malheureusement.

\- Ah ? s'étonna Lucius.

Harry croisa brièvement le regard de Draco qui le fixait avec acuité.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Narcissa avec inquiétude. Vous semblez bouleversé tout à coup.

Les trois Malfoy, ainsi que Minerva, attendaient manifestement une explication. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

\- Vous avez peut-être entendu parler de Remus Lupin, commença-t-il.

\- Oui, confirma Narcisssa. Il était l'exécuteur testamentaire de Cousin Sirius. C'est cela ?

\- En effet. C'était aussi son ami le plus proche lorsqu'ils étaient en Colombie. Après… après la mort de Sirius, Remus a été d'un grand soutien pour moi. Il m'a beaucoup aidé… J'ai… j'avais une grande affection pour lui.

\- Avais ? répéta Minerva.

Harry soupira lourdement.

\- J'ai… j'ai reçu le courrier d'un notaire de Boston, ce matin. Remus est mort le mois dernier.

\- Oh, Harry ! dit Narcissa. C'est une terrible nouvelle ! Savez-vous ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Remus a toujours été d'une santé un peu fragile. Il était sujet à des crises d'épilepsie.

\- Le Grand Mal, murmura Minerva. La sœur d'Albus en souffrait également…

\- C'est ce qui l'a emporté ? demanda Lucius.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Remus s'occupait de beaucoup de choses pour moi, à Boston, liées à la succession de Sirius. Je… je lui avais notamment demandé de gérer tout ce qui concernait les mines en Colombie, dont je ne savais que faire et dont il était l'actionnaire également. Il était sur le point de les revendre mais il est mort avant d'avoir pu finaliser la transaction…

\- Je vois, dit Lucius. Vous êtes désormais le seul à pouvoir régler ça.

\- Oui. Je… je vais devoir retourner là-bas.

Un silence accueillit cette nouvelle avant que Draco ne dise d'un ton sec :

-Où ça, là-bas ? A Boston ou en Colombie ?

Harry sut immédiatement qu'il était furieux. Il le devinait, rien qu'à la manière raide dont il venait de décroiser et recroiser ses jambes, son pied se balançant nerveusement.

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il. Peut-être que je pourrai tout gérer depuis Boston… peut-être pas. J'espère sincèrement ne pas devoir retourner en Colombie.

\- Oh, mon cher, nous ne pouvons que souhaiter la même chose, commenta Minerva.

\- Je suppose que vous ne devrez pas tarder à partir, dit Narcissa.

\- Non, en effet. Dans son courrier, le notaire est très… pressant. J'ai donc fait le nécessaire cet après-midi et j'ai réussi à obtenir une cabine sur le _Majestic_. Je pars dans deux jours, acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Le _Majestic_ ? intervint Lucius. C'est un paquebot de la White Star Line, non ?

\- Oui. Il a repris du service après le naufrage du _Titanic_.

Harry ne voulait pas penser à ça. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait rentrer aux Etats-Unis et la catastrophe du _Titanic_ n'y changerait rien.

\- Heureusement que vous avez encore un pied-à-terre à Boston, commenta Minerva, pragmatique.

\- Oui, heureusement. J'ai envoyé un télégramme au notaire pour qu'il fasse prévenir Sam et Dilly de venir préparer la maison pour mon arrivée.

\- Qui sont Sam et Dilly ? demanda Draco.

\- Ils étaient les… employés de Sirius quand nous vivions à Boston. Ils ont continué à s'occuper de la maison après son décès. Et encore aujourd'hui.

Draco eut une petite moue méprisante qui n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Des employés, répéta-t-il. Ils sont noirs, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Hum, oui, admit Harry.

\- Eh bien voyons, jeta-t-il avec dégoût. Blaise sera heureux d'apprendre que tu emploies des esclaves noirs pour s'occuper de ta maison…

\- Quoi ? Mais cela n'a rien à voir, s'offusqua Harry. Et ce ne sont pas des esclaves !

Draco se contenta de hausser les épaules avec dédain.

\- Draco, tempéra son père. La manière dont Harry tient sa maison ne te regarde en rien.

\- Ça me regarde à partir du moment où il se prétend l'ami de mon demi-frère alors qu'il…

\- Mon cher Harry, coupa Minerva avec un engouement forcé, cette soirée était délicieuse. Mais j'ai bien peur que mon grand âge ne permette plus d'être d'agréable compagnie passé une certaine heure.

Harry aurait pu l'embrasser pour la remercier. Avec la perspicacité qui était la sienne, Minerva avait bien compris que Draco était en train de trouver le moindre prétexte pour lui chercher querelle, parce qu'il était furieux.

Puis se tournant vers Lucius et Narcissa, elle demanda :

\- Voyez-vous un inconvénient à ce que nous rentrions ?

\- Pas du tout, Minerva, dit Narcissa. C'est vrai que la route est encore longue.

Les Malfoy se levèrent et saluèrent Harry, le remerciant chaleureusement pour son accueil.

\- Faites-nous savoir quand vous serez arrivé là-bas, demanda Narcissa. Je serai plus rassurée.

\- Bien sûr. J'enverrai un télégramme.

\- Et ne vous inquiétez de rien, ajouta Lucius. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit ici, Draco et moi, nous nous en occuperons.

\- Merci, Lucius. Vraiment, merci.

\- Pas de quoi, mon garçon. Revenez-nous vite.

Tandis que Spratt et les autres domestiques apportaient les manteaux, la Duchesse glissa à l'oreille de Harry :

\- Depuis qu'il est enfant, Draco ne parvient pas à accepter les contrariétés. Il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il a dit. C'est seulement la colère et la tristesse qui l'ont fait parler.

\- Je sais, Minerva. Merci d'être intervenue.

Elle le regarda avec douceur.

\- De grâce, Harry, ne partez pas fâchés, d'accord ?

Il hocha doucement la tête.

Alors que tout le monde se dirigeait vers le perron pour prendre les voitures, Harry arrêta Draco en lui prenant le bras.

-Il faut qu'on parle, Draco, murmura-t-il. S'il te plait.

Draco le fixa d'un œil noir et brillant, prêt à une réplique cinglante. Mais il s'adoucit aussitôt.

\- Demain, à la cabane. Je serai là vers 3 heures.

\- Parfait. A demain, dans ce cas.

Draco ne répondit pas, se contentant de monter dans la voiture à la suite de la duchesse douairière.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Le Ritz, Londres**

Hermione n'avait jamais aussi bien mangé de sa vie. Elle reposa ses couverts dans son assiette vide et but une gorgée de vin.

\- C'était délicieux, Severus.

\- Je suis content que cela vous ait plu.

Faisant taire ses réticences, Severus Snape s'était décidé à inviter Hermione au restaurant. Persuadé qu'elle refuserait, il n'avait pu masquer son étonnement quand elle avait accepté, sans même prendre le temps de la réflexion.

Bien décidé à lui offrir une merveilleuse soirée, il n'avait pas hésité à réserver au Ritz, dont le restaurant était le plus couru de la ville depuis l'arrivée de chef français Auguste Escoffier.

\- Pardonnez mon indiscrétion, dit-il, mais vous semblez soucieuse depuis le début de la soirée. Ai-je dit ou fait quelque chose qui vous a déplu ?

\- Oh, Seigneur, non ! s'exclama Hermione. Cette soirée était parfaite. _Vous_ étiez parfait !

Severus haussa un sourcil. La spontanéité d'Hermione l'étonnait toujours. Elle n'avait décidément pas la réserve que l'on attendait d'une jeune femme de la bonne société, mais c'était précisément cela qu'il trouvait fascinant en elle.

-Dans ce cas, puis-je vous demander ce qui vous cause du tourment ?

Hermione eut un soupir à peine audible.

\- Je me suis querellée avec un ami. Il… il a dit des choses blessantes que je vais avoir du mal à oublier.

\- A-t-il attenté à votre honneur de quelque manière que ce soit ?

\- Non, les propos ne m'étaient pas destinés.

\- C'est heureux, sans quoi j'aurais été obligé de corriger ce goujat.

Elle se mit à rire. Un rire doux et musical. Severus se fit la réflexion qu'il pourrait écouter ce son jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, il ne s'en lasserait jamais.

-Oh, Severus, dit-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne, vous êtes un tel gentleman.

Le temps fut comme suspendu. Hermione regarda Severus sans pour autant enlever sa main. Après quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent durer une éternité, Severus bougea son pouce, caressant doucement celui de la jeune femme.

\- Si votre dessein est de me tourmenter, murmura-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque, vous y parvenez très bien.

\- Je n'ai nullement l'intention de vous tourmenter, dit-elle. Je vous l'assure.

\- Alors de quoi s'agit-il ?

Hermione retira très lentement sa main.

\- J'ai réfléchi à la conversation que nous avons eue au Manoir Malfoy… avant que je ne rentre pour Londres. Ce que je vous ai dit était injuste.

\- Quelle partie exactement ?

\- Celle où je vous reproche de ne voir en moi que le substitut de Lily Evans.

Severus ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant d'attendre la suite.

\- A supposer même que ce soit le cas, continua-t-elle, la façon si élogieuse dont vous en parlez me fait dire que c'était une personne vraiment admirable.

\- Elle l'était, en effet…

\- Dans ce cas, savoir que… que vous voyez un peu d'elle en moi m'honore véritablement. Et me touche beaucoup aussi, sachant combien vous teniez à elle.

Hermione prit une longue inspiration.

-Severus, ce que j'essaye de vous dire… c'est que… j'ai eu tort de vous avoir repoussé, car… tout au fond de moi… je ne désirais pas le faire.

Severus resta de marbre si bien qu'Hermione crut un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue, ou pas écoutée. Mais il posa lentement sa serviette sur la table et dit :

\- Je crois que nous ferions mieux d'y aller.

\- Severus, je…

Il se leva et fit signe à un serveur qui se précipita pour reculer la chaise d'Hermione.

\- Nous partons, dit-il. Veuillez faire préparer nos manteaux et appeler ma voiture.

\- Tout de suite, Commodore, dit le serveur.

Severus traversa la salle du restaurant, Hermione à sa suite. Bien qu'il marchait encore avec une canne et boitait légèrement, il dégageait toujours la même prestance et la même autorité, particulièrement lorsqu'il était vêtu, comme ce soir, de son grand uniforme.

Arrivés dans le lobby, des valets s'empressèrent autour d'eux pour leur remettre leurs manteaux.

\- J'espère que vous avez passé une agréable soirée, Commodore, dit le maître d'hôtel, et que nous aurons le plaisir de vous revoir bientôt.

\- Certainement, répliqua-t-il en ajustant son couvre-chef.

Le maître d'hôtel s'inclina légèrement devant Hermione et lui souhaita une bonne soirée.

Dehors, le chauffeur attendait à côté de la voiture. Il ouvrit la portière et ses passagers s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur.

Les premières minutes du trajet se firent dans le silence le plus complet. Hermione n'osait pas prononcer le moindre mot, persuadée qu'elle venait, à nouveau, de tout gâcher.

Puis, d'un geste brusque, Severus referma la vitre de séparation et se tourna vers elle :

\- Pensiez-vous vraiment ce que vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure ?

\- J'en pensais chaque mot.

Quelque chose brilla dans les yeux du Commodore. Quelque chose qu'Hermione n'y avait jamais vu auparavant. Un mélange de passion, de désir et peut-être d'amour.

Avant qu'elle ne perde courage, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit :

-Embrassez-moi.

L'homme parut surpris, déstabilisé, mais se reprit bien vite. Il avança la main et la glissa derrière la nuque d'Hermione, l'attirant doucement à lui.

\- En êtes-vous sûre ? murmura-t-il tout contre sa bouche.

\- Plus que jamais.

Il ne lui en fallut pas d'avantage. Il fondit sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec douceur et possessivité.

Hermione ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant avec délice au baiser et à la force des bras de Severus qui l'entouraient.

Indifférents à la présence du chauffeur, ils ne cessèrent de s'embrasser durant tout le trajet, bien trop court au goût d'Hermione. Quand la voiture s'arrêta devant la maison d'Hermione, il se séparèrent à regret, tous les deux à court de souffle et un peu désorientés par ce qui venait de se passer.

-Voulez-vous me raccompagner à l'intérieur ? demanda Hermione, avec une témérité qui la surprit elle-même.

Severus écarquilla les yeux.

\- Par tous les saints ! Je ne peux pas !

\- Pourquoi ? Je crois que nous devrions parler de… tout ceci.

\- Parler ? Oh Hermione, vous me voyez bien plus gentleman que je ne le suis réellement… dans l'état dans lequel je suis, je ne pense pas pouvoir me contenter de parler.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma avant de se mettre à rougir furieusement, consciente de ce que Severus venait de lui dire.

\- Pardonnez-moi, dit-elle précipitamment. Je… oh Seigneur… vous devez me prendre pour une gourgandine !

\- Absolument pas, répondit Severus en souriant. Votre spontanéité est tellement… touchante.

Il caressa sa joue et se pencha pour l'embrasser une dernière fois.

\- Bonne nuit, Hermione.

\- Bonne nuit, Severus.

Elle sortit de la voiture et marcha vers sa porte dans un état second. Après que la bonne lui ait ouvert, elle regarda la voiture s'éloigner dans la nuit, un sourire aux lèvres.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **3 mars 1913 – Lisière des comtés de Gryffindor et de Slytherin**

Harry avait fait le chemin à cheval. Quand il arriva, il constata que Draco avait eu la même idée : son pur-sang, Nimbus, se trouvait non loin et broutait l'herbe tranquillement. Harry mit pied à terre et laissa également Firebolt gambader aux alentours sans l'attacher, sachant très bien qu'il resterait à proximité.

Il se hâta ensuite vers la cabane. Il frappa deux coups à la porte et entra.

Draco se trouvait près de la cheminée où il était en train d'activer le feu.

-Tu es là, dit Harry en refermant la porte derrière lui. J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas.

Draco se retourna et fixa Harry, les bras croisé sur son torse.

\- Tu as dit que nous devions parler, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- Oui. En effet.

Il faisait suffisamment chaud dans la pièce pour que Harry enlève son épaisse veste en tweed. Tout comme Draco, il était en chemise et en gilet, sur un pantalon en velours côtelé et des bottes d'équitation.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il en s'approchant. Je sais que mon départ te contrarie, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Comme Draco ne répondait rien, Harry soupira.

-Draco, je t'en prie, mets-toi à ma place. Tu sais que je n'ai pas le choix ! Bon sang, si je l'avais, crois-moi, je ne partirais pas ! Ou bien, je t'emmènerais avec moi ! Mais ce n'est pas envisageable, n'est-ce-pas…

Draco poussa un profond soupir, délaissant sa posture tendue.

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas, admit-il.

\- Alors, pourquoi es-tu en colère contre moi ?

\- Je ne suis pas en colère.

\- Vraiment ? Parce que tout dans ton attitude et dans tes paroles me dit le contraire !

Harry était sur la réserve, attendant manifestement que Draco s'explique pour son comportement de la veille.

\- Je suis désolé pour hier, finit par dire Draco. Je… je ne suis pas en colère. J'ai… j'ai peur, c'est tout.

\- Peur ? Oh, Draco… je sais que la catastrophe du _Titanic_ est encore dans toutes les mémoires, mais cela ne va pas se reproduire ! Et puis, nous ne pouvons pas laisser cette histoire nous empêcher de vivre, de voyager… Il faut…

\- Ce n'est pas ça, coupa Draco. Oui, je suis inquiet que tu montes à bord d'un paquebot de la White Star mais… mais ce n'est pas ça…

Il semblait soudain si fragile, si terrorisé que Harry combla la distance qui les séparait et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Draco, de quoi s'agit-il alors ?

Presque timidement, Draco baissa les yeux.

\- La dernière fois que tu es parti là-bas, tu as mis sept ans pour revenir, avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Draco, bon sang… ça n'a rien à voir !

\- Tu aimais ta vie à Boston, continua Draco comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Tu y avais des amis, des études, une vie que tu as abandonnés pour venir vivre ici. Qui dit qu'une fois là-bas, tu ne vas pas te rendre compte de tout ce que tu as perdu en revenant en Angleterre…

\- Oh Draco…

Harry prit son visage dans ses mains, l'obligeant à le regarder en face.

-C'est vrai, dit-il. J'avais à Boston une vie que j'aimais, qui me comblait… mais c'était avant toi. Avant de te rencontrer. Avant de tomber amoureux de toi.

Les yeux de Draco brillaient d'une émotion contenue.

\- Il n'y a plus rien à Boston qui pourrait me retenir, continua Harry. Plus rien du tout. Et la seule chose dont je me rendrai compte lorsque je serai là-bas, c'est à quel point tu me manques.

\- Tu m'as juré de ne jamais me laisser…

\- As-tu confiance en moi, Draco ?

Celui-ci hocha lentement la tête.

-Alors, tu sais que je tiendrai parole. Je reviendrai.

Draco ne dit rien. Il entoura Harry de ses bras et le serra contre lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant que Draco ne dise tout bas :

\- Après notre séjour à Brighton, en revenant au Manoir, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi heureux. Pour… pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais… en paix avec moi-même. Pour la première fois de ma vie, Azkaban me semblait être seulement un souvenir, horrible certes, mais… un souvenir. Plus ce spectre qui se dressait devant moi en m'empêchant d'avancer dans la vie… et puis, alors que tout allait si bien, tu t'en vas…

\- Draco, je vais revenir…

\- Quand ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, soupira Harry dans son cou. Le plus vite possible.

Draco se recula légèrement et observa Harry comme s'il cherchait à sonder son âme. Et ce qu'il y vit sembla le rassurer, car il sourit puis se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Le baiser commença doucement, avant de devenir plus passionné. Quand ils furent à bout de souffle, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, juste assez pour reprendre leur respiration.

\- Dois-tu repartir tout de suite ? demanda Draco.

\- Pas avant de t'avoir dit au revoir correctement, murmura Harry.

\- Alors, laisse-moi faire. Je vais faire en sorte que tu n'oublies pas de revenir…

\- J'y compte bien, rétorqua Harry en souriant.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour finir nus et enlacés sur le lit, s'embrassant tantôt voracement, tantôt langoureusement comme si le lendemain n'existait pas.

Draco fit l'amour à Harry avec une tendresse inouïe, le laissant au bord de la jouissance pour mieux revenir ensuite. Alors qu'il ondulait lentement entre ses cuisses, ses yeux rivés aux siens, il se pencha à son oreille.

\- Je voudrais rester en toi pour l'éternité, car c'est ainsi que le monde me semble juste et parfait.

\- Draco…

\- Je t'aime, Harry.

\- Draco !

Harry jouit avec force, son orgasme se répliquant dans son corps comme autant de petits tremblements de terre. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il vit Draco, tendu au-dessus de lui, son beau visage marqué par le plaisir alors qu'il se répandait en lui.

Aucun des deux ne savait depuis combien de temps ils étaient là, allongés, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était que dehors, le jour déclinait et qu'ils devraient bientôt se quitter.

\- A quelle heure part ton bateau ? demanda Draco.

\- A midi.

Draco hocha la tête sans rien dire.

\- Draco ?

\- Hm ?

\- Qu'est-ce ça représente pour toi ?

Harry tendit sa main gauche, exhibant la bague aux armoiries des Black que Draco lui avait offerte le jour de son mariage.

\- Un engagement, répondit Draco. Une promesse.

\- Exactement, dit Harry. Une promesse.

Il se redressa sur un coude et regarda Draco droit dans les yeux.

\- Je reviendrai, répéta-t-il.

\- Je te crois, sourit Draco.

Sur ces mots, il sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la commode où un paquet carré était posé. Il le prit et revint vers Harry en lui tendant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry.

\- Ouvre. Tu verras.

Harry défit l'emballage, dévoilant un magnifique coffret en bois sculpté. Quand il souleva le couvercle, une petite statuette représentant un danseur en costume queue de pie apparut, tournant au son d'une valse. _Le Beau Danube Bleu._

\- Tu te souviens de ce jour où nous avons dansé ensemble ? demanda Draco.

\- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?

\- J'ai commandé cette boîte à un artisan à Paris, le lendemain. Elle m'a été livrée juste avant que je ne parte pour Malte. Je voulais te l'offrir à un moment propice…

\- Elle est magnifique, Draco. C'est un cadeau merveilleux.

\- Tu pourras l'emporter avec toi à Boston. Et penser à moi quand tu l'ouvriras.

Harry l'embrassa tendrement.

-Je penserai à toi à chaque seconde.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Godric's Hollow**

A son retour chez lui, Harry fut accueilli par des éclats de voix provenant du vestibule.

\- C'est absolument inadmissible ! dit Spratt.

\- C'est comme ça. Je suis désolé, mais je n'irai pas ! répondit Dawlish.

Harry s'avança vers eux. Spratt eut un sursaut en voyant arriver son maître qu'il n'avait pas entendu rentrer.

\- Spratt ? Dawlish ? Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda Harry.

\- Monsieur le Comte, dit Spratt en redressant le buste. J'expliquais à Monsieur Dawlish que…

\- Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur le Comte, l'interrompit Dawlish, mais je ne souhaite pas vous accompagner à Boston.

\- Ce que vous souhaitez ou non n'entre pas en ligne de compte ! rétorqua sèchement Spratt.

\- Quel est le problème, Dawlish ? demanda Harry.

\- Le problème, Monsieur le Comte, c'est que j'estime ne pas être obligé de faire ce voyage ! Dieu sait combien de temps nous serons absents ! J'ai une famille ici !

\- Vous êtes mon valet. J'ai besoin que vous m'accompagniez. Et vous me mettez dans les difficultés si vous refusez de le faire.

\- Vous ne paraissez pas avoir rencontré de difficultés lors de votre séjour à Brighton, ni toutes les autres fois où vous êtes parti sans valet !

\- Dawlish ! s'écria Spratt, choqué. Vous oubliez à qui vous parlez !

\- Laissez, Spratt, dit Harry placidement. Si Monsieur Dawlish ne souhaite pas m'accompagner à Boston, qu'il en soit ainsi.

\- Mais, Monsieur le Comte, commença Spratt, abasourdi.

Harry leva la main pour l'interrompre.

\- Vous paierez à Monsieur Dawlish ses gages jusqu'à la fin du mois. Et je compte sur vous pour lui donner de bonnes références.

\- Comment ? s'exclama Dawlish. Vous… vous me congédiez ?

\- Eh bien, oui. Vous ne semblez manifestement pas satisfait de votre emploi ici… je ne voudrais donc pas prolonger cette situation inconfortable pour vous et pour moi.

\- Mais… c'est… je ne…

\- J'espère que vous retrouverez rapidement un poste qui vous convient, dit Harry avec un sourire froid. Vous pouvez disposer.

Le valet resta les bras ballants et la bouche ouverte.

-N'avez-vous pas entendu Monsieur le Comte ? dit Spratt, sans parvenir à cacher sa satisfaction. Je vous suggère de faire vos malles sans plus attendre.

Dawlish cligna des yeux puis se ressaisit. Il redressa le buste, vexé, et sortit sans rien ajouter.

\- J'avoue qu'il ne me manquera pas, observa Spratt après que le valet ait disparu. Mais qu'allez-vous faire pour votre voyage ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, soupira Harry. Je dois bien admettre avoir réagi sur un coup de tête sans vraiment penser aux conséquences…

\- Moi, je veux bien vous accompagner.

Harry et Spratt se tournèrent vers James, qui officiait actuellement comme valet de pied.

\- De quel droit espionnez-vous les conversations ? s'indigna Spratt.

\- Je n'espionnais pas ! Vous êtes dans le vestibule !

\- Petit impertinent ! Vous…

\- Monsieur le Comte a besoin d'un valet !

\- Vous n'y pensez pas !

\- Et pourquoi pas ? dit le jeune homme avec son fort accent irlandais. Je suis débrouillard et je pourrais…

\- Jamais on n'a vu un valet de pied s'occuper d'un comte en titre !

\- Spratt, tempéra Harry. Nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps de trouver une autre solution… Si James est disposé à m'accompagner, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

\- Mais Monsieur le Comte…

\- James, dit Harry en s'avançant vers lui. Félicitations. Vous voilà promu valet de chambre.

\- Merci, Monsieur le Comte. Vous ne le regretterez pas !

Harry hocha la tête en souriant. Avait-il seulement le choix ?

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **4 mars 1913 – Southampton**

Pour la deuxième fois en une semaine, Harry se trouvait sur le quai à Southampton. Il attendait de pouvoir embarquer tandis que James était en train de s'occuper de l'enregistrement de leur bagages et de leur répartition entre la soute et la cabine.

Harry referma plus étroitement la main autour de la petite valise qu'il avait conservée avec lui. Hors de question qu'il s'en sépare. Elle contenait quelques effets personnels, mais surtout la boîte à musique que Draco lui avait offerte.

Il consulta sa montre en soupirant. Encore dix minutes avant l'embarquement.

Alors qu'il la remettait en place dans la poche gousset, il se sentit brusquement tiré en arrière. Il allait protester et se débattre quand une main s'écrasa sur sa bouche.

-Chut, dit Draco.

Il l'attira avec lui derrière un large pilier. Après avoir rapidement regardé à gauche et à droite, il se pencha pour l'embrasser rapidement sur la bouche.

\- Draco… mais que fais-tu ici ? demanda Harry.

\- Tu n'es pas heureux de me voir ?

\- Bien sûr que si… mais je ne m'y attendais pas ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

\- Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir venir.

Harry le regarda en souriant.

-Je suis content que tu sois là.

Draco épia les alentours avant de repérer ce qui semblait être un local de maintenance. Il ouvrit discrètement la porte et poussa Harry à l'intérieur. Là, il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa comme il le souhaitait.

Ils ne se parlèrent pas beaucoup, se contentant de s'embrasser et de se regarder comme pour imprimer dans leur mémoire le moindre détail du visage de l'autre.

\- Tu vas tellement me manquer, murmura Harry.

\- Toi aussi. Tu m'écriras ?

\- Je t'écrirai aussi souvent que possible.

Une sonnerie retentit à l'extérieur.

\- C'est le signal pour l'embarquement, dit Harry. Il faut que j'y aille.

\- D'accord.

Draco le serra contre lui et l'embrassa une ultime fois, avant de sortir du local et de l'accompagner jusqu'à la passerelle d'embarquement.

\- Draco, demanda Harry. Pourras-tu me rendre un service ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

\- Peux-tu t'occuper de mon cheval ? J'aimerais que tu l'emmènes au Manoir et que tu le montes de temps en temps.

\- Tu… tu veux que je monte Firebolt ? Mais… je pensais que tu refusais qu'un autre que toi…

\- Tu n'es pas un autre, Draco. Il n'y a que toi en qui j'ai confiance pour prendre soin de ce qui m'est précieux.

Draco hocha la tête.

\- Je m'en occuperai bien, je te le promets.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

\- Fais bon voyage, Harry.

\- Merci.

Harry prit Draco par les épaules et lui fit une accolade.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Ils se séparèrent et Harry grimpa sur la passerelle.

Draco n'eut pas le cœur à rester et à regarder le bateau s'éloigner. Il fit un dernier signe de la main à Harry avant qu'il ne pénètre à l'intérieur du paquebot et se retourna pour rentrer chez lui.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Manoir Malfoy**

Lucius revenait de sa réunion hebdomadaire avec son intendant, lequel lui avait remis des plans pour la restructuration de certaines terres au nord du domaine.

Il était en train de les examiner tout en marchant quand il fut intercepté par Carson.

\- Monsieur le Comte, une dame s'est présentée et a demandé à vous voir.

\- Qui donc ?

Carson redressa le menton, manifestement mécontent.

\- Elle n'a pas daigné me donner son nom, Monsieur le Comte. Elle m'a seulement dit que vous seriez particulièrement contrarié si elle rapportait à d'autres les informations en sa possession.

Lucius écarquilla les yeux. Qui était cette femme qui venait le faire chanter sous son propre toit ?

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Je l'ai faite patienter dans la bibliothèque, Monsieur le Comte. Mais si vous le souhaitez, je me ferai un plaisir de la jeter dehors.

\- Ça ira comme ça, Carson. Merci. Je vais…

\- Hum hum.

Lucius se retourna pour se trouver face à une femme toute de rose vêtue.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	29. Chapitre 27

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je ne saurais trop vous exprimer ma gratitude pour toutes les reviews que vous avez laissées cette semaine ! Mille mercis car j'en avais grandement besoin. C'est difficile de tenir sur la longueur avec une histoire pareille et vos encouragements ont été un vrai bonheur !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27**

 **4 mars 1913 – Manoir Malfoy**

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda sèchement Lucius.

\- Mon nom est Dolorès Umbridge.

\- Et je devrais vous connaître ? répliqua Lucius avec hauteur.

\- Oh non, mais moi, je vous connais. Ou en tout cas, je connais votre fils.

Lucius se raidit. Il considéra la femme devant lui, puis Carson, qui n'avait pas bougé et qui attendait des ordres.

\- Je vous remercie, Carson. Vous pouvez disposer.

\- Dois-je amener du thé ?

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Cette dame ne restera pas assez longtemps pour le boire.

\- Bien, Monsieur le Comte.

Lorsque le majordome se fut éloigné, Lucius reporta son attention sur sa visiteuse. Il entra dans la bibliothèque et referma la porte.

\- Que venez-vous faire ici ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je viens vous parler de votre fils. Draco, c'est cela ?

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon fils ?

\- Oh, je l'ai récemment croisé à Brighton. Il y a deux semaines de cela.

\- C'est impossible. Mon fils était à Malte. Il est rentré en Angleterre il y a seulement quelques jours.

Dolorès Umbridge le regarda en souriant, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

\- Votre fils était à Brighton, reprit-elle de son agaçante petite voix fluette. Oh, bien sûr, il s'est gardé de me donner sa véritable identité… mais voyez-vous… j'ai une excellente mémoire des noms et des visages. Je l'ai reconnu immédiatement.

\- Dois-je en déduire que vous aimez lire les pages mondaines des quotidiens ? Histoire de partager un peu de cette vie qui ne sera jamais la vôtre ?

\- Détrompez-vous, Lord Malfoy. Ce n'est pas dans les pages mondaines que j'ai vu votre fils pour la première fois.

\- Cette conversation commence à me lasser.

Elle eut un petit rire très désagréable.

\- Vous rappelez-vous son séjour à Azkaban ?

Le visage de Lucius se durcit.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

\- Bien sûr que si, continua-t-elle avec son affreux sourire. Je travaillais là-bas comme enseignante. Je me souviens très bien de votre fils.

\- Que me voulez-vous ?

\- Oh, juste vous mettre en garde que Draco a retrouvé ses anciens… travers.

\- Mon fils n'a aucun travers ! s'emporta Lucius. Il est marié et il…

\- Il se vautre dans le stupre et dans le péché avec Harry Potter. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire Harry Black, Comte de Gryffindor.

\- Vous racontez n'importe quoi !

\- Votre fils a séjourné avec Harry Potter dans la maison que celui-ci possède à Brighton, et qui est voisine de la mienne.

\- Mon fils était à Malte !

\- Il vous a menti.

\- Je refuse d'en écouter davantage et de donner le moindre crédit à vos calomnies, que ce soit au sujet de mon fils ou de Lord Black !

Dolorès Umbridge croisa les mains devant elle, comme si elle allait s'adresser à un écolier récalcitrant.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que je suis venue ici sans la moindre preuve de ce que j'avance ? demanda-t-elle. Peut-être devriez-vous appeler l'hôtel où votre fils était censé séjourner à Malte ? Ou rendre visite à ce photographe sur John Street ? Il ne manquera pas de vous confirmer la présence de votre fils à Brighton, en compagnie de Monsieur Potter…

\- Ça suffit ! Sortez d'ici et ne revenez plus jamais, siffla Lucius.

\- Oh mais je compte revenir, Lord Malfoy. Je vous donne quinze jours. C'est le temps que je vous laisse pour vérifier que je vous dis la vérité… Et ensuite, je suis certaine que vous daignerez avoir égard à mes exigences.

Sans attendre, Dolorès Umbridge quitta la pièce, laissant Lucius bouillonnant de colère.

Que croyait-elle, cette stupide femme ? Qu'elle pouvait lui dicter ses exigences en toute impunité ?

Il fit les cent pas dans la bibliothèque, en proie à un doute grandissant. Même s'il ne voulait pas croire un mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions.

Il avait toujours agi comme s'il était acquis que son séjour à Azkaban avait remis Draco dans le droit chemin. Or, la vérité, c'était qu'il n'en était pas certain… au contraire. Il savait que son fils continuait à nourrir des désirs inappropriés vis-à-vis de la gent masculine. Mais il n'en parlait pas. Car ce dont on ne parlait pas, n'existait pas.

Est-ce pour autant que Draco lui aurait menti sur son séjour à Malte ? Avec la complicité d'Ariana ? Et que venait faire Harry Black dans cette histoire ? Se pouvait-il vraiment qu'il soit aussi… de cette nature-là ?

Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

D'un pas décidé, il se rendit dans son bureau pour y être tranquille et décrocha le téléphone. A l'opératrice, il demanda une ligne en vue de passer un appel international.

\- _Hôtel Phoenicia_ , dit la voix du maître d'hôtel après seulement quelques sonneries.

\- Hum… bonjour. Mon nom est… hum… Théodore Nott, Comte de Northbrooke. Mon ami, Lord Draco Malfoy devait séjourner dans votre établissement et… je me demandais s'il y était encore afin que je lui rende visite…

 _\- Je regrette, Monsieur le Comte, mais Lord Draco Malfoy a quitté notre établissement depuis plusieurs semaines déjà._

\- Plusieurs… semaines ?

 _\- Oui. Il est parti le 8 février précisément._

\- Oh…

 _\- Son épouse, Lady Ariana Malfoy est encore là. Souhaitez-vous que je la fasse prévenir ?_

\- Non… non, c'est inutile. Je vous remercie. Bonne journée.

Lucius raccrocha. La colère qu'il ressentait depuis la visite de Dolorès Umbridge venait de se décupler. Draco lui avait bel et bien menti.

Restait à savoir si Lord Black était mêlé à tout cela.

Il décrocha à nouveau le téléphone et demande cette fois une ligne à Londres.

-453 Knightsbridge, énonça-t-il à l'opératrice.

Après trois sonneries, une voix masculine répondit.

\- _Dolohov._

 _-_ C'est Lucius Malfoy.

 _\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

\- J'ai besoin que vous vous rendiez à Brighton. Chez un photographe sur John Street. Je veux savoir s'il a reçu la visite de mon fils ces deux dernières semaines.

 _\- Votre fils ?_

\- Oui. Vous lui demanderez également en compagnie de qui il était.

 _\- Bien._

\- Je veux aussi que vous me trouviez toutes les informations possibles concernant une certaine Dolorès Umbridge.

 _\- Quand vous dites « informations possibles »…_

\- Vous savez de quoi je parle, clarifia Lucius.

 _\- Je vois._

\- J'ai besoin de ces informations rapidement. Dans dix jours au plus tard.

 _\- Je pars tout de suite._

Lucius raccrocha sans rien ajouter. Dolohov était l'homme qu'il lui fallait. Il était efficace et agissait sans poser de questions. Nul doute qu'il aurait ses réponses d'ici très peu de temps.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Bonjour Papa, dit Draco en entrant dans la bibliothèque et en allant directement se servir une tasse de thé.

\- Où étais-tu ?

Le ton sec de son père lui fit relever la tête.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Ta mère et moi t'avons attendu pour le déjeuner.

\- Oh. Je suis désolé. J'ai accompagné Potter à Southampton, dit-il calmement.

\- Je te trouve bien empressé vis-à-vis de Lord Black. Je pensais que lui et toi ne vous supportiez pas ?

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, Papa. Certes, Potter et moi avons eu des différends mais nous avons chacun mis de l'eau dans notre vin. Dans l'intérêt de nos deux familles. Je pensais que c'était ce que vous vouliez.

Lucius ne répondit pas, se contentant de boire son thé.

\- As-tu des nouvelles d'Ariana ? demanda-t-il après un long moment.

\- Pas dernièrement. Pourquoi ?

\- Avez-vous fait… ce qu'il fallait durant votre séjour ?

Draco faillit s'étouffer avec son thé.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Tu m'as bien compris, Draco. Ce n'est pas en la laissant seule à Malte que les choses vont progresser. Est-elle… satisfaite ?

\- Papa ! s'insurgea Draco. Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ?

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

\- Parce que cela ne vous regarde pas !

\- Il s'agit de l'avenir de notre famille ! De ton titre ! Alors oui, ça me regarde !

Draco posa brutalement sa tasse sur la table et serra les poings.

-Mon épouse est parfaitement satisfaite, siffla-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 _Slytherin, 7 mars 1913_

 _Mon cher Harry,_

 _Tu es parti depuis seulement trois jours et je n'ai pas suffisamment de mots pour te dire combien tu me manques._

 _J'espère que la traversée s'est bien passée et que cette lettre te trouvera en bonne santé._

 _Ici, j'essaye de faire bonne figure afin que personne ne devine combien ton absence me pèse déjà. C'est cependant assez compliqué pour moi de garder mon calme, car pour une raison qui m'échappe, Papa ne cesse de me houspiller sur mon mariage et le fait qu'Ariana soit toujours à Malte. Depuis plusieurs jours, il me dévisage étrangement._

 _J'en ai parlé à Maman qui me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter. Papa serait contrarié par des affaires à la Chambre des Lords et par l'incurie du Premier Ministre Asquith à régler le problème des Suffragettes, sans parler du conflit dans les Balkans. Il paraît qu'on murmure beaucoup au sujet d'une guerre entre l'Allemagne et la Russie._

 _Je vais finir par croire que Gregory a raison. Il est de plus en plus convaincu qu'une guerre est imminente. Il pense que cela partira de l'Autriche-Hongrie et que l'Allemagne suivra en déclarant la guerre à la Russie, puis à la Grande-Bretagne. Mais c'est insensé, n'est-ce pas ? Le Kaizer, le Tsar et notre souverain sont cousins ! Comment les petits-fils de feu notre Reine Victoria pourraient-ils se faire la guerre ?_

 _Entre mon père qui est d'une humeur exécrable et Gregory qui nous prédit l'apocalypse, je vais finir par devenir fou. Heureusement qu'il me reste ce bon Théodore pour me divertir un peu. Un peu seulement car aucun divertissement n'a de long intérêt quand tu n'es pas là._

 _Je n'ai de cesse de me rappeler ces merveilleux jours que nous avons passés à Brighton. J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité, et pourtant je me rappelle chaque détail, chaque moment avec une acuité confondante._

 _Que ne donnerais-je pas pour y retourner. Pour t'y retrouver. En attendant, je me contente de regarder ton doux visage qui me sourit sur la photographie._

 _Je ne sais pas quand tu rentreras, mais je réfléchis déjà à la meilleure manière de passer du temps avec toi dès ton retour._

 _J'ai hâte de recevoir de tes nouvelles._

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _D._

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **10 mars 1913 – Boston**

La traversée s'était déroulée sans encombre. Le _Majestic_ , qui avait été contraint de reprendre du service après le naufrage du _Titanic_ afin de rétablir la confiance du public dans la White Star Line, avait amené ses passagers à bon port.

Harry avait été agréablement surpris par James, son nouveau valet de chambre, qui s'était montré à la hauteur de sa tâche. Il s'était occupé de superviser le chargement et le déchargement des malles sans qu'aucune ne fût perdue en cours de route. Pour ne rien gâcher, le jeune homme était d'un naturel volontaire et enjoué, ce qui le changeait de ce pisse-vinaigre de Dawlish qui ne semblait jamais satisfait de rien.

Pour l'heure, Harry descendait du train qui l'avait amené de New-York à Boston.

Il regarda autour de lui, attendant de ressentir quelque chose maintenant qu'il était de retour dans cette ville où il avait passé de merveilleuses années. Il attendit encore, mais rien ne vint. Tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était cet engourdissement, cette tristesse mêlée d'espoir qui lui tenaillait le cœur depuis qu'il avait embarqué à Southampton.

-Monsieur le Comte ?

Harry sortit de sa torpeur pour se tourner vers son valet.

\- Les voitures nous attendent, Monsieur le Comte.

\- Allons-y.

Non, Boston n'avait définitivement plus le même attrait que la première fois qu'il l'avait découverte. Elle n'était qu'une ville parmi d'autres. Bruyante et surpeuplée. Et tout ce qu'il espérait était de devoir y passer le moins de temps possible.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

En arrivant au sud de Beacon Hill, devant la maison qui avait abrité son adolescence, Harry ne put réprimer un sourire. En un an, rien n'avait changé. Ni la façade en briques rouges, ni les colonnes blanches qui s'élevaient devant la grande porte, ni les fenêtres à guillotine en bois blanc, ni encore les parterres bien entretenus qui entouraient l'allée.

En entrant dans le corridor, Harry fut frappé par l'odeur, un mélange de cire et de lavande, qui le projeta immédiatement huit années auparavant, la première fois où il avait pénétré dans la maison.

-Bonjour Maître Harry, dit la femme qui venait d'ouvrir la porte.

Son visage noir était beaucoup plus ridé que la dernière fois où Harry l'avait vue, et ses cheveux beaucoup plus grisonnants.

-Bonjour, Dilly. Cela fait longtemps. Comment allez-vous ?

La femme sembla surprise qu'on lui pose cette question.

\- Heu… bien, Maître Harry.

\- Maître Harry ? répéta James qui venait d'arriver, les mains chargées de valises. A qui croyez-vous vous adresser ? A un enfant de cinq ans ? C'est Monsieur le Comte !

Dilly eut un mouvement de recul face à l'hostilité de cet homme.

\- Ce n'est rien, James, dit Harry. Il n'y a pas d'aristocratie aux Etats-Unis. Ce n'est donc pas l'usage pour les domestiques d'utiliser nos titres.

\- Pas d'aristocratie ? s'étonna James. Mais… c'est… je veux dire…

\- C'est une autre organisation sociale, c'est tout.

\- Dois-je… dois-je moi aussi vous appeler « Maître » ?

\- Non, James. C'est une habitude que les domestiques ont gardée de… hum… d'avant la guerre de Sécession. Vous continuerez à m'appeler Monsieur le Comte.

\- Oh, j'aime mieux ça. Où dois-je ranger vos valises ?

\- J'occuperai mon ancienne chambre. Dilly vous montrera où elle est.

Dilly fit un petit signe de tête au valet pour qu'il la suive dans l'escalier.

Pendant ce temps, Harry ôta sa redingote, son chapeau et ses gants et entra au salon. Lui non plus n'avait pas changé. Tout dans cette maison semblait figé dans le temps.

Le tintement de l'horloge sur la cheminée le fit sursauter. Six heures du soir. Soit onze heures en Angleterre. Il était trop tard pour télégraphier, les bureaux de poste étaient fermés. Il devrait attendre le lendemain matin.

Seigneur que ce séjour allait être long.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Harry était assis à la table de la salle à manger. Il venait de terminer son repas.

\- C'était délicieux. Merci, Dilly.

\- De… de rien, Maître Harry.

Une fois de plus, la domestique semblait étonnée par l'attitude de Harry.

En l'observant débarrasser la table, Harry se remémora qu'il parlait très peu à Dilly lorsqu'il séjournait ici, tout simplement parce que Sirius ne lui parlait pas non plus, excepté pour distribuer des ordres. Pour tout dire, il ne se rappelait pas que son parrain faisait preuve du même respect envers elle et Sam qu'envers les domestiques de Godric's Hollow. Etait-ce parce qu'ils étaient noirs ?

Cette idée le dérangea profondément. Et il ne put s'empêcher de penser aux paroles dures de Draco qui l'avait accusé d'entretenir des esclaves.

\- Dilly ?

\- Oui, Maître Harry.

\- Est-ce que Sirius vous traitait bien, vous et Sam ?

Dilly faillit lâcher la saucière qu'elle tenait en main.

\- Je… je ne comprends pas…

\- Je voudrais savoir si Sirius vous traitait correctement.

La femme semblait ennuyée de devoir répondre mais le fit tout de même.

\- Il a toujours payé nos gages, dit-elle sobrement.

\- Oui, mais… était-il correct ? Je veux dire… était-il sévère ?

\- Il était juste.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Seulement ce que je viens de dire.

Harry se rendit compte que ses questions mettaient Dilly mal à l'aise, ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas.

\- Que faites-vous depuis je suis parti ? demanda-t-il. Vous vivez toujours dans le South End ?

\- Oui. Mon mari a trouvé un travail de mécanicien à la gare routière. Et moi je m'occupe du ménage à l'école St Jude. Je viens ici une fois par semaine pour vérifier que tout va bien.

\- Comment allez-vous assurer votre emploi à St Jude si vous êtes ici tous les jours ?

\- Ce ne sera pas un problème, Maître Harry. Je viendrai ici sitôt après mes heures à l'école.

\- Vous en êtes sûre ?

\- Oui, Maître Harry.

Comme elle semblait désireuse de poursuivre sa tâche sans plus trainer, Harry n'insista pas.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Fatigué par le voyage et par le décalage horaire, Harry monta se coucher sitôt après le repas.

\- Je voulais vous prévenir que nous serons seuls, demain matin, dit-il à James pendant que ce dernier l'aidait à enlever sa chemise.

\- Seuls ? répéta le valet.

\- Oui. Depuis que j'ai quitté Boston, Dilly et Sam ne vivent plus dans cette maison. De plus, Dilly a un autre emploi dans une école qu'elle doit assurer avant de venir ici.

\- Oh. Mais… comment… comment vais-je faire pour le petit-déjeuner ? Je me débrouille dans beaucoup de choses mais je suis un incapable en cuisine !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, rigola Harry. Je sais cuisiner.

Le valet resta interdit un moment.

\- Je… vous… vous n'allez tout de même pas préparer à manger pour vous… et moi !

\- Pourquoi pas ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois, vous savez.

\- Je ne pense pas que Monsieur Spratt apprécierait de savoir que je vous ai laissé me préparer le petit-déjeuner.

\- Spratt n'est pas ici. Et ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal.

James ne semblait pas convaincu. Harry sourit en son for intérieur, se disant que, décidément, les domestiques étaient parfois plus conservateurs que leurs maîtres.

\- A quelle heure souhaitez-vous être réveillé ? demanda James une fois qu'il eut terminé de plier les vêtements de Harry.

\- Hm… vers 7 heures. Après m'avoir habillé, vous aurez la journée de libre.

\- Vraiment, Monsieur ?

\- Oui. Faites ce que bon vous semble. Moi, je serai certainement occupé avec le notaire durant plusieurs heures.

\- Bien, Monsieur le Comte. Merci.

\- Pas de quoi, James. Vous verrez, Boston est une ville intéressante. Peut-être pas aussi trépidante que New-York mais sûrement plus que Godric's Hollow…

\- Certainement, Monsieur le Comte. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit à vous aussi, James.

James se retira, manifestement assez heureux à la perspective de découvrir la ville le lendemain.

Harry éteignit la lumière et s'installa plus confortablement dans le lit.

Vu son état de fatigue, il pensait que le sommeil l'emporterait en quelques minutes, mais il n'en fut rien. Il se tourna et se retourna encore, incapable de trouver une position confortable. Le matelas était trop mou et les oreillers trop plats.

Il soupira d'agacement en roulant sur le dos. Les yeux grands ouverts, il contempla le plafond de la chambre sur lequel des ombres bougeaient, en songeant à sa journée de demain. Avant de se rendre chez le notaire, il irait au cimetière, se recueillir sur la tombe de Remus.

Il réalisa soudainement qu'il ne verrait plus jamais ce visage aux yeux doux et au sourire bienveillant, un peu mélancolique. Remus était l'exact opposé de Sirius, si bien que Harry s'était toujours demandé comment ces deux-là avaient pu devenir amis.

Il se souvint d'un soir où Remus était venu dîner ici. C'était son anniversaire et Sirius en avait profité pour sortir ses meilleures bouteilles de whisky. Nul doute qu'ils devaient être bien éméchés car Harry les avait entendu rire et chanter jusque tard dans la soirée.

Malgré le raffut, Harry avait fini par s'endormir.

Mais un bruit l'avait réveillé au milieu de la nuit. Il avait prêté l'oreille et entendu comme une sorte de gémissement provenant de la chambre de Sirius. Pensant que tout l'alcool qu'il avait bu l'avait rendu malade, Harry s'était levé pour aller voir comment il allait. Il se rappela être entré dans la chambre et avoir vu…

Harry se redressa dans son lit comme un ressort.

-C'est impossible, murmura-t-il dans l'obscurité.

Comment pouvait-il avoir oublié cela ? Etait-ce un rêve ? Ou une méprise ?

Il se passa la main sur le visage. Ce n'était pas un rêve, ni une méprise. Le souvenir lui était revenu avec une acuité confondante. Ce soir-là, Sirius n'était pas seul dans son lit. Et la personne qui le partageait n'était autre que Remus.

Sans doute Harry avait-il occulté cette vision parce qu'à seize ans, il ne voulait pas faire face à son sens, ni à ses conséquences.

Toujours est-il que c'est après cette soirée que Sirius s'était mis à fréquenter assidument l'établissement de _Madame_ à Roxbury. Quand Harry lui avait demandé pourquoi il aimait tant cet endroit, Sirius lui avait répondu : « parce que cela me force à me rappeler qui je suis ».

A cette époque, Harry n'avait pas compris. Aujourd'hui, cette phrase prenait tout son sens : quoi qu'il se fût passé entre Remus et lui, Sirius ne l'avait jamais accepté. Et il y avait fort à parier que l'étreinte alcoolisée qu'ils avaient partagée ce soir-là avait été la seule. Ils étaient restés amis.

Harry soupira en se demandant ce que Remus avait ressenti. Avait-il balayé l'événement en le mettant sur le compte de l'alcool ? Ou bien avait-il dû taire ses sentiments pour pouvoir conserver l'amitié de Sirius ? Personne n'en saurait jamais rien.

Harry ferma les yeux, en espérant trouver le sommeil. Mais cet espoir était vain.

La vision des corps enlacés de son parrain et de son ami tournait dans son esprit. Et bien qu'elle fût dérangeante, ce n'était pas l'avis de son sexe qui était déjà à moitié dur.

Sans même y réfléchir, Harry glissa la main dans son bas de pyjama et commença à se caresser. Sa queue était chaude et lourde entre ses doigts, et il grogna de plaisir en la sentant grossir sous la pression de sa main. Aussitôt, l'image de Remus et Sirius fut balayée et remplacée par le visage de Draco. Puis par son corps, allongé dans un lit, nu et offert. Il imagina ses lèvres humides qui s'approchaient et qui s'entrouvraient pour le prendre dans sa bouche.

Harry recula le drap qui le couvrait et fit glisser son pantalon sur ses jambes. Etant plus libre de ses mouvements, il se masturba avec vigueur, la tête remplie de l'image de Draco en train de le sucer. Le plaisir se développait en lui comme un vague qui grossit sous la houle, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Tout en maintenant sa prise ferme sur son membre, il écarta les jambes, glissa son autre main sur ses bourses. Il les sentit dures et pleines. Puis il vint caresser son ouverture du bout des doigts.

Harry s'était déjà souvent masturbé mais il n'avait jamais expérimenté l'auto-pénétration. Il poussa légèrement sur son trou, faisant entrer son majeur d'un ou deux centimètres. Il haleta sous la sensation et n'hésita pas à enfoncer son doigt en entier. Mais son besoin d'être pénétré était si grand qu'il ne tarda pas à y ajouter un second doigt. Bientôt, il commença à se doigter avec frénésie en même temps qu'il pompait son sexe. Ses hanches décollaient du matelas à chaque fois qu'il effleurait sa prostate.

Un son rauque et libérateur sortit de sa gorge quand il jouit, maculant sa main d'une semence épaisse et abondante, tout en soupirant le prénom de Draco.

Il demeura sans bouger, haletant, attendant que les dernières secousses de son orgasme fussent passées. Il frotta sa main souillée sur le matelas, ramena la couverture sur lui et se roula en boule. Le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti s'était bien vite mué en tristesse, lui rappelant combien Draco lui manquait.

Il finit par s'endormir, le corps vide, le cœur lourd et une étrange appréhension lui nouant l'estomac.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **15 mars 1913 – Manoir Malfoy**

\- Monsieur le Comte, dit Carson, un certain Monsieur Dolohov est ici.

\- Installez-le dans mon bureau. J'arrive.

Narcissa posa sa broderie sur ses genoux et regarda son mari se lever.

\- Il y a un problème, Lucius ?

\- Rien qui ne doive vous inquiéter, ma chère.

\- Antonin Dolohov ne vient jamais sans raison…

\- Comme je viens de vous de le dire, il n'y a rien qui doive vous inquiéter.

Lucius sortit du petit salon et gagna son bureau où il trouva Dolohov debout près de la fenêtre.

\- Vous avez des informations ? demanda Lucius sans ambages.

\- Oui, mais je ne pense pas qu'elles vont vous plaire.

\- Je ne vous paie pas pour faire des conjectures. Dites-moi.

Dolohov croisa les mains derrière son dos.

\- Votre fils était à Brighton. Il s'est bel et bien rendu chez ce photographe sur John Street.

\- Seul ?

\- Non. Avec un autre homme. Pas très grand. Les cheveux noirs. Des yeux verts. Des lunettes. Et une cicatrice sur le front.

Lucius grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

\- Vous savez autre chose ?

\- Votre fils et cet homme ont séjourné dans une villa sur les hauteurs de la ville. Cette villa appartenait à feu Sirius Black et elle est désormais la propriété de son filleul, Harry Potter, Comte de Gryffindor. Mais vous le saviez déjà, n'est-ce-pas ?

Dolohov observa son employeur un instant. Lucius ne répondit pas.

-Qu'avez-vous appris sur Dolorès Umbridge ?

\- Elle vit non loin de chez le Comte. Elle n'a pas de famille, excepté un frère, pasteur à Scarborough. Elle vit entourée de chats. Elle est omniprésente dans sa communauté, très moralisatrice et elle n'a absolument rien à se reprocher.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Vous vous doutez bien que j'ai cherché plus loin, répondit Dolohov avec un sourire en coin. Il semblerait que la très vertueuse Mademoiselle Umbridge fréquente assidûment un homme marié.

\- Elle ne serait pas la première…

\- Sans doute, mais pour quelqu'un qui tient autant à sa réputation et qui brandit sa morale comme un étendard, c'est plutôt fâcheux. Surtout lorsque l'homme est question se nomme Cornelius Fudge.

\- Fudge ? Sir Cornelius Fudge ? Le même qui convoite le poste de chef de file des conservateurs ?

\- Lui-même.

Lucius réfléchissait à toute allure.

\- Y a-t-il un moyen de les compromettre ?

\- C'est déjà fait, dit Dolohov en portant la main à l'intérieur de sa veste.

Il en sortit un document qu'il tendit à Lucius.

\- Il s'agit de la déclaration signée de la bonne à tout faire de Dolorès Umbridge. Elle déteste sa patronne et n'a pas rechigné à me donner les informations que je demandais. Moyennant finances, bien entendu.

\- C'est excellent, approuva Lucius. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant.

Se tournant vers son homme de main, il lui dit :

\- Umbridge va venir ici dans trois jours pour me soutirer de l'argent. Pendant qu'elle sera ici, je veux que vous fassiez en sorte qu'elle comprenne que je ne plaisante pas.

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

\- Oh, c'est très simple.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **18 mars 1913 – Manoir Malfoy**

Ainsi que Lucius s'y attendait, Dolorès Umbridge se présenta au Manoir le 18 mars au matin.

Carson la considéra avec un grand mépris mais l'amena tout de même à la bibliothèque, comme son maître l'avait demandé.

\- Hum hum. Bonjour, mon cher Lord Malfoy, dit la femme d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Je ne suis pas votre _cher_ Lord Malfoy !

\- Hm, je peux deviner à votre ton que vous avez vérifié mes informations. Je pense que nous pouvons donc discuter de mes conditions.

\- Il n'y a rien à discuter, rétorqua Lucius. Je vais vous donner une somme d'argent et vous partirez d'ici pour ne plus jamais revenir.

\- Oh, vous allez vite en besogne, Lord Malfoy. Voyons d'abord ce que vous avez à me proposer. Et si cela me convient.

Lucius ouvrit le tiroir d'un petit secrétaire et en sortit deux morceaux de papier pliés. Il remit le premier à Umbridge.

\- Voici un chèque de cent livres sterling. Et n'espérez pas recevoir un penny de plus.

\- Vous pensez sans doute être en mesure de me faire taire ? Vous commettez une grave erreur, Lord Malfoy.

Lucius ne répondit rien et lui remit le deuxième document. Umbridge le déplia, le parcourut rapidement et sa bouche de grenouille s'ouvrit sous le choc.

\- C'est… c'est un tissu de mensonges ! s'indigna-t-elle.

\- Peut-être, répondit Lucius en haussant les épaules. Peut-être pas. Croyez-vous que Cornelius Fudge soit prêt à se défendre quand j'aurai remis ce document au Daily Mirror ?

\- Vous n'oseriez pas !

\- Vous voulez parier ? Vous prononcez encore le moindre mot ou faites la moindre allusion à mon fils, et la presse à scandale va se régaler de votre sordide petite histoire !

Dolorès Umbridge écumait littéralement de rage.

\- C'est vous qui avez commis une erreur en pensant que vous pourriez venir me menacer chez moi, sans en subir les conséquences, dit posément Lucius en la regardant fourrer le chèque dans son sac à main. Et quand vous rentrerez chez vous, vous comprendrez que je ne plaisante pas et que vous n'avez plus intérêt à recommencer.

Umbrige écarquilla les yeux. L'homme devant elle commençait sérieusement à lui faire peur. Elle n'ajouta plus rien et s'encourut presque de la bibliothèque.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Godric's Hollow**

Depuis quelques jours, Draco faisait en sorte d'être le plus souvent possible hors du Manoir afin d'échapper au regard scrutateur de son père.

Il soupira au moment où la voiture pénétrait dans la cour du Château de Godric's Hollow. Venir ici alors que Harry n'y était pas le remplissait d'un sentiment doux-amer.

Spratt se tenait sur le seuil, prêt à accueillir le visiteur.

\- Bienvenu, Votre Grâce, dit-il en ouvrant la portière.

\- Merci Spratt. Vous avez reçu mon message ?

\- Oui, Votre Grâce. Lord Black m'avait par ailleurs prévenu avant son départ qu'il vous demanderait de venir chercher son cheval.

\- Parfait.

Puis se tournant vers le chauffeur, Draco lui dit :

\- Vous pouvez y aller, Branson.

\- Bien, Votre Grâce.

Le chauffeur redémarra la voiture et s'en alla. Spratt ouvrit la marche en direction des écuries.

\- Hum… avez-vous reçu des nouvelles de Lord Black ? demanda Draco.

\- Il a envoyé un télégramme indiquant qu'il était arrivé sans encombre.

Draco hocha la tête. Il avait reçu le même télégramme il y a une semaine.

Les deux hommes contournèrent le château et s'engagèrent sur une large allée pavée. Au bout, se trouvait un long bâtiment en briques divisé en une dizaine de stalles qui étaient vides pour la plupart.

Au moment où ils arrivaient, un homme immense, aussi haut que large, aux cheveux et la barbe hirsutes, sortit d'un large hangar adjacent. Il tenait par les rênes deux chevaux alezans qu'il fit entrer dans deux stalles, côte à côte.

-Ah Hagrid ! dit le majordome. Voici Lord Draco. Il vient chercher le pur-sang de Monsieur le Comte.

Le nommé Hagrid s'approcha d'une démarche lourde. Il portait un long manteau en peau, garni d'une multitude poches et dans lesquelles Draco n'aurait pas glissé les mains pour tout l'or du monde. Sa barbe lui mangeait la moitié du visage, laissant seulement voir ses petits yeux noirs et brillants.

Draco se demanda si sa tignasse avait jamais vu un peigne. Vraisemblablement, non.

\- B'jour, dit l'homme d'une voix forte et bourrue.

\- Le cheval est-il prêt ? demanda Draco qui n'avait pas l'intention de s'éterniser ici.

Hagrid regarda Draco avec méfiance.

\- J'ne sais pas si s't'une bonne idée d'emmener le ch'val, dit-il avec un accent prononcé. Fir'bolt, il aime pas trop les étrangers…

\- Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde ! rétorqua Draco.

\- Ne discutez pas, Hagrid. Ce sont les ordres de Monsieur le Comte, ajouta Spratt.

Hagrid émit un drôle de grognement puis retourna dans le hangar.

\- Veuillez excuser ses manières, Votre Grâce, dit Spratt, embarrassé. Il n'est pas méchant, ni désagréable d'habitude.

Draco ne répondit pas. Déjà, Hagrid revenait avec le minorquin qu'il tenait au niveau du bridon. Le cheval ne semblait pas apprécier car sa queue fouettait l'air, en même temps qu'il secouait la tête de haut en bas. Draco voulut s'approcher mais Hagrid leva sa main.

\- Hé ! Allez-y doucement ! dit-il. Fir'bolt est très farouche… il va pas vous laisser approcher comme ça !

\- Reculez-vous.

Hagrid ne semblait pas disposer à obtempérer.

-Je vous ai dit de reculer. Je connais ce cheval et je sais comment m'y prendre.

Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, le géant lâcha le cheval et s'écarta, fixant Draco avec méfiance. Draco n'y prêta pas attention. Il s'avança de quelques pas, lentement, du côté gauche du cheval, afin que celui-ci le voie bien.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour où son père avait ramené un nouveau pur-sang. L'animal était jeune et n'avait pas encore été débourré. Draco, du haut de ses treize ans, avait cru pouvoir s'en occuper aussi bien que le palefrenier. Il s'était avancé, droit devant, dans l'angle mort du cheval, avant de lever la main pour le caresser. Effrayé par cette présence qu'il n'avait pas vu venir, le pur-sang s'était violemment cabré, percutant Draco à l'épaule avec l'un de ses sabots.

La leçon avait été douloureuse, mais il l'avait retenue.

-Hey, Firebolt, dit-il doucement. Tu te rappelles de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Il leva la main, paume vers le bas et présenta ses doigts à l'animal. Le cheval les renifla puis poussa ses naseaux contre sa main.

-Oui, tu me reconnais, continua Draco en grattant son encolure.

Le cheval s'ébroua légèrement. Sa queue était maintenant relevée, signe de contentement. Ses oreilles étaient droites et orientées vers Draco. Il baissa la tête et frotta son chanfrein contre son épaule à plusieurs reprises pour réclamer des caresses.

Draco continua à lui parler calmement, tout en le grattant sous la mâchoire.

Derrière lui, Hagrid était abasourdi.

\- Je… je comprends pas, dit-il de sa grosse voix bourrue. D'habitude, Harry est le seul qui peut l'approcher sans qu'il s'énerve… même moi qui m'occupe de lui depuis le début, il ne m'a jamais fait confiance…

\- Harry ? répéta Draco en haussant les sourcils.

\- Hagrid connaît Lord Black depuis qu'il est enfant, expliqua Spratt, sur un ton d'excuse.

\- Mon palefrenier et mon majordome me connaissent depuis que je suis né, rétorqua Draco. Aucun des deux n'aurait l'audace de m'appeler par mon prénom.

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas ! gronda le palefrenier.

\- Hagrid ! dit fermement le majordome.

Le géant ne répondit rien, se contentant de hausser les épaules.

Draco décida qu'il n'aimait pas cet homme. Il se demanda comment Harry pouvait le garder à service, avant de se rappeler que son père n'était pas différent avec Peeves. A croire que l'insolence était le trait commun de tous les palefreniers.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Comté de Slytherin**

Sur le chemin du retour, Draco décida de s'arrêter au bureau de poste. La clochette tinta joyeusement quand il poussa la porte.

-Je suis à vous dans un instant, cria une voix depuis le bureau à l'arrière.

Une petite femme rondelette apparut, sursautant presque quand elle reconnut son visiteur.

-Oh… Monsieur le Duc, dit-elle en écorchant le titre de Draco. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous ici…

Draco sourit poliment.

\- Je suis de passage dans le village et je suis venu voir s'il y avait du courrier pour moi.

\- Heu… je… je ne sais pas. Le courrier du matin a été distribué et Tommy est encore en train de trier celui du soir.

\- C'est un courrier assez important. Pouvez-vous vérifier ?

\- Heu… oui. Oui, bien sûr.

La postière disparut dans ce que Draco supposait être le local de tri. Il dut patienter cinq bonnes minutes avant de la voir revenir, un pli à la main.

-Voici, dit-elle en lui remettant l'enveloppe.

Le cœur de Draco accéléra quand il reconnut l'écriture de Harry.

\- Merci, dit-il posément. Bonne journée.

\- Bonne journée à vous aussi.

Il remonta prestement en selle et guida Firebolt à l'extérieur du village. Il prit ensuite la direction de la clairière de Primrose Hill.

Il s'assit sous l'arbre en dessous duquel Harry et lui s'installaient pour parler, pour lire ou pour ne rien faire que d'écouter la musique du vent dans le feuillage. Il inspira lentement, respirant l'odeur d'humus et de feuilles fraîches.

Il s'adossa au tronc et ouvrit la lettre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 _Boston, 11 mars 1913_

 _Mon Cher Draco,_

 _Je suppose que tu as reçu mon télégramme mais je te confirme tout de même que je suis arrivé hier sans encombre._

 _Ici, rien n'a vraiment changé en un an. Je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre en arrivant mais certainement pas à me sentir comme un étranger dans la ville où j'ai passé la majeure partie de mon adolescence. Je reconnais les lieux, l'atmosphère, les visages, mais ils ne m'inspirent plus rien. En dépit des bons souvenirs que j'en garde, Boston n'est plus mon foyer._

 _Je t'écris ces lignes après une journée éprouvante émotionnellement._

 _J'ai commencé par me rendre sur la tombe de Remus. C'était étrange. J'étais là, debout devant la stèle en marbre gris et je ne parvenais pas à me rendre compte qu'il était mort. Que je ne le reverrai plus jamais. Puis je me suis baissé et du doigt, j'ai retracé les lettres dorées de son nom, gravées dans la pierre. Remus John Lupin. Et j'ai pleuré. Longtemps. J'ai pleuré de chagrin parce qu'il était parti pour toujours, et de honte aussi, car en un an, je n'ai pris la peine de lui écrire qu'une seule fois. Je sais que sa maladie l'a emporté brusquement, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir de ne pas avoir fait plus attention à lui._

 _Je me suis ensuite rendu chez le notaire pour la lecture du testament. Remus me laisse l'entièreté de ses biens : sa maison à Roslindale et ses parts dans l'exploitation minière en Colombie. Il n'avait pratiquement pas d'argent à la banque et le peu qu'il lui restait a servi à payer les factures de l'hôpital et les pompes funèbres._

 _Mais le plus surprenant a été d'apprendre qu'il a un fils. Un garçon de quatre ans nommé Teddy qu'il a eu avec une colombienne. Il semblerait qu'il ait ramené la jeune fille avec lui après son dernier voyage en Colombie. Il lui a trouvé un logement dans South Boston où elle travaille comme blanchisseuse. Bon sang, il n'en a jamais parlé !_

 _Comme il s'agit d'un enfant né hors mariage, il n'a aucun droit sur la succession et je suis le seul à pouvoir décider s'il bénéficiera ou non de quelque chose._

 _J'ai demandé au notaire de faire des recherches et s'il a la certitude que ce gamin est bien le fils de Remus, alors je lui léguerai l'héritage. Je mettrai la maison de Roslindale en vente et je demanderai au notaire de verser une rente à sa mère. Je revendrai également les actions de Remus et les miennes dans l'exploitation minière et je ferai en sorte que la part de Remus soit conservée et remise à l'enfant à sa majorité._

 _C'est cependant plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Si je pourrai, sans peine, revendre la maison de Roslindale, ce sera plus compliqué concernant la mine. Le notaire a très peu de contacts là-bas et il insiste pour que je m'y rende. Cette perspective ne m'enchante guère et je ferai tout pour ne pas devoir y aller._

 _J'ai espéré un moment que ce séjour serait plus court que prévu, mais je dois hélas me rendre à l'évidence : entre les recherches à propos du fils de Remus et les recherches quant à un acquéreur potentiel de la mine en Colombie, je crains de devoir rester ici encore un bout de temps._

 _Tu me manques, Draco. Tu me manques comme personne ne m'a jamais manqué dans ma vie. Et seul l'espoir de retrouver tes bras quand je rentrerai en Angleterre me fait tenir le coup._

 _Au diable la prudence. Je ne peux terminer cette lettre sans te dire combien je t'aime._

 _A bientôt,_

 _H._

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Manoir Malfoy**

Lucius n'était pas satisfait.

Certes, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il soit parvenu à se débarrasser d'Umbridge, mais il n'avait toujours pas de certitude quant à la nature de la relation que son fils entretenait avec Harry Black.

Il réfléchit rapidement à la situation et à ses possibilités. Interroger Draco ne servirait à rien. Interroger Harry non plus. Si Ariana était dans la confidence, il était probable qu'elle ne dise rien non plus.

Faire suivre son fils ? Trop tard puisque Harry Black était aux Etats-Unis pour une durée indéterminée. Sans doute allaient-ils s'écrire… Lucius pourrait intercepter la correspondance. Mais quand ?

Puis l'idée lui vint.

Il sortit en trombe de son bureau et prit la direction de l'aile du Manoir désormais occupée par Draco et Ariana. Il entra dans le salon mais ne s'attarda pas. Jamais Draco ne laisserait quoi que ce soit de compromettant ici. Il traversa une antichambre et se dirigea directement vers la chambre de Draco.

Il ouvrit les tiroirs des commodes, des tables de nuit. Il fouilla sous le matelas et dans un petit secrétaire. Dans le dressing adjacent, il fouilla les garde-robes. En vain.

Enervé, il ressortit et hésita à pénétrer dans la chambre d'Ariana, avant de se raviser. Il allait d'abord fouiller le bureau de Draco et si celui-ci était vide, alors il se déciderait à visiter la chambre de sa belle-fille.

Il voulut ouvrir la porte du bureau mais constata que celle-ci était fermée à clé.

Lucius rebroussa chemin vers le salon et tira le cordon pour appeler un domestique.

Il commençait à s'impatienter quand il vit enfin arriver Carson.

\- Monsieur le Comte ? dit Carson, manifestement étonné de le trouver dans les appartements de son fils.

\- Apportez-moi la clé qui ouvre le bureau de Lord Draco.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Dois-je vous répéter ma demande ?

\- Sauf votre respect, Monsieur, il s'agit des appartements privés de sa Grâce. Je suis assez mal à l'aise de…

\- JE N'EN AI QUE FAIRE QUE VOUS SOYEZ MAL A L'AISE ! rugit Lucius. DRACO EST PEUT-ETRE UN DUC MAIS JE SUIS ICI CHEZ MOI ! CHACUNE DE CES PIECES M'APPARTIENT ET J'EXIGE D'ENTRER DANS CE BUREAU !

Carson haussa un sourcil face à l'emportement de son maître.

\- C'est Madame Hugues qui est en possession du double des clés.

\- Eh bien, allez quérir Madame Hugues dans ce cas !

\- Bien, Monsieur le Comte.

Le majordome s'inclina légèrement et se retira.

Il fallut encore une éternité aux yeux de Lucius pour qu'il revienne avec une petite clé en bronze. Carson la tendit à Lucius avec une réticence évidente, faisant clairement part de sa désapprobation silencieuse.

Lucius n'y eut aucun égard et prit la clé.

\- Vous pouvez disposer, Carson.

\- Ne souhaitez-vous pas que…

\- J'ai dit que vous pouviez disposer.

Carson pinça les lèvres mais fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Il s'inclina à nouveau et quitta les lieux.

Lucius pénétra dans le bureau. C'était une petite pièce, lumineuse, bien rangée, comprenant un secrétaire, une bibliothèque et quelques armoires.

Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le secrétaire. Il fouilla les différents tiroirs sans rien trouver jusqu'à ce qu'il essaye d'ouvrir le petit tiroir dissimulé sous le plateau du secrétaire. Ce dernier était fermé à clé.

Sans perdre de temps, Lucius s'empara d'un coupe-papier et fit sauter la petite serrure sans ménagement. A l'intérieur, il trouva un livre d'Oscar Wilde.

A en juger par la couverture cartonnée et la qualité médiocre de l'impression, il s'agissait d'un de ces ouvrages vendus sous le manteau car trop subversif et dangereux pour la morale. Lucius jura entre ses dents en feuilletant le livre.

Puis son visage perdit toute couleur.

Au milieu de l'ouvrage, se trouvait une photographie de Harry Black. Lucius la retourna, pour trouver au dos le nom d'un photographe à Brighton. Sur la page, plusieurs passages avaient été soulignés.

 _« - Loin d'être honteux de mon crime, j'aurais voulu le proclamer au monde. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je comprenais la folie des amoureux qui entrelacent leurs initiales. J'aurais voulu graver son nom sur l'écorce des arbres, pour que les oiseaux le gazouillent du matin au soir, pour que la brise le murmure dans le bruissement des feuilles de la forêt. J'aurais voulu l'écrire sur le bord de la grève afin d'apprendre à l'océan mon amour et qu'il le chante à jamais._

 _\- J'aurais cru que le lendemain, l'ivresse des sens une fois passée, vous auriez frémi à la pensée d'avoir un homme pour amoureux._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Avais-je donc commis un crime contre nature quand ma propre nature y trouvait paix et bonheur ? S'il en était ainsi, c'était la faute de mon sang, de mon tempérament, et non la mienne. Qui a planté des orties dans mon jardin ? Pas moi. Elles y ont poussé on ne sait comment, dès ma tendre enfance. Je sentis leur cuisante démangeaison dans ma chair longtemps avant d'en comprendre la cause. Quand j'essayais de brider ma concupiscence, était-ce de ma faute si, dans la balance, le poids de ma raison pesait moins que celui de ma passion ? J'ai cédé à mon destin et à cette heure, je vis dans la joie »._

Lucius fit un effort pour respirer calmement. Il referma le livre.

Il reporta son attention sur le contenu du tiroir. S'y trouvait un petit paquet de lettres entourées d'un ruban vert. Il le dénoua. Toutes les lettres venaient de Harry Black. Elles n'étaient pas très longues et pas vraiment explicites mais à la lumière de ce qu'il avait trouvé, le doute n'était plus permis pour Lucius.

Harry Black et son fils avaient une liaison. Et Harry Black allait payer pour cela.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Brighton**

Dolorès Umbridge rentra à Brighton, fulminant toujours contre Lucius Malfoy mais surtout contre sa stupide bonniche qu'elle avait renvoyée deux semaines auparavant. Cette petite bécasse avait peut-être trouvé le moyen de se venger mais Dolorès n'allait pas en rester là. Elle ferait de sa vie un enfer.

Ceci étant, Cornelius et elle devraient être plus prudents dorénavant. Peut-être devraient-ils même arrêter de se voir pendant quelques temps.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand, en remontant l'allée qui menait à sa maison, elle remarqua quelque chose d'incongru sur sa porte. De loin, on aurait dit une sorte de décoration, comme ces couronnes de sapin et de houx qu'on accroche aux portes pour Noël. Mais plus elle s'approchait, plus elle comprenait qu'il ne s'agissait ni de houx, ni de sapin. C'était de la fourrure. Une fourrure qui avait par ailleurs laissé de longues trainées sanguinolentes sur le bois.

Elle hurla.

La forme accrochée à sa porte n'était rien d'autre que son chat préféré, un sacré de Birmanie nommé Néron. Il avait été éventré avant d'être cloué au battant par la peau du cou.

Elle se rappela les derniers mots de Lucius Malfoy avant qu'elle ne quitte le Manoir.

 _Quand vous rentrerez chez vous, vous comprendrez que je ne plaisante pas et que vous n'avez plus intérêt à recommencer_.

Non. Manifestement, Lucius Malfoy ne plaisantait pas.

 ** _A suivre..._**


	30. Chapitre 28

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous,**

 **Que dire ? Sinon vous remercier une fois encore pour toutes ces magnifiques reviews que vous m'avez envoyées, et surtout m'excuser parce que, une fois de plus, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre.**

 **Entre mon travail et la poursuite de l'écriture de cette fic, j'avoue que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à trouver le temps de la faire. ça me pèse car je voudrais pouvoir vous dire à chacun combien vos commentaires me touchent et combien ils me donnent le courage de continuer.**

 **Merci du fond du coeur.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 28**

 **18 mars 1913 – Manoir Malfoy**

Dès son retour de la clairière, Draco amena Firebolt à l'écurie et le plaça dans un box voisin de celui de Nimbus. Avoir le cheval de Harry près de lui le réconfortait étrangement, comme si un peu de son maître était là également.

-Je veux que vous preniez soin de ce cheval comme du mien, ordonna-t-il à Peeves qui venait d'arriver. Il s'appelle Firebolt. Et prenez garde, il se laisse difficilement approcher.

Bizarrement, le palefrenier ne fit aucun commentaire désobligeant. Il se contenta de regarder l'animal avec une certaine admiration. Le cheval noir de jais fixa Peeves de son œil brillant comme pour le mettre en garde.

-Un minorquin, murmura-t-il. Il est… splendide.

Draco hocha la tête. Il n'aimait pas Peeves mais il devait lui reconnaître une chose : il adorait les chevaux et savait parfaitement s'en occuper.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Quand Draco passa la porte du Manoir, il sut immédiatement à la mine sombre de Carson que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Eh bien, Carson ? dit-il. Que se passe-t-il ? On dirait qu'on vient de vous annoncer la fin de la monarchie britannique.

Le majordome ne goûta pas la plaisanterie.

\- Monsieur le Comte a demandé à vous voir dès votre retour, dit-il. Il vous attend dans son bureau.

\- Bien. J'y vais de ce pas, répondit Draco, étonné par l'attitude de Carson.

Il allait s'éloigner quand le majordome l'interpella.

\- Votre Grâce ?

\- Oui, Carson.

\- Je suis au regret de vous informer que Monsieur le Comte m'a mis tout à l'heure dans une situation embarrassante par rapport à Votre Grâce.

\- Une situation embarrassante ?

\- Je ne doute pas que Monsieur le Comte vous en parlera, mais je voulais que vous sachiez que, si je vous ai causé du tort, ce n'était nullement intentionnel. Bien au contraire. J'ai indiqué ma désapprobation à Monsieur votre père, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre.

\- Carson, soyez plus explicite car je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites.

Pour tout dire, Draco était plutôt agacé par ce langage crypté.

\- Monsieur le Comte a exigé que je lui ouvre la porte de votre bureau, expliqua Carson.

Draco pâlit considérablement.

\- Mon… bureau ?

\- Oui, Votre Grâce.

\- Vous en a-t-il donné la raison ?

\- Non, Votre Grâce. Il l'a demandé après avoir reçu la visite d'une certaine Dolorès Umbridge. Une femme de peu d'éducation si vous voulez mon avis.

\- Et Dobby n'était pas là ?

\- Il est parti à Londres pour récupérer vos costumes chez le tailleur.

Draco tenta de respirer calmement pour apaiser les battements de son cœur.

\- Ne vous en faites pas avec cela, Carson. Il n'y a rien de grave. Je vous remercie néanmoins de m'avoir prévenu.

\- Monsieur le Comte semblait particulièrement énervé…

\- Vous connaissez mon père. Il est toujours énervé quand on ne lui obéit pas au doigt et à l'œil, dit Draco d'un air dégagé. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il n'y a aucun problème. Tranquillisez-vous.

\- Merci Votre Grâce.

Comme le majordome se retirait, Draco tenta de se composer un visage et d'avancer fermement en direction du bureau de son père. C'était cependant plus facile à dire qu'à faire, tant ses jambes tremblaient.

Il frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse.

-Papa, dit-il posément. Vous avez demandé à me voir ?

Lucius était assis derrière son large bureau en chêne. Sans un mot, il ouvrit un des tiroirs et en sortit un livre, une photo et un petit paquet de lettres. Des choses que Draco reconnut immédiatement. Aussitôt, son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine et il eut l'impression que son cœur venait de remonter dans sa gorge.

-De quel droit avez-vous fouillé mes effets personnels ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Lucius crispa les mains autour des accoudoirs de son fauteuil en cuir vert.

\- Au moins tu ne prends pas la peine de jouer les innocents, commenta-t-il d'un ton froid.

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

\- N'inverse pas les rôles, Draco. C'est à toi de répondre à mes questions.

Draco se rappela cette discussion qu'il avait eue avec Harry quatre mois plus tôt alors qu'ils se promenaient dans le parc du Manoir. Ils parlaient de ce qu'ils feraient si jamais Lucius découvrait leur secret.

\- _Je ne me laisserai pas faire !_ avait dit Harry. _Et j'aimerais pouvoir penser que tu ferais la même chose à ma place !_

 _\- Je ne suis pas comme toi, Harry. Je n'ai ni ton courage, ni ta détermination._

 _\- C'est faux ! Tu es bien plus courageux que tu ne le penses ! Sinon, tu n'aurais pas survécu à l'enfer d'Azkaban ! Tu ne te battrais pas comme tu le fais pour ton ami Blaise !_

 _\- Arrête… je croirais entendre Ariana…_

 _\- Elle a raison !_

 _\- Alors explique-moi pourquoi je ne suis pas capable de me battre pour toi !_

Draco pinça les lèvres. Il en avait assez d'être lâche.

Il releva le menton, défiant ouvertement son père. S'il devait se battre pour Harry, il le ferait.

\- Bien. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

\- Depuis combien de temps cela dure ?

\- La soirée de fiançailles, à Hogwarts.

Lucius ferma brièvement les yeux.

-Tu n'as donc aucun respect, siffla-t-il.

Draco ne répondit pas, car il n'avait pas envie d'impliquer Ariana plus que nécessaire en précisant qu'elle était au courant et que c'était elle qui l'avait encouragé à retrouver Harry.

\- Tu étais avec lui à Brighton ces deux dernières semaines ?

\- C'est cette… Umbridge qui vous l'a dit ?

\- Réponds.

\- Oui.

\- Vous vous êtes livré à des actes… contre-nature ? demanda Lucius avec un dégoût évident.

\- Si votre question est de savoir si nous avons fait l'amour, alors oui, répondit Draco, sur un ton provoquant. Il m'a baisé et je l'ai baisé. Plusieurs fois par jour et…

\- CA SUFFIT ! hurla Lucius, en abattant son point sur la table.

Draco se tut. Il détestait la vulgarité mais il était néanmoins assez satisfait d'être parvenu à choquer et embarrasser son père. Mais si cela ne servait en rien sa cause.

Rouge de colère, Lucius se leva brusquement et commença à faire les cent pas.

\- Il est inutile de te dire que cette… aberration s'arrête sur le champ. Tu vas faire revenir Ariana sans attendre et t'afficher avec elle dans tous les évènements mondains comme un couple heureux, et surtout, tu vas faire en sorte de lui donner un enfant.

\- Non.

La réponse avait claqué. Lucius fixa son fils en plissant les yeux.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- J'ai dit non. Je ferai revenir Ariana, nous paraîtrons comme un couple heureux et soudé et nous aurons un héritier. Mais il est hors de question que je cesse de voir Harry.

\- Tu…

\- Je ne suis plus un enfant, coupa Draco, et vous n'êtes plus en mesure de me dicter ma conduite ! Vous feriez donc mieux de vous y faire : j'aime Harry. Je suis amoureux de lui et lui est amoureux de moi.

\- NON-SENS ! IL NE S'AGIT PAS D'AMOUR MAIS D'UNE… D'UNE MALADIE ! TU ES MALADE, DRACO !

Bien que Draco s'attendait à ces mots, ils n'en furent pas moins douloureux. Il commençait aussi à se sentir nauséeux et sa tête bourdonnait dangereusement.

\- Alors, on en est de nouveau là ? Vous allez m'enfermer dans un hôpital psychiatrique ? Un endroit comme Azkaban où on va à nouveau me torturer pendant des mois ?

\- Tu as besoin de soins, Draco… d'un traitement.

\- Aucun traitement ne peut me guérir. Je suis comme ça, Papa. Je dois vivre avec car rien ni personne ne pourra changer cet état.

\- C'est possible, admit Lucius, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois céder à ces pulsions malsaines !

\- Il n'y a rien de malsain là-dedans ! Harry est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin ! Je vais beaucoup mieux grâce à lui !

\- Beaucoup mieux ? s'emporta Lucius. Tellement mieux que tu abandonnes ta femme de l'autre côté de l'Europe pour rentrer subrepticement en Angleterre pour te livrer à la débauche ?

Il fit le tour du bureau pour se placer face à son fils.

\- C'est terminé, tu m'entends ? Ce petit arriviste de Potter ne remettra plus jamais les pieds ici et je vais m'en assurer !

\- Pourquoi vous en prendre à Harry ? Il n'est en rien responsable ! Il… C'est moi ! C'est moi qui l'ai dévoyé ! Il…

\- Peu m'importe qui a initié cette abomination ! Il ne t'a pas découragé ! Pire encore, il s'est joué de moi et a profité de mes largesses pour… pour…

Lucius s'interrompit, écarquillant les yeux.

\- Seigneur Dieu ! Avez-vous jamais souillé cette demeure par vos odieuses pratiques ?

Draco préféra ne pas répondre mais soutint le regard accusateur de son père. Cet aveu silencieux scandalisa Lucius au plus haut point.

-Potter est un homme mort ! grinça-t-il entre ses dents. Il a tout intérêt à rester aux Etats-Unis parce que s'il remet un pied sur le territoire britannique, je jure que c'est un homme mort !

Le cœur de Draco battait à tout rompre, le sang bourdonnait à ses tempes et sa tête commençait à s'engourdir. La peur que son père puisse faire du mal à Harry étouffa subitement tout le courage qu'il était parvenu à rassembler.

-Papa, ne vous en prenez pas à Harry. Je ferai ce que vous voulez. Je peux m'exiler aux Indes ou en Australie ou au Canada s'il le faut mais je vous en supplie, ne lui faites pas de mal.

Lucius considéra son fils avec un dégoût évident.

\- Tu es pathétique, cracha-t-il. Depuis quand un Malfoy supplie-t-il ?

\- Depuis que je sais ce que c'est d'aimer quelqu'un plus que sa propre vie, répondit Draco dans un souffle.

Lucius grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

\- Ton épouse est au courant ?

\- Elle est au courant. Et elle me soutient.

\- Balivernes ! Elle ferme seulement les yeux sur ton comportement !

\- Vous vous trompez. Elle me soutient sincèrement et sans réserve, parce que contrairement à vous, elle me respecte et elle m'aime comme je suis… Un inverti.

\- Ne m'insulte pas, Draco ! Je t'ai toujours aimé et j'ai toujours fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi !

\- En m'abandonnant dans cette affreuse clinique ?

\- Il fallait te guérir ! T'enlever cette tare pour te donner la chance d'avoir une vie normale et heureuse !

\- Mais vous ne comprenez donc pas ? C'est maintenant que je suis heureux ! Depuis que Harry est entré dans ma vie !

Lucius exhala un profond soupir.

\- Tu me déçois, Draco. Tu me déçois tellement.

Sur son bureau, il prit le livre, la photographie et les lettres, et avant que Draco puisse réagir, il les jeta dans le feu.

-NOOOOON ! hurla Draco en se précipitant vers la cheminée. NOOOOOON !

Il avança la main, espérant sauver les objets des flammes mais il était déjà trop tard. A travers ses larmes, il regardait le visage bienveillant de Harry se torde et se consumer lentement sans qu'il puisse rien y faire.

Il se laissa tomber devant l'âtre, le corps secoué de sanglots, la tête sciée en deux par la douleur.

-Par tous les saints, que se passe-t-il ici ? s'exclama Narcissa en entrant dans la pièce.

Elle était suivie de Carson et de Dobby, eux aussi alertés par les cris.

-Draco ! souffla-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui. Draco ?

Puis elle releva la tête vers son mari.

-Lucius, que s'est-t-il passé ? Pourquoi Draco est-il dans cet état ?

Comme Lucius ne répondait pas, elle porta son attention sur les domestiques.

\- Carson, Dobby, veuillez raccompagner Lord Draco à sa chambre. Allongez-le et appelez le docteur Slughorn.

\- Il ne faut pas appeler le médecin, dit Dobby.

\- Dobby ! le reprit Carson. Ne discutez pas les ordres de Madame la Comtesse.

\- Lord Draco ne veut pas de médecin ! continua le valet avec aplomb. Il y a un traitement dans son armoire. Il me l'a montré et m'a expliqué comment le préparer lorsqu'il a une crise.

\- En êtes-vous sûr, Dobby ?

\- Oui, Madame la Comtesse.

\- Dans ce cas, faites ce qu'il faut. Mais si dans une heure, il ne va pas mieux, j'insiste pour qu'on appelle le docteur Slughorn.

\- Oui, Madame la Comtesse.

Carson n'eut pas besoin de l'aide de Dobby pour soulever Draco et l'aider à se remettre debout.

Narcissa les regarda quitter le bureau avant de se tourner vers son mari.

\- J'attends une explication.

\- Je ne souhaite pas en parler.

\- Eh bien, vous allez faire un effort et m'en parler quand même.

Lucius se tendit légèrement au ton employé par sa femme.

\- J'ai… j'ai découvert certaines choses au sujet de Draco, dit-il. Des choses qu'il espérait manifestement garder cachées.

\- Quelles choses ?

\- Ce n'est pas une conversation appropriée pour…

\- Lucius ! coupa sèchement Narcissa. Ne vous avisez pas de me parler comme si j'étais une petite chose fragile et sans cervelle ! Il s'agit de mon fils ! De quelles choses parlez-vous ?

Lucius soupira, puis carra les épaules.

-Notre fils se livre à nouveau à des actes contre-nature, lâcha-t-il avec toute la réprobation dont il était capable. Il a une… liaison, depuis plusieurs mois, avec un homme.

Ces mots semblaient lui écorcher la bouche. Narcissa ne parut pas étonnée outre mesure.

\- S'agit-il de Lord Black ? demanda-t-elle placidement.

\- Comment diable êtes-vous au courant ? s'exclama son mari avec colère. Qui vous l'a dit ?

\- Personne. J'ai des yeux pour voir, Lucius. Et vous ? Comment l'avez-vous découvert ?

Lucius eut un petit reniflement méprisant.

-Une femme abjecte est venue l'autre jour. Et elle est revenue aujourd'hui.

Il lui fit un compte-rendu détaillé de ses deux rencontres avec Dolorès Umbridge.

\- Pouvez-vous imaginer ? Cette sorcière pensait pouvoir me faire chanter !

\- Est-ce cela qui vous contrarie ? Le fait qu'elle soit au courant pour Draco et qu'elle menace de le révéler ?

\- Bien sûr que cela me contrarie ! Et contrariée, vous devriez l'être également !

\- Pourquoi ? Je suis certaine que vous parviendrez à faire taire cette mégère d'une manière ou d'une autre, non ?

\- C'est déjà fait, répliqua Lucius avec hauteur.

\- Dans ce cas, où est le problème ? Pourquoi mon fils était-il à moitié écroulé sur le sol, en larmes ?

Lucius croisa les mains derrière son dos.

\- Je lui ai fait savoir qu'il ne reverrait jamais plus Potter de sa vie.

\- Quoi ?

\- Comme je viens de vous le dire. Je vais faire en sorte que Potter comprenne ce qu'il en coûte de me trahir !

\- Vous ne songez pas sérieusement à faire du mal à Lord Black…

\- Il n'y a plus de Lord Black qui tienne ! rugit Lucius. Potter n'est qu'un moins que rien qui a profité de la situation ! Je maudis ma propre faiblesse de l'avoir aidé et de ne pas m'être battu davantage pour lui retirer tout ce qu'il avait injustement obtenu, au détriment de notre fils !

Narcissa ferma les yeux un instant, faisant en sorte de garder son calme. Elle fit quelques pas en direction de son mari.

\- Je vous préviens, Lucius, dit-elle d'un ton dangereusement bas. Si vous touchez à un cheveu de Harry, ou si vous envisagez de l'éloigner de Draco de quelque manière que ce soit… je vous quitte.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Narcissa, ricana Lucius. Cessez donc vos enfantillages.

C'était manifestement la chose à ne pas dire. Narcissa redressa le buste, les narines frémissantes et fixa son mari droit dans les yeux.

\- Ne commettez pas l'erreur de croire que j'en suis incapable, dit-elle d'un ton polaire.

\- Vraiment ? Et comment ferez-vous pour subsister ? Je vous rappelle que toute la fortune de votre famille m'appartient désormais.

Narcissa eut un petit sourire en coin.

\- Pas toute, non. Vous oubliez que les parts de Bellatrix et d'Andromeda n'ont pas fait partie du contrat de mariage. Elles sont toujours conservées par le notaire de ma famille, jusqu'à ce que je les réclame.

Lucius pâlit légèrement.

\- Vous ne m'aviez jamais dit cela !

\- Non ? Oh… j'ai dû oublier. Il faut dire que les questions d'argent avaient tellement peu d'importance entre nous, n'est-ce-pas Lucius ?

\- Vous saviez à quoi vous attendre en m'épousant ! gronda Lucius. Vous saviez qu'il s'agissait d'un mariage d'argent !

\- Je le savais. J'espérais seulement qu'il devienne plus que cela au cours du temps. Moi, j'ai appris à vous aimer, Lucius. Bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

Il y avait une note de tristesse dans la voix de Narcissa qui n'échappa pas à son mari.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai appris à vous aimer, Cissy, dit-il avec douceur. Vous étiez et vous êtes toujours la femme qu'il me fallait. Et je n'ai regretté aucun des jours que j'ai passé à vos côtés.

\- Alors, je vous supplie de m'écouter et de laisser tomber vos projets de vengeance contre Harry Black.

Elle s'interrompit un instant, avant d'ajouter :

\- Sans quoi, je vous promets que ce jour est le dernier que je passerai avec vous !

\- Cissy, je fais cela pour protéger notre fils !

\- Bon sang, Lucius ! Ne comprenez-vous pas que notre fils n'a pas besoin d'être protégé ? Il est adulte, responsable et il prend lui-même ses décisions ! Tout ce que vous ferez pour le contrarier n'aura qu'une seule conséquence : l'éloigner de vous, irrémédiablement.

\- C'est faux, je…

\- Il ne vous le pardonnera jamais. Si vous l'éloignez de l'homme qu'il aime, il ne vous le pardonnera jamais. Et moi non plus.

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ? Comment pouvez-vous accepter une telle perversion ?

Narcissa soupira.

\- Parce que nous n'avons pas le choix. Draco est comme il est. La Nature l'a… orienté différemment de nous, et rien ne pourra changer cela.

\- Je refuse d'entendre cela. Draco allait bien. Nous étions parvenus à le débarrasser de ses déviances ! Il a fallu que ce Potter arrive pour…

\- Nous ne sommes parvenus à rien du tout, Lucius ! Et non, Draco n'allait pas bien ! Il souffrait le martyr ! Il était cynique et mélancolique la plupart du temps. Voyez comme il est devenu maintenant… il sourit, il est enjoué, serein et épanoui, exactement comme il était avant que nous le laissions dans cette horrible clinique !

\- Et selon vous, c'est Potter le responsable ?

\- Bien entendu ! Draco est amoureux. Et cet amour est partagé. Notre fils est heureux, Lucius. Ses crises de migraines ont diminué de manière flagrante. Et si c'est à Harry que nous le devons, alors nous devrions le remercier !

Lucius se remit à arpenter la pièce, le visage fermé.

\- Lucius, insista Narcissa. Quand vous avez mis Barrow à la porte, je ne m'y suis pas opposée car au fond de moi, je craignais qu'il ne finisse par faire du mal à Draco. Ce n'est pas le cas de Harry.

\- Vous n'en savez rien !

\- Si, je le sais. Et vous le sauriez aussi si vous mettiez votre orgueil et vos préjugés de côté.

\- Je ne…

\- Les choses sont simples, Lucius, coupa Narcissa. Ou bien vous laissez Draco et Harry tranquilles, ou bien vous nous perdez, moi et notre fils.

Lucius ne répondit pas. Narcissa tourna les talons pour quitter à la pièce mais avant de franchir la porte, elle dit :

-N'oubliez pas non plus que je connais le moindre de vos secrets, Lucius.

Et sur ces mots, elle referma la porte derrière elle, soupirant alors qu'elle entendait le bruit de quelque chose que l'on fracassait sur le sol.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco ouvrit péniblement les yeux. La douleur s'était estompée mais sa tête était lourde et engourdie, conséquence du somnifère que Dobby lui avait donné.

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se rappeler de la raison pour laquelle on avait dû lui administrer un somnifère. Puis il revit avec une acuité confondante le doux visage de Harry léché par les flammes dans la cheminée.

Le secret dévoilé.

La colère de son père.

Draco voulut se redresser mais une main douce l'en empêcha.

-Chut, reste tranquille, dit la voix calme de Narcissa.

Il leva sur sa mère un regard timide, presque craintif. Curieusement, il était davantage prêt à affronter la vindicte de son père que la déception de sa mère.

\- Papa vous a parlé ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

\- Oui. Il m'a tout raconté.

\- J'imagine que vous êtes atrocement déçue…

\- Oh oui, je le suis. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point.

Draco déglutit péniblement avant de baisser les yeux.

-Je savais ton père borné et mesquin… mais pas à ce point-là. Je lui ai dit ma façon de penser !

Il releva la tête, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Vous… vous voulez dire que vous…

\- Je lui ai dit que s'il persistait dans sa volonté de vous séparer Harry et toi, je le quitterais.

\- Vous n'avez pas dit cela ? s'exclama Draco.

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Oh, Maman…

Draco sentit quelque chose gonfler dans son cœur. Un élan d'affection et de reconnaissance pour cette femme, d'ordinaire si froide et si distante. Si… anglaise.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

Narcissa posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa doucement.

\- Parce que cela va faire huit ans que j'essaye de trouver un moyen de me faire pardonner le mal que je t'ai fait en acceptant que tu sois interné à Azkaban.

Draco fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé entendre cela de la bouche de ses parents.

\- Vous saviez, n'est-ce-pas ? parvint-il finalement à dire. Vous saviez pour Harry et moi ?

\- Oui. Ou en tout cas, je m'en doutais depuis un certain temps.

\- Quand ?

\- Suffisamment longtemps pour me rendre compte que tu es plus heureux maintenant que tu ne l'as jamais été.

\- Alors… vous acceptez… vous acceptez le fait que je sois… ce que je suis ?

Narcissa soupira et lui fit un doux sourire.

\- Ce que tu es ? Tu es mon fils, Draco. Dès la première minute où je t'ai tenu dans mes bras, j'ai su que je t'aimerais inconditionnellement.

\- Vous n'avez pas honte de moi ?

\- Comment pourrais-je avoir honte de toi ? Tu as tout pour toi. La beauté, l'intelligence, la richesse. Et bien plus de cœur, de générosité et de bienveillance que tu ne veux le montrer. Quant à ton inversion… eh bien, ma foi… peut-être que Dieu a pensé qu'il t'avait trop gâté et a décidé de placer cette épreuve sur ta route.

\- Vous comprenez bien que c'est quelque chose qui est en moi et qui ne changera pas, clarifia Draco.

\- Je sais. Je… je ne voulais pas l'admettre au départ. Raison pour laquelle j'ai écouté Voldemort et Yaxley quand ils disaient être capables de te guérir. Je comprends maintenant que j'avais tort et eux aussi. Et que… que tu as souffert pour rien…

Les yeux de Narcissa étaient humides. Jamais Draco n'avait vu sa mère pleurer et cela le bouleversa.

\- Maman, je ne vous en veux pas. Je… je pensais que je vous en voulais mais ce n'est pas le cas. Les vrais coupables, ce sont Voldemort et Yaxley. Ils n'ont fait qu'abuser de vous, de Papa, de votre désarroi par rapport à quelque chose que vous ne compreniez pas.

\- Me diras-tu un jour ce qui s'est passé là-bas ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas. C'est… non, je ne pourrais pas.

\- Tu l'as dit à Harry ?

\- Il connaît une partie de l'histoire et c'est suffisant.

\- C'est bien que tu aies pu en parler à quelqu'un, approuva Narcissa, un peu tristement.

Elle croisa les mains sur ses genoux.

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment, constata-t-elle.

\- Oh, Maman… vous n'avez pas idée à quel point.

\- Et lui ? Est-ce qu'il te le rend ? Est-ce qu'il t'aime comme tu le mérites ?

\- Oui, Maman, répondit Draco en souriant. Il est merveilleux.

\- D'accord.

Narcissa se leva, un air résolu sur le visage.

\- Tout ira bien, dit-elle fermement. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

\- Papa va…

\- Il fera ce que je lui dirai de faire. Et toi aussi.

\- Que dois-je faire ?

\- Ariana. Tu dois la faire revenir sans plus attendre. Et y mettre du tien pour concevoir un héritier.

Draco se rembrunit.

\- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, maugréa-t-il.

\- Je peux l'imaginer. Mais c'est le seul argument qui calmera ton père définitivement.

\- Vous croyez ? demanda Draco, peu convaincu.

\- Quoi que tu puisses penser de ton père, il t'aime autant que moi, Draco, et il ne veut pas te faire souffrir inutilement. Mais il est vrai qu'il s'inquiète pour notre famille. Pour la transmission de son héritage. Crois-moi… le jour où tu lui présenteras son petit-fils, Lucius se moquera éperdument de savoir qui partage ton lit…

Il y avait dans le ton de sa mère, une amertume qui n'échappa pas à Draco.

\- Et cette femme ? Cette Umbridge ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ton père s'en est occupé. Elle va regretter le jour où elle a décidé de venir nous menacer dans notre propre maison, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton glaçant.

Il hocha la tête, un peu rassuré, mais pas complètement. Narcissa se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front.

-Envoie un télégramme à ton épouse, dit-elle. Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la chambre.

Draco se laissa aller contre les oreillers. Il écrirait à Ariana. Et il écrirait aussi à Harry.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

 **19 mars 1913 – Hôpital St Thomas, Londres**

Comme tous les midis, Hermione sortit de l'hôpital. Quel que soit le temps, elle aimait profiter de sa pause déjeuner pour se promener dans les jardins de Whitehall ou dans St James Park.

Elle boutonna sa cape en laine grise par-dessus son uniforme et s'engagea dans l'allée de graviers qui reliait l'entrée de l'hôpital à la rue principale. La journée était belle, de ces après-midis de mars qui sans être vraiment printaniers, annonçaient que l'hiver était derrière soi.

-Hermione ?

Elle se retourna pour se trouver face à Gregory Goyle. Elle n'était pas vraiment étonnée de le trouver là. Ils avaient déjeuner ensemble plusieurs fois par mois depuis son engagement à St Thomas et il connaissait pratiquement par cœur ses horaires de service.

\- Gregory, le salua-t-elle sobrement. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je… je voulais te parler.

\- Je ne pense pas que nous ayons quoi que ce soit à nous dire de plus.

\- Peut-être pas toi… mais moi, oui.

Hermione soupira discrètement. Elle ne dit rien, attendant qu'il se décide à parler.

\- Je voulais te dire que je suis profondément désolé pour l'autre jour. Ce que j'ai dit était inadmissible et je te prie de m'excuser.

\- C'était inadmissible, en effet.

\- Je voulais aussi te donner une explication.

\- Une explication ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'i expliquer…

\- Au contraire. Si… si j'ai été aussi méchant… et stupide… c'est parce que j'étais jaloux.

\- Jaloux ?

Gregory tritura un instant son chapeau entre ses mains, puis prit une inspiration.

-Je t'aime, Hermione. Je suis amoureux de toi.

Il dit tout cela dans un souffle, si bas qu'Hermione crut un moment ne pas avoir bien compris. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu… tu…

\- Oui. Je pense que je t'ai aimée sitôt que je t'ai vue, sur ce trottoir, devant Scotland Yard. Ensuite, nous avons parlé, partagé nos opinions et je n'ai fait que t'aimer davantage. J'avoue que je pensais que… tu t'en étais aperçue.

\- Mon Dieu, Gregory, je ne sais pas quoi dire…

\- Alors ne dis rien. Je veux dire… ce n'est pas grave. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me retournes mes sentiments. Il y a quelques jours, peut-être… mais plus maintenant. Je l'ai bien compris et je l'accepte.

Il reprit sa respiration.

\- Je souhaite simplement que tu me pardonnes mon comportement idiot et que nous redevenions amis. Ton amitié compte plus que tout pour moi, Hermione…

\- Est-ce vraiment possible sachant… tout cela ?

\- Je pense que oui.

\- Je ne sais pas… que feras-tu quand je te parlerai de Severus ?

\- Je t'écouterai, comme je l'ai fait jusqu'à présent.

\- Oui mais… te réjouiras-tu pour moi ? Parviendras-tu à être heureux pour moi ?

Gregory soupira.

-Si je suis convaincu qu'il te rend heureuse, alors oui… je serai heureux pour toi.

Hermione eut une moue dubitative.

\- Je trouve que tu baisses bien facilement les bras pour quelqu'un qui se prétend amoureux de moi.

\- Oh mais je ne baisse pas les bras, répliqua Gregory avec un sourire. Au contraire. J'attends seulement que tu prennes conscience que c'est moi que tu aimes, et pas lui.

Hermione redressa la tête, à moitié choquée et à moitié amusée.

\- Détends-toi, Hermione, dit Gregory. Je plaisante. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de t'embarrasser ou de créer des problèmes. Tu sais… je suis réaliste. Je sais bien que je n'ai pas grand-chose à t'offrir comparé à lui. Je ne peux pas te protéger et te mettre à l'abri du besoin, t'offrir une position sociale… Je peux seulement te soutenir pour que tu puisses mener tes combats aussi loin que tu le souhaites, pour que tu continues à croire en toi…

\- Je ne demande pas à être mise à l'abri, ni d'avoir une position sociale, rétorqua Hermione.

\- Je sais. Tu ne souhaites rien d'autre que t'être aimée pour toi-même. Avec tes qualités et tes défauts. Et c'est ce qui te rend si différente des autres.

Hermione sourit timidement.

\- Alors ? la pressa Gregory. Est-ce que nous pouvons redevenir amis ?

\- D'accord, souffla Hermione.

Gregory lui fit un grand sourire et prit ses mains entre les siennes.

\- C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Merci.

\- Il… il faut que j'y aille. Je dois reprendre mon service dans peu de temps.

\- James Ramsay McDonald sera à Chancery Lane demain soir pour un meeting. Ça te dit de m'accompagner ?

\- Le leader du Parti Travailliste ?

\- Lui-même.

\- Oh, eh bien, ça pourrait être intéressant.

\- Parfait ! On se rejoint là-bas vers 6 heures ?

\- C'est entendu.

Gregory se pencha et embrassa Hermione sur la joue.

-A demain dans ce cas.

Hermione le regarda s'éloigner, encore un peu chamboulée par ses révélations.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **20 mars 1913 – The Rag, Londres**

Lucius entra au _Rag,_ un club de gentlemen réservé exclusivement aux membres de l'armée et de la Royal Navy, situé sur Pall Mall, à l'angle de St James Square.

Alors que la plupart de ses collègues de la Chambre des Lords se réunissaient au White's Club après les séances parlementaires, Lucius préférait l'atmosphère sobre et chaleureuse du Rag où il avait coutume de retrouver Severus.

\- Lord Lieutenant Malfoy, dit respectueusement le majordome à l'entrée. Soyez le bienvenu.

\- Bonjour Briggs.

Lucius lui remit son manteau, son chapeau et ses gants. En tant qu'ancien membre de la Navy et Lord Lieutenant du Comté, il était appelé ici par son grade militaire et non son titre aristocratique.

\- Le Commodore Snape est-il déjà arrivé ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il est dans le salon Wellington.

\- Merci, Briggs.

Le salon Wellington, du nom du célèbre vainqueur de Waterloo et fondateur du club, était un bel espace, décoré dans les tons vert et argent, agrémenté de fauteuils en cuir et de petites tables.

Lucius repéra immédiatement son ami, installé à sa place habituelle, au fond de la pièce, à côté de la fenêtre, et plongé dans la lecture du Daily Mail, une tasse de thé posée devant lui.

\- Severus, dit-il en s'approchant et en prenant place dans le fauteuil à ses côtés.

\- Bonjour Lucius, répondit l'autre homme en baissant son journal.

Il ne fallut qu'un instant pour qu'un valet se présente et dépose sur la table un verre de brandy dont Lucius s'empara sans attendre et qu'il vida d'un trait.

\- Mauvaise journée ? demanda Severus avec un sourire en coin.

\- Asquith est un incapable, grogna Lucius.

\- Ce n'est pas une nouvelle. Il est toujours déterminé à faire voter cette loi pour libérer les suffragettes qui font la grève de la faim pour mieux les emprisonner sitôt qu'elle sont rétablies ?

\- Plus que jamais ! s'emporta Lucius. Tout ça parce qu'il a peur d'assumer que ces femmes décèdent en prison !

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'entête, commenta Severus en se replongeant dans sa lecture. Qu'il donne le droit de vote aux femmes et qu'on ne parle plus.

\- Quoi ? s'offusqua Lucius. Tu… tu soutiens ces… anarchistes ? Ces fauteuses de trouble ?

Severus soupira derrière son journal.

\- Je ne soutiens pas les fauteuses de trouble. Je dis seulement que si on leur octroyait ce qu'elles demandent, le problème serait résolu.

\- Il n'y a aucune raison de leur donner le droit de vote ! Parbleu, et puis quoi encore ? Si elles obtiennent le droit de vote, elles vont aussi vouloir être élues ! Tu imagines cela ? Une femme à la Chambre des Communes ? A la Chambre des Lords ? Et pourquoi pas une femme Premier Ministre tant qu'on y est !

\- Tu exagères, Lucius.

\- Et toi tu me fais peur ! Depuis quand as-tu de telles idées ?

\- Disons que j'ai eu l'occasion d'avoir quelques échanges intéressants sur ce sujet.

\- Les femmes n'ont pas à se mêler de politique ! martela Lucius. Elles font déjà la loi dans nos foyers, elles ne vont pas non plus faire la loi dans la rue !

Severus baissa un coin de son journal et fixa Lucius en haussa un sourcil.

-Te voilà bien vindicatif. Narcissa t'aurait-elle mis au pas récemment ?

Il s'attendait à une virulente protestation ou à ce que son ami se renfrogne. Pas à ce voile de douleur qui passa sur ses yeux avant que son visage ne redevienne de marbre.

-Lucius, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Severus, avec une réelle inquiétude. Il y a un problème avec Narcissa ?

Lucius fit signe au valet de venir lui apporter un autre verre.

\- Indirectement. En fait, il s'agit de Draco.

\- Que lui arrive-t-il ?

\- Je t'ai parlé de son… problème. De la raison pour laquelle il a séjourné à Azkaban.

\- Oui. Et ?

Lucius serra si fort les poignées du fauteuil que ses jointures blanchirent.

-Il a recommencé, siffla-t-il. Il a une liaison avec un homme.

Le valet s'approcha avec le verre que Lucius avait demandé, le posa sur la table et repartit sans un mot.

-Je pensais qu'après m'être débarrassé de Barrow, toute cette… abomination avait pris fin ! continua-t-il à voix basse. Mais non ! Il a fallu qu'il recommence !

Severus eut un petit ricanement.

\- Bon sang, Lucius ! Etais-tu aveugle ? Tu as tout de même compris ce qu'il s'était passé entre ton fils et ce français que son ami Nott lui avait présenté ! Sans parler de ses visites dans les bordels de Cleveland Street !

\- Cela n'avait rien à voir ! s'emporta Lucius, mécontent d'être pris en défaut. Il s'agissait de faits… isolés ! Je te parle ici d'une liaison qui dure depuis plusieurs mois !

\- Sais-tu de qui il s'agit ?

\- Oui. Et c'est ce qui me rend encore plus furieux !

\- Vas-tu cracher le morceau ou attends-tu que je meure de vieillesse avant de me le dire ?

Lucius gigota sur son siège avant de lâcher.

-Potter.

Severus n'aurait pu être plus étonné. Pourtant, fidèle à lui-même, il n'en montra rien.

\- Ton petit protégé ? Je le croyais pourtant parfait en tous points…

\- Garde tes sarcasmes, Severus ! Potter m'a trahi ! Il…

Lucius secoua la tête et ne continua pas sa phrase.

\- C'est une ignominie, conclut-il. Je l'ai dit à Draco mais il refuse de m'écouter. Quant à Narcissa, elle menace de me quitter si jamais j'interfère dans leur… relation.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, confirma Lucius sombrement.

\- Elle en est capable.

\- Je sais ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me le rappeler !

Severus ne releva pas le ton agressif de son ami.

\- Que vas-tu faire ?

Lucius haussa les épaules en soupirant.

-Je n'en sais rien.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment, puis Severus dit :

-Il n'y a qu'une seule question que tu dois te poser.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Quoi que tu fasses, est-ce que tu pourras vivre en sachant que ton fils te déteste ? Est-ce que tu pourras vivre en sachant que tu l'as perdu pour toujours ?

\- Oh, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Je croirais entendre Narcissa ! Draco sait où sont ses priorités et le moment venu, il fera le bon choix ! Sa famille !

\- Je ne parierai pas là-dessus.

Lucius eut un mouvement dédaigneux de la tête.

\- De plus, continua Severus, tu sembles sous-estimer Potter. S'il est moitié aussi têtu et arrogant que son père, jamais il ne se laissera faire.

\- Alors je devrai trouver une solution radicale à son problème.

Severus fixa Lucius avec incrédulité.

\- Tu ne suggères tout de même pas que…

\- Tu sais que je suis prêt à tout pour protéger ma famille.

\- Il est hors de question que je te laisse faire une chose pareille.

Lucius fronça les sourcils. Severus venait de se lever et le toisait de toute sa hauteur.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? siffla Lucius en se levant à son tour. Tu détestes Potter !

\- Peut-être mais il est aussi tout ce qu'il reste de Lily sur cette terre ! Et rien que pour cela, je le protégerai de toi ou de quiconque voudra lui faire du mal !

Un lueur étrange brillait dans les yeux de Severus, qui fit dire à Lucius que son ami ne plaisantait pas.

-Je m'en vais, dit Severus d'un ton dur. Nous nous reparlerons quand tu auras retrouvé tes esprits et ton sens des réalités !

Il prit sa canne qui était posée à côté de son fauteuil et regarda Lucius.

-Ton fils t'aime. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour que tu sois fier de lui. Il serait temps que tu t'en aperçoives. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

De sa démarche claudicante, il quitta le salon, laissant Lucius dans un profond désarroi.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Manoir Malfoy**

Revenant d'une longue chevauchée sur le domaine, Draco rentra au Manoir par la porte arrière, celle qui donnait sur le quartier des domestiques. En traversant les couloirs, il croisa Alfred et Andrew qui portaient de lourdes valises, suivis par la femme de chambre d'Ariana.

\- Madge ? l'interpella-t-il. Mais… que faites-vous là ? Depuis quand êtes-vous arrivés ?

\- Il y a une heure, Votre Grâce.

\- Où est Lady Ariana ?

\- Dans votre appartement, Votre Grâce.

Draco eut un grand sourire. Il traversa le couloir au pas de course et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il s'en fichait d'être poussiéreux, de sentir le cheval et la sueur, il voulait voir sa femme.

Arrivé devant la porte, il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra immédiatement.

Ariana se trouvait là, assise sur le canapé, la petite Charlotte dans ses bras. En voyant son mari, elle se leva, rendit l'enfant à sa nurse pour qu'elle la ramène à la nurserie et courut vers lui. Faisant fi de sa dégaine et de son odeur, elle se jeta à son cou.

\- Draco, souffla-t-elle, je suis tellement contente de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi, dit Draco en la soulevant dans ses bras. Je suis désolé de ne pas être présentable mais je ne pouvais pas attendre pour te voir.

\- Ça ne fait rien ! Ce n'est qu'un peu de poussière !

\- Je ne t'attendais pas avant plusieurs jours, dit-il en la reposant au sol. Comment as-tu fait pour arriver si vite ? Je viens à peine d'envoyer le télégramme !

\- Quel télégramme ?

\- Celui où je te demande de rentrer sans plus tarder ! Je l'ai envoyé il y a deux jours.

\- Je n'ai rien reçu car j'ai embarqué il y a quatre jours. Blaise a été rappelé sur le Britannia, je n'avais donc plus aucune raison de rester à Malte.

Elle considéra son mari avec inquiétude.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi me demandais-tu de rentrer d'urgence ?

\- C'est mon père, dit Draco. Il a tout découvert à propos de Harry et moi.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Que t'a-t-il dit ?

\- Il m'interdit de revoir Harry et… et il dit que si Harry remet le pied en Angleterre, c'est un homme mort.

\- Seigneur, il n'est pas sérieux ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Mon père est capable de tout quand il s'agit de protéger sa famille…

\- Tu as prévenu Harry ?

Draco opina.

\- Je lui ai adressé une lettre où je lui explique la situation et où je lui demande de rester à Boston le temps qu'il faudra, pour sa sécurité. Peut-être pour toujours, si mon père ne change pas d'avis.

\- Et ta mère ? Est-elle au courant ?

\- Oui. Elle a menacé de quitter mon père s'il mettait ses menaces à exécution.

\- Ta mère te soutient, c'est une excellente nouvelle.

\- Mais est-ce que ce sera suffisant ?

\- Ne sous-estime pas l'influence qu'elle peut avoir sur ton père.

\- Je l'espère, murmura Draco.

Ariana caressa doucement la joue un peu râpeuse de Draco.

\- Je suis tellement désolée pour toi… tu ne méritais pas cela. Vous étiez si heureux Harry et toi ! Comment Lucius peut-il ne pas s'en rendre compte ?

Draco ferma les yeux. Il savait que sa voix le trahirait si jamais il prononçait le moindre mot.

-Draco, dit-elle tout bas en continuant à caresser sa joue. Tu n'as pas à cacher tes larmes pour moi.

Et Draco craqua. Il pleura contre l'épaule de sa femme, libérant toute la tristesse et le désarroi qu'il retenait en lui depuis des jours.

\- Il me manque Ariana… il me manque tellement. C'était déjà insupportable de le voir obligé de partir à Boston pour je ne sais combien de semaines… mais… savoir qu'il ne reviendra peut-être jamais…

\- Tu te trompes si tu crois que Harry va rester bien sagement à Boston sachant ce qui se passe ici.

\- Mais c'est ce que je lui demande ! Il n'a pas le choix ! Si mon père…

\- C'est de Harry dont on parle.

Draco soupira longuement, soudain très las.

\- Je suis content que tu sois rentrée, murmura-t-il en posant sa tête contre son épaule. J'avais besoin de toi.

\- Je suis là, mon cœur. Tu verras, tout va bien se passer.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **25 mars 1913 – Boston**

Harry revenait d'une énième visite chez le notaire et pour une fois, les choses avaient avancé. Il n'y avait toujours aucune certitude quant à la paternité de Remus, mais au moins il avait reçu une bonne nouvelle provenant de Colombie.

La municipalité dans laquelle la mine était située semblait désireuse de la racheter. Le gouvernement colombien avait en effet entamé une campagne de nationalisation des ressources naturelles et tentait de racheter certains gisements. L'entreprise n'était pas franchement couronnée de succès car les prix proposés n'intéressaient pas les propriétaires privés.

Harry, lui, s'en contrefichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se débarrasser de cet héritage encombrant.

S'il acceptait l'offre du gouvernement colombien, la transaction pourrait être conclue par l'intermédiaire de l'ambassade, située à Washington, ce qui était bien plus envisageable que de se déplacer jusqu'en Colombie.

Il regagna sa demeure de Beacon Hill, impatient d'écrire à Draco pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

\- Bonsoir Dilly, dit-il joyeusement en accrochant son manteau à la patère.

\- Bonsoir, Maître Harry.

Dilly sortit une enveloppe de la poche de son tablier.

\- Ce courrier est arrivé pour vous, dit-elle en le lui tendant.

\- Merci, Dilly.

Harry reconnut aussitôt l'écriture de Draco. Tout en ouvrant l'enveloppe avec empressement, il s'installa dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée pour commencer sa lecture.

 _Slytherin, le 19 mars 1913_

 _Mon très cher Harry,_

 _J'aurais voulu n'avoir jamais à t'écrire cette lettre._

 _Mon père a découvert notre secret. Dolorès Umbridge s'est présentée au Manoir et lui a extorqué de l'argent pour se taire. Mon père ne l'a pas crue et s'est arrangé pour obtenir ses propres informations, en partie grâce à un de ses sbires, mais aussi en forçant la serrure de mon secrétaire._

 _Il y a découvert tes lettres, le roman « Teleny » dont j'aimais te lire des extraits. Et ta photographie, glissée entre les pages._

 _Il a tout brûlé, Harry. Tes lettres. Ta photo. Il ne me reste plus rien de toi, sinon mes souvenirs._

 _Je ne dois pas te dire combien il est furieux. Contre moi, certes, mais il ne peut plus rien me faire. Alors, il reporte toute sa colère sur toi. Il t'en veut énormément et comme je le craignais, il tient envers toi des propos menaçants._

 _Je ne sais pas dans quelle mesure il compte mettre ses menaces à exécution, alors je te demande d'être prudent et de rester à Boston le plus longtemps possible, afin que la situation se calme._

 _Je t'en conjure, Harry, fais ce que je te demande. Je ne pourrai jamais me pardonner si mon père parvenait à t'atteindre, à te faire du mal d'une manière ou d'une autre._

 _Je n'ai aucune idée de quand nous nous reverrons, mais il n'y aura pas un jour, pas une heure, pas une minute où je ne penserai pas à toi, t'aimant à distance et espérant recevoir ton amour en retour._

 _Ton amour est la lumière de toutes mes heures._

 _A toi pour toujours._

 _D._

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry replia la lettre, une sueur glacée lui couvrant la nuque.

Peu importait la supplique de Draco, il était hors de question qu'il reste à Boston, hors de question qu'il se cache comme un lâche alors que Draco resterait à affronter la colère de Lucius.

Harry n'avait pas peur de Lucius et il allait le lui démontrer.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	31. Chapitre 29

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 29**

 **26 mars 1913 – Boston**

\- Je repars en Angleterre.

\- Mais, Lord Black, vous…

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne. Une affaire importante me rappelle en Angleterre.

Le notaire ne cacha pas sa contrariété.

\- Plus importante que le rachat de vos mines par le gouvernement colombien ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton aigre.

\- Oh, certainement ! répondit Harry.

Il commençait par être agacé du temps qu'il perdait.

\- Ecoutez, dit-il avec un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir. Il me semble que je vous paie plutôt bien pour le travail que vous effectuez. Alors, je vous saurai gré de vous rendre à Washington et de signer en mon nom la convention de rachat. C'est à cela que servent les mandats et les procurations, non ?

\- Oui, mais…

\- Je ne discuterai pas davantage.

\- Et qu'en est-il de la succession ? Nous n'avons encore aucune certitude que ce… Teddy est effectivement le fils de Monsieur Lupin !

Harry réfléchit un moment. Il s'était rendu dans le quartier de la ville où vivaient la mère et l'enfant. Il s'était présenté à eux sous un faux prétexte afin de voir le petit garçon de plus près, et une chose l'avait frappé immédiatement : s'il tenait de sa mère une peau mate et des cheveux noirs, il avait d'étranges yeux mordorés, identiques à ceux de Remus.

Certes, cela ne voulait pas dire grand-chose, mais dans son for intérieur, il savait que cet enfant était celui de Remus.

\- Faite le nécessaire pour qu'il bénéficie de l'héritage, dit Harry, catégorique.

\- Mais nous ne savons pas si…

\- Moi, je le sais.

\- Cette femme tente peut-être de profiter de vous.

\- Si elle voulait profiter de moi, elle se serait manifestée auprès de vous ou de moi. Or, elle ne l'a pas fait.

\- Comme vous voulez, soupira le notaire. Comment allons-nous faire pour les procurations et les autres documents de la succession ?

\- Peuvent-ils être prêts pour demain ?

\- Oui. Je pense que oui…

\- Alors dans ce cas, je les signerai demain. Mon bateau part le lendemain.

Comme Harry ne semblait plus disposé à discuter, le notaire n'insista pas.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Marylebone, Londres**

Hermione sortit de son bain et s'enveloppa d'un grand drap avant de regagner sa chambre.

En passant devant le grand miroir en pied, elle s'arrêta. Lentement, elle écarta le drap de bain qui tomba sur le sol avec un bruit mou, et se regarda.

Ses seins étaient petits et pointus. Ses tétons étaient bruns et contrastaient tellement avec sa peau claire qu'ils ressemblaient à des raisins de Corinthe. Sa taille était peu marquée et ses hanches étroites, avec des os iliaques légèrement proéminents. Ses cuisses étaient minces et ses genoux un peu osseux. Elle se tourna au quart pour regarder ses fesses, la seule partie vraiment charnue de son anatomie.

Elle soupira. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment préoccupée de son apparence auparavant… jusqu'à ce qu'elle surprenne une conversation à l'hôpital.

Elle était en salle de soins avec le docteur Weismann et un patient qui venait se plaindre de vives douleurs quand il urinait.

 _\- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, Monsieur Milton, dit Weismann. C'est une gonorrhée._

 _\- Une quoi ?_

 _\- La chaude-pisse, si vous préférez._

 _\- Oh, c'est pas vrai !_

 _\- Hélas si, Monsieur Milton._

 _Weismann regarda son patient qui semblait à la fois catastrophé et embarrassé._

 _\- Je suppose que vous fréquentez des prostituées ?_

 _\- Cela ne vous regarde pas !_

 _\- Je ne vous juge pas, Monsieur Milton._

 _\- Donnez-moi un traitement et qu'on en parle plus !_

 _\- Le traitement est long et douloureux. Et vous devrez vous abstenir de fréquenter… l'endroit où vous avez vraisemblablement contracté cela._

 _L'homme soupira comme un condamné à mort._

 _\- Est-ce si compliqué pour vous de vous contenter de Madame Milton ? demanda le Docteur Weismann avec un demi-sourire._

 _\- Madame Milton est aussi appétissante qu'une planche à pain ! Des seins comme des œufs de caille ! Rien à voir avec les doux attributs de ma Mabel, soupira Milton. Ronds, généreux, avec de larges tétons roses. Oh, Docteur… vous êtes un homme, vous me comprenez !_

 _Weismann rigola._

 _\- Oui, je vous comprends. Moi aussi je les préfère plantureuses. Mais vous connaissiez tout de même Madame Milton avant de l'épouser… vous avez pu vous rendre compte à quoi elle ressemblait, non ?_

 _\- J'admets qu'elle n'était pas bien épaisse, mais les corsets, les jupons… tout ça avantage singulièrement la silhouette féminine ! Et quand ils sont ôtés, vous vous retrouvez Gros-Jean comme devant avec ce qui reste de la marchandise !_

 _A la grande déception d'Hermione, le rire de Weismann reprit de plus belle. Comment pouvait-il trouver cela drôle ?_

 _\- Tout ça me rappelle ma grand-mère à Berlin, dit-il. Elle disait toujours qu'un honnête citoyen doit en avoir plein la main !_

 _\- Exactement ! renchérit Milton._

 _Le docteur s'écarta du patient._

 _-Remontez votre pantalon, dit-il. Je vais vous donner un médicament pour vous soigner._

 _Puis se tournant vers Hermione, comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il ne venait pas d'avoir cette insultante conversation devant elle, il demanda :_

 _-Mademoiselle Granger, veuillez préparer la formule de Ricord pour Monsieur Milton._

Sortant de ses pensées, Hermione posa la main sur son sein qu'elle engloba sans aucune difficulté.

-Plein la main, maugréa-t-elle. Tu parles.

Severus était-il pareil ? Préférait-il les courbes avantageuses ? Est-ce que les corsets qu'elle portait lui faisait miroiter des attributs qu'elle n'avait pas ? Serait-il déçu le jour où il verrait comment elle était faite ? Est-ce que lui aussi irait chercher ailleurs davantage de seins, de hanches et de cuisses ?

Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle ressassait ces questions et qu'une crainte irrationnelle lui nouait le ventre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **27 mars 1913 – Covent Garden, Londres**

\- Vous n'avez pas apprécié la pièce ? demanda Severus alors qu'Hermione et lui attendaient l'arrivée de la voiture devant les portes du Palace Theatre.

\- Si, beaucoup.

\- Peut-être aurais-je dû choisir autre chose que Shakespeare. Quelque chose de…

\- Vous pensez peut-être que je suis trop sotte pour comprendre et aimer Shakespeare ? le coupa Hermione.

Severus haussa un sourcil face à ce ton agressif.

-Je n'envisageais rien de ce genre. Je me disais simplement que vu votre humeur morose, il aurait été préférable de voir un vaudeville ou une comédie, plutôt qu'une tragédie.

Hermione soupira en baissant la tête.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, dit-elle. Je ne voulais pas être désagréable. J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé la pièce. _Richard II_ est l'une de mes œuvres favorites et je suis heureuse que vous m'ayez emmenée la voir.

\- Me direz-vous ce qui vous rend si chagrine ?

\- Rien d'important.

La voiture était arrivée et ils grimpèrent tous les deux à l'intérieur.

\- Est-ce toujours cette querelle avec votre ami ? insista Severus, une fois installé.

\- Ma querelle avec… oh non ! répondit Hermione. Gregory et moi, nous nous sommes rabibochés, fort heureusement.

\- Gregory ?

\- Oui, Gregory Goyle. Vous le connaissez, je crois.

\- En effet, dit Severus d'un ton froid. C'est un ami de Draco… bien que j'aie toujours eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi mon filleul l'honore ainsi de son amitié.

\- Peut-être parce que Gregory est un ami loyal et sincère ? dit Hermione avec véhémence.

\- C'est un révolutionnaire. Ces gens ont des idées subversives et dangereuses.

\- Subversives et dangereuses ? Gregory n'a d'autre idéal que l'avènement d'une société plus juste, une réduction des inégalités !

\- Il souhaite la fin du régime démocratique anglais tel que nous le connaissons.

\- Parce que vous trouvez que ce régime est démocratique ? Reparlons du vote des femmes dans ce cas… où est la démocratie quand la moitié de la population britannique est réduite au silence !

Severus pinça les lèvres et soupira.

\- Je ne dis pas que notre système n'est pas… perfectible, je dis simplement que certaines idées sont…

\- Dangereuses et subversives, répéta Hermione avec dédain. J'ai entendu.

\- Hermione, ne vous méprenez pas… je vous incite seulement à la prudence.

\- Je suis une grande fille, Severus. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dise quoi faire, ni qui je suis en droit de fréquenter.

Hermione frappa à la vitre qui la séparait du chauffeur et exigea qu'il s'arrête. Elle voulut descendre de la voiture mais Severus la retint par le bras.

\- Hermione, bon sang, que faites vous ?

\- Je vais prendre un taxi.

\- Vous n'y pensez pas !

\- Lâchez-moi, Severus.

Le ton polaire de la jeune femme fit que Severus obtempéra.

Hermione sortit de la voiture et referma la portière sans dire au revoir.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **28 mars 1913 – Lusitania**

Harry avait réussi à embarquer la veille sur le _RMS Lusitania_ , un paquebot de la Cunard qui reliait New-York à Liverpool.

Le bateau était beaucoup plus récent que le _Majestic,_ à bord duquel il avait fait la traversée à l'aller, et disposait de tout le confort moderne. Sans parler du fait qu'il était également plus rapide. Propulsé par quatre turbines à vapeur actionnant quatre arbres d'hélices, il atteignait aisément les 24 nœuds, avec des poussées à 26 nœuds. Cette vitesse lui avait d'ailleurs valu d'être récompensé du _Blue Riband_ , une distinction créée par les compagnies maritimes transatlantiques et attribuée au paquebot détenteur d'un record de vitesse.

On disait que le naufrage du _Titanic_ avait, en partie, été provoqué par l'exigence de son armateur que le capitaine pousse le navire au maximum de ses capacités, alors même qu'il traversait un champ de glace, dans le seul but de décrocher le fameux _Blue Riband_.

Assis au bar de première classe, Harry n'en avait que faire des performance du _Lusitania_. De son point de vue, il n'arriverait jamais assez vite en Angleterre.

Il fixa le fond de son verre. Peut-être qu'en se concentrant très fort, il parviendrait à se transporter en Angleterre par la seule force de sa pensée.

Destination. Détermination. Décision. Et _pouf_ … il se retrouverait devant les grilles du Manoir Malfoy.

Il secoua la tête, consterné par sa propre bêtise.

-Vous en voulez un autre, Monsieur ?

Harry releva la tête et faillit tomber à la renverse. Etait-ce possible que ce serveur qui s'adressait à lui était et qui lui souriait poliment, était…

Non. Ce ne pouvait être lui.

Et pourtant. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'homme sur la photo.

\- Vous allez bien, Monsieur ?

\- Je… oui… je… je vais bien, balbutia Harry.

\- Si vous avez le mal de mer, je peux vous conseiller de…

\- Non, coupa Harry. Tout va bien. Je veux bien un autre verre de whisky.

\- Bien, Monsieur.

Le serveur se retourna, prit la bouteille de whisky et versa l'alcool dans le verre. Dans le miroir qui recouvrait le mur derrière le comptoir, Harry l'observa. Il était tel que Draco le lui avait décrit.

Grand, des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus froids.

\- Vous… hum… ça fait longtemps que vous travaillez sur ce bateau ? demanda Harry pour en avoir le cœur net.

\- Un peu moins d'un an, Monsieur.

\- Et avant cela ?

Le serveur ne se formalisa pas des questions qui lui étaient posées. On lui avait appris, dès les premières heures après son engagement, que le client était roi, surtout en première classe.

-J'ai commencé comme valet de chambre dans une très noble maison du Wiltshire, en Angleterre. Je suis ensuite parti aux Etats-Unis. J'ai tenté ma chance à New-York où j'ai fait plusieurs petits boulots. Jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur une annonce de la Cunard. Ils recrutaient du personnel de bord pour le _Lusitania_. Je n'ai pas hésité.

Ainsi donc, il s'agissait bien de Thomas Barrow.

\- Vous n'aimiez pas votre travail de valet de chambre ?

\- Oh, si. Je l'aimais beaucoup. Mais je voulais voir autre chose.

Harry hocha la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus sans éveiller la méfiance de l'autre homme. Il termina son verre et se leva de son tabouret.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda-t-il néanmoins avant de partir.

\- Thomas, Monsieur.

\- Eh bien, bonne soirée, Thomas.

\- Merci, Monsieur. A vous aussi.

Harry regagna sa cabine, encore un peu sous le choc de cette rencontre imprévue.

Alors qu'il était allongé sur sa couchette, tâchant de trouver le sommeil, il se promit de retourner au bar le lendemain soir, en espérant que Thomas Barrow soit à nouveau de service.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **29 mars 1913 – Marylebone, Londres**

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit un peu avant huit heures du soir. Hermione était dans la bibliothèque en train de revoir ses cours pour le lendemain.

-Martha ? appela-t-elle. Qui est-ce ?

La bonne apparut une minute plus tard.

-Un monsieur demande à vous voir. Le commandant Snape… je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas une heure décente pour…

Hermione se leva d'un bond, indifférente aux objections de la bonne, et se précipita dans le couloir. Severus Snape se tenait dans l'entrée.

\- Severus ?

\- Je suis désolé de venir à une heure aussi tardive mais… je devais vous parler.

\- Bien sûr. Entrez, dit-elle en désignant la porte du salon.

Hermione le suivit à l'intérieur de la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle, sous l'œil réprobateur de Martha.

\- Voulez-vous que je fasse préparer du thé ? Ou autre chose ?

\- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, mais merci.

\- Alors ? Que voulez-vous me dire ?

Severus inspira et redressa légèrement les épaules.

\- Tout d'abord, je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses pour l'autre soir. Monsieur Goyle est votre ami et je n'avais pas à le critiquer de la sorte.

\- J'accepte vos excuses, Severus, dit immédiatement Hermione, mais je me dois de vous en présenter également.

\- Non voyons, c'est moi qui…

\- Non, vous aviez raison, le coupa-t-elle. J'étais d'une humeur massacrante et je crois bien que tous les prétextes auraient été bons pour vous chercher querelle.

\- Avais-je dit ou fait quelque chose qui vous a contrariée ?

\- Non, pas vous. C'est… c'est une conversation… déplaisante que j'avais entendue quelques jours plutôt et que je ne parvenais pas à sortir de mon esprit.

\- Oh ? Et quelle était cette conversation déplaisante ?

Hermione soupira lourdement.

\- Severus, est-ce que… est-ce que vous me trouvez attirante ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- La question est simple. Me trouvez-vous attirante ?

\- Mon Dieu, Hermione… j'ai été attiré par vous dès l'instant où je vous ai vue ! Votre esprit, votre intelligence… vous êtes tellement différente de toutes ces mondaines sans cervelle qui…

\- Je ne vous parle pas de mon intelligence, Severus !

L'emportement d'Hermione le déstabilisa quelque peu. Comme il ne disait rien, Hermione eut un soupir exaspéré. Sans crier gare, elle commença à déboutonner son chemisier.

\- Hermione, mais que faites-vous ? s'alarma Severus.

\- J'éclaircis certaines choses, dit-elle.

Elle ouvrit les pans de son chemisier avant de défaire le lacet de sa brassière et de l'ouvrir également, dévoilant sans pudeur sa poitrine nue.

\- Voilà, dit-elle. Voilà à quoi je ressemble.

\- Bon sang, Hermione, s'offusqua Severus, mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

D'un geste brusque, il referma le chemisier en détournant les yeux.

-Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ? s'écria-t-il, en colère et surtout embarrassé.

Le visage d'Hermione s'affaissa, rouge de honte, consciente qu'elle s'était comportée de manière ridicule. Des larmes s'accumulèrent sous ses paupières et elle fit un effort pour les retenir. En vain.

-Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. C'est juste que… à l'hôpital, il y avait cet homme… il… il trompait sa femme et se moquait d'elle parce qu'elle n'avait pas les formes généreuses de sa maîtresse… il disait que les hommes préfèrent les femmes plantureuses et… et le Docteur Weismann était d'accord avec lui… alors… j'ai pensé… que vous aussi… et que…

Elle pleurait pour de bon, à la fois de honte et de tristesse.

\- Pour quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent, déclara Severus, vous vous montrez bien sotte…

\- Je sais ! s'écria Hermione, rouge d'embarras, les mains crispées sur son chemisier qu'elle tentait à présent de maintenir fermé. Merci de ne pas en rajouter à mon humiliation !

\- Ne vous est-il pas venu à l'idée que l'avis de ces deux hommes n'était pas représentatif de celui de toute la gent masculine ? Et puis, pourquoi vous mettre dans un état pareil pour une stupide discussion de comptoir ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas être ce genre de femme ! Celle dont tout le monde sait que le mari lui est infidèle et qui se contente de fermer les yeux pour éviter le scandale !

\- Bien sûr que vous n'êtes pas comme cela, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus… Vous seriez parfaitement capable de demander vous-même le divorce.

\- Oui, mais je ne veux pas non plus que mon mariage soit un échec parce que j'aurais mal jugé mon mari !

Severus lui sourit tendrement et se rapprocha. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et de ses pouces, effaça les stries de larmes sur ses joues.

\- Vous êtes une femme exceptionnelle, Hermione. Et contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire, j'ai des yeux pour voir et je vous trouve très attirante. Mais ce n'est pas une question de mensurations… c'est juste… vous.

\- Severus…

De sa joue, il glissa la main le long de son sa gorge et la faufila à l'intérieur du chemisier ouvert pour caresser un sein. La peau de la main était chaude et légèrement rugueuse et quand, de la pulpe du pouce, Severus frôla un téton, Hermione fut parcourue d'un long frisson.

-Severus, répéta-t-elle.

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Hermione, murmura Severus au bout d'un moment, nous… nous devrions nous arrêter… où je ne répondrai plus de rien…

\- Peu importe, souffla Hermione. Faisons-le.

\- Non… non, je ne peux pas… pas maintenant… ce serait incorrect. Pas alors que… Non, c'est impossible !

Il saisit ses poignets et l'écarta de lui.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? demanda Hermione.

Snape ferma les yeux en soupirant douloureusement.

\- Severus, insista Hermione en reboutonnant son chemisier. Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Si je suis venu ce soir, c'est… c'est pour vous annoncer autre chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le Docteur Arbunoth Lane a remis son rapport à l'Amiral Rashford. Il estime que je suis à nouveau apte à reprendre la mer. J'embarque sur le _HMS Conqueror_ pour une mission de reconnaissance dans l'Atlantique avec les autres vaisseaux du _2_ _nd_ _Battle Squadron_.

\- Quand ?

\- La semaine prochaine.

Hermione baissa la tête.

\- C'est ce que vous souhaitiez du plus profond de votre cœur, dit-elle. Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous.

\- Alors, vous êtes bien la seule.

\- Comment ?

\- Reprendre la mer était mon vœu le plus cher il y a cinq mois, après que l'accident soit survenu, parce que je n'avais rien d'autre dans ma vie. Mais ensuite, vous êtes arrivée... Et maintenant, la seule perspective d'être éloigné de vous… eh bien…

Severus eut un claquement de langue exaspéré.

-Oh, bon sang ! Voyez comme vous m'avez rendu pathétique !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle s'approcha et prit les mains de Severus dans les siennes.

\- Je serai toujours là à votre retour, vous savez.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oh Severus, soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête. Comment un homme tel que vous peut-il avoir si peu confiance en lui ?

Fidèle à lui-même, Severus ronchonna. Hermione rit de plus belle et le prit dans ses bras.

-Je vous aime, Severus, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Hermione sentit les bras forts du militaire se refermer plus étroitement autour de sa taille.

-Je vous aime, Hermione.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **29 mars 1913 – Lusitania**

La journée avait passé avec une lenteur insupportable et quand finalement le bar avait ouvert ses portes sur le coups de six heures du soir, Harry s'y était précipité pour constater avec une déception sans nom que le serveur était un jeune homme d'origine indienne.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander où il pouvait trouver le dénommé Thomas, ce dernier sortit de l'arrière-salle. Il remarqua Harry et lui sourit.

\- Bonsoir, Monsieur, dit-il en s'approchant.

\- Bonsoir.

\- Je vous sers quelque chose à boire ?

\- Heu… un brandy, je vous prie.

\- Tout de suite, Monsieur.

Il prit un verre large dans lequel il versa le liquide ambré et le présenta à Harry.

\- Vous profitez bien de la traversée ? demanda-t-il.

\- Plus ou moins. Disons que j'ai hâte d'arriver en Angleterre.

\- Une fiancée vous y attend ?

\- Pas vraiment, non, répondit Harry en riant.

Il but une gorgée de son brandy.

\- Que faites-vous quand le paquebot est à quai à Liverpool ? questionna Harry. Vous descendez à terre ? Vous rendez visite à votre famille ?

\- Hélas non. Lors de l'escale, nous devons préparer le bateau pour la nouvelle traversée et nous n'avons que quelques jours pour le faire. Bien souvent, nous avons à peine le temps de descendre pour faire quelques emplettes ou envoyer un courrier, et nous repartons déjà. Quant à rendre visite à ma famille… il se trouve que je n'en ai pas. Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais enfant.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

\- Vous avez grandi dans le Wiltshire ?

\- Non. Je suis originaire du Yorkshire. Et vous ? D'où venez-vous ?

Harry prit quelques secondes pour répondre.

-Godric's Hollow.

Thomas ne laissa rien paraître.

\- Godric's Hollow ? répéta-t-il. C'est le comté voisin de celui de Slytherin.

\- En effet.

\- Quelle coïncidence. Il se trouve que j'étais au service des Malfoy…

\- Je sais, dit Harry placidement. Lord Draco m'a tout raconté, Monsieur Barrow.

Cette fois, Thomas tressaillit légèrement.

\- Comment me connaissez-vous ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

\- J'ai vu une photographie de vous dans la salle commune des domestiques, au Manoir. Elle avait été prise après un match de cricket.

\- Hum, grogna Thomas. Je suis étonné que le vieux Carson ait conservé cette photo.

\- Carson était très fier de cette victoire, crut bon de préciser Harry. Il l'est toujours.

Par réflexe, Thomas passa un coup de torchon nerveux sur le comptoir pourtant d'une propreté impeccable.

\- Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

\- Lord Harry Black. Comte de Gryffindor.

\- Qui vous a dit que je travaillais sur ce navire ? Vous me suivez ? C'est la raison de votre présence ici ?

Son ton était nerveux et ses yeux bleus brillants de colère mais aussi de quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de douloureux.

\- Je ne vous suis pas, répondit Harry. Je n'avais aucune idée de votre présence sur ce bateau. Je vous l'ai dit… je vous ai reconnu simplement parce que je vous ai vu en photo et parce que Lord Draco m'a parlé de vous.

\- Et qu'est-ce que Lord Draco vous a raconté exactement ? demanda Thomas avec un sourire dédaigneux.

Harry le fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Tout. Absolument tout.

Thomas le scruta en retour, jaugeant ouvertement l'homme assis devant lui. Harry soutint calmement l'examen dont il faisait l'objet.

-Oh, je vois, dit finalement Thomas. Vous êtes celui qui m'a remplacé dans son lit.

Harry fut choqué par le propos. Non pas par son insolence, mais parce que c'était faux. L'histoire qu'il vivait avec Draco n'avait rien de commun avec la relation qu'il avait pu entretenir avec son _valet_. Il aurait voulu le lui jeter à la figure mais il s'abstint. A la place, il demanda :

-Vous l'aimiez ?

La question déstabilisa manifestement Thomas qui resta étrangement silencieux.

-Vous l'aimiez ? répéta Harry avec davantage de vindicte. Ou bien il n'était pour vous qu'une manière de vous sortir de votre condition ?

Un nouvel éclat de colère traversa le regard de Thomas avant de se muer en un voile de tristesse à l'état pur.

\- Avez-vous idée de la solitude à laquelle les gens comme moi sont contraints ?

\- Je…

\- Non, vous n'en avez aucune idée, coupa Thomas. Parce que les gens _comme vous_ ont toujours ce qu'ils veulent sans en subir les conséquences !

\- C'est vraiment ce que vous croyez ?

\- Bien sûr ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est moi qui ai été chassé du Manoir par Lord Malfoy quand il a appris pour son fils et moi !

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, insista Harry qui n'avait nullement l'intention de lui dire que Lucius en ferait certainement autant avec lui.

Thomas soupira en baissant les yeux.

-Oui, je l'aimais, admit-il. Quant à ma condition comme vous dites, sachez que je serais resté son valet jusqu'à la fin de ma vie si cela m'avait permis de rester près de lui !

Cet aveu semblait sincère et toucha Harry bien plus qu'il ne voulut l'admettre.

\- Puis-je vous poser une question ? demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.

\- Vous ne faites que cela depuis le début, observa Thomas avec cette insolence qui le caractérisait.

Harry ne releva pas. Il se contenta de faire tourner le reste du brandy dans son verre.

\- Que s'est-il passé à Azkaban ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Que s'est-il passé à Azkaban ? répéta Harry.

\- Je pensais que Lord Draco vous avait tout raconté ?

\- Eh bien, il m'a raconté beaucoup de choses mais… pas tout. Du moins en ce qui concerne Azkaban.

\- S'il ne vous a rien dit, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, répondit froidement Thomas. Sur ce, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, il y a des clients qui attendent.

Thomas allait partir mais Harry le retint par le bras.

\- Monsieur Barrow. Thomas… je vous en prie.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé là-bas.

\- Vous mentez. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave là-bas et vous savez ce que c'est !

Comme Thomas ne répondait pas, Harry insista.

-Thomas, si vous tenez un tant soit peu à Draco, il faut que vous me racontiez. C'est le seul moyen pour que je puisse l'aider… s'il vous plait.

Thomas sembla considérer la requête un moment.

\- Pas maintenant, dit-il finalement.

\- Quand ?

\- Après mon service, à onze heures et demi. Retrouvez-moi sur le pont inférieur.

\- Sur le pont inférieur ? Pourquoi pas ici ?

\- Parce que si on me surprend en première classe quand je ne suis pas en service, c'est le renvoi assuré, _Monsieur le Comte_ , siffla Thomas avec hargne. Et figurez-vous que je tiens à cet emploi !

\- Oh… je… oui. Je suis désolé.

\- A onze heure et demi.

Sans rien ajouter, Thomas se dégagea et partit s'occuper d'autres passagers.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Manoir Malfoy**

Draco était assis dans son lit. Il lisait un livre, ou plutôt il observait les pages, incapable de se concentrer sur l'histoire. En désespoir de cause, il le reposa sur sa table de chevet et pour la millième fois de la journée, il pensa à Harry.

Il n'avait pas reçu de courrier en retour, suite à la dernière lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée. La part raisonnable de lui-même lui disait que c'était normal, compte tenu du temps que nécessitait le transport des courriers par bateau. Il n'empêche qu'il avait demandé à Carson si aucun courrier des Etats-Unis ne lui était parvenu, de crainte que son père ait eu le temps de le subtiliser, mais le majordome avait été formel : il n'avait vu passer aucune lettre provenant de l'extérieur de l'Angleterre.

Draco pencha la tête contre le bois du lit, fixant son plafond. Harry était-il en colère contre lui ? Avait-il décidé que tout cela n'en valait plus la peine ?

Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de poursuivre son introspection car la porte de sa chambre venait de s'ouvrir.

-Ariana ? s'étonna-t-il. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

La jeune femme ne répondit rien et continua d'avancer vers Draco. Elle grimpa sur le lit et s'installa à califourchon sur les cuisses de son mari.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Draco.

\- Je suis en période fertile, annonça-t-elle.

\- Hum… ce… ce ne sont pas des choses que j'ai envie de savoir, marmonna Draco.

\- Eh bien, je te le dis quand même. Nous devrions en profiter.

\- Ecoute, Ariana… tu sais que ce n'est pas aussi facile. La dernière fois, nous…

\- Je sais. C'est pourquoi nous allons recourir à une autre technique.

\- Une autre technique ?

\- Ferme les yeux et pense à Harry. Pense-y fort. Dis-moi ce qu'il a l'habitude de te faire, et je le ferai.

\- Ariana, non… Ce n'est pas…

\- Draco, nous n'avons pas le choix, dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

\- Je ne peux pas t'obliger à faire cela uniquement pour contenter mon père et faire en sorte qu'il oublie ma relation avec Harry !

\- Bon sang, l'héritage des Malfoy n'est pas le seul problème, Draco ! Il en va de même pour celui des Dumbledore ! Aurais-tu oublié que toute la fortune de ma famille est bloquée en attendant que je donne naissance à un fils ?

Draco se rembrunit.

\- Je sais, murmura-t-il. Je suis désolé.

\- Alors, tu es d'accord ? Nous allons essayer ?

\- Je veux bien essayer mais je te dis déjà que penser à Harry ne suffira pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas seulement une question… d'image, soupira-t-il. C'est surtout une question d'odeur.

\- D'odeur ? répéta Ariana. Tu veux que je porte son parfum ?

\- Si seulement c'était si simple… Non, il s'agit d'un autre type d'odeur. Quelque chose de plus… personnel.

\- Tu veux parler de son odeur à lui ? Sa peau, ses cheveux ?

\- Oui, et autre chose que je ne parviens pas à expliquer.

\- Je vois… As-tu quelque chose qui lui appartient ? Un vêtement qu'il aurait porté ? Un oreiller sur lequel il a dormi ?

\- Non, tu sais bien que la literie est changée toutes les semaines. Quant à ses vêtements, il n'aurait jamais commis l'imprudence d'en laisser trainer un seul.

Ariana soupira de contrariété.

-C'est frustrant… je suis certaine qu'une simple cravate aurait été suffisante...

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

-Une… cravate, répéta-t-il lentement.

Il souleva Ariana pour la faire descendre de ses cuisses et se leva. En quelques pas, il fut devant sa commode dont il ouvrit le dernier tiroir. Il en sortit toute une série de choses avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait : une lavallière en soie maculée d'une tache brune.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ariana qui s'était approchée. Pourquoi y a-t-il du sang séché dessus ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, dit Draco. Le plus important, c'est qu'elle appartenait à Harry.

Comment avait-il pu oublier qu'il possédait cette cravate ? Il la porta à son nez. L'odeur de Harry s'était largement estompée mais elle était toujours présente.

\- Cela fera l'affaire ? demanda Ariana.

\- Oui. Je crois que oui.

Ils regagnèrent le lit. Draco se réinstalla comme il était, Ariana à côté de lui.

\- Tu… tu devrais peut-être enlever ton pantalon de pyjama, suggéra-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Euh, oui.

Draco baissa le pantalon, le faisant glisser sur ses jambes jusqu'à ses chevilles et s'en débarrassa d'un coup de pied.

-Bien, dit Ariana. Ferme les yeux et respire le tissu.

Draco obtempéra.

\- Est-ce que Harry te touche ici ? demanda-t-elle en posant les doigts sur le sexe flaccide.

\- Oui, souffla Draco.

\- Et que fait-il d'autre ?

\- Il… il le prend… en bouche.

\- Pense à Harry, Draco. Pense Harry.

L'instant d'après, Draco sentit une bouche chaude se refermer autour de son membre. Ariana n'était pas aussi douée que Harry mais elle se débrouillait bien. Il ferma plus étroitement les yeux et renifla la cravate. L'odeur lui rappela la première fois où ils s'étaient caressés, le soir de ses fiançailles, à Hogwarts. C'était la première fois que Harry lui offrait une fellation. Il était inexpérimenté et pourtant, cela avait été la plus belle sensation que Draco avait connue.

Penser à cela le fit durcir considérablement. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'il arborait une impressionnante érection.

Ariana sourit doucement et se redressa. Elle souleva sa chemise de nuit et enjamba les cuisses de Draco.

-Ferme les yeux, dit-elle à nouveau.

Il le fit. Il s'appuya contre la tête de lit et attendit. Il sentit le frottement de son sexe contre des fesses douces, trop douces pour être celles de Harry, puis une main qui guidait son membre dans une entrée chaude et humide.

C'était étroit. Pas aussi étroit que ce qu'il avait l'habitude de ressentir, mais néanmoins agréable. Il coulissait sans effort dans ce fourreau brûlant et glissant à la fois.

Il ne put faire autrement que d'ouvrir les yeux. Il contempla sa femme, les joues roses, et les yeux brillants, ondulant sur lui.

Ariana. Sa meilleure amie depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Sa confidente. Celle qui le comprenait mieux que lui-même. Celle qui le soutenait quelles que soient les circonstances. Celle qui l'acceptait tel qu'il était.

Il ressentit pour elle une vague d'affection et de reconnaissance comme il n'en avait jamais ressentie auparavant.

Mu d'une impulsion soudaine, il posa la main sur sa nuque et l'attira à lui dans un baiser. Il força sans effort le barrage de ses lèvres et enroula sa langue autour de la sienne, la goûtant pour la première fois. Elle avait une saveur douce et sucrée, à son image.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Ariana ne put masquer son étonnement. Mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qui allait suivre.

Draco tira sur le cordon de sa chemise de nuit, l'ouvrant largement avant de la faire glisser sur ses épaules, la dénudant jusqu'à la taille. Il caressa ses seins ronds et voluptueux, faisant rouler le mamelon entre ses doigts.

Ariana haleta et se tendit davantage, offrant sans pudeur sa poitrine aux mains délicates de son mari.

Hardi, Draco se pencha et prit un téton entre ses dents, le mordillant doucement. Il fut récompensé par un gémissement de plaisir. Il sourit. Ce n'était finalement pas si difficile de s'occuper correctement du corps d'une femme.

Il passa les mains autour de la taille d'Ariana, la rapprochant de lui alors qu'elle le chevauchait avec plus d'enthousiasme. Ses mains descendirent ensuite sur ses reins, ses fesses, et sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, un doigt se faufila dans la raie de ses fesses.

Ariana hoqueta, non de dégoût ou de peur, mais de surprise.

\- Ça t'ennuie ? demanda Draco.

\- Non. C'est… c'est ce que tu fais avec Harry ?

\- Oui… entre autres…

\- Dis-moi… dis-moi ce que tu lui fais…

Draco hésita.

\- Dis-le moi, insista Ariana. Je veux tout savoir…

\- Eh bien, je… je le pénètre avec un doigt, puis deux… pour le détendre et l'élargir… pour… pour que je puisse ensuite enfoncer ma queue en lui…

Parler aussi crûment de ses rapports avec Harry l'excitait atrocement.

\- Il s'assied sur moi, continua-t-il, exactement comme tu le fais, et je le baise lentement…

\- Fais-le, souffla Ariana.

\- Quoi ?

\- Enfonce un doigt en moi.

Draco papillonna des yeux mais se reprit bien vite. Il humidifia son majeur et tandis que son sexe allait et venait à l'intérieur du corps de sa femme, il appuya contre son entrée plissée et la pénétra. Ce geste engorgea sa verge plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

\- Oh Seigneur, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je te fais mal ?

\- Non ! C'est… c'est étrange… c'est… différent… mais ce n'est pas désagréable, loin de là…

Ariana ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière, profitant de ces sensations nouvelles.

\- Tu lui fais l'amour tout le temps comme ça ? demanda-t-elle. Dans cette position ?

\- Non, souffla Draco.

\- Montre-moi…

D'un mouvement brusque, Draco souleva Ariana et la renversa sur le lit, sur le ventre. Il saisit ses haches et ramena ses fesses vers lui avant de se rendre compte de la violence de son geste. Avec Harry, ils ne prenaient aucune précaution et ne mesuraient jamais leur force.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il, je ne…

\- Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile, Draco. Continue !

Il ne fallut pas le lui demander deux fois. Il la pénétra jusqu'à la garde d'une seule poussée et la martela furieusement durant de longues minutes. Ariana haletait et gémissait, mais Draco était bien trop perdu dans son propre plaisir pour y faire attention. Il jouit dans un cri rauque, libérant sa semence au plus profond du corps fertile de son épouse.

Il se retira, roulant sur le côté, complètement essoufflé.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il à Ariana.

\- Parfaitement, sourit la jeune femme. Tu as été… incroyable.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment. Je suis heureuse que nous ayons partagé cela.

\- Moi aussi, sourit Draco à son tour.

Il se redressa sur un coude puis se pencha pour l'embrasser.

\- Merci, dit-il. Merci d'être ce que tu es… je ne te dis pas assez souvent combien j'ai de la chance de t'avoir.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai de la chance. Et j'espère qu'au moment où nous sommes en train de parler, un petit héritier Malfoy est en devenir…

\- Je l'espère aussi… mais… nous pourrions peut-être recommencer demain, et après-demain, et encore après, afin de nous en assurer…

Ariana regarda Draco avec de grands yeux.

\- Tu… vraiment ? Je veux dire… tu en es sûr ?

\- Oui, j'en suis sûr.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Lusitania**

Harry releva le col de son manteau avant d'enfoncer plus profondément ses mains dans ses poches. Quelle idée de se donner rendez-vous à l'extérieur alors que les nuits étaient glaciales en plein milieu de l'Atlantique.

Il traversa le pont inférieur, pratiquement désert à cette heure et finit par distinguer une silhouette accoudée au bastingage. Comme il s'approchait, Thomas se tourna vers lui.

\- Vous êtes venu, observa-t-il platement.

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, répondit Harry en s'arrêtant à côté de lui.

Le froid s'insinua à travers la laine de son manteau alors qu'il posait les coudes sur la rambarde métallique. Devant lui, l'obscurité s'étendait à perte de vue. La nuit était noire et on peinait à distinguer la surface de l'eau.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il pour rompre le silence pesant, seulement troublé par le grondement des moteurs et le clapotis de l'eau contre la coque.

\- Venez, dit Thomas en s'écartant du bastingage. Il fait trop froid ici.

Harry suivit l'autre homme à l'intérieur du navire.

\- Où m'emmenez-vous ? demanda Harry qui n'avait jamais visité cette partie du bateau.

\- Au bar des troisièmes classes.

Thomas poussa une porte et précéda Harry dans une pièce enfumée et bruyante.

Le bar des troisièmes classes n'avait rien en commun avec celui des premières classes. Ici, il n'y avait ni moquette épaisse au sol, ni luxueux comptoirs en bois poli, ni confortables sièges en velours incarnat.

Ils prirent place tous les deux sur une banquette en bois, dans un coin du bar.

Autour d'eux, des rires gras se mêlaient au bruit des verres qui s'entrechoquaient.

\- Vous voulez une bière ? demanda Thomas.

\- Heu… oui, accepta Harry en mettant la main à sa poche pour en sortir de la monnaie.

\- Laissez, dit Thomas. Je suis encore en mesure de vous offrir une pinte.

Harry ne protesta pas et le regarda se frayer un chemin vers le bar où il salua plusieurs personnes. Plus il l'observait, plus Harry devait admettre que l'homme était redoutablement beau. Il y avait en lui une prestance et une assurance quasi aristocratique. Pas étonnant que Draco l'ait trouvé à son goût.

Il se demanda ce qu'il se serait passé si Thomas n'avait pas été chassé du Manoir. Seraient-ils toujours ensemble ? La venue de Harry aurait-elle changé quelque chose ? Draco serait-il tout de même tombé amoureux de lui ?

Harry chassa ces pensées déplaisantes. Les faits étaient là : Thomas était parti, lui était arrivé et avait pris sa place.

 _-Oh, je vois. Vous êtes celui qui m'a remplacé dans son lit._

Les mots insolents du valet lui revinrent en mémoire et cela le contraria. Oui, il avait pris sa place. Dans son lit. Dans son cœur. Et il n'était pas prêt à la céder.

Cette réflexion en amena une autre. Thomas avait-il pour projet de revenir dans le Wiltshire ? Si tel était le cas, quelle serait la réaction de Draco ?

 _\- Pourquoi doit-on toujours finir par parler de lui ? Je l'aimais, oui. Mais il était mon valet ! Il n'était pas de mon milieu et cela créait un fossé entre nous que rien ne serait parvenu à combler ! Et puis, je te l'ai dit... Malgré tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, il n'était pas le bon._

La voix énervée de Draco résonnait à ses oreilles comme s'il était à côté de lui. Il le croyait, il avait confiance en lui, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le retour de cet homme.

Harry soupira, agacé contre lui-même de se retrouver dans cette situation. Il faillit se lever et partir avant de se rappeler qu'il avait besoin de réponses que seul Thomas était en mesure de lui donner.

\- Voilà, dit Thomas en posant deux chopes sur la petite table en bois, sortant par la même occasion Harry de ses réflexions.

\- Merci.

Harry n'aimait pas particulièrement la bière mais il fit un effort et en but une gorgée.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

Thomas but à son tour, posa le verre sur la table et essuya sa bouche d'un élégant revers de main.

-Parlez-moi d'abord de lui, exigea-t-il. Dites-moi comment il va.

Harry mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas lui répondre vertement d'adopter avec lui un autre ton. Il parvint à s'abstenir, sachant que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il obtiendrait ce qu'il était venu chercher.

\- Il va bien, dit-il. Il s'est marié au mois de décembre avec la Duchesse d'Hogwarts. Il est Duc à présent.

\- Je le sais. Je l'ai lu dans la presse. Je veux savoir comment il va, pas ce qu'il devient.

Harry pinça les lèvres, comprenant de quoi l'autre homme voulait parler.

\- Il va beaucoup mieux. Je lui ai trouvé un remède contre ses migraines. Il fonctionne parfaitement.

\- Vraiment ?

L'incrédulité qu'il percevait dans la voix de Thomas l'irrita prodigieusement.

-Vraiment, confirma Harry avec un sourire hautain. Il ne rencontre plus aucune difficulté d'aucune sorte, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Harry nota avec satisfaction que Thomas serrait davantage le verre entre ses doigts. Puis, exhibant la main à laquelle il portait la chevalière de la famille Black, il dit :

-Le jour de son mariage, il m'a donné cette bague en signe d'engagement.

Il eut un sourire rêveur avant d'ajouter perfidement :

-Nous sommes heureux, en insistant bien sur le _nous_.

Mais le contentement que Harry avait pu ressentir se dissipa bien vite quand il nota la profonde tristesse qui habitait désormais le regard bleu de Thomas.

-Je suis content pour lui, admit ce dernier du bout des lèvres. C'est un homme bien. Il mérite d'être heureux.

Puis redressant la tête, il fixa Harry de ses yeux redevenus froids.

-Je me pose cependant une question… s'il va aussi bien que vous le dites, pourquoi remuer le passé à propos d'Azkaban ? Pourquoi dites-vous que vous devez l'aider ?

Harry remua inconfortablement sur sa chaise. Barrow était loin d'être un idiot.

\- Il va mieux, certes, dit-il, mais je sais qu'il a subi un traumatisme à Azkaban. Quelque chose dont il refuse de parler et qui le hante encore aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit, je veux l'aider.

\- Vous l'avez fait. Vous l'avez guéri de ses maux de tête et manifestement, il est heureux avec vous.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Mais vous voulez satisfaire votre propre curiosité.

Harry accusa le coup.

\- Comment osez-vous ? siffla-t-il.

\- Je sais que j'ai raison.

\- Vous ne savez rien du tout ! J'aime Draco ! Je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne dans ma vie et j'en crève de savoir qu'on lui a fait du mal !

Il avait haussé le ton mais pas suffisamment pour être entendu par les tables voisines, compte tenu du bruit ambiant.

Thomas étudia son interlocuteur avec attention.

-Alors, vous voulez le venger, conclut-il simplement.

Harry soupira lourdement.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Je veux l'aider, faire en sorte qu'il ne soit plus seul à porter ce fardeau… mais je vous assure que la curiosité n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

Puis, il fronça les sourcils quand il prit la mesure de ce que l'autre homme venait de dire.

\- Le venger ? répéta-t-il. Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Dites-moi ce que vous savez déjà à propos d'Azkaban, demanda Thomas en buvant une autre gorgée de bière.

\- Eh bien, qu'il s'agit d'une clinique spécialisée dans le traitement de l'inversion. Ils utilisent le traitement par électrochocs pour causer une réaction de répulsion chez le patient confronté à des images érotiques masculines. Draco m'a dit également qu'il devait dormir attaché dans le lit afin de ne pas… bref. Il recevait des punitions, également par électrochocs lorsqu'il souillait ses draps. Il est resté un an à Azkaban et quand il en est sorti, il souffrait d'impuissance, de terribles maux de tête et de trous de mémoire.

Thomas hocha simplement la tête, se contentant de boire tranquillement sa pinte.

-Bon sang, que s'est-il passé ? insista Harry.

Barrow reposa son verre.

\- La thérapie par électrochocs n'est que la deuxième phase du traitement, expliqua-t-il calmement.

\- La deuxième phase ? Quelle est la première ?

\- Voldemort appelait cela « traiter le mal par le mal ».

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Vous n'avez pas une petite idée ? C'est assez clair pourtant…

Harry écarquilla les yeux en comprenant le sous-entendu de Barrow.

\- Oh mon Dieu, murmura-t-il. Vous… vous voulez dire que… oh non…

\- Si. Chaque nouvel arrivant passait par les bons soins du Docteur Yaxley. Une seule fois… mais autant vous dire qu'il ne prenait aucune précaution. Plus c'était douloureux, mieux c'était. Draco a mis plus d'une semaine à s'en remettre physiquement, tellement ça avait été violent.

Les oreilles de Harry bourdonnaient. Une haine sans nom fusait dans ses veines à mesure qu'il intégrait le fait que Draco avait été violé.

 _\- Comment était-ce pour toi… la première fois ?_

 _\- Je n'aime pas en parler._

 _\- C'était Thomas ?_

 _\- Non._

Il se rappela brusquement leur conversation lorsqu'ils avaient passé la nuit dans la maison de tolérance de Cordelia.

 _\- Je n'aurais pas supporté que tu souffres comme moi j'ai souffert._

 _\- Je sais. Et moi, j'aimerais pouvoir effacer le souvenir de tes souffrances._

 _\- Personne ne pourra jamais les effacer complètement. Mais quand tu es là, dans mes bras, après ce qu'on vient de partager, j'arrive à les oublier._

 _Seigneur_ , songea Harry. _Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas comprendre ce qu'il était en train de me dire ?_

Harry se tint la tête entre les mains, pris d'une terrible nausée.

\- Ça va ? demanda Barrow.

\- Je… non. Non ! C'est épouvantable ! s'emporta Harry. Comment une chose pareille a-t-elle pu arriver sans que les parents de ces enfants ne soient au courant ? Si Lucius Malfoy avait su cela, bon sang… Jamais il n'aurait laissé son fils dans cette clinique !

\- Il nous était interdit d'envoyer du courrier ou de recevoir des visites durant le séjour, répondit Thomas. Croyez-moi qu'après un an de ce traitement, vous étiez conditionné à la fermer…

\- Et vous ? Vous avez aussi subi cela ?

Thomas eut un petit rire méprisant.

\- Moi ? Oh, si seulement cela n'avait été qu'une seule fois…

\- Quoi ?

\- Il y avait deux catégories de patients à Azkaban, voyez-vous. Les gosses de riches, comme Lord Draco, dont les parents déboursaient une petite fortune pour qu'ils soient « guéris » de leur petit problème. Puis, il y avait les autres.

\- Les autres ?

\- Les enfants comme moi. Ceux qui venaient de familles pauvres ou qui étaient orphelins et qui ne pouvaient pas payer les frais de séjour. L'Etat prenait une partie des frais en charge mais… Voldemort estimait qu'il avait droit à une compensation. Une compensation en nature. Régulière.

\- Oh Seigneur, souffla Harry en fermant les yeux.

\- Ouais, grogna Thomas. Je ne sais pas trop où était le Seigneur à ce moment-là… Peut-être qu'ils ont raison finalement, les vicaires, quand ils disent que le Seigneur nous déteste et que nous brûlerons en Enfer pour nos péchés…

\- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! s'énerva Harry. Vous étiez des gosses ! Comment peut-on… oh mon Dieu, répéta-t-il.

Thomas haussa les épaules et termina sa bière.

\- Comment vous en êtes-vous sorti ? demanda Harry.

\- Qui vous dit que j'en suis sorti ?

Comme Harry le regardait sans comprendre, il ajouta :

\- Voldemort disait qu'il pouvait voir le Mal dans mes yeux.

\- La beauté du Diable, murmura Harry.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Draco m'a raconté que Voldemort disait de vous que vous aviez la beauté du Diable…

\- Il avait sûrement raison.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

\- Je ne suis pas une bonne personne. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un… d'aimable. Ils ont dû vous le dire, au Manoir Malfoy. Personne ne m'aimait là-bas. Personne ne m'a jamais aimé nulle part, d'ailleurs.

\- C'est faux, répondit Harry sans réfléchir. Draco vous aimait, lui.

Thomas eut un rire sans joie.

-Il aimait l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. Quelqu'un qui comprenait ce qu'il avait vécu… mais je ne me faisais aucune illusion. J'étais son domestique. Jamais il ne m'aurait aimé comme un égal.

Harry ne pouvait malheureusement pas le contredire.

\- Il vous aimait tout de même, insista-t-il. A sa façon.

\- Sans doute.

\- Vous êtes une bonne personne, Monsieur Barrow.

\- Vous n'en savez rien.

\- Vous l'avez aidé. A un moment où il en avait le plus besoin…

Thomas ne répondit pas.

\- Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté de me parler, dit Harry.

\- Est-ce que…est-ce que vous voudrez bien saluer Lord Draco pour moi ?

\- Je le ferai, vous avez ma parole.

\- Merci.

Harry se leva et quitta cet endroit trop bruyant. Avant de passer la porte, il se retourna pour regarder une dernière fois Thomas Barrow. Dans le nuage de fumée bleue, il aurait pu jurer qu'il pleurait.

 ** _A suivre..._**

* * *

 **Je suis absente la semaine prochaine, il n'y aura donc pas de publication samedi prochain. J'espère vous retrouver nombreux le 27 avril pour un chapitre très attendu, je pense ;-)**

 **Bonnes vacances de Pâques pour ceux qui en ont !**

 **Rose**


	32. Chapitre 30

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 30**

 **3 avril 1913 – Manoir Malfoy**

\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ? dit Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ariana. Une mauvaise nouvelle ?

Draco replia la lettre qu'il était en train de lire.

\- C'est Pansy. Elle vient de m'écrire que Ginny Weasley a rompu ses fiançailles avec Matthew Greengrass et qu'elle rentre en Angleterre.

\- Ah ? Elle a donné une raison ?

\- Il semblerait qu'elle n'en ait donné aucune. Ni à Pansy, ni à Greengrass. Elle a profité de leur escale à Naples pour débarquer et prendre un train pour Milan.

\- Toute seule ?

\- Je n'en sais strictement rien.

\- Connaissant Pansy, elle doit être furieuse, non ?

\- Ce n'est rien de le dire !

Draco jeta un œil circonspect à sa femme.

\- Pourquoi ne sembles-tu pas plus étonnée que cela ? Etais-tu au courant de quelque chose ?

\- Moi ? Non, voyons !

\- Ariana… Ginny Weasley et toi étiez constamment ensemble à Malte. Et je sais que vous n'avez pas arrêté de vous écrire depuis…

Ariana fit une moue ennuyée.

\- Il se peut que Ginny m'en ait parlé…

\- Il se peut ?

\- Elle n'était sûre de rien… je pensais que c'était juste… des paroles.

\- Bon sang, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas raisonnée ?

\- Pourquoi aurais-je dû la raisonner ? s'offusqua Ariana. Contrairement à ce que vous semblez tous penser, Ginny Weasley n'est pas une petite sotte éthérée qui se laisse dicter sa conduite !

Draco soupira.

\- J'espère pour toi que Pansy n'est pas au courant du rôle que tu as pu jouer là-dedans…

\- Ne te fais pas de souci pour moi. Pansy aboie beaucoup mais elle ne mord pas.

\- Cette comparaison n'est pas très charitable, ma chère.

Ariana eut un sourire innocent et déplaça le plateau du petit-déjeuner que sa femme de chambre lui avait apporté et s'allongea à côté de son mari.

\- Nous devrions descendre, tu ne crois pas ? Il est plus de dix heures… que vont dire les domestiques ? Et tes parents ?

\- Je me moque éperdument des domestiques. Quant à mes parents, ils sont à l'église. Et puis… ils devraient être contents… nous avons travaillé d'arrache-pied à la fabrication d'un héritier !

Ariana se mit à rire.

\- Je dois dire que tu fais preuve de beaucoup de bonne volonté !

\- De la bonne volonté ? répéta Draco, faussement vexé. Je pense que je fais bien mieux que cela !

Sur ces mots, il fit rouler Ariana sur le dos et caressa doucement ses cheveux. Alors qu'il la regardait, il se dit que s'il n'était pas ce qu'il était, s'il n'était pas aussi profondément amoureux de Harry, il aurait pu facilement tomber amoureux d'elle.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Rien.

Il lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Arrivé à Liverpool, Harry avait été contraint de passer la nuit à l'hôtel car il avait raté le dernier train pour Swindon. Il avait donc prévenu Spratt par téléphone qu'il rentrait le lendemain et l'avait prié d'envoyer une voiture à la gare pour l'emmener immédiatement au Manoir Malfoy.

C'est ainsi qu'après trois heures et demi de trajet en train, il arriva sur le coup de dix heures trente à la porte du Manoir.

Celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas sur Carson mais sur un valet que Harry reconnut comme le nommé Alfred.

\- Bonjour, je suis Lord Black, Comte de Gryffindor, crut-il bon de rappeler. Lord Draco est-il là ?

\- Lord Draco est dans ses appartements privés, Monsieur le Comte. Je peux vous…

\- Et Lord Malfoy ? coupa Harry.

\- Lord et Lady Malfoy sont à l'église. Ils devraient…

\- Je vais voir Lord Draco.

Sans attendre l'assentiment du valet, Harry traversa le hall à grandes enjambées.

\- Monsieur le Comte ! l'appela Alfred. Laissez-moi vous annoncer !

\- Ce ne sera pas la peine ! Je sais où sont ses appartements !

Harry était déjà dans l'escalier, sourd aux protestations d'Alfred. Son voyage avait été épouvantablement long et il n'était certainement pas d'humeur à encore patienter.

Arrivé devant la porte des appartements, il frappa et entra immédiatement. Le salon était vide. Il entendit alors du bruit provenant de la droite. Il traversa le salon puis l'antichambre et se retrouva devant une porte entrouverte. Les soupirs et les gémissements qui lui parvenaient étaient plutôt explicites. Il s'approcha, ayant l'impression que ses jambes étaient en plomb. L'ouverture de la porte n'était pas suffisamment large pour voir l'entièreté de la pièce, mais ce qu'il distingua fut largement suffisant : Draco en train de besogner son épouse avec ardeur.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Harry recula, cognant un guéridon au passage. Il s'enfuit presque de la chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui, et dévala les escaliers en toute hâte.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Je te laisse rentrer seul, dit Narcissa au pied du perron. Je dois voir le jardinier à propos du réaménagement de la roseraie.

\- Bien, répondit Lucius. Nous nous retrouverons pour le déjeuner dans ce cas.

Narcissa hocha la tête en souriant et continua son chemin en direction des serres.

Lucius passa la porte et fut accueilli par Alfred.

\- Carson n'est pas encore rentré du village ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il ne devrait plus tarder, Monsieur le Comte.

Lucius hocha la tête et remit au valet son haut-de-forme et son manteau.

-Monsieur le Comte, commença Alfred. Je dois vous avertir que Lord…

Alfred fut interrompu par un bruit de pas précipités dans l'escalier. Lucius releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Harry descendre.

\- Par le Diable, que faites-vous ici ? rugit Lucius. Je ne veux plus vous voir dans ma maison !

\- Je suis désolé, Monsieur le Comte, dit précipitamment Alfred, je ne savais pas que…

\- Je suis venu rendre visite à Draco, répondit Harry avec un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir. Je souhaitais l'entretenir de sa lettre et de votre réaction au fait que lui et moi…

\- Il suffit ! siffla Lucius, qui craignait que Harry n'évoque ouvertement sa relation avec Draco. Je veux que vous sortiez d'ici.

\- Pas avant d'avoir eu une discussion avec vous.

\- Je n'ai rien à vous dire !

\- Moi si. Maintenant, si vous souhaitez que nous en parlions au milieu du hall d'entrée, libre à vous. Mais je ne partirai pas avant d'avoir dit ce que j'ai à dire.

Lucius avait les mâchoires crispées de colère. Le regard d'Alfred allait de son maître au visiteur. Si seulement Monsieur Carson avait été là, lui aurait su quoi faire.

Finalement, Lucius fit un mouvement de la tête, désignant la porte de son bureau.

\- Suivez-moi, dit-il froidement.

\- Monsieur le Comte, intervint Alfred, voulez-vous que…

\- Ça ira comme cela, Alfred. Vous pouvez disposer.

Harry suivit Lucius jusque dans son bureau, une pièce où il s'était déjà retrouvé de nombreuses fois, mais jamais dans une atmosphère aussi pesante. Il referma la porte derrière lui et ne perdit pas de temps.

\- Ecoutez, Lucius, je…

\- Lord Malfoy. Vous avez perdu le droit d'être familier avec moi le jour où vous avez dévoyé mon fils !

Harry soupira avec agacement.

-J'aime votre fils. Et il...

Il allait dire « il m'aime aussi », mais après ce qu'il venait de voir, il n'en était plus aussi sûr. Mais peu lui importait. Il n'allait pas laisser Lucius Malfoy s'en tirer comme ça.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez entendre, continua-t-il, mais c'est ainsi. Et rien de ce que vous pourrez dire ou faire ne changera cela.

\- Oh vous croyez ? ironisa Lucius.

\- J'en suis sûr. Que pensez-vous pouvoir faire ? Me menacer ? Me chasser de ce pays ? Attenter à ma vie ? Je ne me laisserai pas faire, _Lucius._

Lucius serra les doigts autour du pommeau de sa canne. L'espace d'un instant, Harry songea qu'il allait dégainer la lame qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et lui transpercer le cœur. Il n'en fit cependant rien, se contenta de fixer Harry avec froideur.

\- Vous êtes un criminel, dit-il d'un ton égal. Je pourrais vous dénoncer à la police et vous seriez emprisonné et condamné aux travaux forcés.

\- Au risque de condamner votre fils également ?

\- A vous de voir. Si vous aimez Draco, comme vous le dites, vous partirez. Vous le laisserez tranquille. Et il ne lui arrivera rien.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, choqué.

\- Vous sacrifieriez votre propre enfant pour… pour…

\- Il ne fera rien du tout !

La voix de Narcissa s'éleva dans la pièce. Ni Harry ni Lucius ne l'avait entendu rentrer. Elle s'approcha à pas lents.

\- Harry, dit-elle aimablement. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir. J'espère que votre voyage s'est bien passé.

\- Je… heu… oui, ânonna Harry, un peu déstabilisé.

\- Narcissa, commença Lucius, je ne…

\- Je t'ai entendu, répondit sa femme, et je suis absolument outrée de t'entendre proférer de tels propos ! Il s'agit de ton fils !

\- Justement ! s'écria Lucius. Il s'agit de mon fils et je ferai tout pour le protéger !

\- DANS CE CAS, VOUS AURIEZ MIEUX FAIT D'Y PENSER AVANT DE LE LAISSER A AZKABAN ! cria Harry, hors de lui.

Narcissa et Lucius le regardèrent.

\- Vous n'avez aucun droit de juger les décisions que j'ai prises à propos de mon fils ! siffla Lucius.

\- Avez-vous seulement idée de ce qui s'est passé là-bas ? insista Harry, submergé par la colère. Des souffrances que Draco a endurées pendant presque un an ?

\- Je vous répète que…

\- Lucius ! coupa Narcissa en levant la main.

Puis se tournant vers Harry :

-Draco n'a jamais voulu nous dire ce qui s'était passé à Azkaban, mais je sais qu'il vous l'a raconté en partie. Evidemment, je ne peux pas vous demander de trahir son secret… mais…

Elle soupira douloureusement.

\- Je voudrais tellement comprendre…

\- Narcissa, reprit Lucius, je refuse d'écouter un mot de ce qu'il a à dire !

\- Eh bien, n'écoutez pas ! s'écria sa femme. Mais moi, je veux savoir ! J'en ai besoin !

Harry hocha doucement la tête. Il ne savait pas comment Draco allait réagir quand il apprendrait qu'il avait tout raconté à ses parents, mais il ne pouvait pas garder ce secret pour lui.

\- Le traitement de Draco, commença-t-il, était tout simplement inhumain. Il consistait en des électrochocs posés sur sa tête. Il…

\- Nous savons cela, coupa sèchement Lucius. Yaxley nous l'a expliqué. Et c'était certainement moins inhumain que la lobotomie ou la castration !

\- Yaxley vous a-t-il aussi expliqué que Draco était attaché dans son lit la nuit pour éviter qu'il se touche ?

\- Comment osez-vous…

\- Et que lorsqu'il souillait accidentellement ses draps, il était puni ?

\- Puni ? demanda Narcissa. Mais… comment ?

\- Les électrodes n'étaient plus placés sur sa tête mais directement sur ses parties génitales. Draco ne vous l'a jamais dit, mais à sa sortie de la clinique, il était impuissant.

Narcissa porta la main à sa bouche en étouffant un cri. Lucius, lui, était rouge de colère.

\- C'est une ineptie ! Et je vous interdis de tenir des propos déplacés devant ma femme !

\- Vous trouvez que c'est déplacé ? Alors que dites-vous du fait de savoir que Draco a non seulement été torturé, mais aussi violé ?

Cette fois, Narcissa chancela et Harry craignit d'avoir été trop loin. Lucius soutint son épouse en fusillant Harry du regard.

\- J'exige que vous sortiez ! Je ne veux plus entendre un autre de vos mensonges !

\- Ce n'est pas un mensonge.

Harry se retourna brusquement. Draco se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Draco, souffla sa mère.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'avança pour se placer à côté de Harry.

\- C'est insensé ! tonna Lucius. Est-ce ta façon de nous faire payer le fait d'avoir voulu te soigner ? Nous raconter toutes ces balivernes ?

\- Vous faire payer ? C'est moi qui ai payé, Papa. C'est moi et moi seul.

\- Draco, reprit sa mère. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

\- Oui, Maman. Je ne voulais pas que vous l'appreniez comme cela…

Disant cela, il jeta un regard un peu contrarié à Harry.

\- Mais Harry dit la vérité.

Il détourna les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Il était temps pour lui d'exorciser une partie de ses démons.

\- Le lendemain de mon arrivée, expliqua-t-il, Yaxley m'a fait venir dans son bureau. Pour un entretien préliminaire, disait-il. Je vous épargnerai les détails mais le fait est qu'il m'a violé. Je n'étais pas le seul dans ce cas. Tous les autres pensionnaires avaient eu droit au même traitement. Il appelait cela « soigner le mal par le mal ».

\- Oh mon Dieu, pleura Narcissa.

Lucius n'avait toujours rien dit. Son visage était livide et il fixait son fils avec incrédulité.

\- C'est impossible, murmura-t-il finalement.

\- C'est pourtant ce qui s'est passé, répondit Draco calmement.

\- Si… si ce que tu dis est vrai… pourquoi… pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

-J'avais honte. J'avais passé une année à entendre dire que j'étais un pervers, un dégénéré et que toutes les souffrances qu'on m'infligeait étaient méritées car j'avais offensé le Seigneur… et puis…

Il soupira lourdement.

-Voldemort nous avait tous prévenus que nous devions tenir notre langue, sans quoi il n'hésiterait pas à ruiner la réputation de nos familles respectives en révélant notre… nature déviante.

Lucius ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Narcissa, elle, s'approcha de son fils et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Draco, pleurait-elle, je suis tellement désolée ! Tellement désolée ! Comment avons-nous pu t'infliger pareille souffrance ! Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais !

\- Maman, ne vous fustigez pas. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

\- J'aurais dû le savoir ! Je suis ta mère ! Je voyais bien que tu allais mal ! Oh mon Dieu…

Draco caressa doucement le dos de sa mère pour apaiser ses pleurs.

-Je vais bien, maintenant, dit-il tout doucement. Je vais bien.

Narcissa se redressa et essuya les larmes sur ses joues.

\- Comment… es-tu parvenu à surmonter une telle… ignominie ? Comment as-tu pu y faire face… tout seul…

\- Je n'étais pas seul. J'avais Thomas.

\- Thomas ? Thomas Barrow ? Ton valet ?

Draco hocha la tête.

\- Je pouvais lui parler. Il me comprenait. Il… il m'a beaucoup aidé.

\- On sait comment, grogna Lucius.

\- Je ne comprends pas, continua Narcissa sans faire attention à son mari. Pourquoi lui avoir parlé à lui… et pas à moi ? Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il te comprenait mieux que moi ?

Le ton était amer et Draco se rendait bien compte que sa mère était blessée par son manque de confiance.

\- Thomas était là-bas, dit-il dans un souffle. Il était à Azkaban avec moi.

\- Quoi ? s'écria Lucius. Tu veux dire que… que tu le connaissais déjà au moment où il est entré à notre service ?

\- Oui. Ce que j'ai vécu, il l'a vécu aussi… en pire, je crois. C'est pour ça qu'il me comprenait mieux que personne. Et quand… vous l'avez chassé, j'ai bien cru que mon monde s'écroulait à nouveau.

Draco tourna alors la tête vers Harry et lui offrit un tendre sourire.

-Mais Harry est arrivé, dit-il, et avec lui, j'ai compris que tout ce que j'avais ressenti jusqu'à présent n'était que le pâle reflet de l'amour que je lui porte.

Sur ces mots, il s'approcha et prit la main de Harry dans la sienne, indifférent au regard gêné de sa mère ou à celui, courroucé, de son père. Il la porta à sa bouche et embrassa ses phalanges.

Harry, lui, ne savait plus quoi penser. La déclaration de Draco était touchante de sincérité mais il ne pouvait oublier ce qu'il avait vu dans la chambre un peu plus tôt. Comme pour répondre à ses interrogations, Draco ajouta à destination de ses parents, de son père plus précisément :

-J'aime Harry. Et si vous persistez à vouloir le tenir éloigné de moi, je partirai avec lui. Au Diable mes responsabilités… je vous jure que je partirai sans me retourner. Et vous ferez alors face à un scandale dont vous ne vous remettrez jamais !

Il serra plus fort la main de Harry et l'entraina avec lui.

-Viens, sortons d'ici, dit-il doucement.

Encore éberlué par ce qui venait de se passer, Harry le suivit sans protester.

Restée seule avec son mari, Narcissa se tourna vers lui. Lucius était stoïque, son visage était pâle et ses traits crispés.

-Lucius…

Il demeura sans réaction.

\- Lucius ! Avez-vous conscience de ce que nous venons d'apprendre ?

\- C'est… c'est impossible, ânonna-t-il.

\- Bon sang, Lucius ! Croyez-vous vraiment que notre fils aurait inventé une chose pareille ! Il a été violé ! cria-t-elle, presque hystérique. Notre petit garçon a été torturé et violé ! Que vous faut-il de plus pour admettre que vous n'auriez jamais dû le laisser entre les mains de ce monstre !

A nouveau, Lucius ne réagit pas.

\- Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dit après avoir quitté Azkaban ? reprit Narcissa avec froideur. Je vous ai dit que s'il arrivait le moindre mal à Draco dans cette clinique, vous le paieriez d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Je m'en souviens, murmura Lucius. Et je vous ai répondu que s'il était fait le moindre mal à Draco, je tuerais Voldemort et Yaxley de mes mains…

Narcissa releva le menton et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Dans ce cas, faite ce que vous avez à faire, Lucius. Punissez le vrai coupable plutôt que de vous en prendre à Harry.

Disant cela, elle tourna les talons et quitta le bureau de son mari, le laissant seul avec ses remords et sa propre souffrance.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

A peine sorti du bureau de son père, Draco poussa Harry dans le salon de musique. Il referma la porte et s'adossa au battant tout en le regardant avec un sourire incrédule.

\- Tu es incorrigible, tu le sais, ça ? dit-il en secouant la tête. Je te demande expressément de rester à Boston et toi bien sûr, tu prends le premier bateau qui te ramène en Angleterre.

\- Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais rester à Boston après ce que tu venais de m'apprendre ?

\- Je le pensais, soupira Draco. Mais Ariana m'avait prévenu que tu n'en ferais rien.

\- Il semble que ta femme me connaît mieux que toi, répliqua Harry avec plus d'acidité que nécessaire.

\- Je voulais te protéger, Harry. Mon père…

\- Ton père ne me fait pas peur ! Et je tenais à le lui faire savoir.

Draco sourit et décolla son dos de la porte pour s'approcher de Harry. Il le prit dans ses bras. Harry lui rendit son étreinte presque timidement. Il pouvait encore sentir le parfum d'Ariana dans son cou.

-Tu as retrouvé Thomas, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Draco.

Harry se crispa davantage entre ses bras.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

Draco s'écarta de lui et lui fit un petit sourire.

\- A part moi, seuls Thomas, Voldemort et Yaxley savent ce qui s'est passé à Azkaban. Je doute que tu sois allé parler à Voldemort ou Yaxley… il ne reste donc plus que Thomas…

\- Thomas et toi n'étiez pas les seuls patients… j'aurais pu…

\- Oh, je t'en prie, Harry… Aucun de ceux qui ont séjourné à Azkaban ne parlerait de ça à un étranger sans raison.

Harry soupira.

\- Oui. J'ai rencontré Thomas.

\- Pourquoi as-tu cherché après lui ? demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils. Et surtout, comment l'as-tu retrouvé ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas cherché. Je l'ai rencontré par hasard, sur le _Lusitania_. Il y travaille comme serveur. Je l'ai reconnu tout de suite puisque j'avais vu sa photo, en bas, à l'office.

\- Et tu as jugé bon de le questionner sur Azkaban…

\- Je voulais comprendre, Draco.

\- Si j'avais voulu que tu sois au courant, je te l'aurais dit moi-même.

Le ton était sec et froid. Harry baissa légèrement la tête. Il tripota la chevalière à son annulaire.

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire, murmura-t-il. Si je compte pour toi autant que tu le prétends, tu aurais dû me le dire…

\- Pourquoi ? Pour que tu me plaignes ? Je n'avais pas besoin de ta pitié, Potter !

Draco se détourna. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Harry mais parfois son attitude l'agaçait au plus haut point.

-Ce qui est fait est fait, finit-il par dire. Mais maintenant que tu es au courant, que mes parents sont au courant… je ne veux plus en parler. C'est clair ?

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je… je ne voulais pas le dire à tes parents… mais ton père… il… il a menacé de t'envoyer en prison, toi, son propre fils, si je ne disparaissais pas de ta vie… j'étais tellement révolté… et quand il a osé prétendre qu'il avait toujours voulu te protéger… c'était plus fort que moi…

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, Harry, soupira Draco avec lassitude. Peut-être as-tu eu raison… il était temps que mon père sache… et qu'il prenne la mesure des conséquences que ses décisions ont eues sur moi.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants avant que Draco ne demande :

-Comment va-t-il ?

Harry n'eut pas besoin de demander de qui il parlait.

-Il va bien. Enfin, je suppose… ce n'est pas facile de savoir ce qu'il pense vraiment.

Draco eut un petit rire.

\- Je le reconnais bien là… Thomas est un maître pour dissimuler ses émotions.

\- Il a beaucoup souffert aussi à Azkaban… peut-être même plus que toi.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je pense. Il n'en parlait jamais mais je me doutais bien que toutes les fois où Voldemort le faisait amener dans son bureau, ce n'était pas simplement pour discuter.

\- C'était le traitement réservé aux enfants pauvres. Voldemort se payait… en nature.

\- Oh Seigneur, souffla Draco en grimaçant. Et dire qu'il m'a écouté me lamenter pendant des heures… alors que lui…

\- Draco… ne minimise pas ce qui t'est arrivé là-bas. Ta souffrance était réelle, même comparée à ce que Thomas subissait.

Draco se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Alors ? Qu'as-tu pensé de lui ? demanda-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

\- Il est exactement comme tu me l'as décrit. Hautain, insolent et froid. Et incroyablement beau. Vous deviez aller bien ensemble…

Harry avait adopté un ton léger mais Draco ne fut pas dupe

\- Il… il m'a demandé de te remettre ses salutations, continua Harry.

\- Il sait pour… nous ?

\- Oui, admit-il sans détour.

\- Oh.

\- Je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui dire. Il l'a compris immédiatement.

\- Oui… Thomas est doué pour deviner les choses… surtout celles dont il pourrait se servir ultérieurement…

\- Tu penses… tu penses qu'il risque de… nous dénoncer ?

\- Non, dit Draco après un temps. Non, je ne crois pas qu'il puisse s'en prendre à moi…

 _Non,_ pensa Harry. _Non, parce qu'il t'a sincèrement aimé. Et peut-être qu'il t'aime toujours._

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Draco qui s'était à nouveau approché de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Vas-tu devoir retourner à Boston ?

\- Non. Je suis parvenu à régler l'essentiel de la situation. Les notaires s'occuperont du reste.

\- J'en suis content, murmura Draco dans ses cheveux. Tu m'as tellement manqué…

\- Vraiment ? ne peut s'empêcher de demander Harry.

Draco fronça les sourcils au ton un peu amer de son amant.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en s'écartant.

Harry détourna le regard.

\- Les choses ont l'air d'aller pour le mieux avec Ariana, lâcha-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Tu… oh…

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

\- C'était toi ? Tout à l'heure… ce bruit… la porte qui a claqué… je pensais que c'était Dobby ou Madge mais… c'était toi !

\- Oui. C'était moi.

\- Par tous les saints, Harry ! Que faisais-tu dans mes appartements sans y être annoncé ?

\- Je venais de passer cinq jours en bateau, et plusieurs heures en train, rien que pour te voir ! Pour te dire que jamais je ne laisserais ton père nous séparer ! Je ne voulais pas attendre une minute de plus pour être avec toi ! Mais manifestement, tu es parvenu à bien occuper ton temps pendant mon absence ! Alors peut-être que je ne te manquais pas tant que ça finalement ! Ou alors, ça t'arrangeait bien que je reste à Boston « pour ma sécurité » ! cracha-t-il en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

\- Bon sang, arrête ! Tu es complètement ridicule !

Harry se renfrogna. Il savait qu'il était ridicule mais c'était plus fort que lui. La jalousie lui rongeait littéralement les tripes, le faisant raconter n'importe quoi.

-Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il. Mais j'étais tellement pressé de te retrouver… alors te voir en train de…

Il fit un geste vague de la main sans achever sa phrase.

\- Harry, tu sais quelles sont mes obligations…

\- Je sais…

\- Je ne le fais pas seulement pour moi ou pour Ariana, je le fais pour nous.

\- Pour nous ?

\- Ma mère est persuadée que lorsque l'héritier sera né, mon père se désintéressera complètement de ma vie sexuelle… et je ne suis pas loin de penser qu'elle a raison.

\- Peut-être… il n'empêche… ça ne semblait pas particulièrement te déplaire…

\- Harry…

\- N'en parlons plus. Tu as raison, je n'avais pas à m'imposer dans tes appartements de la sorte. Ça m'apprendra à être impatient et…

\- Harry !

Draco le prit par le bras et l'attira brusquement à lui.

\- Ne fais pas ça, murmura-t-il. Ne doute pas de l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi…

\- Je ne doute pas, Draco. Seulement… ce n'était pas précisément ce que j'avais en tête comme retrouvailles.

Il se libéra de l'étreinte de Draco et remit ses vêtements en place.

\- Tu es venu chercher mon cheval ?

\- Oui. Comme tu me l'as demandé.

\- Je voudrais le récupérer pour rentrer. Mon chauffeur est reparti à Godric's Hollow avec mon valet et mes bagages après m'avoir déposé ici.

\- Veux-tu que Branson te…

\- Non. Une promenade à cheval me fera le plus grand bien.

\- Comme tu veux, dit Draco qui avait appris à ne pas argumenter avec Harry quand il était dans cet état d'esprit.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'aux écuries. Par chance, Peeves était absent. Draco n'aurait pas supporté ses regards en coin et son sourire mauvais.

Il ouvrit un box voisin de celui de Nimbus et sortit Firebolt.

-Sa selle est juste là, dit-il en montrant l'équipement posé sur un socle un peu plus loin.

Harry s'en empara et avec la force de l'habitude, il sella son cheval rapidement.

\- Je l'ai monté régulièrement, dit Draco en le regardant faire.

\- Il ne t'a posé aucun problème ?

\- Absolument aucun. Au grand dam de ton palefrenier.

Harry sourit en attachant le bridon.

-Oui. Hagrid parvient à domestiquer à peu près toutes les bestioles, même les plus sauvages… pourtant, il n'est jamais parvenu à s'y prendre avec Firebolt, et il le vit comme un échec personnel.

Draco flatta doucement l'encolure l'animal.

-Il me fait confiance, dit-il. Il sait que je ne lui ferai jamais de mal.

Si Harry comprit le sous-entendu, il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire. Il allait monter sur le cheval quand Draco le retint par le bras. Il regarda rapidement aux alentours puis se pencha pour l'embrasser.

-Viens à la cabane demain, souffla-t-il. S'il te plait.

Harry prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de hocher la tête.

-Vers deux heures de l'après-midi, dit-il.

\- Parfait, sourit Draco.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de le laisser se hisser sur sa monture et de le regarder partir au galop.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Assis à son bureau, Lucius Malfoy était en proie à une grande agitation intérieure. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre le dévastait littéralement. Au fond de lui, il savait que son fils disait la vérité. Jamais Draco n'inventerait une chose pareille.

Son fils, son précieux garçon avait été violé et torturé par cette ordure de Yaxley et c'était lui, Lucius Malfoy, dix-septième comte de Slytherin, qui avait permis cette abomination. Il avait laissé Draco entre les mains de Voldemort parce qu'il s'était laissé berner par son discours, par ses promesses de le guérir et d'en faire un homme _normal_.

Lucius se prit la tête entre les mains, accablé par la culpabilité. Il avait honte de lui. Honte d'avoir préféré éviter le qu'en-dira-t-on plutôt que d'accepter son fils comme il était. Draco avait toujours fait sa fierté en toutes choses. Il savait qu'il était suffisamment conscient de ses responsabilités envers sa famille pour se marier et donner un héritier à la lignée des comtes de Slytherin. Pourquoi alors n'avait-il pas été capable de fermer les yeux sur ses préférences ?

Il soupira lourdement. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas revenir en arrière et éviter à son fils toutes ces souffrances. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire désormais, c'était tenter d'obtenir le pardon de Draco. Et il savait que la seule façon d'y parvenir était d'accepter sa relation avec Harry Potter.

Lucius grimaça à cette perspective. Il lui était difficile d'envisager de faire la paix avec le Comte de Gryffindor dans l'immédiat, mais au moins, il pouvait le laisser tranquille. Cela l'aiderait sans doute à revenir dans les bonnes grâces de son fils.

En attendant, il devait évacuer sa colère contre lui-même en la dirigeant sur quelqu'un d'autre. Et la cible était toute trouvée : Voldemort et Yaxley allaient payer pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à Draco.

D'un geste brusque, il décrocha le téléphone.

-453 Knightsbrigde, demanda-t-il à l'opératrice.

Il entendit le bourdonnement familier de la ligne qui s'établissait puis les sonneries qui s'égrainaient.

Au bout d'un temps, l'opératrice reprit la parole.

\- _Il semble que personne ne répond,_ dit-elle. _Voulez-vous que je réessaye ?_

\- Non. Ça ira comme ça.

Lucius raccrocha, irrité que son correspondant ne réponde pas. Il griffonna rapidement quelques mots sur un morceau de papier et sortit de son bureau.

\- Ah ! Carson ! dit-il en croisant son majordome. Envoyez quelqu'un à la poste faire télégraphier ce message à Antonin Dolohov. C'est urgent.

\- Bien, Monsieur le Comte.

Lucius gagna ensuite la bibliothèque, l'endroit qu'il préférait dans le Manoir. Il s'installa dans l'un des confortables fauteuils et réfléchit à la manière dont il obtiendrait vengeance.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Hyde Park, Londres**

Gregory Goyle replia le journal avec un soupir.

\- Les nouvelles sont mauvaises ? demanda Hermione.

\- Elles ne sont pas pires qu'hier. La Grèce vénère son nouveau Roi comme un messie car il est le premier souverain moderne né en Grèce et qu'il est orthodoxe. A côté de cela, les Bulgares se réjouissent de la prise d'Andrinople. Un sacré coup dur pour les Turcs… Je ne pense pas que l'Empire Ottoman va pouvoir résister encore longtemps.

\- La guerre va bientôt se terminer alors ?

\- C'est ce que les diplomates anglais prétendent.

\- Tu n'es pas convaincu…

\- Tu sais ce que je pense d'une paix qui serait imposée par les grandes puissances. Elle serait précaire parce qu'indifférente aux intérêts des populations.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre le pessimisme de Gregory à propos d'un conflit généralisé et imminent. Elle préféra changer de sujet.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait de plus en plus de tensions au sein du WSPU, dit-elle.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu la même chose. Je suppose que l'exil de Christabel Pankhurst à Paris y est pour quelque chose.

\- Il semblerait surtout que Emmeline Pankhurst ne s'entende pas particulièrement bien avec son autre fille, Sylvia. Elle trouve qu'elle s'écarte trop de la ligne de pensée du parti…

\- Pourquoi ? ironisa Goyle. Parce qu'elle préfère défendre les ouvrières de l'East-End plutôt que les bourgeoises coincées de Mayfair ? Elle a parfaitement raison ! La condition des femmes ne changera pas si on néglige l'essentiel d'entre elles : les travailleuses !

Hermione sourit au ton enflammé de son ami.

\- Tu penses que je suis une bourgeoise coincée ? le provoqua-t-elle.

\- Oh bon sang ! Tu m'as compris, râla Gregory.

\- Mais oui, rigola Hermione. Je te taquine simplement ! Tu as raison… c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je n'ai jamais adhéré au WSPU. Leur idéologie est beaucoup trop… radicale et conservatrice. Cette façon qu'Emmeline et Christabel Pankhurst ont de rejeter la présence des hommes dans le mouvement juste parce qu'ils sont… des hommes, ce n'est pas différent des conservateurs qui nous refusent le droit de vote uniquement parce que nous sommes des femmes !

\- Parfaitement ! Elles vont tuer leur propre parti à agir comme elles le font ! Elles ne comprennent pas qu'elles ont tout à gagner à se rapprocher des mouvements travailliste et libéral… Sylvia le comprend, elle !

Comme Hermione ne répondait pas, Gregory se tourna vers elle. Elle le regardait avec un grand sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

\- Rien. Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu une de ces discussions passionnées sur la politique.

\- Ça te manquait ?

\- Et comment ! Depuis que j'ai commencé la formation d'infirmière militaire, j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien faire d'autre qu'étudier l'anatomie et la prophylaxie. Je peux tout te dire sur les amputations, l'anesthésie et la manière dont on traite le typhus ou la syphilis mais je ne sais plus rien de ce qui se passe dans notre propre pays, et encore moins dans le monde !

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- Un peu, oui.

Gregory réfléchit quelques instants.

\- David Shackleton donne un meeting au Gibson Hall après-demain où il va s'exprimer sur le _Cat and mouse act_ et sur le droit de vote des femmes. Nous pourrions y aller…

\- Oh… j'adorerais, mais… j'ai promis de passer du temps avec Severus. Il… il retourne en mer bientôt et je voudrais…

\- Il retourne en mer ?

\- Oui. Le docteur Arbuthnot Lane a remis un rapport favorable à l'Amirauté pour qu'il reprenne du service.

\- Où l'envoie-t-on ? Dans les Balkans ?

\- Non. Dans l'Atlantique. Une mission de reconnaissance, je crois.

\- Il doit être content. C'est qu'il voulait, non ?

\- Oui… mais bon… je ne sais pas combien de temps il sera absent… alors, c'est un peu difficile quand même.

\- Pourquoi ne viendrait-il pas au meeting ?

\- Oh… je ne sais pas… il n'est pas…

\- Tu vas bien avec lui à l'opéra et au théâtre, coupa Gregory. Il peut tout de même t'accompagner dans une des activités qui t'intéressent, non ?

Hermione ne voulait pas que Gregory pense que Severus ne s'intéressait pas aux choses qu'elle aimait. De plus, elle était pratiquement certaine qu'elle parviendrait à le convaincre. Après tout, il s'agissait d'un membre du parti travailliste. Pas d'un bolchévique.

\- C'est d'accord, dit-il gaiement. Nous viendrons.

\- Magnifique ! s'enthousiasma Gregory.

Il avait hâte de constater par lui-même si ce militaire austère et conservateur soutenait _réellement_ Hermione dans ses idées.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **4 avril 1913 – Frontière entre les comtés de Gryffindor et de Slytherin**

Quand Harry poussa la porte de la cabane, il constata avec satisfaction que Draco était agenouillé devant l'âtre en train d'attiser le feu. Malgré le retour des beaux jours, ce début de mois d'avril était encore frais.

En le voyant entrer, Draco se releva. Il portait simplement des bottes, un pantalon de laine et une chemise blanche dont le col était déboutonné. Harry se demanda s'il avait conscience de l'image fascinante qu'il renvoyait alors même qu'il était négligé.

\- Te voilà, dit Draco à voix basse.

\- Oui, se contenta de répondre Harry qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire ni quoi dire.

Draco agit à sa place en s'avançant vers lui et en le prenant dans ses bras. Harry respira son odeur. Il ne sentit plus le parfum féminin mais la fragrance citronnée de son eau de Cologne mêlée à l'odeur naturelle de sa peau. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, tant cela lui avait manqué.

Draco s'écarta un peu et prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Draco, souffla Harry. Nous…

\- Chut, lui intima-t-il doucement. Nous parlerons plus tard. Là, je veux juste te retrouver et te prouver combien tu m'as manqué.

Sur ces mots, il se pencha et embrassa Harry comme si c'était leur dernier jour sur terre. Tant de passion eut raison de Harry qui s'abandonna au baiser, laissant de côté sa peine et sa rancœur.

Ils se déshabillèrent rapidement, tous les deux pressés de sentir la peau nue de l'autre contre la sienne, et tombèrent sur le lit sans aucune grâce. Ils ne cessaient de s'embrasser, de se toucher, comme s'ils voulaient avoir la certitude qu'ils ne rêvaient pas, qu'après de si longues semaines de séparation, ils étaient à nouveau réunis.

Ils luttèrent quelques minutes pour la domination sur l'autre, comme ils aimaient le faire à chaque fois. Puis, d'un mouvement brusque et rapide, Harry renversa Draco sur le dos et le surplomba, tenant ses poignets fermement enserrés au-dessus de sa tête.

Draco eut un sourire goguenard.

-Je suis bon prince, Potter. Tu as gagné. Fais de moi ce qu'il te plaira.

Une lueur dangereuse s'alluma dans le regard de Harry. Une part de lui voulait faire Draco sien, le baiser fort pour lui rappeler à qui il appartenait vraiment. Mais une autre partie voulait désespérément Draco en lui, pour qu'il se rappelle qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre corps que le sien qui pouvait si bien l'accueillir et si bien lui donner du plaisir.

Après une seconde de débat intérieur, Harry se dit qu'il pouvait obtenir les deux. Il avança sur le corps de Draco, les jambes de part et d'autre de son bassin, et se positionna au-dessus de son sexe érigé. Avant que Draco n'anticipe son geste, Harry s'abaissa et prit toute la longueur de son amant en lui. Il serra les dents sous l'intense brûlure qu'il ressentit mais ne chancela pas. Sa témérité fut récompensée par le long râle de plaisir que Draco émit.

-Oh, nom de dieu, Harry ! jura-t-il.

Harry était plutôt satisfait de son effet de surprise et ne comptait pas en rester là. Il agrippa à nouveau les poignets de Draco et les maintint contre le matelas avant de se pencher sur lui.

\- Je vais me baiser sur toi, susurra-t-il. Et tu vas me regarder faire…

\- Harry, souffla Draco dans un son rauque.

Harry se redressa et mit à onduler lascivement sur les hanches de Draco, puis à faire un mouvement circulaire du bassin.

Il avait conscience de l'image de pure débauche qu'il devait donner, son corps arqué vers l'arrière, sa queue raide se balançant à chacun de ses mouvements, sans parler de ses gémissements sonores et indécents.

Draco le fixait dans un état d'extase. Son sexe était peut-être à l'intérieur de Harry mais il n'avait aucun contrôle de la situation. Il n'était qu'un jouet, un instrument sexuel entre ses cuisses et cela l'excitait à un point inimaginable. Voir Harry se donner du plaisir sur lui, avec lui, était une vision d'une érotisme insoutenable. Voir son sexe lourd s'agiter devant lui, voir son gland humide briller de semence, lui donna le désir fou de le goûter en même temps qu'il le baisait. La queue de Harry était suffisamment longue pour qu'en relevant la tête, Draco puisse au moins en sucer le bout, quitte à forcer sur sa nuque. La manœuvre arracha à Harry un rugissement de plaisir et le fit jouir abondamment sur les lèvres entrouvertes de son amant.

La jouissance de Harry emporta celle de Draco qui crut un instant être sur le point de mourir tellement son orgasme fut violent.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Fatigués, ils reposaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans dire un mot depuis plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Harry brise le silence étrange qui s'était installé entre eux.

\- Tu as aimé ? demanda-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Faire l'amour avec toi ? rigola Draco. Evidemment !

\- Non, corrigea Harry. Faire l'amour avec Ariana.

Draco soupira. Il aurait pu raconter n'importe quoi. A la place, il choisit l'honnêteté.

-Oui, admit-il simplement.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse aussi franche.

-Tu… tu es amoureux d'elle ? demanda-t-il finalement, même s'il craignait d'entendre la réponse.

Draco contempla le plafond durant de longues secondes.

-Je l'aime. Je l'ai toujours aimée. D'abord comme une sœur, puis comme une amie chère et maintenant… je ne sais pas. Comme une épouse, sans doute, dit-il dans un rire. Elle est incroyablement belle, intelligente, vive et douce à la fois… elle est gentille, profondément généreuse et compréhensive. Ce serait tellement facile de tomber amoureux d'elle… même pour moi.

Il se tourna sur le côté et s'appuya sur un coude pour regarder Harry.

-Mais c'est impossible, murmura-t-il.

D'un doigt, il retraça le profil de Harry, redessinant ses arcades sourcilières, ses pommettes, l'arête de son nez, la courbe de ses lèvres.

-Absolument impossible, répéta-t-il, car… tu es là. Je ne pourrai jamais être amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre tant que tu existeras quelque part sur cette terre. Jamais.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-Tu es le seul, souffla-t-il tout contre ses lèvres.

Harry fut pris d'un vertige et il se rendit compte qu'il avait pratiquement cessé de respirer en attendant la réponse de Draco. Une vague d'amour et de soulagement le submergea alors que les mots pénétraient son cœur et son âme. Il s'accrocha aux épaules de Draco et l'embrassa avec passion.

-Est-ce que… est-ce que tu pensais à moi ? demanda-t-il timidement quand le baiser cessa momentanément. Tu sais… pendant que tu… lui faisais l'amour ?

Draco se redressa et le regarda avec un sourire en coin. Il reprit appui sur son coude.

-Ariana a des seins magnifiques, dit-il d'une voix rêveuse en caressant les pectoraux de Harry du bout du doigt. Ils étaient lourds et chaud dans mes mains. Elle gémissait à chaque fois que je prenais ses mamelons en bouche pour les mordiller…

Harry était stoïque. Il ne voulait pas entendre cela. Mais Draco continua, indifférent à son malaise.

-Elle a joui une première fois quand je l'ai léchée et que je l'ai baisée avec ma langue…

Son doigt était maintenant perdu sur son bas-ventre et jouait avec les poils drus de son pubis.

-Elle a joui une deuxième fois quand je l'ai baisée avec ma queue enfoncée dans sa grotte ruisselante…

Sa main caressa l'intérieur de sa cuisse tandis qu'il se penchait à son oreille.

\- Mais moi… tu sais ce qui m'a fait jouir, moi, Harry ?

\- Non, croassa presque Harry.

Draco sourit perfidement.

-Quand mes mains recouvraient ses seins chauds, j'imaginais les tiennes qui caressaient mes boules… quand je lui mordillais les tétons, j'imaginais tes dents qui mordillaient les miens…

Il ponctua son propos d'une petite morsure dans son cou.

\- Quand je léchais sa chatte, je sentais ta bouche sur ma queue qui la suçait et l'aspirait comme elle sait si bien le faire…

Le souffle de Draco était brûlant.

\- Draco, souffla Harry qui avait l'impression d'avoir la peau en feu.

\- Et quand je la baisais, continua-t-il, impitoyable, quand j'étais enfoncé en elle jusqu'à la garde, j'imaginais ta queue au plus profond de moi… j'imaginais que le rythme de mes coups de rein était donné par toi qui me baisait férocement et sans pitié… un peu comme si tu la baisais à travers moi…

Harry était choqué mais excité comme il ne l'avait jamais été, à tel point qu'il aurait pu jouir sur le champ.

-C'est… c'est ça que tu veux ? balbutia-t-il. Qu'on… baise… tous les trois ?

Le regard de Draco se perdit quelque peu.

-J'y ai songé, dit-il. Je l'admets… Mais cela restera un fantasme.

Il reporta son attention sur Harry.

\- Je ne pense pas que je pourrais supporter de la voir te toucher ou que toi, tu la caresses comme tu le fais avec moi…

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? s'insurgea mollement Harry. Moi, je dois bien supporter de savoir que tu la caresses, elle. Merde, je t'ai vu la baiser !

\- Je sais, dit Draco d'un air penaud. Je suis désolé.

Draco semblait tellement coupable que le ressentiment de Harry s'évanouit immédiatement. Il décida de se focaliser sur l'essentiel : Draco pensait à lui quand il couchait avec Ariana. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

\- Tu veux que je te baise ? demanda Harry très bas.

\- Oui, souffla Draco avec une sorte de soulagement dans la voix. Baise-moi. Fais-moi tien. Rempli-moi de toi. J'en ai tellement besoin…

Harry lui fit un large sourire. Qui était-il pour refuser une pareille requête ? Il retourna Draco sur le ventre et saisit ses hanches à pleines mains pour l'attirer vers lui. Sans autre avertissement, il s'insinua en lui, doucement mais fermement. Draco émit un long sifflement de douleur mêlé de plaisir.

\- Harry, murmura-t-il. C'est tellement bon…

\- Tu es à moi, Draco, grogna Harry en assénant un premier coup de rein.

\- Oui…

\- Dis-le.

\- Je… je suis à toi !

\- Tu es à moi et je vais faire en sorte que tu ne l'oublies pas…

\- Oui ! Oui… baise-moi, Harry. Baise-moi fort !

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il martela Draco avec force, leurs deux corps en sueur claquant impitoyablement l'un contre l'autre. Mais quand la jouissance se fit proche, Harry se retira sans préavis, laissant Draco pantelant et frustré.

\- Merde, Harry ! Si c'est ta façon de me punir, c'est…

\- Tais-toi, dit Harry en le tournant et en l'allongeant face à lui.

Il se colla contre lui, les yeux dans ses yeux. Il glissa la main entre leurs corps et s'empara de leurs deux sexes gonflés de désir.

\- Tu te souviens ?

\- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?

Ils se rappelaient tous les deux la soirée de fiançailles à Hogwarts, où Draco avait enfin avoué ses sentiments. Ce soir-là, ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour, ils s'étaient contentés de caresses brûlantes et empressées et Draco les avait fait jouir rien qu'en frottant son sexe contre le sien. A l'époque, Harry n'avait pas conscience de la multitude des plaisirs qu'il allait découvrir en partageant le lit de Draco.

\- C'est mon plus beau souvenir, dit-il dans un souffle. La première fois où j'ai joui entre tes bras. J'ai su ce soir-là que, quoi qu'il arrive, je ne pourrais jamais plus te laisser partir.

\- Harry…

Harry resserra les doigts autour de leurs membres et commença à les masturber doucement. Draco joignit sa main à la sienne.

-Je t'appartiens, Harry. Ne l'oublie jamais.

Ils accélérèrent la cadence, sentant le plaisir monter en eux inexorablement.

Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux quand l'orgasme les traversa et chacun put se nourrir de l'amour qu'il voyait dans le regard de l'autre.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	33. Chapitre 31

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous,**

 **Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent.**

 **Ensuite, voici quelques nouvelles de l'avancement de cette fic : je suis actuellement en train d'écrire le chapitre 41. J'en suis à 877 pages word et plus de 340.000 mots, ce qui fait de cette histoire la plus longue que j'ai écrite jusqu'à présent ! Et ce n'est pas fini... la première partie devrait s'achever juste avant la début de la guerre et compter à peu près 45 chapitres** **.**

 **Tout ça pour vous dire que je ne suis pas encore au bout de mes peines ;-) Merci à tous pour votre soutien et vos encouragements !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 31**

 **5 avril 1913 – Godric's Hollow**

Assis à son bureau, Harry fixait avec désespoir la pile de courriers qui s'étaient accumulés pendant son absence. A côté, se trouvaient les rapports de gestion que son intendant avait établis. Ils paraissaient courts et concis, si bien que Harry décida de commencer par là.

Il prit le premier qu'il parcourut rapidement. Terrence Higgs lui faisait savoir que la machine agricole qu'il avait commandée avait été amenée sur les terres de Willow Farm et que le premier essai allait avoir lieu le 15 avril sur un champ en friche depuis près de deux ans.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son calendrier. Dix jours.

Il songea à la promesse qu'il avait faite à Lord Malfoy de l'inviter à assister à l'essai. Compte tenu de ce qui venait de se passer, il se demanda si cette invitation était toujours opportune. Sans doute que Lord Malfoy brûlerait sa lettre avant de le vouer aux Gémonies.

 _Peu importe_ , décida-t-il. Il allait lui envoyer un courrier. Il fallait bien que l'un des deux fasse preuve de maturité. Harry voulait montrer à Lucius que, quoi qu'il puisse penser, il ferait partie de la vie de Draco, et par conséquent de la sienne.

Il prit une feuille de papier et de son écriture nerveuse, il rédigea une courte note qu'il inséra dans une enveloppe.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit alors sur Spratt.

\- Ah, Spratt, dit Harry. Vous tombez à point nommé. Voulez-vous bien faire porter ce billet à Lord Malfoy ?

\- Bien sûr, Monsieur le Comte

Le majordome prit la lettre avant d'annoncer :

\- Monsieur Ronald Weasley et Mademoiselle Ginevra Weasley sont ici et demandent à vous voir, Monsieur le Comte.

\- Quoi ? Ginny ? Ginny Weasley est ici ? Avec Ron ?

\- Je les ai introduits dans le petit salon, Monsieur le Comte.

Une bouffée de joie fit gonfler le cœur de Harry à l'idée que Ginny était revenue. Il se leva d'un bond et oubliant toutes ses résolutions de gérer son courrier en retard, il sortit du bureau pour se rendre au petit salon.

Ginny et Ron étaient effectivement là, assis silencieusement sur deux bergères.

\- GINNY ! s'écria Harry en la voyant. Je suis tellement content de te revoir !

\- Harry ! sourit-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers lui.

Harry la prit dans ses bras et l'étreignit chaleureusement avant de se tourner vers son frère et de lui serrer la main.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu sois déjà rentrée ? demanda-t-il. Je pensais que tu ne revenais que dans un mois !

\- Je t'ai écrit pour te prévenir. Tu n'as pas reçu ma lettre ?

\- J'ai dû me rendre à Boston il y a quelques semaines. Je suis rentré seulement avant-hier.

\- Tu es reparti à Boston ? s'étonna Ron.

\- Oui. Un problème avec la succession de Remus Lupin, l'ami de Sirius. Heureusement, tout est résolu.

Harry remarqua alors la mine coléreuse de Ron. Ginny quant à elle, paraissait plutôt fatiguée. Ses yeux étaient rougis et son sourire dissimulait mal l'inquiétude dans son regard.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Harry, soudain inquiet.

Ron jeta à sa sœur un regard peu amène.

\- Ginny a rompu ses fiançailles avec Matthew Greengrass, dit-il sans ambages.

\- Quoi ? Mais… pourquoi ? Greengrass s'est-il montré incorrect ? T'a-t-il manqué de respect ? s'enquit Harry avec véhémence.

\- Pas du tout, répondit calmement Ginny. Matthew n'a rien fait de répréhensible. C'est moi… Je… je suis tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Il s'appelle Michael. Michael Corner. Il est journaliste.

Ron eut un grognement méprisant. Harry écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc.

\- Bon sang, Ginny, souffla-t-il. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la situation ? Je me suis engagé pour toi vis-à-vis des Greengrass ! Tu ne peux pas tout simplement balayer cela d'un revers de main parce que tu es tombée amoureuse de… de ce Corner !

\- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit et ce que nos parents lui ont dit ! tempéta Ron. Mais elle refuse de nous écouter !

Ginny croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Je suis bien consciente de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, Harry, et je t'en serai toujours reconnaissante. Mais ni toi, ni mes parents, ni mon frère, ni les Greengrass, ni même le Roi n'avez le droit de me dire de qui je dois tomber amoureuse ! Après ce qui s'est passé entre toi et moi, après que mes parents aient voulu honteusement m'imposer à toi, je pensais que toi, plus que tout autre, tu me comprendrais !

Harry resta interdit, embarrassé par la justesse de l'argument.

-Je… je pensais que tu aimais Matthew Greengrass, dit-il néanmoins.

Ginny soupira.

-Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que voulait dire aimer quelqu'un avant de rencontrer Michael. Matthew est gentil, c'est un homme remarquable à bien des égards et l'empressement qu'il me témoignait était… plaisant. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec de l'amour.

Elle haussa les épaules en souriant rêveusement.

-Je sais que c'est dur à comprendre et que cela peut paraître insensé… mais c'est ainsi. C'est comme si je l'avais espéré toute ma vie, comme si j'avais vécu jusque-là pour arriver à ce moment précis où je le rencontrerais et où je saurais que c'est lui que j'attendais.

Harry se mordit la langue pour ne pas répliquer qu'il comprenait parfaitement et que cela n'avait rien d'insensé. Les mots de Ginny faisaient échos à ses propres sentiments et il aurait été parfaitement hypocrite de lui faire une leçon alors que lui-même ressentait exactement la même chose pour Draco.

\- J'admets cependant que j'ai eu tort d'accepter les fiançailles, continua Ginny. J'aurais dû être honnête avec Matthew et lui dire la vérité.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry. Tu… tu veux dire que tu avais déjà rencontré Michael Corner avant tes fiançailles ?

\- Michael est un ami du frère aîné de Pansy. Nous l'avons rencontré à Paris. Comme elle l'apprécie beaucoup, Pansy l'a invité à nous accompagner à Nice, puis à Rome. Il a fini par nous accompagner durant tout le voyage. Par tous les saints, quand Pansy l'apprendra, elle sera furieuse…

\- Elle n'est pas au courant ?

\- Elle sait que j'ai rompu les fiançailles avec Matthew, bien entendu, mais elle ne sait pas que Michael en est la cause.

\- Comment lui as-tu expliqué ton départ alors ?

Ginny baissa les yeux.

\- Je… je lui ai simplement laissé une lettre et j'ai profité d'une escale à Naples pour quitter le navire et prendre un train pour Milan.

\- QUOI ? s'étrangla Harry. Tu es en train de me dire que tu as traversé l'Italie, la Suisse et la France toute seule ?

\- Je n'étais pas seule. Michael était avec moi. Il n'a pas pu m'accompagner jusque Calais car il devait se rendre à Vienne.

\- Oh Seigneur, murmura Harry.

Il ôta ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux.

-Je suppose que vous voulez que j'écrive au Vicomte Greengrass et à Lady Pansy pour tenter de limiter les dégâts, dit-il avec lassitude. C'est pour cela que vous êtes ici, non ?

Le frère et la sœur échangèrent un autre regard.

-A vrai dire, commença Ron, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça.

Il soupira comme un condamné à mort en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- Tu te doutes bien que mes parents ont très mal pris la nouvelle…

\- Oui. J'imagine.

\- Ils m'ont mise à la porte, dit Ginny d'une petite voix. Ils… ils ne veulent plus me voir ni entendre parler de moi.

Harry était choqué. Il s'était douté que Madame Weasley avait dû avoir une réaction virulente, mais il n'imaginait pas Sir Arthur en arriver à une telle extrémité.

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils n'en pensaient pas un mot, dit-il d'un ton apaisant. Ils sont en colère, ce qui est bien normal, mais ils vont revenir à de meilleurs sentiments. Jamais ton père ne…

\- C'est mon père qui m'a mise à la porte, Harry.

\- Oh. Eh bien, je suppose qu'il lui faudra un peu de temps pour…

\- Ce que j'ai fait ne s'arrangera pas avec le temps, murmura Ginny.

Elle détourna le regard et murmura :

\- Je ne suis plus vierge, Harry.

\- Quoi ?

Le son qui sortit de la bouche de Harry tenait d'avantage d'un couinement que d'un mot. Il fixa Ginny avec stupeur et embarras.

\- A-t-il… a-t-il abusé de toi ? parvint-il à demander.

\- Non, répondit fermement Ginny. J'étais pleinement consentante.

\- Oh mon Dieu, se lamenta Harry. Comment as-tu pu faire une chose aussi stupide ?

Cette fois, il était en colère. Contre ce Michael Corner pour avoir profité de la situation et contre Ginny pour s'être laissée faire.

-Il m'a demandé de l'épouser, rétorqua Ginny. Nous étions à Milan. Le lendemain, j'allais prendre un train pour Calais et lui pour Vienne. Nous n'avions aucune idée de quand nous nous reverrions et…

Elle soupira.

-Ce qui est fait, est fait et je ne regrette rien. Sitôt que Michael sera rentré à Londres, nous nous marierons. J'ai 21 ans, je n'ai plus besoin de l'autorisation de mes parents.

\- Pour sûr, ils ne te l'auraient jamais donnée ! s'exclama Ron avec hargne. Bon sang ! Quand je pense que tu as délaissé Matthew Greengrass…

\- Je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui ! s'écria Ginny. J'aime Michael !

\- Foutaises ! Un petit journaleux sans envergure ! Matthew Greengrass était en mesure de te donner une position sociale !

C'était la chose à ne pas dire. Ginny se tourna vers son frère, les yeux flambants de colère.

\- Il n'y a vraiment que cela qui compte pour maman et toi ! La position sociale ! Eh bien, je n'en ai rien à faire de ma position sociale ! Je veux juste être heureuse ! Est-ce que mon bonheur a donc si peu d'importance pour vous ? cria-t-elle, des larmes dans la voix.

\- Bien sûr que ton bonheur est important ! tempéra Harry. Mais tu comprends qu'il est légitime de nous inquiéter de savoir si ce Monsieur… Corner pourra subvenir à tes besoins, et te donner la vie que tu mérites.

\- Oh ce que vous êtes agaçants tous les deux ! s'emporta Ginny de plus belle. Quand allez-vous comprendre, vous, que je ne suis pas une poupée de porcelaine qu'on exhibe dans un salon ! Quand allez-vous comprendre que je veux être indépendante et décider de ma propre vie ! Michael le comprend lui !

Puis se tournant à nouveau vers Ron :

\- Et je t'interdis de juger Michael sans le connaître ! Non seulement il est propriétaire de son propre magazine, le _London Weekly_ , mais il est aussi fortuné que les Greengrass !

\- Il est dans les affaires ! répliqua Ron avec dédain. C'est indigne de toi ! C'est…

\- Que sais-tu de ce qui est digne de moi ? Toi qui voulais me vendre à Harry comme une prostituée pour réparer les erreurs de Percy !

Ron recula sous l'insulte.

-Ça suffit, dit Harry en s'interposant entre eux. Tout ça ne nous mènera nulle part.

Il reporta son attention sur Ginny.

\- Si la décision de Sir Arthur est irrévocable, où comptes-tu vivre ?

\- C'est justement la raison de notre présence ici, Harry, dit-elle plus calmement. Je sais que nous t'en demandons beaucoup, mais accepterais-tu que je loge ici ?

\- Seulement le temps pour moi d'avoir assez d'argent pour louer un petit appartement pour Ginny et moi, intervint Ron. J'ai trouvé un emploi au Ministère de l'Agriculture et je commence la semaine prochaine. Pour le moment, je loue une chambre de bonne, mais dès que je recevrai mon premier salaire, je pourrai louer quelque chose de plus grand.

Harry fut satisfait d'apprendre que Ron avait retrouvé un emploi, mais surtout qu'il n'avait pas tourné le dos à sa sœur malgré son ressentiment envers elle.

\- Vous logerez tous les deux ici ce soir, dit-il. Et demain, vous vous installerez à Londres, dans la maison de Grosvenor Square. Vous pourrez y rester le temps de trouver quelque chose de convenable.

\- Vraiment, Harry ? s'étonna Ron. Tu es sûr que…

\- Certain. Cette maison est vide. Autant qu'elle serve à quelque chose !

\- C'est tellement gentil de ta part, Harry, dit Ginny. Après tout ce qui s'est passé avec les Dursley, je n'osais pas espérer que tu accepterais de m'aider.

\- Tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qui s'est passé avec les Dursley. Par contre, je suis assez mécontent que tu m'aies mis dans une telle situation vis-à-vis des Greengrass et aussi vis-à-vis de Pansy Parkinson ! Bon sang, après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour toi, tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de lui laisser une lettre avant de t'enfuir comme une voleuse !

Ginny baissa les yeux, contrite.

-Je sais. C'était très injuste pour elle… je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont je pourrais jamais me faire pardonner.

Harry doutait qu'elle y parvienne un jour. Du peu qu'il savait de Pansy, elle n'était pas du genre à pardonner ce genre de chose. Peut-être que s'il parlait à Draco… Oui, il demanderait à Draco d'intervenir s'il le fallait.

-Commence déjà par lui envoyer un courrier d'excuses, ainsi qu'aux Greengrass, dit-il. C'est la moindre des choses. Je ferai de même et on verra ce que ça donnera.

Disant cela, il tira le cordon de la sonnette d'appel. Un instant plus tard, Spratt apparaissait à la porte.

\- Monsieur le Comte ?

\- Mademoiselle Weasley et son frère vont séjourner ici aujourd'hui. Veuillez faire préparer leurs chambres.

\- Bien, Monsieur le Comte.

\- Vous demanderez ensuite à Madame Hammond à Londres de rouvrir la maison de Grosvenor Square. Monsieur et Mademoiselle Weasley s'y installeront demain jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

\- Dois-je lui demander d'engager du personnel ?

\- Une cuisinière et une femme de chambre, certainement, ainsi qu'un valet. Sauf si quelqu'un d'ici est disponible.

\- J'aviserai, Monsieur le Comte.

\- Merci Spratt.

Le majordome s'en alla, laissant Harry et ses deux invités surprise dans une ambiance un peu gênée.

-Bien, dit finalement Harry. Je vous laisse vous installer. Nous nous verrons au déjeuner. J'ai… j'ai du courrier en retard.

Sur ces mots, il s'éclipsa.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry se renversa sur sa chaise de bureau en soupirant lourdement. Il ne pouvait pas entièrement blâmer Ginny d'avoir voulu suivre son cœur en renonçant à ses fiançailles avec Matthew Greengrass… mais de là à coucher avec cet autre homme, ce Michael Corner, il n'en revenait pas.

S'il était totalement honnête avec lui-même, il admettrait que cette situation le dérangeait profondément, et pas seulement parce que la réputation de Ginny était désormais compromise.

Non. Ce qui le dérangeait, c'était de savoir que cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas avait posé ses mains sur elle, lui avait fait des choses… intimes et qu'elle l'avait laissé faire. Dans son esprit, il pouvait presque entendre le bruit de leurs baisers et de leurs soupirs alanguis.

Il secoua la tête pour se ressaisir. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser à des choses pareilles ? Et pourquoi ressentait-il un pincement au cœur comme s'il était jaloux ? Il n'avait aucun droit d'être jaloux. C'était lui qui avait éconduit Ginny. Et pour une bonne raison : il était désespérément amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

Penser à Draco lui fit se rappeler qu'il avait intérêt à le prévenir de ce qui venait de se passer, si Pansy ne l'avait pas déjà fait.

Il décrocha le téléphone et demanda à l'opératrice de le mettre en relation avec le Manoir Malfoy.

\- _Malfoy Manor. Vous parlez à Carson, le majordome_ , dit une voix grave au bout de quelques sonneries.

\- Bonjour Carson. Lord Black à l'appareil.

\- _Oh, bonjour Monsieur le Comte. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

\- Je souhaiterais parler à Lord Draco. Il est là ?

 _\- Je vais le prévenir, Monsieur le Comte. Si vous voulez bien patientez._

Le silence dura plusieurs secondes avant que Harry n'entende des bruits de pas.

\- _Harry ?_ demanda la voix de Draco.

\- Bonjour Draco. Je te dérange ?

 _\- Non. Que se passe-t-il ?_

\- Je dois t'avertir de quelque chose. A propos de Ginny Weasley.

 _\- Si c'est à propos de ses fiançailles avec Greengrass, je suis au courant_ , répondit-il. _J'ai reçu une lettre de Pansy._

\- Ah. Je suppose qu'elle est mécontente…

 _\- Eh bien, elle ne dit pas grand-chose dans sa lettre mais au ton de celle-ci, je peux t'assurer que mécontente n'est pas le mot que j'utiliserais…_

Harry soupira. Il s'en doutait.

\- Je suppose que tu ne peux rien faire pour l'amadouer quelque peu…

 _\- Pour cela, il faudrait encore que je sache exactement ce qui s'est passé. Pansy est plutôt laconique._

\- Peut-on se voir ? Je te raconterai tout de vive voix.

 _\- Je peux m'arranger. Que proposes-tu ?_

\- Je me rends à Londres demain. On peut se retrouver au White's ?

 _\- D'accord. J'y serai._

\- Merci Draco. A demain.

Il raccrocha, soulagé de voir Draco le lendemain.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Gibson Hall, Londres**

Hermione se fraya un chemin parmi la foule, Severus à sa suite. Elle repéra assez rapidement Gregory, ce qui n'était pas particulièrement compliqué compte tenu de sa haute et large stature.

\- Bonjour Hermione, dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Je suis heureux de voir que tu as pu venir.

\- Pourquoi ne serais-je pas venue ? répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Elle fit un pas de côté pour prendre le bras de Severus.

\- Severus, tu connais déjà Gregory, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- En effet, dit-il en tendant la main. Monsieur Goyle.

\- Monsieur Snape, répondit Gregory en la serrant en retour.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

\- Je sais le peu de considération que vous avez pour les titres aristocratiques, Monsieur Goyle, mais je n'ai pas usurpé mon titre militaire. Bien au contraire. Je vous saurais gré en conséquence, de l'utiliser, dit-il plutôt sèchement.

\- Si vous voulez être reconnu pour vos faits d'armes, je vous suggère dans ce cas de porter votre uniforme, répondit Gregory sans se démonter. Or, vous portez une tenue civile. Auriez-vous peur d'être reconnu et associé à un politicien travailliste ?

Hermione eut un petit rire moqueur.

-Pour le coup, il n'a pas tort, Severus. Te voilà démasqué !

Severus se renfrogna, contrarié que ce petit avocaillon l'ait percé à jour. Il est vrai qu'il ne quittait sa tenue militaire qu'en de rares occasions et assister à un meeting politique était l'une d'elle. Même s'il n'était pas hostile aux idées du parti travailliste, il ne souhaitait pas être clairement identifié comme l'un de ses partisans. La Royal Navy était un petit milieu dont les hauts postes étaient essentiellement occupés par des membres de la vieille aristocratie britannique, par nature conservateurs. S'afficher avec un politicien comme Shackleton pourrait en indisposer plus d'un.

-Venez, dit Goyle, je nous ai trouvé des sièges dans cette rangée.

Ils s'installèrent et aussitôt, Hermione et Gregory se lancèrent dans un débat sur l'attitude des libéraux dans la question de l'octroi du droit de vote aux femmes. Severus intervint à l'une ou l'autre reprises, mais la plupart du temps, il se contentait d'écouter Hermione et de la regarder avec tendresse et admiration. Elle était tellement brillante, et tellement jolie. La voir discuter avec autant d'enthousiasme lui rappelait les conversations qu'il avait avec Lily. Les sujets étaient différents mais la passion était la même. Ils pouvaient parler pendant des heures de l'évolution des sciences, tous domaines confondus.

Pour la millième fois, il se demanda ce que Lily avait pu trouver d'intéressant chez James Potter, lui qui ne savait parler que d'une seule chose, le cricket. A Eton, il faisait partie de l'équipe du collège et se vantait régulièrement de ses exploits. Il se trimballait tout le temps avec une balle de cricket en cuir rouge qu'il faisait continuellement sauter dans sa main. Il avait l'air tellement idiot… même Lily trouvait qu'il était idiot. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'elle change d'avis à ce point ? Au point de…

Il secoua la tête pour se détourner de ces pensées stériles. Il devait admettre une bonne fois pour toutes qu'il ne connaissait peut-être pas Lily Evans aussi bien qu'il le pensait.

Il reporta son attention sur Hermione en se demandant si ce serait pareil un jour, s'il découvrirait qu'elle n'était pas la personne qu'il croyait. Il soupira discrètement en décidant que non. Hermione lui avait déjà fait voir son véritable caractère : une insupportable mademoiselle je-sais-tout, sans aucune modestie et qui ne sacrifierait jamais son indépendance à un bellâtre sans esprit.

-… n'est-ce-pas, Severus ?

Il sursauta légèrement.

\- Severus ? Vous m'écoutez ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui… oui, bien sûr. Je…

Il fut sorti de ce mauvais pas par un soudain brouhaha dans la salle. Plusieurs personnes venaient de monter sur l'estrade. L'une d'elle annonça David Shackleton et quand celui-ci apparut, la salle résonna en applaudissements.

L'homme entama un discours enflammé sur la grandeur et les valeurs de la patrie, avant de s'en prendre aux conservateurs qui selon lui, manquaient d'ambition pour la Grande-Bretagne. Il évoqua ensuite la situation économique, plus particulièrement le financement du _National Insurance Act_ , le conflit dans les Balkans et la politique de Lord Asquith. Il ne manqua pas non plus de fustiger le gouvernement en place, et particulièrement Lloyd George au sujet des soupçons de corruption qui pesaient sur lui dans le cadre du scandale Marconi.

Le débat durait depuis près de trois quart d'heure quand Hermione leva la main avec impatience.

-Tout cela est bien beau, l'interrompit-elle, mais vous ? Quelle est votre position sur la question du vote des femmes ?

Son attitude cavalière lui valut quelques murmures de protestation et plusieurs regards courroucés. Gregory fit un sourire en coin, satisfait de constater qu'elle n'en était pas gênée le moins du monde. Severus, au contraire, s'agitait légèrement sur sa chaise.

Le politicien sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Voilà une jeune personne impatiente, on dirait ! dit-il en s'attirant quelques rires dans l'assemblée. Ma position est limpide : il est plus que temps d'octroyer le droit de vote aux femmes ! Dès le mois de juin 1910, j'ai proposé le _Conciliation Bill_ dans lequel le droit de vote des femmes était clairement défini. Et dois-je vous rappeler ce qui s'est passé ? Le 28 mars 1912, le _Conciliation Bill_ est revenu devant la Chambre des Communes où il a été rejeté à une majorité de quatorze voix dont celles du Premier Ministre Asquith et du Chancelier de l'Echiquier Lloyd George ! Les mêmes qui ont fait adopter ensuite le _Cat and Mouse Act_ , la loi la plus scandaleuse que nous ayons connue, indigne d'un pays civilisé comme la Grande-Bretagne !

La salle applaudit largement.

-On raconte que Sylvia Pankhurst s'est entretenue avec Lloyd George, intervint Gregory Goyle, et qu'il serait prêt à s'allier aux travaillistes et à octroyer le droit de vote aux femmes s'il est élu lors des prochaines élections générales, en 1915.

\- Lloyd George est un opportuniste qui vendrait père et mère pour être élu ! Il utilise l'argument du droit de vote des femmes comme une girouette ! Il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela, Asquith, Churchill et lui étaient prêts à concéder ce droit parce qu'ils pensaient que cela serviraient leurs intérêts sur la question irlandaise. Ensuite, parce qu'ils ont été indisposés par les actions des suffragettes, ils ont rejeté le _Conciliation Bill_ ! Aujourd'hui, Asquith est de plus en plus critiqué pour sa gestion de la question des suffragettes et pour l'adoption du _Cat and Mouse Act_ … Alors que fait Lloyd George ? Il retourne à nouveau sa veste !

Des murmures approbateurs parcoururent l'assemblée.

-Il y en a assez de ces politiciens corrompus qui votent les lois au gré de leurs envies et de leurs intérêts sans se soucier des besoins du peuple !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement résonna dans la salle. Hermione n'était pas en reste et battait énergiquement des mains, tandis que Severus et Gregory demeuraient plus posés.

David Shackleton salua une dernière fois la foule et descendit de l'estrade.

Alors qu'ils quittaient la salle, Hermione fit part de son point de vue enthousiaste.

\- Il est extraordinaire ! dit-elle. C'est d'un dirigeant comme lui dont nous avons besoin ! Vous l'avez entendu ? Avec lui, le droit de vote serait immédiatement accordé aux femmes !

\- C'est un politicien, Hermione, tempéra Severus. Il n'est sans doute pas différent des autres quand il s'agit de défendre ses propres intérêts.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Severus, dit Gregory. Les politiciens promettent toujours beaucoup de choses et agissent peu… moi, je juge sur les actes. Mais je dois admettre que ses idées sont…

Il fut interrompu par un bruit de vitre brisée. Ils étaient sur le trottoir, entourés de dizaines et de dizaines de personnes dont certaines brandissaient des pierres et d'autres projectiles. Un mouvement de panique parcourut le groupe et les gens commencèrent à se bousculer. Hermione passa devant une femme qui l'insulta copieusement avant de lui cracher dessus et lui conseiller de rester à sa place. Des bagarres éclatèrent entre plusieurs groupes d'hommes.

-Nous devons sortir d'ici ! cria Severus.

Gregory acquiesça. Il regarda autour de lui afin de trouver une échappatoire mais ils étaient cernés.

-Par là ! s'exclama Hermione en désignant le côté latéral du bâtiment qui semblait libre.

Ils se faufilèrent tant bien que mal entre les gens, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle bagarre éclate juste devant eux. Un coup perdu percuta Hermione, qui fut violemment projetée contre une grille en fer forgé avant de s'écrouler au sol. La cohue était telle que plusieurs personnes lui marchèrent dessus avant que Severus ne parvienne à éloigner la foule en faisant barrage de son corps.

Il voulut ensuite se porter à son secours mais sa jambe blessée l'arrêta net dans son mouvement. Il était incapable de se mettre à genoux, ou de lâcher sa canne pour soulever Hermione. Il grogna de dépit et de frustration, tandis qu'il regardait Gregory Goyle se pencher et la prendre dans ses bras comme si elle ne pesait rien avant de l'emmener hors de la foule en la serrant contre lui.

Ils traversèrent le trottoir afin de se mettre hors de danger. Severus repéra alors son chauffeur qui cherchait manifestement après lui.

-PHILIPPS ! cria-t-il pour se faire entendre.

Le chauffeur fit volte-face et fit démarrer la voiture puis amorça un virage dangereux en plein milieu du carrefour, sans se soucier des coups de klaxons des autres véhicules.

\- A l'hôpital St Barthélémy ! Vite ! commanda Severus en grimpant à bord de la voiture au moment où les sirènes de police se faisaient enfin entendre.

\- St Bart ? répéta Gregory. Ne vaut-il pas mieux l'amener à St Thomas ?

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps de traverser la ville. Elle est blessée et elle a perdu connaissance !

Gregory qui tenait toujours Hermione serrée contre lui, écarta une mèche de ses cheveux qui lui collait au front et à la joue. Elle était couverte de sang.

Alors que la voiture roulait le plus vite possible vers l'hôpital, un silence pesant s'était installé dans l'habitacle.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Hôpital St Barthelemy, Londres**

Gregory Goyle et Severus Snape attendaient depuis plus d'une heure sans qu'aucune nouvelle ne leur ait été donnée. Severus avait bien tenté de faire valoir sa qualité de Commodore de l'Empire pour obtenir des informations, mais l'infirmière à l'accueil l'avait sèchement éconduit. A l'évidence, le personnel de St Barthelemy n'avait pas les mêmes égards pour l'Amirauté que celui de St Thomas.

Finalement, après encore une demi-heure d'attente, un médecin sortit d'une salle de soins.

\- Vous êtes le père de Mademoiselle Granger ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de Severus.

\- Je suis son… fiancé, répliqua Severus d'un ton sec. Je suis le Commodore Snape et voici Monsieur Goyle. Nous sortions d'un meeting politique quand nous avons été pris dans un bousculade… Mademoiselle Granger a…

\- Oui, bon, coupa le médecin.

Il semblait indifférent aux explications qu'on lui donnait.

\- Votre fiancée, dit-il d'un air déplaisant, est hors de danger. Nous lui avons donné des sels et elle a repris connaissance. Elle n'a pas de fracture du crâne, fort heureusement, mais elle est tout de même commotionnée. Elle a de nombreuses contusions sur le corps, un poignet et une cheville foulés. Il serait préférable qu'elle reste hospitalisée deux ou trois jours pour qu'on surveille son état.

\- Qu'en dit Mademoiselle Granger ? demanda Gregory.

Le médecin sembla surpris par la question.

\- Heu… je ne lui en ai pas parlé…

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Eh bien, vous êtes son fiancé, non ? dit-il en regardant Severus. C'est à vous de prendre cette décision.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les fiançailles n'ont aucune valeur légale, répliqua sèchement Gregory. Mademoiselle Granger est à même de prendre une décision concernant son état de santé sans que vous deviez en référer à quelqu'un qui n'est pas encore son mari !

Severus lança un regard noir à Goyle. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont il rappelait que leur relation était inexistante aux yeux de la loi. Pour autant, il avait raison. Hermione n'aurait pas aimé qu'on l'infantilise de la sorte.

\- Je suis sûr que ma fiancée est en mesure de donner un avis éclairé sur cette question, dit-il d'une voix onctueuse.

\- Si vous voulez mon avis, il vaut mieux que…

\- Je ne veux pas de votre avis. Non seulement Mademoiselle Granger est une infirmière diplômée, mais elle suit aussi la formation militaire dispensée à l'hôpital St Thomas. Je pense donc qu'elle comprend bien mieux que moi le jargon médical et les conséquences de ses blessures.

Le médecin fixa Severus, les yeux écarquillés. Il balbutia vaguement qu'ils pouvaient voir Hermione s'ils le souhaitaient avant de tourner les talons.

Severus et Gregory furent amenés dans une chambre au fond d'un couloir. Hermione était allongée sur un lit. Son teint était pâle, sa tête était entourée d'un bandage, de même que son poignet droit. Elle était réveillée mais semblait quelque peu désorientée.

Severus se porta immédiatement à son chevet et prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne.

\- Ma douce, comment allez-vous ?

\- Je vais bien, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Plus de peur que de mal.

\- Pour sûr, tu nous as fait peur, dit Gregory.

\- On m'a dit que j'ai une commotion, une foulure et quelques contusions…

\- Le médecin souhaite vous garder hospitalisée quelques jours à cause de la commotion…

\- Vraiment ? Ce n'est tout de même pas si grave que ça…

\- Oh, ça l'est, mademoiselle, dit l'infirmière qui était toujours présente dans la chambre et qui préparaient des fioles de médicaments. Vous avez été sérieusement blessée, vous savez. Et vous ne devez votre salut qu'à ces messieurs qui vous ont secouru. Vous auriez pu être piétinée par cette foule !

Instinctivement, Hermione se tourna vers Gregory et lui sourit. Cela fit mal à Severus de constater qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait écartée de la foule en colère. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas été en mesure de la soulever à cause de sa jambe handicapée.

Il la regarda tristement. Même allongée dans un lit d'hôpital, couverte de bleus et de pansements, elle était magnifique. Pleine de vie et de jeunesse. Elle méritait tellement mieux qu'un homme invalide, incapable de prendre soin d'elle correctement, incapable de défendre sa vie.

Il porta son attention sur Gregory Goyle qui la regardait avec tendresse. Il était amoureux d'elle, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Et lui était jeune, fort et en bonne santé. Il saurait la protéger.

-Severus ? Vous allez bien ?

Il se ressaisit.

\- Bien entendu, ma douce. C'est pour vous que je m'inquiète.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison. Je vais rester à l'hôpital quelques jours ainsi que le médecin l'a recommandé et ensuite, il n'y paraitra plus. Vous vous rendez compte ? sourit-elle. C'est à moi maintenant de faire de la rééducation pour soigner ma cheville ! N'est-ce pas ironique après tout ce temps que j'ai passé à vous houspiller pour que vous fassiez vos exercices !

\- Oui, ça l'est indiscutablement, répondit Severus en souriant également. Si vous saviez comme je regrette de ne pas pouvoir être là et vous houspiller à mon tour !

\- Oh… vous serez déjà parti ? Mais je croyais que…

\- J'ai reçu un message de l'Amirauté, mentit-il. Je dois embarquer plus tôt que prévu.

\- Quand comptiez-vous m'en parlez ?

\- J'ai reçu le message ce matin. Avant de vous rejoindre pour le meeting. Je n'avais pas envie de gâcher notre journée avec cette nouvelle.

\- Oui, je comprends, acquiesça piteusement Hermione. Ça veut dire que je ne vous reverrai plus avant longtemps ?

\- Je suis certain que le temps passera très vite. Plus vite que vous ne le pensez.

\- Oh Severus…

Gregory observait la scène et se sentit un peu de trop.

-Hum, dit-il en se levant. Je vais… hum… je vais sortir un moment.

Sans attendre, il quitta la chambre, laissant Severus seul avec Hermione.

\- Vous allez tellement me manquer, souffla Hermione.

\- Vous aussi, vous allez me manquer.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que nous pourrons… fixer une date à votre retour ?

\- Oui. Nous en parlerons.

\- Vous me promettez d'être prudent ?

\- C'est une mission de reconnaissance, Hermione. Pas la guerre.

\- Je sais mais…

\- Je vous le promets.

\- Merci.

\- Et vous ? Me promettez-vous d'être prudente ?

\- Je vous le promets.

Severus lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

\- Vous êtes une personne incroyable, Hermione. Ne laissez jamais personne vous dire le contraire.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et se releva.

-Prenez soin de vous.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

A l'extérieur de la chambre, il trouva Gregory appuyé contre le mur.

\- Vous n'avez pas reçu de message de l'Amirauté ce matin, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda-t-il calmement.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir de comptes à vous rendre, Monsieur Goyle.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

\- En temps de paix, les missions d'observation sont programmées à dates fixes. Il n'y aucune raison pour celle-ci soit avancée.

\- Connaîtriez-vous mon métier mieux que moi, Monsieur Goyle ?

\- Non, répondit Goyle avec un sourire. Mais votre ordonnance, le Lieutenant Zabini connaît fort bien son métier aussi. Nous sommes amis et il se trouve que je retiens la plupart des choses qu'il me dit…

Severus serra les dents.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? répéta Gregory.

\- Parce que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux, répondit Severus à contrecœur.

\- Elle vous aime sincèrement, vous savez.

\- Je sais, dit-il en baissant les yeux. Mais parfois, l'amour n'est pas suffisant.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna dans le couloir. Il avait fait quelques pas quand il se retourna vers Gregory.

-Veillez sur elle, Monsieur Goyle. Elle a besoin de vous.

Le bruit de sa canne qui frappait le sol résonna encore un moment après qu'il ait disparu à la vue de Gregory.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **6 avril 1913 – White's Club, Londres**

Quand il entra dans la salle à manger du White's, Harry vit immédiatement Draco installé à une table.

Après que Ron et Ginny l'aient remercié pour la centième fois, il était enfin parvenu à s'échapper en les laissant aux bons soins de Madame Hammond, l'intendante de la maison de Grosvenor Square.

\- Bonsoir Draco, dit-il en s'approchant de la table. Tu attends depuis longtemps ?

\- Suffisamment pour me demander si tu arriverais avant que je meure de vieillesse.

Draco porta sur lui un regard qui se voulait blasé mais Harry perçut très bien la petite étincelle dans ses yeux gris.

\- Tu es resplendissant pour un vieillard, plaisanta Harry en s'asseyant en face de lui.

\- Va au Diable, Potter ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps ? râla Draco pour la forme, tout en lui servant néanmoins un verre de vin.

Il lui rapporta la raison de la visite de Ginny et sa décision de l'installer à Grosvenor Square le temps que Michael Corner rentre de Vienne et ne consente à l'épouser.

-Tu es décidément bien trop gentil, Potter, maugréa Draco.

Un serveur était arrivé entre temps pour prendre leur commande.

\- Je vais prendre l'agneau en croûte, demanda Harry. Avec des pommes de terres rôties.

\- Et moi la _côte de bœuf bordelaise_ , _à point_ , demanda Draco dans un français sans le moindre accent.

\- Tu parles le français ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Mes ancêtres sont originaires de Normandie. Armand Malefoy, Baron de Louviers, était un vassal de Guillaume le Conquérant. Il a combattu à ses côtés à Hastings et il s'est ensuite installé en Angleterre.

\- Et quand a commencé la lignée des Comtes de Slytherin ?

\- En 1532. Nicholas Malfoy a reçu le Comté et le titre des mains du Roi Henry VIII en personne.

\- En récompense d'un fait d'armes ?

\- En remerciement de l'avoir laissé baiser sa femme.

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec le vin qu'il était en train de boire.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ?

\- Absolument pas, dit Draco. Les Malfoy ont toujours eu l'esprit pratique et la faculté de tirer le meilleur parti de toutes les situations.

\- C'est un fait.

\- Mais revenons à nos moutons. La petite Weasley a vraiment éconduit le futur Vicomte Greengrass pour ce triste sire de Michael Corner ?

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Corner ? Je l'ai rencontré quelques fois lors de réceptions données chez les Parkinson. C'est un ami proche de Christopher, le frère de Pansy, et à ce titre, il était toujours invité. Une personne d'un ennui mortel, si tu veux mon avis… Je ne comprends pas ce que Ginny Weasley a pu lui trouver…

Harry haussa les épaules. Il ne voulait pas vraiment réfléchir à cette question.

\- Je lui ai suggéré d'écrire un courrier à Pansy pour s'excuser de l'avoir traitée avec aussi peu d'égard, sachant tout ce qu'elle a fait pour elle.

\- Pour le coup, elle a été plutôt ingrate, en effet…

\- Crois-tu que Pansy pourra lui pardonner son attitude ?

Draco fit mine de réfléchir.

\- Hm… Non. Certainement pas.

\- Vraiment ? Ne peux-tu pas intervenir pour… je ne sais pas… l'amadouer ?

\- Comprends-moi bien, Harry. Je connais Pansy depuis que je suis enfant et je suis sûr d'une chose : Pansy ne lui en veux pas d'avoir rompu ses fiançailles avec Greengrass… elle lui en veut de ne pas l'avoir mise dans la confidence au sujet de Corner.

\- Quoi ?

Harry ne comprenait plus rien.

\- C'est sans doute difficile à croire, mais… vois-tu… Pansy est une grande romantique, expliqua Draco. Il n'y a rien qu'elle aime davantage que les mélodrames, les amours contrariées, et les romans de Jane Austen. Ginny Weasley l'a privée de la joie de pouvoir jouer les entremetteuses, et elle va lui en vouloir longtemps pour ça.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que… si Ginny lui avait parlé de ses sentiments pour Michael Corner, Pansy l'aurait aidée dans son entreprise ?

\- Il y a de fortes chances que oui.

Harry se laissa retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Mais…et les Greengrass ? Pansy s'est portée garante de Ginny auprès d'eux… elle devrait être furieuse d'avoir été humiliée de la sorte…

\- Oh mais elle l'est ! dit Draco avec un geste négligent de la main. Dans une certaine mesure seulement… car la vérité, c'est que Pansy ne résiste pas à une bonne histoire de cœur débordante de sentimentalisme.

\- Mon Dieu. Lord Theodore sait-il cela ?

Draco éclata de rire.

-Theo ? Il est exactement comme elle ! A l'affût de tous les potins ! En plus grivois cependant… Theo a un sérieux penchants pour les histoires de fesses…

\- Eh bien, dans ce cas, il sera servi lui aussi, soupira Harry.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? demanda Draco qui avait cessé de rire.

Harry détourna le regard.

\- Ils ont couché ensemble, dit-il à voix basse.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ginny et ce… Michael Corner. Ils ont couché ensemble, répéta-t-il avec amertume.

Draco le considéra un instant.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si contrarié ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Je ne suis pas contrarié !

\- Vraiment ? ironisa Draco. Ce n'est pas ce que je vois d'ici…

\- Tu ne comprends donc pas ? s'énerva Harry. Si Corner ne l'épouse pas, sa réputation est ruinée !

\- En effet, je ne comprends pas.

Harry le fixa avec incrédulité.

\- Mais voyons… c'est… elle…

\- Ginny Weasley a ses frères et ses parents pour s'inquiéter de sa réputation. En quoi cela te concerne-t-il ?

\- Je…

Harry soupira longuement.

\- Je me sens responsable vis-à-vis d'elle, finit-il par admettre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne l'ai pas épousée.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'en empêchait ?

Draco attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Harry avait failli lui répondre « toi », mais il savait que c'était parfaite injuste. Injuste et inexact. Draco ne lui aurait fait aucun reproche s'il s'était marié. C'était lui et lui seul qui s'y refusait.

\- Tu sais que je suis incapable de me marier sans amour, dit-il néanmoins.

\- Il y a différentes formes d'amour, répliqua Draco calmement.

Harry resta silencieux. Draco l'observa une longue minute avant de dire :

\- Tu es jaloux.

\- Non !

\- Si. Tu te répètes que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais cela ne t'empêche pas d'être jaloux. Parce qu'un autre homme l'a tenue dans ses bras, l'a embrassée, l'a mise dans son lit et a touché son corps. Elle s'est donnée à lui sans restriction et…

\- Ça suffit ! s'écria Harry.

\- Et tu ne peux t'empêcher de te dire que ça aurait pu être toi, termina Draco.

Draco avait raison. Harry le savait mais il refusait de l'admettre.

\- Ça n'aurait pas pu être moi, dit-il d'un air buté.

\- Tu le regrettes ?

Harry fut dispensé de réponse par l'arrivée des serveurs avec leurs plats.

-Bon appétit, Messieurs, dit le maître d'hôtel après que les assiettes furent posées devant eux.

Le début du repas se déroula dans un silence pesant. Harry mâchait sa nourriture sans enthousiasme. Cette conversation l'avait déprimé et lui avait coupé l'appétit. Draco, lui, coupait consciencieusement des morceaux de viande qu'il semblait déguster avec bonheur.

\- Le plat est à ton goût ? demanda-il.

\- Oui, répondit Harry. C'est très bon. Et toi ?

\- Délicieux. La cuisson est parfaite.

Harry vida son verre de vin d'un trait. Draco le regarda en haussant un sourcil, sans faire de commentaire.

\- Je te ressers ? demanda Harry en prenant la bouteille.

\- Je veux bien, merci.

Il remplit le verre de Draco, puis le sien avant d'en boire une autre gorgée et de recommencer à manger. Le repas se poursuivit à nouveau en silence, jusqu'à ce que Harry pose ses couverts.

\- Draco ?

\- Hm ? fit distraitement Draco en piquant sa fourchette dans une pomme de terre.

\- Draco, regardes-moi.

Interpellé par le ton de Harry, Draco releva les yeux sur lui, sa fourchette suspendue entre son assiette et sa bouche.

-Je ne regrette pas.

Machinalement, Harry fit tourner la chevalière de la famille Black autour de son doigt.

-Je ne regrette pas un instant de ne pas avoir épousé Ginny, continua-t-il. Elle ou qui ce soit d'autre… Mais tu as raison, je suis jaloux. Et c'est injuste. Pour Ginny, mais aussi pour toi.. parce que… parce que je suis aussi jaloux d'Ariana.

Il baissa la tête en soupirant.

\- C'est lamentable… Je suis désolé…

\- Harry.

\- Vraiment, je…

\- Harry.

Draco tendit le bras au travers de la table et attrapa la main de Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fais ? souffla fébrilement Harry. Tout le monde peut nous voir !

\- Personne ne nous voit et personne ne fait attention à nous. Et puis, quand bien même ? Que pourraient-ils voir ? Ce n'est pas comme si ma main était dans ton pantalon…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, mais il retira lentement sa main de celle de Draco. Aussitôt, la prise de Draco se resserra.

-Tu ne regrettes vraiment rien ? demanda-t-il.

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il dégagea son pouce de sous la main de Draco et caressa doucement sa peau.

\- Absolument rien, dit-il fermement. Et si c'était à refaire, je recommencerais.

\- Vraiment ? Tu me mentirais sur qui tu es ?

\- C'est parce que je t'ai menti sur qui j'étais que tu as accepté de me parler et de passer du temps avec moi.

\- Ça me coûte de l'admettre, soupira Draco, mais tu as probablement raison.

Il relâcha la main de Harry et se redressa sur sa chaise. Autour d'eux, les conversations allaient bon train sans que personne ne fasse attention à eux.

\- Tu as prévu quelque chose pour ce soir ? demanda-t-il d'un air dégagé.

\- Eh bien… j'espérais en fait que, toi, tu aies prévu quelque chose, répondit Harry, mutin.

Draco lui fit un sourire en coin.

\- Si tu n'es pas contre une petite promenade, nous pourrions marcher jusque Stafford Street. Je suis sûr que Cordelia serait ravie de nous accueillir.

\- Je pense que c'est une excellente idée.

Ils se levèrent, demandèrent leurs manteaux au majordome et sortirent du club en arborant un sourire lumineux. Ils remontèrent St James Street avant de se fondre dans la foule des passants qui arpentaient encore les trottoirs de Piccadilly.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	34. Chapitre 32

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **:-( Cette histoire ne suscite plus autant d'enthousiasme, on dirait. Seulement 9 petites reviews sur le chapitre précédent :-(:-(**

 **Merci néanmoins à ceux qui continuent à la suivre courageusement.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 32**

 **10 avril 1913 – Manoir Malfoy**

Lord Lucius Malfoy, dix-septième comte de Slytherin, n'était pas de constitution délicate. Il n'était pas de ces aristocrates qui vivaient reclus sur leur domaine, à l'abri du monde, derrière les murs rassurants de leurs châteaux.

Non. Il avait fait la guerre, il avait vécu à la dure sur un navire au côté de plus de quatre cents membres d'équipage. Quelle que soit l'adversité, il parvenait à garder la tête froide en toutes circonstances.

Sauf quand on s'en prenait à son fils.

Depuis qu'il avait appris ce qui s'était réellement passé à Azkaban, il n'en dormait plus. Une fureur sans nom l'incendiait de l'intérieur, une fureur que rien ne pourrait apaiser, sinon la vengeance. Voldemort et Yaxley n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui les attendait.

- _Je suis désolée, personne ne répond. Dois-je réessayer ?_

La voix fluette de la standardiste l'arracha à ses sombres desseins.

-Non. Ça ira.

Il raccrocha brutalement le combiné, maudissant Dolohov pour la centième fois. Depuis cinq jours, il l'avait appelé plusieurs fois par jour. Il lui avait envoyé des courriers, des télégrammes, sans jamais recevoir la moindre nouvelle. Il avait même envoyé quelqu'un à son domicile à Londres, où il n'y avait personne. A croire que l'homme s'était volatilisé.

Ou bien qu'il s'était fait arrêter…

Dolohov trempait dans pas mal de magouilles. Cela ne dérangeait pas Lucius tant que cela ne rejaillissait pas sur lui et que Dolohov restait disponible pour effectuer les sales besognes.

Lucius caressa son menton d'une main. Cette éventualité n'était pas à exclure, mais comment en avoir le cœur net ? Il ne pouvait pas demander l'aide de Severus car celui-ci était en mer. Il réfléchit quelques instants, puis décrocha à nouveau le téléphone. Parmi toutes les personnes qui lui étaient redevables de quelque chose, il y en avait une qui pourrait l'aider.

-2, Marsham Street, demanda-t-il à l'opératrice.

Il y eut le bourdonnement habituel, puis une tonalité.

\- _Home Office_ , dit une voix féminine.

\- Je souhaite parler à Augustus Rookwood, je vous prie.

\- _Un instant. Je vous mets en relation._

Nouveau bourdonnement et nouvelle tonalité.

 _\- Augustus Rookwood._

\- Bonjour, Rookwood. Lucius Malfoy à l'appareil.

\- _Oh… Lord Malfoy… Quel plaisir de vous entendre._

La voix chevrotante de Rookwood ne trompait pas Lucius. Il était tout sauf ravi de l'avoir au téléphone.

\- Plaisir partagé, mon cher Rookwood. Je me demandais si nous pourrions nous voir un de ces jours ? Demain, par exemple ? Je suis à Londres pour une séance parlementaire.

 _\- Oh, eh bien, c'est à dire que demain… je suis…_

\- Ce n'était pas une question, Rookwood.

\- _Je…_

Il y eut un lourd soupir à l'autre bout de la ligne et Lucius pouvait parfaitement imaginer l'homme, les épaules voûtées tandis qu'il se frottait les yeux.

\- _C'est d'accord. A une heure, à l'entrée de St John's Gardens._

\- Parfait. A demain.

En raccrochant, le regard de Lucius tomba sur le courrier qu'il avait reçu de Harry Black, quelques jours auparavant. La note était courte et l'invitait sans autre cérémonial à assister à l'essai de la machine agricole que le comte avait nouvellement acquise.

Lucius se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue. Il fallait bien admettre que ce petit comte avait du cran de l'inviter après ce qui s'était passé. Sa première réaction après avoir reçu le billet avait été de le chiffonner en vitupérant. Puis, il s'était rappelé qu'il s'était promis de faire un effort pour renouer avec son fils.

Il fut distrait de ses pensées par l'entrée de Carson dans le bureau.

\- Monsieur le Comte, Madame la Duchesse Douairière est ici, annonça-t-il. Je l'ai introduite dans le petit salon.

\- Ma femme et ma belle-fille sont-elles rentrées de St-Andrews ?

\- Pas encore, Monsieur le Comte.

\- Et mon fils ?

\- Sa Grâce est sorti faire une promenade à cheval.

Lucius se leva en soupirant. Il allait manifestement devoir tenir compagnie à Minerva lui-même dans l'attente du retour de sa femme. Non pas que cela l'ennuyait, mais il avait encore du travail qui l'attendait.

Il se rendit néanmoins au petit salon, où Minerva patientait, installée dans un confortable fauteuil à oreilles.

\- Bonjour, Minerva, dit-il en entrant.

\- Bonjour Lucius. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.

\- Pas du tout, mais je crains que Narcissa et Ariana ne nous rejoignent pas tout de suite. Elles sont à l'orphelinat St Andrews pour leur visite mensuelle.

\- Tant mieux. Car c'est à vous je dois parler.

Lucius haussa un sourcil.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Ariana est venue me rendre visite hier.

\- Je sais. Elle voulait vous souhaiter la bienvenue après votre retour de retour de Paris.

\- Elle voulait aussi me parler de ce que vous avez découvert au sujet de Draco et de Harry Black.

Il y eut un long moment de silence.

\- Lucius ?

\- Elle n'aurait pas dû, observa Lucius, contrarié.

\- Oh, n'en faites pas toute une histoire. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas au courant de cette liaison.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il. Vous… vous saviez ? Mais depuis quand ?

La vieille dame haussa les épaules.

\- Depuis le début.

\- Oh Seigneur ! Suis-je la dernière personne en Angleterre à ne pas être au courant ? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ?

\- Parce que je n'en avais pas envie. Et surtout parce que je ne voulais pas vous voir réagir comme un idiot !

\- Je vous demande pardon ? s'offusqua Lucius.

Minerva pinça les lèvres d'un air désapprobateur.

\- J'espère sincèrement que vous allez revenir à la raison et mettre fin à cette querelle inutile, dit-elle sévèrement.

\- Sauf votre respect, Minerva, il s'agit de _mon_ fils et je ne pense pas que cela vous regarde.

\- Il s'agit de votre fils qui est marié à _ma_ petite-fille. Je pense au contraire que cela me regarde pleinement.

\- Dans ce cas, vous devriez me remercier de tenter de préserver l'union de Draco et Ariana !

\- Oh doux Jésus, se lamenta Minerva. Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien.

Elle expira avec exaspération.

\- Si vous persistez dans votre dessein de séparer votre fils de Harry Black, vous le rendrez malheureux à coup sûr, et il rendra son épouse malheureuse également !

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je…

\- Bon sang, Lucius, votre avis importe peu ! s'exclama Minerva. Ariana est au courant de la liaison de Draco avec Harry et elle l'accepte ! Vous n'avez qu'à en prendre votre parti vous aussi ! Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est si difficile !

\- Etes-vous en train de me dire que vous approuvez cette… déviance ?

\- Une femme de mon âge sait mieux faire face à la réalité que la plupart des hommes.

Lucius resta coi.

\- Bien, reprit Minerva avec le sourire, maintenant que nous avons clarifié ce fait, qu'allez-vous faire avec Lord Black ?

\- Ce que je vais faire ?

\- Oui. Ariana m'a dit qu'il vous avait envoyé une… invitation. A une démonstration agricole, c'est cela ?

\- Par le Diable, bougonna Lucius. Y a-t-il encore quelque chose de confidentiel dans cette maison ?

\- C'est peu probable. Alors ?

Lucius arpenta le salon, les mains croisées derrière son dos.

\- Je me moque de cette invitation. Je n'ai pas besoin de Lord Black pour assister à une démonstration agricole si j'en ai envie.

\- Faites attention, Lucius. Pour peu, on croirait que vous avez peur de vous retrouver face à lui.

\- Absolument pas !

Il continua à faire les cent pas.

\- Vous savez, Lucius, si vous vous obstinez, vous risquez de perdre Draco.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me fassiez la morale, Minerva ! Narcissa s'en est déjà chargée !

\- Oh, fort bien. Je suis heureuse de constater que l'un de vous deux au moins a le sens des réalités.

\- De quelle réalité parlez-vous ?

\- Du fait que depuis son mariage, Draco vous est socialement supérieur. Et qu'il est financièrement autonome. Il peut vivre sans vous, Lucius. Sans votre titre, sans votre fortune et sans votre approbation.

Lucius pâlit considérablement.

\- Jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille, murmura-t-il.

\- En êtes-vous sûr ?

La vérité, c'est qu'il ne l'était pas. Il avait conscience que son fils nourrissait de la rancœur envers lui à cause de ce qui s'était passé à Azkaban… et par tous les saints, il pouvait le comprendre. Il devait aussi admettre que Draco semblait particulièrement attaché à Harry Black.

Alors, peut-être que Minerva avait raison. L'argent et le titre ne suffiraient peut-être pas à le retenir.

-Réfléchissez-y, Lucius. Demandez-vous si tout cela vaut la peine que vous perdiez votre fils unique.

Minerva se leva et traversa le salon.

-Je vais faire une promenade dans le jardin. Dites à Carson que je reste pour le thé et pour le souper.

Lucius haussa un sourcil face à l'aplomb de la vieille dame mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Plus tard dans la soirée, tout le monde était réuni dans la salle à manger, en train de déguster du pigeonneau farci. C'était un dîner simple à un service, pour lequel Lucius avait renvoyé les domestiques sitôt que le plat eut été servi. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'ils soient témoins d'éventuelles conversations compromettantes.

Il n'imaginait pas encore à quel point il avait vu juste.

\- Alors, raconte-nous, Grand-Maman. Comment était ton voyage à Paris ? demanda Ariana.

\- Oh, épouvantable ! Les français parlent fort et mangent des choses dégoutantes comme des escargots et des cuisses de grenouilles ! Vous imaginez cela ?

\- Il paraît pourtant que les cuisses de grenouilles sont un plat très fin et goûteux, dit Ariana.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je n'y pas touché.

\- Comment savez-vous que vous n'aimez pas cela, dans ce cas ? intervint Narcissa.

\- Voyons, ma chère. Il s'agit d'un _batracien_ , répliqua Minerva comme si cela concluait définitivement le débat.

\- Paris est une fort belle ville, vous ne trouvez pas ? relança Draco.

\- Ce n'est pas laid, mais je ne comprends pas comment ma cousine Edwina parvient à y vivre ! Leurs coutumes sont étranges… ainsi, ils ne prennent pas le thé, mais par contre, ils boivent du café épouvantablement fort. Et je ne vous parle pas de leurs divertissements ! Edwina nous a emmené dans un lieu tout à fait inconvenant, appelé _Les Folies Bergères,_ où des femmes dansent dans le plus simple appareil !

\- Henri m'en a parlé, dit Draco. Les français appellent cela des _cabarets_.

\- Par tous les saints, comment vous êtes-vous retrouvée là ? demanda Lucius.

\- Figurez-vous que ces endroits scandaleux sont fréquentés par la bonne société parisienne !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Absolument ! Ma cousine Edwina a pensé bien faire en nous y réservant une table ! Mon Dieu, je n'avais jamais été aussi mortifiée de ma vie !

\- Je peux parfaitement l'imaginer, compatit Narcissa.

\- _Les Folies Bergères_ , vous dites ? reprit Draco joyeusement. Il faudra absolument que je m'y rende lors de mon prochain voyage à Paris !

\- Je pensais que les formes féminines n'étaient pas à ton goût.

La réplique de Lucius jeta un froid sur la tablée.

-Lucius, souffla Narcissa sur un ton réprobateur.

Draco ne se laissa pas déstabiliser. Il posa ses couverts et répondit avec un grand sourire :

-C'est vrai, Papa. Mais avec un peu de chance, l'un ou l'autre danseur fera peut-être l'affaire.

Lucius devint tout rouge, sa mâchoire se crispa et il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quand on entendit :

-Je suis une suffragette.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Ariana.

\- Ariana, murmura Draco en tendant le bras pour lui prendre la main. Ce n'est pas nécessaire de…

\- Si, coupa-t-elle. Tes parents ont le droit de savoir.

Elle releva la tête et fixa Lucius bien en face.

-Je milite pour les droits des femmes, et donc, je soutiens le mouvement des suffragettes, dit-elle. Je finance certaines de leurs actions et je supporte les frais de leur procès quand elles n'ont pas les moyens de le faire. J'ai également constitué un fond qui vient en aide à leurs familles quand elles sont emprisonnées et qu'elles se retrouvent sans revenu.

Narcissa paraissait étonnée mais pas particulièrement en colère. Lucius, par contre, semblait sur le point de faire une apoplexie.

\- Je suis désolée, Lucius, continua Ariana impitoyablement. Je crains que vous n'ayez à subir un scandale encore pire que d'avoir un fils qui préfèrent les hommes. J'imagine la réaction de vos pairs quand ils apprendront que votre belle-fille soutient un mouvement qu'ils veulent faire taire à tout prix.

\- Vous n'oseriez pas, siffla-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que si. Il m'en coûterait de le faire car je vous aime comme un père, Lucius… mais le bonheur de Draco m'importe davantage. Et il se trouve que son bonheur tient à la présence de Harry dans sa vie.

Elle sera plus fort la main de Draco dans la sienne.

-A vous de choisir, Lucius.

Lucius se leva et jeta rageusement sa serviette sur la table.

\- Vous avez donc décidé de toutes vous liguer contre moi ! s'emporta-t-il.

\- Personne ne se ligue contre vous, se défendit Narcissa. Nous vous exhortons seulement à prendre en considération le bonheur de votre fils, plutôt que vos satanés principes !

Lucius serra les dents et quitta la salle à manger en claquant la porte.

\- Merci, ma douce, dit Draco en embrassant la main de sa femme. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû t'exposer de la sorte devant mon père. Dieu sait ce qu'il va faire de cette information, maintenant.

\- Il n'en fera rien, répondit Minerva calmement. Il est blessé dans son orgueil car trois femmes ont osé lui tenir tête, mais il sait que nous avons raison… même s'il refusera toujours de l'admettre, bien entendu.

\- Puisse Dieu vous entendre, soupira Draco.

\- Narcissa, dit Ariana. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas de vous avoir caché cela.

La Comtesse fit un léger sourire.

\- Pour tout vous dire, ma chère Ariana, j'aurais aimé avoir votre courage. Quand ma sœur Andromeda a tout quitté pour épouser notre chauffeur, j'ai admiré sa détermination et son courage de s'opposer à mon père pour vivre la vie qu'elle s'était choisie. Je ne suis pas parvenue à en faire autant.

\- Avez-vous des regrets ? demanda Minerva.

\- Non, dit Narcissa après un temps de réflexion. Non car j'aime sincèrement Lucius et la vie avec lui m'a offert le plus beau des cadeaux.

Elle posa sur son fils un regard comme seule une mère peut avoir : empli d'amour, de fierté et de tendresse.

-Et puis, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin, c'est toujours moi qui finit par avoir le dernier mot.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Lucius traversa le hall d'un pas martial pour se rendre dans son bureau, le seul endroit où il pouvait avoir la paix. En chemin, il croisa Carson.

\- Monsieur le Comte ? Le repas est-il déjà terminé ? Dois-je faire venir les valets pour débarrasser ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Lucius avec humeur. Voyez cela avec ma femme !

Le majordome haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Il s'inclina poliment et se dirigea vers la salle à manger.

Entretemps, Lucius s'était réinstallé derrière son bureau. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, la lettre de Harry Black se retrouva entre ses mains.

 _Faites attention, Lucius. Pour peu, on croirait que vous avez peur de vous retrouver face à lui._

La voix moqueuse de Minerva résonna dans sa tête, ce qui l'agaça prodigieusement.

-Maudites bonnes femmes, râla-t-il pour lui-même.

Pour peu, il finirait par comprendre que son fils préfère les hommes !

A peine formulée, cette pensée l'épouvanta. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira à fendre l'âme, convaincu que ces traitresses le tueraient un jour pour de bon.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **11 avril 1913 – St John's Gardens, Londres**

Augustus Rookwood patientait sur un banc de St John's Gardens, espérant secrètement que la séance parlementaire s'éternise et qu'il puisse y trouver une bonne excuse pour s'en aller.

Malheureusement pour lui, l'instant d'après, il vit Lucius Malfoy se diriger vers lui.

\- Lord Malfoy, dit-il en se levant. Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que cette séance parlementaire était fructueuse.

\- Longue et inutile, répondit Lucius. Mais trêve de bavardages, Rookwood. Je suis ici pour une raison bien précise.

\- Laquelle ?

\- J'ai besoin d'informations sur une personne en particulier. Et vous êtes le seul à pouvoir me les fournir rapidement.

\- Ecoutez, Lord Malfoy, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir vous aider. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je ne…

\- Vous travaillez pour les services secrets. Vous _êtes_ parfaitement en mesure de m'aider. Et vous le ferez.

\- Lord Malfoy, je…

\- Dois-je vous rappeler, mon cher Rookwood, combien vous étiez désespéré quand vous êtes venu me trouver pour que je règle votre petit _problème_ à la veille des dernières élections générales ?

\- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

\- Dois-je également vous rappeler à qui vous devez le poste que vous occupez actuellement ?

\- Non, soupira Rookwood.

\- Et ne vous avais-je pas dit que mon aide aurait un prix, le moment venu ?

Rookwood hocha la tête. Il ne servait à rien de discuter. Il savait qu'il avait signé un pacte avec le diable quand il avait sollicité l'aide de Lucius Malfoy.

-Que voulez-vous savoir ? demanda-t-il.

Lucius lui tendit un morceau de papier sur lequel un nom et une adresse étaient écrits.

\- Je cherche cette personne. Elle ne répond pas au téléphone, ni aux télégrammes. J'ai dépêché quelqu'un à cette adresse qui semble inoccupée. Je veux savoir où il se trouve. S'il est en prison ou s'il a quitté le pays. J'ai besoin de ces informations dans cinq jours au plus tard. Je vous retrouverai ici et je…

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire d'attendre cinq jours. Je sais ce qui est arrivé à cet homme.

\- Eh bien ?

\- Comment le connaissez-vous ? Et surtout, que lui voulez-vous ?

\- Cela n'a aucune importance.

\- Détrompez-vous.

Rookwood rendit le morceau de papier à Lucius avec une certaine brusquerie.

\- Antonin Dolohov a été retrouvé mort, dit-il.

\- Quoi ? Comment ?

\- Assassiné, c'est une certitude.

Lucius ferma brièvement les yeux. Même si leurs relations avaient seulement été « professionnelles », il connaissait Dolohov depuis plusieurs années et la nouvelle de sa mort le bouleversait plus qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Rookwood considéra Lucius en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant si le lord avait quelque chose à voir avec son décès.

\- Je suppose que vous êtes au courant de la situation politique en Russie, dit-il, et du fait que le Tsar Nicolas II fait face à une hostilité grandissante de la part de la population.

\- Oui, je suis au courant.

\- Le Tsar a pas mal de partisans ici qui tentent de lui faire quitter la Russie pour la Grande-Bretagne.

\- Ce n'est pas très étonnant, observa Lucius. Après tout, le Tsar est le cousin de notre souverain.

\- En effet. Mais il a également beaucoup d'ennemis. Des gens qui ne souhaitent pas qu'il trouve l'asile dans notre pays.

\- Dolohov était de ceux-là ?

Rookwood hésita à répondre.

\- Non, dit-il finalement. Nous savons de source sûre qu'il était un partisan du Tsar ou en tout cas qu'il travaillait pour eux.

\- D'après vous, il aurait été assassiné par des bolcheviks ?

\- C'est ce que nous pensons, mais nous n'écartons aucune piste.

\- Je vois, dit Lucius.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Rookwood. J'espère pour vous que vous n'êtes en rien mêlé à tout cela, car si on vous relie d'une manière ou d'une autre à Dolohov, je ne pourrai pas empêcher qu'on vienne vous interroger.

\- Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette affaire.

\- Sa maison a été fouillée, dit Rookwood.

\- Ah.

Lucius resta impassible. Il ne communiquait avec Dolohov que verbalement. Très rarement, il lui envoyait des courriers et ceux-ci étaient toujours lacunaires et signés d'un nom d'emprunt.

\- Nous n'avons rien trouvé, admit-il. Excepté la page d'un carnet avec un nom et une adresse.

\- Hm.

\- Dolores Umbridge. A Brighton. Cela vous dit quelque chose ?

Une sueur froide perla sur la nuque de Lucius. Si Scotland Yard ou les services secrets étaient amenés à interroger Umbridge, nul doute qu'elle cracherait morceau. Il réfléchit à toute allure. Il n'avait qu'une seule issue possible. Dire une partie de la vérité.

\- Je la connais de nom.

\- Ah oui ?

\- C'est la maîtresse de Sir Cornelius Fudge.

Rookwood pâlit considérablement.

\- Sir Cornelius Fudge ? Le… le…

\- Le chef du parti conservateur, oui.

\- Doux Jésus, souffla Rookwood, dépité d'avoir maintenant sur les bras un potentiel scandale à la Chambre des Lords.

\- Je ne dois pas vous faire un dessin, Rookwood, dit Lucius avec une fausse compassion. Des tas de gens à l'extérieur ont pu avoir recours aux services de Dolohov pour obtenir cette information. Un opposant politique, la presse… sa femme, qui sait ?

\- Oui. Oui, c'est fort possible.

\- A votre place, je ne remuerais pas trop cette affaire. Dieu sait ce que vous pourriez trouver, et surtout, qui vous pourriez contrarier. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Rookwood hocha vigoureusement la tête et Lucius sut qu'il n'avait plus à s'en faire. L'homme était pleutre mais aussi avide de pouvoir. Jamais il ne prendrait le risque de faire éclater un scandale qui pourrait lui coûter sa carrière.

\- Bien, dit Lucius. Je vous remercie de m'avoir accordé du temps, Rookwood.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, Lord Malfoy.

Ils se saluèrent et chacun repartit dans une direction opposée, espérant secrètement ne jamais se revoir.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **15 avril 1913 – Manoir Malfoy**

\- Ah, Carson ! dit Lucius Malfoy en croisant son majordome ce matin-là. Demandez à Branson de préparer la voiture. Je pars pour Willow Farm. Et faite prévenir mon fils que je souhaite qu'il m'accompagne.

\- Sa Grâce a déjà demandé la voiture pour se rendre à Willow Farm, Monsieur le Comte.

 _Evidemment_ , se dit Lucius. _L'inverse aurait été étonnant._

-Fort bien. Merci Carson.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucius monta à bord du véhicule où son fils était déjà installé. Branson démarra et les premières centaines de mètres se firent dans le silence le plus complet.

\- J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas que je vienne, dit finalement Lucius.

\- Absolument pas, répondit Draco. N'est-ce pas plutôt moi qui vous dérange ? Moi et ma méprisable tare ?

\- Draco, soupira Lucius. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi.

\- Moi non plus, Papa. Même si c'est parfois le seul moyen de nous dire honnêtement les choses.

\- C'est faux.

\- Vous croyez ? Depuis le dîner de l'autre soir, vous n'avez pratiquement pas desserré les dents. Vous vous êtes levé, vous êtes parti et nous n'avons plus discuté de ce qui s'est passé. C'est toujours la même chose… vous ne laissez rien paraître, vous vous enfermez dans le respect des convenances pour enterrer les sujets qui vous déplaisent et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé !

\- Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Crier, tempêter et attirer l'attention de toute la domesticité ?

\- Me parler ! s'énerva Draco. Ce n'est pas parce que vous refusez d'évoquer le sujet, qu'il va disparaître ! Votre fils est un inverti et votre belle-fille est une suffragette !

Lucius soupira lourdement.

-Si je n'en parle pas, c'est parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Changeras-tu d'orientation sexuelle si je te le demandais ? Ariana délaisserait-elle sa cause si je le lui demandais ? Non. Ariana croit en ce qu'elle fait et est bien trop déterminée à poursuivre. Quant à toi… eh bien, j'ose espérer que tu n'as pas choisi exprès un chemin aussi difficile, alors… je suppose qu'effectivement, tu n'y es pour rien et que personne ne pourra rien y changer.

Draco resta bouche bée.

\- Vous… c'est… c'est la première fois que vous l'admettez, murmura-t-il, sous le choc.

\- Le fait que je ne parle pas de ces choses ne veut pas dire que je les ignore ou que je n'y réfléchis pas.

Lucius se tourna vers son fils et le fixa avec gravité.

\- Je te demande pardon, Draco. Je sais que c'est trop tard et que le mal est fait, mais je te demande sincèrement pardon pour ce que tu as subi à Azkaban.

\- Vous… vous ne pouviez pas savoir… et j'ai toujours refusé d'en parler… alors…

\- Peu importe. J'aurais dû être plus prudent. J'aurais dû me renseigner sur ce Lord Voldemort avant de t'abandonner dans sa satanée clinique ! La vérité, c'est que je… je n'ai pas investigué parce que je craignais que mes hommes de main découvrent ton secret et l'utilisent contre notre famille.

Lucius secoua la tête, dépité.

\- Je t'ai abandonné, mon fils. Et ça, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais…

\- Papa, dit Draco en posant la main sur son bras. Papa, regardez-moi.

Lucius releva les yeux.

\- Je vous pardonne.

\- Si tu dis cela pour me rassurer ou pour m'amadouer par rapport à Harry Black, je…

\- Non. Je le dis parce que je le pense. J'ai vécu trop longtemps avec cette rancœur et j'en ai assez. Si je vous pardonne, c'est autant pour vous que pour moi. Car j'ai besoin d'être en paix également.

Il prit une brève inspiration.

\- Quant à Harry, je ne peux pas vous obliger à faire la paix avec lui. Sachez seulement que je l'aime sincèrement et qu'il fera toujours partie de ma vie. Que vous le vouliez ou non.

\- C'est du chantage ? demanda Lucius dans un rire étranglé.

\- Non. Je dis seulement que si vous me demandez de choisir, je choisirai toujours Harry.

Lucius ne répondit pas. Il détourna le regard et observa le paysage autour de lui.

\- Croyez-vous… croyez-vous que votre opinion pourrait changer un jour à son sujet ? demanda Draco.

\- Mon garçon, dit Lucius tout en regardant par la fenêtre. Je suis dans cette voiture, non ?

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

 **Willow Farm – Comté de Godric's Hollow**

En arrivant à Willow Farm, Harry ne fut pas étonné de voir une voiture garée aux abords des terres. Il avait parlé à Draco de l'essai avec la machine agricole et il savait qu'il n'aurait pas raté cette occasion.

Ce qui le surprit davantage, fut de distinguer une autre silhouette à côté de Draco : celle de son père. C'était la première fois qu'il reverrait Lord Malfoy depuis leur confrontation au manoir deux semaines auparavant et il ne savait pas dans quelle disposition il était à son égard. Sans doute pas franchement hostile, puisqu'il avait répondu à l'invitation…

A moins qu'il ne soit là pour en découdre à nouveau ? Non. Lord Malfoy ne se donnerait pas en spectacle devant un tiers.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite, sur son intendant qui conduisait la voiture. Et il fut subitement heureux de sa présence à ses côtés.

Terrence Higgs gara la voiture derrière celle des Malfoy et Harry en descendit à peine celle-ci fut à l'arrêt. Il s'approcha des deux hommes, un sourire sur le visage, essayant tant bien que mal de masquer sa nervosité. Chose qui n'était pas aisée quand Lucius Malfoy se tenait devant vous, droit et le menton relevé, en vous toisant d'un air froid.

Père et fils portaient tous les deux un costume de campagne en tweed épais, vert foncé, des bottes marron et une casquette. Malgré la simplicité de la mise, ils avaient belle allure.

\- Draco. Lord Malfoy, dit Harry en s'avançant.

\- Lord Black, dit sommairement Lucius.

\- Je suis content que vous ayez fait le déplacement.

\- Oh mais nous ne voulions pas rater cela ! dit Draco sur un ton jovial. N'est-ce pas, Papa ?

\- En effet, répondit Lucius avec un sourire crispé. Merci pour votre invitation.

\- Ne vous l'avais-je pas promis ? répliqua Harry sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

L'arrivée de l'intendant dispensa Lucius de répondre. Sitôt qu'il vit l'homme qu'il avait employé durant plusieurs années, il s'avança et lui tendit la main avec affabilité.

\- Higgs ! Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien, Monsieur le Comte ! Alors, vous êtes venu voir la machine ?

Au grand soulagement de Harry, Lucius se mit à converser avec l'intendant. Ils se mirent en route en devisant, laissant Harry et Draco un peu à la traine.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ton père viendrait, murmura Harry.

\- C'est toi qui l'as invité pourtant…

\- Oui, mais compte tenu des circonstances, je pensais plutôt qu'il aurait brûlé ma lettre !

\- Oh, il a failli le faire… mais l'envie de voir cette machine était plus forte que sa contrariété envers toi. Il n'a pas arrêté d'en parler, tout le temps où tu étais à Boston.

\- Alors, il m'en veut toujours ? demanda Harry qui n'avait entendu que cette partie-là de la phrase.

\- Harry, soupira Draco. Il a découvert que tu es mon amant et tu lui as balancé à la figure qu'il est responsable de ce que j'ai subi à Azkaban… Bien sûr qu'il t'en veut !

\- Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité, grogna Harry.

\- Je sais… et crois-moi, il le sait aussi.

\- Il a de la chance que Higgs soit là, sans quoi je n'aurais pas hésité à t'embrasser à pleine bouche devant lui, peu importe ce qu'il en pense !

Draco souffla avec agacement.

\- Ce que tu peux être puéril par moment…

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Bon Dieu, Harry ! Mon père est ici ! Il a répondu à ton invitation ! Il a ravalé sa fierté et son orgueil après ce qui s'est passé entre vous, et il est venu ! Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible !

\- Mais tu disais qu'il voulait surtout voir la machine…

\- Harry, c'est de mon père dont nous parlons… Aucune machine au monde ne vaut un tel sacrifice. Alors, s'il te plait, ne le provoque pas davantage.

Ils avancèrent en silence durant quelques mètres puis Harry glissa quelque chose dans la main de Draco.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en fixant la petite enveloppe cartonnée.

\- Une photographie, dit Harry. Je l'ai faite faire à Londres l'autre jour.

Draco s'empressa d'ouvrir le rabat cartonné pour découvrir le visage sobre de Harry imprimé dans de jolis tons sépia.

\- Merci, souffla Draco. Je te promets que celle-ci, on me la prendra sur mon cadavre et pas autrement !

\- Par pitié, ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! l'admonesta Harry.

\- Quoi ? Tu es superstitieux ?

\- Quel mal y a-t-il à cela ?

\- C'est idiot !

\- Ce n'est pas idiot ! C'est juste que… je n'aime pas envisager l'idée de…

\- Nous y sommes ! s'exclama fièrement Higgs.

Le petit groupe venait de contourner le corps de ferme pour accéder au champ.

\- Seigneur Dieu, souffla Lucius en levant la tête.

Devant lui, se trouvait une énorme machine équipée de lames de labourage d'une largeur qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue.

Bien qu'ils avaient déjà pu la voir lors de l'exposition à Manchester, Harry et Draco n'en restèrent pas moins admiratifs face au gigantisme de l'engin. A tel point qu'ils faillirent ne pas remarquer la présence d'un petit bonhomme juste à côté.

\- Je vous présente William Dafford, dit Terrence Higgs. C'est lui qui va manœuvrer la machine.

\- Par tous les saints, quel âge avez-vous ? s'exclama Draco.

Le jeune homme était petit et mince, il avait des cheveux blonds foncés un peu hirsutes et des yeux noisettes rieurs. Il ressemblait plus à un écolier qu'à un conducteur de machines agricoles.

\- J'ai dix-neuf ans, M'sieur, dit William.

\- Et vous vous y connaissez en engins agricoles ? demanda Harry.

\- J'ai travaillé chez Austin à Liverpool pendant cinq ans. Je m'y connais en mécanique !

Le jeune homme se lança alors dans une longue explication sur les propriétés du moteur de l'engin, son fonctionnement et ses performances. Lucius et Harry décrochèrent assez rapidement de la conversation, tandis que Higgs et Draco écoutaient avec attention. Draco posa plusieurs questions, ranimant à chaque fois l'enthousiasme de William Dafford. Ils discutaient tous les trois avec tellement de passion qu'ils ne se préoccupaient même plus de Harry et Lucius.

-Bon sang… j'ai vraiment l'air d'un ignare, marmonna Harry.

Lucius lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin.

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

Harry sursauta presque en comprenant que Lucius l'avait entendu.

-Draco connaît tellement de choses, dit-il. Je viens à peine d'emmagasiner ce qu'i savoir sur les techniques agricoles, et voilà que je suis déjà dépassé par les considérations mécaniques ! J'ai l'impression que je ne parviendrai jamais à gérer mon domaine aussi bien que Draco pourrait le faire…

Lucius resta silencieux. Harry songea qu'il se retenait certainement de lui dire qu'effectivement, il était un idiot et qu'il ferait mieux de se tenir éloigné de son précieux fils. Au lieu de quoi, Lucius dit :

\- Dans ce cas, je suis aussi ignare que vous. Je n'y connais rien en mécanique et cela ne m'intéresse pas. Mais je vous rappelle que nous sommes propriétaires de domaines, pas d'écuries de courses automobiles. Quelles que soient nos connaissances en mécanique, elles ne nous servent à rien si nous n'y connaissons rien à la terre.

\- Vous avez raison, répondit Harry. Mais Draco, lui, il s'y connaît et en mécanique, et en agriculture…

Lucius ne put réprimer un sourire fier et suffisant.

-C'est un fait, dit-il. Finalement, toutes les heures qu'il a passées sur les circuits automobiles avec Theodore Nott n'ont pas été vaines, contrairement à ce que je pensais…

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer.

\- Ceci dit, reprit Lucius en regardant droit devant lui, vous avez Higgs qui semble bien s'y connaître. Et puis… vous pourrez toujours bénéficier de l'expérience de Draco.

Harry était estomaqué. Il regarda Lucius, les yeux écarquillés. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et le considéra avec hauteur.

\- Eh bien quoi ? dit-il avec un certain dédain.

-Je… je pensais que vous ne vouliez plus que j'approche votre fils…

Lucius le fixa froidement avant de détourner les yeux.

\- Il semble que si je veux garder mon fils et ma femme, je vais devoir composer avec vous.

\- Je… merci, Lord Malfoy, souffla Harry. Je…

\- Soyons clairs, coupa Lucius. Je n'approuve pas ce qui se passe entre mon fils et vous, et je ne l'approuverai jamais. Ceci étant, je dois admettre que vous semblez vous soucier sincèrement de Draco et que vous avez sur lui une bonne influence. Et bien qu'il m'en coûte de le dire, il est évident que Draco vous…

Il ferma les yeux un instant, en pinçant les lèvres.

-Il est évident que Draco vous… apprécie… également et qu'il est bien plus heureux depuis que vous êtes dans sa vie. Alors… je m'en accommoderai, puisque manifestement, je n'ai pas le choix.

Puis brusquement, il lui fit face, le doigt brandi dans sa direction.

\- Mais si vous le faites souffrir de quelque manière que ce soit, ou si vous le détournez de son devoir envers sa famille et sa lignée, je vous jure que…

\- Il n'est nul besoin de me menacer, Lord Malfoy. Je suis conscient des obligations de Draco autant que lui. Et jamais, je ne ferai quoi que soit qui puisse lui nuire. Cela vous étonnera peut-être, mais j'ai beaucoup de respect pour Lady Ariana et je lui porte une grande affection.

Il se tut un moment, tout en fixant le sol et en remuant une motte d'herbe du bout de sa botte.

-Vous saurez par ailleurs qu'en dépit de la relation que Draco et moi entretenons, il ne néglige pas ses devoirs conjugaux. Bien au contraire.

Il entendit un petit reniflement et quand il releva la tête, il aurait pu jurer que Lucius rougissait.

-Le sujet est clos, dit Lucius.

Harry esquissa un sourire. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait enlevé un poids de la poitrine.

\- Merci, Lord Malfoy, dit-il néanmoins. Vraiment. Cela compte beaucoup pour Draco et moi.

\- Evitez de dire des choses comme « Draco et moi », ronchonna Lucius.

Il chipota le sol avec la pointe de sa canne, puis dit :

-Et appelez-moi Lucius, bon sang.

Harry se mit à rire, attirant l'attention de Draco dont le regard intrigué passa de son père à son amant. Harry lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Bon ! Et si vous faisiez enfin fonctionner cette machine ? lança-t-il à la cantonade. Lucius et moi allons finir par prendre racine ici, si vous continuez à discuter !

Draco articula silencieusement « Lucius ? » en haussant un sourcil. Harry lui répondit simplement par un sourire avant de se tourner vers William Dafford.

\- Monsieur Dafford ? Si vous voulez bien nous faire la démonstration.

\- Avec plaisir, M'sieur.

Grimper sur la machine était déjà un exploit en soi mais Dafford semblait aussi agile qu'une chèvre de montagne et se retrouva bientôt juché sur l'engin sans aucune difficulté. Il fit quelques manipulations et le moteur se mit à en marche avec un bruit effrayant. Le pot d'échappement cracha une grosse volute de fumée noire et la machine commença à avancer.

Le champ était une friche et la terre argileuse qui n'avait plus été travaillée depuis des mois avait été rendue terriblement compacte par les pluies de l'automne et les gelées hivernales. Pour une telle étendue, il fallait au moins une semaine entière de travail à un homme, équipé d'une bonne charrue et de bêtes suffisamment résistantes.

Malgré la dureté du sol, les lames que la machine tractait derrière elle s'enfoncèrent sans difficulté et soulevèrent la terre comme si elle était meuble. En quelques minutes à peine, la machine avait parcouru plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

\- C'est incroyable, souffla Harry. Cet engin est capable de labourer un champ entier en une journée, deux tout au plus.

\- Et ce n'est que le labour, intervint Higgs. Vous devriez voir ce que la moissonneuse est capable de faire !

\- Tu avais raison, Draco, dit son père. Le temps des charrues attelées est bel et bien révolu. Ces machines vont révolutionner l'agriculture.

\- Absolument. Je pense que nous ferions bien d'investir nous aussi, répondit Draco.

\- A ce sujet, j'ai peut-être une proposition qui pourrait vous intéresser, suggéra Harry.

Les deux Malfoy se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Laquelle ? demanda Draco.

\- Nous pourrions investir ensemble. Comme nous l'avons fait pour les équipements de l'hôpital. Cela nous permettrait d'acheter d'autres machines, comme une moissonneuse par exemple.

Lucius hocha la tête.

\- Je vais y réfléchir sérieusement, dit-il, et en parler avec Avery, notre avoué.

\- Bien entendu, dit Harry. Faites-moi savoir quand vous aurez pris votre décision.

Ils restèrent là encore un moment à regarder la machine en fonctionnement et à s'extasier sur ses prouesses avant de rejoindre leurs véhicules respectifs.

Tandis que Lucius discutait toujours avec Terrence Higgs, Harry s'était rapproché de Draco.

\- Est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait se voir à la cabane demain ? demanda-t-il, tout bas.

\- Je… hum… je dois m'absenter demain. Je rentrerai seulement jeudi.

\- Où dois-tu aller ?

\- Heu… Li… Leeds. Je… je dois rencontrer un fournisseur.

\- Ah. Eh bien, vendredi alors ?

\- Oui, sourit Draco. Vendredi. C'est parfait.

\- J'ai hâte, dit Harry en souriant à son tour.

\- Moi aussi.

En d'autres circonstances, Draco se serait penché pour l'embrasser. A vrai dire, il en mourait d'envie. Mais à la place, il lui fit un petit signe de tête et s'en alla rejoindre son père.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Un peu plus tard cet après-midi-là, Harry se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être faire une surprise à Draco. Il n'avait rien de prévu pour les jours prochain et une petite escapade à Leeds pouvait être divertissante.

Aussi excité qu'un gamin le jour de Noël, il décrocha le téléphone et demanda la connexion avec le Manoir Malfoy.

\- _Manoir Malfoy. Vous parlez à Carson, le majordome._

\- Ah Carson ! s'exclama-t-il. Harry Black à l'appareil. C'est justement vous que j'espérais avoir en ligne.

 _\- Bonjour, Monsieur le Comte. Je serais ravi de vous aider._

\- Vous le pouvez sûrement. Savez-vous à quelle heure Lord Draco compte prendre le train pour Leeds demain ?

\- _Pour Liverpool, vous voulez dire._

\- Liverpool ? Vous en êtes sûr ?

 _\- Oui, Monsieur le Comte. C'est moi qui ait confirmé son voyage auprès de la compagnie de chemins de fer._

\- Ah… oui, j'ai dû confondre.

\- _Sa Grâce prend le train à 9 heures demain matin._

\- B… bien. Heu… Carson, ce n'est pas nécessaire de déranger Draco à propos de mon appel.

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout de la ligne avant que Carson ne dise :

\- _Comme vous voulez, Monsieur le Comte_.

\- Merci Carson. A bientôt.

Harry raccrocha.

Pourquoi Draco lui avait-il menti ? Quelle importance qu'il aille à Liverpool plutôt qu'à Leeds ? Qu'y avait-il là-bas que Harry ne devait pas savoir ? Ce n'était pas comme si…

Il ferma les yeux quand un souvenir lui revint brusquement en mémoire.

 _\- Tu as retrouvé Thomas, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Je l'ai rencontré par hasard, sur le Lusitania. Il y travaille comme serveur._

Liverpool. Le port d'arrivée du _Lusitania_ , le paquebot sur lequel travaillait Thomas Barrow.

Harry frappa le bureau avec son poing, furieux contre lui-même.

Sans le vouloir, il avait donné à Draco le moyen de retrouver son ancien amant et Draco n'avait apparemment pas perdu de temps.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	35. Chapitre 33

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Comment pourrais-je jamais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, vos marques d'attention et vos encouragements ? Quel plaisir de découvrir tous ces nouveaux noms parmi les lecteurs habituels ! Merci à tous d'avoir pris le temps de laisser des commentaires, ça compte en effet beaucoup pour moi !**

 **J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 33**

 **16 avril 1913 – Liverpool**

Thomas ferma le petit placard de la cabine qu'il occupait depuis près d'un an sur le _Lusitania_. C'était une pièce minuscule, pourvue de deux couchettes, d'un lavabo et de deux placards, mais il s'estimait chanceux. La plupart des autres membres de l'équipage occupaient des cabines de quatre, voire de six personnes.

\- Tu sais déjà ce que tu vas faire pendant ces trois jours ? demanda Jack Miller, l'autre occupant de la cabine, et employé aux cuisines.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Thomas. Et toi ?

Le paquebot devait faire l'objet d'une révision en profondeur avant d'entreprendre la prochaine traversée, de sorte que le personnel de bord avait été mis au chômage pour trois jours.

\- Oh pour sûr que je sais ! rigola Miller en terminant de lacer ses bottines. Je vais prendre le train pour Manchester et aller voir ma mère et ma sœur. Mais avant cela… Little Hell !

\- Little Hell ?

\- Quoi ? Tu ne connais pas Little Hell ? Pembroke Place ?

\- Heu… non.

\- Bon sang, Thomas ! Après tout ce temps, tu n'es jamais allé à Little Hell ? Mais où vas-tu quand tu veux trouver une femme et te détendre un peu ?

Thomas haussa les épaules.

\- Je reste dans les environs, dit-il. Il y a quelques endroits autour des docks.

\- Oui mais ils n'ont rien à voir avec Little Hell ! Ecoute, vieux… tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi ! On va s'amuser !

\- C'est gentil, Jack mais j'irai là où… où j'ai mes habitudes.

Il se garda bien de dire que ses habitudes se trouvaient davantage dans Stanley Street que dans Little Hell ou même les docks.

Jack hocha la tête, compatissant.

-Ouais, je comprends.

Sur ces mots, il se leva, prit son sac et le jeta sur son épaule.

\- A dans trois jours ?

\- Ouais, à dans trois jours, sourit Thomas. Amuse-toi bien.

Après le départ de son compagnon de chambre, Thomas vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Il prit dans la poche de sa veste un morceau de papier qu'il déplia. C'était une courte liste de livres qu'il aimerait acheter. _Ivanhoé_ de Walter Scott, _Dr Thorne_ d'Anthony Trollope, ou encore _Robinson Crusoe_ de Daniel Defoe.

Thomas n'avait pas longtemps fréquenté l'école mais suffisamment pour avoir appris à lire et à écrire.

C'est en entrant au service des Malfoy qu'il s'était découvert une passion pour la lecture. Un jour où il débarrassait un plateau de tasses à thé et de pâtisseries dans la bibliothèque, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de contempler les rayonnages pourvus de dizaines et dizaines de livres. Il s'était fait surprendre par la comtesse qui lui avait demandé s'il savait lire. Elle avait été étonnée d'apprendre que oui et elle lui avait permis de venir emprunter l'un ou l'autre ouvrage quand il en avait envie.

Thomas en avait largement profité et maintenant, les livres lui manquaient. Il en achetait de temps en temps quand l'occasion se présentait, mais il devait être parcimonieux, pas tellement pour une question d'argent, mais surtout pour une question de place. Alors, il choisissait soigneusement les ouvrages qu'il voulait acquérir.

En remontant le couloir étroit qui menait à la passerelle de l'équipage, il se dit qu'il attendrait demain pour flâner dans le quartier des bouquinistes. Ce soir, il ferait sans doute comme Jack… il essayerait de trouver une âme charitable qui, le temps d'une nuit, lui ferait oublier la solitude de son existence.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Une fois sorti du paquebot, Thomas devait encore passer par les bureaux de la _Cunard_ pour signer la fiche indiquant qu'il bénéficiait d'un congé de trois jours.

Une simple petite formalité administrative le séparait de trois jours d'insouciance et de liberté.

Il se rendit donc au guichet du service du personnel et remplit consciencieusement le formulaire qu'un employé revêche venait de lui remettre.

\- Barrow, lut l'employé en reprenant la fiche. Quelqu'un a demandé à vous voir. Il vous attend dans le bureau au bout du couloir.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda Thomas, soudain inquiet. Qui est-ce ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, grogna le bonhomme. On m'a dit de vous dire que vous deviez vous rendre dans le bureau au fond du couloir.

\- Mais…

\- Suivant !

Dépité, Thomas quitta la file du guichet et se dirigea vers le bureau qu'on lui avait indiqué. Sur les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la porte, il eut le temps de passer en revue tous les scénarios possibles. Avait-il commis une faute ? Un client s'était-il plaint ? Oh Seigneur, quelqu'un l'avait surpris en compagnie de cet homme, ce passager français, et l'avait dénoncé ! A coup sûr, il allait être renvoyé ! Cette perspective le terrorisait. Être serveur sur le _Lusitania_ n'était pas le boulot le plus fantastique de la terre, ni le mieux payé mais il permettait à Thomas de se faire de généreux pourboires. Depuis presque un an, il était parvenu à mettre déjà pas mal d'argent de côté, mais il espérait économiser davantage pour pouvoir un jour s'installer à Londres et ouvrir son propre commerce.

Les paumes moites, il frappa à la porte du bureau et entra sans attendre de réponse.

La pièce était davantage une salle de réunion qu'un bureau. Elle était chichement meublée et sentait le renfermé mais Thomas n'en avait cure. Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de l'homme debout, de dos, qui contemplait l'activité du port au travers d'une fenêtre rendue grasse et grisâtre par l'air salé et les embruns.

Thomas aurait reconnu cette silhouette entre mille. Son cœur battit plus vite quand Draco Malfoy se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Bonjour Thomas.

\- Bonjour.

Thomas ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Devait-il l'appeler « Monsieur » ? « Votre Grâce » ? Ou bien le tutoyer comme il avait eu l'habitude de le faire dans l'intimité de la chambre ?

\- Tu as l'air en forme, continua Draco.

\- Oui. Je… je vais bien.

Un silence gêné plana dans la pièce. Puis, sans crier gare, Draco s'avança. En trois enjambées, il fut devant Thomas et le serra dans ses bras.

Thomas était tétanisé. Tout cela était irréel. C'était un rêve et il allait se réveiller. Mais plus les secondes passaient, plus il sentait la chaleur de l'autre homme contre lui, la force de ses bras qui l'entouraient. Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il leva les mains et les posa dans le dos de Draco. Il sentit sous ses doigts la douceur de l'étoffe luxueuse de la veste, le mouvement des muscles sous les omoplates. Puis, comme la caresse du vent, le souffle de Draco à son oreille qui lui murmurait :

-Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Il comprit alors qu'il ne rêvait pas. Avec une certaine brusquerie, il referma ses bras autour de Draco et le serra contre lui à l'étouffer.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, silencieux, durant de longues secondes. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, la gêne était revenue entre eux.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu as le temps d'aller boire quelque chose…quelque part ? demanda Draco.

\- Oui, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait le genre d'établissements que tu fréquentes d'habitude dans les environs. Et s'il y en avait, on ne me laisserait pas entrer.

\- N'importe quel pub fera l'affaire. Je… je voudrais juste te parler.

\- Bien. Suis-moi dans ce cas.

Ils sortirent des bâtiments de la _Cunard_ et s'engagèrent sur l'Albert Dock, un ensemble révolutionnaires de docks flottants et d'entrepôts construits en 1846 par Jesse Hartley, qui faisaient de Liverpool un port extrêmement prisé pour le transport des marchandises de valeur et qui contribuaient à la prospérité de la ville.

Thomas précéda Draco à l'intérieur d'un pub qui, comme bon nombre de pubs portuaires, s'appelait _The Mermaid._ L'endroit était simple mais propre et pas trop bruyant.

Au comptoir, Thomas commanda deux pintes avant d'aller s'installer à une table un peu à l'écart.

\- Je sais qu'à cette heure-ci, tu bois du thé, dit-il en posant les verres sur la table, mais ici, on ne sert pas grand-chose d'autre que de la bière et du whisky.

\- Ça ira comme ça.

Draco but une gorgée de la bière. Elle était légère et peu amère, ce qui lui convenait très bien.

\- C'est cet homme, ce… Lord Black qui t'a dit où me trouver, n'est-ce pas ? dit Thomas.

\- Oui. C'est lui.

\- Il m'a dit que tu t'étais marié avec Lady Ariana.

\- Oui, en décembre dernier.

\- Et tu es un duc maintenant…

\- En, effet.

\- Félicitation, dans ce cas.

\- Merci.

Il y eut un nouveau silence gêné.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ? demanda finalement Thomas.

Draco soupira en baissant les yeux sur son verre.

\- Quand… quand Harry m'a dit qu'il t'avait rencontré, quand j'ai su où tu te trouvais, j'ai… c'était plus fort que moi… je devais te voir.

\- Plus fort que toi ? répéta Thomas. A ce que je sache, tu n'as pas vraiment cherché après moi après mon départ. Ce n'était pas très compliqué de me trouver, surtout avec les moyens qui sont les tiens, dit-il avec une certaine amertume.

\- C'est vrai, admit Draco. Je n'ai pas cherché après toi. Je n'en avais pas la force. J'étais… dévasté. Je… je me suis laissé complètement dépérir.

\- Ça, c'est bien un réflexion de riche, cracha Thomas. Moi aussi, j'étais dévasté ! Mais je n'ai pas eu les moyens de dépérir ! Je devais survivre ! Parce que ton petit papa ne m'avait pas seulement privé de toi mais surtout de mon travail ! Oh oui ! Il a été généreux ! Il m'a payé un billet de bateau et m'a donné vingt livres ! Mais comment penses-tu qu'on puisse survivre à New-York avec vingt livres anglaises en poche ? Hein ?

Les yeux bleus de Thomas étaient durs et froids mais Draco le connaissait trop bien que pour se laisser tromper. L'homme était profondément blessé.

Jamais Draco n'aurait laissé un subalterne lui parler comme ça, mais… il s'agissait de Thomas. Il avait toujours pu dépasser les limites, que ce soit en paroles ou en gestes. Draco le laissa donc déverser sa colère car elle était légitime.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il quand l'autre homme se fut tu.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis désolé, répéta Draco. Je te demande pardon de ne pas avoir été là pour ton départ. De ne pas avoir eu le courage d'affronter mon père et de venir te dire adieu avant que tu ne montes dans cette voiture. Je…

Draco déglutit difficilement.

-Je t'ai laissé partir comme si tu n'avais aucune importance à mes yeux. Comme si…

Il s'interrompit à nouveau et ferma les yeux un instant pour tenter de se reprendre.

-Tu avais de l'importance, dit-il d'une voix étranglée. Tu en as toujours.

Thomas resta silencieux un moment.

\- Merci, dit-il finalement. Merci. Je crois… je crois que j'avais besoin d'entendre ça.

\- Et moi, j'avais besoin de te le dire. C'est pour ça que je voulais absolument te voir.

\- Je suis content que tu aies fait tout ce chemin, sourit Thomas. C'est vraiment bon de te revoir.

\- Ça en valait la peine. Je suis content de te revoir aussi.

\- Tu repars ce soir ?

\- Non, demain après-midi.

\- Oh.

Le cœur de Thomas se réchauffa brusquement, en même temps qu'une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans ses yeux.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu veux que nous… enfin…

\- Je suis désolé, répondit Draco, en secouant doucement la tête.

Thomas répondit par un sourire crispé, mortifié d'avoir pu penser que Lord Draco Malfoy voudrait encore de lui.

\- Thomas, dit Draco en se penchant vers lui. Je sais ce que tu penses, mais ça n'a rien à avoir avec toi… Je tiens encore beaucoup à toi et… et si les circonstances avaient été différentes, je n'aurais pas hésité à te demander de passer la nuit avec moi mais… les choses ont changé, pour moi.

\- Tu es marié.

\- Non, répondit Draco calmement. J'ai Harry.

Thomas eut un petit rire méprisant.

-Ce petit Lord ? se moqua-t-il. Il baise si bien que ça ?

Draco soupira.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir. Je l'aime, dit-il simplement.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aimais ! siffla Thomas en frappant la table du plat de la main.

Draco écarquilla les yeux, légèrement surpris. Thomas n'avait jamais été particulièrement démonstratif en dehors d'une chambre à coucher et même dans ces moments-là, il semblait toujours conserver une part de réserve. Pour autant, il ne douta pas une seconde de cet aveu et il se décida à être honnête lui aussi. Thomas méritait bien cela.

\- Je t'aimais aussi, admit-il, mais pas pour les bonnes raisons. Et toi non plus.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Nous étions tous les deux perdus, et nous nous sommes raccrochés l'un à l'autre pour nous en sortir. Pour survivre.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de mal à cela ?

\- Rien.

\- Alors, je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu comprendras quand tu rencontreras la bonne personne.

Thomas haussa les épaules avec dédain.

\- Tu as facile de dire ça. Toi, tu es un Lord. Tu peux dissimuler tes amants où tu veux, et faire taire tous ceux qui fouinent de trop près dans ta vie. Moi, je n'ai pas cette chance ! Je suis condamné à être le vilain petit secret d'hommes comme toi ! Et si je ne suis pas assez prudent, on me condamnera aux travaux forcés !

\- Thomas…

\- Tu es bien naïf, Draco, si tu penses qu'un jour, je rencontrerai l'âme sœur ! Il n'y a pas de « bonne » personne dehors pour moi !

\- Je suis sûr que si…

\- Laisse tomber, maugréa Thomas. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de ça !

\- Alors de quoi s'agit-il ?

Thomas croisa les bras sur son torse et attendit, mais Draco ne trouva rien à répondre.

Il observa alors son ancien amant avec attention. Il avait toujours la même prestance aristocratique, la même arrogance naturelle de ces gens qui sont bien nés et qui n'ont aucun doute quant au fait qu'ils existent pour diriger le monde. Pourtant, quelque chose avait changé. Son regard, d'ordinaire si coléreux, si plein de souffrance, était serein.

\- Ce Harry… il t'a vraiment guéri alors, observa Thomas.

\- Oui, confirma Draco. Pas seulement de mes maux de tête. Il m'a en quelque sorte… guéri de moi-même. Grâce à lui, je suis en paix avec ce que je suis, avec ce que je ressens. Je n'ai plus honte de moi.

\- Oh, bien. Ce qui veut dire que tu peux maintenant taper dans le haut-de-gamme au lieu de te contenter de domestiques ou de prostitués.

C'était méchant, Thomas le savait. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Draco d'être tombé amoureux d'un homme comme Harry Black.

\- Il n'est pas ton genre, continua Thomas non sans une certaine mesquinerie.

\- Thomas…

\- Il est tout petit et tout maigrelet. Sans parler de ses cheveux. On dirait qu'il ne sait pas se servir d'un peigne…

\- Thomas, ça suffit…

\- Et puis, il est…

\- JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER DE LUI COMME CA ! rugit Draco en abattant son poing sur la table.

Plusieurs clients des tables voisines les regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, tout comme le serveur derrière le bar, à l'affût des prémices d'une bagarre éventuelle.

Thomas haussa un sourcil. Draco avait changé mais il n'avait pas mesuré à quel point. Jamais le Draco Malfoy qu'il avait connu ne se serait fait remarquer de la sorte. Il comprit alors que tout ce que Harry Black lui avait dit à propos de leur relation était vrai : ils s'aimaient réellement. Ce qu'il pensait être un discours convenu pour attiser sa jalousie n'était en fait que la stricte vérité.

Il repensa à la chevalière que le comte portait et qu'il lui avait montrée ce soir-là.

-C'est vrai que tu lui as donné une chevalière le jour de ton mariage… en signe d'engagement avec lui ?

Draco hocha simplement la tête.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla Thomas. Je… je croyais qu'il mentait quand il me l'a dit. Je… je ne pensais pas que c'était… aussi sérieux.

\- Mon Dieu, ça l'est, répondit Draco. C'est… bon sang, Thomas, je voudrais pouvoir t'en parler mais… ce n'est pas correct vis-à-vis de toi…

\- Wahou, fit Thomas en souriant pauvrement. Tu as vraiment changé. Le Draco Malfoy que je connaissais ne se serait jamais embarrassé de blesser l'amour-propre d'un subalterne…

\- Tu étais bien plus que cela pour moi et tu le sais.

\- J'étais ton domestique, Draco. Un domestique avec qui tu avais des relations… particulières, mais un domestique quand même. Et rien n'aurait pu changer cela.

\- Je suppose que tu as raison, soupira Draco. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne tenais pas à toi… bien au contraire. Tu as été là pour moi quand j'en avait le plus besoin, tu m'as aidé, tu m'as soutenu alors que toi, tu avais vécu des choses bien pires que moi !

\- Oh, je vois… ton petit Lord t'a raconté…

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Il n'y avait rien à dire. Tu sais, au bout d'un certain temps, j'ai fini par avoir l'habitude.

\- Doux Jésus, on abusait de toi ! Personne ne peut s'habituer à une chose pareille.

Thomas lui fit un sourire blasé.

\- Je vais t'apprendre un truc, Draco… Tout le monde ne vit pas dans un milieu aussi protégé que le tien. Ce que j'ai vécu à Azkaban, c'est le quotidien de centaines et de milliers de personnes dans les grandes villes d'Angleterre. Que crois-tu qu'il se passe dans les usines et les fabriques à Londres, à Manchester ou ici, à Liverpool ? Combien de jeunes filles, ou même de jeunes garçons, ne sont pas les victimes du harcèlement et de la violence de leur patron ? En as-tu la moindre idée ?

\- Je… ça n'a rien à voir… c'est…

Draco souffla avec exaspération.

\- Tu as raison, admit-il. Mais ça ne justifie pas ce que t'est arrivé pour autant.

\- Sans doute que non, mais c'est comme ça. Et puis… j'ai survécu, non ?

 _A quel prix ?_ se demanda Draco alors que Thomas arborait cet air nonchalant et sûr de lui qui ne faisait que masquer sa souffrance et sa fragilité.

Avec un pincement au cœur, il se dit qu'il était temps de prendre congé.

\- Alors, c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent ? demanda Thomas, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

\- Oui, dit Draco en se levant. J'ai vraiment été heureux de te revoir, Thomas.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Je te souhaite bonne chance pour la suite. Je suis certain que tu finiras par trouver… ce que tu cherches.

Thomas se leva à son tour et haussa les épaules.

-Qui sait ?

Il tendit la main à Draco.

\- Au revoir, Draco.

\- Au revoir, Thomas, répondit Draco en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Prends soin de toi.

\- Il t'aime vraiment, tu sais. Ton petit Lord…

Draco lui sourit et hocha la tête.

-Je sais.

Il sortit de la taverne avec au cœur un sentiment doux-amer. Il était venu à Liverpool pour avoir une chance de parler avec Thomas, de lui dire combien il regrettait son attitude, mais aussi pour tourner une page.

En remontant l'Albert Dock, il avait acquis la certitude que ce qu'il avait pu ressentir autrefois pour cet homme appartenait bel et bien au passé.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Whitechapel, Londres**

La Rolls-Royce rutilante qui traversait les rues étroites paraissait totalement incongrue dans ce quartier et les habitants la regardaient passer avec curiosité, tandis que des gamins crasseux couraient derrière elle en criant et en riant.

L'occupant du véhicule ne semblait toutefois pas se rendre compte de l'attention dont il était l'objet, tant il était absorbé par ses pensées.

Pour la centième fois, Lucius Malfoy se demanda s'il ne commettait pas une erreur, et pour la centième fois, il en conclut qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

La mort de Dolohov l'avait laissé face à un gros problème : sur qui pouvait-il compter désormais pour obtenir des renseignements sur Voldemort et Yaxley ? Oh, il avait encore de nombreux contacts, des gens parfaitement capables d'effectuer les basses besognes, mais personne en qui il avait suffisamment confiance pour évoquer la situation de son fils.

Après de longues heures passées à écumer son carnet d'adresse en vain, il se fit la réflexion qu'il lui fallait quelqu'un qui serait loyal envers Draco et non envers lui. A partir de là, la conclusion s'imposa d'elle-même. Elle lui déplaisait souverainement mais il devrait pourtant s'en accommoder.

Raison pour laquelle sa voiture roulait en ce moment-même vers un endroit où il avait pourtant juré de ne jamais mettre les pieds : le cabinet d'avocat de Gregory Goyle.

Lucius n'avait plus rien voulu savoir de Goyle le jour où il avait trahi sa famille non seulement en exerçant une fonction que son père désapprouvait ouvertement, mais surtout en l'exerçant délibérément dans le quartier le plus mal famé de la ville.

Pour autant, il avait bien dû admettre que le jeune homme s'était plutôt bien débrouillé quand Harry Black lui avait demandé d'enquêter sur la famille Weasley. De plus, en dépit de ce que Lucius pouvait penser de lui, il était toujours resté d'un loyauté sans faille vis-à-vis de Draco.

Il avait beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, il en revenait toujours à la même conclusion : Gregory Goyle semblait être le seul à pouvoir l'aider dans son dessein de se venger de Voldemort.

-Vous êtes arrivé, Monsieur le Comte, dit Branson, tirant Lucius de ses pensées.

Lucius regarda brièvement par la vitre et soupira.

\- Seigneur, quel endroit infâme, dit-il en avisant le petit immeuble en briques sales.

\- Souhaitez-vous que je vous accompagne ?

\- Non, Branson, ça ira. Mais je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de ne pas rester stationné ici. Vous risqueriez bien de vous faire molester.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur le Comte, répondit le chauffeur. Je saurai y faire.

\- Comme vous voudrez.

Lucius sortit de la voiture et ne perdit pas de temps pour frapper à la porte de l'immeuble. Tandis qu'il patientait pour qu'on lui ouvre, il jeta un œil sur la plaque en cuivre brillant qui ornait la façade.

-C'est un miracle qu'elle n'ait pas encore été volée, maugréa-t-il pour lui-même.

Dans l'intervalle, la porte s'était ouverte. Lucius eut un léger mouvement de recul face à la femme qui le fixait avec ses yeux énormes.

\- Que voulez-vous ? demanda Mademoiselle Trelawney en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Lord Malfoy, Comte de Slytherin, dit Lucius avec hauteur. Je viens voir Monsieur Goyle.

\- Vous avez rendez-vous ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ? s'offusqua-t-il.

Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas besoin de prendre rendez-vous pour être reçu quelque part.

\- Vous avez rendez-vous ? répéta la femme en parlant plus fort.

\- Non, admit Lucius avec agacement. Mais cela ne…

\- Alors, il faudra patienter. Monsieur Goyle est déjà avec une cliente.

\- Patienter ?

\- Là ! dit-elle en pointant du doigt une chaise rudimentaire posée contre le mur, à côté d'une porte.

\- Jamais je ne…

\- Vous voulez que je prenne votre manteau ?

Mademoiselle Trelawney avança ses mains osseuses pour délester Lucius de son manteau, mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion. Tout ce qu'elle reçut en retour fut un petit coup de canne sur les doigts.

-Je ne vous permets pas ! s'emporta Lucius.

Trelawney le fixa alors d'un regard un peu fou, ses yeux roulant étrangement derrière les verres épais de ses lunettes.

\- Je vois un grand danger, dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Un terrible danger… L'eau est en feu tout autour de vous… et vous allez…

\- Bon sang, allez-vous vous taire, espèce de folle ? dit-il en la bousculant sans ménagement.

La femme reprit ses esprits en voyant le visiteur se diriger vers le bureau de Gregory Goyle.

-Où allez-vous ? Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Vous…

Mais Lucius n'en avait que faire. Il ouvrit la porte sans frapper et pénétra dans le bureau de l'avocat.

-Qu'est-ce que…, commença Gregory avant de hausser un sourcil. Monsieur Malfoy ? Que faites-vous ici ? Et pourquoi faites-vous irruption dans mon bureau ?

Lucius grinça des dents en l'entendant l'appeler « Monsieur Malfoy », mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Je dois vous parler d'une affaire urgente.

\- Fort bien. Attendez dans le couloir que je termine ma consultation et je…

\- Je viens de vous dire que c'était urgent !

\- Certainement pas autant aussi urgent que la situation de cette jeune fille qui risque de perdre son travail parce que sa mère a été injustement emprisonnée ! s'emporta Goyle.

Lucius remarqua alors la présence d'une toute jeune fille assise sur l'une des chaises qui faisait face au bureau de Gregory. Elle devait avoir douze ou treize ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux ternes tressés dans le dos et était pauvrement vêtue. Elle regardait Lucius avec de grands yeux apeurés.

\- Ce… ce n'est pas grave, M'sieur Goyle, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix tout en se levant. Je… je vais rentrer et…

\- Attend, Lucy, dit Gregory. Je vais aller voir ta mère en prison et ensuite, j'irai voir ton patron. Il n'a pas le droit de te traiter comme il le fait !

\- Non, ça va faire pire que mieux. Il va être furieux et…

\- Je te promets qu'il ne te fera plus aucun mal, Lucy. Tu m'entends ? Je te le promets.

La fille hocha la tête.

-Merci, M'sieur Goyle. Maman a dit que vous étiez quelqu'un de bien. Elle avait raison.

Elle sortit du bureau, non sans faire une petit révérence à Lucius qui se tenait toujours à côté de la porte.

\- Je sais que les gens comme vous se croient tout permis, attaqua Gregory sitôt qu'elle fut partie, mais je vous interdis de…

\- Je me moque de ce que vous pensez. Je ne suis pas là pour moi mais pour mon fils. Il a besoin de votre aide.

Gregory fronça les sourcils.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. Draco a des problèmes ?

\- Avant que je vous raconte quoi que ce soit, je veux vous engager comme avocat.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce qu'ainsi, tout ce que je vous dirai sera couvert par le secret professionnel et vous ne serez pas en mesure d'en parler à quiconque, sauf à vouloir être radié du Barreau.

\- Quoi ? s'offusqua Gregory. Vous pensez vraiment que…

\- Acceptez-vous d'être mon avocat, Monsieur Goyle ?

Gregory soupira lourdement.

\- S'il faut en passer par là pour aider Draco, je le ferai.

\- Parfait. Dans ce cas…

\- Vous devez me payer une provision.

\- Pardon ?

\- Si vous voulez que je sois votre avocat, avec _tout_ ce que cela implique, précisa Gregory, vous devez me payer une provision.

Lucius fit un drôle de rictus. Il répugnait à parler d'argent, mais il se doutait bien en venant ici qu'il y serait obligé. Il avait donc pris ses précautions.

-Voilà, dit-il en jetant sur le bureau une liasse de billets. Je pense que cela suffira.

Gregory fit des yeux ronds. Il devait y avoir facilement deux cent livres sterling. Il prit la liasse, préleva un billet de cinq livres et rendit le reste à Lucius Malfoy.

\- En effet, ce sera suffisant, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Vous pouvez garder le reste, dit Lucius. Cela vous servira pour ce que j'ai à vous demander.

Gregory fit un geste en direction de Lucius pour l'inviter à s'asseoir.

\- Souhaitez-vous que je demande à Mademoiselle Trelawney de nous apporter du thé ?

\- Certainement pas. Il est hors de question que je consomme quoi que ce soit que cette horrible femme ait touché ! Par tous les saints, où l'avez-vous trouvée ? Ne me dites pas que c'était la seule secrétaire disponible ?

\- Elle n'est pas ma secrétaire. C'est ma logeuse.

\- Oh Seigneur, souffla Lucius en s'asseyant finalement.

Gregory ouvrit alors un petit meuble derrière lui, dévoilant une bouteille d'alcool et des verres.

\- Un verre de whisky dans ce cas ?

\- C'est du whisky irlandais, observa Lucius.

\- Oui. Trop fort pour vous, peut-être ?

Lucius releva le menton et fit signe à Gregory de le servir. Quand ce fut fait, Gregory le fixa sérieusement.

\- Vous devez être particulièrement désespéré pour venir ici, me demander mon aide à moi.

\- C'est un fait que si j'avais pu m'en passer, je l'aurais fait, maugréa Lucius.

\- Alors ? Que se passe-t-il avec Draco ?

Lucius soupira. Le moment était venu.

\- Vous vous souvenez peut-être qu'il y a quelques années, Draco a séjourné dans une clinique de Scarborough.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens.

\- A l'époque…

A son corps défendant, Lucius raconta tout à Gregory Goyle. Depuis sa décision d'interner Draco pour le faire soigner jusqu'à la découverte de ce qui s'était réellement passé à Azkaban. Bien entendu, il passa sous silence la relation que son fils entretenait avec Harry Black et le fait que c'était de ce dernier qu'il tenait l'information.

Quand il eut terminé, Gregory était parfaitement impassible et silencieux.

\- Cela ne vous choque pas ? demanda Lucius.

\- Quoi donc ? rétorqua Gregory. Que vous ayez accepté de soumettre votre fils à un traitement par électrochocs pour le « guérir » ? Oh si, ça me choque !

Lucius inspira brusquement, et serra convulsivement sa canne à pommeau.

\- Je parlais de l'inversion de Draco ! siffla-t-il.

\- Draco est mon ami. Il l'a toujours été et il le restera. Quant à ce qu'il fait dans sa chambre à coucher, cela ne me regarde pas. Ni moi, ni personne, ajouta-t-il à dessein.

\- Je croyais faire ce qui était le mieux pour mon fils, murmura Lucius.

Gregory était furieux. En son for intérieur, il avait toujours su qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave dans le Yorkshire. Draco en était revenu différent, mais pas dans le bon sens du terme. Il était complètement éteint, ou quand il ne l'était pas, il était colérique. Sa tête lui faisait souffrir le martyr et il avait d'inexplicables trous de mémoire.

 _Bon sang_ , se dit Gregory, _comment un père peut-il infliger cela à son fils, tout cela parce qu'il est… différent ?_ Même l'attitude de son propre père était moins détestable, en comparaison. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il savait que la plupart des gens approuverait le comportement de Lucius, et cela le rendait plus furieux encore.

Bien décidé à dire au Comte sa façon de penser, il leva les yeux sur l'homme assis en face de lui, mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans son bureau, Gregory remarqua combien le redoutable Lord Malfoy n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Bien qu'il tentât de garder sa superbe et son autoritarisme habituel, il était évident que cet homme était rongé par le remord.

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? murmura Goyle.

Lucius exhala un petit soupir de soulagement.

\- Je veux que Voldemort et Yaxley payent pour ce qu'ils ont fait.

\- Que comptez-vous faire ?

\- Je n'en sais encore rien. Et c'est justement pourquoi j'ai besoin de vous. Avant d'envisager une… riposte, je voudrais que vous trouviez toutes les informations que vous pouvez sur eux.

\- Je suis seulement avocat, Monsieur Malfoy. Qui vous dit que je suis en mesure d'obtenir de telles informations ?

\- Ne jouez pas à ce jeu-là, Monsieur Goyle. Je suis au courant de l'aide que vous avez apportée à Harry Black à propos de l'affaire Weasley. Je sais que vous êtes en mesure d'obtenir ce que je demande.

Gregory considéra son « client » quelques instants. S'il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de faire affaire avec Lord Malfoy, il était désireux d'aider Draco. Il comprenait par ailleurs parfaitement le désir de vengeance de Lucius Malfoy.

\- D'accord, dit-il finalement. Je ferai ce qu'il faut. Mais ça prendra du temps.

\- Je m'en doute. Je suis quelqu'un de patient.

\- Parfait. Comment voulez-vous que nous communiquions ?

\- Par téléphone. Mais il ne faudra pas utiliser votre nom. Je ne veux pas que Draco apprenne quoi que ce soit.

\- Bien. Pour vous, je serai donc Monsieur Tomlinson. C'est le nom de jeune fille de ma grand-mère maternelle.

\- Parfait.

Lucius Malfoy se leva pour prendre congé.

\- Monsieur Goyle, ne lésinez sur aucun moyen pour obtenir ces informations. Peu importe ce que cela coûtera.

\- Je l'avais bien compris.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, je vous laisse.

Gregory se leva à son tour.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de choses qui nous opposent et, soyons francs, il est clair que nous ne nous apprécions pas. Mais il s'agit de Draco. Alors, sachez que je fais de ce dossier une affaire personnelle.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous… Monsieur Tomlinson.

Sur ces mots, Lucius tendit la main. Gregory lui répondit par un sourire en coin et la serra en retour.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **18 avril 1913 – Comté de Slytherin**

Durant ces trois jours, Harry avait longuement réfléchi à se rendre à la cabane, comme il l'avait convenu avec Draco avant son départ.

Sa première réaction avait été de ne pas vouloir y aller. Puis, il s'était raisonné. Peut-être que Draco avait une bonne explication et il devait lui laisser une chance de la lui donner.

Mais alors qu'il mettait pied à terre devant la cabane, attachant son cheval à côté de celui de Draco, les doutes et la jalousie avaient refait surface.

Quand il entra dans la cabane, Draco était assis sur le lit, en train de lire un livre. Sitôt qu'il aperçut Harry, il se leva d'un bond pour aller vers lui.

\- Harry ! dit-il joyeusement. Je suis…

\- Je ne reste pas, coupa Harry immédiatement.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Draco. Mais pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- A toi de me le dire.

\- Je… je ne comprends pas.

\- C'était bien Liverpool ?

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Son sourire s'était évanoui.

\- Qui te l'a dit ? demanda-t-il calmement.

\- Ça n'a aucune importance. Le fait est que tu m'as menti.

\- Harry, je… je suis désolé. J'aurais dû t'en parler.

\- Peu importe. Je suis venu ici par courtoisie, pour ne pas te laisser attendre inutilement. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de rester et de me faire baiser après Thomas Barrow ! ajouta-t-il avec hargne.

Il tourna les talons et voulut ouvrir la porte, mais Draco l'en empêcha en appuyant sa main sur le battant.

\- Attends ! s'écria-t-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Tu… tu penses vraiment que j'ai couché avec Thomas ?

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Malfoy ! Je te dis où trouver ton ex-amant et toi tu t'y précipites à la première occasion ! En me mentant, qui plus est ! Comment dois-je interpréter ça, à ton avis ?

\- Certainement pas en pensant que je te t'ai trompé ! Bon sang, pour qui tu me prends ?

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu menti dans ce cas ?

Draco se recula en soupirant.

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il. J'ai commis une erreur… c'était idiot. Mais, Harry, continua-t-il avec ferveur, je te jure que je n'allais pas là-bas pour espérer récupérer Thomas ! Tu dois me croire !

\- Pourquoi y allais-tu alors ?

\- Je voulais lui parler. Je voulais m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé au moment de son départ.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Draco soupira derechef en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- Le jour où il est parti, je ne suis pas venu lui dire au revoir. Il a attendu, encore et encore, faisant les cent pas dans la cour du Manoir,. Je… je le savais car je l'observais depuis une des fenêtres du premier étage. Il a finalement dû monter en voiture, sans quoi il allait rater le train pour Southampton. En regardant par la vitre de la voiture, il m'a vu. Il a posé ses deux mains sur le carreau et… je crois qu'il a crié mon prénom. La voiture a démarré et moi, je suis retourné dans ma chambre.

\- C'était plutôt rude comme attitude, observa Harry.

\- Oui. C'est la raison pour laquelle, je devais m'excuser auprès de lui. Il ne méritait pas cela. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi.

\- Et donc, tu as fait tout ce chemin pour ça… Pour t'excuser.

\- Oui.

\- Et ça t'a pris deux jours.

\- Je n'étais pas sûr de le voir le premier jour. Je voulais pouvoir retenter ma chance le lendemain, s'il le fallait.

\- Et donc ? Tu l'as vu ?

Draco hocha la tête.

\- Il t'a pardonné ?

\- Oui.

\- Et c'est tout ?

Harry le vit détourner le regard.

\- C'est tout ? répéta-t-il.

\- Il… il a pensé que… il a pensé qu'on passerait la nuit ensemble, admit Draco avec réticence.

\- Oh. Nous y voilà.

\- J'ai refusé, Harry ! Sans même devoir y réfléchir une seconde ! Je lui ai dit que c'était impossible ! Plus maintenant, plus depuis que je suis avec toi !

Harry croisa les bras sur son torse, sans dire un mot.

\- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, constata Draco avec une certaine amertume.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que…

\- Non, coupa Draco durement. C'est exactement ça. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi.

Il secoua la tête de dépit.

\- Je peux comprendre ta jalousie, Harry. Vraiment. Elle… elle me fait plaisir dans un certain sens, mais ça me blesse terriblement de réaliser que tu ne me fais pas confiance.

\- Tu ne me fais pas davantage confiance si tu me caches ce genre de choses.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir ! Si je ne t'ai pas parlé de mon voyage à Liverpool, ce n'était pas par manque de confiance en toi ! C'était simplement parce que… je… je ne sais pas… je suppose que je voulais garder ça pour moi car… ça fait partie de mon passé… et que je voulais refermer cela une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il se détourna et prit sa veste qui était posée sur une chaise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry, une note de panique dans la voix.

\- Je pense que ça se voit. Je rentre chez moi. Il est clair que tu n'as pas envie de me voir, alors je ne vais pas t'imposer ma présence plus longtemps.

\- Draco, attends, souffla Harry en posant sa main sur son torse. Ne pars pas, s'il te plait. Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé pour tout ça. C'était pathétique.

Draco soupira.

-Pourquoi es-tu comme ça, Harry ?

Harry ne sut que répondre. A la place, il fit les quelques pas qui le séparait du lit et s'y assit lourdement.

\- Je ne sais pas, finit-il par dire. Je suppose qu'il s'agit… d'une forme de sentiment d'insécurité.

\- De l'insécurité ? répéta Draco. Mais… pour quelle raison devrais-tu ressentir de l'insécurité ?

\- Mets-toi à ma place, Draco. Avant toi, je n'avais jamais réfléchi au fait que je préférais les hommes. Tu es le premier homme qui me séduit et… et… et que je séduis aussi, alors que toi, tu… tu as eu Thomas… et il…

Il exhala un soupir frustré.

\- J'ai peur, Draco ! s'exclama-t-il tout d'un coup. A chaque fois que je pense à toi et lui, j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, peur que tu te rendes compte que je n'en vaut pas la peine !

\- Harry…

\- Il t'aimait ! s'écria Harry. Il t'aimait vraiment ! Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rester près de toi jusqu'à la fin de sa vie !

Draco vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Thomas est quelqu'un de bien, dit-il doucement, et je me suis excusé auprès de lui pour la manière dont je l'ai traité. Mais je ne vais pas m'excuser de ne pas avoir pu l'aimer autant que lui m'a aimé. Et je ne vais certainement pas m'excuser d'être tombé amoureux de toi.

\- Tu en es vraiment sûr ?

\- Oui, j'en suis sûr.

Il se tourna pour faire face à Harry.

-Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que je devais me rendre à Liverpool, voir Thomas, lui parler, pour pouvoir tourner la page. C'est ce que j'ai fait, Harry. J'ai tourné la page, y compris par rapport à ce que j'avais pu ressentir pour lui autrefois. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter.

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il. Désolé de t'avoir donné l'impression que je ne te faisais pas confiance. La réalité, c'est que c'est en moi que je n'ai pas confiance.

\- Dis celui qui m'a poursuivi de ses assiduités jusqu'à ce qu'à obtenir ce qu'il voulait ! rigola Draco.

\- Hé ! s'offusqua Harry. Je ne t'ai pas poursuivi ! Je voulais seulement que tu admettes que tu avais des sentiments pour moi !

\- C'est bien ce que je dis. Tu avais parfaitement confiance en toi le jour du match de polo quand tu t'es planté devant moi pour me dire que tu étais amoureux de moi…

Harry haussa les épaules en maugréant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Draco rigola de plus belle, puis se pencha à son oreille.

\- Je t'aime, Harry. Et je ne te remercierai jamais assez d'avoir eu le courage de m'avouer tes sentiments. On ne serait pas là sinon…

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est du courage ou de l'impulsivité…

\- Peu importe.

Draco se pencha davantage et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Il n'y a personne qui t'arrive à la cheville, Harry. Absolument personne.

Harry sourit et l'embrassa à son tour.

Le baiser était doux, lent et absolument parfait. C'était un de ces baisers qui auraient pu durer éternellement. Harry s'écarta cependant.

\- Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Juste de m'allonger sur le lit avec toi et te tenir contre moi.

Draco hocha doucement la tête. D'un doigt, il écarta une mèche brune qui barrait le front de Harry, découvrant la petite cicatrice au-dessus du sourcil.

-Ça semble une merveilleuse idée, dit-il.

Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs chaussures, de leurs vestes et de leurs gilets et se couchèrent, étroitement enlacés. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, sans parler, profitant seulement de leur chaleur mutuelle et du silence chargé d'amour qui les enveloppait.

\- Brighton me manque, murmura Draco au bout d'un long moment, ses doigts caressant doucement les cheveux de Harry.

\- Vraiment ? Même manger du porridge tous les matins et peler des pommes de terre ?

\- Peut-être pas ça, sourit Draco. Mais tout le reste, oui. T'avoir pour moi seul toute la journée et toute la nuit, me réveiller à tes côtés. Surtout me réveiller à tes côtés.

\- Moi aussi, ça me manque.

\- Tu crois que nous pourrons y retourner ?

\- Avec Umbridge dans les parages ? Je ne sais pas. Je me doute que ton père a fait ce qu'il fallait pour la faire taire, mais qui sait ?

\- C'est tellement injuste, souffla Draco. Cette maison… c'était l'idée que je me faisais d'un endroit à nous, d'un foyer. D'un chez nous.

\- Tu aimerais ça ? demanda Harry. Vivre avec moi quelque part où nous n'aurions pas à nous cacher ?

\- Mon Dieu, Harry, c'est mon vœu le plus cher. Malheureusement, un endroit pareil n'existe pas…

Harry ne répondit pas. Draco avait raison. Sauf à vivre sur une île déserte, il n'y avait aucun endroit où ils pourraient vivre tous les deux en tant que couple, sans au mieux, être montrés du doigt et au pire, être condamnés aux travaux forcés, et en toutes hypothèses, dénigrés et mis au ban de la société.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, avant que Harry ne demande :

\- Il t'arrive de penser à ce que sera la vie dans cent ans ?

\- Cent ans ? En… 2013 ? Non, pas vraiment. Pourquoi ?

\- Crois-tu que les choses seront différentes ?

\- Pourquoi devraient-elles être différentes ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Parfois, je me dis que notre mode de vie n'est pas éternel.

\- Par tous les saints, en voilà une idée saugrenue ! Comment veux-tu que la société fonctionne autrement ? Notre mode de vie est essentiel !

Harry en doutait mais il ne chercha pas à contredire Draco.

\- Peut-être qu'en 2013, les hommes comme nous aurons le droit de vivre ensemble, dit-il d'un ton rêveur.

\- Tu es comme Ariana, soupira Draco. Naïf et idéaliste.

\- Il faut avoir des rêves assez grands pour ne pas les perdre de vue lorsqu'on les poursuit, observa Harry. Oscar Wilde.

\- Oscar Wilde a fini aux travaux forcés.

\- Cela veut-il dire que tu n'as pas de rêves ?

\- Bien sûr que si, j'ai des rêves. De grands rêves. J'en ai même réalisé un.

\- Lequel ?

Draco tourna la tête pour regarder Harry.

-Je t'ai trouvé.

Harry lui sourit d'un air espiègle.

\- Alors, Oscar Wilde a raison. Et peut-être qu'Ariana et moi aussi.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	36. Chapitre 34

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu l'occasion d'y répondre car le temps m'a cruellement manqué cette semaine, comme de plus en plus souvent :-(**

 **Que cela ne vous décourage pas d'en laisser car je les lis toujours avec le plus grand bonheur.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 34**

 **26 avril 1913 – St James Park, Londres**

Gregory marchait lentement sur une allée de St James Park, Hermione accrochée à son bras.

-Veux-tu t'asseoir un moment ? demanda-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione hocha la tête. Ils bifurquèrent et s'installèrent sur un banc à proximité.

La cheville d'Hermione allait beaucoup mieux, mais elle était toujours bandée et elle devait rester prudente quand elle marchait.

Après deux semaines de repos complet, elle avait pu reprendre son travail et sa formation à l'Hôpital St Thomas. Bien qu'elle ait manqué plusieurs cours, elle n'avait pas accumulé trop de retard grâce à ses grandes facultés d'apprentissage et au fait que Gregory lui apportait ses devoirs à domicile. Quant à son travail d'infirmière, Madame Pomfrey avait fait preuve de beaucoup de compréhension et avait aménagé ses horaires afin qu'elle ne soit pas contrainte de rester debout trop longtemps et de marcher de trop longues distances. Ainsi, depuis son retour cinq jours plutôt, elle avait été affectée à la surveillance des salles communes et à l'inventaire des réserves.

Pour autant, Gregory s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle n'avait presque plus de séquelles physiques de son accident, mais elle était constamment morose et déprimée. Elle parlait peu et ne se nourrissait pas assez. Elle ne délaissait pas ses cours, mais Gregory sentait bien que le cœur n'y était plus.

-Mademoiselle Trelawney m'a fait des biscuits à l'avoine, dit-il.

Il sortit de sa poche les biscuits enveloppés dans une serviette blanche.

-Tiens, prends-en un, exigea-t-il. Je sais que tu les aimes beaucoup.

Sans protester, Hermione prit un biscuit. Elle en cassa un petit morceau qu'elle porta à sa bouche et le mâcha sans enthousiasme.

Ils restèrent là, pendant plusieurs minutes, sans dire un mot.

Gregory soupira. Cela aurait dû être une magnifique journée de printemps, inondée d'un soleil doux, du chant des oiseaux et des rires des enfants qui jouaient dans le parc. Une journée idéale où l'humeur est légère et les soucis remisés bien loin dans la tête.

\- Hermione, je…

\- Il ne reviendra pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione avait parlé d'une voix calme, presque résignée. Gregory ne lui fit pas l'injure de prétendre ne pas comprendre de qui elle parlait.

\- Il… il pense que c'est pour le mieux, répondit-il seulement.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'a pas été en mesure de me venir en aide à Gibson Hall ?

\- Eh bien… oui, il y a de ça.

Hermione leva les yeux vers les grands arbres nouvellement vêtus de leur feuillage vert, tendre et lumineux.

-Les hommes sont tellement ridicules, dit-elle. Pourquoi pensent-ils toujours que les femmes ont _besoin_ d'être protégées ? Secourues ? Pourquoi pensent-ils que c'est ce que nous cherchons en eux ?

Elle avait dit tout cela d'un ton morne et dépité.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ridicule, répondit Gregory. Je suppose seulement que c'est une disposition naturelle chez nous… et cela ne veut pas dire que nous pensons que vous êtes faibles.

\- Alors, il a eu raison selon toi ?

\- Non. Je le lui ai dit, mais…

\- Il ne t'a pas écouté.

\- Non. Il est assez… têtu dans son genre.

Hermione secoua la tête en soupirant.

\- C'est mieux comme ça, dit-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est mieux comme ça. J'ai agi bêtement en lui courant après de la sorte et en acceptant de l'épouser. C'était une erreur. Cela ne me ressemble pas.

Gregory restait dans l'expectative. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait dire sans paraître opportuniste. Il s'éclaircit légèrement la gorge.

-Hum… tu… tu as fait ce que tu croyais bien. Il faut pouvoir suivre son cœur de temps à autre.

\- Eh bien, regarde où cela m'a menée ! Je refuse de dépérir plus longtemps pour un homme qui a si peu d'estime de lui-même et qui est toujours amoureux d'une morte !

Elle avait élevé la voix si fort que plusieurs promeneurs s'étaient retournés sur leur passage.

\- Vous avez un problème ? s'emporta-t-elle en direction d'un homme à moustache qui la dévisageait avec désapprobation.

L'homme se détourna en pressant le pas.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu qu'il est toujours amoureux d'une morte ? questionna Gregory.

\- Lily Evans, jeta Hermione avec humeur. La mère de Harry. Ils étaient fiancés.

\- Snape était fiancé à la mère de Harry Black ? s'exclama Goyle, abasourdi.

\- Oh bon sang, souffla Hermione en se rendant compte de l'impair qu'elle venait de commettre.

\- Harry est-il au courant ?

\- Justement, non ! Et il ne doit rien savoir. Je l'ai promis à Severus.

\- Mais…

\- Gregory, s'il te plait ! Promets-moi de ne rien dire à Harry ! Ni à qui que ce soit !

\- D'accord, d'accord ! accepta Gregory. Je ne dirai rien. Tu as ma parole.

\- Merci.

Gregory soupira et se pencha pour appuyer ses coudes sur ses cuisses.

\- Mais tu te trompes au sujet de Snape, dit-il en fixant ses chaussures. Il t'aime vraiment.

Hermione resta stoïque.

\- Cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant, dit-elle finalement. Ma convalescence m'a donné l'occasion de réfléchir à ce que je voulais vraiment. Et plus rien ne me distraira de mon objectif.

\- Quel est-il ?

\- Revêtir la cape rouge du corps des infirmières impériales.

\- Les… les infirmières impériales ? Mais… tu…

\- Sitôt ma formation terminée, je vais entrer dans l'armée, Gregory. Je serai une infirmière militaire à part entière.

Disant cela, elle fixa Gregory d'un air résolu, le défiant de dire quoi que ce soit. Mais Gregory ne dit rien. Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Tu sais que je ne suis pas un grand supporter de cette institution, mais… si c'est ce que tu souhaites, alors je te soutiendrai, dit-il.

Hermione lui répondit par un sourire. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra fort.

\- Veux-tu bien me raccompagner à l'hôpital ? demanda-t-elle. Je dois bientôt reprendre mon service.

\- Bien sûr.

Il lui tendit le bras pour qu'elle puisse s'y appuyer. Ils firent le chemin vers l'hôpital dans un silence étrange.

Une fois de plus, Gregory avait le cœur brisé mais il prit soin, comme toujours, de ne rien laisser paraître. Il savait ce que la décision d'Hermione impliquait : aussi longtemps qu'elle porterait la cape rouge, le mariage lui serait interdit.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Manoir Malfoy**

Lucius savait qu'il faudrait du temps à Gregory Goyle pour obtenir des informations sur Voldemort. Il n'empêche qu'après une semaine, il commençait à s'impatienter. Il songeait sérieusement à lui téléphoner quand Carson entra dans le bureau.

-Lord Black demande à vous voir, Monsieur le Comte.

Lucius haussa un sourcil. Que lui voulait-il ? Ils ne s'étaient plus revus ni reparlé depuis la démonstration agricole. Harry Black venait-il le relancer au sujet du partenariat concernant l'achat d'autres machines ? Si tel était le cas, il s'était déplacé pour rien car il n'avait encore pris aucune décision.

-Monsieur le Comte ?

Lucius prit conscience que son majordome attendait toujours une réponse.

-Heu… oui. Faites-le entrer.

Carson s'inclina respectueusement tout en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre les deux hommes. Il avait toujours eu le sentiment que Lord Malfoy et Lord Black s'appréciaient beaucoup. Or, depuis quelques semaines, Lord Black ne venait pratiquement plus au Manoir. Alfred lui avait évidemment rapporté l'incident, quand Lord Black, au mépris de la bienséance, s'était imposé dans les appartements de Sa Grâce. Lord Malfoy avait été excessivement contrarié et avait dit à Lord Black qu'il ne voulait plus le voir chez lui. Certes, l'attitude de Lord Black avait été cavalière mais Carson doutait que ce soit la seule raison du mécontentement de son maître.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il finirait bien par le savoir un jour ou l'autre. Tout finissait toujours par se savoir.

En attendant, il fit entrer Lord Black dans le bureau et referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Bonjour Lucius, dit Harry en s'avançant prudemment. Je suis désolé de vous déranger.

\- Vous ne me dérangez pas, répondit Lucius poliment. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

Harry se dandina légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Eh bien… à vrai dire… je voudrais vous demander un service.

\- Lequel ? demanda Lucius en fronçant les sourcils.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Harry Black aussi embarrassé.

\- Je suppose que vous êtes au courant pour Ginny Weasley et Matthew Greengrass, continua Harry.

\- Si je suis au courant ? ricana Lucius. Mon Dieu, Harry, _toute_ l'aristocratie anglaise est au courant que votre petite protégée a fui comme une gourgandine avec un bon à rien de journaliste ! J'espère pour vous et votre propre réputation que vous avez pris vos distances avec cette jeune fille parce que, sans quoi, je…

Lucius s'interrompit en remarquant le visage crispé de Harry.

\- Juste Ciel, souffla-t-il. Ce service que vous voulez me demander… ce n'est pas pour elle, tout de même ?

\- Je crains que si, admit Harry.

Voyant que l'autre homme allait protester, il prit les devants.

\- Ecoutez, Lucius. Je sais ce que vous pensez, et je me doute que vous n'avez pas envie de lui venir en aide…

\- Je n'ai pas envie que mon nom soit associé de près ou de loin à celui de Ginevra Weasley ! coupa Lucius.

\- Vous n'avez rien à craindre de ce côté-là. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est d'obtenir une information auprès du _Foreign Office_.

\- Le _Foreign Office ?_ répéta Lucius en plissant les yeux. Que voulez-vous savoir au juste ?

Harry soupira.

\- Le… le jeune homme avec lequel Ginny s'est enfuie, Michael Corner, est journaliste, comme vous le savez. Il devait se rendre à Vienne pour… je ne sais quoi en relation avec son travail.

\- Et ?

\- Ginny est inquiète, continua Harry. Elle a voulu appeler Michael à son hôtel à Vienne mais on lui a dit qu'il n'était jamais arrivé. Et il ne donne aucune nouvelle.

\- La belle affaire. Il a très bien pu changer ses plans. Ou bien, il lui a menti sur sa destination pour se débarrasser d'elle.

\- C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi, mais Ginny soutient que Michael ne lui ferait jamais une chose pareille.

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et bien sûr, Mademoiselle Weasley nous a déjà démontré à de multiples reprises combien son jugement était fiable !

\- Lucius, plaida Harry, tout ce que je vous demande, c'est d'appeler le _Foreign Office_ afin qu'ils se renseignent sur un citoyen britannique qui aurait disparu en Autriche.

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous que je suis en mesure de vous aider ?

\- Draco… Draco m'a dit que vous aviez gardé des contacts là-bas, du temps où votre père était ministre des affaires étrangères.

\- Draco. Bien entendu.

Lucius se tendit imperceptiblement. Il lui faudrait encore du temps pour ne plus réagir à l'idée que son fils et Harry Black étaient… Bref. Il lui faudrait du temps. Beaucoup de temps.

Pour autant, il devait admettre que le Comte de Gryffindor était plutôt courageux. Il aurait pu passer par Draco pour lui demander cette faveur, au lieu de quoi, il s'était présenté en personne. Il avait du mal à ne pas l'apprécier pour cela.

Il fit une moue agacée. Décidemment, ce jeune homme lui inspirait beaucoup trop de sentiments contradictoires.

Lucius soupira ostensiblement.

-Ne pensez-vous pas que j'ai suffisamment aidé les Weasley pour le reste de ma vie, Potter ?

Harry sourit largement. Draco usait toujours de son nom de famille sur le même ton quand il était agacé mais néanmoins disposé à obtempérer à ce que Harry disait ou demandait.

-Je crois bien, oui, confirma-t-il en riant. Mais acceptez-vous tout de même de le faire ?

Lucius lui lança un regard noir mais, contre toute attente, décrocha le téléphone qui se trouvait sur son bureau et demanda une ligne à l'opératrice. Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit Lucius dire :

-Evan Rosier, je vous prie. De la part de Lord Malfoy.

Il fallut encore quelques secondes avant que Lucius obtienne son interlocuteur.

\- Rosier ? Lucius Malfoy à l'appareil… Oui, je vais bien. Et toi ?... Et comment se porte Druella ?... Oh, parfait… Oui, je t'appelle pour une raison précise. J'aurais besoin de renseignements à propos d'un certain Michael Corner. Il est journaliste…

\- Il est propriétaire du _London Weekly_ , glissa Harry.

\- Propriétaire du _London Weekly_ , répéta Lucius. Il devait se rendre à Vienne mais il semble qu'il n'est jamais arrivé là-bas. Peux-tu te renseigner pour moi ?... Oui, il est citoyen britannique… Quand a-t-il été vu pour la dernière fois ? Oh…

\- A Milan, il y a un mois et demi, précisa Harry.

\- A Milan, il y a un mois et demi… Non, ce n'est pas un ami à moi. C'est une connaissance… d'une connaissance qui s'inquiète d'être sans nouvelle depuis tout ce temps… Hm… hm hm… d'accord… parfait, merci pour ton aide, Rosier. Et salue Druella de ma part… Oui, bien sûr… J'en parle à Narcissa et elle appellera Druella pour fixer une date. A bientôt.

Lucius raccrocha.

\- Il va se renseigner et il me tiendra au courant, dit-il.

\- Merci, Lucius. Merci beaucoup.

Harry allait prendre congé quand Lucius consulta sa montre.

\- Pourquoi ne pas rester déjeuner avec nous ?

\- Je… je… heu… oui… oui, certainement, balbutia Harry.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, je vais prévenir Carson.

Lucius se leva et sortit du bureau, laissa Harry encore abasourdi par cette proposition.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le temps que le déjeuner soit servi, un valet vient chercher Harry pour le conduire dans le petit salon. En traversant le hall, il croisa Ariana.

-Harry ! s'écria-t-elle joyeusement. Quel plaisir de vous voir !

Elle s'avança et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Bonjour, Ariana, répondit Harry. Je suis très heureux de vous voir également. Cela faisait longtemps.

\- Bien trop longtemps ! Comment allez-vous ?

\- Très bien. Et vous ?

\- Fort bien. Je m'apprêtais à me rendre à la nurserie passer un peu de temps avec Charlotte. Voulez-vous m'accompagner ?

\- Avec plaisir. Charlotte doit avoir terriblement changé depuis la dernière fois où je l'ai vue.

\- Oh, vous n'avez pas idée ! Je suis sûre que vous peineriez à la reconnaître.

Ils montèrent ensemble le grand escalier et prirent le chemin de la nurserie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène au Manoir ? Si vous voulez voir Draco, il s'est rendu au village. Il devrait être de retour dans peu de temps.

\- En fait, j'étais venu voir Lord Malfoy.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Rien de fâcheux, j'espère ?

\- Rien de fâcheux pour moi. J'avais un service à lui demander à propos de Ginny Weasley.

\- Oh, oui, souffla-t-elle. Draco m'a dit qu'elle était sans nouvelle de son soupirant. La pauvre. J'ai de la peine pour elle.

\- Lord Malfoy m'a assuré qu'il tâcherait d'obtenir des informations.

Ariana sourit.

\- Je suis heureuse que Lucius soit revenu à de meilleurs sentiments à votre égard.

\- Oh, je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Je sais qu'il désapprouve ma relation avec son fils de toutes les fibres de son être, et que sa cordialité ne tient qu'à la crainte de le perdre.

\- Je ne sais pas, Harry, dit-elle pensivement. Lucius n'est pas un parangon de vertu. Il n'a jamais accordé beaucoup d'importance à la religion. Quant à ses valeurs morales, elles sont à géométrie variable suivant ses intérêts.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Je veux dire que les… préférences de son fils ne lui importent peut-être pas tant que ça, du moment que les apparences sont sauves.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi s'en est-il pris à Thomas Barrow ?

\- Lucius n'aimait pas Barrow. Contrairement à vous.

\- Quoi ?

\- Lucius vous aime beaucoup, Harry. Il vous respecte.

\- Mais…

\- Vous l'avez déçu, évidemment, continua Ariana. Il n'imaginait pas une seconde que vous puissiez partager la nature de Draco. Je suppose que c'est ce qui l'a mis tellement en colère… Mais il vous apprécie vraiment, croyez-moi.

Harry fixa Ariana, un peu éberlué. Avant qu'il ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, elle ouvrit une porte devant laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés.

A l'intérieur de la nurserie, la nounou venait de replacer Charlotte dans son lit à barreaux. La petite fille se tenait debout, ses petites mains potelées serrant fermement la barre. Quand elle aperçut sa mère, elle gigota en faisant de grands sourires.

-Bonjour ma petite chérie ! chantonna Ariana en se dirigeant vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Charlotte gazouilla de plus belle.

\- Elle a bien mangé ? demanda Ariana à la nounou.

\- Beaucoup mieux qu'hier. Apparemment la petite demoiselle préfère les carottes aux petits pois, répondit la nounou en souriant.

\- Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, j'aimerais lui donner son repas du soir.

\- Bien sûr, Madame. Nous vous attendrons. Charlotte sera ravie.

\- Tu entends ça ? Tu vas manger avec Maman ce soir ! dit Ariana en posant un petit baiser sur le front de sa fille.

Puis se tournant vers la nounou :

\- Vous pouvez nous laisser, Nanny. Je vais rester un peu avec elle.

\- Bien Madame. Faites-moi appeler quand vous le voulez.

\- Merci Nanny.

La nounou partie, Ariana s'approcha de Harry.

-Regarde qui est venu te voir, ma chérie. C'est ton oncle Harry.

Harry écarquilla un peu les yeux.

\- Oncle Harry ?

\- Bien sûr. Vous faites partie de notre famille, Harry.

Il se sentit étrangement ému. Du bout du doigt, il caressa la joue dodue de la petite fille.

-Bonjour Charlotte.

La petite fille n'était pas avare de sourires. Elle attrapa le doigt de Harry avec une rapidité surprenante et le serra de toutes ses forces.

\- C'est incroyable ce qu'elle a grandi, murmura Harry.

\- N'est-ce pas ? dit fièrement Ariana. C'est un bébé merveilleux. Elle est calme et toujours joyeuse. Nanny Smith ne tarit pas d'éloges sur son caractère.

\- Elle vous ressemble énormément.

\- C'est ce qu'on me dit souvent. C'est une chance. Mais moi, je vois surtout la ressemblance avec son père…

Ariana s'assit sur une chaise à bascule, prit un hochet et l'agita devant Charlotte pour l'amuser. Harry observa la mère et la fille avec un mélange de tendresse et de mélancolie. Il prit soudainement conscience que cette femme tenait entre ses bras tout ce qui lui restait de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé. Cette pensée lui serra le cœur et il se prit à songer à ce qu'il ressentirait si Draco devait lui être enlevé. Cette idée lui était tout simplement insupportable.

-Comment avez-vous fait ? murmura-t-il après un temps. Je veux dire… pour… après…

Harry n'acheva pas sa phrase, se rendant compte de son indiscrétion.

\- Pour continuer après la mort d'Edward ? acheva Ariana à sa place.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, dit Harry. Ce n'est pas…

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, Harry. Pour tout dire, je n'avais pas le choix. J'étais enceinte de Charlotte. Je me devais de me battre pour elle.

\- Et s'il n'y avait pas eu Charlotte ?

Ariana soupira.

\- Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien… mais je ne crois pas qu'Edward aurait voulu que je dépérisse à cause de lui.

\- Il vous manque ?

\- Oui. Je pense à lui tous les jours. Mais aujourd'hui, ça ne fait plus mal. Et je me dis que, là où il est, Edward doit être heureux pour moi. J'ai une magnifique petite fille, un mari qui me respecte et qui me soutient. Et j'ai Blaise.

\- Il doit aussi vous manquer énormément.

\- Oui. Il n'a pas l'occasion de m'écrire souvent mais aux dernières nouvelles, il va bien.

\- Il va bientôt rentrer en Angleterre ?

\- Il pense être de retour en juin. C'est tout ce que j'espère ! Nous pourrons…

Elle s'interrompit car la porte venait de s'ouvrir sur Draco.

\- Harry ! Carson vient de me dire que tu étais venu voir mon père et qu'il t'avait invité à rester déjeuner ?

\- Heu… oui. J'en suis le premier surpris.

Draco se contenta de sourire et sans se soucier de la présence de son épouse, il se pencha pour embrasser Harry.

-Je suis heureux que tu sois là, souffla-t-il.

Puis, il se tourna vers Charlotte.

-Comment va ma petite princesse ? dit-il en soulevant la petite fille dans ses bras.

Il la fit tournoyer au-dessus de lui, la faisant rire aux éclats.

Quand il la reprit contre lui, Charlotte agita ses petits poings, comme pour l'inciter à recommencer.

-Pa… pa !

Draco resta interdit un instant.

\- Vous… vous avez entendu ?

\- Oui, sourit Ariana. Je crois qu'elle a dit… Papa.

\- Papa ! répéta Charlotte avec entrain. Papa !

\- Oh, mon Dieu. Elle… elle a…

Draco semblait transfiguré. Tout son visage était comme illuminé de l'intérieur.

\- Papa !

\- Oui, ma princesse, murmura-t-il. Je suis ton papa.

Ariana s'approcha de son mari.

-Elle vient de prononcer son premier mot, dit-elle avec émotion. Et c'est « papa »… je crois que je suis un peu jalouse, rigola-t-elle.

Draco rit également en serrant la petite fille contre lui.

Harry observait la scène avec beaucoup de tendresse mais aussi un peu de gêne. Il se sentait un peu de trop dans ce tableau familial si parfait.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Draco tendit le bras et lui prit la main.

\- Tu viens d'assister à un grand moment, Harry, lui dit Draco en souriant. Le premier mot de Charlotte Malfoy ! Ma fille est formidable !

\- Certainement, dit Harry en riant. Tu peux être fier d'elle.

\- Tu entends, ma princesse ? Oncle Harry a raison… je suis très fier de toi.

Une douce chaleur se répandit dans le cœur de Harry. Oui, il pourrait s'y faire à être _Oncle Harry_.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le déjeuner fut plutôt agréable. Narcissa était ravie d'avoir Harry à table et le monopolisa durant pratiquement tout le repas. Bien entendu, chacun fit en sorte d'éviter les sujets fâcheux. On parla beaucoup de Charlotte et de son premier mot, et on fit des pronostics sur le temps qu'elle mettrait à dire « maman ». Harry nota avec un certain étonnement que Lucius semblait plutôt attendri par la conversation.

Après le repas, Lucius annonça qu'il avait du courrier à écrire et quitta directement la salle à manger. Ariana et Narcissa devaient se rendre ensemble au village pour assister aux préparatifs de la foire de printemps et prirent congé de Harry avec beaucoup d'effusion.

\- Que dirais-tu d'une promenade à cheval ? Nous pourrions nous rendre à la clairière, proposa Draco.

\- C'est une excellente idée, approuva Harry.

\- Parfait !

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Primrose Hill**

Une demi-heure plus tard, Draco était juché sur Nimbus et Harry sur Thunder, un hongre de six ans qui, après avoir fait remporter plusieurs grands prix à Lucius, jouissait maintenant d'une retraite bien méritée.

Arrivés à la clairière, ils laissèrent leurs chevaux attachés à un buisson et descendirent le sentier qui menait à la rivière.

Draco s'assit par terre, adossé à un large tronc d'arbre. Harry s'installa entre ses jambes, le dos contre son torse et la tête posée sur son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, silencieux, profitant seulement du bruissement du feuillage, du gazouillis des oiseaux et du clapotis de l'eau.

\- Tu te rends compte que cela fait un an que nous nous sommes rencontrés ici ? murmura Draco au bout d'un moment.

\- Un an, soupira Harry. J'ai l'impression qui c'était hier et pourtant… tellement de choses se sont passées, entretemps.

\- De merveilleuses choses, ajouta Draco en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

\- Que ce serait-il passé si nous ne nous étions pas rencontrés ? Si je n'avais pas trouvé cette clairière ? Si tu n'avais pas essayé de me retrouver le lendemain ?

\- Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi. Tu occupes toutes mes pensées depuis ce jour où je t'ai surpris en train de te baigner, répondit Draco en riant.

Il entoura plus étroitement Harry de ses bras et se pencha à son oreille.

\- Mais je ne crois pas que cela aurait changé grand-chose. Nous aurions fini par nous rencontrer un jour ou l'autre et je serais invariablement tombé amoureux de toi.

\- Tu crois ? Tu m'aurais détesté immédiatement et tu n'aurais rien voulu avoir à faire avec moi !

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait. Le jour où tu m'as avoué qui tu étais vraiment. Et ça ne m'a pas empêché de tomber amoureux de toi ensuite.

\- Tu… tu veux dire que… je croyais pourtant…

\- Que j'étais tombé amoureux de James Evans ? Le bel inconnu qui se baignait dans la rivière ? Non, sourit Draco. Je l'aimais bien. Il… il m'attirait, évidemment. Mais l'amour, le vrai… il est venu après. Quand j'ai su qui tu étais.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dit ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que cela avait de l'importance.

Draco appuya sa tête contre le tronc d'arbre, admirant les rayons printaniers qui jouaient dans les frondaisons.

\- Ce n'est pas un hasard, dit-il. A cause de ce que j'ai subi à Azkaban, j'ai des trous de mémoire quant à certains moments de mon existence. Par exemple, bien qu'on ait passé plusieurs étés ensemble à Godric's Hollow, je ne parvenais pas à me remémorer ton visage ou le son de ta voix…

\- Oui, je sais… c'est pour cela que tu ne m'as pas reconnu lorsqu'on s'est rencontrés ici…

\- Je n'avais peut-être pas de souvenirs de ton visage mais mon cœur se souvenait de ce qu'il ressentait pour toi…

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry en se redressant brusquement et en se retournant pour lui faire face.

Draco s'amusa de son air complètement ahuri.

\- Tu as bien entendu. J'avais déjà des sentiments pour toi, à l'époque, confirma-t-il.

\- Mais… c'est impossible ! Tu…

\- Je voulais être ton ami, Harry. Et tu as refusé.

\- Je sais… et je croyais que tu me détestais pour ça.

\- Il faut croire que je suis un bon comédien.

Il eut un petit rire sans joie.

-J'ai vraiment eu de la peine quand tu es parti pour la Colombie, dit-il en lui caressant distraitement le bras. Je pensais que je ne te reverrais plus jamais. Puis, il y a eu Azkaban… et rien n'a plus été pareil. Jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes. Jusqu'à ce que tu me dises que tu m'aimes. Et là…

Draco ne put achever sa phrase car Harry l'embrassait possessivement.

\- Tu te souviens de la dernière fois où nous nous sommes trouvés ici tous les deux ? demanda-t-il en s'écartant.

\- Oui… je crois… c'était le lendemain de mon mariage.

\- Tu allais partir en voyage de noces. Tu m'as pris dans tes bras et tu m'as dit que tu aurais voulu que les choses soient différentes. Et je t'ai répondu…

\- Qu'elles étaient peut-être comme elles devaient être, acheva Draco.

\- C'est ce qu'elles sont, Draco. Peu importe comment nous en sommes arrivés là, peu importe ce qui aurait pu se passer. Nous sommes là. Ensemble.

Draco sourit et enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Harry.

-Ensemble, répéta-t-il avant de l'embrasser à son tour avec tout l'amour dont il était capable.

Puis sans crier gare, il les fit rouler au sol tous les deux avant de se mettre debout et de tirer Harry par le bras pour qu'il se relève aussi. Avec un large sourire, il enleva sa veste et commença à dénouer sa cravate.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fais ? demanda Harry.

\- Ça se voit, non ? Je me déshabille.

\- Mais… que…

\- On va aller se baigner !

\- Quoi ?

\- Où est le problème ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu faisais il y a un an ?

\- Oui… mais…

Draco terminait de déboutonner sa chemise, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

\- Effrayé, Potter ?

\- Dans tes rêves, Malfoy, répondit aussitôt Harry en ôtant sa veste.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entraient dans l'eau en poussant de grands cris.

\- Bordel de Dieu ! cria Draco. Cette eau est glacée !

\- C'était ton idée ! répondit Harry en lui envoyant une grande gerbe d'eau.

Draco cria de plus belle mais ne demeura pas en reste. S'en suivit une bagarre où se mêlaient des cris et des rires… puis davantage. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les mains ne se fassent plus pressantes, que la peau ne s'échauffe au contact de l'autre, que les bouches se trouvent et que les corps ne deviennent brûlants en dépit de la température de l'eau.

\- J'ai eu envie de toi à l'instant où je t'ai vu, debout dans cette rivière, complètement nu, murmura Draco en mordillant la peau tendre du cou de Harry.

\- La première fois où… où nous nous sommes baignés… ensemble, haleta Harry. Je… je t'ai... espionné… derrière un buisson… Bon sang, j'ai bandé comme un cheval rien qu'à te voir de dos…

\- Je constate que je te fais toujours autant d'effet, dit Draco en prenant le sexe de Harry à pleine main.

Il le caressa lentement et fermement. Puis il poussa doucement Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il s'appuie contre un rocher. Il embrassa son torse, suça ses tétons, et descendit le long de son ventre.

-Draco, murmura Harry qui savait ce qui allait se passer.

Draco lui lança un regard un peu lubrique puis s'agenouilla dans l'eau et commença à sucer son membre avec gourmandise. Harry soupira d'aise. Il n'y avait rien au monde de plus divin que d'avoir son sexe dans la bouche de Draco… sans parler de la vision de pure débauche qu'il avait sous les yeux.

-Nom de Dieu, Draco ! Si seulement tu pouvais te voir, là, en train de sucer ma queue… mon Dieu… c'est… c'est tellement…

Draco leva les yeux vers lui, comme pour lui dire « tu n'as encore rien vu ». Et de fait, Harry n'avait encore rien vu. Draco détendit sa gorge au maximum et l'avala tout entier, si bien que son nez frottait dans ses poils pubiens.

-Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, psalmodia Harry, submergé par la sensation de son sexe enfoncé si loin dans la gorge de son amant.

Draco inspira lentement par le nez et déglutit à plusieurs reprises, emprisonnant sporadiquement le gland de Harry au fond de sa gorge.

Harry crut bien défaillir. Jamais Draco ne l'avait sucé comme ça. Comment y arrivait-il, il n'en savait rien et pour tout dire, il n'en avait rien à faire. Tout ce qui comptait en cet instant, c'était que cette bouche continue à le sucer jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Draco recommença cette chose incroyable qu'il faisait avec sa gorge, et cette fois, Harry dut rendre les armes.

-Je vais jouir… Draco, mon Dieu, je vais…

L'instant d'après, Harry se répandait à longs traits dans la bouche de son amant, s'écroulant presque tellement ses jambes tremblaient de l'orgasme qu'il venait de ressentir. Les bras de Draco le retinrent tandis que des lèvres impérieuses se posaient sur les siennes. Ils partagèrent un baiser lent et profond, au goût intime, mélange de sel et d'amour.

\- Seigneur, c'était incroyable, souffla Harry quand il s'écarta. _Tu_ es absolument incroyable.

\- Je sais, dit Draco avec un air suffisant. Et ce n'est pas fini…

\- Tu veux que…

\- Je veux te baiser, Harry, murmura Draco à son oreille, d'un ton pressant. Dis-moi que tu vas me laisser te baiser, ici et maintenant…

\- Par tous les saints, oui…

Harry se retourna et prit appui sur le rocher pour mieux tendre son derrière vers Draco.

\- Je n'ai rien pour me lubrifier, s'excusa Draco, alors ça risque de…

\- Peu importe, ça va aller. J'ai trop envie de toi… Baise-moi.

Draco émit un son guttural tandis qu'il crachait dans sa main, empoignait son sexe et faisait quelques va-et-vient. Avec toute la maîtrise dont il était capable, il pénétra Harry le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas le blesser.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ça ira mieux quand tu m'auras tout donné, grogna Harry. Je veux ta queue tout au fond de moi.

\- Nom de Dieu, c'est toi qui es incroyable, souffla Draco en s'enfonçant plus profondément.

Il donna de vigoureux coups de rein que Harry recevait avec le plus grand bonheur.

\- Je ne me lasse pas de toi, Harry, murmura Draco. Je ne me lasserai jamais de toi…

\- Moi non plus…

Draco ralentit le rythme. Il entoura le corps de Harry de ses bras pour le tenir plus près de lui, le visage niché tout contre son cou.

-Je t'aime tellement. Mon Dieu, si seulement tu savais combien je t'aime…

Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement douloureux dans la voix de Draco qui ébranla Harry au plus haut point.

-Draco, dit-il dans un souffle. Draco, regarde-moi.

Draco releva un peu la tête pour croiser le regard de Harry.

-Je le sais, dit Harry. Je le lis dans tes yeux, je le sens dans tes gestes. A chaque fois que tu prends ma main, que tu m'embrasses… à chaque fois que nous faisons l'amour. Je le sais, Draco. Et je t'aime tout autant.

Harry pencha la tête en arrière pour pouvoir s'emparer de la bouche de Draco. Ils s'embrassèrent avec paresse, ondulant lascivement l'un contre l'autre. Draco glissa ses mains sur le torse de Harry. L'une d'elle s'aventura jusqu'à son sexe, redevenu complètement dur. Harry se cambra un peu plus, pour s'offrir plus intensément à la caresse de son amant et pour le sentir encore plus profondément en lui.

\- Oh, mon Dieu, c'est tellement bon…Ta queue est faite pour mon cul, marmonna Harry-t-il, perdu dans le plaisir.

\- Tu es toujours tellement romantique, Potter…

\- N'ai-je pas raison ?

\- Si, tu as raison.

Draco accéléra à nouveau. Il était proche de la délivrance et regarder son sexe entrer et sortir du postérieur divinement rond et ferme de Harry lui fit dire que oui, définitivement, ce cul était fait pour lui.

Ils jouirent tous les deux avec force, avant de tomber à genoux dans la rivière et de laisser l'eau rafraîchir leurs corps et leurs esprits.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **7 mai 1913 – Résidence Black, Grosvenor Square, Londres**

-Je serai de retour vers cinq heures, annonça Ron en coiffant son chapeau.

Ginny se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? demanda Ron avec inquiétude. Tu es plus pâle que d'habitude.

\- Tout va bien. Je suis seulement un peu fatiguée. Je ne dors pas très bien ces derniers temps.

\- J'imagine pourquoi, mais tu ne devrais pas t'en faire autant. Harry nous donnera des nouvelles dès qu'il en aura.

\- Tu as raison.

Cela faisait quelques jours que Ginny avait renoncé à argumenter avec son frère à propos de la disparition de Michael Corner. Rassuré, Ron lui sourit.

\- Tu as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

\- Je comptais aller faire une promenade.

\- Bonne idée ! Il fait beau et l'air frais te fera du bien.

Sur ces mots, il embrassa sa sœur sur le front et quitta la maison.

Ginny soupira. Elle doutait que l'air frais change quoi que ce soit à ce qui était en train d'arriver.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Hôpital St Thomas, Londres**

Hermione terminait de ranger les compresses dans le casier prévu à cet effet quand une de ses collègues entra dans la réserve.

\- Hermione, quelqu'un demande à te voir. Une jeune femme.

\- Qui cela ?

\- Elle ne m'a pas dit son nom. Je lui ai dit que tu n'étais pas de service aujourd'hui, mais elle insiste. Elle ne veut parler qu'à toi.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Dans la salle d'attente.

Fronçant les sourcils, Hermione abandonna sa tâche et sortit dans le couloir. Prudemment, elle marcha jusqu'à la salle d'attente où une jeune femme était assise.

-Ginny ? s'exclama-t-elle en reconnaissant la visiteuse. Mon Dieu, Ginny, tu es rentrée !

Ginny se leva, lui sourit et se dirigea vers elle pour l'embrasser.

\- Hermione, je suis tellement contente de te voir.

\- Et moi donc ! Ça fait si longtemps !

\- Je… je suis désolée de te déranger sur ton lieu de travail mais…

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Ginny tritura un petit mouchoir qu'elle tenait en main.

\- Y a-t-il un endroit où nous pouvons parler ?

Hermione réfléchit un instant puis l'emmena avec elle dans une salle de consultation inoccupée.

\- Ginny ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle en refermant la porte.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux.

-Honnêtement ? Je ne crois pas.

Hermione la fit asseoir à une petite table et lui prit la main.

\- Dis-moi de quoi il s'agit.

\- Je… j'ai… j'ai du retard.

\- Tu as… oh.

Les yeux de Ginny s'emplirent de larmes.

\- Ecoute, raisonna Hermione. Cela ne veut pas forcément dire que…

\- Mes seins me font un mal de chien, j'ai des étourdissements et cela fait trois jours que je vomis matin, midi et soir !

\- Oh. D'accord.

Hermione gigota sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

\- Quand as-tu… je veux dire…

\- Il y a deux mois. C'est arrivé une seule fois.

\- Est-ce que… le père… est au courant ?

\- Non.

\- Je suppose qu'il ne s'agit pas de ton fiancé, sans quoi tu ne serais pas dans cet état.

\- Harry ne t'a rien dit ?

\- Je n'ai plus vu Harry depuis des mois.

Ginny s'essuya les yeux et entreprit de raconter son histoire à Hermione. A l'issue de son récit, comme cette dernière ne disait rien, Ginny redressa la tête en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Je sais ce que tu penses… cette petite gourde de Ginny Weasley qui a abandonné son fiancé et sa position sociale pour se faire engrosser par un petit journaliste sorti de rien et qui l'a laissée tomber à la première occasion !

Hermione haussa un sourcil face à la vindicte de Ginny.

\- Je ne pense absolument rien de tout cela, répliqua-t-elle calmement. Tu devrais savoir que je suis la dernière personne qui te ferait le reproche d'avoir mis fin à un engagement qui ne te rendait pas heureuse. Quant à… ton état, je ne te juge pas. De toute façon, rien n'est encore certain.

\- Sincèrement, Hermione… y a-t-il une chance que ces symptômes puissent avoir une autre explication ?

Hermione secoua doucement la tête.

\- Non, je ne crois pas, admit-elle.

Ginny soupira lourdement.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Hermione.

\- Comment cela ?

\- A propos de ta grossesse.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Ginny… comme je te l'ai dit, je ne te juge pas. Et je ne doute pas non plus de la sincérité des sentiments de cet homme, Michael, ni de la fermeté de son engagement envers toi, mais… il y a une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est qu'en dépit de tout cela, cette grossesse n'est pas désirée.

\- C'est vrai, souffla Ginny.

\- Dans ce cas, je te repose la question. Que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Es-tu en train de me suggérer… d'y mettre un terme ? murmura Ginny. Tu es… favorable à ce genre de choses ?

Hermione eut une moue embarrassée.

-Non, pas vraiment. Pas pour des raisons philosophiques ou religieuses, mais tout simplement parce que c'est très dangereux. Alors… si tu envisages une telle… intervention, je veux m'assurer que cela se fasse dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

Ginny soupira à nouveau.

\- Je n'en sais rien, dit-elle. Je n'y ai pas réfléchi. Je crois qu'une part de moi espérait naïvement que tu me dises que tout va bien, que je ne suis pas enceinte et que je peux reprendre le cours de ma vie.

\- Tu vas devoir passer un examen pour…

\- Je sais. Est-ce que tu peux t'en charger ?

\- Non. Il doit s'agir d'un médecin.

\- Est-ce que je peux prendre rendez-vous sous un autre nom ?

\- Eh bien, je suppose que c'est possible, oui.

\- D'accord, faisons cela.

\- Ginny, si le résultat des examens est positif, il ne faudra pas attendre trop longtemps avant de te décider sur… ce que tu sais.

Ginny hocha la tête.

\- Si je décide… enfin, de… tu vois… tu… tu voudras bien m'accompagner ?

\- Bien entendu.

\- Et si je veux le garder tout de même ?

\- Je t'aiderai. Quelle que soit ta décision, affirma Hermione en lui prenant la main.

Ginny sentit monter ses larmes une nouvelle fois. Hermione la prit dans ses bras dans un geste de réconfort et la laissa donner libre cours à son chagrin.

 ** _A suivre..._**


	37. Chapitre 35

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 35**

 **12 mai 1913 – Manoir Malfoy**

En rentrant de sa promenade à cheval, Draco constata avec étonnement la présence dans la cour de la voiture du Docteur Slughorn.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il à Carson en arrivant dans le hall du manoir. Pourquoi le Docteur Slughorn est-il ici ?

\- Il s'agit de votre épouse, Votre Grâce. Elle s'est trouvée mal peu après votre départ. Monsieur le Comte a immédiatement fait appeler le Docteur Slughorn.

\- Oh Seigneur…

Sans attendre, Draco grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre pour rejoindre ses appartements. En entrant dans le salon, il y trouva son père et sa mère.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Que s'est-il passé ? les pressa-t-il.

\- Elle a été prise de vomissements, expliqua Narcissa et puis de forts vertiges. J'ai cru un moment qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

\- Est-ce que…

Draco s'interrompit car la porte de la chambre de sa femme venait de s'ouvrir. Un homme corpulent et court sur jambes apparut. Il portait une impressionnante moustache qui tombait de part et d'autre de sa bouche, le faisant étrangement ressembler à un morse.

\- Comment va ma femme ? s'empressa de demander Draco.

\- Elle se repose, déclara le médecin. Je lui ai donné du bicarbonate pour soulager les vomissements. Pour le reste, continua-t-il en se penchant légèrement en arrière et en tapotant son ventre, rien qui ne sera résolu d'ici sept mois.

\- Sept… mois, ânonna Draco. Vous… vous voulez dire que…

\- Les félicitations sont de rigueur, mon cher Duc, dit Slughorn en souriant largement. Votre épouse attend un enfant.

\- Oh mon Dieu, s'écria Narcissa avec émerveillement. Lucius ! Tu as entendu cela ?

\- Je… oui… c'est… c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle !

Draco lui, était littéralement tétanisé. Il fixait le médecin comme s'il ne parvenait pas à intégrer ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Ma… ma femme… est enceinte ? marmonna-t-il.

\- Comme je vous le dis !

Slughorn se mit à rire.

-Allons, allons, mon ami ! dit-il en assénant une tape sur l'épaule de Draco. Ne faites pas cette tête, voyons. Allez plutôt féliciter votre femme !

Draco se contenta de hocher la tête puis d'avancer comme un somnambule vers la chambre de sa femme. Tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte, il entendait vaguement sa mère questionner Slughorn avec empressement.

Il se tint immobile, sur le pas de la porte, regardant sa femme allongée dans le lit.

Ariana lui sourit.

-Allons, approche, dit-elle. Je ne suis pas contagieuse.

Draco s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

\- Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il en lui prenant la main.

\- Un peu mieux.

\- Tu… tu te sentais mal depuis longtemps ?

\- Les nausées ont commencé il y a une semaine. Comme c'était pareil pour Charlotte… j'ai vite compris de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

\- Je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs, alors j'ai préféré attendre. Mais ce matin, je me suis sentie vraiment très mal…

\- Tu as pris des risques inutiles. Tout ce temps que tu as passé au village pour préparer la foire de printemps… tu aurais pu…

\- Tout va bien, Draco, le coupa-t-elle est caressant sa joue. Tout va très bien. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Draco posa délicatement la main sur son ventre.

\- Alors… j'y suis arrivé ? murmura-t-il. Je l'ai vraiment fait ?

\- Oui. Tu l'as fait.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire…

\- Eh bien, si tu te trouvais à ma place, à genoux devant la cuvette des toilettes, je peux t'assurer que tu y croirais ! plaisanta Ariana.

Draco rit à son tour puis regarda sa femme avec une infinie tendresse. Il se pencha et appuya son front contre le sien.

-Merci, souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Ariana lui rendit son baiser avec une égale douceur.

\- Tu devrais prévenir Harry, dit-elle après s'être écartée.

\- Et toi, tu devrais écrire à Blaise.

\- Je comptais bien le faire, sourit Ariana.

Draco écarta de son front une longue mèche de cheveux blonds.

\- Nous devrions reporter notre séjour à Hogwarts, dit-il. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée que tu fasses un si long voyage dans ton état.

\- Je vais bien, Draco. Et je ne compte pas rester enfermée durant toute ma grossesse ! De plus, nous ne pouvons pas retarder ce voyage plus longtemps ! Tu es Duc depuis cinq mois et tu n'as pas encore été officiellement présenté dans ton duché.

\- Je ne risquerai pas ta santé pour une visite protocolaire !

\- Tu sais comme moi que cette visite a toute son importance…

\- Mais…

\- Nous partirons début juin comme cela était prévu.

\- D'accord, soupira Draco. Mais je veux que le Docteur Slughorn nous donne son avis auparavant !

\- Si ça peut te rassurer…

\- C'est à prendre ou à laisser !

\- Bon, très bien ! soupira Ariana, faussement agacée. Maintenant, file prévenir Harry ! J'ai besoin de repos.

Draco lui sourit largement et après l'avoir embrassée une dernière fois, il quitta son chevet.

En sortant de la chambre, il trouva son père debout devant une des fenêtres du salon.

\- Le Docteur Slughorn est parti ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ta mère l'a raccompagné, répondit Lucius en regardant dehors.

Draco se contenta de hocher la tête. Il s'apprêta à partir quand il sentit une main sur son bras. Il se retourna et l'instant d'après, il se retrouva pris dans une étreinte vigoureuse. Il resta sans bouger. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où son père l'avait pris dans ses bras. Même durant sa petite enfance, Lucius n'avait jamais été un père très tactile ou très affectueux.

\- Je suis si fier de toi, murmura Lucius. Comment ai-je pu douter un moment de toi et du fait que tu prendrais tes responsabilités par rapport à notre famille…

\- Papa, rien n'est encore fait… Ariana attend peut-être une petite fille…

\- Les Malfoy engendrent des garçons, déclara Lucius en s'écartant de son fils. Depuis toujours. Tu ne feras pas exception.

\- Je suis une exception à plus d'un titre, ne put s'empêcher Draco de répondre.

Lucius s'éclaircit bruyamment la voix.

\- Je… je vais rejoindre ta mère, dit-il d'un ton bourru et embarrassé.

\- Je descends avec toi. Je vais me rendre à Godric's Hollow.

\- Pour quoi faire ? questionna Lucius plus sèchement qu'il ne le voulait.

\- Avertir Harry de la bonne nouvelle, pardi !

Sans laisser le temps à son père de répondre, Draco sortit de ses appartements et se précipita au rez-de-chaussée où il trouva Carson.

\- Votre Grâce, dit le majordome avec un grand sourire. Permettez-moi de vous féliciter. C'est une grande joie d'apprendre que la Duchesse attend un enfant.

\- Merci, Carson.

\- Si la Duchesse a besoin de quoi que ce soit, faite-le moi savoir. Nous serons tous aux petits soins pour elle.

\- Plus que vous ne l'êtes déjà ? rigola Draco. Vous allez rendre ma femme capricieuse !

\- Oh, mais…

Le son strident du téléphone interrompit leur conversation.

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Votre Grâce.

Carson alla décrocher le téléphone.

\- Draco, l'interpella Lucius qui arrivait à son tour. Sur le chemin de Godric's Hollow, peux-tu t'arrêter à la maison douairière et prévenir Minerva que nous l'attendons à dîner ce soir ?

\- Puis-je inviter Harry également ?

Lucius se raidit et fit un petit sourire crispé.

\- Si tu y tiens.

\- Monsieur le Comte, l'interrompit Carson. Le Baron Rosier vous demande au téléphone.

\- Oh.

Lucius prit le combiné.

-Rosier ?

Alors que son père écoutait son interlocuteur, Draco le vit froncer les sourcils.

-En es-tu certain ? … Hm… Oui, je comprends… D'accord. Merci pour ton aide… A bientôt, Rosier.

Lucius raccrocha en soupirant.

\- Un problème, Papa ? demanda Draco.

\- Plutôt une mauvaise nouvelle, répondit-il sommairement.

Il reprit le téléphone et demanda une ligne.

-Manoir Black à Godric's Hollow.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Résidence Black, Grosvenor Square, Londres**

Hermione actionna la cloche de la porte d'entrée. Elle ne dut pas attendre très longtemps avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur un domestique.

\- Oui ?

\- Hermione Granger, annonça-t-elle. Je souhaiterais voir Mademoiselle Weasley.

L'homme s'écarta pour laisser Hermione entrer.

\- Veuillez patienter, dit-il. Je vais…

\- Hermione ? résonna une voix dans le hall.

\- Bonjour Ron, répondit posément Hermione.

Un moment de gêne flotta entre eux. Ils ne s'étaient plus revus depuis le jour de leur rupture, ici même, neuf mois auparavant.

\- Heu… bonjour, dit Ron. Je… hum… ça fait longtemps.

\- Le 9 août dernier.

\- Tu… tu as l'air en pleine forme.

\- Toi aussi. Ginny m'a dit que tu travaillais au Ministère de l'Agriculture, c'est cela ?

\- Oui, en effet.

\- Et… ça te plait ?

\- Oui, vraiment, sourit Ron. Je croyais que j'allais être enfermé dans un bureau, mais c'est tout le contraire.

\- Tant mieux, sourit Hermione en retour. Je suis contente pour toi.

\- Et toi ? Toujours décidée à faire des études de médecine ?

\- Non. J'ai finalement décidé de devenir infirmière militaire.

\- Infirmière militaire ? Tu… tu comptes…

\- Intégrer l'armée, oui.

\- Oh.

Ron ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris. Il savait ce qu'impliquait pour une jeune femme de revêtir la cape rouge des infirmières impériales.

\- C'est… c'est impressionnant. Et très courageux. Je veux dire… ce n'est pas un engagement facile… Enfin, c'est… bref. C'est bien de te revoir, conclut-il.

\- C'est bien de te revoir aussi, sourit Hermione, un peu amusée par son embarras.

\- Et sinon ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

\- Je voulais voir Ginny.

\- Ah. Oui. Je vais aller la chercher.

Comme il s'engageait dans l'escalier, il se ravisa.

\- Hermione, sais-tu si Ginny va bien ? demanda-t-il tout de go.

\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

Il soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux avec nervosité.

-Je m'inquiète pour elle. Elle… elle est toujours si fatiguée et si pâle. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Elle ne mange pratiquement plus rien et je soupçonne même que le peu qu'elle mange la rende malade. Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Hermione détourna le regard. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas révéler à Ron ce qu'elle savait au sujet de sa sœur.

\- Elle s'inquiète sans doute au sujet de la disparition de son ami, Monsieur Corner.

\- Tu sais cela ? s'étonna Ron.

\- Hum… oui. Ginny m'en a parlé.

\- Quand cela ?

\- Heu… je…

\- C'est bon, Hermione. Tu peux lui dire. Il devra le savoir, de toute façon.

Hermione et Ron levèrent les yeux pour voir Ginny qui descendait l'escalier. Bien que la matinée fût fort avancée, elle portait toujours sa robe de chambre. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient négligemment tressés sur le côté. Son teint était anormalement pâle et ses yeux cernés.

\- Ginny, de quoi parles-tu ? demanda Ron.

\- Je pense que nous ferions mieux de discuter de cela ailleurs que dans le hall, suggéra Hermione.

Ron hocha la tête et précéda les deux jeunes femmes dans le salon.

-Eh bien ? De quoi s'agit-il ? s'impatienta Ron.

Ginny inspira un grand coup et dit :

\- Je suis allée voir Hermione à St Thomas. Pour une consultation.

\- Une consultation ?

\- Je suis enceinte, Ron.

Ron cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- Tu es… non, c'est impossible. Tu…

\- Je te rappelle que j'ai couché avec Michael.

\- Une seule fois, souffla-t-il.

\- Une seule fois est suffisante, intervint Hermione.

Ron porta la main à sa bouche en secouant la tête.

\- Je me sens mal depuis plusieurs jours, continua Ginny. Nausées, vomissements, fatigue… Au début, j'ai mis cela sur le compte de l'angoisse au sujet de Michael, mais j'ai bien vite compris qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose. Je me suis rendue à St Thomas pour voir Hermione et pour lui demander de subir un examen. Je devais en avoir le cœur net.

\- Ginny est bien enceinte, confirma Hermione.

\- Oh Seigneur, soupira Ron.

Indifférente aux lamentations de Ron, Hermione se tourna vers Ginny.

\- Ginny, dit-elle avec gravité. Tu dois prendre une décision.

\- Une décision ? Quelle décision ? demanda Ron.

\- Hermione a accepté de m'aider si jamais je souhaitais… mettre fin à mon état.

\- Mettre fin à… tu veux dire…

\- J'ai une adresse à Kensington, coupa Hermione. C'est un endroit discret et fiable, où j'ai la garantie que les choses seront faites… correctement. Mais le temps presse, Ginny. Plus tu attends, plus ce sera dangereux.

Ginny croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle.

\- Fais-le !

Hermione et Ginny se tournèrent vers Ron.

\- Bon Dieu, Ginny, fais-le ! Ta réputation est déjà sérieusement entamée par le fait que tu as rompu tes fiançailles avec Greengrass… si en plus, tu donnes naissance à un enfant hors mariage, c'est la ruine assurée !

\- C'est l'enfant de Michael ! s'emporta Ginny. Quand il reviendra, il m'épousera et tout rentrera dans l'ordre !

\- _Si_ il revient, corrigea Ron. Et quand bien même… vous pourrez avoir un autre enfant par la suite ! N'est-ce pas, Hermione ? demanda-t-il. Elle pourra toujours avoir des enfants, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Si l'intervention est faite dans de bonnes conditions, oui, confirma-t-elle.

Ginny soupira en se massant les tempes. Elle était fatiguée et avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

\- Je ne sais pas, répéta-t-elle. Je veux d'abord avoir des nouvelles de Michael.

\- Tu n'as pas le temps d'attendre, insista Hermione. Si jamais tu dois…

Elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie du téléphone. L'instant d'après, le valet pénétrait dans le salon.

-Un appel pour vous, Mademoiselle Weasley. Il s'agit de Lord Black.

Ginny se précipita dans le hall pour prendre le téléphone, son frère et Hermione à sa suite.

-Allô, Harry ?

Elle serrait le cornet du téléphone tellement fort que ses jointures blanchissaient. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle l'écoutait, elle sentait sa tête bourdonner. Des points blancs dansèrent devant ses yeux avant que tout devienne noir autour d'elle.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Manoir Black, Godric's Hollow**

La voiture s'arrêta dans l'allée. Draco en descendit sitôt que Spratt eut ouvert la portière.

\- Bonjour, Votre Grâce.

\- Bonjour Spratt.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la maison, il vit Harry arriver à grands pas, sa canne et son chapeau à la main.

\- Tu pars ? demanda Draco.

\- Oui. Je dois me rendre à Londres.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Oui, maintenant.

\- C'est au sujet de Ginny Weasley ?

\- Tu es au courant ?

\- Oui. J'étais là quand mon père t'a téléphoné. Je pensais que tu allais l'appeler également.

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait et je n'aurais pas dû. Apparemment, elle a fait un malaise. Il faut que j'aille à Grosvenor Square, voir comment elle va.

Il allait partir quand Draco le retint par le bras.

\- Harry, ce n'est pas ta responsabilité ! Tu ne peux pas accourir vers elle à chaque fois qu'il lui arrive un malheur !

\- Un malheur ? Son fiancé est mort, Draco !

\- Son _fiancé_ est bien vivant et essaye de surmonter l'humiliation d'avoir été abandonné comme un malpropre. Ce Corner n'était rien d'autre que son amant !

Harry repoussa durement Draco.

\- Je suis ton _amant_ , siffla-t-il très bas, pour n'être entendu que de lui, et j'avais la faiblesse de croire que si quelqu'un venait t'annoncer ma mort, cela t'affecterait un tant soit peu. Je constate que ce ne sera pas le cas.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir et tu le sais ! s'emporta Draco.

 _Par tous les saints_ , pensa-t-il, _si quelqu'un devait lui annoncer la mort de Harry, il ne s'en relèverait pas. Comment cet idiot de Potter pouvait-il penser autrement ?_

-C'est injuste de me dire une chose pareille, reprit Draco douloureusement.

La peine se lisait dans ses yeux et Harry regretta son emportement.

\- Je sais, murmura-t-il. Je suis désolé. Mais tu dois comprendre qu'il faut que j'aille là-bas.

\- Oui, soupira Draco. Je comprends.

\- Merci. Je te promets d'être de retour très vite.

Harry coiffa son chapeau et passa la porte.

\- Au fait, tu venais me voir pour quelque chose ?

\- Rien qui ne puisse attendre ton retour, sourit Draco. Allez, file, Monsieur le Sauveur du monde !

Harry râla pour la forme avant de s'engouffrer dans la voiture.

Draco le regarda s'en aller, un peu dépité. Il avait tellement hâte de lui annoncer la nouvelle de la grossesse d'Ariana. Hâte de lui dire qu'avec un peu de chance, et en priant très fort, il serait dorénavant à lui et rien qu'à lui.

Mais Ginny Weasley lui avait volé ce moment.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Résidence Black, Grosvenor Square, Londres**

Harry arriva à Londres peu avant cinq heures. Quand il entra dans sa maison, il fut accueilli par Ron.

\- Harry ! dit celui-ci en venant vers lui. Je suis content que tu sois là !

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Harry.

\- Elle est dans sa chambre, elle se repose.

\- Qu'a dit le médecin ?

\- Je n'ai pas appelé de médecin. Hermione était là et elle s'est occupée de Ginny.

\- Hermione ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Oui. Elle est en haut avec Ginny. Viens.

Harry suivit Ron à l'étage et entra dans la chambre qu'occupait Ginny. Elle était allongée, le teint livide. Hermione était assise à son chevet et lui tenait la main en lui parlant à voix basse. Quand elle vit Harry entrer, elle se leva et se porta à sa rencontre pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Harry, souffla-t-elle. C'est bon de te revoir.

\- Toi aussi, Hermione. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle s'écarta simplement pour que Harry puisse approcher du lit. Il s'avança à pas mesurés et s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

\- Ginny, dit-il doucement.

\- Harry… merci d'être là, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas… c'est… je ne peux pas y croire…

\- Je suis désolé, Ginny. Jamais je n'aurais dû t'annoncer cela par téléphone.

Ginny agita mollement la main.

\- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

\- Je…

\- Dis-moi. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Ginny, intervint Ron, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de…

\- J'ai besoin de savoir, coupa-t-elle durement.

Elle reporta son regard sur Harry et l'incita silencieusement à parler.

\- Les choses ne sont pas très claires, commença-t-il. On sait que Michael s'est rendu à l'ambassade de Grande-Bretagne à Milan.

\- A l'ambassade ? répéta Ginny. Mais… pourquoi ?

\- Nous n'en savons encore rien. On pense que ce n'était pas prévu et que c'est la raison pour laquelle il n'a pas pu prendre le train pour Vienne. A la place, il semble qu'il a pris un train pour Innsbruck, puis une voiture pour rejoindre Vienne.

\- C'est de la folie, dit Hermione. Vienne est à plus de cinq cent kilomètres d'Innsbruck !

\- Je sais, soupira Harry. Toujours est-il que sa voiture a été retrouvée dans un ravin, à deux heures de route d'Innsbruck.

-Est-on sûr que c'est bien lui ? demanda Ginny.

Harry soupira derechef.

\- La police autrichienne a retrouvé des documents à son nom, ainsi que sa carte de presse. Je suis désolé, Ginny… mais il n'y a pas de doute possible.

\- Quand… quand son corps va-t-il être rapatrié ?

\- Pas tout de suite, je le crains. Les formalités administratives vont encore prendre du temps.

Ginny ferma les yeux, retenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle posa les mains sur son ventre.

-Je suis enceinte, dit-elle.

Harry crut avoir mal entendu.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis enceinte.

\- Oh mon Dieu, se lamenta-t-il en se laissant tomber sur une chaise à proximité.

Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Ni quoi dire, par ailleurs.

\- Il faut que je décide si je le garde ou non, dit Ginny, rompant le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? murmura Harry.

\- Peut-être que le mieux est que je m'en débarrasse…

\- Je le crois aussi, intervint Ron.

\- Non ! s'écria Harry. C'est… c'est…

\- C'est la meilleure solution, répondit-il. La _seule_ solution pour préserver Ginny un tant soit peu !

\- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? s'emporta Harry. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, toi, entre tous, tu devrais mesurer les conséquences de ce qu'implique un avortement !

\- De quoi parles-tu, Harry ? demanda Hermione.

Il ne répondit pas à sa question, se contentant de fixer Ron d'un regard furieux.

-Ça n'a rien à voir, et tu le sais ! Hermione connaît un endroit où ce sera fait proprement.

Harry se tourna alors vers son amie.

\- Tu es d'accord avec ça ? éructa-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas à être d'accord ou pas, répondit Hermione avec hauteur. La décision appartient à Ginny et _personne_ n'a le droit de la juger. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est d'éviter qu'elle se retrouve entre les mains d'un charlatan !

\- Comment peux-tu accepter qu'elle prenne un risque pareil ! Elle pourrait ne plus jamais avoir d'enfant !

\- Seulement si c'est mal fait ou fait tardivement. C'est pourquoi…

\- Cette intervention est trop dangereuse ! Quelles que soient les circonstances !

\- Harry, je suis infirmière. Je…

\- Et moi j'ai étudié la _médecine_! Cela me rend certainement plus qualifié que toi pour en parler !

\- Je ne te permets pas de…

\- ARRETEZ ! cria Ginny.

Elle pleurait pour de bon cette fois.

\- Arrêtez de faire comme si je n'étais pas là ! s'indigna-t-elle. Hermione a raison, Harry… c'est ma décision ! Pas la tienne !

\- Mais Ginny…

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX QUE JE FASSE ? hurla-t-elle presque. COMMENT ESPERES-TU QUE JE M'EN SORTE ?

Harry resta prostré. Ginny sanglotait avec force. Elle essuyait rageusement les larmes sur ses joues, sans parvenir à s'arrêter de pleurer.

-Je vais t'épouser.

Ginny releva brusquement la tête. Ron avait les yeux écarquillés et Hermione secouait la tête avec lassitude.

\- Quoi ? murmura Ginny.

\- Je vais t'épouser, répéta Harry. Et je reconnaîtrai ton enfant comme le mien.

\- Harry… ma réputation est ternie, je…

\- Peu importe. On dira que tu as abandonné Greengrass pour moi. Que j'étais ton amant secret et que cet enfant est le mien. Il y aura peut-être des ragots pendant quelques semaines, mais tout finira par se tasser après que nous nous serons mariés.

\- Pansy Parkinson _sait_ qu'il s'agit de Michael Corner…

\- Laisse-moi me charger de Pansy.

Ginny soupira.

-Ron. Hermione. Est-ce que vous pouvez nous laisser ? Je dois parler à Harry en privé.

Ron hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre, Hermione derrière lui.

\- Harry… je te remercie pour ta proposition plus que généreuse mais… je ne peux pas accepter.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves coincé avec moi pour le restant de ta vie alors que je ne suis définitivement pas celle que tu souhaites épouser !

\- Mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais », Harry. Que se passera-t-il le jour où tu rencontreras la femme de ta vie ? Le jour où tu tomberas amoureux de la seule personne capable de te rendre heureux ? Cette personne, ce n'est pas moi, Harry… tu le sais. Je ne veux pas t'empêcher d'épouser la femme que tu aimes et de qui tu voudras des enfants…

Harry soupira lourdement et se rassit sur la chaise, la tête baissée.

-Je suis déjà amoureux, dit-il. De la seule personne capable de me rendre heureux. Et surtout de la seule personne que je ne pourrai jamais épouser.

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle. Elle… elle est déjà mariée ?

Harry fit non de la tête. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de dévoiler son secret à Ginny, mais c'était la seule manière pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il prenait cet engagement en toute connaissance de cause. Il inspira longuement.

-C'est un homme, avoua-t-il.

Ginny le regarda fixement.

\- Je ne comprends pas, répéta-t-elle.

\- La personne dont je suis amoureux… c'est un homme.

\- C'est… oh mon Dieu, souffla-t-elle.

Harry ne savait comment prendre sa réaction.

\- Ron est au courant ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Non, dit Harry. Et j'aimerais autant qu'il ne l'apprenne pas. Ni lui, ni personne. Je te l'ai dit à toi parce que… parce que je ne voulais pas que tu t'imagines que… que je me sacrifiais… ou quelque chose comme ça.

Ginny resta silencieuse un moment qui parut à Harry durer une éternité. Il regretta soudainement son impulsivité.

\- Ecoute, dit-il pour briser ce silence insupportable, je comprends que cela te choque. Je…

\- Alors… si je comprends bien, coupa Ginny comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu, tu me proposes un mariage où nous aurions une relation purement… platonique ?

\- Oui… je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas t'offrir mieux que cela. C'est… je ne peux pas, soupira-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je pourrais vouloir une chose comme ça ? demanda Ginny avec dédain.

Harry se crispa.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il d'un ton factuel. Peut-être le fait que tu es enceinte, qu'à part Ron, ta famille t'a tourné le dos et qu'aucun homme respectable ne voudra plus de toi ?

Ginny écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc. Harry n'avait pas voulu être aussi méchant, mais sa réaction dédaigneuse l'avait mis en colère.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Harry. Je ne voulais pas…

\- Non, tu as raison, coupa Ginny d'une toute petite voix. Etant donné le tort que je pourrais faire à ta réputation, ton offre est plus que généreuse.

\- Cela veut dire que tu acceptes ?

Ginny soupira.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Qui ?

\- L'homme dont tu es amoureux.

\- Oh… je… tu… tu ne le connais pas.

Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge. Ginny ne connaissait pas réellement Draco. Ou juste un peu.

\- Tu… tu as toujours été comme ça ?

\- Oui, je crois, même si je n'en savais rien avant de le rencontrer…

\- C'est pour cela que tu n'as jamais voulu de moi ?

\- Oui. Les femmes ne m'attirent pas. Aucune.

\- Je suppose que c'est une maigre consolation, dit-elle avec un petit sourire triste.

\- Ginny… je sais que ce n'est pas la vie dont tu avais rêvé mais… c'est toujours mieux que d'être une mère célibataire. Tu seras ma femme, Comtesse de Gryffindor, et si Dieu le veut, ton enfant sera mon héritier si c'est un garçon.

Ginny haussa les épaules et eut un petit rire désabusé.

\- Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour être ta femme il y a un an de cela…

\- Si je t'avais épousée il y a un an, j'aurais été malhonnête et toi aussi. Ce ne sera pas le cas aujourd'hui.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne solution…

\- Tu penses peut-être que l' _autre_ solution est meilleure ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Il s'agit de l'enfant de Michael Corner, un homme que tu as sincèrement aimé ! C'est tout ce qu'il te reste de lui !

Ginny détourna les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, Harry, murmura-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai, concéda-t-il. C'est injuste. Injuste que tu ne puisses pas assumer cet enfant toute seule sans être mise au ban de la société. Injuste que je ne puisse pas vivre avec l'homme que j'aime sans être condamné aux travaux forcés… mais c'est ainsi, Ginny. Nous n'avons pas le choix !

Harry se pencha en avant, les coudes posés sur les genoux.

-C'est à toi de décider, Ginny.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Ron et Hermione patientaient dans le couloir.

\- A ton avis, Harry est vraiment sérieux ? demanda Ron.

\- Bien sûr qu'il l'est. Même si je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Harry n'est pas le genre de personne à trouver le bonheur dans un mariage contracté par dépit ou par obligation. Et puis…

\- Et puis quoi ? insista Ron.

\- Rien, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

Ron n'insista pas. Il arpenta le couloir en se demandant si sa vie et celle de sa famille cesserait un jour d'être une succession de mauvaises décisions.

-Au fait, demanda Hermione, pourquoi ne travailles-tu plus pour Harry ? Et pourquoi ta famille est-elle rentrée dans le Devon ?

Ron s'appuya contre le mur en soupirant.

\- C'est une longue histoire dont je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler. Disons simplement que ma famille et moi avons trahi sa confiance. Je ne peux pas lui reprocher la décision qu'il a prise.

\- Et pourtant, il est ici… prêt à épouser ta sœur pour sauver son honneur…

\- Ginny n'était pour rien dans cette histoire. Harry le sait.

\- C'est aussi la raison du départ de Percy de la paroisse de Godric's Hollow ?

Ron hocha seulement la tête.

Hermione se demanda ce que les Weasley avaient bien pu faire de si grave pour que Harry les renvoie sur leurs terres et retire sa paroisse à l'un d'entre eux. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de questionner Ron davantage car la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Harry.

-Venez, dit-il simplement.

Ils rentrèrent dans la pièce.

\- Ginny et moi allons nous marier, annonça Harry tout de go.

\- Vraiment ? s'exclama Ron.

\- Oui. Je vais écrire à Sir Arthur pour lui faire part de ma décision et lui demander sa bénédiction. Nous prendrons ensuite les dispositions pour organiser le mariage rapidement.

Ron s'avança vers Harry et lui donna une vigoureuse accolade.

-Merci, souffla-t-il. Merci du fond du cœur.

Harry tapota maladroitement le dos de Ron.

Derrière eux, Hermione observait la scène avec circonspection.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **13 mai 1913 – Godric's Hollow**

Harry avait passé la nuit à Grosvenor Square et avait repris la route de Godric's Hollow de bon matin.

Arrivé au Manoir, il avait immédiatement téléphoné à Draco pour lui demander de venir le voir sitôt qu'il en avait la possibilité, déclinant sa proposition de le rencontrer à la cabane.

En début d'après-midi, Spratt lui annonça donc l'arrivée de son visiteur.

-Bonjour, Harry, dit Draco en entrant dans le salon.

A la posture raide et distante de Harry, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Déjà au téléphone, il l'avait senti mal à l'aise, particulièrement quand il avait bredouillé une explication incompréhensible sur le fait qu'il ne souhaitait pas se rendre à la cabane. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Il attendit que Spratt ait refermé la porte pour s'avancer et prendre Harry sans ses bras. Il était aussi raide qu'une planche.

\- Tu m'as manqué, dit-il.

\- Je suis parti seulement hier soir, se moqua Harry.

\- Peu importe, répondit Draco en l'embrassant.

Le baiser avait quelque chose d'urgent. Harry sut à ce moment que Draco avait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose. Ils se connaissaient trop bien et il fallait dire que Harry avait dû mal à dissimuler son malaise.

-Alors ? demanda Draco en s'écartant. Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

Il souriait mais son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Harry tenta de ne pas y faire attention. Il lui tourna légèrement le dos, faisant mine d'être absorbé par quelque chose à l'extérieur.

\- Ginny Weasley est enceinte, annonça-t-il d'un ton factuel.

\- Ah. Je suppose que les chances que Matthew Greengrass soit le père de cet enfant sont inexistantes, ironisa Draco.

Harry soupira avec agacement.

-Evidemment. C'est Michael Corner le père de l'enfant.

Draco hocha lentement la tête. Un long silence s'installa entre eux.

-Tu vas l'épouser, dit finalement Draco.

Ce n'était pas une question. Seulement un constat.

-Oui, admit Harry.

Draco fit quelques pas dans la pièce, les mains croisées derrière le dos.

\- Eh bien… j'imagine que je ne peux te faire aucun reproche, vu que j'ai fait exactement la même chose.

\- Draco…

\- De plus, je t'ai toujours dit qu'il te fallait trouver une épouse pour engendrer un héritier. Après tout, tu as les mêmes responsabilités que moi… Evidemment, je ne peux qu'espérer qu'elle attende un garçon… ça t'évitera de devoir donner de ta personne comme j'ai dû le faire. A moins, bien sûr, que tu _veuilles_ donner de ta personne.

Son ton se voulait léger mais il ne parvenait pas à cacher son amertume.

\- Tu sais bien que je m'y refuse, répondit Harry. J'en suis incapable.

\- C'est ce que tu diras à ta femme quand elle voudra partager ta couche ? Ou bien vas-tu lui inventer un mensonge ? demanda-t-il, mordant.

\- Elle sait déjà.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Je lui ai dit qu'elle ne pouvait rien attendre de moi. A cause… de ce que je suis.

Draco pâlit. Il ferma les yeux un instant.

\- Elle… elle sait… pour nous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Je lui ai dit que j'étais amoureux d'un homme. Mais je ne lui ai pas dit qui.

\- La belle affaire ! se moqua Draco. A ton avis ? Combien de temps cette fouineuse mettra pour découvrir la vérité ?

\- Il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle l'apprenne.

\- Oh vraiment ? Parce que tu crois qu'elle va se contenter de cela ? Ta future femme est une petite arriviste sans scrupule ! Dois-je te rappeler tout ce qu'elle a fait pour te séduire ?

\- C'est… ça n'a rien à voir ! s'emporta Harry. C'était sa famille, pas elle !

\- Ce que tu peux être naïf, cracha Draco. Jamais elle ne se contentera d'une union platonique !

\- Elle n'a pas le choix !

\- Peut-être en ce moment mais quand vous serez mariés, elle exigera de consommer le mariage, surtout si l'enfant est une fille !

\- N'est-ce pas ce qu'Ariana a fait ?

\- Ariana n'a jamais rien fait pour m'éloigner de toi ! Au contraire !

\- Ginny ne fera rien pour m'éloigner de toi non plus ! Elle…

\- Ah oui ? coupa Draco. Pourquoi es-tu tellement tendu quand je m'approche de toi ? Pourquoi ces bredouillements pour me dire que tu ne voulais pas qu'on se voie à la cabane ?

\- Je…

Harry se tut. Il prit une inspiration pour tenter de retrouver son calme. Cette conversation prenait une tournure dangereuse.

\- J'ai longuement discuté avec Ginny hier soir, dit-il. Elle sait que je fréquente quelqu'un assidûment, même si je n'ai pas dit qui. Et… elle voudrait qu'on… on donne à ce mariage une certaine crédibilité, murmura Harry.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Faire en sorte qu'on nous voie ensemble le plus souvent possible. Faire en sorte qu'on pense qu'il y a de vrais sentiments entre nous…

\- Bien entendu, se moqua Draco.

\- C'est nécessaire, continua Harry, pour que les gens croient qu'elle a abandonné Matthew Greengrass par amour pour moi et non pour Michael Corner.

\- C'est ridicule. Les Greengrass savent très bien qu'il ne s'agit pas de toi mais de Corner ! Ils ne se gêneront pas pour le dire à tout le monde, si ce n'est déjà fait. Mais soit. Tout cela ne m'explique pas ton comportement depuis que je suis arrivé !

Harry soupira comme un condamné à mort.

\- Elle ne veut plus qu'on se voit, c'est ça ? dit Draco.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Ginny pense seulement qu'on ne doit pas prendre de risque et que…

\- Nous ne prenons aucun risque ! Nous n'en avons jamais pris !

\- C'est juste pour quelques semaines, le temps que le mariage ait lieu.

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Draco en levant les bras au ciel. Et quand le mariage aura été célébré, il s'agira d'autre chose et encore d'autre chose… jusqu'à ce qu'elle t'ait complètement éloigné de moi !

\- Tu te trompes, plaida Harry. Jamais je ne la laisserai m'éloigner de toi.

Draco secoua la tête, dépité.

\- Tu sais quoi, Harry ? soupira-t-il. Fais ce que tu as à faire. Ce n'est pas moi qui te détournerai de tes responsabilités.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Exactement ce que je dis. Epouse-la. Donne un héritier à ton domaine. C'est ce que j'ai fait et tu dois le faire aussi. C'est notre devoir.

\- Tu… de quoi parles-tu ?

\- Ariana attend un enfant. C'est ce que j'étais venu t'annoncer hier. Je voulais te dire aussi qu'avec un peu de chance, j'allais être à toi et rien qu'à toi pour le reste de notre vie…

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Mais apparemment, ce ne sera pas ton cas.

\- C'est injuste de me dire une chose pareille ! s'emporta Harry. Je ne t'ai fait aucun reproche quand tu t'es marié ou quand tu es parti en voyage de noces pendant trois mois ! Je t'ai attendu, Draco ! Je t'ai toujours attendu ! Et maintenant que je te demande de faire pareil, tu…

\- Tu n'as jamais dû m'attendre, Harry, coupa Draco tristement. Car je ne suis jamais parti. Le jour de mon mariage, je t'ai fait un serment… celui de t'aimer et de t'être fidèle tout au long de ma vie. Quant à mon voyage de noces, je suis revenu après un mois. Pourquoi ? Pour toi. Du jour où j'ai accepté mes sentiments pour toi, je n'ai laissé personne t'éloigner de moi. Même pas mon père.

\- Ginny ne t'éloignera pas de moi.

\- Permets-moi d'en douter. Vous n'êtes même pas encore mariés, ni même officiellement fiancés, qu'elle te demande déjà de prendre tes distances avec moi.

\- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi.

\- Honnêtement ?

Draco croisa les bras sur son torse, défiant Harry du regard.

\- Pas en ce qui concerne Ginevra Weasley.

\- Comment oses-tu…

\- Tu t'en es toujours voulu de ne pas l'avoir épousée. Tu as compensé ta culpabilité en lui donnant une dot, en prenant à ta charge ce qui n'était rien d'autre que la responsabilité de ses parents et de ses frères. Sans parler du fait que tu crevais de jalousie à l'idée qu'elle ait couché avec Corner. Comment puis-je te faire confiance en ce qui la concerne, Harry ? Comment ?

\- Exactement comme moi je te fait confiance à propos de Thomas Barrow.

Le visage de Draco se ferma.

-Je crois qu'on va en rester là, Harry. Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur.

Il se détourna pour rejoindre la porte.

\- Quoi ? rugit Harry. C'est tout ce que tu trouves à faire ? Tu… tu me quittes parce que je vais épouser Ginny ?

\- Non, répondit calmement Draco. Je te laisse réfléchir aux sacrifices que tu es prêt à accepter pour elle.

Sur ces mots, il quitta le salon, laissant Harry désemparé et en colère.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	38. Chapitre 36

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **J'ai été gâtée cette semaine ! Mille mercis pour vos reviews enthousiastes !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 36**

 **22 mai 1913 – Manoir Malfoy**

-Lucius ? s'étonna Ariana.

Elle était dans les jardins du Manoir en train de couper des pivoines et des iris.

\- J'espère que tu ne te fatigues pas trop, dit Lucius en s'arrêtant à ses côtés.

\- Je suis enceinte, pas malade ! rit-elle. Et puis, la journée est bien trop belle pour rester à l'intérieur.

Elle posa délicatement l'iris qu'elle venait de couper dans un panier en osier à fond plat.

\- C'est plutôt rare de vous voir dans cette partie des jardins, observa-t-elle.

\- A vrai dire, je te cherchais.

\- Oh ?

\- Que se passe-t-il avec Draco ? demanda-t-il sans détours.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Ariana, ne joue pas à cela avec moi. Je vois bien que Draco ne va pas bien. Cela fait une semaine qu'il est taciturne et désagréable. Je sais par ailleurs que ses migraines sont revenues car j'ai entendu son valet en parler à Carson. Il redevient exactement comme il était avant… avant…

Lucius s'interrompit et souffla avec agacement.

-Avant Harry ? acheva Ariana à sa place.

Il n'acquiesça pas, mais ne nia pas non plus.

\- C'est justement là qu'est le problème, soupira Ariana. Harry.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

Ariana fit quelques pas en direction d'un banc en pierre où elle s'assit, invitant Lucius à faire de même.

\- Harry et Draco se sont séparés, dit-elle. Cela fait une semaine.

\- Ah bon, commenta platement Lucius. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Harry va épouser Ginevra Weasley.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Lucius. Mais… c'est impossible, voyons ! Potter ne peut pas épouser cette petite va-nu-pieds ! C'est indigne de sa condition ! De son rang !

\- Elle est enceinte. Harry fait cela pour sauver son honneur.

Lucius eut un grognement désapprobateur.

\- Et qu'est-ce que mon fils vient faire là-dedans ?

\- Harry a révélé sa… condition à Ginny. Il lui a dit qu'il fréquentait un autre homme.

\- Il lui a parlé de Draco ? demanda Lucius d'une voix blanche.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Toujours est-il que Ginny a demandé à Harry de prendre momentanément ses distances avec cet homme, le temps que le mariage soit célébré, afin de donner de la crédibilité à leur union… et Harry a accepté.

\- Comment peut-il se faire dicter ainsi les conditions de ce mariage ? s'indigna Lucius. C'est elle qui a besoin de lui et non l'inverse !

\- Harry a un sens de l'honneur peu commun, soupira Ariana.

\- Et donc… Draco l'a quitté.

\- Oui.

\- Hm. Evidemment. Mon fils a sa fierté.

\- Voyez où sa fierté est en train de le mener ! rétorqua Ariana.

\- Que voulais-tu qu'il fasse ? Supplier Potter de le garder ? Attendre sagement que Ginevra Weasley consente à ce qu'il revienne dans le giron de son mari ? Draco a fait ce qu'il fallait.

Ariana ne répondit pas. Elle devait manœuvrer plus habilement.

\- Vu son état d'esprit, je crains que Draco ne prenne de mauvaises décisions… et finisse par se détruire. Exactement comme après le départ de Thomas Barrow, quand il a commencé à fréquenter ces lieux de débauche à Cleveland Street. C'est d'ailleurs un miracle qu'il n'ait pas attrapé de maladie à force de coucher avec des prostitués.

Lucius se crispa. Les Malfoy ne fréquentaient pas les bordels de bas étage. S'ils désiraient de la compagnie, ils avaient le bon goût de choisir des maisons huppées et bien tenues. Et aucun d'eux n'avait jamais ramené d'infâme maladie.

\- Ceci dit, continua Ariana comme si de rien n'était, qu'il fréquente les maisons de passes est un moindre mal. Je crains surtout qu'au point où il en est, il ne retombe dans les bras de Henri Giroux de Saint-Just…

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'Henri allait bientôt revenir en Angleterre. Draco l'a appelé hier et il lui a…

\- Il est hors de question que cette folle sans éducation remette un pied ici ! s'exclama Lucius.

Ariana eut un petit sourire en coin.

\- C'est vrai que Henri n'est pas particulièrement discret sur ses penchants, observa-t-elle.

\- C'est un euphémisme ! gronda Lucius. Il porte sa féminité comme un étendard ! On peut au moins accorder à cela à Potter… il est suffisamment viril pour ne pas le confondre avec l'Evêque de Clogher !

Lucius fulminait littéralement. Il avait toujours détesté cet agaçant giton français qui n'espérait qu'une chose, se faire entretenir par l'héritier de la fortune des Malfoy.

Ariana l'observait du coin de l'œil, satisfaite.

\- Lucius, dit-elle sombrement, il faut vraiment que Harry revienne.

Il ne répondit pas, si bien qu'Ariana se demanda s'il l'avait entendue ou s'il feignait simplement d'ignorer ses paroles.

\- Et comment espères-tu le convaincre ? dit-il finalement. Potter est plus têtu qu'une bourrique…

\- A vrai dire, ce n'est peut-être pas Harry qu'il faut convaincre…

\- Tu parles de Ginevra Weasley ?

Ariana réarrangea les plis de sa jupe.

\- Je pense qu'elle ne veut pas de ce mariage.

\- Pourquoi l'a-t-elle accepté dans ce cas ?

\- Parce que c'est comme ça qu'elle a été élevée. Ses parents l'ont éduquée dans la croyance que le devenir d'une femme dépend exclusivement de l'homme qu'elle va épouser.

\- N'est-ce pas la réalité ? observa Lucius.

\- J'ai longuement discuté avec elle quand elle est venue nous voir à Malte, en compagnie de Pansy, continua Ariana sans relever la remarque de Lucius. Une part d'elle-même se révolte farouchement contre le fait d'être uniquement considérée comme une jolie pièce de salon. En témoigne sa décision de fuir avec Michael Corner…

\- Qu'en déduis-tu ?

\- Qu'il faudrait peut-être peu de choses pour la convaincre de ne pas épouser Harry et de vivre sa vie comme elle l'entend.

\- En es-tu certaine ? Rompre des fiançailles est une chose, être mère célibataire en est une autre.

Ariana soupira.

-Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être que je ne la connais pas si bien que cela. Peut-être que Draco a raison et qu'elle a trouvé le moyen d'enfin mettre le grappin sur Harry…

Ils restèrent sans rien dire durant un long moment, puis Lucius se leva.

\- Il existe peut-être un moyen de convaincre cette petite écervelée de ne pas épouser Lord Black, dit-il d'un air entendu.

\- Vraiment ? Lequel ?

\- Laisse-moi régler cela. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de veiller sur Draco et d'éloigner Henri Giroux de St-Just de lui. C'est entendu ?

\- Bien sûr, Lucius.

Sur ces mots, Lucius s'en alla.

Ariana le regarda s'éloigner, le sourire aux lèvres.

Henri Giroux de St-Just ne poserait aucun problème, pour la bonne raison qu'il était actuellement à Tunis et de ce qu'Ariana avait appris, il n'était pas prêt d'en repartir. Elle avait inventé ce bobard uniquement pour faire réagir Lucius car il haïssait ce français maniéré et prétentieux.

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

Elle se leva, ramassa son panier en osier, et d'un pas guilleret, s'en retourna au Manoir.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Lucius tournait en rond dans son bureau, ressassant les propos de sa belle-fille et ruminant sa rancœur contre Potter. Il l'avait pourtant prévenu : s'il faisait le moindre mal à Draco, il le paierait cher. Et voilà que non content de jouer les chevaliers blancs en voulant sauver l'honneur de cette fille de rien, il acceptait toutes ses conditions et avait le culot de tourner le dos à Draco ! Non pas qu'il défendait le mode de vie et les penchants de son fils, mais il devait bien admettre que Draco était différent depuis qu'il fréquentait Potter. Lucius avait l'impression de revoir le même jeune homme enjoué et plein de vie qu'il était avant Azkaban.

Il finit par s'asseoir en soupirant, se livrant à sa propre introspection. Draco n'était pas le seul à avoir changé au contact de Potter. Quelque chose avait définitivement changé en lui aussi. Il y a quelques semaines à peine, il était bien décidé à évincer lui-même Potter de la vie de Draco. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il cherchait le moyen de l'y faire revenir.

Lucius eut un rire désabusé. Depuis quand était-il devenu faible à ce point ?

 _Depuis que tu as compris que tu pourrais perdre ton fils à force de refuser de l'accepter comme il est,_ lui souffla une petite voix.

Il ne pourrait sans doute jamais comprendre que Draco préfère les hommes, mais, au moins, il pouvait accepter dorénavant que cela ne le rendait pas moins digne d'être son fils. Draco était un bon fils. Obéissant, respectueux de sa famille, des traditions aristocratiques et conscient de ses responsabilités. N'en avait-il pas apporté la preuve en concevant un enfant ? Certes, on ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de l'héritier tant attendu, mais il avait néanmoins fait ce qu'il fallait.

Lucius ferait ce qu'il fallait aussi. Car il aimait son fils. Il l'aimait profondément et il ne reculerait devant rien pour qu'il soit heureux.

Et pour cela, il irait trouver Ginny Weasley et exigerait d'elle qu'elle renonce à son mariage avec Potter.

Mais il devait être prudent. Ginny Weasley était loin d'être idiote. Nul doute qu'elle allait rapidement comprendre la raison de sa démarche. Il allait devoir s'exposer et surtout, exposer Draco. La seule manière d'écarter le danger était d'acheter son silence. Et il savait exactement comment et avec quoi.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers un tableau représentant une partie de chasse. Il le décrocha du mur, révélant un coffre-fort de taille moyenne encastré dans le mur. Il était équipé de trois molettes que Lucius actionna pour former un nombre à trois chiffres. Un claquement résonna et le coffre s'ouvrit.

Parmi les papiers qu'il contenait, Lucius prit un petit carnet en cuir noir légèrement usé.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **26 mai 1913 – Grosvenor Square, Londres**

-Mademoiselle Weasley, le Comte de Slytherin est ici et souhaite vous parler.

Ginny leva des yeux inquiets vers le domestique qui venait d'entrer au salon.

\- Que veut-il ?

\- Il ne m'a rien dit, Mademoiselle, sinon qu'il souhaite vous parler.

Elle posa le livre qu'elle était en train de lire sur le guéridon à côté d'elle. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et le valet disparut.

Elle se leva, attendant que le comte fasse son entrée.

Lucius Malfoy pénétra dans la pièce d'un pas martial, la tête haute et la mine sévère.

\- Mademoiselle Weasley, dit-il en hochant la tête.

\- Lord Malfoy. Si vous souhaitiez voir Harry, il n'est pas là. Il…

\- Je sais très exactement où se trouve Lord Black, de même que votre frère. C'est vous que je suis venu voir, et j'espérais bien vous trouver seule.

\- Je n'en vois pas la raison.

Lucius Malfoy fit quelques pas dans le salon. Ginny ne l'avait pas invité à s'asseoir et il doutait qu'elle le ferait. Il s'approcha d'elle et la toisa de toute sa hauteur.

\- Je serai direct. Je veux que vous renonciez à épouser Lord Black.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Vous m'avez entendu. Ce mariage est une ineptie.

\- Sauf votre respect, Lord Malfoy, cela ne vous regarde pas.

Elle n'avait pas cillé et Lucius dut admettre que cette petite rouquine avait du cran.

\- Je suis au courant… de votre état, dit-il. Vous devriez avoir honte d'attirer Lord Black dans votre disgrâce.

\- Comment osez-vous ? Je…

\- Vous êtes une gourgandine. Vous l'avez démontré à plus d'une reprise. En vous laissant trousser par Stuart Ackerley pour commencer et en abandonnant ce pauvre Greengrass qui n'avait pourtant d'yeux que pour vous ! Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que vous finissiez engrossée par un journaliste sorti de nulle part…

\- Si vous êtes venu ici pour m'insulter, autant que vous repartiez sans attendre !

\- Je suis ici pour une autre raison.

Lucius fit mine de s'intéresser à la décoration du salon.

\- Lord Black vous a-t-il dit comment il a obtenu les informations au sujet du décès de Michael Corner ? demanda-t-il d'un air dégagé.

Ginny ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de fixer le comte avec mépris.

\- Je vois, dit-elle finalement. Je suppose que c'est Harry qui vous a dit que je suis enceinte.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Lord Black a bien trop d'honneur pour cela. Mais là n'est pas la question… Lord Black a dû vous dire que cela prendrait du temps avant que le corps de votre… ami ne soit rapatrié en Angleterre…

\- Oui, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le père de Monsieur Corner a été tué pendant la deuxième guerre des Boers. Quant à sa mère, elle est décédée l'année dernière. Par ailleurs, il n'a ni frère et sœur.

\- Je ne savais pas, murmura Ginny.

\- Hm. J'imagine en effet que vous vous êtes fréquentés trop peu de temps pour apprendre ce genre de détails.

\- Qui va s'occuper de ses funérailles alors ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

\- Justement. Vu que Monsieur Corner n'a plus de parent proche, la justice britannique va devoir désigner un administrateur ad hoc pour s'en occuper. Et ces choses prennent du temps.

\- Mais je peux le faire !

\- Ah oui ? A quel titre ? Vous n'êtes rien pour lui au regard de la loi.

Ginny baissa les yeux. Le propos était brutal mais néanmoins vrai.

\- Ceci étant, continua Lucius, je pourrais intervenir auprès du _Foreign Office_ pour accélérer les choses…

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je pourrais leur dire que vous êtes une amie proche de Monsieur Corner et une personne digne de confiance…

Disant cela, Lucius porta la main à la poche intérieure de sa veste et en sortit une enveloppe qu'il posa sur une petite table à proximité.

-Cette enveloppe contient cinq cents livres sterling. De quoi organiser des funérailles décentes pour votre ami et surtout de quoi vous permettre de recommencer une vie ailleurs. Dans une ville où on ne vous connaît pas et où on ne vous posera pas de question. Je pourrais même faire en sorte de vous obtenir un faux certificat de mariage. Vous seriez veuve. Les gens ont pitié des veuves, surtout quand elles sont jeunes et jolies…

Il s'interrompit pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles.

\- Renoncez à épouser Harry Black et je ferai en sorte que le corps de Monsieur Corner soit rapatrié séance tenante et que vous puissiez commencer une nouvelle vie.

Ginny resta impassible.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

\- Mes raisons ne regardent que moi.

\- Vous pensez vraiment qu'il vous suffit de venir ici me proposer de l'argent pour que j'agisse à votre guise ?

\- Oui. C'est en général l'effet qu'une grosse somme d'argent a sur les gens comme vous.

Ginny croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- C'est votre fils, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- L'homme que Harry fréquente… il s'agit de votre fils.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez.

\- Allons, allons, Lord Malfoy… ne jouez pas à cela avec moi. Votre palefrenier répand des rumeurs au sujet des mœurs de Lord Draco.

\- Vous le dites vous-même. Ce sont des rumeurs.

\- Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu. Depuis que Harry m'a révélé sa nature, certaines choses me sont apparues bien plus évidentes. Comme son rapprochement avec votre fils, la manière qu'il a de parler de lui… comme s'il était illuminé de l'intérieur. Et votre présence ici pour exiger de moi que je renonce à épouser Harry ne fait que renforcer ma conviction.

Lucius ne chercha pas à démentir. C'était inutile et de toute façon, il s'y attendait.

\- Je me doutais que vous feriez le rapprochement, dit-il. Vous êtes beaucoup moins stupide que vous en avez l'air.

\- Donc, vous ne démentez pas.

Lucius releva le menton.

\- Je ne démens pas. Et comme je vous l'ai dit, je m'y attendais. Je me suis donc préparé à faire face à ce petit… désagrément.

Il porta à nouveau la main à l'intérieur de sa veste mais cette fois, il en sortit un petit carnet en cuir noir.

-Je crois que vous savez de quoi il s'agit, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Ginny pâlit considérablement.

\- Que… comment… je… Harry m'a dit qu'il avait été détruit !

\- C'est ce qu'il pense, en effet, mais le carnet qu'il a vu brûler dans la cheminée n'était qu'une copie.

\- Alors, c'est cela ? murmura-t-elle. Vous allez nous faire chanter, ma famille et moi ? Exactement comme les Dursley ?

\- Je vous saurais gré de ne pas me comparer à cet immonde personnage, répliqua Lucius en plissant le nez de dégoût. Je suis suffisamment riche pour ne pas devoir vous soutirez les quelques shillings qui restent à vos parents et à vos frères…

Il tapota le carnet du bout des doigts.

\- Ceci étant, il est vrai que mon silence aura un prix…

\- Vous voulez que je renonce à me marier avec Harry.

\- Précisément. De plus, si j'entends la moindre allusion déplacée à propos de Draco, je saurai que cela vient de vous et je n'aurai aucun scrupule à divulguer le contenu de ce petit carnet. Est-ce bien clair, Mademoiselle Weasley ?

Ginny soupira.

\- Vous vous êtes donné beaucoup de mal pour rien, Lord Malfoy.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Toutes ces manœuvres, ces promesses et ces menacent ne serviront strictement à rien.

\- Oh, vous croyez ?

\- Oui. Car hier, j'ai annoncé à Harry que je ne souhaitais pas l'épouser.

Pour le coup, Lucius resta sans voix.

\- On dirait que cela vous surprend, commenta Ginny.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

\- Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, j'ai une certaine fierté, Lord Malfoy. Contrairement à ce que pense ma famille, je n'ai pas besoin de vivre aux crochets d'un homme riche pour exister, même si cet homme est Harry.

Lucius haussa un sourcil.

-Ma belle-fille avait donc raison. Vous n'êtes vraiment pas celle que l'on croit.

Ginny esquissa un sourire.

\- Je prends cela pour un compliment. Il est vrai que j'aspire à autre chose dans ma vie que ce soit à quoi ma mère me destinait.

\- Comment Lord Black a-t-il réagi ?

\- Oh, vous le connaissez. Il a insisté, me jurant qu'il me laisserait libre de faire ce que je voulais, qu'il souhaitait seulement donner une légitimité à mon enfant. Après une longue discussion, il a fini par accepter mon point de vue. Ma famille et moi lui sommes déjà redevable de tant de choses, je ne peux exiger de lui davantage. Pour autant, il a refusé de céder concernant la rente qu'il entend me verser pour l'éducation de mon enfant.

\- C'est généreux de sa part.

\- Il s'agit de Harry. C'est la personne la plus généreuse que je connaisse. C'est la raison pour laquelle il ne mérite pas d'être coincé dans une union qui est contraire à ses véritables désirs.

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, observa Lucius.

\- Peut-être que Lady Ariana s'en accommode, mais cela n'aurait pas été mon cas. Or, j'ai vu combien Harry souffrait de mon souhait qu'il s'éloigne de son amant pour donner à notre mariage un semblant de crédibilité. Il ne mérite pas cela.

\- Pas plus que mon fils.

\- Sans doute. Mais pour tout dire, le sort de Lord Draco m'importe peu.

Lucius considéra Ginny quelques instants.

\- Je dois bien admettre que vous ne manquez pas de courage, Mademoiselle Weasley. Et du courage, il vous en faudra pour affronter les mois à venir.

\- Je le sais, mais je suis prête. Et je ne suis pas seule. Je pourrai toujours compter sur Harry et sur Hermione Granger.

\- Pas sur votre famille ?

Ginny eut un sourire crispé.

-Mon frère Ronald n'a pas bien pris la nouvelle, mais je sais qu'il finira par s'y faire. S'il avait voulu me tourner le dos comme tous les autres, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps.

Lucius hocha la tête.

-Bien. Puisque les choses sont éclaircies, je vais prendre congé, dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

Il allait tourner les talons quand Ginny l'interpella.

-Lord Malfoy, vous oubliez ceci, dit-elle en montrant l'enveloppe remplie de billets.

Le comte eut un sourire froid.

-Gardez-les. Vous en aurez besoin pour organiser les funérailles de Monsieur Corner.

Ginny écarquilla les yeux.

\- Vous… vous allez… tout de même intervenir auprès du _Foreign Office_?

\- Même mort, un anglais ne devrait pas séjourner à l'étranger plus longtemps que nécessaire.

\- Et concernant le carnet ?

\- N'abusez pas de ma générosité, Mademoiselle Weasley, ironisa Lucius. Il me faut bien une garantie que vous allez tenir votre langue.

\- Et si je vous donne ma parole ?

\- _Souvent femme varie. Bien fol est qui s'y fie_ , répondit Lucius dans un français parfait.

\- Pardon ?

\- Peu importe, sourit le comte. Je garde le carnet. Au revoir, Mademoiselle Weasley.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **28 mai 1913 – Marylebone, Londres**

-Lord Black, Mademoiselle, dit la bonne en s'écartant de la porte.

Hermione releva la tête pour voir Harry entrer dans le salon.

\- Installe-toi, je termine ceci, dit-elle en accrochant une cocarde violette, blanche et verte à un ruban de la même couleur.

\- Tu te rends à un meeting ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non. Au Derby d'Epsom, précisa Hermione.

\- Tu crois qu'on te laissera entrer si tu portes les couleurs des suffragettes ?

\- Bien sûr que non. C'est pourquoi, je garderai l'écharpe dans mon sac jusqu'au dernier moment. Le but n'est pas de manifester mais de sensibiliser la presse.

\- La presse ?

\- Oui, la presse. N'as-tu jamais remarqué que les manifestations des suffragettes sont à peine évoquées dans les quotidiens ? Ou si elles le sont, il s'agit de quelques lignes dans la rubrique des faits divers ? Ce n'est pas un hasard ! Asquith musèle littéralement la presse pour qu'elle ne parle pas de nos actions ! Mais cela va changer. Après le vote du _Cat and mouse Act_ , l'opinion publique s'est montrée hostile à Asquith et certains quotidiens ont relayé ce mécontentement. Nous devons en profiter pour faire passer notre message !

\- Et tu crois que le Derby d'Epsom est le lieu idéal pour cela ?

\- Evidemment. L'événement attire des centaines de personnes, il y aura beaucoup de journalistes ! Il paraît même que Gaumont va filmer la course !

L'excitation d'Hermione inquiétait légèrement Harry.

\- Que comptes-tu faire au juste ?

\- Essayer de convaincre un journaliste de m'écouter et de rédiger un article, un vrai, sur les conditions de vie et de travail des femmes en Grande-Bretagne. Tu savais qu'un ouvrier gagne environ 19 shillings par semaine, alors qu'une femme qui effectue pourtant un tiers de temps de travail en plus, ne gagne que 13 shillings ? Non, tu ne le sais pas, bien sûr… toi, tu es un aristocrate, Harry. Tu ne _travailles_ pas. Comme le tiers des habitants de ce pays, tu n'as aucune idée de la façon dont les femmes sont traitées…

\- Hermione…

\- Une blanchisseuse dans l'East-End a une espérance de vie deux fois inférieure à celle des autres femmes, en raison des vapeurs toxiques qu'elle inhale toute la journée et qui occasionnent des brûlures aux poumons ! Et je ne te parle pas des brûlures aux mains et des ulcères aux jambes à force de rester debout toute la journée !

\- Je ne…

\- Certaines d'entre elles commencent à travailler alors qu'elles ont huit ans à peine et doivent subir les gestes déplacés d'un patron ou d'un contremaître qui ont tout pouvoir sur elles ! C'est absolument indigne et scandaleux mais tout le monde s'en moque parce que ce ne sont que de pauvres femmes illettrées et invisibles aux yeux de la bonne société ! Vous n'êtes tous que des…

\- JE NE M'EN MOQUE PAS ! s'écria Harry.

Hermione le regarda fixement.

\- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, Hermione, reprit plus doucement Harry. Le sort de ces femmes m'importe tout autant que toi et s'il ne tenait qu'à moi, vous auriez déjà toutes le droit de vote.

\- Je suis désolée, soupira-t-elle. Je n'avais pas à m'en prendre à toi de cette manière.

Elle eut un petit rire désabusé.

\- Les Conservateurs prétendent que les femmes ne sont pas suffisamment posées et équilibrées pour faire preuve de jugement en politique… je crois que je viens de leur donner raison.

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Je ne connais personne de plus brillant que toi et en politique, tu ferais preuve à toi toute seule de plus de jugement que le Parlement tout entier !

Hermione sourit timidement.

\- Je suis tellement lasse, admit-elle. C'est un combat tellement inégal que j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il est perdu d'avance.

\- Ce n'est pas un combat facile mais tu dois persévérer. Je suis certain que les choses finiront par changer… c'est… c'est obligé. Il y a quelque chose de… périmé dans la manière dont la société fonctionne. Je ne pense pas que nous pourrons continuer comme ça encore longtemps.

\- Tu sais que tu parles comme Gregory ? sourit Hermione. Pour peu, je pourrais penser que tu es devenu socialiste, comme lui !

\- Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama Harry en portant la main à son cœur avec une mine faussement horrifiée.

Ils rirent tous les deux de bon cœur, allégeant légèrement l'atmosphère.

\- Il va t'accompagner à Epsom ? demanda Harry.

\- Oui. C'est ce qui est prévu.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Quoi ? Tu penses que je ne suis pas assez dégourdie pour m'en sortir toute seule ?

\- Je ne pense rien de cela, répondit Harry. Je suis juste… rassuré que tu n'y ailles pas seule.

Hermione fit une moue agacée mais n'ajouta rien.

\- Et sinon… comment se porte le Commodore ? demanda Harry sur un ton factuel.

\- Bien, je suppose.

\- Tu supposes ?

Elle soupira lourdement.

\- Severus est reparti en mer il y a quelques semaines. Il… il a mis fin à notre engagement.

\- Votre… engagement ? Tu étais fiancée à ce…

\- Harry !

\- Désolé. Je suis juste surpris que tu ne m'aies rien dit.

\- Cela n'a plus vraiment d'importance, maintenant, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Peux-tu au moins me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

Hermione hésita. Elle connaissait les sentiments hostiles que Harry nourrissait pour Severus et elle n'avait pas envie de l'entendre le critiquer. Mais il était son ami, un ami cher en qui elle avait confiance. Elle lui raconta donc toute l'histoire. Et plus elle parlait, plus elle se rendait compte qu'elle tenait cela en elle depuis bien trop longtemps.

Quand elle eut terminé, ses joues étaient baignées de larmes. Sans rien dire, Harry s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle pleura de plus belle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à rire d'elle-même.

\- C'est pathétique, dit-elle dans un rire étranglé. C'est la deuxième fois que tu me consoles d'une rupture de fiançailles.

\- La seule chose de pathétique dans cette histoire, c'est l'attitude de Snape…

\- Harry, s'il te plaît…

\- Non. Il est pathétique, insista Harry. Comment peut-il prétendre t'aimer et te connaître aussi mal ?

\- Severus est un homme compliqué, soupira-t-elle. Compliqué et tourmenté.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Il ne te méritait pas.

\- Harry, on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux.

C'était la vérité. Harry était bien placé pour le savoir. Il baissa les yeux, conscient qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela.

\- Assez parlé de moi, dit Hermione pour changer de sujet. Je suppose que tu es venu ici pour une raison…

\- Oui, admit Harry. Je m'inquiète pour Ginny. Tu crois qu'elle s'en sortira ?

\- Elle s'en sortira, déclara fermement Hermione. Elle est beaucoup plus forte et beaucoup plus indépendante que tu ne le crois.

\- Elle est peut-être forte mais la pression sociale l'est bien davantage…

\- Ginny ne sera pas seule. Ni toi ni moi ne lui tournerons le dos.

Harry fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Il semblait nerveux.

\- Elle a reçu la visite de Lord Malfoy. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

\- Lord Malfoy ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- D'après Ginny, il est venu lui dire qu'il ferait en sorte que le corps de Michael Corner soit rapatrié le plus vite possible pour qu'elle puisse organiser les funérailles.

\- C'est plutôt délicat de sa part. Où est le problème ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Lucius Malfoy ne fait rien par délicatesse.

\- As-tu des raisons de penser que Ginny t'a menti ?

\- Non…

\- Alors, prends les choses comme elles sont. Lord Malfoy est peut-être bien plus humain que tu ne le penses.

Harry soupira.

\- Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si elle avait accepté de m'épouser…

\- Ginny a fait son choix. Nous devons le respecter. Certes, elle n'a pas choisi une voie facile mais qui sommes-nous pour la blâmer ? Ta route n'est pas moins épineuse que la sienne, que du contraire.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Hermione regarda Harry avec sollicitude.

\- Tu pensais que je n'avais rien remarqué ? dit-elle doucement.

\- Je… je ne comprends pas…

\- Je crois que si. Tu es mon ami, Harry. Jamais je ne te jugerai parce que tu es différent. Pas plus que je n'ai jugé Ginny qui s'est donnée à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Harry rougit brutalement et détourna le regard.

\- C'est Ginny qui te l'a dit ? murmura-t-il.

\- Non. Elle n'a rien dit. Mais je suis heureuse de savoir que tu as eu l'honnêteté de lui en parler.

\- Qui alors ?

\- Personne. Je vous ai surpris, Lord Draco et toi, au Manoir Malfoy. C'était le jour du mariage, au petit matin. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir et je voulais sortir prendre l'air. En sortant de ma chambre, je t'ai vu quitter celle de Lord Draco. Vous vous êtes embrassés comme si la vie allait vous séparer à jamais. J'avoue avoir été plutôt… surprise. Puis, ça m'a brisé le cœur. Tout comme te voir à ses côtés durant la cérémonie. Par tous les saints, Harry… je ne peux pas imaginer combien ça a dû être dur pour toi…

\- Oui, ça l'était.

\- C'est pour cela que tu voulais épouser Ginny ? Pour que Lord Draco ressente ce que toi tu as ressenti ?

\- Non ! Je… je voulais aider Ginny ! Je voulais seulement…

Harry se laissa tomber sur un siège à proximité et se prit la tête entre les mains. Hermione s'agenouilla en face de lui et lui prit les mains, le forçant à la regarder.

\- Harry, pourquoi te sens-tu constamment obligé de jouer les martyrs ? Tu critiques Severus mais tu n'es pas différent de lui.

\- Je ne joue pas les martyrs ! s'offusqua Harry.

\- Si. Quand apprendras-tu à vivre pour toi, sans te préoccuper de ce que pensent les autres ?

\- Je…

Il se tut, sachant très bien qu'il était impossible d'argumenter avec Hermione.

\- De toute façon, cela n'a plus d'importance, souffla-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Draco ne veut plus de moi.

\- Quoi ?

Harry lui rapportera leur conversation. L'exigence de Ginny qu'il prenne ses distances avec lui et sa réaction brutale.

-Je peux le comprendre, dit Hermione au bout d'un moment. Ginny n'aurait pas dû te demander cela. Lui as-tu reparlé depuis lors ?

Harry secoua négativement la tête.

\- Tu aurais dû le voir, Hermione. Il était tellement blessé… je crains qu'il ne veuille pas m'écouter.

\- Harry Potter ! le tança-t-elle. Depuis quand est-ce que tu baisses les bras aussi vite ? Je ne connais personne de plus obstiné que toi !

\- On voit que tu ne connais pas Draco. Il l'est encore plus que moi…

\- Alors, vous vous êtes bien trouvés.

Elle se releva et força Harry à faire de même.

-Les Malfoy sont propriétaires de chevaux de course, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Lord Malfoy a plusieurs pur-sang qui participent à pratiquement tous les…

Harry s'interrompit et fixa Hermione, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Exactement ! s'exclama Hermione avec un grand sourire. Ils seront sûrement à Epsom pour le derby. Tu vas nous y accompagner, Gregory et moi et tu pourras parler à Lord Draco.

\- Je ne sais pas si…

\- C'est non négociable, Harry.

Il capitula. Hermione était intraitable quand elle avait une idée en tête.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **2 juin 1913 – Manoir Malfoy**

\- Monsieur le Comte, annonça Carson en entrant dans la salle à manger. Un certain Monsieur Tomlinson vous demande au téléphone.

\- Tomlinson ? répéta Lucius.

\- C'est ce qu'il a dit, Monsieur.

Lucius eut un léger sursaut.

-Ah oui, Tomlinson, dit-il en repliant le journal qu'il était en train de lire. Je sais de quoi il s'agit.

Il se leva de table et se rendit prestement dans le hall pour prendre l'appel.

\- Allô, Monsieur Tomlinson ? dit-il.

\- _Monsieur Malfoy_ , dit la voix grave de Gregory Goyle. _J'ai quelques nouvelles pour vous._

\- Je peux être à Londres dans le courant de l'après-midi.

\- _Malheureusement, je suis retenu par d'autres obligations professionnelles. Demain ?_

\- Ce ne sera pas possible. Et ensuite, je pars pour Hogwarts.

\- _Hm. Contactez-moi à votre retour dans ce cas._

\- Non. Vous n'avez qu'à venir à Hogwarts. Je vous paierai le billet de train.

\- _Venir à Hogwarts ? Mais… je croyais que Draco ne devait pas savoir que…_

\- Il n'en saura rien. Pour tout le monde, vous serez un des invités à sa fête d'anniversaire.

Comme l'avocat ne répondait pas, Lucius insista.

\- Où est le problème ? Vous êtes amis, non ? Personne ne s'étonnera de votre présence.

\- _Si vous le dites._

\- C'est réglé. La fête aura lieu le dimanche 8 juin.

 _\- Oh, c'est délicat de votre part d'avoir organisé la fête le weekend._

\- Le… weekend ?

\- _C'est comme cela que les gens qui travaillent nomment le samedi et le dimanche. J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas familier avec ce concept._

\- Nous organisons la fête le dimanche car le parrain de Draco ne pourra pas arriver avant, rétorqua sèchement Lucius.

 _\- Le Commodore Snape sera là ?_

\- Oui, il sera là. Avez-vous un commentaire à faire ?

Gregory ne répondit pas.

\- _Je serai là. Au revoir, Monsieur Malfoy._

\- Au revoir, Monsieur Tomlinson.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

-Draco ?

Ariana crut percevoir un mouvement dans la pénombre, suivi d'un soupir agacé. Elle se dirigea vers les fenêtres et d'un coup sec, elle ouvrit les lourdes tentures. Aussitôt, un flot de lumière se répandit dans la pièce, révélant la présence de Draco, assis dans un coin. Malgré qu'on était au milieu de la matinée, il portait toujours sa robe de chambre.

\- Bon Dieu, Ariana ! Referme ces tentures ! s'emporta-t-il.

\- Pas question ! Cela fait des jours que ça dure et c'en est assez !

\- Je crève de mal à la tête ! rugit-il.

\- C'est possible mais te terrer ici comme un vampire ne va rien arranger ! Pourquoi tu ne prends pas du laudanum ?

Draco grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je n'en ai plus ! répéta-t-il, énervé.

\- Et le remède aux plantes ?

\- Je n'en ai plus non plus.

\- Je peux appeler Harry et lui demander de…

\- Non !

\- Mais…

\- Ariana, j'ai dit non !

Ariana soupira avec exaspération.

\- Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ?

\- Tu crois peut-être que je fais exprès d'avoir mal ?

\- Non, mais tu te complais dans ta douleur pour te trouver des excuses !

\- Des excuses ? De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Du fait que le mariage de Harry n'est plus à l'ordre du jour et que tu ne l'as toujours pas contacté pour t'expliquer avec lui !

\- M'expliquer avec lui ? Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Il a fait son choix, Ariana ! Ce n'est pas lui qui ne veut plus de ce mariage, c'est Ginny Weasley !

\- Draco…

\- Je ne veux plus rien entendre à ce sujet.

Il se leva du fauteuil et voulut aller refermer les tentures, mais Ariana l'en empêcha. Furieux, Draco lui prit le bras et la repoussa violemment. Prise au dépourvu, Ariana chancela, percuta un guéridon et tomba au sol, en même temps qu'un vase qui se brisa.

Voyant sa femme recroquevillée sur le parquet, les bras serrés autour de son ventre dans un geste de protection, Draco paniqua. Il se précipita vers elle.

-Ariana ! Oh mon Dieu, Ariana ! Tu vas bien ? Tu es blessée ?

Il voulut l'aider à se relever mais elle le repoussa.

\- Ça va, dit-elle sommairement en se redressant.

\- Ariana, je suis désolé ! Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal !

Elle ne répondit pas et remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements avant de relever la tête pour fixer son mari. Malgré la contenance qu'elle voulait se donner, ses mains tremblaient et elle sentait des larmes dans ses yeux.

\- J'étais venue te dire que j'ai vu le Docteur Slughorn, dit-elle d'une voix froide. Je suis en parfaite santé et il n'y a aucune contrindication pour que j'effectue le voyage en Ecosse. J'ai prévenu tes parents et Carson. Nous partons après-demain.

\- Quoi ? Après-demain ? Mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais ». Dobby viendra préparer tes valises.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la chambre, faisant claquer la porte derrière elle.

Draco s'affala sur le fauteuil qu'il occupait quelques minutes auparavant, mortifié par son attitude. Comment avait-il pu se montrer violent avec Ariana, alors qu'elle était enceinte qui plus est ?

 _Par tous les saints,_ se morigéna-t-il. _Et si elle s'était blessée en tombant ? Elle pourrait perdre l'enfant…_ Il était au supplice. Si jamais quelque chose arrivait au bébé, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Et dire qu'il fallait maintenant se rendre en Ecosse…

Il ferma les yeux, en proie au désespoir. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas se rendre à Hogwarts, au contraire, c'est seulement que…

Il soupira. Depuis que son père était revenu de Londres pour lui annoncer que le mariage entre Harry et Ginevra Weasley était annulé, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'espérer que Harry demande à le voir ou lui adresse une lettre.

Et s'il décidait de venir après-demain, ou le jour suivant, quand Draco serait en route vers l'Ecosse ? Ou s'il envoyait une lettre à laquelle Draco ne pourrait pas répondre ? Que se passerait-il ? Renoncerait-il définitivement ?

Une part de lui-même lui disait qu'il pouvait éviter tout cela en contactant Harry, et comme Ariana le suggérait, en s'expliquant avec lui. Mais l'autre part de lui-même, celle qui était profondément blessée, ne voulait pas céder. Par orgueil mais aussi par crainte que Harry ne veuille finalement plus de lui.

Draco se recroquevilla dans le fauteuil. La manche de sa robe de chambre glissa, dévoilant une cicatrice sur l'intérieur de son avant-bras gauche. Elle était longue et très fine. Il la retraça du bout du doigt et se souvint du jour où Harry l'avait découverte. C'était lors de leur deuxième nuit à Manchester.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _\- Une cicatrice._

 _\- Je le vois bien, mais comment te l'es-tu faite ?_

 _Draco soupira._

 _\- Après être revenu d'Azkaban, les choses n'ont pas toujours été faciles. Certains jours étaient beaucoup plus durs que d'autres…_

 _Harry leva sur lui des yeux effrayés._

 _\- Tu veux dire… oh mon Dieu, Draco… tu as vraiment voulu…_

 _\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai voulu faire au juste. Je n'ai pas appuyé assez fort. La lame a à peine entaillé la peau. Oh, j'ai saigné, ça oui, mais pas suffisamment pour… enfin, tu vois._

 _\- C'est la seule fois où tu as essayé de… de faire une chose pareille ?_

 _\- Oui. Même si j'y ai pensé à plus d'une reprise._

 _\- Seigneur, Draco, je voudrais tant que tu n'aies jamais eu à souffrir autant…_

 _\- Tout va bien, Harry. Tu es là, maintenant._

Sauf que ce n'était plus vrai. Harry n'était plus là et la souffrance était de retour. Exactement comme après son retour d'Azkaban et après le départ de Thomas Barrow, quand il se sentait vide en permanence et que seule la douleur physique parvenait à anesthésier la plaie de son âme.

Il lorgna à nouveau sur la cicatrice. S'il devait recommencer aujourd'hui, nul doute qu'il y parviendrait. Il entaillerait la peau suffisamment profondément pour atteindre les veines et en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

Le bruit de la porte le fit sursauter et le tira de ses réflexions morbides.

\- Je suis désolé de vous déranger, Votre Grâce, dit la voix fluette de Dobby, mais Madame votre épouse m'envoie préparer vos malles.

\- Je sais. Elle m'a prévenu, soupira Draco en se levant.

\- Vous allez encore rester en robe de chambre ?

Draco se retourna vivement pour toiser son valet.

\- Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre que je sache !

\- Non, Votre Grâce, dit Dobby d'un ton égal. Je me disais seulement que vous voudriez être à votre avantage. Au cas où Lord Black se présenterait au Manoir.

\- Je pourrais tout aussi bien le faire renvoyer d'où il vient, sans le recevoir, rétorqua Draco avec mauvaise foi.

\- Bien sûr, Votre Grâce. Vous le pourriez.

Draco souffla avec exaspération. Il était évident qu'il n'en ferait rien.

-Préparez ma tenue d'équitation, dit-il sèchement en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, comme il se dirigeait aux écuries, Draco y trouva son père en train d'inspecter un de ses pur-sang.

\- Bonjour, Papa.

\- Draco, s'étonna son père. Qu'est-ce qui t'a finalement tiré du lit ?

Draco ne releva pas la pique.

\- Peeves, préparez Nimbus, ordonna-t-il au palefrenier.

\- Oui, Monsieur.

\- Votre Grâce, corrigea Draco alors que l'homme s'éloignait.

Il soupira en enfilant ses gants.

\- Comment pouvez-vous supporter cette racaille ? maugréa-t-il.

\- Quand tu seras Comte de Slytherin, tu gèreras le personnel comme tu l'entends, répondit Lucius placidement. En attendant, Peeves connaît mieux les chevaux que quiconque ici.

Deux lads s'approchèrent pour panser les chevilles du cheval que Lucius inspectait.

\- C'est Odysseus qui va finalement courir à Epsom ? observa Draco.

\- Oui. Achille a toujours une faiblesse à la cuisse gauche. Et Odysseus s'est très bien débrouillé à l'entrainement hier. Je pense qu'il est prêt.

\- Qui concourt cette année ?

\- Craganour, le bai du Comte de Dunraven, Shogun, la nouvelle acquisition du Comte de Coventry et bien sûr Anmer, le cheval de sa Majesté. Odysseus n'a rien à leur envier.

\- Je ne pourrai malheureusement pas voir ça.

\- Je sais. Ariana m'a prévenu que vous partez pour l'Ecosse ce matin-là.

\- Maman et toi allez nous rejoindre ?

\- Bien entendu. Nous serons là pour ta fête d'anniversaire. Elle aura lieu le dimanche.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je n'ai plus dix ans, Papa. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on fête mon anniversaire.

\- Billevesées. Tout le monde sera là, comme chaque année.

Draco se retint de relever que pour son dix-septième anniversaire, il était à Azkaban, sanglé à son lit, souffrant le martyr.

\- Comment cela, tout le monde ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oh, je n'aurais sans doute pas dû te le dire. C'était censé être une surprise… tant pis. Blaise sera de retour de Malte, ainsi que Severus dont la mission en Atlantique est terminée. Pansy et Théodore seront là également. J'ai même invité ton ami, Goyle.

\- Et… c'est tout ?

Lucius plissa les yeux.

\- Oui. Qui voudrais-tu qu'il y ait d'autre ?

\- Personne, murmura Draco en se détournant.

Peeves arrivait avec son cheval sellé. Sans un mot, il s'empara des rênes, grimpant sur le dos de l'animal et lui donnant un petit coup de talon sur le flanc. Nimbus partit aussitôt au galop.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **4 juin 1913 – Derby d'Epsom**

La foule était au rendez-vous.

Le temps était magnifique et les allées d'Epsom Downs étaient noires de monde. Les dames rivalisaient d'élégance avec leurs robes en dentelles et leurs grands chapeaux fleuris, tandis que les hommes arboraient plus sobrement des canotiers ou des hauts-de-forme.

Harry ne dénotait pas avec son costume gris clair à fines rayures et son canotier orné d'un galon blanc. Hermione portait un jupon à volants blanc cassé, un bustier ligné bleu et un chapeau boule agrémenté de petites fleurs blanches. Seul Gregory Goyle n'avait pas voulu troquer son sempiternel complet noir pour une tenue plus légère et plus festive.

Ils arrivèrent à proximité des tribunes où les discussions étaient plutôt animées autour des bookmakers.

\- Je vois Lord Malfoy, dit Harry en faisant un signe en direction d'une des tribunes privées, non loin de la tribune royale. Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, je vais aller le voir.

\- Bien sûr, dit Hermione. Gregory et moi allons essayer de trouver un journaliste qui acceptera de nous écouter.

\- Sois prudente, dit Harry. Je n'ai pas envie de te retrouver une deuxième fois au poste de police.

Hermione roula des yeux avant de lui faire un petit signe de la main et de disparaître dans la foule avec Gregory.

Pendant ce temps, Harry se fraya un chemin à travers les tribunes jusqu'à celle de la famille Malfoy.

-Lucius ?

Lord Malfoy, qui était en train de discuter avec un petit homme rondouillard et grisonnant, se retourna.

\- Harry ? s'étonna-t-il. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici ! Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous étiez amateur de courses de chevaux !

\- Oh, pas vraiment. Mais j'aime les chevaux, c'est un fait, et je sais apprécier leurs performances.

\- Dans ce cas, vous ne serez pas déçu. Il y a quelques beaux champions au départ de cette course, dont Craganour, le cheval du Comte de Dunraven ici présent. Mon cher Dunraven, laissez-moi vous présenter Lord Black, Comte de Gryffindor.

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, dit l'homme en tendant la main à Harry.

\- Moi de même, Lord Dunraven.

\- Je vais retourner à ma loge, Malfoy. Bonne chance pour la course !

\- Bonne chance à vous aussi.

Le Comte de Dunraven s'éclipsa, laissant Harry seul avec Lucius Malfoy.

\- Souhaitez-vous quelque chose à boire ? demanda Lucius.

\- Non merci. En fait, je… hum… j'espérais voir Draco.

\- Il n'est pas là.

\- Ah.

\- Il a pris le train pour Hogwarts ce matin.

\- Hog… Hogwarts ? répéta Harry.

\- Oui. Il est plus que temps qu'il soit officiellement présenté dans son nouveau duché.

\- Il… il sera absent longtemps ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il n'est pas exclu qu'il y reste tout l'été. Peut-être même jusqu'à l'ouverture de la chasse.

Le visage de Harry se décomposa.

\- Quel idiot j'ai été, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- De rien, soupira Harry. Je suppose que cela n'a plus aucune importance…

Il allait rebrousser chemin quand Lucius Malfoy dit :

-Ça en a s'il s'agit de mon fils.

Harry releva la tête.

\- Je vous avais pourtant mis en garde de ne pas faire souffrir Draco, siffla Lucius à voix basse.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention… je… je croyais…

\- Je me moque de ce que vous croyiez, Harry. Mon fils souffre à cause de vous et vous avez tout intérêt à y remédier dans les plus brefs délais, sinon je peux vous assurer que…

\- Y remédier ? coupa Harry. Mais je…

\- Ne m'avez-vous pas juré que jamais vous ne vous sépareriez de Draco ?

\- Oui, mais…

\- Votre parole n'a-t-elle donc aucune valeur ?

Le cœur de Harry battait à tout rompre.

\- Etes-vous… êtes-vous en train de me dire que…

\- Prenez le train pour l'Ecosse, parbleu.

\- Oui, répondit Harry en souriant largement. Je vais le faire ! Merci, Lucius !

Il allait repartir quand une sonnerie retentit.

-La course va commencer, dit Lucius. Restez la regarder avec moi.

Voyant que Harry hésitait, il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon sang, Potter… Le train ne part pas dans l'heure prochaine ! Vous avez bien le temps de rester pour assister à cette satanée course !

\- Oui, vous avez raison, admit Harry.

Il s'assit dans la tribune en compagnie de Lucius, le cœur bien plus léger qu'à son arrivée.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Pardonnez-moi Monsieur, êtes-vous reporter ? demanda Hermione à un homme en costume marron clair.

\- Non, Mam'zelle. Les reporters, y sont tous agglutinés à la ligne d'arrivée, en face des tribunes. Mais y en a aussi pas mal du côté de Tattenham Corner, c'est l'meilleur endroit pour voir arriver les chevaux.

\- Merci, Monsieur.

\- Pas d'quoi, Mam'zelle.

Hermione soupira.

\- Nous ne parviendrons jamais à retraverser la foule jusqu'aux tribunes, dit-elle en contemplant la marée humaine devant elle. J'aurais mieux fait de rester avec Harry.

\- Nous pouvons toujours aller du côté de Tattenham Corner, suggéra Gregory.

\- Oui, c'est toujours mieux que de rester plantés ici.

Ils se mirent en chemin. Une sonnerie retentit, avertissant de l'imminence de la course.

Sur la piste, les jockeys défilèrent, assis fièrement sur leurs montures, en faisant des signes de la main, sous les applaudissements du public.

\- Nous ferions mieux d'attendre la fin de la course, dit Gregory. Nous ne trouverons pas un seul journaliste disposé à nous écouter tant qu'ils auront leur attention sera braquée sur les chevaux.

\- Tu as sans doute raison.

Ils arrivèrent à proximité de Tattenham Corner et constatèrent en effet que beaucoup de reporters se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la piste, parfois juchés sur des échelles afin d'avoir une meilleure vue sur le virage.

Hermione allait suggérer qu'ils traversent eux aussi quand elle remarqua que Gregory avait son attention attirée un peu plus loin.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oh, rien. Je viens seulement de voir passer une de mes clientes, Maud Watts.

Il désigna du doigt une jeune femme portant un manteau vert bouteille qui s'éloignait en compagnie d'une autre femme.

\- Je l'ai défendue contre son patron qui voulait la virer après qu'elle ait fait quelques jours de prison pour avoir participé à une manifestation de suffragettes, expliqua Gregory.

\- Elle ne t'a pas vu ?

\- Apparemment pas. Elle était en train de discuter avec Emily Davison, une suffragette membre du WSPU.

\- Une autre de tes clientes ?

\- Non.

Gregory les observa en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je me demande ce que Maud fait avec Emily Davison…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Contrairement à Maud, Emily Davison est ce qu'on peut appeler une extrémiste. Elle est une sorte… de feu follet… qui mène des actions radicales de sa propre initiative, ce qui n'est pas toujours pour plaire aux Pankhurst. Il y a deux ans, elle est parvenue à se glisser dans la chapelle du palais de Westminster et elle a passé la nuit précédant le recensement cachée dans une armoire afin de démontrer symboliquement que la Chambre des Communes était son domicile… et l'année dernière, elle a purgé une peine de six mois pour avoir mis le feu à des boîtes aux lettres.

\- Oh mon Dieu, c'est elle ? J'en avais entendu parler à l'époque !

\- Oui, c'est elle. Elle a été emprisonnée onze fois et a été gavée à quarante-quatre reprises. Personne n'en a jamais subi autant. Un jour, elle a enjambé un garde-corps à la prison d'Holloway et s'est jetée dans la cage d'escalier pour attirer l'attention sur l'odieuse pratique du gavage. Sa chute a été stoppée par un grillage métallique et a endommagé sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Tu crois qu'elles sont ici pour manifester ?

\- Connaissant Emily Davison, ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

Hermione observa les deux femmes. Emily semblait vouloir quelque-chose alors que Maud n'était pas d'accord. Elles discutèrent quelques minutes puis Emily passa la barrière. Manifestement agacée, Maud la suivit tout de même et traversa la piste derrière elle et pour se positionner de l'autre côté du champ de course, dans le virage de Tattenham Corner.

-HE ! s'écria soudain Gregory.

Hermione se retourna pour le voir tenir fermement un gamin par le col de sa chemise. Le gosse se débattait comme un diable mais ne parvenait pas à échapper à la poigne de Gregory.

\- Je t'y prends à vouloir me voler, sale garnement !

\- Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! criait le gamin.

Il était sale, ses vêtements étaient usés jusqu'à la corde et ses bottines trouées. Hermione lui donnait sept ou huit ans, mais il était possible qu'il soit plus âgé. Bien souvent, ces enfants ne mangeaient pas à leur faim tous les jours et leur croissance s'en trouvait très affectée.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda Gregory.

\- Qu'ça peut vous faire ?

\- Réponds !

\- Fergal, répondit le gamin en bougonnant.

\- Fergal ? C'est irlandais, non ?

\- Et alors ?

\- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

\- Valeureux, continua Gregory. Tu crois que c'est valeureux, ce que tu viens de faire ?

\- Faut bien qu' je mange !

Gregory soupira. Il glissa la main dans la poche de son pantalon et en sortit quelques pièces.

-Tiens, dit-il en les mettant dans la main du gosse. Prends-les.

Le gamin le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés. Il y avait pas moins de six couronnes.

\- Vous… vous m'les donnez ?

\- Oui. Avec ça tu pourras acheter à manger pour toi et ta famille.

\- Merci, M'sieur !

\- Y a pas de quoi. Mais promets-moi de ne plus voler, d'accord ?

\- Ouais, M'sieur ! C'est promis !

Le gosse s'encourut sans demander son reste.

\- Tu crois qu'il tiendra parole ? demanda Hermione.

\- Bien sûr que non, soupira Gregory.

Les enfants pauvres comme Fergal pullulaient littéralement dans les grandes villes. Leurs parents vivaient dans des camps à l'extérieur des villes ou bien dans des quartiers insalubres comme Moorgate, Shoreditch ou Barbican. Ils avaient bien trop d'enfants pour pouvoir les nourrir correctement et les laissaient livrés à eux-mêmes dès le plus jeune âge.

Des rassemblements comme Epsom constituaient une aubaine pour ces gamins invisibles qui se faufilaient dans la foule, détroussant au passage l'un ou l'autre homme fortuné.

Hermione secoua la tête, dépitée. Elle regarda autour d'elle, observant les femmes minauder au bras d'hommes pétris de leur propre importance. Elle fut soudain dégoûtée de faire partie de cette foule qui cherchait les plaisirs faciles et venait s'extasier sur des pur-sang qui étaient mieux nourris, mieux logés et mieux entretenus que certains êtres humains.

-Gregory, écoute… je n'ai plus envie de…

Mais Gregory ne l'écoutait pas. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena au bord de la piste. Le départ de la course allait être donné.

- _Mesdames et Messieurs, les chevaux sont au départ_ , tonna une voix dans un haut-parleur.

Une nouvelle sonnerie retentit et une clameur s'éleva du public.

Hermione n'aurait pas pu faire demi-tour tant elle était pressée par les spectateurs derrière elle qui poussaient pour mieux voir.

- _Craganour est en tête, suivi de près par See Breeze et Aboyeur. Odysseus est en quatrième position, à une encolure de Cicero…_

Plutôt que de regarder le nuage de poussière qui annonçait le passage imminent des cavaliers, Hermione eut son attention attirée par Maud Watts et Emily Davison, qui se trouvaient juste devant elle, de l'autre côté de la piste. Emily tenait quelque chose serré dans sa main et jetait des coups d'œil fréquents dans le virage. Maud essayait d'attirer son attention, mais elle n'y parvenait pas.

- _-Les coureurs arrivent maintenant dans le virage de Tattenham Corner… Craganour est à la corde !_

Cinq ou six chevaux venaient de passer à une vitesse vertigineuse quand, sans crier gare, Emily Davison se baissa sous la barrière.

-Mon Dieu, Gregory, souffla Hermione en tirant sur sa manche. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Elle…

Emily Davison se planta sur la piste au moment où Anmer, le cheval du Roi George, déboulait dans le virage. Elle fit un geste du bras et Hermione distingua vaguement un éclair de violet, de blanc et de vert, juste avant que le cheval ne percute Emily de plein de fouet, la piétinant sans merci.

Un cri s'éleva dans la foule, alors que le cheval s'effondrait et que son cavalier était projeté un peu loin.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Dans la tribune, Lucius attendait impatiemment d'avoir les cavaliers en vue.

\- _Les coureurs arrivent maintenant dans le virage de Tattenham Corner… Craganour est à la corde ! Il est talonné par Aboyeur…_

\- Ils ne vont pas tarder, murmura-t-il en prenant sa paire de jumelles.

Harry se hissa légèrement pour voir les chevaux sortir du virage mais fronça les sourcils quand il entendit un cri provenir de l'arrière de la course.

- _La ligne d'arrivée est proche ! Craganour est au coude à coude avec Aboyeur ! Qui va l'emporter ? C'est…. CRAGANOUR !_

Plus personne ne semblait prêter attention à la fin de la course car toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers l'arrière de la piste qui était maintenant envahie de monde.

-Bon sang, que se passe-t-il ? maugréa Lucius qui venait de voir son cheval, Odysseus, terminer seulement quatrième. Je n'ai jamais vu une course aussi désorganisée.

Comme pour rajouter à son commentaire, le speaker annonça que l'arrivée était contestée et que les commissaires de course allaient se réunir.

-Pourquoi les gens crient-ils ? demanda Harry. Il y a eu un accident ?

A ce moment, des policiers à cheval firent irruption et traversèrent la foule. Ils furent rapidement suivis par des brancardiers.

Les commentaires dans la foule commencèrent alors à se faire plus pressants et Harry distingua un moment le mot « suffragette ».

\- Excusez-moi ? demanda-t-il à un homme qui se trouvait quelques rangées plus bas et qui parlait avec animation. Savez-vous ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Oui, dit l'homme. C'est une suffragette ! Elle s'est jetée devant le cheval du Roi !

Harry sentit son estomac se nouer d'appréhension.

\- Une suffragette ? répéta-t-il. Vous… vous en êtes sûr ?

\- Oui, oui ! Elle avait une écharpe avec elle… une écharpe mauve, blanche et verte avec une cocarde.

\- Oh mon Dieu, souffla-t-il.

Tout le sang venait de déserter son visage.

\- Harry ? Vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta Lucius.

\- Je… Hermione… elle… elle avait une écharpe de suffragette…

\- Que dites-vous ?

Harry porta la main à sa bouche, en proie à la nausée.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, dit-il à Lucius. Il le faut…

\- Je vous accompagne.

Les deux hommes descendirent des tribunes à la hâte et se mirent à courir au milieu de la foule, Lucius n'hésitant pas à jouer de sa canne pour dégager son chemin.

Ils arrivèrent sur le lieu du drame. Des brancardiers étaient en train de déposer le corps disloqué d'une jeune femme sur une civière. Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour comprendre ce qu'il voyait. Sous les tâches de sang et de terre, il distinguait nettement un vêtement foncé. Une veste longue. De couleur marron.

\- Est-ce que… commença Lucius.

\- Non, dit fermement Harry. Non.

Hermione ne portait pas de veste mais une jupe blanche et un bustier bleu.

A ce moment, Harry perçut la silhouette massive de Gregory Goyle à quelques mètres de là. Et tout contre lui, se tenait Hermione.

-HERMIONE ! cria-t-il pour attirer son attention.

La jeune femme l'aperçut et courut à sa rencontre. Harry la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui à l'étouffer.

-J'ai cru… oh mon Dieu, j'ai eu si peur… ils… ils ont dit que c'était une suffragette… et j'ai cru… Seigneur…

Il l'écarta de lui et prit son visage entre ses mains, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Qu'elle était là, bien vivante.

\- C'est une suffragette, murmura Hermione. Elle s'appelle Emily Davison. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a fait ça… elle… elle n'avait aucune chance…

Gregory et Lucius arrivèrent dans l'intervalle.

-Dieu soit loué, dit Lucius. Vous êtes saine et sauve. Nous avons cru un moment…

Il fit un geste vague avec sa main, sans achever sa phrase. Il regarda les brancardiers transporter la victime.

\- A-t-elle une chance de s'en sortir ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ses blessures sont très graves, commenta Gregory. Elle a littéralement été piétinée par le cheval.

Il paraissait plutôt secoué par ce qu'il venait de voir.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne ? offrit Lucius. Ma voiture n'est pas loin.

\- Ça ira, répondit Gregory. J'ai ma voiture également.

\- Et vous, Harry ?

\- Je suis venu avec Monsieur Goyle et Hermione.

Lucius hocha la tête.

\- Bien. Je vais y aller, dans ce cas. Je n'ai pas très envie de rester ici plus longtemps que nécessaire.

\- Nous non plus, dit Harry.

\- Nous nous reverrons bientôt. Je compte sur vous, Harry, dit Lucius d'un air entendu.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna dans la foule.

Dans les haut-parleur, le speaker annonçait que le gagnant de la course était finalement Aboyeur.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	39. Chapitre 37

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

 **Un merci particulier à NGal de s'intéresser à l'Histoire derrière l'histoire. Merci d'avoir fait vivre mon récit en allant lire la véritable histoire d'Emily Davison. La course a effectivement été filmée par Gaumont et on peut voir les "vraies" images sur internet. Un moment cruel mais déterminant dans le combat des femmes pour l'obtention du droit de vote.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 37**

 **7 juin 1913 – Ecosse**

Harry replia le _Daily Telegraph_ et le posa sur l'exemplaire du _Times._

Depuis trois jours, à peu près tous les journaux faisaient leurs unes sur le drame survenu au Derby d'Epsom. Chacun y allait de ses commentaires et de ses spéculations sur les raisons du geste d'Emily Davison. Certains parlaient d'une tentative de suicide, d'autres d'un acte revendicatif. Quelques-uns, parmi les plus racoleurs, prétendaient qu'elle avait été poussée délibérément.

Harry songea à Hermione, à sa volonté de se rendre au Derby d'Epsom afin de forcer les journaux à parler du mouvement des Suffragettes… Pour le coup, le gouvernement n'était pas parvenu à museler la presse. Emily Davison avait mis les Suffragettes sur le devant de la scène de la plus radicale des façons.

Avec un soupir, il se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège, regardant le paysage défiler à bonne allure.

Il repensa à la première fois où il avait fait le trajet vers l'Ecosse. A ce moment-là, il s'y était rendu presque contraint et forcé, déterminé à ce que son séjour soit le plus bref possible. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que ce séjour allait être le début d'une histoire d'amour intense et compliquée, mais dont il ne regrettait pas la moindre seconde.

Il termina la tasse de thé qu'il était en train de boire. Durant tout le trajet, il n'était pas parvenu à manger quoi que ce soit, tant son estomac était noué d'appréhension. En dépit de l'exhortation de Lucius à ce qu'il vienne en Ecosse, il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont Draco allait réagir en le voyant.

Instinctivement, il porta la main à la poche intérieure de sa veste, là où il tenait en permanence la photo que Draco avait faite à Brighton. Il l'avait glissée dans une pochette en cuir afin qu'elle se s'abîme pas et qu'il puisse la regarder en toute discrétion. La savoir là, tout contre son cœur, lui procurait d'habitude un immense réconfort. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter que cette photo ne devienne rien d'autre que le souvenir d'un amour passé.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Gare d'Aberfeldy, Ecosse**

-Je vais m'occuper des valises et ensuite nous trouver un taxi, dit James sitôt qu'ils furent descendus du train.

Harry hocha la tête. Comme d'habitude, son valet faisait preuve d'enthousiasme et d'esprit d'initiative. Il ne regrettait décidément pas d'avoir insisté auprès de Spratt pour le prendre à son service.

Alors qu'il sortait de la gare, attendant que James le rejoigne, il remarqua une Argyll bordeaux qui attendait le long du trottoir. A côté, se tenait un homme grand et sec.

\- Lord Black ? dit l'homme. Je suis…

\- Thestral, coupa Harry qui reconnut le chauffeur qui était venu le chercher lors de son premier voyage.

\- C'est cela, Monsieur le Comte. Veuillez vous donner la peine, dit-il en ouvrant la portière. Je vais aller chercher vos bagages.

\- Je… mon valet est en train de s'en charger. Il ne devrait plus tarder.

\- Oh, parfait. Je vais l'attendre dans ce cas.

Harry s'apprêta à grimper dans la voiture puis se ravisa.

\- Est-ce… est-ce Lord Draco qui vous a demandé de venir ?

\- Pardon, Monsieur ?

Voyant l'incompréhension sur le visage du chauffeur, Harry se corrigea.

\- Je veux dire… le Duc.

\- Oh, non, Monsieur.

Le chauffeur fit une pause avant de préciser :

\- C'est la Duchesse, Monsieur.

\- Oh. Je vois.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voyait, si ce n'était que Ariana était manifestement au courant de sa venue. Cela voulait-il dire que Draco l'était également ?

Il finit par s'installer dans la voiture. Cela ne servait à rien de se torturer l'esprit. Dans une heure, il aurait sa réponse.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Hogwarts**

Harry avait beau être déjà venu, il restait époustouflé par la vue qu'on avait sur le Château d'Hogwarts en arrivant au sommet de la colline. Le franc soleil de cette fin d'après-midi faisait scintiller les eaux du lac et donnait un éclat incomparable à la luxuriante nature qui les entourait.

A l'inverse de sa première visite cependant, il ne trouva personne sur le perron pour l'accueillir. Tandis que James s'occupait des bagages, il actionna la lourde cloche de l'entrée. Il fallut une bonne minute avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Filch, l'effroyable majordome de Hogwarts.

\- C'est pourquoi ? maugréa-t-il.

\- Je… hum… je suis Harry Black, Comte de Gryffindor. Je viens voir Lord Draco… enfin, je veux dire… le Duc…

Filch sortit de sa poche un petit calepin auquel un crayon était attaché par une ficelle.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sur la liste des invités, dit-il en plissant méchamment les yeux.

\- Oui, je sais… mais… Lord Malfoy m'a demandé de venir et…

\- Vous n'êtes pas sur la liste des invités.

Harry commençait à perdre patience.

\- Ecoutez, vous pourriez peut-être aller chercher Lord Malfoy ? Il vous confirmera qu'il m'a invité lui-même.

\- Vous n'êtes…

\- FILCH !

La voix froide de la Duchesse douairière venait de résonner dans le hall.

\- Votre Grâce, dit le majordome en s'inclinant. Cet individu prétend que…

\- Cet « individu » est Harry Black, Comte de Gryffindor, coupa sèchement Minerva. C'est un ami cher qui est ici chez lui, c'est bien compris ?

\- Mais, Madame, il n'est pas sur la liste des invités, dit-il en tapotant son calepin d'un doigt décharné.

Minerva haussa un sourcil. Elle s'approcha, lui arracha le carnet des mains et griffonna quelque chose avant de le lui rendre.

\- Voilà ! Maintenant il y est. Veuillez faire préparer la chambre du Comte immédiatement.

\- Oui, Madame, dit le majordome en s'inclinant obséquieusement.

\- Et vous veillerez également à installer correctement le valet de Lord Black.

\- Oui, Madame.

Filch s'éloigna avec James à sa suite.

Minerva s'approcha alors de Harry et l'embrassa sur les joues.

\- Je suis désolée pour cet accueil, mon cher Harry. Soyez le bienvenu.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé de vous causer de l'embarras.

\- Vous ne causez aucun embarras, voyons ! Et ne faites pas attention à Filch. C'est toujours la même chose avec ces petites gens… vous leur donnez un peu de pouvoir, et ça leur monte à la tête comme une boisson forte ! Venez, je vais vous accompagner au salon. Tout le monde est là pour le thé.

\- Tout le monde ? Vous voulez dire…

\- Oui, tout le monde.

\- Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que…

\- Allons, allons, mon cher. Cela vaut mieux ainsi. Draco ne prendra pas le risque de s'en prendre à vous devant d'autres personnes.

\- Oh… alors… vous êtes au courant ?

\- Bien sûr que je suis au courant ! Vous pensez bien qu'Ariana m'a tout raconté. Je dois bien avouer que je n'ai pas compris pourquoi vous avez cédé au caprice de cette petite.

\- Ce n'était pas un caprice, se défendit Harry. Et cela ne devait être que temporaire.

Il soupira.

\- Je croyais simplement bien faire.

\- Harry, dit Minerva avec indulgence. Je vous ai déjà mis en garde contre la personnalité de Draco. Il s'accommode mal des contrariétés. Et ce n'est définitivement pas un homme de compromis.

\- Sauf quand cela le concerne, rétorqua Harry.

Minerva eut un petit sourire en coin.

-Je dois vous concéder cela.

Sur ces mots, elle entra dans le petit salon, celui-là même où Harry lui avait été présenté la première fois.

-Voyez qui nous arrive, dit-elle à la cantonade.

Harry entra dans le salon à son tour.

Il y avait du monde, en effet. Mais la seule personne que Harry remarqua dans la pièce fut Draco. Il se tenait debout, près d'une fenêtre et discutait avec Gregory Goyle et Blaise Zabini. Et à en juger par son expression quand il vit Harry à son tour, personne ne l'avait prévenu de sa venue.

Il posa brutalement la tasse qu'il tenait en main sur un appui de fenêtre et quitta le petit groupe pour se diriger vers Harry. Mais avant qu'il n'arrive à sa hauteur, Ariana se dressa devant lui.

\- Harry ! dit-elle en souriant largement et en lui prenant les mains. C'est tellement gentil à vous d'avoir accepté notre invitation !

\- Je… il n'y a pas de quoi…

\- C'est toi qui l'as invité ? demanda sèchement Draco en arrivant aux côtés de sa femme.

\- C'est moi, dit placidement Lucius.

Draco se tourna vers son père, un étonnement sans nom sur le visage.

\- C'est ton anniversaire, mon chéri, dit sa mère. C'est normal que tu sois entouré de tes amis.

\- Comme c'est prévenant, répliqua Draco sur un ton moqueur.

Puis reportant son attention sur Harry, il lui dit :

\- Eh bien, Potter ? Où sont tes manières ? Tu ne me souhaites pas un heureux anniversaire ?

\- Bon anniversaire, Draco, grinça Harry, les dents serrées.

Pansy Parkinson, qui assistait à la scène sans en perdre une miette, se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Draco ? dit-elle. Je croyais que toi et Potter, vous aviez fait la paix.

\- Bien sûr, répondit rapidement Ariana à sa place. Mais Draco aime toujours houspiller Harry. N'est-ce pas, Draco ?

Pour toute réponse, Draco se contenta d'un sourire froid.

\- Oh Draco, intervint Theodore Nott. Tu ne lui tiens tout de même pas rigueur de toute cette histoire avec la petite Weasley ? Si ?

\- Et si c'était le cas ? répondit Draco en fixant Harry droit dans les yeux.

Pansy soupira avec emphase.

\- Tout cela ne te regarde en rien, Draco, dit-elle. S'il y en a une qui doit en vouloir à Potter, c'est moi. Après tout, c'est moi qui me suis portée garante de Ginevra Weasley auprès de tous nos amis et de la bonne société.

\- Je pense vous avoir déjà présenté mes plus sincères excuses pour cela, Lady Pansy, rétorqua Harry.

Pansy tapota son éventail dans la paume de sa main.

\- En effet, _Lord Black_. Et sachez que vos excuses sont acceptées.

\- Et qu'en est-il de Ginny ? Lui pardonnerez-vous ?

Pansy fit un sourire crispé et ne répondit pas. A la place, elle se tourna vers Draco.

-Tu vois, Draco ? Tout est réglé. Tu n'as pas de raison d'avoir de griefs contre notre cher Harry, si même moi je n'en ai plus.

Sur ces mots, elle retourna s'asseoir.

-Allez, mes amis ! rigola Theodore. Vous avez entendu Pansy ! Serrez-vous la main en guise de réconciliation !

Il prit Harry et Draco par les épaules pour les rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Avec une certaine circonspection, Harry tendit la main. Draco leva la sienne avec une réserve évidente mais sitôt que leurs paumes se touchèrent, un frisson les parcourut l'un comme l'autre. Ils restèrent main dans la main plus longtemps que nécessaire, jusqu'à ce qu'Ariana s'éclaircissent la gorge.

\- Mon cher Harry, souhaitez-vous une tasse de thé ?

\- Bien volontiers. Merci Ariana.

D'un pas léger, elle s'en alla vers la table sur laquelle reposaient le service à thé, des assiettes et des gâteaux.

\- Nous étions en train de parler de cette malheureuse histoire au Derby d'Epsom, dit Narcissa. Gregory nous racontait combien cela a été atroce.

\- Je n'ai pas vu l'accident, dit Harry, puisque je me trouvais dans les tribunes avec Lucius.

\- Tu étais à Epsom ? dit Draco en plissant les yeux.

\- Oui. Je… hum…

\- Harry s'intéresse beaucoup aux chevaux, intervint Lucius. Il avait envie de voir une belle course. Malheureusement, il en a été pour ses frais. Comme nous tous.

\- Cette tragédie ne serait pas arrivée si le gouvernement n'était pas aussi obtus sur la question du droit de vote des femmes ! dit Gregory.

\- Le gouvernement n'a certainement pas demandé à cette pauvre fille de se jeter sous les sabots d'un cheval.

Harry se tourna vers la personne qui venait de parler. Severus Snape se tenait de l'autre côté de la pièce, dos à Harry, raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas remarqué en entrant.

-Peut-être, répondit Harry. Mais si le gouvernement ne s'acharnait pas à museler la presse comme il le fait, les femmes comme Emily Davison n'en viendraient pas à de telles extrémités !

Goyle haussa un sourcil, paraissant étonné de l'intervention véhémente de Harry.

\- C'est ridicule, dit Snape. Cette… Davison n'est rien d'autre qu'une extrémiste ! Et écervelée qui plus est.

\- Vous ne la connaissez pas, Snape, siffla Gregory. Ne la jugez pas ! Cela aurait pu être n'importe quelle autre suffragette !

\- Je ne sais pas, dit pensivement Lucius. Vous avez craint un moment qu'il ne s'agisse de votre amie, Harry… Je la connais peu mais il ne me semble pas qu'elle soit du genre à poser des actes aussi inconséquents.

\- Une amie ? réagit Snape. Quelle amie ?

\- Hermione Granger, répondit Goyle avec un sourire mauvais. Elle était là pour manifester, elle aussi. Elle voulait que la presse s'intéresse au sort des femmes et aux iniquités dont elles sont victimes jour après jour !

\- Seigneur ! s'exclama Ariana. Hermione ne songeait tout de même pas à…

\- Non, dit Goyle sombrement. Mais qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver…

\- Oh, bon sang, peut-on parler d'un sujet moins déprimant ? se plaignit Pansy. Il fait magnifique. Si nous allions faire un tour en barque sur le lac ? Qui est partant ?

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, ma douce, dit Theo.

Les autres se regardèrent.

\- C'est une excellente idée, dit Ariana. Draco ?

\- Tu en es sûre ? Dans ton état, je ne sais pas si…

\- Draco ! Je suis enceinte, pas impotente !

\- Bon, soupira-t-il. Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à y aller avec Blaise. Moi, je reste ici.

Il traversa le salon.

\- Je vous verrai tout à l'heure au dîner, dit-il en quittant la pièce.

\- Harry ? Vous nous accompagnez ? demanda Ariana.

\- Je vous remercie, mais non. Le voyage a été long et je voudrais me changer et me rafraîchir avant le dîner.

\- Oui, je comprends. Et toi Gregory ?

\- Sans façon.

\- Bien, allons-y, déclara Pansy.

Pansy, Theodore, Blaise et Ariana se levèrent et quittèrent le salon.

\- Je vais appeler un domestique pour qu'il vous accompagne à votre chambre, Harry, proposa Minerva.

\- Ce serait gentil, Minerva. Je vous remercie.

La vieille dame tira sur un cordon en passementerie et aussitôt, un valet apparut.

\- Simon, veuillez conduire Lord Black à sa chambre.

\- Bien, Madame.

Harry suivit le jeune homme dans les couloirs et les escaliers du Château, s'inquiétant déjà de ne pas pouvoir retrouver son chemin. Puis, il remarqua qu'on le menait à la même chambre qu'il avait occupée lors de son premier séjour. Il se demanda si Draco occupait également la même chambre, celle qui se trouvait face à la sienne.

Le valet lui ouvrit diligemment la porte. Harry entra dans la chambre, appréciant son aspect toujours aussi chaleureux.

\- Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose, Monsieur ? demanda Simon. Dois-je faire appeler votre valet ?

\- Non, merci. Je l'appellerai plus tard.

\- Bien, Monsieur.

Le valet se retira, refermant la porte silencieusement derrière lui.

Harry s'avança vers la fenêtre et contempla le paysage magnifique qui s'étendait devant lui. Hogwarts était un domaine splendide et Draco devait certainement être fier d'en être le Duc.

En soupirant, il retira sa veste et la posa sur le lit. Puis, il versa un peu d'eau dans la vasque en porcelaine posée sur la commode et se rafraîchit le visage. L'eau lui fit du bien et il aspira soudainement à pouvoir prendre un bain.

Après s'être essuyé le visage, il ouvrit sa malle et en sortit un petit coffret en bois sculpté qu'il transportait partout : la boîte à musique que Draco lui avait offerte avant son départ pour Boston. Il la posa sur l'appui de fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Aussitôt, la petite statuette du danseur solitaire surgit, en même temps que la musique aigrelette commença à jouer. Harry observa le danseur tournoyer sur son socle, se remémorant avec nostalgie le soir où Draco et lui avaient dansé ensemble dans la bibliothèque. Il soupira derechef et referma doucement le couvercle de la boîte, au moment même où la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait brusquement.

Harry fut plus qu'étonné de trouver Dobby sur le seuil.

\- Dobby ! s'offusqua-t-il. En voilà une façon d'entrer dans cette chambre ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

Pas démonté pour un sou, Dobby releva le menton.

-Pourquoi avez-vous amené votre valet ? dit-il. Vous n'étiez pas satisfait de mes services ?

Harry haussa un sourcil. Il était un homme plutôt tolérant qui n'attendait pas forcément qu'on lui fasse des ronds de jambes, mais il y avait des limites.

\- Je n'apprécie pas votre ton, Dobby. Ni vos manières. Et je ne pense pas avoir de comptes à vous rendre.

Dobby eut le bon goût de baisser les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé, Monsieur le Comte. Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect.

\- Et pourtant vous l'avez fait. Aussi, je vous prierais de sortir.

\- Monsieur, pardonnez-moi ! implora-t-il en se tordant les mains. Je voulais simplement vous rendre service !

\- Me rendre service ?

\- Oui ! Si vous étiez venu sans valet, j'aurais pu m'occuper de vous ! Et j'en aurais tiré un prétexte pour que vous soyez installé tout près de Lord Draco… enfin… je veux dire… de Sa Grâce… mais maintenant, ce n'est plus possible ! Il est installé dans l'autre aile du Château, et vous ici ! Comment allez-vous faire ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire devant le zèle naïf du petit bonhomme.

\- C'est… attentionné de votre part, Dobby. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Je ne pense pas que Lord Draco souhaite encore me voir.

\- Ne dites pas ça, Monsieur le Comte ! Ne dites pas ça ! Lord Draco veut vous voir ! En dépit de ce qu'il peut dire, je sais qu'il veut vous voir !

Il fit quelques pas en direction de Harry.

\- Monsieur le Comte… mon maître a besoin de vous.

\- Ecoutez, Dobby, je…

\- Laissez-moi vous conduire à sa chambre !

\- Quoi ? Maintenant ?

\- Oui, maintenant ! Personne ne vous verra, je vous l'assure.

Harry réfléchit quelques instants. Il devait parler à Draco, que celui-ci le veuille ou non.

\- D'accord, soupira-t-il. Je vous suis.

\- Merci, Monsieur ! s'exclama Dobby en se précipitant vers la porte.

\- Attendez ! dit Harry.

Il retourna à sa malle et en sortit un flacon en verre, ainsi qu'une petite boîte carrée. Il observa la boîte quelques instants avant de la glisser dans la poche de son pantalon.

Puis il sortit de sa chambre à la suite de Dobby.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Chacun semblant avoir une occupation pour le reste de l'après-midi, Lucius se dit que c'était peut-être le moment d'avoir une entrevue avec Gregory Goyle. Avant que ce dernier ne quitte le salon, il s'approcha et murmura :

-Attendez-moi dans le hall.

Gregory fit un simple signe de tête et sortit.

-Severus, dit Lucius. J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes à la bibliothèque, j'ai à te parler.

Severus haussa un sourcil face au ton sérieux de son ami.

\- Bien, acquiesça-t-il simplement.

\- Un problème, Lucius ? demanda Narcissa.

\- Oh, juste des choses ennuyeuses…

\- Hum, une autre façon de dire que cela ne nous regarde pas, observa Minerva d'un air pincé.

Lucius ne releva pas la remarque et sortit du salon, accompagné de Severus.

-Venez, dit-il à Goyle quand il le croisa dans le hall.

Gregory ne bougea cependant pas, considérant la présence de Snape avec circonspection.

-J'ai demandé à Severus d'être présent, répondit Lucius à son interrogation muette. Ce que vous avez à dire, vous le direz devant lui également.

-Comme il vous plaira, répondit Gregory avec une pointe d'impertinence.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les trois dans la bibliothèque.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda immédiatement Severus.

\- Juste avant ton départ en mer, j'ai été informé de… certaines choses, répondit Lucius. Des choses qui concernent Draco et son séjour à Azkaban.

Severus jeta un regard à Goyle puis à Lucius.

\- Je suis au courant de tout, dit Goyle sommairement.

\- De tout ?

Lucius opina du chef.

\- Quelles choses ? relança Severus.

Lucius prit une petite inspiration. La conversation allait être difficile.

\- Tu te souviens que je t'ai expliqué le… traitement que Draco allait recevoir là-bas…

\- Je m'en souviens parfaitement, dit Severus. Et je me souviens aussi de t'avoir fait part de mon avis. Je pense toujours qu'il s'agissait d'une ineptie.

\- Severus…

\- La preuve en est que Draco n'est pas guéri…

\- Je sais…

\- Il a souffert pour rien ! Et il souffre encore !

\- Je le sais, Severus, mais…

\- Je suis certain que ses migraines et ses trous de mémoire sont la conséquence de ce soi-disant traitement !

\- Draco a été violé ! jeta Lucius d'une voix coupante.

Severus se figea.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Quand… quand il était à Azkaban, continua Lucius péniblement, Draco a été violé. Cela faisait partie du… traitement.

Quelque chose de dangereux passa dans les yeux d'obsidienne de Severus. Il lâcha sa canne et se jeta sur Lucius, l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et le poussa contre un des meubles de la bibliothèque. Quelques livres vacillèrent sur les étagères.

La scène se déroula si vite que Gregory n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir.

\- Arrêtez ! dit-il en essayant de séparer les deux hommes.

\- Tu étais au courant ? siffla Severus sans prêter attention à Gregory.

\- NON ! s'insurgea Lucius. Je te l'ai dit, je viens de l'apprendre !

\- Comment as-tu pu ne rien savoir ! Il s'agit de ton fils !

\- Draco nous l'a caché pendant tout ce temps !

\- Comment l'as-tu appris dans ce cas ?

Lucius ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas voulu dévoiler cette information à Goyle mais il ne pouvait la taire plus longtemps.

-Potter, souffla-t-il.

Severus relâcha Lucius. Ce dernier remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue.

\- Comment Potter peut-il être au courant ? demanda Severus.

\- Il le tient de Thomas Barrow.

\- Que vient faire Barrow dans cette histoire ?

\- Il était à Azkaban avec Draco.

Le commodore et Lucius se tournèrent vers Gregory dont ils avaient presque oublié la présence.

\- Vous savez cela ? dit Lucius.

\- Vous m'avez payé pour obtenir des informations, répondit Gregory. C'est ce que j'ai fait.

Severus fixa Lucius avec incrédulité.

\- Tu lui as demandé d'obtenir des informations ?

\- En effet, confirma Lucius.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait appel à Dolohov ?

\- Il est mort.

Cette information n'induit aucune réaction chez Severus.

\- Mais pourquoi… lui ?

\- Potter a fait appel à lui pour une autre affaire. Même si cela me coûte de le dire, j'ai pu constater de moi-même qu'il faisait du bon travail. Et surtout il est loyal à Draco.

\- _Il_ est dans la pièce, commenta Gregory. Et _il_ aimerait que nous ne parliez pas de lui comme s'il était un animal domestique.

Lucius et Severus toisèrent Gregory avec un peu de condescendance, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne firent de commentaires.

-Dites-nous ce que vous avez appris, l'enjoignit Lucius.

Gregory eut un soupir exaspéré. Il sortit un petit calepin de la poche intérieure de sa veste et le feuilleta jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

-Lord Voldemort n'est pas plus _lord_ qu'un tanneur de Southwark. Il se nomme en réalité Tom Marvolo Riddle. Il est né d'une union illégitime et a grandi à Little Hangleton. Sa mère est morte à sa naissance et il a été placé dans un orphelinat. On perd ensuite sa trace jusqu'à ce qu'il réapparaisse à Scarborough, sous le nom de Lord Voldemort. Personne ne sait comment il a fait fortune, ni comment il est parvenu à financer sa clinique, Azkaban.

Lucius grimaça, irrité de s'être fait berner par un imposteur.

-La clinique a ouvert en 1895, continua Goyle. Au départ, il s'agissait seulement d'un asile pour enfants et adolescents. Voldemort se déclare aliéniste mais il ne semble disposer d'aucun diplôme. Rapidement, l'établissement s'est intéressé plus particulièrement aux cas d'inversion chez les jeunes garçons. En 1897, Voldemort s'adjoint les services de Corban Yaxley. A l'inverse de Voldemort, Yaxley est vraiment médecin aliéniste. Il a obtenu son diplôme à l'Université de Heidelberg, avant de devenir le disciple du Docteur Richard von Krafft Ebing, un éminent psychiatre qui enseignait à l'Université de Vienne, spécialisé dans les perversions sexuelles. Depuis son ouverture, la clinique a vu passer à peu près cinq cents adolescents, la plupart pour une thérapie d'un an.

\- La plupart ? répéta Lucius. Et les autres ?

Gregory tourna une page de son carnet.

\- Azbakan accueille des jeunes garçons pris pour prostitution ou outrage aux mœurs. L'orphelinat de York y envoie également des pensionnaires dont on suspecte l'inversion, afin qu'ils ne restent pas en contact avec les autres enfants.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Lucius. Comment font-ils pour payer les frais ? L'admission de Draco m'a coûté plusieurs centaines de livres sterling !

\- Voldemort reçoit un subside du comté. Dix livres par enfant.

\- Dix livres ? intervint Severus. Mais c'est dérisoire !

\- En effet, confirma Goyle.

\- Thomas Barrow était l'un d'eux ? demanda Lucius.

Goyle hocha la tête.

-D'après le registre de la ville de York, il a été placé à Azkaban après avoir été jugé pour comportement indécent et atteinte aux bonnes mœurs. Il avait quinze ans.

Lucius croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- Qu'avez-vous appris d'autre ? demanda-t-il.

\- Rien de plus en ce qui concerne les activités officielles de la clinique.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Gregory se frotta le menton.

\- J'ai entendu certaines… rumeurs, dit-il.

\- Des rumeurs ? Quel genre de rumeurs ?

\- Des rumeurs selon lesquelles dans la région, il est possible, moyennant finance, de profiter de la compagnie de jeunes garçons lors de soirées… privées.

\- Mon Dieu, murmura Severus.

\- Vous… vous pensez que ces jeunes garçons proviennent d'Azkaban ? souffla Lucius.

\- Ce n'est pas impossible.

\- Mais.. Draco… Draco n'a jamais dit qu'il…

\- Cela ne concerne peut-être pas les jeunes gens dont la famille paye les frais d'internement, observa Gregory. Par contre… des orphelins ou des repris de justice, pourquoi pas ?

Les trois hommes restèrent silencieux un moment.

\- Je dois savoir ce qui se passe dans cette clinique, dit Lucius après un temps.

\- Nous pourrions retrouver Barrow et l'interroger, suggéra Severus.

\- C'est ce que je comptais faire, répondit Gregory, mais Barrow a repris la mer à bord du _Lusitania_ et il ne sera pas de retour avant un mois.

\- C'est trop long, maugréa Lucius.

\- J'ai une autre idée, dit Severus.

Lucius et Gregory se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Laquelle ? le pressa Lucius.

\- Je vais me rendre à Azkaban, dit-il. Je prétexterai vouloir faire interner mon neveu.

\- Tu n'obtiendras rien de plus que moi le jour où je m'y suis rendu pour Draco, contra Lucius. Ils se sont bien gardés de me dire qu'ils allaient violer mon fils !

\- Les circonstances étaient différentes. A l'époque, tu ne savais rien de ce que nous savons aujourd'hui. Je saurai quelles questions poser et quelle attitude adopter pour qu'ils baissent leur garde.

Lucius semblait circonspect.

\- Je pense que ça peut fonctionner, commenta Gregory. De mon côté, je vais faire en sorte d'en savoir plus sur les parties fines.

\- Tu veux vraiment faire ça ? demanda Lucius à Severus.

\- J'aime Draco comme mon propre fils, Lucius. Evidemment que je veux le faire !

Lucius parut très ému. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Merci Severus, dit-il d'une voix un peu étranglée.

Puis se tournant vers Gregory.

-Merci à vous aussi, Monsieur Goyle. Je suis heureux de constater que mon fils à de véritables amis sur qui il peut compter.

Gregory hocha simplement la tête.

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai une lettre à écrire. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Dobby fit entrer Harry dans une chambre. Elle était vide.

\- Où est Draco ? demanda Harry.

\- Nous sommes dans la chambre de la Duchesse. Vous allez utiliser la porte communicante.

De fait, Harry remarqua alors une porte qui se découpait dans le papier peint fleuri qui recouvrait le mur.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, dit Harry. Draco ne va…

\- Si, c'est une bonne idée, affirma Dobby.

Sur ce, il poussa Harry jusqu'à la porte et frappa sur le battant avant de l'ouvrir.

-Ariana ? dit la voix de Draco. Je croyais que tu…

Quand il aperçut Harry sur le seuil, Draco se figea.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Potter ?

\- Je… hum… je suis venu t'apporter ceci.

Harry montra à Draco la bouteille de remède aux plantes qu'il tenait en main.

-A Epsom, ton père m'a dit que tu n'en avais plus et que ce serait bien que j'en apporte…

Draco ne dit rien mais finit par prendre la bouteille que Harry lui tendait.

\- Tes migraines ont recommencé, alors, dit Harry.

\- Elles n'ont jamais vraiment disparu, répondit sèchement Draco.

\- Oui, je sais… mais elles s'étaient fortement calmées…

Draco haussa les épaules.

\- C'est toi qui me l'as dit, Potter… mes migraines sont dues à l'angoisse et à la colère. A ton avis, quelles conclusions faut-il en tirer ?

\- Je suis désolé, Draco. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal.

\- Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais prendre ta décision avec le sourire ?

\- Non mais…

\- Alors, tu savais que cela me ferait du mal.

Harry soupira en baissant les yeux, car il savait que c'était vrai.

\- Le mariage est annulé, dit-il dans un souffle. Je suppose que tu le sais.

\- Et alors ? Tu penses que ça change quelque chose ?

\- Eh bien...

\- Ça ne change rien, coupa Draco. De ce que je sais, c'est Ginevra Weasley qui a mis fin à ce mariage. Pas toi.

\- Je suis désolé, Draco, répéta Harry car c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. J'aurais tellement voulu que les choses se passent autrement.

Disant cela, Harry s'éloigna vers la porte, prêt à partir, puis se ravisa. Il porta la main à la poche de son pantalon.

-J'étais venu aussi t'apporter ça, dit-il en sortant une boîte carrée.

Il la posa sur le lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Draco.

\- Ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Tu n'es pas obligé de le garder si tu ne le souhaites pas.

Comme Draco ne disait rien, ni ne faisait le moindre geste pour prendre le cadeau, Harry soupira.

\- Au revoir, Draco, dit-il en repartant vers la porte.

\- Tu sais manier la rapière ?

Il se retourna vers Draco.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je te demande si tu sais manier la rapière.

\- Heu… oui. Sirius me l'a enseigné. Pourquoi ?

\- Très bien. Alors, nous allons nous mesurer l'un à l'autre.

\- Quoi ? Tu… tu veux que je me batte à l'épée… contre toi ?

\- Effrayé, Potter ?

\- Non, mais d'où sors-tu cette idée ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, mais Draco semblait très sérieux.

\- Rejoins-moi dans un quart d'heure dans la cour sud.

\- Draco, je ne…

\- La cour sud. Dans un quart d'heure. Si tu ne viens pas, je saurai que tu es un lâche.

Harry serra les poings.

-Très bien, siffla-t-il. Tu l'auras voulu.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce par où il était venu.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry arriva dans la cour sud, non sans avoir perdu son chemin à plusieurs reprises.

-Tu es en retard, Potter.

Draco se tenait au milieu de la cour. Il portait des bottes marrons, un pantalon noir et une simple chemise en soie blanche, dont le col était déboutonné. Il tenait une rapière dans chaque main et en jeta une à Harry qui l'attrapa au vol.

\- Où sont les protections ? demanda Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas un combat à mort, Harry, se moqua Draco. Nous n'en aurons pas besoin.

Harry souffla avec agacement en ôtant sa veste qu'il posa sur une balustrade. Tout cela ne rimait absolument à rien.

\- Ecoute, Draco. Nous pourrions…

\- _En garde !_

Harry n'eut qu'une seconde pour lever son épée et contrer l'estoc de Draco.

\- Tu es malade, ma parole ! cria-t-il en reculant.

Pour toute réponse, Draco éclata d'un rire mauvais en avançant vers lui, en multipliant les offensives. Lassé d'être mis en difficulté, Harry réagit par une passe avant qui eut pour conséquence de faire reculer Draco.

\- Oh oh ! chantonna Draco. Tu as enfin décidé de te battre !

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, Draco ! Qu'est-ce tu cherches à prouver ?

Ils échangeaient les coups sans faiblir. Les deux lames cognaient et glissaient l'un contre l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ? demanda Draco au moment où il frappait la lame de Harry de la sienne.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ginevra Weasley ! Qu'a-t-elle de plus que moi ?

\- Rien ! dit Harry. Absolument rien !

\- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu comme ça avec elle ? Pourquoi te sens-tu responsable d'elle ? Et ne me parle pas de ce qui s'est passé avec sa famille, tu sais très bien que cela va bien au-delà de ça !

Draco termina sa tirade par une balestra. Harry esquiva.

\- Je ne sais pas !

\- Tu as des sentiments pour elle ! insista Draco en effectuant un dégagement.

\- Oui ! admit Harry. Mais pas ceux que tu crois !

\- Oh. Et qu'est-ce que je crois ?

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle !

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai !

\- Tu te trompes !

Tout du long, ils n'avaient pas cessé de manier le fer et commençaient à être essoufflés. Harry tenta une quarte, mais Draco esquiva et riposta par une passe avant. Harry fit la même chose au même moment, si bien qu'ils se trouvèrent en situation de corps à corps, leurs lames pressées l'une contre l'autre.

\- Tu es le seul dont je suis amoureux, haleta Harry dans un murmure.

\- Alors, pourquoi ? souffla Draco.

Les deux hommes se mesurèrent du regard un instant.

\- Parce que je voulais que tu saches ce que c'est de voir l'homme que tu aimes plus que ta vie en épouser une autre, jeta finalement Harry. Je voulais que tu ressentes ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu as épousé Ariana.

Draco eut un mouvement de recul. Il baissa sa garde et fixa Harry avec incrédulité.

-C'est ce que tu voulais m'entendre dire, non ? continua Harry avec hargne. Eh bien, voilà, je l'ai dit !

Draco frotta son front avec le dos de sa main pour en chasser la sueur. Il déglutit avec difficulté.

-Draco, dit Harry en baissant sa garde à son tour. Arrêtons cela, je t'en supplie. Je t'aime… je ne veux pas me battre avec toi… je…

Mais Draco ne l'écoutait plus. Il releva son épée en une fraction seconde et bondit vers Harry. Ce dernier esquiva en fléchissant les jambes.

Harry se releva en faisant un mouvement de balayage avec son bras armé. L'épée fendit l'air dans un grand _swootch_ et avant qu'il ne se rende compte de la portée de son geste, il vit Draco s'immobiliser, les yeux écarquillés.

Quand la rapière tomba sur le sol, le bruit fut presque assourdissant.

Draco baissa les yeux sur sa chemise sur le devant de laquelle une tache rouge était en train de s'agrandir à une vitesse alarmante. Puis, il regarda Harry, sans comprendre ce qui se passait.

-Oh mon Dieu, Draco ! s'exclama Harry en laissant tomber son épée.

Il se précipita sur Draco et ouvrit sa chemise en grand. Les boutons volèrent à gauche et à droite mais il n'en avait cure. Une longue estafilade lui barrait le torse.

\- Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! se lamenta-t-il. Draco, pardonne-moi !

\- Je… je… ça va… je crois, marmonna Draco.

\- Non, ça ne va pas ! Tu es tout pâle et ça n'arrête pas de saigner. Allonge-toi !

Draco ne discuta pas.

-A L'AIDE ! hurla Harry en aidant Draco à s'allonger. A L'AIDE !

Il n'avait aucune idée si on l'entendrait.

\- A L'AIDE !

\- Harry, ça va, dit Draco. C'est seulement une coupure… je…

\- Reste tranquille, ordonna Harry.

Il prit un pan de la chemise qu'il déchira tant bien que mal. Avec précaution, il frotta le sang sur le torse pour avoir une meilleure vision de la blessure.

-Seigneur, Draco, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…

Il sanglotait presque alors qu'il tentait d'éponger le sang du mieux qu'il pouvait. La main de Draco se referma sur son poignet.

-Harry… c'est de ma faute… c'est moi… c'est moi qui t'ai provoqué… je n'aurais pas dû… je te demande pardon…

Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre car il entendit des pas précipités et claudiquant.

\- Commodore ! Aidez-moi ! implora Harry en voyant Snape arriver.

\- Par tous les saints, Draco ! s'exclama Severus. Qu'est-il arrivé ?

\- Je… je… c'est un accident, je vous le jure ! balbutia Harry. C'est…

\- Ecartez-vous !

D'un mouvement brusque, Snape repoussa Harry. Avec la plus grande difficulté, il s'agenouilla à côté de son filleul.

\- Draco, parle-moi ! Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Je… oui… oui, ça va… C'est juste une entaille. Ne t'en prends pas à Harry, il n'y est pour rien.

\- Tu t'es fait ça tout seul ?

\- Non… je… nous…

Draco expira en grimaçant.

\- POTTER ! rugit Snape. Ne restez pas planté là ! Allez chercher un médecin ! Et que quelqu'un vienne m'aider à transporter Draco à l'intérieur.

\- Je peux…

\- IL LUI FAUT UN MEDECIN !

Harry se secoua. Evidemment qu'il fallait un médecin. Il décampa à toute allure, laissant Draco entre les mains de son parrain qui lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Bon sang, Harry, asseyez-vous ! dit la Duchesse douairière. Vous me donnez le tournis à marcher en rond comme vous le faites !

Contraint et forcé, Harry prit place sur un canapé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ça ? se lamenta-t-il pour la centième fois.

Cela faisait près d'une heure que le Docteur Clarkson était au chevet de Draco et Harry n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

\- Cessez de vous tourmentez, Harry, dit Blaise sereinement. C'était un accident, nous en sommes tous conscients.

\- De toute façon, c'est bien le genre de Draco de vouloir se battre sans protection, dit Theodore Nott. Et je sais par expérience qu'il est sans pitié. J'ai une cicatrice à la cuisse droite qui me rappelle constamment l'estoc qu'il m'a porté un jour où nous battions en duel. Il ne s'est jamais excusé. Il m'a dit que c'était le jeu, qu'il s'était battu à la loyale et que je n'avais qu'à en faire autant…

Harry se fichait pas mal de la cuisse de Theodore Nott. Lui, il avait visé le cœur. Par tous les saints… le cœur. Il en frémissait, rien que d'y penser.

-Je vous trouve terriblement émotif, Lord Black, observa Pansy Parkinson. Je ne vous savais pas si… soucieux de Draco. C'est assez curieux comme réaction sachant que Draco et vous, vous vous tolérez à peine… enfin, sauf si quelque chose nous a échappé…

Harry resta bouche bée. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre qui ne l'incrimine davantage. Fort heureusement, Minerva vint à son secours.

\- Harry se soucie seulement d'un homme qu'il aurait pu blesser mortellement. N'importe qui serait affecté dans ces circonstances.

\- Oh, bon sang, Draco n'est pas à l'article de la mort que je sache !

\- Un manque de compassion peut être aussi vulgaire que des larmes, ma chère Pansy, répliqua Minerva en prenant une gorgée de thé.

Pansy ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis la referma. Harry se dit qu'il l'avait échappé belle. Connaissant Pansy Parkinson et son don pour débusquer les potins et autres commérages, il avait intérêt à faire attention.

Il ne put toutefois y réfléchir davantage car la porte du salon s'ouvrit sur Lucius et Narcissa. En dépit de la réserve dont il voulait faire preuve vis-à-vis de Pansy, Harry bondit du canapé comme un ressort.

-Comment va-t-il ?

Lucius le considéra d'un œil noir, mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre, Narcissa vint vers lui. Elle paraissait fatiguée mais soulagée.

\- Comme nous le pensions, ce n'est rien de grave, dit-elle d'un ton rassurant. Juste une estafilade.

\- Une estafilade suffisamment profonde pour que le Docteur Clarkson ait eu à le recoudre ! s'interposa Lucius.

\- Le Docteur Clarkson nous a assuré qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir de complication, dit Narcissa.

\- Je suis désolé, Narcissa, dit Harry une fois de plus. C'était un accident, je…

\- Bien sûr que c'était un accident, dit-elle en lui prenant les mains.

\- Un accident qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver, gronda Lucius, si seulement vous aviez une once de plomb dans la tête !

\- On peut en dire autant à propos de notre fils, lui répondit Narcissa. C'est lui qui a initié ce duel idiot.

Lucius grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

-Vous pouvez monter, continua Narcissa d'une voix douce. Ariana est avec lui.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Mais à peine était-il au milieu du hall qu'une main se referma douloureusement sur son bras.

\- Etait-ce une vengeance ? demanda Lucius d'une voix froide.

\- Quoi ?

\- Etait-ce une vengeance contre mon fils parce qu'il vous a repoussé ?

\- Non ! s'insurgea Harry. J'aime Draco ! Jamais je n'aurais pu faire une chose pareille !

Lucius le relâcha.

-J'ai essayé de comprendre, Harry, dit-il avec beaucoup de lassitude. Cette… chose entre vous, j'ai vraiment essayé de la comprendre. Et Dieu sait que j'ai essayé de vous pardonner d'avoir rendu mon fils aussi… dépendant de vous. Et quand je pensais enfin y parvenir, vous… vous le blessez à nouveau. Au sens propre cette fois. Comment puis-je vous pardonner, Harry ? Dites-le moi !

Le ton était presque douloureux et Harry en ressentit un pincement au cœur.

Il baissa la tête.

-Honnêtement… je n'en sais rien, Lucius. Moi-même, je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver.

Il tourna les talons pour emprunter le grand escalier, laissant Lucius dépité et en colère.

Arrivé à l'étage, devant la porte de la chambre de Draco, il hésita à frapper. Il n'eut cependant pas à le faire car Ariana sortit à ce moment-là. Harry put voir qu'elle aussi semblait soulagée, même si elle n'avait rien laissé paraître de son inquiétude jusqu'alors.

-Ah, Harry, vous voilà, dit-elle avec un sourire. Draco vous attend.

Une grosse boule s'était formée dans la gorge de Harry. Il hocha simplement la tête, incapable de parler.

-Il va bien, dit Ariana en posant une main rassurante sur son bras.

Une fois encore, Harry ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de pousser la porte et d'entrer dans la chambre.

Les tentures étaient à moitié tirées de sorte que la pièce était légèrement plongée dans la pénombre. Draco était allongé dans son lit, le dos soutenu par plusieurs coussins.

-Approche.

Harry se ressaisit. Il avança vers le lit à pas mesurés, comme s'il s'attendait à chaque instant que Draco lui ordonne de repartir.

-Viens, dit Draco en tendant la main.

Harry combla en une enjambée la distance que le séparait de Draco. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et prit la main que Draco lui tendait. Il observa son visage, légèrement marqué, puis sa poitrine, recouverte d'un bandage qui faisait le tour de son torse avant de repasser par-dessus son épaule.

\- Que t'as dit le médecin ? demanda Harry.

\- La coupure est nette. Elle guérira vite.

\- Ton père a dit que tu as reçu des sutures…

\- Oui. La plaie était plus profonde du côté du pectoral gauche.

\- Ça n'a pas été trop douloureux ?

Draco grimaça.

\- Disons que j'ai connu de meilleurs moments.

\- Draco, je…

\- Clarkson a dit que les sutures sont en… j'ai oublié le terme.

\- Du catgut iodé.

\- Oui. Oui, c'est cela. Elles vont se résorber d'elles-mêmes.

\- Oui. Grâce à cela, la cicatrice sera plus propre et moins visible.

\- Oui.

Un moment de gêne flotta entre eux.

\- Tu as reçu des médicaments ? demanda encore Harry.

\- Oui. Quelque chose contre l'infection. De l'asph… de l'ars…

\- De l'arsphénamine.

\- Oui, voilà. Et du laudanum contre la douleur.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Je… hum… je peux te préparer un baume aux plantes pour ta cicatrice. Ça aidera à la résorber. Elle… elle ne disparaîtra jamais complètement mais… au moins…

Sa voix se brisa légèrement. Il s'interrompit.

\- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, murmura-t-il.

\- C'était un accident.

\- Si… si la lame avait… si elle avait…

Il ne put continuer et il laissa couler les larmes qu'il retenait depuis des heures. Draco caressa doucement sa joue.

\- J'ai eu si peur… quand… quand j'ai vu tout ce sang sur ta chemise… mon Dieu, j'ai vraiment cru que je t'avais tué…

\- Je suis bien vivant, Harry.

Harry hocha la tête. Il avait une irrésistible envie de prendre Draco dans ses bras pour se rassurer, mais il craignait de lui faire mal. Draco résolut ce dilemme à sa place en glissant sa main sur sa nuque et en l'attirant à lui. Il l'embrassa. C'était une simple pression des lèvres mais pour Harry, c'était comme retrouver la surface après avoir eu l'impression de se noyer.

De doux et hésitant, le baiser se fit ensuite plus insistant et exigeant. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois. Quand ils rompirent le baiser, ils restèrent néanmoins front contre front pour reprendre leur souffle.

\- Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ? demanda Draco.

\- Quoi ?

\- Que… que tu allais épouser Ginny Weasley pour je souffre comme toi tu as souffert…

Harry soupira doucement.

\- Non… non, je ne le pensais pas, admit-il après un temps. Enfin… juste un peu…

\- Juste un peu ?

\- Tu dois me croire, je voulais seulement venir en aide à Ginny quand je le lui ai proposé… mais après…

\- Après ? insista Draco.

\- Hermione m'a demandé si je faisais cela pour me venger de toi et de ce que j'avais souffert après ton mariage… ça m'a donné à réfléchir. Même si ce n'était pas mon but au départ, une partie de moi s'est demandée si... si tu souffrirais aussi. Et quand tu m'as poussé à bout tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te jeter tout ça à la figure.

\- Hermione ? Granger ? dit Draco en redressant la tête. Tu lui as parlé de nous ?

Son ton était incrédule et même un peu paniqué.

\- Je ne lui ai rien dit, répondit Harry. Elle était au courant. Elle nous a vu quand je sortais de ta chambre le matin de ton mariage.

\- Oh Seigneur…

\- Draco, si Hermione avait voulu nous dénoncer, elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps ! Et puis, ce n'est pas son genre !

\- Tu es certain qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

\- Absolument. J'ai confiance en Hermione autant que tu as confiance en Ariana.

Draco n'était qu'à moitié convaincu mais il n'insista pas davantage.

Un moment de silence gêné flotta entre eux avant que Harry ne dise :

\- Ton père m'en veut à mort.

\- Ça lui passera.

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira Harry. Le peu de crédit que j'avais récupéré à ses yeux, vient de s'envoler. Il ne me pardonnera jamais.

\- Qu'est-ce qui importe ? L'opinion de mon père ou la mienne ?

Harry leva les yeux sur Draco.

\- Ça veut dire que tu me pardonnes ?

\- Je pensais que ce baiser était plutôt un indice évident.

\- Hm, fit Harry en haussant les épaules. Ce n'était pas aussi évident que cela… après tout, je suis plutôt irrésistible.

Draco écarquilla les yeux avant de se mettre à rire.

\- Depuis quand es-tu aussi arrogant, Potter ? C'est moi qui dis ce genre de chose d'habitude !

\- Il faut croire que je passe trop de temps avec toi…

\- Vraiment ?

\- Certainement pas, souffla Harry en se penchant pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Le baiser fut doux, lent et rempli de promesses.

\- Tu m'as manqué, murmura Draco tout contre sa bouche.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

\- J'ai ouvert ton cadeau.

\- Elle te plaît ?

\- Elle est magnifique.

Draco glissa la main sous son oreiller et en sortit une montre de gousset en argent. Le couvercle était finement ciselé pour que les entrelacs forment un H et un D. La gravure était subtile, si bien que seul un œil attentif pouvait distinguer les deux initiales. A l'intérieur, Harry avait fait graver la phrase « Ton amour est la lumière de mes heures ».

\- Tu te rappelles ? dit-il. Tu m'avais écrit cette phrase à la fin de la dernière lettre que tu m'as envoyée à Boston.

\- Oui, je m'en rappelle. C'est d'Oscar Wilde. Le _De Profundis_ , la longue lettre qu'il a écrite à Lord Alfred Douglas depuis sa prison de Reading. Je me sentais exactement comme lui au moment où j'ai écrit ces lignes.

\- Je trouve cette phrase très belle. Remplie d'espérance, en fait…

\- C'est vrai.

Harry lui sourit. Draco referma le couvercle de la montre et la tint serrée dans sa main.

\- Pour ce que ça vaut, dit-il… je suis heureux que tu n'épouses pas la petite Weasley.

\- Pour ce que ça vaut ?

\- L'annulation de ton mariage ne fait pas disparaître le mien…

\- Je ne demande pas que ton mariage disparaisse. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai compris les raisons pour lesquelles tu t'es marié, et je les respecte.

\- Contrairement à moi.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose. Tu avais raison… Ginny n'est pas Ariana. Elle n'aurait jamais accepté la situation aussi bien que ton épouse.

\- C'est pour cela qu'elle a refusé de t'épouser ?

\- En partie. L'autre raison étant qu'elle a sa fierté et qu'elle ne voulait pas dépendre de moi.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

\- Elle ne manque pas de courage, car ce ne sera pas facile pour elle.

\- Je sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai tenu à l'aider. Je ne la laisserai pas livrée à elle-même.

\- Harry Potter. Le Sauveur de la veuve, de l'orphelin… et de la mère célibataire, se moqua gentiment Draco.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Idiot ! Je ne…

Draco l'embrassa pour le faire taire.

 ** _A suivre..._**


	40. Chapitre 38

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci pour vos reviews.**

 **Pour répondre à la question de La Prof (tu m'écris en guest) et aux autres qui se la posent (peut-être) : l'utilisation par Lucius de l'expression "Evêque de Clogher" dans le chapitre 36 est une vieille expression pour désigner un homosexuel. Elle utilisée pour la première fois par Stendhal et fait référence à un fait divers qui s'est déroulé en 1822 dans le comté de Clogher en Irlande : l'évêque a été retrouvé, pantalon baissé, dans un établissement de tolérance en compagnie d'un soldat anglais. Scandale !**

 **Merci La Prof pour ton intérêt pour ce genre de détails !**

 **Merci aussi à Lamourloi de s'être intéressée aux écrits du Dr Von Krafft Ebing. C'est vrai qu'il a été l'un des premiers à suggérer une dépénalisation de l'homosexualité. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il considérait qu'il s'agissait d'une maladie mentale. Les homosexuels étant des aliénés, ils ne pouvaient donc être responsables pénalement. Sa suggestion était donc loin d'être progressiste. Et quand on lit le chapitre consacré à l'homosexualité dans son ouvrage Psychopathia Sexualis, ça fait vraiment froid dans le dos !**

 **Merci pour tous ces petits commentaires qui montrent que vous vous intéressez autant à la fiction qu'à l'Histoire, la vraie. C'est une récompense inestimable pour toutes les heures de travail qu'il y a derrière l'écriture.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 38**

 **8 juin 1913 – Hogwarts, Ecosse**

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Draco ! dit Ariana en levant son verre de champagne.

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! répétèrent les autres tous en cœur.

A ce moment, un petit orchestre entama la mélodie de _For he's a jolly good fellow_ que tous les invités reprirent avec entrain.

Ils étaient rassemblés sous une tonnelle, au bord du lac. Une table avait été dressée, ainsi qu'un buffet de desserts qui paraissaient tous plus succulents les uns que les autres. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la pièce montée que deux domestiques étaient en train d'amener. Elle faisait trois étages et était somptueusement garnie de décors en crème au beurre et de roses en massepain et en pâte de sucre. Elles étaient si délicates qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elles étaient vraies.

Sur le sommet, vingt-quatre bougies étaient disposées en cercle.

On posa le gâteau sur une petite table devant Draco. Il prit une grande respiration et souffla les bougies d'un seul coup, sous les applaudissements.

-Merci, mes amis ! dit-il. Merci à tous pour votre présence, et merci à ma tendre épouse d'avoir organisé tout ceci.

Il se pencha et posa un doux baiser sur la joue d'Ariana. Les musiciens reprirent le cours de leur programme en entamant le quintette pour cordes en do majeur de Schubert.

\- Tu devrais t'asseoir, dit gentiment Ariana, en prenant le bras de son mari. Tu n'es pas encore guéri.

\- Je vais bien, répondit Draco avec un sourire. Vraiment bien.

Ariana lui sourit en retour. Elle savait que Draco et Harry s'étaient réconciliés et que c'était la raison de son humeur joyeuse.

\- De plus, continua Draco, c'est toi qui devrais t'asseoir. C'est toi qui ne dois pas te fatiguer dans ton état.

\- Moi aussi, je vais bien répondit-elle.

Les invités étaient en train de prendre place à table et ils en firent autant.

\- Tout va bien avec Blaise ? demanda Draco à voix basse.

\- Oui, dit-elle avec un franc sourire.

\- Malgré que… enfin, tu sais, dit-il en baissant les yeux sur son ventre.

\- Blaise est parfaitement conscient de nos obligations. Il espère seulement que ce soit un garçon, rigola-t-elle.

\- Harry aussi, répondit Draco.

\- Alors, tout est rentré dans l'ordre avec lui ?

\- Oui, soupira Draco. Mais, par tous les saints, il faut absolument que j'aie un moment seul avec lui, sinon je crois bien que je vais exploser !

Ariana étouffa un rire dans sa main et Draco sentit une bouffée de tendresse gonfler dans son cœur. Quel autre homme pouvait parler de choses aussi triviales avec son épouse sans que celle-ci ne s'en offusque ?

\- Bien que je ne sois pas convaincue que ce soit une bonne idée, vu ta blessure, dit-elle avec un air espiègle, je me suis arrangée pour que tu le voies. Ce soir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Considère cela comme mon cadeau d'anniversaire.

\- Mais… comment…

Ariana se pencha à son oreille pour lui chuchoter les détails de son plan.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry observait Ariana murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Draco. Ce dernier la regarda avec un air positivement ébahi. Il se demanda de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler pour que Draco semble soudain si enthousiaste.

Il fut un temps où cette complicité l'aurait dérangé, mais plus maintenant. Il savait que ce n'était rien d'autre que cela : une tendre complicité entre deux jeunes gens qui se connaissaient et se chérissaient depuis l'enfance.

\- Souhaitez-vous un morceau de la pièce montée, Monsieur ? demanda un valet. Ou bien un autre dessert ?

\- Oh… eh bien… je vais commencer par la pièce montée.

Le valet lui servit une tranche du gâteau qui s'avéra être un gâteau Victoria fourré à la crème et à la confiture de framboise, son préféré. Il vit alors Draco qui le regardait de l'autre côté de la table en lui souriant. Il aurait aimé être à côté de lui, mais cet honneur revenait à sa femme et à sa mère, si bien qu'il se contenta du voisinage de Gregory Goyle et de Pansy Parkinson.

\- Alors, Draco ? Quand est prévue ta Joyeuse Entrée dans le Duché ? demanda justement Pansy.

\- Dimanche prochain. L'Evêque de Dunkeld viendra célébrer la messe en personne. Ensuite, une fête sera donnée dans le parc d'Hogwarts pour les villageois. Theo et toi serez des nôtres ?

\- Hélas, non. Ma sœur Daisy fait ses débuts à Londres. Nous nous devons d'être présents, bien que je préférerais rester ici. Londres est étouffante à cette période de l'année.

\- Et toi, Potter ?

\- Oh… je… je n'avais pas prévu de rester toute une semaine…

\- Allons bon ! Qu'as-tu de mieux à faire ?

\- Plus de choses que tu ne le crois, Malfoy. Mais là n'est pas la question. Je ne veux pas m'imposer et…

\- Harry, vous êtes le bienvenu ici aussi longtemps qu'il vous plaira, coupa Minerva. Je pensais que vous le saviez.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Alors, c'est entendu, dit-elle. Monsieur Goyle, Severus ? Vous vous joindrez à nous également ?

\- Désolé, dit Gregory. J'ai des affaires urgentes qui m'attendent à Londres.

\- Moi de même, dit Severus.

\- Mais… je croyais que ta mission était terminée, intervint Draco. L'Amirauté te renvoie déjà quelque part ?

\- Hum… non. Il s'agit d'affaires privées.

Le ton de Severus laissait entendre qu'il n'était pas opportun d'insister.

\- Bon, dit Draco. Dans ce cas, Harry et Blaise, vous serez mes deux seuls tacksmen.

\- Tes deux quoi ? demanda Harry.

\- Dans la langue écossaise, expliqua Minerva, _tacksman_ signifie « homme de confiance ». Traditionnellement, ils entourent le laird, ou chef de clan, lors de l'intronisation. Après la bataille de Culloden et l'intensification des pressions hanovriennes contre le mode de vie et les traditions écossaises, certaines de ces traditions ont été transformées pour qu'elles ne disparaissent pas tout à fait. C'est le cas des tacksmen qui dorénavant accompagnent le duc ou le comte d'un territoire écossais, lors de sa Joyeuse Entrée.

\- Cette… fonction ne devrait-elle pas revenir à un pair du Duché ?

\- Normalement, oui, confirma Minerva. Mais Draco est le Duc, il choisit qui il veut.

\- Je doute que les villageois aient déjà vu un tacksman noir, commenta Blaise.

\- Sans doute que non, mais ça m'est égal, dit Draco. Tu viens ici depuis l'enfance, les villageois te connaissent.

\- Cela ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'ils vont accepter que je m'approprie leurs traditions…

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Draco. Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Je dis juste que ce n'est pas parce que toi, tu agis comme si j'étais blanc que tout le monde fera pareil.

\- Je n'agis pas comme si tu étais blanc ! rétorqua Draco. Je sais pertinemment bien que tu es noir, enfin… métis. Mais je n'en rien à faire de l'avis des villageois !

Blaise soupira avec agacement.

-Draco, tu sais combien j'apprécie le fait que tu me considères comme un égal, et franchement, ma vie serait bien plus facile si tout le monde était comme toi, mais ce n'est pas le cas… et pour être honnête, à certains moments, ton insistance à vouloir m'imposer aux autres me place dans des situations embarrassantes !

Draco resta interdit un instant face au ton agressif de son demi-frère.

\- Je… je n'ai jamais voulu te mettre mal à l'aise, finit-il par dire. Nous avons grandi ensemble. Pour moi, ça va de soi que tu as ta place à mes côtés, en n'importe quelles circonstances.

\- Je sais cela, dit Blaise d'un ton plus doux, et je t'en remercie. Mais il y a certaines circonstances où il vaut mieux que je reste… en retrait.

\- Oui… oui, je comprends.

\- Merci, Draco.

Puis se tournant vers Harry, Blaise lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Il ne reste donc plus que vous, Harry !

\- Heu… oui. Même si je ne sais toujours pas en quoi consiste le rôle d'un tacksman.

\- Oh, rien de bien sorcier, dit Draco avec un geste nonchalant de la main. Tu occuperas la calèche juste devant la mienne. Ensuite, tu te tiendras à côté de moi en permanence et tu veilleras à satisfaire mes demandes. En fait, si j'étais Roi, tu serais mon aide de camp.

\- Dieu nous en préserve, tu n'es pas Roi, grommela Harry.

\- Que dis-tu ?

\- Rien. Quel habit suis-je censé porter ?

\- Un habit traditionnel si tu es membre d'un clan, sinon un uniforme militaire, dit Draco.

\- Je ne suis ni membre d'un clan, ni militaire, fit remarquer Harry.

Le silence se fit autour de la table. Personne ne semblait avoir réfléchi à la question.

\- Parrain, demanda subitement Draco. Ne peut-on pas trouver un grade militaire pour Harry ? Je ne sais pas… dans une infanterie quelconque ?

\- Les grades militaires ne se distribuent pas comme de vulgaires colifichets, Draco ! rétorqua Severus.

\- N'êtes-vous pas Lord Lieutenant de votre Comté ? intervint Theodore.

\- Non, répondit Lucius à la place de Harry. Les Comtés de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff et Slytherin sont depuis toujours regroupés sous la houlette d'un seul Lord Lieutenant. Et il se trouve que c'est moi.

\- Bon, eh bien, tu devras te trouver un autre tacksman, Draco, dit Pansy. Je suis sûre que McLaggen acceptera volontiers. Ou bien ce bon vieux McMillan. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Draco grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais qui paraissait plutôt discourtois.

-Harry peut parfaitement représenter un clan écossais, dit Narcissa.

Les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Minerva ? L'arrière-grand-mère de Harry n'était-elle pas une McGonagall ?

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Minerva. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé moi-même ?

Elle fit un large sourire à Harry.

\- Vous êtes apparenté au Clan, Harry !

\- Oui… mais je ne possède aucun habit traditionnel. Et il est un peu tard pour m'en faire confectionner un…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai des malles remplies de costumes ayant appartenus à Albus, à mes frères et à mes neveux. Nous trouverons quelque chose !

\- Voilà qui est entendu ! s'exclama Draco.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

La discussion à table reprit sur des sujets divers et variés.

Profitant d'un moment où Pansy accaparait la conversation, Harry s'éloigna de la table pour profiter un peu mieux de l'orchestre. Ils jouaient maintenant le quintette à cordes K515 de Mozart.

-J'adore ce morceau. Il est tellement… léger et vivifiant.

Harry se tourna pour voir Draco, debout à côté de lui, une tasse de thé à la main.

-Il me fait penser à toi.

Le compliment prit Harry au dépourvu, qui se contenta de sourire.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il.

\- Parfaitement bien, répondit Draco. Et si Ariana ou toi me posez encore une fois la question, je vous jette ma tasse de thé à la figure.

\- Elle comme moi, nous nous inquiétons pour toi.

\- Pour la dernière fois, je vais bien. Et je compte te le prouver ce soir.

\- Quoi ?

Draco fit mine d'écouter la musique avec attention.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? insista Harry.

\- Ton valet a déménagé tes affaires cet après-midi.

\- James a fait quoi ?

\- On lui a dit que tu n'appréciais pas la chambre où tu étais installé et que tu avais demandé à en changer. C'est chose faite.

\- Mais je n'ai rien demandé du tout !

\- Je sais. Mais James, lui, ne le sait pas. Il s'est contenté de transporter tes affaires dans la chambre qu'Ariana lui a indiquée.

\- Ariana ?

\- Compte tenu de ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours, elle est soucieuse que nous puissions… nous rapprocher.

\- Oh.

\- Ta chambre est dorénavant à l'étage au-dessus de la mienne.

\- N'est-ce pas risqué tout de même ? On pourrait croiser quelqu'un dans les escaliers.

Draco fit un sourire en coin.

\- Non, car l'escalier que tu emprunteras est dissimulé. C'est une sorte de passage secret qui relie ta chambre à la mienne.

\- Un passage secret ?

\- Apparemment, Albus Dumbledore était plutôt prévoyant et tenait à son intimité.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu veux dire que nous… nous occupons les chambres de…

\- Je suis dans la chambre d'Albus et toi, dans celle de Gellert Grindelwald. Personne ne se doutera de rien.

\- Pas même Pansy ? Elle semble me regarder d'un drôle d'air depuis hier.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est l'air qu'elle a en permanence.

Harry était peu convaincu mais n'insista pas.

\- Alors ? Tu viendras ? insista Draco.

\- Onze heures, murmura Harry.

\- Parfait.

Sur ces mots, Draco s'en retourna près de sa femme, tandis que Harry continuait à profiter de la musique.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le souper fut agréable. Harry le passa à discuter avec Gregory Goyle et Blaise Zabini, tout en essayant de se soustraire au regard scrutateur de Pansy Parkinson. Il ne put malheureusement l'éviter lorsqu'après le repas, tout le monde se rassembla dans le petit salon.

\- Dites-moi, mon cher Lord Black, dit-elle en s'asseyant d'autorité à ses côtés. Avez-vous des nouvelles de Ginny Weasley ?

\- Hum, oui. Elle… elle va bien.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle. J'ai pourtant appris que Michael Corner était décédé.

\- Le décès de Monsieur Corner l'a profondément affectée. Mais elle fait de son mieux pour le surmonter.

\- Elle était vraiment amoureuse de lui ?

\- C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Et je pense qu'elle était sincère.

\- Dans la lettre qu'elle m'a écrite après son retour en Angleterre, pour s'excuser et implorer mon pardon, elle semblait convaincue que Michael allait l'épouser.

\- En effet.

Pansy soupira en buvant une gorgée de son sherry.

\- C'est curieux, dit-elle d'un air absent, d'associer ainsi mariage et amour.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- L'amour est-il vraiment nécessaire dans un mariage ?

\- J'aime à croire que oui.

\- Dans ce cas, vous vous exposez à de lourdes déconvenues. Il est très rare les personnes de notre milieu épousent quelqu'un dont elles sont amoureuses.

\- Est-ce à dire que vous n'aimez pas Lord Theodore ?

\- J'adore Theodore.

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas amoureuse de lui.

\- Disons que si je devais faire un mariage d'amour, ce n'est pas lui que j'épouserais.

Disant cela, le regard de Pansy se posa sur Draco qui était en train de parler avec animation avec Blaise et Severus.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Vous… vous et Lord Draco…

\- Voyons, Lord Black, ce n'est un secret pour personne que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour Draco, répondit-elle avec légèreté.

\- Et lui ? Il…

\- Oh, non ! Draco n'est définitivement pas intéressé !

Harry ne savait pas comment il devait prendre cette dernière phrase.

-Parce qu'il aime Ariana, avança-t-il.

Pansy ricana.

-Si ça vous plaît de le croire, répondit-elle en lui lançant un drôle de regard.

Elle se leva et alla rejoindre son fiancé, laissant Harry dans la plus grande perplexité.

Après quelques minutes, il vida son verre de cognac et annonça qu'il se retirait dans sa chambre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Quelques minutes après onze heures, Draco sourit en entendant un grincement de l'autre côté du mur de sa chambre. Il entendit ensuite une serrure qu'on actionnait lentement avant que le panneau en trompe-l'œil qui dissimulait l'ouverture ne s'ouvre avec précaution.

-C'est bon, Harry, dit-il. Tu peux venir.

Harry entra dans la chambre et regarda autour de lui. C'était bien la même pièce dans laquelle il était venu la veille pour parler à Draco. Ce dernier, qui était assis sur son lit, se leva pour aller à sa rencontre et le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je suis si content que tu sois là, souffla-t-il.

\- Tu es sûr que nous ne risquons rien ? murmura Harry.

\- Absolument rien. Personne n'est au courant de l'existence de ce passage, excepté Ariana et Minerva.

\- Mon Dieu, Minerva… Je n'y avais pas pensé. Elle doit sûrement se douter que je suis ici en ce moment.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je ne vais pas oser la regarder en face demain matin.

\- Harry ! Elle est déjà au courant pour nous ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

Harry haussa les épaules en soupirant.

-Et Ariana ? dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'autre porte en trompe l'œil, celle qui donnait sur la chambre de la jeune femme.

\- Quoi Ariana ? C'est elle qui a eu l'idée de te faire venir ici… et certainement pas pour jouer aux cartes !

\- Je sais, mais… elle pourrait nous entendre, dit-il à voix basse.

\- Ariana n'est pas dans sa chambre si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Elle a mieux à faire, ajouta Draco avec un sourire en coin.

D'une certaine manière, Harry se sentit soulagé. Son regard se porta néanmoins sur la porte principale.

-Tu es sûr que… hmpff…

Il ne put argumenter davantage car la bouche impérieuse de Draco venait de le faire taire. Il finit par se détendre et se laisser aller à cette étreinte qui lui avait tant manqué.

Après quelques instants, Draco rompit le baiser et le regarda avec amusement.

\- Tu étais moins nerveux la toute première fois, commenta-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas nerveux !

Draco ne répliqua pas. Il se contenta de fixer Harry en souriant tout en dénouant la ceinture de sa robe de chambre qui glissa de ses épaules et atterrit au sol dans un doux bruissement d'étoffe. Il s'allongea ensuite sur le lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demanda-t-il à Harry qui restait là, sans bouger, le regard rivé sur lui.

Harry se ressaisit. Avec des gestes saccadés, il ôta sa propre robe de chambre et rejoignit Draco. Ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser à nouveau. Harry lui répondait, mais de manière gauche et hésitante.

\- Bon sang, Harry ! dit-il d'un ton agacé, en se reculant. Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

\- Quoi ? Mais rien du tout !

\- Si ! Tu ressembles à un puceau qui va partir en courant à la première occasion !

\- C'est faux ! s'insurgea Harry. Je…

\- Que se passe-t-il ? répéta Draco plus doucement.

Harry détourna les yeux mais pas assez vite pour Draco.

-Je vois, dit-il. C'est à cause de ça ?

Il toucha du doigt le bandage qui recouvrait son torse.

\- L'idée que j'ai une cicatrice te dégoûte, c'est cela ? Tu trouves que c'est laid…

\- Quoi ? s'emporta Harry. Ce que tu peux être vaniteux ! Jamais ! Jamais je ne pourrais penser une chose pareille !

\- Alors quoi ?

Harry soupira.

\- Je… je n'arrête pas d'y penser, murmura-t-il. Chaque fois que je te vois, que je vois ton bandage, je revois la scène. Mon geste inconsidéré… c'est… c'est plus fort que moi.

\- Harry, c'était un accident.

\- Je sais. Mais… ç'aurait pu être tellement plus grave… mon Dieu, si je…

\- Harry, arrête ! Je suis vivant !

Draco prit la main de Harry et la posa sans ménagement entre ses jambes.

-Je suis vivant, répéta-t-il lentement et en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux.

Et si Harry se fiait à ce qu'il sentait, cette chaire chaude et lisse qui gonflait sous ses doigts, alors oui… Draco était indiscutablement vivant.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda Harry, presque timidement. J'ai peur de te faire mal. L'effort pourrait déchirer la suture…

\- L'effort ? se moqua Draco. A vrai dire, je comptais sur toi pour faire tout le travail…

Disant cela, il s'allongea sur les coussins, les bras croisés derrière la tête, un sourire goguenard sur le visage. Mais comme Harry ne semblait pas réagir, son sourire se fana.

-Tu n'as pas envie de moi, constata-t-il avec déception.

Harry ne répondit pas. A la place, il s'assit à califourchon sur les cuisses de Draco et prit son visage entre ses mains.

-Je crève d'envie de toi, murmura-t-il tout contre sa bouche. Je me branle presque deux fois par jour pour supporter le manque de toi, et ça me soulage à peine.

Il l'embrassa avec fougue, collant sans pudeur son aine contre celle de son amant.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-il entre deux baisers brûlants.

\- Moi quoi ? ânonna Draco, perdu dans la sensation de son sexe qui frottait impitoyablement contre celui de Harry.

\- Combien de fois tu t'es branlé en pensant à moi ? chuchota Harry à son oreille, tout en prenant leurs deux sexes dans sa main.

Draco se crispa très perceptiblement.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry en s'écartant légèrement. Merde ! Je t'ai fait mal !

\- Non ! Tout… tout va bien… continue…

\- Draco…

Celui-ci détourna les yeux.

-Draco, parle-moi.

Draco soupira.

-Je… je ne me suis plus masturbé depuis… tu sais.

Harry savait. A Azkaban, Draco était forcé de dormir sur le dos, les mains attachées pour éviter qu'il se touche.

\- Oui, dit-il. Mais… après ?

\- Plus jamais, murmura Draco d'une toute petite voix.

\- Mais… tu dois bien… de temps en temps…

\- Non. Jamais pour rechercher du plaisir.

Harry réfléchit un instant puis se déplaça à l'autre bout du lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Draco.

\- On va remédier à ça, dit Harry en s'adossant contre le montant du baldaquin.

\- Remédier à quoi ?

\- Prends ta queue en main.

\- Quoi ?

\- Caresse-toi.

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

\- Harry, je…

\- Caresse-toi. Prends ta queue et caresse-toi. Et laisse-moi te regarder.

D'un geste hésitant, Draco prit son sexe en main et le fit coulisser lentement. Harry l'observa de longues secondes sans rien dire, tout en se caressant lui-même.

-C'est ça, finit-il par dire d'une voix lourde de désir. Caresse-toi encore... Ferme-les yeux. Imagine que c'est ma main… sens comme ta queue est chaude et gonflée. Son bout est pourpre et luisant de semence. Si j'avance ma bouche, je sais quel goût il aura sur ma langue, je reconnaîtrai sa texture veloutée…

Draco avait la tête renversée en arrière sur les oreillers. Oubliées les humiliations que Yaxley lui faisait subir quand ses draps étaient souillés. Oubliés ses discours culpabilisants sur le fait que son comportement offensait Dieu… Sa main allait et venait avec plus de détermination, tandis que des râles de plaisir s'échappaient de ses lèvres.

-Ecarte tes jambes, ordonna Harry. Laisse-moi tout voir de toi.

Draco obéit, s'offrant sans pudeur à la vue de son amant.

\- Mon Dieu, Draco, murmura Harry. Tu es tellement beau…

\- Harry…

\- Continue de te masturber. De ton autre main, caresse tes boules.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

-Hum… j'aime assez quand tu deviens autoritaire, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui lança un regard chargé de désir. Draco referma ses doigts sur ses testicules et les fit rouler doucement dans leur sac.

\- Sens comme elles sont dures et pleines. Sens comme elles ont besoin de se libérer…

\- Harry, je vais…

\- Pas maintenant. Tu vas d'abord te doigter. Je veux te voir te pénétrer profondément. Je veux te voir te donner du plaisir, Draco…

\- Harry…

\- Fais-le.

Une fois de plus, Draco ne songea pas à discuter. Il mouilla sommairement ses doigts et fit entrer son majeur dans son tréfonds. Il grogna sous l'intrusion mais poursuivit la pénétration.

\- Ma queue est plus grosse que ça, commenta Harry.

\- Alors, donne-la moi, répondit aussitôt Draco.

\- Non. Pas tout de suite. Je veux que tu jouisses avec tes doigts. Et seulement après, je te baiserai.

Draco ajouta un deuxième doigt et continua de se doigter impitoyablement. Son dos s'arquait à chaque fois qu'il touchait sa prostate. La main sur son sexe ne ralentissait pas et ses râles de plaisir se faisaient plus intenses.

Pour Harry, la vision était affolante. Son sexe lui faisait mal tellement il était dur et il était dangereusement proche de la délivrance. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il quitta sa position contre le montant du lit pour se retrouver entre les jambes de Draco. Il lui saisit les deux mains, l'arrachant à une jouissance imminente.

Surpris, Draco ouvrit les yeux et vit Harry comme il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, une lueur affamée et prédatrice dans le regard.

Draco eut un sourire carnassier.

\- Moi aussi, je peux donner des ordres, dit-il. Baise-moi.

\- J'y compte bien, dit Harry.

Il baissa le regard sur le trou légèrement distendu. L'instant d'après, il le léchait comme si sa vie en dépendait avant de faire pénétrer sa langue aussi loin qu'il le pouvait.

-Nom de Dieu ! jura Draco en se cambrant.

Harry continua, suçant, léchant tout ce qu'il pouvait, indifférent aux bruits obscènes qu'il produisait et qui se mêlaient aux gémissements de Draco.

Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, Harry se redressa. Avec une lenteur démesurée, il pénétra Draco.

\- Plus fort ! quémanda Draco d'une voix rauque. Baise-moi plus fort !

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée… je pourrais te faire mal… tes sutures…

Mais Draco ne l'entendait pas ainsi. D'un mouvement rendu malhabile par la douleur dans ses côtes, il renversa leurs positions. A cheval sur les cuisses de Harry, il s'empala sans ménagement sur lui.

-Oh mon Dieu, mon Dieu, psalmodia-t-il en chevauchant frénétiquement le sexe dressé.

La hampe épaisse lui labourait les chairs mais il n'en avait cure. Il avait besoin de sentir Harry tout au fond de lui, de lui appartenir corps et âme, de ne faire qu'un avec lui.

Il jouit brutalement, son sexe tressautant au fur et à mesure qu'il libérait sa semence contre son ventre.

Harry était en transe. Il soulevait les hanches au même rythme que Draco, le pénétrant de plus en plus fort. Il ralentit légèrement au moment où Draco se libérait. Les yeux grands ouverts, il ne voulait pas perdre une miette de sa jouissance. Il était tellement beau quand le plaisir le submergeait.

Cette vision l'emporta à son tour et il jouit longuement au plus profond de son amant.

Ils restèrent immobiles un moment, savourant les dernières secousses de leur orgasme tout en se bouffant des yeux.

-A chaque fois que j'ai l'impression d'atteindre le sommet avec toi, haleta Draco, tu m'emmènes toujours plus haut…

Harry sourit paresseusement et entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Draco.

-Je t'aime.

Draco lui sourit en retour. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et s'allonger à ses côtés, la tête posée au creux de son épaule.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, l'un contre l'autre, bercés par leurs souffles et les battements de leurs cœurs.

\- Tu es au courant que Pansy est amoureuse de toi ? dit Harry, brisant le silence confortable et apaisant dans lequel ils étaient enveloppés.

\- Bon sang, Harry, est-on vraiment obligés de parler de Pansy dans un moment pareil ? râla Draco.

\- Elle me l'a dit tout à l'heure, après le dîner, dit Harry sans relever la remarque. Elle m'a dit aussi que tu n'avais jamais été intéressé…

\- C'est vrai.

\- Elle sait ?

\- Non.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'elle se doute de quelque chose. Elle n'arrête pas de me regarder bizarrement.

\- Tu te fais des idées.

Harry n'en était pas convaincu.

\- Tu aurais pu l'épouser… non ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, je suppose. Mais ça n'a jamais vraiment été à l'ordre du jour.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ariana était un meilleur parti. Elle allait m'apporter un duché. De plus, elle était la fille de l'ami de mon père. Pour mes parents, le choix était vite fait.

\- Et pour toi ? Si tu avais eu le choix ?

\- J'adore Pansy, c'est une amie chère avec qui je partage énormément de choses. Sans doute aurais-je apprécié d'être marié avec elle… Mais elle n'est pas Ariana.

\- Tu es heureux avec elle.

C'était un constat davantage qu'une question. Draco se redressa sur un coude en dissimulant une grimace de douleur.

\- Harry, dit-il avec un sérieux peu commun. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'était qu'être heureux avant toi. Avant… nous.

Il baissa les yeux, embarrassé.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je dois te sembler atrocement sentimental.

Harry posa la main sur la joue de Draco, le forçant à le regarder.

\- J'aime que tu sois sentimental. Pourquoi devrions-nous toujours dissimuler nos sentiments ?

\- Parce que c'est ce qui est socialement acceptable.

\- Rien dans notre relation n'est socialement acceptable… Devrais-je cesser de t'aimer ?

\- Tu es un insupportable pinailleur. Je déteste argumenter avec toi.

\- Parce que j'ai raison.

Draco le fit taire en l'embrassant. C'était décidément une méthode redoutablement efficace.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **9 juin 1913 – Hogwarts, Ecosse**

Un valet entra dans la salle à manger où tout le monde prenait le petit déjeuner.

-Un télégramme pour vous, Monsieur, dit-il en tendant un petit plateau en argent à Gregory.

Il posa sa tasse de thé, prit l'enveloppe et la décacheta pour en sortir un morceau de papier qu'il lut rapidement. Il soupira en glissant le papier dans sa poche.

\- Une mauvaise nouvelle ? demanda Draco en étalant de la confiture sur un toast.

\- Un message d'Hermione Granger. Emily Davison est décédée hier des suites de ses blessures.

\- Emily Davison ? répéta Pansy. Ah, oui… la suffragette du Derby d'Epsom.

\- Elle avait peu de chances de s'en sortir, observa Harry. Je suis étonné qu'elle ne soit pas morte sur le coup.

\- C'est vraiment une histoire tragique, dit Narcissa.

\- Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si le Premier Ministre était moins borné, dit Ariana avec véhémence.

\- Ariana, voyons, la reprit sa grand-mère. On ne parle pas de politique à table.

Gregory posa sa serviette sur la table et se leva.

\- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller préparer mes bagages.

\- Tu pars déjà ? s'étonna Draco. Je pensais que tu resterais au moins encore deux ou trois jours.

\- Il semblerait qu'une manifestation va être organisée à Londres à l'occasion des funérailles d'Emily Davison. Si c'est le cas, je voudrais y participer.

\- Je pensais que des affaires _importantes_ vous attendaient à votre cabinet, Monsieur Goyle, observa Lucius. Au lieu de cela, vous allez… manifester ?

Goyle fixa le comte avec acuité.

-Rassurez-vous, Monsieur Malfoy, dit-il avec un sourire froid. Manifester mon soutien au mouvement des Suffragettes ne m'empêchera pas de m'occuper de ces affaires _importantes_.

Personne ne semblait s'étonner de cet échange un peu étrange entre l'avocat et le Comte de Slytherin, excepté Harry. Il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer une sorte de sous-entendu dans les propos de Lucius. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de s'appesantir davantage car Minerva lui disait :

\- Harry, j'ai fait préparer plusieurs costumes pour vous, en vue de la Joyeuse Entrée. Nous procéderons aux essayages après le petit-déjeuner, si vous le voulez bien.

\- C'est d'accord. Merci, Minerva.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Plus tard dans la matinée, après avoir essayé plus d'une dizaine de kilts et autant de vestes, Harry n'avait envie que d'une seule chose : sortir prendre l'air. Il se mit donc en quête de Draco afin de savoir s'il voulait l'accompagner.

Cependant, en traversant le grand hall, son attention fut attirée par des voix qui provenaient de la bibliothèque. Non pas qu'il avait coutume d'épier les conversations mais celle-ci l'intrigua quand il reconnut les voix de Gregory Goyle et de Lucius Malfoy.

\- … négliger ma requête !

\- Je ne néglige rien du tout, Monsieur Malfoy. Je vous ai dit que j'avais lancé des investigations et que j'attendais de recevoir des nouvelles. Vous serez le premier informé sitôt que j'en aurai.

Ainsi donc, se dit Harry, Lucius Malfoy avait requis les services de Gregory Goyle. Voilà qui était plutôt surprenant sachant l'inimitié qui existait entre les deux hommes.

\- Vous n'avez pas intérêt à me laisser tomber ! gronda Lucius.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber, car cela reviendrait à laisser tomber Draco.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Qu'est-ce que Draco venait faire dans cette histoire ?

\- Et toi ? continua Lucius.

\- Je pars demain, dit une voix grave, reconnaissable entre mille. J'ai obtenu un rendez-vous ce vendredi.

\- Je ne saurai trop vous conseiller d'être prudent, Snape, dit Gregory. Nous ne savons pas de quoi ces gens sont capables.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vos conseils, Goyle. Je me suis retrouvé dans des situations bien plus dangereuses, rétorqua sèchement Snape.

De quels gens parlaient-il ? Et quel était ce rendez-vous auquel Snape allait se rendre ?

\- Bien, dit Lucius. Je suppose que nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre qu'attendre.

\- Et en ce qui concerne Harry Black ? demanda Goyle. Doit-on le mettre au courant ?

\- Certainement pas !

\- C'est tout de même lui qui…

\- J'ai dit non. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir.

C'en fut trop pour Harry.

-Savoir quoi ? dit-il entrant dans la pièce.

Les trois hommes sursautèrent. Lucius se reprit le premier.

\- Cette conversation ne vous regarde pas, Harry, dit-il froidement.

\- Ah non ? Vous parliez de moi… alors je crois que ça me regarde, au contraire.

\- N'avez-vous donc aucune décence pour ainsi écouter aux portes ? siffla Snape.

Harry le dévisagea avec dédain avant de reporter son attention sur Lucius.

\- J'exige de savoir ce qui se passe et en quoi Draco est concerné !

\- Vous n'avez rien à exiger du tout, Potter, répondit Lucius avec un ton moqueur. Quant à mon fils, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de votre avis le concernant. Je vous prie donc de bien vouloir nous laisser.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Bien, dit-il. Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais aller trouver Draco et lui demander de quoi il retourne.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de se diriger vers la porte car Lucius lui barrait le passage.

-Je vous interdis de dire quoi que ce soit à Draco !

Il y avait dans son regard une lueur presque démente qui inquiéta Harry.

\- Comment comptez-vous m'en empêcher ? demanda-t-il néanmoins, provoquant.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, intervint Goyle, il a le droit de savoir.

Harry regarda Goyle et cet échange silencieux fut suffisant pour comprendre que l'avocat _savait_.

Lucius soupira. L'espace d'un instant, Harry eut l'impression qu'il avait vieilli de dix ans.

-Promettez-moi de ne jamais en parler à Draco, dit-il.

Harry secoua doucement la tête.

-Je ne peux rien vous promettre. Il y a déjà eu trop de secrets qui ont affecté Draco d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Snape émit un petit claquement de langue désapprobateur mais Lucius n'y fit pas attention.

\- Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que j'agis pour le bien de Draco, et seulement pour son bien.

\- C'était déjà cela qui vous animait lorsque vous l'avez fait interner à Azbakan, releva Harry.

\- Justement, répondit Lucius en encaissant le coup. Je veux faire en sorte de réparer ma faute.

\- Comment ?

Lucius regarda alternativement Goyle et Snape. Tous les deux lui firent un imperceptible signe de tête.

\- Je veux venger l'agression dont mon fils a été victime durant son séjour à Azkaban. Je veux que Voldemort et Yaxley payent pour ce qu'ils lui ont fait.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

\- Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, intervint Snape, nous devons rassembler le plus d'informations possibles sur ces individus et leurs méthodes.

\- C'est précisément ce que nous sommes en train de faire, dit Lucius. Monsieur Goyle effectue ces recherches à ma demande depuis plusieurs semaines déjà.

\- Quant à moi, continua Snape, je vais me rendre à Azkaban à la fin de la semaine, sous un faux prétexte, afin de rencontrer Voldemort.

Harry médita ces informations.

\- Et moi ? demanda-t-il après un temps. Que dois-je faire ?

\- Rien, dit Lucius.

\- Quoi ? Il est hors de question que je reste là sans rien faire !

\- Vous en avez déjà fait bien assez en blessant Draco ! Vous auriez pu le tuer !

Lucius s'était rapproché de Harry et le dominait de toute sa hauteur.

\- Il s'agissait d'un accident ! répondit Harry en soutenant son regard.

\- Vous…

\- Ça suffit ! s'interposa Gregory.

Il se tourna vers Harry.

\- Vous avez déjà fait l'essentiel, Monsieur Black, dit-il. En mettant Lucius au courant de ce qui s'est passé à Azkaban. Sans vous, il serait toujours convaincu d'avoir pris la bonne décision à propos de Draco.

Lucius gratifia Goyle d'un regard noir mais ne démentit pas.

\- Me tiendrez-vous au moins informé de ce que vous découvrirez et de ce que vous compterez faire ? demanda Harry après un moment de réflexion.

\- Me promettez-vous de ne rien dire à Draco ? demanda Lucius en retour.

Un silence lourd s'installa dans la pièce.

-Vous avez ma parole, répondit finalement Harry.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **11 juin 1913 – Foreign Office, Londres**

-Bonjour, dit la réceptionniste. Bienvenue au Foreign Office. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Ginny s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Mon nom est Ginevra Weasley. J'ai reçu un courrier de…

Elle baissa les yeux sur le document qu'elle tenait en main.

\- Rufus… Scrimgeour, lut-elle. Il demande à me rencontrer.

\- Le bureau de Monsieur Scrimgeour est au premier étage, dit la jeune femme. A droite en haut de l'escalier principal.

\- Merci.

Ginny traversa le hall en direction de l'escalier, croisant des hommes en costume qui allaient et venaient d'un pas pressé. Elle monta au premier étage qui semblait aussi occupé que le rez-de-chaussée.

\- Excusez-moi ? demanda-t-elle à un homme qui poussait un chariot encombré de dossiers. Je cherche le bureau de Monsieur Scrimgeour.

\- Au fond du couloir, dit-il sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter.

Ginny le remercia et continua sa route. Au fond du couloir, se trouvait une double porte munie d'une plaque en cuivre qui indiquait « Rufus Scrimgeour – Directeur ».

Elle frappa. Une voix de femme l'invita à entrer.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle. Je suis Ginny Weasley. Monsieur Scrimgeour m'a…

\- Asseyez-vous, ordonna la secrétaire d'un ton sec. Monsieur le Directeur va vous recevoir dans peu de temps.

Ginny obtempéra et prit place sur un siège en velours rouge. Elle lissa les plis de sa jupe et vérifia que son chapeau était toujours bien en place.

Après de longues minutes à supporter les _clic clic_ vigoureux de la machine à écrire, une porte s'ouvrit à sa gauche.

-Mademoiselle Weasley ?

Un homme grand et mince, à l'abondante chevelure léonine, se tenait dans l'encadrement. Ginny se leva et le suivit à l'intérieur d'un grand bureau, richement garni de meubles en bois sombre et de tapis d'orient.

-Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, dit Scrimgeour en indiquant un large fauteuil en cuir fauve qui faisait face à son bureau.

L'homme en fit autant. Il prit quelques papiers qu'il rassembla devant lui.

\- Merci d'être venue si rapidement, Mademoiselle.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que c'était important, répondit Ginny. Est-ce au sujet de Michael Corner ?

\- En effet, Mademoiselle. Avant toute chose, permettez-moi de vous présenter mes condoléances pour la mort de Monsieur Corner.

\- Merci.

\- Je tenais à vous informer que la dépouille de Monsieur Corner avait été rapatriée en Angleterre et que vous pouviez prendre toutes les dispositions utiles pour son enterrement.

\- Vraiment ? Je… je croyais que… puisque nous n'avions aucun lien de parenté, je…

\- Lord Malfoy est intervenu personnellement auprès de mon département pour nous faire savoir que vous étiez tout à fait digne de confiance et que Monsieur Corner aurait certainement souhaité qu'on le confie à vos soins.

\- Oh… je… merci.

\- C'est Lord Malfoy que vous devez remercier.

 _Ainsi donc, il a tenu parole_ , se dit Ginny.

\- J'y veillerai, bien entendu, dit-elle. Où… où se trouve le corps de Michael ?

\- A la morgue de l'Hôpital St Barthelemy.

\- Bien. Je… je vais prendre les dispositions nécessaires.

\- Il y a autre chose que vous devez savoir.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas parvenu à reconstituer tout l'emploi du temps de Monsieur Corner ni à savoir pourquoi il a pris une voiture pour se rendre d'Innsbruck à Vienne, mais nous connaissons la raison de sa visite à l'Ambassade de Grande-Bretagne, à Milan.

Scrimgeour prit un document parmi ceux qui se trouvaient devant lui et le tendit à Ginny.

-Il a fait acter une déclaration formelle d'engagement vous concernant.

Ginny se pencha sur le document.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

\- Cela signifie que Monsieur Corner souhaitait que l'engagement de fiançailles qu'il a pris envers vous soit officiel. Au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Allez savoir. La pratique était courante autrefois, quand les jeunes hommes partaient à la guerre ou prenaient le bateau pour des destinations lointaines. Aujourd'hui, les choses sont un peu différentes, mais Monsieur Corner a dû penser que c'était important.

Ginny soupira. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de cette démarche. Bien sûr, elle était heureuse de comprendre que Michael était sérieux dans son projet de mariage, mais elle était perturbée de l'apprendre dans ces circonstances.

Elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose, quitter ce bureau et s'occuper de la dépouille de Michael. Mais Scrimgeour n'en avait manifestement pas terminé avec elle.

-Lord Malfoy m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci.

Avec une réticence évidente, il sortit de son tiroir une enveloppe portant le sceau du _Home Office._

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Lord Malfoy est un homme puissant, répondit Scrimgeour. Bien des gens lui sont redevables de quelque chose.

Ginny fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où l'homme voulait en venir.

-Il m'a également demandé de vous rappeler… le carnet.

Cette fois, Ginny comprit parfaitement de quoi il retournait. Elle fit un petit sourire crispé et se leva pour prendre congé.

-Je vous remercie pour le temps que vous m'avez accordé, Monsieur Scrimgeour.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta le bureau.

Parvenue sur le trottoir, elle ouvrit promptement l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait toujours à la main. A l'intérieur, elle trouva un certificat de décès. Celui de Michael Corner. A la rubrique « état civil », on avait indiqué en belles lettres cursives : _époux de Ginevra Molly Weasley._

 ** _A suivre..._**


	41. Chapitre 39

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Cette histoire a dépassé les 800 reviews ! Merci à tous, du fond du coeur.**

 **Vous devez me trouver bien ingrate de ne pas répondre à vos reviews depuis presque trois semaines maintenant. Malheureusement, j'en suis à un point où il me reste tellement peu de temps pour écrire que je dois choisir entre vous répondre ou avancer dans l'écriture des chapitres. Pour autant, je ne perds pas une miette de vos précieux commentaires. Merci de continuer à me soutenir malgré tout.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 39**

 **13 juin 1913 – Hogwarts, Ecosse**

Harry était ravi.

Gregory Goyle et le Commodore Snape étaient partis le lundi après-midi, tandis que Theodore et Pansy avaient pris le train pour Londres la veille. Sachant que Blaise passait tout son temps avec Ariana, Harry avait Draco pour lui tout seul.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir faire une promenade à cheval ? demanda Harry en traversant le hall. Ta blessure…

\- Ma blessure cicatrise bien, coupa Draco. Il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

\- L'effort pour te hisser sur le cheval risque de rouvrir la suture.

\- Je me souviens de certains efforts bien plus intenses que j'ai fait récemment, murmura Draco à l'oreille de Harry. Et ma suture a tenu le coup.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir en repensant à leur activité de la nuit. Une activité décadente, indécente et délicieusement lubrique.

-Monsieur ?

Harry sursauta. Un valet se tenait devant lui, un petit plateau à la main.

\- Ce télégramme vient d'arriver pour vous, Monsieur.

\- Merci, dit-il en prenant l'enveloppe.

Il la déchira en fronçant les sourcils. Qui pouvait bien lui écrire ?

 _« Corps de Michael rapatrié. Funérailles ce lundi. Besoin de toi. Ginny »._

Harry soupira. S'il voulait être à Londres lundi, il devait absolument prendre le train dimanche au plus tard. Cela signifiait décliner la demande de Draco d'être son tacksman lors de sa Joyeuse Entrée.

-Un problème, Harry ?

Harry releva les yeux sur Draco qui l'attendait sur le seuil de la porte.

 _Besoin de toi_.

Il chiffonna le papier et le fourra dans sa poche. Ginny avait peut-être besoin de lui, mais lui, il avait besoin de Draco.

-Rien d'important, dit-il. En route.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Scarborough, Yorkshire**

La bâtisse était imposante et plutôt sinistre, même sous le soleil de juin. Elle était juchée sur une petite colline et entourée d'une haute clôture en fer forgé au pied de laquelle s'étendaient des buissons.

La grille de l'entrée grinça de façon sinistre quand un gardien l'ouvrit pour laisser passer la voiture de Severus Snape. Le chauffeur remonta lentement l'allée et arrêta le véhicule devant la porte. Severus sortit, grimpa les quelques marches qui le séparaient du perron et actionna le heurtoir en forme de tête de serpent.

Il ne dut pas attendre longtemps avant qu'un homme, petit et grassouillet, ouvre la porte. Il avait les cheveux hirsutes, de petits yeux noirs qui faisaient désagréablement penser à ceux d'un rat et des incisives légèrement plus longues que la moyenne.

\- Oui ? couina-t-il d'une voix nasillarde.

\- Commodore Severus Snape. Lord Voldemort attend ma visite.

Le petit homme s'inclina légèrement.

-Veuillez me suivre.

Il fit un mouvement du bras qui permit à Severus de constater que sa main droite était inexistante. A la place, il y avait un moignon couvert de cicatrices assez laides.

Severus détourna les yeux et suivit l'homme qui le fit traverser un large hall d'entrée avant de le faire entrer dans une antichambre. La pièce pouvait paraître chaleureuse, avec ses boiseries et ses brocards couleur émeraude, mais Severus s'y sentit particulièrement oppressé. Le petit homme frappa à une double porte.

\- Entrez, dit une voix étrangement douce.

Il ouvrit la porte.

\- Monsieur Snape est arrivé, dit l'homme avec obséquiosité.

\- Bien. Faite-le entrer, Peter.

Le nommé Peter s'écarta pour laisser passer Severus. Ce dernier s'avança dans la pièce d'un pas décidé. Il s'agissait d'un bureau, très vaste, pourvu d'une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur un parc. Devant la fenêtre se trouvait une table en chêne foncé, à laquelle un homme était assis. Il se leva à l'entrée de Severus et contourna son bureau pour l'accueillir avec un sourire qui se voulait affable. Severus eut cependant l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de reptilien dans son faciès.

-Commodore Snape, c'est bien cela ? dit l'homme de cette même voix douce.

Severus hocha la tête. Contrairement à ce que Gregory Goyle lui avait suggéré, il n'avait pas souhaité utiliser une fausse identité. De même, il avait décidé de se présenter à Voldemort, muni de son titre et des attributs de sa fonction. Raison pour laquelle il portait son grand uniforme, celui qui était couvert des distinctions militaires qu'il avait obtenues durant sa carrière.

\- Merci de me recevoir, Lord Voldemort.

\- Permettez-moi de vous présenter notre médecin-chef, le docteur Yaxley.

Un homme de taille moyenne aux cheveux blonds grisonnants s'avança.

-Commodore, dit-il sommairement.

Voldemort se rassit et invita son visiteur à en faire autant. Seul Yaxley resta debout à côté du bureau.

\- Bien, dit Voldemort. Que puis-je faire pour vous, Commodore ?

\- Je ne vais pas tergiverser, répondit abruptement Severus. Nous avons découvert récemment que mon neveu est affligé de cette tare monstrueuse… _le mal français_. Ma sœur est veuve et désemparée, raison pour laquelle, j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main. Il n'en tiendrait qu'à moi évidemment, j'aurais réglé le problème de manière radicale en envoyant ce vaurien dans une maison de redressement, mais ma sœur souhaite envisager un… traitement, dit Severus avec un mépris évident. Et on m'a rapporté que votre clinique proposerait apparemment une cure efficace contre cette pathologie…

\- Vous semblez sceptique, releva Voldemort avec un sourire froid.

\- Pour tout dire, oui. Un ami proche a été confronté à la même difficulté et a fait appel à vous. Il est vrai que son fils est aujourd'hui marié et va devenir père d'un second enfant…

\- Mais vous n'êtes cependant pas convaincu...

\- Non, parce que je doute que les méthodes qui ont été employées sur ce jeune homme seront efficaces sur mon neveu.

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ? demanda Yaxley.

Severus le considéra avec dédain.

\- Le fils de mon ami était certes un ganymède mais il avait néanmoins une… apparence virile. Mon neveu, lui, semble nourrir un goût prononcé pour les dentelles et les colifichets. L'autre jour, ma sœur l'a trouvé vêtu d'une robe, le visage poudré et fardé comme celui d'une catin ! Il rembourre son décolleté avec des chiffons et il utilise je ne sais quel stratagème pour… dissimuler ses attributs !

\- Hm, fit Yaxley. Je vois.

\- Que voyez-vous ? demanda rageusement Severus. Ce garçon se prend littéralement pour une fille !

Yaxley fit quelques pas dans la pièce, en se frottant le menton.

\- Il s'agit en effet d'une situation difficile. La plupart des jeunes garçons que nous recevons ici nourrissent une attirance malsaine pour leur propre sexe mais ne renient pas leur masculinité pour autant. Chez certains sujets, on note par contre une véritable indisposition pour leur corps d'homme. Dans les cas les plus graves, toute la personnalité morale, l' _animus_ , est touchée par la perversion. Il se produit chez eux une transformation radicale et durable de l'individualité psychique. Le malade éprouve un changement profond de caractère, spécialement dans ses sentiments et ses penchants, qui deviennent ceux d'une personnalité de sexe féminin.

\- Et vous pensez vraiment pouvoir soigner une pareille tare ? demanda Severus, moqueur.

Yaxley pinça les lèvres.

\- Bien entendu, répondit-il sèchement. L'inversion est une perversion _acquise_. Et comme tout ce qui est acquis, elle peut être corrigée.

\- Qu'êtes-vous en train d'insinuer ? Que l'état de mon neveu est dû à un défaut d'éducation de ma sœur et son défunt mari ?

\- Il est avéré que la cause première de l'inversion est la manustupration. Viens ensuite la pratique trop intensive du cheval qui a pour effet d'atrophier les testicules. Dans les deux cas, l'éducation est en cause.

\- C'est donc là votre remède miracle ? Interdire la pratique du cheval et la masturbation ?

\- En effet. Les patients sont orientés vers des activités sportives telles que la lutte ou la boxe. Et ils sont sanglés dans leur lit afin d'éviter tout attouchement déplacé.

Severus fit une moue dubitative.

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Non, reprit Voldemort. Nous recourons également à une thérapie par électrochocs. L'origine de la perversion consistant en une anomalie de l'organisation cérébrale, les électrochocs permettent de la corriger.

Severus se leva et arpenta la pièce, les mains croisées derrière son dos. Il semblait en proie à une certaine agitation.

\- Je ne pense pas que votre… thérapie aura un quelconque effet, dit-il après un moment. Vos méthodes sont beaucoup trop tendres !

\- Tendres ? répéta Voldemort.

\- Vous dites qu'il s'agit d'une perversion acquise qui peut être corrigée… moi, je ne connais qu'une manière de corriger ce qui doit l'être ! La manière brutale !

\- Je crois que vous sous-estimez la souffrance qu'occasionnent les électrochocs sur les patients, répondit Voldemort d'une voix onctueuse.

Severus secoua la tête, faisant mine d'être dépité. En croisant le regard de Yaxley, il y décela une lueur qu'il avait du mal à qualifier.

\- Commodore, dit finalement Yaxley. Je comprends parfaitement votre point de vue… et je peux vous assurer que nous faisons en sorte de leur faire passer l'envie de se livrer à leurs déviances perverses. Nous combattons le mal par le mal.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Ce que le Docteur Yaxley veut dire, intervint Voldemort avec un regard courroucé envers le médecin, c'est que contrairement à ce que vous pensez, nous mettons tout en œuvres pour guérir ces jeunes gens de leurs pulsions, quitte à utiliser la manière forte.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir commencé par là ? répliqua Severus.

\- Parce que tous les parents ne sont pas comme vous, Commodore. Ils ne comprennent pas tous que l'état de leur progéniture est le plus souvent dû à un regrettable laxisme dans l'éducation. Laxisme qu'il convient de corriger avec la plus grande fermeté !

\- La discipline n'est pas un vain mot dans cet établissement, renchérit Yaxley.

\- Hm. Je suis satisfait de vous entendre dire cela, approuva Severus. Je suis prêt à reconsidérer mon jugement quant à votre… thérapie.

Voldemort gratifia Severus d'un sourire affecté.

\- Je suis heureux de vous l'entendre dire, Commodore.

\- Je vais faire part de cela à ma sœur, dit Severus, en évitant évidemment d'évoquer avec elle l'aspect… disciplinaire de vos méthodes.

\- C'est mieux ainsi. Les femmes ont toujours tendance à dramatiser quand il s'agit de leur rejeton, se moqua Yaxley.

\- Je suppose que c'est vrai, soupira Severus. Tout comme il est certainement vrai que ma sœur est responsable de la déviance de mon neveu. Si elle ne l'avait pas couvé comme elle l'a fait depuis la mort de son père, nous n'en serions pas là…

Voldemort et Yaxley acquiescèrent silencieusement.

-Bien, dit Severus. Merci pour le temps que vous m'avez accordé, messieurs. Je vous ferai part de ma décision dans les prochains jours.

Il leur fit un signe de tête en guise de salutation, peu désireux qu'il était de leur serrer la main. A peine sorti du bureau, il se trouva nez-à-nez avec le petit homme à face de rat prénommé Peter.

-Je vais vous raccompagner, Commodore, couina-t-il.

Severus le suivit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. A l'extérieur, il trouva son chauffeur qui l'attendait. Alors que ce dernier contournait le véhicule pour venir lui ouvrir la portière, Severus entendit quelqu'un appeler de l'intérieur de la demeure :

-Pettigrew !

Le nommé Peter se retourna. La voix dit encore :

\- Tout est prêt pour ce soir ?

\- Oui, Docteur.

\- Bien. Gainsborough les attend pour six heures. Avez-vous…

Le reste de la question se perdit au moment où Peter Pettigrew refermait la porte. Mais Severus eut le temps de distinguer un homme aux cheveux blonds grisonnants.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Hogwarts, Ecosse**

-Tu es certain que je ne dois rien faire d'autre qu'être à tes côtés lors de la Joyeuse Entrée ? demanda Harry.

Draco et lui chevauchaient au pas sur les sentiers de la Forêt d'Hogwarts. Draco avait bien essayé un galop lorsqu'ils étaient dans le parc, mais la douleur à son torse eut raison de sa tentative.

\- J'en suis sûr. Pourquoi ?

\- Je me suis un peu documenté sur les traditions écossaises, et celle du tacksman en particulier. Il semblerait qu'il y ait des phrases rituelles à prononcer dans la langue écossaise.

\- C'est le cas, en effet. Mais c'est Ariana qui s'en chargera.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de déplaire aux autres nobles du duché en ne leur accordant aucune place dans la cérémonie ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

\- Ça m'est égal. D'abord, parce que je ne vivrai pas ici de toute façon. Ensuite, aucun d'eux n'est suffisamment puissant pour me poser des problèmes. Et enfin, je ne resterai Duc que le temps que mon fils soit suffisamment grand pour endosser ce rôle à ma place.

\- Tu es vraiment convaincu qu'Ariana attend un garçon…

\- Mon père dit que les Malfoy n'engendrent que des garçons. J'ai vérifié, la dernière fois qu'une fille est née, c'était en 1804.

\- J'espère qu'il a raison, dit Harry en souriant.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à arriver au sommet d'une colline. Draco mit pied à terre et attacha sa monture à une branche, imité par Harry.

-Je voulais te montrer cet endroit, dit Draco en avançant sous le couvert des arbres.

Quand ils émergèrent en pleine lumière, Harry ne put retenir une exclamation. Ils étaient au bord d'un ravin qui surplombait le parc et le lac. Le château se dressait plus loin, dans toute sa majesté.

\- Seigneur, souffla Harry. C'est… c'est absolument magnifique…

\- C'est une des plus belles vues sur le Château… raison pour laquelle je voulais te la montrer.

\- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir vivre ici ? C'est tellement beau…

\- Certain, sourit Draco. Hogwarts est épouvantable en hiver.

\- Tu pourrais engager des travaux…

\- Je le pourrais. Et je le ferai sans doute… mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je viendrai vivre ici.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas né ici. Mon foyer, c'est le Comté de Slytherin. C'est le Manoir. Quelle que soit la beauté de ce lieu, je ne pourrai jamais le préférer à ma maison. Et puis surtout…

Draco prit la main de Harry dans la sienne.

-… c'est bien trop éloigné de toi.

Il se pencha vers Harry et l'embrassa tendrement.

Harry hocha la tête, heureux de ce que Draco venait de dire.

Pour autant, il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de la vue qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Ce lieu dégageait quelque chose d'indescriptible. Quelque chose de… magique. Il se ressaisit, consterné par sa propre bêtise. Il n'était plus un enfant. Il ne croyait pas en la magie.

Il fronça les sourcils en constatant que Draco n'était plus à côté de lui.

-Draco ?

Il se retourna pour voir Draco adossé à un arbre, un peu en contre-bas.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Il s'interrompit. Draco était en train de caresser son sexe par-dessus son pantalon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry d'une voix légèrement étranglée.

\- Tu me fais bander, Harry, murmura Draco. J'ai envie de toi. Tout le temps.

Harry rougit brutalement ce qui fit rire Draco.

-Tu es incroyable, dit-il. Je ne connais personne d'aussi désinhibé que toi au lit, et pourtant tu rougis comme un collégien quand je te dis que je bande pour toi…

Harry s'approcha et fit taire Draco d'un baiser exigeant.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut nous voir ? demanda-t-il.

\- Certainement pas du Château, répondit Draco, qui avait compris où Harry voulait en venir. Et cette partie de la forêt est privée. Personne ne s'y promène en dehors des occupants du Château.

\- Et le garde-chasse ?

\- Peut-être… C'est un risque.

\- Je le prends, dit Harry en reculant d'un pas.

Draco apprécia la vue. S'il se fiait à la belle barre transversale qui déformait le pantalon de Harry, il n'était pas le seul à être excité.

Avec dextérité, Harry déboutonna le pantalon de Draco ainsi que son caleçon. Il plongea la main à l'intérieur. Il fut récompensé par un grognement appréciateur quand ses doigts se refermèrent sur la chair chaude. Il sortit le sexe de Draco et le contempla avec avidité, avant de tomber à genoux dans l'humus odorant.

Il savait l'image de débauche qu'il donnait de lui à cet instant, agenouillé devant Draco, les yeux levés vers lui comme s'il vénérait une icône religieuse, la bouche pleine de son sexe palpitant.

-Nom de Dieu, Harry, souffla Draco.

Harry commença à le sucer, lentement d'abord, puis avec plus d'ardeur. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il sente les mains de Draco se refermer dans ses cheveux et l'attirer vers son lui, tandis que son bassin venait à la rencontre de sa bouche affamée. Il détendit sa gorge et ne fit plus aucun mouvement, autorisant silencieusement Draco à lui baiser la bouche, exactement comme il aimait le faire.

-Nom de Dieu, jura encore Draco. C'est si bon… ma queue dans ta bouche… c'est tellement bon…

Après quelques minutes de ce délicieux traitement, et après une dernière succion vigoureuse, Harry délogea de sa bouche le sexe luisant de salive. Il le caressa doucement pendant qu'il commençait à sucer ses boules une par une.

-Harry… je… je vais jouir…

Harry se releva et embrassa Draco.

\- Non, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. Je veux que tu me baises.

\- Ici ?

\- Oui.

Sans attendre, il déboutonna son pantalon et l'abaissa en même temps que son caleçon. Il prit appui avec les mains contre le tronc d'arbre, et tendit sa croupe vers Draco. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que ce dernier réagisse. Draco mit deux doigts en bouche pour les lubrifier avant de les glisser entre les fesses de Harry.

-Oh, mon Dieu, oui, grogna Harry.

Il faisait des mouvements erratiques du bassin pour sentir les doigts de Draco le plus loin qu'il pouvait, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

-Draco… Draco, s'il te plait…

Draco ne se fit pas prier. Il empoigna son sexe et d'une seule poussée, il pénétra Harry jusqu'à la garde, lui arrachant un long gémissement.

\- Je t'ai fait mal ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Non… je… merde, Draco… baise-moi. Baise-moi fort…

Commença alors un impitoyable ballet entre deux corps qui n'étaient jamais suffisamment rassasiés l'un de l'autre. Le claquement de la peau contre la peau faisait écho aux râles et aux gémissements de deux âmes qui communiaient dans l'extase.

Perdu dans son plaisir, Harry voulut empoigner son sexe mais il en fut empêché par Draco qui saisit ses poignets et plaqua ses mains contre le tronc d'arbre.

\- Je veux que tu jouisses sans tes mains, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en enlaçant ses doigts aux siens.

\- Nom de Dieu, Draco…

\- Tu vas jouir juste avec ma queue à l'intérieur de toi…

Harry gémit.

\- C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin, souffla-t-il. Je… je pourrais passer toute ma vie en étant seulement rempli de toi.

\- Putain, Harry…

Draco redoubla l'intensité de ses coups de rein. Harry aurait pu en pleurer tellement c'était bon. Il en crevait de ne pas pouvoir se toucher, mais Draco maintenait ses mains toujours en place. Il y eut une poussée supplémentaire, un dernier effleurement de sa prostate et ce fut comme si la terre cessait de tourner. Harry jouit avec force, laissant de longues trainées blanchâtres glisser le long de l'écorce.

Quand son orgasme eut enfin reflué, il sentit Draco se retirer de lui, en même temps que sa semence s'écoulait de son orifice. Puis il sentit quelque chose de doux entre ses cuisses et comprit que Draco était en train de l'essuyer avec son mouchoir. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais ce petit geste prévenant lui fit gonfler le cœur subitement.

Ils se rajustèrent tous les deux, ayant bien conscience qu'ils ne tromperaient personne s'ils venaient à croiser quelqu'un. Leur mise désordonnée, la lueur dans leurs yeux, et le rouge de leurs joues, ne laissaient aucun doute sur ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

\- Je voudrais descendre au village, dit Harry, tout de go.

\- Au village ? Pour quoi faire ?

\- Je dois passer un coup de téléphone.

\- C'est en rapport avec le télégramme que tu as reçu ce matin ?

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Si tu veux, consentit Draco, intrigué tout de même.

Ils récupérèrent leurs chevaux et se remirent en selle.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Arrivés au village, Draco les fit entrer au pub, The Hog's Head. Comme pour bien insister sur la dénomination, une énorme tête de sanglier empaillée était accrochée sur le mur du fond.

Les quelques clients présents reconnurent immédiatement Draco et s'empressèrent d'enlever leur chapeau et de lui faire un petit signe de déférence.

\- Bien l'bonjour, Vot' Grâce, dit le barman avec un accent écossais à couper au couteau.

\- Bonjour, McLoed.

McLoed n'attendit pas que Draco passe commande et plaça deux verres sur le comptoir qu'il remplit d'une bonne rasade de whisky. Harry se demanda d'ailleurs si on servait autre chose que du whisky dans l'établissement.

-Vous m'en direz des nouvelles, dit le barman avec un sourire en glissant les verres devant ses clients. Du vingt ans d'âge. C'est mon père qui l'a mis en fût !

Draco goûta le breuvage et eut une moue appréciative.

\- Excellent. Vraiment excellent !

\- On va le servir à la fête pour vot' Joyeuse Entrée !

\- Il y aura une fête dans le village ? demanda Harry.

\- Dans le parc du Château, corrigea Draco. Tous les habitants du duché sont invités.

Harry but une gorgée de son verre et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, tellement l'alcool était fort. Il avait l'impression que de la vapeur allait lui sortir par les oreilles.

Le barman éclata d'un rire grave et bruyant.

\- Laissez-moi deviner, dit-il en dévoilant des dents jaunies. Vous êtes anglais.

\- Harry Black, Comte de Gryffindor, se présenta Harry tant bien que mal. Et oui, je suis anglais. Tout comme Lord Draco, crut-il bon de préciser.

\- Ah mais, Sa Grâce, elle vient ici depuis la p'tite enfance… et il est marié à une écossaise. Il est presque écossais.

Draco sourit à l'utilisation du mot « presque ».

\- Mon ami ici présent voudrait utiliser le téléphone, dit-il.

\- C'est juste là, dit le barman en montrant une alcôve à droite du comptoir.

Harry se leva de son tabouret et se dirigea vers l'appareil.

-8 Grosvenor Square, demanda-t-il à l'opératrice.

Il fallut un certain temps pour que la ligne s'établisse, mais il finit par entendre les sonneries.

\- _Allô ?_ dit une voix féminine.

\- Ginny ? C'est Harry.

\- _Harry ! Ce que je suis contente de t'entendre ! Tu as eu mon télégramme ?_

\- Oui. C'est pour cela que je t'appelle.

\- _Harry ? Parle plus fort, je ne t'entends pas bien…_

\- Je te dis que je t'appelle à propos du télégramme.

\- _Quand seras-tu de retour ?_

\- Justement. Je t'appelle pour te dire que je ne pourrai pas être présent aux funérailles.

\- _Tu quoi ? Bon sang, je te comprends à moitié !_

Harry eut un soupir exaspéré. La technologie était censée rendre les choses plus faciles, pas les compliquer.

\- Je ne pourrai pas être présent aux funérailles, répéta-t-il.

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

\- Parce que je suis toujours en Ecosse. A Hogwarts.

\- _Oui, mais si tu pars demain, tu…_

\- Je ne partirai pas demain. J'ai… j'ai des engagements ici.

\- _Des engagements ? Envers qui ? Malfoy ?_

Harry faillit répondre que cela ne la regardait pas, mais il se ravisa.

\- Je dois participer à sa cérémonie d'investiture dans son duché.

\- _Mais Harry… j'ai besoin de toi…_

\- Je suis désolé, Ginny.

Le ton était plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il y eut un silence au bout de la ligne, si long que Harry songea un moment qu'ils avaient été coupés. Puis, il entendit Ginny soupirer.

\- _Je sais que tu ne me dois rien, Harry, et que je n'ai rien à exiger de toi, mais… j'aurais aimé que tu sois là._

 _-_ Et j'aurais été présent si cela avait été possible. Mais je ne peux pas quitter l'Ecosse pour le moment.

\- _Bon. Je suppose que je ne parviendrai pas à te convaincre._

\- Je crains que non.

Il allait prendre congé mais se ravisa.

\- Je dirai à Lord Malfoy que son intervention a été utile et que tu as pu t'occuper des funérailles de Michael.

 _\- Hum… oui,_ répondit-elle après un temps. _Tu le remercieras de ma part._

\- Bien. Je vais te laisser. Mes pensées et mes prières t'accompagnent pour l'enterrement.

 _\- Merci._

\- A bientôt, Ginny.

 _\- A bientôt._

Il raccrocha. Aussitôt, il se sentit envahi d'un sentiment de culpabilité. Puis, il porta son regard sur Draco, toujours accoudé au comptoir et qui plaisantait avec le barman. Il se rappela les semaines écoulées et combien il avait été proche de le perdre, pour venir en aide à Ginny.

Il respira un grand coup, laissant son sentiment de culpabilité s'évaporer lentement. Draco avait raison. Il n'était pas responsable des faits et gestes de Ginny.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **14 juin 1913 – Marylebone, Londres**

Hermione était en train d'attacher son chapeau quand la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Ce devait être Gregory. Il avait convenu de venir la chercher pour qu'ils se rendent ensemble à Victoria Station.

Elle entendit les pas de Martha dans l'escalier, puis la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrait.

-Le Commodore Snape demande à vous voir, Mademoiselle.

Hermione faillit lâcher le flacon de parfum qu'elle tenait en main. Elle le posa sur sa tablette de toilette avec brusquerie et sortit en trombe de sa chambre. Elle veilla toutefois à descendre l'escalier sans trop d'empressement.

-Severus, dit-elle en arrivant en bas. Que faites-vous ici ?

Le militaire ne put que noter la posture raide et le ton sec de la jeune femme.

-Hermione, pouvons-nous parler… en privé ? dit-il en lorgnant sur la bonne qui descendait l'escalier à son tour.

Hermione soupira ostensiblement, mais prit néanmoins la direction du salon.

\- J'ai très peu de temps. Je dois…

\- Je sais, coupa-t-il. Vous devez certainement vous rendre à Victoria Station pour l'enterrement de votre amie.

\- Emily Davison n'était pas mon amie. Pour tout dire, je ne la connaissais pas. Mais elle a été mortellement blessée devant moi, en voulant défendre les droits des femmes. Le moins que je puisse faire est de me joindre au cortège qui l'accompagnera à l'église St George.

\- Monsieur Goyle nous a raconté l'accident. Cela a dû être horrible.

\- Ça l'était. Mais je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu pour me parler de ça…

Severus s'éclaircit la voix.

\- En effet. Je… je voulais vous présenter mes excuses. Je n'aurais pas dû partir comme je l'ai fait. Vous méritiez une explication.

\- C'est ce que je pense aussi.

\- Je n'ai aucune excuse… sinon d'avoir voulu agir pour votre bien.

\- Mon bien ? s'énerva Hermione. Depuis quand savez-vous mieux que moi ce qui est bien pour moi ?

\- Hermione… j'ai l'âge d'être votre père. Je suis infirme. Vous méritez mieux que de devoir prendre soin d'un mari grabataire.

\- Bon sang, vous vous entendez ? Mon père a dix ans de plus que vous ! Et vous n'êtes ni infirme, ni grabataire !

\- Je…

\- Ça suffit ! La vérité, c'est que vous vous cherchez des excuses parce que vous avez peur ! Peur d'ouvrir votre cœur à nouveau et d'être blessé comme Lily vous a blessé ! Je ne suis pas Lily ! Je ne…

Elle ne put achever sa phrase car une bouche impérieuse s'était posée sur la sienne. Elle resta interdite, trop surprise pour pouvoir bouger. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes mais après qu'il ait pris fin, Severus conserva le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains.

\- Ç'aurait pu être vous… Seigneur… ç'aurait pu être vous…

\- Severus, de quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Potter… quand il a appris pour l'accident, il nous a dit avoir cru que c'était vous…

\- Oui, mais ce n'était pas moi… quelles que soient mes convictions, je n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille…

\- Je sais, murmura Severus. Il n'empêche… l'espace d'un instant, j'ai imaginé le monde sans vous… Mon Dieu, Hermione… c'était insupportable…

\- Severus, êtes-vous en train de vous jouer de moi ?

\- Non, répondit-il avec ferveur. Je vous jure que non… Je me maudis depuis le jour où j'ai quitté votre chevet sans un mot, sans un regard en arrière. Si seulement je…

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de le faire taire en l'embrassant. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules, tandis que les bras forts de Severus enserraient sa taille, la soulevant pratiquement du sol.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient entendu la sonnette de l'entrée, si bien qu'ils sursautèrent et bondirent presque à un mètre l'un de l'autre, quand la porte du salon s'ouvrit sur Gregory Goyle.

Le regard de Gregory alla de Snape à Hermione. Celle-ci remit rapidement de l'ordre dans sa tenue mais ses joues roses et ses yeux brillants ne trompaient personne.

\- Hermione, dit sobrement Gregory. Snape. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici.

\- Severus est… Severus est venu prendre de mes nouvelles, rien de plus, dit rapidement Hermione.

\- Prendre des nouvelles ? répéta Gregory, une note incrédule dans la voix.

\- J'allais partir, dit Severus. Je crois savoir que vous avez des projets pour cette journée.

\- En effet, rétorqua sèchement Gregory.

\- Merci de votre visite, Severus, dit Hermione.

Le militaire lui fit un sourire doux, puis se tourna vers Goyle.

-Monsieur Goyle, puis-je vous parler un instant ?

Gregory haussa les épaules.

-Je vous attends dans l'entrée, dit Hermione en sortant du salon.

Severus Snape mit la main à la poche de son uniforme et en sortit un billet qu'il tendit à Goyle.

\- J'allais vous l'envoyer ce matin, dit-il. Vous m'épargnez un coursier.

Gregory déplia le papier sur lequel un nom était indiqué. Gainsborough.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- A vous de me le dire. En quittant Azkaban, j'ai entendu Yaxley prononcer ce nom. Il a dit « Gainsborough les attend pour six heures ».

\- Je vais me renseigner, dit-il en rangeant le document dans sa poche. Merci.

\- Vous pensez qu'il pourrait s'agir de… ces parties fines dont vous avez entendu parler ?

\- C'est possible. Votre information pourrait s'avérer très précieuse.

Severus hocha la tête, satisfait.

Il allait quitter le salon quand Gregory le retint par le bras.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes en train de faire avec Hermione, mais je vous suggère de prendre garde.

\- Seriez-vous en train de me menacer, Goyle ? ricana Severus.

\- Hermione a souffert à cause de vous. Je ne laisserai plus cela arriver.

Severus se dégagea.

-Comme me l'a très justement rappelé Mademoiselle Granger, elle est assez grande pour prendre ses décisions elle-même.

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la pièce, Gregory sur ses talons. Dans le couloir, il trouva Hermione qui attendait.

\- Bonne journée, Hermione, dit-il en inclinant la tête.

\- Severus ! Je…

\- Oui ?

Hermione soupira doucement en souriant.

-Bonne journée à vous aussi, Commodore.

Severus lui sourit en retour et sortit rejoindre son chauffeur qui attendait devant la maison.

\- Nous y allons ? demanda Gregory.

\- Oui. Oui, allons-y.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **15 juin 1913 - Château d'Hogwarts, Ecosse**

\- Vous devez ôter votre caleçon.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Harry fixa avec des yeux ronds l'homme qui venait de lui suggérer pareille ineptie. Il s'appelait Ian Herd et était l'un des plus anciens fabricants de kilts de la région. Il avait été chargé par la Duchesse douairière de faire les retouches sur le costume que Harry allait porter durant la cérémonie, et il était là pour l'aider à s'habiller. James, le valet de Harry, n'ayant jamais vu un kilt de sa vie, ne savait absolument pas comment vêtir son maître correctement.

\- Vous devez ôter votre caleçon, répéta le tailleur.

\- C'est hors de question ! s'offusqua Harry.

Ce fut au tour du tailleur d'être scandalisé.

\- C'est la tradition !

\- Je pensais que cette tradition était réservée aux seuls écossais !

\- Il n'y a qu'une et une seule façon de porter le kilt ! A la régimentaire !

Harry soupira lourdement.

-Ecoutez… je n'ai pas l'habitude de porter le kilt. Pour tout dire, je n'en ai jamais porté de ma vie. Et je n'ai pas envie de gâcher cette journée en créant… un incident.

Ian Herd pinça les lèvres.

-Il n'y a jamais eu le moindre incident avec aucun de mes kilts !

\- Je n'ai pas dit cela… je…

Harry se pinça l'arête du nez, s'exhortant au calme.

-Je porterai un caleçon, que vous le vouliez ou non.

Le tailleur devint rouge comme une pivoine.

D'un geste rageur, il prit le kilt et le passa autour des hanches de Harry. Il le boutonna à plusieurs endroits, puis fixa les pans avec une large épingle au-dessus du genou

Puis il attacha à la ceinture le fameux _sporran_ , ce petit sac en cuir de chèvre porté sur le devant du kilt. Quand ce fut fait, il lâcha le sac qui percuta l'entrejambe de Harry. Celui-ci étouffa un juron.

\- Bon sang, cette chose pèse une tonne, grogna-t-il.

\- Cette _chose_ empêche le kilt de se soulever par grands vents, dit le tailleur d'un ton sec. Elle empêche aussi toute… manifestation inappropriée, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Harry voyait très bien, mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

S'ensuivit l'enfilage du gilet en soie et du _spencer_ , la veste courte noire à trois boutons. La séance d'habillage se termina par la fixation des ornements, principalement le ruban en tartan en haut des chaussettes, la ceinture à boucle et la cravate à jabot.

Restait enfin à enfiler les _ghillies_ , les brogues en cuir souple munies de lacets.

Rien n'était laissé au hasard dans la tenue traditionnelle écossaise, pas même les lacets de chaussures. Le tailleur noua ceux-ci avec dextérité afin qu'ils forment des losanges réguliers tout le long du mollet.

Quand l'habillage fut enfin terminé, Harry remercia le ciel de ne pas être écossais et de ne pas devoir s'habiller de la sorte à chaque grande occasion. Il remercia Ian Herd pour son travail et s'enfuit pratiquement de la chambre.

En bas des escaliers, il croisa Draco, lui aussi vêtu de sa tenue traditionnelle. Draco lui jeta un regard appréciateur.

\- Est-ce que tu portes quelque-chose là en dessous ? demanda immédiatement Harry sans lui laisser le temps de parler.

\- Potter ! s'offusqua Draco. Tu sauras qu'on ne pose jamais – jamais ! – cette question à un écossais !

\- Tu n'es pas écossais.

Draco haussa un sourcil, puis esquissa un sourire en coin.

-En effet. Toi non plus. Alors ? Que portes-tu là dessous ?

Ce fut au tour de Harry de sourire.

-L'avenir de l'Ecosse ?

Draco éclata franchement de rire.

\- Je vois que tu as bien appris tes leçons !

\- Le tailleur, Ian Herd, m'a énuméré toutes les réponses qu'il me fallait donner si on me posait la question.

\- Personnellement, ma préférée est : « rien qui ne soit bien accroché ».

\- C'est vrai qu'elle pas mal, celle-là. Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question…

Draco se pencha à son oreille et murmura :

\- Tu portes merveilleusement bien le kilt, Potter.

Sur ces mots, il traversa le couloir pour rejoindre son épouse, ses parents et Minerva qui sortaient de l'un des salons.

Ariana s'avança pour prendre le bras de son mari.

-Vous êtes magnifiques, tous les deux ! dit-elle en s'adressant à Harry.

La remarque embarrassa Harry d'autant plus que Lucius s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.

-Il est temps d'y aller, dit-il d'un ton froid. Les calèches sont prêtes.

Il sortit avec Narcissa, suivi par Draco et Ariana.

-Mon cher Harry, dit Minerva en accrochant son bras et en lui tapotant la main, voilà le privilège des femmes de mon âge. Accompagner les beaux jeunes hommes célibataires sans que personne n'y trouve à redire !

Avec un sourire malicieux, elle l'entraîna vers la sortie.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Les rues étaient noires de monde. A croire que tous les habitants du village étaient sortis de chez eux pour voir le cortège. Des banderoles et des guirlandes ornaient les maisons, et les enfants criaient et couraient le long de la route en agitant des fanions.

Ariana et Draco semblaient parfaitement à l'aise, saluant la foule massée sur les trottoirs. Minerva faisait de même. Harry, lui, se sentait complètement empoté. Il ne connaissait pas ces gens et avait un peu le sentiment d'être un usurpateur. Sentiment qui se renforça quand, arrivé devant l'église, il essuya le regard noir de plusieurs personnes regroupées devant. Au vu de leur allure, ce devait être des nobles de la région.

\- Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, marmonna-t-il quand Draco descendit de sa calèche pour venir le rejoindre.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Etre ton tacksman. Si ces gens avaient des pistolets à la place des yeux, je serais mort depuis longtemps !

\- Et moi je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te préoccuper d'eux. Ce sont des nobliaux sans importance.

Harry soupira et suivit Draco à l'intérieur de l'église où l'Evêque de Dunkeld attendait.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

La cérémonie fut moins longue qu'Harry ne l'avait craint. Et comme Draco le lui avait affirmé, il n'avait rien dû faire d'autre que de se tenir à ses côtés.

De retour au Château, Harry avait espéré pouvoir ôter son kilt et revêtir un costume ordinaire, mais ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas.

\- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? demanda Harry alors qu'ils étaient tous rassemblés dans le grand hall. La cérémonie est terminée. Je ne…

\- Vous oubliez la fête, Harry, dit Minerva.

La fête. La gigantesque garden party organisée pour les habitants du village et dont le barman avait parlé.

Harry ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il allait devoir porter ce maudit kilt encore des heures durant, à l'extérieur cette fois, avec tout ce que cela impliquait de précautions pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas habitué a en porter. Pour le coup, il était plus que ravi d'avoir tenu bon face au tailleur et d'avoir conservé son caleçon.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

La partie du parc où se déroulait la fête n'était pas visible depuis le Château, si bien que Harry n'avait pas vu les préparatifs.

Quand il arriva sur place, il ne put retenir une exclamation. L'endroit ressemblait à une véritable petite fête foraine. Il y avait des stands un peu partout. Jeu de massacre, tir à la carabine sur des pipes en terre, lancer d'anneaux… Il y avait aussi des jongleurs, une piste de course en sac, sans parler des stands qui proposaient des gâteaux et de la barbe à papa.

\- C'est incroyable, murmura Harry. Qui s'est occupé de tout ça ?

\- Ariana, répondit Draco avec fierté. Elle a un don pour l'organisation.

\- Hé ! J'ai donné un sacré coup de main !

Harry et Draco se retournèrent pour voir arriver Blaise. Contrairement à eux, il portait un costume de ville, ce qui eut le don d'irriter Harry.

\- Comment se fait-il que vous ne portiez pas le kilt ? grommela-t-il.

\- Pas besoin. Je ne participais pas à la cérémonie officielle, moi. Et puis, je déteste ça.

Harry râla de plus belle, ce qui fit rire Blaise.

\- Mieux vaut pour vous que pour moi, Harry ! dit-il en lui assénant une tape dans le dos. Amusez-vous bien, les amis !

\- Où vas-tu ? demanda Draco.

\- Je tiens le stand de whisky avec McLoed.

\- Ah oui ? Rien que ça ?

\- Hé ! J'avais bien droit à une petite compensation pour avoir monté tous ces stands !

\- Fais en sorte d'encore tenir debout à la fin de la journée, l'avertit Draco.

\- Je suis marin, je te rappelle. Il faut plus qu'une petite rasade de whisky pour me mettre à terre…

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Va te faire voir, Draco !

Draco sourit et regarda son demi-frère s'en aller.

\- Les gens ont l'air ravi, commenta Harry en observant la foule.

C'était peu de le dire. Partout, on entendait des rires, des conversations animées. Les enfants s'émerveillaient devant un souffleur de bulles, tandis que des adultes disputaient une partie de tir à la corde.

-Bon, dit Draco en soupirant. Je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix. Allons nous mêler à la plèbe, Potter.

Harry secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de suivre Draco. Après tout, c'était sa mission pour la journée.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Marylebone, Londres**

 _The Manchester Guardian_

 _15 juin 1913_

 ** _« Emily Davison conduite vers sa dernière demeure._**

 ** _5.000 femmes marchent au cours d'une procession funéraire au travers de Londres._**

 _C'était une scène remarquable à laquelle on a pu assister hier, dans les rues de Londres, où plus de 5.000 femmes ont marché en cortège funéraire derrière la dépouille d'Emily Davison._

 _Mademoiselle Davison, la Suffragette qui a été percutée par le cheval du Roi George alors qu'elle menait une action en faveur du droit de vote de femmes lors du Derby d'Epsom, le 4 juin dernier, est décédée de ses blessures le 8 juin à l'hôpital d'Epsom._

 _Peu après midi, son cercueil a été hissé sur un corbillard tiré par quatre chevaux noirs. Il a ensuite été recouvert d'une étoffe violette, verte et blanche, ainsi que d'une couronne de lauriers. Huit Suffragettes vêtues de blanc formèrent une garde d'honneur tout autour, tandis que la famille d'Emily, ses plus proches amis, et le clergé officiant, se tenaient juste derrière._

 _Commença alors une lente procession dans les rues de Londres._

 _En tête, se trouvait une jeune femme portant une croix. Elle était suivie de trois rangées de jeunes filles portant des couronnes. Venaient ensuite des rangées et des rangées de femmes, marchant en sections, à l'instar d'un défilé militaire. La plupart portaient des tenues blanches, tandis que d'autres étaient habillées tout en noir._

 _Quelques 50.000 personnes étaient massées le long du trajet du cortège._

 _La fanfare joua une Marche Funèbre durant tout le trajet de Piccadilly à St George's Church, à Bloomsbury._

 _Sur Shaftesbury Avenue, de jeunes hommes se firent remarquer en applaudissant et en agitant leurs chapeaux au passage du corbillard. Leur attitude était toutefois à l'opposé du reste des spectateurs qui, même s'ils ne partageaient pas le militantisme d'Emily Davison, témoignaient tout de même d'un profond respect._

 _Lorsque le corbillard arriva à St George's Church, quelqu'un jeta dans l'air une bonne quantité de poivre et réclama trois hourras pour le cheval du Roi._

 _En dépit de ces provocations, les femmes et les hommes de la procession demeurèrent dignes._

 _Après un court service religieux, la procession se reforma pour rejoindre la gare de King's Cross où le corps d'Emily Davison allait être emmené à Morpeth, pour y être inhumé._

 _Une couronne fut placée sur le cercueil, sur laquelle on pouvait lire : « elle a péri pour les femmes ». On a appris que pas moins de 1.500 couronnes ont été envoyées par train dans le Northumberland._

 _Mademoiselle Davison sera inhumée aujourd'hui, non loin de Longhorsley, où elle a vécu avec sa mère et sa famille. On y attend à nouveau une foule nombreuse, et notamment bon nombre de Suffragettes venant du nord de l'Angleterre et d'Ecosse »._

Hermione referma le journal avec un sourire en coin. Le Premier Ministre Asquith devait certainement grincer des dents. Lui qui s'était évertué des mois durant à minimiser la portée du mouvement des Suffragettes, il ne pouvait rien faire contre la déferlante d'articles de presse qui relataient l'événement.

La plupart des journaux en parlaient, à l'exception des plus conservateurs d'entre eux, comme le _Daily Telegraph,_ qui préféraient plutôt évoquer l'arrestation d'Emmeline Pankhurst, venue assister aux funérailles.

C'était un coup dur pour le Gouvernement. Ces funérailles avaient démontré à la population, non seulement la détermination des Suffragettes, mais également la capacité d'organisation du mouvement. La mobilisation avait été rapide et la manifestation digne et disciplinée. On était loin de l'image que le pouvoir politique donnait de ces femmes, les faisant régulièrement passer pour des extrémistes hystériques.

Hermione soupira en repensant à la banderole posée sur le cercueil. « Elle a péri pour les femmes ». Pourquoi avait-il fallu payer un si lourd tribut pour une cause juste ?

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit, tirant Hermione de ses pensées.

-Martha ? appela-t-elle, avant de se rappeler que la bonne s'était rendue à l'Office avant de passer au marché.

Elle avisa la robe de chambre qu'elle portait. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas ouvrir dans une pareille tenue.

Néanmoins curieuse de savoir qui lui rendait visite, elle se rendit à la fenêtre et écarta prudemment le rideau. Elle reconnut immédiatement la voiture de Severus Snape.

Sans attendre, elle bondit hors du salon. Le Commodore était déjà en train de s'éloigner quand elle ouvrit la porte.

-Severus ?

Il se retourna et fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'elle avait à peine entrouvert la porte de quelques centimètres.

\- Je suis désolé de vous déranger, dit-il en revenant sur ces pas. Je pensais que vous étiez sortie.

\- Entrez, dit-elle en s'écartant.

Elle ouvrit plus largement la porte, en prenant soin de se dissimuler derrière le battant.

Ce n'est que lorsque la porte fut refermée que Severus nota sa tenue.

-Pardonnez-moi, dit-elle, en rougissant. Je… je n'attendais pas de visite et la bonne est partie à l'Office. Je… hum…

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, se contentant de refermer sa robe de chambre plus étroitement.

Severus, lui, semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole. Il fixait Hermione sans un mot.

\- Vous… voulez-vous une tasse de thé ? proposa Hermione.

\- Je… hum, je peux repasser plus tard si vous voulez, dit Severus en reprenant contenance.

\- Non, restez.

\- En êtes-vous sûre ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'en dirait votre bonne si elle me trouvait ici, alors que vous n'êtes pas habillée.

\- Ce que pense Martha m'importe peu. Et je ne suis pas nue à ce que je sache !

Severus eut un frémissement de sourcils, tandis qu'Hermione entrait dans le salon.

Il y avait un service à thé sur un buffet.

\- Que me vaut votre visite ? demanda-t-elle en versant le thé dans une tasse.

\- Je voulais vous parler… à propos d'hier.

Elle posa la tasse sur la table basse et s'assit dans le canapé, invitant Severus à en faire autant.

\- Vous aviez raison, dit-il en s'asseyant.

\- A quel propos ?

\- J'ai peur. Peur d'être blessé à nouveau. Peur aussi de vous blesser, vous.

\- C'est pourtant ce que vous avez fait…

\- Je le sais, et je m'en veux pour cela. J'aimerais tant que vous arriviez à me pardonner…

\- Severus…

\- Je…

\- Non. Laissez-moi finir. Avant de me demander mon pardon, ne pensez-vous pas que vous devriez commencer à vous pardonner vous-même ?

Severus ne répondit pas, se contentant de détourner le regard.

\- Je suis sérieuse, Severus. Vous vivez depuis trop longtemps avec le poids de la culpabilité.

\- Je suppose que vous allez _encore_ me demander de faire la paix avec Potter…

\- Vous savez comme moi que c'est la seule manière de vous libérer.

\- C'est là, votre condition ? Si je parle à Potter, vous me pardonnerez ? Vous oublierez ce qui s'est passé avant mon départ sur le _HMS Conqueror_?

Comme Hermione gardait le silence, Severus secoua la tête en soupirant.

\- Bien, dit-il en se levant. Je pense que les choses sont claires.

\- Severus, attendez !

Hermione le retint par le bras.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Il ne s'agit pas simplement de pardonner ou d'oublier…

\- De quoi s'agit-il dans ce cas ?

La voix était dure et sèche.

-J'ai fait le choix de porter la cape rouge, dit Hermione. Je vais intégrer l'armée à l'issue de la formation.

Severus écarquilla les yeux.

-Vous… vous avez fait choix… du célibat ?

-Eh bien, j'ai surtout fait choix d'exercer le métier d'infirmière militaire impériale.

Contre toute attente, Severus sourit.

\- Le militaire que je suis ne peut qu'approuver ce choix, et se réjouir d'accueillir dans nos rangs une infirmière aussi exceptionnelle que vous, Hermione. Mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Mais l'homme, lui, le déplore amèrement. Vous êtes la femme que tout homme rêverait d'épouser.

\- Permettez-moi d'en douter, dit Hermione en rougissant légèrement et en détournant les yeux.

\- Vous êtes absolument parfaite, murmura Severus.

Lentement, il leva la main et caressa sa joue. Puis il passa les doigts dans ses cheveux défaits, jouant avec les longues boucles brunes.

-Parfaite, répéta-t-il avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Comme à chaque fois que le militaire l'embrassait, Hermione s'abandonna à la force de son étreinte.

\- Hermione, souffla-t-il tout contre sa bouche, vous n'avez pas idée de l'emprise que vous exercez sur moi…

\- Severus… je… je voudrais tant… mais… c'est impossible… plus maintenant…

\- Vous avez fait choix du célibat… pas de la chasteté…

Sur ces mots, Severus écarta les pans de la robe de chambre et entreprit de défaire la cordelette de la chemise de nuit.

-Oh Seigneur, murmura Hermione quand elle sentit des mains téméraires caresser ses petits seins.

Aussitôt, elle tendit le buste, offrant sans pudeur sa poitrine nue à la vue de Severus. Ce dernier grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de la saisir en dessous des cuisses et de l'asseoir sur une table à proximité. Il l'embrassa sur la bouche, dans le cou, sans jamais cesser de malaxer ses seins. Puis il descendit, jusqu'à prendre entre ses dents un mamelon foncé.

Hermione cria, le corps parcourut d'un long frisson de plaisir. Severus suça la pointe dure et tendue.

\- Me laisserez-vous vous donner du plaisir ? demanda-t-il entre deux succions.

\- Je… oui… oui, souffla Hermione.

Aussitôt, Severus glissa sa main le long de sa jambe, sous la chemise de nuit, caressa l'intérieur de sa cuisse avant d'atteindre le triangle de son pubis.

Hermione sursauta.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Severus d'une voix envoûtante. Je ne vous abimerai pas.

Il caressa la toison douce et glissa deux doigts dans les replis de son sexe déjà humide. Doucement, il se mit à frotter le clitoris.

-Oh Seigneur, gémit Hermione.

Etait-elle idiote de ne pas savoir que cet endroit procurait autant de plaisir ? Des médecins, parmi les psychiatres les plus réputés, enseignaient qu'il s'agissait de la source de l'hystérie chez la femme et qu'une stimulation répétée de ce point précis engendrait des névroses.

Peut-être était-elle hystérique ou névrotique, mais peu lui importait tant que Severus continuait à la caresser de la sorte.

Quand Severus reprit son mamelon en bouche, elle ressentit une vague de chaleur se répandre dans tout son abdomen, puis une sorte de tension, et enfin une chose indescriptible, qu'elle n'avait jamais connu dans sa vie et qui la parcourut des pieds à la tête.

Elle étouffa un cri dans son poing, le temps que le spasme s'évacue, avant de pratiquement s'écrouler, pantelante, dans les bras du Commodore.

\- Bon sang, souffla-t-elle. Que m'avez-vous fait ?

\- Je vous ai donné un orgasme, répondit Severus avec un grand sérieux.

Voyant que Hermione semblait encore un peu étourdie, Severus s'inquiéta.

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui… oui, je suppose que oui. Je… je n'avais jamais ressenti cela auparavant…

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi, répondit Severus avec un sourire goguenard.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'appesantir davantage car la porte de l'entrée venait de s'ouvrir.

-Martha ! murmura Hermione.

Elle glissa rapidement en bas de la table et fit signe à Severus de ne pas faire de bruit. En passant devant un guéridon, elle saisit un livre qui trainait.

Elle sortit du salon et trouva la bonne dans le couloir en train d'ôter son chapeau. Deux larges paniers de courses reposaient à ses pieds.

\- Vous n'êtes pas encore habillée ? remarqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non. A vrai dire, je ne me sens pas très bien, mentit Hermione. Je suis descendue chercher un livre que j'avais oublié au salon et je vais remonter me coucher. Auriez-vous la gentillesse de me préparer un bouillon ?

La bonne la regarda avec plus d'attention.

-C'est vrai que vous avez les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Auriez-vous de la fièvre ?

\- Oui, je pense bien.

\- Vous avez reçu de la visite ? demanda encore la bonne, suspicieuse. Il y a une voiture garée juste en face.

\- De la visite ? Pas du tout. Ce doit être un visiteur pour Madame Berckley ou pour Sir Edmond.

Martha ne dit rien, ramassa ses sacs et s'en fut en direction de la cuisine. Sitôt qu'elle eut disparu, Hermione ouvrit la porte du salon.

-Venez ! chuchota-t-elle.

Severus sortit de la pièce à pas de loup et suivit Hermione dans l'entrée. Elle ouvrit la porte avec précaution. Avant de sortir, Severus se pencha et l'embrassa rapidement. Puis il lui sourit, et se hâta vers sa voiture.

En refermant la porte, Hermione se sentait encore un peu étrange. A mi-chemin entre une douce euphorie et un sentiment d'angoisse. Par tous les saints, que venait-elle de faire ?

 ** _A suivre..._**


	42. Chapitre 40

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 40**

 **16 juin 1913 – Cimetière de Highgate, Londres**

De sa jeune vie, Ginny n'avait jamais assisté à des funérailles et elle s'était toujours figuré que ces jours-là devaient être froids, gris et pluvieux. Pas ensoleillés et lumineux comme ce matin.

Accompagnée de Ron, elle longea les sentiers impeccablement entretenus du cimetière de Highgate, pour rejoindre l'emplacement qui serait la dernière demeure de Michael.

\- Harry aurait quand même pu prendre la peine de venir, maugréa Ron pour la dixième fois.

\- Je te l'ai dit. Il est en Ecosse et il n'aurait pas pu revenir à temps.

\- Mais…

\- Ron, ça suffit ! Harry n'est pas là et cela n'a aucune importance.

Ron se renfrogna. Il n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi sa sœur avait voulu mettre un terme à l'engagement que Harry avait pris vis-à-vis d'elle.

Quand elle lui avait annoncé sa décision, il avait été furieux. D'autant plus furieux que les explications de Ginny n'avaient aucun sens. Soi-disant, elle ne voulait pas lui être redevable plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà… Puis, il y avait eu cette phrase étrange : quand il l'avait poussée dans ces derniers retranchements, elle s'était écriée que Harry n'était pas l'homme qui lui fallait, qu'il ne pourrait jamais la rendre pleinement heureuse et qu'elle refusait de mener une vie de mensonges. En disant cela, Ron avait été frappé par la tristesse et la colère qui habitait son regard. Se pouvait-il qu'elle aime tellement ce Michael au point de refuser toute solution qui l'aurait mise à l'abri du besoin et du déshonneur ? Ou bien était-ce Harry ? Avait-il dit ou fait quelque chose de si terrible pour qu'elle change d'avis ?

Ron tournait et retournait ces questions dans sa tête sans trouver la réponse. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que sa sœur était désormais soumise à l'opprobre général sans qu'il puisse y faire quelque chose. Et cela lui faisait peur.

En contournant une allée, Ron et Ginny arrivèrent au lieu de l'inhumation et l'un comme l'autre furent étonnés d'y trouver un petit attroupement.

Ginny fronça les sourcils. Michael Corner n'avait plus de famille. Harry ne viendrait pas et Hermione, qu'elle avait contactée plus tôt dans la semaine, ne pouvait se libérer de son service à St Thomas. Excepté Ron et le personnel officiant, personne d'autre ne devait assister à ces funérailles.

En approchant, Ginny se crispa en reconnaissant Pansy Parkinson. Elle était flanquée d'un homme plus grand et plus âgé qui n'était pas Théodore Nott. Derrière elle, plusieurs hommes et femmes étaient regroupés.

-Pansy, dit-elle avec mesure. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

Pansy releva le menton.

\- Je te présente mon frère, Christopher, dit-elle en indiquant l'homme qui se tenait à côté d'elle.

\- Enchanté, Mademoiselle Weasley, dit Christopher Parkinson. Comme vous le savez peut-être, Michael était un ami cher. Je me devais d'être là pour lui aujourd'hui.

L'homme avait un sourire doux et triste. Il semblait profondément gentil et beaucoup plus affable que sa sœur. Tout dans son attitude respirait la bienveillance et Ginny comprit pourquoi Michael l'appréciait autant.

\- Je suis impardonnable, Sir Christopher. J'aurais dû m'en souvenir et vous faire prévenir. C'est… oh mon Dieu, je suis vraiment contrite.

\- Ne vous fustigez pas, Mademoiselle. Je comprends que vous ayez eu autre chose en tête. Organiser seule ces funérailles a dû être éprouvant.

\- On se demande d'ailleurs comment cela a pu être possible, dit Pansy d'un ton détaché.

\- Pansy, ne commence pas, l'admonesta son frère.

\- Enfin bref, continua-t-elle. Mon frère n'était pas le seul à vouloir rendre hommage à Michael.

Elle se tourna vers les autres personnes présentes.

-Voici les employés de Michael, dit-elle.

Ginny écarquilla les yeux. Elle était mortifiée. Comment n'avait-elle pas pensé aux employés du journal ? Evidemment qu'ils auraient voulu être prévenus du décès et des funérailles de Michael, il était leur patron après tout.

Remarquant son embarras évident, Pansy retourna le couteau dans la plaie.

\- Ainsi donc, tu n'y avais pas pensé, dit-elle en haussant un sourcil. C'est plutôt consternant à vrai dire, mais suffisamment révélateur de ton égoïsme.

\- Pansy, dit Christopher, arrête. Ce n'est pas le moment.

\- C'est parfaitement le moment. Mademoiselle-je-me-moque-des-convenances-et-je-n'en-fais-qu'à-ma-guise, doit pouvoir entendre certaines vérités.

\- Hé ! s'insurgea Ron. Pour qui vous prenez-vous ?

Ginny leva main.

-Laisse, Ron. Pansy a raison, dit-elle. Je n'y avais pas pensé. Fort heureusement, elle était là pour réparer mon erreur.

Pansy tiqua. Elle allait répliquer mais elle en fut empêchée par l'officiant qui s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Pouvons-nous commencer ?

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

La cérémonie fut sobre et courte. Ginny l'avait vécue dans un état second, pas certaine de ce qui venait vraiment de se passer. Depuis qu'Harry lui avait annoncé le décès de Michael, elle n'était toujours pas parvenue à réaliser qu'elle ne le verrait plus jamais. Et même aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle jetait une poignée de terre sur le cercueil en chêne clair, elle n'y arrivait toujours pas.

Elle soupira en chassant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle n'avait plus envie de s'éterniser ici et chercha son frère du regard. Il était en train de discuter plus loin avec un des employés du journal et Christopher Parkinson.

-Alors ?

Ginny se retourna pour voir Pansy qui la fixait avec son acuité habituelle.

-Alors… quoi ? répondit-elle.

Pansy eut un soupir exaspéré.

\- Comment t'es-tu débrouillée pour t'occuper de l'enterrement de Michael ? Il n'a plus de famille. On aurait dû désigner un administrateur légal pour ce faire.

\- Lord Malfoy est intervenu en ma faveur auprès du Foreign Office.

\- _Lucius_ Malfoy est intervenu en ta faveur ? répéta Pansy, incrédule. Pourquoi cela ?

Ginny dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas répondre.

 _Si tu savais, ma fille. Tu ne t'en remettrais pas…_

\- C'est Ariana qui le lui a demandé, mentit Ginny en haussant les épaules. Je me suis liée d'amitié avec elle quand nous étions à Malte.

\- Hm. Je m'en souviens. Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Toujours à vouloir aider son prochain, répliqua Pansy avec une pointe d'acidité.

Si Ginny pensait en avoir fini avec Pansy, elle se trompait.

\- J'ai entendu des rumeurs, continua Pansy d'un air faussement dégagé.

\- Quelles rumeurs ?

\- A propos de fiançailles entre Lord Black et toi.

Ginny fit un sourire crispé. Comment Diable cette pipelette de Pansy Parkinson était-elle au courant ?

\- Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, Pansy, répondit-elle calmement.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Harry et moi sommes amis depuis l'enfance. Il m'a soutenu dans les moments difficiles, rien de plus.

\- Il fut pourtant un temps où tu rêvais de lui mettre le grappin dessus…

\- Ce temps est révolu, Pansy. Harry n'était pas intéressé et ne le sera jamais.

Pansy haussa un sourcil.

-Comment peux-tu être si catégorique ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que je ne sais pas ?

 _Par tous les saints, il y a tant de choses que tu ne sais pas, ma pauvre Pansy. A commencer par le fait que ton précieux Draco Malfoy, sous ses airs supérieurs, n'est rien d'autre qu'un giton. Tout comme Harry d'ailleurs._

\- Il n'y a rien. Sinon que je ne suis pas le genre de femmes qui plait à Harry. C'est comme ça, et j'ai dû m'en accommoder.

\- C'est à se demander quel genre de femme lui plait, dit Pansy avec humeur. Personne ne semble trouver grâce à ses yeux. Theo est persuadé qu'il a des vues sur une fille… une certaine… Granger. Une infirmière paraît-il…

Elle fit un geste dédaigneux de la main.

-Vraiment, quelle déchéance. Un Lord qui se compromet avec une fille du peuple, qui _travaille_ en plus… c'est…

Elle soupira tragiquement.

\- Enfin bref. Gregory n'est pas d'accord avec Theo. Il dit que cette Granger n'est rien d'autre qu'une amie d'enfance.

\- Hermione Granger est une amie d'enfance, en effet, confirma Ginny. Et il est vrai qu'ils s'entendent plutôt bien tous les deux. Ils ont beaucoup en commun…

L'œil de Pansy brilla instantanément. Ginny s'en voulut de mêler Hermione à de tels ragots mais elle devait à tout prix éloigner Pansy d'un vérité beaucoup trop dangereuse.

\- Hermione a toujours eu un faible pour Harry, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton léger.

\- Theo avait raison ! s'exclama Pansy. Je le savais ! Theo a un vrai don pour deviner ces choses-là !

Ginny lui sourit gentiment. Elle allait prendre congé quand elle fut bousculée par l'un des fossoyeurs qui terminait son travail.

\- Désolé, M'amzelle, dit-il en soulevant sa casquette. Je vous ai fait mal ?

\- Non. Non, pas du tout, dit Ginny.

Elle fit un geste de la main pour confirmer que tout allait bien et le fossoyeur continua sa route. Quand elle reporta son attention sur Pansy, celle-ci la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

\- Tu es enceinte, murmura cette dernière.

\- Quoi ? Mais… tu… tu dis n'importe quoi !

Comme Pansy ne répondait pas et se contentait de fixer son ventre, Ginny baissa les yeux pour remarquer que ses deux mains étaient fermement plaquées sur son abdomen, dans un geste de protection.

\- Je… non, non… tu te fais des idées, tenta Ginny en retirant prestement ses mains.

\- Je ne me fais pas d'idées, répondit Pansy. Je viens de passer quinze jours avec une femme enceinte qui touche son ventre pour un oui ou pour non, particulièrement quand elle craint d'être bousculée. Tu es enceinte.

Ginny soupira comme un condamné à mort.

-Dis-moi qu'il s'agit de Matthew Greengrass, l'enjoignit Pansy. Dis-moi qu'il s'agit de Matthew et que c'est ta chance de le récupérer.

Ginny secoua doucement la tête. Il ne servait à rien de nier ou de raconter d'autres mensonges. Tout finirait par se savoir de toute façon.

\- C'est l'enfant de Michael, dit-elle.

\- Oh Seigneur, souffla Pansy. Comme si tout cela n'était pas déjà assez compliqué !

\- Je sais.

\- Que vas-tu faire ?

\- L'élever du mieux que je peux.

Pansy la regarda avec stupéfaction.

\- Bon sang, Ginny ! murmura-t-elle rageusement. C'est de la folie ! Tu ne peux pas garder cet enfant !

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Non ! Tout le monde saura qu'il s'agit d'un enfant né hors mariage ! Tu seras mise au ban de la société et ton enfant aussi !

\- Pas si je quitte Londres. Je peux aller habiter dans une des grandes villes du nord, où personne ne me connaît. Je pourrai très bien me faire passer pour une veuve.

\- C'est insensé…

\- C'est la seule chose à faire. Il est hors de question que j'abandonne l'enfant de Michael.

Pansy secoua la tête, consternée.

\- Tu fais une erreur monumentale, Ginny.

\- Au contraire. Pour une fois dans ma vie, j'ai la conviction de faire ce qu'il faut.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **23 juin 1913 – Scarborough**

Vincent Crabbe avait toujours été un enfant turbulent et bagarreur. A l'école, il se servait de son amitié avec le fils du Comte de Slytherin pour tyranniser ses camarades sans en subir les conséquences. Amitié étant un bien grand mot, sachant que Draco Malfoy se servait tout autant de lui pour effectuer les sales besognes.

Personne à l'époque n'aurait misé un penny sur son avenir. Contrairement à Malfoy ou à Gregory Goyle, il ne venait pas d'une famille d'aristocrates fortunés. L'homme qui l'avait élevé était un simple clerc de notaire et sa mère, une enseignante. Il ne devait de pouvoir fréquenter Eton qu'au fait qu'il était le bâtard d'un marquis allemand qui avait grassement payé le directeur pour qu'il puisse l'intégrer. Mais fréquenter une prestigieuse école n'était pas forcément un gage de réussite, surtout quand vous étiez un élève plutôt médiocre et que rien ne vous attendait à la sortie, ni fortune, ni position sociale, ni népotisme.

C'est pourquoi quand Gregory Goyle avait ouvert son cabinet d'avocat et qu'il avait proposé à Vincent de devenir son détective privé, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde.

Certains auraient pu se dire qu'il n'avait pas le physique de l'emploi. Il était petit et gros. Pas massif comme Gregory. Vraiment gros. Avec des petits yeux perçants qui lui donnaient parfois un air vicieux. Il n'était pas sportif pour un sou et aurait été bien incapable de semer qui que ce soit. Il n'avait pas grand-chose pour lui. Par contre, il n'avait pas son pareil pour espionner, tendre l'oreille et soutirer des informations aux gens.

Il ne reculait devant rien ou presque pour parvenir à ses fins. Il faut dire que Gregory payait bien.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il devait enquêter sur cette clinique… Azkaban, mais il faisait son boulot sans poser de questions.

Raison pour laquelle il était en ce moment-même en train de verser de l'eau dans des gobelets, après qu'un infirmier y ait versé quelques gouttes d'un médicament au nom imprononçable.

\- Vous passerez dans les chambres donner les gobelets aux patients en vous assurant qu'ils ont bien avalé le liquide. C'est compris ?

\- Oui.

Grâce à de faux papiers et de fausses références fournis par Gregory, Crabbe était parvenu à se faire engager comme aide-soignant à la Clinique Azkaban. Il avait pour mission d'observer et de faire un rapport régulier à Gregory sur ce qu'il voyait, du plus ordinaire au plus… étrange. Il devait aussi décrire avec le plus de précision possible la configuration des lieux.

Il poussa le chariot dans le couloir jusqu'à arriver à la première chambre. Elle était plus que rudimentaire. Six lits étaient alignés le long d'un mur enduit à la chaux sur lequel était accroché un énorme crucifix en bois. A côté de chaque lit, se trouvait une petite table de nuit. Les occupants de la chambre étaient vêtus d'une simple chemise blanche et attendaient, assis au bord du lit, les mains à plat sur les cuisses.

Vincent approcha du premier lit et tendit le gobelet au garçon qui l'occupait. Il devait avoir treize ou quatorze ans à vue de nez.

\- Tiens, dit-il à l'enfant. Tu dois tout boire.

\- IL EST INTERDIT DE PARLER AUX PATIENTS !

Vincent sursauta tellement fort qu'il faillit renverser le contenu du godet. De l'autre côté de la pièce, dans la pénombre, se tenait un gardien vêtu d'un uniforme noir. Il avait les bras croisés sur le torse et une mine patibulaire.

Vincent se contenta d'acquiescer et continua sa distribution. Quand il eut terminé, le gardien beugla :

-SUR LE DOS !

Aussitôt, les jeunes garçons se couchèrent. Le gardien passa alors de lit en lit pour attacher leurs poignets et leurs chevilles à des sangles en cuir, avant de les recouvrir avec un drap.

Vincent était prostré. On lui avait dit que la clinique était spécialisée dans le traitement des perversions sexuelles. Il s'attendait donc à y trouver des adultes. Pas des enfants.

-QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ ? cria le gardien.

Vincent se ressaisit et sortit de la chambre. Il prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans la deuxième.

 _Bon sang, Greg,_ pensa-t-il. _Dans quel genre d'endroit sinistre tu m'as envoyé ?_

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **30 juin 1913 – Hogwarts, Ecosse**

Blaise cherchait Ariana depuis un bon moment mais ne la trouvait nulle part. Il arpentait les couloirs en maudissant ce château beaucoup trop grand, quand il remarqua une porte ouverte et de drôles de bruits qui s'échappaient de la pièce.

Il s'approcha et vit Ariana à l'intérieur, devant un grand miroir en pied.

-Ariana ? dit-il en entrant. Bon sang, je te cherchais partout…

La jeune femme resta silencieuse, le regard rivé sur son reflet dans le miroir. C'était un objet imposant, assez ancien si on en jugeait par son cadre en bronze de style baroque, son tain un peu passé et sa surface piquée par l'humidité.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Blaise en s'approchant plus près.

\- Quand j'étais petite, commença Ariana, mon grand-père me racontait que ce miroir était un miroir magique…

Du doigt, elle montra une inscription sur le haut du cadre.

 _« Riséd el rue ocnot edsi am egasiv notsap ert nomen ej »_

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia ? dit Blaise en fronçant les sourcils. Ça ne veut rien dire !

\- Lis de droite à gauche…

Blaise plissa les yeux et fit un effort pour déchiffrer l'inscription.

-Je… nemon…tre… paston… visage… ma… is… mais… de… ton… co… de ton cœur… le désir… Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir.

Ariana sourit en hochant la tête.

\- Le miroir est censé montrer ton désir le plus profond… Quand je disais à Grand-Père que je ne voyais rien d'autre dedans que mon reflet, il me répondait que c'était sûrement parce que j'étais la petite fille la plus heureuse du monde.

\- Il était malin, ton grand-père…

\- Oh oui. Il avait une imagination incroyable.

Elle parcourut la pièce des yeux, s'attardant sur cet amoncellement d'objets hétéroclites, étranges et plutôt bruyants pour certains, comme ces jeux de pendules au mouvement perpétuel qui cliquetaient en permanence, ou bien le _tictac_ des dizaines d'horloges entreposées ici et là.

\- J'adorais venir jouer ici quand j'étais enfant…

\- Je comprends pourquoi. C'est une véritable caverne aux trésors.

\- C'est vrai. Grand-Père avait une histoire pour chaque objet.

Elle s'approcha d'une large vasque en pierre dont le pourtour était gravé de symboles celtiques.

-Grand-Père l'appelait sa pensine, dit-elle en caressant la pierre polie du bout des doigts. Il disait qu'il y mettait ses pensées et ses souvenirs quand sa tête était trop pleine. Ça lui permettait de mieux réfléchir par la suite.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

\- Bien sûr, j'ai appris par la suite que c'est en réalité un fond baptismal provenant d'une église galloise du 5ème siècle… mais quand j'avais six ans, j'y croyais dur comme fer.

\- Je pense que j'y aurai cru moi aussi.

\- Il me racontait toujours de merveilleuses histoires. Pas les contes pour enfants qu'on raconte d'habitude… non, des histoires incroyables de magie comme _le Sorcier et la marmite sauteuse_ , ou bien _le conte des trois frères_ , ou _Babitty Lapina et la souche qui gloussait…_

\- Quoi ? rigola Blaise. La souche… qui gloussait ?

\- Exactement ! Il faudra que je te la raconte un jour… Mais l'histoire que je préférais était la légende d'Hogwarts.

\- Hogwart ? Comme ce Château ?

Ariana hocha la tête.

\- Grand-Père racontait qu'Hogwarts avait été construit il y a mille ans de cela par les quatre plus grands sorciers de l'époque, pour y enseigner la magie aux enfants. Il me parlait d'escaliers tournants, de pièces qui apparaissent et disparaissent, de portraits qui bougent et qui parlent, de plafonds étoilés, et surtout de la chambre des secrets…

\- La chambre des secrets ?

\- Une pièce mystérieuse que personne n'a jamais trouvée et qui refermait un monstre terrifiant.

\- Bon sang ! Quelle idée de te raconter des choses pareilles ! Tu devais en faire des cauchemars !

\- Tu plaisantes ? rigola Ariana. J'adorais ça ! Avec Grand-Père, on emportait de quoi manger et on partait en exploration pour trouver cette fameuse chambre. Ça rendait Grand-Mère complètement folle.

\- Cela devait être un sacré personnage.

\- Oui, il était extraordinaire. Je l'adorais. C'est l'anniversaire de sa mort aujourd'hui.

Blaise écarquilla les yeux.

\- Oh… je… je ne savais. Minerva ne…

\- Grand-Mère n'en parle pas.

\- Il te manque ?

\- Terriblement.

Ariana exhala un soupir triste.

-Viens là, mon cœur, dit Blaise en écartant les bras.

La jeune femme se réfugia dans l'étreinte réconfortante de son amant. Blaise la tint serrée contre lui, caressant doucement ses cheveux et son dos. Il pouvait très bien l'imaginer, toute petite, sautillant gaiement dans cette pièce aux mille trésors, ses boucles blondes dansant sur ses épaules et ses grands yeux bleus émerveillés. Il ressentit soudain de la colère contre Minerva car il avait l'impression qu'elle empêchait sa petite-fille d'exprimer son chagrin.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que Minerva n'en parle pas, dit-il d'un ton amer, que toi, tu n'as pas le droit d'être triste, tu sais.

Ariana resta silencieuse un moment.

\- Si Grand-Mère n'en parle pas, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'est pas triste… c'est… parce que ce jour-là… Grand-Père s'est suicidé, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Quoi ? souffla Blaise en s'écartant.

\- Il s'est jeté du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie.

\- Mon Dieu, Ariana… je… je ne savais pas. J'ai toujours cru qu'il était malade.

\- D'une certaine façon, il l'était.

Disant cela, elle leva les yeux sur le tableau qui représentait son grand-père et Gellert Grindelwald.

-Il était malade d'avoir perdu celui qu'il aimait plus que tout. Ça le rongeait de l'intérieur depuis tellement d'années…

Blaise ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Tu es le seul à qui j'en ai jamais parlé, dit Ariana. Personne n'est au courant. Pas même Draco.

-Merci, murmura-t-il. Merci de me faire confiance.

Ariana se retourna vers lui en souriant, puis reporta son attention sur le tableau.

\- Il… il était plutôt téméraire, ton grand-père, dit Blaise en se plaçant à côté d'elle. Faire réaliser un pareil tableau… c'est imprudent, non ?

\- Pas pour celui qui ne connaît pas toute l'histoire. Il ne verrait que deux personnes posant côte à côte. Deux frères. Ou deux amis tout au plus.

\- Mais… ce Gellert a bien vécu ici, non ? Comment parvenait-il à expliquer ça ?

\- Gellert n'a pas vécu avec Grand-Père aussi longtemps que tu ne le crois. Seulement deux ans.

\- Seulement ?

Ariana hocha la tête.

\- Gellert ne voulait pas de cette vie-là. Il voulait continuer à voyager, à découvrir le monde, comme Grand-Père et lui le faisaient lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes. Il a demandé à Grand-Père de l'accompagner. Mais c'était impossible. Grand-Père venait de se marier. Il avait des responsabilités vis-à-vis de son duché. Alors… Gellert est parti. Au départ, il a prétexté devoir rentrer en Allemagne s'occuper de ses terres, ce qui était parfaitement normal… puis, il a dû se rendre aux Indes, où il possédait une plantation de thé. Et à partir de là, il s'est absenté de plus en plus souvent, pour partir de plus en plus loin.

\- Ton Grand-Père l'a-t-il revu ?

\- Oh oui. Gellert revenait toujours. Et malgré la colère et la déception, Grand-Père ne lui fermait jamais la porte. Mais les retours de Gellert s'espaçaient de plus en plus. Jusqu'au jour où Grand-Père a su.

\- Il a su quoi ?

\- Qu'il était mort. C'était un après-midi. Grand-Mère et lui prenaient le thé dans le petit salon. Il est devenu tout pâle. Il a posé sa tasse sur la table et a dit à Grand-Mère : « Gellert est mort ». Elle pensait qu'il avait reçu un télégramme plutôt dans la journée… mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il… il l'avait seulement… senti. Grand-Mère a essayé de le raisonner, mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Il disait que cela avait été comme si quelqu'un avait soufflé la flamme d'une bougie à l'intérieur de lui.

Ariana soupira doucement.

\- Une semaine plus tard, Abraxas Malfoy, alors ministre des Affaires étrangères, est venu lui annoncer la nouvelle. Gellert Grindelwald avait succombé au paludisme alors qu'il voyageait au Nyassaland.

\- C'est… incroyable, murmura Blaise.

\- Rien ne l'a jamais consolé de sa mort.

\- Pas même toi ? Il avait l'air de t'adorer, pourtant, et de passer beaucoup de temps avec toi.

\- C'est vrai, sourit Ariana. Grand-Mère dit que j'étais la seule à parvenir à repousser la part d'ombre qu'il y avait en lui. Mais il faut croire que cette ombre était finalement plus forte que moi…

Blaise la prit à nouveau dans ses bras.

\- Tu lui as apporté beaucoup de bonheur, dit-il.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

\- Parce que c'est exactement ce que tu fais. Tu rends les gens heureux, Ariana.

Ariana resserra plus fort ses bras autour de son amant.

-Quand dois-tu partir ?

Blaise se raidit.

\- Comment… comment sais-tu que…

\- Je le sais. Tu as reçu un télégramme hier matin et ensuite, tu as semblé préoccupé toute la journée.

\- Oui. L'Amirauté m'a envoyé un nouvel ordre de mission.

Ariana s'écarta de Blaise et caressa doucement sa joue.

\- Nous savions tous les deux que cela allait arriver…

\- Oui, mais…

Blaise baissa la tête.

\- Blaise ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je ne retourne pas sur le _Britannia_.

\- Ah ? Tu ne retournes pas à Malte ?

\- Non. On m'envoie à Bombay.

Ariana mit quelques secondes à assimiler l'information.

\- Bombay ? Cela… cela veut dire que…

\- Je serai parti six mois au moins.

\- Pourquoi là-bas ?

\- Il nous faut ravitailler le 102ème régiment de grenadiers stationné à Aurangabad.

\- Severus part avec toi ?

\- Non. Pour le moment, il reste cantonné à des missions de surveillance dans l'Atlantique en raison de sa condition physique encore précaire.

\- Qui sera ton supérieur ?

\- Le Major Pierce.

\- C'est quelqu'un de bien ? Je veux dire… pas comme ce… Hammond qui t'a traité comme un moins que rien.

\- Je ne le connais pas, mais il a bonne réputation.

Ariana n'était pas convaincue.

\- Je préfèrerait savoir Severus à tes côtés.

\- Je ne choisis pas, Ariana. Et tout bien considéré, ce n'est pas plus mal qu'il ne soit pas là.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'ainsi, je peux continuer à faire mes preuves, sans que tout le monde pense que j'ai besoin de la protection du Commodore Snape ! s'énerva Blaise.

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé une chose pareille !

Blaise soupira.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je ne voulais pas m'emporter comme cela. Cette mission me contrarie, c'est tout.

Ariana connaissait les obligations inhérentes à la fonction de Blaise et elle ne pouvait lui tenir rigueur de son départ. Pour autant, elle ressentit un profond désarroi. C'était déjà assez difficile quand il retournait à Malte, mais là... on l'envoyait aux Indes.

\- Tu ne seras pas là pour… la naissance, dit-elle en posant machinalement la main sur son ventre.

\- Sans doute que non. Mais tu sais très bien que ma place n'aurait pas été à tes côtés à ce moment-là.

Elle ne sut que répondre, car il avait raison.

\- Quand dois-tu partir ?

\- Je dois être à Portsmouth dans dix jours.

\- Bien. Faisons alors en sorte de profiter pleinement des jours qu'il nous reste, d'accord ?

Blaise hocha la tête en souriant tristement.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **1** **er** **juillet 1913 – Whitechapel, Londres**

Gregory terminait de rédiger une requête qu'il devait déposer au tribunal le lendemain quand la sonnerie stridente du téléphone l'interrompit.

\- Gregory Goyle, annonça-t-il en décrochant.

\- _C'est Vince._

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Il y eut un silence au bout de la ligne.

\- _Nom de Dieu, Greg ! Dans quoi tu m'as envoyé, merde !_

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- _Un problème ? Evidemment qu'il y a un problème ! As-tu une idée de ce qui se passe ici ?_

Gregory fronça les sourcils. D'ordinaire, Crabbe n'était pas quelqu'un d'émotif. C'était même tout l'inverse.

-Oui, je sais ce qu'il s'y passe. Du moins en partie. Mais je t'ai dit de ne pas en parler au téléphone.

Il entendit un soupir contrarié.

\- Où es-tu ?

 _\- Dans un hôtel à York._

\- Bonne initiative.

- _Je ne suis pas idiot, tu sais._

\- Si je pensais que tu l'étais, je ne t'aurais pas proposé ce travail, répondit Gregory. Alors ? Qu'as-tu découvert ?

 _\- Le traitement est… terrible._

\- Je sais.

\- _Ils attachent les patients pendant la nuit._

\- Je le sais aussi.

\- _Greg, ce sont des enfants ! La plupart ont quatorze ou quinze ans à peine !_

Gregory se frotta les yeux.

\- As-tu découvert autre chose ? A propos de G… du nom que je t'ai donné ?

 _\- C'est un notable du coin. Il habite en ville, mais il a une propriété dans la campagne. Il n'est pas avare de son argent car il fait des dons généreux à l'orphelinat et à la… clinique. J'ai eu l'occasion de fouiller dans les livres de comptes de la clinique et j'y ai trouvé les donations en question._

\- Et ?

\- _Il verse une somme tous les mois. Pas toujours la même._

 _-_ C'est plutôt curieux, non ?

- _Oui. Les autres donateurs versent une somme une fois par an, le plus souvent à Noël ou à Pâques. Sans doute pour s'acheter bonne conscience,_ ajouta Vincent d'un ton bourru. _Enfin bref, j'ai une autre piste._

\- Laquelle ?

\- _Le médecin-chef… il tient un journal. Je vais essayer de me le procurer._

 _-_ Et concernant le Directeur ?

\- _Je n'ai pas grand-chose pour le moment. Je ne le vois que rarement. Ce type est un vrai courant d'air._

\- Sois prudent, Vince. Ces gens ne plaisantent pas.

\- _Je m'en suis rendu compte, crois-moi._

\- Ecoute, je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais sache que… que ce que tu fais est important.

\- _Tout ce que je fais est important._

Gregory rigola.

\- Bien sûr.

- _Bon, je te laisse. Heu… Greg… merci. Ça… hum… ça m'a fait du bien de parler._

\- Pas de quoi, Vince. Quand tu veux, pourvu que tu sois prudent.

 _\- Toujours._

Là-dessus, il raccrocha, laissant Gregory avec une drôle d'impression dans le ventre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **5 juillet 1913 – Hogwarts, Ecosse**

Le dîner était plutôt morose. Blaise avait fait préparer ses malles et partait le lendemain pour Londres, puis pour Portsmouth.

\- Ne peut-on pas demander à Severus d'intervenir ? demanda Draco. C'est vrai, dans le fond… Blaise est un lieutenant suffisamment aguerri pour être affecté à autre chose qu'une simple mission de ravitaillement ! N'ai-je pas raison ?

\- Il s'agit du 102ème régiment de grenadiers, Draco, répondit Blaise.

\- Et alors ? En quoi est-il différent du 101ème ou du 103ème ? se moqua Draco. Tu sais bien que pour moi, tout cela, c'est du chinois.

Lucius grogna en s'agitant sur sa chaise. Il détestait que Draco étale ainsi son manque de culture militaire. Manque dont il était le seul responsable puisqu'au lieu d'envoyer son fils étudier à Sandhurst, il l'avait envoyé à Azkaban.

\- Il s'agit d'un régiment propre au Prince de Galles, répondit Blaise. Le commandant en chef n'est autre que notre Roi. On ne refuse pas une mission pareille.

\- Le Roi n'a qu'à aller ravitailler ses troupes lui-même, dans ce cas, maugréa Draco. Ou mieux, y envoyer son fils puisqu'il s'agit de son régiment.

\- Draco ! tonna Lucius en frappant la table du plat de la main.

Le silence complet se fit autour de la table. Chacun avait le nez dans son assiette. Mais Draco n'en avait cure.

\- Eh bien quoi ? continua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Les femmes indiennes seront peut-être à son goût…

\- Draco, dit Minerva d'un ton qui se voulait léger. La vulgarité ne saurait en aucun cas se substituer au trait d'esprit.

S'il lui importait peu de provoquer son père, Draco se tut par égard pour Minerva. Il n'oubliait pas que, tout Duc d'Hogwarts qu'il était dorénavant, il lui devait le respect.

Les conversations reprirent donc autour de sujets plus neutres. Jusqu'à ce que Lucius ne dise :

-Harry, maintenant que la Joyeuse Entrée a eu lieu, Draco n'a plus de raison de vous accaparer, n'est-ce-pas ?

Draco s'étouffa presque avec son verre de vin. Harry, par contre, répondit très calmement.

-Oh, Draco ne m'accapare pas, Lucius, vu que je suis ici de mon plein gré et sur _votre_ invitation, il me semble.

Lucius lui répondit par un sourire crispé.

\- Je m'inquiétais seulement que vous soyez tenu éloigné de votre domaine depuis si longtemps.

\- Le domaine de Harry ne craint rien, Papa, dit Draco d'un air détaché. Son intendant s'en sort très bien. Après tout, c'est vous qui l'avez recommandé.

Lucius gratifia son fils d'un œil noir que les convives à table feignirent de ne pas remarquer.

Minerva s'extasia avec emphase sur les talents de la cuisinière qui avait préparé le repas, avant de parler des délices de la météo de ce début de mois de juillet.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Après qu'il eut regagné sa chambre, Draco n'attendit pas que Harry vienne le rejoindre comme il le faisait tous les soirs. Il ôta sa veste, la jeta sur le lit d'un geste rageur et emprunta le passage secret.

En entrant dans la chambre, il vit Harry, assis sur le bord de son lit, la tête entre les mains.

-Je n'en reviens pas que mon père ait pu faire une chose pareille ! s'enflamma Draco. Il aurait aussi bien pu te dire directement de t'en aller !

Comme Harry ne répondait pas, Draco poursuivit.

\- Je vais aller lui dire ma façon de penser ! Pas plus tard que maintenant !

\- Draco, non ! dit Harry en se redressant.

\- Pourquoi ?

Harry soupira.

\- Ne comprends-tu pas pourquoi il a dit ça ?

\- Non ! Je ne comprends pas !

\- Notre relation est… embarrassante, Draco. Pour tout le monde.

\- Notre relation n'est pas plus embarrassante que celle de Blaise et Ariana.

\- Personne ne sait rien de leur relation à eux, Draco. Pas même Minerva. Nous, tout le monde est au courant ! Tu parles d'un secret !

\- Je ne vois pas ce que…

\- Tout le monde sait et personne n'en parle. Ils ne disent rien, mais ils n'en pensent pas moins. Ce… cette chose plane constamment dans toutes les pièces où nous nous trouvons…

\- Cette « chose » ? répéta Draco en croisant les bras sur le torse.

Harry détourna les yeux, incapable d'en dire davantage.

-Harry, dit doucement Draco en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ne vois-tu pas que c'est exactement ce que mon père voulait ?

Harry releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu as raison sur une chose, continua Draco. Mon père ne nous accepte pas et il ne nous acceptera sans doute jamais. Depuis qu'il a compris que ses tonitruantes déclarations de mort à ton égard n'aurait d'autre effet que de m'éloigner de lui et de mes responsabilités, il manœuvre autrement. Il veut nous faire douter de nous et de ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre. Il veut que _nous,_ nous sentions embarrassés de nous-même. Mais ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Draco…

\- Je me moque de ce que les autres pensent. Je me moque de savoir s'ils sont embarrassés ou non en notre présence, s'ils spéculent sur ce que nous sommes en train de faire en ce moment. J'ai fait un choix, Harry. Celui d'accepter pleinement qui je suis. Et si j'y suis parvenu, c'est seulement grâce à toi. Alors, n'abandonne pas maintenant, Harry. Pas après tout ce que nous avons traversé.

\- Je n'abandonne pas, Draco. Je voudrais juste… je ne sais pas… que ton père comprenne que je ne suis pas un ennemi.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi son avis a tellement d'importance pour toi…

Harry haussa les épaules en s'affaissant légèrement.

-Je n'ai jamais eu de père, Draco. Les Dursley, eh bien, tu sais ce que j'ai subi chez eux. Sirius était fantastique mais il était plutôt excentrique. Sa solution à tous les problèmes était d'aller faire un tour chez _Madame_ et ses filles, à Roxbury.

Il déglutit péniblement.

\- Alors, quand… quand j'ai rencontré ton père, quand il m'a proposé son aide pour m'occuper du domaine, j'ai… j'ai eu l'impression pour la première fois de ma vie que quelqu'un allait s'occuper de moi, me donner des conseils, des vrais. C'est idiot, je sais, mais…

\- Ce n'est pas idiot, dit Draco.

Il entoura les épaules de Harry de son bras et l'embrassa dans les cheveux.

\- Je voudrais bien te dire que ça va s'arranger et que tu retrouveras la relation que tu avais auparavant avec lui, mais… je crains que cela n'arrive jamais.

\- Je sais.

Harry se laissa aller à l'étreinte réconfortante de Draco.

\- Je voudrais rentrer tout de même, Draco, souffla-t-il après un temps.

\- Je m'en doutais.

\- Ce n'est pas… seulement à cause de ce que ton père a dit. C'est… j'ai des choses à faire à Londres.

\- Des choses comme… voir Ginevra Weasley ?

Harry se tendit imperceptiblement.

\- Pansy m'a écrit, dit Draco. L'enterrement de Michael Corner a eu lieu lundi passé. Mais je suppose que tu le savais.

\- Oui, Ginny m'a écrit pour me le dire. Et pour me demander de rentrer.

\- Oh. Le fameux télégramme. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

\- Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire.

\- C'est à elle que tu as téléphoné lorsqu'on nous étions au pub ?

\- Oui. Je lui ai dit que j'avais un engagement à respecter et que je ne rentrerais pas.

Draco sourit doucement et lui prit la main, celle à laquelle il portait la chevalière des Black.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas si je décide de rentrer maintenant ?

\- Non, car je rentre avec toi.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- La cérémonie a eu lieu, ainsi que la fête pour les villageois. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire et plus rien ne me retient ici.

\- Et Ariana ?

\- J'en parlerai avec elle dès demain.

Harry hocha la tête en souriant, soulagé. Puis il se pencha et embrassa Draco tendrement.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Tard dans la nuit, Blaise ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil.

La clarté de la lune lui permettait de discerner la silhouette d'Ariana, endormie à ses côtés. Il caressa l'arrondi de son épaule, descendit le long de son bras nu qui était replié sur son ventre déjà légèrement gonflé. Il soupira.

Il n'avait pas été franc avec Ariana à propos de sa nouvelle mission. C'est lui qui avait écrit à l'Amirauté pour demander d'être prochainement affecté sur un navire à destination des Indes.

Prendre cette décision avait été difficile, mais nécessaire.

Quand Ariana lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, sa première réaction avait été le soulagement, et aussi l'espoir. Si l'enfant était un garçon, ses obligations envers sa famille et celle de Draco auraient été remplies.

Puis, ils s'étaient retrouvés à Hogwarts et avait enfin pu partager un moment d'intimité après de longues semaines de séparation. Blaise avait posé la main sur le ventre d'Ariana et elle avait souri. Un sourire tendre et émerveillé.

Et là, pour la première fois, il avait pris pleinement conscience qu'un être vivant grandissait dans ce corps. Un être vivant qui était le fruit de l'union charnelle de la femme qu'il aimait avec un autre homme. Certes, l'homme en question était son époux légitime, mais sur le moment, cette nuance n'avait pas été suffisante pour calmer le feu de la jalousie qui s'était répandu en lui.

Soucieuse de ne rien lui cacher, Ariana avait voulu lui parler de ces moments particuliers qu'elle avait vécu avec Draco. Mais Blaise n'avait rien voulu savoir. Avec un sourire qu'il avait voulu rassurant, il lui avait dit qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait, Draco aussi, et qu'il ne pouvait qu'en être satisfait. Il avait ensuite plaisanté sur le fait qu'il fallait absolument que l'enfant soit un garçon, sans quoi Draco aurait affaire à lui. Ils en étaient restés là et avaient repris leur relation comme si de rien n'était.

Mais chaque jour qui passait rendait la situation de plus en plus difficile. Blaise voyait le corps d'Ariana changer, imperceptiblement, mais suffisamment pour lui rappeler constamment qu'elle attendait l'enfant d'un autre. L'enfant de son demi-frère.

Etre en présence de Draco lui pesait également. Il ne pouvait ignorer la jalousie qui lui tordait le ventre à chaque fois qu'il les voyait ensemble, Ariana et lui. Il commençait à nourrir pour Draco un tel ressentiment que bientôt, il ne pourrait plus passer inaperçu.

C'était profondément injuste, il le savait. Draco n'avait rien voulu de tout cela et ne faisait que son devoir pour pouvoir lui-même sauver sa relation avec Harry. Mais Blaise en était arrivé à un stade où il ne pouvait plus être rationnel. La seule perspective de voir le ventre d'Ariana s'arrondir, de voir l'enfant de Draco grandir en elle, était insupportable.

Il avait donc décidé de partir. Suffisamment loin et suffisamment longtemps pour qu'à son retour, l'enfant soit né. Peut-être qu'alors, il pourrait faire abstraction de ce qui s'était passé. Peut-être qu'alors, il pourrait regarder Ariana sans voir l'ombre de Draco derrière elle.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **6 juillet 1913 – Hôpital St Thomas, Londres**

-Mademoiselle Granger !

Hermione sursauta si fort qu'elle faillit laisser tomber le haricot en fer blanc qu'elle tenait en main.

\- Je vous ai demandé la teinture d'iode, pas l'alcool de camphre ! dit le médecin en lui montrant un petite bouteille en verre brun.

\- Je… je suis désolée, Docteur Weismann.

Elle prit la bouteille et se dépêcha vers l'armoire vitrée qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Elle déplaça plusieurs flacons avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Quand elle se retourna, le Docteur Weismann était là, la fixant les bras croisés sur le torse.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je… rien, Docteur Weismann. Rien du tout.

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que ça donne. Depuis plusieurs jours, vous êtes dans la lune. Vous commettez des erreurs. Cela ne vous ressemble pas !

Hermione baissa piteusement la tête.

\- Je suis désolée, Docteur. Ça ne se reproduira pas.

\- En effet. Car vous allez rentrer chez vous immédiatement.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- Vous rentrez chez vous. Vous reviendrez demain et j'espère que d'ici là, vous aurez décidé de vous ressaisir et de faire preuve de professionnalisme.

\- Docteur, je vous assure que…

\- Je ne me répéterai pas, Mademoiselle Granger. Et soyez heureuse que je ne dénonce pas votre attitude à Mademoiselle Pomfrey.

Sur ces mots, le médecin s'en retourna auprès de son patient.

Hermione sortit de la salle de soins. Elle s'adossa au mur et prit une longue inspiration. Weismann avait raison. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer car toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Severus.

Ils s'étaient revus à de nombreuses reprises, et à chaque fois, leurs entrevues s'étaient terminées par des baisers enflammés et des caresses intimes qui lui faisaient perdre la tête. Qui aurait pu croire que derrière cet homme en apparence si austère, se cachait une âme passionnée capable de faire vibrer son corps avec tant de talent ? Et il ne s'agissait que de caresses… Hermione se mit à rêver à ce qu'elle éprouverait s'ils devenaient amants, et cette perspective la fit délicieusement frissonner.

Une porte claqua quelque part, la sortant de rêverie. Une fois de plus.

Elle secoua la tête, dépitée et agacée de sa propre attitude. Elle ne valait pas mieux que ces donzelles sans esprit qui rougissaient et gloussaient sitôt qu'elles attiraient l'attention d'un homme.

Pourtant, elle avait beau se répéter qu'elle n'était pas comme ça, elle ne pouvait ignorer le feu qui prenait naissance dans son ventre à chaque fois qu'elle songeait au Commodore.

En soupirant, elle prit le chemin du vestiaire où elle alla récupérer ses affaires.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se ressaisisse.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Scarborough, Yorkshire**

Vincent regarda la voiture qui s'éloignait. Quand elle eut passé la grille de la propriété, il se précipita à l'étage qui abritait le bureau de Yaxley.

Il était sept heures du soir. C'était l'heure du souper. Tous les gosses étaient regroupés dans le réfectoire et une grande partie du personnel y était également pour les surveiller. Quant à Yaxley et Voldemort, ils venaient tous les deux de quitter l'établissement pour se rendre chez le fameux Gainsborough.

Vincent n'aurait pas de meilleure chance.

Avec un petit ustensile en métal, il crocheta habilement la serrure de la porte du bureau, qui s'ouvrit sans difficulté. Il se faufila à l'intérieur de la pièce, bénissant la clarté des soirées estivales qui le dispensaient de devoir se munir d'une bougie.

Fort heureusement, le bureau était assez ordonné. Il repéra donc assez rapidement, alignés sur une étagères, des livres en cuir reliés classés par année.

Vincent prit le dernier de la rangée. Il était rempli à moitié d'une écriture fine et serrée.

La dernière annotation était datée de la veille. Yaxley y avait écrit :

 _« Rapport du 5 juillet 1913. 4_ _ème_ _injection de la solution YX34 sur le patient JP. Un œdème s'est formé sur la cuisse. Le patient est anormalement agité. Il a développé une conjonctivite. On note cependant un gonflement des testicules, ce qui démontre l'efficacité de la formule._

 _Remarque : tout est prêt pour la soirée chez G. Lors de la dernière séance, il a fort apprécié AS, même s'il nous l'a rendu en piteux état. Espérons qu'il soit plus soigneux avec BV, sans quoi, cela nous obligera à engager encore des frais médicaux »._

Il feuilleta rapidement les autres pages. Chaque jour, Yaxley semblait noter ses observations quant à des essais cliniques sur des patients. Les formules utilisées n'étaient jamais détaillées mais seulement identifiées par YX suivi d'un chiffre.

De temps à autre, il notait quelques réflexions personnelles ou le compte-rendu d'activités, telles que les soirées chez G. Vincent supposait qu'il s'agissait de Gainsborough.

Il essaya de mémoriser le maximum d'informations car il lui était impossible de subtiliser un volume ou de découper des pages sans que Yaxley s'en aperçoive.

Il referma le livre et le remit en place, en se promettant d'écrire son rapport à Gregory dès ce soir.

Il allait quitter le bureau quand son attention fut attirée par un classeur à tiroirs qui ne semblait pas fermé. Il l'ouvrit et y trouva des chemises cartonnées classées par ordre alphabétique, lesquelles contenaient les dossiers médicaux des patients de la clinique.

Vincent parcourut rapidement les intercalaires, haussant les sourcils à la lecture de plusieurs noms inscrits sur les étiquettes. Il eut un sourire en coin quand il reconnut certains patronymes très en vue dans l'aristocratie.

-Eh bien, murmura-t-il à lui-même. J'en connais qui paieraient cher pour avoir ces informations…

Piqué par la curiosité, il ouvrit les autres tiroirs pour découvrir qui d'autre avait un vilain secret à cacher.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	43. Chapitre 41

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 41**

 **9 juillet 1913 – Hogwarts, Ecosse**

-Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Draco.

Il se pencha au-dessus du berceau dans lequel Charlotte dormait à poings fermés et caressa du doigt sa petite joue potelée.

\- Beaucoup mieux, dit Ariana. Cela fait deux jours qu'elle n'a plus de fièvre. Nous pourrons partir après-demain.

\- Tu en es sûre ?

\- Le docteur Clarkson a dit qu'elle ne courait plus aucun risque. Nous avons cependant bien fait d'attendre quelques jours avant d'entreprendre le voyage.

\- J'aurais attendu le temps qu'il faut. Tu sais bien que je ne la mettrais jamais en danger.

\- Je sais.

Ariana remonta le drap brodé sur la petite fille et la couva du regard.

\- Je vais rester encore un peu près d'elle, dit-elle.

\- Comme tu veux, sourit Draco.

Il embrassa sa femme sur la tempe et lui souhaita bonne nuit.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Plus tard, après que sa femme de chambre eut refermé la porte derrière elle, Ariana s'assit sur son lit, le cœur en proie à la tristesse et au désarroi.

Blaise lui manquait désespérément. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'ils étaient séparés, et même si ce n'était jamais facile, Ariana parvenait à gérer la situation. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Blaise lui avait semblé étrangement distant quand il était parti, trois jours auparavant et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait en penser.

Elle soupira en ramassant ses jambes contre elle, maudissant son émotivité.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent au cours desquelles elle lorgna plusieurs fois vers la porte qui communiquait avec la chambre de son mari. Elle avait envie d'être près de lui, de se blottir dans ses bras et de lui raconter ses tourments. Draco l'écouterait, la consolerait, puis se moquerait d'elle gentiment et ils finiraient par en rire.

Elle hésita. Peut-être que Draco était avec Harry et qu'elle les dérangerait. Elle tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit aucun bruit. Finalement, elle se décida. Elle quitta le lit et se dirigea vers la porte communicante. Tant pis pour Harry. Elle avait _besoin_ de voir son mari.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco leva les yeux de son livre quand il entendit des coups frappés à la porte communiquant avec la chambre de sa femme.

-Oui ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Ariana.

\- Je te dérange ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard autour d'elle.

\- Bien sûr que non.

Ariana avança timidement. Elle avait la mine chiffonnée et serrait un petit châle autour de ses épaules.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Draco.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux venir près de toi ?

Draco fut touché et inquiet de cette fragilité inhabituelle qui émanait de sa femme.

-Evidemment, dit-il en posant son livre sur la table de chevet et en ouvrant les bras.

Ariana fit les quelques pas qui la séparait du lit en courant presque. Elle grimpa sur le matelas et se réfugia dans les bras rassurants de son mari. Il caressa ses longs cheveux blonds tout en posant un baiser sur son front.

-Il te manque, n'est-ce-pas ? dit-il doucement.

Ce fut trop pour Ariana. Elle se mit à pleurer. Des larmes chaudes et abondantes, qui mouillaient le devant de la robe de chambre de Draco.

\- J'ai peur, Draco, sanglota-t-elle.

\- Ça va aller, dit-il sans cesser de caresser ses cheveux. Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. Blaise t'écrira le plus souvent possible et nous demanderons à Severus de nous donner des nouvelles. Il en aura certainement avant nous.

\- Ce… ce n'est pas ça…

Entre deux sanglots, elle parvint à expliquer à Draco l'attitude distante de Blaise lors de son départ et le malaise grandissant qu'elle ressentait depuis lors.

\- Tout le monde était là, le jour de son départ, dit Draco. Il n'a pas pu librement exprimer ses émotions.

\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir, répondit Ariana. Il… nous… nous n'avons pas besoin de mots ou de gestes pour savoir ce que l'autre ressent. Il suffit d'un regard, d'une expression… mais là…

Elle pleura de plus belle.

\- Déjà le matin, quand nous étions encore seuls, il… il semblait différent…

\- Peut-être que la perspective du voyage l'angoissait. Il était certainement aussi triste que toi, mais il ne laissait rien paraître.

Ariana soupira. Elle ne savait que penser.

\- J'en ai assez de me cacher, dit-elle finalement.

\- Je comprends. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

\- Toi au moins, tes parents sont au courant.

\- Pour ce que ça change, maugréa Draco. Jamais je n'aurais l'audace d'embrasser Harry devant mon père !

\- Peut-être… mais tu peux au moins montrer tes émotions sans qu'ils ne trouvent cela suspicieux.

\- Mes émotions ne sont peut-être pas suspicieuses, mais elles n'en sont pas moins embarrassantes.

\- Parfois, je déteste notre mode de vie. Nous sommes riches, éduqués et… prisonniers.

Draco ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de lui relever doucement la tête.

-Nous nous en sortirons, murmura-t-il. Comme toujours.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Ariana sourit et lui donna un autre baiser.

-Oh, je… je suis désolé, dit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Harry, vêtu d'un simple peignoir, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de l'autre porte dérobée. Ariana rougit brutalement. Elle était mortifiée.

-Non ! s'écria-t-elle. C'est moi ! Je… je… mon Dieu… je n'aurais jamais dû…

Elle voulut quitter le lit précipitamment mais Draco la retint par le bras.

-Ariana, voyons, tempéra-t-il. Pourquoi t'enfuis-tu comme ça ? Il n'y a aucun mal !

La jeune femme regarda Harry puis Draco. Elle semblait complètement perdue. Puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle recommença à pleurer. Ses sanglots étaient tels qu'elle ne parvenait plus à reprendre sa respiration. Draco tentait de la calmer mais en vain.

Harry vint s'asseoir près d'elle sur le lit et lui prit la main.

-Ariana, calmez-vous, dit-il très doucement. Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé.

Cela eut le mérite de la faire réagir. Ses sanglots diminuèrent et elle tenta de prendre de longues respirations.

-Voilà, murmura Harry. Respirez bien. Et soufflez doucement.

Elle s'exécuta. Après quelques secondes, sa respiration était plus calme et ses pleurs avaient cessé.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle piteusement. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai… je ne suis pas aussi émotive d'habitude… Oh Seigneur, je dois vous sembler pathétique !

\- Vous n'êtes pas pathétique, répondit Harry avec un sourire rassurant. Vous êtes enceinte, c'est tout. Votre état augmente votre émotivité.

\- Je n'étais pas comme ça quand j'attendais Charlotte…

\- Une grossesse n'est pas l'autre. Mais beaucoup de femmes enceintes sont plus… sensibles que d'ordinaire. Cela n'a rien d'exceptionnel.

Ariana sourit à son tour en séchant ses larmes.

-Tu vois, dit Draco. Tout s'explique.

Il prit la main de Harry et la pressa gentiment, comme pour le remercier silencieusement d'avoir rassuré sa femme.

-Je vais vous laisser, dit Harry en voulant se lever. Vous avez sans doute envie d'être un peu seuls.

Il fut arrêté dans son mouvement par Draco, qui le retenait par le poignet.

-Non. Reste, dit-il. Restez. Tous les deux.

Un moment de silence s'installa.

Harry regarda Draco puis Ariana. Draco regarda sa femme puis Harry.

Personne ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, mais cela ne semblait pas utile. Draco se pencha et embrassa Ariana, lentement et voluptueusement. Quand il s'écarta, Harry nota que les lèvres d'Ariana étaient humides de salive. Il regarda Draco qui lui fit un imperceptible mouvement de tête. Alors, comme poussé par une force extérieure contre laquelle il ne pouvait ou ne voulait pas lutter, il se pencha à son tour et posa sa bouche sur celle de la jeune femme.

Il s'attendait à être repoussé, par Ariana ou par Draco, mais il ne le fut pas. Au contraire. Il sentit une main – celle de Draco – se poser sur nuque et la caresser doucement, comme pour l'encourager. Il embrassa la jeune femme avec plus d'allant, recueillant sur ses lèvres le goût familier de son amant, avant d'apprécier sa saveur à elle. Ses lèvres étaient petites et douces. Harry avait l'impression d'embrasser un bouton de rose.

Quand il mit fin au baiser, Ariana le regardait, ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés de stupeur et d'une autre chose qu'il ne parvint pas définir. Puis, contre toute attente, ce fut elle qui posa sa main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer à elle et l'embrasser.

Après quelques instants, Draco vint poser de petits baisers sur la nuque de sa femme, puis dans le creux de son épaule. Il ôta le châle qui la couvrait encore et d'un doigt, fit descendre la fine bretelle de sa chemise de nuit. Le vêtement glissa, dévoilant un sein rond et généreux qu'il caressa.

Harry s'écarta et Draco prit le relais, embrassant Ariana avec douceur. Puis, il prit la main de Harry dans la sienne et la posa sur le sein découvert. La respiration de Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il regarda Ariana qui se contenta de lui faire un sourire timide. Ses doigts bougèrent, appréciant la douceur, la chaleur et la rondeur de la chair. Caresser les seins d'une femme était agréable, mais cela ne l'avait jamais excité outre mesure. Jusqu'à ce soir. Il comprit immédiatement que ce n'était pas dû à Ariana. Mais tout simplement au fait que Draco le regardait.

Enhardi, il fit lui-même glisser l'autre bretelle qui retenait la chemise de nuit, dénudant la jeune femme jusqu'à la taille, et l'embrassa à nouveau. Puis, il embrassa Draco. Et ce baiser fut plus merveilleux que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'alors.

Ariana était un peu hébétée. Qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Confusément, elle attendait qu'une petite voix en elle lui dise que c'était mal. Décadent. Immoral. Mais rien ne venait. Elle regardait ces deux hommes face à elle, qui s'embrassaient avec passion, et ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'une douce félicité.

Elle s'allongea contre les coussins et Draco et Harry reportèrent son attention sur elle.

Avec un soupir, elle ferma les yeux. L'instant d'après, elle sentit deux bouches aimantes embrasser sa peau, et quatre mains avides mais tendres la débarrasser de sa chemise de nuit et caresser son corps.

Elle rouvrit les yeux quand elle sentit ces mêmes mains se poser sur son ventre. Et ce qu'elle vit la bouleversa. Harry et Draco avaient les doigts entrelacés et caressaient le petit renflement avec émerveillement, comme s'il s'agissait de _leur_ enfant.

Ariana avait le cœur gonflé d'émotion. Elle avait le sentiment d'être un reliquaire sacré. Et elle sut, avec une force peu commune, que le petit être qui grandissait en elle, qu'elle désirait et aimait plus que tout au monde, Draco l'aimait déjà tout autant. Et Harry aussi.

Harry qui la regarda en souriant. Elle se perdit dans ces yeux verts, doux et magnifiques, et l'émotion qui l'étreignit se modifia imperceptiblement. Son cœur battit plus vite. Subitement, elle eut une conscience plus accrue de la présence de Harry, de la caresse de ses mains, de la douceur de ses baisers. Il était si attentif, si précautionneux… si différent de Draco.

Elle tenta tant bien que mal de cesser de se focaliser sur Harry. Il n'était pas seul. Il y avait Draco.

Harry et Draco, qui s'aimaient d'un amour sans pareil. Un amour qu'ils avaient simplement décidé de partager avec elle. Cet amour, d'ordinaire si pudique et si discret, était rayonnant.

Ce n'était ni mal, ni dégradant, ni immoral. C'était comme contempler le soleil, et s'allonger sur l'herbe tendre pour profiter de la chaleur de ses rayons.

Alors, elle sourit et accepta de se laissa aimer.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **10 juillet 1913 – Hogwarts, Ecosse**

Ariana faisait un rêve merveilleux. Blaise était là. Il la tenait étroitement serrée contre lui et elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur qui l'entourait.

Elle remua dans son sommeil. La chaleur n'était pas un rêve. Cela la perturba quelque peu. Elle avait l'impression d'être enveloppée dans un cocon. Ce n'était pas habituel car les rares fois où ils dormaient ensemble, Draco ne la tenait jamais contre lui, préférant rester de son côté de lit.

Elle dégagea sa main et la posa sur le torse de son mari, caressant machinalement les poils doux sous ses doigts.

Ariana ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Draco avait le torse complètement imberbe. Blaise aussi, du reste.

Le jour se levait à peine et la luminosité dans la chambre était faible. Faible mais suffisante pour qu'Ariana reconnaisse la silhouette de Harry, allongée à côté d'elle. Son bras était passé par-dessus son corps et tenait la main de Draco, qui lui, était allongé tout contre son dos.

Ariana ferma les yeux, alors que les souvenirs de la nuit affluaient dans sa tête, et avec eux une terrible vague de culpabilité.

-Oh mon Dieu, murmura-t-elle dans le silence de la nuit.

Elle se redressa, réveillant Harry et Draco.

-Ariana ? questionna Draco d'une voix ensommeillée.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de tâtonner sur les draps à la recherche de sa chemise de nuit ou de quelque chose d'autre pour se couvrir. Quand ce fut fait, elle enjamba le corps de Harry et s'encourut vers sa chambre.

-Ariana, attendez ! dit Harry.

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas et seul le claquement de la porte lui répondit.

\- Je vais aller la voir, dit Draco en se levant à son tour et en enfilant sa robe de chambre.

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Harry…

\- Je ne resterai pas là, à attendre, Draco ! Ce qui s'est passé me concerne aussi ! Ça nous concerne tous les trois !

\- Harry, fais-moi confiance. Laisse-moi régler ça.

Sur ces mots, il entra dans la chambre de sa femme.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Ariana se recroquevilla sur son lit, tenant son oreiller étroitement serré contre elle. Comment avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille ?

 _Tu l'as choisi. Tu étais pleinement consentante._

En effet, elle l'était. Et en son for intérieur, elle devait bien admettre qu'elle n'avait jamais connu une expérience aussi étourdissante que celle qu'elle avait vécu cette nuit. Mais cela justifiait-il qu'elle en oublie qu'elle aimait profondément un autre homme ? Un homme droit et juste qui ne lui pardonnerait jamais ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Elle était mortifiée. Par son comportement mais aussi par le fait qu'elle ne parvenait pas à chasser de son esprit les grands yeux verts de Harry qui la regardaient avec tendresse.

Il avait été tellement doux. Tellement plus aimant que Draco ne l'avait jamais été.

Elle réprima cette pensée de toutes ses forces, de même que la petite bulle de chaleur qui prenait à nouveau naissance dans son coeur. Harry n'avait pas été _aimant_. Il avait simplement été… attentionné et rien de plus.

 _Oh mon Dieu_ , se dit-elle. _Il ne pouvait y avoir rien de plus ! C'était exclu._

Elle soupira en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Des pas étouffés sur le tapis. Puis le matelas qui s'affaisse légèrement sous le poids de celui qui venait de s'asseoir.

-Ariana, dit doucement Draco. Parle-moi.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas.

\- Je suis désolé, continua Draco. Je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi as-tu voulu ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il. Je… je n'avais rien prémédité. C'est arrivé, c'est tout.

\- Et je n'ai rien empêché, dit-elle d'un ton amer.

Ce fut au tour de Draco de rester silencieux.

\- J'ai trompé Blaise, dit Ariana. J'ai trompé l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde. Avec vous deux. C'est… oh mon Dieu, comment ai-je pu faire une chose pareille ?

\- Hum… techniquement, Harry et toi, vous n'avez pas… je veux dire…

\- Ce n'est pas parce que son sexe n'est pas entré en moi que ça fait une différence ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je l'ai laissé me toucher là où personne ne devrait me toucher sinon un mari ou un amant !

\- Ariana…

\- J'ai tellement honte de moi, souffla-t-elle dans un sanglot.

\- Ne dis pas cela…

\- Draco ! Blaise est parti depuis moins de trois jours et je partage la couche de deux hommes sans même une pensée pour lui ! Quelle image cela donne-t-il de moi ? Je te le demande !

Draco baissa la tête.

\- Je peux parfaitement comprendre que tu sois dégoûtée et en colère, dit-il. Mais je t'en prie, n'en veux pas à Harry.

\- Je ne lui en veux pas, soupira Ariana. Et je ne t'en veux pas à toi non plus. Ce qui s'est passé, nous l'avons voulu tous les trois…

Elle prit la main de son mari et le regarda dans les yeux, à travers ses larmes.

\- Et je me sens peut-être coupable vis-à-vis de Blaise, mais en aucun cas, je ne suis dégoûtée. Pas le moins du monde.

\- Vraiment ? Tu… tu ne penses pas que…

\- Ce que je pense, coupa Ariana, c'est que j'ai été le témoin privilégié d'un amour comme j'en ai rarement vu. Et d'une certaine manière, je me suis sentie… honorée que vous partagiez cela avec moi.

\- Nous t'aimons, dit simplement Draco. Tous les deux.

Ariana eut un pauvre sourire.

\- Je sais. Mais cela ne justifie en rien ce que j'ai fait à Blaise. Jamais il ne pardonnera.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de le lui dire.

\- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Je n'ai pas de secret pour lui !

\- Il y a des secrets qui sont nécessaires.

\- Tu cacherais des choses à Harry ?

\- Oui. Si ça peut lui éviter de souffrir inutilement.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que tu dises cela…

\- Et que comptes-tu faire au juste ? Attendre qu'il revienne ? Lui écrire un courrier qu'il recevra dans Dieu sait combien de semaines ? Qu'il lira quand il sera au milieu de l'océan sans que vous ayez la chance d'en parler avant des mois ?

Ariana détourna le regard en pinçant les lèvres.

-Laisse-moi, Draco. J'ai besoin d'être seule.

Draco n'insista pas et regagna sa chambre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

-Alors ? demanda Harry quand il eut passé la porte.

Draco ne répondit pas. Il s'assit sur son lit en soupirant lourdement.

\- Elle va bien ? insista Harry.

\- Aussi bien qu'on peut aller étant donné ce qui s'est passé.

\- Elle nous en veut ?

\- Non. Pas vraiment. Elle en veut surtout à elle-même d'avoir trahi Blaise.

Harry s'adossa contre les coussins.

\- C'est de notre faute, dit-il sombrement. Nous n'aurions jamais dû faire ça.

\- Peut-être. Mais ce qui est fait, est fait.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, jusqu'à ce que Draco demande, presque timidement :

-Tu es en colère contre moi ?

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite.

\- Non, finit-il par dire au bout d'un long moment.

\- Vraiment ?

\- C'était une expérience… étrange, murmura Harry. Bouleversante. J'ai le sentiment que cette nuit, nous avons partagé quelque chose qui nous dépasse. Quelque chose que peu de gens pourraient comprendre… Moi-même, je ne suis pas certain de le comprendre. Mais ce qui est certain, continua-t-il en tendant la main pour prendre celle de Draco, c'est que je ne t'ai jamais aimé aussi fort.

Draco sourit. Il serra la main de Harry dans la sienne.

-J'avais peur, admit-il. Peur que tu m'en veuilles pour ce que nous avons fait. C'est… c'est horrible de dire cela, mais… j'aurais pu supporter la colère et la déception d'Ariana. Mais pas la tienne.

Harry hocha la tête. Il comprenait, car il ressentait la même chose. Cela lui fit un peu peur car il prit conscience d'une chose : l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Draco l'avait rendu égoïste. Pour autant, il ne voudrait rien en changer.

\- Tu as une épouse hors du commun, Draco, dit-il néanmoins.

\- Je sais, sourit Draco. Elle m'a dit s'être sentie privilégiée d'avoir été le témoin de ce qui nous unit.

\- J'espère que tout ira bien pour elle et Blaise.

\- Je l'espère aussi.

Ils s'allongèrent tous les deux dans le lit, étroitement enlacés. L'un comme l'autre, ils savaient qu'ils ne reparleraient plus de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, et que cela ne se reproduirait plus.

Ils n'en avaient plus besoin.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Scarborough, Yorkshire**

Vincent tournait en rond dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'il occupait dans le centre de Scarborough. Pour la centième fois, il posa les yeux sur le dossier posé sur le petit bureau. Une simple farde cartonnée, sur laquelle un nom était écrit à l'encre noire.

 _Malfoy, Draco._

Quand il avait vu le nom noté sur l'étiquette, Vincent avait cru à une mauvaise blague. Draco Malfoy, l'arrogant et hautain fils du Comte de Slytherin qu'il avait côtoyé pendant autant d'années, ne pouvait pas être… _ça_.

Incrédule, il avait sorti le dossier du tiroir et l'avait rapidement feuilleté. Ce n'était pas une blague. Draco avait bel et bien séjourné à Azkaban entre le 4 novembre 1905 et le 2 décembre 1906. Il s'était alors rappelé qu'en effet, l'année de ses seize ans, Draco avait disparu pendant plus d'un an. Pour soigner une maladie pulmonaire, avait-on dit.

 _Une maladie pulmonaire. Tu parles_.

Sachant qu'il ne pouvait traîner davantage dans le bureau de Yaxley, au risque d'être découvert, Vincent avait pris le dossier avec lui avant de tout remettre en place. Le séjour de Draco datait de huit ans, Yaxley ne remarquerait certainement pas qu'il manquait ce dossier-là précisément.

De retour à l'hôtel, il avait lu le dossier en entier. Il y avait passé une partie de la nuit car il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard des feuilles de papier sur lesquelles toutes les tortures, tous les sévices que Draco avait subi étaient consciencieusement rapportés, d'une écriture fine et serrée.

Sa lecture terminée, il avait refermé la farde, les tripes tordues et dans la bouche, un arrière-goût de bile.

Voilà la raison de sa venue à Azkaban. Gregory l'avait envoyé ici pour enquêter sur ce qui était arrivé à Draco. Mais pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit ?

Il se posait toujours cette question en observant le dossier posé sur le bureau de sa chambre d'hôtel. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il avertir Gregory ? Remettre le dossier en place et faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu ?

C'était impossible.

Draco avait été violé, bon sang. C'était écrit noir sur blanc dans ce foutu rapport. Et de la manière dont l'événement était consigné, Vincent était pratiquement certain que c'était le sort réservé à tous les nouveaux arrivants.

Seigneur, cet endroit était maudit.

Il ferma les yeux. Sa décision était prise.

Il retournerait fouiller dans le bureau. Trouver d'autres dossiers. Trouver des preuves de ce qui se passait dans la résidence de Gainsborough. Peut-être même dérober un des journaux de Yaxley.

Mais pour l'heure, il prit le dossier de Draco, le dernier rapport écrit de sa mission ainsi que le plan des lieux qu'il avait enfin fini d'établir. Il glissa le tout dans une grande enveloppe en papier kraft qu'il scella soigneusement. Par-dessus, il inscrivit un nom et une adresse.

Puis, il descendit à la réception.

\- Je voudrais un coursier, demanda-t-il au maître d'hôtel. Ce pli doit arriver à Londres dans les plus brefs délais. Je paierai ce qu'il faudra.

\- Bien Monsieur.

Le maître d'hôtel avisa l'adresse sur l'enveloppe.

\- Whitechapel ? dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Un problème ? demanda sèchement Vincent.

Manifestement, la terrible réputation du quartier où avait sévi Jack l'Eventreur, restait encore bien présente, y compris dans les petites villes du nord.

-Aucun, Monsieur, répondit le maître d'hôtel.

Vincent hocha la tête. Il quitta l'hôtel pour se rendre à Azkaban où du travail l'attendait.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **11 juillet 1913 – Hogwarts, Ecosse**

\- Votre Grâce ?

\- Oui, Dobby ? répondit Draco sans lever les yeux du _Herald_ , une feuille de choux écossaise et gauchiste qu'il détestait prodigieusement.

Malheureusement, ni le _Times_ ni _Daily Telegraph_ n'avaient été livrés aujourd'hui.

 _Voilà bien une raison supplémentaire pour ne pas vivre ici toute l'année_ , se dit Draco.

\- C'est… hum… c'est Madame votre épouse, dit Dobby. Elle…

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en baissant brusquement le journal. Elle est souffrante ?

\- C'est à dire que… je ne sais pas. Mais ses malles ne sont pas prêtes. Je pense qu'elle ne souhaite pas vous accompagner à Londres.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Dans le grand hall, Votre Grâce. Elle parle avec Monsieur votre père.

Draco se leva d'un bond et sortit du petit salon pour aller retrouver son épouse. Elle était effectivement en pleine discussion avec son père.

\- Ah Draco ! dit ce dernier. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Ariana me dit que tu vas à Londres au lieu de rentrer avec nous, et qu'elle, elle reste ici !

\- Ariana, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Draco sans répondre à la question de son père. Pourquoi tes malles ne sont pas prêtes ?

\- Comme Lucius vient de le dire, je vais rester ici.

\- Mais… pourquoi ?

Elle détourna les yeux.

\- J'aimerais rester plus longtemps. Je me sens un peu fatiguée pour faire un long voyage et ici, j'aurai l'occasion de me reposer.

\- Veux-tu que je reste avec toi ?

\- Non ! dit-elle plus vivement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, s'attirant un regard suspicieux de Lucius.

Harry choisit ce moment précis pour arriver. Il regarda alternativement Draco et Ariana, puis Lucius, prenant la mesure de la tension qui régnait entre eux.

-Bonjour Ariana, dit-il poliment. J'espère que vous vous portez mieux.

Il ne l'avait plus vue depuis la fameuse nuit car elle avait passé toute la journée de la veille dans sa chambre, arguant de forts maux de tête.

\- Bonjour Harry, répondit-elle. Je vais mieux mais je suis encore fatiguée. Je disais à Draco que je ne rentrerais pas avec lui. Je vais rester au Château jusqu'à la fin de l'été.

\- La fin de l'été ? s'exclama Draco. Mais… dans ton état… tu ne peux pas rester sans voir le docteur Slughorn ! Tu…

\- Je verrai le docteur Clarkson. Il me connaît tout aussi bien, sinon mieux que le docteur Slughorn.

Draco soupira et entraina sa femme un peu à l'écart.

\- Ariana, si c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé, nous devons en parler… Je…

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Et d'être un peu seule.

Draco eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Ariana, tu… tu ne songes tout de même pas…

\- Laisse-moi du temps, Draco. C'est tout ce que je demande.

Sur ces mots, elle s'en alla.

\- Bon sang, que se passe-t-il ? s'écria Lucius en revenant à la charge. Vous vous êtes disputés, Ariana et toi ?

\- Non, Papa, soupira Draco. Nous ne nous sommes pas disputés. Ariana est un peu souffrante et souhaite prendre du repos. Cela n'a rien d'extravagant à ce que je sache.

\- Elle pourrait très bien prendre du repos au Manoir !

\- Hogwarts est la maison de son enfance. C'est normal qu'elle veuille y passer du temps.

Lucius eut une moue sceptique.

\- Et concernant Londres ? Je peux savoir ce que tu vas y faire ?

\- Je vais rendre visite à Pansy et présenter mes hommages à sa sœur pour ses débuts dans le monde, répondit Draco sur un ton agacé. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai encore des choses à faire avant de partir.

Il tourna les talons et disparut sous le regard courroucé de Lucius. Celui-ci secoua la tête de dépit avant de remarquer que Harry était toujours là, silencieux.

\- Tout ça, c'est de votre faute ! fulmina-t-il.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Vous partez, alors Draco veut vous suivre, évidemment !

Harry ferma les yeux un instant pour faire refluer la colère qui montait en lui.

\- Il faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez, Lucius, dit-il le plus calmement possible. C'est vous qui l'autre jour, vous inquiétiez du fait que j'étais loin de mon domaine depuis trop longtemps. Je n'ai fait que répondre à vos inquiétudes, acheva-t-il innocemment.

\- Oh, ne jouez pas à cela avec moi, Potter ! siffla Lucius en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui. Si j'apprends que vous êtes pour quelque chose dans la tension qui règne entre mon fils et ma belle-fille, je vous jure que vous le paierez !

Cette fois, Harry accusa le coup. Parce que Lucius avait raison. Il était responsable de la situation entre Draco et Ariana. Mais plutôt que de battre en retraite, il contrattaqua :

\- Avez-vous reçu des nouvelles de Goyle ? Et de Snape ? questionna-t-il d'un ton froid. A propos de ce que Draco a subi à…

\- Taisez-vous ! murmura Lucius en regardant frénétiquement à gauche et à droite.

\- Alors ? Vous m'avez donné votre parole que vous me tiendriez informé.

\- Et je n'ai qu'une parole ! Mais il se trouve que je n'ai pas de nouvelle à vous donner.

Il fit une pause en expirant brièvement, comme s'il lui en coûtait de continuer.

\- Je dois me rendre au cabinet de Goyle la semaine prochaine.

\- La semaine prochaine ? répéta Harry. Voyez-vous cela. N'est-ce pas plutôt cela qui vous contrarie ? Que Draco soit à Londres en même temps que vous ? Qu'il découvre ce que vous manigancez derrière son dos ?

\- Je ne manigance rien du tout ! Et si vous avez le malheur de parler de tout cela à Draco, je…

\- Arrêtez de me menacer, Lucius ! coupa Harry avec véhémence. Et mettez-vous dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toute que Draco est un grand garçon ! Il n'a pas besoin que vous réglementiez sa vie comme vous le faites !

Lucius devint rouge de colère, mais Harry tourna les talons avant qu'il puisse répondre quoi que soit. Il en avait assez. Il allait rentrer à Londres aujourd'hui, avec ou sans Draco.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Une heure plus tard, Harry sortit dans la cour du Château. Il avait salué Minerva, l'avait remerciée pour son accueil et l'avait priée d'embrasser Ariana pour lui et de lui souhaiter un prompt rétablissement. Minerva l'avait regardé avec un air interrogateur, se demandant certainement pourquoi il ne s'en chargeait pas lui-même. Mais elle n'avait posé aucune question.

Dans la cour, il vit James, son valet, debout à côté d'un véhicule à l'arrière duquel ses malles étaient solidement arrimées. A côté, était garée une autre voiture, tout aussi chargée.

-Nous y allons ? dit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour voir Draco sortir à son tour, Dobby à ses côtés.

\- Tu n'as pas réussi à convaincre Ariana ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pour tout dire, je n'ai pas essayé. Je respecte sa volonté d'être un peu seule.

\- Et ton père ?

\- Ce que mon père peut penser m'est parfaitement égal. Il n'a pas de leçon à me donner sur la manière dont je dois traiter ma femme.

Draco se rendit compte du ton dur qu'il avait adopté car il soupira.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je déteste quand mon père me met de mauvaise humeur dès le matin.

Harry aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose. Lui prendre la main pour le réconforter mais cela lui était évidemment impossible. Alors, il se contenta d'un hochement de tête compatissant avant de monter en voiture.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Grosvenor Square, Londres**

Ginny était de plaisante humeur. Elle avait reçu la veille un télégramme de Harry lui annonçant qu'il venait passer quelques jours dans sa résidence londonienne à son retour d'Ecosse. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Elle était heureuse de revoir Harry, mais surtout d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Le ministère de l'Agriculture avait envoyé son frère en mission pour plusieurs jours dans le Dorset et Ron allait en profiter de sa proximité avec le Devon pour rendre visite à ses parents. Il ne serait pas de retour avant une semaine.

Ginny jeta un œil à la pendule du salon. Deux heures de l'après-midi. Harry serait certainement arrivé pour l'heure du souper.

-Mademoiselle, dit un valet en entrant dans le salon. Lady Pansy Parkinson est ici.

Ginny haussa un sourcil. Que lui voulait-elle ?

-Faites-la entrer.

Le valet disparut et l'instant d'après, Pansy entra dans le salon d'un pas assuré, comme si elle était chez elle.

\- Bonjour Ginny, dit-elle en s'asseyant d'autorité dans un des canapés.

\- Pansy, répondit poliment Ginny. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

\- Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Pansy en retirant ses gants.

\- A quel propos ?

Pansy pointa un doigt vers le ventre de Ginny.

\- A propos de ça.

\- Pansy, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je vais garder cet enfant.

Pansy poussa un soupir exaspéré.

\- Evidemment. Ç'aurait été trop beau que tu reviennes à la raison. Enfin soit. Je suis venue t'annoncer que je vais épouser Theo.

\- Bien sûr que tu vas épouser Lord Theodore, dit Ginny sans comprendre. Vous êtes fiancés.

\- Je veux dire que nous avons fixé une date.

\- Oh. Bien.

\- Le mariage sera célébré le 15 août à Grassington, le domaine de ma famille dans les Yorkshire Dales.

Elle déposa le guéridon une épaisse enveloppe de couleur crème.

\- Bien sûr, tu ne pourras pas y assister, dit-elle d'un air dégagé. Tout le monde aurait connaissance de ton… état.

\- Que cherches-tu à me dire ? Que je dois avorter afin de pouvoir assister à ton mariage ?

Pansy ne répondit pas. Elle regarda autour d'elle comme si elle cherchait à se faire une opinion sur la décoration.

\- J'ai vu Matthew Greengrass l'autre jour, dit-elle finalement.

\- Ah.

\- Je lui ai parlé de toi.

\- Quoi ? Tu lui as dit que…

\- Non. Bien sûr que non. Je voulais juste savoir s'il y avait une chance que lui et toi…

\- Pansy ! s'offusqua Ginny.

\- Oh, ne t'énerve pas. De toute façon, il est à nouveau fiancé. Il n'a pas perdu de temps, maugréa Pansy.

\- Je suis contente pour lui, dit Ginny. Matthew est quelqu'un de bien. J'espère de tout cœur qu'il sera heureux.

\- Hm. A supposer qu'on puisse être heureux avec une dinde comme Flora Carrow.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent silencieuses un moment, jusqu'à ce que Pansy demande :

\- Pour quand est-ce prévu ?

\- Décembre.

\- Tu comptes vraiment quitter la ville ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

\- Tu pourrais aller chez tes parents. Le temps de…

Pansy fit un geste vague avec sa main.

\- J'ai déshonoré ma famille. Mes parents ne veulent plus me voir, dit Ginny. C'est la raison pour laquelle je vis ici momentanément. Harry a accepté de m'héberger.

\- Où vas-tu aller ?

\- Je pensais à Manchester.

\- Et comment comptes-tu vivre ?

\- J'ai… quelques ressources. Et puis Harry a promis de m'aider. Je pourrai m'en sortir le temps de trouver un travail.

\- Un _travail_ ?

\- Oui, Pansy, un travail, sourit Ginny.

Pansy soupira avec emphase.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te proposer.

\- S'il s'agit encore de me faire avorter ou de proposer mon enfant à l'adoption, c'est non.

\- Ce n'est pas cela. Je connais un endroit dans le Somerset, un monastère, où tu pourras séjourner jusqu'à l'arrivée du bébé. Les religieuses sont discrètes et tu pourras même y entrer sous un faux nom.

\- Et puis ? demanda Ginny. Je reviens ici, comme si de rien n'était, avec un bébé sous le bras ? Personne ne sera dupe.

\- C'est là que j'interviens. Je dirai qu'il s'agit de l'enfant d'une amie chère qui est décédée en couches et que j'ai confié à tes bons soins. Personne ne remettra ma parole en doute.

Ginny sourit devant l'aplomb de la jeune femme et s'émut de sa volonté à lui venir en aide, en dépit de ce qui s'était passé. C'est ce qui la décida à lui faire confiance.

-C'est gentil à toi, Pansy, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dit-elle.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers un petit secrétaire. Elle hésita un moment puis ouvrit un tiroir et en retira un document qu'elle tendit à Pansy.

Pansy le lut en fronçant les sourcils avant de relever brusquement la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-elle.

\- L'acte de décès de Michael.

\- Je le vois bien ! Mais il y est indiqué que… tu es son épouse !

\- En effet.

\- Tu n'as pas épousé Michael !

\- Ce document affirme le contraire.

Pansy plissa les yeux.

\- Où t'es-tu procuré ce certificat ? C'est un faux !

\- Peu importe la manière dont je l'ai obtenu. Avec ça, je vais pouvoir recommencer une nouvelle vie ailleurs. Dans une ville où on ne me connaît pas.

Ginny reprit le certificat des mains de Pansy et le rangea dans le secrétaire.

-Tu es décidément une jeune femme pleine de surprises, Ginevra Weasley, commenta Pansy avec un sourire en coin.

Elle se leva pour prendre congé.

\- J'espère que tu me donneras de tes nouvelles quand tu seras à Manchester, dit-elle en renfilant ses gants.

\- Je t'écrirai, c'est promis. Et je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec Lord Theodore.

Pansy lui fit un sourire un peu triste.

\- Je t'envie, Ginny, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu crois en l'amour et tu veux l'obtenir, coûte que coûte. Je ne sais pas si tu es folle, inconsciente, ou simplement naïve, mais… je t'envie.

\- Je ne suis rien de tout ça. J'en ai seulement eu assez que d'autres prennent des décisions à ma place. Je veux être maître de mon destin.

\- Même si cela t'amène à prendre des chemins que les femmes ne sont pas censées prendre ?

\- Personne ne devrait avoir à nous interdire quoi que ce soit. Nous sommes des êtres humains, douées de raison, tout comme les hommes. Peut-être même davantage. Tu peux faire tes propres choix, Pansy.

Pansy soupira doucement.

\- Nous sommes raisonnables, en effet. Et c'est pourquoi je vais épouser Theo.

\- Tu dis cela parce que tu n'auras jamais l'homme que tu aimes vraiment ?

\- A quoi bon me lamenter ? s'exclama Pansy avec un grand sourire. Bon, Theodore n'est pas le plus futé des hommes et ses manières laissent parfois à désirer, mais il est gentil, drôle, riche et plutôt beau garçon. Nous avons énormément de choses en commun. Tout bien considéré, je me trouve très chanceuse. Certaines de mes cousines se sont retrouvées mariées à des hommes grincheux qui avaient deux fois leur âge !

Ginny eut de la peine pour Pansy.

-L'homme que tu aimes, dit-elle, c'est Lord Draco, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le sourire de Pansy se figea quelque peu.

\- J'admets que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour lui, dit-elle d'un ton léger. Mais je ne me suis jamais fait d'illusion. Draco était promis à Ariana depuis son onzième anniversaire.

\- Cela ne t'a pas empêché de tomber amoureuse de lui. Je m'en suis rendue compte lorsque nous étions à Malte.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? rétorqua Pansy sèchement. Draco est marié et il va avoir un enfant.

\- Il le sait ?

Pansy détourna le regard.

\- Bien sûr qu'il le sait. Tout comme il sait qu'il ne me rendrait jamais heureuse. Ni moi, ni aucune autre femme d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il avec amertume.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- Pour rien, répliqua Pansy en arborant à nouveau son large sourire factice. Oublie ce que j'ai dit.

 _Ainsi donc, elle connaît la vraie nature de Malfoy_ , se dit Ginny.

Les deux femmes se saluèrent cordialement et Pansy quitta Grosvenor Square.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit Draco pour la troisième fois.

\- Et moi, je te dis que c'est une excellente idée, répondit Harry. C'est complètement idiot de rouvrir ta maison d'Eaton Square et d'y séjourner tout seul alors que tu peux très bien rester avec moi à Grosvenor Square.

\- Que va penser Weasley ?

\- Ron n'a rien à dire. Je suis chez moi et j'invite qui je veux.

Entretemps, la voiture s'était arrêtée devant la résidence de Grosvenor Square. Harry en descendit, suivit de Draco.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, dit Harry. On dirait que tu vas à l'échafaud.

\- Je vais me retrouver face à ton ex-fiancée, Potter. Ça revient au même.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en grimpant les marches du perron où un domestique attendait devant la porte ouverte.

Il pénétra dans sa résidence où il fut immédiatement accueilli par Ginny qui accourut vers lui en souriant.

-Harry ! Tu es arrivé beaucoup plus tôt que prévu ! Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là !

Elle modéra toutefois son enthousiasme quand elle vit qui l'accompagnait.

\- Oh… Bonjour, Lord Draco.

\- Mademoiselle Weasley.

Elle reporta son attention sur Harry.

\- Tu ne m'as pas prévenu que nous avions un invité ce soir, dit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

\- Draco va séjourner ici durant quelques jours, répondit Harry.

\- Oh. Je croyais pourtant que les Malfoy avaient une résidence à Londres…

\- Nous avons une résidence, en effet, commença Draco sur un ton sec, mais…

\- Draco ne reste que quelques jours à Londres, tout comme moi, coupa Harry. J'ai estimé inutile qu'il fasse rouvrir sa résidence et fasse revenir du personnel pour si peu de temps.

Ginny se contenta de hocher la tête. Apparurent alors James, suivi de Dobby, qui venaient de terminer de rentrer les bagages.

\- Ah James, dit Harry. Montrez à Dobby les chambres libres. Il choisira celle qui convient le mieux à Lord Draco.

\- Bien, Monsieur le Comte.

James s'en alla, Dobby trottinant à sa suite.

\- Ton frère n'est pas là ? demanda Harry à Ginny.

\- Il est en mission pour son travail, dans le Dorset. Il va profiter du voyage pour rendre visite à nos parents.

\- Quand rentre-t-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Pas avant une semaine sûrement.

\- Oh. Je n'aurai pas l'occasion de le voir dans ce cas. Je repartirai sans doute à Godric's Hollow avant son retour.

Il se retourna vers Draco.

\- Viens, Draco, dit-il. Allons au salon. Je meurs d'envie d'un verre de whisky.

\- Harry, protesta Ginny. C'est l'heure du thé !

\- Ce sera l'heure du thé quand j'aurai terminé de boire mon verre de whisky, répondit-il en riant.

Il allait se diriger vers le salon quand la cloche de la porte d'entrée résonna.

Les domestiques étant occupés avec les bagages, Harry alla ouvrir lui-même. Sur le perron se trouvaient deux hommes : tous les deux grands, minces et la mine sévère. L'un avait une abondante chevelure léonine grisonnante, tandis que l'autre avait des cheveux bruns, ternes et filasses.

\- Puis-je vous aider ? demanda Harry.

\- Nous souhaitons voir Mademoiselle Ginevra Weasley, dit le plus vieux des deux. Elle réside bien ici ?

\- Je suis Lord Harry Black, Comte de Gryffindor et maître des lieux. Que lui voulez-vous ?

\- Enchanté, Lord Black, dit l'homme en se fendant d'un sourire. Mon nom est Rufus Scrimgeour, Directeur du _Foreign Office_ , et voici Pius Thicknesse, secrétaire au bureau du Lord Chancelier.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Que venaient faire ces hauts fonctionnaires devant sa porte ? Et que voulaient-ils à Ginny ?

-Entrez, je vous prie, dit-il en s'écartant pour les laisser passer.

Dans le hall d'entrée, Ginny et Draco attendaient toujours.

\- Bonjour, Mademoiselle Weasley, dit Scrimgeour en s'inclinant légèrement. Je pense que vous souvenez de moi, mais permettez-moi de vous présenter Pius Thicknesse, du bureau du Lord Chancelier.

\- Mademoiselle Weasley, dit l'homme en s'inclinant également. Nous venons vous entretenir de la succession de Monsieur Michael Corner.

Avisant la présence de Draco côté d'elle, Rufus Scrimgeour écarquilla légèrement les yeux et se courba plus profondément.

\- Lord Draco, dit-il obséquieusement. Pardonnez-moi. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici.

\- Pas plus que moi, répondit-il.

\- Comment se porte votre père ? demanda Thicknesse, presque avidement.

\- Il va très bien.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle. Vous a-t-il dit s'il a été satisfait de l'issue dans l'affaire Dalgard ?

\- Mon père ne m'en a rien dit. Mais je suppose qu'il était satisfait, sans quoi il n'aurait pas manqué de vous le faire savoir, répondit Draco avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oui, oui. C'est évident, murmura le fonctionnaire. Faites-lui part de nos salutations les plus chaleureuses.

Harry contemplait cet étalage de politesses avec un certain amusement. S'il doutait encore de l'influence que Lucius pouvait avoir sur le Gouvernement, il venait d'en avoir la preuve flagrante. Ces hommes étaient de toute évidence terrifiés à l'idée de lui déplaire.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, répliqua Draco. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais vous laisser. Vous avez manifestement à parler en privé.

\- Draco et moi serons dans la bibliothèque, dit Harry à Ginny.

\- Non, répondit-elle vivement. J'aimerais que tu restes. Et Lord Draco aussi, ajouta-t-elle après un temps.

Quelle que soit la raison de la présence des deux fonctionnaires, elle se dit qu'il valait mieux que Malfoy assiste à l'échange. Sans avoir égard au regard étonné de Harry, elle reporta son attention sur les deux hommes qui, comme elle s'y était attendait, paraissaient soudain mal à l'aise.

\- Nous ferions peut-être mieux de revenir à un autre moment, dit Scrimgeour à Harry. Nous ne voudrions pas vous déranger alors que vous recevez un invité.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème, voyons ! répondit Harry en souriant de toutes ses dents. N'est-ce pas Draco ?

Draco lui fit un petit sourire malicieux.

-Absolument aucun.

Harry les précéda dans le salon où il invita chacun à prendre place. Scrimgeour et Thicknesse préfèrèrent toutefois rester debout.

\- Alors, messieurs ? dit Ginny. Je vous écoute.

\- Hum. Il se trouve que le jour de sa visite à l'ambassade de Grande-Bretagne à Milan, outre la déclaration formelle d'engagement à votre égard, Monsieur Corner a fait établir un second document. Concernant ses affaires professionnelles.

Scrimgeour croisa les bras derrière le dos en s'agitant légèrement.

\- Il s'agit d'un affidavit, précisa Thicknesse.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela ? demanda Ginny.

\- Une déclaration sous serment, répondit Draco. Pouvez-vous en venir au fait ?

\- Hum… oui, oui. Bien sûr, dit Thicknesse. Par ce document, Monsieur Corner vous a cédé la propriété de son affaire.

Il y eut un moment de silence dans la pièce.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? dit Ginny.

\- Monsieur Corner semble vous avoir cédé la propriété de son journal. Le _London Weekly_.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé de ce document lorsque vous m'avez convoquée la première fois ?

Les deux fonctionnaires se regardèrent.

\- Nous avons dû procéder à quelques vérifications, dit Scrimgeour.

\- Quelles vérifications ? demanda Draco. Vous venez de dire qu'il s'agit d'un affidavit. La volonté de Michael Corner est donc limpide !

\- Ce n'était pas notre avis. Ni celui de Zacharias Smith, le bras droit de Monsieur Corner.

\- Quoi ? s'insurgea Harry. Vous avez discuté de cette affaire avec un tiers avant d'en parler avec Mademoiselle Weasley ?

Scrimgeour releva le menton.

\- Monsieur Smith n'est pas à proprement parler, un tiers. Comme je viens de vous le dire, il est le bras droit de Monsieur Corner. Il…

\- Est-il propriétaire de parts dans le journal ?coupa Draco.

Thicknesse fit une moue contrariée.

\- Non. Mais il est…

\- Il n'est rien du tout ! asséna Draco. Vous n'aviez pas le droit d'évoquer avec lui un document privé qui ne concernait que Ginevra Weasley !

\- Mademoiselle Weasley est une femme, crut bon de préciser Thicknesse, maladroitement. Elle n'est pas en mesure d'hériter, sauf par disposition testamentaire précise.

\- Qui a parlé d'héritage ? A ce que je sache, Michael Corner était bien vivant quand il a signé l'affidavit attestant de la cession.

Thicknesse jeta un regard angoissé à son homologue. Scrimgeour décida d'appréhender le problème sous un autre angle.

\- Monsieur Corner vous avait-il fait part de sa volonté de vous céder le journal, Mademoiselle ?

\- Non, mais…

\- Avez-vous des compétences en la matière ?

\- Je… non… mais…

\- Dans ce cas, la volonté de Monsieur Corner est sujette à caution, vous ne pensez pas ?

\- Non…

\- Monsieur Corner était un homme d'affaires avisé, jamais il n'aurait eu l'idée saugrenue de céder la propriété d'un journal à… une femme. Si jolie soit-elle.

Ginny vit rouge.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir ! s'écria-t-elle. Je suis pas une idiote, contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire ! Michael voulait que je travaille avec lui !

\- Il voulait que vous _travailliez_ ? répéta Thicknesse.

\- Aussi surprenant que cela paraisse, toutes les femmes ne rêvent pas d'une vie d'oisiveté aux crochets d'un homme !

Thicknesse eut un léger mouvement de recul. Ginny soupira.

-Michael me parlait beaucoup de son travail. Je trouvais cela passionnant. Grâce à lui, je me suis intéressée à des choses auxquelles je ne me serais jamais intéressée auparavant. Je l'ai aidée à rédiger ses articles. Il… il m'a dit que j'avais un don pour l'écriture, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant légèrement. Avant lui, personne ne m'avait jamais dit que j'étais doutée en quoi que ce soit… à part pour sourire aux hommes.

Harry eut le cœur serré. Draco, lui, fixait les deux fonctionnaires avec condescendance.

\- Si vous n'avez rien d'autre que des suppositions pour contester la volonté de Michael Corner, dit-il froidement, je pense que la situation est réglée.

\- Je crains que non, Lord Draco, avança prudemment Scrimgeour. Zacharias Smith a déjà annoncé son intention de contester la volonté de Monsieur Corner en justice.

\- Pour quelle raison ? Vous avez dit vous-même qu'il n'était propriétaire d'aucune part du journal.

\- Ce n'est pas cela. Il… il refuse de travailler sous les ordres d'une femme.

Ginny écarquilla les yeux. Elle prit seulement la mesure de ce que tout cela impliquait. En devenant propriétaire du journal, elle allait aussi devoir le _diriger_.

Un vertige s'empara d'elle.

Personne ne s'en rendit compte, à l'exception de Harry, qui posa une main réconfortante dans son dos.

-Tout ira bien, murmura-t-il.

Elle n'en était vraiment pas sûre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Après le départ de Scrimgeour et Thicknesse, Harry, Draco et Ginny se retrouvèrent pour le souper. Le repas commença dans une atmosphère un peu pesante et plutôt silencieuse, jusqu'à ce que Ginny ne dise doucement :

\- Je vous remercie, Lord Draco. Vous avez été d'un grand secours tout à l'heure. Sans vous, ces deux hommes m'auraient raconté n'importe quoi.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

\- Au contraire.

\- Ginny, as-tu une idée de la raison pour laquelle Corner a pris cette décision ? demanda Harry.

\- Je n'en sais rien, soupira Ginny. Il est vrai qu'il m'avait dit un jour qu'il souhaitait avoir plus de temps à consacrer à l'écriture. Il avait pour projet d'écrire un livre sur le socialisme.

\- Pour ce qu'i en dire, maugréa Draco en grimaçant.

\- Mais j'avoue que je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne m'en a pas parlé, continua-t-elle sans relever la remarque de Draco.

\- S'il a pris cette décision, c'est qu'il te faisait confiance et qu'il savait que tu en étais capable, affirma Harry. Malheureusement, il n'imaginait que tu devrais te débrouiller toute seule.

\- De toute façon, tout cela n'a plus aucune importance, murmura Ginny.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- Harry, tu les as entendu comme moi ! Zacharias Smith va porter cette affaire en justice ! Je suis certaine qu'il a une armée d'avocats qui vont contester l'affidavit. Je n'ai aucune chance !

\- Dans ce cas, vous prendrez un avocat et vous vous défendrez également, dit calmement Draco en buvant une gorgée de vin.

\- Un avocat ? Je… je n'en connais aucun !

\- Par chance, moi, j'en connais un.

\- Tu parles de Goyle ? demanda Harry.

\- Exactement.

\- Il… il est occupé sur autre chose, non ?

\- Peu importe. C'est exactement le genre d'affaire qu'il aime défendre. Il ne fera qu'une seule bouchée de ce… Smith.

\- Vous pensez vraiment qu'il peut m'aider ? demanda Ginny.

\- Certainement, affirma Draco.

\- Je ne sais pas, tempéra Harry qui ne voulait pas que Ginny découvre par mégarde que c'était Goyle qui avait enquêté sur elle et sa famille. Je crois qu'il est fort occupé avec Hermione à travailler sur les…

\- Hermione le connaît ? intervint Ginny.

\- Oui, dit Harry. Ils sont amis depuis qu'il l'a sortie des griffes de Scotland Yard l'année dernière.

\- Alors j'irai le voir ! dit résolument Ginny. Si Hermione lui fait confiance, moi aussi. Où se trouve son cabinet ? Sur Lincoln Inn Field ?

\- Non. Il est à Whitechapel.

Ginny eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Whitechapel ? souffla-t-elle. Ce… ce n'est pas un endroit très… recommandable.

\- Le quartier sans doute, dit Draco. Mais je confierais ma vie à Gregory.

\- Peut-être vaut-il mieux qu'il vienne ici ? suggéra Harry.

\- Il acceptera sûrement. Je vais l'appeler immédiatement.

Draco voulut se lever mais Harry l'en empêcha.

-Non, laisse. Je vais m'en occuper.

Il quitta la pièce, laissant Ginny et Draco en tête à tête dans un silence un peu pesant.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? demanda Ginny après un long moment.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je vous demande pourquoi vous êtes là et non dans votre résidence d'Eaton Square.

\- Harry vous l'a dit. Il était inutile de déranger mon personnel alors que je reste à Londres très peu de temps et que…

\- Comme si vous en aviez quelque chose à faire du personnel.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend ?

Ginny expira brièvement. Elle allait répliquer quand Harry revint dans la salle à manger.

\- C'est réglé, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Goyle viendra demain.

\- Bien, dit Draco en posant sa serviette sur la table. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais me retirer.

\- Draco, tu ne…

\- Bonne nuit, Harry. Bonne nuit, Mademoiselle.

Harry le regarda s'en aller en fronçant les sourcils avant de reporter son attention sur Ginny.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

\- Rien du tout. Pourquoi demandes-tu cela ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il a l'air étrange. De quoi avez-vous parlé pendant que j'étais absent ?

\- De rien en particulier. Je l'ai remercié pour son aide, c'est tout.

Harry n'était pas convaincu, mais il ne pouvait pas insister davantage sans éveiller la suspicion de Ginny.

-Comment s'est passé l'enterrement de Michael ? demanda-t-il à la place.

Ginny lui sourit tendrement et entreprit de lui raconter la cérémonie.

Ils restèrent discuter de longues heures avant que Harry ne monte finalement se coucher.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

 **Whitechapel, Londres**

Gregory venait de raccrocher avec Harry Black quand sa logeuse pénétra dans son bureau.

\- Un coursier est venu déposer ceci pour vous, dit-elle en lui tendant une enveloppe brune.

\- A-t-il dit de qui ça venait ?

\- Il n'a rien dit du tout, à part que c'était pour vous.

Gregory haussa les épaules.

\- Merci, Mademoiselle Trewlaney.

\- Pas de quoi, dit-elle en ressortant de la pièce.

Gregory détacha la ficelle qui fermait le rabat et fit glisser sur son bureau ce que contenait l'enveloppe. Il sourit en reconnaissant l'écriture atroce de Vincent Crabbe. Il s'agissait d'un dossier et de son rapport écrit, auquel était joint un plan d'Azkaban.

Le rapport était concis et contenait de précieuses informations sur ce que Vincent avait découvert dans le bureau de Yaxley. Il y avait là de quoi investiguer davantage et Gregory envisageait déjà plusieurs pistes à exploiter.

Il prit ensuite le plan et le contempla avec une certaine admiration. Il était détaillé, très précis et même agrémenté de quelques dessins. Il se demanda comment quelqu'un qui avait une écriture aussi brouillonne et abominable, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des tâches d'encre aux quatre coins de la feuille quand il écrivait, pouvait être aussi méticuleux et propre quand il s'agissait de dessiner.

Avec un sourire, il posa le plan et le rapport, pour prendre connaissance du dossier. Et il crut bien avoir une attaque en voyant le nom inscrit sur la couverture cartonnée.

 _Malfoy, Draco_.

Il soupira en fermant les yeux. Vincent était donc au courant.

Il repoussa dans un coin de sa tête la manière dont il allait devoir régler ce problème et se concentra sur ce qu'il avait devant lui. Avec appréhension, il ouvrit la farde et commença à lire.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Scarborough, Yorkshire**

Vincent ne devait pas perdre de temps. Yaxley s'était à nouveau absenté et il n'aurait pas de meilleure occasion de retourner fouiller son bureau.

Il se glissa donc dans la pièce après avoir crocheté la serrure comme la première fois.

Malheureusement pour lui, cette fois, la nuit était tombée et le bureau était plongé dans la pénombre. Il devrait s'en contenter car allumer la lumière ou même utiliser une bougie présentait un trop grand risque.

Par chance, il avait une bonne mémoire des espaces et se souvenait parfaitement où les documents qui l'intéressaient étaient rangés. Il se dirigea vers l'étagère et essaya de trouver parmi tous les journaux qui y étaient classés, celui de l'année correspondant au séjour de Draco à Azkaban.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de mettre la main sur le volume car la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Yaxley se tenait dans l'encadrement, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Il était entouré de deux armoires à glace que Vincent reconnut comme deux des gardiens des cellules dans lesquelles les patients étaient enfermés.

-Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en toi, susurra Yaxley dans la pénombre. Dès le début, j'ai su que tu étais un fouineur.

Vincent regarda à gauche et à droite pour tenter de trouver une échappatoire. Il avisa la fenêtre.

-Je n'y songerais pas à ta place, dit Yaxley.

Puis se tournant vers ses sbires.

-Occupez-vous de lui.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	44. Chapitre 42

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent. Un chapitre qui vous a manifestement interpellé et mis à l'aise pour certains. C'était le but. La scène entre Ariana, Harry et Draco n'a pas pour but d'être romantique. Elle montre un aspect de la relation Harry/Draco qui est finalement très égoïste. J'espère que vous le comprendrez mieux à la fin de ce chapitre, après la discussion entre Ariana et sa grand-mère.**

 **Sinon, je suis enfin en vacances, ce qui m'a permis d'à nouveau répondre aux reviews de cette semaine du moins.**

 **Je viens aussi de terminer l'écriture du chapitre 47, celui qui clôture la première partie partie de cette histoire.**

 **Voilà pour les nouvelles !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 42**

 **12 juillet 1913 – Grosvenor Square, Londres**

\- Et donc, Pius Thicknesse a bien utilisé le terme « affidavit » ? demanda Goyle en griffonnant quelques mots sur son carnet.

\- Oui, absolument, confirma Ginny.

L'avocat referma son carnet et le rangea dans sa poche.

\- Bien, dit-il en se levant. Je vais commencer par me rendre au Foreign Office et demander à voir le document en question. S'il s'agit bien d'un affidavit et si son contenu est clair, Zacharias Smith ne pourra pas le contester en justice.

\- Et s'il ne conteste pas le document en soi mais… ses conséquences ? Comme le fait de devoir travailler pour moi ?

\- C'est un autre problème que nous examinerons en temps utile. Je ne désespère pas de faire entendre raison à Smith.

Ginny ressentit une vague de soulagement. Cet homme semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait et lui inspirait confiance.

\- Merci, Monsieur Goyle. Je vous suis reconnaissante de ce que vous faites pour moi.

\- Je vous en prie. C'est mon travail. Et je suis persuadé que le monde se porterait mieux sans la présence d'idiots comme Zacharias Smith.

\- On m'a dit que vous souteniez la cause des Suffragettes ?

\- En effet. C'est une cause en laquelle je crois fermement. Mais je crois surtout qu'il est temps de repenser le rôle des femmes dans notre société.

\- Hermione Granger dit le plus grand bien de vous. Je constate qu'elle ne se trompe pas.

\- Oh, ne vous avancez pas avant que je n'aie gagné cette affaire, plaisanta Gregory.

Ginny sourit en le raccompagnant à la porte du salon.

\- Je ne manquerai pas de vous tenir informée, Mademoiselle.

\- Merci, Monsieur Goyle. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Gregory hocha la tête et quitta la pièce pour se retrouver dans le hall d'entrée où Harry l'attendait.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tout ira bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Merci d'avoir fait si vite.

\- Pas de quoi. De toute façon, il fallait que je vous parle.

\- Vous avez des nouvelles ? demanda Harry, immédiatement sur le qui-vive.

Goyle hocha la tête. Son visage était grave.

\- Soyez à mon cabinet demain après-midi.

\- D'accord.

\- Vous parviendrez à tenir Draco éloigné ?

\- Il passe la journée chez Lady Pansy.

\- Parfait. Dans ce cas, à demain, Monsieur Black.

\- Harry.

\- Pardon ?

\- Appelez-moi Harry.

\- Si vous y tenez. Harry.

L'avocat partit sans rien ajouter.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Le Ritz, Londres**

Severus et Hermione terminaient leur repas au Ritz par une succulente pèche Melba, un des desserts emblématiques du célèbre chef Auguste Escoffier.

\- J'ai croisé le Docteur Warwick hier, dit Severus. Il m'a dit que vous aviez brillamment réussit les épreuves de la formation.

\- Oui, dit Hermione avec un faible sourire. C'est vrai que je me suis bien débrouillée.

\- Cette modestie ne vous ressemble pas, observa Severus. Warwick dit vous êtes sa meilleure recrue depuis qu'il dirige la formation. A tel point qu'il compte vous recommander au Colonel Mortimer pour que vous effectuiez votre stage au Royal Victoria Military Hospital.

Hermione fixa Severus, bouche bée.

\- Le… l'Hôpital Militaire de Netley ? Dans le Surrey ? Oh mon Dieu ! Ils… ils ne prennent pratiquement jamais de stagiaires !

\- Sauf quand ils sont recommandés par Warwick.

\- Oh mon Dieu, répéta Hermione avec un sourire extatique sur le visage.

\- Ceci dit, continua Severus, Warwick s'inquiète d'une note qu'il a reçue de l'infirmière en chef qui supervise votre travail à l'hôpital. Il semblerait que vous soyez sous le coup d'une sanction ? Il s'agit forcément d'une erreur, n'est-ce-pas ?

Hermione baissa piteusement la tête.

-Non, ce n'est pas une erreur.

Severus considéra la jeune femme quelques instants.

\- Me direz-vous ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Le Docteur Weismann s'est plaint auprès de Madame Pomfrey.

\- Avait-il des raisons de le faire ?

\- Oui, admit Hermione. Depuis plusieurs semaines, je suis… distraite. Cette inattention m'a conduite à faire des erreurs qui auraient pu s'avérer préjudiciables pour les patients si le Docteur Weismann n'était pas intervenu.

Le Commodore n'aurait pas pu être davantage surpris par cet aveu.

-Pour quelle raison êtes-vous distraite ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione soupira brièvement, tout en rougissant.

\- Je… je pense à vous tout le temps. A… à ce que nous faisons lorsque nous sommes seuls.

\- Oh. Je vois, murmura Severus, non sans un certain embarras.

Il s'éclaircit légèrement la gorge.

\- Je suis absolument désolé. Je n'avais pas imaginé que cela vous troublait à ce point.

\- Cela ne me trouble pas. C'est juste que… j'y pense. Je me pose des questions…

\- Vous… hum… vous remettez en question votre choix de devenir infirmière militaire ?

Hermione secoua lentement la tête.

\- Non. Comme vous me l'avez dit, j'ai choisi le célibat, non la chasteté. Je veux toujours devenir infirmière militaire.

\- Dans ce cas, quelles sont ces réflexions qui occupent votre esprit ? demanda Severus en prenant son verre de vin.

La jeune femme posa sa cuillère dans sa coupe à dessert. Elle prit une longue inspiration.

-Je veux… hum… j'aimerais faire l'amour avec vous.

Severus lâcha son verre de vin, dont le contenu se répandit sur la nappe empesée, avant de rouler sur la table et de se casser en tombant au sol.

Aussitôt, un serveur sortit de nulle part se précipita pour ramasser les morceaux et éponger la large tache rouge sur la nappe. Le maître d'hôtel s'approcha également.

\- Tout va bien, Commodore ? demanda ce dernier avec inquiétude.

\- Je… oui, tout va bien. Je vous prie d'excuser ma maladresse.

\- Ce n'est rien, Commodore.

L'instant d'après, les débris avaient disparu et le verre cassé avait été remplacé.

\- Je suis désolée, souffla Hermione. Je ne voulais pas vous choquer.

\- Je pensais m'être habitué à votre franc-parler, maugréa Severus, mais manifestement, il n'en est rien.

\- Vous m'avez posé une question, je vous ai répondu.

Severus soupira en détournant les yeux.

\- Hermione… vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous dites ? Je… votre réputation serait à jamais entachée et…

\- Severus, coupa la jeune femme. Vous êtes un homme honorable et je sais que vos intentions sont louables mais…

Elle s'interrompit et réfléchit à ses mots pour être sûre de bien se faire comprendre.

\- Je ne veux pas choisir entre une carrière qui me tient à cœur et mon épanouissement en tant que femme. Je sais que c'est ce que l'on attend, voire même que l'on exige de nous, mais je refuse de faire ce choix ! J'espère que vous me comprenez.

Severus ferma les yeux et se massa l'arête du nez.

\- Mon Dieu, Hermione… vous me mettez au supplice ! Je ne peux pas ! C'est impossible !

\- Vous savez que vous êtes vexant, Severus ? réagit Hermione avec humeur. N'importe quel homme dans cette situation ne tergiverserait pas autant !

Severus eut un mouvement de recul.

-C'est vous qui êtes vexante, rétorqua-t-il. Me prenez-vous pour le dernier des goujats ? Je tiens à préserver votre honorabilité !

Hermione eut un soupir exaspéré.

\- Bon sang, Severus ! siffla-t-elle. Cessons d'être hypocrites ! Mon honorabilité a cessé d'être un sujet d'inquiétude le premier jour où je vous ai laissé glisser vos mains sous ma chemise de nuit !

\- Hermione ! s'offusqua le militaire.

\- N'ai-je pas raison ?

Severus dut s'avouer vaincu.

\- Vous êtes la personne la plus exaspérante que je connaisse, dit-il en posant rageusement sa serviette sur la table.

\- Je sais, répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire. Alors, vous êtes d'accord ?

\- Evidemment que je suis d'accord, petite diablesse. Mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas que nous… hum… que cela se passe chez vous ou chez moi. Pas pour la première fois. Nous avons déjà manqué de nous faire surprendre à plus d'une reprise, je ne veux pas que cela arrive quand… hum. Vous comprenez ?

\- Oh… oui, je comprends. Mais alors, où irions-nous ?

Un expression de pure tendresse se peignit sur le visage d'ordinaire si froid de Severus.

\- Vous me trouverez sans doute vaniteux, dit-il en lui prenant la main, mais… je veux que ce soit parfait. Et inoubliable. Je connais un hôtel charmant à Margate. C'est une station balnéaire dans le Kent. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Ça semble absolument parfait, sourit Hermione. Quand pourrions-nous y aller ?

\- Quand vous voulez.

\- Je vais demander un congé à Madame Pomfrey. Je ne pense pas qu'elle me le refusera.

\- Même alors que vous avez été sanctionnée ?

\- Je saurai être convaincante.

\- Je vous crois sur parole.

Ils se sourirent tendrement, conscients qu'ils partageaient tous les deux la même allégresse.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Grosvenor Square, Londres**

Ginny ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle songeait à Michael et aux raisons pour lesquelles il avait décidé de lui céder le journal. C'était une incroyable marque de confiance, en même temps qu'un cadeau empoisonné.

Elle soupira en se retournant une fois de plus dans son lit.

Qu'allait-elle faire ? A supposer que Gregory Goyle obtienne gain de cause en justice, qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire ? Elle était enceinte. Elle était supposée partir pour Manchester et y recommencer une nouvelle vie, en tant que veuve de Michael Corner. Si elle devait désormais s'occuper du _London Weekly_ , il était hors de question qu'elle parte. Tout comme il était hors de question qu'elle utilise les faux documents que Lucius Malfoy lui avait donné. A Londres, dans l'entourage professionnel de Michael, tout le monde savait qu'ils n'étaient pas mariés.

-Bon sang, Michael, souffla-t-elle dans la nuit. Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche…

Comprenant qu'elle ne se rendormirait pas de sitôt, elle décida de se lever et de se rendre à la cuisine chercher un verre de lait. Elle enfila un peignoir et sortit de sa chambre à pas de loup.

En passant devant la chambre de Harry, elle remarqua que la porte était entrouverte. Peut-être que lui non plus ne dormait pas.

-Harry ? chuchota-t-elle en poussant la porte. Harry, tu dors ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle se risqua à passer la tête à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle était vide. Le lit était défait et Harry n'était nulle part.

 _Evidemment_ , se dit-elle en pinçant les lèvres. Elle savait où il était.

La part raisonnable d'elle-même lui dictait de descendre à la cuisine, prendre son verre de lait et remonter se coucher sans plus se poser de question. Mais l'autre partie d'elle-même, celle qui voulait à tout prix _savoir_ , lui murmurait de céder à la curiosité.

Elle longea le couloir jusqu'à se retrouver dans l'aile des invités. Elle remarqua d'abord un très faible rai de lumière sous une des portes, puis elle les entendit. Des soupirs et des gémissements étouffés.

Sans plus se poser de question, elle abaissa lentement la clenche de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sans un bruit. La pièce était faiblement éclairée par une simple bougie qui brûlait sur une table de chevet. C'était davantage la clarté de la lune qui lui permit de distinguer les silhouettes qui se mouvaient dans le lit, juste face à elle.

Elle vit d'abord un corps d'homme. Les muscles de son dos jouaient sous sa peau alors qu'il faisait des mouvements de va-et-vient, en appui sur ses bras. Même dans la pénombre, Ginny reconnut immédiatement les cheveux blonds clairs de Malfoy.

La personne en dessous de lui haletait et gémissait plus fort, à mesure que les coups de rein se faisaient plus intenses.

Soudain, une paire de jambes indiscutablement masculines émergèrent des draps et s'enroulèrent autour des hanches étroites de Malfoy en même temps que des mains s'accrochaient dans le bas de son dos avant de descendre agripper fermement ses fesses.

-Plus fort, Draco, souffla une voix que Ginny aurait reconnue entre mille.

La cadence s'intensifia encore. Les peaux claquaient l'une contre l'autre dans un bruit que Ginny jugea obscène. C'en était trop. Elle recula et une planche du parquet grinça. Aussitôt, la tête ébouriffée de Harry apparut derrière l'épaule de Malfoy.

-Nom de Dieu ! s'écria-t-il.

Draco se retourna et tous les deux purent contempler leur visiteuse qui se tenait, tremblante sur le pas de la porte.

Ginny ravala un sanglot et s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

-Merde ! maugréa Harry en se dépêtrant des draps et en sortant du lit.

Il enfila un bas de pyjama et sa robe de chambre qui trainait par terre avant de se lancer derrière Ginny.

Draco se laissa retomber sur les oreillers en soupirant de frustration.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

-Ginny ! souffla Harry qui craignait de parler trop fort et de réveiller les domestiques qui dormaient à l'étage.

Il vit disparaître la jeune femme à l'intérieur de sa chambre.

-Ginny ! répéta-t-il derrière la porte.

Sans attendre de réponse, il entra.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire dans ma chambre ! s'écria-t-elle, offensée.

\- Et toi tu n'avais rien à faire dans celle de Draco ! répliqua Harry.

\- C'est pour ça que tu l'as amené ici ? Uniquement pour pouvoir faire… ces choses avec lui ?

\- Je suis ici chez moi et j'y invite qui je veux, quelle que soit la raison.

Ginny détourna le regard, serrant étroitement ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Comment… comment peux-tu…

\- Comment je peux quoi ? Coucher avec un autre homme ?

Ginny ferma les yeux, comme s'il lui était douloureux d'entendre ces mots.

\- Arrête, murmura-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je arrêter ? Parce que ça te gêne que Draco et moi…

\- Il te prend comme une femme ! s'emporta Ginny. Est-ce donc ce que tu es pour lui ? Une femme ?

Harry soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- Bon sang, maugréa-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas toi… c'est… tu n'es pas comme ça… Lui, peut-être… mais pas toi…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Ginny ne répondit pas.

-Je suis un homme qui aime un autre homme, continua Harry. Cela ne fait pas de moi une femme pour autant ! Pour le reste, la manière dont je me donne à Draco ou celle dont il se donne à moi ne te regarde absolument en rien !

La jeune femme baissa la tête.

\- J'ai essayé de comprendre, souffla-t-elle. Quand tu m'as dit… ce que tu étais… j'ai vraiment essayé de comprendre…mais, je n'y arrive pas. Encore moins après avoir vu ce que je viens de voir.

\- Honnêtement, que tu comprennes ou non m'est totalement égal, et je n'ai pas besoin de ton jugement moral. Je ne pense d'ailleurs pas que tu sois la mieux placée pour me juger.

Ginny accusa le coup.

\- C'est vrai, dit-elle. J'ai commis une faute. J'ai eu des relations charnelles avec un homme, en dehors des liens sacrés du mariage. Mais cet homme m'aimait ! Nous allions nous marier ! Ce qu'il y a entre Malfoy et toi, c'est…

\- De l'amour, coupa Harry durement.

\- Oh bon sang, Harry ! s'exclama Ginny en levant les bras au ciel. Ça ne peut pas être de l'amour !

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- PARCE QUE C'EST DEGOUTANT !

Harry prit une inspiration et hocha la tête.

\- Bien. Au moins, maintenant, les choses sont dites.

\- Harry, je… je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça…

\- Pourtant tu l'as fait. Tu as livré le fond de ta pensée on ne peut plus clairement.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à… être d'accord avec… ça. C'est… c'est contre-nature ! C'est illégal !

\- Je vois, dit Harry.

Il croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- Draco avait raison. Si nous nous étions mariés, tu aurais fait en sorte de m'éloigner définitivement de lui, alors même que moi, j'ai été honnête avec toi et que je voulais seulement te protéger !

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Je… je sais que tes intentions étaient louables et que tu ne pensais qu'à préserver ma réputation, mais… ce n'était pas envisageable pour moi que tu mènes cette… double vie, en étant mariée avec moi.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne peux que te remercie d'avoir toi-même décidé de mettre fin à notre engagement. Moi, je ne l'aurais pas fait.

\- Je sais, sourit Ginny pauvrement. Tu es trop chevaleresque pour ton propre bien, Harry.

Harry fut tenté de penser qu'elle avait raison, avant de réaliser qu'il n'était rien de tout cela. La vérité, c'est que rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher d'être avec Draco. Même la promesse qu'il avait faite à Ginny de donner à leur mariage un semblant de réalité.

-Tu savais, n'est-ce-pas ? questionna-t-il après un moment de silence. Tu savais qu'il s'agissait de Draco.

Ginny ne répondit pas, se contentant de détourner les yeux.

\- Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ?

\- Non. Je n'en ai parlé à personne. Et je ne compte pas le faire. Lucius Malfoy s'en est bien assuré.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien. Oublie ce que j'ai dit.

\- Hors de question ! Qu'est-ce que Lucius Malfoy vient faire là-dedans ?

Ginny soupira et entreprit de lui raconter la visite du Comte quelques semaines auparavant.

\- Il… il est venu te demander de renoncer à m'épouser ? répéta Harry, sous le choc. Mais… pourquoi ?

\- Cet homme est capable de tout pour son fils.

Le ton amer de Ginny n'échappa pas à Harry.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Il t'a menacée ?

\- Il… il m'a fait comprendre que je n'avais pas intérêt à dévoiler la nature de ta relation avec son fils, ni à colporter des rumeurs sur son compte.

\- Comment ?

\- Le journal de Pénélope Clearwater. Malfoy l'a toujours en sa possession.

Une vague de colère submergea Harry. Furieux, il tourna les talons mais fut retenu par Ginny avant qu'il ne sorte de la chambre.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Parler à Draco ! dit-il en se dégageant de la prise de Ginny. Je dois savoir s'il a quelque chose à voir avec ça !

\- Harry !

Seul le silence lui répondit.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry entra dans la chambre occupée par Draco et le trouva allongé sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

\- Tu en as mis du temps !

\- Tu étais au courant ? demanda Harry sèchement.

\- Au courant du fait que les Weasley n'ont absolument aucune manière ? dit Draco d'un air goguenard. Très clairement, oui.

\- Du fait que ton père est toujours en possession du journal intime de Pénélope Clearwater !

L'expression de Draco était parfaitement neutre, mais c'est d'une voix blanche qu'il dit :

\- Non. Je n'étais pas au courant.

Harry l'étudia un instant.

-Tu ne parais pas étonné pour autant.

Draco soupira.

\- Non, je ne suis pas étonné. C'est bien le genre de chose que mon père est capable de faire.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est lui qui a proposé de m'aider !

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Draco en haussant les épaules. Je suppose qu'il s'est dit que cela pourrait lui servir à un moment ou un autre. Ce qui semble être le cas, puisque tu m'en parles.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de soupirer. Il s'assit sur le lit au côté de Draco.

\- Qu'a-t-il fait exactement ? demanda Draco, comme Harry ne disait rien.

\- Il a menacé Ginny de révéler l'existence du carnet si jamais elle divulgue quoi que ce soit à propos de toi et moi.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que Ginny était au courant pour nous ? Avant même ce qui s'est passé ce soir ?

Harry hocha la tête.

-Elle l'a su car il y a quelques semaines, il est venu exiger de sa part qu'elle renonce à notre mariage.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

-Mon père… voulait qu'elle renonce au mariage ? Pourquoi aurait-il voulu cela ? Ton mariage annulé, cela signifiait que toi et moi, nous…

Il s'interrompit.

-Il l'a fait pour moi, murmura-t-il. Il l'a fait parce qu'il savait que j'étais malheureux sans toi…

C'était sans doute vrai mais Harry ne parvenait pas à envisager cet aspect-là des choses. Tout ce qu'il retenait, c'était que Lucius lui avait menti il y avait déjà des mois de cela, quand il avait prétendu avoir détruit le journal.

\- Je vais regagner ma chambre, dit-il en se levant du lit.

\- Pourquoi tu ne restes pas ?

\- Je… il vaut mieux que je retourne dans ma chambre.

Draco soupira.

\- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée pour moi de résider ici.

\- Oui. Je suis désolé de t'avoir forcé la main.

Disant cela, il se dirigea vers la porte.

-Harry ? appela Draco avant qu'il ne sorte.

Harry se retourna vers lui.

\- Tu me crois, n'est-ce-pas ? dit Draco. Quand je te dis que je n'étais au courant de rien, tu me crois ?

\- Oui, je te crois.

C'était la stricte vérité.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **13 juillet 1913 – Whitechapel, Londres**

Comme prévu, Draco était parti dès le matin pour rendre visite aux Parkinson. Il avait pris son petit-déjeuner de bonne heure et avait quitté Grosvenor Square avant l'arrivée de Harry qui, lui, avait passé la matinée à ruminer la trahison de Lucius Malfoy.

-Monsieur le Comte ?

Harry sortit de ses pensées et nota que le chauffeur était arrêté devant le petit immeuble décrépit qui abritait le cabinet d'avocat de Gregory Goyle.

\- Vous êtes arrivé, Monsieur, dit le chauffeur.

\- Merci Taylor.

Il descendit de la voiture et en deux pas, il rejoignit la porte. Il frappa le heurtoir contre le battant, attendant anxieusement qu'on lui ouvre.

Comme il le craignait, il se trouva face à Mademoiselle Trelawney, la logeuse. Il ne l'avait plus revue depuis sa dernière visite, lorsque cette dernière lui avait tenu des propos décousus et funestes.

\- Oui ? dit-elle en rajustant son châle sur ses épaules.

\- Lord Harry Black. J'ai rendez-vous avec Monsieur Goyle.

\- Entrez, entrez.

Elle se décala pour laisser le passage au visiteur.

\- Voulez-vous que je prenne vos affaires ? demanda-t-elle en s'avançant vers Harry.

\- Non ! répondit-il vivement en se reculant. Hum… non, non. Ça ira. Merci, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire crispé.

La femme le fixa étrangement derrière ses énormes verres de lunettes. Ses yeux exorbités se troublèrent et Harry crut qu'elle allait à nouveau à lui prédire une catastrophe. Au lieu de quoi, elle dit simplement :

\- Il pleut.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Il pleut.

\- Heu, non. Au contraire, il fait grand soleil.

La femme ne le regardait plus.

\- Il pleut depuis des jours, ânonna-t-elle d'une voix morne et rocailleuse. Trop de pluie. Trop de boue. Il y en a partout… et ce bruit… ce bruit infernal qui vient des entrailles de la Terre et aussi du ciel.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? s'exclama Harry qui sentait déjà un sueur froide recouvrir sa nuque.

\- Tant de morts…

\- De quoi parlez-vous ! répéta-t-il plus fort en saisissant le poignet frêle de la femme.

Elle sursauta et cligna des yeux, la bouche entrouverte. Harry la relâcha subitement, comme s'il s'était brûlé la main.

\- Voulez-vous que je prenne vos affaires ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

\- Non, murmura Harry.

Il se détourna et gagna le bureau de l'avocat. Il frappa et ouvrit immédiatement la porte. Dans la pièce, il trouva Gregory Goyle mais également Lucius Malfoy. La colère qu'il était parvenue à réprimer en venant ici ressurgit avec force, alimentée par sa contrariété d'avoir été, une fois de plus, déstabilisé par les propos de la logeuse.

-Vous ! rugit-il en jetant sa canne et son chapeau sur une chaise.

Il fondit sur Lucius et le poussa brutalement contre le mur.

-Comment avez-vous osé ! s'emporta-t-il. Je vous faisais confiance !

Gregory s'interposa entre les deux hommes. Vu la stature de Harry, il n'eut aucun mal à le repousser.

\- Ça suffit ! Harry, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

\- Il me prend que cet homme est un menteur et un traitre ! siffla-t-il, le doigt brandi en direction de Lucius.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? s'indigna celui-ci en remettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue.

\- Le journal de Pénélope Clearwater ! Vous ne l'avez jamais détruit ! Vous l'avez conservé en votre possession et maintenant vous faites chanter Ginny Wealsey ! C'est odieux !

Lucius accusa le coup.

\- Monsieur Malfoy ? questionna Goyle. C'est vrai ce qu'il dit ?

\- Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, Goyle, répondit le Comte froidement.

Puis reportant son attention sur Harry, il dit d'un ton grinçant :

\- Oui. J'ai conservé le journal. Et bien m'en a pris puisque c'est grâce à lui que cette petite dévergondée de Ginevra Weasley ne va pas pouvoir crier sur tous les toits que vous et mon fils êtes amants !

\- Elle n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille !

\- Ou bien vous êtes complètement idiot, ou vous êtes désespérément naïf, se moqua Lucius. En tous les cas, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour protéger mon fils ! Et vous par la même occasion !

\- Je ne vous ai rien demandé !

\- Peut-être, mais je savais que Draco ne se serait jamais pardonné si votre réputation avait dû être entachée de quelque manière que ce soit !

\- N'utilisez pas Draco pour vous trouver des excuses !

\- Des excuses ? siffla Lucius. Des excuses ? Avez-vous idée de l'état dans lequel se trouvait mon fils après que vous lui ayez fait part de votre « décision » ? C'est pour lui que je suis allé trouver Ginevra Weasley ! Parce que si je voulais revoir Draco heureux, il fallait que vous reveniez dans sa vie !

La colère de Harry retomba à peine.

-Cela n'explique pas pourquoi vous avez dérobé le carnet, ni pourquoi vous m'avez trompé en prétendant détruire l'original devant moi !

Lucius eut un rire fatigué.

-Franchement, Harry. Comment croyez-vous que j'en suis arrivé là où je suis ? Comment pensez-vous que j'ai acquis autant d'influence ? S'il y a une seule chose que j'ai retenue de mon défunt père, c'est de toujours tirer profit d'une situation, quelle qu'elle soit. C'est ce que j'ai fait.

Harry soupira lourdement.

-Je vous faisais confiance, Lucius. A vous plus qu'à quiconque.

Ces mots atteignirent Lucius bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

-Moi aussi, je vous faisais confiance, Harry, dit-il néanmoins. Or, au même moment, vous me mentiez à propos de vos véritables intentions envers mon fils. Je pense que nous sommes quittes, vous ne croyez pas ?

Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre car la porte du bureau venait de s'ouvrir sur Severus Snape. Il entra dans la pièce d'un pas martial, le visage courroucé.

\- Bon sang, Goyle ! Votre secrétaire est-elle toujours aussi accueillante ?

\- Ce n'est pas ma secrétaire, soupira Gregory. C'est ma logeuse.

Snape haussa un sourcil avant d'émettre un petit son réprobateur.

-Elle vous a dit quelque chose ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry.

Comme à chaque qu'il lui adressait la parole, Snape porta sur lui un regard dédaigneux. Et pourtant, Harry y décela autre chose. De l'inquiétude.

\- Vous a-t-elle… prédit quelque chose ? insista-t-il comme le Commodore ne répondait pas.

\- Cette femme est folle, intervint Lucius en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle débite des billevesées sans intérêt.

\- Vraiment ? dit Severus. Te rappelles-tu quand nous étions en Afrique du Sud ? Nous avons rencontré une femme qui avait le don de double vue…

\- Elle m'avait prédit que je prendrais une cuite mémorable, se moqua Lucius. Ce n'était pas très compliqué…

\- Elle t'avait aussi dit que tu prendrais une mauvaise décision concernant ton fils. Quatre ans plus tard, tu l'emmenais à Azkaban.

Le visage de Lucius se durcit, mais avant qu'il ait le temps de répliquer, Harry demanda :

-De quoi vous a-t-elle parlé ?

Severus ne souhaitait manifestement pas répondre mais il le fit quand même.

\- D'apocalypse et de fin du monde, dit-il sombrement.

\- Bon, coupa Gregory. Je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour discuter des élucubrations de ma logeuse mais pour vous tenir informés des développements de l'enquête concernant Azkaban. Enfin… si ça vous intéresse toujours.

Lucius le gratifia d'un regard noir.

-Nous nous passerons de vos commentaires, Monsieur Goyle. Dites ce que vous avez à dire. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de m'éterniser ici.

Gregory se rassit derrière son bureau et prit le rapport que Vincent Crabbe lui avait envoyé. Il fit un compte-rendu détaillé de ses découvertes, que ce soit la manière dont les patients étaient traités dans l'établissement, le contenu des journaux de Yaxley ou l'existence potentielle d'un réseau de prostitution entre Azkaban et le nommé Gainsborough.

\- Il faut prévenir la police ! dit Harry une fois que l'avocat eut terminé. Ils doivent fermer cette clinique sur le champ, mettre ces enfants en sécurité et arrêter Voldemort et Yaxley !

\- Non, répliqua immédiatement Lucius. Hors de question de mêler la police à cette histoire.

\- Quoi ? s'indigna Harry. Il y va de la sécurité des dizaines de jeunes garçons !

\- Je suis d'accord avec Potter, dit prudemment Severus. Sachant ce qui se déroule là-bas, nous ne pouvons pas rester sans rien faire.

\- Nous ne resterons pas sans rien faire, dit Lucius. Mais nous ne préviendrons pas la police pour autant.

\- C'est insensé ! dit Harry.

\- La police ne fera rien du tout.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Gregory.

\- Vincent a fait une liste des principaux « donateurs » de la clinique, expliqua-t-il. Et parmi eux, on trouve plusieurs personnalités politiques locales, ainsi que des membres de la police.

\- Mais… et Scotland Yard ? avança Harry.

\- Je doute que le sort de quelques dizaines d'invertis soignés dans une clinique du Yorkshire les intéresse.

\- Alors, tout cela n'a servi à rien ?

\- Sûrement pas, grinça Lucius. Je sais ce qui me reste à faire.

Le Comte semblait sur le point de quitter les lieux quand Gregory Goyle dit :

-Ce n'est pas tout.

Il tendit à Lucius une farde cartonnée. Ce dernier s'en saisit en fronçant les sourcils, avant de pâlir dangereusement en voyant le nom écrit dessus.

\- Vincent l'a trouvé dans un classeur à tiroirs regroupant les dossiers de tous les patients qui ont séjourné à Azkaban.

\- Vous… vous voulez dire que votre… détective est au courant pour mon fils ?

Gregory hocha simplement la tête. Furieux, Lucius abattit son poing sur le bureau.

\- Vous m'aviez garanti que personne ne serait au courant ! fulmina-t-il.

\- Je ne pensais pas que Vincent trouverait ce dossier.

\- Je me moque de ce vous pensiez !

\- Vincent ne présente pas un danger. Il connaît Draco et il le respecte. Jamais il ne le trahirait.

\- Vous feriez mieux de régler cette affaire au plus vite, sans quoi…

\- Mon détective sera le cadet de vos soucis après que vous aurez lu le contenu de ce dossier, coupa durement Gregory.

Lucius reporta son attention sur la farde qu'il tenait en main et l'ouvrit. Il examina la première page, couverte d'une écriture fine et serrée.

A mesure qu'il lisait, il sentait son sang bourdonner à ses tempes de plus en plus fort.

-Lucius ? demanda Harry. Que se passe-t-il ?

Pour toute réponse, il tendit la page à Harry qui la lut à son tour, en même temps que Severus qui s'était posté derrière lui pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

-Oh Seigneur, murmura Harry.

Il savait ce que Draco avait enduré, mais le voir écrit, là, noir sur blanc, comme on relate un sordide expérience de laboratoire, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

-C'est épouvantable, souffla Snape à son tour.

Un bruit de feuilles froissées leur fit lever la tête. Lucius avait lâché le dossier. Les pages étaient maintenant éparpillées à ses pieds.

\- Cet homme va mourir, murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche. Je jure que je vais le tuer de mes mains.

\- Lucius, commença le Commodore.

\- Non, Severus. Rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne me fera changer d'avis.

\- Je ne comptais pas te faire changer d'avis. Je veux me joindre à toi.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent.

\- Je comprends que vous réclamiez vengeance, dit Gregory. Mais vous ne pouvez pas vous précipitez. Ces gens sont beaucoup plus dangereux que vous ne le pensez.

\- Que proposez-vous ? demanda Lucius.

\- De la méthode et de la préparation. Et avant toute chose, choisir le meilleur jour pour agir afin que tout le monde ait un alibi.

\- Vous avez raison, consentit Lucius. Nous allons…

\- Attendez ! coupa Harry, abasourdi. Vous êtes… vous êtes vraiment en train de planifier le… le meurtre de ce… Yaxley ?

Goyle, Snape et le Comte se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Un meurtre ? répéta Lucius. Voilà un mot vulgaire. Je dirais plutôt que Yaxley et Voldemort recevront… le châtiment qu'ils méritent.

\- Mais vous…

\- Si vous avez un problème avec ça, Potter, nous ne vous retenons pas, dit Severus.

Harry regarda les trois hommes l'un après l'autre. Un ami loyal. Un parrain fidèle. Et un père dévasté par le remord.

Il fit son propre examen de conscience et admit bien volontiers que si, à cet instant, Voldemort et Yaxley se tenaient devant lui, il aurait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas se jeter sur eux pour leur faire subir la douleur que Draco avait endurée.

Il soupira lourdement.

-Que comptez-vous faire ?

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Gregory referma la porte de son bureau. L'entrevue n'avait pas vraiment été fructueuse. Si chacun, même Harry Black, semblait d'accord sur la nécessité de faire payer Yaxley et Voldemort, aucun n'était d'accord sur la méthode à employer. S'en était suivi un débat plus émotionnel que constructif, auquel Severus Snape avait mis fin en suggérant de d'abord décider du jour où ils agiraient.

Chacun était ensuite reparti chez lui, plus secoué qu'il n'était en arrivant.

Gregory se rassit à son bureau en soupirant. Il avait un autre sujet d'inquiétude pour le moment.

Après avoir reçu l'enveloppe envoyée par Vincent Crabbe, il avait essayé de joindre ce dernier à son hôtel, sans succès. Il avait réessayé ce matin et l'employé lui avait dit que Vincent n'était pas revenu à l'hôtel depuis trois jours, mais que toutes ses affaires se trouvaient encore dans sa chambre.

Il tapota les doigts sur le rebord de son bureau, incertain quant à l'attitude à adopter.

Il consulta son agenda pour examiner ses rendez-vous pour les jours à venir. A la page du lendemain, il était indiqué « – Foreign Office ».

Finalement, il se décida. Il se rendrait demain matin au Foreign Office pour l'affaire de Ginny Weasley et ensuite il partirait pour Scarborough.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Grosvenor Square, Londres**

Draco rentra assez tard.

La journée avec Pansy avait été plutôt distrayante et il ne regrettait pas les heures passées en compagnie de la jeune femme et ses parents, ni l'excellent souper qui leur avait été servi.

De retour à Grosvenor Square, il trouva Dobby qui l'attendait dans sa chambre.

\- Votre Grâce, dit le petit homme en s'inclinant. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne journée.

\- Excellente, Dobby.

\- Tant mieux, Monsieur.

Dobby aida son maître à ôter ses habits avant de les poser avec soin sur le dossier d'une chaise. Puis il lui tendit son vêtement de nuit, ainsi qu'une robe de chambre.

\- Monsieur le Comte a demandé à vous voir, dit-il.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Il a dit que l'heure importait peu. Il vous attendrait.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

\- Bien. J'y vais, dans ce cas.

\- Attendez, Votre Grâce ! Laissez-moi d'abord vérifier si la voie est libre.

Dobby se faufila dans le couloir avant de revenir sur ses pas et de faire un signe à Draco.

-Venez ! chuchota-t-il.

Il précéda son maître jusqu'à la chambre de Harry, s'inclina et le laissa seul.

Draco frappa doucement à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse. A sa vue, Harry se leva promptement du lit et se jeta dans ses bras en le serrant à l'étouffer. Draco lui rendit l'étreinte, non sans être un tant soit peu surpris.

\- Tout va bien, Harry ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

\- Tu m'as manqué, murmura Harry.

\- Toi aussi. Mais je pensais qu'après hier soir, tu ne…

\- Ne penses plus à hier soir. Je suis désolé. Rien de tout ça n'était de ta faute ! Je… c'est… reste avec moi, Draco. S'il te plait.

Ces mots furent un vrai soulagement pour Draco.

\- Je reste. A une condition, dit-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Tu fermes la porte à clé.

Harry lui fit un énorme sourire avant de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **14 juillet 1913 – Hogwarts, Ecosse**

Ariana relisait la même page pour la troisième fois. En désespoir de cause, elle reposa son livre sur ses genoux en soupirant.

-Moi aussi, j'ai toujours trouvé Dostoïevski ennuyeux à mourir.

Ariana sursauta alors que sa grand-mère prenait place sur le banc à côté d'elle.

\- Grand-Maman ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne vous avais pas entendue arriver. Par tous les Saints, vous êtes encore plus silencieuse qu'un chat !

\- En effet, répondit Minerva avec un sourire. C'est une qualité indispensable qui m'a valu de surprendre bien des conversations embarrassantes !

La vieille dame gloussa toute seule à ce souvenir, puis reporta son attention sur sa petite-fille.

\- Alors, dit-elle. Vas-tu me dire ce qui te tourmente ainsi ?

\- Quoi ? Mais rien, Grand-Maman. Je…

\- Allons, jeune fille. Pas de cela avec moi. J'ai des yeux pour voir et ce que je vois, c'est que tu es malheureuse. Et j'aimerais en connaître la raison.

Le regard d'Ariana se perdit sur le parc verdoyant et elle soupira à fendre l'âme, avant de baisser les yeux.

\- Comment… comment as-tu fait pour trouver ta place ? Entre Grand-Père et Gellert ?

\- Cela n'a pas été très difficile, dans la mesure où chacun de nous était conscient de ses responsabilités. Albus me traitait avec beaucoup de respect et me portait une profonde affection, et moi je respectais ce que la Nature avait fait de lui. Quant à Gellert, je m'entendais plutôt bien avec lui. C'était un homme cultivé et assez drôle, je dois dire. Il savait que je ne représentais pas une menace pour lui, alors il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

\- Oui, mais… quelle était ta situation par rapport à eux… en tant que couple ?

\- Oh. Eh bien, Albus était d'une extrême discrétion. Je n'ai jamais été témoin d'une marque d'affection entre eux, autre qu'un regard, une main sur l'épaule ou un sourire.

\- Et… tes sentiments à toi… ils n'ont jamais varié ?

Minerva considéra sa petite-fille en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je vois, dit-elle doucement. Tu es tombée amoureuse de Draco, c'est cela ?

Ariana n'osa pas lever les yeux. Elle secoua lentement la tête.

\- Pas de Draco, dit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Oh. Je vois, répéta Minerva. Depuis combien de temps ?

Ariana rougit brutalement. Comment expliquer à sa grand-mère que cela datait d'il y a quelques jours à peine, alors qu'elle partageait le lit de Harry et Draco.

\- Je… je ne sais pas trop. C'est… c'est plus ou moins venu comme ça.

\- Es-tu sûre qu'il s'agit de cela ? D'amour ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Ce qui est sûr, c'est… l'émoi qu'il me fait ressentir quand il est près de moi.

Minerva prit la main d'Ariana dans la sienne.

-Je peux difficilement te blâmer, dit-elle. Il est vrai que Harry est fort joli garçon et qu'il est extrêmement gentil. C'est difficile de ne pas l'aimer.

La vieille dame soupira.

\- Mais quelle que soit la nature de ce sentiment que tu éprouves, tu dois le faire taire sans plus attendre ! ajouta-t-elle d'un ton ferme en se tournant vers sa petite-fille. Sans quoi, tu cours au-devant de grandes souffrances !

\- Je sais, Grand-Maman. Je sais, dit Ariana en ravalant un sanglot. De plus, si Draco l'apprenait, il serait…

\- Ariana, écoute-moi. Il n'est pas question de Draco ou même de Harry. Mais de toi ! S'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise au contact de ton grand-père et de Gellert, c'est que leur relation était très… égoïste. Or, c'est la même chose qui unit Draco et Harry…

Elle s'interrompit, semblant soudain fort lasse.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… sans vouloir, ils pourraient te blesser, particulièrement si tu es sentimentalement impliquée.

Ariana hocha la tête. Comment dire à sa grand-mère que c'était déjà fait ?

\- Je comprends, murmura-t-elle.

\- En es-tu certaine ?

\- Grand-Maman, je…

\- Leur relation est interdite, coupa Minerva. Non seulement, elle est réprouvée moralement, mais elle est également illégale. Cela te donne une idée de ce qu'ils sont prêts à encourir par amour l'un pour l'autre. Ils braveront tous les interdits, parce que leur amour aura toujours plus d'importance que la loi ou la morale. L'autre passera toujours avant toi ou ce que tu ressens.

Le ton de Minerva était inhabituellement dur et amer. Ariana comprit qu'elle parlait d'expérience.

\- Je comprends, répéta-t-elle. Vraiment.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, nous allons rester ici aussi longtemps qu'il faudra pour que tu prennes le temps de te ressaisir. Et quand tu rentreras dans le Comté de Slytherin, tu seras l'épouse aimante du Duc d'Hogwarts, sur le point de lui donner l'héritier tant attendu.

\- Toi aussi tu es convaincue que j'attends un garçon ?

Minerva sourit.

\- Quand j'attendais ton père, j'étais terriblement émotive. Et mon cœur s'emballait pour le moindre jeune homme qui passait, gloussa-t-elle. Je suis certaine qu'il s'agit d'un garçon !

Sur ces mots, elle se leva.

-Je te conseille une lecture plus divertissante, dit-elle en pointant du doigt le livre de Dostoïevski toujours posé sur les genoux d'Ariana. Les auteurs russes sont très mauvais pour remonter le moral.

Puis, elle s'éloigna, laissant sa petite-fille réfléchir à son avenir.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Osgodby, sud de Scaraborough, Yorkshire**

Dwain Colton contemplait ce qu'il restait de sa grange.

Dwain était fermier, comme son père, son grand-père et son arrière-grand-père avant lui. Des incendies de grange, il en avait déjà connu plus d'un. Ça arrivait parfois, quand on rentrait les ballots trop tôt et que le temps était très chaud. Les ballots de paille prenaient feu de l'intérieur et tout s'embrasait.

Oui, ces choses-là arrivaient. Après les récoltes, à la fin du mois d'août. Pas pendant le mois de juillet.

\- Vous êtes sûr de ne rien avoir entreposé dans vot' grange qui aurait pu prendre feu ? demanda le constable pour la troisième fois.

\- J'en suis sûr, répondit Dwain. Quelqu'un est v'nu mett' le feu à ma grange, c'est certain.

Le constable s'épongea le front avec son mouchoir. Il devait faire pas loin de 40 degrés sur les lieux, tellement l'incendie avait été violent. Il nota quelque chose dans son carnet puis le rangea dans sa poche.

-Je vais faire un rapport, dit-il, mais il y a peu de chances qu'on trouve quoi que ce soit.

Dwain ne l'écoutait pas. Il plissa les yeux pour observer quelque chose à l'intérieur de la grange. Il avança.

-Où allez-vous ? demanda le constable. Tout est brûlé ! Vous ne pourrez rien sauver !

Indifférent aux récriminations du constable, Dwain se rapprocha encore, se protégeant comme il pouvait des fumées noires et de la chaleur ambiante. Autour de lui, des débris rougeoyants crépitaient encore.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait, le doute n'était plus permis : au milieu des restes calcinés, se trouvait un corps humain.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	45. Chapitre 43

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Hello tout le monde !**

 **Désolée pour cette publication tardive mais j'étais sur la route toute la journée, retour de vacances oblige :-(**

 **Je publie ce chapitre un peu l'arrache, entre deux déballage de valise, sans relecture. Il est donc possible qu'il reste quelques fautes ou coquilles. Merci pour votre indulgence.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 43**

 **14 juillet 1913 – Grosvenor Square, Londres**

\- Je reviens du Foreign Office, dit Gregory. J'ai pu prendre connaissance de l'affidavit rédigé par Monsieur Corner. Les termes de celui-ci sont limpides. Je ne vois pas comment Zacharias Smith pourrait le contester.

\- Cela veut-il dire qu'il n'y aura pas de procès ? demanda Ginny.

\- Cela veut dire que vous êtes en droit de vous rendre dans les locaux du _London Weekly_ et d'annoncer à tout le monde que vous en êtes désormais la propriétaire et que ceux à qui cela ne plait pas peuvent toujours changer de travail !

Ginny soupira en baissant piteusement la tête.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Gregory.

\- Je… je ne vous ai pas tout dit, Monsieur Goyle.

Gregory se tendit légèrement. Il détestait quand un client lui disait cela.

-Alors, je vous écoute.

Ginny prit une inspiration. Elle savait que tout ce qu'elle allait dire était couvert par le secret professionnel, mais ce n'était pas facile pour autant.

-Je suis enceinte, dit-elle. Michael et moi, nous devions nous marier à son retour de Vienne. Mais il a eu cet accident et…

Elle ferma les yeux pour faire refluer la douleur qui s'emparait d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait.

\- Bref. Je comptais partir pour Manchester. Là-bas personne ne me connaît et j'aurais pu y recommencer une nouvelle vie.

\- Je ne suis pas convaincu que les esprits sont plus tolérants à Manchester qu'à Londres, observa Gregory. Vous y serez toujours une mère célibataire.

\- A vrai dire… non.

Ginny sortit de la poche de sa jupe le document fourni par Lucius Malfoy et le tendit à l'avocat.

-Comme vous pouvez le voir, ce certificat de décès me renseigne comme l'épouse de Michael.

Gregory examina le document avec attention.

\- C'est un faux remarquable, dit-il. Où l'avez-vous obtenu ?

\- Je… je regrette. Je ne préfère pas le dire.

\- Oui. Je comprends. Cela n'a aucune importance.

Il rendit le papier à Ginny.

\- Mais… pourquoi partir à Manchester ? demanda-t-il. Vous pourriez très bien vous en servir ici.

\- Tout le monde sait ici que Michael et moi n'étions pas mariés.

\- En êtes-vous sûre ?

\- Où voulez-vous en venir ? demanda Ginny, les sourcils froncés.

\- Eh bien, si j'en crois ce qu'on raconte, vous avez fui à Naples en compagnie de Monsieur Corner. C'est bien cela ?

\- Oui, admit Ginny.

\- Et vous avez voyagé avec lui au travers de toute l'Italie, jusqu'à Milan, où vous vous êtes séparés, lui devant se rendre à Vienne et vous à Calais.

\- En effet. Mais je…

\- Qui dit que vous ne vous êtes pas mariés à Milan ?

Ginny le fixa avec les yeux écarquillés.

\- Michael aurait très bien pu vouloir vous épouser avant de partir pour Vienne, insista Gregory. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle vous vous êtes rendus à l'Ambassade de Grande-Bretagne. Pas pour y établir une déclaration d'engagement, mais pour un mariage en bonne et due forme.

\- Scrimgeour et Thicknesse savent qu'il n'en est rien ! Tout comme Harry, Lady Pansy et Lord Draco ! Et Lord Malfoy, ajouta-t-elle avec découragement.

 _Hm_ , se dit Gregory _, ainsi donc Lucius est au courant de la situation._ Immédiatement, il comprit d'où venait le faux certificat de décès.

\- Si Lucius Malfoy est au courant, alors vous ne risquez absolument rien, dit Gregory. Il fera en sorte que Scrimgeour et Thicknesse tiennent leur langue. Même chose pour Pansy et Draco.

\- Vraiment ? ricana Ginny. Et lui ? Qui lui fera tenir sa langue à lui ?

\- Il ne tient qu'à vous de ne pas le contrarier et tout ira bien.

Ginny eut un petit rire désabusé, maudissant le jour où sa famille avait croisé la route des Malfoy.

\- Bien, dit-elle finalement. Que dois-je faire dans ce cas ?

\- Vous rendre au _London Weekly_ et annoncer à tout le monde que vous êtes la nouvelle patronne.

\- A vous entendre, ça semble si simple…

\- Parce que ça l'est.

\- Accepteriez-vous de m'accompagner ?

\- Bien entendu.

Gregory se leva et présenta sa main à Ginny pour l'inviter à faire de même.

-Vous êtes beaucoup plus forte que vous ne le pensez, Mademoiselle Weasley.

Ginny lui sourit, prit la main tendue et se leva. Elle ne savait pas encore où elle trouverait cette force dont parlait l'avocat, mais elle y parviendrait.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Fleet Street, La City, Londres**

\- Vous êtes prête ? demanda Gregory alors qu'ils se trouvaient devant les locaux du _London Weekly_ , sur Fleet Street.

\- Jamais de la vie, soupira Ginny.

Gregory lui fit un sourire rassurant et poussa la lourde porte en bois.

\- Bonjour. Bienvenue au _London Weekly_ , dit une souriante jeune femme à l'accueil. Puis-je vous aider ?

\- Bonjour. Mon nom est Gregory Goyle et voici Ginevra Weasley-Corner, la nouvelle propriétaire du journal. Nous souhaiterions parler aux différents responsables d'édition.

La jeune fille regarda Ginny avec de grands yeux.

-Je… oui… un instant, s'il vous plait.

Elle décrocha un téléphone.

-Monsieur Smith ? Une certaine… Ginevra Weasley-Corner est à l'accueil. Elle dit être la nouvelle propriétaire du journal, ajouta-t-elle en baissant la voix.

Elle reposa le combiné presque immédiatement.

-Monsieur Smith arrive, dit-elle. Veuillez patienter quelques instants.

Ginny et Gregory s'éloignèrent de quelques pas.

\- Weasley-Corner ? dit Ginny en haussant un sourcil.

\- Autant jouer le jeu directement, répondit Gregory.

Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion d'en dire davantage car des pas pressés se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Un homme de taille moyenne, les cheveux blonds cendrés, se présenta devant eux. Il portait un costume coûteux et une épaisse chaînette en or dépassait de la poche gousset du gilet.

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! siffla-t-il en fixant Ginny d'un air menaçant.

\- Je vous prierais de vous adresser à ma cliente plus poliment, dit Gregory d'un ton sec.

\- Votre cliente ?

\- Monsieur Goyle est mon avocat, répliqua Ginny. Il a pris connaissance de l'affidavit que Michael a établi avant son décès et il m'a confirmé qu'il était inattaquable.

\- Je ne vous laisserai jamais diriger ce journal ! Jamais !

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Gregory et Ginny se tournèrent vers l'autre homme qui venait d'arriver.

\- Un problème, Zacharias ? demanda ce dernier.

\- Aucun. Ces gens allaient partir.

\- Certainement pas, dit Gregory.

Puis de tournant vers le nouvel arrivant :

\- Mon nom est Gregory Goyle. Je suis avocat. Et voici ma cliente, Ginevra Weasley-Corner. Nous souhaitons rencontrer les responsables d'édition afin de discuter de la volonté de Monsieur Corner de céder le journal à ma cliente.

L'homme se tendit et jeta un regard de courroucé à Zacharias Smith.

-Eva ! interpella-t-il la jeune femme à l'accueil. Appelez Owen Cauldwell et Roger Davies. Dites-leur que c'est urgent.

Il reporta ensuite son attention sur ses visiteurs.

-Suivez-moi, dit-il. Allons dans la salle de réunion.

Il les précéda dans une pièce carrée munie d'une grande table allongée en bois clair. Les murs étaient couverts d'étagères remplies de volumes reliés classés par année.

-Je suis Terry Boot, dit-il en se présentant enfin. Je m'occupe des affaires internationales, avec Michael. Enfin, avant qu'il… Bref. Zacharias Smith est en charge de la politique nationale.

A ce moment, deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce.

\- Voici Owen Cauldwell, continua Terry Boot en leur présentant le plus petit des deux. Il s'occupe de tout ce qui concerne l'économie et le social. Quant à Roger Davies, il est notre responsable juridique. Owen, Roger, je vous présente Ginevra Weasley. Et voici son avocat, Gregory Goyle.

\- Oh, dit le nommé Owen avec circonspection. C'est vous qui avez hérité du journal.

\- Elle n'a pas hérité du journal, Monsieur Cauldwell, corrigea Gregory. Il s'agit d'une cession entre vifs.

L'emploi d'un terme juridique fit réagir Roger Davies.

\- Une cession entre vifs ? répéta-t-il.

\- En effet. Monsieur Corner a rédigé un affidavit qui est parfaitement clair quant à ses intentions.

Roger Davies fusilla Zacharias Smith du regard.

\- Un affidavit ? éructa-t-il. Tu nous avais dit qu'il s'agissait d'un testament !

\- Oui, bon, souffla Smith en levant les yeux au ciel. Quelle différence cela fait-il ?

\- Bon sang, ça fait toute la différence, pauvre idiot ! Le testament était contestable mais pas une déclaration sous serment !

Terry Boot et Owen Cauldwell se regardèrent en soupirant.

\- Mademoiselle Weasley, commença Boot.

\- Madame Weasley-Corner, dit-elle avec plus d'assurance qu'elle n'en ressentait réellement. Michael et moi étions mariés.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Zacharias Smith. C'est… c'est impossible !

\- Et pourquoi cela ? demanda Gregory.

\- Mais… elle… je… Michael…

Ginny ne prêta pas attention aux bégaiements de Zacharias Smith. Elle s'adressa directement aux trois autres hommes.

-Michael et moi nous sommes rencontrés lors du voyage en Europe que j'effectuais en compagnie de Lady Pansy Parkinson. Vous savez peut-être que Michael était un ami cher de Lord Christopher, le frère de Lady Pansy.

Boot et Cauldwell hochèrent la tête.

\- Michael m'a fait sa demande alors que nous étions à Milan. Il devait partir pour Vienne afin de rédiger un article.

\- En effet, confirma Terry Boot. Il couvrait le conflit dans les Balkans et il devait y rencontrer l'ambassadeur de Bulgarie. Il m'avait envoyé un télégramme pour m'en faire part, mais… il… il n'a jamais évoqué… son mariage.

Ginny sourit tristement. Gregory se dit qu'elle avait manifestement des talents d'actrice insoupçonnés.

-Parce que c'était inopiné. Cela s'est décidé sur un coup de tête. Nous sommes allés à l'ambassade et nous nous sommes mariés. C'était un peu fou mais terriblement romantique. Le lendemain, je suis partie pour Calais. Michael devait me retrouver à Londres après son retour de Vienne. Malheureusement…

Elle s'interrompit en baissant les yeux. Si le récit était fictif, sa tristesse, elle, ne l'était pas.

\- C'est impossible, répéta Smith.

\- Monsieur Smith, dit-elle du ton qu'on utilise pour raisonner un enfant capricieux. Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'ai été autorisée à organiser les funérailles de Michael ? Sinon parce que je suis son épouse ?

Smith ne répondit rien. Cauldwell, Boot et Davies se regardèrent à nouveau.

\- Bien sûr, Madame Corner, dit Boot, conciliant. Veuillez excuser Zacharias. Comme nous tous, il a du mal à accepter le décès de Michael…

\- Non ! coupa Smith. Enfin, si… mais, je… c'est…

\- Quelles sont vos intentions à propos du journal ? demanda Boot.

Ginny prit le temps de bien choisir ses mots. Elle ne voulait pas passer devant ces gens pour une vulgaire usurpatrice.

-Lorsque Michael a décidé de me céder le journal, dit-elle, il… il n'imaginait pas que cela se passerait comme ça. Il pensait certainement être là, à mes côtés, pour me guider, pour m'apprendre et me conseiller. Mais… il n'est plus là. Alors, autant je souhaite que la volonté de Michael soit respectée… autant j'ai l'humilité de vous dire que je n'y arriverai pas sans vous.

Un reniflement dédaigneux de Smith accueillit cette déclaration. Ginny n'y prêta pas attention.

\- Mes intentions sont simples, continua-t-elle. Garder intact l'héritage de Michael. Ce journal, c'était sa vie. Avec vous, il l'a fait prospérer, il lui a donné une identité, une respectabilité que je ne souhaite en rien entacher. Pour autant, je ne serai pas une simple observatrice. Je compte bien retrousser mes manches et gagner ma place parmi vous.

\- C'est insensé ! clama Zacharias Smith. Que pourriez-vous bien faire ? Nous servir le thé ? dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

\- Je compte apprendre tout ce qu'i apprendre sur le fonctionnement d'un journal, répliqua Ginny sans relever la pique de Smith. Depuis l'élaboration des articles jusqu'au travail d'impression. C'est ce que voulait Michael et je ferai en sorte d'y parvenir. Pour lui. Et pour notre enfant à venir.

\- Parce qu'en plus vous êtes enceinte ! s'exclama Smith. Nous n'employons pas de femme enceinte !

\- Dois-je vous rappeler, Smith, dit Gregory d'un ton doucereux, que ce n'est pas vous qui employez Madame Weasley-Corner. C'est elle qui vous emploie.

Le visage de Smith tourna au blanc cireux.

\- Je refuse ! cracha-t-il. Jamais je ne travaillerai sous les ordres d'une femme !

\- Fort bien, Zacharias, dit alors Terry Boot. Doit-on considérer que tu démissionnes dans ce cas ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Terry a raison, renchérit Owen Cauldwell. Cela revient à démissionner. N'est-ce pas Roger ?

\- Absolument.

Smith fixa ses trois collègues avec incrédulité.

\- Vous… vous n'allez tout de même pas accepter cet odieux chantage ! C'est…

\- Quel chantage ? dit Roger Davies. Le seul qui exerce un quelconque chantage ici, c'est toi.

\- C'est scandaleux !

\- Nous attendons ta lettre de démission pour demain au plus tard, dit Terry Boot. Tu recevras bien entendu les indemnités qui te sont dues.

Smith était tellement rouge qu'il semblait sur le point de faire une apoplexie.

\- Vous commettez une énorme erreur ! siffla-t-il. Je ne vous donne pas trois mois pour que cette… femme ruine toute cette maison !

\- Eh bien, nous en assumerons l'entière responsabilité, dit Owen.

Comprenant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter, Smith partit en claquant violemment la porte.

\- Je suis désolée, dit Ginny. Je n'avais nullement l'intention de créer la discorde entre vous.

\- Pour tout dire, vous nous avez rendu service, Madame, dit Boot. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que nous cherchions à nous débarrasser de lui. La situation était déjà intenable quand Michael était là mais c'est devenu pire après son décès. Smith s'est immédiatement imaginé diriger le journal à lui seul, au mépris de tout ce que Michael avait toujours voulu.

\- Votre discours était rassurant, intervint Owen. Mais votre tâche ne sera pas de tout repos.

\- J'en ai parfaitement conscience. C'est la raison pour laquelle, avec votre aide, je souhaite me mettre à l'œuvre au plus tôt.

\- Par quoi voulez-vous commencer ? demanda Roger Davies.

\- Visiter les locaux. Rencontrer tous les travailleurs. Tous. Leur expliquer que ma venue ne va absolument rien changer.

Boot hocha la tête.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, je vous suggère de revenir après-demain.

\- Merci, Monsieur Boot. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à un accueil aussi cordial.

\- Soyons clairs, Madame Corner. Nous respectons la volonté de Michael qui a fait de vous la nouvelle propriétaire de ce journal, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que vous avez notre confiance. Cette confiance, vous devrez la gagner, comme tout un chacun qui travaille ici.

\- Je comprends, acquiesça Ginny. Et je m'y emploierai.

Sur ces mots, elle salua ses interlocuteurs et quitta l'immeuble.

Sur le trottoir, elle s'appuya un instant contre le mur.

\- Vous allez bien ? demanda Gregory.

\- Oui. Oui, ça va. Je suis juste un peu étourdie.

\- Vous avez été parfaite, dit l'avocat.

\- Vous croyez ?

Gregory hocha la tête en souriant.

-Vous serez une incroyable patronne, dit-il.

Ginny se mit à rire et Gregory la trouva soudain rayonnante, comme si elle était libérée de tous les carcans qui avaient fait sa vie jusqu'à présent.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Grosvenor Square, Londres**

Harry replia le journal au moment où Draco entrait dans la bibliothèque.

\- Nous sommes seuls ? demanda ce dernier.

\- Oui. Ginny est partie avec Gregory Goyle au _London Weekly_.

\- Alors elle compte vraiment diriger le journal ?

\- En tout cas, elle compte rencontrer les responsables d'édition et en parler avec eux.

\- Hm. Ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée après tout. En occupant ses journées, elle arrêta peut-être de se mêler de tes affaires.

\- Draco, soupira Harry. Ne sois pas injuste.

\- Injuste ? Elle fait irruption dans _ma_ chambre et c'est moi qui suis injuste ?

\- Tu sais très bien que…

\- Arrête, coupa Draco. Je ne suis pas venu pour encore parler de cela.

En dépit du fait qu'Harry avait été particulièrement contrarié de l'attitude de Ginny lorsqu'elle les avait surpris ensemble, Draco savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la critiquer ouvertement sans qu'Harry et lui finissent à nouveau par se disputer.

\- Je voudrais qu'on parte, dit-il.

\- Qu'on parte ? répéta Harry. Tu veux rentrer à Slytherin ?

\- Pas tout de suite. Avant cela, je voudrais qu'on parte quelques jours. Juste toi et moi. Comme nous l'avons fait lorsque nous sommes allés à Brighton.

\- Cela ne me semble pas très prudent de retourner à Brighton si ce crapaud de Umbridge y est aussi.

\- Je sais. C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé à autre chose.

\- Ta résidence à Torquay ?

\- Trop risqué. Tout le monde me connaît là-bas. Non, je pensais à Margate, une petite station balnéaire du Kent où je n'ai séjourné qu'une seule fois, il y a quelques temps, avec mon parrain. C'est un endroit vraiment agréable où nous passerions inaperçus.

Harry y réfléchit quelques instants. L'idée était plus que tentante mais qu'en était-il de l'action que Lucius, Snape et Goyle voulaient mener à Azkaban ? Il ne pouvait pas partir alors que quelque chose se préparait.

-Harry, insista Draco en s'approchant de lui et en se baissant à sa hauteur à côté du fauteuil. S'il te plait. Pars avec moi. Seulement deux ou trois jours. Pas plus. Juste le temps de…

Il soupira.

-Le temps de nous retrouver. Juste… nous.

Il y avait quelque chose de pressant et de douloureux dans sa voix qui serra le cœur de Harry. C'est vrai que ces dernières semaines n'avaient pas été faciles. Et même s'ils avaient pu profiter de quelques moments d'intimité pour laisser libre cours à leur passion, ils se savaient constamment entourés et épiés.

Quelques jours rien qu'à eux seraient les bienvenus.

-D'accord, dit Harry en souriant.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **15 juillet 1913 – Scarborough, Yorkshire**

Gregory Goyle arriva à Scarborough en fin d'après-midi. Immédiatement, il se rendit à l'hôtel que Vincent Crabbe occupait dans le centre-ville. Comme il le craignait, l'employé lui confirma qu'ils n'avaient plus revu Vincent depuis quatre jours.

\- Vous êtes venu récupérer ses affaires ? demanda l'employé.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Les chambres à la semaine doivent être payées par avance. Monsieur Crabbe devait payer hier. Il ne l'a pas fait, la chambre doit donc être libérée.

Gregory réfléchit à l'éventualité de payer pour la chambre une semaine de plus. Puis il se dit que si Vincent réapparaissait, il était hors de question qu'il reste un jour de plus à Scarborough.

\- Je vois, dit-il. Oui, je vais récupérer ses affaires.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, je vous remercier de remplir ce formulaire et de le signer, s'il vous plait.

Il fit ce qui lui était demandé. L'employé fit ensuite signe à un groom pour qu'il l'accompagne à la chambre occupée par Vincent.

-Voilà, Monsieur, dit le groom en ouvrant la porte.

Gregory entra dans la pièce et soupira. Vincent était l'homme le plus désordonné qu'il connaissait. Ses vêtements gisaient ici et là aux quatre coins de la chambre. Il entreprit de les ramasser et de les entasser dans la valise qu'il trouva glissée sous le lit. Quand ce fut fait, il se dirigea vers le petit bureau placé devant la fenêtre. Des feuilles étaient éparpillées, couverte d'une écriture brouillonne et illisible.

Il prit celle qui se trouvait par-dessus les autres et tenta de la déchiffrer.

« _JP = Joseph Perkins ? Johnny Pitt ?_ _Jarek Plasky ?_

 _Johnny Pitt renseigné pour un séjour prolongé à l'infirmerie. Œdème ?_

 _Joseph Perkins : décédé des suites d'une fluxion de poitrine. ?_

 _AS = Antonio Sarubbi_

 _Séjour à l'infirmerie après soirée présumée chez G._

 _BV = Boris Vasaly ? A confirmer »._

Vincent cherchait manifestement à établir l'identité des personnes citées par leurs initiales dans le journal de Yaxley.

Sur une autre feuille, étaient consignés d'autres extraits des journaux de Yaxley. Tous faisaient référence à des sortes de « traitements » administrés aux jeunes garçons et aux réactions que ces expériences induisaient.

Gregory grimaça. Ce n'était ni plus ni moins que de la torture.

Il rassembla tous les documents et les rangea dans le porte-document que Vincent avait abandonné dans un coin. Il lirait tout cela quand il serait de retour à Londres. Pour le moment, il avait plus urgent à faire : retrouver Vincent.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Lorsque le chauffeur passa la grille et s'engagea dans l'allée qui menait à la clinique, Gregory dut réprimer l'envie de lui ordonner de faire demi-tour. Cet endroit lui donnait littéralement la chair de poule et il s'en voulut terriblement d'avoir demandé à Vincent de s'y infiltrer. Le mauvais pressentiment qui l'habitait depuis plusieurs jours ne fit que se renforcer quand il descendit de la voiture et qu'il grimpa les marches vers le perron.

Il agita la cloche qui résonna sinistrement et ne dut attendre que quelques instants avant qu'un homme vienne lui ouvrir. Gregory remarqua immédiatement qu'il lui manquait une main.

\- Oui ? couina le petit homme en fronçant le nez à la manière d'un rongeur.

\- Hum… Bonjour, dit Gregory. Mon nom est Gordon Gregson. Je suis huissier de justice. Je suis ici à la demande de la Dawes, Tomes, Mousely, Grubbs Fidelity Fiduciary Bank. Pourrais-je voir Monsieur… Vincent Crabbe ? demanda-t-il en faisant mine de consulter son petit carnet.

\- Je ne connais personne de ce nom.

\- Vraiment ? insista Gregory. Monsieur Crabbe a emprunté de l'argent à la banque et reste en défaut de le rembourser. J'ai été mandaté pour procéder à la saisie de ses biens mais Monsieur Crabbe nous a assuré qu'il était dorénavant employé dans cette clinique et qu'il serait en mesure de nous payer ce qu'il doit.

\- Je regrette. Aucun Vincent Crabbe n'a jamais été employé ici.

\- Vous en êtes sûr ? Pas même parmi le personnel de cuisine ? D'écurie ? Pour vider les latrines ?

\- J'en suis sûr.

\- Peut-être a-t-il utilisé un autre nom ? L'homme est plutôt corpulent. Les cheveux ras et des petits yeux marrons.

\- Personne ne correspond à cette description ici.

Gregory prit un air contrarié avant de soupirer lourdement.

-Bien. Je suppose qu'il s'agissait d'un autre mensonge pour empêcher ma cliente de procéder à la saisie. Navré de vous avoir dérangé, Monsieur.

L'homme ne répondit rien, se contentant de refermer la porte sur Gregory.

Celui-ci retourna à la voiture, l'estomac complètement noué et une sueur froide perlant sur sa nuque. Il avait la conviction qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave à Vincent.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

-J'peux vous aider ? demanda le policier de faction à l'accueil.

-Un de mes amis a séjourné à Scarborough plusieurs semaines, expliqua Gregory. Je suis inquiet car je n'ai plus de ses nouvelles. Peut-être a-t-il eu un accident ? Ou… ou bien est-il en prison ?

Le policier haussa un sourcil.

\- Votre ami aurait des raisons de se trouver en prison ?

\- Je… non ! Mais on ne sait jamais…

\- Depuis quand a-t-il disparu ?

\- Je dirais quatre ou cinq jours. Peut-être plus.

\- Il a p'tête tout simplement quitté la ville.

\- Non. Je suis sûr que non.

L'homme soupira.

\- Il a un nom votre ami ?

\- Vincent Crabbe.

Il ouvrit un énorme registre et entreprit de le consulter avec une lenteur désespérante du point de vue de Gregory. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, le policier releva la tête.

\- Désolé, dit-il en haussa les épaules. On a rien sur vot' gars.

\- Et vous n'avez pas trouvé de… hum… de corps non identifié récemment ?

\- Il ressemble à quoi ?

Gregory donna une description, la plus précise possible de Vincent. Ce à quoi le policier répondit en secouant la tête.

\- Non, ça me dit rien.

Dans l'intervalle, un autre agent venait d'arriver à l'accueil.

-Quel est le problème ? demanda-t-il.

Son collègue lui résuma la situation.

\- Hum, dit l'autre. D'habitude, les disparus, on finit par les retrouver dans Peasholm Lake ou dans le Sea Cut. Mais là, ça ne me dit rien. Bon, il y a bien ce corps calciné retrouvé dans la grange, mais c'était à Osgodby… pas chez nous.

\- Osgodby ? demanda Gregory.

\- Un village à 3 miles au sud de Scarborough.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Un feu de grange. Ça arrive très souvent. Le pauvre bougre devait s'y être réfugié pour la nuit. Il avait p'tête une lampe à huile qui a dû se renverser.

Gregory avala difficilement la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Il hocha simplement la tête et quitta le bureau de police de Scarborough presque en courant.

Arrivé dans sa voiture, il ordonna au chauffeur :

\- Emmenez-moi à Osgodby. Immédiatement.

\- Bien, Monsieur.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Osgodby, Yorkshire**

Osgodby était une petite bourgade très rurale, avec en son centre, une église, un pub et une école, et des habitants encore choqués par la macabre découverte des jours précédents.

Gregory n'eut donc aucun mal à se faire indiquer le chemin pour se rendre chez le fermier.

Arrivé sur place, il ne put que constater l'ampleur des dégâts. De la grange, il ne restait qu'une ossature noircie et à moitié effondrée.

-Vous cherchez que'qu'chose ? demanda une voix bourrue derrière lui.

Gregory se retourna pour faire face à un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, au visage buriné par le grand air et aux yeux bleus vifs.

\- Bonjour, dit-il. Vous êtes Dwain Colton ?

\- C'est moi. Qui l'demande ?

\- Mon nom est Gregory Goyle.

\- Z'êtes journaliste ?

\- Non. Je… je suis avocat. Je cherche à connaître l'identité du corps qu'on a retrouvé dans votre grange.

Colton dévisagea Gregory avec méfiance.

\- Ça risque pas d'arriver, dit-il finalement. Il restait qu'les os.

\- Vous n'avez retrouvé aucun… élément qui permettrait de…

\- Z'avez vu l'état de la grange ? coupa le fermier. Le feu a brûlé pendant deux jours et deux nuits.

\- La police dit que c'était un accident ?

\- Ils racontent n'importe quoi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que des feux de paille, ça se produit pas au mois de juillet !

\- Ils disent que l'homme à l'intérieur était un vagabond et qu'il aurait pu renverser une lampe à huile.

Dwain Colton haussa les épaules.

\- J'y crois pas. J'ai d'jà trouvé des vagabonds dans ma grange. Aucun ne se trimballait avec une lampe à huile ! Et puis, les bougres sont pas idiots ! Y savent bien que le feu et la paille, ça fait pas bon ménage.

\- Vous… vous pensez que c'est… intentionnel ?

\- Qu'est-ce ça peut faire, c'que j'pense ?

\- Moi, ça m'intéresse.

L'homme soupira et fourra les mains dans ses poches.

\- J'pense que le bonhomme, on l'a mis là exprès et puis qu'on a mis le feu pour s'en débarrasser.

\- Vous avez vu ou entendu quelque chose ?

\- Ouais. Un bruit de moteur. J'ai d'abord pensé que c'était mon n'veu, Sammy, qui rev'nait d'Eastfield, alors ch'suis pas allé voir. Mais comme Sammy, il se décidait pas à passer la porte, je suis sorti. Et là, j'ai vu la grange qui flambait. Sammy n'est revenu qu'une heure plus tard car il s'est r'trouvé coincé par un troupeau à l'entrée du village. C'était donc pas son moteur que j'avais entendu.

\- Vous avez expliqué tout cela à la police ?

\- Ouais mais ils ont rien écouté. Pour eux, c'était juste un accident.

Gregory hocha la tête. Il remercia le fermier pour le temps qu'il lui avait accordé et retourna à sa voiture.

Installé sur le siège arrière, il regardait le paysage bucolique défiler derrière la vitre. Il songea à Vincent. A leurs années à Eton où ils n'avaient d'autres soucis que d'obéir à Draco et de faire des sales coups à leurs camarades de classe. Tout était si simple en ce temps-là.

La boule qu'il retenait dans sa gorge avait doublé de volume, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Il ne savait dire pourquoi, ni comment, mais il était certain d'une chose : il ne reverrait plus jamais Vincent car il avait péri, brûlé dans cette grange, sans doute parce qu'il avait approché de trop près la vérité concernant Azkaban.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **17 juillet 1913 – Amirauté, Horse Guards Parade, Londres**

\- Veuillez pardonner mon retard, dit Harry après avoir été introduit dans le bureau du Commodore Snape. J'ai dû trouver une excuse pour m'éclipser sans éveiller les soupçons de Draco.

Lucius soupira avec agacement. Harry parlait de sa relation avec son fils comme s'il était _normal_ qu'ils vivent pratiquement ensemble dans sa résidence de Grosvenor Square.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir tous bousculé, dit Gregory Goyle, mais je devais vous voir rapidement.

\- Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, dites-nous pourquoi, dit Snape, assis derrière son bureau.

Gregory Goyle prit une longue inspiration.

\- Vincent Crabbe, mon détective privé, et mon ami, est… hum… il est mort.

\- Quoi ? souffla Harry.

\- Comment est-ce arrivé ? demanda Snape.

Gregory entreprit de leur raconter ses découvertes. Le fait que Vincent ne donnait plus de nouvelles. Ses affaires laissées à l'abandon dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Sa visite à Azkaban. Le corps carbonisé dans la grange.

\- Vous n'avez pas la certitude que ce corps est bien celui de Crabbe, observa Lucius.

\- Comment expliquer sa disparition ? répliqua Goyle. L'attitude de cet homme à Azkaban, qui a prétendu ne pas le connaître ? Non… je suis certain de ce que j'avance. Vincent a été découvert et il a été tué. On l'a laissé dans cette grange avant d'y mettre le feu pour faire disparaître le corps.

\- Vous pensez qu'il s'agit de Voldemort et Yaxley ? demanda Harry.

\- Qui d'autre ?

Lucius fit quelques pas dans le bureau, les mains croisées derrière le dos.

-Vous pensez qu'il a pu leur dire des choses ? Pour qui il travaillait ? demanda-t-il sombrement.

Gregory secoua la tête.

\- Non, dit-il fermement. Jamais Vincent ne nous aurait trahi. Jamais il n'aurait trahi Draco !

\- Ces gens ont l'air d'avoir des moyens pour vous faire parler, dit Snape. Qui sait quel genre d'interrogatoire il a pu subir…

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda Harry.

\- Hors de question que je laisse tomber ! plastronna Lucius.

\- Avez-vous décidé de la date ?

\- Le 14 août.

Lucius fixa Gregory qui venait de parler.

\- Vous avez décidé de cela tout seul ?

\- C'est le meilleur moment.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Parce que le 15 août aura lieu le mariage de Theodore Nott, expliqua Gregory. Il va se dérouler à Grassington, dans la propriété des Parkinson dans le Yorkshire. Les amis de Theo sont invités à séjourner à l'hôtel King Edward à Leeds, dès la veille pour assister à un concert et fêter ensuite ses dernières heures de célibataire. Draco y sera. Il ne se rendra pas compte de notre absence. Et si tout va bien, nous serons de retour pour assister au mariage le lendemain.

\- Et vous ? demanda Lucius à Gregory. Vous ne serez pas à la soirée de Theodore Nott… Draco s'en apercevra. Nott aussi.

\- Tout le monde sait que je fuis ce genre de mondanités. Mon absence n'étonnera personne.

Lucius hocha la tête.

\- Hm. Oui. Ça me semble une très bonne idée.

\- Non ! s'écria Harry. Vous oubliez que je suis également invité chez Lord Theodore ! Et je n'ai aucune excuse pour ne pas y aller !

\- Vous n'avez aucune excuse à trouver, dit Lucius. Car vous assisterez à la réception.

\- Quoi ? Non… Je…

\- Harry, dit-il d'un ton mortellement sérieux. Si cette histoire tourne mal, je refuse que Draco soit impliqué de quelque manière que ce soit. C'est pourquoi il doit assister à cette fête. Avec vous. Vous seul pourrez faire en sorte qu'il ne se doute de rien.

\- Mais… je veux y aller avec vous ! Moi aussi, je réclame vengeance pour Draco !

\- Ce n'est pas votre combat, Harry. C'est le mien. C'est moi qui ait délibérément laissé mon fils entre les mains de ces bourreaux et c'est à moi de le venger. Il le faut. Parce que je l'ai promis à ma femme et parce que j'en ai besoin pour apaiser ma conscience.

Harry faillit répliquer, mais il n'en fit rien. Même s'il voulait de toutes ses forces, faire payer Voldemort et Yaxley, il respectait le point de vue de Lucius.

-Harry, insista Lucius. J'ai besoin de savoir que vous veillerez sur Draco.

Harry soupira.

\- C'est d'accord, dit-il finalement. Je resterai avec Draco.

\- Merci, dit Lucius, soulagé.

Puis, il se tourna vers les deux autres hommes.

-Le 14 août, dit-il. Ce jour-là, Voldemort et Yaxley regretteront d'avoir touché à mon fils.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **20 juillet 1913 – Margate, Kent**

Sitôt que la date de l'expédition punitive à Azkaban avait été convenue, Severus Snape avait pris contact avec Hermione afin d'organiser leur escapade à Margate. Lucius avait raison : venger Draco pouvait mal se terminer et il ne voulait plus perdre de temps à ferrailler avec sa conscience. Hermione allait être sienne parce que c'était leur souhait mutuel. Au diable les convenances !

Il eut un demi-sourire en songeant à combien il avait changé au contact de la jeune femme, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas toujours été l'homme austère que tout le monde connaissait aujourd'hui. Il y avait eu un temps où, quand il était follement épris de Lily Evans, il était plus insouciant, plus téméraire, plus joyeux aussi. En le quittant pour James Potter, Severus avait eu le sentiment que Lily avait emporté avec elle tout ce qui était bon en lui.

Il fallait croire que non.

Il posa un regard tendre sur Hermione qui avait les yeux levés sur le charmant petit hôtel qu'il avait choisi pour abriter leur amour.

\- Aimez-vous l'endroit ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'est magnifique, Severus !

\- Je suis heureux que cela vous plaise. Venez.

Il lui prit le bras et gravit les marches qui menaient au bâtiment.

-Monsieur et Madame Severus Snape, annonça-t-il au maître d'hôtel.

Celui-ci consulta son registre.

\- Soyez les bienvenus Monsieur et Madame Snape. Vous séjournez trois jours parmi nous, c'est cela ?

\- En effet.

\- Voici vos clés. Vos chambres sont communicantes et se trouvent au premier étage. Un groom va se charger de vos bagages. Bon séjour à Margate.

\- Merci.

Severus prit le bras d'Hermione et prit la direction des escaliers.

\- Monsieur et Madame Snape ? dit Hermione à voix basse.

\- Cela vous ennuie ?

\- Non. Pas du tout.

Ils arrivèrent devant leurs chambres.

\- Pourquoi avoir choisi des chambres séparées ? demanda Hermione en entrant.

\- Parce que si nous avions demandé une seule chambre, ils auraient aussitôt deviné nos intentions et le fait que nous ne sommes pas mariés.

\- Parce que selon vous les couples mariés ne dorment pas ensemble ?

\- Evidemment que non !

Hermione considéra Severus avec le plus grand étonnement.

\- Mes parents sont mariés depuis plus de 27 ans et ont toujours partagé le même lit.

\- C'est… c'est tout à fait inconvenant ! souffla Severus.

Son air paraissait tellement réprobateur qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Oh mon Dieu, Severus ! rigola-t-elle. Vous devriez voir votre tête ! Nous allons faire l'amour dans un hôtel comme un couple clandestin, mais vous êtes choqué que mes parents, mariés, dorment dans le même lit depuis 27 ans ! Vous devriez sérieusement songer à revoir vos priorités morales !

Severus se tendit, vexé.

\- Vous savez très bien que tout ce qui m'importe, c'est votre réputation ! Si vous le souhaitez, nous pouvons repartir. Je…

\- Il est hors de question que nous partions, coupa Hermione. Je suis ici de ma propre volonté et en pleine connaissance de cause.

\- En êtes-vous sûre ?

\- Parfaitement.

Severus fut bien plus soulagé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

-Je vous propose que nous allions nous promener sur la plage. Ensuite, nous prendrons le souper. Et puis…

Il fit un sourire crispé.

-Et puis, je serai vôtre, termina Hermione à sa place.

Elle le vit acquiescer en rougissant légèrement, ce qu'elle trouva absolument adorable pour un homme d'ordinaire si maître de ses émotions.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Alors qu'Hermione et Severus quittaient l'hôtel pour gagner la plage, dans une chambre du deuxième étage, deux hommes étaient étroitement enlacés dans un lit, le souffle encore un peu court.

\- C'était… fantastique, haleta Draco, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Harry. Absolument… fantastique.

\- Ça n'a jamais été mieux, acquiesça Harry.

Il promena son regard dans la chambre. Leurs habits traînaient par terre, jetés ici et là, dans l'empressement de se retrouver au lit.

\- Nous aurions pu au moins défaire nos bagages avant de nous jeter l'un sur l'autre, observa-t-il.

\- A quoi bon ? répliqua Draco.

Harry haussa les épaules. Draco avait raison.

\- C'est dommage que nous n'ayons pas de chambres communicantes, dit ce dernier. J'aurais dû insister auprès de l'employé de l'hôtel.

\- Au risque que cela paraisse suspect ? dit Harry. Non, ça n'a pas d'importance. Rien ne peut gâcher mon plaisir d'être ici avec toi.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Draco avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu en doutes ?

\- Non, mais ça me fait plaisir de te l'entendre dire.

Il se pencha et embrassa Harry tendrement.

\- Tu veux que nous allions faire une promenade sur la plage ? demanda-t-il.

\- La plage attendra, répondit Harry en l'enlaçant plus étroitement. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi…

\- Tu es insatiable, Potter, souffla Draco tout contre sa bouche.

\- Je vais avoir vingt-quatre ans, Malfoy. Pas quatre-vingt.

Draco sourit mais son regard se voila légèrement.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry.

\- Tu m'aimeras encore quand nous aurons quatre-vingt ans ?

\- Serons-nous seulement encore vivants ?

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

Harry soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve, Draco. Mais je veux y croire. Je veux croire que rien ne nous séparera. Que nous serons toujours ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive.

Il écarta une mèche de cheveux blonds qui barrait le front de son amant.

-Et quoi qu'il arrive, continua-t-il, je t'aimerai toujours. Même si je suis loin de toi.

Draco hocha la tête. Il roula sur le dos, entraînant Harry avec lui et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

La promenade avait été agréable, de même que le dîner. Hermione et Severus avaient parlé de tout et de rien. Ils avaient évoqué l'enfance d'Hermione, fille unique entourée de parents aimants et ouverts d'esprit, qui avaient toujours voulu que leur fille étanche sa soif perpétuelle de connaissances. Severus avait raconté quelques-uns de ses voyages en mer et les découvertes qu'il avait pu faire à cette occasion.

Finalement, l'heure était venue de regagner leurs chambres. Ils s'étaient séparés dans le couloir, non sans un petit sourire gêné.

Hermione avait revêtu une très fine chemise de nuit qu'elle trouva soudainement très impudique. Elle enfila un peignoir qu'elle noua fermement à la taille, avant de prendre place devant la coiffeuse et de brosser ses longs cheveux.

Son cœur cognait fort dans sa poitrine et ses mains étaient moites. Elle avait les nerfs à fleur de peau, si bien qu'elle sursauta presque quand elle entendit la porte communicante s'ouvrir.

Severus entra dans la chambre vêtu d'une robe de chambre. Il s'approcha lentement.

-Il est encore temps que je reparte, dit-il à voix basse.

Hermione fit « non » de la tête. Elle posa la brosse à cheveux sur la coiffeuse et se leva. Les mains légèrement tremblantes, elle dénoua la ceinture de son peignoir et l'ôta, avant de le poser sur le dossier de la chaise. Elle se tint devant Severus, vêtue de sa chemise de nuit en soie et en dentelle, si fine qu'elle en était presque transparente.

Elle vit Severus retenir sa respiration et déglutir lentement.

Elle fit deux pas dans sa direction.

\- Hermione, souffla-t-il.

\- Embrassez-moi.

L'instant d'après, Severus la tenait serrée contre lui, ses bras forts l'enveloppant comme si elle allait tomber, sa bouche exigeante se mouvant sur la sienne. Jamais leurs baisers n'avaient été aussi intenses, aussi profonds.

Haletante, les joues rougies, Hermione se recula. Sans baisser les yeux, elle fit glisser les bretelles de sa chemise de nuit, qui tomba silencieusement à ses pieds. Severus exhala un soupir un peu rauque.

-Vous… vous êtes tellement belle, souffla-t-il.

Il s'approcha et la souleva dans ses bras. Bien qu'elle ne pesait rien, il accusa le coup.

\- Severus, dit-elle doucement. Vous n'êtes pas…

\- Je vais y arriver.

Il avança lentement, un pas après l'autre, sans la quitter des yeux. Puis, il la déposa sur le lit avec précaution. Une bouffée d'amour et de désir flamba dans ses veines alors qu'il la contemplait pour la première fois, entièrement nue et offerte pour lui. Sa peau rosée qui semblait faite de nacre. Ses cheveux bruns et luisants qui s'étalaient sur l'oreiller. Ses seins petits et pointus, presqu'aussi effrontés que celle à qui ils appartenaient. Et son pubis, couvert d'une toison sombre et dense qu'il savait si douce au toucher.

Il ferma les yeux un instant pour contenir son désir et son envie de la faire sienne sans plus attendre.

Hermione observait les émotions qui se lisaient sur le visage de Severus. Comme au ralenti, elle le vit porter la main à la ceinture de sa robe de chambre, la dénouer et ôter le vêtement qu'il jeta négligemment sur le lit.

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il était encore plus impressionnant nu que vêtu de son grand uniforme. Ses yeux glissèrent sur les épaules carrées, sur ses pectoraux forts et couverts de poils aussi noirs que ses cheveux. Ses hanches étaient étroites et ses jambes longues et musculeuses. Tout juste un petit relâchement autour de la taille trahissait ses quarante-deux ans.

Elle vit la cicatrice qui se découpait encore nettement sur sa cuisse. Pour finir, son regard se posa sur son sexe, pleinement érigé, comme un glaive prêt à l'attaque.

Un sentiment de peur s'insinua en elle. Cette… chose était immense. Bien plus longue et bien plus épaisse que ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. Certes, elle l'avait déjà touché. Un soir, lors d'une séance d'attouchements particulièrement intime, elle avait eu l'audace d'ouvrir les boutons du pantalon, et de glisser la main à l'intérieur. Elle avait caressé la chair chaude et palpitante, appréciant le long gémissement que cela avait provoqué chez Severus. Sa main avait coulissé, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à recueillir sa semence entre ses doigts.

Mais tout cela s'était produit sous le couvert d'une étoffe.

Elle se demandait maintenant comment ce pénis allait bien pouvoir entrer en elle sans la déchirer de l'intérieur.

Severus dut comprendre son inquiétude car il s'approcha, posa un genoux sur le lit et murmura :

-Tout ira bien, je vous le promets.

Hermione le crut. Elle leva vers lui des yeux remplis d'amour et de confiance. Ce fut suffisant pour Severus qui se coucha sur elle en l'embrassant.

C'était une sensation merveilleuse que d'être couverte du corps de l'homme qu'elle aimait, de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, de sentir son poids sur elle, de se savoir si fragile et si petite entre ses bras.

Bientôt, des mains impatiences couvrirent ses seins, les malaxèrent et jouèrent avec les tétons durs. Puis la bouche de Severus migra vers son cou, sa clavicule, pour finir par les prendre en bouche et les sucer énergiquement. Elle tendit le buste tant elle aimait cela.

Elle grogna de frustration quand la bouche de Severus abandonna ses seins pour embrasser son ventre, avant de descendre encore plus bas.

-Severus, murmura-t-elle. Severus… que…

Elle cria quand elle sentit une langue s'insinuer entre les replis de son sexe.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Severus !

Qu'était-il en train de faire ? C'était tellement inconvenant que cela devait sûrement être illégal ! Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était bon ! Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle agita les hanches et plaqua les mains sur le crâne de son amant afin de maintenir sa tête entre ses jambes.

-Oh mon Dieu ! cria-t-elle. Oh mon Dieu !

La jouissance la submergea tellement fort qu'elle crut bien avoir perdu connaissance quelques secondes. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Severus la regardait, un sourire aux lèvres. Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Elle sentit sur sa langue un goût étrange, inconnu. Elle écarquilla les yeux en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de son goût à elle.

\- Vous avez aimé ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je… oui… c'était… oh Seigneur, Severus, c'était terriblement dépravé…

\- Sans doute. Mais maintenant, vous voilà parfaitement ruisselante…

Il glissa la main entre ses cuisses et introduit deux doigts en elle. Son érection était durement pressée contre sa hanche et il brûlait de la posséder. Il écarta doucement ses jambes afin de pouvoir se placer entre elles. Il la sentit se raidir involontairement.

\- Tout ira bien, répéta-t-il d'une voix soyeuse et envoûtante.

\- Je… oui… je sais…

Elle trembla néanmoins. Severus se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Sa bouche, son cou, ses seins. Il savait qu'elle aimait qu'il suce ses mamelons et il s'y employa avec bonheur pour détourner son attention de son membre qui se pressait contre sa fente.

Hermione sentit le sexe dur frotter contre son clitoris encore gonflé et sensible. Son corps se tendit tout entier, redoutant ce qui allait advenir mais l'espérant en même temps. Elle n'était que chaleur et désir, et son envie de Severus dépassait largement son appréhension de la douleur.

\- Severus, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je suis là, souffla-t-il. Tout ira bien…

\- Je vous veux…

Severus exhala un long soupir au moment même où il poussait en elle avec soulagement.

Hermione sentit une brûlure cuisante quand le sexe força le passage entre ses chairs. Elle étouffa un cri contre son épaule.

Severus était au supplice. Elle était étroite au-delà du possible et malgré qu'elle soit abondamment mouillée, il sentait qu'il lui faisait mal.

\- Pardonnez-moi, souffla-t-il en voyant ses yeux noisette se remplir de larmes.

\- Non… non, tout va bien… je…

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux, tandis qu'il continuait inexorablement sa progression. Puis, il se retira et entra à nouveau, avec bien plus d'aisance cette fois-ci.

Hermione se demanda si ce n'était que cela. Si faire l'amour se résumait simplement à cela : entrer et sortir. Et si c'était le cas, alors, elle ne comprenait pas en quoi cela en valait la peine.

Mais à ce moment-là, Severus sortit à nouveau et replongea en elle, plus profondément. Puis recommença. Il haletait et grognait. Et à mesure que ces allées et venues se faisaient plus rapides et plus profondes, quelque chose changea pour Hermione. La douleur disparut, remplacée par une chaleur bienfaisante qui irradiait depuis son bas-ventre. Elle prit pleinement conscience du fait que son corps était rempli du sexe d'un homme. Elle pouvait sentir ses parois internes épouser parfaitement le largeur du pénis, l'accueillir, l'envelopper.

\- Seigneur… Severus…

\- Je vous fais mal ? s'inquiéta le militaire en voyant ses yeux agrandis et humides.

\- Mon Dieu, non ! C'est… oh Severus… c'est tellement bon…

Un frisson le parcourut et il décupla son ardeur à la posséder. Il plongea en elle encore plus profondément, tandis qu'il sentait le fourmillement familier de l'orgasme qui montait en lui. Il glissa la main entre leurs deux corps et excita à nouveau son clitoris.

Hermione haleta durement alors que la jouissance la prenait pour la deuxième fois.

Il tint bon encore quelques instants avant de se retirer d'elle, d'empoigner son sexe à pleine main.

-Hermione, murmura-t-il dans son cou alors qu'il se répandait sur son ventre en longues trainées blanches.

Il sentit les mains de la jeune femme se cramponner à ses épaules, tandis qu'un sanglot éclatait dans sa gorge.

Severus la tint serrée contre lui, et la berça lentement, son corps encore frémissant, tandis que les derniers spasmes de l'orgasme se dissipaient.

\- Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il comme les pleurs ne tarissaient pas.

\- Oh, oui ! sanglota-t-elle. C'était… oh mon Dieu, Severus… je t'aime tellement.

L'émotion le submergea à son tour et il prit son visage entre ses mains, chassant avec ses pouces les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

-Je t'aime, Hermione.

Il l'embrassa doucement, puis avec plus de passion, jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente se détendre entre ses bras. Il ramena ensuite les couvertures sur eux et caressa ses cheveux.

Ils sombrèrent dans le sommeil, la lumière encore allumée.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **21 juillet 1913 – Margate, Kent**

Hermione et Severus se réveillèrent de bon matin, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La nuit avait été courte, ponctuée de moments doux et passionnés.

\- Ça va ? demanda Severus.

\- Courbaturée, répondit Hermione en souriant. Tu es un homme vigoureux pour ton âge, Severus Snape !

L'homme fit mine de la mordre dans le cou pour se venger, avant qu'ils ne se mettent à rire tous les deux.

Severus écarta une mèche de cheveux du visage de sa bien-aimée, et la regarda avec tendresse.

-Tu me rends heureux, dit-il. Je ne pensais pas que c'était encore possible.

Emue par cet aveu, Hermione l'embrassa.

-Toi aussi, tu me rends heureuse.

Ils se rallongèrent l'un contre l'autre et profitèrent du silence bienfaisant qui les entourait.

-Tu as connu beaucoup de femmes, n'est-ce pas, dit Hermione après un temps.

Contre toute attente, Severus ne s'offusqua pas de la question.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Ton expérience. La façon que tu as de savoir exactement où me toucher…

Le Commodore soupira.

\- Oui. J'ai connus des femmes. Plus que je ne l'aurais voulu.

\- Tu ne le souhaitais pas ?

\- Pas vraiment. Mais les voyages en mer sont longs et aucune femme ne m'attendait à mon retour au pays. Alors, j'ai fait ce que les autres marins faisaient.

\- Tu veux dire que… c'était…

\- Des femmes sans nom. Et sans visage.

Cette révélation laissa Hermione pensive. Severus se méprit sur son silence.

\- Ce n'est pas très glorieux, je sais. Je n'en retirais pas une grande satisfaction pour tout dire…

\- Severus…

\- Par ailleurs, j'ai toujours fait très attention à ne pas attraper de maladie. Tu dois le savoir. Je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que je…

\- Severus, coupa Hermione. Je ne pense rien du tout. Et je ne te juge absolument pas.

\- Si j'avais eu une épouse, ou une fiancée, je lui aurais été fidèle. Quelle qu'eut été la longueur des voyages en mer !

\- Je te crois, sourit Hermione.

Severus resserra ses bras autour d'elle.

-Quand j'ai eu seize ans, la plupart des garçons de mon âge avaient déjà été déniaisés. Je me souviens de James Potter et de Sirius Black qui étaient revenus au collège, fiers comme des paons parce qu'ils avaient perdu leur virginité le même jour, dans un bordel huppé. Moi, je m'y refusais. J'étais amoureux de Lily et il ne pouvait y avoir qu'elle. J'étais prêt à attendre aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait…

Il eut un rire désabusé.

-Mais elle, elle ne m'a pas attendu. Elle s'est donnée à Potter après seulement quelques jours passés en sa compagnie.

Il soupira.

-J'ai perdu ma virginité trois jours après avoir embarqué pour ma première traversée. C'était à Bilbao. J'ai suivi les autres matelots dans une taverne du port. J'ai bu du rhum. Beaucoup trop. Et je me suis retrouvé au lit avec une belle espagnole que j'ai besognée durant à peine deux minutes, avant de m'écrouler, ivre mort. Je ne saurai jamais comment elle s'appelait, termina-t-il avec amertume.

Hermione eut un pincement au cœur pour lui.

\- Tu voulais que ce soit parfait pour moi, dit-elle en caressant son bras.

\- Oui… Oui, c'est ce que je voulais.

\- Eh bien, ça l'a été. Vraiment. Je n'imaginais pas quelque chose de plus parfait.

Severus lui sourit. Un sourire large et sincère qui illuminait son visage d'une manière totalement nouvelle.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Peu avant huit heures trente, Draco et Harry descendirent pour le petit-déjeuner.

\- Qu'as-tu envie de faire aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry.

\- Tu poses vraiment la question ? rigola Draco en entrant dans la salle à manger.

\- Oui ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'on va passer la journée au lit ? murmura Harry.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Moi, ça ne…

Il s'interrompit.

\- Draco, qu'est-ce que…

Harry écarquilla les yeux, alors qu'il se plaça à côté de Draco. Devant eux, assis à une table, se trouvait Severus Snape.

-Parrain ? souffla Draco avec incrédulité.

Le Commodore les dévisagea avec une expression d'horreur sur le visage.

Harry crut d'abord que c'était sa présence en compagnie de Draco qui occasionnait cette réaction, avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de toute autre chose.

Severus Snape était manifestement en galante compagnie.

Il esquissa un sourire en coin alors qu'il s'apprêtait à saluer la jeune personne assise à ses côtés. Jusqu'à ce que cette dernière lève sur lui un regard timide et embarrassé.

\- Hermione ? s'exclama-t-il.

\- Bonjour, Harry.

 ** _A suivre..._**


	46. Chapitre 44

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews sur le chapitre précédent !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 44**

 **21 juillet 1913 – Margate, Kent**

\- Hermione ? s'exclama Harry.

\- Bonjour Harry, répondit timidement la jeune femme.

Harry et Draco fixèrent le couple assis à la table avec incrédulité.

\- Bon sang, Parrain, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda abruptement Draco. Avec… avec Mademoiselle Granger ?

\- Je ne pense pas avoir de comptes à te rendre, Draco. D'autant que je peux te poser la même question.

Draco pâlit. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il se trouvait dans une situation tout aussi compromettante que celle de son parrain.

\- Je… ce n'est pas… Potter et moi, nous…

\- Je sais exactement de quoi il retourne entre Potter et toi, Draco, murmura Severus entre ses dents. Aussi, je te conseille de te mêler de tes affaires.

Draco ne dit plus rien. Mais Harry, lui, n'en avait pas terminé.

-Hermione, puis-je te parler un instant ?

Avec réticence, Hermione posa sa serviette sur la table et se leva. Harry l'emmena à l'écart, sur la terrasse de la salle à manger.

\- Est-ce que tu as… ?

Il s'interrompit en fermant brièvement les yeux.

\- Est-ce bien ce que je crois ?

\- En effet, répondit Hermione sans ciller.

\- Oh mon Dieu, soupira Harry avec emphase.

Cette réaction agaça Hermione.

\- Quoi « oh mon Dieu » ? Devais-je te demander la permission pour coucher avec l'homme que j'aime ?

\- Hermione ! s'étouffa-t-il presque. C'est… c'est…

\- C'est quoi, Harry ? En quoi est-ce différent de ce que tu fais avec Malfoy ?

\- Ce… ça n'a rien à voir ! Draco et moi, nous… on…

Il faillit répondre « nous nous aimons » ou « je ne risque pas de tomber enceinte », mais ce n'était certainement pas le genre de choses que Hermione aurait accepté d'entendre.

Il soupira longuement.

\- Es-tu certaine de ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Oui, je le suis, répondit Hermione. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, je ne me suis pas jetée dans les bras du premier venu en lui demandant de m'emmener dans un hôtel pour me déflorer !

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé une chose pareille !

\- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi cette réaction ?

\- Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi ! Voilà pourquoi ! Snape t'a déjà fait du mal ! Il t'a… Bon Dieu, Hermione, il t'a abandonnée sans une explication !

Hermione baissa les yeux.

\- Il… je ne dis pas qu'il avait raison, mais… j'ai compris sa réaction. Et je lui ai pardonné.

\- Mais…

\- Il n'y pas de « mais », Harry. J'aime Severus et il m'aime aussi.

\- Alors… il va t'épouser ?

\- Non, car j'ai décidé d'intégrer l'armée à l'issue de ma formation. Je suis tenue au célibat.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- C'est ainsi, Harry. Cette discussion ne concerne que Severus et moi. Et en dépit de toute l'amitié et l'affection que je te porte, je ne me justifierai pas auprès de toi.

Sur ces mots, elle regagna sa table.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Est-ce que… est-ce qu'elle et toi, vous avez…

\- Draco, coupa Snape. Je t'ai dit de te mêler de tes affaires.

\- Ça dure depuis longtemps ?

Severus soupira. Son filleul était décidément plus curieux qu'un furet.

\- Nous ressentons une… attirance depuis plusieurs mois déjà, admit-il. Ce n'est que très récemment que les choses ont… évolué.

\- Tu comptes l'épouser ?

\- Je l'ai espéré mais… Hermione a choisi d'embrasser la carrière militaire en entrant dans le corps des infirmières impériales. Ce qui la contraint au célibat.

\- Tu parviendras à assumer une relation clandestine avec elle ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Cela ne semble pas te poser de problème à toi.

Draco détourna le regard.

\- Depuis quand es-tu au courant ?

\- Au courant de quoi ? De ton inversion ou de ton implication avec Potter ?

\- Les deux.

\- Ton père est venu me voir un peu avant ton internement.

\- Je vois, répondit Draco froidement.

\- Il m'a également raconté ce qui t'était arrivé là-bas.

\- Fantastique, maugréa Draco. Non content d'avoir ruiné ma vie, il se permet d'en parler à tout le monde…

\- Je ne suis pas tout le monde, se rebiffa Severus.

Le ton blessé de son parrain n'échappa pas à Draco.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je ne voulais pas insinuer une chose pareille. C'est juste que… je ne voulais pas en parler. S'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, personne ne serait au courant.

\- Mais ce n'était pas l'avis de Potter, apparemment, dit Severus d'un ton acide.

\- C'est comme ça que tu as appris pour Harry et moi ?

Severus hocha simplement la tête.

-Je ne lui en veux pas, continua Draco. Finalement, il a peut-être eu raison. Papa devait entendre la vérité.

 _En effet_ , se dit Severus, mais il se garda bien de faire cette réflexion à haute voix.

\- Tu es heureux ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, répondit Draco. Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été.

Puis se tournant vers son parrain :

\- Et toi ?

\- Oui, dit le Commodore après un temps.

Il esquissa un sourire en voyant Hermione qui revenait vers la table. Draco le regarda en souriant à son tour. Il avait rarement vu son parrain avec une telle expression sur le visage.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Plus tard, alors qu'il se promenait sur la plage avec Harry, Draco demanda :

\- Ça t'ennuie ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Mon parrain et Hermione Granger.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Un peu.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Snape est…

Il souffla lourdement.

\- Il a vingt ans de plus qu'elle. Il est en mer la moitié de l'année. J'ai peur qu'il lui fasse du mal !

\- Elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle veut, non ? Et puis, mon parrain est un homme sérieux, tu sais.

\- Et si elle tombait enceinte ? demanda Harry.

\- Eh bien, tu te proposeras pour l'épouser.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis sérieux, Draco !

\- Oui, beaucoup trop même ! Je suis certain que Granger sait quoi faire pour ne pas tomber enceinte.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est infirmière que…

\- Tu oublies qu'Ariana et elle, organisent des campagnes d'information sur le contrôle des naissances dans les quartiers pauvres…

\- Oui, c'est vrai, admit Harry. Je suppose que tu as raison.

\- J'ai raison, affirma Draco. Par ailleurs, ce ne sont pas nos affaires.

Harry ne répondit rien à cela. C'était en substance ce que Hermione lui avait déjà dit.

\- Tu as reçu des nouvelles d'Ariana ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

\- Non.

\- Et… ça ne t'inquiète pas ?

\- Pourquoi cela devrait m'inquiéter ? Elle finira bien par rentrer.

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence, dans une ambiance un peu plus pesante qu'au début.

\- Tu n'as pas l'impression que c'est un peu injuste ? demanda Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est injuste ?

\- Eh bien… nous sommes ici, tous les deux, ensemble, à prendre du bon temps… alors que ta femme, elle, est seule en Ecosse, à devoir vivre avec le fait qu'elle a trompé l'homme qu'elle aime.

Draco soupira en se frottant l'arrière de la nuque.

\- Je… oui, admit-il. Je suppose que c'est injuste. Mais que puis-je y faire ? Ce n'est manifestement pas ma compagnie qu'elle cherche pour le moment, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé lui parler ?

\- Je ne sais pas… je… je me sentais le seul responsable. Toi, tu n'avais rien demandé et je ne pensais pas nécessaire de t'impliquer davantage dans cette histoire.

\- Tu regrettes ? Cette histoire ?

Draco s'arrêta. Il regarda Harry bien en face.

\- Pas un seul instant. Et toi ?

\- Non.

\- Tu me trouves égoïste, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Sans doute. Mais je le suis autant que toi.

Il baissa la tête.

\- C'est pour cela que je voudrais parler à Ariana. Pour m'excuser de ne pas avoir pensé une seconde à elle. A ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir et aux conséquences que cela aurait pour elle.

\- Il s'agit de ma femme, Harry. C'est à moi de lui présenter mes excuses. Parce que je n'ai pas davantage pensé à elle que toi. La vérité, c'est que… oh mon Dieu… ça me semble tellement abject maintenant…

Draco eut un petit rire étranglé.

\- La vérité c'est que je voulais… te voir avec une femme, une femme désirable, et savoir que c'est vers moi que tu reviendrais, que c'est moi que tu désirais plus que tout…

\- Tu en doutais ?

\- Non… mais…

Il haussa les épaules, pas certain de trouver une explication cohérente.

\- Je voulais aussi te montrer que j'ai toujours été à toi, continua-t-il, même… même quand je suis avec Ariana. Il n'y a que toi, Harry, seulement toi… et…

\- Je sais, coupa Harry avec un sourire tendre. Ne cherche pas à te justifier. Je te l'ai dit… je n'ai aucun regret. Mais je présenterai quand même mes excuses à Ariana.

Draco sourit en retour.

\- D'accord. Si c'est ce que tu veux.

\- Tu as une femme incroyable, Draco. Et j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour elle. Elle ne mérite pas qu'on la traite comme un simple… dommage collatéral.

\- Oui. Oui, tu as raison. Je lui écrirai pour lui demander de rentrer.

\- Tant mieux.

Ils reprirent leur promenade, leur humeur considérablement allégée.

\- Ce sera plutôt étrange de retourner à l'hôtel et d'y croiser mon parrain avec Mademoiselle Granger, observa Draco.

\- A qui le dis-tu. Ma seule consolation, c'est qu'ils doivent être aussi embarrassés que nous.

\- Embarrassé ? répéta Draco. J'ai dit que ce serait étrange, pas que je serais embarrassé.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je n'ai nullement l'intention d'écourter notre séjour, ni de me priver de te faire des choses scandaleusement dépravées pour le temps qu'il nous reste à passer dans cet hôtel ! N'en déplaise à mon cher parrain…

Draco arborait un sourire en coin qui avait quelque chose d'un tantinet lubrique et d'innocent à la fois.

Harry le regarda et un constat simple s'imposa à lui : il était heureux. Heureux d'aimer et d'être aimé d'un homme comme Draco. Cet instant de félicité resta comme suspendu dans le temps avant de s'épanouir en lui comme une fleur qui s'ouvre au soleil. Il ferma les yeux en souriant, priant Dieu pour que ce bonheur dure toujours.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **24 juillet 1913 – Grosvenor Square, Londres**

Le séjour à Margate s'était paisiblement déroulé. Harry, Draco, Severus et Hermione avaient fait de leur mieux pour s'éviter, de sorte que les deux couples avaient pu profiter de beaux et doux moments d'intimité.

Quand l'heure du départ eut sonné, Draco était reparti directement pour le Comté de Slytherin, tandis que Harry était rentré à Londres. Ils s'étaient séparés sans effusion mais sur la promesse vibrante de se retrouver dès que Harry serait de retour à Godric's Hollow.

C'est donc avec un sentiment de manque mêlé d'une douce euphorie, que Harry regagna Grovesnor Square dans le milieu de l'après-midi. Il y trouva Ron qui était rentré de mission trois jours auparavant.

\- Harry ! s'exclama le rouquin. Ginny m'a dit que tu étais rentré d'Ecosse mais je ne pensais pas avoir l'occasion de te voir !

\- Moi non plus. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je suis en pleine forme !

\- Tu m'en as tout l'air, répondit Harry en riant.

Ils allèrent s'installer dans le salon où Harry leur servit du thé.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il en buvant une gorgée. Toujours heureux au Ministère de l'Agriculture ?

\- Ah, si tu savais ! Je ne voudrais pas travailler ailleurs ! Et sans me vanter, je fais du bon travail. C'est en tout cas ce que pensent mes supérieurs.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Comment vont tes parents ?

Ron haussa les épaules.

\- Pas trop mal. Evidemment, il y a des sujets qu'on ne doit pas aborder.

\- Ils sont toujours furieux contre ta sœur ?

\- Le mot est faible. Les choses s'étaient légèrement aplanies lorsqu'il a été question que tu l'épouses, mais… après qu'elle ait annulé votre engagement, Maman a failli faire une attaque. Elle martèle qu'elle n'a plus de fille et qu'elle ne veut rien savoir de l'enfant à venir.

\- Et ton père ?

\- Il refuse que son nom soit encore prononcé dans la maison.

\- C'est vraiment scandaleux, s'indigna Harry. Après l'affaire Dursley et la manière dont ils l'ont traitée, ils… c'est…

Il souffla avec agacement.

-Je sais, soupira Ron. Je le leur ai dit, mais… ils ne veulent rien entendre.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui alors qu'il posait sa tasse sur la table à côté de lui.

\- Je sais que toi non plus, tu n'approuves pas ses choix, dit-il, mais… c'est bien de ta part de ne pas lui avoir tourné le dos.

\- Je ne pouvais pas, souffla Ron. C'est vrai que j'aurais voulu que les choses se passent autrement, mais… en fin de compte, tout ce que je veux, c'est ne pas la perdre.

Harry hocha la tête. Ron avait changé. Il n'était plus le même jeune homme prisonnier de ses préjugés et envieux des autres. On dit que les épreuves forgent le caractère. Peut-être était-ce vrai aussi en ce qui concernait Ronald Weasley.

\- Tu penses qu'elle a pris la bonne décision ? demanda Ron, sortant Harry de ses pensées. A propos du journal de Michael Corner ?

\- Oui, je le pense. Pas toi ?

Ron se frotta le menton en soupirant.

-Bon sang, Harry… Elle est enceinte. Et célibataire. Et maintenant, voilà qu'elle veut gérer un journal ! Où est la petite Ginny que je connaissais ? Celle qui coiffait ses poupées à longueur de journée et qui se cachait derrière Bill ou Charlie quand elle rencontrait des inconnus ? Où est ma petite sœur ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Elle est toujours là, Ron. Sauf qu'elle a grandi. Elle a vingt-deux ans et elle a décidé de mener sa vie comme bon lui semblait.

\- Tu crois qu'elle y arrivera ?

\- Honnêtement ? J'en suis certain.

\- Puisse Dieu t'entendre !

\- De toute façon, elle n'est pas seule. Toi et moi, nous continuerons à veiller sur elle. Et elle a Gregory Goyle pour la conseiller.

\- Ouais, marmonna Ron. Depuis trois jours, je n'entends parler que de lui. Monsieur Goyle par-ci, Monsieur Goyle par-là ! J'ai l'impression qu'elle passe ses journées avec lui ! Là encore, elle s'est rendue avec lui dans les locaux du journal…

\- C'est normal. Si elle souhaite diriger ce journal, il faut bien qu'elle y passe du temps.

\- Gregory Goyle aussi va diriger le journal ? répliqua Ron, renfrogné.

\- Mais non ! rigola Harry. Il est seulement là pour la conseiller le temps qu'il faut.

Ron ne semblait pas convaincu mais il n'insista pas. A la place, il se resservit du thé.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il d'un air dégagé. Comme ça, tu étais à Margate ?

\- Hum… oui, en effet.

\- Quelle coïncidence. Ginny m'a dit qu'Hermione venait d'y séjourner également. C'est une toute petite station balnéaire… tu as forcément dû la croiser, non ?

\- Je… heu… oui… oui, on s'est croisés.

\- Ah.

Harry sentit une chaleur malvenue sur sa nuque. Il prit sa tasse de thé pour se donner contenance.

\- Tu sais, Harry… tu peux me le dire si Hermione et toi, vous… vous vous fréquentez. Ce… ce n'est pas un problème. Je veux dire… Hermione et moi, c'est terminé depuis longtemps maintenant, alors… si elle et toi, vous…

\- Non, coupa Harry. Il… il n'y a absolument rien entre Hermione et moi.

\- Mais vous êtes allés ensemble dans le Kent…

\- Tu peux ne pas me croire, Ron, mais… nous nous y sommes rencontrés par hasard. C'est la stricte vérité.

Ron ne fit aucun commentaire. Il but une gorgée de thé.

\- Hermione a toujours eu un faible pour toi, lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Qu… quoi ?

\- Elle l'a dit à Ginny un peu après que tu sois parti pour la Colombie avec Sirius.

\- Je… je n'en savais rien…

Ron lui lança un regard étrange, comme s'il ne le croyait pas, et poursuivit :

-Parfois, je me dis qu'elle a accepté que je la courtise uniquement parce qu'elle pensait que tu ne reviendrais pas. Et puis, tu es revenu et…

Il haussa les épaules.

-Tu crois qu'elle a mis fin à votre engagement… à cause de moi ? demanda Harry, incrédule.

Ron ne répondit pas.

-Elle était amoureuse de toi, Ron, s'écria Harry. Elle t'aimait sincèrement et profondément ! Mon retour n'y a rien changé ! C'est ton attitude à toi qui l'a fait fuir ! Parce que tu étais borné et… et que toi, tu ne l'as pas aimée comme elle le méritait !

Furieux, il se leva.

\- Elle t'aimait, Ron ! répéta-t-il. Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi parce que tu n'as pas su la garder !

\- Et donc maintenant, tu la consoles, c'est ça ?

\- Je viens de te dire qu'il n'y a rien entre Hermione et moi ! Et si jamais elle a eu un faible pour moi étant adolescente, je t'assure que ça lui est passé depuis longtemps !

Disant cela, Harry dut réprimer l'image de son amie, plaisantant et rougissant, attablée à côté d'un homme avec lequel elle venait de passer la nuit.

\- Vraiment ? continua Ron. Quand tu as annoncé que tu allais épouser Ginny, j'ai bien vu l'expression de son visage. C'est elle qui t'a fait changer d'avis, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- C'est Ginny. Ginny qui a changé d'avis. Hermione n'y est pour rien.

\- Pourtant, c'est elle qui m'a dit que ce mariage était une mauvaise idée, que tu faisais une erreur !

\- PARCE QU'ELLE SAIT QUE JE SUIS AMOUREUX DE DR… DE QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE ! VOILA POURQUOI !

Ron resta coi devant l'explosion de colère de Harry. Ce dernier prit une inspiration pour se calmer. Il s'en était fallu de peu qu'il n'avoue à Ron être amoureux de Draco.

\- Je suis amoureux, c'est vrai, reprit-il plus doucement. Mais pas d'Hermione.

\- Oh, fit Ron. Je… je la connais ?

Harry fit « non » de la tête.

\- C'est… c'est une relation compliquée. Et clandestine.

\- Elle est mariée ?

\- Oui, admit Harry. C'est ça. Et je n'ai plus l'intention d'en parler.

Il tourna les talons et sortit du salon, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Quelle idée Hermione avait-elle eu de parler de son voyage à Margate à Ginny ! Bien que Draco ait prétendu rentrer dans son Comté, Ginny avait très bien pu se douter qu'il était parti avec Harry dans le Kent.

Il soupira. Tout cela devenait décidément bien trop dangereux.

En voyant passer un domestique dans le hall, il le héla.

\- Dites à James de préparer mes malles. Je repars pour Godric's Hollow à la première heure demain matin.

\- Bien, Monsieur.

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux en se demandant quand sa vie était devenue aussi compliquée.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **31 juillet 1913 – Godric's Hollow – Comté de Gryffindor**

-Sa Grâce le Duc d'Hogwart, Monsieur le Comte, dit Spratt en entrant dans la bibliothèque.

Aussitôt, Harry se leva pour accueillir Draco. Ils ne s'étaient plus revus depuis leur départ de Margate. Harry avait envoyé un télégramme à Draco pour le prévenir de son retour, mais ce dernier avait été retenu par des affaires urgentes sur le domaine.

Draco tenait en main une grande boite carrée joliment enrubannée.

\- Bon anniversaire, Potter ! dit-il en tendant le cadeau à Harry.

\- Heu… merci, dit Harry en prenant le volumineux paquet et en le posant sur une table.

\- Souhaitez-vous que je fasse apporter du thé, Monsieur le Comte ? demanda le majordome.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Spratt, répondit Draco à sa place. Je ne reste pas.

Harry fit un petit signe à son majordome, qui se retira en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Tu ne restes pas ? répéta Harry, sans pouvoir masquer sa déception.

\- Non. Je suis seulement venu déposer ce cadeau et transmettre une invitation.

\- Une invitation ?

\- Maman souhaiterait t'avoir à dîner ce soir. A moins que tu n'aies d'autres projets pour ton anniversaire.

\- Aucun. J'avais seulement espéré passer un peu de temps avec toi.

Draco sourit et s'approcha. Il prit Harry dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

\- Bon anniversaire, Harry, dit-il pour la deuxième fois.

\- Tu m'as manqué, répondit Harry.

\- Depuis une semaine ? se moqua Draco. On a déjà été séparés bien plus longtemps.

\- Peut-être, mais tu m'as manqué tout de même.

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, dit Draco en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Le baiser dura longtemps, ou en tout cas suffisamment pour les laisser un peu étourdis quand ils se séparèrent.

-Tu n'ouvres pas ton cadeau ? demanda Draco.

Harry l'avait presque oublié. Il fit glisser le paquet sur la table et commença à le déballer, découvrant une boîte couverte de cuir et munie d'un couvercle à charnières. Il jeta un regard intrigué à Draco, qui se contentait de lui sourire. Il souleva le couvercle.

-Oh mon Dieu, Draco ! C'est… wahou…

Avec précaution et émerveillement, il sortit de la boîte un appareil photo à soufflet.

\- C'est magnifique, murmura-t-il.

\- C'est un Kodak Folding Pocket n°2. Il vient d'être commercialisé. Je me suis dit que ça te plairait peut-être…

\- Me plaire ! Je l'adore ! C'est une idée fantastique ! Mais il faudra m'expliquer comment il fonctionne. Je n'ai encore jamais possédé d'appareil de ce genre.

\- Alors…, commença Draco.

Il rapporta à Harry toutes les explications que le marchand lui avait données, sur la manière de déplier l'appareil, de le tenir, de l'actionner et de retirer la pellicule.

\- C'est formidable ! s'exclama Harry. Je vais pouvoir faire des tas de photos de toi, y compris dans le plus simple appareil !

\- Alors, tu as intérêt à aménager ta propre chambre noire et développer toi-même tes photos, ironisa Draco. Sans quoi, je crains que tu n'aies des problèmes…

\- Une chambre noire… et pourquoi pas ? Il y a suffisamment de place ici pour le faire !

Draco se mit à rire en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis content que mon cadeau te fasse plaisir, dit-il.

\- Merci, Draco. Vraiment… merci. C'est un cadeau somptueux.

\- Rien n'est trop beau pour toi.

\- Je t'aime, dit Harry en levant la tête pour l'embrasser.

\- Tu viendras ce soir ?

\- Bien sûr que je viendrai.

\- Parfait, sourit Draco. Tu pourrais même venir plus tôt… nous ferions une promenade à cheval avant le dîner.

\- Excellente idée.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, avant que Draco ne quitte la pièce.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Manoir Malfoy – Comté de Slytherin**

Harry arriva au Manoir vers trois heures, vêtu de sa tenue d'équitation., tout en ayant pris soin de prendre un costume de rechange pour le dîner. Draco lui avait fait préparer un cheval et ils partirent immédiatement.

Ils chevauchèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi, s'arrêtant plus souvent que nécessaire pour faire boire les chevaux. Chaque halte était le prétexte pour s'allonger dans l'herbe, s'embrasser et même davantage quand ils avaient la certitude d'être bien cachés.

Sur le chemin du retour, constatant que le temps avait passé plus vite que prévu, ils coupèrent à travers les ruisseaux pour gagner quelques furlongs.

Résultat, ils rentrèrent au Manoir crottés de haut en bas, mais complètement hilares.

\- Eh bien ! s'exclama Lucius quand ils les vit arriver. Vous voilà tous les deux dans un bel état !

\- Vous semblez vous être bien amusés, observa Narcissa en venant se placer aux côtés de son mari.

\- Et comment ! dit Draco. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas galopé à si bonne allure.

\- Quel cheval Draco vous a-t-il donné, Harry ? demanda Lucius.

\- Ouranos. C'était un vrai plaisir de le monter.

Lucius sourit avec satisfaction.

\- Un de mes meilleurs pur-sang. Il a remporté trois fois la _Coronation Cup_ , ainsi que le Derby de Doncaster. Et il a fini deuxième à Ascot juste avant sa retraite. Je pense qu'il aurait pu courir encore une saison mais…

\- Lucius, coupa Narcissa en levant les yeux au ciel. Arrête un peu de toujours parler de tes chevaux et laisse ces pauvres garçons aller se changer !

\- Oui, bon, maugréa Lucius. Le dîner devrait être servi à vingt heures.

\- Dans ce cas, nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher, dit Draco. Viens, Harry !

Draco s'engagea dans l'escalier, Harry à sa suite.

Ils entrèrent dans les appartements de Draco, dans lesquels Dobby les attendait.

\- Votre Grâce, Monsieur le Comte, dit le domestique en s'inclinant. Comme vous me l'avez demandé, j'ai préparé votre bain.

\- Magnifique ! dit Draco en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain tout en enlevant sa veste.

Comme Harry ne bougeait pas, il lui fit un signe de tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Harry le regarda sans comprendre puis porta son attention sur Dobby qui avait baissé la tête en rougissant.

-Oh, dit-il en rougissant à son tour.

Son embarras fit rire Draco.

-Allez, viens, dit-il, sans quoi nous ne serons jamais prêts pour le dîner.

Harry suivit Draco à l'intérieur de la salle de bain. C'était une belle pièce carrée, recouverte de carrelages comme on pouvait en trouver dans les villas qui bordaient la Méditerranée. Au milieu, se trouvait une grande baignoire en faïence blanche avec des pieds en forme de griffons, à moitié dissimulée par un paravent. L'eau était légèrement parfumée de cette senteur d'agrumes que Harry aimait tant respirer sur la peau de Draco.

-Vous n'avez qu'à laisser vos vêtements par terre, dit Dobby en posant deux draps sur une chaise. Je m'en occuperai après avoir terminé de vous habiller.

Là-dessus, il sortit de la pièce en fermant la porte. Draco se précipita pour donner une tour de clé et puis se tourna vers Harry, un large sourire sur le visage.

-A nous deux, dit-il.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

L'eau était merveilleusement agréable, même si elle commençait un peu à refroidir.

Harry soupira d'aise. Il était assis entre les jambes de Draco, sa tête posée sur son épaule. Il fixait les mains de Draco qui caressaient doucement son ventre et son torse.

-Tu sais que tu as de très belles mains ? dit-il en s'emparant de l'une d'elles.

Il la souleva et détailla les doigts longs et fins avant de les embrasser un par un.

Draco sourit et posa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu les aimes pour ce à quoi elles ressemblent ou pour ce qu'elles viennent de te faire ? murmura-t-il à son oreille.

\- Idiot, rigola Harry, même si un long frisson lui parcourut le corps.

Il se laissa aller contre le corps de Draco en soupirant derechef.

\- C'est la première fois que nous prenons un bain ensemble, observa Draco.

\- Tu tiens une liste de nos premières fois ? plaisanta Harry.

Draco resta silencieux quelques instants.

-Tu as tort de négliger les premières fois, dit-il enfin. Certaines premières fois ne se rattrapent jamais quand elles sont gâchées.

Le ton froid et sérieux de Draco dissuada Harry d'encore plaisanter. Il se retourna pour se trouver à genoux dans la baignoire, face à Draco.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il en lui prenant la main. Je ne voulais pas dire que… je…

Il soupira en fermant brièvement les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il. Pour tout ce que tu as subi et qui ne pourra jamais être réparé.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, répondit Draco en haussant les épaules.

\- Je le sais. Mais ces blessures font partie de toi, et je m'en veux de ne pas y penser davantage. Ça m'empêcherait de dire des choses aussi stupides.

\- Non, dit Draco avec une soudaine véhémence. Justement ! Je ne veux pas que tu y penses. Je ne veux pas être Draco, ce pauvre petit inverti sans défense qui a été violé quand il avait seize ans !

\- Mais…

\- Avec toi, j'oublie ces moments-là… tu es le seul qui soit jamais parvenu à me les faire oublier ! C'est à moi d'être désolé de t'avoir parlé de cette façon… tu ne le mérites pas.

Harry lui sourit en caressant sa joue.

-N'y pensons plus, dit-il en l'embrassant.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Merci pour votre invitation, Narcissa, dit Harry alors qu'il prenait place à table.

\- Oh, mon cher, je ne pouvais envisager l'idée que vous soyez seul dans votre manoir le jour de votre anniversaire !

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'habitude de fêter mon anniversaire, ce n'était donc pas bien grave. Mais je suis tout de même ravi d'être ici.

Le dîner se déroula dans une ambiance détendue et très agréable. Les plats cuisinés par Madame Patmore étaient toujours aussi délicieux et Harry dut s'avouer que cela lui avait manqué.

\- J'ai reçu un télégramme d'Ariana, tout à l'heure, dit Narcissa. Elle sera à Grassington le 14 août en fin de matinée.

\- Fort bien, répondit sommairement Draco.

\- Je suis heureux de savoir qu'elle va mieux, dit Harry.

Narcissa le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Le jour de notre départ d'Hogwarts, crut bon de préciser Harry, elle… elle était fort fatiguée. Je suis content de savoir qu'elle va suffisamment bien pour être présente au mariage de Lady Pansy et Lord Theodore.

Narcissa s'essuya délicatement la bouche puis reposa sa serviette sur ses genoux.

\- Mon cher Harry, dit-elle en souriant, vous n'imaginiez tout de même pas que mon fils, le Duc d'Hogwarts, allait assister à un événement mondain d'une telle importance sans son épouse à ses côtés ?

\- Oh, mais je…

\- Ariana est parfaitement consciente de son rôle et de ses responsabilités en tant que Duchesse et en tant qu'épouse. C'est la raison pour laquelle Lucius et moi l'avons choisie parmi les autres aristocrates qui rêvaient d'épouser Draco. Parce que nous la connaissions, nous connaissions ses parents et l'éducation que Minerva lui a donnée. Nous savions que quelles que soient les circonstances, et quels que soient les… désagréments qu'elle pouvait vivre, elle ne négligerait _jamais_ ses responsabilités.

Harry hocha la tête, étonné de la froideur et du manque de compassion dont Narcissa faisait preuve à l'instant, avant de se rappeler que la mère de Draco n'était pas au fait des raisons pour lesquelles Ariana avait refusé de rentrer en Angleterre avec son époux. Sans doute pour Narcissa, l'attitude de la jeune femme relevait d'un simple caprice qu'elle ne pouvait évidemment tolérer.

Il se sentit triste pour Ariana. Elle devait être bouleversée, peut-être même un peu confuse, et certainement en colère. Mais elle ne pouvait rien en montrer.

 _Never explain, never complain_. Tel était le devoir des jeunes filles anglaises de bonne famille.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'ils étaient rassemblés dans le petit salon, Narcissa prit un paquet cadeau sur un des buffets et le tendit à Harry.

\- Bon anniversaire, Harry, dit-elle.

\- Oh, vous n'auriez pas dû ! Ce dîner était déjà…

\- Voyons, Harry. Ce n'est pas grand-chose.

Il ouvrit l'emballage, dévoilant un très beau cadre en argent ouvragé dans lequel une photographie était glissée.

-Je l'ai retrouvée avec l'aide de Minerva, expliqua Narcissa. Je me souvenais que votre mère était venue à Hogwarts un été où votre père y était également. Moi-même j'y passais quelques jours à ce moment-là, et c'est ainsi que j'avais fait leur connaissance. Je crois bien que c'est cet été-là qu'ils sont tombés amoureux car ils se sont mariés peu de temps après. Enfin bref, je me souvenais aussi qu'Albus avait fait venir un photographe, raison pour laquelle j'ai demandé à Minerva de faire quelques recherches.

Harry contemplait avec émotion le visage doux de sa mère, aux côtés d'un beau jeune homme au sourire franc et aux cheveux en bataille. Minerva et Narcissa étaient également sur le cliché, assises à une table. A l'arrière, on pouvait distinguer un grand homme barbu et rieur qui Harry reconnut comme étant Albus Dumbledore, avec à ses côtés, un Lucius Malfoy vingt-quatre ans plus jeune.

\- Je… merci, murmura-t-il. C'est… c'est un cadeau inestimable.

\- Draco nous a dit que vous aviez très peu de souvenirs de vos parents, dit Lucius.

\- C'est exact. Les Dursley n'ont rien conservé et Sirius… il m'a donné une boîte contenant quelques effets personnels, mais… je n'avais pas de photo.

Il déglutit péniblement en essayant de retenir les larmes qu'il sentait s'accumuler derrière ses paupières.

-Hum… si… si vous voulez bien m'excuser, dit-il en se levant. Je vais prendre l'air quelques instants.

Personne n'essaya de le retenir et il traversa le grand hall en courant presque.

-Monsieur le Comte ? dit Carson qui arrivait à cet instant. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

Le majordome semblait sincèrement inquiet.

-Non, Carson, merci. Tout va bien, dit Harry en sortant sans demander son reste.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il s'accouda sur la balustrade en pierre et laissa ses larmes couler tout en continuant à regarder la photo.

Il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir quelques minutes plus tard et des pas approcher.

\- Je suis désolé, Draco, soupira-t-il. Tu dois me trouver pathétique…

\- Ce n'est pas Draco. Et vous n'êtes pas pathétique.

Harry sursauta et se retourna pour se trouver face à Narcissa.

\- Ce cadeau n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée finalement, dit-elle. Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous bouleverser à ce point.

\- Non, non, au contraire ! s'empressa de dire Harry. Ce cadeau est merveilleux. C'est juste que…

Il soupira lourdement en contemplant la photo.

-D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, ç'a toujours été mon plus cher désir. Avoir une famille… et… et…

Il s'interrompit, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus sans se mettre à pleurer comme un idiot.

-Je vois, dit Narcissa.

Elle posa une main sur son bras et le pressa gentiment. Une simple pression qui lui donna envie de pleurer davantage.

\- C'est pour cela que vous vouliez épouser Ginevra Weasley ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. Pour avoir… une famille ?

\- Qu… quoi ? Non ! répondit Harry. Non, c'est…

Il soupira.

-Je… Après la mort de Sirius, j'ai vécu seul la plupart du temps. Puis, je suis revenu en Angleterre où j'ai retrouvé la famille Weasley. Mais… mais ce n'était plus comme avant. Quand je vous ai rencontré, vous et Lucius, vous avez été si gentils avec moi, si… soucieux de moi… j'ai eu l'impression que… que quelqu'un se préoccupait de moi. Mais ensuite, vous avez tout découvert pour Draco et moi, et… Lucius m'a détesté, il m'a dit que j'avais trahi sa confiance… C'était comme si… comme si j'avais perdu une famille.

Harry se détourna pour éviter de croiser le regard forcément déçu de Narcissa.

\- Je… je me sens complètement idiot de vous avoir raconté tout cela. Vous devez me trouver pathétique et embarrassant.

\- Harry, dit Narcissa. Harry, regardez-moi.

Il s'exécuta avec réticence.

-Ce que vous venez de dire me touche beaucoup. Vraiment. Même si je n'ai pas l'habitude des grandes démonstrations sentimentales, je ne vous trouve pas pathétique, ni embarrassant. Au contraire… Sachez par ailleurs que vous ne nous avez pas perdus, ni moi, ni Lucius.

Harry la regarda d'un air plutôt dubitatif.

\- Je ne vous ferai pas l'injure de vous faire croire que Lucius n'a pas été… contrarié, quand il a découvert votre liaison avec notre fils, continua Narcissa. Ni qu'il n'a pas été bouleversé par vos révélations sur ce qui s'était passé à Azkaban… mais croyez-moi, si mon mari avait voulu vous faire sortir de la vie de Draco et de la nôtre, il y serait parvenu. Il ne l'a pas fait parce qu'il tient à son fils plus que tout, mais aussi parce qu'il tient à vous d'une certaine manière…

\- Narcissa, je…

\- Harry… mon mari vous fait confiance, à vous plus qu'à nul autre. Raison pour laquelle il vous a confié Draco.

\- Quoi ? Je… je ne comprends pas…

Narcissa lissa un pli sur le devant de sa robe.

\- Je suis au courant pour… le 14 août, dit-elle.

\- Ah.

\- Et je sais aussi que vous auriez voulu y participer.

\- En effet, mais Lucius a souhaité que je reste avec Draco et que j'assiste à la réception de Theodore Nott.

\- Précisément. Parce qu'il vous fait confiance. Parce qu'il sait que vous protégerez notre fils en toutes circonstances.

\- Je ne le protège pas, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

\- Vous le protégez, répéta Narcissa. Bien plus que vous ne le pensez.

Harry ne répondit pas. A la place, il demanda :

\- Lucius vous a-t-il donné des détails concernant ce qu'il compte faire là-bas ?

\- Non. Je sais seulement que ça ira très vite.

Narcissa eut un petit rire bref et sans joie.

-Je n'étais pas d'accord. Ces ordures ne méritent pas une mort rapide, siffla-t-elle. Il n'en tiendrait qu'à moi, je les garderais vivants durant des heures. Je les tailladerais avant de répandre du sel sur leurs plaies et j'attendrais qu'ils se vident de leur sang…

Harry écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant tenir de tels propos. Sa réaction fit sourire Narcissa.

-Je suis une mère, Harry. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce dont une mère est capable quand il s'agit de venger les souffrances infligées à son enfant.

Elle fit un vague geste de la main.

\- Mais bon… Lucius m'a convaincue que cela ne servirait à rien, sinon à les mettre en danger, Severus, Gregory Goyle et lui. Et ça, je ne le veux pas. Lucius prend un risque énorme à faire ce qu'il fait et… mon Dieu, même si je rêve de venger Draco, je ne veux pas perdre mon mari…

\- Je vous comprends.

\- Vous me promettez de veiller sur Draco ?

\- Bien sûr…

\- Et de ne jamais rien lui dire des projets de son père ?

\- Je ne lui dirai rien. Mais, il finira bien par apprendre ce qui s'est passé là-bas… vous ne pensez pas qu'il fera le rapprochement ?

\- Nous verrons bien. En attendant, il ne doit rien savoir, vous comprenez ? Absolument rien !

Harry hocha la tête et Narcissa lui sourit. Elle lui prit la main et la serra doucement.

-Vous faites partie de cette famille, Harry.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **14 août 1913 – Leeds**

Leeds était peut-être une ville industrielle de province, mais elle abritait néanmoins des hôtels qui n'avaient rien à envier aux hôtels londoniens. Il en était ainsi du King Edward, dans lequel Harry, Draco, Theodore et plusieurs de ses invités étaient rassemblés.

Ils étaient réunis au bar en attendant que leurs valets respectifs s'occupent de la répartition des chambres.

-Lord Draco Malfoy et Lord Harry Black, dit Dobby à l'employé de l'hôtel quand son tour fut arrivé.

L'employé consulta le registre et prit deux clés sur le présentoir avant de les tendre au domestique.

\- S'agit-il de chambres communicantes ? demanda Dobby.

\- Je ne pense pas, Monsieur.

\- Il faut des chambres communicantes ! dit Dobby en rendant les clés.

\- Heu… je ne sais pas si…

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, poursuivit-il avec aplomb. Je vais devoir m'occuper de Sa Grâce et de Monsieur le Comte ! Je ne pourrai pas le faire correctement en devant traverser des couloirs et des étages ! Il faut des chambres communicantes !

\- Mais… celles-ci sont voisines…

Dobby soupira lourdement en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Je vais devoir dire à Sa Grâce, le Duc d'Hogwarts, que cet hôtel n'a décidément pas le standing qui convient à Sa Grâce. Peut-être trouvera-t-il un accueil plus professionnel et plus conforme à son rang au Royal Arms ?

L'hôtelier se dépêcha de prendre deux autres clés sur le panneau.

\- Tenez, dit-il. Ces chambres-là sont communicantes. Elles étaient réservées pour le Baron Cunningham mais nous trouverons un arrangement avec lui. La satisfaction du Duc d'Hogwarts est notre priorité.

\- Merci, dit Dobby en affichant un grand sourire.

Il allait repartir avec les bagages quand une voix narquoise se fit entendre derrière lui.

-Des chambres communicantes ? dit l'homme que Dobby reconnut comme le valet de Lord Theodore, un homme sournois et désagréable.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, je dois servir deux maîtres pendant ce séjour et…

\- Ne serait-ce pas davantage pour permettre à Lord Draco de recevoir plus facilement… de la compagnie ? Quoi que je n'imaginais pas que cette compagnie puisse être le candide Comte de Gryffindor…

Dobby vit rouge.

-Ne vous avisez plus jamais de parler de la sorte de mon maître ou de Lord Black. Vous m'avez entendu ?

Le valet eut un sourire en coin.

\- Ah oui ? Sinon quoi ? se moqua-t-il.

\- Sinon, il se pourrait bien que, par mégarde, Lord Theodore apprenne que c'est vous qui avez dérobé les deux tabatières auxquelles il tenait tant…

\- Vous n'avez aucune preuve de cela ! rétorqua le valet.

\- Ah non ? Que croyez-vous qu'il se passera si je suggère à Monsieur Dickens, votre majordome, de se rendre chez le prêteur sur gage de Salvation Street ? Il y a fort à parier que la description qu'il donnera de l'homme qui lui a vendu les tabatières correspondra en tous points à la vôtre…

\- Espèce de sale petit…

\- Tsssss, dit Dobby en souriant. Je vous suggère de bien réfléchir la prochaine fois avant de colporter vos vilains commérages sur mon maître.

Sur ces mots, il partit, laissant le valet de Lord Theodore écumant de rage.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Lord Theodore n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Pas moins de six voitures avaient été réquisitionnées pour emmener ses invités de Leeds à Grassington, la propriété que les Parkinson possédaient dans les Yorkshire Dales, où un concert serait donné en l'honneur de futurs mariés en fin d'après-midi.

-Quelle idée d'organiser un mariage au mois d'août, râla Draco en tirant légèrement sur le col empesé de sa chemise. Il fait une chaleur atroce !

Ils roulaient depuis un bon quart d'heure, traversant la campagne du nord du Yorkshire sous un soleil de plomb.

Sur les champs, les bêtes et les hommes étaient réduits à des silhouettes tremblantes dans la chaleur étouffante. Tout semblait bouger au ralenti.

-J'espère qu'ils ne comptent pas donner le concert en plein air, dit Harry, car l'orage menace.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, un grondement sourd se fit entendre au loin.

Draco soupira.

\- Je n'aime pas ce temps, dit-il.

\- La chaleur ?

\- Non. L'orage. Ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

Il se tut et Harry n'insista pas. A la place, il prit discrètement la main de Draco dans la sienne.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Grassington, Domaine des Yorkshire Dales**

\- Bon sang, quelle foule, dit Harry en tentant de se faufiler entre les invités. J'ai l'impression qu'il y avait moins de monde à Buckingham Palace lors de la présentation de Ginny à la Cour !

\- Et ce n'est qu'un avant-goût. Imagine combien ils seront demain pour le mariage…

Harry souffla à cette perspective. Il n'était pas particulièrement amateur de ces immenses rassemblements mondains.

\- Pansy et Theo ont tous les deux une grande famille, dit Draco en s'emparant de deux verres de champagne qui passaient à sa portée et en tendant un à Harry. Sans parler du nombre de leurs connaissances…

\- Tous ces gens sont leurs amis ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Les premières personnes que tu invites à ce genre d'événement sont les gens que tu n'aimes pas.

\- Je pense que je ne comprendrai jamais l'aristocratie anglaise, soupira Harry.

\- Il n'est nul besoin de la comprendre, dit une voix derrière eux. Seulement de le prétendre.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Narcissa en compagnie d'Ariana.

-Maman, dit Draco en embrassant sa mère.

Il se pencha ensuite vers sa femme pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Ariana, ma douce. J'espère que tu as fait bon voyage.

\- Oui, je te remercie.

Elle regarda Harry qui lui souriait gentiment.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, Ariana.

\- Merci, Harry.

Il y eut un moment de gêne que Draco dissipa en interpellant sa mère :

\- Papa n'est pas avec vous ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il est quelque part, répondit Narcissa d'un air dégagé. Il a évidemment rencontré des gens qu'il connaît et avec qui il devait absolument s'entretenir.

Elle soupira avec emphase.

-Tu connais ton père, Draco. Tous les évènements sont bons pour parler politique et intriguer avec les uns ou les autres.

Draco se mit à rire.

\- Oui, vous avez raison, Maman.

\- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser les enfants, dit Narcissa. Je vais aller saluer Ester et William Nott… avant de tenter de retrouver Lucius.

Harry et elle échangèrent un regard. Harry savait parfaitement que Lucius n'était pas ici mais sur le chemin de Scarborough en compagnie de Severus Snape et Gregory Goyle.

Qu'il y ait autant de monde dans la demeure des Parkinson était une aubaine pour le plan de Lucius.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Scarborough, Yorkshire**

Gregory Goyle arrêta la voiture dans une grange abandonnée qu'il avait repérée quelques jours plus tôt. Severus et Lucius descendirent du véhicule et les trois hommes se rejoignirent à l'extérieur.

Goyle sortit un plan de sa poche.

-Récapitulons, dit-il en dépliant le plan sur le capot de la voiture.

Comme à chaque fois, il eut un pincement au cœur en revoyant les traits méticuleusement dessinés par Vincent Crabbe.

\- Nous entrerons par cette porte, ici, dit-il en montrant un point sur le plan, à l'arrière de la bâtisse.

\- Vous êtes certain qu'il s'agit bien d'un accès à la maison ? demanda Severus.

\- Si Vincent l'a indiqué comme tel, c'est qu'il s'agit d'un accès. Il donne sur la buanderie.

\- Cela nous oblige à traverser quasiment toute la maison avant d'arriver au bureau de Voldemort et de Yaxley, observa Lucius.

\- C'est toujours mieux que d'entrer par devant, dit Severus. Nous devrions composer avec le gardien.

\- D'après les notes de Vincent, continua Gregory, Voldemort est un homme très ancré dans les habitudes. Il devrait donc être à son bureau au moment où nous interviendrons. Quant à Yaxley, c'est plus compliqué… il lui arrive de s'enfermer dans son laboratoire jusqu'au milieu de la nuit.

\- Et le personnel infirmier ?

\- Ils sont tous regroupés dans les étages pour surveiller les dortoirs. Nous ne devrions donc pas croiser grand monde.

Severus et Lucius hochèrent la tête.

-Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre la tombée de la nuit, conclut Gregory.

Lucius contourna la voiture, ouvrit la portière passager et en sortit un grand sac en toile grise.

\- Ah, je vais enfin savoir ce que vous trimballer dans ce sac depuis que nous sommes partis, dit Gregory avec un sourire en coin.

\- Voyez par vous-même, répondit Lucius en posant le sac au sol.

Gregory se pencha et fouilla à l'intérieur du sac. Avec perplexité, il en sortit des masques argentés couverts d'arabesques et autres fines gravures. Ils avaient l'air passablement inquiétants.

\- Qu'est-ce donc que cela ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu les aies conservés, observa Severus. Tu as le reste ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Lucius en sortant du sac une longue cape noire comme la nuit, munie d'une capuche.

\- Bon sang, de quoi s'agit-il ? insista Gregory. De déguisements pour la fête de Guy Fawkes ?

\- Non, répondit Lucius avec agacement. Il s'agit d'un costume de _Deatheater._

\- De… _Deatheater_ ? répéta Gregory en écarquillant les yeux. Comme… comme la confrérie secrète d'Eton ? Tellement secrète qu'on s'est tous demandé si elle existait vraiment…

\- Elle existait bel et bien, confirma Severus. Et elle existe toujours. Lucius et moi en faisions partie.

Sur ces mots, Lucius détacha le bouton de manchette de sa chemise et souleva la manche, dévoilant un tatouage étrange : un crâne de la bouche duquel s'échappait un serpent.

Gregory détacha son regard du bras de Lucius pour le reporter sur le masque qu'il tenait en main.

\- Je n'arrêtais pas de parler cette confrérie, murmura-t-il, mais Vincent me soutenait qu'elle n'existait pas, que c'était seulement un boniment inventé par les élèves plus âgés pour se donner de l'importance face aux plus jeunes…

Il eut un petit rire sans joie.

-J'aurais aimé voir la tête de Vincent en apprenant que j'avais raison depuis tout ce temps… bon sang, je ne l'aurais pas lâché avec ça…

Gregory soupira.

\- Est-ce… est-ce que Draco en faisait partie ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, dit Lucius. Il aurait dû y entrer pour son seizième anniversaire mais…

\- Il avait quitté Eton à ce moment-là, termina Gregory à sa place.

Lucius hocha la tête.

-Le masque que vous tenez en main aurait dû être le sien, dit-il. Je comptais le lui offrir, exactement comme j'avais reçu le mien de mon père… mais…

La voix de Lucius se brisa. Pour la première fois, Gregory put voir son vrai visage, celui d'un père anéanti par le chagrin et la douleur.

-Ils vont payer, dit Severus derrière lui.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Grassington, Domaine des Yorkshire Dales**

-Ariana ? Pouvez-vous m'accorder quelques minutes, je vous prie ?

Ariana fit un petit sourire crispé. Elle avait tenté d'éviter Harry tout l'après-midi.

\- Le… le concert va bientôt commencer. Nous… nous devrions peut-être…

\- Je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes.

\- Bien, soupira-t-elle. Allons sur la terrasse.

La terrasse était déserte. Il fallait dire qu'à l'extérieur, le temps était épouvantablement lourd.

\- Je crains que nous n'ayons bientôt un orage, dit-elle en regardant les nuages noirs s'amonceler sur l'horizon.

\- Oui, c'est heureux que le concert se donner à l'intérieur…

\- J'ai rarement connu un temps aussi chaud. C'est…

\- Ariana, coupa Harry, je ne suis pas ici pour parler de la météo.

Ariana haussa un sourcil face au ton vif de Harry.

\- Eh bien, je vous écoute, dit-elle.

\- Je… je voulais vous présenter mes plus sincère excuses. Pour ce qui s'est passé à Hogwarts. Entre vous, Draco… et moi. C'était totalement inconsidéré de notre part à tous les deux…

\- Je vais vous dire ce que j'ai déjà dit à Draco, et ce que je lui ai répété dans mon dernier courrier : je ne vous en veux pas, ni à vous, ni à lui. Ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là, je ne m'y suis pas opposée. J'étais même pleinement consentante. Alors, vous n'avez pas à me présenter d'excuse.

\- Si, je…

\- Harry, dit Ariana en lui prenant la main.

A ce simple contact, elle sentit une douce chaleur se répandre en elle. Comme ce soir-là, il leva sur elle ses grands yeux verts et la regarda avec une infinie douceur. Le cœur d'Ariana se mit à battre frénétiquement, en même temps qu'une légère tension lui tordait l'estomac.

\- Harry, répéta-t-elle. La seule personne envers qui je suis en colère, c'est moi-même. Et vous savez pourquoi ?

\- A… à cause de Blaise ?

\- Oui, mais pas seulement.

Elle se mit à rougir mais elle était déterminée à le regarder en face.

-N'avez-vous donc pas vu combien j'ai… hum… combien j'ai pris plaisir à tout cela ? A ce que Draco faisait ? A ce que _vous_ , vous m'avez fait ?

Harry rougit tout autant, mais lui, il baissa les yeux.

-Justement, murmura-t-il. Je… je n'en sais rien. Je… je n'avais d'yeux que pour Draco. A aucun moment, je n'ai pensé à vous, à ce que vous ressentiez ou aux conséquences que tout cela aurait sur vous… J'ai été égoïste, Ariana. Nous l'avons été tous les deux, Draco et moi. A vos dépens.

Ariana eut un coup au cœur. Elle retira brutalement sa main qui tenait toujours celle de Harry.

Avait-elle imaginé ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là ? Avait-elle imaginé la douceur fiévreuse des gestes de Harry ? La tendresse dans ses yeux ? L'éclat particulier qu'ils avaient quand ils croisaient son regard ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre en prenant conscience que lors de tous ces moments d'intense intimité, Draco était derrière elle qui la tenait dans ses bras.

 _Oh mon Dieu,_ se dit-elle, mortifiée. Tout cela n'avait donc été qu'une mystification de son esprit. Harry ne la regardait pas, _elle._ Il regardait Draco.

Elle sentit sa poitrine se serrer, et une boule se former dans sa gorge. A cet instant, elle n'avait envie que d'une chose : pleurer. Pleurer sur son sort, mais surtout sur sa propre bêtise qui lui avait fait imaginer des choses absurdes.

Pourtant, elle ne pleura pas. Elle se rappela les paroles de sa grand-mère : elle était l'épouse du Duc d'Hogwarts et elle allait se comporter comme telle. Elle fit donc ce que toute aristocrate de son rang était tenue de faire en pareille circonstance : redresser les épaules et sourire.

\- J'accepte vos excuses, Harry, mais à une condition.

\- Laquelle ? demanda avidement Harry.

\- Nous ne parlerons plus de ce fâcheux incident. Etes-vous d'accord ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Merci, Ariana. Je craignais vraiment que tout ceci m'ait coûté votre amitié.

Ariana se tourna vers lui.

-Vous êtes l'amant de mon mari. Je connais tous vos secrets et vous, vous connaissez les miens. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'être amis, Harry. Nous serions bien trop dangereux l'un pour l'autre, sinon.

Harry la fixa, bouche bée.

-Voyons, Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant. Je plaisante ! Maintenant, venez. Ou nous allons rater le début du concert.

Sur ces mots, elle lui prit le bras et l'entraina à l'intérieur.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Scarborough, Yorkshire**

La nuit était tombée, mais cela ne facilitait pas les choses pour autant. L'orage qui menaçait depuis des heures venait enfin d'éclater et les éclairs illuminaient le ciel comme en plein jour, à intervalles réguliers.

Vêtus de leurs capes et de leurs masques, Lucius, Gregory et Severus longeaient le mur à l'arrière de la propriété.

-C'est ici, chuchota Gregory.

A cet instant, un éclair zébra le ciel, faisant entrevoir un peu plus loin, la porte de service que Vincent avait dessinée sur le plan. Gregory sortit de sa poche un ustensile en forme de crochet qu'il glissa dans la serrure. Avec précaution, il le fit tourner à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une résistance. Au moment où le pêne cédait, un coup de tonnerre éclata, couvrant le bruit d'ouverture.

-Allons-y, dit Lucius en dépassant Gregory et en s'engageant dans le couloir sombre et étroit.

Comme ils l'avaient prévu, le rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment paraissait totalement désert.

Ils progressèrent encore, jusqu'à arriver devant une porte dérobée. Lucius la poussa et elle s'ouvrit en grinçant sinistrement. Les trois hommes restèrent figés, guettant le moindre bruit de l'autre côté de la paroi. Rien ne vint excepté un nouveau coup de tonnerre.

Lucius sortit le premier. Il se trouvait dans le vestibule, l'endroit même où, huit ans plus tôt, il avait patienté avec Narcissa en attendant que Voldemort les reçoive. Il avisa une double porte en chêne qu'il reconnut comme étant le bureau du directeur. Il allait se diriger droit dessus, quand une main le retint par le bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Il n'y a personne, dit la voix étouffée de Gregory.

\- Quoi ?

\- Regardez, dit l'avocat en pointant du doigt l'interstice entre le sol et la porte. Pas de rai de lumière. Il n'est pas dans son bureau.

\- Où peut-il être dans ce cas ? Vous aviez dit que…

\- Je sais ce que j'avais dit, coupa Gregory. Peut-être est-il avec Yaxley.

\- Tant mieux, chuchota Severus. Nous ferons coup double.

\- Où est le bureau de Yaxley ? demanda Lucius.

Gregory fit un signe avec son doigt pour désigner l'étage. Les choses allaient se corser. A l'étage se trouvait une partie des dortoirs et donc des surveillants.

Ils allaient s'engager dans l'escalier quand la porte de service par laquelle ils étaient arrivés s'ouvrit.

-Que… qui êtes-vous ? s'exclama Peter Pettigrew. Que faites-vous là ? Je…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage. D'un mouvement d'une rapidité surprenante, Severus l'avait attrapé par le cou et maintenant sa main gantée fermement sur sa bouche.

Lucius s'approcha au moment où un nouvel éclair zébrait le ciel, illuminant brièvement le masque redoutable qu'il portait.

Le petit homme à face de rat couina, les yeux écarquillés de peur.

D'un coup sec, Lucius dégaina la courte épée dissimulée dans sa canne et la tint pointée contre la gorge de Pettigrew.

-Où sont-ils ? murmura-t-il, la voix déformée de manière sinistre par le masque.

Severus écarta précautionneusement les doigts pour permettre à l'homme de répondre. Mais celui-ci ne dit rien, se contenant de trembler de peur.

\- Où sont-ils ? répéta Lucius en appuyant la lame un peu plus fort contre la peau. Voldemort et Yaxley. Je veux savoir où ils sont.

\- Ils… ils ne sont… pas… ici, bafouilla Pettigrew.

\- Où sont-ils dans ce cas ?

\- Chez… chez Gainsborough.

Lucius plissa les yeux.

-Tu es au courant de ce qui se passe ici, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu es au courant de ce que tes maîtres font aux jeunes garçons qui arrivent ici ?

Pettigrew hocha la tête.

-Ils le méritent, couina-t-il. Ils ont offensé Dieu. Ils… ils le méritent !

Un coup de tonnerre plus violent que les autres éclata, faisant presque trembler la maison, et couvrant les borborygmes de Peter Pettigrew qui s'étouffait dans son propre sang, la lame de Lucius plantée dans sa gorge.

Il tressauta quelques instants, avant de s'écrouler, inerte, contre Severus qui le retenait toujours.

\- Bon sang, Lucius, maugréa le militaire. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

\- Il allait parler. Rameuter toute la maison. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser en vie. Et puis… ce n'est pas comme s'il était innocent, non ?

Severus et Gregory ne répondirent pas, tous deux conscients que Lucius avait raison.

-Goyle, dit Severus. Aidez-moi à le porter. Nous allons cacher son corps dans la buanderie. Il ne sera pas trouvé avant demain matin.

L'avocat s'exécuta sans protester. Dix minutes plus tard, les trois hommes étaient à nouveau à l'extérieur de la demeure.

\- Merde ! jura Gregory en ôtant son masque d'un geste rageur.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Lucius.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? répéta Gregory, incrédule. Il se passe que cette expédition tourne au fiasco !

\- Pas du tout ! Nous allons aller chez ce… Gainsborough et…

\- Quoi ? Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça !

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Nous ne savons rien de l'agencement de la maison ! Nous ne savons pas ce que nous allons trouver là-bas !

\- Nous allons trouver les agresseurs de mon fils ! siffla Lucius.

\- Mais…

\- Faites ce que vous voulez, Goyle. Moi, je vais chez Gainsborough ! Tout ceci se terminera cette nuit !

Lucius marcha jusqu'à la voiture, cachée sous le couvert des arbres.

\- Snape, dit Gregory. Vous n'allez tout de même pas…

\- Je n'ai jamais laissé tomber Lucius. Ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer.

Disant cela, il rejoignit son ancien compagnon d'armes. Gregory soupira. Ces deux hommes étaient inconscients. Puis, il pensa à Vincent. Vincent qui avait risqué sa vie pour cette mission et qui en était mort. A aucun moment, il n'avait abandonné.

Et Gregory Goyle n'abandonnerait pas non plus.

 ** _A suivre..._**


	47. Chapitre 45

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 45**

 **14 août 1913 – Sur la route de Leeds, Yorkshire**

\- Cette soirée était épouvantablement longue, maugréa Draco dans la voiture qui les ramenait vers Leeds.

\- Moi, j'ai trouvé le concert agréable et divertissant, répondit Harry.

\- Vivaldi est toujours agréable et divertissant… même si j'aurais préféré quelque chose de moins commun que les _Quatre saisons_.

\- Tu es snob, Draco.

\- Je ne suis pas snob ! s'offusqua l'intéressé.

Harry fit taire ses récriminations en l'embrassant. Fort heureusement, la cloison qui les séparait du chauffeur était complètement opaque.

\- C'est cette partie-ci de la soirée qui me semblera bien longue, soupira-t-il en s'écartant et en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. C'est Crowborough qui a tout organisé…

\- Et ?

\- Et cela veut dire qu'il y aura beaucoup d'alcool et des prostituées.

\- Formidable…

\- Avec un peu de chance, les autres invités seront complètement ivres suffisamment vite pour ne pas se rendre compte que nous serons les seuls à regagner nos chambres sans galante compagnie.

\- Espérons-le.

Draco tourna la tête et regarda par la fenêtre d'un air absent. Depuis quelques heures, l'orage semblait s'être éloigné en direction de Scarborough, car il ne grondait plus que par intermittence et de manière moins virulente. Par contre, il tombait des trombes d'eau.

\- Je me demande bien où était mon père, dit-t-il après un temps. On ne l'a pas vu de tout l'après-midi ni de la soirée…

\- Tu as entendu ta mère, dit Harry. Il avait rencontré des gens et…

\- Oui, mais de là à ne pas réapparaître ? Je trouve cela curieux.

\- Ton père aime la musique ? demanda Harry.

\- Pas spécialement… même s'il aime m'entendre jouer du piano.

\- Alors, tu as ta réponse. Je suis certain qu'il a dégoté un salon vide où se cacher et jouer aux cartes avec ses amis.

Draco éclata de rire. Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de ressasser davantage ses inquiétudes à propos de son père et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Au fur et à mesure, le baiser se fit plus intense, plus audacieux. La main de Harry glissa sur l'entrejambe de Draco et la caressa avec insistance.

\- Harry, murmura Draco. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée…

\- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas l'avis de ton sexe, répondit Harry d'une voix cajoleuse en massant le membre qui ne cessait de prendre du volume.

\- Le… le chauffeur…

\- Il ne nous voit pas. Mais c'est vrai qu'il pourrait nous entendre…

Draco mordit sa lèvre au moment où la main de Harry l'enserra davantage. Celui-ci n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se glissa sur le plancher de la voiture, entre les jambes de Draco.

\- Harry, tenta Draco.

\- Effrayé, Malfoy ? le provoqua Harry.

Quelque chose brilla dans les yeux de Draco quand il répondit :

-Dans tes rêves, Potter.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Draco ouvrit lui-même les boutons de son pantalon, puis ceux de son caleçon. Son sexe jaillit comme un diable hors de sa boîte, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire Harry.

\- On t'a déjà sucé dans une voiture ? demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers Draco.

\- Jamais.

\- Alors, on va ajouter cela à la liste de nos premières fois, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il prit le sexe de Draco en main, le caressa sur toute sa longueur, appréciant la douceur de la peau, sa chaleur et sa raideur. Puis, il glissa la main dans le pantalon, empauma les testicules qu'il fit rouler doucement. Draco gémit sourdement. Ce son se répercuta directement dans l'entrejambe de Harry qui dut se retenir pour ne pas se caresser lui-même. Son plaisir à lui viendrait plus tard. Pour le moment, il devait s'occuper de cette queue gonflée et suintante qui pointait sous son nez avec arrogance.

Sans plus attendre, il l'engloutit toute entière avant de la sucer avec enthousiasme, tout en continuant à malaxer les testicules.

Draco agita les hanches. Harry sentait que cela ne durerait pas très longtemps. Tant mieux, car ils allaient arriver à Leeds d'ici une dizaine de minutes. Il redoubla la vigueur de sa succion.

-Harry, murmura Draco d'une voix rauque.

Harry sentit une légère tension dans l'abdomen de Draco, signe que sa jouissance était proche. Il renforça la pression de ses lèvres autour du membre avant de remonter sur le gland et de passer la pointe de sa langue dans la fente.

Draco porta son avant-bras à son visage et étouffa un cri dans sa manche tandis qu'il jouissait longuement dans la bouche de son amant.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Scarborough, Yorkshire**

Gregory arrêta la voiture au sommet d'une colline. En contrebas, ils apercevaient la résidence de Gainsborough, à l'abri derrière une haute grille en fer. Plutôt qu'un manoir, c'était davantage un petit relais de chasse.

\- Comment allons-nous entrer ? demanda Severus. Le portier ne nous laissera jamais passer.

\- Le portier est le cadet de mes soucis, répondit Lucius. Son compte sera vite réglé !

\- Bon sang, Lucius ! On ne va pas semer des cadavres partout où on passe, tout de même !

Lucius allait répliquer quand Gregory prit la parole.

\- Je sais quoi faire, dit-il. Vous deux, couchez-vous sur la banquette arrière.

\- Quoi ? dit Lucius. Mais…

\- J'ai dit couchez-vous ! insista Gregory. Je sais ce que je fais !

De mauvaise grâce, Lucius obtempéra. Il laissa la place sur la banquette à Severus qui, avec sa jambe raide, avait plus de mal à se contorsionner, et il s'assit sur le plancher de la voiture, entre la paroi de séparation et le siège.

Quand ce fut fait, Gregory démarra en trombe et roula à vive allure en direction du manoir.

\- Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? hurla Lucius. Vous comptez foncer dans la grille ? Vous allez nous tuer !

\- Je ne vais pas nous tuer ! répliqua Gregory. Maintenant, taisez-vous et cachez-vous !

Gregory eut un petit sourire en coin. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas du tout de donner des ordres au Comte de Slytherin.

Arrivé à la fin de la route, il freina vigoureusement, à quelques centimètres à peine du portique, en faisant crisser le gravier. Bien entendu, cette arrivée tonitruante attira le gardien hors de sa guérite.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'écria-t-il. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

Gregory sortit de la voiture et empoigna les barreaux du grillage.

\- Je dois voir Lord Voldemort et le Docteur Yaxley ! dit-il d'un ton paniqué.

\- Vous ne verrez personne ! Fichez le camp !

\- Laissez-moi entrer ! C'est urgent ! La clinique… il y a un incendie !

Le gardien cligna des yeux, pas certain de l'attitude à adopter.

\- Vous… vous faites erreur, bafouilla-t-il. Les gens que vous dites… ils ne sont pas ici.

\- Je sais qu'ils sont ici ! C'est Peter Pettigrew qui m'envoie !

La mention du concierge fit réagir le gardien. Apparemment, les deux hommes se connaissaient.

\- Ouvrez-moi ! insista Gregory.

\- Je… je ne sais pas…

Gregory ferma les yeux en soupirant tragiquement.

-Si jamais Lord Voldemort apprend que sa clinique est partie en fumée et que vous avez refusé de le faire prévenir… je n'ose pas imaginer quelle sera sa réaction…

Le gardien, lui, l'imagina parfaitement car l'instant d'après, il s'emparait d'un énorme trousseau de clés et ouvrait la grille.

Gregory remonta rapidement dans la voiture.

\- Je ne vous connaissais pas de pareils talents d'acteur, Goyle, murmura Lucius, toujours caché à l'arrière.

\- Et vous n'avez encore rien vu.

Disant cela, Gregory engagea la voiture à l'intérieur de la propriété puis s'arrêta à nouveau. De sous le siège, il sortit une sorte de petit gourdin, assez court et d'apparence souple. Lucius le regarda sortir du véhicule et se précipiter sur le gardien pendant que ce dernier refermait les grilles, et lui asséna un fort coup à l'arrière de la tête.

Quand l'homme s'écroula, Lucius et Severus sortirent de la voiture à leur tour.

\- Il est mort ? demanda Severus.

\- Seulement assommé, répondit Gregory.

\- Il y a de la corde dans la voiture, dit Lucius. Ligotons-le et transportons-le dans la guérite.

Quand le gardien fût dûment ligoté et bâillonné, ils reprirent leur route en direction du relais de chasse. Dehors, l'orage qui s'était un peu calmé avait repris de plus belle.

Un coup de tonnerre éclata, suivi d'un éclair qui illumina brièvement la bâtisse qui se dressait devant eux.

\- On dirait qu'il n'y a personne, dit Gregory, constatant que toutes les pièces étaient plongées dans la pénombre.

\- Allons voir à l'arrière, dit Severus.

Ils laissèrent la voiture devant l'entrée et contournèrent le bâtiment. Alors qu'ils arrivaient de l'autre côté, ils entendirent du bruit. Des voix, des rires et des plaintes. Ils purent constater que contrairement à la façade avant, des rais de lumière filtraient à travers les volets.

Lucius colla son œil contre un interstice plus large que les autres et tenta de voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Il ne vit d'abord rien, puis en changeant légèrement d'angle, il distingua un profit qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille : un crâne chauve, une peau pâle, des yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites et un nez si court qu'il semblait inexistant. C'était le profil quasi reptilien du directeur d'Azkaban.

De ce que Lucius voyait, il était assis dans un large fauteuil à oreilles. Il avait un sourire en coin tandis qu'il observait quelque chose qui se déroulait devant lui.

Avec précaution, Lucius ouvrit le battant du volet de quelques centimètres, espérant en voir davantage. Il en fut pour ses frais. La scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux lui donna un haut-le-coeur et il se recula brusquement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? chuchota Severus.

\- Voldemort est là, confirma Lucius. Il est assis dans un coin de la pièce. Yaxley est là aussi, ainsi que quatre autres hommes…

\- Que font-ils ? demanda Gregory. Ils discutent ?

\- Hum… non… ils… ils sont… avec de jeunes garçons, souffla-t-il.

Severus et Gregory se regardèrent en silence.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda finalement Severus. Nous ne pouvons pas risquer la vie des garçons.

\- Nous ferons en sorte qu'ils puissent s'enfuir, dit Lucius.

\- Tu ne crains pas qu'ils se précipitent à la police ?

\- Non, répondit Gregory, catégorique. Si ces enfants sont des orphelins ou des repris de justice comme nous le pensons, ils n'iront jamais à la police.

Lucius et Severus hochèrent la tête.

\- Dans ce cas, allons-y, dit Lucius en vérifiant que son masque était toujours bien attaché.

\- Et pour les autres hommes ? demanda Gregory. Les… invités ?

\- S'ils participent à ce genre de… choses, ils ne méritent aucune clémence.

Cette sentence fut ponctuée d'un violent coup de tonnerre. Des gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber.

Les trois hommes se hâtèrent vers la porte arrière, une large porte vitrée qui donnait sur la terrasse. Au point où ils en étaient, ils se moquaient bien de qui ils pouvaient rencontrer sur leur passage.

Gregory crocheta la serrure avec habileté. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils firent une pause pour entendre si quelqu'un approchait.

Rien. Sinon le bruit de la pluie contre les carreaux, le grondement incessant de l'orage et surtout, les bruits obscènes de ce qui se passait dans la pièce d'à côté.

Ils attendirent encore un peu puis Lucius leur fit signe d'avancer. Gregory se posta devant la porte et la défonça d'un coup de pied. Quand elle s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, les hommes présents à l'intérieur de la pièce sursautèrent. Ceux d'entre eux qui étaient dans le plus simple appareil gesticulèrent pour tenter d'attraper un vêtement ou plus vraisemblablement quelque chose pour se défendre, tandis que Voldemort, lui, restait calmement assis dans son fauteuil.

-Voilà une visite bien inopportune, Messieurs, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Cette intervention fit réagir un gros bonhomme, moustachu et ventru, qui s'approcha du trio en brandissant un doigt menaçant, sans se soucier le moins du monde de sa nudité.

\- C'est une propriété privée ici ! beugla-t-il. Vous allez sortir de chez moi, sinon…

\- Sinon quoi ? demanda Lucius d'une voix doucereuse, légèrement étouffée par son masque. Vous allez appeler la police ? Au risque qu'ils découvrent ce qui se passe ici, _Lord Gainsborough ?_

L'homme recula d'un pas.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ? grogna-t-il.

Lucius ne répondit pas. Il parcourut la pièce du regard. Profitant de l'intrusion et de la confusion qui en résulta, quatre jeunes garçons s'étaient terrés là où ils pouvaient, sous une table ou derrière un siège.

-Sortez, les enfants, leur dit Lucius d'une voix aimable. Je ne vous veux aucun mal.

L'un des quatre, le plus téméraire sans doute, rampa de dessous de la table et se tint à genoux devant Lucius. Il était complètement nu. Ses épaules étaient marbrées de rouge. Lucius n'osait imaginer les atrocités qu'il avait dû subir.

-Où sont tes vêtements ? demanda Severus.

Le garçon haussa les épaules. Gregory ramassa sur les chaises un pantalon, une chemise et une veste.

-Hé ! dit un homme assis sur une bergère. Ces vêtements m'appartiennent !

Gregory ne prêta pas attention à ses récriminations. Il s'approcha du garçon et lui donna les vêtements.

-Habille-toi et quitte cet endroit, lui dit-il.

Le gamin ne se fit pas prier. Il prit les vêtements et décampa sans demander son reste. Voyant cela, les trois autres adolescents sortirent de leur cachette.

-Vous trois, ne bougez pas, ordonna la voix froide de Voldemort.

Immédiatement, les garçons se figèrent.

\- C'est donc là, votre objectif, messieurs ? Nous priver de notre… compagnie.

\- Votre compagnie ? éructa Gregory. Ces garçons ont à peine quatorze ans ! Ce que vous leur faites subir est ignoble !

\- Ignoble ? répéta Voldemort en souriant. Ce que font ces garçons lors de ces soirées privées n'est pas différent de ce qu'ils faisaient dans la rue avant d'arriver dans ma clinique… A la seule différence qu'ils mangent à leur faim, ils ont un lit pour dormir et sont bien mieux traités.

\- Vraiment ? s'énerva Gregory.

Il prit un des enfants par le bras et le remit sur ses pieds.

-Vous appelez ça être mieux traité ?

Le dos du garçon était couvert de cicatrices. Et de nouvelles marques rouge vif zébraient le bas de son dos et ses fesses.

Lord Voldemort fit un geste négligent de la main, comme si tout cela n'avait aucune importance.

\- Ramassez le reste des vêtements et habillez-vous, dit Gregory aux enfants. Et partez !

\- Non ! tonna Gainsborough. Ces enfants sont à moi ! Je les ai grassement payés !

Il fit un mouvement vers l'avant et attrapa un des garçons par le bras, le tordant violemment.

 _Bang !_

La dénotation prit tout le monde par surprise, si bien que personne ne fit attention au corps de Gainsborough qui s'écroulait sur le sol, une balle entre les deux yeux.

Les enfants détalèrent en quelques secondes, laissant leurs tortionnaires contempler l'un des hommes masqués, son pistolet levé et encore fumant.

Lucius et Gregory fixaient Severus, abasourdis. Aucun des deux ne savaient que le militaire avait emporté une arme à feu.

L'instant de surprise s'évapora cependant bien vite. Paniqués, les trois autres invités levèrent les mains en l'air.

\- Par pitié, ne nous faites pas de mal ! implora l'un d'eux. Nous… je vous jure que nous ne dirons rien à personne.

\- De la pitié ? répéta Severus d'une voix grave et atrocement douce qui occasionna à l'homme un frisson de peur, plus sûrement que l'arme qui était brandie devant lui. Pourquoi devrais-je avoir pitié de vous, espèce d'immonde créature ? Avez-vous eu pitié de ces enfants que vous avez molesté ?

\- Je… je… c'était… ce sont des prostitués… ils…

L'homme n'eut pas l'occasion d'en dire plus. La lame de l'épée de Lucius venait de se planter dans sa gorge. Il tomba à genoux, les mains serrées autour de son cou pour vainement retenir le sang qui giclait de sa carotide perforée.

Les deux autres hommes crièrent et voulurent s'enfuir. Celui qui avait protesté quelques minutes plus tôt sur le fait qu'on lui dérobait ses vêtements ne songea même plus à se vêtir et tenta de fuir par la fenêtre. Il fut rattrapé par la balle que Severus tira sur lui, de dos.

Jamais le Commodore n'avait encore tué un homme qui lui tournait le dos, car il s'agissait d'une question d'honneur. Mais il ne regretta pas son geste un instant. Aucun des hommes présents dans cette pièce ne méritait qu'on les traite autrement que des animaux.

Le dernier des invités n'eut pas davantage de chance et périt le ventre transpercé par l'épée de Lucius.

Severus, Gregory et Lucius se tournèrent alors vers Voldemort et Yaxley, ceux pour qui ils étaient venus.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Leeds, Yorkshire**

\- A la vôtre, mes amis ! beugla Theodore d'une voix avinée.

La dernière soirée de célibat de Theodore Nott était bien lancée et la plupart des invités déjà bien éméchés.

\- A la tienne ! répondit Larry Grey, futur Lord Merton. A tes dernières heures de tranquillité avant l'esclavage !

\- Tu exagères, Larry, dit son frère Timothy. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as épousé une vipère que tout le monde va en faire autant.

\- Foutaises, Tim ! répliqua Larry. Les femmes sont perfides et cachent bien leur jeu !

Larry vida son verre de whisky d'un trait avant de le brandir en direction d'un serveur pour qu'il vienne le remplir.

\- Evidemment, le seul qui a épousé la femme parfaite, c'est Malfoy ! dit-il avec une amertume non dissimulée. N'est-ce pas Malfoy ?

\- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, répondit Draco.

Il n'appréciait pas Larry Grey, encore moins depuis le match de polo où ce dernier l'avait fait tomber de cheval. Et quand il était ivre, il était non seulement insupportable mais aussi atrocement vulgaire.

\- Pour sûr que tu n'as pas à te plaindre, répliqua Larry d'un ton moqueur. Ta femme est magnifique. Pas étonnant que tu n'aies pas pu attendre pour la baiser…

\- Larry, prévint son frère.

\- Quoi ? Je dis la vérité ! Il l'a baisée et il lui a même fait un gosse ! A moins que la gamine ne soit pas de toi, Malfoy…

Draco se leva brusquement et en deux enjambées, il se trouvait face à Larry Grey. Il l'empoigna par le col pour le forcer à se lever également.

-Tu dis encore un mot sur ma femme, et je te règle ton compte, Grey, siffla Draco.

Entretemps, Harry s'était précipité d'un côté, Timothy Grey de l'autre, pour séparer les deux hommes.

-Draco, arrête, murmura Harry. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Draco recula puis retourna s'asseoir. De son côté, Tim emmenait son frère en lui parlant à voix basse.

\- Grey est vraiment impossible en société, commenta Atticus Aldridge, le fils de Lord Synderby. Je plains son frère qui doit toujours réparer les pots cassés.

\- Tu ferais mieux de nous plaindre, nous, Aldridge ! répliqua le Baron Manville. C'est nous qui devons supporter sa compagnie parce que Nott persiste à l'inviter !

Theodore haussa les épaules.

-Je sais, dit-il. Mais que voulez-vous… il me fait pitié.

Draco eut un petit reniflement méprisant.

-Ceci dit, reprit Theo, il a vraiment dépassé les bornes. Insulter de la sorte Lady Ariana, la femme de mon meilleur ami, c'est impardonnable.

Plusieurs personnes hochèrent la tête et Draco se détendit considérablement.

Au même instant, comme pour détourner les esprits de l'altercation qui venait d'avoir lieu, les portes du salon privé s'ouvrirent sur une kyrielle de jeunes femmes qui entrèrent en souriant.

-Ah ! Voilà la meilleure des compagnies ! s'exclama le Duc de Crowborough, l'organisateur de la soirée.

Draco soupira.

-Je te l'avais bien dit, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Harry. Nous n'y échapperons pas…

Le temps de le dire, deux jeunes demoiselles venaient de se poster devant eux.

-Bonsoir, dit l'une des deux en les gratifiant d'une œillade séductrice. Je m'appelle Colette et voici Yvonne.

Elle avait un accent français un peu forcé et Harry se dit que ce devait être considéré comme exotique auprès de la plupart des clients. Il les considéra un instant et les compara aux femmes qu'il avait été rencontrées chez _Madame_ à Roxbury. Elles étaient mieux habillées, même si leurs décolletés étaient un peu trop profonds pour être socialement acceptables. Elles étaient jolies et soignées. Nul doute que la maison d'où elles provenaient devait être bien tenue.

Harry se demanda quel âge elles pouvaient bien avoir. Peut-être dix-huit ans. Peut-être moins. Le maquillage rendait l'estimation difficile.

Sans y avoir été invitées, elles prirent place sur le canapé, entre les deux hommes. Draco se décala obligeamment mais l'espace restait néanmoins restreint.

\- Et vous ? demanda la nommée Yvonne. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Nos noms ont-ils vraiment de l'importance ? s'enquit Draco avec un sourire froid.

Pas vraiment déstabilisée, Colette répondit en haussant les épaules :

-Je suppose que non.

Sur ces mots, elle posa une main sur la cuisse de Harry et la fit lentement remonter. Yvonne n'eut pas l'occasion d'imiter son amie car Theo se planta devant Draco en se tordant les mains.

-Je peux te parler une seconde ? Demanda-t-il. En privé.

Ravi de cette interruption inopinée, Draco hocha la tête. Il se leva, croisant le regard contrarié de Harry qui lui reprochait silencieusement de le laisser seul, et accompagna Theo dans un coin du salon. Les autres invités étaient déjà bien occupés avec leurs « dames », si bien que personne ne fit attention à eux. Pas plus que Draco ne fit attention à Theo, du reste. Alors que son ami lui parlait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer Harry, aux prises avec une Colette de plus en plus entreprenante.

-… tu me comprends, n'est-ce-pas, Draco ?

Draco se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas entendu un traitre mot de ce que Theo venait de lui dire.

-Je… hum… non, je suis désolé… je n'ai pas compris.

Theo soupira.

-Oui, j'imagine, marmonna-t-il. Je n'ai pas été très clair.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, comme si tout cela était éprouvant pour lui.

\- Contrairement à ce que tout le monde croit, dit-il, je suis amoureux de Pansy. Vraiment amoureux.

\- Heu… oui. Tu vas épouser la femme que tu aimes… C'est… c'est magnifique, répondit Draco qui ne comprenait pas où Theo voulait en venir.

\- Tu sais comme moi que Pansy n'est pas amoureuse de moi.

Draco évacua la réflexion d'un geste de la main.

\- Pansy t'adore !

\- Mais elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi.

\- Theo… qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ?

Theo soupira une nouvelle fois et baissa les yeux.

\- C'est de toi dont elle est amoureuse. Ne le nie pas… je le sais.

\- Je ne le nie pas, répondit Draco. Mais quelle importance ? Pansy sait depuis toujours que j'étais promis à Ariana.

Theo tritura ses boutons de manchette.

\- Le problème n'est pas là.

\- Où est-il dans ce cas ? Bon sang, Theo, crache le morceau ! s'impatienta Draco, voyant que la nommée Colette était à présent sur les genoux de Harry et qu'elle l'embrassait.

\- Pansy est amoureuse de toi, répéta Theo. Je sais qu'elle te cèdera immédiatement si tu…

\- Quoi ?

\- Draco, je te demande juste de me promettre de ne pas convoiter Pansy… Tu sais que tu peux avoir toutes les femmes que tu veux, alors… s'il te plait… au nom de notre amitié, laisse-moi Pansy.

Draco eut un mouvement de recul, comme si Theo venait de le gifler.

-Je… je n'arrive pas à croire que tu penses une chose pareille, souffla-t-il. Que je puisse… convoiter la femme que tu aimes…

Il regarda son ami. Celui-ci n'osait pas croiser son regard et semblait sur le point de pleurer. Son cœur se serra.

\- Theo, dit Draco en posant sa main sur son épaule. Tu es ivre. Et tu es anxieux parce que tu te maries demain. Ça te fait raconter n'importe quoi…

\- Je… je suis désolé… c'est… tu as raison…

\- Mais parce que tu es mon ami, continua Draco, et que tu es ivre et anxieux, je vais passer sur cet affront et te le promettre : jamais je ne toucherai Pansy. Même si elle me le demande.

Theo sourit bêtement puis attira Draco vers lui dans une franche accolade.

-Merci, dit-il. Merci.

Draco eut un sourire triste. Si seulement ce pauvre Theo savait. Il ne s'était pas engagé à grand-chose en lui promettant de ne pas convoiter sa future femme.

Quand Theo se fut suffisamment ressaisi, Draco le confia aux bons soins d'une des jeunes femmes présentes pour les divertir, laquelle se fit un plaisir de l'aider à calmer son anxiété.

Quand Draco revint près de Harry, celui-ci était apparemment parvenu à faire descendre Colette de ses genoux. Mais sa main était toujours posée sur sa cuisse, un peu trop haut au goût de Draco.

-Colette, Yvonne, dit Draco. Montez nous attendre dans la chambre 217. Nous arrivons dans quelques minutes.

Les deux jeunes filles gloussèrent de contentement et quittèrent le salon, non sans se pavaner quelque peu devant leurs collègues de travail qui en étaient toujours aux préliminaires.

\- Oh, mais regardez-moi ça, dit Crowborough avec un sourire entendu. Malfoy et Black passent déjà aux choses sérieuses !

\- Que veux-tu ? ricana Draco. Certains ont besoin de moins de temps que d'autres pour être opérationnels…

Le sourire de Crowborough se figea mais il ne répliqua rien, se contentant de reporter son attention sur la donzelle qui usait de ses charmes sous son nez.

Harry et Draco quittèrent le salon à leur tour.

\- La chambre 217 ? chuchota Harry alors qu'ils traversaient le hall. Nous ne sommes pas dans la chambre 217…

\- Nous, pas. Mais Dobby, oui. Il attend les filles avec une somme d'argent suffisamment conséquente pour qu'elles retournent demain chez leur… employeuse sans piper mot de notre manque d'enthousiasme.

\- Tu leur fais confiance ?

\- Curieusement, oui. J'imagine que ce n'est pas tous les soirs que ces deux filles peuvent profiter d'une luxueuse chambre d'hôtel pour ne rien faire d'autre qu'y dormir.

\- Tu as pensé à tout…

Draco se contenta d'esquisser un petit sourire calculateur. A cet instant, la ressemblance avec son père était particulièrement frappante.

\- Evidemment que j'ai pensé à tout. Tu n'imaginais tout de même pas que j'allais laisser ce fat de Crowborough gâcher les projets que j'avais pour nous deux ?

\- Des projets ? répéta Harry avidement.

Ils étaient entretemps arrivés aux chambres communicantes qu'ils occupaient.

-Après toi, dit Draco en déverrouillant la porte.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Scarborough, Yorkshire**

Voldemort était d'un calme olympien. Comme si tout ce qui se passait autour de lui ne le concernait pas. Comme si les quatre hommes, gisant morts à ses pieds, n'existaient pas.

Yaxley se tenait à quelques pas de lui, sur sa gauche. Lucius remarqua que, contrairement aux quatre autres hommes, il avait réussi à enfiler un pantalon. Tant mieux, cela lui éviterait la vision de son affligeante nudité.

-Puis-je au moins savoir qui me menace de la sorte ? demanda Voldemort de sa voix doucereuse. Ou bien allez-vous continuer à vous dissimuler sous votre masque comme un lâche ?

Lucius serra plus fort son épée dans sa main. L'instant d'après, il abaissait son capuchon et dénouait son masque.

-Voyez-vous cela, sourit Voldemort. Lord Lucius Malfoy, Comte de Slytherin, c'est bien cela ?

Voldemort secoua la tête avec consternation.

\- J'aurais espéré davantage de reconnaissance de votre part, dit-il d'un ton affligé.

\- De la reconnaissance ? siffla Lucius. Pour avoir torturé mon fils ? Pour l'avoir rendu amnésique ? Pour l'avoir violé ?

\- Nous avons fait ce qu'il fallait pour corriger sa tare immonde ! dit Yaxley qui parlait pour la première fois. C'était exactement ce que vous souhaitiez ! Vous et tous les autres qui viennent nous déposer leur rejeton car ils ont honte d'avoir engendré un…

\- Ne dites pas un mot de plus, Yaxley, ou vous allez le regretter, menaça Severus.

Yaxley eut un sourire sadique.

\- Votre fils était un dégénéré. Un aliéné, dit-il provoquant.

\- Mon fils n'était rien de tout cela, répliqua Lucius d'une voix froide. Contrairement à vous !

Cette réflexion fit bondir le psychiatre.

\- Je ne suis pas…

\- Si vous l'êtes, dit Severus. Vous violez de jeunes garçons. Pas pour les soigner comme vous vous plaisez à le croire… mais parce que vous aimez cela, espèce de pervers !

\- TAISEZ-VOUS ! hurla Yaxley.

Il fit un pas en avant, prêt à se jeter sur Lucius ou Severus. Il n'en eut cependant pas le temps car Gregory Goyle l'arrêta en lui assénant un coup de poing monumental qui le fit vaciller, puis tomber au sol.

-C'est vous le dégénéré ! beugla-t-il au-dessus de lui. Vous et vos expériences médicales monstrueuses ! Vos jeux pervers ! Vincent Crabbe avait tout découvert et vous l'avez tué !

Yaxley essuya avec sa main le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre fendue.

-Alors il était avec vous, le gros plein de soupe, dit-il avec un sourire mauvais. Oui, je lui ai réglé son compte à ce sale fouineur ! Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait !

Le poing de Gregory s'abattit une nouvelle fois sur le visage du psychiatre. Puis une fois encore. Et encore. Et encore.

Voldemort soupira en détournant le regard alors que du sang giclait et tâchait la manche de son coûteux costume.

Ni Lucius, ni Severus ne firent un geste pour empêcher Gregory de battre Yaxley à mort. Chaque coup qu'il recevait était une punition pour toutes les victimes qu'il avait faites. Y compris Vincent Crabbe. Y compris Draco.

Quand ce fut fait, Gregory recula, le souffle court et les poings maculés de sang.

Lucius fixait Voldemort avec incompréhension. Yaxley, l'homme qui avait été son bras droit durant tant d'années venait de mourir sous ses yeux et cela ne semblait pas l'atteindre le moins du monde.

Il l'avait laissé, ainsi que Gainsborough et les trois autres « invités » se faire tuer sans esquisser le moindre geste. Sans tenter de les défendre.

Non. Il était toujours assis, jambes croisées, impassible. Son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion. Il était pourtant à la merci de trois hommes, dont deux armés. Il aurait déjà dû tenter de s'enfuir, ou bien montrer de la peur. Rien de tout cela.

 _Cet homme est fou_ , se dit Lucius. _Complètement fou. Mais les fous sont dangereux._

-Vous avez conscience que je vais vous tuer, n'est-ce-pas, Tom Riddle ? dit Lucius sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Voldemort tressaillit à peine à l'usage de son véritable nom.

\- Vous autres, aristocrates, dit-il avec ennui, vous avez cette fâcheuse tendance à être beaucoup trop sûrs de vous. Quelle arrogance.

\- Ce n'est pas de l'arrogance, mais un simple constat. Nous sommes trois. Vous êtes seul.

\- Qui vous dit que je suis seul ?

\- Le bon sens, répondit Severus. Il n'y a personne ici, tout simplement parce que vous ne pouviez pas risquer que quiconque soit témoin de votre propre perversion. Après tout… vous aussi, vous nourrissez des désirs contre-nature…

\- Taisez-vous, siffla Voldemort. Vous ne savez rien du tout !

C'était la première fois qu'il montrait une si vive émotion. Il s'était penché vers l'avant, presque comme s'il allait en découdre avec Severus. Le mouvement permit à Lucius de distinguer quelque chose qui lui avait échappé jusqu'à présent : une sorte de bâton, trop court pour être une canne, glissé entre Voldemort et l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Tout comme la canne de Lucius, elle arborait un pommeau en forme de tête de serpent, sauf que celui-ci était plus gros. La gueule du serpent était ouverte, exhibant deux longs crochets supérieurs.

Lucius se demanda si l'objet renfermait lui aussi une arme. Peut-être une épée courte, une dague ou un poinçon.

\- Vous êtes un uraniste, vous aussi, continua impitoyablement Severus en approchant, son arme braquée devant lui. Quoi de mieux pour assouvir vos pulsions, vos désirs pour de jeunes garçons, sans éveiller le moindre soupçon, que d'ouvrir une clinique pour les soigner ? Je suis sûr que votre maître à penser, le brillant Docteur Von Krafft Ebing, a une théorie là-dessus…

\- Taisez-vous !

Severus s'était encore rapproché. Lucius ne lâchait pas des yeux l'arme dissimulée contre l'accoudoir, prêt à réagir si Voldemort s'en emparait. Mais ce dernier ne faisait pas un geste. Au contraire, il semblait déterminé à laisser Severus s'approcher de lui.

Lucius comprit son plan une seconde trop tard.

Quand Severus fut suffisamment près, Voldemort, qui avait manifestement deviné sa faiblesse, se leva d'un bond et donna un coup de genou sur la jambe raide du militaire. Severus cria alors que sa jambe cédait sous son poids, lâchant son arme par la même occasion.

Au même instant, un violent coup de tonnerre, suivi d'un éclair, fit clignoter les lampes, prenant Gregory et Lucius au dépourvu. Voldemort en profita pour s'enfuir. Dans un pénible effort, Severus voulut se relever pour l'empêcher de passer. C'était sans compter sur la redoutable vélocité de Voldemort. D'un geste vif, il se saisit de son bâton à tête de serpent et frappa Severus.

Severus tenta se protéger en levant son bras mais le pommeau de la canne l'atteignit au niveau du cou. Il sentit les crochets du serpent érafler sa gorge en même que son masque tombait au sol.

Soudain étourdi, il distingua à peine Lucius passer devant lui pour se lancer à la poursuite de Voldemort.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Des trombes de pluie s'abattaient sur Lucius, alourdissant sa longue cape noire qui fouettait ses jambes tandis qu'il courait derrière Voldemort. L'homme n'avait que quelques mètres d'avance sur lui. Il suffisait d'un petit effort supplémentaire pour qu'il le rattrape.

Il détacha sa cape qui tomba par terre dans un bruit mou. Son corps subitement allégé de quelques kilos, il se propulsa en avant et parvint à saisir Voldemort par le revers de son col. Le directeur d'Azkaban se débattit comme un diable et parvint à se défaire de l'emprise de Lucius. Celui-ci dérapa dans l'herbe boueuse et glissante, se retrouvant à la merci de son agresseur.

Voldemort eut un sourire sadique, tandis qu'il se rapprochait de Lucius, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

-J'espère que vous êtes bien conscient que vous allez mourir ce soir, Lord Malfoy ? cria Voldemort pour couvrir le grondement de l'orage.

Lucius serra les dents, se maudissant de ne pas être parvenu à ses fins. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la maison, se demandant ce que faisait Gregory Goyle.

-Votre acolyte ne viendra pas, répondit Voldemort à son interrogation muette. Il est sûrement en train de tenter de porter secours à l'homme que j'ai blessé. Mais c'est peine perdue. Le poison est déjà en train de faire effet.

 _Mon Dieu_ , se dit Lucius. _Severus._

Il grimaça, le cœur meurtri de savoir que son ami, son meilleur ami, était en train de mourir par sa faute.

-C'est ce que vous allez faire de moi ? demanda-t-il. M'empoisonner également ?

Voldemort secoua la tête en souriant toujours.

-Pour vous, j'ai mieux que cela, dit-il en brandissant en l'air le pistolet de Severus.

Lucius ferma les yeux.

Il avait survécu à la guerre d'Afrique du Sud, et il allait mourir comme cela, assis dans la boue, durant la plus violente nuit d'orage qu'il ait jamais connu.

Sa seule consolation était de se dire qu'il mourait en tentant de venger son fils.

Il soupira, comptant les secondes qui le séparaient de la détonation fatale.

Mais plutôt qu'une détonation, il y eut un craquement terrible. Lucius ouvrit les yeux à l'instant où un éclair déchirait le ciel en deux avant de s'abattre sur Voldemort.

Lucius recula le plus vite qu'il pouvait, les yeux rivés sur l'autre homme, pris de convulsions alors qu'il était foudroyé.

Voldemort s'écroula à genoux avant de tomber face contre terre.

Lucius s'approcha avec précaution, ramassant le pistolet tombé au passage. Du bout pied, il souleva l'épaule de l'homme allongé et d'un coup, le fit rouler. Voldemort retomba lourdement sur le dos, les bras écartés et les yeux grands ouverts.

Il était mort.

Lucius le regarda, sans réagir, tentant d'assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. Un instant, il brandissait un pistolet dans sa direction. L'instant d'après, il gisait, mort, dans la boue.

Au bout d'un moment, un rire s'étrangla dans la gorge de Lucius. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel noir, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que c'était Dieu qui avait tué le tortionnaire de son fils.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Quand Lucius entra dans le salon, dégoulinant de pluie, couvert de boue jusque dans ses cheveux, il ne trouva plus personne, hormis les corps de Gainsborough et de ses invités.

-GOYLE ! cria-t-il. SEVERUS !

Il entendit alors des voix dans le couloir et s'y précipita. Il vit Gregory Goyle soutenant Severus qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

\- Severus ! dit-il en se précipitant pour le soutenir également.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, dit Gregory.

\- Il a été empoisonné. La canne de Voldemort… elle… il y avait du poison sur les crochets du serpent…

\- Aidez-moi à l'emmener à la voiture.

Lucius et Gregory parvinrent à installer Severus à l'arrière de la voiture. Celui-ci dodelinait de la tête en gémissant. Son front était luisant de sueur et son teint déjà cireux d'ordinaire, était presque cadavérique.

\- Nous devons l'emmener à l'hôpital, dit Goyle.

\- Non, murmura faiblement Severus.

\- Tu risques de mourir si on ne te soignes pas ! s'emporta Lucius.

\- Je… non… pas d'hôpital… trop risqué… trop de questions…

Gregory et Lucius échangèrent un regard. Il est vrai qu'ils auraient du mal à expliquer l'état dans lequel se trouvait le militaire. Sans parler de Gregory dont les mains étaient encore couvertes du sang de Yaxley.

\- Il nous faut au moins trouver un médecin, dit Lucius.

\- Dans ce trou perdu ?

\- Allons à York, nous aurons plus de chances…

\- Potter, souffla Severus.

\- Quoi ? demanda Lucius.

\- Potter. Il… il connaît la médecine…

\- Il connaît la médecine mais il n'est pas médecin ! rétorqua Lucius.

\- Lucius… amène-moi… à Potter…

Gregory soupira lourdement.

\- Qu'allons- nous faire de Draco ? demanda-t-il.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Bon sang, Lucius… je dois vous faire un dessin ? s'énerva Gregory. Harry est certainement en compagnie de Draco à l'heure qu'il est !

Lucius n'était pas ravi que Goyle lui suggère l'image de son fils partageant le même lit que Harry Black, mais il avait raison. Il dit pourtant :

\- Nous aviserons sur le moment.

Sans plus tergiverser, les deux hommes quittèrent le manoir de Gainsborough et filèrent le plus vite possible en direction de Leeds.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Leeds, Yorkshire**

Harry était paresseusement allongé entre les bras de Draco qui dormait à poings fermés. Harry, lui, peinait à trouver le sommeil. Il pensait à Lucius, Snape et Groyle, et se demandait si leur expédition punitive avait été un succès ou un échec. Il ne saurait sans doute rien avant demain matin.

Des coups frappés à la porte le firent sursauter. Il ne s'agissait pas de la porte de chambre de Draco, mais de la sienne.

\- Merde, jura-t-il en s'extirpant du lit et ramassant la robe de chambre de Draco.

\- Qu'y s'passe ? marmonna Draco.

\- Rien. Rendors-toi.

Harry se faufila dans sa chambre par la porte communicante. Les coups avaient redoublés de vigueur. A ce train-là, son visiteur allait réveiller tout le couloir.

\- Bon sang ! s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Qu'est-ce que… Gregory ? Mon Dieu, que s'est-il passé ?

Il avisa les mains de l'avocat qui étaient couvertes de sang.

\- C'est Snape. Il est blessé. Il a été empoisonné.

\- Quoi ? Mais… comment…

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. Venez avec moi. Prenez votre trousse de médecin.

\- Bon Dieu, je ne suis pas médecin ! siffla Harry. Vous auriez dû…

\- Draco dit que vous avez toujours une sacoche avec toutes sortes de médicaments avec vous.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Alors, venez. Sinon, Snape va mourir.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Dans la voiture. Avec Lucius.

Harry se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

\- Il faut l'amener ici. Je ne vais rien pouvoir faire dans une voiture.

\- Par où pouvons-nous entrer ?

\- Par la porte de service. Je vais descendre à la réception demander qu'on vous ouvre. On dira qu'il s'agit d'un invité de la soirée de Lord Theodore qui a trop bu et qui a été impliqué dans une bagarre. Je vais me débrouiller.

La ruse de Harry passa étonnement bien. Le personnel de l'hôtel n'était pas franchement ravi de voir passer l'homme ivre mort, soutenu par ses deux compères mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire. Lord Theodore avait grassement payé pour disposer de la moitié de l'hôtel pour sa fête privée et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de mécontenter un client aussi prestigieux.

Non sans mal, Lucius et Gregory parvinrent à la chambre de Harry.

-Allongez-le sur le lit, commanda Harry. Je vais chercher mes affaires.

Si Lucius remarqua que le lit n'était pas défait, il ne fit aucune remarque, mais demanda néanmoins :

\- Où est Draco ?

\- Dans la chambre d'à côté. Il dort.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry.

Lucius lui fit un bref résumé de la situation.

\- Avant de mourir, Voldemort m'a dit qu'il l'avait empoisonné.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je vois.

Harry se pencha et posa sa main sur le front brûlant du Commodore. Celui-ci s'agitait et transpirait abondamment.

Il souleva son menton pour mieux examiner le cou et vit deux petites estafilades juste sous la mâchoire.

\- La plaie n'est pas très profonde. C'est une bonne chose. Mais je suis tout de même étonné qu'il ne soit pas dans un état pire que cela…

\- Pire que cela ? dit Lucius. Mais…

Harry fouilla sa sacoche et en sortit une boîte en fer. A l'intérieur se trouvait des feuilles séchées. Il en prit plusieurs qu'il mit en bouche et commença à les mastiquer vigoureusement.

\- Qu'est-ce vous faites ? demanda Lucius.

\- C'est un truc que j'ai appris en Colombie, répondit Harry en retirant les feuilles de sa bouche, maintenant réduites à l'état de pâte saliveuse.

Il appliqua la pâte sur la blessure et posa une compresse dessus, avant de l'entourer avec un bandage.

\- Cette plante absorbe le poison, expliqua-t-il.

\- Comment savez-vous cela ?

\- La Colombie abrite certains des serpents les plus dangereux au monde. Les autochtones ont appris à s'en prémunir. Bien sûr, la plante n'agira pas contre la morsure d'un macagua, mais elle est efficace pour les morsures des petites vipères ou de certains crotales.

\- Qui vous dit que c'est le cas ici ?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Et si le poison était déjà trop loin dans son sang ?

Harry secoua la tête.

-La blessure est plutôt superficielle. Si les crochets étaient complètement rentrés sous la peau, il aurait été certainement trop tard. Mais là… ils l'ont à peine éraflé.

Lucius hocha la tête. Il n'osait imaginer l'état dans lequel se trouverait Severus si la blessure avait été plus profonde.

A cet instant, la porte de communication s'ouvrit.

-Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? demanda la voix ensommeillée de Draco. Reviens te coucher, bon sang ! Moi qui croyais t'avoir bien épuisé, je…

Draco s'interrompit. Il cligna des yeux, pas certain de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-Papa ? dit-il en voyant son père à côté de Harry.

Son regard passa ensuite sur Gregory et finalement sur son parrain, allongé, sur le lit de Harry.

-Par tous les saints ! s'exclama-t-il, désormais parfaitement réveillé. Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi Severus est dans un état pareil ? Et que faites-vous tous ici ?

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Lucius et Gregory se regardèrent.

-Harry ! insista Draco.

Voyant qu'il ne disait toujours rien, Draco se tourna vers son père, les bras croisés sur le torse.

-Je vous préviens, j'attends une explication, dit-il d'un ton sec.

Lucius ferma les yeux, trop fatigué pour protester sur le ton employé par son fils.

\- Oui, soupira-t-il. Je vais tout t'expliquer.

\- Dans ce cas, allez dans la chambre d'à côté, dit Harry. Le Commodore a besoin de calme.

Gregory et Lucius hochèrent la tête. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Draco. Ce dernier les suivit, non sans lancer un drôle de regard à Harry.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry reporta son attention sur l'homme allongé dans le lit. Il était pâle. Il gémissait doucement et sa peau était couverte de sueur. Il avait de la fièvre mais Harry ne pouvait pas lui donner d'aspirine, au risque d'accélérer la circulation du poison dans le sang.

A la place, il lui donna un verre d'eau fraîche pour éviter la déshydratation.

-Tenez, dit-il avec douceur. Ça vous fera du bien.

Il pencha le verre délicatement pour lui permettre de boire. Un peu de liquide coula de part et d'autre de son cou mais il en avala une bonne partie.

Alors qu'Harry rangeait ses ingrédients, Snape s'agita davantage, marmonnant quelque chose dans son délire.

\- …Mione…

\- Chuut, souffla Harry en se penchant sur lui. Détendez-vous.

\- Her… Her… mione…

\- Elle n'est pas là. Je lui enverrai un télégramme demain matin pour la prévenir. Ne vous inquiétez pas…

Severus s'apaisa quelque peu, puis ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda Harry et pour une fois, son regard n'était pas rempli de cette colère et de cette froideur qui l'habitaient continuellement.

-Lily, murmura-t-il.

Harry resta interloqué.

\- Lily, répéta Severus. Par… pardonne-moi… je… pardonne-moi, Lily…

\- Je… je ne suis pas Lily, croassa Harry.

Il y avait dans les yeux d'obsidienne de Snape un mélange de douleur et de tendresse qui serra le cœur de Harry.

-Je… je suis Harry. Le fils de Lily.

Severus cligna des paupières, puis tourna brusquement la tête, embarrassé.

Harry fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Il vérifia que le bandage était toujours bien en place autour du cou, puis versa de l'eau dans une vasque et y trempa un linge propre. Il le tordit et le posa sur le front du Commodore pour diminuer l'inconfort de la fièvre.

-Vous… vous avez les yeux de votre mère.

C'était un chuchotement. Si bas que Harry faillit ne pas l'entendre.

-Oui, dit-il. Il paraît.

Il remit tremper le linge dans la vasque, l'essora et le reposa sur le front de Snape.

-Elle… était douce, curieuse de tout… et très intelligente, continua Snape.

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de répéter les mêmes gestes.

\- Elle était… douée… pour les sciences… Vous… vous tenez cela d'elle…

\- Je n'en savais rien, murmura Harry en souriant.

Le silence se réinstalla entre les deux hommes. Harry ne cessait d'éponger le front fiévreux avec le linge humide.

Les yeux noirs se posèrent sur lui.

\- Est-ce… est-ce que je vais mourir ? demanda Severus.

\- Non, je ne crois pas... Le poison aurait sans doute tué un homme de plus faible constitution, mais vous êtes plutôt robuste.

\- J'ai… j'ai déjà été mordu… par un serpent… une vipère ottomane…

\- Oh… alors cela explique votre résistance au venin. Votre corps n'est pas totalement immunisé mais suffisamment pour que les effets soient beaucoup moins importants.

\- Mes membres sont engourdis…

\- C'est normal. Fort heureusement, la dose de venin n'était pas suffisamment forte pour atteindre le cœur. Il devrait avoir quitté votre organisme dans quelques heures.

Severus soupira et referma les yeux.

-Essayez de vous reposer, recommanda Harry. Je veille sur vous.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la respiration du Commodore s'était faite plus régulière. Harry se leva de son chevet et se rendit dans la chambre de Draco.

Il le trouva debout, près de la fenêtre, en train de contempler la rue.

 _Sa posture habituelle quand quelque chose le contrarie_ , se dit Harry. Derrière lui, Lucius et Gregory étaient silencieux.

Quand il aperçut Harry, Draco se tendit.

\- Tu savais, dit-il.

\- Oui.

Cela ne servait à rien de chercher à nier ou à minimiser les faits.

\- Tu savais et tu ne m'as rien dit.

\- J'avais fait une promesse à ton père. Je suis un homme de parole, Draco.

Draco eut un haussement d'épaules dédaigneux.

\- J'avais le droit de savoir, dit-il. J'avais le droit !

\- Ce qui est fait, est fait, Draco, dit son père. Ce qui compte, c'est que ces ordures de Yaxley et Voldemort ont payé pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait !

\- Vous pensez que ça change quelque chose ? Que le fait qu'ils soient morts va faire disparaître ma souffrance ? Mes souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé là-bas ?

\- Non, mais…

\- Draco, dit Harry en posant la main sur son bras.

Draco le considéra un instant avec colère.

-Rien ne rachètera jamais la souffrance que toi, tu as vécue à Azkaban, dit doucement Harry. Mais pense aux autres enfants, ceux qui y sont maintenant. Ces orphelins que Voldemort donnait en pâture à des hommes salaces et violents, ces jeunes garçons qui avaient le malheur de ne pas être bien nés, ces enfants comme Thomas Barrow… eux, au moins, ne souffriront plus…

Draco baissa les yeux, conscient que Harry avait raison.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que Vincent est vraiment… mort ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

\- Oui, confirma Gregory. Il… il avait découvert les horribles secrets de la clinique… et Yaxley l'a fait tuer pour ça.

\- Cela n'aurait pas dû arriver, murmura-t-il. Vincent ne devait pas mourir pour moi. Ni Severus. Ni…

La voix de Draco se cassa. Il se tourna vers son père et se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Mon Dieu, Papa… si vous… si vous aviez été blessé, ou pire…

\- Je vais bien, mon fils, dit Lucius en tapotant son dos maladroitement. Tout va bien, maintenant.

Draco recula pour regarder Gregory. Il l'étreignit à son tour.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il, tellement désolé de ce qui est arrivé à Vincent… Je sais que tu tenais à lui comme à un frère…

\- C'est vrai, dit Gregory. Mais je l'ai vengé, Draco. Je te jure que je l'ai vengé…

\- Je sais, mon ami.

Finalement, Draco se tourna vers Harry.

\- Est-ce que mon parrain va s'en sortir ?

\- Oui. C'est un homme fort, Draco. Il va s'en sortir.

Draco soupira de soulagement. Il prit le visage de Harry entre ses mains.

\- Espèce de fou. Papa m'a dit que tu voulais les suivre.

\- Je… ils… ces gens… ils t'ont fait du mal, Draco.

\- Tu es complètement fou, répéta-t-il. As-tu seulement pensé à ce que j'aurais ressenti si je t'avais perdu ?

\- Rien de tout cela n'est arrivé, puisque j'ai obéi à ton père.

Draco eut un petit rire. Se moquant bien de la présence de son père et de Gregory, il se pencha et embrassa Harry.

 ** _A suivre..._**


	48. Chapitre 46

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci du fond du coeur pour vos reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 46**

La réception de mariage de Pansy et Theodore avait été une réussite. La journée avait été ensoleillée et agréable, loin du temps lourd et des orages de la veille.

Draco et Harry avaient fait les frais de quelques commentaires moqueurs sur leurs visages chiffonnés et leurs yeux cernés. Tout le monde avait néanmoins mis cela sur le compte de deux jeunes demoiselles françaises qui les avaient tenus éveillés jusque tard dans la nuit.

Lucius était apparu au bras de Narcissa, à l'aise et détendu, disant à qui voulait l'entendre combien il avait apprécié le concert de la veille.

Gregory Goyle avait été bougon et peu disert, mais c'était là son attitude habituelle, si bien que personne n'y avait fait attention.

Quant au Commodore Snape, il s'était fait excuser auprès de Lady Parkinson et de Lady Nott car il souffrait d'une forte fièvre. Les deux femmes s'étaient inquiétées de son état auprès de Lucius, qui les avait néanmoins assurées qu'il serait sur pied d'ici peu de temps.

La journée s'était donc déroulée au mieux, sans que personne ne puisse deviner les funestes évènements qui s'étaient produits durant la nuit.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Il avait fallu attendre quatre jours avant que l'information ne paraisse dans la presse. Le journaliste relatait seulement la découverte de plusieurs cadavres dans un relais de chasse, dans la campagne de Scarborough. Parmi eux, le propriétaire de la bâtisse, un certain Lord Gainsborough, un notable de la région, ainsi que le directeur d'une clinique psychiatrique de renom et son médecin-chef.

L'affaire fit les choux gras des quotidiens durant quelques jours, puis elle se tassa jusqu'à ce qu'un dernier article paraisse, au début du mois d'octobre. La police de Scarborough clôturait l'affaire, attribuant les meurtres à un patient déséquilibré et vindicatif de la clinique Azkaban. On apprenait aussi que suite à la perte tragique du directeur et du médecin-chef, la clinique avait été contrainte de fermer ses portes.

Ni Lucius Malfoy, ni Severus Snape, ni Gregory Goyle ne furent jamais inquiétés.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

La vie avait repris son cours normal.

Gregory était retourné à Londres, se partageant désormais entre son cabinet d'avocat et le _London Weekly_ où on le trouvait régulièrement en train de prodiguer des conseils à Ginevra Weasley.

Severus Snape avait repris la mer pour une nouvelle mission de surveillance dans l'Atlantique.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione Granger avait intégré le Royal Victoria Military Hospital, à Netley dans le Surey pour un stage de six mois.

Lucius Malfoy était toujours égal à lui-même, occupant son temps sur son domaine et à Westminster où il continuait à influer sur la plupart des décisions politiques.

Draco par contre, semblait être devenu un autre homme. Il était plus jovial, plus insouciant qu'auparavant. Il s'était considérablement rapproché de son père avec qui il passait de plus en plus de temps. Dorénavant, Lucius l'emmenait avec lui au Parlement, au Rag ou encore au White's, chose qu'il ne faisait pas par le passé.

Quand il n'était pas à Londres à se faire une place dans l'arène politique, ou occupé sur le domaine, Draco était aux petits soins pour son épouse qu'il cajolait en permanence et couvrait de cadeaux. Il s'extasiait sur son ventre, désormais bien rond et volumineux, le caressant en répétant qu'il était certain d'avoir bientôt un petit garçon.

Le temps qu'il lui restait à consacrer à Harry s'était dès lors réduit à une portion congrue.

Pour autant, même s'ils se faisaient plus rares, les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble étaient toujours aussi passionnés et aussi empreints de l'amour qu'ils se portaient mutuellement.

Malgré cela, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter le Draco d'avant.

Et il s'en voulait énormément pour cela.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **5 novembre 1913 – La City, Londres**

\- C'est aimable à vous d'avoir accepté de me voir, Gregory.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, même si je suis un peu étonné par votre visite, Harry. Je veux dire… elle n'est pas professionnelle, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Non, en effet. J'étais dans les parages et… je me disais que c'était l'occasion de discuter un peu avec vous.

Gregory hocha la tête. Les deux hommes continuèrent à avancer sur Lutgate Hill. Le soleil était couché et les londoniens se dirigeaient en masse vers King's Edward Street pour assister aux traditionnels _bonfires_.

\- Je viens de rendre visite à Ginny, au journal, dit Harry. Elle m'a dit qu'elle vous avait vu ce matin.

\- Oui, je suis passé la voir avant de me rendre à la Cour.

\- Elle… elle semble aller très bien. Elle est si… épanouie. J'ai eu du mal à la reconnaître !

\- Elle aime ce qu'elle fait. Ce journal, c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin pour reprendre confiance en elle et trouver un but à son existence.

\- Vous semblez bien au fait de ce dont elle a besoin…

\- Qu'essayez-vous de me dire, Harry ?

\- Oh, rien… juste que vous vous entendez très bien apparemment. Elle ne tarit pas d'éloges sur vous et sur l'aide que vous lui apportez.

\- Je peux en dire autant à son sujet. C'est une jeune femme très intelligente. Elle est vraiment douée dans ce qu'elle fait.

\- Et elle est très belle, ce qui ne gâche rien.

\- La beauté m'importe peu, Harry.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Vous l'appréciez beaucoup, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- C'est un problème ?

\- Non. Je me demandais simplement ce qu'il en était de Mademoiselle Granger. Hermione et vous étiez plutôt proches, non ?

\- Hermione m'a fait savoir sans détours qu'elle était éprise de quelqu'un d'autre, répondit sèchement Goyle. Ce qui ne nous empêche pas de rester amis.

\- Pensez-vous que le Commodore Snape soit un bon choix pour elle ?

\- Je n'ai pas à penser à sa place. Et vous non plus.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que…

\- Avez-vous toujours pour habitude de vous mêler de la vie sentimentale des femmes qui vous entourent ?

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- En êtes-vous sûr ? On dirait que tant Hermione que Ginny doivent recevoir votre approbation avant de fréquenter qui que ce soit.

Bien que l'avocat ait raison, cette réflexion vexa Harry.

\- Vous vous méprenez, répondit-il. Elles sont… ce sont des personnes qui me sont chères, c'est tout. Je m'inquiète seulement pour elles.

\- Vous ne devriez pas. Ce sont des femmes intelligentes.

\- Je sais, mais…

\- Auriez-vous accepté que quiconque vous sermonne quant à votre relation avec Draco ?

Harry rougit brutalement.

\- Non, admit-il.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Gregory n'ajouta rien de plus.

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence. Dans les rues, des enfants allaient et venaient en riant et en récitant des comptines.

 _Remember, remember, the fifth of November,_

 _Gunpowder Treason and Plot,_

 _I know of no reason why the gunpowder treason_

 _should ever be forgot._

Ils portaient tous ou presque un masque en papier à l'effigie approximative de Guy Fawkes et circulaient au milieu des passants en les apostrophant :

- _A penny for the Guy ! A penny for the Guy !_

Harry mit la main à sa poche et en sortit un shilling qu'il jeta dans la bourse du garçon, sous ses yeux ébahis.

-Si vous donnez un shilling à tous les gamins que vous allez croiser, vous serez pauvre avant la fin de la soirée, se moqua Gregory.

Comme pour lui donner raison, un groupe de quatre enfants émergea du coin de la rue.

- _A penny for the Guy !_

Gregory, qui apparemment, avait prévu le coup, sortit quelques pence de sa poche et les distribua.

 _Guy Fawkes, Guy Fawkes,'twas his intent_

 _To blow up the King and the Parliament._

 _Three score barrels of powder below,_

 _Poor old England to overthrow:_

 _By God's providence he was catch'd_

 _With a dark lantern and burning match._

\- Je suppose qu'à l'époque, vous auriez été un partisan de Guy Fawkes, dit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

\- Possible, répondit Gregory en haussant les épaules. Encore que, je n'ai rien contre le Parlement en tant qu'institution. Au contraire.

\- Mais vous n'auriez pas été contre le fait que le roi y reste.

\- Dans toute leur histoire, la meilleure décision que les anglais ont prise, a été de décapiter Charles Ier.

\- C'est sûr que Cromwell a été une tellement meilleure alternative, ironisa Harry.

Gregory ricana mais ne répondit rien.

\- Ça vous arrive de chanter le _God Save the King_? demanda Harry.

\- Jamais.

Pour le coup, les deux hommes se mirent à rire. Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la Cathédrale St Paul.

-Harry ? Quelle est au juste la raison de votre visite ? demanda Gregory après un temps. Et ne me dites pas qu'il s'agit seulement d'une visite de courtoisie, je ne vous croirais pas.

Harry soupira lourdement.

\- C'est… c'est au sujet de ce qui s'est passé… vous savez… à Scarborough.

\- Ah… vous pensez qu'il faut commémorer cette nuit-là également ? _A penny for Voldemort !_ singea Gregory, riant de sa propre blague.

Voyant que Harry ne goûtait pas la plaisanterie, il dit plus sérieusement :

\- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

\- L'enquête a été clôturée. Il y a plus d'un mois.

\- Je sais.

\- Ça ne vous choque pas ?

Gregory s'arrêta pour regarder Harry.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

\- Des enfants ont été torturés, Goyle ! Donnés en pâture à de vieux pervers pour assouvir leur vice ! Personne n'a parlé de cela ! Personne ! Pire ! On accuse un prétendu patient de la clinique !

\- Que pensiez-vous qu'il allait arriver ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Que les parents des enfants se révoltent en apprenant la vérité ! Qu'ils disent à toute l'Angleterre que c'est une honte de traiter l'inversion de cette manière ! Que…

\- Harry, coupa Gregory. Vous êtes naïf. Vous êtes idéaliste. Et vous êtes idiot.

\- Je…

\- Que croyez-vous qu'il se soit passé ? La police a été payée pour ne pas enquêter davantage sur cette histoire.

\- Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que… Lucius a…

\- Non. Pas Lucius. Draco n'était pas le seul enfant d'aristocrate ayant séjourné dans cette clinique, et ces gens n'avaient certainement pas envie que toute l'Angleterre sache qu'ils ont un enfant inverti. Pas plus que Lucius, du reste…

\- Et les enfants des orphelinats ? Que sont-ils devenus ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Replacés dans une autre institution. Ou jetés à la rue.

Harry secoua la tête de dépit.

-Alors tout cela n'aura servi à rien ?

Gregory jeta un regard en coin à Harry.

\- Le but de tout cela n'était pas de sauver ces enfants, Harry. Mais de faire justice à Draco.

\- C'est… c'est abject, cracha-t-il.

\- N'était-ce pas ce que vous vouliez aussi ? Venger Draco ?

\- Si ! Bien sûr que si ! Mais…

Il souffla d'énervement et d'impuissance.

-Ce n'est pas juste que quelques-uns puissent se faire justice à eux-mêmes, sans égard pour les autres !

Gregory écarquilla les yeux avant d'éclater franchement de rire.

\- Vous savez que vous êtes de ceux-là, _Lord Black_ ? se moqua-t-il.

Harry bougonna.

\- Je pensais que si quelqu'un me comprendrait, ce serait vous.

\- Je vous comprends, répondit Gregory en retrouvant son sérieux. Et croyez-moi. Un jour viendra où ces privilèges disparaîtront, où les gens comme Lucius Malfoy cesseront de diriger le monde.

Sur ces mots, une grande exclamation résonna dans les rues. L'effigie en paille du malheureux Guy Fawkes venait de prendre feu, à la plus grande joie des londoniens.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **10 novembre 1913 – Manoir Malfoy, Comté de Slytherin**

\- Bonjour, Monsieur le Comte, dit Carson. C'est une joie de vous revoir.

\- De même Carson, répondit Harry en lui remettant son manteau, ses gants et son chapeau. Comment allez-vous ? Lord Draco m'a dit que vous vous remettiez d'un mauvais rhume ?

\- Je vais mieux, Monsieur. Merci de votre sollicitude.

\- Lord Draco est-il là ?

\- Sa Grâce est dans le salon de musique, Monsieur. Je vous accompagne.

\- Ne vous dérangez pas.

Harry se dirigea vers le salon de musique d'où s'échappaient en effet quelques notes hasardeuses, loin de la technique maîtrisée de Draco. Il frappa et attendit un « oui », avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

Draco était assis au piano, une petite fille aux cheveux blonds bouclés sur ses genoux. Il tenait sa petite main potelée dans la sienne et guidait son index sur les touches du piano.

- _London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down,_ chantait-il. _London Bridge is falling down, my fair Lady !_

Tout en chantant, il appuyait sur les touches avec le doigt de Charlotte qui riait aux éclats.

\- _Build it up with wood and clay, wood and clay, wood and clay, build it up with would and clay, my fair Lady ! Wood and clay will wash away, wash away, wash away, wood and clay will wash away, my fair Lady !_

\- Cette chanson est vraiment atroce. Tu pourrais lui apprendre quelque chose de moins sinistre, tout de même.

Quand Harry entra dans leur champ de vision, Charlotte cria de joie.

\- C'est un classique du répertoire anglais pour enfants, Potter. De plus, cite-moi une comptine qui ne soit pas sinistre ?

\- Oui, tu as raison.

Draco fit descendre Charlotte de ses genoux et la petite fille trottina maladroitement en direction de Harry, ses petits bras tout tendus pour conserver un équilibre précaire.

-Mon Dieu ! s'extasia Harry. Elle marche !

Il se baissa pour la soulever dans ses bras.

\- Ry ! s'écria-t-elle. Ry !

\- Oui, ma princesse, c'est ton oncle Harry, dit ce dernier en l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

Il la reposa sur le sol et elle repartit en sens inverse vers son père.

\- Ça ne t'ennuie pas que je sois venu un peu plus tôt ? dit Harry.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Laisse-moi juste quelques minutes, le temps que j'aille ramener Charlotte à sa nounou.

Il prit sa fille dans ses bras et sortit de la pièce. Harry sourit. Draco usait et abusait des domestiques pour à peu près tout, qu'il s'agisse de se faire servir du thé, de lui apporter un journal, de faire chercher Dobby. Mais quand il s'agissait de Charlotte, il aimait faire les choses lui-même.

Harry se demanda s'il serait pareil avec l'enfant à naître, _son_ enfant, et si cela changerait les relations qu'il avait avec Charlotte. Il espérait que non.

En attendant le retour de Draco, il s'assit devant le piano et caressa négligemment l'ivoire. Draco avait essayé de lui apprendre quelques phrases simples, mais il devait admettre qu'il n'était pas très doué.

Avec son index il appuya sur les touches.

Sol. Ré. Sol. Ré. Sol. Ré. Sol. Si. Ré. Do. La. Do. La. Do. La. Fa. La. Ré.

Il recommença plusieurs fois jusqu'à jouer un peu plus vite.

L'instant d'après, deux autres mains étaient au-dessus du clavier, jouant avec légèreté la suite de la mélodie de _Eine Kleine Nachtmusik_.

\- Je n'ai décidément aucun talent de pianiste, soupira Harry.

\- Tu en as tellement d'autres, répondit Draco.

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

\- Vraiment ?

Draco haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

Harry baissa la tête. C'était une discussion qu'il n'avait pas envie d'avoir maintenant, malheureusement il avait encore parlé trop vite.

-Harry ?

Il se leva du tabouret de piano et croisa les bras devant lui.

\- Je… je ne sais pas comment te dire…

\- Eh bien, dis-le, c'est tout.

Il ferma les yeux en soupirant.

\- J'ai l'impression que rien n'est plus pareil depuis… depuis le 14 août.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Je te l'ai dit, c'est difficile à expliquer.

\- Essaye.

Le ton de Draco était dur.

\- Tu passes pratiquement tout ton temps avec ton père, finit-il par dire. Ou avec Ariana. J'ai le sentiment d'être… je ne sais pas… que ta vie a pris un autre tournant.

\- Bien sûr que ma vie a pris un autre tournant ! J'ai enfin la certitude que mon père m'accepte comme je suis ! Je pensais que tu serais heureux de savoir que les choses vont mieux avec lui !

\- Je le suis, Draco ! Je le suis ! Mais…

Il soupira de plus belle.

-Je sais que c'est égoïste mais… jusqu'il y a peu, j'étais… j'étais celui dont tu avais besoin… Et maintenant…

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Si je comprends bien, dit Draco avec lenteur, tu… préférais quand j'étais tourmenté, aigri contre mon père, parce que cela te donnait plus d'importance ?

\- Oh Seigneur, Draco… dit comme ça, ça a l'air horrible.

\- Parce que ça l'est !

\- Je suis désolé, Draco… Je ne…

\- Est-ce donc tout ce que je suis à tes yeux, Harry ? Une cause à défendre ? Un… acte de charité ?

\- Non ! C'est…

\- Je savais que tu avais le complexe de héros, mais à ce point-là… c'est presque pathologique !

Harry ne sut que répondre, choqué par la dureté des propos de Draco.

-Tu vois, Harry, continua-t-il impitoyablement, j'étais heureux ces dernières semaines. Vraiment heureux. Parce que je vais avoir un enfant. Parce que je me suis rapproché de mon père. Et parce que, pour une fois, je pouvais profiter de la vie avec l'homme que j'aime sans qu'il y ait de drame, d'inquiétude ou de tourment. Mais ce n'est manifestement pas ce que toi, tu désires…

\- Draco…

\- Non ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre ! Tu me déçois, Harry… vraiment.

Ces mots, plus que nuls autres, mirent Harry en colère.

-Eh bien, je suis désolé si je te déçois, mais tu vas écouter ce que j'ai à dire ! cria-t-il.

Draco eut un mouvement de recul face à la vindicte de Harry.

\- Tu es heureux, Draco et je comprends pourquoi, continua-t-il. Mais moi, je ne le suis pas ! Et ça, tu dois pouvoir l'entendre, car c'est ce qu'on est supposé pouvoir dire à la personne qu'on aime sans craindre son jugement et sans s'entendre dire qu'elle est déçue ! Et ça me blesse que tu penses que tu n'es qu'une… cause pour moi. Je veux que tu sois heureux, Draco ! Bon sang, c'est ce que je désire plus que tout ! Que tu puisses penser le contraire, ça me… ça me…

Harry secoua la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus tant la boule dans sa gorge était énorme.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda doucement Draco. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas heureux ?

Harry soupira.

\- Suis-je le seul à me préoccuper du fait que des hommes sont morts ce soir-là ?

\- Je…

\- Vous agissez tous comme si tout cela était normal, coupa Harry. Toi, Snape, Gregory, Lucius… Bon Dieu, Draco ! On dirait que désormais tu vénères ton père parce qu'il a tué ces gens !

\- C'est faux ! Je…

\- Etait-ce ce que tu attendais de moi ?

\- C'est ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire, non ? Tu voulais accompagner mon père, tu voulais me venger, toi aussi.

Harry hocha la tête.

-C'est vrai, murmura-t-il. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai laissé ton père me convaincre qu'il fallait que je reste à tes côtés et maintenant… c'est comme si j'avais laissé passer la chance de te prouver combien… combien tu comptes pour moi. Mon Dieu, Draco… je t'aime tellement. Chaque fois que je pense à ce qu'ils t'ont fait, je suis fou de rage… mais la vérité, c'est que… si j'avais été là, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais eu la force de faire ce que ton père a fait.

Draco s'approcha. Lentement, il leva les mains et entoura le visage de Harry.

-Et je ne t'en aime que davantage, murmura-t-il. Jamais, tu entends, jamais je n'aurais voulu que tu compromettes pour moi, ton âme, ton intégrité, ton… innocence, en faisant ce que mon père a fait.

\- Mais…

\- Harry, mon père est responsable du mal qui m'a été fait. Et quand il s'en est rendu compte, il a réglé le problème de la seule manière qu'il connaît : en l'éliminant. Il… il a toujours été comme ça. Seulement… je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il serait capable de le faire pour moi. Moi qui ai toujours été une source de déception pour lui.

\- Tu as tort, Draco. Ton père t'aime. Il est fier de toi. Il l'a toujours été !

\- Oui, maintenant je le sais. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'essaye de rattraper le temps perdu avec lui.

\- Je comprends. Je suis désolé de m'être montré si insensible, si…

\- Non, c'est moi qui dois être désolé. A aucun moment, je n'ai cherché à savoir ce que tu ressentais. J'étais aveuglé par mon propre bonheur sans voir que toi, tu n'allais pas bien. Je suis impardonnable.

\- Je te pardonne quand même.

Draco sourit.

-Je t'aime, Harry. Et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le prouves autrement qu'en étant toi-même.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Harry accueillit ce baiser avec ferveur et soulagement.

-Oh… excusez-moi.

Perdus dans leur passion, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir et ils sursautèrent quand ils entendirent la voix derrière eux.

Fort heureusement, c'était Ariana qui se tenait sur le seuil.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous surprendre, dit-elle en refermant la porte. Mais vous devriez être plus prudents…

\- Vous avez raison, dit Harry. Dieu merci, c'était vous.

Il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Vous êtes resplendissante, dit-il.

\- Merci, Harry. Vous êtes un gentleman. Moi, je me sens bouffie et énorme.

Ariana s'avança dans la pièce en tanguant légèrement. Son ventre était vraiment proéminent et fort haut. Non sans mal, elle prit place sur une bergère et allongea ses jambes.

\- Ne trouvez-vous pas qu'il fait chaud ici ? dit-elle en s'éventant avec sa main.

\- Pas particulièrement, dit Draco. Veux-tu que j'ouvre une fenêtre ?

\- Non, ça ira.

Alors qu'elle s'installait plus confortablement sur la bergère, l'ourlet de sa robe remonta, dévoilant ses chevilles.

Harry fronça les sourcils et s'approcha.

\- Vos chevilles sont gonflées, observa-t-il.

\- Quand je vous dis que je suis énorme et bouffie ! répliqua-t-elle. Dieu Merci, il n'y en a plus que pour un mois.

\- Aviez-vous les mêmes inconforts quand vous attendiez Charlotte ?

\- Seigneur, non ! C'est à peine si je remarquais que j'étais enceinte. Ici, j'ai des jambes comme des troncs d'arbre et au moindre effort, je suis plus essoufflée qu'un bœuf pendant la moisson !

Harry semblait ennuyé.

\- Avez-vous évoqué ces désagréments avec le docteur Slughorn ?

\- Il dit que c'est parfaitement normal.

\- Tu n'es pas de cet avis ? demanda Draco qui avait perçu le malaise de Harry.

\- Oh… je… je ne suis pas un spécialiste, mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Eh bien, je pense qu'il vaut mieux surveiller la situation.

\- Quand dois-tu revoir Slughorn ? demanda Draco à sa femme.

\- Dans deux semaines.

\- Nous allons le faire venir avant cela.

\- Draco…

\- Je vais lui téléphoner de ce pas.

Là-dessus, Draco sortit du salon de musique à pas pressés.

Ariana soupira.

\- Harry, je vous sais gré de votre sollicitude, mais vous ne devriez pas alarmer Draco de la sorte. Il est déjà assez pénible ces dernières semaines sans que vous en rajoutiez…

\- Je ne l'alarme pas, se défendit Harry. Je pense simplement que vous devriez faire attention. Vos symptômes sont parfaitement explicables par la fatigue due à la fin de cette grossesse, mais… cela pourrait être autre chose.

\- Autre chose ? Comme quoi ?

\- Je ne peux être affirmatif sans examen plus approfondi mais… il se peut que vous ne puissiez pas mener la grossesse à son terme.

\- Jésus ! Ne dites sûrement pas cela à Draco ! Il ne me lâcherait plus d'une semelle !

\- Il s'inquiète pour vous…

\- Il s'inquiète pour son précieux héritier ! se rebiffa Ariana avec véhémence.

Elle se releva péniblement et se posta devant Harry.

-Et pour que les choses soient claires, vous ne poserez pas les mains sur moi !

Disant cela, elle sortit du salon en claquant la porte, laissant Harry inquiet non pas à cause de la teneur de ses propos, mais de ce soudain mouvement d'humeur.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **17 novembre 1913 – Manoir Malfoy**

Sur l'insistance de Draco, le docteur Slughorn s'était présenté au Manoir le lendemain. Il avait ausculté Ariana et n'avait rien trouvé de particulier à son état, si ce n'était qu'elle était… enceinte.

Il était reparti non sans avoir assuré à la famille Malfoy que tout irait bien, qu'elle donnerait bientôt naissance à un beau bébé en pleine santé et qu'il fallait le prévenir sitôt que les premiers signes du travail commencerait.

Les jours avaient passés et l'état d'Ariana ne s'améliorait pas, bien au contraire. Son humeur devenait intolérable, elle se plaignait constamment de la chaleur, exigeant qu'on ouvre les fenêtres alors qu'on était au milieu du mois de novembre. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se déplacer, suffoquant presque à chaque volée d'escaliers.

En dépit des propos apaisants du docteur Slughorn, la situation vira au cauchemar le soir du 17 novembre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Harry, très cher ? Resterez-vous souper avec nous ?

\- Volontiers, Narcissa.

\- Parfait ! Je vais prévenir Carson.

Harry avait été invité à prendre le thé au Manoir car Lucius souhaitait discuter avec lui de l'achat commun d'une nouvelle machine agricole. Ils avaient déjà fait ensemble l'acquisition de deux moissonneuses et Lucius envisageait d'en acheter une troisième.

\- Nous pourrons ainsi équiper plus de métairies, dit-il.

\- Et mieux alterner les récoltes, approuva Harry. Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Reste à savoir laquelle choisir.

\- Je penche pour un modèle plus puissant que les deux premiers, intervint Draco. Certaines terres au nord du comté sont très vastes.

\- Pareil chez moi, dit Harry. La métairie de Stoatshead Hill pourrait en profiter sans problème.

\- Alors, c'est entendu, dit Lucius. Nous…

Un bruit de porcelaine brisée les interrompit. Ariana venait de faire tomber sa tasse et se tenait la tête en grimaçant.

\- Ariana ! s'exclama Draco en se précipitant à ses côtés. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- J'ai… j'ai mal, dit-elle. J'ai atrocement mal !

\- Est-ce que vous ressentez des contractions ? demanda Harry.

\- Non… non, seulement… la tête… oh Seigneur, ça fait si mal…

\- J'appelle Slughorn, dit résolument Lucius.

Draco aida sa femme à se relever et la prit dans ses bras.

-Je vais l'emmener dans sa chambre.

Narcissa et Harry le suivirent dans ses appartements.

Draco l'allongea doucement sur le lit pendant que Narcissa appelait la femme de chambre. Celle-ci arriva presque immédiatement.

\- Oh, Madame ! s'exclama-t-elle en voyant l'état de sa maîtresse. C'est le bébé ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Nous n'en savons encore rien, Madge, dit Narcissa. Le docteur Slughorn devrait bientôt arriver. En attendant, aidez-moi à lui enlever sa robe.

Draco et Harry se retirèrent dans le salon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda anxieusement Draco. Tu crois qu'il y a un problème avec le bébé ?

\- Je ne suis sûr de rien, Draco, soupira Harry. Mais ses chevilles sont encore plus gonflées qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Et maintenant, ces maux de tête… ça me fait penser à…

\- A quoi ?

\- Une pré-éclampsie.

\- Une quoi ?

\- Une pré-éclampsie. C'est… c'est de l'hypertension artérielle. Cela provoque de fortes céphalées et des œdèmes des membres inférieurs.

\- C'est dangereux ?

\- Oui, souffla Harry. Pour Ariana. Et pour le bébé.

\- Que faut-il faire ? Comment peut-on la soigner ?

Harry hésita.

\- Eh bien… si le travail n'a pas commencé… il faut la délivrer du bébé le plus rapidement possible. Par césarienne.

\- Oh Seigneur…

Draco se mit à faire les cent pas.

\- Tu crois qu'il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital ?

\- Oui. Je pense que c'est préférable.

\- D'accord… On va faire ça…

A ce moment, la femme de chambre sortit de la chambre, les vêtements d'Ariana dans les mains.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il.

\- Elle est fort agitée, dit-elle. Je ne suis pas médecin, mais c'est sûr que ça ne va pas…

Elle s'écarta, permettant ainsi à Draco et Harry d'entrer. Ariana gémissait des choses incompréhensibles. Narcissa essayait de la calmer en lui épongeant le front avec un linge humide.

Elle jeta à son fils un regard apeuré.

\- Harry pense qu'il vaudrait mieux l'emmener à l'hôpital, dit Draco.

\- Où ça ? A Godric's Hollow ?

\- Le mieux serait…

Harry s'interrompit car le docteur Slughorn venait de passer la porte.

-Alors ? dit-il joyeusement. Quelqu'un est pressé de naître apparemment !

Il posa sa sacoche sur une commode et enleva sa veste.

\- Elle n'a pas de contractions, docteur, expliqua Draco.

\- Voyons cela, dit l'homme en retroussant ses manches et en rinçant ses mains dans une vasque.

Il demanda à ce qu'un drap soit posé par-dessus Ariana et s'installa au pied du lit. Il se pencha, souleva le drap, et écarta les cuisses de la jeune femme.

\- Je… je devrais peut-être sortir, dit Harry, gêné.

\- Non !

Draco le retint fermement par le bras. Harry hocha la tête mais se déplaça à l'autre bout de la chambre.

Slughorn ausculta Ariana durant plusieurs minutes. Il soufflait et bougonnait dans ses moustaches.

\- Que se passe-t-il, docteur ? demanda Draco.

\- Eh bien, le travail commence lentement mais sûrement.

\- Le travail ? Ne devrait-elle pas avoir de contractions ? insista Draco.

\- Je viens de vous le dire… ça commence lentement. Autant vous préparer… cet accouchement durera de longues heures…

\- Mais… elle souffre beaucoup trop pour supporter ça, intervint Narcissa.

\- C'est malheureusement le lot des femmes, Madame.

Harry vit le regard désemparé de Draco. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Elle souffre de forts maux de tête, dit-il.

\- Hum… oui… ce n'est pas inhabituel.

\- Et ses chevilles sont gonflées…

\- Pas inhabituel non plus.

\- Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il pourrait s'agir d'une pré-éclampsie ?

\- Vous êtes médecin, mon petit ? questionna Slughorn avec condescendance.

\- Non, mais…

\- Lord Black a étudié la médecine à Harvard, dit Narcissa en insistant bien sur le _lord_ et sur _Harvard_.

Elle n'aimait pas la désinvolture avec laquelle Slughorn traitait la situation.

\- Hum. Non. La pré-éclampsie ne touche que les primo parturientes.

\- C'est vrai, mais dans certains cas…

\- Des cas d'école relevés dans les ouvrages de médecine à Harvard, répliqua le médecin. Nous ne sommes pas dans un amphithéâtre, ici.

\- Ses jambes sont beaucoup trop gonflées !

\- Pas tant que cela. Certaines femmes ont une prédisposition à avoir des jambes fortes.

\- Ma femme n'a pas les jambes fortes ! s'écria Draco.

\- Il n'y a pas de pré-éclampsie ici ! plastronna Slughorn.

\- ELLE PRESENTE TOUS LES SIGNES CLINIQUES ! s'écria Harry. IL LUI FAUT UNE CESARIENNE SANS QUOI ELLE VA MOURIR ET L'ENFANT AUSSI !

Alerté par l'éclat de voix, Lucius, qui jusque-là patientait au salon, entra dans la chambre.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Il se passe, Lord Malfoy, dit Slughorn avec humeur, que ce jeune homme ici présent veut manifestement m'apprendre mon métier !

\- Harry pense qu'Ariana souffre de pré-éclampsie et qu'il lui faut une césarienne sans attendre, dit Draco. Je suis d'accord avec lui !

Lucius cligna des yeux.

\- Une… une césarienne ? répéta-t-il.

\- Vous allez vraiment soumettre votre belle-fille à une telle barbarie ? s'offusqua Slughorn.

\- Cela n'a rien de barbare ! répliqua Harry. C'est…

\- Quels sont les risques ? coupa Lucius. Pour ma belle-fille et pour le bébé ?

\- Bien plus élevés qu'avec un accouchement naturel, affirma Slughorn

\- C'EST FAUX ! rugit Harry.

Pour se tournant vers Lucius :

\- Lucius, je vous en supplie, dit-il. Faites-moi confiance ! Il faut emmener Ariana dans un hôpital !

\- Le trajet la tuerait ! dit Slughorn.

\- Vous venez de dire qu'elle allait bien et que tout était normal, objecta Narcissa. Et maintenant, vous prétendez qu'un simple trajet en voiture la tuerait ?

Pris de court, le médecin bafouilla.

\- Eh bien, il est vrai que l'accouchement ne se présente pas sous les meilleurs auspices. Un trajet en voiture pourrait…

\- Draco, dit Harry en lui prenant la main. Si tu tiens à ta femme et à ton enfant, tu dois faire quelque chose !

Il n'en fallut pas davantage à Draco.

-Préparez-là. Nous partons pour Swindon.

Aussitôt Narcissa rappela la femme de chambre pour hâter les préparatifs.

\- Je vous préviens, dit Slughorn. Je décline toute responsabilité si jamais…

\- Oui, oui, dit Draco avec impatience. Nous avons bien compris. Sortez, maintenant. Vos services ne sont plus requis.

Vexé, le médecin redressa la tête, faisant trembler son double menton et ses énormes moustaches, puis quitta la pièce.

Lucius tenta de le rattraper mais Draco l'en empêcha.

\- Laisse, dit-il. Il ne nous sert plus à rien.

\- Draco ! s'offusqua Lucius. Tu ne peux pas traiter Slughorn de cette manière ! Il est notre médecin depuis des années. Il te connaît depuis ta naissance !

\- Peut-être, mais il ne connaît pas Ariana.

\- Et Harry, oui ? répliqua Lucius en faisant un geste vers Harry, qui assistait, silencieux, à la scène.

Draco pinça les lèvres. _Il la connaît bien mieux que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer_ , se retint-il de dire à son père.

\- J'ai confiance en Harry, dit-il. Je lui confierais ma vie.

\- Il s'agit de la vie de ta femme et ton enfant !

\- Oui. C'est ce que je viens de dire.

Sur ces mots, il sortit. Harry voulut le suivre mais Lucius le retint par le bras.

\- Si jamais il arrive quoi que ce soit à ma belle-fille et à son enfant, siffla-t-il, je ferai de votre vie un enfer, Potter.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Lucius. Draco s'en chargera avant vous.

D'un mouvement brusque, il se dégagea de la prise de Lucius et sortit de la chambre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le Manoir était en ébullition. Tous les domestiques étaient au courant de l'état de santé d'Ariana et de la décision de Draco de l'emmener à l'hôpital.

\- Quelle tragédie, soupira Daisy, l'aide-cuisinière. Lady Ariana est si jeune ! C'est une certitude, jamais je ne voudrai avoir d'enfant, c'est bien trop dangereux !

\- Oh, tais-toi donc, petite sotte ! la réprimanda Madame Patmore. Lady Ariana n'est pas encore morte !

\- Lord Draco prend la bonne décision en l'emmenant à l'hôpital, dit Anna, la femme de chambre de la comtesse.

Les trois femmes étaient regroupées dans un petit couloir de service, derrière la porte en trompe-l'œil, là où elles avaient une vue sur le grand hall.

-Vous n'avez pas à commenter les décisions de Sa Grâce, dit une voix bourrue derrière eux.

Elles se retournèrent en sursautant, pour trouver Carson derrière elles. Il était droit et digne, comme toujours, mais elles pouvaient voir combien il paraissait inquiet.

\- Vous savez que c'est la meilleure décision, insista Anna. Et Lady Malfoy est d'accord avec son fils.

\- Ce sera le premier héritier qui ne naîtra pas au Manoir Malfoy, dit Carson avec tristesse.

\- Peut-être, mais au moins, il sera vivant. Et sa mère aussi.

\- Dieu vous entende, Anna. Dieu vous entende.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco s'installa dans la voiture en tenant Ariana dans ses bras. Elle était recouverte d'une épaisse couverture pour se préserver du froid.

Harry prit place à l'avant avec Branson, le chauffeur, tandis que Lucius conduirait lui-même la deuxième voiture, dans laquelle Narcissa avait pris place.

Ils roulaient depuis une vingtaine de minutes quand Harry entendit Draco frapper sur la vitre de séparation.

-Harry ! cria-t-il quand la vitre fut abaissée. Harry ! Ariana… elle… elle raconte n'importe quoi… elle croit que nous sommes à Malte… elle… oh mon Dieu, Harry, elle délire !

Harry n'eut pas besoin de plus d'explications.

\- Branson ! Prenez la direction de Godric's Hollow. Nous n'aurons jamais le temps d'arriver à Swindon.

\- Bien, Monsieur, dit le chauffeur.

Il risqua un coup d'œil anxieux à l'arrière de la voiture.

\- Vous… vous pensez que ça ira, Monsieur ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, Branson. Je l'espère.

Le chauffeur appuya sur l'accélérateur et la Rolls Royce fonça sur la route de campagne qui menait au Comté de Gryffindor.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Godric's Hollow – Comté de Gryffindor**

La voiture s'arrêta net devant la clinique de Godric's Hollow. Harry en descendit et aida Draco à faire sortir Ariana.

\- Bon sang, Potter ! s'écria Lucius qui venait d'arriver à son tour. Que faisons-nous ici ? Nous devions aller à…

\- Pas le temps ! dit-il alors qu'il tambourinait à la porte de la clinique.

Après ce qui parut une éternité, la porte s'entrouvrit sur le docteur Granger.

\- Par tous les saints, maugréa-t-il. Que… Lord Black ?

\- C'est une urgence, docteur Granger !

Le docteur remarqua immédiatement la présence de Draco derrière lui, qui tenait dans ses bras une femme manifestement mal en point.

-Entrez, dit-il en s'écartant.

Draco entra le premier, suivit par Harry et le couple Malfoy.

-Venez, dit Granger en ouvrant la salle de consultation. Posez-la sur la table d'examen.

Il s'approcha de la patiente.

-Que pouvez-vous me dire, Harry ?

Ce dernier fit un rapide résumé de la situation, des conclusions du docteur Slughorn et de son avis personnel sur l'état d'Ariana.

-Je crains que vous n'ayez raison, mon garçon, dit le docteur Granger en prenant son stéthoscope. Elle présente tous les signes cliniques de la pré-éclampsie. Il va falloir lui faire une césarienne d'urgence. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Narcissa étouffa une petite exclamation dans son poing, tandis que Lucius la prenait par les épaules.

\- Vous allez devoir m'aider, Lord Black, dit encore le docteur Granger en tendant à Harry une blouse blanche.

\- Quoi ? Mais… je…

\- La clinique étant déserte depuis deux jours, j'ai permis à mes infirmières de rentrer chez elles pour la nuit. Je n'ai pas le temps de les rappeler et je ne peux pas faire une telle opération tout seul.

\- Mais, protesta faiblement Harry. Je…

\- Harry.

Il se retourna pour voir Draco, le visage dévasté par le chagrin et la peur.

-Harry, tu dois l'aider. Ariana te fait confiance. Autant que moi. Tu dois l'aider. S'il te plaît.

Harry acquiesça. Rapidement, il ôta sa redingote et enfila la blouse.

-Une dernière chose, dit le docteur Granger en fixant Draco droit dans les yeux. Si… si des complications devaient survenir, je dois savoir… votre femme ou votre enfant ?

Draco haleta brusquement. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'on lui pose une pareille question.

-Je suis désolé, Draco, dit doucement Harry. Mais nous devons savoir… c'est… nous devons savoir.

Draco regarda sa femme allongée sur la table, innocente et sans défense. Sa femme. Son adorable épouse qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance. Celle qui avait tout sacrifié pour lui. Celle qui l'aimait bien mieux que n'importe quelle autre femme. Celle que lui aimait bien plus que n'importe quelle autre femme.

-Elle. Sauvez-la, elle. Je vous en supplie.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Une insupportable attente commença pour les Malfoy.

Narcissa était assise sur une chaise. Elle avait les mains jointes et la tête baissée. Sa bouche récitait inlassablement des prières.

Draco était débout, les yeux fermés, le dos appuyé contre le mur, juste à côté de la porte. Lucius allait et venait dans le couloir sans dire un mot.

Après plus d'une heure, il y eut un cri. Ou plutôt un vagissement. Draco sursauta. Lucius s'arrêta et Narcissa releva la tête. Elle porta la main à sa bouche tandis que les cris reprenaient de plus belle.

Le cri d'une nouvelle petite vie.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry tenait dans ses bras la plus minuscule et la plus jolie petite créature qu'il lui ait été donné de voir.

Le bébé était un peu petit, ce qui était normal compte tenu de l'état de santé de la mère, mais il était plutôt bien portant, étant donné les circonstances et la difficulté de l'accouchement. Sa petite tête était couverte d'un duvet blond et ses yeux bleus foncés promettaient déjà de s'éclaircir pour devenir aussi gris que ceux de son père.

La présence d'une infirmière n'aurait pas été de trop car Harry n'avait jamais dû donner les premiers soins à un nouveau-né.

-Vous vous en sortez très bien, Lord Black, dit le docteur Granger en voyant l'incertitude de son assistant d'un soir.

Harry lui sourit avec reconnaissance. Il enveloppa le bébé dans un drap propre et le posa sur une table, avant de le laver avec délicatesse. Il devait faire les bons gestes car la petite chose avait cessé de hurler.

Derrière lui, le docteur Granger avait commencé à recoudre la longue incision qu'il avait pratiquée sur le bas ventre de sa patiente.

\- Vous m'avez été d'un grand secours, Harry, dit-il. Vraiment. Vous auriez fait un excellent médecin.

\- Merci, docteur, répondit Harry avec reconnaissance.

\- Vous savez… il n'est pas trop tard pour continuer votre formation. Vous n'avez pratiquement plus rien à apprendre.

\- J'aimerais bien, dit Harry, en emmaillotant le nourrisson. Mais avec le domaine, c'est… compliqué.

\- Oui, je peux l'imaginer. Sachez en tout cas que vous serez toujours le bienvenu ici pour m'aider, dit le médecin en riant.

\- Je vous prends au mot, docteur Granger.

Le médecin lui sourit. Ses yeux rieurs s'attendrirent devant le minois du bébé endormi.

\- Allez donc présenter cette petite merveille à l'heureux papa. Le pauvre doit se ronger les sangs.

\- J'y vais de ce pas.

Harry ouvrit la porte de la salle d'examen pour trouver les Malfoy, rassemblés quelques pas plus loin. Draco le regarda, puis regarda ce qu'il tenait dans les bras. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit.

-Draco, dit doucement Harry. Laisse-moi te présenter ton fils.

Narcissa ne put retenir ses larmes. Lucius eut un petit cri rauque qu'il eut tôt fait d'étouffer mais qui trahissait son émotion. Draco s'approcha à pas lents et tendit les bras. Harry y déposa le petit paquet en souriant.

-Il va bien, dit-il. Ton fils va très bien.

Draco releva la tête. Ses joues étaient baignées des larmes qu'il retenait depuis des heures.

\- Et Ariana ? demanda-t-il. Comment va Ariana ?

\- L'opération n'a pas été facile. Le docteur Granger est en train de faire la suture. Il faudra encore un peu de temps avant qu'elle ne se réveille mais…

\- HARRY !

Le docteur Granger apparut à la porte, la mine sombre.

-Harry ! Venez tout de suite ! Elle fait une hémorragie !

Avant que les Malfoy aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, Harry retourna dans la salle d'examen.

Draco fixa la porte qui venait de se refermer devant lui. Un froid glacial venait de se répandre dans son cœur, à peine réchauffé par le petit corps qu'il tenait contre lui. Son fils. Son héritier tant attendu.

-Veux-tu que je m'en occupe ? proposa Narcissa, voyant que son fils semblait perdu.

Draco cligna des yeux, comme s'il se rendait seulement compte de la présence de sa mère.

-Oui, dit-il d'un air absent. Oui, occupe-t'en.

Il lui remit le bébé et recommença à fixer la porte.

\- Il faudrait que nous trouvions une pièce plus confortable et mieux chauffée, continua Narcissa. Il ne faudrait pas que le bébé prenne froid.

\- Il y a un bureau là, dit Lucius en montrant une porte entrouverte.

Narcissa se tourna vers son fils.

\- Draco ?

\- Allez-y. Je… je reste ici.

Narcissa soupira tristement et entra dans la pièce, suivie par son mari.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco n'avait aucune idée du temps qui venait de s'écouler. Peut-être une heure. Peut-être une nuit. Dehors, il entendit un chien aboyer. La tête entre les mains, il ferma les yeux.

Contrairement à sa mère, il ne savait plus prier.

Durant de trop longues nuits, il avait imploré le Seigneur de mettre fin à ses souffrances. En vain. Les murs d'Azkaban étaient trop épais pour que Dieu entende ses prières. Alors, un jour, il avait arrêté, comprenant qu'il n'y aurait jamais de salut pour quelqu'un comme lui.

Mais ce soir, il ne s'agissait pas de lui. Il s'agissait d'Ariana. Une personne bonne et généreuse qui ne méritait pas de mourir à vingt-cinq ans à peine.

Etait-ce une manière pour Dieu de le punir lui ? De lui montrer sa désapprobation quant à la vie qu'il menait ? Ariana était-elle en train de payer pour ses péchés à lui ?

Il songea à Harry. Son amant qui, il en était sûr, était en train de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour sauver Ariana.

Devait-il marchander avec Dieu ? Etait-ce là ce qu'Il voulait ? Qu'il renonce à Harry en échange de la vie d'Ariana ?

En était-il seulement capable ? Avec une acuité douloureuse, il réalisa que non.

 _Oh Seigneur,_ pensa-t-il amèrement _, quel monstre suis-je donc pour préférer mon amant à ma femme, à la mère de mon enfant ?_

Il n'eut pas le loisir de poursuivre cette introspection car la porte venait de s'ouvrir sur Harry.

La première chose que Draco remarqua fut le sang qui couvrait ses manches et le devant de sa blouse. Puis il vit ses yeux, cernés, fatigués. Remplis de tristesse.

Draco ressentit un grand vide en lui. Avec difficulté, il se leva.

\- Elle… elle est…

\- Elle dort.

Draco cligna des yeux.

\- Elle dort ? répéta-t-il. Tu veux dire que… elle… elle n'est pas…

\- Elle est vivante, confirma Harry.

Faisant fi de son état, Draco le prit dans ses bras et le serra à l'étouffer.

-Merci, Harry. Tu l'as sauvée. C'est… oh mon Dieu, c'est un miracle…

Harry se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Draco. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et se gratta le sourcil, choses qu'il faisait quand il était nerveux.

\- Draco, tu… tu dois savoir une chose…

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle…

Il soupira lourdement.

-L'hémorragie était très importante. Son… son utérus est… endommagé. Le docteur Granger n'a rien su faire… Elle…

Voyant que Draco ne réagissait pas, Harry insista :

-Elle ne pourra plus avoir d'enfant, Draco.

Draco hocha lentement la tête.

\- Elle est sauvée ?

\- Oui, mais…

\- Alors, c'est tout ce qui compte. Je peux la voir ?

\- Oui. Nous l'avons installée dans un lit, dans le dortoir. Elle… elle devra y rester quelques jours avant de pouvoir regagner le Manoir.

\- Oui… oui, je comprends.

Harry précéda Draco dans le couloir et lui ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

\- Harry, dit Draco avant d'entrer. Ne dis rien de tout cela à mes parents. Pas pour le moment, d'accord ?

\- Entendu.

C'est ce moment que choisirent Lucius et Narcissa pour sortir du bureau où ils patientaient.

\- Elle est vivante, dit Draco immédiatement.

\- Oh Seigneur ! s'exclama Narcissa avec un large sourire. Lucius ! Tu as entendu cela ! C'est un miracle !

\- Oui, souffla Lucius. C'est un miracle.

Narcissa rejoignit son fils alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre. Lucius resta immobile quelques instants. Puis il s'avança vers Harry. Sans dire un mot, il le prit dans ses bras.

Harry fut surpris par cette étreinte, mais encore plus par les larmes qu'il sentit couler dans son cou. Il referma ses bras sur Lucius, en lui tapotant maladroitement le dos.

\- Vous l'avez sauvée, Harry, dit-il d'une voix étranglée. Elle et mon petit-fils.

\- Je… hum… c'est surtout le docteur Granger qui…

\- C'est grâce à vous, continua Lucius. Vous aviez raison depuis le début.

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Lucius s'écarta de lui et essuya rapidement les larmes sur son visage.

\- Je vous dois des excuses, Harry, dit-il avec toute la dignité dont il était capable.

\- Lucius…

\- Laissez-moi finir. Je… je vous ai traité injustement. Je vous ai blâmé d'avoir perverti mon fils alors que… vous avez aidé Draco bien plus que sa propre famille. Vous l'avez compris, protégé, bien mieux que je ne l'ai jamais fait.

Il ferma les yeux un instant.

\- Me pardonnerez-vous, Harry ?

\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Lucius. Plus maintenant.

Lucius hocha la tête.

\- Vous êtes comme un fils, pour moi, Harry. J'espère que vous le savez. Vous aurez toujours votre place, dans cette famille, aux côtés de Draco.

\- Merci, Lucius, dit Harry avec un émotion contenue. Merci beaucoup.

Les pleurs du bébé les ramenèrent tous les deux à l'instant présent.

-Ce pauvre petit a faim, dit le docteur Granger en sortant de la chambre.

Il enfila rapidement un manteau.

\- Où allez-vous ? demanda Harry.

\- Chercher une nourrice. Une de mes patientes a accouché il y a quelques semaines. Je suis sûre qu'elle acceptera…

L'instant d'après, il était parti.

Narcissa sortit de la chambre à son tour, suivie par Draco qui tenait son fils dans ses bras en le berçant doucement.

\- Le docteur Granger est parti chercher une nourrice, l'informa Lucius.

\- Tant mieux, dit Narcissa. Je suis parvenue à le calmer avec une cuiller de miel mais s'il ne mange pas rapidement, il va se remettre à pleurer de plus belle.

Lucius s'approcha. D'un doigt, il caressa la petite joue de l'enfant.

\- Il faut que tu lui trouves un prénom, Draco.

\- C'est fait, répondit Draco en souriant. Ariana et moi, nous en avions déjà parlé.

Il regarda son fils avec une grande fierté.

\- Scorpius Draco Lucius Brian Henry.

\- Henry ? répéta Lucius.

\- Henry. Comme son parrain, déclara Draco en souriant à Harry.

Harry sourit à son tour. Personne ne l'avait jamais appelé par son prénom de baptême et il était ému que Draco et Ariana l'aient donné à leur fils.

 ** _A suivre..._**


	49. Chapitre 47

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Quelle avalanche de reviews cette semaine ! Merci à tous, du fond du coeur. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de vous le dire, mais c'est encore plus vrai aujourd'hui : c'est la plus belle récompense pour toutes les heures de travail que cette histoire me demande.**

 **Voici le dernier chapitre de la première partie. Je vous retrouve à la fin de celui-ci quelques mots supplémentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 47**

 **6 décembre 1913 – La City, Londres**

\- Bonjour Elsie, dit Gregory en entrant dans les locaux du _London Weekly._

\- Bonjour Monsieur Goyle, répondit la jeune femme à l'accueil. Si vous cherchez Madame Corner, elle est au premier étage. Elle supervise le travail éditorial.

Gregory haussa un sourcil. Ginny ne s'occupait jamais de l'édition en temps normal. Il y avait un éditeur pour cela.

Il se rendit donc au premier étage et trouva Ginny debout devant de grands pupitres, en train de disposer des articles et des photographies à l'intérieur d'un canevas. Elle poussa un soupir excédé avant de rassembler le matériel d'un geste brusque et tout recommencer.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Gregory. Où est Tolliver ?

\- Par pitié, ne prononce pas ce nom en ma présence, grimaça-t-elle.

\- Il t'en fais encore voir de toutes les couleurs ? rigola Gregory.

Toute la rédaction, de la simple sténotypiste aux rédacteurs en chef, savait qu'Eddy Tolliver, l'éditeur du journal, ne pouvait pas supporter Ginny. Il le lui faisait savoir de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables.

\- Il est parti, dit Ginny.

\- Comment ça… parti ?

\- Je l'ai renvoyé.

\- Tu as fait quoi ?

Ginny se tourna vers Gregory, les poings sur les hanches.

\- J'ai supporté sans rien dire son épouvantable caractère, ses réflexions désobligeantes mais il était hors de question qu'il remette en cause ma façon de gérer ce journal ! Il refusait d'obéir à mes ordres alors je l'ai renvoyé.

\- Et qu'en disent Owen et Terry ?

\- Owen n'est pas très heureux, dit Ginny en haussant les épaules. Mais Terry me soutient.

Elle soupira lourdement.

\- En attendant, nous sommes sans éditeur, et le journal doit être prêt pour ce soir si on veut qu'il soit imprimé cette nuit… Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois faire le travail moi-même…

\- Ce n'est pas très bon de rester debout aussi longtemps dans ton état, observa Gregory.

\- Gregory, ne commence pas…

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi ! Ne sais-tu pas ce qui est arrivé à Ariana Malfoy ?

\- Je sais, soupira Ginny en s'adoucissant. As-tu de ses nouvelles ?

\- Elle va mieux. Elle a pu regagner le Manoir il y a trois jours.

\- Est-ce vrai qu'elle… qu'elle ne pourra plus avoir d'enfant ?

\- Qui te l'a dit ?

Ginny haussa les épaules tout en continuant à disposer ses articles.

\- Tu sais comment sont les domestiques…

\- C'est la vérité, en effet, admit Gregory.

\- La pauvre… J'ai vraiment beaucoup de peine pour elle. J'espère qu'elle pourra s'en remettre.

\- Je l'espère aussi. Heureusement, elle a sa fille et maintenant, un magnifique petit garçon en pleine santé.

\- Lord Draco doit être particulièrement heureux…

\- Il est aux anges ! Il passe tout son temps avec son fils.

\- Hm… voilà qui ne doit pas faire les affaires de Harry, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Rien. Bon sang ! Quelle plaie, cet agencement ! Il faut absolument que j'engage un nouvel éditeur sans tarder ! Hors de question que je…

Elle s'interrompit brutalement avant de s'accrocher au bord du pupitre.

\- Oh Seigneur, souffla-t-elle.

\- Ginny ? s'inquiéta Gregory. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- C'est… Gregory… c'est le bébé…

\- Quoi, le bébé ?

\- Il arrive.

Gregory resta interdit. Il avait déjà géré beaucoup de crises dans sa vie, mais jamais l'arrivée d'un bébé.

\- Il… il… arrive, bafouilla-t-il. Maintenant ?

\- Maintenant, oui.

\- Je… je…

\- Bon Dieu, Gregory ! s'énerva-t-elle. Conduis-moi à l'hôpital !

\- Tu… tu ne veux pas plutôt rentrer chez toi ?

Ginny jeta à Gregory un regard noir.

\- Chez moi ? Hermione est dans le Surrey ! Qui va m'aider à accoucher ? Toi ? Mon frère ?

\- Heu… oui… non…

\- Conduis-moi à l'hôpital St Barthélémy ! C'est le plus proche d'ici !

\- Te conduire… à l'hôpital… Oui ! Oui, faisons cela !

L'avocat reprit ses esprits, rassuré d'avoir une mission précise à accomplir. Il aida Ginny à descendre les escaliers et avertit Elsie de la situation. Autant dire que dix minutes plus tard, tout le bâtiment était au courant de la naissance imminente.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **7 décembre 1913 – Manoir Malfoy, Comté de Slytherin**

Draco et Ariana avaient voulu une cérémonie de baptême simple, en présence seulement de la famille proche et des amis chers. Elle avait été célébrée dans la chapelle du domaine, par Marcus Flint, le vicaire du Comté de Slytherin.

Harry, le parrain, et Pansy, la marraine, s'étaient acquittés de leur devoir avec beaucoup de ferveur et d'émotion.

Pour l'heure, tout le monde était rassemblé dans la bibliothèque pour prendre les photos du baptême. L'enfant et ses parents. Ses grands-parents, son arrière-grand-mère. Le parrain et la marraine.

Ariana soupira quand la séance fut terminée.

\- Souhaites-tu monter te reposer ? demanda Draco, soucieux de l'état de son épouse.

\- Non. Non, ça va aller.

La jeune femme fit un sourire rassurant à son mari et l'exhorta à rejoindre leurs invités dans le salon pour le thé.

-Ariana, dit doucement Harry. Vous n'êtes pas obligée de vous infliger tout cela. Les gens comprendraient, vous savez.

Ariana fixa Harry, le regard brillant.

-Je n'ai pas _envie_ que les gens comprennent, Harry, dit-elle sèchement.

Se rendant compte du ton qu'elle venait d'adopter, elle soupira avec consternation.

\- Je suis désolée, Harry. Je n'avais aucun droit de vous parler de la sorte.

\- Ce n'est rien, voyons.

\- Si. Vous êtes le dernier qui devrait subir mes humeurs. Pas après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi et mon enfant.

\- Je… je n'ai pas fait grand-chose…

\- Bien sûr que si ! Vous m'avez sauvée ! Vous avez sauvé la vie de Scorpius ! Si vous n'étiez pas intervenu, Slughorn… Slughorn m'aurait…

Sa voix s'étrangla et les larmes qu'elle retenait finirent par jaillir. Désemparé par son chagrin, Harry ne sut quoi faire d'autre que la prendre dans ses bras.

Ariana s'accrocha aux épaules de Harry en sanglotant.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Je… je pense que c'est la pression de ces derniers jours qui finit par me rattraper.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé, murmura Harry. Tellement désolé de ne pas avoir su mieux vous soigner, de ne pas avoir su éviter que… que…

\- Mon Dieu, Harry, dit Ariana en se redressant. Vous n'y êtes pour rien, voyons ! Bien au contraire, ne comprenez-vous pas que c'est grâce à vous que je suis vivante ?

\- Oui, mais… vous… vous êtes privée de…

Harry fit un geste vague de la main. Ariana sécha ses larmes et lui fit un doux sourire.

\- Harry ? Puis-je vous confier un secret ?

\- Heu… oui, bien sûr.

\- Toutes les femmes ne sont pas heureuses ou épanouies en étant enceintes.

Voyant que Harry ne semblait pas saisir son propos, elle s'expliqua :

\- Il était de mon devoir de donner un héritier à Draco et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Mais j'espérais vraiment y arriver rapidement car je n'avais pas franchement envie d'enchaîner grossesse sur grossesse. Ce n'est pas un état que j'apprécie.

\- Hum… oui… je comprends, dit Harry en rougissant un peu.

\- Je ne crois pas, non, rigola Ariana. Mais vous êtes mignon de me le dire.

\- Alors… vous… vous n'êtes pas… triste ?

\- Bien sûr que si, je suis triste, mais pas au point de m'enterrer dans ma chambre et penser que ma vie n'a plus aucun sens. J'ai deux merveilleux enfants qui dépendent de moi. La cause des femmes à continuer à défendre… je n'ai pas vraiment le loisir de me lamenter sur mon sort.

\- Vous êtes une femme incroyable, Ariana.

La jeune femme eut un petit mouvement de tête coquet.

-Oui, dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Je pense que oui.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Je vais aller rejoindre Draco, dit Ariana. Sans quoi il va encore s'inquiéter et devenir pénible.

\- Il se soucie de vous, le défendit Harry.

\- Je sais qu'il se soucie de moi, mais j'aimerais qu'il arrête de penser que je vais m'écrouler à tout instant.

\- Je peux essayer de lui parler, si vous voulez.

\- Oh, mais vous pouvez faire bien mieux que cela.

\- Vraiment ?

Le sourire d'Ariana se fit plus… calculateur.

-Oh, Harry… Vous savez mieux que moi que vous pouvez le distraire très… efficacement.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la bibliothèque d'un pas léger.

Harry la regarda s'en aller, se disant qu'il ferait mieux de la suivre et de rejoindre les invités dans le salon. A la place, il se tourna vers la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur l'extérieur et contempla la beauté hivernale des jardins.

Entre la vengeance contre Voldemort et l'accouchement d'Ariana, ces derniers mois avaient été éprouvants pour tout le monde.

Avec le recul, Harry réalisa que jusqu'alors Draco et lui avaient bénéficié d'une certaine insouciance. Avec une pointe d'angoisse au cœur, il se demanda si ces jours étaient définitivement révolus.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte de la bibliothèque se rouvrir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit les lattes du parquet grincer qu'il se retourna pour voir qui venait d'entrer.

-Commodore ? dit-il, surpris.

Severus Snape s'approcha, droit et raide, comme à son habitude.

\- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous remercier, dit le militaire. Pour les soins que vous m'avez prodigués après… vous savez.

\- Oh, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, répondit Harry. Vous devez surtout votre salut au fait que vous aviez déjà été mordu par un serpent précédemment. Votre corps était en partie immunisé.

Severus le considéra silencieusement durant de longs instants.

-Votre mère non plus n'aimait pas les compliments, dit-il finalement. Ou du moins, elle ne parvenait jamais à les accepter sans les minimiser.

Harry releva brusquement la tête, étonné d'entendre le Commodore, non seulement lui parler civilement, mais surtout… évoquer sa mère.

\- Comment… comment savez-vous…

\- Nous étions fiancés.

Harry eut l'impression que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher.

\- Ma… mère et vous… étiez… fiancés ? répéta-t-il sans parvenir à y croire.

\- Je connaissais Lily depuis l'enfance. Nous habitions le même village. Nous nous sommes fiancés après le collège. Il était question que nous intégrions tous les deux la Faculté des Sciences de Cambridge au mois de septembre.

Severus fit une pause, les yeux tournés vers le jardin.

\- Cet été-là, votre mère s'est rendue à Hogwarts. Votre père y séjournait également. C'était un beau parleur et un séducteur. Enfin bref… toujours est-il que lorsque j'ai revu Lily après l'été, elle… elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte.

\- Quoi ? s'étrangla Harry. Vous… vous voulez dire que…

\- Lily était enceinte de vous, oui. James Potter avait un certain sens de l'honneur, car il a immédiatement proposé d'épouser Lily.

Severus baissa les yeux, comme s'il cherchait la meilleure façon d'exprimer sa pensée.

\- Je lui ai dit qu'elle n'était pas obligée d'épouser Potter, que je lui pardonnais, que… j'accepterais d'élever son enfant comme le mien… mais elle a refusé. Elle était sincèrement éprise de votre père et lui aussi. Je… je suppose que c'est ce qu'on appelle… un coup de foudre…

\- Commodore, je…

\- J'étais en colère. Déçu. Et dévasté. J'ai dit des mots qui ont dépassé ma pensée. Votre mère m'a giflé et est partie sans se retourner. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revue. Je… je n'ai jamais eu la possibilité de lui demander pardon.

Severus sortit de sa poche un mouchoir brodé aux initiales L&S.

-C'est tout ce qui me reste d'elle, dit-il d'une voix enrouée. Ce mouchoir… et vous.

Harry était sans voix. Il avait compris que Snape connaissait sa mère bien mieux qu'il voulait le dire mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'ils avaient été fiancés.

\- J'ai toujours voulu me convaincre que vous étiez la copie conforme de votre père, continua Severus. C'était tellement plus facile pour vous mépriser. En réalité… vous ressemblez davantage à Lily. Pas seulement parce que vous avez ses yeux… Comme elle, vous êtes une personne droite et honnête.

Il se tourna vers Harry.

-Je n'ai jamais pu demander pardon à votre mère, dit-il. J'espère que vous, vous pourrez me pardonner.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Je… je n'ai pas eu la chance de connaître ma mère, mais je suis sûr d'une chose… elle vous aurait pardonné. Et puis… je pense qu'elle aussi aurait dû vous demander pardon… je veux dire… je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'on ne choisit pas la personne dont on tombe amoureux, mais… vous étiez fiancés quand elle a rencontré mon père et…

Il s'interrompit en cherchant ses mots.

\- Je peux parfaitement imaginer combien vous avez souffert de ce qu'elle a fait.

\- Merci, dit Snape. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

Harry hocha la tête, un peu embarrassé par cette conversation.

\- Est-ce… est-ce que Hermione est au courant ? demanda-t-il.

\- Que j'étais amoureux de votre mère ? Que je l'aimerai sans doute jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ? Oui. Elle sait tout. Depuis le début. Et avant que vous ne lui en vouliez de ne vous avoir rien dit, je lui ai fait promettre de ne pas en parler. A qui que ce soit.

\- Hermione est une femme de parole.

\- En effet. Même si elle m'a pressé plus d'une fois de vous dire la vérité.

Un silence apaisé s'installa entre les deux hommes.

\- Je… je vous dois des excuses, moi aussi, finit par dire Harry. A propos d'Hermione et de la relation que vous entretenez avec elle. Je vous ai mal jugé.

\- Eh bien… nous nous sommes mal jugés mutuellement. Alors, nous sommes quittes.

Harry sourit au Commodore et lui tendit la main.

-Nous sommes quittes.

Snape serra la main offerte en retour et esquissa également un sourire.

\- Bon sang, vous n'êtes quand même pas encore en train de vous disputer ?! dit la voix de Draco depuis la porte.

\- Absolument pas, répondit Harry.

Draco les regarda tous les deux avec un air suspicieux.

-Dans ce cas ne restez pas ici ! Venez au salon !

Peu désireux de le contrarier, Harry suivit Draco et Severus en fit autant.

-N'espère pas t'en tirer sans me donner des détails, chuchota Draco à Harry avant de pousser la porte du salon.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **8 décembre 1913 – Hôpital St Barthélémy, La City**

Une infirmière fit entrer Harry dans une longue salle où se trouvaient une dizaine de lits alignés et séparés par des rideaux blancs. Elle le conduisit tout au fond de la pièce et fit un geste en direction de la dernière alcôve, avant de se retirer silencieusement.

\- Bonjour, Ginny, dit-il en s'approchant et en posant une baiser sur sa joue.

Il avait apporté avec lui un petit bouquet de fleurs qu'il posa sur la table de nuit.

\- Harry ! dit-elle avec joie. C'est gentil d'être venu me rendre visite.

Ginny était installée contre des oreillers, ses cheveux rassemblés en une tresse qui pendait sur son épaule. Elle paraissait fatiguée mais rayonnante. Dans ses bras, elle tenait un petit paquet de couvertures.

Sans surprise, Gregory Goyle était présent, debout dans un coin, tandis que Ron était assis à côté du lit. Harry salua les deux hommes chaleureusement, félicitant Ron pour sa nouvelle qualité de parrain, avant de reporter son attention sur Ginny et sur l'enfant dans ses bras.

-Laisse -moi te présenter Michael, dit Ginny en écartant un peu la couverture pour qu'il voie mieux son visage.

Le bébé était joufflu et respirait visiblement la santé. Il était bien plutôt bien portant et devait certainement faire deux ou trois livres de plus que Scorpius qui était né prématurément.

-Il est magnifique, dit Harry. Et toi aussi, ajouta-t-il à destination de Ginny.

Ginny fit un petit sourire gêné mais accepta néanmoins le compliment.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda Harry.

\- Eh bien, ce fut long et douloureux, mais… cela en valait largement la peine, dit-elle en portant sur son bébé un regard chargé d'amour.

Elle caressa la joue du nourrisson qui restait profondément endormi.

\- Et puis, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, ajouta-t-elle. Gregory m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé pour Lady Ariana.

\- Oui. Elle l'a échappé belle.

\- Grâce à toi, il semblerait, intervint Ron.

\- Disons que j'ai insisté pour qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital. Ses symptômes laissaient présager le pire.

\- Ne soyez pas si modeste, Harry, dit Goyle. Draco m'a rapporté que vous l'avez pratiquement opérée vous-même.

\- Draco exagère. Il n'était pas dans la salle d'opération, et c'est le Docteur Granger qui a pratiquement tout fait.

\- Une chose est sûre, elle serait six pieds sous terre, et son enfant aussi, si tu n'étais pas intervenu, conclut Ron.

\- Heureusement, Narcissa et Draco se sont rangés à mon point de vue, admit Harry.

\- Gregory m'a dit qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux, dit Ginny.

\- Oui. Elle est même parfaitement rétablie.

\- Et le bébé ?

\- Il va bien lui aussi. Il est plus petit et moins gros qu'un nourrisson né à terme, mais il est en parfaite santé.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes de tout et de rien, avant que Ron ne demande à parler à Harry en privé. Les deux hommes sortirent dans le couloir principal.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry.

\- Tu savais que Ginny possède un soi-disant acte de décès de Corner qui l'identifie comme son épouse ?

Harry soupira. Ginny s'était donc finalement résolue à en parler à son frère.

\- Oui. Je le savais, admit-il.

\- Pourquoi suis-je toujours le dernier à être au courant de ce qui se passe ? s'emporta Ron.

\- Ecoute… ce n'était pas à moi à te le dire, d'accord ? C'était à Ginny et elle l'a fait.

\- Quand elle n'a pas eu le choix ! Comment aurait-elle pu expliquer la docilité de l'hôpital à inscrire l'enfant sous le nom de Corner ? Et puis ? D'où vient-il ce papier ? C'est un faux, évidemment ! Qui le lui a procuré ? Elle ne veut rien me dire !

Harry se dandina, mal à l'aise. Apparemment, Ginny n'avait rien dit à Ron de l'implication de Lucius Malfoy.

-Je n'en sais rien, mentit-il.

Ron soupira avec agacement.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est ce Goyle, jeta-t-il avec mépris. Ce type traine dans des affaires louches, c'est évident.

\- Ce type a sorti Hermione des ennuis avec la police, répondit Harry avec humeur. Il a permis à ta sœur de conserver ses droits sur le journal. Et si, en plus de tout cela, il lui a trouvé un moyen de préserver un tant soit peu sa réputation, tu devrais le remercier ! Ce document est une chance inespérée pour Ginny !

\- Je sais, bougonna Ron. C'est juste que… je suis certain qu'il a des vues sur elle, et ça me dérange.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

Ron le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Tu me demandes pourquoi ? Bon sang, Harry ! Cet homme est avocat. Il exerce dans un des quartiers les plus mal famés de la ville. Il a renié toute sa famille. Il est lié avec ces fauteuses de trouble de suffragettes. Dois-je en rajouter ? Il n'est pas en mesure de donner une position à ma sœur !

Harry haussa un sourcil.

\- Une position ? répéta-t-il. N'as-tu rien écouté de ce que Ginny nous a dit ? N'as-tu rien compris ? Si ta sœur voulait une position, elle serait restée fiancée à Matthew Greengrass ! Elle s'en est elle-même privée en l'abandonnant au profit de Michael Corner et en donnant naissance à son enfant ! Je ne pense pas que quiconque soit désormais en mesure de lui donner une _position_ , Ron !

\- Toi, tu aurais pu, maugréa-t-il.

 _Evidemment_ , se dit Harry. _Il n'a toujours pas admis le revirement de Ginny à propos de leur mariage._

-Ginny prend ses décisions elle-même, dit-il avec lassitude. Il est temps que toi, moi ou n'importe qui, cessions d'intervenir dans sa vie. Sans quoi, elle risque de nous tourner le dos définitivement.

Ce n'était pas ce que Ron avait envie d'entendre, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. En son for intérieur, il savait qu'Harry avait raison.

\- J'ai écrit à papa et maman pour leur annoncer la naissance du bébé, dit-il à la place. Et le fait que je suis son parrain.

\- Tu as bien fait, répondit Harry. J'espère qu'ils vont changer d'attitude envers elle. Et envers le bébé.

\- Je l'espère aussi. Cet enfant n'est en rien responsable de tout ça. Et puis, c'est leur petit-fils, merde !

Harry eut un petit sourire face à la véhémence de Ron. Il posa la main sur son épaule.

-Je suis sûr que les choses vont finir par s'arranger, dit-il, réconfortant. Maintenant, viens, allons retrouver Ginny avant qu'elle se demande où nous sommes passés.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **23 décembre 1913 – Godric's Hollow, Comté de Gryffindor**

Harry replia en souriant la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir de Ron. Ses parents l'avait invité à passer Noël avec eux à Loutry-Ste-Chaspoule, ainsi que Ginny, afin de faire la connaissance du bébé. C'était une bonne nouvelle et un bon début. Nul doute que Madame Weasley se laisserait attendrir par l'adorable petit Michael et que Monsieur Weasley ne tarderait pas à être amadoué à son tour.

Comme l'année dernière, Harry avait été invité à passer le réveillon et le jour de Noël au Manoir Malfoy, ce qu'il avait accepté avec enthousiasme.

Il lui semblait que c'était hier qu'il découvrait, émerveillé, l'immense sapin garni de guirlandes lumineuses qui trônait au milieu du grand hall. Et pourtant, une année entière avait passé. Une année faite de joies, de douleurs et de bouleversements.

Il soupira en consultant la pendule du salon. Draco n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Bien qu'ils allaient se voir le lendemain, Harry lui avait demandé de venir à Godric's Hollow. Il avait absolument besoin de le voir, de l'avoir pour lui seul durant quelques heures.

C'était sans doute égoïste de sa part, car il savait que Draco était fort préoccupé par la santé d'Ariana, même si elle ne semblait plus conserver de séquelles de son accouchement difficile. Il savait aussi que Draco s'investissait beaucoup auprès du bébé, bien plus que la plupart des hommes n'étaient censés le faire et qu'il y trouvait une immense source de satisfaction. Mais Harry, lui, se sentait délaissé.

La cloche de l'entrée le sortit de ses pensées. Il se précipita dans le hall en courant presque et ouvrit la porte pour trouver Draco sur le perron, un sourcil haussé.

-Tu es devenu majordome ? demanda ce dernier en entrant dans la demeure.

Harry ne répondit pas. Sitôt la porte refermée, il attira Draco à lui et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Bien malgré lui, Draco le repoussa doucement.

\- Tu es bien entreprenant, sourit-il. Et surtout imprudent, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Comme je serai au Manoir ces prochains jours, j'ai renvoyé tout le personnel pour qu'ils puissent profiter des fêtes de Noël en famille. Nous sommes complètement seuls.

\- Seuls ? répéta Draco.

\- Heu… oui… Après les évènements de ces dernières semaines… je…je voulais… que… que nous ayons un peu de temps… pour nous, souffla Harry en baissant les yeux.

\- Tu m'as demandé de venir… pour…

Draco n'acheva pas sa phrase et Harry eut presque peur de voir l'expression sur son visage. Sans doute devait-il être contrarié, voire même choqué que Harry ait eu l'audace de le détourner de ses obligations familiales pour se livrer à la gaudriole.

Pourtant, quand il eut le courage de lever les yeux, ce qu'il vit dissipa toute la crainte qu'il avait pu ressentir. Draco le regardait avec un regard… prédateur.

\- Nous sommes vraiment seuls ? s'enquit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Absolument.

L'instant d'après, Draco prenait le visage de Harry entre ses mains pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

-Tu… tu n'es pas fâché ? demanda ce dernier quand Draco l'eut relâché.

\- Fâché ? Par tous les saints, tu n'auras pas pu avoir une meilleure idée !

Satisfait, Harry prit la main de Draco et l'entraina avec lui à l'étage.

\- Je réalise maintenant que nous n'avons jamais partagé le même lit à Godric's Hollow, dit Harry en s'arrêtant devant une double porte.

\- Eh bien, ce sera dorénavant chose faite, répliqua Draco en entrant dans la chambre.

La pièce était grande et bénéficiait de larges fenêtres qui la rendaient très lumineuse en dépit des murs couvert d'une tapisserie rouge foncé à motifs dorés. En son centre, trônait un immense lit à baldaquin dont le ciel et les tentures étaient du même rouge et or que les murs.

\- Eh bien ! dit Draco. Louis XIV n'aurait sans doute pas renié la décoration !

\- C'est vrai que c'est un peu chargé, admit Harry. J'aimerais en changer mais je n'ai pas encore vraiment pris le temps de m'en préoccuper.

\- Je n'imaginais pas cousin Sirius appréciant un style aussi… ostentatoire. C'est plutôt en contradiction avec le reste de la décoration du château…

Harry se rapprocha de Draco et posa ses mains sur son torse avant de caresser doucement les revers de sa veste.

\- Je ne pense pas que le moment soit bien choisi pour parler des goûts de mon père adoptif, souffla-t-il d'un ton suggestif. Nous avons mieux à faire, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Absolument.

Draco se pencha et l'embrassa avec ferveur avant de le soulever sous les cuisses et de le poser sur le lit. Avec des gestes rendus saccadés par l'excitation, ils commencèrent tous les deux à se dévêtir.

\- Tu as de la vaseline ? demanda Draco en retirant sa chemise.

\- Dans le tiroir de la table de chevet mais je… attends !

Mais Draco n'attendit pas. Il ouvrit le tiroir et resta interloqué par son contenu. A côté du pot de vaseline, se trouvait un objet long, en caoutchouc et d'une forme peu équivoque.

Le regard de Draco passa du godemichet à Harry, puis de Harry au godemichet.

-C'est à toi ? demanda-t-il inutilement.

Harry hocha la tête, les joues rouges d'embarras.

\- Tu l'utilises souvent ?

\- Eh bien, ces derniers jours… plutôt oui, admit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Un sourire carnassier et lubrique apparut sur les lèvres de Draco.

\- Montre-moi, dit-il en lui tendant l'ustensile.

\- Quoi ?

\- Montre-moi, répéta Draco en agitant comiquement le godemichet devant Harry. Je veux te regarder en train de t'enfoncer ça dans le cul en gémissant.

\- Nom de Dieu, souffla Harry en déboutonnant son pantalon le plus vite qu'il le pouvait.

Il se retrouva nu en un temps record et rampa au milieu du lit, tandis que Draco prenait place dans un fauteuil non loin.

Avec une lenteur calculée, il préleva un peu de vaseline dans le pot et enduisit le godemichet. Puis, il s'allongea contre les coussins et écarta les jambes le plus largement possible.

Les doigts de Draco se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs alors que Harry insérait doucement l'objet en lui. Son souffle était un peu saccadé et Draco dut retenir un grognement.

Harry cambra un peu plus le dos, enfonçant le godemichet plus loin dans son tréfonds. Quand il eut pris la quasi-totalité, il fit une courte pause, puis commença des mouvements de va-et-vient.

-Oh Seigneur, murmura Draco, dont le sexe à présent complètement dur était douloureusement comprimé dans son pantalon.

Il lécha ses lèvres sèches et se força à respirer doucement. Seuls deux mètres le séparaient de la vision de pure débauche et de luxure que représentait Harry en cet instant.

Il pensait que rien ne pourrait l'exciter autant que cela, mais Harry se mit alors à gémir. Doucement d'abord puis plus fortement à mesure qu'il se faisait du bien avec l'ustensile.

C'en fut trop pour Draco. Il se délesta de ce qui lui restait de vêtements et grimpa sur le lit. Il écarta la main de Harry et manipula lui-même le godemichet, le faisant entrer et sortir avec vigueur. Harry se tortillait davantage, se cambrant et gémissant sous les assauts.

-Nom de Dieu, Harry, murmura Draco d'une voix rauque. Tu te devrais te voir…

Perdu dans son plaisir, Harry parvint tout de même à ouvrir les yeux. Il posa son regard embrumé sur Draco et chuchota :

-C'est toi que je veux. Seulement toi.

Draco fut tenté de retirer le godemichet et de prendre sa place. De remplir Harry comme il savait si bien le faire. Mais une autre idée lui vint.

Il enjamba le corps de Harry et se positionna au-dessus de son sexe raide et suintant de liquide séminal.

\- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce tu fais ? souffla Harry.

\- Je vais te donner du plaisir comme tu n'en as jamais connu…

D'un mouvement lent mais déterminé, Draco descendit le bassin à la rencontre du sexe volumineux de Harry tout en le guidant vers son entrée. Il gémit d'aise et d'excitation quand il sentit la lourde queue le pénétrer profondément.

Harry en eut le souffle coupé. La sensation de son sexe à l'intérieur de son amant, alors que lui-même était rempli du godemichet, était indescriptible.

\- Tu aimes ? demanda Draco.

\- Bordel de Dieu, Draco ! C'est… c'est…

Il ne put dire un mot de plus car Draco avait commencé à remuer le bassin en même qu'il avait tendu le bras derrière lui pour continuer à manipuler le godemichet.

Une longue plainte rauque et d'un érotisme affolant sortit de la bouche de Harry. Il se cambra, pénétrant Draco plus profondément. Ce dernier gémit de plaisir. Commença alors un lent ballet où leurs deux corps se mouvaient l'un sur l'autre, au rythme de leurs souffles courts et au son de leurs gémissements de plaisir.

-Draco ! s'écria soudain Harry. Draco ! Je vais… je vais jouir !

Draco lâcha le godemichet pour pouvoir mieux assurer sa position sur Harry. En son for intérieur, il pesta de ne pas pouvoir ensorceler le jouet pour que celui-ci continue à bouger dans le cul de Harry tandis que lui, lui baiserait la queue.

-Draco !

La plainte de Harry le ramena à la réalité. Enfin, réalité étant une façon de parler, tant le plaisir qu'il éprouvait était en train de l'emmener loin.

Draco bougea avec plus de vigueur. Montant et descendant avec frénésie sur la queue tendue.

-Oh nom de Dieu ! jura Harry. C'est tellement bon !

Draco redoubla d'énergie jusqu'à ce que Harry n'en puisse plus et éjacule en criant son plaisir avec force. Draco ne résista pas bien longtemps après cela et se libéra sur le ventre de son amant.

Pantelants et couverts de sueur, ils roulèrent sur le lit, en se tenant étroitement enlacés.

Délaissé, le godemichet s'échappa de Harry en faisant un bruit comique qui les firent rire tous les deux.

\- Tu en as encore beaucoup, des idées comme ça ? demanda Harry, le souffle court.

\- Mon imagination n'a pas de limite quand il s'agit de te donner du plaisir.

\- Il faudra que tu essayes. C'est… wahou…

\- Laisse-moi quelques minutes de répit et j'essayerai bien volontiers !

Harry regarda son amant avec un mélange de tendresse, de passion et d'émerveillement. Dieu qu'il était chanceux d'avoir rencontré un homme aussi incroyable, qui tout en étant tellement différent de lui, lui correspondait en tous points.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Draco.

\- Rien, sourit Harry. Je me disais simplement que j'avais de la chance.

Draco sourit en retour et posa un baiser sur les lèvres de Harry.

-Je ne sais pas qui est le plus chanceux des deux.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **31 décembre 1913 – Manoir Malfoy, Comté de Slytherin**

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien au moins ? s'inquiéta Draco.

\- Oui, il va bien, répondit Severus.

\- Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas rentré avec le reste de l'équipage, dans ce cas ? s'emporta Draco. Il aurait déjà dû être de retour pour Noël !

\- Je ne connais pas tous les détails, Draco, mais il semble que Blaise a embarqué sur un navire civil. Il devrait accoster à la mi-février.

\- La mi-février ! Bon Dieu ! Tu es Commodore ! Tu devrais…

\- Change de ton, jeune homme ! coupa durement Severus. Je te dis ce que je sais. Je n'y peux rien si cela ne te convient pas !

Draco soupira. Blaise devait normalement être rentré des Indes. Il aurait dû être avec eux pour Noël. Malheureusement, pour une raison encore inconnue, il n'était pas reparti avec le bateau qui l'avait amené à Bombay. Un autre bateau de la Royal Navy avait quitté Bombay cinq jours plus tard, mais Blaise n'avait pas embarqué sur celui-là non plus.

\- Merci pour ces nouvelles, Severus, tempéra Ariana. Soyons déjà rassurés qu'il va bien. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Severus hocha la tête. Draco lui, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Son demi-frère aurait dû être de retour pour Noël, que diable ! Et maintenant, on lui annonçait qu'il ne rentrerait qu'en février ? Dépité, il tourna les talons pour rejoindre Harry qui discutait un peu plus loin avec Lucius.

\- Severus, dit Ariana alors que le Commodore allait s'éloigner lui aussi. Est-ce que Blaise aura des problèmes ? Je veux dire… il n'a pas réintégré son équipage. Ne va-t-il pas être considéré comme… je ne sais pas… déserteur ?

\- Il est vrai que la situation du lieutenant Zabini est délicate, confirma Severus avec un air sombre. Son attitude peut être considérée comme un abandon de poste ou de la désertion, en effet. Fort heureusement, nous ne sommes pas en temps de guerre. La sanction devrait donc être modérée.

\- Mais il sera sanctionné quand même ?

\- Je crains que oui. Je verrai ce que je peux faire quand j'en saurai davantage sur les raisons qui l'ont poussé à agir de la sorte.

\- Merci, Severus.

Cette fois, le militaire s'éloigna pour rejoindre Hermione qui papotait avec Narcissa. Bien entendu, ni Narcissa ni Lucius n'étaient au courant de la relation qu'il entretenait avec la jolie infirmière. Il ne devait la présence d'Hermione qu'à Harry qui, un jour, avait laissé échapper devant Narcissa qu'Hermione serait seule pour le Nouvel An. Aussitôt, la maîtresse de maison avait décrété que la jeune femme serait son invitée.

Severus eut un petit sourire en coin. Potter pouvait s'avérer un peu manipulateur par moments. Exactement comme Lily.

\- Severus, dit Narcissa d'un ton affable, vous vous souvenez de mademoiselle Granger, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Comment pourrais-je oublier la jeune personne qui m'a prodigué de si bons soins, répondit-il d'un air entendu en se baissant vers Hermione pour lui faire un baisemain.

Hermione rougit légèrement au sous-entendu.

\- Comment allez-vous, Commodore ?

\- Fort bien, mademoiselle.

\- Saviez-vous que mademoiselle Granger est dorénavant stagiaire à l'Hôpital de Netley ? intervint Narcissa.

\- J'espère que le Colonel Mortimer vous traite bien, dit Severus. Il est plutôt intransigeant avec ses élèves.

\- Intransigeant, oui, répondit Hermione. Mais juste. C'est quelqu'un de très impressionnant, pour qui j'ai le plus grand respect.

\- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, dit Narcissa, j'ai des consignes à donner à Carson pour le repas de ce soir.

La Comtesse s'éloigna, laissant Hermione en tête à tête avec Severus.

\- Tu m'as manqué, dit ce dernier à voix basse.

\- Toi aussi. Je ne remercierai jamais assez Harry d'avoir trouvé un prétexte pour nous réunir aujourd'hui.

\- Oui. J'admets que son intervention s'est avérée franchement utile.

\- Il m'a écrit pour me dire que tu lui avais parlé. Que vous aviez enfin fait la paix.

\- Tu vois ? J'ai fini par t'écouter.

\- Et ?

\- Quoi « et » ?

Hermione soupira en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Severus…

Le Commodore leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu avais raison, lâcha-t-il presque à contrecœur.

Hermione ne put le houspiller davantage car Carson venait d'annoncer l'arrivée de la Duchesse douairière.

-Grand-Maman ! dit Ariana. Comment vas-tu ?

Minerva se remettait d'une bronchite qui l'avait tenue alitée plusieurs jours, au grand dam de sa petite-fille qui s'était fort inquiétée pour elle.

\- Sur mes deux jambes, ma petite ! s'exclama la vieille dame. J'ai survécu à un dîner aux côtés de Winston Churchill, ce n'est pas un rhume qui allait avoir raison de moi !

\- Tout de même, tu aurais dû séjourner ici, dit Ariana. Nous aurions pu veiller sur toi et…

\- Au risque de contaminer toute la maisonnée ? répondit Minerva. Mon adorable arrière-petit-fils ?

\- Oui, mais…

\- N'en parlons plus. Je suis parfaitement rétablie, comme tu peux le voir. Où est Henry ?

\- Scorpius, corrigea Draco entre ses dents.

Minerva fit un geste dédaigneux de la main. Elle n'aimait pas le prénom choisi pour son arrière-petit-fils et l'avait fait immédiatement savoir.

\- Scorpius, maugréa-t-elle. Ce n'est pas un prénom.

\- C'est toujours mieux que Domhnall ou Fergus, marmonna Narcissa à voix basse.

C'était sans compter sur les oreilles exercées de Minerva.

\- D'honorables prénoms écossais ! réagit la vieille dame.

\- Depuis des générations, les enfants mâles de la famille Black portent le nom d'une constellation ! répondit vivement Narcissa. Nous…

\- Mesdames, Mesdames, tempéra Lucius. Nous n'allons pas _encore_ avoir cette discussion. C'est le soir du Nouvel An, le temps des bonnes résolutions et de la convivialité.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent d'un air pincé avant que Narcissa hoche la tête.

\- Tu as raison, Lucius. Ne nous querellons pas pour si peu. N'est-ce-pas Minerva ?

\- Je ne me querelle pas ! Je m'explique !

Narcissa n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car Minerva venait de tourner les talons.

-Encore heureux que le parrain de cet enfant a un nom acceptable, lui, lâcha-t-elle en s'éloignant. Un nom bien anglais.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Narcissa fulminer littéralement. Draco leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Manifestement, le contentieux lié au prénom de l'héritier Malfoy n'allait pas s'apaiser de sitôt.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le reste de la soirée et le dîner se passèrent dans une atmosphère beaucoup plus agréable.

Minerva et Narcissa étaient revenues à de meilleurs sentiments mutuels, au grand soulagement d'Ariana. Cette dernière était heureuse de discuter avec Hermione, qu'elle n'avait plus vue depuis longtemps et de s'enquérir des progrès de sa formation à Netley.

Lucius, qui avait manifestement un peu abusé de l'excellent Bourgogne choisi par Carson, était bien plus volubile que d'habitude, régalant la tablée de toutes sortes d'anecdotes sur le temps où il servait dans la Royal Navy.

Severus Snape n'était pas en reste non plus, agrémentant le récit de l'une ou l'autre remarque pince-sans-rire dont il avait le secret.

Draco et Harry profitaient de cette ambiance festive et détendue, échangeant de temps à autre un regard complice.

Quand minuit approcha, ils se rassemblèrent tous dans le petit salon, une coupe de champagne à la main. Sur le manteau de la cheminée, l'horloge égraina les dernières secondes de l'année 1913 avant de sonner sobrement l'année nouvelle.

\- Bonne année ! s'exclama Lucius en levant son verre. Que 1914 soit une année de prospérité pour l'Empire et qu'elle apporte joie et de bonheur pour nous tous !

\- Bonne année ! répétèrent en cœur les invités.

Chacun leva son verre, trinquant aux espoirs que chaque nouvelle année charriait avec elle.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **16 février 1914 – Manoir Malfoy, Comté de Slytherin**

Draco faisait les cent pas dans le salon, jetant des regards noirs à l'horloge comme si elle était responsable de tous les maux de la terre.

Quand enfin il entendit le bruit d'un moteur à l'extérieur, suivit du crissement du gravier, il se précipita à la fenêtre pour voir arriver la voiture qu'il attendait depuis presque deux mois.

Il sortit du salon, traversa le hall en courant et ouvrit la porte d'entrée avant même que Carson n'ait le temps de le faire, pour se ruer dehors au moment où la voiture s'immobilisait devant le perron.

-BLAISE ! rugit-il.

A peine son demi-frère eut le temps de sortir du véhicule qu'il se retrouvait enserré dans une étreinte vigoureuse.

\- Blaise, répéta Draco plus doucement. Je suis tellement content que tu sois là.

\- Moi aussi, dit le métis. C'est bon d'être enfin à la maison.

\- Tu m'as manqué, vieux.

\- Toi aussi.

Blaise lui tapota affectueusement le dos et les deux hommes se séparèrent.

\- Je suis sûr que tu as mille choses à me raconter ! dit Draco en le prenant par les épaules. Et moi, j'ai mille questions à te poser, mais avant cela…

Il l'entraina avec lui dans les escaliers.

\- Ariana n'est pas là ? demanda Blaise.

\- Elle est partie à l'orphelinat St Andrew avec ma mère pour leur visite mensuelle. Elle ne devrait plus tarder.

Si Blaise était déçu, il n'en montra toutefois rien et suivit Draco à l'étage. Ils entrèrent dans les appartements de Draco et Ariana où se trouvaient une jeune femme penchée sur un berceau.

\- Vous pouvez nous laisser, Nanny, dit Draco. Je vous appellerai.

\- Bien, Votre Grâce, dit-elle en s'éclipsant.

\- Votre Grââââce, répéta Blaise en se moquant gentiment et en faisant une courbette.

Draco le gratifia d'une petite tape sur la tête.

-Arrête de faire le pitre et viens plutôt par ici.

Il se pencha à son tour sur le berceau et en sortit le petit Scorpius. Avec une indicible fierté, il l'exhiba à son demi-frère.

-Blaise, je te présente Scorpius. Mon fils.

Blaise regarda la petite chose que Draco tenait dans ses bras. La petite chose qui était sortie du ventre d'Ariana quelques semaines plus tôt. Le bébé était beau. Parfait, même. Petit, rose, des traits fins, des yeux gris identiques à ceux de son père.

Il avait appréhendé ce moment. Il s'était demandé si il allait détester cet enfant, ce bébé qui l'avait éloigné de la femme qu'il aimait. Mais en le regardant, si petit, si innocent, en train de gazouiller paisiblement, Blaise ne put ressentir que de l'attendrissement.

Cet enfant n'était responsable de rien. Il était seulement venu au monde parce que c'était le devoir de ses parents de donner un héritier à leurs familles respectives. Il était venu au monde parce que les convenances interdisaient à une femme d'aimer un homme noir, et à un homme d'aimer un autre homme.

\- Il est magnifique, dit-il avec sincérité.

\- N'est-ce pas ? répondit Draco avec un grand sourire.

\- Il te ressemble. Il a déjà ton nez pointu.

\- Il est parfait, murmura Draco.

Il souleva un peu l'enfant et posa un baiser sur son front.

\- Quand je pense que j'ai failli le perdre avant même de faire sa connaissance. Sans parler d'Ariana…

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Blaise. Que veux-tu dire ?

Draco entreprit de lui raconter en détails tout ce qui s'était passé.

Au fur et à mesure de son récit, à mesure qu'il comprenait le risque qu'Ariana avait encouru, le cœur de Blaise se comprimait. Dire qu'elle avait failli mourir en donnant naissance à son enfant. Dire qu'elle avait failli mourir alors que lui était parti volontairement.

Il l'avait abandonnée.

-C'est Harry qui l'a sauvée, dit Draco, sortant Blaise de ses pensées douloureuses. C'est Harry qui les a sauvés tous les deux. Mon Dieu, s'il n'avait pas été là, si…

La voix de Draco se cassa.

Blaise posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Tout va bien, maintenant, souffla-t-il. Tout va bien.

Draco hocha la tête. Il replaça Scorpius dans son berceau au moment où il entendit des voix au rez-de-chaussée.

-Ça doit être Ariana, dit-il en souriant. Reste ici. Je vais lui dire de te rejoindre. Je suis certain que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire et surtout, du temps à rattraper.

Imperceptiblement, le visage de Blaise se ferma. Un voile de tristesse passa sur ses yeux. Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. Oui, bien sûr, répondit Blaise en se ressaisissant. Je suis juste… c'est… je suis parti depuis si longtemps…

Draco étudia son demi-frère avec attention.

-Oui, je comprends, dit-il avec un demi-sourire.

Il quitta l'appartement, laissant Blaise seul à côté du berceau.

Blaise regarda le bébé qui gazouillait toujours. Il ne put résister et d'un doigt, caressa tendrement la petite joue rosée.

-Mon Dieu, souffla une voix depuis la porte. Tu es là…

Blaise se retourna, pour voir Ariana sur le pas de la porte. Elle était encore plus belle que quand il l'avait quittée.

Elle sembla hésiter une seconde ou deux, puis s'élança vers lui pour se jeter dans ses bras. Blaise la réceptionna avec bonheur, appréciant sous ses mains la chaleur de son corps, la courbe de ses hanches, la douceur de ses cheveux.

\- Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-elle. Tu m'as tellement manqué…

\- Je suis là, répondit-il à voix basse.

Elle s'écarta pour mieux le regarder.

\- Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je vais bien. Et toi ? Draco m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé pour la naissance de Scorpius. Mon Dieu, c'était un véritable cauchemar !

\- C'est vrai. Mais tout va bien maintenant. Tout cela n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

\- Grâce à Harry, dit-il. Mon Dieu, c'est la Providence qui a placé cet homme sur ton chemin !

Ariana lui fit un sourire crispé. Elle ne voulait pas parler de Harry. Pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'elle venait à peine de le retrouver.

Alors, elle détourna la conversation.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré pour Noël ? demanda-t-elle. Nous avons été morts d'inquiétude pour toi !

Blaise ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Il savait qu'il n'échapperait pas longtemps à cette conversation. Il aurait seulement espéré quelques minutes de répit supplémentaire.

\- C'est… compliqué, dit-il.

\- Compliqué ? répéta Ariana en haussant un sourcil.

Blaise s'éloigna vers la fenêtre et fixa le paysage encore hivernal à l'extérieur.

\- Après avoir accosté à Bombay, commença-t-il, nous nous sommes mis en route pour Aurangabad, la ville où nous devions ravitailler les troupes. Malheureusement, peu de temps après notre arrivée, commença-t-il, je suis tombé malade. Une forte fièvre. J'ai été emmené à l'hôpital local, mais ils ont refusé de me soigner.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Les infirmières ne voulaient pas soigner un homme noir.

\- Tu es un lieutenant de l'Empire ! s'indigna Ariana.

\- Peut-être mais cela ne changeait rien.

\- Qu'as-tu fait dans ce cas ?

\- Un des hommes du 102ème connaissait une guérisseuse dans le village.

\- Une guérisseuse ? répéta Ariana, incrédule.

\- Oui. Et fort heureusement, cette femme n'avait pas les même réserves que ses compatriotes, sans quoi je serais certainement mort. Elle m'a soigné chez elle avec l'aide de sa petite-fille. Ça a pris du temps, mais j'ai fini par guérir.

Ariana secoua la tête.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle. Severus nous a dit que tu allais bien ! Il ne nous a jamais dit que tu as failli mourir d'une fièvre !

\- Parce que c'était le cas. J'allais bien quand j'ai réintégré mon unité.

\- Mais alors… ce n'est pas à cause de la fièvre que tu n'es pas rentré…

\- Non, admit Blaise.

Le moment qu'il redoutait depuis des semaines était arrivé.

\- Ariana, dit-il en rassemblant son courage. Il… il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

\- Quoi ? murmura la jeune femme.

\- Quand j'étais à Aurangabad, j'ai… j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

Comme Ariana ne disait rien, il continua.

\- La petite-fille de la guérisseuse. Elle… nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et… nous avons…

\- D'accord, coupa Ariana. Je comprends. Ce sont… ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Tu étais loin, elle t'a soigné… je comprends. Ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire, n'est-ce-pas ?

Disant cela, elle souriait bravement, essayant de ne pas penser à Blaise entre les bras d'une belle indienne. Après tout, elle était loin de pouvoir lui faire des reproches, compte tenu de ce qui s'était passé avec Harry et Draco.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas, poursuivit Blaise. Ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas une simple… aventure.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Si je ne suis pas rentré avec mon régiment, c'est parce que… j'ai voulu faire le voyage avec elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle a quitté son village, son pays, pour rentrer avec moi. Elle est à Londres. Dans l'appartement de fonction que la Navy met à ma disposition.

Ariana sentit l'air quitter complètement ses poumons.

\- Tu… tu as ramené… ta putain avec toi ? cracha-t-elle avec un mépris évident.

\- Ariana, je t'en prie… Je sais que tu es en colère et blessée, je le comprends, mais ne l'insulte pas. Cela ne te ressemble pas.

C'était vrai. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'insulter une autre femme de la sorte. Mais elle crevait de mal, et c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour évacuer un peu de cette douleur. Pourtant, en son for intérieur, elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucunement le droit d'être en colère. Car en un sens, elle avait fait pareil. Pire, même. Elle avait trompé Blaise avec Harry. Un homme qu'il respectait. L'espace d'un instant, elle songea à tout lui avouer. Pour qu'il ait mal, comme elle souffrait en ce moment.

\- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle à la place.

Elle s'attendait à une réponse comme « je ne sais pas » ou « c'est arrivé comme ça ». Mais ce n'était pas le genre de Blaise. Il était trop honnête pour cela.

\- Je ne pouvais pas, dit-il dans un souffle. Je ne pouvais pas surmonter le fait que tu étais enceinte de Draco.

\- Mais…

\- Je sais, coupa-t-il, un peu agacé. J'étais prévenu. Je connaissais tes responsabilités et celles de Draco. Et je les avais acceptées.

\- Alors… pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas !

\- Parce que je n'avais aucune idée de ce à quoi m'attendre ! s'écria-t-il. Parce que je n'avais jamais imaginé combien ça me ferait mal de voir ton ventre grossir et construire l'enfant d'un autre ! Merde, Ariana ! Tu as couché avec Draco !

\- Draco est mon mari, rappela-t-elle froidement.

\- Exactement. Il est ton _mari_ , tout ce que je ne serai jamais !

Ariana soupira.

\- Tu savais tout cela, murmura-t-elle. Tu savais tout cela depuis le début. Nous aurions pu nous en sortir.

\- C'est faux, répondit Blaise. Et tu le sais très bien. Nous nous sommes bercés d'illusions tous les deux, mais la réalité est là : tu es une duchesse, tu es blanche et tu es mariée à mon demi-frère. Notre histoire était morte avant même d'avoir commencé.

\- J'y croyais, moi ! s'exclama Ariana, des larmes dans la voix et dans les yeux. J'y croyais ! Et tu y croyais aussi !

\- Eh bien, j'ai eu tort ! Nous avons eu tort tous les deux !

Ariana se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Blaise ne put faire autrement que de s'avancer pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle s'écarta.

-Tu crois peut-être que les choses seront plus faciles avec une indienne ? jeta-t-elle sèchement. Tu n'es pas des _leurs_ non plus !

\- En Indes, sûrement. Ici, c'est différent.

\- En quoi est-ce différent ?

\- Nous sommes tous les deux des personnes de couleur.

Ariana secoua la tête, dépitée.

\- Ta couleur de peau n'a jamais fait la moindre différence pour moi.

\- Je le sais. Et c'est ce qui fait de toi une personne si merveilleuse et incroyable. Mais les autres ne sont pas aussi tolérants. Admets-le, Ariana. Jamais nous n'aurions pu être ensemble.

\- Avant, ça ne te dérangeait pas. Tu étais prêt à vivre comme Harry et Draco le font.

\- C'est vrai, admit-il. Mais je me suis rendu compte que j'en voulais davantage. Quand… quand tu étais enceinte, j'ai réalisé que c'était aussi quelque chose que je voulais… une femme et des enfants.

\- Alors, tu as bien fait de t'en trouver une autre, répliqua Ariana, durement. Car après ce désastreux accouchement, je ne suis plus capable d'avoir d'autres enfants.

Blaise resta bouche bée.

\- Je… je ne savais pas. Draco… il ne m'a rien dit…

\- Parce que c'est un gentleman et qu'il ne voulait pas me mettre dans l'embarras.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla Blaise. Vraiment. Si j'avais su, je…

\- Tu quoi ? coupa Ariana avec colère. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié !

Blaise baissa les yeux. Il se donnait l'impression d'être le dernier des salauds.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? demanda finalement Ariana.

\- Parvati. Parvati Patil.

\- Tu es amoureux d'elle ?

Il hocha simplement la tête, incapable de l'admettre tout haut.

\- Que vas-tu dire à Draco ?

\- La vérité, dit Blaise. J'espère seulement qu'il me pardonnera.

Ariana ne répondit pas. Rien n'était moins sûr.

-Laisse-moi lui parler, dit-elle après un long moment.

Sur ces mots, elle prit son bébé dans ses bras et quitta ses appartements.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

-QUOI ? rugit Draco.

La petite Charlotte qui était sur ses genoux sursauta avant de se mettre à pleurer.

-Bon sang, ne crie pas comme ça ! s'énerva Ariana en prenant sa fille et en tentant de la calmer.

Draco se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans la nurserie où ils étaient venus passer un peu de temps avec leurs enfants avant qu'il soit l'heure du dîner.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux le prendre aussi calmement, dit-il les dents serrées.

\- Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas le choix. Et parce que j'ai suffisamment pleuré depuis ce matin.

\- Oh, Ariana, dit-il en retournant vers elle et en l'entourant de ses bras. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu m'en parler directement ?

\- Tu étais tellement content de le revoir. Et puis, nous n'étions jamais seuls. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai attendu jusqu'à maintenant.

\- C'est terminé, je ne veux plus le voir, décréta Draco. Qu'il n'espère pas pouvoir remettre un pied ici, encore moins avec cette… femme, crachat-t-il avec dégoût.

\- Draco, c'est ton frère. Tu ne peux pas lui tourner le dos.

\- Ah oui ! Eh bien, regarde-moi faire ! Il est mort pour moi !

\- Ne dis pas cela, soupira Ariana. Tu ne le penses pas.

\- Je…

\- Non, coupa Ariana. Tais-toi avant de dire quelque chose que tu risques de regretter.

Draco soupira avec agacement.

-Je l'ai trompé, moi aussi, dit Ariana en installant Charlotte dans son lit à barreaux. Il ne faudrait pas l'oublier.

Draco grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

\- Si Blaise savait ce que j'ai fait avec toi et Harry, il aurait toutes les raisons d'être en colère lui aussi.

\- Oh, eh bien dans ce cas, je vais lui dire ! siffla Draco, mauvais. Je vais lui dire comment Harry et moi…

\- Arrête ! cria Ariana, les larmes aux yeux.

Devant la sincère détresse de son épouse, il se calma.

\- Il mériterait de souffrir autant qu'il te fait souffrir, dit-il à voix basse.

\- Cela ne servirait à rien. Tu le sais.

\- Quand je pense que tu en étais malade. Que tu voulais tout lui dire, lui écrire même, tellement tu t'en voulais de l'avoir trahi. Et lui, pendant ce temps, il te trompait allégrement avec une autre ! Une femme sortie de rien et qu'il a eu l'audace de ramener ici !

\- Draco…

La cloche de l'entrée résonna dans la maison.

-Ce doit être Harry, dit Draco.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la nurserie pour aller à sa rencontre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

En arrivant en haut de l'escalier, il eut un large sourire en voyant Harry tendre son chapeau et son manteau au domestique.

Il allait l'interpeller depuis la balustrade quand il vit Blaise se diriger vers Harry et lui tendre la main. Les deux hommes commencèrent à discuter chaleureusement.

La colère bouillonna en Draco. Il dévala l'escalier. Harry le vit arriver et lui sourit, pensant qu'il était venu l'accueillir, mais à la place, Draco se jeta sur Blaise et lui asséna un magistral coup de poing qui l'envoya sur le sol.

-Draco ! cria Harry. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend !

Les domestiques assistaient à la scène, tétanisés, ne sachant pas comment réagir face au comportement de leur maître.

Draco voulut repartir à la charge mais Harry ceintura Draco du mieux qu'il put, l'empêchant de se jeter une fois de plus sur l'autre homme. Blaise, bizarrement, restait assis au sol, comme s'il attendait le prochain coup.

Rendu fou furieux par son inertie, Draco se dégagea brusquement de la prise de Harry et se rua sur Blaise. Il l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et le força à se relever.

-RELEVE-TOI ! cria-t-il. RELEVE-TOI ET BATS-TOI COMME UN HOMME !

Mais Blaise n'en fit rien. Il se laissa emmener sous l'œil incrédule des domestiques, dans la petite pièce adjacente qui servait de vestiaire. Draco le plaqua durement contre le mur.

\- Tu mériterais que je te massacre, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Fais-le, Draco. Fais-le si ça peut te soulager.

\- Ne me tente pas, Blaise… ne me tente pas…

\- Draco ! s'écria Harry en retenant son bras levé. Tu es devenu fou, ou quoi ?

\- Laisse-moi, Harry !

\- Draco, non !

Draco tourna la tête pour voir Ariana.

\- Arrête, Draco. Ne fais pas ça. C'est indigne de toi.

\- Et ce qui lui a fait, c'est digne, peut-être ?

\- Rien de tout cela n'est de sa faute, dit Ariana. On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux.

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant absolument rien à ce qui se passait.

Draco relâcha Blaise et partit sans dire un mot. Blaise remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements.

\- Merci, Ariana. Merci, vraiment.

\- Ne me remercie pas. Il faudra du temps avant que Draco revienne à de meilleurs sentiments.

\- Je m'en doutais. Je regrette tellement de l'avoir déçu.

\- Ne dis pas cela, Blaise. Personne n'est irréprochable, et certainement pas Draco. Aucun de nous ne l'est.

Disant cela, elle coula un regard vers Harry, avant de s'en aller à son tour.

\- Vous allez bien ? demanda Harry avec sollicitude.

\- Oui, ça va. Je m'attendais à pire, à vrai dire.

\- Puis-je vous demander pourquoi Draco est dans cet état-là ?

Le métis soupira.

-Eh bien, je suppose que vous finirez par le savoir, alors, autant tout vous dire.

Il résuma brièvement la situation à Harry. Ce dernier le considéra avec étonnement.

\- Alors ? dit Blaise avec un sourire désabusé. Vous allez m'en coller une, vous aussi ?

\- Non, dit Harry d'un ton absent. Absolument pas. Comme Ariana vient de vous le dire, aucun de nous n'est irréprochable.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

La tension régnait à table mais Lucius ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Draco adressait à peine la parole à Blaise alors qu'il s'impatientait de son retour depuis des jours. Ariana semblait absente. Quant à Harry, il essayait de faire bonne figure mais il ne faisait pas illusion.

-Y a-t-il quelque chose que je dois savoir ? demanda Lucius avec une pointe d'agacement.

Ariana releva la tête.

\- Non, Lucius, dit-elle en souriant. Tout va bien.

\- Vraiment ? On ne dirait pas, pourtant. Vous…

\- Si, il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir, dit Draco.

Sa sortie jeta un froid à table. Harry lui jeta un regard paniqué, tandis que Blaise, lui, fermait les yeux en soupirant.

\- Draco, commença Ariana.

\- Eh bien, mon fils, parle ! s'impatienta Lucius.

Draco posa ses couverts et prit le temps de s'essuyer la bouche.

-Il se trouve que notre cher ami Blaise, ici présent, est fiancé.

Narcissa écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

\- Vraiment ? s'extasia-t-elle. C'est une magnifique nouvelle ! Qui est-ce ? Est-ce que nous la connaissons ?

\- Oh, ça ne risque pas, Maman, ironisa Draco. A moins que vous n'ayez déjà fréquenté les quartiers pauvres d'Aurangabad.

Harry pouvait voir que Blaise prenait sur lui pour s'exhorter au calme.

-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? demanda Lucius en fronçant les sourcils.

Avant que Draco ne puisse dire quelque chose de désobligeant, Ariana se dépêcha d'expliquer :

-Blaise a rencontré une jeune fille pendant qu'il était stationné à Aurangabad. Il avait contracté une forte fièvre et elle l'a soigné, avec beaucoup de savoir et de patience. Ils sont tombés amoureux. Je trouve que c'est une histoire très romantique, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Harry admira la maîtrise d'Ariana qui parvenait à raconter tout cela comme si elle était sincèrement heureuse pour Blaise et que tout cela ne la touchait absolument pas.

\- En effet, dit Narcissa avec davantage de réserve que précédemment. C'est une fort belle histoire. Mais des fiançailles avec une jeune fille habitant les Indes, ce n'est pas très… facile.

\- Elle est ici, dit Draco.

\- Pardon ? dit Lucius.

Blaise se décida enfin à expliquer la situation lui-même.

-Parvati est rentrée avec moi. Elle a accepté de quitter son pays, sa famille, pour me suivre en Angleterre. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas rentré avec le bâtiment de la Royal Navy. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas embarquer à bord. Je l'ai accompagnée sur un navire civil pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule.

Lucius semblait sur le point d'exploser.

\- Tu es en train de dire que tu as commis un abandon de poste uniquement pour accompagner cette… _fille_ à bord d'un navire civil ? dit-il d'un ton polaire.

\- Parfaitement, le défia Blaise. Et j'en assumerai les conséquences auprès de l'Amirauté.

\- Elle sera bien avancée, ta dulcinée, si tu te retrouves au cachot, lança Draco.

\- Blaise n'ira pas au cachot, intervint Ariana. Je suis certaine que Severus l'en empêchera !

Narcissa regarda son mari avec insistance.

\- Est-ce vrai, Lucius ? Severus pourra empêcher cela ?

\- Je suppose, bougonna l'intéressé.

\- Je ne demande aucun traitement de faveur ! réagit Blaise avec hauteur.

\- Il n'est pas question que le pupille du Comte de Slytherin aille au cachot ! s'emporta Lucius en frappant la main sur la table. Par ailleurs, où sont tes manières, jeune homme ? Tu aurais au moins pu me demander ma permission avant de prendre pareil engagement !

\- Pourquoi ? se rebella Blaise. Parce que vous aviez mieux à me proposer ? Une aristocrate de vos connaissances ? Une baronne, voire même une duchesse ? Noire de préférence ?

\- NE SOIS PAS INSOLENT ! rugit Lucius en se levant brusquement, faisant cliqueter la vaisselle devant lui.

\- Lucius, je t'en prie, tempéra Narcissa.

\- ET VOUS CESSEZ D'ETRE HYPOCRITE ! cria Blaise.

Il jeta sa serviette sur la table et se leva à son tour.

\- Merci pour votre accueil, Narcissa, mais il vaut mieux que je regagne Londres.

\- Blaise, voyons…

\- Blaise, dit Ariana à son tour. S'il te plait, ne pars pas…

\- Je suis désolé, Ariana. Vraiment désolé.

En disant cela, elle savait qu'il ne parlait pas du dîner écourté. Elle se leva, obligeant les autres hommes présents, Draco et Harry, à en faire autant.

\- Je suis heureuse pour toi, dit-elle, et je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur.

\- Merci, dit-il d'une voix enrouée. Ton soutien me touche énormément. A bientôt, j'espère.

Il quitta la salle à manger, sans saluer qui que ce soit d'autre.

Après son départ, Ariana ne rassit pas.

-Bravo, Draco, jeta-t-elle avec colère.

Elle quitta le dîner à son tour, laissant les autres convives dans une ambiance plus que pesante.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'elle était allongée sur son lit, incapable de fermer l'œil, elle sentit le matelas s'affaisser derrière elle. Une main caressa doucement son épaule.

\- Je te demande pardon, murmura Draco. Je n'aurais pas dû agir de la sorte au dîner.

\- Non, tu n'aurais pas dû, dit-elle durement.

\- J'irai à Londres demain pour m'excuser auprès de Blaise et j'implorerai Severus de faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas sanctionné.

Ariana soupira lourdement. Elle se retourna pour faire face à son mari.

\- C'est moi qui était blessée, Draco. Ce que Blaise a fait ne regardait que lui et moi.

\- Je sais mais… il t'a fait du mal et…

\- Tout comme moi je lui en ai fait ! Par ta faute et celle de Harry ! Tu l'accables de tous les maux alors que toi, tu ne t'es même pas remis en question ! Tu as balayé tout cela d'un revers de la main comme si cela n'avait plus aucune importance ! Cela n'en avait peut-être pas pour toi, mais pour moi, oui ! Harry au moins a eu la décence de me demander pardon !

\- Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé…

\- Etre désolé ne signifie pas demander pardon !

Draco accusa le coup.

-Tu as raison, murmura-t-il. Je… je n'ai jamais demandé pardon. Et je suppose que c'est un peu tard pour le faire.

Les épaules d'Ariana s'affaissèrent. La fragilité qui émanait par moment de son mari la touchait toujours terriblement, l'empêchant de parvenir à lui en vouloir bien longtemps. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne.

-Je t'ai déjà pardonné, Draco. Je te pardonne toujours.

Draco lui sourit avec tendresse. Il caressa sa joue de son doigt, écartant une longue mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

\- Comment y parviens-tu ? demanda-t-il. Si… si Harry devait m'annoncer une chose pareille, je serais… anéanti.

\- Toi et moi, nous ne sommes pas pareils, Draco.

\- Non, tu es beaucoup plus forte que moi, dit-il. Beaucoup plus forte.

\- Peut-être aussi que je n'aimais pas Blaise suffisamment…

Draco la considéra avec un certain étonnement mais il n'ajouta rien. A la place, il se pencha et posa un baiser sur son front.

-Un jour, tu la trouveras. Ton âme-sœur. Je te promets que tu la trouveras, exactement comme moi j'ai trouvé Harry.

Ariana lui sourit en retour et se recoucha. Elle attendit que Draco ait fermé la porte de sa chambre pour laisser libre court à son chagrin.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Les mois suivants passèrent paisiblement.

Comme il l'avait promis, Draco se rendit à Londres et demanda pardon à Blaise. Ce dernier accepta ses excuses de bonne grâce et avec soulagement. Pour autant, quelque chose avait changé entre eux, et ils s'en rendaient compte tous les deux.

Draco rencontra Parvati et se montra très cordial avec elle. Il la trouva très jolie, avec ses longs cheveux noirs brillants, sa peau caramel et ses yeux marrons en amande. Blaise et elle formaient un beau couple.

Il insista pour prendre en charge les frais de la petite cérémonie de mariage qui fut célébrée devant l'officier d'état civil de Westminster. Il fut le témoin de Blaise, et comble de l'ironie, Ariana accepta d'être la demoiselle d'honneur de Parvati. Harry assista également à la cérémonie, ainsi que Severus.

Si Ariana avait encore du chagrin, elle le cacha bien, notamment en redoublant son ardeur à s'investir dans les causes qui lui tenaient à cœur. Par ailleurs, ses enfants grandissaient, étaient en bonne santé, et cela semblait suffire à son bonheur.

Harry et Draco poursuivaient leur relation, sans que rien ne vienne entacher leur bonheur.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **30 juin 1914 – Whitechapel, Londres**

 _«_ _ **L'archiduc héritier d'Autriche-Hongrie et sa femme, meurent, victimes d'un attentat à Sarajevo.**_

 _Vienne, 28 juin 1914 – L'Archiduc François-Ferdinand, héritier de l'Empire Austro-hongrois, et son épouse, la duchesse de Hohenberg, ont été assassinés à Sarajevo par un nationaliste serbe, lors d'une visite d'inspection. Ils avaient échappé un peu plus tôt à une bombe lancée dans leur voiture mais l'étudiant en question les a tué à coups de revolver. On songe à un complot serbo-croate (…) »._

Gregory reposa lentement le Manchester Guardian sur son bureau. Il relisait l'article pour la troisième fois. Tout comme il avait lu et relu les articles du Times et du Daily Telegraph.

Tous parlaient d'un complot serbo-croate. Tous s'entendaient pour dire que ce fait divers était annonciateur de tensions et de problèmes politiques internes à l'Empire austro-hongrois.

Personne ne comprenait ce que cela signifiait vraiment.

Il ferma les yeux en soupirant.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **4 août 1914 – Manoir Malfoy**

\- Ron m'a écrit l'autre jour, dit Harry en prenant un petit sandwich au concombre sur le plateau.

\- Fantastique, ironisa Draco. Voilà une nouvelle qui va bouleverser ma journée.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel tout en mangeant son sandwich.

\- Fred et Georges sont revenus en Angleterre.

\- Les jumeaux ? Ceux qui travaillaient à Berlin ?

\- Munich.

\- Hm. Ce n'est pas très étonnant, dit Draco pensivement. Gregory dit que nous allons entrer en guerre très bientôt. D'après lui, c'est seulement une question de jours.

\- Parce que l'Allemagne a déclaré la guerre à la Russie et à la France ?

\- Parce qu'à l'heure où on parle, l'armée allemande est stationnée à la frontière belge. Si l'Allemagne envahit la Belgique, nous entrerons en guerre à notre tour car nous avons promis de défendre sa neutralité.

Harry soupira.

\- Peut-être que l'Allemagne n'en fera rien. Peut-être qu'il s'agit simplement de faire pression sur la France.

\- Je l'espère. Mais ne nous ennuyons pas avec tout ça, rétorqua Draco avec un sourire. C'est une journée magnifique, c'est la _garden party_ des Malfoy et rien ne pourra la gâcher !

Rien n'aurait pu empêcher les Malfoy d'organiser leur traditionnelle _garden party_ annuelle, celle à laquelle la meilleure société anglaise était invitée et que personne n'aurait voulu rater. Rien. Pas même alors que le monde était en ébullition et que des bruits de bottes se faisaient entendre aux frontières.

-Ma chérie, vous vous êtes surpassée, dit Lucius. Une fois de plus.

Narcissa accepta le compliment de bonne grâce. Assise sur une bergère, elle contemplait ses invités qui parcouraient les jardins, un verre de champagne à la main, un petit-four dans l'autre.

Sous la supervision intransigeante de Carson, les domestiques allaient et venaient, s'assurant que les plateaux de sandwiches et de scones étaient toujours garnis, les tasses de thé remplies et que personne ne manquait de rien.

\- William, dit-il d'un air sévère. Les carafes de limonades sont presque vides. Allez en chercher d'autres.

\- Bien, Monsieur Carson.

\- Daisy, dites à Madame Patmore que les sandwiches au concombre commencent à manquer.

\- Bien, Monsieur Carson.

\- Monsieur Molesley ! Le temps n'est pas à la rêverie !

\- Oui, Monsieur Carson !

Le valet, qui s'était autorisé une petite pause entre deux tournées, prit son plateau et recommença à circuler parmi les invités.

Carson croisa les mains derrière son dos, et observa tout son petit monde en action. Il eut un petit sourire en admirant cette mécanique si bien huilée qui faisait sa fierté.

Une fois encore, Malfoy Manor sera à la hauteur de sa réputation.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

-Monsieur le Comte, dit Carson en s'approchant avec un petit plateau argenté. Un télégramme vient d'arriver pour vous.

Lucius haussa un sourcil. Il n'aimait pas les télégrammes. Ils étaient trop souvent porteurs de mauvaises nouvelles.

Il prit néanmoins la petite enveloppe et la décacheta. Bien que son contenu était plutôt bref, il le relut plusieurs fois.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda son épouse.

\- Un télégramme de Severus.

\- Oh. Rien de fâcheux, j'espère.

Lucius ne répondit pas. Il se leva et avança vers le milieu de la pelouse. Il agita le bras qui tenait le télégramme, ameutant ses invités.

-OHE ! cria-t-il pour se faire entendre. VOTRE ATTENTION, S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! MES AMIS, ECOUTEZ-MOI !

Les conversations cessèrent progressivement, jusqu'à ce qu'un silence intrigué règne dans les jardins.

-Mes amis, dit Lucius d'une voix forte. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que la Grande-Bretagne vient de déclarer la guerre à l'Allemagne !

Ce fut d'abord la stupeur. Puis, des murmures s'élevèrent un peu partout, jusqu'à devenir un terrible brouhaha.

Harry et Draco se regardèrent.

Ils ne savaient pas encore que la vie telle qu'ils l'avaient connue venait de prendre fin.

 _« Le bonheur ne peut durer longtemps._

 _L'enfer s'ouvre sur le seuil du ciel »_

 _Oscar Wilde_

 **FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE**

* * *

Voilà donc la première partie de cette histoire qui s'achève.

La publication va être suspendue pendant quelques mois, le temps pour moi de continuer l'écriture de la deuxième partie dont quatre chapitres sont déjà prêts. Cette deuxième partie sera beaucoup plus courte que la première, j'ai donc bon espoir de vous revenir après Nouvel An.

Je suis désolée de vous faire attendre, mais la réalité est que j'ai besoin de m'arrêter un peu. J'écris cette fic depuis deux ans, je la publie depuis un an et la pression liée à tout cela, en plus de mon travail, est parfois compliquée à gérer.

Cette histoire est lourde émotionnellement, encore plus maintenant que je suis en plein dans la guerre. C'est donc vital pour moi d'alléger un peu la pression et aussi de me donner un peu de temps pour écrire quelque chose de plus léger en prévision de Noël.

Rassurez-vous, je n'abandonne pas. J'ai besoin de terminer cette histoire, autant pour vous que pour moi ! Je vous demande seulement un peu d'indulgence et de patience le temps que je reprenne mon souffle.

Pour ceux qui me suivent régulièrement, je donnerai des nouvelles de l'avancement de l'histoire et de la date de reprise de la publication lorsque je posterai ma fic de Noël.

Je vous remercie mille fois encore pour votre enthousiasme pour cette histoire, pour votre fidélité et vos encouragements. Ils me seront encore bien utiles dans les semaines et les mois à venir.

C'est avec beaucoup d'émotion que je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite !

Rose


	50. Chapitre 48

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous,**

 **La publication régulière de cette histoire va reprendre samedi prochain, à raison d'un chapitre tous les quinze jours, afin de me permettre de pouvoir la terminer sereinement.**

 **En attendant, je publie déjà le prologue de cette deuxième partie qui s'annonce plus sombre que la première. C'est très court.**

 **Nous sommes en 1916, en plein coeur de la guerre.**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Rose**

* * *

 **DEUXIEME PARTIE**

 _« Si on demande pourquoi nous sommes morts, dites que c'est parce que nos pères nous ont menti »._

 _Rudyard Kipling, Epitaph of the War._

 **Prologue**

Sitôt après l'entrée en guerre de la Grande-Bretagne, commencèrent les premiers grands affrontements entre l'armée allemande et les alliés franco-britanniques, avec pour enjeu, les frontières.

En Haute-Alsace, avec les batailles de Mulhouse et de Dornach, dans les Vosges au cours de la bataille du Donon, sur le plateau lorrain, avec les batailles de Morhange et de Sarrebourg, les allemands repoussèrent inexorablement les offensives françaises.

Les troupes belges, françaises et britanniques furent vaincues durant la bataille des Ardennes, avant celles de Charleroi et de Mons.

L'offensive allemande en Belgique fut arrêtée de justesse à Ypres, une ville au nord du pays.

Le 23 août 1914, l'armée française battit en retraite jusqu'en Champagne. L'offensive allemande se termina par la Bataille de la Marne qui, au prix de lourdes pertes, permit de sauver Paris.

A partir de là, la situation fut complètement bloquée sur le front de l'ouest.

Si les belligérants avaient tout d'abord cru à une guerre rapide, ils comprirent à ce moment que le conflit s'installait dans la durée.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Octobre 1914. Les opérations étaient figées le long d'une ligne qui allait de la Mer du Nord à la Suisse. Ce qui jusqu'alors était une guerre de mouvements, était maintenant devenu une guerre de tranchées.

Au même moment, la Grande-Bretagne, qui devait défendre ses possessions outre-mer, porta le conflit hors de l'Europe, en faisant de facto un conflit mondial, croyant vainement que ce front-là sera plus aisé à gagner.

L'avenir lui donna tort.

A la fin de l'année 1914, hormis en Europe sur le front de l'ouest et le front russe, le conflit se tenait sur six autres fronts actifs : les Dardanelles, le Caucase, le Sinaï, le Hedjaz, la Mésopotamie et la Perse.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le 18 mars 1915, à l'initiative entre autres, de Winston Churchill, alors Premier Lord de l'Amirauté, les troupes britanniques et françaises affrontèrent les troupes ottomanes dans la péninsule de Gallipoli, dans le détroit des Dardanelles.

La bataille dura près de dix mois et se solda, le 9 janvier 1916, par une lourde défaite des alliés. Les pertes pour la Grande-Bretagne étaient effroyables : 56.000 soldats tués et 124.000 blessés.

L'échec de Gallipoli et des débarquements anglais eut d'importantes répercussions politiques en Grande-Bretagne, notamment la démission de Churchill de son poste de Premier Lord de l'Amirauté.

Le 25 septembre 1915, la Grande-Bretagne mena l'une de ses principales offensives contre l'armée allemande, au cours de la Bataille de Loos, laquelle se solda par un véritable désastre pour l'armée britannique. Voulant rivaliser avec l'armée allemande, l'armée anglaise fit usage à son tour de gaz toxiques. Malheureusement, en raison de vents capricieux, les 140 tonnes de dichlore stagnèrent sur le no man's land avant d'être renvoyés en direction des troupes anglaises. Les pertes s'élevèrent à au moins 50.000 hommes.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

A l'aube de l'année 1916, la guerre était totale. Elle ne ressemblait en rien aux guerres que l'on avait connues jusqu'à présent.

Obus, gaz toxiques, lance-flammes semaient la terreur. On ne cherchait plus à tuer mais à broyer, à paralyser, à défigurer. A épuiser la chair et l'esprit. Car un soldat blessé coûte plus à son armée qu'un soldat mort.

La défense était devenue plus meurtrière que l'attaque.

A l'enthousiasme des débuts avait succédé l'abattement des multiples défaites.

Il faut dire que l'armée allemande avait immédiatement imposé sa puissance et son organisation. Que représentait une armée professionnelle britannique de 160.000 hommes face au million et demi des troupes du Kaiser ?

Pour pallier le manque de soldats, la Grande-Bretagne avait entamé dès novembre 1914 une campagne de recrutement de soldats volontaires. Partout dans les grandes villes, fleurissaient des affiches montrant le visage barbu et déterminé de Horatio Kitchener, ministre de la Guerre, le doigt pointé vers les recrues potentielles et un vibrant « We need you ! » inscrit par-dessus en grosses lettres.

Les jeunes hommes désireux de se battre pour leur Roi et leur pays étaient envoyés dans des camps d'entrainement, le temps de recevoir une formation sommaire, avant d'être envoyés au front.

Mais rapidement, quand il fut acquis que la guerre durerait bien plus longtemps que prévu, l'engagement volontaire commença à s'essouffler.

Qu'à cela se tienne, à partir de 1915, la Grande-Bretagne mit en place un système de mobilisation générale destiné à alimenter le front en hommes, armes, équipements et nourriture. On vota des lois qui contrôlaient la vie des citoyens à un degré encore jamais atteint dans le pays.

Et le gouvernement ne demanda plus aux hommes de se porter volontaires pour combattre.

A partir de 1916, ils étaient envoyés au front d'autorité.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **5 juillet 1916 – Wimereux, Pas-de-Calais**

 _« Journal de bord du Capitaine Harry Black, responsable médical – annexe de l'Hôpital général N°14, Wimereux._

 _Wimereux, 5 juillet 1916._

 _Les blessés de la Somme continuent d'arriver. La plupart des hôpitaux entre Amiens et Dunkerque sont remplis, si bien qu'on a été obligé de les envoyer dans les autres structures, plus petites et destinées normalement à d'autres fonctions, comme ici, à l'annexe de l'hôpital auxiliaire de Boulogne-sur-Mer._

 _Nous recevons très peu d'informations du front mais il se dit que la bataille qui a été engagée ce 1_ _er_ _juillet 1916 a été la plus meurtrière pour les troupes britanniques depuis le début de la guerre. On parle de plus de 50.000 pertes en une seule journée. Si c'est vrai, c'est une catastrophe._

 _Je ne parviens pas à décrire l'état dans lequel arrivent les blessés tant celui-ci est terrifiant. Les plaies par éclats d'obus, grenades, balles mitrailleuses, provoquent des entailles à orifices larges où les tissus sont déchirés et les muscles broyés._

 _A cela, s'ajoute la complication la plus redoutable que j'ai eu à traiter jusqu'à présent : la gangrène gazeuse. Les lésions profondes sont contaminées par des bactéries qui produisent des gaz, entrainant à court terme l'amputation dans le meilleur des cas, la mort dans la majorité d'entre eux._

 _J'ai entendu dire qu'en Belgique, un chirurgien, Antoine Depage, utilise un procédé chimique de désinfection des plaies. Il s'agirait d'une solution antiseptique qui permettrait d'enrayer l'infection et éviterait par conséquent, les amputations._

 _A plusieurs reprises, j'ai écrit au Service de santé militaire pour leur demander d'étudier ce procédé et s'il est aussi efficace qu'on le dit, de le généraliser dans les hôpitaux militaires._

 _Je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse »._

Harry retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. Il n'avait plus dormi depuis… il ne savait plus combien d'heures. De toute façon, s'il parvenait à s'endormir, il ferait certainement des cauchemars, alors autant rester éveillé.

Il remit ses lunettes et termina de noter encore quelques phrases dans son journal de bord. Il le faisait régulièrement, sitôt qu'il en avait le temps. C'était devenu un rituel, une manière aussi de gérer les horreurs qu'il voyait ici.

Et puis, il avait le sentiment que c'était important. Lorsque cette guerre inhumaine serait finie – si elle se terminait un jour – il voulait laisser une trace ce qui s'était passé ici. Des horreurs que des hommes infligeaient à d'autres hommes au nom de la Patrie.

Il soupira. Il était épuisé. Ce n'était pas encore ce soir qu'il aurait le courage d'écrire à Ginny ou à Hermione. Ou même à Draco.

Penser à Draco lui serra le cœur, comme toujours.

Ils ne s'étaient plus vus depuis pratiquement cinq mois et c'était à peine s'ils avaient échangé une dizaine de lettres. Des lettres banales, sans effusion, sans sentiments.

Il faut dire que le courrier risquait d'être ouvert et lu par l'armée. Les hauts-gradés craignaient en effet que les hommes se plaignent trop ouvertement de la situation ou qu'ils critiquent la politique militaire de l'état-major. Les envois étaient donc systématiquement contrôlés.

Dans ces conditions, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait prendre le risque d'être trop explicite sur leurs sentiments respectifs. On tolérait mal les invertis dans l'armée. Et s'ils venaient à être découverts, ce ne serait pas la prison qui les attendrait, mais le peloton d'exécution.

Sauf que Harry savait que ce n'était qu'un prétexte. La réalité, c'était que depuis qu'ils s'étaient engagés l'un et l'autre, ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire ou presque.

Il savait que c'était de sa faute, en partie du moins. Il avait eu des mots durs pour Draco, des mots qu'il ne pensait pas mais qu'il avait prononcé tout de même. Des mots qui planaient toujours entre eux. Et le temps qui passait n'arrangeait rien. Au contraire.

-Capitaine Black ? dit une voix dans son dos.

Harry se retourna pour voir une des infirmières sur le pas de sa porte.

\- Bonsoir Nurse Higgins. Y a-t-il un problème avec un patient ?

\- Non, Capitaine. Il s'agit d'un télégramme pour vous.

\- Oh.

Il se leva et prit l'enveloppe que l'infirmière lui tendait.

-Merci Nurse Higgins.

La jeune femme s'inclina et quitta le bureau.

Harry se rassit et décacheta le document, s'attendant à recevoir des instructions pour un nouvel arrivage de blessés. Cela ne s'arrêtait jamais.

Il soupira et prit connaissance du contenu du message. Il dut le relire deux fois avant de saisir la portée de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

-Mon Dieu… non, murmura-t-il. Pas lui… c'est… c'est impossible… Oh Seigneur, non…

Quand il réalisa, il ferma les yeux et porta la main à sa bouche pour étouffer le sanglot qui était monté dans sa gorge. C'était peine perdue. Il finit par laisser libre cours à son chagrin.

Il pleura longuement. Sur cette guerre qui n'en finissait pas et qui volait injustement des vies.

 ** _A suivre..._**


	51. Chapitre 49

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci à tous pour vos réactions si enthousiastes après la publication du prologue ! Voici donc le premier chapitre de cette deuxième partie. Soyez attentifs aux dates car il y a des flash-backs.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **12 juillet 1916 – Wimereux, Pas-de-Calais**

-Vous serez absent longtemps, Capitaine ? demanda Douglas en faisant passer le baudrier sous l'épaulette de la veste.

L'état-major avait désigné Sammy Douglas comme ordonnance de Harry. Avant la guerre, il était cordonnier. Il était gauche et empoté pour pratiquement tout, sans parler du fait que la vue du sang le faisait tourner de l'œil. C'était un non-sens de l'avoir affecté dans un hôpital de campagne, mais Harry l'aimait bien. Parce que grâce à lui, ses bottes étaient toujours rutilantes et parfaitement ressemelées.

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Harry. Je… je ne sais pas encore quand les funérailles seront organisées.

\- Vous au moins, vous pourrez assister aux funérailles, dit Douglas. J'ai entendu dire que le sergent Scott n'a pas pu rentrer après la mort de son frère.

Harry ne répondit pas. Même s'il voulait à tout prix rentrer en Angleterre, il était embarrassé de bénéficier de pareil traitement de faveur.

\- C'est injuste, je sais, dit-il. Ce pauvre Scott aurait dû pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Il s'agissait de son frère, alors que moi… c'est seulement…

Il s'interrompit et ferma douloureusement les yeux.

\- Ne vous fustigez pas, Capitaine, dit l'ordonnance en poursuivant sa tâche et brossant la veste militaire. Vous vous donnez sans compter dans cet hôpital. Personne ne travaille davantage que vous. Vous méritez de pouvoir rendre un dernier hommage à ceux qui vous sont chers.

\- Merci, Douglas, dit Harry, touché par la tirade.

Le jeune homme termina d'attacher la ceinture.

-Voilà, Capitaine. Vous êtes prêt.

Harry hocha la tête avec satisfaction en admirant ses bottes parfaitement cirées. Il se dirigea vers son bureau pour y prendre ses gants et son képi. Machinalement, il arrangea les cadres qui l'ornaient. Il y avait une photo de Ginny et du petit Michael, une autre de Hermione et une troisième qui représentait la famille Malfoy. Il passa son doigt sur le verre, à l'endroit où se trouvait Draco. Il soupira.

\- Vous a-t-on déjà informé de votre affectation pendant mon absence ? demanda-t-il en ajustant son képi sur sa tête et en enfilant ses gants.

En temps de guerre, aucun effectif ne pouvait être gaspillé. Si l'ordonnance n'était pas en permission en même temps que son officier supérieur, il était réaffecté autre part en attendant.

\- Oui, Capitaine. Je serai au service du Major Atwood.

\- Atwood ? répéta Harry en suspendant son geste. Mais… il est…

\- Dans la Somme, Capitaine. Je sais.

Cette nouvelle affecta Harry bien plus qu'il ne voulut bien le montrer. Tous les jours, il voyait des soldats de la Somme arriver dans son hôpital. Il savait ce qu'il s'y passait. Un gars comme Douglas ne survivrait pas une journée dans cet enfer.

\- Vous serez prudent ? demanda-t-il naïvement.

\- Bien sûr, Capitaine.

\- Ne vous mettez pas en danger inutilement, d'accord ?

\- Je ferai de mon mieux, Capitaine.

\- Et vous reprendrez votre place à mon retour. Il est hors de question qu'Atwood ait les bottes mieux cirées que les miennes.

Douglas ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Ça n'arrivera pas, Capitaine.

Harry lui sourit en posant une main franche sur son épaule.

\- A bientôt, Douglas.

\- A bientôt, Capitaine. Bon courage pour l'épreuve qui vous attend.

 _Elle ne sera pas pire que celle qui vous attend, vous,_ pensa Harry.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **13 juillet 1916 – Comté de Slytherin**

Harry regardait le paysage familier défiler par la fenêtre. Familier et pourtant étrange.

Ici, c'était presque comme si la guerre n'existait pas. Ici, les arbres étaient encore debout, verts et majestueux. En France, les forêts avaient été décimées. Des arbres, il ne restait plus que des moignons noircis par les ravages du feu. Obus, bombardements, mines. Les arbres souffraient et mourraient en même temps que les hommes.

En voyant cette nature verdoyante, cet endroit si paisible, il se demanda comment il était parvenu à le quitter. Volontairement et avec autant d'acharnement.

Cinq fois. Il avait été refusé cinq fois. Deux fois par la Navy, trois fois par l'armée de terre. Toujours pour le même motif : sa vue déficiente. Sans lunettes, il ne voyait absolument rien. Or, lors de l'examen médical, un test de la vue était réalisé. On lui avait demandé systématiquement d'ôter ses lunettes et de lire des lettres et des chiffres sur un panneau au fond de la pièce. Sans succès évidemment.

A chaque fois, il était revenu dépité et en colère. Et à chaque fois, cela avait amené une dispute avec Draco.

\- _Tu as été recalé ?_

 _\- Comment le sais-tu ?_

 _\- Eh bien, ta vue ne s'est certainement pas améliorée depuis la dernière fois et tu fais une tête de six pieds de long, donc j'en déduis que tu as été recalé._

 _Ils étaient assis dans la clairière de Primrose Hill. Harry jeta rageusement un caillou dans la rivière._

 _\- Tu ne comprends pas, dit-il._

 _\- Non, en effet, je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi veux-tu à tout prix participer à cette boucherie ? Tu n'as pas entendu parler de ce qui se passe là-bas ?_

 _\- Il s'agit de défendre notre Patrie, Draco ! C'est notre devoir !_

 _\- Je croirais entendre mon père._

 _\- Je n'abandonnerai pas, Draco. Quoi que tu puisses penser, je n'abandonnerai pas._

Il n'avait pas abandonné. Excédé, il était allé trouver Severus Snape pour lui demander d'intervenir en sa faveur.

 _\- Votre volonté à vouloir servir votre Roi et votre pays est louable, Potter, mais je crains que les services médicaux aient raison de vous réformer. Votre vue est vraiment épouvantable._

 _\- C'est bien la raison pour laquelle je porte des lunettes ! Avec mes lunettes, je vois parfaitement ! Je suis myope, pas invalide !_

 _\- Bon sang, Potter ! Réfléchissez ! On parle de la guerre ! Que croyez-vous qu'il va se passer si vous vous heurtez à un autre soldat et que vos lunettes tombent ou cassent ? Vous pensez qu'il va vous tendre la main pour vous relever et s'excuser de vous avoir bousculé ?_

 _\- Bien sûr que non, mais…_

 _\- Si vous perdez vos lunettes, vous serez en danger, et vos hommes aussi ! Vous serez un homme mort. C'est aussi simple que ça !_

 _\- Pourquoi pas les Irish Guards ? insista Harry. Le fils de Rudyard Kipling y a été admis alors qu'il est davantage myope que moi !_

 _Severus soupira et croisa les mains devant lui._

 _\- Je ne vais pas intervenir en votre faveur pour que vous soyez envoyé au front, mais…_

 _\- C'est injuste ! Je…_

 _\- Laissez-moi terminer, bon sang ! L'armée n'a pas seulement besoin de chair à canon. Vos compétences pourraient être utilisées autrement._

 _\- Autrement ? En organisant des collectes de fonds, des concerts et des ventes de charités ?_

 _\- Chacun contribue comme il le peut à l'effort de guerre, Potter. Ne méprisez pas ceux qui organisent ce genre d'évènements. Ils sont d'une grande utilité._

 _\- Alors, c'est ça que vous me conseillez ?_

 _\- Non, soupira Snape avec agacement. J'allais vous suggérer de mettre vos compétences médicales à profit en œuvrant dans un dispensaire._

 _Harry resta interdit un instant._

 _\- Un… dispensaire ? Pour… soigner les soldats ?_

 _\- Vous n'y aviez pas pensé, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda Snape avec un sourire en coin._

 _\- Non… en effet._

 _\- Bon. Laissez-moi quelques jours pour prendre les contacts nécessaires. Maintenant, dit-il en se levant, je dois vous laisser. L'Amiral m'attend. Encore des explications à donner sur le désastre de Gallipoli, bougonna-t-il._

Galvanisé par sa discussion avec le Commodore, Harry s'était empressé d'en parler à Draco. Malheureusement, sa réaction ne fut pas celle attendue.

 _\- Qu'y a-t-il de mal à organiser des concerts et des ventes de charité ?_

 _\- Draco, as-tu écouté ce que je viens de dire ? Snape va faire en sorte que…_

 _\- Je t'ai entendu. Réponds à ma question : qu'y a-t-il de mal à organiser des concerts et des ventes de charité ?_

 _\- Pfff, souffla Harry avec dédain. Rien. C'est… c'est juste une manière de se donner bonne conscience en prétendant aider son pays. En réalité, ce n'est rien d'autre que de la lâcheté._

 _\- Vraiment ? rétorqua Draco._

 _Harry regarda Draco en fronçant les sourcils._

 _\- Tu… tu ne comptes quand même pas…_

 _\- Si, Potter. C'est exactement ce que je compte faire. Alors, maintenant, dis-le moi en face. Dis-moi que je suis un lâche._

 _Le regard de Harry se durcit._

 _-Oui, tu es un lâche, Malfoy ! Tu préfères te cacher ici et te donner bonne conscience avec ton argent plutôt que d'aller te battre ! C'est pathétique ! Lâche et pathétique !_

Draco était parti, en colère et blessé. Harry n'avait pas cherché à le rattraper ou à s'excuser.

Il ne se doutait pas que cinq semaines plus tard, Draco lui annoncerait qu'il partait au front.

Il ne se doutait pas que leurs vies allaient changer à jamais.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Un an plus tôt**

 **1** **er** **juillet 1915 – Manoir Malfoy, Comté de Slytherin**

\- J'ai reçu mon ordre de mobilisation, dit Draco.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry.

Carson, qui était en train de remplir le verre de Lucius s'immobilisa abruptement, si bien que quelques gouttes de vin éclaboussèrent la nappe blanche.

\- Pardonnez ma maladresse, Monsieur le Comte.

\- Ce n'est rien, Carson, dit Lucius avec un geste de la main. C'est une bonne nouvelle, n'est-ce-pas, Harry ?

\- Oui. Oui… je suis simplement un peu…étonné. Quand pars-tu ?

\- La semaine prochaine.

\- Oh. Tu vas aller au camp d'entrainement de Birmingham ?

\- Non, répondit Lucius à sa place. Draco ira directement au dépôt d'infanterie d'Amiens où il recevra une formation d'officier supérieur. Il sera confié aux soins de mon ami, le Général Crawford.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Je pensais que tu… que tu préférais te consacrer à un soutien depuis l'Angleterre, dit-il à Draco, plutôt que… aller sur le terrain.

\- Il faut croire que j'ai changé d'avis.

Draco posa sa serviette sur la table.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, dit-il en se levant. Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Draco ! l'interpella Lucius. Tu…

Mais Draco ne l'écouta pas et sortit de la salle à manger sous le regard inquiet de Carson.

\- J'espère que vous êtes contents de vous, tous les deux, dit Narcissa en s'adressant à Harry et Lucius. A cause de vous, Draco a fini par s'engager alors que rien ne l'y obligeait !

\- Mais, je…, commença Harry.

\- Les Malfoy ont toujours combattu pour la patrie ! rétorqua Lucius avec humeur. Toujours ! Mon père a fait la guerre de Crimée, mon grand-père était Waterloo aux côtés de Wellington ! Mon aïeul William a combattu les insurgés durant la guerre d'indépendance américaine ! Sans parler du fondateur de notre maison, Armand de Malefoy qui…

\- Qui était à Hastings, oui, on sait, coupa rageusement Narcissa. Vous auriez encore un ancêtre qui aurait fait la Guerre des Gaules que cela me serait parfaitement égal ! Draco a déjà vécu l'enfer à Azkaban et vous le renvoyez dans un autre !

\- Draco a fait son choix, il…

\- Vous auriez pu l'en empêcher !

\- Je suis le Lord Lieutenant du Comté, je ne vais certainement pas dissuader mon propre fils de servir son pays.

\- Lord Lieutenant, dit-elle avec un petit rire méprisant. Quelle hypocrisie ! Que faites-vous à part organiser des dîners en grand uniforme ?

Lucius accusa difficilement le coup. Harry lui, aurait voulu être partout ailleurs, sauf ici, à assister à cette dispute.

-Vous savez parfaitement que j'ai demandé à plusieurs reprises à l'Amirauté d'être réintégré dans la Royal Navy, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Narcissa eut un haussement d'épaule dédaigneux.

\- Je comptais l'annoncer à la fin du dîner, continua Lucius, mais comme la bonne tenue de celui-ci semble compromise, autant vous le dire maintenant. L'Amirauté a accepté ma demande. Je suis réintégré dans le service actif de la Royal Navy comme Capitaine de vaisseau.

\- Quoi ? souffla son épouse.

\- Vous avez entendu. Je vais rejoindre la Grand Fleet dans deux semaines.

Le bruit d'une chaise qui tombait au sol accueillit cette déclaration. Narcissa s'était levée brusquement et avait quitté la salle à manger à son tour.

\- Je vous prie d'excuser ces démonstrations inappropriées, Harry, soupira Lucius.

\- Ce… ce n'est rien, dit Harry. Ne vous en faites pas.

\- Severus nous a dit qu'il vous avait trouvé une affectation également, intervint Ariana qui était restée étrangement silencieuse jusque-là. Boulogne-sur-Mer, c'est cela ?

\- Wimereux, en fait. L'annexe de l'hôpital général n°14.

\- Oh. Quelle est la différence ?

\- C'est une plus petite structure qui est destinée à recevoir les blessés qui ne sont pas en mesure d'être soignés sur le front, mais qui ne doivent pas subir d'opération. Concrètement, je ne suis pas médecin… et encore moins chirurgien.

\- Amiens n'est pas très loin de Boulogne-sur-Mer, non ? demanda Lucius.

\- Je… je n'en sais rien, dit Harry.

Lucius soupira.

-Je ferais mieux d'aller parler à Narcissa, dit-il en se levant. Je vous prie de m'excuser.

Ariana et Harry restèrent seuls à table, silencieux.

\- Je pense que le dîner est terminé, Carson, dit Ariana au majordome qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce. Vous pouvez débarrasser.

\- Bien, Madame. Souhaiterez-vous prendre le café dans le petit salon ?

\- Eh bien, tout dépend de Lord Black. Harry ? dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

\- Je… je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je rentre.

\- Comme vous voulez.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et se retrouvèrent dans le grand hall.

\- Vous… vous aussi vous pensez que je suis responsable de la décision de Draco ? demanda-t-il.

\- Eh bien, mon beau-père et vous êtes assez clairs sur l'opinion que vous avez de tous ceux qui ne s'engagent pas, dit-elle un peu froidement. Vous pensez qu'ils sont lâches.

\- Je… je ne voulais pas…

Harry s'interrompit en soupirant.

\- Est-ce pour cela que Draco s'est engagé ?

\- Enfin, Harry ! Je pensais que vous connaissiez Draco suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne voudrait jamais passer pour un lâche à vos yeux !

\- Mais…

\- Bonne soirée, Harry.

Ariana tourna les talons et s'engagea dans l'escalier.

-Vos gants et votre chapeau, Monsieur, dit une femme de chambre.

La guerre dépeuplait la plupart des maisons anglaises de leurs valets, chauffeurs, palefreniers et autres jardiniers, laissant aux femmes les tâches habituellement effectuées les hommes, au grand dam de Carson qui y voyait une atteinte au prestige de la maison Malfoy.

-Merci, dit Harry d'un air absent.

Il se coiffa et rejoignit la voiture qui l'attendait à l'entrée.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **7 juillet 1915 – Primrose Hill, Comté de Slytherin**

Quand il arriva à la clairière de Primrose Hill, Harry vit immédiatement le pur-sang blanc attaché à un arbre. Il descendit de sa monture et flatta doucement l'encolure de Nimbus.

-Hé, mon tout beau, murmura-t-il. Toi non plus, ton propriétaire n'a pas voulu te laisser partir ? Il a eu raison. Jamais je ne pourrais me séparer de Firebolt.

Disant cela, il noua la longe de son minorquin à la même branche.

-Soyez sages, tous les deux, dit-il en leur donnant une pomme à chacun.

Il descendit le petit sentier qui menait à la rivière et trouva Draco, comme il s'y attendait, assis sur un rocher.

-Dobby m'a dit que je te trouverais ici.

Draco ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer un point devant lui.

\- Je vois que tu es parvenu à soustraire Nimbus à la réquisition des chevaux par l'armée. J'ai fait pareil avec Firebolt, mais je n'ai pas pu sauver les autres. Hagrid est dévasté.

\- Pareil pour Peeves, dit Draco. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé voir cet abruti pleurer. Encore que… mon père n'en était pas loin non plus. Le départ de ses chevaux l'affecte plus que le mien.

\- Ne dis pas ça, Draco. Ton père est fier de toi. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être inquiet pour toi. Tout comme moi.

Un petit rire désabusé lui répondit.

Harry soupira.

\- Draco… je… je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles… dans cet état d'esprit…

\- Pourquoi ? rétorqua Draco. Tu veux avoir la conscience tranquille au cas où je ne reviendrais pas ?

\- Non ! Je… Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?

\- Quoi ? C'est toi qui voulais que je m'engage, non ?

\- Je ne voulais pas que… je… je ne…, bafouilla Harry.

\- Tu m'as traité de lâche, Harry.

Harry ne répondit pas, car il n'y avait rien à répondre. Il baissa la tête.

\- Si… s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, murmura-t-il après une éternité, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Ça me tuerait, Draco.

Draco se leva lentement. Il se posta devant Harry et lui jeta un regard froid.

\- Voilà exactement la raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas qu'on se retrouve à la cabane, dit-il.

\- Je… je ne comprends pas…

\- Tu aurais voulu qu'on baise, n'est-ce-pas ? Qu'on se réconcilie dans un lit, comme nous le faisons à chaque fois que nous sommes en désaccord. Mais ça n'arrivera pas, Harry. Pas cette fois. Demain, je pars à la guerre. Et quoi qu'il arrive, tu auras sur la conscience les mots que tu as prononcés.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **15 juillet 1915 – Swindon**

\- Comment vous sentez-vous, Harry ? demanda Lucius.

\- Un peu nerveux, je crois.

Il tira sur les pans de sa veste. C'était la première fois qu'il portait un uniforme militaire et celui-ci n'était pas vraiment confortable. Le cuir de la ceinture et du baudrier était très rigide. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'inconfort de ses bottes. Celles qu'il portait habituellement étaient faites sur mesure chez le chausseur John Lobb à Londres, dans un cuir de veau d'une souplesse extraordinaire. Celles de l'armée étaient fabriquées dans un cuir très épais, et étaient d'une pointure approximative.

Il grimaça douloureusement.

\- Vous savez ce qui les assouplit efficacement ? lui glissa Lucius.

\- Non, quoi ?

\- Uriner dedans.

Harry le fixa, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Vous plaisantez ?

\- Absolument pas.

\- Vous faites des manières, Potter ? Vous préférez vos bottes de dandy qui seraient usées après à peine deux miles de marche ?

Severus le regardait avec un sourire en coin. Harry bougonna mais décida de prendre sur lui. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer.

En tant que Lord Lieutenant, Lucius dirigeait habituellement les parades, les cérémonies de départ des recrues vers le front. Celle-ci était particulière car il défilerait également. Elle était donc plus solennelle que les précédentes.

Ils étaient pour le moment rassemblés devant l'église de Swindon, où ils devaient recevoir la bénédiction de l'Evêque.

\- Qui vous remplacera comme Lord Lieutenant durant votre mobilisation ? demanda Harry.

\- Edgecomb, le Comte de Ravenclaw, répondit Lucius.

\- Depuis le temps que ce vieux grincheux attend ça, maugréa Severus.

Le Commodore était envoyé dans la Grand Fleet en même temps que Lucius, si bien qu'il paraderait également avec lui. Tout comme Harry qui était envoyé à Boulogne-sur-Mer.

\- Avez-vous des nouvelles d'Hermione ? demanda Harry à voix basse.

\- Elle est toujours dans les Dardanelles, répondit Severus d'un ton morose. Mais elle devrait bientôt être envoyée sur l'île de Lemnos.

\- A-t-elle une chance de se retrouver en France ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais croyez-vous vraiment qu'il s'agisse d'une chance ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre car l'Evêque venait d'arriver et la cérémonie allait commencer.

La Parade fut assez impressionnante. Les recrues défilèrent en bon ordre, Lucius et Severus en tête, tous les deux vêtus de leur grand uniforme de la Navy, au son de la fanfare et des chants patriotiques, parmi lesquels le _Rule Britannia_ et le _Land of Hope and Glory_ de Edward Elgar.

Harry se sentait fier d'y participer. Son sentiment de faire ce qui était juste se renforça et il se sentit transporté par les hourras de la foule rassemblée le long des trottoirs.

Il eut une pensée pour Draco. Il était parti une semaine auparavant sans qu'ils se soient reparlé.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Un an plus tard**

 **13 juillet 1916 – Manoir Malfoy, Comté de Slytherin**

-Encore un peu à gauche… non, plus à droite… Voilà, comme ça !

Ariana hocha la tête, satisfaite. La banderole était maintenant parfaitement attachée par-dessus l'estrade. Elle était rouge et bleue et portaient en larges lettres blanches, l'inscription « En soutenant notre hôpital, vous soutenez nos garçons au front ».

Elle termina son inspection. Les bouquets de fleurs, les chaises, les programmes. Tout était en place pour le concert de charité qui serait donné le soir-même.

Elle entendit des pas dans le hall, puis une voix si chère, une voix qu'elle n'avait plus entendue depuis trop longtemps. Elle se précipita dans le couloir et le vit, vêtu de son uniforme vert kaki.

-Draco, souffla-t-elle.

Draco se retourna. Il s'élança vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Ariana, dit-il, tu m'as tellement manqué.

\- Toi aussi. Je désespérais de te revoir.

Elle s'écarta de lui et l'observa des pieds à la tête.

\- Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je… je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il. Je… je ne sais pas…

Son visage s'affaissa en même temps qu'il baissait la tête pour le dissimuler.

-Oh, Draco ! dit Ariana en le prenant à nouveau dans ses bras. Ne te cache pas de moi… tu as le droit d'avoir du chagrin.

Il la serra en retour et laissa couler les larmes qu'il retenait depuis trop longtemps.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, dit-il. C'est… c'est impossible…

\- Je suis tellement désolée, Draco.

Ariana se recula un peu.

\- Ne penses-tu pas que nous ferions mieux d'annuler le concert de ce soir ? Les gens comprendront.

\- Qu'en dit ma mère ?

La jeune femme parut ennuyée.

\- Elle… elle veut que nous le maintenions. Elle dit que l'hôpital compte sur nous.

\- Je suppose qu'elle a raison.

\- Mais…

\- Nous allons maintenir le concert si c'est ce qu'elle souhaite, décréta-t-il. Où est-elle ?

Ariana soupira.

\- Dans sa chambre. Je lui ai dit que tu monterais la voir dès ton arrivée.

\- Je vais le faire, mais avant, je voudrais voir les enfants.

\- Ils jouent dans le jardin. J'ai préféré ne rien dire à Charlotte pour le moment.

\- Tu as bien fait.

Il allait ressortir quand il sentit sa femme le retenir par le bras.

-Draco… il faut que tu saches que… Harry a été prévenu. Il… il ne devrait plus tarder.

Le visage de Draco se ferma. Il eut un imperceptible mouvement de tête puis quitta le hall pour se rendre au jardin.

Charlotte et Scorpius étaient sagement en train de jouer dans la pelouse, en compagnie de leur nounou.

-Papa ! s'écria Charlotte en voyant son père sur la terrasse.

Elle se leva d'un bond, abandonnant ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour courir vers lui. Draco la réceptionna à mi-chemin et la souleva dans ses bras.

-Ma princesse ! dit-il en la faisant tournoyer.

La petite fille de quatre ans et demi entoura son cou de ses petits bras et le serra très fort.

-Papa, tu ne partiras plus, dis ?

Le cœur de Draco se contracta. Il voulait tant lui mentir, mais il ne pouvait pas.

-J'aimerais bien, ma chérie, mais je vais devoir retourner en France très bientôt.

Charlotte se contenta de soupirer puis de l'embrasser sur la joue. Draco s'étonna une fois de plus de son caractère tellement facile. Elle ne faisait jamais de caprice, ne discutait jamais. C'était l'enfant la plus sage qu'il ait jamais connu.

Il la reposa au sol et se dirigea vers son fils, assis dans l'herbe, en train d'empiler des cubes en bois. Draco s'accroupit devant lui et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Le petit garçon leva sur son père un regard inquiet avant de se détourner de lui et de se réfugier dans les bras de sa nounou.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur, dit la nounou. Il ne vous a plus vu depuis longtemps et à cet âge-là, on oublie vite. Laissez-lui quelques jours et il se réhabituera à vous.

\- Le temps que je reparte à nouveau, répondit Draco, un peu amer.

Il se releva en soupirant. Dire qu'il avait passé des heures avec Scorpius quand il était bébé, et maintenant il était pratiquement devenu un étranger pour lui.

Foutue guerre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco frappa deux petits coups à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Anna, la femme de chambre de sa mère.

\- Votre Grâce, dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Bonjour Anna. Ma mère est-elle en état de me recevoir ?

\- Bien sûr, Votre Grâce. Elle sera tellement contente de vous revoir.

Anna s'écarta et laissa Draco entrer dans l'antichambre. Puis elle se dirigea vers une autre porte et disparut dans la pièce adjacente. Une minute plus tard, la porte se rouvrait, laissant apparaître Narcissa. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de chambre, ses cheveux étaient dénoués et son visage portait les marques d'un immense chagrin. Pourtant, elle souriait. Un sourire large qui faisait briller ses yeux d'émotion.

-Draco ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'élançant vers son fils.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra à l'étouffer, palpant son dos, ses bras, ses épaules, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, et un seul morceau.

\- Oh, Draco, mon petit garçon, tu es rentré…

\- Je suis rentré, Maman.

Narcissa s'écarta un peu de lui pour le regarder.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu es si pâle, ton visage est émacié. Est-ce que tu manges ? Par tous les saints, ils ne te nourrissent pas à Amiens ?

\- Si, Maman, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Bien sûr que je m'inquiète ! Je vais écrire au Général Crawford pour lui dire que c'est inacceptable. Il ne peut pas…

\- Maman ! s'écria Draco vivement en agrippant ses poignets.

Narcissa cligna des yeux, comme si elle reprenait pied dans la réalité. La cruelle réalité. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle pleura.

Draco la serra contre lui.

\- Je suis désolé, Maman. Tellement désolé.

\- Mon Dieu, Draco… c'est terrible ! sanglota-t-elle. Comment vais-je faire sans lui ? Comment ?

\- Ça va aller, Maman, je vous le promets.

Narcissa releva la tête.

\- Tu es rentré pour de bon ? Dis-moi que tu ne retournes pas là-bas ! Dis-le-moi !

\- Maman, c'est…

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de participer à cette guerre, tu ne l'as jamais été ! Encore moins maintenant que ton père est… ton… père est…

Elle trébuchait sur les mots tant son émotion était vive.

-Calmez-vous, Maman, dit doucement Draco. Calmez-vous. Je vais introduire une demande, mais ça ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain. Je vais devoir y retourner en attendant d'être officiellement démobilisé.

Narcissa recommença à pleurer de plus belle.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre ! Je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi !

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, Maman. Je vous jure que ça n'arrivera pas.

Il la tint serrée contre lui le temps que ses pleurs s'apaisent.

-Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui est arrivé ? demanda-t-il un bout d'un moment.

Narcissa s'écarta de lui et prit un mouchoir dans la poche de sa robe de chambre pour sécher ses joues.

-Oh, tu sais, dit-elle, rien n'est jamais clair avec l'armée. Ils… ils refusent de me donner des détails au nom du secret militaire. Et sans doute parce que je suis une femme. Ils croient sûrement que je ne peux pas comprendre les enjeux d'une bataille navale…

Draco serra les poings.

\- Ils… ils ne vous ont vraiment rien dit ?

\- Seulement que son navire avait été touché lors… lors d'une offensive. Il a sombré. Ton père a été repêché mais il était sérieusement blessé. Il… il a été emmené sur… sur un navire-hôpital où… où il est mort plusieurs jours plus tard.

Draco ferma les yeux. La Bataille du Jutland à laquelle son père avait participé s'était déroulée les 31 mai et 1er juin 1916, au large des côtes danoises. Il se demanda combien de temps son père avait agonisé avant d'être délivré de son funeste sort.

\- Je suppose que Severus nous donnera davantage d'explications, dit-il finalement. Quand doit-il arriver ?

\- Demain, normalement. Il… il ramène le… corps de Lucius avec lui.

Narcissa étouffa un nouveau sanglot dans sa main et se laissa tomber sur un siège.

\- Je… je ne lui ai jamais dit au revoir, murmura-t-elle. Je… quand… quand il est parti, je n'ai pas… je n'ai pas voulu descendre lui dire au revoir…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que… je lui en voulais… terriblement… de ne pas t'avoir… empêché de t'engager… Je lui ai dit que… que je le haïrais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours si… si… il devait t'arriver quelque chose… Mon Dieu, Draco ! Ce sont les derniers mots que je lui ai dits !

\- Il savait que vous ne le pensiez pas…

\- Si, justement ! rétorqua sa mère. Oh, si, je le pensais…

Elle tapota le mouchoir contre ses joues.

-Je le pensais, continua-t-elle, et j'aurais dû lui demander pardon. J'aurais dû me réconcilier avec lui avant qu'il ne parte… et maintenant, c'est trop tard…

Le cœur de Draco se serra. Lui aussi était parti sans se réconcilier avec Harry et ce n'était pas les quelques lettres insipides qu'ils avaient échangées durant ces derniers mois qui avaient changé quelque chose.

Il sursauta presque quand il sentit une main sur son bras. Sa mère s'était relevée et se tenait devant lui, le fixant avec acuité. Comme si elle avait lu ses pensées, elle dit :

\- Ne commets pas la même erreur que moi, Draco.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

\- Je sais que tu n'es plus en bons termes avec Harry, dit-elle.

\- Ce n'est…

\- Je lui en voulais aussi, tu sais. Je lui en voulais parce que je sais que c'est en grande partie à cause de lui que tu as décidé de t'engager…

Draco ne répondit pas.

\- Ne reste pas fâché avec lui, Draco. Ta colère te semble peut-être légitime mais si tu le perds, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose sans que tu aies pu lui dire une dernière fois que tu l'aimes, elle ne sera plus qu'un désert stérile…

\- Peut-être sera-ce lui qui va me perdre…

\- Alors tu lui infligerais la pire douleur qui soit, tu peux me croire. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ? Le détestes-tu à ce point ?

Non, il ne le détestait pas. C'était même tout le contraire. Durant tous ces longs mois, éloigné de lui, Draco avait dû se faire violence pour garder un ton neutre dans ses missives. Celles de Harry étaient identiques. Vides, factuelles, sans le moindre mot, la moindre allusion qui aurait pu lui donner l'espoir que ses sentiments pour lui n'étaient pas morts en même temps que la guerre avait éclaté.

 _Je ne peux pas te promettre que nous ne serons jamais séparés... je peux seulement te donner ma parole que ce ne sera pas de ma propre volonté. Et que je ferai toujours tout pour revenir vers toi._

Draco se souvenait de ces paroles, prononcées par Harry quelques années auparavant, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir trahi.

 _\- Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, Draco._

 _\- Tu me le jures ?_

 _\- Je te le jure._

Et c'était pourtant ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Ariana m'a dit que vous comptiez tout de même donner le concert ce soir, dit Draco pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui. Ce qui s'est passé est une tragédie et je n'ai certainement pas le cœur à me divertir, mais il ne s'agit pas de cela. Les organisations caritatives comptent sur la récolte de fonds. Nous ne pouvons pas leur faire faux bond. Ton père n'aurait pas voulu cela.

\- Non, en effet. Mais je peux vous excuser si vous le souhaitez. Les gens comprendront.

\- Non, je serai là. Je suis une veuve de guerre moi aussi. Je dois montrer l'exemple.

Draco soupira en hochant la tête. Il embrassa sa mère sur la joue.

\- Reposez-vous encore un peu. Je vous verrai ce soir.

\- Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Me promener. Faire du cheval. J'ai besoin de respirer un air qui n'empeste pas la décomposition et l'acide picrique.

\- La décomposition ? répéta Narcissa. Mais… tu es au dépôt d'infanterie… je…

\- Reposez-vous, Maman, coupa Draco. Vous en avez besoin.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et quitta la pièce.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry sentit son cœur battre plus fort à mesure qu'il s'approchait du Manoir dont les hautes tours carrées se dressaient dans le ciel. Un ciel bleu et limpide comme il n'en avait plus vu depuis longtemps.

Alors que la voiture s'arrêtait devant la portée d'entrée, il vit apparaître sur le perron la silhouette massive, droite et rassurante de Carson.

\- Monsieur le Comte, le salua-t-il quand il sortit du véhicule.

\- Bonjour Carson, dit Harry.

Il s'arrêta devant le majordome. Celui-ci semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, six mois plutôt.

\- Permettez-moi de vous présenter mes condoléances, Carson. A vous et à tout le personnel du Manoir.

\- Merci, Monsieur le Comte. C'est une tragédie. Une terrible tragédie.

\- Je suppose que vous avez toujours connu Lord Malfoy ?

\- J'avais dix-sept ans, Monsieur, quand je suis entré au service de son père en tant que simple valet de pied. Lord Malfoy avait à peine une dizaine d'années à l'époque. Alors oui, on peut dire que je l'ai toujours connu.

\- Sait-on ce qui est arrivé ?

\- Hélas, non, Monsieur le Comte. Nous comptons tous sur l'arrivée prochaine du Commodore Snape pour en apprendre davantage.

Harry hocha la tête. Il pénétra dans le grand hall et ôta son képi. La vision familière de la large cheminée en pierre, de l'escalier et de la galerie, lui réchauffa le cœur.

Quand il s'aperçut de la présence d'Ariana, il ne put s'empêcher de se hâter vers elle et de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Harry, souffla-t-elle. C'est bien que vous soyez là.

\- Comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-il en s'écartant.

\- Ça peut aller. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que… que nous ne le verrons plus…

Harry tritura quelque peu son képi avant de demander, du bout des lèvres :

\- Et Draco ? Comment va-t-il ?

\- Vous le connaissez comme moi. Il ne laisse jamais rien paraître mais… il est fort affecté.

\- Oui, j'imagine.

Il n'osa rien demander de plus. A la place, il regarda autour de lui.

\- Vous… vous comptiez donner un concert ?

\- En faveur de l'hôpital, oui. Tout a été organisé avec le docteur Granger et son épouse. J'espère qu'en dépit des circonstances, vous accepterez d'y assister.

\- Oh… vous… je veux dire…

\- Narcissa n'a pas voulu que nous l'annulions. Draco non plus.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que… que je sois présent…

\- Même s'il s'agit de notre hôpital commun, il s'agit avant tout de l'hôpital de Godric's Hollow. Vous avez toutes les raisons d'être présent, Harry.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Il a besoin de vous, Harry, coupa Ariana. Maintenant plus que jamais.

Harry soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je… je n'ai pas été à la hauteur ces derniers mois.

\- Est-ce que vous tenez encore à lui ? demanda Ariana, plutôt sèchement.

Harry ferma les yeux.

\- Je n'ai jamais cessé de tenir à lui. Pas un seul instant… Mon Dieu, quand j'ai reçu le télégramme… quand j'ai lu le nom de Malfoy… j'ai… oh Ariana, j'ai cru que c'était lui… j'ai cru que je l'avais perdu…

\- Vous ne l'avez pas perdu. Pas encore, ajouta-t-elle après un court instant.

Harry releva la tête, frappé par ces derniers mots.

\- Allez le voir, dit Ariana. Ne perdez plus de temps.

\- Où est-il ?

\- A la clairière.

\- Est-ce que mon cheval…

\- Oui. Firebolt est toujours là. J'en prends soin, exactement comme vous me l'avez demandé.

\- Merci, Ariana.

Il se dépêcha de ressortir et de courir à l'écurie chercher son précieux minorquin, avant d'aller retrouver Draco.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Primrose Hill**

Harry galopa à bride abattue, ivre de la sensation de l'air frais sur son visage et dans ses poumons. Heureux aussi d'avoir retrouvé son fidèle compagnon, Firebolt. D'aucun aurait pu être offusqué qu'il ait à tout prix voulu conserver son cheval alors que la plupart étaient réquisitionnés par l'armée, mais il s'en moquait. Avant de partir en France, il avait demandé à Ariana si elle acceptait d'héberger Firebolt dans les écuries du Manoir. Lui n'était plus en mesure de le garder à Godric's Hollow car Hagrid avait décidé de s'engager également.

Quand il arriva dans la clairière et vit le cheval blanc attaché à un arbre, il eut l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa cage thoracique, tellement il battait fort. Il descendit le sentier à pas hésitants, trébuchant à plusieurs reprises.

Puis il le vit. Debout devant la rivière, vêtu du même uniforme kaki que lui, à la différence que ses manches et ses épaulettes étaient brodées d'un galon surmonté d'une couronne dorée, insigne du grade de major, tandis que Harry arborait les trois étoiles du grade de capitaine, accompagné de la croix rouge des services médicaux.

En entendant le craquement des branches derrière lui, Draco se retourna.

C'était comme dans un rêve. Harry se tenait là, à quelques mètres de lui, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux brillants.

Ils s'observèrent en silence quelques secondes. Draco ne sut jamais lequel des deux avait initié le premier mouvement, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que Harry était maintenant dans ses bras, et que tous les mois d'errance qu'il avait vécu venaient de s'effacer d'un seul coup.

\- Draco, souffla Harry. Oh, Draco, pardonne-moi ! S'il te plait, pardonne-moi…

\- C'est à moi de te demander pardon. Je m'en veux d'avoir été si cruel envers toi…

\- Je l'ai mérité. Jamais je n'aurais dû te traiter comme je l'ai fait…

Draco se recula et prit le visage de Harry entre ses mains.

\- Tout est pardonné, mon amour, tout ça, c'est du passé… tout ce qu'il m'importe, c'est… c'est savoir s'il y a encore de l'espoir pour nous…

\- Bien sûr qu'il y a de l'espoir ! Bien plus que de l'espoir ! Mon Dieu, Draco, je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi ! Pas une seule seconde !

\- Mais… tes lettres… elles… je veux dire… tu étais si… distant…

\- Je ne savais pas si tu voulais encore de moi… tes lettres n'étaient pas très explicites non plus…

\- Je l'admets, soupira Draco. Je… je pensais simplement que tu serais celui qui… tu sais… trouverais un moyen de me faire savoir que tu m'aimais encore…

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que tu es le plus téméraire de nous deux ? sourit Draco innocemment.

Harry sourit à son tour, de soulagement, avant de se rappeler la raison de sa présence ici.

-Je suis désolé, Draco, dit-il tout bas. Quand… quand j'ai appris la nouvelle, je… je…

Il secoua la tête, incapable d'en dire davantage. Draco soupira et s'éloigna vers la berge.

-Il va tellement me manquer, murmura-t-il. Je… je n'ai jamais imaginé que je pourrais un jour le perdre. C'était… c'était mon père. Pour moi, il… il était…indestructible.

Harry s'approcha de Draco et prit sa main dans la sienne.

-Il t'aimait, Draco. Et il était terriblement fier de toi. Tu le sais, n'est-ce-pas ?

Draco hocha la tête. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, les doigts entrelacés.

\- Harry, je… je vais demander à être démobilisé. Avec la mort de mon père, je vais devoir m'occuper de… du domaine, des affaires… et puis, il y a ma mère. Je ne veux pas la laisser seule, pas maintenant alors qu'elle a besoin de moi.

\- Je comprends parfaitement, Draco.

\- Vraiment ? Tu… tu ne penses pas que je… je…

\- Draco, coupa Harry en l'attirant à lui pour qu'il le regarde en face. Oublie tout ce que j'ai pu dire avant notre départ. Il n'y a rien de glorieux ou de patriotique dans cette guerre. C'est un puits sans fond de violence et d'inhumanité. Et tout ça pour quoi ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Je ne sais toujours pas à quoi sert cette guerre !

\- Ça veut dire que tu vas rentrer, toi aussi ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas, soupira Harry. Peut-être.

Draco n'insista pas.

\- Comment ça se passe pour toi là-bas ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tu avais raison, répondit Harry. C'est une boucherie. Je vois les blessés arriver par dizaines tous les jours. L'hôpital était au départ destiné aux blessés légers, mais quasi immédiatement, j'ai été contraint d'admettre des blessés graves. Très graves. Et alors que je ne suis même pas médecin, je me suis retrouvé à pratiquer des opérations. Des amputations la plupart du temps. C'est…

\- L'Enfer, dit Draco à sa place.

Harry resta silencieux un moment.

-Et toi ? Au dépôt d'infanterie ?

Le visage de Draco se ferma et toute sa posture se rigidifia.

-Je… je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

Harry ne s'en offusqua pas. Chacun réagissait à sa manière face aux horreurs de la guerre. Et même si Draco était plus ou moins épargné en étant dans un dépôt d'infanterie, il n'allait certainement pas lui forcer la main.

\- Je comprends, dit-il. Je veux seulement que tu saches que… je suis là. Je serai toujours là pour toi.

\- Tu seras là ce soir, pour le concert ? demanda Draco.

\- Oui.

\- Tu vas rester au Manoir durant ta permission ?

\- Je resterai volontiers mais je…

\- C'est entendu. Vu que Dobby n'est pas là, je vais demander à Bates de s'occuper de toi et moi.

\- Dobby n'est pas là ? s'étonna Harry.

Draco sourit.

\- Dobby est mon ordonnance.

\- Quoi ? Il… il s'est engagé ?

\- Directement après moi. Il était hors de question que les boutons de mon uniforme ne soient pas parfaitement lustrés, m'a-t-il dit.

\- Et ils le sont ! rigola Harry. Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas rentré avec toi ?

\- Je l'ai obligé à rendre visite à sa mère. Il sera de retour dans deux jours. Il… il voulait être présent pour les funérailles.

Harry regarda Draco.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda ce dernier.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Draco Malfoy.

Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry lui disait ça, mais ça lui était égal. Il lui sourit et caressa son visage.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux… t'embrasser ?

\- Bon sang, je n'attends que ça depuis que je suis arrivé !

Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se pencha et embrassa Harry avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Ce fut une sensation indescriptible. Dans son cœur, des émotions contradictoires se mêlaient. La douleur et la peine d'avoir perdu son père. La joie d'avoir retrouvé l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire le tri dans ce maelström de sentiments, mais il était certain d'une chose : il ne prendrait plus jamais pour acquit l'amour que Harry lui portait.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Manoir Malfoy**

\- Sa Grâce, la Duchesse douairière, annonça Carson en ouvrant la porte du petit salon.

\- Grand-Maman ! s'exclama Ariana en se levant. Tu es venue !

\- Je ne pouvais faire autrement, dit Minerva.

Tout comme Ariana, la Duchesse douairière était vêtue de noir. Elle souleva la voilette qui couvrait la moitié de son visage pour embrasser sa petite-fille.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry, qui se tenait debout près de la cheminée du petit salon.

-Oh, Harry, mon petit ! Vous êtes là !

Elle l'embrassa avec chaleur.

\- Les choses sont-elles résolues entre Draco et vous ?

\- Comment…

\- Harry, mon cher, coupa Minerva. Plutôt que de vous demander comment je suis au courant, répondez à ma question.

\- Oui. Oui, elles le sont.

\- Tant mieux. Une tragédie à la fois est bien suffisante.

Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil et laissa son regard errer dans la pièce. Elle aussi semblait particulièrement affectée par le décès de Lucius.

\- Quand Severus doit-il arriver ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Demain, si tout va bien, répondit Ariana.

\- Oh. Bien. Et vous, Harry ? Combien de temps restez-vous parmi nous ?

\- Ma permission est accordée le temps de l'organisation des funérailles. Je suppose que le Commodore Snape a écrit à l'état-major et que c'est la raison pour laquelle je bénéficie d'un traitement de faveur.

\- Sans doute. Et c'est une bonne chose. Votre place est parmi nous, Harry. Même si vous avez connu quelques moments houleux, je sais que Lucius vous aimait comme un fils.

Harry sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il n'avait pas osé exprimer cette pensée à voix haute, mais le décès de Lucius le touchait énormément car il perdait une figure paternelle. Une de plus.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir car la porte du salon s'ouvrait à nouveau, cette fois sur Narcissa et Draco. Narcissa semblait fragile et menue dans sa longue robe noire et austère.

Draco, tout comme Harry, portait l'uniforme de cérémonie de l'armée de terre : un pantalon noir à galon rouge sur le côté, une chemise blanche à plastron, un nœud papillon noir et une veste courte rouge à revers en velours noir. En signe de deuil, l'un comme l'autre portait un brassard noir au bras gauche.

Minerva se leva pour embrasser sa filleule. Elle la tint serrée dans ses bras quelques instants, lui communiquant son soutien.

\- Nous ferions bien d'y aller, dit Narcissa. La plupart des invités sont arrivés.

\- Maman, êtes-vous sûre que…

\- Tout ira bien, Draco.

Sur ces mots, ils quittèrent le petit salon pour se rendre dans la salle de bal, transformée pour l'occasion en salle de concert.

Quand les invités virent la famille Malfoy avancer au milieu des rangées de sièges, en habits de deuil, sans Lucius aux côtés de son épouse, un murmure insistant se répandit dans la salle jusqu'à ce que Narcissa s'avance devant l'estrade et demande le silence.

-Mes chers amis, dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait assurée, merci du fond du cœur d'être présents aujourd'hui. Comme beaucoup d'entre vous l'ont probablement compris, un drame a frappé notre famille. Mon époux bien-aimé, mon cher Lucius, est…

Elle s'interrompit brièvement.

-Mon très cher Lucius est mort en combattant l'ennemi au large des côtes danoises.

Nouveau murmure dans la salle.

-En tant que Lord Lieutenant du Comté, il était parfaitement conscient de notre devoir de soutenir l'effort de guerre par tous les moyens. C'est la raison pour laquelle le concert de ce soir est maintenu. Parce qu'il l'aurait voulu ainsi, et parce que c'est une façon aussi de lui rendre hommage. Merci à tous.

Il y eut de longs applaudissements, puis chacun prit place dans la salle.

Narcissa n'ayant pas souhaité modifier la liste des œuvres qui se seraient interprétées, l'orchestre commença avec le très enjoué _Concerto en Do majeur RV 558_ de Vivaldi. Suivirent la _Dance hongroise n°5_ de Brahms, la _Pavane_ de Fauré, la _Suite n°2 en ré majeur HWV 349_ de Haendel, le _Concerto brandebourgeois n°3 en sol majeur_ de Bach, pour finir avec le très beau morceau de Jules Massenet, _La méditation de Thaïs_.

Le concert se termina avec la prestation de Draco qui joua au piano l' _Aria BWV 988_ de Bach, une mélodie douce, mélancolique et presque douloureuse.

Quand la dernière note s'éleva dans la salle parfaitement silencieuse, Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait presque arrêté de respirer. Il y eut encore un instant de silence, comme une sorte de moment de grâce suspendu dans les airs, puis les invités applaudirent à tout rompre. Draco se leva, s'inclina légèrement et quitta l'estrade.

En descendant l'allée et en passant à côté de Harry, il se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Dans quelle chambre t'a-t-on installé ?

\- La… la chambre bleue.

\- Parfait. Je te retrouve après la réception.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry était allongé sur son lit, les mains croisées derrière la tête, fixant le ciel du baldaquin sans le voir.

Il était encore perdu dans sa contemplation quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement.

\- Je me disais que peut-être tu serais endormi, dit Draco en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi sur un vrai matelas, épais et confortable ?

\- Une éternité, soupira Harry en se redressant. Mais le matelas, aussi confortable soit-il, n'efface pas certaines… images.

\- Oui, dit Draco. Oui, je comprends.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux.

\- Tu crois que je suis un mauvais fils ? murmura Draco après un moment.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- J'ai envie d'être avec toi. J'ai… j'ai envie de…

Il soupira lourdement.

-Mon père est mort, on ramène sa dépouille demain et tout ce que je veux, c'est faire l'amour avec toi. Quel fils peut avoir une attitude aussi indigne ?

Harry caressa les cheveux de Draco, passa les doigts dans ses mèches soyeuses.

-Tu n'es pas un mauvais fils… sûrement pas, dit-il à voix basse. Tu es… vivant. Ton père ne voudrait pas qu'il en soit autrement. Mais si tu es mal à l'aise et si tu veux regagner tes appartements, je pourrai le comprendre et je le respecterai.

Draco posa sa main sur la nuque de Harry et l'attirant à lui, appuyant son front contre le sien.

\- Je t'aime tellement, souffla-t-il.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Et j'en crève de ne pas avoir eu le cran de te le dire durant ces cinq derniers mois.

\- Alors montre-le-moi… maintenant.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

Draco ferma douloureusement les yeux.

\- J'en ai besoin, Harry… J'ai besoin de toi… s'il te plaît.

La détresse qui émanait de Draco était palpable et elle émut Harry au plus haut point.

-Ne me supplie pas, Draco, chuchota-t-il. Ne me supplie jamais de t'aimer… Comment pourrais-je te refuser ce que moi-même je désire plus que tout ?

Draco ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'embrasser Harry comme s'il allait mourir demain.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Tard dans la nuit, étroitement enlacés, ils étaient fatigués et fourbus mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne parvenait à dormir.

-C'est si calme, ici, dit Harry. A l'hôpital, il y a toujours du bruit. Les pas des infirmières. Le bruit des chariots. Et surtout les cris des blessés. Des cris de douleur et d'agonie. Ça ne s'arrête jamais.

Draco le tenait dans ses bras, caressant son épaule nue du bout des doigts. A plusieurs reprises, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis se ravisa.

-Draco ? demanda Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Draco eut un petit soupir. Harry sentait toujours ces choses-là.

\- Je ne suis plus au dépôt d'infanterie d'Amiens, dit-il finalement.

\- Ah bon ? Où es-tu dans ce cas ?

Il y eut un long silence.

-Dans les tranchées.

Nouveau silence.

\- Quoi ? murmura Harry d'une toute petite voix.

\- Il fallait un officier supérieur pour diriger un bataillon qui allait être envoyé dans la Somme. J'ai accepté.

\- Tu… tu es là-bas depuis combien de temps ?

\- Pas très longtemps. Un mois et demi. Pour le moment, on ne mène aucune offensive. On se contente d'observer et de subir les bombardements allemands. Le mot d'ordre est de tenir la ligne.

\- Oh Seigneur, souffla Harry. Je ne peux pas croire que tu es là-dedans…

\- Je ne suis pas le plus mal loti. En tant que major, j'ai un baraquement à moi seul, avec un lit et un bureau. Je suis au sec la plupart du temps. Ça va te sembler incroyable, mais certains jours, on s'amuse bien. On joue aux cartes, on chante… On a même fêté mon anniversaire. Je me suis levé le matin et les gars étaient là, regroupés devant mon baraquement en train de chanter à tue-tête _For he's a jolly fellow_ … c'était une sacrée journée.

\- Et les autres jours ?

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Le plus dur, c'est de supporter l'odeur de décomposition, dit-il finalement. On… on ne peut pas aller chercher les corps de ceux qui y sont restés… alors, ils pourrissent là, accrochés aux fils barbelés ou à moitié ensevelis dans la boue. Et puis… il y a le bruit des obus… C'est… c'est comme le bruit incessant d'une énorme machine qui n'arrête pas de se démanteler…

Harry restait parfaitement silencieux. Il écoutait.

-Il y a les obus qui arrivent en sifflant… on dirait presque qu'ils sont vivants. La fusée se détache violemment et file dans l'air avec un hurlement ignoble. Puis, il y a ceux qui arrivent vers toi avec une sorte de crescendo…comme un train express mais en beaucoup plus rapide. Il y a aussi ceux qui font un drôle de bruit… comme un drap que l'on déchire avec une grande violence…

Draco eut un petit rire désabusé.

-Tu devrais entendre tous ces craquements, toutes ces explosions… des explosions si formidables, si gigantesques, tout ça pour anéantir des créatures aussi minuscules et aussi faibles que des êtres humains (*). Ce n'est plus une guerre, Harry… c'est une lapidation d'acier.

Harry referma ses bras autour du corps de Draco. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, lui avec ses grands discours sur l'engagement pour la Patrie, sur le devoir… lui qui était loin du front, bien à l'abri des obus dans son hôpital.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi as-tu accepté d'y aller ?

Il sentit Draco hausser les épaules et il l'entendit soupirer.

-Parce que je n'avais plus d'espoir. Et ça facilite grandement les choses pour affronter la mort.

A ces mots, une main glacée enserra le cœur de Harry.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Maintenant ? répéta Draco. Ce sera beaucoup plus compliqué, je le crains.

Harry se redressa. Dans la clarté de la lune, il contempla les lignes du beau visage de Draco.

\- Tu vas vraiment demander à être démobilisé ?

\- Oui.

Harry soupira de soulagement et lui sourit en l'embrassant.

(*) _Cette description du bruit des obus est tirée du film_ Parade's End, _avec Benedict Cumberbatch._

 _ **A suivre...**_


	52. Chapitre 50

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Merci à tous pour vos commentaires !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **14 juillet 1916 – Fleet Street, La City**

Ginny releva la tête au moment elle entendit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir.

\- Ah, Gregory, dit-elle, tu tombes à point nommé. Devine qui vient de m'écrire ?

\- Lord Kitchener ? suggéra Gregory avec ironie.

Ginny eut un petit rire.

\- Mieux que cela ! dit-elle en agitant une lettre devant elle. Le Premier Ministre en personne !

\- Et que veut-il ?

\- Oh, il s'inquiète simplement de la propension du _London Weekly_ à, je cite, « dramatiser inutilement la situation de nos soldats sur le front ouest ». En gros, il me reproche de contribuer à la baisse de l'engagement volontaire.

Gregory secoua la tête avec dépit.

\- Quel pathétique personnage... Encore heureux que des journaux comme le _London Weekly_ disent la vérité aux lecteurs !

\- Manifestement, toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire…

\- Il te menace de censure ?

\- Non, répondit Ginny. Nous sommes dans un pays libre tout de même…

\- Nous sommes dans un pays en guerre.

\- Il ne parle pas de censure. Il fait seulement appel à mon sens patriotique et m'invite à être plus raisonnable dans mes propos.

\- C'est ce que tu vas faire ? Etre raisonnable ?

Ginny regarda Gregory avec un sourire en coin.

-Raisonnable ? répéta-t-elle. Ça ne me ressemble pas.

Gregory lui sourit en retour, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ginny, voyant la mine sombre de son ami.

\- J'ai reçu une mauvaise nouvelle.

Ginny soupira en se laissant aller contre le dossier de son siège.

Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'ils apprennent le décès de quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient. A chaque fois, c'était la même angoisse. Sera-ce quelqu'un de proche ou une simple connaissance ?

Avec trois de ses frères engagés, elle craignait à tout moment de recevoir une funeste nouvelle. Ron était à Ypres, tandis que Fred et Georges étaient quelque part dans le ciel à piloter les avions du _Royal Flying Corp_.

Quant à Percy, bien qu'il ne soit pas engagé, il était toujours à Dublin où les tensions avec les catholiques avaient atteint des sommets. L'Insurrection de Pâques avait été réprimée brutalement par les anglais. On avait dénombré près de 400 morts et plus de 3.000 arrestations.

Charlie n'était pas davantage dans une situation favorable. Il avait déserté l'armée britannique pour soutenir le mouvement Swadeshi et l'indépendance de l'Inde.

Seul Bill semblait à l'abri car en raison de ses blessures, il avait été réformé et occupait un poste administratif au _War Office_.

\- Qui ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Lucius Malfoy.

Ginny écarquilla les yeux. Cette nouvelle éveillait en elle des sentiments contradictoires. Elle ne se réjouissait certainement pas de la mort d'un homme. Un homme qui l'avait aidée à plusieurs reprises. Il l'avait protégée de Stuart Ackerley. Il avait mis les Dursley hors d'état de nuire. Sans parler du certificat de décès de Michael. Mais c'était le même homme qui avait exercé sur elle un chantage au moyen du journal de Pénélope Clearwater. Chantage dont elle était désormais libérée.

Cette pensée en amena aussitôt une autre.

\- Oh mon Dieu, murmura-t-elle. Si… si Lucius Malfoy est mort, qui… qui va empêcher Thicknesse et Scrimgeour de dévoiler mon secret ? Ils savent que je n'ai jamais été mariée avec Michael !

\- Ginny… cela fait presque trois ans maintenant… plus personne ne s'intéresse à cette histoire. Et avec la guerre qui s'éternise, Thicknesse et Scrimgeour ont d'autres chats à fouetter.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, soupira Ginny. Je suis désolée. Je n'ai songé qu'à moi alors que tu es certainement très affecté par ce décès.

Gregory ne répondit pas tout de suite. Lucius Malfoy représentait tout ce qu'il exécrait dans l'aristocratie britannique. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé éprouver un jour de la sympathie pour un homme comme lui, et pourtant… l'annonce de son décès l'avait bouleversé bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

 _Il faut dire que tuer ensemble une bande de criminels, ça crée des liens,_ songea-t-il.

\- Je pense surtout à Draco, dit-il en échappatoire.

\- Oui. Je comprends.

Gregory sortit un document de la poche intérieure de sa veste.

-J'étais venu t'annoncer autre chose, dit-il en lui remettant une lettre.

Ginny la déplia et la parcourut rapidement. C'était un ordre de mobilisation. Depuis la mise en place de la conscription, elle savait que c'était une question de temps avant que Gregory ne soit réquisitionné pour servir dans les forces armées.

\- Que vas-tu faire ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche en lui rendant la lettre.

\- Je ne changerai pas d'avis, Ginny, répondit-il fermement. Il est hors de question que je serve un pays qui se comporte en assassin !

Ginny soupira. Il avait déjà eu cette discussion des dizaines de fois. Depuis la répression sanglante de la rébellion en Irlande, Gregory était très remonté contre l'Angleterre qu'il qualifiait de nation impérialiste meurtrière.

\- Je sais que des erreurs ont été commises en Irlande, mais…

\- Des erreurs ! répéta Gregory. Des erreurs ? Les soldats anglais ont tiré sur des civils de sang-froid parce qu'ils étaient _probablement_ des rebelles ! Probablement ! L'Angleterre fait la leçon au monde entier mais abat des innocents comme des chiens !

Il fit les cent pas dans le bureau.

\- Je me présenterai à la visite médicale, continua-t-il avec hargne, et puis à la parade. Et là, je trouverai un moyen… je ne sais pas encore lequel… mais je ferai en sorte de les humilier… oh, ça ! Ils se souviendront de mon passage !

\- Et tu te retrouveras en prison ! s'écria Ginny.

\- Ça ne me fait pas peur !

\- Bon sang, Gregory ! Il ne s'agit pas que de toi ! cria-t-elle en se levant brusquement.

Gregory écarquilla les yeux face à cet emportement. Lasse, Ginny se laissa retomber sur son siège.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Oh, bon sang, marmonna-t-elle. Je sais que tu n'es pas stupide… ça veut donc dire que tu es complètement aveugle…

\- Je… je ne comprends pas…

Ginny détourna les yeux.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu as toujours des sentiments pour Hermione ?

\- Hermione est une amie chère, biaisa-t-il. J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour elle.

\- Oui… mais… nourris-tu encore de l'espoir… à son égard ?

Ce fut au tour de Gregory d'éviter son regard. Il ne pouvait pas évoquer la relation qu'Hermione entretenait avec Severus Snape, au risque d'entacher sa réputation. Il les savait par ailleurs très épris l'un de l'autre. Il soupçonnait même que la jeune femme s'était donnée à lui. Peu avant que la guerre n'éclate, il avait remarqué un changement chez Hermione. Quelque chose dans son attitude. Une lueur dans ses yeux. Quelque chose d'imperceptible pour la plupart des gens mais pas pour lui.

-Non, finit-il par dire. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour elle, mais cela n'ira jamais plus loin.

Ginny n'avait pu s'empêcher de noter l'amertume et la tristesse dans le ton de Gregory.

-Dans ce cas, dit-elle prudemment, tu devrais peut-être t'autoriser à regarder autour de toi… tu verrais qu'il y a d'autres… personnes qui t'apprécient… vraiment beaucoup.

Elle avait dit cela en rougissant légèrement mais en redressant la tête. Et il y avait dans son regard quelque chose qui déstabilisa profondément Gregory.

-Je… il faut que j'y aille, bafouilla-t-il. Je… je dois contacter Draco… à propos des funérailles.

Disant cela, il sortit précipitamment. Ginny se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Quelle idiote je suis, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Mais quelle idiote !

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

En refermant la porte du bureau derrière lui, Gregory s'adossa au mur, le cœur battant.

Bien sûr qu'il regardait autour de lui, mais ce qu'il voyait ne se résumait qu'à une seule personne : une magnifique jeune femme rousse, volontaire et intelligente.

Ginny était très différente d'Hermione dont l'intelligence était plus livresque. Ginny était plus pragmatique, plus intuitive. Certaines de ses attitudes étaient certes encore dictées par le milieu dans lequel elle avait été éduquée, mais on était loin, très loin, de la jolie petite idiote que ses parents et ses frères avaient voulu faire d'elle.

Gregory ne savait pas quand exactement il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le coup de foudre qu'il avait ressenti pour Hermione. Ses sentiments pour Ginny s'étaient construits jours après jours, à mesure qu'il découvrait une femme courageuse qui avait soif d'indépendance et de reconnaissance.

A aucun moment pourtant, il ne s'était autorisé à montrer quoi que ce soit. Il l'avait fait avec Hermione et son cœur s'était retrouvé piétiné impitoyablement. De plus, il ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié de Ginny. Et de toute façon, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que ses sentiments puissent être partagés. Il était convaincu d'être le genre d'homme dont les femmes aimaient la compagnie mais ne tombaient pas amoureuses.

Mais ce qu'il venait d'entendre le bouleversait complètement. Avait-il bien compris ? N'était-il pas en train de se méprendre ? De déduire des choses qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être ?

 _Tu es complètement aveugle…_

 _Tu verrais qu'il y a d'autres personnes qui t'apprécient… vraiment beaucoup._

Il se frotta les yeux en soupirant. Non seulement il était aveugle, mais il était idiot. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de se sauver de la sorte ? Que pouvait-il faire maintenant ?

Il réfléchit quelques instants. C'était de la folie. De la pure folie mais tant pis. On était en guerre. On ne savait pas de quoi demain serait fait.

A défaut de servir à quelque chose, la guerre était une bonne excuse pour agir follement.

Déterminé, il rouvrit la porte du bureau de Ginny.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Manoir Malfoy**

Après le petit-déjeuner, Harry était allé se promener dans le parc dans l'attente du retour de Draco et Narcissa. Ils étaient partis de bon matin afin d'accueillir Severus Snape à la gare de Swindon et confier la dépouille de Lucius à un service de pompes funèbres.

Devinant qu'il avait envie d'être seul, Ariana avait décliné sa proposition de l'accompagner, prétextant devoir tenir compagnie à sa grand-mère qui était arrivée entretemps.

Il n'était pas allé bien loin, se contentant de s'asseoir sur un banc en pierre à côté d'un massif d'aubépines. Il aimait les aubépines. Elles lui faisaient penser à Draco : une fleur pâle et délicate, mais dotée de redoutables épines.

Il repensa à leur conversation de la veille. Au fait que Draco était dans les tranchées.

Cette information le bouleversait car il savait ce qui se passait dans les tranchées. Tous les jours, il en voyait le résultat : des membres arrachés, des corps criblés de balles, des visages défigurés. Rien de fâcheux n'était arrivé pour le moment, mais qu'en serait-il lorsque son régiment devrait lancer une offensive ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre son introspection car il entendit le bruit d'un moteur.

Il se leva et traversa les jardins en faisant le tour de la demeure. Quand il arriva devant la maison, il vit d'abord Draco et sa mère descendre d'une voiture, avant d'apercevoir Severus Snape et Hermione Granger descendre de la deuxième. Elle était vêtue de la tenue réglementaire des infirmières impériales : une robe grise, un large tablier blanc, une coiffe blanche et une capeline rouge écarlate.

Il les rejoignit rapidement.

\- Hermione !? dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Ce que c'est bon de te revoir ! Mais… que fais-tu ici ?

\- Mademoiselle Granger était sur le navire-hôpital sur lequel Lucius a été admis, répondit Snape à sa place.

\- J'étais avec lui lors… des derniers instants, dit Hermione. Sev… hum… le Commodore Snape a pensé que… que c'était opportun que je l'accompagne.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Harry. Je croyais que tu étais sur l'Ile de Lemnos !

\- Les ordres ont changé au dernier moment, expliqua-t-elle. C'est finalement le corps des infirmières de l'ANZAC (Nda : Australian and New-Zealand Army Corps) qui est allé à Lemnos. Nous, nous avons été envoyées en France, durant un cours moment pour aider les infirmières françaises à Verdun, avant d'être envoyées sur le _RMS Aquitania_ qui partait pour la Mer du Nord.

\- Je suggère que l'on discute de tout cela à l'intérieur, dit Narcissa. Severus a beaucoup de choses à nous raconter.

Puis se tournant vers le majordome :

\- Carson, nous serons dans la bibliothèque.

\- Bien, Madame. Sa Grâce, la Duchesse douairière s'y trouve déjà.

\- Bien. Soyez gentil de faire préparer du thé.

\- Tout de suite, Madame, dit Carson en s'inclinant.

Tous suivirent Narcissa dans la bibliothèque et saluèrent Minerva, avant de prendre place dans les canapés et sur des chaises. Seul Snape resta debout.

Personne ne parla pendant quelques instants et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, Harry observa Severus Snape. L'homme qui semblait d'habitude si dénué de la moindre émotion, avait le visage marqué par le chagrin et la souffrance. Harry remarqua aussi que sa main droite était recouverte d'un bandage.

-Severus, dit finalement Narcissa. Dis-nous ce qui s'est passé.

Comme le militaire paraissait réticent à parler, Draco insista.

-Nous… nous avons besoin de savoir, dit-il doucement.

Severus soupira en hochant la tête.

-Cela faisait deux ans que la Grand Fleet attendait d'en découdre avec la Hochseeflotte. Et nous y étions enfin. Lucius, moi… tous les marins, depuis le simple matelot jusqu'à l'Amiral Jellicoe, nous étions tous conscients de participer à un moment décisif.

Il s'interrompit, frottant machinalement sa main blessée.

-Nous avons quitté Scapa Flow le 30 mai avec 24 dreadnoughts et 3 croiseurs de bataille. Beatly devait nous rejoindre depuis Firth of Forth avec 4 dreadnoughts et 6 croiseurs. Autant dire que nous étions en large supériorité numérique. Jellicoe et Beatly devaient se rejoindre à 90 miles à l'ouest du Skagerrak, au large du Jutland pour y confronter les allemands. Pour le combat proprement dit, les différentes colonnes devaient se réunir en une seule, la difficulté majeure étant de former la ligne dans la bonne direction, alors que l'ennemi n'était pas encore en vue. Les croiseurs faisaient offices d'éclaireurs et ils…

Draco tapotait nerveusement les doigts contre l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Il ne voulait pas recevoir un exposé détaillé de tactique navale militaire, mais savoir comment son père était mort. Il allait interrompre son parrain quand il croisa le regard de Minerva. Celle-ci lui fit « non » de la tête, l'exhortant silencieusement à laisser parler Severus.

Bien que contrarié, Draco resta silencieux. Sans doute que Severus avait besoin de se perdre dans les détails tactiques pour parvenir à parler de ce qui s'était passé.

\- … et donc, le piège sous-marin allemand s'avéra totalement inefficace. Je dois bien cela à Jellicoe : il a eu raison de faire sortir les bâtiments par petits groupes et non en blocs. Nous nous sommes donc rendus au point de rendez-vous avec Beatly sans être inquiétés. Malheureusement, continua-t-il en soupirant, il semble que Jellicoe ait été induit en erreur par les services de renseignements de l'Amirauté.

\- Comment cela, induit en erreur ? demanda Narcissa.

\- Il pensait que les Allemands étaient beaucoup plus éloignés qu'ils ne l'étaient en réalité, dit Severus. Or, c'était une information capitale pour pouvoir former à temps la ligne de combat. Jellicoe hésitait sur la tactique à suivre. Un déploiement sur l'ouest présentait l'avantage de rapprocher les Britanniques de Scheer, l'amiral allemand, ce qui aurait permis de gagner du temps alors que le crépuscule arrivait, mais les Allemands pouvaient survenir avant que la manœuvre ne soit terminée. A l'inverse, un déploiement sur l'est éloignait la Grand Fleet de Scheer mais offrait la chance de pouvoir barrer le T et permettrait de voir les navires de Scheer se profiler à l'horizon. Seulement, l'alignement exigeait au moins vingt minutes. Or, les deux flottes étaient proches l'une de l'autre et lancées à pleine vitesse.

Severus ferma les yeux, comme s'il revivait le moment dans sa tête.

\- Et ensuite ? dit doucement Narcissa. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- À six heures, le soir du 31 mai, Jellicoe a ordonné l'alignement sur la colonne est. Mais pendant qu'il hésitait, les allemands fonçaient plein nord vers nous. Le _HMS Defence_ et le _HMS Warrior_ se ruaient tous les deux pour la curée lorsque le _Defence_ fut pulvérisé par les puissants navires de Scheer et Hipper et il disparut sous nos yeux avec tout son équipage, dans une terrible explosion. Le _HMS Warrior_ fut également sévèrement touché mais il en réchappa de justesse car le tir allemand fut détourné par le _HMS Warspite_ tout proche. Il filait à près de 25 nœuds pour essayer d'aller à la même allure que les bâtiments de la cinquième escadre, essayant de suivre les croiseurs de bataille du vice-amiral Beatly dans leur course vers le Nord et il finit par bloquer son gouvernail. Dérivant en larges cercles, il offrait une proie de choix aux dreadnoughts allemands, infiniment plus tentante que le _HMS Warrior_. Le _Warspite_ a été touché treize fois mais il a survécu au massacre et il a pu regagner son port d'attache.

Le petit auditoire comprenait que Severus arrivait à la partie difficile de son récit, car il crispait constamment sa main valide. Il déglutit difficilement puis prit une longue inspiration.

-Au moment même où le _HMS Defence_ coulait, continua-t-il difficilement, Hipper rentrait dans le champ de tir de la troisième escadre. Celle de Lucius.

Il y eut un moment de lourd silence avant que Severus ne poursuive.

-Le _HMS Invincible_ , le croiseur commandé par Lucius, toucha le _SMS Lützow_ à deux reprises en dessous de la ligne de flottaison. Les _SMS Lützow_ et _Derfflinger_ ripostèrent par une bordée d'obus de 305 mm. _L'Invincible_ explosa et se coupa en deux. Lucius et tous ses hommes, disparurent avec le navire. Je… je ne pouvais rien faire, dit douloureusement Severus. Ni moi ni personne d'autre. Jellicoe était enfin en situation de barrer le T et on ne pouvait obstruer la manœuvre en se lançant à l'aide de l'équipage.

La tête de Draco bourdonnait. Tout ce langage technique l'agaçait. Il s'en foutait royalement de savoir que Jellicoe allait barrer le T, il ne savait même pas ce que cela voulait dire. Tout ce qu'il comprenait, c'était que le croiseur de son père avait été pulvérisé par un foutu obus allemand.

\- Tout ce que j'ai pu faire, dit pauvrement Severus, c'est profiter d'une erreur tactique de Scheer pour lancer l'assaut sur les deux navires qui avaient coulé celui de Lucius. Ils ont été touchés quatorze fois et mis définitivement hors combat.

\- Comment Lucius a-t-il été récupéré ? demanda Ariana.

\- Scheer a pris la fuite, expliqua Severus. Cela a laissé le champ libre à d'autres croiseurs pour inspecter la zone. Six rescapés ont été retrouvés, parmi lesquels il y avait Lucius. Il… il a été immédiatement emmené sur le _RMS Aquitania_ pour y être soigné.

Se tournant vers Hermione, Severus dit :

-Mademoiselle Granger pourrait peut-être expliquer les choses mieux que moi.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Fleet Street – La City, Londres**

Ginny regardait par la fenêtre de son bureau quand elle entendit la porte se rouvrir. Elle se retourna pour voir Gregory entrer.

-Gregory ? dit-elle. Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

Gregory ne répondit pas, se contentant d'avancer vers elle.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

Elle ne put achever sa phrase car Gregory l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa.

Après quelques secondes, il se recula, laissant Ginny légèrement hébétée par ce qui venait de se produire.

\- Pardonne-moi, dit-il. Pardonne-moi si je me suis trompé sur ce que tu essayais de me dire. Je…

Ce fut à son tour d'être réduit au silence. Ginny s'était jetée à son cou et l'embrassait avec fougue.

Elle rompit le baiser et regarda Gregory avec un grand sourire.

\- Bon sang ! Tu en as mis du temps ! le taquina-t-elle gentiment.

\- Tu as raison, admit Gregory piteusement. Je suis plutôt aveugle par moments…

\- Je préfère ça au fait que tu ne voyais rien parce que tu es toujours amoureux d'Hermione !

Gregory secoua la tête.

\- Non, dit-il. Je te mentirais en te disant que je n'ai pas longtemps espéré qu'elle s'intéresse à moi… mais c'est terminé. Elle a choisi de vivre sa vie. Il est grand temps que je vive la mienne.

\- Tu… tu es sûr de toi ? Car je ne veux pas être un prix de consolation.

\- Comment pourrais-tu être un prix de consolation ? Tu es tout ce dont un homme pourrait rêver.

\- Je ne crois pas non, rigola Ginny. Je suis une mère célibataire qui travaille. Je suis indisciplinée et fantasque. Je n'ai aucune des qualités qu'une jeune fille bien élevée doit avoir.

\- Tu as toutes les qualités qui font rêver les hommes comme moi. Tu es volontaire, courageuse et fière.

Gregory la regarda avec tendresse.

-Je t'aime, Ginny.

Ginny sentit les larmes les monter aux yeux. Des larmes de joie, comme elle n'en avait plus connues depuis longtemps.

-Je t'aime, Gregory, répondit-elle avec ferveur.

Gregory la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

\- Je devrais avoir honte, murmura Ginny en se blottissant contre le torse large de Gregory, mais je n'y arrive pas.

\- De quoi devrais-tu avoir honte ?

\- D'être aussi heureuse. Alors que tu viens de m'annoncer la mort du père de ton meilleur ami. Alors que mes frères risquent à tout instant de se faire tuer aussi. Alors que tant de gens meurent dans cette guerre horrible…

\- Ginny…

Gregory l'écarta de lui et souleva son menton pour lui faire face.

\- C'est justement parce que c'est la guerre, parce que nous sommes confrontés à tant de choses atroces, que nous devons saisir le bonheur dès qu'il se présente. Il n'y a rien de honteux à cela. Tu as le droit d'être heureuse.

\- Alors, renonce à ton projet.

\- Je… non… c'est…

\- Gregory, si tu tiens à mon bonheur, renonce à ton projet ! Je ne veux pas que tu ailles en prison !

\- C'est la prison ou bien les tranchées !

\- Non ! Il y a une autre solution.

\- Laquelle ?

Ginny redressa la tête, dans cette attitude de défiance que Gregory lui avait souvent vue ces derniers temps.

-Epouse-moi, dit-elle.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Manoir Malfoy**

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hermione qui parut un instant, déstabilisée. Elle jeta un regard anxieux à Severus.

\- Je… c'est-à-dire que… cela pourrait être difficile à entendre…

\- Mademoiselle Granger, dit Minerva avec bienveillance. Quelle que soit la dureté de ce que vous nous direz, nous avons besoin de l'entendre.

Hermione hocha la tête et s'éclaircit légèrement la gorge.

-Hum. Lord Malfoy est arrivé dans un état critique. L'explosion lui avait brûlé une partie du visage et les yeux. Son bras droit et sa jambe droite étaient très sévèrement touchés. A tel point que c'est quasiment miraculeux qu'il ait pu s'accrocher comme il l'a fait à un débris qui flottait. Vu son état, le chirurgien n'a eu d'autre alternative que de procéder à une amputation.

Narcissa ferma les yeux mais ne dit rien.

-Lord Malfoy est resté inconscient durant trois jours. Quand… quand il a repris conscience, et qu'il a constaté son… état, il est entré dans une rage folle. Il était furieux contre tout le monde. Il en voulait surtout aux marins qui lui sont venus en aide. Cette réaction était parfaitement normale. Je veux dire… au début, beaucoup de nos patients préfèrent souvent la mort à l'invalidité. Ensuite, leur état d'esprit évolue. Nous avons laissé Lord Malfoy exprimer sa colère. Après quoi, il s'est enfermé dans un mutisme absolu. Au bout d'une semaine, il a demandé à me voir. Il voulait que je lui explique son état, sans rien omettre. Souvent, on nous conseille d'en dire le moins possible au patient afin d'éviter des crises ou…

Elle s'interrompit un moment, tentant de trouver les mots adéquats.

\- Ou un geste désespéré, finit-elle par dire. Mais je savais que Lord Malfoy n'était pas du genre à se laisser raconter n'importe quoi. Alors, je lui ai tout dit.

\- Et que lui avez-vous dit au juste ? demanda Draco.

\- Je lui ai dit qu'il ne retrouverait jamais l'usage de la vue. Ses yeux étaient brûlés. Définitivement. Bien qu'aveugle, il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son bras et sa jambe. Je lui ai confirmé qu'il était amputé du bras droit et de la jambe droite. Je lui ai dit que la plaie de son bras était propre et cicatrisait bien, mais que ce n'était pas le cas de celle de la jambe.

Elle se tut à nouveau quelques instants. Autour d'elle, il n'y avait pas un bruit.

-Il… il m'a demandé quelle vie il aurait en étant aveugle et amputé de tout le côté droit. Je lui ai expliqué qu'il… il y avait beaucoup de progrès en matière de prothèses mais que la rééducation serait très longue et difficile. Il… il a hoché la tête et est resté silencieux un long moment. Puis, il m'a raconté qu'un jour, un de ses pur-sang s'était vilainement cassé une jambe. Il… il a pris son… son…

\- Il a pris son fusil de chasse et il l'a abattu lui-même, acheva Draco à sa place. Je sais. J'étais là. Il m'a dit « Draco, cet animal était trop noble pour achever sa vie en étant diminué. C'est faire preuve de compassion que d'abréger ses souffrances ».

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Il… il m'a ensuite remerciée d'avoir été honnête avec lui et m'a demandé de le laisser. Trois jours plus tard, il… il s'est éteint dans son sommeil.

Un silence de plomb régnait dans la bibliothèque.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit finalement Draco. De quoi est-il mort ? A-t-il…

\- Draco, coupa sa mère. Tu as entendu l'état de ses blessures. Cette plaie à la jambe qui ne cicatrisait pas. C'est cela qui l'a emporté, n'est-ce-pas, Mademoiselle Granger ?

Il y avait une lueur dans les yeux de Narcissa, quelque chose qui fit dire à Hermione qu'elle avait parfaitement compris ce qui s'était passé.

\- Oui, Lady Malfoy. C'est bien cela.

\- Avec ce genre de blessure, on ne peut jamais exclure l'embolie gazeuse, ajouta Harry.

Lui aussi avait compris que ce n'était pas une embolie gazeuse qui avait emporté Lucius, mais il était sans doute préférable que Draco le croie. Ce dernier hocha la tête.

-Est-ce qu'il a souffert ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle baissa légèrement la tête.

\- Je vois, dit Draco en se levant.

\- Draco, l'interpella Severus. Ton père est mort en défendant son Roi et son pays. Il est mort en héros.

\- Est-ce que nous avons au moins gagné cette bataille ? demanda-t-il.

Severus pinça les lèvres.

-Disons que c'est une victoire tactique pour l'Allemagne, mais une indiscutable victoire stratégique pour la Grande-Bretagne.

Draco éclata de rire. Un rire froid et remplit d'amertume. Il quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter.

\- Je… je ferais mieux de le rejoindre, dit Harry en se levant à son tour.

\- Ariana, dit alors Minerva. Veux-tu bien m'accompagner dans le jardin ? J'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

\- Mais, Grand-Maman…

Un œil appuyé de sa grand-mère lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas discuter. Les deux femmes sortirent par la porte-fenêtre, laissant Narcissa seule avec Hermione et Severus.

-Severus, dit Narcissa, veux-tu bien me laisser un moment avec Mademoiselle Granger ?

Severus ne semblait pas ravi, mais il acquiesça silencieusement.

\- Je vais essayer de trouver Draco, dit-il.

Quand le Commodore fut sorti, Narcissa se tourna vers Hermione.

-Il n'est pas mort d'une infection, n'est-ce-pas ?

Hermione ne répondit pas immédiatement. Sa carrière d'infirmière était en jeu. Sa vie aussi, car Narcissa pourrait la dénoncer non seulement à l'armée, mais également à la police. Elle se résolut pourtant à lui dire la vérité. Parce que cette femme, si digne et courageuse, avait le droit de savoir.

\- Non, Madame. Il n'est pas mort d'une infection.

\- C'est… c'est vous qui…

\- Oui, Madame.

\- Comment ?

\- Il recevait de la morphine pour apaiser ses douleurs. Le soir… hum… le dernier soir, je…

\- J'ai compris, coupa Narcissa.

Hermione ferma les yeux, étrangement soulagée. Elle avait avoué. Elle en assumerait les conséquences. Et si c'était à refaire, elle le referait sans hésiter.

Dans le silence assourdissant de la pièce, elle attendit. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende, dans un murmure :

-Merci.

Elle rouvrit les yeux.

-Merci, répéta Narcissa, d'avoir délivré mon mari d'un sort pire que la mort.

La comtesse se leva et s'approcha de la porte-fenêtre, son regard se perdant quelque part au loin.

-Jamais il n'aurait supporté d'être impotent, dit-elle. Jamais. Il… il aurait trouvé un moyen d'en finir.

Puis se tournant à nouveau vers Hermione :

\- Vous avez fait preuve de bonté, de compassion envers lui, mais aussi envers sa famille. Merci, Mademoiselle Granger.

\- Il souffrait, Madame. Il souffrait vraiment beaucoup.

\- C'est lui qui vous l'a demandé ?

\- Oui, Madame. Je n'aurais jamais pu faire une chose pareille d'initiative.

\- Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps ? Il hésitait ?

\- Non, Madame. Il voulait avoir le temps de…

Hermione plongea la main dans la poche de son tablier et en sortit une enveloppe.

-… de vous écrire ceci, dit-elle en la tendant à Narcissa. Bien sûr, il… il n'était plus en mesure d'écrire, c'est pourquoi il m'a demandé de le faire à sa place.

Les doigts tremblants, Narcissa ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit la lettre, couverte d'une écriture ronde et soignée. Tout le contraire de l'écriture de Lucius.

 _« Ma très chère Cissy,_

 _Ce sont les derniers mots que je vous adresse, grâce aux bons soins de cette gentille infirmière qui a accepté de les écrire pour moi car je ne suis plus en état de le faire._

 _Ce que je veux dire avant toute chose, c'est que vous êtes une femme merveilleuse. Vous avez été une épouse et une mère exemplaire, et vous m'avez rendu très heureux. Bien plus heureux que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer car j'ai bien conscience de ne pas vous avoir rendu la pareille._

 _J'ai tant de regrets. Celui de ne pas avoir suffisamment dit que je vous aimais. Celui d'avoir emmené Draco dans cette clinique. Celui de ne pas vous avoir écoutée quand vous refusiez qu'il parte à la guerre. Celui d'être parti sans me réconcilier avec vous._

 _Vous aviez raison. J'ai envoyé Draco à la guerre par pur égoïsme. Pour l'honneur des Malfoy, mais surtout pour le mien. Et je le regrette amèrement. Rien dans cette guerre n'est honorable. Absolument rien._

 _Si vous le pouvez, je vous demande de me pardonner, Cissy. Mes égarements, mes infidélités, mon obstination._

 _Dites à notre fils combien je l'aime et combien je suis fier de lui. Je l'ai toujours été. Je lui souhaite une vie longue et heureuse aux côtés de la personne qu'il aime._

 _Quant à vous, ma chère Cissy, soyez heureuse également. Ne me pleurez pas. La mort n'est pas l'obscurité. C'est une bougie qui s'éteint car le jour se lève._

 _Avec tout mon amour._

 _Lucius »._

Narcissa replia la lettre. Ses yeux étaient brillants des larmes qu'elle tentait vainement de retenir. Sans un mot, elle se leva, prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et la serra longuement.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Fleet Street – La City, Londres**

Gregory ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- Epouse-moi, répéta Ginny. C'est la seule solution.

\- Mais…

\- La conscription ne s'applique qu'aux hommes célibataires ! Si tu es marié, ils ne pourront pas t'enrôler de force !

Gregory était un peu hébété. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela. Sans doute parce que, malgré ses idées révolutionnaires, il tenait le mariage en estime et n'avait jamais imaginé se marier autrement que par amour.

\- En… en es-tu vraiment sûre ? Je veux dire… c'est… un engagement…

\- Crois-tu que je ne le sais pas ? rétorqua Ginny, vexée. Crois-tu que je fasse cela par pitié ? Par tous les saints, j'ai abandonné un _vicomte_ parce que je ne voulais pas m'engager avec lui !

\- Que vont dire tes parents ?

\- Ils n'ont rien à dire. J'ai l'âge de me marier sans demander leur consentement. De plus, la seule personne dont l'avis compte pour moi, c'est mon fils. Or, il t'a appelé « papa » la semaine dernière.

\- Oh… tu l'as entendu…

\- Oui, je l'ai entendu. Michael t'aime comme un père.

\- Et moi, je l'aime comme un fils.

\- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui te retiens ?

Gregory soupira avant de se mettre à rire.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? demanda Ginny en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu ne fais vraiment rien comme tout le monde, Ginny Weasley ! Tu sais que c'est l'homme qui, habituellement, met un genou à terre pour demande la main de la jeune fille ?

\- Je croyais que tu te fichais des convenances ?

\- Et comment ! rétorqua joyeusement Gregory.

Il souleva Ginny par la taille et la fit tournoyer.

\- Je t'aime, Ginevra Weasley et… oui, je veux t'épouser !

\- Quand ?

\- Nous irons voir l'officier d'état civil cet après-midi pour réserver une date, proposa Gregory.

Ginny sourit largement avant de l'embrasser.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Manoir Malfoy**

Comme il s'y attendait, Severus Snape trouva Draco et Harry dans le salon de musique. L'endroit avait toujours été un refuge pour Draco, depuis qu'il était tout petit.

La porte était entrouverte et il entra sans frapper. Et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix quelques instants. Draco et Harry étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, front contre front. Harry murmurait quelque chose que Snape n'entendait pas, tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Severus avait passé la moitié de sa vie en mer, entouré de centaines d'autres hommes. La solitude et l'éloignement aidant, il avait déjà assisté à des rapprochements entre certains d'entre eux, qu'il s'agisse d'accolades franches et viriles, ou d'autre chose. Mais aucune de ces étreintes n'avait ressemblé à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Les deux hommes enlacés devant lui dégageaient une telle force, une telle osmose, que s'en était intimidant, même pour quelqu'un comme lui.

Il décida d'agir comme si de rien n'était et entra dans la pièce en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Draco et Harry s'éloignèrent aussitôt l'un de l'autre.

\- Je te cherchais, Draco, dit Severus sans faire d'autre commentaire.

\- Si c'est pour encore me dire que mon père est mort en héros, ce n'est pas la peine, dit Draco avec amertume.

\- Non. Je voulais simplement te donner ceci.

Severus tendit la main dans laquelle il tenait une chevalière en or. Draco la prit et la fit rouler entre ses doigts. Elle était large et on distinguait en son centre un serpent enroulé autour d'un heaume.

\- C'est… c'est celle de mon père, dit-il. La chevalière des Comtes de Slytherin.

\- Ce que tu es, désormais, dit Severus.

D'un geste un peu tremblant, Draco passa la bague à son annulaire. Il ne réalisait pas encore pleinement ce que la mort de son père impliquait.

\- Elle est trop grande, constata-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Harry. Tu pourras la faire ajuster. Ou la porter au majeur.

Draco observait sa main comme s'il s'agissait de celle d'un étranger. Combien de fois, étant enfant ou adolescent, n'avait-il pas rêvé de porter cette chevalière ? Et maintenant que ce moment était arrivé, il aurait tout donné pour le retarder.

\- Je… je ne peux pas, dit-il. Je ne peux pas… je n'y arriverai pas !

\- Bien sûr que tu vas y arriver, Draco, dit Harry.

\- Non ! C'était mon père qui était doué pour ça ! Moi, je ne…

\- Draco, écoute-moi, coupa Severus de cette voix grave et étrangement hypnotisante.

Draco se tut et regarda son parrain.

\- Depuis le jour de ta naissance, Lucius a consacré son énergie à te préparer pour un jour comme celui-ci.

\- Je ne suis pas prêt…

\- Si, tu l'es.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Se rebiffa Draco.

\- Parce que ton père me l'a dit. La veille du départ pour le Jutland. C'était notre dernier soir à terre avant d'appareiller…

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **29 mai 1916 – Scapa Flow, archipel des Orcades, nord de l'Ecosse**

Severus était assis sur un muret de pierres sèches, observant le soleil se coucher sur la baie. Un mouvement à sa droite lui fit tourner la tête. Lucius venait de prendre place à ses côtés. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un bon moment.

-Tu as peur de mourir ? demanda finalement Lucius.

La question surprit moins Severus que la réponse qui lui vint quasi instantanément.

\- Autrefois, non, dit-il. Maintenant, oui.

\- A cause de cette jeune infirmière ? Mademoiselle Granger ?

Severus resta impassible.

-Comment es-tu au courant ?

Lucius éclata de rire.

\- Bon sang, Severus ! Crois-tu que je suis aveugle ? Et sourd ? Crois-tu que je ne vois pas que tu t'illumines de l'intérieur quand tu parles de cette jeune personne ? Tu en parles tout le temps d'ailleurs…

\- C'est faux ! Je ne…

Severus s'interrompit en soupirant. Cela ne servait à rien de nier.

\- Alors c'est sérieux avec elle ? demanda Lucius.

\- Oui. Oui, c'est sérieux.

Lucius regarda son ami avec étonnement mais surtout une grande tendresse.

\- Tu es donc parvenu à faire la paix avec le souvenir de Lily Evans ?

\- Oui. Grâce à Hermione.

\- Elle doit être vraiment exceptionnelle pour qu'elle te fasse oublier Lily.

\- Je n'oublierai jamais Lily et je l'aimerai toujours, répondit Severus. C'est en cela qu'Hermione est exceptionnelle. Parce qu'elle l'accepte et le comprend.

Lucius hocha la tête.

\- Et toi ? demanda Severus. Tu as peur de mourir ?

\- Plus maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

\- Draco.

\- Quoi Draco ?

\- Il est prêt. Il dirigera le Comté mieux que je n'ai pu le faire.

\- Lucius… Draco a encore besoin de toi. Un fils a toujours besoin de son père…

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir, répondit Lucius en riant, mais je suis plus serein maintenant qu'avant car je sais qu'il est prêt. En fait, il était prêt bien avant que je m'en rende compte.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Quand je repense à ce qu'il a enduré à Azkaban alors qu'il avait dix-sept ans à peine, à combien il a souffert sans jamais rien dire pendant toutes ces années, je me dis que j'ai un fils hors du commun.

\- Il est bien plus fort que nous le pensions, c'est vrai, mais de là à endosser une pareille responsabilité à son âge ?

\- Je n'étais pas beaucoup plus vieux quand mon père est mort en me laissant un comté en ruines.

\- Et je me rappelle combien ça été dur pour toi…

\- Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile mais il ne sera pas seul. Comme moi j'avais Narcissa, il aura Ariana. Et surtout Harry.

\- Harry ? Oh vraiment ? dit Severus d'un ton chargé d'ironie. Quand je pense que tu voulais… que disais-tu ? Ah oui ! Éliminer la menace qu'il représentait pour ta famille…

Lucius lui jeta un coup d'œil irrité.

\- Ça va, maugréa-t-il. Tout le monde peut se tromper ! D'ailleurs tu n'étais pas particulièrement un fervent admirateur de Potter non plus…

\- Comme tu le dis, tout le monde peut se tromper.

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel avant de reporter son attention sur la baie et sur les immenses bateaux qui flottaient sur ses eaux.

\- Quel sera le tien ? demanda-t-il.

\- Le _HMS Southampton_. Et toi ?

\- Le _HMS Invincible_. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux ! C'est un signe du destin, Severus. Les rafiots allemands qui croiseront ma route n'auront qu'à bien se tenir, rigola Lucius.

Severus sourit. Il ne savait pas à cet instant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il entendait rire son meilleur ami.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **14 juillet 1916 – Manoir Malfoy**

-Ton père était fier de toi, Draco, conclut Severus. Il avait confiance en toi.

Draco ne savait pas quoi dire. Pour toute réponse, il se contenta d'acquiescer mollement. Harry posa une main ferme et réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Ne t'inquiète pas de tout cela pour le moment, dit-il. Tu as d'autres préoccupations.

\- Oui, répondit Draco. Il faut… il faut que je voie ma mère pour… pour organiser les funérailles.

Disant cela, il quitta la pièce. Harry soupira.

\- Vous savez qu'il est dans les tranchées ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Il est dans les tranchées, répéta Harry. Depuis un mois et demi.

\- Mais… comment est-ce possible ? Il devait rester au dépôt d'infanterie d'Amiens ! C'était convenu avec le Général Crawford !

\- Il s'est porté volontaire.

\- Oh Seigneur, souffla Severus. Il ne peut pas rester là, c'est impossible… pas maintenant que…

Il secoua la tête en soupirant.

\- Draco m'a dit qu'il demanderait à être démobilisé, mais que cela ne se ferait pas du jour au lendemain, dit Harry.

\- Oui, ça peut prendre du temps. L'état-major n'aime pas les défections, mais quand elles interviennent pour une bonne raison.

\- Pouvez-vous intervenir en sa faveur ?

\- Je ferai tout mon possible.

\- Merci, Severus.

Le Commodore hocha la tête.

-Et vous ? demanda Harry. Comment allez-vous ?

La question prit Severus au dépourvu. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui demande ce genre de chose.

\- Je suis un militaire, Potter, répondit-il plutôt sèchement. Je ne…

\- Lucius était votre ami, coupa Harry. Vous avez vu son navire exploser sous vos yeux… personne ne sort indemne de ce genre de chose, pas même un militaire aussi aguerri que vous.

Severus cilla. Il sentit des larmes piquantes lui monter aux yeux et il détourna pudiquement le regard.

-Lucius était mon seul ami, murmura-t-il. Il était comme un frère pour moi. Le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Alors, oui… sa mort me cause un immense chagrin. Vraiment immense. Mais c'est ainsi. Et Draco et Narcissa ont déjà fort à faire avec leur propre peine sans devoir encore s'encombrer de la mienne.

Sur ces mots, Severus sortit, laissant Harry seul dans le salon de musique. Seul et désabusé par la noirceur de ce monde.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Hermione ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. C'était étrange car depuis deux ans, elle parvenait à dormir dans les endroits les plus improbables et les plus inconfortables, mettant à profit la moindre minute de repos durement acquise. Ici, elle était allongée dans le lit le plus confortable qu'elle ait connu depuis des lustres et se retournait sans cesse.

Elle pensait à Severus. Au fait qu'il était là, quelque part dans ce Manoir. Au fait que Lucius Malfoy était mort mais que cela aurait aussi pu être lui. Cette fichu guerre n'épargnait rien ni personne.

Severus lui manquait. Elle voulait être dans ses bras, l'embrasser. Lui faire l'amour.

Depuis plus de deux ans que durait leur liaison, Hermione avait découvert quelque chose de surprenant la concernant : elle aimait le sexe. Avec Severus, elle avait appris à connaître son corps, à écouter ses désirs et à y répondre. Elle avait découvert des choses incroyables, des positions qu'elle n'aurait jamais oser envisager, des sensations nouvelles qui la laissaient émerveillée chaque fois.

Rien que d'y penser, elle sentait une intense chaleur se répandre dans son ventre et son sexe commencer à palpiter doucement.

Elle se redressa dans le lit. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où Severus pouvait bien se trouver et il était risqué de partir à sa recherche dans cette immense manoir. Elle se perdrait à tous les coups. Peut-être pourrait-elle réveiller une femme de chambre et la payer pour assurer sa discrétion ?

-Bon sang, Granger, soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête. Tu deviens complètement folle !

Par moment, elle n'était pas loin de penser que les psychiatres avaient raison : le plaisir sexuel chez la femme la rendait hystérique et insatiable. Puis, elle songea au fait que cela faisait presque dix mois qu'elle n'avait plus vu Severus et passé un moment intime avec lui. Elle avait bien le droit d'avoir envie de lui !

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand elle entendit tourner la poignée de sa porte. L'instant d'après, la silhouette imposante de son amant se découpait dans la pénombre.

-Severus ! souffla-t-elle en se levant et en se précipitant vers lui.

Il l'accueillit dans ses bras avec soulagement.

\- Comme tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il.

\- Toi aussi ! Je pensais à toi ! Je voulais tellement être avec toi…

\- J'ai honte de moi. Mon meilleur ami est mort, ma famille d'adoption est en deuil et je me faufile dans les couloirs comme un voleur car je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à venir te retrouver…

\- Il n'y a pas de honte à vouloir trouver du réconfort dans de pareils moments…

Hermione ne le laissa pas tergiverser davantage et l'embrassa passionnément. Il ne leur fallut que quelques instants pour se défaire de leurs vêtements de nuit et finir nus sur le lit.

Severus était à chaque fois un peu plus subjugué par le naturel avec lequel Hermione vivait leur relation. D'une jeune fille gauche et réservée, elle s'était muée en une femme confiante en son charme et désinhibée. Et qui aimait aussi de temps à autre prendre le contrôle de la situation. Exactement comme maintenant.

Comme il s'y attendait, Hermione les fit rouler sur le lit jusqu'à se retrouver au-dessus de lui. Immédiatement, elle s'assit à cheval sur son bassin, prête à le prendre elle.

\- Ne veux-tu pas que je…

\- Non, coupa Hermione. Nous aurons le temps pour les préliminaires plus tard. Là je te veux. Tout de suite.

Sans plus perdre un instant, elle s'empala sur le sexe turgescent de son amant.

-Oh Seigneur, soupira-t-elle d'aise.

Elle se mit à onduler lascivement, cambrant le dos, ses petits seins pointant effrontément vers Severus. Celui-ci grogna en plaquant ses mains dessus et en les malaxant durement. Hermione gémit, augmentant le rythme de ses ondulations.

-Severus, souffla-t-elle. Severus… je veux que tu jouisses en moi…

Le militaire tiqua. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas jouir en elle, au contraire. C'était bien plus gratifiant que de se finir sur son ventre ou dans sa bouche. Mais il craignait toujours les conséquences.

\- Tu en es sûre ? parvint-il à demander entre deux soubresauts de plaisir.

\- Je connais mon corps, Severus. Nous ne risquons rien.

Disant cela, elle appuya ses mains sur le torse de son amant et bougea avec frénésie, gémissant sans pudeur.

-Nom de Dieu, Hermione !

Severus se redressa et prit un mamelon dur entre ses dents. Il le mordilla et le suça, arrachant davantage de gémissements à Hermione. Elle se pencha sur lui et étouffa un cri dans son épaule tandis que l'orgasme la prenait. Au même moment, Severus jouit longuement en elle.

Le silence qui s'en suivit était moite et lourd. Dans cette maison touchée par le deuil, ils avaient tous les deux conscience d'être chanceux. Ç'aurait pu être lui. Ou elle. Peut-être demain. Peut-être jamais.

-J'ai peur pour toi, murmura-t-elle dans son cou.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le disait. Jusqu'à présent aucun des deux n'avait osé exprimer sa crainte de perdre l'autre. Comme pour conjurer le destin.

Mais là, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

-Je sais, dit-il en frottant doucement son dos. Moi aussi, j'ai terriblement peur de te perdre.

Cet aveu fit céder quelque chose en Hermione. Elle se mit à sangloter avec force.

Severus la tint serrée contre lui, ne faisant rien pour arrêter ses pleurs. Elle avait besoin de laisser libre court à son chagrin.

\- Cette… cette guerre… atroce… ne finira-t-elle donc jamais ? hoqueta-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

\- Elle finira, mon amour. Elle finira. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas quand…

\- J'en ai assez… j'en ai assez…

\- Je sais, mon amour.

Hermione continua à pleurer longtemps sur ses illusions perdues.

 ** _A suivre..._**


	53. Chapitre 51

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Merci à tous de continuer à suivre cette histoire avec autant d'enthousiasme !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **16 juillet 1916 – Manoir Malfoy**

\- Bonjour Carson, dit Blaise quand il fut descendu de la voiture.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Zabini, répondit le majordome. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir en bonne santé.

\- Merci, Carson. J'aurais toutefois aimé revenir dans d'autres circonstances.

\- Comme je vous comprends, Monsieur.

Comme à son habitude, Blaise portait l'uniforme de la Royal Navy. Un uniforme rutilant dont les boutons vigoureusement polis brillaient sous le soleil de juillet. Rien ne permettait de deviner que quelques heures auparavant, le lieutenant Zabini se trouvait dans l'Atlantique sur un cuirassé qui avait essuyé les tirs d'un U-boot. C'était une règle dans la Navy, et dans l'armée de manière générale : les uniformes devaient être impeccables quelles que soient les circonstances. Un peu comme si la guerre, les combats, n'étaient qu'une immense parade.

\- Il est encore tôt, dit Blaise. J'espère que je ne dérange pas.

\- La famille est en train de prendre le petit-déjeuner. Je suis certain qu'ils seront ravis et soulagés de vous voir.

Blaise emboita donc le pas de Carson en direction de la salle à manger. Il n'avait pas fait un pas à l'intérieur que Draco était déjà debout pour l'accueillir.

-Blaise ! s'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers lui et en le serrant dans ses bras.

L'étreinte de son demi-frère fit céder quelque chose à l'intérieur de Blaise et il prit pleinement conscience de la douloureuse réalité.

\- Je… j'aurais voulu être là plus tôt, dit-il. Mais… j'étais… j'étais coincé dans l'Atlantique. L'état-major a mis des jours avant de m'accorder ma permission… Bon sang… j'ai bien cru ne jamais arriver à temps…

\- Tu es là, maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Je ne peux pas y croire, murmura Blaise, la voix étouffée contre l'épaule de Draco. Je ne peux pas…

\- Je sais. Nous sommes encore tous sous le choc.

Blaise se défit de l'étreinte de Draco en ravalant difficilement ses larmes. Il salua ensuite Narcissa, Harry, Hermione et Severus. Ce dernier lui fit une longue accolade, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

\- Comment vas-tu, mon garçon ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ça… ça peut aller.

Severus posa sa large main sur son épaule en un geste réconfortant. Blaise se tourna ensuite vers Ariana. Un moment de gêne flotta entre eux, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sachant quelle attitude adopter. Ce fut finalement Ariana et qui s'avança et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Je suis tellement contente de te revoir, souffla-t-elle.

\- Moi aussi je suis content. Tu… vous… vous m'avez tous manqué, dit-il à la cantonade.

\- Comment va Parvati ? demanda poliment Narcissa.

\- Elle… elle va bien. Elle aurait aimé être présente mais… avec le bébé, c'était un peu compliqué.

\- Je comprends, dit Narcissa avec un sourire un peu distant.

Blaise n'était pas sûr qu'elle comprenait qu'une femme ne veuille pas avoir recours à une nurse pour s'occuper de son enfant, mais il ne dit rien.

\- Tu lui remettras toute notre affection, n'est-ce-pas ? dit Ariana.

\- Oui, je n'y manquerai pas.

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? demanda Draco.

La perspective de goûter au succulent buffet de Madame Patmore fit saliver Blaise.

-Eh bien… ce n'est pas de refus, dit-il. J'en ai plus qu'assez du porridge gluant de la cantine.

Aussitôt, un valet prépara un couvert et Blaise put se servir au buffet. Il faillit en pleurer quand il but une gorgée du café qu'on lui avait servi, tellement il était bon. Quant aux œufs brouillés, il n'en fit qu'une bouchée.

Mais à peine son assiette terminée, il eut honte de sa gourmandise dans un moment pareil.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Draco lui dit :

-Ne sois pas embarrassé. Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai mangé une pleine assiette de sandwiches. Je n'avais pas faim, mais c'était plus fort que moi.

Le petit-déjeuner se poursuivit dans un silence étrange, à la fois triste et absent.

\- Hum… comment va s'organiser la journée ? demanda Harry après un moment.

\- Les funérailles se dérouleront à onze heures dans le cimetière familial, dit Draco d'un ton factuel. Nous déjeunerons ensuite en compagnie du Révérend Flint. Après-midi, nous recevrons le Notaire Hawkins pour la lecture du testament. Et demain, nous nous rendrons à Londres pour la messe d'hommage à St Martin-in-the-Fields.

\- Ah ? s'étonna Harry. Pourquoi pas Westminster ?

Draco eut un petit rire bref et moqueur.

\- Westminter ? répéta-t-il. Mon père était certes ce qu'il était, mais certainement pas un roi ou un prince ! Ni un chef d'Etat.

\- Je… je sais… mais… il… il était membre de la Chambre des Lords, bafouilla Harry. Je pensais qu'il aurait droit à un hommage à Westminster, voilà tout.

\- St Martins-in-the-Fields est l'église de l'Amirauté, dit Severus pour couper court à son embarras. Lucius a toujours retiré une grande fierté d'appartenir à ce corps de l'armée, c'est pourquoi Narcissa a choisi cette église plutôt qu'une autre.

Harry hocha la tête. Il lança un regard de reproche à Draco pour s'être moqué de lui et termina son petit-déjeuner.

\- Puisque vous recevez le notaire cet après-midi, j'en profiterai pour rentrer à Godric's Hollow, annonça-t-il en reposant sa tasse de thé.

\- Oh, je crains que vous ne soyez obligé de rester, Harry, dit Narcissa. Hawkins a expressément requis votre présence. Ainsi que celle de Blaise et Severus.

\- Raison pour laquelle il vient aujourd'hui, ajouta Draco. Ainsi, nous étions certains d'être tous présents.

\- Je… je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi dois-je assister à la lecture du testament de ton père ?

\- Si Hawkins a demandé à ce que tu sois là, c'est que tu es concerné, répondit Draco.

Harry se demandait bien en quoi il pouvait être concerné, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de s'interroger davantage car Carson venait d'apparaître.

\- Sa Grâce la Duchesse douairière vient d'arriver, dit-il. Elle patiente dans le petit salon.

\- Merci, Carson, dit Narcissa. Nous arrivons.

Elle regarda l'heure à la pendule et essuya délicatement les coins de sa bouche.

-Nous avons pris du retard, dit-elle. Pas étonnant que Minerva soit déjà là. Elle est plus ponctuelle qu'une montre suisse.

Narcissa se leva et les autres convives en firent autant.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Cimetière du Comté de Slytherin**

-« _Moi je suis la résurrection et la vie, dit le Seigneur. Celui qui croit en moi, même s'il meurt, vivra et celui qui vit et croit en moi ne mourra jamais_ », lisait le Révérend Flint.

Draco observait la scène dans un état second. Jusqu'à maintenant, la mort de son père lui avait semblé… abstraite. Mais là, en regardant ce trou sombre, profond, creusé par les fossoyeurs, et dans lequel un cercueil en chêne foncé avait été descendu, tout prenait une autre dimension.

 _-Dieu notre créateur et notre rédempteur,_ continuait le prêtre _, par votre puissance, le Christ a vaincu la mort et est entré dans la gloire. Sûrs de sa victoire, et nous appuyant sur ses promesses, nous confions Lucius Malfoy à votre miséricorde au nom de Jésus, notre Seigneur qui…_

Le regard de Draco se perdit sur les autres tombes du cimetière. Toutes appartenaient à la famille Malfoy. Certaines sobres, d'autres plus ostentatoires, comme celle de son grand-père Abraxas qui avait voulu une sorte de mausolée miniature que Draco avait toujours trouvé de mauvais goût, surtout sachant qu'il avait été celui qui avait failli ruiner la lignée des comtes de Slytherin. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il avait été relégué tout au fond de la parcelle, à l'écart des autres sépultures.

Draco savait que les Malfoy finissaient ici et qu'il en serait de même pour son père, pour lui, pour son fils et tous les autres Malfoy qui viendraient après lui. Mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il enterrerait son père aussi tôt. Il n'avait même jamais imaginé que son père puisse mourir. Il paraissait si solide. Si indestructible.

Et pourtant, il avait été détruit. Pulvérisé par un obus allemand alors qu'il commandait un navire baptisé _The invincible_. Quelle ironie. Quelle stupide et détestable ironie.

 _-Notre vie est de courte durée, comme une fleur qui s'épanouit et se fane, comme l'ombre qui passe et jamais ne s'arrête. Au cœur de la vie, la mort nous atteint. Auprès de qui trouver de l'aide, sinon dans le Seigneur ? Nos péchés méritent Sa juste colère, et pourtant, Dieu très saint, Dieu tout puissant, Très saint et miséricordieux Sauveur, délivrez-nous de l'amertume et de la souffrance de la mort éternelle. Seigneur qui connaissez les secrets de notre cœur, écoutez notre prière, O Dieu tout puissant : épargnez-nous, Vous l'éternel et juste juge. A notre dernière heure, ne permettez pas que nous soyons séparés de vous, saint et miséricordieux Sauveur._

Il ravala un sanglot. Il aurait bien voulu pleurer, mais il avait l'impression que toutes ses larmes s'étaient taries.

Il sentit alors la petite main de Charlotte serrer la sienne et il baissa les yeux sur elle. La petite fille se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à poser sa petite tête bouclée contre son poignet en serrant sa main plus fort. En face de lui, il vit Harry lui faire un doux sourire en signe de réconfort silencieux. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais cela lui fit du bien. Tout comme de voir les personnes présentes autour de la tombe. Tout le personnel du Manoir était venu et tous paraissaient sincèrement affectés. Beaucoup de métayers étaient là, également. Lucius n'avait pas été un maître facile mais il avait été juste et avait acquis un grand respect de la part des personnes qui étaient à son service. Draco se demanda s'il serait jamais capable d'en faire autant.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage car le Révérend Flint venait de s'avancer au bord de la fosse. Il y jeta une poignée de terre.

\- Nous avons confié notre frère Lucius à la miséricorde de Dieu, maintenant nous remettons son corps à la terre. Ce qui est terre retourne à la terre, ce qui cendre retourne à la cendre, ce qui est poussière retourne à la poussière. Dans l'espérance sûre et certaine de la résurrection pour la vie éternelle, par Jésus-Christ, notre Seigneur. Lui qui transformera nos corps fragiles pour les rendre conformes à son corps de gloire. Lui qui est mort, qui a été enseveli, et qui est ressuscité pour nous. A lui la gloire, pour les siècles des siècles. Amen.

\- Amen, répétèrent les voix émues de tous ceux qui étaient là.

Marcus Flint fit un petit signe de tête à Narcissa. Celle-ci s'avança et de sa main gantée prit une poignée de terre dans une vasque posée à côté de la tombe. Droite et digne, elle la jeta dans la fosse. Puis vint le tour de Draco. Toujours dans cet état presque léthargique, il reproduisit les gestes de sa mère, sursautant presque en entendant le bruit de la terre heurter le bois du cercueil. Il souleva Charlotte pour qu'elle puisse accéder à la vasque.

-Au revoir, Grand-père, murmura-t-elle. Tu vas tellement me manquer.

Ces mots, plus que toutes les prières, antiennes et formules sacrées qu'il avait pu entendre, lui serrèrent leur cœur et lui firent prendre conscience que son père était parti pour toujours.

Ariana, Minerva, Blaise, Harry, Severus, Carson et tous les autres se succédèrent devant la tombe, mais Draco ne les attendit pas. Il prit la main de Charlotte et quitta le cimetière sans se retourner.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Manoir Malfoy**

Au retour du cimetière, Harry gagna sa chambre pour se rafraîchir en attendant le déjeuner. Il n'avait pas cherché à retrouver Draco car il avait parfaitement compris qu'il avait besoin d'être seul.

Depuis sa fenêtre, il le vit assis dans un fauteuil en rotin sur la terrasse. Charlotte était installée sur ses genoux tandis qu'il lui lisait une histoire.

Harry sourit devant cette scène touchante qui lui donna une idée. Il sortit de sa valise l'appareil photo que Draco lui avait offert pour son anniversaire trois ans auparavant et qui ne le quittait plus jamais. Il l'avait emporté à Wimereux, dans l'hôpital où il était affecté. Il y prenait régulièrement des photos des lieux et des personnes. Des scènes de la vie quotidienne, simples mais criantes d'une vérité dure et brutale.

Avec des gestes rendus sûrs par l'habitude, il prépara l'appareil et prit la photo par la fenêtre ouverte. Il avait déjà hâte de la faire développer, en espérant qu'elle soit belle et de qualité.

Des coups frappés à la porte détournèrent son attention de Draco.

-Oui ? dit-il.

Dobby entra dans la chambre.

-Monsieur le Comte. Je venais voir si vous aviez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Le petit bonhomme avait troqué l'uniforme militaire trop grand pour lui qu'il portait à son arrivée, contre sa livrée de valet. Harry l'avait entraperçu lors du départ pour le cimetière mais n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler.

\- Merci, Dobby. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut.

\- Bien, Monsieur.

\- Dobby ? le rappela-t-il avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

\- Oui, Monsieur ?

\- Comment allez-vous ?

Le valet cligna des yeux, manifestement surpris par la question.

\- Je… je vais bien, Monsieur.

\- Vos parents étaient-ils contents de vous voir ?

\- Oh oui, dit-il en souriant plus largement. Maman m'a gavé de nourriture pendant trois jours !

\- C'était mérité. Les rations de l'armée ne sont pas terribles…

\- Ah ça, vous pouvez le dire, Monsieur !

Harry baissa les yeux et hésita quelques instants avant de demander :

-Est-ce que… est-ce que Lord Draco fait attention à lui quand… quand il est dans les tranchées ?

Dobby ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son visage d'ordinaire si rieur se fit plus sérieux.

-Je veille sur lui, Monsieur. Je veillerai toujours sur lui, vous pouvez me croire.

Harry hocha la tête, certain de la sincérité du petit homme.

-Merci, Dobby, souffla-t-il.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Dans la bibliothèque, Ariana regardait son mari lire une histoire à la petite Charlotte.

-Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, tous les deux.

Ariana se tourna pour voir Hermione à ses côtés.

\- Oui, ils s'adorent. Charlotte n'a d'yeux que pour son père. Hier, avant de s'endormir, elle m'a annoncé qu'elle allait se marier avec lui.

\- Comme toutes les petites filles, sourit Hermione.

\- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Draco puisse aimer un enfant aussi fort.

\- Davantage que son fils ?

\- Non. Il aime énormément Scorpius mais…

Ariana soupira en haussant les épaules.

\- Scorpius était encore très petit quand il est parti à la guerre. Il ne se rappelle plus de lui et du temps qu'ils ont passé ensemble… Il pleure à chaque fois que Draco essaye de le prendre dans ses bras et se réfugie auprès de moi ou de sa nounou. Draco fait bonne figure mais je vois bien qu'il souffre de son rejet.

\- C'est pourtant normal pour un enfant de cet âge. Il suffit qu'ils passent de nouveau du temps ensemble.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit à Draco mais il refuse.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il va repartir en France bientôt. Et que même s'il rétablit un lien avec Scorpius d'ici là, son fils le prendra à nouveau pour un étranger à son retour.

\- Ne va-t-il pas être démobilisé ?

\- Si, mais le temps que cela se concrétise, il va devoir rejoindre son régiment. Cela pourrait prendre plusieurs mois avant qu'il ne soit de retour pour de bon.

Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses un moment.

\- Comment allez-vous Ariana ? demanda finalement Hermione.

Ariana rajusta distraitement la manche de son chemisier sur son poignet.

\- Puis-je vous parler franchement, Hermione ?

\- Bien entendu.

\- Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien.

Hermione haussa un sourcil. Il y avait dans le regard d'Ariana quelque chose de vif et de brillant.

\- Je dois vous sembler atroce et terriblement égoïste, continua Ariana, mais c'est ainsi. La guerre a bousculé les convenances, a changé les mentalités. Narcissa et moi avons dû nous débrouiller seules après le départ de Draco et de Lucius, et cela a été comme une… révélation, pour elle comme pour moi. Nous ne nous sommes jamais senties aussi utiles que maintenant, Hermione !

\- Vous avez toujours été utile, dit cette dernière. Votre travail dans les associations, la lutte pour les droits des femmes…

\- Croyez-moi, cela n'a rien à voir ! Aujourd'hui, les choses sont différentes, plus concrètes ! Avec les hommes partis à la guerre, les femmes acquièrent davantage d'autonomie, on ne rechigne plus à les embaucher ! Elles travaillent dans des secteurs dont elles étaient complètement exclues auparavant ! Quant à moi, je fais des choses que je n'aurais jamais imaginé faire un jour !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui ! Savez-vous que j'ai appris à conduire ? C'est Ginny Weasley qui m'en a donné l'idée. Gregory Goyle lui a appris. Moi, j'ai demandé à Branson, notre chauffeur, de m'aider. Et grâce à cela, j'ai pu venir en aide à plusieurs fermiers de la région en conduisant leur tracteur !

Son enthousiasme fit sourire Hermione.

\- Evidemment, j'imagine que ce n'est rien, comparé à ce que vous, vous faites tous les jours, tempéra Ariana. Vous sauvez des vies.

\- Tout comme vous, dit Hermione. En aidant les fermiers, vous les sauvez, vous aussi.

Ariana reporta son attention sur son mari et sa fille.

\- Vous croyez qu'après la guerre, les choses vont redevenir comme elles étaient ? murmura-t-elle. Que nous allons retourner à nos corsets, nos broderies et nos œuvres de charité ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Hermione. Mais j'espère de tout cœur que non.

Ariana ne pouvait que l'espérer également.

\- Vous serez des nôtres demain, à Londres ? Nous nous rendons à Eaton Square après la cérémonie.

\- J'assisterai à la messe, mais ensuite je dois me rendre à Northolt.

\- Northolt ? Le terrain d'aviation ?

\- Oui, confirma Hermione. Fred et Georges Weasley y sont casernés pour quelques jours avant de repartir pour la France et je voudrais vraiment les voir. Ça fait tellement longtemps.

\- Ce sont les frères jumeaux de Ginny, c'est cela ?

\- Oui. De vrais casse-cou. Dès leur retour en Angleterre, ils se sont engagés dans le _Royal Flying Corps_. Tout le monde est en guerre, mais eux… ils s'amusent !

\- De fameux énergumènes, on dirait…

\- C'est peu de le dire, rigola Hermione, mais je les adore.

Ariana sembla réfléchir un moment puis elle dit :

-Verriez-vous un inconvénient à ce que je vous accompagne ? J'ai toujours eu une fascination pour les avions et l'idée de les voir de près… eh bien…

Comme Hermione la fixait avec des yeux ronds, Ariana se rétracta.

\- Pardonnez-moi, dit-elle. C'est impoli de ma part de m'imposer de la sorte. Je suis désolée, c'était idiot…

\- Non ! s'écria Hermione. Pas du tout ! Au contraire, je serais ravie que vous m'accompagniez. Je… je pensais seulement que… compte tenu du décès de votre beau-père… vous auriez d'autres obligations…

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Eh bien, dans ce cas, nous irons ensemble.

\- Oh, c'est parfait ! s'exclama Ariana en joignant les mains. J'ai hâte d'y être !

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Monsieur Hawkins, dit Narcissa. C'est aimable à vous d'avoir fait le déplacement.

\- C'est bien normal, Lady Malfoy, répondit le notaire. C'est moi qui vous ai bousculée dans vos affaires familiales pour vous voir le plus rapidement possible.

\- Eh bien, je pense que nous sommes tous là, dit Draco.

Le notaire consulta rapidement un calepin.

-Je pense que oui, confirma-t-il. A moins que… qui est Charles Carson ?

Le majordome se redressa, peu accoutumé qu'on l'appelle par son nom et son prénom.

\- C'est moi, Monsieur, dit-il sur ce ton guindé qu'il utilisait quand il pensait être pris en défaut.

\- Ah, bien. Parfait. Asseyez-vous.

Carson roula des yeux.

\- Certainement pas en présence de Sa Grâce et de Madame la Comtesse ! s'offusqua-t-il.

\- Bon, comme vous voulez ! maugréa le notaire en ouvrant sa sacoche et en sortant une farde cartonnée.

\- Dois-je comprendre que je dois… rester ? interrogea Carson.

\- Evidemment ! répondit le notaire.

Le majordome ne pouvait être plus étonné mais en serviteur obéissant qu'il était, il fit ce qu'on lui disait.

-Bien, commençons, dit Hawkins.

Il ouvrit la farde, laquelle contenait plusieurs feuilles d'un épais papier couleur crème.

-« Moi, Lucius Abraxas Nicholas Charles Armand Malfoy, Comte de Slytherin, né le 4 avril 1865, sain de corps et d'esprit, en ce 12 décembre 1914, prends les dispositions testamentaires suivantes ».

Hawkins s'éclaircit la gorge et poursuivit.

\- « A mon fils aîné et héritier, Draco, devenu par mon décès, dix-huitième comte de Slytherin et propriétaire du domaine Malfoy et ses dépendances, je lègue l'entièreté de mes biens meubles et immeubles, sous réserve des legs particuliers énoncés ci-après. A Narcissa, mon épouse, je lègue une rente annuelle de cinq mille guinées. Elle pourra résider au Manoir aussi longtemps qu'elle le désire ».

\- Evidemment que tu resteras au Manoir ! coupa Draco, légèrement vexé que son père ait cru bon de spécifier cela dans un testament. Ta place est ici !

\- Je sais, mon ange, sourit Narcissa en prenant la main de son fils dans la sienne. Je le sais.

\- « A mon second fils, Blaise Zabini », poursuivit le notaire, « je lègue une somme de dix mille guinées, ainsi que l'hôtel particulier de Fitzroy Square, à Londres ».

Blaise eut un petit hoquet de surprise. L'hôtel particulier de Fitzroy Square était une magnifique demeure. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé résider un jour dans un pareil endroit.

-« A mon petit-fils, Scorpius, je lègue le domaine de Louviers, en Normandie. Le domaine sera administré par son père et sa mère jusqu'à sa majorité, mais Scorpius portera d'ores et déjà le titre de Baron de Louviers ».

Ariana ressentit beaucoup de fierté pour son fils mais un pincement au cœur pour son mari. Draco avait toujours souffert de ce qu'il croyait être un manque de reconnaissance de son père envers lui car il n'avait jamais voulu lui céder le moindre privilège de son vivant. De fait, elle vit Draco baisser la tête en pinçant les lèvres.

-« A Severus Snape, mon plus cher ami, je lègue ma collection de pistolets ainsi que la première édition de l'ouvrage de Hegel _La phénoménologie de l'esprit_ , pour lequel il a toujours nourri une passion totalement incompréhensible de mon point de vue ».

Ce commentaire provoqua un petit rire chez les personnes présentes, y compris Severus qui secoua la tête d'un air navré. Pour autant ce legs le touchait énormément. Au-delà de leur valeur inestimable, il s'agissait surtout d'objets que Lucius affectionnait particulièrement.

\- « A Charles Carson, le plus dévoué majordome que la famille Malfoy ait jamais connu, je lègue une somme de mille guinées, ainsi que la jouissance à vie du cottage de Bishop Hill. Enfin, à… »

\- Un instant, coupa Draco.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le majordome.

-Carson, vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il en lui prenant le bras.

L'homme paraissait en état de choc. Il déglutit péniblement.

\- Je… la générosité de Monsieur le Comte, c'est… c'est beaucoup trop… je…

\- Ce n'est rien de plus que ce que vous méritez pour servir ma famille comme vous le faites depuis tant d'années, Carson, dit Draco.

\- Mon fils a raison, dit Narcissa. Lucius m'avait parlé de sa volonté de vous léguer quelque chose et je ne pouvais l'approuver davantage.

\- Merci, Madame la Comtesse. Merci.

Carson redressa le buste, les mains croisées derrière son dos, reprenant sa posture rigide habituelle. Mais ses yeux brillaient d'émotion.

-Reprenons, dit le notaire. « Enfin, à Harry Black, que je considère comme un fils, je lègue ma collection d'aquarelles de William Blake qui l'intriguaient et le fascinaient tout autant. Par ailleurs, il y a quelques temps de cela, je lui ai déjà confié ce qui m'était le plus cher. Il sait de quoi je parle, et il sait que s'il n'en prend pas soin, je reviendrai d'entre les morts pour lui demander des comptes ».

Le notaire leva les yeux du document pour regarder Harry, attendant manifestement une explication qui ne vint cependant pas. Harry se contenta de rougir en baissant la tête, non sans avoir croisé le regard moqueur mais ému de Draco.

Il réprima cependant un sourire. Même outre-tombe, Lucius parvenait encore à le menacer de toutes sortes de choses.

-Voilà, conclut le notaire en rangeant ses papiers. Compte tenu des circonstances, je ne vais pas prendre davantage de votre temps. Si vous avez la moindre question, vous pourrez me joindre à mon étude.

Il se leva, imitée par Narcissa.

\- C'est très aimable à vous de vous être déplacé, Monsieur Hawkins. Merci.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, Lady Malfoy. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de courage pour les jours à venir, dit le notaire.

Puis se tournant vers Draco.

-Lord Malfoy, dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement avant de quitter la pièce.

Draco le regarda partir, le souffle coupé.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un le nommait ainsi. Plus de _maître Draco_ , comme quand il était enfant. Plus de _Lord Draco_ comme quand il eut seize ans.

 _Lord Malfoy_. Le nom que son père avait porté durant plus de vingt-cinq ans. C'était le sien désormais.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

-Tu tiens le coup ? demanda Harry en s'approchant.

Après le départ du notaire, Draco était sorti dans le jardin pendant que les autres prenaient le thé. Cette fois, Harry avait décidé de le rejoindre. Il l'avait trouvé adossé au muret du kiosque à musique.

\- Tu te souviens ? dit Draco sans répondre à la question. Ce jour où nous nous sommes promenés ici alors qu'il pleuvait des seaux ? On était trempé jusqu'aux os car on n'avait même pas pensé à ouvrir nos parapluies, trop occupés qu'on était à s'embrasser…

\- Je m'en souviens, dit Harry. C'était le jour où tu m'as annoncé que tu partais en voyage de noces à Malte pendant trois mois.

\- Trois mois, soupira Draco. A l'époque, ça me semblait une éternité. D'ailleurs, je n'ai même pas tenu un mois et demi avant de rentrer et te retrouver.

\- Draco…

\- Nous venons d'être séparés pendant cinq mois et vingt jours, coupa-t-il durement. Cinq mois et vingt jours durant lesquels on s'est écrit à peine.

\- Que cherches-tu à me dire ?

Du bout de sa botte, Draco jouait avec quelques cailloux sur le sol.

\- Un jour, dit-il, tu m'as dit que nous ne serions jamais séparés. Et que si nous l'étions, ce ne serait pas de ta propre volonté.

\- Oui. Et je t'ai dit aussi que quelles que soient les circonstances, je ferais tout pour revenir vers toi.

\- En es-tu sûr, Harry ? demanda Draco en relevant la tête. Si mon père n'était pas mort, est-ce que tu serais rentré ? Est-ce que tu aurais cherché à me revoir ?

Etrangement, la réponse à cette question était loin d'être évidente. Harry prit le temps de choisir ses mots.

-Je crevais d'envie de te revoir, Draco. Seulement… je n'étais pas certain que toi, tu le veuilles. Pas après ce que je t'avais dit. Pas après t'avoir… harcelé pour que tu prennes les armes.

Draco ne répondit rien.

-Quand… quand tu as annoncé ce soir-là au dîner que tu t'étais finalement engagé, continua Harry, j'ai… j'ai eu peur. Mais je me suis raccroché à l'idée que tu serais dans un dépôt d'infanterie et que tu ne risquerais rien… ou en tout cas, moins que tu si avais été sur le front…

\- Pourquoi avoir eu peur alors que c'est toi qui n'arrêtais pas de parler de la guerre ? C'est toi qui m'emmenais écouter les discours de propagande de cet idiot de Rudyard Kipling ! C'est toi qui applaudissait debout quand il disait que les jeunes hommes qui refusaient de s'engager devaient être exclus de leur communauté !

\- J'étais jeune et… et pétri de l'idée qu'il fallait que nous défendions notre pays ! J'avais une idée presque… je ne sais pas… romantique de cette guerre… et les discours de Kipling ne faisaient que renforcer cette idée. Tout cela me semblait si simple, si… séduisant…

Harry soupira lourdement.

\- Mais maintenant que je suis en plein dedans, maintenant que je suis obligé de soigner tous ces soldats, si jeunes, sans doute pétris du même idéalisme que moi… quand je vois leurs membres déchiquetés, leurs visages à moitié arrachés, je…

Des larmes chaudes et silencieuses se mirent à rouler sur ses joues.

\- Je me suis trompé, Draco. Il n'y a rien de séduisant, de romantique dans cette putain de guerre. Juste des vies brisées. Et… et l'idée de savoir que toi aussi tu es là-dedans, par ma faute, parce que je t'ai harcelé, insulté… je… c'était insupportable… je pensais ne plus jamais pouvoir te regarder en face…

\- Tu te souviens de Jack ? demanda Draco, à brûle-pourpoint. Le fils de Kipling. On l'avait rencontré lors d'une conférence que son père donnait à Londres, en 1914.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens.

\- Il était myope comme une taupe et il voulait absolument s'engager alors que les services médicaux le refusaient.

\- Je sais. Il a fini par être enrôlé chez les _Irish guards_.

\- Il est mort. Severus vient de me l'apprendre.

Harry accusa le coup mais ne cilla pas.

-Il est mort à la bataille de Loos, continua Draco. Le tout premier jour. Il paraît que son père lui a écrit un _poème_. Officiellement, il s'agit d'un poème en l'en honneur d'un gamin mort dans la bataille du Jutland, mais tout le monde sait que _My boy Jack_ s'adresse en fait à son fils !

Harry ne bronchait toujours pas.

\- C'est tout ce qu'il reste de lui, Harry ! cracha Draco avec dégoût. Un putain de poème ! C'est tout ce que son père a trouvé pour se consoler d'avoir envoyé son fils à la mort !

\- Je ne pense pas que Kipling imaginait que…

\- Tu ne t'es pas _trompé_ à propos de la guerre, coupa Draco. On t'a menti, c'est différent. Mon père, tout comme le père de Jack Kipling, ils nous ont menti ! Ils nous ont abreuvé de leurs beaux discours sur l'honneur, le courage et toutes ces merdes qui datent d'un autre temps alors qu'ils ne savaient rien, absolument rien, de ce qui nous attendait !

Sa voix était dure et vindicative. Il était en colère et cette colère transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau.

-Viens là, murmura Harry en l'attirant à lui.

Draco résista un peu mais finit par se rendre à l'étreinte de Harry.

-Il m'a menti, murmura-t-il à travers ses larmes.

Harry ne répondit pas. Cela ne servait à rien. Draco était triste, en colère et désemparé. Il fallait le laisser exprimer son chagrin d'une manière ou d'une autre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **17 juillet 1916 – Eglise St Martins-in-the-Fields, Londres**

L'église était noire de monde. Des parlementaires, des membres du gouvernement, de la Royal Navy, des amis, des ennemis, tous étaient venus rendre un dernier hommage à un homme craint et respecté à la fois.

Draco se tenait à l'avant, entouré de sa mère, d'Ariana, de Blaise et de Severus. Harry était assis juste derrière lui, Charlotte à ses côtés.

\- Oncle Harry ? chuchota la petite fille. Où est Grand-père ?

\- Ton grand-père est mort, ma puce. Tu te rappelles ? On l'a enterré hier.

\- Oui, j'ai jeté de la terre dans le trou pour aider à le reboucher. Est-ce qu'on a sorti Grand-père du trou pour l'amener ici ? Est-ce qu'on va recommencer ?

\- Non, ma chérie. Hier, c'était l'enterrement. Aujourd'hui, c'est une messe d'hommage.

Charlotte regarda autour d'elle.

\- Oncle Harry, qui sont ces gens ?

\- Des gens qui connaissaient ton grand-père.

\- Des amis ?

\- Heu… oui, si on veut.

\- Grand-père devait être quelqu'un de très gentil pour avoir autant d'amis.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Il n'était pas certain que Lucius aurait apprécié le qualificatif de « gentil ».

-Oui, ma chérie. Grand-Père était très gentil.

Cette affirmation sembla rassurer la petite fille.

La cérémonie commença.

Le prêtre fit les prières d'usage et lut plusieurs extraits de la Bible. On avait demandé à Draco s'il voulait dire quelques mots mais il avait décliné la proposition. Il n'était pas là pour faire le panégyrique de son père ni pour partager sa vie privée avec ces gens qui, pour la plupart, connaissaient Lucius Malfoy, mais ne connaissaient pas _son père_.

Alors que les premières mesures du _Lacrimosa_ du Requiem de Mozart résonnaient dans l'église, Draco se demanda si lui-même le connaissait vraiment.

 _Lacrimosa dies illa_

 _(Jour de larmes, ce jour-là)  
_

Il l'avait tellement haï, tellement détesté pour l'avoir fait interner à Azkaban, pour avoir cru ces monstres qui lui disaient qu'il était malade et qu'il fallait le soigner, alors que tout ce dont il avait besoin était l'amour de son père.

 _Qua resurget ex favilla_

 _(quand renaîtra de ses cendres)_

Pourtant cet amour, il l'avait reçu, de bien des façons. Son père n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, même s'il n'était pas toujours parvenu à le lui montrer. Il l'avait aimé au point de mettre sa vie en danger pour venger la souffrance que des monstres lui avaient infligée. _  
_

_Judicandus homo reus._

 _(l'homme coupable pour être jugé)_

De quoi son père était-il coupable ? D'avoir été un aristocrate anglais froid et rigide, incapable d'exprimer ses émotions ? D'avoir été un père distant et sévère ?

Ou bien de lui avoir appris que rien n'était acquis dans la vie, que son rang lui conférait certes des avantages et des prérogatives, mais surtout des responsabilités ?

 _Huic ergo parce, Deus_

 _(Epargne-le donc, Ô Dieu)  
Pie Jesu Domine_

 _(Seigneur Jésus miséricordieux)_

En dépit de tout ce qui les séparaient, en dépit de toutes leurs incompréhensions – Azkaban, la guerre, son inversion – Draco était fier de son père. Et il regrettait de s'en rendre compte seulement maintenant.

Il songea à Scorpius, son héritier tant attendu, cet enfant qu'il aimait de toutes ses forces et pour qui il était désormais un étranger. Il se promit de changer cela. Il allait être démobilisé, rentrer au Manoir et exister dans la vie de son fils. Il lui parlerait de son grand-père, de l'héritage qu'il avait laissé et dont ils devaient être dignes tous les deux.

 _Dona eis requiem_

 _(Donne-leur le repos)_

Draco sentait dans son dos le regard de tous ces gens amassés dans l'église qui se demandaient certainement s'il parviendrait à endosser le rôle qui était le sien désormais. Il était si jeune, et si inexpérimenté. Si différent de Lucius.

Peu lui importait. Il avait autour de lui les seules personnes qui comptaient. Sa mère. Sa femme. Son parrain.

Harry.

Il n'était pas son père. Il ne le serait jamais. Il l'avait enfin compris et accepté.

Il était Draco Malfoy, dix-huitième Comte de Slytherin.

 _Amen._

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Malfoy House – Eaton Square, Londres**

\- Narcissa, Draco, si cela nous vous ennuie pas, je vais accompagner Hermione à Northolt cet après-midi, annonça Ariana durant le déjeuner.

\- Northolt ? répéta Draco. Il n'y a rien là-bas, sinon la base du _Royal Flying Corps._

Il fit un petit sourire en coin en regardant Hermione.

-Mademoiselle Granger aurait-elle fait chavirer le cœur d'un bel aviateur ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Severus s'étouffa avec son verre de vin, tandis que Hermione rougissait furieusement. Elle jeta un regard noir à Draco tout en expliquant calmement :

\- Je vais y retrouver deux aviateurs, en effet. Fred et George Weasley y sont stationnés pour un entrainement durant plusieurs jours.

\- Fred et George sont là ? s'exclama Harry, détournant l'attention de la petite provocation de Draco. Mon Dieu, cela fait des années que je ne les ai plus vus !

\- Vous n'avez qu'à nous accompagner également, proposa Ariana.

Harry regarda rapidement Draco. Il ne leur restait que peu de temps à passer ensemble avant de regagner la France. Il s'en voulait de l'abandonner à Londres.

\- Oh… heu… je ne voudrais pas m'imposer…

\- Voyons, Harry ! dit Hermione. Les jumeaux seraient ravis de te revoir !

\- Vous pourriez y aller tous ensemble, jeunes gens, suggéra Minerva.

Subrepticement, elle fit un petit clin d'œil à Harry.

\- Non, dit Draco. J'ai enterré mon père hier. Et il n'est pas question que je laisse Maman toute seule.

\- Pour tout te dire, Draco, dit Narcissa, il y avait une telle foule à l'église qu'un peu de solitude me fera le plus grand bien.

\- Mais Maman…

\- Accompagne ton épouse dans cette visite, Draco. Sortir te fera le plus grand bien.

\- De toute façon, ta mère ne sera pas seule, puisque je reste ici, objecta Minerva. Tu ne m'imaginais tout de même pas crapahutant sur un terrain d'aviation…

\- Et pourquoi pas, Grand-Mère ? dit Ariana. C'est vous qui pourriez faire chavirer le cœur d'un bel aviateur…

La vieille dame gloussa tout en faisant semblant de s'offusquer de la hardiesse de sa petite-fille.

\- C'est entendu alors, dit Draco. Nous irons tous ensemble. Severus, tu nous accompagnes ?

\- Je suis un marin, dit Severus sèchement. Je n'ai aucun goût pour ces machines volantes. Quant à ceux qui les pilotent, ce ne sont rien d'autre que des gamins en mal de sensations fortes.

\- Oh, voyons, ne soit pas mauvais joueur, Severus, dit Minerva. Il fut une époque où c'était les marins qui attiraient l'œil des jeunes demoiselles. Tu as eu ton temps… c'est maintenant au tour de ces fringants jeunes aviateurs.

\- Je n'ai jamais porté l'uniforme pour un prétexte aussi vain qu'attirer l'œil des demoiselles, maugréa-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que non, Severus.

\- Bon, j'en conclu que tu restes ici également, dit Draco pour couper court aux récriminations de son parrain.

\- En effet, confirma ce dernier.

\- Fort bien. Dans ce cas, mettons-nous en route.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Base aérienne de Northolt, au nord de Londres**

Arrivée à la base aérienne de Northolt, la voiture conduite par Draco fut stoppée par un garde à l'entrée d'une guérite. Fort heureusement, la vue des uniformes des deux occupants à l'avant rendirent le garde moins méfiant.

\- Major Draco Malfoy, annonça Draco après avoir abaissé la vitre. Quatrième division d'infanterie. Et voici le Capitaine Harry Black, Hôpital général n°14 à Wimereux. Nous devons voir les lieutenants d'escadron Frederick et George Weasley.

\- Major. Capitaine, dit le garde en effectuant le salut militaire.

Il se pencha pour mieux voir à l'intérieur de la voiture et son regard se posa sur Hermione, vêtue de sa tenue d'infirmière, puis sur Ariana.

\- Hum… Major… est-ce que la dame à l'arrière… hum…

\- C'est mon épouse, coupa sèchement Draco. La Duchesse de Hogwarts.

\- Ah… heu… habituellement, il… il n'y a pas de femmes sur la base, baragouina le garde.

\- Ah vraiment ? intervint Hermione vexée de ne pas avoir été considérée comme « une dame ».

\- Bah… vous, c'est pas pareil, dit-il. Vous êtes infirmière.

Hermione allait répliquer vertement mais fut devancée par Draco.

\- Caporal, vos propos sont non seulement déplacés vis-à-vis de Nurse Granger mais également vis-à-vis de ma femme !

\- Je dis ça pour votre dame, moi, persista le caporal. Il y a des hommes là-bas qui n'ont plus vu une femme depuis des mois. Ils pourraient…

\- OUVREZ CETTE FICHUE BARRIERE AVANT QUE JE NE FASSE UN RAPPORT SUR VOTRE COMPORTEMENT INSULTANT ! cria Draco.

Le caporal se redressa d'un coup, bombant le torse, main au képi.

-Bien, Major ! Pardonnez-moi, Major !

Disant cela, il se dépêcha de soulever la barrière. Draco accéléra immédiatement, faisant repartir la voiture dans un nuage de poussière.

-« Vous êtes infirmière », singea Hermione. Mais quel goujat celui-là ! râla-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de récriminer plus longtemps car ils venaient d'arriver devant un bâtiment long et bas.

En sortant de la voiture, Draco interpella un mécanicien qui sortait d'un des hangars.

\- Où peut-on trouver les lieutenants Weasley ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oh, les jumeaux ? La dernière fois que je les ai vu, ils étaient sur le terrain sud, en train d'inspecter leur nouvel appareil. C'est de l'autre côté du bâtiment.

Draco remercia l'ouvrier et ils prirent tous la direction du terrain sud. Sur le chemin, Ariana ne passait pas inaperçue, même vêtue de sa robe noire de deuil et de son chapeau à voilette. Elle pouvait entendre très distinctement des sifflements sur son passage, voire même l'un ou l'autre commentaire scabreux.

Draco rongeait son frein. Finalement, ce petit caporal médiocre avait raison.

\- Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de venir, dit-il.

\- Ce ne sont pas quelques propos graveleux qui vont m'émouvoir, Draco, dit Ariana.

\- Il n'empêche ! Le prochain qui fait un commentaire ou qui te siffle va recevoir mon poing dans la figure, grinça-t-il.

Il n'en eut pas l'occasion car au détours d'un hangar, ils virent deux hommes qui discutaient avec animation devant un biplan décoré aux couleurs du _Royal Flying Corp_. Le roux flamboyant de leur chevelure ne laissait aucun doute sur qui ils étaient.

-George ! Fred ! s'écria Hermione en se hâtant vers eux.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent avec un synchronisme presque comique. Leurs visages s'éclairèrent quand ils reconnurent Hermione. Ils accoururent vers elle et l'un des deux la souleva dans ses bras.

-Hermione ! Bon Dieu, ça fait plaisir de te revoir !

Le jumeau la reposa par terre et la fit tourner sur elle-même.

\- Dis donc, tu es devenue un bien joli brin de fille ! dit-il.

\- C'est pour affoler tous les beaux soldats que tu es devenue infirmière ? demanda l'autre, espiègle.

\- Fred ! rouspéta Hermione en lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras. Tu es incorrigible !

Puis se tourna vers ses compagnons de voyage, elle dit :

\- Fred, George, vous vous souvenez de Harry, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Harry ? répéta le nommé Fred. Harry Potter ?

\- Salut les gars ! dit Harry en souriant largement.

\- Bon sang, Fred ! Regarde-le ! C'est notre petit Harry !

\- Il a drôlement grandi depuis la dernière fois, George.

\- Au moins un pouce et demi.

Derrière, Draco étouffa un rire moqueur.

\- Et regarde, continua Fred… on dirait même qu'il a attrapé du poil au menton…

\- Oh, Fred ! Notre petit Harry est devenu un homme !

Là-dessus, les jumeaux attirèrent Harry dans une étreinte digne d'un grizzly. Harry râla pour la forme car en vérité, leurs pitreries lui avaient manqué.

Avisant la présence d'autres personnes, les jumeaux relâchèrent à Harry, non sans avoir vigoureusement secoué ses cheveux. George fixa Draco en plissant légèrement les yeux.

\- Je rêve où il s'agit de Draco Malfoy ?

\- Tu veux dire _Loooord Draaaaco_ , se moqua Fred.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel mais s'avança néanmoins en souriant.

\- Vous n'avez pas changé, dit-il en tendant la main.

En fait, les deux hommes mesuraient facilement cinquante centimètres de plus que la dernière fois où il les avaient vu. Ils étaient grands, élancés, et pour tout dire, assez séduisants.

\- Je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi, répondit Fred.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oh… détrompe-toi, tu as toujours le même nez pointu…

\- Les mêmes cheveux transparents, continua George.

\- Et cette même moue bizarre…

\- Comme si tu avais une bouse de vache en permanence sous ton nez…

\- Mais…

Le regard de George et de Fred passa de Harry à Draco, puis de Draco à Harry.

\- Comment se fait-il que vous parvenez à être l'un à côté de l'autre…

\- Sans vous étriper…

\- Et sans vous lancer des vacheries ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Heu… je…

\- Je suppose que nous avons grandis, répondit Draco.

Fred et George semblaient sceptiques.

\- Ronnie nous avait dit que maintenant, vous vous entendiez comme cul et chemise…

\- Mais nous ne voulions pas le croire…

\- Comme quoi…

\- Tout arrive.

\- C'est prodigieusement agaçant, cette façon que vous avez de finir les phrases de l'autre, dit Draco.

Les jumeaux haussèrent les épaules avec un sourire goguenard.

-Enfin bref, continua Draco. Permettez-moi de vous présenter ma femme, Lady Ariana.

Ariana, que toute cette conversation amusait grandement, leur fit un large sourire.

-Bonjour Messieurs.

Fred et George clignèrent des yeux.

\- Fred… Je crois que je suis mort… je vois un ange…

\- Moi aussi, George.

Ariana et Hermione pouffèrent de rire, tandis que George s'avançait et prenait la main d'Ariana pour y poser un baiser.

\- Epousez-moi, dit-il avec emphase.

\- Vous semblez oublier que je suis déjà mariée, répondit Ariana, joueuse.

\- Ça peut s'arranger. N'est-ce-pas, Fred ?

\- Absolument.

\- Hé oh ! chantonna Hermione. Nous sommes toujours là !

George rigola et se détourna d'Ariana à contrecœur. Avec Fred, ils prirent des nouvelles des parents d'Hermione, de Harry et racontèrent quelques tranches de leur vie en Allemagne.

Tandis que tous discutaient gaiement, Ariana s'éloigna un peu du groupe pour regarder l'avion de plus près. Après tout, c'était pour ça qu'elle était venue. Ces engins la fascinaient.

Elle fit le tour de l'appareil, admirant sa ligne tout en se demandant comme il parvenait à voler. Sa structure était en bois recouverte d'une toile très épaisse. Seul le nez de l'avion était renforcé de plaques de métal.

-Vous aimez les avions ?

Elle se retourna pour voir qu'un des jumeaux se tenait derrière elle, sans parvenir à déterminer lequel des deux il était. Elle lorgna rapidement sur l'étiquette cousue sur la combinaison grise qu'il portait. Lt G. Weasley.

 _George._

\- Je n'y connais pas grand-chose, dit-elle, mais j'avoue qu'ils me fascinent.

\- Parce qu'ils sont fascinants.

\- Est-il facile à piloter ?

\- Pas plus difficile qu'une voiture. En fait… c'est une sorte de voiture volante !

\- Oh…dans ce cas, je ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à le piloter, sourit Ariana.

\- Vous… vous conduisez une voiture ?

\- Pas seulement une voiture. Des tracteurs aussi. J'ai même demandé à Branson, notre chauffeur, de m'apprendre les rudiments de la mécanique.

George Weasley écarquilla les yeux.

\- Ne soyez pas aussi étonné ! rigola Ariana.

\- Je n'arrive simplement pas à vous imaginer les mains pleines de cambouis !

\- Ah mon Dieu ! Vous m'auriez vue il y a deux semaines ! J'en avais jusque dans les cheveux !

\- Et votre mari vous laisse faire ?

Ariana haussa les épaules.

-Mon mari est à la guerre. Tout comme vous.

Le sourire de George se voila légèrement.

\- Vous êtes vêtue de noir. Est-ce que…

\- Mon beau-père, dit-elle.

\- Votre… Oh, mon Dieu. Lucius Malfoy… est… décédé ?

Ariana hocha la tête.

-La bataille du Jutland, dit-elle simplement.

George secoua doucement la tête. Son regard si rieur s'assombrit comme s'il devenait hanté par des souvenirs pénibles.

\- C'est une terrible nouvelle pour vous et votre mari. Je vous présente mes sincères condoléances.

\- Merci, Lieutenant.

Ariana apprécia la sollicitude du jeune homme.

-Quel est ce modèle ? demanda-t-elle pour revenir à un sujet plus léger.

George haussa un sourcil, décidément stupéfait par cette jeune femme hors du commun.

\- C'est un biplan Sopwith Pup. Neuf cylindres en étoile. Quatre-vingt chevaux. Il sera équipé d'une mitrailleuse Vickers de calibre 7,7 mm. Notre escadron est en train de l'essayer en vols d'entrainement avant sa mise en service en septembre, mais… chut ! souffla-t-il. C'est un secret militaire. Je risque le peloton d'exécution pour vous avoir révélé cela.

\- Vous êtes bien imprudent Lieutenant Weasley, plaisanta Ariana. Qui vous dit que je ne suis pas une espionne à la solde des allemands ?

\- _Du bist viel zu schön, im ein Feind zu sein._

Ariana sourit en secouant la tête.

\- J'oubliais que vous avez vécu à Munich durant plusieurs années.

\- Oui. Sans cette fichue guerre, je crois que nous y serions encore.

\- Eh bien, dans ce cas, cette fichue guerre a eu au moins un bon côté…

D'un mouvement léger, elle se tourna vers l'appareil, admirant son hélice en bois poli.

\- Alors, dites-moi… comment cela fonctionne-t-il ? demanda-t-elle. Je connais maintenant le fonctionnement d'un moteur de voiture, en tout cas celui de la Rolls Silver Ghost, qui est un moteur à soupapes six cylindres, mais qu'en est-il de cet avion ?

\- C'est… c'est un moteur rotatif, expliqua George, émerveillé. Un moteur à combustion interne qui… tourne autour d'un vilebrequin qui reste fixe…

\- Oui, je vois, dit Ariana. Mais… ce type de moteur doit avoir une force gyroscopique considérable, non ? Cela ne rend-t-il pas le pilotage délicat ?

George écarquilla les yeux avant de se mettre à rire. C'était plus fort que lui.

\- Ai-je dit quelque chose de drôle ?

\- Non ! Non, pas du tout ! C'est juste que…

Il leva les bras avec fatalisme.

-Pourquoi Mal… je veux dire… pourquoi Lord Draco vous a-t-il trouvée avant moi ?

Ce fut au tour d'Ariana de rire.

\- Cela vous dirait de voler avec moi ? demanda soudainement George.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Faire un tour avec moi… dans mon avion !

\- Je doute que vous puissiez utiliser un avion de combat pour…

\- Non, pas cet avion ! Le mien ! Enfin… le nôtre. Celui que Fred et moi avons construit quand nous étions en Allemagne.

\- Vous… vous avez construit votre propre avion ?

\- Oui ! Nous l'avons construit sur le modèle de l'AEG mais nous avons remplacé le moteur Benz par le moteur que nous avons conçu nous-même.

\- Et vous avez ramené cet avion d'Allemagne ?

\- Bien sûr ! Comment croyez-vous que nous nous sommes enfuis de Munich ?

Il fit un sourire fier.

\- A bord de notre voiture volante !

\- Vous êtes absolument incroyable, Lieutenant Weasley.

\- Alors ? Vous êtes d'accord ?

\- Comment pourrais-je laisser passer une occasion pareille ?

George regarda plus loin où son frère était toujours en train de discuter avec Harry, Malfoy et Hermione.

\- Votre mari ne dira rien ? demanda-t-il, soudain douloureusement conscient de la présence dudit mari à proximité.

\- Non, dit Ariana avec une surprenante douceur. Draco ne dira rien.

\- Dans ce cas, il faut que nous organisions cela rapidement. Avant que je ne retourne en France.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir, Lieutenant Weasley.

\- Je vous en prie. Appelez-moi George.

\- Appelez-moi Ariana.

Elle lui fit un petit signe de tête avant de s'en aller rejoindre son mari, Harry et Hermione.

George resta un moment interdit.

-Quelle femme absolument incroyable, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Malfoy House – Eaton Square, Londres**

\- Comment s'est passée la visite ? demanda Narcissa à son fils plus tard dans l'après-midi.

\- Etonnement bien, répondit Draco. Les jumeaux Weasley sont plutôt… sympathiques. Même si je nierai farouchement avoir jamais dit cela.

Draco avait bien vu la manière dont George Weasley avait regardé sa femme. Sans parler du temps qu'ils avaient passé à discuter tous les deux, riant et plaisantant à côté de l'avion. Dans la voiture, sur le chemin du retour, alors que Hermione et Harry n'arrêtaient pas de babiller et de revenir sur l'une et l'autre anecdote que les jumeaux avaient racontées, Ariana, elle, était restée étrangement silencieuse, perdue dans ses pensées, un léger sourire sur le visage.

Draco soupira discrètement. Narcissa se méprit sur son attitude et dit :

\- Tu ne dois pas te fustiger d'avoir pris du bon temps, tu sais… Ton père n'aurait pas voulu cela.

\- Je sais. Et j'admets que cette visite m'a fait du bien.

\- Tant mieux, sourit Narcissa.

Draco se pencha et embrassa sa mère sur le front.

\- Je vais me changer. Je vous verrai au dîner, Maman.

\- Bien. A tout à l'heure.

Comme Draco traversait le hall, il fut interpellé par une domestique.

\- Monsieur le Comte, dit la jeune fille. Ce télégramme est arrivé pour vous, tout à l'heure.

\- Merci, heu…

 _Edna ? Jane ?_ Draco ne se rappelait plus de son nom.

-Merci, répéta-t-il.

La jeune fille fit une courbette et s'en alla. Draco décacheta la missive et prit connaissance de son contenu.

Il soupira en fermant les yeux.

-Ah Draco, dit Harry en sortant de la bibliothèque. Avec Hermione, nous…

Harry avisa la mine sombre de Draco, puis le papier qu'il tenait à la main.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Draco releva la tête.

-Je dois retourner sur le front. Je pars demain.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	54. Chapitre 52

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **18 juillet 1916 – Sur la route de Douvres**

Draco regardait le paysage défiler au travers de la vitre de la voiture. Les routes étaient pratiquement désertes à cette heure du matin.

Il soupira et posa son front contre la vitre. Sa respiration formait un petit halo de buée sur le carreau. Il se demanda si Harry était déjà réveillé et s'il avait trouvé la lettre qu'il avait laissée sur l'oreiller. Sans doute que oui.

Au petit matin, alors que l'aube commençait seulement à poindre, il avait embrassé Harry dans les cheveux en prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller, puis il avait quitté la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire au revoir, ni de le regarder dans les yeux en lui promettant qu'ils se reverraient.

Alors que la voiture filait en direction du port de Douvres où l'attendait un bateau pour Calais, il ferma les yeux et se laissa submerger par le souvenir de cette dernière nuit passée avec Harry. Avec une acuité confondante, il revoyait son corps, il ressentait sa chaleur, la douceur de sa peau, la fièvre de ses baisers. Et ce souvenir n'en était que plus cruel.

Il y avait eu quelque chose de douloureux dans la manière dont Harry avait pris possession de son corps cette nuit. Une intensité qui confinait presque au désespoir. Et bien qu'il eût essayé de le cacher, Draco avait senti les larmes qu'il n'était pas parvenu à retenir au moment où il se libérait en lui dans un ultime soubresaut.

Ils avaient passé toute la nuit à s'aimer, se regarder sans un mot, puis à se chuchoter avec frénésie des mots d'amour, avant de se promettre des choses insensées et s'aimer encore.

Quant avant l'aube, Harry avait fini par sombrer dans le sommeil, Draco était resté éveillé, guettant les premières lueurs du soleil pour s'éclipser. Il était passé par la nurserie pour embrasser ses enfants, puis par la chambre d'Ariana. A elle, comme à Harry, il avait laissé une lettre.

Il soupira à nouveau, de manière plus audible, car Dobby se retourna vers lui.

\- Vous allez bien, Votre Grâce ?

\- Oui, Dobby. Aussi bien qu'on peut aller dans ces circonstances.

Branson, le chauffeur, s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Le moment n'est sans doute pas bien choisi, Votre Grâce, mais… je voulais vous dire que… je vais sans doute devoir présenter ma démission à Monsieur Carson.

\- Oh. Vous avez reçu votre ordre de mobilisation ?

\- Oui, Votre Grâce.

\- Il n'est pas nécessaire que vous démissionniez, voyons… vous retrouverez votre position quand la guerre sera terminée.

\- Je crains que non, Votre Grâce. En fait… je… je suis objecteur de conscience. Je ne compte pas me présenter à l'appel. Ce qui veut dire que…

\- Vous serez considéré comme un traitre et emprisonné, acheva Draco à sa place.

\- Voilà pourquoi je dois démissionner. Je ne veux pas que la réputation de votre maison soit entachée par mes choix politiques. Monsieur Carson ne le permettrait pas.

Draco resta silencieux.

\- Je me doute que vous me désapprouvez, Votre Grâce, continua Branson, mais je ne…

\- Ne présumez pas de ce que je désapprouve ou pas, Branson, coupa sèchement Draco.

Branson se tut, intrigué par la réponse sibylline de son employeur.

Draco n'en dit cependant pas davantage. En son for intérieur, il enviait Branson. Il l'enviait d'avoir le courage de ses opinions, quitte à risquer la prison, ou peut-être pire. Lui n'avait pas ce courage-là et il ne l'aurait sans doute jamais.

Le cœur lourd, il se replongea dans la contemplation du paysage.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Malfoy House, Eaton Square, Londres**

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, Harry sut qu'il était seul dans le lit.

Peut-être cela valait-il mieux. Ni Draco, ni lui n'étaient doués pour les longues scènes d'adieu.

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux. La première chose qu'il fit fut de chausser ses lunettes et de consulter sa montre. Six heures.

Hier, il avait prévu de rentrer à Godric's Hollow pour quelques jours. Mais il n'en avait plus envie. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans cet immense château, déserté de la majorité de son personnel, avec pour seule compagnie un majordome, une cuisinière et une femme de chambre. Le mieux était qu'il prenne un bateau pour retourner en France. Là, au moins, il se sentirait utile.

Fort de cette décision, il se leva et ouvrit en grand les rideaux. Aussitôt, un flot de lumière pénétra dans la chambre, dissipant les dernières brumes de son sommeil. Il regarda longuement par la fenêtre, contemplant les rues encore calmes de ce quartier huppé de la ville. Sa propre demeure londonienne se trouvait à quelques rues à peine et cela faisait presque deux ans qu'il n'y avait plus mit les pieds. Elle était vide depuis que Ginny avait décidé d'acheter un appartement non loin de Fleet Street. L'idée lui vint qu'il ferait sans doute mieux de la revendre plutôt que de la laisser inoccupée.

Au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte qu'il restait là, debout devant cette fenêtre, à penser à toutes sortes de choses inutiles, uniquement parce qu'il ne voulait pas se retourner et voir le lit défait, l'oreiller qui devait encore avoir la forme de la tête de Draco, les draps qui devaient encore sentir son odeur.

Il se retourna pourtant. C'est là qu'il vit l'enveloppe, posée sur l'oreiller.

En quelques pas, il s'approcha du lit et s'assit là où Draco était allongé encore une heure auparavant. Il prit l'enveloppe et la décacheta. La missive était courte.

 _« Mon tendre Harry,_

 _Je t'en prie, ne m'en veux pas d'être parti comme un voleur sans te dire au revoir, sans te dire combien je t'aime et sans t'embrasser une dernière fois. Si je l'avais fait, je crois que je me serais effondré. Je n'aurai plus pu partir._

 _J'emporte avec moi le souvenir de tes yeux et de ton sourire, et la chaleur de ton amour. Ils m'aideront à supporter l'attente d'enfin de te revoir. Ils m'aideront aussi à vaincre la peur de ce qui m'attend là-bas._

 _Je ne me fais aucune illusion, et toi non plus. Nous savons bien que si j'ai été rappelé en urgence, c'est que quelque chose se prépare. Je ne sais pas quoi, je ne sais pas quand. Je sais seulement que toutes mes pensées, à chaque instant, seront tournées vers toi._

 _Prie pour moi._

 _Je t'aime._

 _D. »_

Harry replia la lettre en ravalant un sanglot. Oui, il allait retourner en France. Il ne rejoindrait peut-être pas Draco mais au moins, il se rapprocherait de lui.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **20 juillet 1916 – Environs de Pozières, Département de la Somme, France**

Draco entra dans le baraquement qui lui avait été attribué et regarda autour de lui.

\- Hm. L'endroit est plus petit que celui que vous aviez sur Diagon Alley, observa Dobby d'un œil critique.

\- Comment s'appelle la tranchée ici ?

\- Knockturn Alley, je crois.

\- Hum. Tout un programme, murmura Draco.

Les occupants des tranchées leur donnaient un nom, sarcastique le plus souvent. Piccadilly Circus, en référence au célèbre carrefour bondé londonien, Eton Lane ou Thorpe Street, deux rues très cossues et très privilégiées de la capitale, ou encore Death Valley ou Tattenham Corner, du nom du virage du champ de course d'Epsom où la suffragette Emily Davison avait trouvé la mort.

Dobby, en valet efficace, se mit immédiatement à déballer les affaires de Draco et à les ranger avec le même soin que s'il occupait une suite dans un hôtel parisien.

De son côté, Draco retira d'une sacoche quelques effets personnels qu'il posa sur la table en bois vermoulu qui lui servirait de bureau. Un stylo, un carnet, la photo de sa femme et de ses enfants, celle de sa mère et de son père. Il sortit également la photo de Harry qu'il plaça à côté de celle d'Ariana.

-Major Malfoy ?

Draco se retourna pour voir un homme haut et large à l'entrée de son baraquement.

\- Lieutenant-Colonel Montague, dit-il en faisant le salut militaire.

\- Repos, Major.

Le supérieur fit quelques pas dans le baraquement et ôta son képi.

\- J'ai appris pour votre père, Major. Toutes mes condoléances.

\- Merci, Lieutenant-Colonel.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait revenir si vite mais… l'ennemi ne s'embarrasse pas de notre deuil et la guerre n'attend pas.

\- Je comprends parfaitement, Lieutenant-Colonel.

\- Bien. Voici l'ordre de mission.

Le lieutenant-colonel lui remit une feuille pliée en deux que Draco s'empressa de lire.

\- Je vois, dit Draco. Puis-je en savoir davantage ?

\- Vous connaissez les règles, Major. Moins vous en savez sur la stratégie, mieux c'est.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous pensez peut-être que je vais m'empresser d'aller tout divulguer aux allemands ?

Montague haussa un sourcil.

\- Surveillez votre ton, Major.

Draco grinça des dents. Montague et lui étaient ensemble à Eton. Il venait d'une famille moins fortunée que celle de Draco et surtout moins titrée. Malheureusement, si dans la vie civile, Draco lui était socialement supérieur, ce n'était pas le cas dans la vie militaire.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, Lieutenant-Colonel, dit-il du bout des lèvres.

Montague soupira.

\- Tu es aussi pénible qu'autrefois, Draco, dit-il en se passant la main dans ses cheveux ras.

\- Je cherche seulement à remplir ma mission le mieux possible. De plus, tu sais que j'ai raison ! Cette façon qu'à l'état-major de ne divulguer que des portions d'information est complètement insensée !

\- Peut-être mais c'est ainsi ! Moi-même, je ne dispose que d'une partie du plan !

\- Alors dis-moi au moins ce que tu sais !

Montague souffla lourdement.

\- Le 14 juillet dernier, commença-t-il néanmoins à expliquer, une offensive a été engagée en vue de prendre la crête de Bazentin. Le Général Rawlinson s'est emparé de la partie sud de la ligne et envisageait de faire de même plus au nord. Le problème est que Pozières est occupée par les allemands et nous barre la route. Depuis lors, une offensive méthodique est menée sur Pozières pour la prendre pas à pas. Nos troupes sont parvenues jusqu'à la tranchée à deux reprises mais elles se sont faites repousser à chaque fois. Il n'est plus question que ça arrive ! Vu que Rawlinson est occupé sur la route d'Albert à Bapaume, le Général Haig a confié le commandement de l'attaque sur Pozières au Lieutenant-général Gough.

\- Attaque qui aura lieu la nuit du 22 au 23 juillet, dit Draco en agitant le papier qu'il tenait toujours à la main.

\- Précisément.

Draco hocha la tête.

\- L'essentiel des troupes de ce côté-ci de la ligne provient des divisions australiennes de l'ANZAC, précisa encore Montague. Elles n'apprécient pas particulièrement d'être aux ordres d'un anglais alors… fais de ton mieux pour ne pas te les mettre à dos.

\- Je ne…

\- Malfoy !

\- J'y veillerai, Lieutenant-Colonel, ronchonna Draco.

Montague n'en était pas convaincu mais il devrait s'en contenter.

\- Bien, dit-il en réajustant son képi. Bon courage, Major Malfoy. Et bonne chance.

Il quitta le baraquement sans rien ajouter, laissant Draco avec pour seules consignes quelques mots jetés sur une feuille de papier.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **21 juillet 1916 – Wimereux, Nord de la France**

\- Oh ! Bonjour Capitaine Black.

\- Bonjour Nurse Travis, répondit Harry.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous deviez rentrer aujourd'hui !

\- Il était prévu que je rentre après les funérailles de Lord Malfoy.

\- C'est en tout cas une bonne chose que vous soyez de retour ! Nous n'avons pas chômé pendant votre absence.

\- Beaucoup d'arrivages ?

\- Moins qu'avant votre départ, mais tout de même.

\- Bien, je vais enfiler ma blouse et je vais faire le tour des salles. Douglas est-il rentré ou bien est-il toujours affecté au Major Atwood ?

Le visage de l'infirmière se ferma.

\- Je… je suis désolée, Capitaine. Le caporal Douglas est… il est mort.

\- Seigneur, murmura Harry en fermant les yeux. Quand ?

\- Le premier jour. Un obus a explosé au-dessus de la tranchée.

\- Je vois... Je vais écrire à ses parents. C'est le moins que je puisse faire. Ensuite, j'écrirai à l'état-major pour qu'il me désigne un nouvel officier d'ordonnance.

\- Oh, c'est déjà fait, Capitaine.

\- Ah. Où est-il ?

\- Il aide les nurses Hammond et Clive. Contrairement au caporal Douglas, il supporte la vue du sang, lui, et…

\- Je me passerai de vos commentaires désobligeants à propos de feu le caporal Douglas, Nurse Travis, coupa sèchement Harry. Il était un excellent officier d'ordonnance !

\- Oh, je ne doute pas que vos bottes étaient bien cirées, répliqua l'infirmière sans se démonter. Mais vous admettrez qu'il ne nous était d'aucun secours quand il s'agissait de nous aider à soigner les blessés !

\- Ça suffit. Je ne veux plus rien entendre. Faites venir la nouvelle recrue. Que nous soyons correctement présentés.

L'infirmière quitta le bureau sans ajouter un mot.

Harry s'installa à sa table de travail et prit connaissance du registre des admissions. La nurse Travis n'avait pas exagéré. Le personnel de l'hôpital n'avait pas chômé pendant son absence.

Il allait s'attaquer à la pile de missives et de télégrammes reçus de l'état-major, quand des coups furent frappés à la porte.

\- Entrez, dit-il distraitement, tandis qu'il lisait un rapport sur les retards d'approvisionnement de plusieurs médicaments.

\- Capitaine Black. Je suis le sergent Barrow. On m'a…

Les deux hommes se reconnurent au moment où Harry leva la tête pour voir le nouvel arrivant.

\- Barrow ? répéta Harry avec incrédulité. Thomas Barrow ?

\- Je suis aussi surpris que vous, Capitaine. Quand l'état-major m'a affecté au service du Capitaine Harry Black, je ne pensais pas qu'il s'agissait de vous.

\- Eh bien ! Pour une surprise, c'est une surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir dans de telles circonstances.

Pour tout dire, il ne s'attendait pas à le revoir tout court.

\- Vous… hum… vous vous êtes engagé il y a longtemps ? demanda-t-il.

\- Après que le _Lusitania_ ait été torpillé par les allemands, répondit Barrow.

\- Oh. Oui, évidemment. Pardonnez-moi. J'avais oublié que vous étiez employé sur le _Lusitania_.

\- J'ai eu de la chance de ne pas être sur cette traversée. J'étais malade et j'ai dû rester en quarantaine à Liverpool. C'est ce qui m'a sauvé… sans quoi, je ferais certainement partie des 1.200 cadavres qui ont coulé avec le paquebot.

\- C'est une chance, en effet.

\- Toujours est-il que je me suis enrôlé juste après. Je n'avais plus d'emploi et l'armée recrutait. On m'a envoyé à Loos. J'étais brancardier dans les tranchées.

Harry grimaça.

\- Une tâche ingrate, observa-t-il. Je comprends pourquoi vous supportez la vue du sang et des corps mutilés. Il paraît que Loos a été un vrai massacre…

\- Oui, mais la Somme est encore pire.

Harry remarqua alors que Barrow portait un bandage à la main droite.

\- Que vous est-il arrivé ?

\- Une balle a traversé ma main.

\- Oh. Je suppose que c'est la raison de votre transfert ici.

\- En effet, Capitaine. Je ne suis plus en mesure de manipuler une arme.

\- Cela va-t-il poser problème dans les tâches que vous aurez à accomplir ici ?

\- Non, Capitaine.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment.

\- Bien, dit finalement Harry. Je vous souhaite officiellement la bienvenue à l'hôpital général n°14 de Wimereux, Sergent Barrow.

\- Merci, Capitaine.

\- Vous serez mon ordonnance. Vous savez ce que cette fonction implique ?

\- Oui, Capitaine.

\- Ce n'est pas très différent de votre ancien poste de valet de chambre, vous devriez donc vous y acclimater assez rapidement.

\- Je n'en doute pas, Capitaine.

\- Ceci dit, j'attends également de vous que vous m'assistiez, ainsi que les infirmières dans la prise en charge des blessés. Dans la mesure de vos possibilités, évidemment, ajouta Harry en pointant la main blessée du doigt.

\- Il n'y aura aucun problème, Capitaine.

\- Vous serez sous mon autorité directe, mais je vous demande de respecter les ordres et les consignes de la nurse Travis, l'infirmière en chef de cet hôpital.

\- Oui, Capitaine.

\- Bien, si vous n'avez pas de questions, vous pouvez retourner en salle de soins aider Nurse Travis. J'ai du courrier à écrire.

Barrow le salua et quitta le bureau.

Harry s'assit en soupirant. Il ne savait que penser de la présence de Barrow dans son hôpital et encore moins du fait qu'il était dorénavant son ordonnance.

Il ôta ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. A quoi bon y penser ? De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Fleet Street, La City – Londres**

\- Je crois qu'il faudrait parler davantage de la position d'Emmeline et Christabel Pankhurst à propos de la guerre, dit Ginny. Elles la soutiennent ouvertement !

\- Cela n'a rien d'étonnant à mon sens, dit Terry Boot. Elles ont toujours été conservatrices.

\- Ce qui est totalement contradictoire avec le combat qu'elles mènent pour le droit de vote des femmes, répliqua Ginny. Les conservateurs y sont fermement opposés depuis toujours.

\- Les suffragettes ont tout de même été amnistiées…

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que le gouvernement craignait qu'une crise domestique nuise à l'effort de guerre !

\- N'oublions pas que la guerre permet aux femmes d'occuper des postes qu'elles n'auraient jamais pu obtenir auparavant, intervint Owen Cauldwell. En cela, c'est logique que les Pankhurst soutiennent la guerre.

\- C'est peut-être un angle qu'il faudrait approfondir, dit Terry.

Ginny réfléchit quelques instants.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, mais je reste convaincue qu'il faut rédiger un article qui met en parallèle la W.S.P.U et la East London Federation. Davantage de femmes se retrouvent plus dans le discours de Sylvia Pankhurst que dans celui d'Emmeline et Christabel.

\- Davantage de femmes dans les classes ouvrières, souligna Teddy. Pas dans les classes plus aisées.

\- Teddy, tu pourrais rédiger un article sur la WSPU, et toi, Ginny, un article sur la East London Federation, suggéra Owen. Pour faire un parallèle, il faut bien partir de quelque chose.

Il savait que Terry et Ginny pouvaient parfois s'opposer durant des jours sur la politique éditoriale du journal, raison pour laquelle il avait développé un certain talent pour le compromis.

-C'est entendu, dit Ginny. Maintenant, que décide-t-on à propos de ça ?

Elle sortit d'une enveloppe un paquet de photographies. Il s'agissait essentiellement de photos de soldats grièvement blessés que Harry lui avait fait parvenir pendant son séjour au Manoir Malfoy.

\- Si on les publie, dit Terry sombrement, le Premier Ministre va encore nous accuser de saper le moral des citoyens.

\- On ne fait que montrer la cruelle réalité.

\- Au risque de choquer les lecteurs ? De heurter leur sensibilité ?

\- Leur sensibilité ? répéta Ginny. Et eux, là ? dit-elle en pointant les photos. Qui se préoccupe de leur sensibilité ?

\- Et si une femme, une sœur, une mère reconnaît un des soldats sur la photo ? Tu imagines un peu ?

Ginny considéra l'argument.

-Oui, admit-elle. Tu as raison, Terry. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent se lancer dans un autre sujet de débat, la porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvrit sur Gregory.

Le visage de Ginny s'illumina. Terry et Owen se levèrent pour le saluer chaleureusement. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de voir l'avocat dans les murs de la rédaction et avaient pour lui beaucoup d'amitié.

\- Alors ? demanda Terry avec un grand sourire. Comment ça s'est passé à l'Etat Civil ? C'est pour quand le mariage ?

\- Il y a de la place vendredi prochain.

\- Aah ! s'exclama Owen. Ça ne vous laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour les préparatifs…

\- Peu importe ! dit Ginny. On a une date, c'est tout ce qui compte !

Gregory fit un sourire crispé qui n'échappa à personne.

-On va vous laisser discuter de tout ça, dit Terry en rassemblant les documents devant lui. Owen et moi devons peaufiner la page économie de toute façon.

Les deux journalistes quittèrent la pièce.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ginny lorsque la porte fut refermée.

\- La loi a changé.

\- Quelle loi ?

\- Celle qui limite la conscription aux hommes célibataires. Désormais, il n'y a plus de restriction. Les hommes mariés sont également envoyés au front.

Gregory soupira.

-Mariage ou pas, je vais devoir y aller, Ginny…

Ginny se leva. Elle prit le visage de Gregory entre ses mains.

\- Gregory Goyle, tu as intérêt à avoir réservé la date de vendredi prochain à l'Etat Civil, sinon je t'assure que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure !

\- Oui, je l'ai réservée, sourit-il pauvrement, mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais ». Je veux t'épouser.

Gregory se pencha et embrassa doucement Ginny.

\- Je sais, dit-il. Je me disais simplement que… comme nous ne sommes plus pressés par le temps, tu aimerais attendre un peu. Pour que les personnes qui te sont chères soient présentes.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre.

\- Je doute que Harry puisse à nouveau revenir de France dans un si court laps de temps. Pareil pour Ron.

Ginny haussa les épaules.

\- C'est vrai que j'aurais aimé que Harry et Ron soient là mais… tant pis. Mes parents pourront sûrement faire le déplacement, ainsi que Fred et George. Ils ne repartent pas pour la France avant le début du mois prochain.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ?

\- Absolument.

\- Ginny… tu mérites tellement mieux qu'un mariage à la va-vite…

\- Je sais ce que je mérite, Greg. Et c'est d'être heureuse. Avec l'homme que j'aime. Alors, nous irons nous marier vendredi prochain, c'est clair ?

\- Parfaitement, sourit Gregory.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

\- Tu sais, murmura-t-elle contre sa large épaule, avec toi, j'ai enfin l'impression de faire les choses correctement.

\- Tout ce que je veux, c'est ton bonheur.

\- Je suis heureuse, Greg. Plus que je n'ai jamais été.

\- Même avec Michael ?

La présence du défunt amant de Ginny et père de son enfant, flottait souvent entre eux. Du moins, c'était l'impression que Gregory avait.

-Avec Michael, c'était de la passion, dit-elle. Peut-être cette passion serait-elle restée intacte, peut-être qu'elle se serait transformée en autre chose, ou peut-être qu'elle se serait éteinte tout simplement. Je ne le saurai jamais, et ça n'a plus d'importance.

Gregory hocha la tête. Non, ça n'avait plus d'importance.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **22 juillet 1916 – Wimereux – Nord de la France**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla, une drôle de sensation dans l'estomac.

La journée de la veille, ainsi que la nuit, avaient été très calmes. Trop peut-être. Au fond de lui, il ne pouvait se départir de l'impression que quelque chose de grave allait arriver.

 _Le calme avant la tempête_ , disait-on.

Il ôta sa chemise de nuit qu'il jeta sur le lit et se pencha sur la vasque en porcelaine posée sur la commode. Il se lava rapidement, regrettant déjà les bains d'eau bien chaude qu'il avait pu prendre au Manoir Malfoy et à Eaton Square.

Il terminait de se raser quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Barrow.

\- Bonjour Capitaine.

Il posa sur une chaise une chemise propre et un pantalon, et une paire de bottes rutilantes juste à côté.

-Bonjour Sergent, répondit Harry en cherchant des yeux quelque chose pour se couvrir.

Il était mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être devant Barrow seulement vêtu d'un caleçon.

\- Souhaitez-vous que je revienne après votre toilette ? demanda ce dernier, comme s'il avait lu ses pensées.

\- N… non. Je… j'avais terminé, balbutia Harry en prenant la chemise et en commençant à l'enfiler. Il fit de même avec le pantalon.

Barrow prit la cravate. Ses doigts frôlèrent le cou de Harry alors qu'il la faisait passer sous le col de la chemise. Harry se raidit. Si Barrow s'en rendit compte, il ne laissa rien paraître.

Harry ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas le fait que Barrow le touche qui le dérangeait. C'était de savoir qu'il avait fait de même avec Draco plusieurs années auparavant. C'était irrationnel, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ces mains qui l'habillaient avec touché Draco, l'avait caressé, exactement comme lui l'avait fait.

\- Tout va bien, Capitaine ? demanda Barrow.

\- Oui. Tout va bien. Je me demande seulement ce que cette journée nous réserve.

Barrow ne fit aucun commentaire.

Avec des gestes maîtrisés, Barrow boucla la ceinture et attacha le baudrier.

Quand ce fut fait, Harry s'assit sur la chaise pour enfiler les bottes. Il remarqua qu'elles étaient impeccablement cirées.

\- Vous êtes aussi doué que Douglas pour entretenir le cuir, Barrow.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas cordonnier, mais les valets de chambre ont quelques astuces bien à eux, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je suppose que c'est un secret bien gardé ?

\- Encore mieux que le secret des Templiers, Capitaine.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Vous faut-il autre chose, Capitaine ?

\- Non, ça ira comme ça, Sergent.

Barrow ramassa la chemise de nuit de Harry et prit le broc qui se trouvait sur la commode. Ce faisant, il vit la photo de la famille Malfoy qui y était posée.

\- Capitaine ? Est-ce que… est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles de Lord Draco ?

Harry s'était attendu à cette question.

-Ce n'est plus Lord Draco à présent, répondit-il. C'est Lord Malfoy.

Barrow écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je… vous… vous voulez dire que… Monsieur le Comte… est…

\- Lucius Malfoy est mort, oui. Il a été tué lors de la bataille du Jutland.

\- Oh Seigneur, murmura Barrow. Draco doit être dévasté…

Harry haussa un sourcil réprobateur face à une telle familiarité.

\- Pardonnez-moi, se reprit Barrow. Je… je ne voulais pas vous paraître irrespectueux.

\- C'est bon, Barrow, soupira Harry. Je ne vais pas prétendre ignorer que vous avez été… intime avec Lord Draco.

\- Ne vous méprenez pas, Capitaine. Je ne parle pas de lui comme d'un ancien amant, mais plutôt comme d'un ami.

\- Vraiment ?

Le ton de Harry était plus ironique qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et il le regretta immédiatement.

\- Je suis désolé, Barrow. Je…

\- Ce n'est rien, Capitaine.

Barrow s'inclina et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Il est dans la Somme, dit Harry.

La main de Barrow se figea sur la poignée.

\- Il… il s'est engagé ? Mais…

\- Il l'a fait pour… satisfaire son père.

 _Et moi,_ se garda-t-il d'ajouter.

\- Evidemment, dit Barrow avec hargne, en se retournant vers Harry. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour contenter son père. Je lui ai toujours dit que c'était peine perdue, que quoi qu'il fasse, Lord Malfoy ne serait _jamais_ satisfait… mais il aimait son père, il le vénérait ! Et que recevait-il en retour ? Rien !

\- Vous vous trompez, Barrow.

\- Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que le grand Lucius Malfoy a fait pour lui ?

\- Il a tué Voldemort. Et Yaxley.

Barrow cligna des yeux.

\- Quoi ? souffla-t-il. Voldemort… et Yaxley… sont… morts ?

\- Oui.

L'homme semblait complètement sonné.

\- La clinique a fermé, continua Harry. Ces monstres ne feront plus souffrir personne.

\- Pour le moment, répondit Barrow. Jusqu'à ce qu'une autre clinique de ce genre n'ouvre ses portes…

\- Peut-être. Mais au moins, Voldemort et Yaxley ont payé pour leurs crimes.

Barrow hocha la tête.

-Oui. Je suppose que je peux mettre cela au crédit de Lord Malfoy.

Son regard se fit absent et il soupira.

\- La Somme, c'est vraiment l'enfer sur terre, Capitaine.

\- Je sais, Barrow. Je sais.

Ils se regardèrent. Ils partageaient la même angoisse silencieuse.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Bureau de recrutement des forces armées – Londres**

Gregory était mal à l'aise. Et pas seulement parce qu'un médecin militaire tenait ses testicules en main en lui demandant de tousser très fort.

Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec son corps. Enfant, il avait toujours été plus grand et plus gros que les autres, s'attirant les moqueries et les quolibets. Adolescent, il avait utilisé sa stature pour intimider les autres, donnant de lui l'image d'une brute épaisse et sans cervelle.

Son père avait bien tenté de mettre son physique à profit en l'inscrivant à la boxe, sport noble par excellence, mais Gregory avait détesté cela. Contrairement à Vincent Crabbe qui trouvait absolument enthousiasmant d'apprendre à frapper sur les autres. Evidemment, il avait été renvoyé du cours après à peine deux mois.

Penser à Vincent lui fit mal. La douleur n'était plus la même, elle était moins acide, moins virulente. Mais elle était toujours là.

-Vous pouvez remettre votre caleçon.

La voix monocorde du médecin l'arracha à ses sombres souvenir. Il s'empressa de remonter son sous-vêtement, avant de prendre sa chemise.

-Un instant, dit le médecin. Je vais réécouter votre cœur.

Il posa le stéthoscope sur la large poitrine de Gregory.

-Respirez à fond.

Gregory s'exécuta durant de longues minutes. Finalement, le médecin termina son examen.

\- Vous pouvez vous rhabiller.

\- Alors ? demanda Gregory d'un air qu'il voulait dégagé. Je suis bon pour le service ?

\- Vous recevrez un courrier chez vous prochainement, se contenta de dire le médecin.

Gregory boutonna sa chemise, enfila son pantalon et ses chaussures, puis partit sans demander son reste.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Environs de Pozières – Département de la Somme, Nord de la France**

Le soir était tombé sur la tranchée. Dans son baraquement, Draco était allongé sur sa couchette, encore tout habillé, les mains croisées derrière la tête.

Il ne trouverait pas le sommeil cette nuit. Pas alors qu'il allait devoir être prêt à lancer l'offensive à quatre heures du matin.

Il soupira en entendant la pluie battre contre le toit en tôles. Alors qu'il faisait plein soleil la veille, la pluie avait commencé à tomber aux petites heures du matin et s'était intensifiée pendant la journée, transformant la tranchée en une longue coulée de boue.

Si la pluie ne cessait pas bientôt, il ne donnait pas cher de la vie de ses hommes. Ils seraient incapables de traverser le no man's land sans s'embourber.

 _Ses hommes_.

Cette notion lui était étrange. Il avait fait connaissance avec eux la veille au soir. La rencontre s'était bien passée. Il faut dire qu'il leur avait distribué des biscuits qu'il avait ramené en quantité de Londres, avec du thé au lait condensé sucré. C'était un véritable luxe dans les tranchées et les hommes s'étaient délectés.

Draco avait souri devant leurs mines réjouies. Quelle que soit la culture, la nationalité, les circonstances, la bonne nourriture était un réconfortant universel.

Ils avaient discuté de longues heures, joué aux cartes et beaucoup rit quand un des australiens avait essayé de jouer de la musique avec un didgeridoo de fortune qu'il avait fabriqué avec un morceau de bois. Draco était parvenu à le convaincre d'épargner leurs pauvres oreilles à tous, et à la place, il avait commencé à chanter _Mademoiselle from Armantières_ , une chanson très populaire parmi les soldats du Commonwealth et dont il existait près de trente versions, de la plus sage à la plus crue. Aussitôt, les soldats avaient repris les paroles en chœur.

 _Mademoiselle from Armentieres, Parley-voo ?  
_ _Mademoiselle from Armentieres, Parley-voo ?  
Mademoiselle from Armentieres,  
She hasn't been kissed in forty years,  
Hinky, dinky, parley-voo._

 _Mademoiselle from Armentieres, Parley-voo ?  
Mademoiselle from Armentieres, Parley-voo ?  
She had the form like the back of a hack,  
When she cried the tears ran down her back,  
Hinky, dinky, parley-voo._

 _Mademoiselle from Armentieres, Parley-voo?  
Mademoiselle from Armentieres, Parley-voo?  
She had four chins, her knees would knock,  
And her face would stop a cuckoo clock,  
Hinky, dinky, parley-voo._

 _Mademoiselle from Armentieres, Parley-voo?  
Mademoiselle from Armentieres, Parley-voo?  
She could beg a franc, a drink, a meal,  
But it wasn't because of sex appeal,  
Hinky, dinky, parley-voo._

Très vite, les soldats avaient dévié sur la version qui se moquaient ouvertement des officiers. Bon joueur, Draco avait chanté à tue-tête en même temps qu'eux.

 _The officers get the pie and cake, Parley-voo.  
The officers get the pie and cake, Parley-voo.  
The officers get the pie and cake,  
And all we get is the bellyache,  
Hinky, dinky, parley-voo._

 _The sergeant ought to take a bath, Parley-voo.  
The sergeant ought to take a bath, Parley-voo.  
If he changes his underwear  
The frogs will give him the Croix-de-Guerre,  
Hinky-dinky, parley-voo._

 _You might forget the gas and shells, Parley-voo.  
You might forget the gas and shells, Parley-voo.  
You might forget the groans and yells  
But you'll never forget the mademoiselles,  
Hinky, dinky, parley-voo._

 _Mademoiselle from Armentieres, Parley-voo?  
Mademoiselle from Armentieres, Parley-voo?  
Just blow your nose, and dry your tears,  
We'll all be back in a few short years,  
Hinky, dinky, parley-voo._

Dans ces moments-là, Draco oubliait qu'il était un aristocrate, qu'il n'était pas censé jouer aux cartes assis par terre et encore moins chanter des chansons salaces.

Dans ces moments-là, il oubliait presque qu'ils étaient en guerre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Wimereux – Nord de la France**

\- _De la boue_ , chuchotait une voix rauque.

\- _Je vous demande pardon ?_ questionna Harry.

\- _Je vois de la boue_ , répéta la voix. _Et du sang… Tout autour de vous. Des morts. Des milliers de morts. Et du bruit. Un bruit infernal qui ne cesse jamais_ …

Il vit une main décharnée avancer vers lui et un doigt crochu appuyer sur sa poitrine. Il releva la tête pour croiser des yeux énormes, déformés par des lunettes.

- _De la boue…_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le front trempé de sueur.

Il essaya de reprendre sa respiration tant bien que mal. C'était un cauchemar. Seulement un cauchemar.

Il prit le verre d'eau qui était posé sur sa table de nuit et en but une gorgée. Puis, il se recoucha, espérant retrouver le sommeil.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **23 juillet 1916 – Environs de Pozières**

Quatre heures moins dix du matin.

Draco vissa fermement son képi sur sa tête et sortit de son baraquement, Dobby sur ses talons. Aussitôt, ils furent trempés par la pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait sur eux.

Les soldats étaient alignés le long de la parois de la tranchée. Les visages étaient graves, terrorisés même. En les regardant, Draco se dit qu'ils avaient tous l'air de gamins, malgré la tenue militaire et le fusil à baïonnette qu'ils tenaient en main. Bon sang, la plupart devaient avoir 17 ou 18 ans à peine.

Voilà à quoi ils en étaient réduits. Voilà tout ce qu'il restait de l'armée du Commowealth. L'armée professionnelle britannique avait été décimée depuis belle lurette. Il ne restait plus un seul soldat de métier dans les tranchées. Seulement ces hommes : des enfants qu'on avait habillé en soldats.

-Fixez les baïonnettes ! ordonna-t-il.

Draco arpenta le couloir boueux, regardant les hommes s'exécuter. Lui n'avait pas de fusil à baïonnette, mais un revolver Browning attaché à sa ceinture par une lanière.

\- Merde… merde… j'y arrive pas…

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

\- Je… je peux pas… mes doigts… mes doigts sont paralysés…

\- Fais pas le con, Whittle, jura son voisin.

\- Je te dis que… merde…

Draco s'approcha du soldat. Il avait de grands yeux bleus apeurés.

Draco posa la main sur la sienne, celle qui tenait le fusil. Il la tint serrée, doucement, quelques instants. De l'autre main, il fixa lui-même la baïonnette.

\- Voilà, murmura-t-il. C'est fait.

\- Mer… merci, Major… merci…

Le gamin était au bord des larmes. Au bord de la crise de nerfs aussi. Il crevait de trouille.

Draco baissa les yeux. Nul doute que si la pluie n'avait pas déjà trempé les pantalons, il verrait des tâches humides sur plusieurs entrejambes.

Il serra dans sa paume le sifflet qui devait donner le signal de l'offensive. Le signal qui les enverrait à la mort.

Il inspira. Il ne pouvait pas craquer. Pas maintenant. Ces garçons attendaient qu'il dise quelque chose. N'importe quoi qui les galvaniserait suffisamment pour qu'ils acceptent de grimper les échelles en bois et avancer aussi loin qu'ils le pouvaient dans les lignes ennemies.

-Messieurs, commença-t-il. Vous vous dites sans doute que je ne suis qu'un officier anglais, envoyé dans cette tranchée pour aboyer les ordres de l'état-major. Vous vous dites qu'un des vôtres aurait sûrement mieux rempli cette tâche que moi, car je ne vous connais pas. C'est sans doute vrai. Mais il se trouve que je suis là. Et même si nous ne nous connaissons pas suffisamment, il y a quelque chose que nous partageons certainement, que nous soyons anglais, australiens, néozélandais, ou canadiens : la guerre nous a pris un être cher. Ces _salopards_ d'allemands nous ont pris un être cher. Moi, il s'agissait de mon père. Il a été tué durant la bataille du Jutland, par un obus allemand qui a pulvérisé son navire. Et aujourd'hui sera le jour où je le vengerai ! Où nous vengerons tous les pères, les frères, les cousins, les fils, les maris, que les allemands nous ont pris à nous, et à nos familles ! Aujourd'hui, nous reprenons la tranchée de Pozières ! Coûte que coûte !

Une clameur s'éleva parmi les soldats, suivie du bruit des baïonnettes qui s'entrechoquent.

Draco sortit sa montre. Celle que Harry lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire en 1913. L'intérieur du couvercle portait toujours l'inscription gravée « _ton amour est la lumière de mes heures »_.

Il regarda l'aiguille des secondes avancer. Il porta le sifflet à sa bouche et attendit.

 _Cinq. Quatre. Trois. Deux._

Il posa sa main sur sa veste, à hauteur de son cœur, là où la photo de Harry était dissimulée dans une poche intérieure.

 _Un._

Le coup de sifflet.

Les cris de rage. Le bruit des bottes sur les planches de l'échelle. Les coups de feu. Les explosions.

Et toujours plus de cris.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

C'était un déluge de feu et de pluie.

Les balles sifflaient aux oreilles de Draco tandis qu'il avançait péniblement sur cette terre dévastée. La boue collait à ses bottes, la pluie fouettait son visage, les fumées âcres lui brûlaient les yeux. Il regardait droit devant lui, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il se forçait à ignorer la sensation de son pied écrasant un membre déchiqueté ou trébuchant sur le corps d'un de ses compatriotes.

Il avançait.

Une pensée incongrue lui vint. Montague avait raison. Ça ne servait à rien que les soldats sachent quoi que ce soit de la stratégie d'ensemble d'une bataille. Tout ce qu'on leur demandait, c'était de courir droit sur l'ennemi, baïonnette en tête, en hurlant et en priant pour qu'ils meurent sur le coup si jamais l'ennemi les touchait.

Alors, il continua à avancer, arme au poing.

Une explosion retentit à quelques mètres de lui.

Il y eut un bruit immense, insensé, terrifiant. Puis il y eut une gerbe de boue, de feu, de sang et de chair humaine. Avec effroi, Draco vit une tête se détacher d'un corps pulvérisé et atterrir à ses pieds. Il reconnut les yeux bleus, grands ouverts, du soldat qu'il avait aidé à fixer sa baïonnette.

Il fut pris d'une violente nausée, puis d'une terreur vertigineuse. Autour de lui, tout semblait bouger au ralenti. Sa vue était teintée de rouge et il n'entendait plus rien, sinon un bourdonnement persistant.

Désorienté, il tourna la tête à gauche et à droite. Il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait, ni où il était, ni ce qu'il faisait là. Tout ce qu'il vit, c'était Dobby qui courrait vers lui en hurlant quelque chose qu'il n'entendait pas.

Dobby se jeta sur lui en le poussant en arrière mais il ne toucha pas le sol. A la place, il se sentit soulevé dans les airs, Dobby toujours accroché à lui. C'était étrange et presque comique. On aurait dit qu'ils dansaient tous les deux. Autour de lui, le monde était sans dessus dessous. Les hommes marchaient la tête en bas et la pluie montait.

Il ferma les yeux. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Harry, avant qu'il ne retombe lourdement au sol et que tout disparaisse. Le bruit, la fumée, l'odeur, la douleur.

La vie.

 ** _A suivre..._**


	55. Chapitre 53

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je vous souhaite beaucoup de courage en cette période de confinement. Prenez soin de vous.**

 **Mille mercis pour vos reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **23 juillet 1916 – Base aérienne de Northolt**

George Weasley arbora un grand sourire quand il vit arriver la rutilante Argyll au bout de la route.

La voiture s'arrêta à sa hauteur et il se pencha à la vitre du passager.

\- En voilà un bel équipage ! dit-il. Mais pas autant que celle qui le conduit.

\- Montez, lui dit Ariana en levant les yeux au ciel.

George ouvrit la portière et grimpa à l'intérieur du véhicule. Aussitôt, Ariana fit un demi-tour dans un nuage de poussière. Tandis qu'elle manipulait le levier de vitesse, George avisa sa tenue. Elle portait un pantalon, des bottes, une veste en cuir souple et une écharpe blanche. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en un chignon serré et simple. Sa mise était indiscutablement masculine, pourtant, il semblait à George qu'elle respirait la féminité.

\- Ma parole, vous avez tout d'un véritable aviateur ! dit-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous imaginiez ? Que j'allais grimper dans un avion vêtue d'une tournure et d'une crinoline ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? La coquetterie des femmes est sans limite, non ?

Ariana lui jeta un regard faussement courroucé.

\- Au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi, dites-moi plutôt où nous allons !

\- Croxley Green, dit George. C'est à une demi-heure d'ici.

\- J'espère que vous êtes un bon copilote car je ne connais absolument rien à cette région.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne compte pas vous abandonner en rase campagne !

Ariana se mit à rire et accéléra un peu sur la route.

\- Vous conduisez bien, observa George après un moment.

\- On dirait que ça vous étonne…

\- Non. Je crois que rien ne peut m'étonner à propos de vous…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que vous êtes différente… dans le bon sens du terme. Vous vous moquez de l'ordre établi, vous êtes… libre. Indépendante.

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- Vous dites cela parce que je m'intéresse à l'aviation ? Ou parce que je suis venue vous retrouver ? Seule.

Il y avait une certaine amertume dans son ton.

\- Vous pensez que je vous juge parce que vous cherchez un peu de divertissement alors que votre mari est à la guerre ? dit George d'un ton égal.

\- A vous de me le dire.

\- Vous vous trompez. Je pense sincèrement que vous êtes une femme qui assume ses opinions et ses choix.

Le silence s'installa dans l'habitacle jusqu'à ce qu'Ariana demande :

\- Comment en êtes-vous venu à vous intéresser à l'aviation ?

\- Un peu par hasard. Mon frère et moi avons rencontré Anthony Fokker alors qu'il était de passage à Munich. Il venait de fonder sa société aéronautique. Bon sang, vous saviez que ce type avait construit son premier avion à l'âge de 20 ans ? Cette rencontre a été une révélation pour Fred et moi. Sur notre temps libre, on a commencé à bidouiller la fabrication d'un moteur d'avion. Notre passe-temps a fini par se savoir chez Siemens et contre toute attente, le patron nous a demandé des explications. Notre prototype l'intéressait, si bien que notre passion est devenue partie intégrante de notre travail ! Si ça c'est pas de la chance !

\- Cela a dû vous coûter de quitter votre emploi.

George se rembrunit.

\- Ouais. C'est rien de le dire ! Mais si c'était à refaire, on le referait. L'air était devenu irrespirable là-bas. Ils parlaient de la guerre depuis bien plus longtemps qu'en Angleterre ou ailleurs en Europe. Puis, les gens commençaient à se méfier de nous. Même si nous parlions parfaitement allemand, nous étions toujours « les deux anglais »… Je crois que les choses auraient été très compliquées pour Fred et moi si nous étions restés là-bas.

\- Oui, je peux l'imaginer.

\- Et vous ? D'où vous vient cette fascination pour les avions ?

\- Le salon du Bourget en 1908. Je l'ai visité avec un oncle qui s'était lié d'amitié avec les frères Wright. Mais ce n'est pas tant les avions que l'idée de voler qui me fascine. Ce doit être extraordinaire, là-haut, non ?

\- Oh ça l'est, croyez-moi ! C'est une expérience absolument incomparable !

\- J'ai hâte d'y être !

\- A peu de chose près, vous auriez pu être à la place de la Baronne Raymonde de Laroche. Imaginez un peu : « la Duchesse d'Hogwarts, première femme aviatrice de l'histoire » !

\- Oui, eh bien, je laisse volontiers cet honneur à Madame de Laroche.

\- Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un jour, vous serez connue comme la première femme à avoir traversé l'Atlantique en avion…

Ariana éclata de rire.

\- Votre imagination est vraiment débordante !

\- Ce n'est pas de l'imagination !

\- Je n'ai jamais piloté d'avion et vous me voyez déjà traverser l'Atlantique !

\- Je suis certain que vous en seriez capable.

\- La flatterie ne vous mènera nulle part, Lieutenant Weasley.

\- George. Et je pense que la flatterie fonctionne. Vous rougissez.

Ariana soupira avec agacement, mais pour la forme. C'est vrai qu'elle rougissait. George Weasley était bien plus séduisant qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Hôpital de campagne de Bouzincourt**

-On ne peut plus rien faire pour lui, dit le médecin d'une voix bourrue. Zone un.

Une infirmière noua une cordelette avec une étiquette autour d'un des boutons de l'uniforme du blessé. Le médecin se pencha sur le suivant.

-Pas de lésions des organes vitaux. Zone deux.

Autre blessé. Autre étiquette.

-Mort. Zone un.

Les hôpitaux de campagne étaient établis dans des endroits divers : des châteaux, des hôtels, des églises mais aussi des écoles. Celui de Bouzincourt avait été aménagé dans le local paroissial qui jouxtait l'église. La salle était cependant trop petite pour accueillir tous les blessés, si bien que la plupart étaient alignés à même le sol, en attendant qu'un médecin décide de leur sort.

\- Blessé grave. Zone cinq. Sans espoir. Zone un.

\- Docteur, celui-ci devrait également aller en zone 5.

Le médecin se retourna sur l'infirmière qui venait de parler.

Agenouillée à côté du corps, Hermione regarda son supérieur sans ciller. Le médecin revint sur ses pas.

\- Il a un trauma crânien. Inopérable. Zone un.

\- On peut peut-être…

\- Etes-vous ici pour discuter les ordres, petite effrontée ?

\- Je suis ici pour soigner les blessés au mieux de mes possibilités, et ce blessé-là peut être opéré. Il doit être envoyé dans un hôpital pour…

\- Il _doit_ ? répéta le médecin avec dédain. Vous pensez peut-être connaître votre métier mieux que moi ?

Hermione se releva. Elle songea à cet instant au conseil que lui avait donné Madame Pomfrey, son instructrice à l'Hôpital St Thomas. Savoir tenir tête aux médecins.

-Non, docteur, dit-elle poliment mais avec assurance. Mais j'étais sur le navire-hôpital _Aquitania_ durant la bataille du Jutland, et j'ai eu l'occasion de voir des blessés dans un état similaire. Ils ont été trépanés.

Le médecin la considéra avec hauteur.

-Zone un, répéta-t-il.

Puis il tourna les talons.

Les mains d'Hermione tremblaient. Elle jeta un regard sur l'homme allongé par terre. Elle l'avait reconnu immédiatement. Draco Malfoy. Et un peu plus loin, se trouvait son valet de chambre, John Dobby.

Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser là. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Draco Malfoy agoniser ici alors que l'hôpital de Harry se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de là. Harry ne s'en remettrait pas.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Le médecin se trompait. Suivant les règles du triage d'application dans les services hospitaliers militaires britanniques, Malfoy répondait au moins aux critères de la « zone 4 », celle qui impliquait une intervention chirurgicale urgente. L'idéal aurait été qu'il réponde aux critères de la « zone 5 », celle qui permettait un transfert immédiat vers une structure hospitalière complète. Une structure comme l'Hôpital général n°14 de Wimereux.

Sans hésiter plus longtemps, elle s'agenouilla à nouveau à côté de Malfoy.

Elle savait que c'était injuste pour les autres blessés qui auraient mérité, tout autant que Malfoy, si pas plus, d'être envoyés dans un hôpital, un vrai. Chacun de ces hommes était le mari, le frère, le père, le fils de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui tenait à eux aussi fort que Harry tenait à Draco et qui aurait aimé qu'ils soient sauvés.

Elle savait qu'en agissant de la sorte, elle mettait en péril un système qui loin d'être parfait, avait toutefois démontré son efficacité.

Elle savait tout cela. Et pourtant, elle arracha l'étiquette enroulée au bouton de la veste de Draco et la remplaça par une autre. Une où il était indiqué « 5 – GH14W ». Elle fit de même pour Dobby.

-Tu as intérêt à t'en sortir, Malfoy, murmura-t-elle. Je prends des risques pour toi, alors tu as vraiment intérêt à t'en sortir…

Hermione se releva et partit s'occuper d'autres blessés. Elle les réconforta du mieux qu'elle put, tentant d'apaiser leurs souffrances, ou simplement en leur tenant la main pour qu'ils ne soient pas seuls durant leurs derniers instants.

Du coin de l'œil, elle observait les brancardiers charger les corps dans les ambulances qui allaient et venaient dans la cour de l'église. Elle soupira de soulagement quand elle vit Malfoy et Dobby être pris en charge par deux bénévoles de la Croix-Rouge, sans que le médecin-chef ne s'aperçoive de la supercherie.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda une autre infirmière à côté d'elle. Tu es toute pâle.

\- Tout va bien, affirma Hermione. Juste un vertige. C'est passé.

\- Tu devrais peut-être faire une pause. Tu n'as pas arrêté de toute la matinée.

\- Non, je t'assure que ça va. Il y a beaucoup trop à faire.

\- Tu fais partie du contingent des infirmières impériales qui est arrivé ce matin ?

\- Oui, en effet.

\- Alors, tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit non plus. Tu devrais vraiment t'arrêter un moment.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai pu dormir dans le train.

C'était un mensonge. Elle avait à peine somnolé depuis qu'elle avait quitté Rouen, où elle avait initialement été envoyée trois jours plus tôt. Mais comme souvent, les infirmières militaires étaient déplacées en fonction des zones de combat et des lieux où on avait besoin d'elles.

-Comme tu voudras, dit sa collègue en fermant les yeux d'un soldat qui venait de rendre son dernier soupir.

 _Pourvu qu'il arrive à temps_ , se dit Hermione en suivant des yeux l'ambulance qui s'éloignait de plus en plus jusqu'à disparaître complètement.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Croxley Green, Hertfordshire**

Ariana s'arrêta à côté d'un vaste hangar. Un peu plus loin se trouvait une habitation.

\- Vous louez cet endroit ? demanda-t-elle en descendant de la voiture.

\- Non. Fred et moi en sommes propriétaires.

\- Vous vivez ici ? Tous les deux ?

\- Ça vous choque ?

\- Quoi ? Non, pas du tout ! répondit Ariana en rougissant.

George secoua la tête, amusé par son embarras.

\- Nous vivons sur la base de Northolt. Seul le hangar nous intéressait mais il était vendu d'un seul tenant avec la ferme. Alors, nous avons acheté le tout. On ne sait jamais, ça pourrait toujours servir un jour, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et à l'aide d'une clé, il ouvrit le lourd cadenas qui la maintenait fermée. Il fit coulisser un battant, puis l'autre, dévoilant au fur et à mesure un avion biplan d'une improbable couleur bleu ciel.

Ariana s'approcha de l'appareil, un sourire émerveillé sur le visage.

\- Il est magnifique, dit-elle. Votre frère et vous l'avez vraiment construit vous-mêmes ?

\- C'est le cas. Des heures et des heures de travail, mais… quelle récompense à la clé…

Elle passa la main sur la toile épaisse, puis sur le bois poli et brillant des hélices.

\- Vous êtes prête ? demanda George.

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle. Oui, je suis prête.

\- Vous en êtes sûre ?

Le visage d'ordinaire si rieur de George était grave.

\- Que se passe-t-il, George ? Vous ne voulez plus m'emmener ?

\- Bien sûr que si, Ariana… mais je comprendrais si vous souhaitiez reculer. Je veux dire… ce n'est pas sans risque…

\- Je sais mais…

\- Vous êtes une épouse. Et une mère. Je comprendrais parfaitement que vous pensiez à vos enfants. C'est parfaitement normal.

Ariana écarquilla un peu les yeux. La vérité, la cruelle et terrible vérité, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde au risque que cela représentait. Au fait qu'elle pourrait avoir un accident et qu'elle laisserait derrière elle deux orphelins.

Cette révélation lui glaça le sang.

\- Ariana, vous allez bien ? Vous êtes toute pâle…

\- Je… je… ça va…

\- Nous pouvons rentrer si vous voulez…

\- Non ! Tout va bien, je vous assure !

Elle inspira longuement et sourit. Elle voulait monter dans cet avion. C'était un défi autant qu'un rêve qui se réalisait. Et tant pis si ça faisait d'elle une mère irresponsable et inconsciente.

-Alors ? demanda-t-elle. Je monte devant ou derrière ?

George lui rendit son sourire.

-Devant, dit-il. Et vous devez enfiler ça !

Il prit sur un établi un casque en cuir et de larges lunettes à sangles qu'il remit à Ariana. Elle s'en coiffa immédiatement.

George l'admira un court instant, se disant que quoi qu'elle porte, elle était incroyablement belle.

Il se ressaisit et lui tendit une paire de gants épais.

-Tenez, dit-il. Il fait beaucoup plus froid en altitude.

Ariana enfila les gants et regarda l'avion.

\- Par où dois-je monter ?

\- Je vais vous montrer mais avant cela, vous devez m'aider à pousser cette bête hors du hangar.

George retira les grosses cales posées devant les roues de l'avion.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il en se plaçant de l'autre côté de l'appareil. Il est moins lourd qu'il n'y paraît.

Ils se placèrent de part et d'autre de l'engin et poussèrent fort sur les ailes. Après un moment de résistance, les roues se mirent en mouvement et l'avion avança sans trop de difficultés.

Ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils furent à quelques mètres du hangar. George fit le tour de l'appareil et présenta sa main à Ariana.

-Grimpez sur l'aile, dit-il. De là vous pourrez facilement enjamber la carlingue.

Ariana fit ce qu'il disait. Elle se retrouva assise sur un siège en osier et en tissu, dans un espace minuscule et assez rudimentaire.

Elle vit George rejoindre la pointe de l'avion et actionner l'hélice. L'avion se mit à gronder et à trembler légèrement. Ariana prit soudain conscience de la fragilité de la structure dans laquelle elle était installée.

-Vous devez attacher votre ceinture, dit George à côté d'elle.

Elle sursauta un peu. Elle ne l'avait pas vu revenir et grimper sur l'aile à son tour. Il prit les sangles qui étaient fixées au siège et les passa autour d'elle. Ce faisant, il frôla son cou, lui occasionnant un frisson.

-Voilà, dit-t-il. Mettez les lunettes et ne les enlevez surtout pas en vol, d'accord ? Le moteur projette un peu d'huile et vous risqueriez d'en avoir dans les yeux.

Ariana hocha la tête, se sentant subitement très nerveuse.

\- Vous avez peur ? demanda George.

\- Eh bien… j'avoue que je ne suis plus aussi téméraire qu'il y a cinq minutes mais… je veux le faire.

\- Bien. Allons-y, dans ce cas.

Il prit place derrière elle. Elle l'entendit vaguement manipuler des choses puis le moteur gronda davantage et l'appareil se mit en mouvement. Il prit progressivement de la vitesse, cahotant sur le terrain inégal. Soudain, il n'y eut plus de cahot et une étrange sensation s'empara d'elle. Comme si son estomac remontait dans sa gorge. Sa respiration fut coupée, tandis que son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle ferma les yeux en s'accrochant du mieux qu'elle pouvait aux rebords rembourrés de la carlingue.

Son malaise se dissipa progressivement et elle finit par ouvrir les yeux. Autour d'elle, il n'y avait plus rien d'autre que le ciel.

\- Seigneur, souffla-t-elle.

\- Ça va ? cria George derrière elle.

\- C'est… c'est incroyable ! dit-elle. C'est… oh mon Dieu, c'est incroyable !

Elle se retourna. George la regardait avec un sourire émerveillé.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Hôpital général n°14 – Wimereux, Nord de la France**

\- D'ici peu de temps, nous allons recevoir des blessés en provenance de Pozières, expliqua Harry à l'ensemble du staff réuni dans la grande salle. Il s'agit d'un contingent de l'ANZAC qui était posté là-bas. La plupart des blessés sont australiens.

\- Combien sont envoyés ici ? demanda un sergent.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que presque tout le contingent a été décimé. Ils… ils étaient plus de 6.000.

Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée.

\- Ils sont envoyés dans tous les hôpitaux du nord, continua Harry, principalement ceux de l'ANZAC évidemment, mais ils ne peuvent pas tout absorber. Je pense que nous allons en recevoir deux cents, peut-être plus.

\- Nous n'avons pas deux cents lits disponibles, Capitaine, observa une infirmière.

\- Non. C'est pourquoi toutes les unités de l'hôpital sont en train de recenser les blessés. Vous connaissez la procédure. Tous les blessés qui peuvent être renvoyés au front devront partir aujourd'hui. Tous ceux qui sont définitivement impropres au service seront envoyés à Calais et Douvres. Des bateaux civils viendront les chercher pour les ramener en Grande-Bretagne.

Harry détestait s'entendre parler de la sorte, avec des termes si froids, si impersonnels. _Impropres au service_. Dieu qu'il exécrait cette expression, si peu respectueuse d'hommes qui avaient défendu la liberté.

Mais c'était la cruelle réalité de la guerre. Quand il fallait faire place à d'autres, il n'y avait malheureusement aucune pitié. Si vous aviez encore vos deux jambes, vos deux bras et vos deux yeux, vous étiez bons pour le service. Si l'un ou l'autre vous manquait, vous étiez renvoyé dans votre foyer, peu importe que vous en aviez un ou non. Peu importe que vous y soyez le bienvenu ou non. Car c'était aussi une des réalités de la guerre : en Angleterre, on commençait à se lasser de ce conflit qui n'en finissait pas. Le degré de compassion et de patriotisme n'était plus ce qu'il était au début des hostilités. Au pays, le retour des blessés de guerre devenait pesant et nombre d'entre eux étaient laissés pour compte.

-Et les autres ? demanda quelqu'un, tirant Harry de ses pensées.

Il soupira.

-Faites en sorte d'en faire partir le plus possible, dit-il.

Le cœur lourd, il se détourna et alla à la réserve faire l'inventaire des maigres ressources médicales qui lui restaient.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le ballet des ambulances dans la cour de l'hôpital était incessant, charriant avec lui des odeurs d'essence, de pisse, de merde et de chair putride.

En fait d'ambulances, il s'agissait de camions bâchés dans lesquels il régnait une chaleur et une odeur insupportables. Les blessés y étaient entassés par six, sur des banquettes superposées. Bien souvent, on y ajoutait un septième, posé à même le plancher du véhicule.

Harry allait et venait entre les civières, vérifiant l'état des blessés, opérant le deuxième tri après celui effectué à Bouzincourt. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient morts durant le transport. Ceux-là étaient immédiatement écartés et alignés dans un hangar, en attendant d'être recensés par la Croix-Rouge avant d'être enterrés dans une fosse commune. Rares étaient les soldats morts qui allaient être rapatriés en Angleterre. La terre noircie de Picardie, de la Somme et des Flandres allait être leur dernière demeure.

\- Où doit-on les amener ? demanda un brancardier en désignant du doigt plusieurs civières.

\- Suivez-moi, dit Harry.

Ils entrèrent dans une salle déjà pleine au trois-quarts.

\- Installez ceux que vous pouvez, dit Harry. Les autres devront aller à l'étage.

\- Bien, Capitaine.

Harry commença à faire le tour des lits pour évaluer l'état des blessures. Il tenta de se concentrer uniquement sur celles-ci. Les membres arrachés. Les plaies béantes. S'il regardait trop les visages, l'empathie prendrait le dessus. Il verrait que la plupart étaient des gamins de moins de vingt ans. Il commencerait à imaginer leur vie, à ressentir le chagrin de leurs familles quand elles apprendraient la nouvelle. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre s'il voulait continuer à faire son travail correctement. L'empathie et la compassion étaient les ennemies du médecin de guerre.

Après avoir donné plusieurs instructions aux infirmières, il se retrouva devant un homme dont le bas du ventre n'était qu'une masse informe de sang, de chair et de boyaux. C'était évident qu'on ne pouvait plus rien faire pour lui.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il fait là, dit une infirmière à voix basse. Il n'aurait jamais dû être envoyé ici.

\- Sans doute une erreur à Bouzincourt quand ils ont chargé les ambulances, dit Harry.

\- Je ne crois pas. Regardez.

L'infirmière lui montra l'étiquette où il était clairement indiqué « 5 – GH14W ». Ce faisant, Harry eut son attention attirée par le visage du soldat. Une tête ronde. Des yeux globuleux et un nez proéminant.

Ce fut comme si tout l'air présent dans ses poumons avait été vidé d'un coup.

-Dobby ? murmura-t-il.

Il s'approcha de la tête de lit. L'homme ouvrit légèrement les yeux. C'était bien lui. Cela voulait dire que…

 _Oh mon Dieu,_ pensa Harry. _Draco. Draco était à Pozières. Il était avec le contingent de l'ANZAC._

-Dobby, demanda Harry le plus calmement possible. Est-ce que… est-ce que Draco était avec vous ?

Dobby hocha doucement la tête.

-J'ai… j'ai fait… ce que… j'ai… pu, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je… je vous… l'avais… promis…

Les mains de Harry se mirent à trembler.

-On va vous soigner, Dobby. Tenez bon.

Il se redressa.

\- Soignez-le comme vous pouvez, dit-il à l'infirmière.

\- Mais… Capitaine, il…

\- Faites ce que je vous demande ! cria-t-il presque.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Il courait dans les couloirs. Entrait dans toutes les chambres. Vérifiait tous les lits. Il n'était nulle part.

Il lui restait une chambre à visiter. La plus éloignée. Celle qu'on réservait habituellement aux malades en quarantaine. Précaution devenue dérisoire avec les ravages de la guerre.

Il poussa la porte et avança dans le couloir entre les deux rangées de lits. A mi-chemin, il s'arrêta.

Draco était là, allongé et immobile, pâle comme la mort. A ses côtés se trouvaient la nurse Travis et Barrow. Barrow qui était en train de remonter le drap sur lui.

Harry avisa sur une chaise, une veste et un pantalon d'uniforme, crasseux et déchirés par endroits, et sur la table de nuit, une bassine d'eau légèrement rougeâtre dans laquelle flottait une éponge. Il regarda Barrow et vit le bord humide des manches de sa chemise. Il comprit que c'était lui qui l'avait déshabillé et lavé.

Subitement, cette pensée lui fut intolérable. Savoir que Barrow lui avait ôté ses vêtements, avait frotté son corps nu pour en retirer les souillures, était tout simplement insupportable.

Bien sûr, au fond de lui, Harry savait que le problème n'était pas là. Barrow était infirmier. Il avait sans doute fait ce que la nurse Travis lui avait demandé. Mais Harry préférait se concentrer sur la jalousie qui lui incendiait les tripes plutôt que de laisser son cerveau formuler la seule question qui avait de l'importance : était-il encore en vie ?

Il finit par regarder Draco. Ses yeux clos étaient marbré de cernes violettes. Il avait des coupures et des hématomes sur le visage. Son crâne était entouré d'un bandage sommaire et sanglant.

-Hum…

Il s'éclaircit difficilement la gorge.

\- Que… qu'en est-il ? demanda-t-il du ton le plus neutre.

\- Traumatisme crânien, expliqua immédiatement la nurse Travis. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on l'a envoyé ici. Il aurait pu être trépané sur place.

\- Il souffre d'autres blessures ?

\- Une fracture au bras, des contusions, des coupures et quelques brûlures. Rien qui nécessitait qu'il soit envoyé en zone 5. Et pourtant…

Elle montra à Harry l'étiquette qui était accrochée à sa veste. « 5-GH14W ».

 _Décidément_ , se dit Harry. _Il y avait quelqu'un à Bouzincourt qui voulait absolument que Draco et Dobby soient envoyés auprès de lui._

\- Envoyez-le au Major Philips, dit Harry. Il pratiquera la trépanation.

\- Mais, Capitaine, commença Barrow, vous pourriez…

\- Non. Je… hum… j'ai autre chose à faire. Envoyez-le au Major Philips.

Barrow écarquilla les yeux d'incompréhension. Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester davantage et sortit de la chambre. Malheureusement, il avait à peine fait un mètre qu'une main le retenait fermement par le bras.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas l'abandonner comme ça ! siffla Barrow.

\- Je vous prie d'adopter un autre ton, Sergent ! répliqua Harry, froidement.

\- Oh, ne me donnez pas du « sergent » avec cet air-là ! Je me fiche bien de recevoir un blâme ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de…

\- JE NE PEUX PAS ! cria Harry, la voix brisée.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas le faire, répéta-t-il plus doucement. C'est… s'il meurt… je…

\- Il mourra sûrement si vous ne faites rien !

\- Le Major Philips est médecin. Je ne le suis pas.

Barrow lui lâcha le bras en soupirant.

-Je vais rester avec lui. Que ça vous plaise ou non.

Harry ne releva pas l'effronterie. Il se contenta de partir d'un pas lourd.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Il retourna dans la salle où se trouvait Dobby. L'infirmière avait suivi ses consignes mais n'avait pas pu faire grand-chose sinon poser un bandage épais et sommaire sur la blessure. Celui-ci était rouge de sang.

Dobby rouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il transpirait et son visage était marqué par la douleur.

Harry sortit discrètement de sa poche une seringue. Il prit le bras frêle du petit homme et lui fit une injection.

-Ça va aller un peu mieux maintenant, dit-il tout bas.

La morphine était une substance précieuse dans les hôpitaux militaires et elle devait être utilisée avec parcimonie. Harry savait qu'il commettait une faute en injectant une dose à un homme en train de mourir. Mais peu lui importait. Il ne voulait pas que Dobby vive une interminable agonie.

-Alors… c'est la fin, murmura ce dernier.

Ce n'était pas une question et Harry savait qu'il ne servait à rien de tenter de le détromper.

-La morphine va vous apporter un peu de confort, dit Harry.

De fait, le corps de Dobby se détendit légèrement.

\- Vous l'avez vu ?

\- Oui, dit Harry. Je l'ai vu.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il est…

\- Il est vivant.

\- Vrai… vraiment ?

\- Il a des contusions, des hématomes, et surtout une très grosse bosse sur la tête. Mais c'est tout.

Harry n'avait pas le cœur de lui en dire davantage. Pas quand il voyait le sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres exsangues.

\- Je l'ai… bien protégé, Monsieur…

\- Oui, Dobby. Vous l'avez protégé. Personne n'aurait pu faire cela mieux que vous et je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant.

Dobby prit une inspiration difficile.

-Quand… quand nous nous apprêtions à donner l'assaut… il… il a porté la main… sur son cœur… là où il m'avait… demandé… de coudre une poche… à l'intérieur… de sa vareuse… pour… pour y mettre… votre photo. Il… a pensé… à vous. Il pensait… toujours… à vous.

Harry avala durement.

\- Merci, Dobby. Merci de me dire cela. Et merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Vous avez été un ami pour Draco. Et pour moi aussi.

-Un ami, répéta doucement Dobby.

Il sourit.

-Il… il fait beau ici, murmura-t-il. Le ciel… est… si… bleu…

Ses yeux devinrent vitreux tandis qu'il contemplait un ciel que lui seul pouvait voir désormais.

Harry se redressa péniblement. Il quitta la salle presque à reculons, sourd aux demandes des infirmières et aux plaintes des blessés.

Dans le couloir, il prit la porte qui menait à l'arrière-cour, là où on entassait les ordures. Il se pencha et vomit une bile acide et amère. Puis il se laissa glisser contre le mur de briques sales et il pleura. De tristesse, de fatigue et de peur.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Croxley Green**

Au moment où l'avion s'immobilisa sur le sol, Ariana fut prise par une terrible sensation de manque. En dépit du bruit du moteur, des projections d'huile et de l'inconfort de l'avion, elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle ivresse de liberté qu'en étant dans les airs. C'était magique. Indescriptible. Un peu comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Elle soupira, à la fois terriblement heureuse de l'expérience inouïe qu'elle venait de vivre, et atrocement déçue que ce soit déjà terminé.

 _Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin_ , se dit-elle en s'extirpant de l'avion.

George était déjà descendu et lui tendait les bras pour l'aider à en faire autant. D'un mouvement souple et léger, elle sauta de l'aile et fut réceptionnée par les bras forts du Lieutenant Weasley.

\- Alors, vous avez aimé ?

\- Aimé ? répéta-t-elle en riant. C'était incroyable ! Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante de toute ma vie !

Disant cela, Ariana retira ses lunettes et son casque en cuir. Ce faisant, quelques mèches dorées s'échappèrent ici et là de son chignon.

George la contempla, subjugué. Le soleil de cette magnifique journée de juillet se reflétait dans ses cheveux et le vent frais de l'altitude avait donné à son visage une délicate teinte rosée. Malgré l'odeur d'essence et les traces de poussière que les lunettes avaient laissées sur ses joues, elle était magnifique.

Ce fut irrépressible. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

C'était encore plus merveilleux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Même voler lui parut soudainement moins grisant. Les lèvres d'Ariana étaient comme un fruit doux et sucré dont il ne pourrait jamais se lasser. Mais aussi merveilleux que fut le baiser, il prit fin bien trop vite quand Ariana le repoussa doucement, presque prudemment.

\- George, commença-t-elle…

\- Non, coupa-t-il. Ne me dites pas que nous ne devrions pas. Ne me dites pas que c'est une erreur. Et ne me demandez pas d'oublier. Jamais je ne pourrais oublier le plus beau moment de ma vie.

\- Je ne vous demande pas d'oublier.

\- Que me demandez-vous alors ?

Ariana soupira en secouant doucement la tête.

\- Ne faites pas ça, Ariana. N'essaye pas de vous convaincre que tout cela n'a aucune importance… vous ressentez quelque chose pour moi, je le sais.

\- Vous êtes bien présomptueux…

\- Peut-être. Mais vous ne niez pas. Moi, j'ose l'admettre. Je suis tombé amoureux de vous. A la première seconde où je vous ai vue.

\- Nous devrions en rester là, George.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que vous êtes mariée ?

Ariana n'eut pas le temps de répondre que George reprit avec colère :

-Je refuse de croire que vous êtes heureuse avec… lui ! Malfoy n'est qu'un dandy prétentieux qui ne se préoccupe de personne d'autre que lui ! Il n'est pas celui qu'il vous faut ! Il…

La gifle claqua avec force.

\- Je vous interdis de parler de mon mari de la sorte ! Vous ne le connaissez pas !

\- Je le connais mieux que vous ne le pensez !

\- Parce que vous l'avez croisé à l'une ou l'autre occasion quand vous étiez enfants ? Si vous le connaissiez comme moi je le connais, vous sauriez que Draco est un mari aimant et attentionné, et un père affectueux. Je ne regrette pas la moindre seconde passée à ses côtés !

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna à grandes enjambées.

-Attendez ! cria George derrière elle. Ariana !

Il la rattrapa en quelques pas à peine et l'agrippa par le bras.

-Ariana, je vous en prie !

Elle se retourna pour le fusiller du regard.

\- Pardonnez-moi, dit-il, penaud. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Enfin si… je sais. C'est la jalousie qui me fait parler… Rien que l'idée qu'il vous embrasse, qu'il vous touche… c'est…

\- George, soupira-t-elle. Vous ne me connaissez pas. Vous ne connaissez rien de ma vie.

\- Alors, laissez-moi vous connaître !

Quelque chose vacilla dans le regard bleu azur d'Ariana, donnant à George le courage d'insister.

\- Laissez-moi vous connaître, répéta-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Je sais que c'est aussi ce que vous voulez.

\- Georges…

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et cette fois, elle se laissa aller à l'étreinte, répondant à son baiser.

Quand ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, George souriait.

\- Est-ce que je pourrai vous revoir avant mon départ pour la France ?

\- Je… je retourne dans le Wiltshire demain matin…

\- En avion, le Wiltshire n'est pas bien loin…

Ariana écarquilla les yeux, abasourdie par autant de témérité.

\- Vous… vous comptez venir dans le Wiltshire… en avion ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? C'est un moyen de transport comme un autre pour moi.

\- Vous êtes complètement fou !

\- De vous, oui ! répliqua George en riant.

Ariana ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

\- Je vous préviens… ma belle-mère sera furieuse si vous posez votre avion sur la pelouse ou au milieu de ses rosiers…

\- Je ferai attention, je vous le promets.

\- A bientôt, dans ce cas.

Elle lui sourit une nouvelle fois et s'en alla.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Wimereux, Nord de la France**

Draco poussa la porte et se retrouva dans un endroit qui lui était familier.

C'était le couloir qui longeait les cuisines au sous-sol du Manoir. Là où, enfant, il passait son temps à jouer avec les domestiques ou à se cacher en attendant que Madame Patmore quitte son repère, pour aller chaparder un shortbread ou une tranche de cake.

Oui, c'était bien ça.

Il tourna la tête sur la gauche pour regarder par la fenêtre qui donnait sur les cuisines. La pièce était vide et étrangement silencieuse. Pourtant, il y avait un bouilloire tenue au chaud pour le thé et un gâteau qui cuisait dans le four. Draco pouvait sentir son odeur appétissante.

Pourquoi était-il ici ? Et pourquoi l'endroit était-il vide ? Etait-ce le cas partout ?

Instinctivement, Draco se dirigea à droite, là où se trouvait l'escalier de service qui menait dans le hall à côté de la salle à manger. Mais au lieu d'y trouver l'escalier, il avait une vue sur le salon, et plus loin, sur la terrasse. Un homme était assis à la table, profitant du soleil, en train de lire un journal. Draco aurait reconnu entre mille cette longue chevelure blond clair, nouée en catogan par un ruban noir.

-Papa, murmura-t-il.

 _Alors, voilà_ , se dit-il. _Je suis mort._

-Bonjour, Votre Grâce.

Draco sursauta. A côté de lui, se trouvait Dobby, vêtu d'une livrée impeccable.

\- Dobby ? Vous…oh… vous aussi, vous êtes… ici.

\- Oui, Votre Grâce.

\- Où sommes-nous au juste ?

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr.

\- Est-ce que… je suis mort ?

\- Peut-être, Votre Grâce. Peut-être pas.

Draco observa la scène devant lui. Une autre personne venait d'arriver. William, l'un des valets de pied. Il versa du thé dans la tasse qui se trouvait sur la table avant de se retirer. Lucius en but une gorgée. Il sembla ensuite avoir son attention attirée par quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Draco le vit se lever pour saluer chaleureusement le nouveau venu.

\- Oh mon Dieu, murmura Draco. Non… non, pas lui… Dobby, dites-moi que ceci est un rêve… que… qu'il n'est pas mort lui aussi…

\- Je suis désolé, Votre Grâce. Ce n'est pas un rêve. Enfin… pas tout à fait.

Avec une peine immense, Draco vit Blaise s'asseoir aux côtés de son père et plaisanter avec lui, avec une aisance qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible entre les deux hommes. Ils avaient l'air heureux et détendus.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce qu'ils m'attendent moi aussi ?

\- Bien sûr qu'ils vous attendent. La question est plutôt : voulez-vous les rejoindre maintenant ?

Draco soupira. La terrasse était baignée de lumière. Elle paraissait si accueillante, si tranquille. Il fit un pas en avant, puis un autre. A mesure qu'il avançait, il se sentait devenir léger. La douleur le quittait comme des couches de vêtements trop lourds qu'on enlève une par une.

C'était si facile de continuer à avancer. Si tentant.

Pourtant, il s'arrêta.

\- Ai-je le choix de mourir, Dobby ? Ces choses-là ne sont-elles pas écrites ?

\- Pas toujours, Votre Grâce.

\- Que se passera-t-il si je continuer à avancer ?

\- Eh bien, je suppose que nous prendrons tous les quatre le thé sur la terrasse. Et nous attendrons.

\- Nous attendrons quoi ?

\- Que d'autres nous rejoignent.

 _Harry_ , pensa-t-il immédiatement.

\- Où est Harry ? demanda-t-il.

\- Voyez-vous même.

Dobby fit un geste et Draco se retourna. Aussitôt, il se trouva comme en suspension dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Harry était assis à un bureau et écrivait quelque chose dans un carnet.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

… _deux cent trente-quatre blessés, vingt-trois étaient morts à l'arrivée et quarante-cinq n'ont pas survécu à leurs blessures. Les vingt-quatre prochaines heures seront déterminantes pour la plupart des autres, compte tenu de la gravité de leur état. Il a été décidé…_

Des coups frappés furent frappés à la porte.

\- Entrez, dit Harry en continuant à écrire.

\- Capitaine, dit Barrow en pénétrant dans la pièce.

\- Oui, Sergent ?

\- Je… hum… je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses pour mon attitude de cet après-midi. J'étais… effrayé à l'idée que… que Dra… que le Major Malfoy ne… Bref. Quelle que soit la raison, je n'aurais pas dû vous parler comme je l'ai fait.

Harry releva la tête et posa son stylo.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû, en effet, répondit-il calmement. Mais je vous comprends. Votre frayeur s'est traduite par de la colère. La mienne s'est traduite par de la lâcheté.

\- Non, Capitaine… vous…

\- Je me suis toujours figuré être un homme courageux…

\- Parfois, la peur est tellement grande, qu'aucun courage ne peut la surmonter.

Comme Harry ne répondait pas, Barrow poursuivit :

-Ceci se trouvait dans les effets personnels du Major Malfoy. Je l'ai subtilisée avant la nurse Travis ne la trouve et se pose des… questions.

Il tendit à Harry une petite pochette en cuir souple. Celle-ci renfermait deux photographies. D'un côté, la sienne. Et de l'autre, une photo d'eux deux, qu'Ariana avait prise avec l'appareil de Harry. Ils se souriaient et se regardaient avec tellement d'amour qu'il était impossible pour un œil extérieur de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il y avait entre eux.

Harry se leva et contourna son bureau sans cesser de contempler la photographie.

-Merci, Barrow, souffla-t-il. C'était préférable que personne ne la trouve, en effet.

Barrow hocha la tête. Il s'apprêta à partir mais se ravisa.

-Elle était glissée dans une poche cousue à l'intérieur de sa vareuse, dit-il. Juste à l'emplacement du cœur.

Harry eut un pincement au cœur. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Dobby avant de mourir. _Il a pensé à vous. Il pensait toujours à vous._

Il serra la photo contre lui, luttant contre les larmes. L'instant d'après, une main se posa sur son bras dans un geste apaisant. Et parce qu'il avait désespérément besoin de réconfort à cet instant et que Barrow était la seule personne susceptible de lui en donner, il se pencha et posa la tête contre son épaule. Quand les bras du sergent se refermèrent sur lui, il pleura pour de bon.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco serra les poings. Qu'est-ce que cet opportuniste de Barrow essayait de faire ? Et Harry ? Bon sang, il était en train de mourir et Harry se consolait dans les bras de son ancien valet ! C'était tout bonnement…

\- Votre Grâce, dit Dobby d'un ton réprobateur. Vous devriez avoir honte de penser une chose pareille. Jamais Monsieur le Comte ne vous trahirait de la sorte.

\- Mais…

\- Ce que vous voyez n'est rien d'autre qu'un homme qui souffre et qui est terrorisé à l'idée de vous perdre.

Comme pour bien le lui faire comprendre, le décor changea. Dobby et lui se retrouvèrent dans une pièce longue et très sombre où plusieurs lits étaient alignés contre un mur. Harry se trouvait à côté de l'un d'entre eux.

C'était étrange pour Draco de se voir là, allongé dans ce lit. Il avait l'air terriblement mal en point. A mesure qu'il regardait la scène, il sentait son corps devenir lourd et perclus de douleurs. Son bras fracturé lui faisait mal, mais pas autant que sa tête qui semblait prise dans un étau.

Comment pouvait-il choisir de retourner à cette vie ? A cette souffrance intolérable ? Bon sang, il n'y avait pas un endroit de son corps qui ne lui faisait pas mal !

Puis, il la sentit. Cette caresse légère sur sa main. Harry l'avait prise dans la sienne et l'embrassait tendrement. Une douce chaleur se répandit alors dans son bras et migra vers son cœur, où elle explosa et s'épanouit comme un soleil d'été.

A cet instant, qu'importait la douleur. Comment avait-il pu oublier ce que cela faisait d'aimer ?

Il se retourna pour voir son père et Blaise toujours assis sur la terrasse. Curieusement, leurs silhouettes devenaient de plus en plus floues, comme si elles s'éloignaient progressivement.

\- Vous prendrez soin d'eux, Dobby ?

\- Bien sûr, Votre Grâce. Et je continuerai à veiller sur vous, et sur Monsieur le Comte.

\- Pensez-vous que je prends la bonne décision ?

\- Il a besoin de vous, Monsieur. Autant que vous avez besoin de lui.

Draco hocha la tête.

-Merci Dobby. Merci pour tout.

Dobby lui sourit. Sa silhouette se mit à briller doucement jusqu'à n'être qu'une forme lumineuse, avant de disparaître complètement.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry avait dû attendre la nuit tombée avant de pouvoir se rendre au chevet de Draco. Entre les autres blessés qui réclamaient son attention et les allées et venues des infirmières, c'était difficile de trouver un moment de répit dans la journée.

Non pas que les choses étaient fort différentes durant la nuit. Les cris de douleur, les hurlements de peur, les pleurs, ne cessaient jamais. Mais fort heureusement, la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait Draco était un peu plus calme que les autres.

Harry posa une bougie sur la table de nuit et tira les rideaux de séparation entre les lits pour avoir un semblant d'intimité. Il prit une chaise et s'assit. Draco semblait paisible. Le bandage qu'il portait autour de la tête était propre et bien noué, et la pénombre atténuait un peu les cernes violettes autour de ses yeux.

Curieusement, Harry repensa au soir où ils avaient dansé ensemble pour la première fois. C'était il y avait presque quatre ans. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité. Pourtant, il revoyait la scène dans les moindres détails. Le kilt que Draco portait et qui lui donnait une allure incroyable. Le reflet de la lumière des bougies et des lampes à gaz dans ses cheveux blonds. Ses yeux qui brillaient de détermination alors qu'il l'attirait à lui pour valser au son du _Beau Danube Bleu_.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il repensait à cet instant-là précisément. Il avait tellement de souvenirs avec Draco. Tellement de choses qui les liaient… Peut-être s'en souvenait-il parce que cette danse avait été le début de la période la plus heureuse de sa vie et que cette guerre allait y mettre fin.

Harry prit la main de Draco dans la sienne et y posa un baiser.

-Ne meurs pas, je t'en supplie, murmura-t-il tout contre sa peau. Ne meurs pas. Ne me laisse pas tout seul ici… Draco, s'il te plait…

Il sentit les larmes s'accumuler à nouveau sous ses paupières. Bon sang ! Il avait déjà tellement pleuré aujourd'hui qu'il doutait avoir encore des larmes à verser. Et pourtant.

Puis il la sentit. Cet imperceptible pression contre ses doigts.

-Draco ? souffla-t-il.

Nouveau mouvement.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Draco !

Draco papillonna des yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Harry se précipita vers le fond de salle où se trouvait un broc d'eau. Il en versa dans une tasse en émail qu'il rapporta à Draco.

-Bois un peu, ça te fera du bien, dit-il en soutenant doucement sa nuque pour l'aider à se redresser.

Draco but quelques gorgées puis retomba sur l'oreiller. Il ferma les yeux un instant puis les rouvrit. Son regard tomba sur Harry.

\- Ha… rry…

\- Oui, c'est moi.

Harry tenta d'examiner ses pupilles mais dans la pénombre, ce n'était pas facile. Il prit la bougie et l'approcha. Aussitôt, Draco recula la tête en fermant les yeux et en grimaçant.

\- Bien, soupira Harry de soulagement. Ta vue n'est pas atteinte.

\- Et… le… reste ? croassa Draco.

\- Tu as un bras cassé et des hématomes un peu partout. Tu peux bouger les jambes ?

Draco remua un peu les pieds. Harry souleva le drap et appuya à différents endroits.

\- Tu sens quelque chose ?

\- Oui…

\- Parfait, ça veut dire que ta colonne vertébrale n'a pas été touchée.

\- J'ai… j'ai… mal à…la tête… c'est… c'est horrible…

Harry revint s'asseoir à côté de Draco et lui reprit la main.

\- C'est normal. Tu as reçu un terrible choc sur la tête. Du sang s'est accumulé dans ton cerveau et on a dû pratiquer une trépanation pour le faire sortir et diminuer la pression.

\- Une… trépanation ?

\- On a foré un trou dans ton crâne. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu as si mal. Mais ça va passer.

Draco leva la main pour toucher sa tête.

\- Ta tête est enveloppée dans un gros bandage. Tu vas devoir le garder un certain temps.

\- Mes… mes… cheveux…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Pas de doute, Draco était bien vivant s'il en était à se préoccuper de ses cheveux.

-On a dû les raser pour pratiquer l'opération.

Un gémissement accueillit cette information.

-Les cheveux, ça repousse ! rigola Harry. Et je préfère te savoir momentanément chauve et vivant que chevelu et mort !

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi.

\- C'est… c'est toi qui… qui m'a…

\- Non. C'est le Major Philips. C'est un médecin, lui. Il… il a fait du bon boulot.

Harry avait honte d'avouer à Draco qu'il s'était littéralement enfui après qu'on l'ait amené ici, moitié mort.

\- Draco, continua-t-il. Il… il faut que je te dise quelque chose. C'est à propos de Dobby… hum… Il…

\- Il est mort.

\- Oui. Il…

\- Je sais. Je l'ai vu.

\- Tu l'as vu ?

\- Je… je crois… je crois que… je suis mort aussi… ou presque… Il y avait cette… magnifique terrasse… avec… mon père… et Blaise…

\- Blaise ?

Draco fit un geste vague de la main, indiquant qu'il ne voulait pas en parler.

\- Et Dobby était là… aussi. J'aurais… pu… continuer… aller sur la… terrasse… avec eux.

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait.

\- Non.

\- P… pourquoi ?

\- Parce que… je t'ai vu… toi aussi…

\- Moi ?

\- Tu… tu étais dans ton… bureau… je crois… tu… pleurais… dans les bras… de Barrow.

Le souffle de Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge. Comment Draco pourrait-il être au courant de ça ? Sauf à admettre que…

-Oh mon Dieu, souffla Harry.

Draco ferma à nouveau les yeux.

\- Donc… Barrow… est ici ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, dit Harry. C'est mon ordonnance.

\- Oh.

\- Il est arrivé il y a seulement quelques jours. Avant, il était brancardier dans les tranchées mais une blessure à la main l'a empêché d'y retourner. C'est pourquoi il a été affecté ici.

Il y avait quelque chose de dérisoire et de pathétique dans la manière dont il donnait toutes ces explications. Comme s'il se justifiait.

\- Il… c'est lui qui s'est occupé de toi quand tu es arrivé, continua-t-il en baissant la tête. Il… il a fait ce que j'ai été incapable de faire.

Harry avait murmuré ces derniers mots si bas qu'il n'était pas sûr que Draco les ait entendu.

-J'ai eu tellement peur, Draco. Quand tu es arrivé, tu respirais à peine. Tu… étais… mon Dieu, j'ai été incapable de prendre soin de toi… c'est tout juste si je suis parvenu à t'approcher… j'avais trop peur… Et puis Barrow est venu me rapporter la photo de nous deux que tu gardais à l'intérieur de ta vareuse. Quand je t'ai vu sur cette photo, si souriant, si beau, si plein de vie… c'était… c'était comme si quelqu'un était en train de m'arracher le cœur à mains nues…

Harry renifla et chassa les larmes qui coulaient – à nouveau – sur ses joues.

-Barrow était là, continua-t-il. Il… était… juste… là. Je suis désolé… tellement désolé…

Draco rouvrit les yeux et regarda Harry. Il tendit la main et caressa sa joue mouillée.

\- Tu n'as pas… à être… désolé. Tu n'as rien… fait… de mal…

\- J'aurais dû prendre soin de toi.

\- Harry… tu es là… maintenant… c'est tout ce qui… compte.

Harry hocha doucement la tête.

\- Tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu, dit-il.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Je vais rester encore un peu près de toi.

Il ne voulait pas laisser Draco. Il voulait veiller sur son sommeil, écouter la moindre de ses respirations et la recevoir comme un cadeau de Dieu.

\- C'est un miracle qu'on m'ait amené ici, dit Draco.

\- Oui, confirma Harry. Un miracle.

Ils se sourirent et le temps de ce sourire, les horreurs de la guerre disparurent.

\- Harry…

\- Oui ?

\- Embrasse-moi.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et se pencha vers Draco. Il glissa la main dans son cou et l'attira doucement à lui.

Ils se surent jamais que leur baiser avait eu un témoin silencieux ce soir-là.

Thomas Barrow quitta la pièce sans faire de bruit. Le cœur lourd, il se demanda si un jour lui aussi aurait droit à autant d'amour.

 ** _A suivre..._**


	56. Chapitre 54

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous,**

 **J'espère que vous vous portez bien en ces temps difficiles. Prenez soin de vous.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

 **25 juillet 1916 – Wimereux, nord de la France**

Harry soupira en se frottant le front avec son poignet. Ses mains étaient pleines du sang d'un soldat qu'il venait d'amputer de la jambe gauche. Un de plus. Le huitième depuis ce matin. Si la journée continuait comme ça, il en perdrait le compte.

Les combats à Pozières ne s'étaient pas arrêtés avec le massacre du contingent de l'ANZAC. Les blessés et les morts avaient été remplacés. Ils l'étaient toujours. La guerre était un réservoir sans fond de vies humaines sacrifiées.

Le jeune homme allongé sur la table était maigre, son teint était gris et ses lèvres trop pâles. Harry doutait qu'il survive à la perte d'une telle quantité de sang, mais il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

-Au suivant, dit-il.

Deux brancardiers emmenèrent le jeune homme, tandis que deux autres en déposaient un autre. Entretemps, une infirmière eut juste le temps de jeter un seau d'eau sur la table pour évacuer le sang laissé par le précédent.

\- Où est le Sergent Barrow ? demanda Harry.

\- Au chevet du Major Malfoy, dit l'infirmière.

\- Pourquoi ? J'ai besoin de lui ici !

\- Le Major a une forte fièvre depuis cette nuit.

\- Quoi ?

Harry laissa tomber la scie qu'il avait déjà en main et quitta précipitamment la salle d'opération.

-Capitaine ! s'écria l'infirmière. Où allez-vous ?

Sans prendre la peine de répondre et sans se soucier de ses vêtements couverts de sang, Harry courut dans les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre de Draco. Juste avant d'entrer, il croisa la nurse Travis.

\- Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas avisé de l'état du Major Malfoy ? questionna-t-il vivement.

\- Doit-on vous aviser de tous les blessés qui font une poussée de fièvre ? répondit Travis du tac au tac.

Harry se raidit.

-Le Major est… mon ami d'enfance, répliqua-t-il en tentant vainement de se justifier.

Travis soupira.

\- Ecoutez, Capitaine. Je me moque bien de la nature de votre relation avec le Major, mais vous devriez être plus… réservé dans les attentions qui vous lui accordez.

\- Quoi ? s'offusqua Harry. Mais…

\- Certains blessés ont remarqué qu'il bénéficiait de traitements de faveur et ils se demandent pourquoi.

\- Le Major Malfoy ne bénéficie d'aucun traitement de faveur !

\- Ah non ? Nierez-vous lui avoir administré de la morphine hier après-midi ?

Harry sentit ses joues devenir rouges.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir à me justifier devant vous, répondit-il.

\- Si, à partir du moment où les ressources de l'hôpital sont utilisées à mauvais escient.

\- A mauvais escient ? Le Major a été trépané ! Il souffrait !

\- Exactement comme tous les autres blessés de cet hôpital. Et si nous leur administrons à tous des doses de morphine en dehors du strict nécessaire, nos réserves ne tiendront pas deux jours.

Harry baissa les yeux. L'infirmière avait raison, évidemment. Il le savait. Mais c'était Draco. Il ne pouvait pas le voir souffrir de la sorte sans faire quelque chose, même si c'était injuste pour les autres.

\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que le Major soit transféré dans une autre unité, dit Travis.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il a subi l'opération pour laquelle il a été envoyé ici. Il peut être transféré ailleurs. Dans un établissement de convalescence.

\- C'est impossible ! Il… il a de la fièvre ! Il… il…

La simple idée que Draco quitte l'hôpital lui fut soudainement insupportable. Même s'ils ne se voyaient finalement que très peu, Harry étant toujours occupé avec les blessés qui ne cessaient d'affluer, il était rassuré de le savoir près de lui. De savoir qu'il lui suffisait de traverser un couloir, de descendre un étage, pour passer quelques minutes avec lui.

-Vous savez comme moi que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, continua l'infirmière en chef, impitoyablement.

Harry ferma les yeux.

-Non, dit-il fermement. Pas tant qu'il a de la fièvre.

Travis le regarda avec un mélange de compassion et d'agacement. Elle hocha simplement la tête et reprit son chemin.

Harry entra finalement dans la chambre et avança jusqu'au lit où se trouvait Draco. Les rideaux avaient été tirés tout autour et il les écarta sans ménagement. Barrow était là. Il rinçait un linge dans une vasque remplie d'eau, avant de le tordre et de le poser sur le front de Draco.

\- Depuis combien de temps cela dure-t-il ? demanda Harry.

\- Cette nuit, dit Barrow. Le Major Philips l'a examiné tôt ce matin. Il dit que cela arrive fréquemment.

Draco avait les traits tirés. Les cernes violettes étaient plus marqués que la veille. Ses tempes et sa lèvre supérieure luisaient de sueur. Sa respiration était saccadée.

\- A quoi est-ce dû ?

Barrow haussa les épaules.

-Le Major Philips dit que c'est une infection.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Evidemment qu'il s'agissait d'une infection, sans quoi il n'y aurait pas de fièvre.

\- Que lui a-t-il prescrit ?

\- De l'aspirine.

\- Vous avez passé la nuit ici ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir fait appeler ?

\- Vous étiez déjà très occupé avec les blessés qui venaient d'arriver.

Harry faillit répondre que ce n'était pas une raison, mais il se ravisa. Bien sûr que ça l'était.

Il voulut s'approcher de Draco et sentir la chaleur sur front mais il avisa alors ses mains pleines de sang, tout comme le devant de son tablier.

Il soupira.

\- Je dois y retourner, dit-il. Et vous venez avec moi.

\- Mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais », Sergent. J'ai besoin de vous en salle d'opération.

\- Qui va s'occuper de Dr… du Major Malfoy ? Il faut faire baisser la fièvre !

Harry écarta le rideau et héla une infirmière qui était auprès d'un autre blessé.

\- Mademoiselle ?

\- Oui, Capitaine ?

\- Vous êtes en charge de la surveillance de cette chambre ?

\- Oui, Capitaine.

\- Il faut vérifier régulièrement la température du Major Malfoy.

\- Je le ferai, Capitaine.

\- Bien. Appelez-moi s'il y a le moindre changement, d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Harry se tourna vers Barrow.

-Sergent ?

Barrow reposa le linge dans la bassine et s'éloigna à contrecœur.

Plus loin dans le couloir, il dit d'une voix basse et rageuse :

\- C'est quoi votre problème ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Vous croyez vraiment que l'infirmière va le surveiller correctement ? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas laissé faire ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit : j'ai besoin de vous ailleurs.

\- A d'autres. Vous ne supportez pas que je sois près de lui.

Harry pinça les lèvres. La moutarde lui montait au nez.

-Vous avez peur qu'il ait encore des sentiments pour moi, qu'il me demande de rentrer en Angleterre avec lui… Après tout, il lui faut un autre valet de ch…

Barrow ne put terminer sa phrase. Il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur.

-Ne vous avisez pas de parler de John Dobby ou de croire que vous pourriez le remplacer, murmura Harry dangereusement. Dobby est _mort_ pour sauver Draco. Je doute que vous en auriez jamais fait autant !

Il relâcha Barrow brusquement.

\- Quant à Draco, continua-t-il, ce n'est pas que vous soyez près de lui qui m'insupporte ! C'est que vous vous serviez de lui pour vous débiner des tâches ingrates que nous sommes tous obligés de faire ici ! Vous êtes un tricheur, Barrow, mais vos petits jeux ne prendront pas avec moi !

\- Je ne vous permets pas ! Vous…

\- J'ai vu votre dossier médical.

Barrow se figea et devint tout pâle.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

\- Vous avez déclaré avoir été blessé par une balle perdue lors d'une offensive.

\- Parce que c'est ce qui s'est passé !

\- Non. Le jour où vous déclarez avoir été blessé, il n'y a pas eu d'offensive dans votre secteur.

\- J'ai dû me tromper de jour !

\- Non. Vous vouliez quitter les tranchées et vous avez trouvé le moyen de le faire en vous mutilant. Comme je doute que vous ayez pu tirer vous-même, vous avez dû demander à un de vos camarades de le faire pour vous.

Harry haussa un peu les épaules.

-Vous savez ce qui va arriver si je vous dénonce pour couardise ?

Barrow serra les poings.

-Oh, ça vous va bien de me juger, _Capitaine_ , cracha-t-il presque. Oui, j'ai triché ! Mais je n'ai pas demandé à un camarade de me blesser volontairement. J'ai attendu la nuit tombée, j'ai pris mon briquet et je l'ai allumé. J'ai levé la main au-dessus du parapet et j'ai attendu. Pas très longtemps. Une balle a sifflé du camp d'en face et a transpercé ma paume. Voilà comment ça s'est passé. Et vous savez quoi ? Si c'était à refaire, je le referais. Parce que ça faisait plus d'un an et demi que j'y étais. Un an et demi ! Alors, allez-y, dénoncez-moi ! J'en ai rien à foutre ! Parce que moi, j'y étais. Un an et demi à dormir dans la boue et à respirer de la pyrite, tandis que vous, vous étiez bien à l'abri entre les quatre murs de votre hôpital !

Sur ces mots, il s'en alla.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Tard le soir, Harry profita d'une accalmie pour se rendre au chevet de Draco. Bien sûr, Barrow était là. Il était en train de verser de l'eau fraîche dans une petite bassine.

Harry ne fit aucun commentaire. Il posa la main sur le front de Draco. Il était tiède.

-La fièvre est tombée, observa-t-il. Tant mieux.

Puis, il prit son pouls et écouta son cœur.

\- Je ne vous dénoncerai pas, dit Harry en rangeant son stéthoscope.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- D'abord, parce que vous avez raison. Je n'y étais pas. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous juger.

\- Et ensuite ?

Harry soupira.

\- Ensuite… parce que Draco ne me le pardonnerait pas. Il… il tient à vous. Et moi… je n'oublierai jamais ce que vous avez fait pour lui.

\- Je n'ai pourtant pas sacrifié ma vie, comme son autre valet l'a fait.

\- Non. Mais vous avez été là pour lui à un moment où il en avait besoin.

Barrow ne dit rien. Il plia un linge propre et fit mine de ranger quelques bricoles sur la table de nuit.

-Merci, murmura-t-il finalement.

Il prit le broc et voulut s'en aller, puis se ravisa.

-Je comprends ce que Draco voit en vous, dit-il. Ce n'était pas le cas au début, mais maintenant… oui, je le comprends.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Je…

Draco remua légèrement. Aussitôt, l'attention de Harry se porta entièrement sur lui. Il papillonna lentement des yeux puis les ouvrit. Il sourit en reconnaissant Harry.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Harry en lui prenant la main.

\- J'ai toujours un mal de crâne épouvantable, souffla-t-il. Et j'ai l'impression d'avoir été renversé par un train.

\- Tu as eu une forte fièvre, expliqua Harry. Mais elle est tombée maintenant. Il faut que tu continues à te reposer.

\- Oui… ceci dit, je ne sais pas faire grand-chose d'autre, dit Draco en soulevant son bras maintenu dans une atèle.

Harry lui sourit en retour. Ils restèrent quelques instants à se regarder comme si rien d'autre n'existait autour d'eux. Puis Draco porta sa main valide à son menton. Sa barbe crissa un peu sous ses doigts et il grimaça.

\- Tu veux te raser ? demanda Harry qui savait qu'il n'aimait pas porter la barbe.

\- Oui, j'aimerais bien.

\- Barrow va s'en occuper. Il a l'habitude, n'est-ce-pas, Barrow ?

Barrow écarquilla un peu les yeux.

\- Heu… oui. Oui, je vais le faire, bien sûr.

\- Parfait, dit Harry. Je dois aller voir d'autres patients mais je reviendrai un peu plus tard.

\- Vous avez besoin de moi, Capitaine ? demanda Barrow.

Harry considéra Barrow quelques instants avant de répondre :

-Non, ça ira, Sergent.

Il embrassa Draco sur le front et quitta son chevet.

Un peu surpris par l'attitude de Harry et son départ précipité, Barrow ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Hum… voulez-vous que je vous rase maintenant, Monsieur ?

\- Non, dit Draco, ça peut attendre demain. Je suis fatigué.

\- D'accord. Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ?

\- Non. Merci.

Barrow hocha la tête. Il s'apprêta à partir quand il entendit :

-Thomas…

Il se tourna vers Draco.

\- Oui, Monsieur ?

\- Draco.

Barrow semblait perdu.

\- D'habitude, dit Draco, tu m'appelles par mon prénom quand nous sommes seuls…

\- Je… c'était il y a longtemps, murmura Thomas.

Draco hocha pensivement la tête.

\- Je suis content de te revoir, dit-il.

\- Moi aussi. J'aurais seulement espéré que ce soit dans de meilleures circonstances.

\- C'est vrai. Ça fait longtemps que tu es ici ?

\- Non. Seulement deux semaines. Avant j'étais dans la Somme.

\- Seigneur, souffla Draco en fermant les yeux. C'est un miracle que tu en aies réchappé.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Oui…

Il détourna brièvement les yeux.

\- Dis-moi la vérité. Que disent les médecins sur mon état ? demanda-t-il. Est-ce que je redeviendrai… comme avant ?

\- Tu sais, ici, les médecins ne disent pas grand-chose. Ils opèrent à la chaîne. Soit, tu y restes, soit tu survis. Toi, tu as survécu.

\- Parfois la survie est pire que la mort.

\- C'est ce que tu aurais souhaité ? Mourir ?

Draco repensa à l'expérience qu'il avait vécue. Il s'était trouvé aux portes de la mort. Il aurait pu continuer, rejoindre son père, Blaise, Dobby. Renoncer à la vie pour se libérer de la souffrance. Mais il avait vu la détresse de Harry.

\- Non, souffla-t-il. Mais Harry mérite mieux qu'un homme impotent ou diminué.

\- Tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre.

\- Tu n'en sais rien.

\- Ton Harry ne semble pas se soucier de ce genre de choses. Il a l'air plus loyal qu'un labrador.

\- Et toi tu es toujours aussi mauvaise langue !

\- J'ai raison et tu le sais.

Draco soupira.

-Je sais, admit-il, mais ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite pour lui.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment.

-C'est ce que tu ferais, toi ? demanda finalement Thomas. S'il était blessé ou mutilé, tu… tu te détournerais de lui ?

Draco ne répondit pas. Il tourna la tête contre l'oreiller et ferma les yeux.

\- Je suis fatigué, dit-il simplement. Bonne nuit, Thomas.

Thomas fixa Draco, pas vraiment surpris par son attitude.

-Bonne nuit, Monsieur, dit-il avant de s'en aller.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **27 juillet 1916**

Harry avançait dans le couloir, la mine soucieuse, les yeux rivés sur la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir.

-Bonjour, Capitaine.

Il redressa vivement la tête.

\- Bonjour Nurse Travis.

\- De nouveaux blessés vont arriver, Capitaine.

\- Je sais. J'ai été prévenu.

\- Nous devons faire de la place.

Harry soupira en fermant les yeux. Il savait qu'il ne parviendrait plus à gagner du temps.

\- Le Major Malfoy doit…

\- JE SAIS ! cria Harry.

L'infirmière en chef ne tressaillit même pas. Elle en avait vu d'autres.

\- Bien, dit-elle. Alors, je vais faire le nécessaire pour qu'il soit transféré aujourd'hui dans l'unité de convalescence de…

\- Non, dit Harry. Il… je pense qu'il est en mesure de rentrer chez lui. Je viens d'en parler avec le Major Philips, il est d'accord avec moi.

\- Hm.

Travis observa Harry quelques instants.

-Il y a un bateau qui quitte Calais en fin de journée, dit-elle. Mais… je doute que le Major soir prêt à temps. Il partira demain.

Harry regarda la nurse Travis, surpris.

-Merci, souffla-t-il.

 _Merci de me donner encore quelques heures avec lui._

Travis fit un hochement de tête compatissant.

\- Il sera mieux chez lui, Capitaine.

\- Oui, vous… vous avez raison.

Harry salua l'infirmière et continua sa route vers la chambre de Draco.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Bonjour, dit Harry en approchant du lit et en tirant les rideaux pour avoir un peu d'intimité.

\- Bonjour, répondit Draco en souriant.

Harry posa la main sur son front.

\- Tu n'as plus du tout de fièvre.

\- Mais j'ai encore mal à la tête. Tu pourrais me donner quelque chose ? C'est insupportable…

\- Malheureusement non. Les stocks de morphine sont étroitement surveillés. Mais je vais essayer de te trouver du laudanum.

\- Merci.

Harry s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Il se pencha et embrassa Draco. Le baiser était pressant et presque empreint de douleur.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Draco.

Harry resta là, le front appuyé contre celui de Draco, la main enroulée autour de sa nuque.

\- Harry, insista Draco. Tu m'inquiètes.

\- Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

\- Peu importe. Dis-moi !

\- J'ai… j'ai reçu une lettre de Severus. Tu as sans doute dû recevoir la même, mais le temps qu'on la fasse suivre ici…

\- Que dit-il ?

\- Ta demande de démobilisation a été acceptée.

\- Oh. Eh bien, on s'y attendait, non ?

\- Oui. Ce… ce n'est pas tout. Il… il… c'est Blaise. Il… Severus dit qu'il est porté disparu.

Comme Draco ne disait rien, Harry continua.

\- Son navire a heurté une mine. Il semble que la mine a endommagé la partie du bateau où étaient entreposées les réserves de cordite… et…

\- Le navire a explosé.

\- Oui.

Draco exhala un long soupir.

\- Blaise n'a pas « disparu », Harry. Il est mort.

\- Son corps n'a pas encore été retrouvé… peut-être que…

\- As-tu écouté ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour ? s'énerva Draco. J'y étais, Harry ! J'étais presque mort ! Dobby était là, mon père était là. Et Blaise aussi. Tu crois que je raconte n'importe quoi ? Tu crois que la trépanation m'a rendu idiot ? C'est ça ?

\- Non, je te crois. C'est juste que… je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette idée… au fait que tu as été si près de la mort que… que…

Harry secoua la tête, incapable d'en dire davantage.

-Hé, souffla Draco en lui prenant la main. Je suis là. Je suis revenu. Je suis avec toi.

Harry baissa la tête.

\- Plus pour longtemps.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu vas devoir quitter l'hôpital. Je n'ai pas le choix, Draco… d'autres blessés arrivent, et nous n'avons pas assez de places pour eux tous.

\- Mais… je… je ne suis pas encore guéri…

\- Crois-moi… si je pouvais te garder, je le ferais mais… c'est impossible.

\- Où vais-je aller ?

\- Au départ, on devait t'envoyer dans une maison de convalescence près de Rouen mais j'ai parlé avec le Major Philips et il pense que, pour peu qu'on t'apporte les soins nécessaires, tu es en mesure de rentrer chez toi.

Draco semblait un peu sonné.

\- Oui… je suppose que Ariana et ma mère pourront faire appel à une infirmière… ça ne devrait pas poser de problème…

\- C'est ce que je pense aussi. Je comptais envoyer un télégramme à Ariana pour la prévenir.

\- Un télégramme ? Ça… ça veut dire que…

\- Tu dois partir demain.

Draco ferma les yeux et serra plus fort la main de Harry dans la sienne.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Quoi, moi ?

\- Quand seras-tu démobilisé ? Tu avais dit que peut-être tu…

\- Non, Draco. Il y a beaucoup trop à faire ici. Quand je vois toute l'aide que je peux apporter alors que je ne suis même pas médecin… c'est… je ne peux pas arrêter maintenant.

\- Quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Harry crut un instant que Draco serait fâché de sa réponse. Il fut étonné de le voir sourire.

\- De tous les hommes, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureux de celui qui n'a absolument aucun instinct de survie ?

\- J'ai un instinct de survie, répondit Harry en riant. Sans quoi, je serais dans un hôpital de campagne, ou dans les tranchées… pas à l'abri entre ces murs en briques.

\- Encore heureux, dit Draco dans un rire étranglé.

Harry le regarda tendrement, caressant doucement sa joue avec son pouce.

\- Tu vas me manquer, murmura-t-il, mais je serai heureux de te savoir en sécurité au Manoir, entouré d'Ariana, de ta mère et de tes enfants.

\- J'aimerais que tu rentres avec moi.

\- C'est…

\- Impossible, je sais.

\- Je demanderai une permission. Au moins pour Noël.

\- C'est dans cinq mois.

\- Nous y serons vite. Et puis, je t'écrirai.

\- Que tu dis…

\- En parlant d'écrire, j'ai aussi reçu une lettre d'Ariana.

\- Oh ? Que dit-elle ?

\- Eh bien… Ginny va épouser Gregory Goyle…

\- Quoi ? Greg et… Ginny Weasley ?

\- Comme je te le dis… Ils se marient aujourd'hui.

Draco resta complètement interdit.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda Harry. Je pensais que tu serais heureux pour Gregory…

\- Je… je le suis, mais… bon sang, ils se marient aujourd'hui. Greg est mon meilleur ami… et je ne serai pas là pour lui…

\- Je te comprends. Moi aussi j'aurais aimé être là pour Ginny. Je ne suis même pas sûr que Ron pourra être là lui non plus…

\- Pourquoi cette précipitation ? Tu crois que c'est parce que Greg va être envoyé au front ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'en sais rien, Draco. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que nous sommes en guerre. Plus personne n'a de temps à perdre…

\- Oui, soupira-t-il. Oui, je suppose que tu as raison.

\- Ariana me raconte aussi que George Weasley l'a emmenée dans son avion.

\- Oh Seigneur ! se lamenta Draco. Ma femme est inconsciente ! Comment a-t-elle osé monter à bord du coucou de Weasley ?

\- Eh bien, elle l'a fait. Et elle a adoré ça si j'en crois l'enthousiasme avec lequel elle raconte cette expérience !

\- Hm, grogna Draco. C'est surtout ce rouquin qu'elle a adoré…

\- Quoi ? Tu penses que…

\- Harry, coupa Draco. Je ne suis pas aveugle. J'ai vu la façon dont ils se regardaient tous les deux lorsque nous sommes allés rendre visite aux jumeaux à la base aérienne de Northolt.

Draco baissa la tête en soupirant.

\- Ça te dérange ? demanda Harry.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu le moindre problème à ce qu'elle fréquente d'autres hommes… bon sang, je suis le dernier à pouvoir lui faire le moindre reproche…

\- Mais…

Il soupira derechef.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre.

\- George n'est pas…

\- George Weasley est un pilote du _Royal Flying Corps_. Il peut être tué à chaque fois qu'il monte dans cette foutue machine !

\- Ariana n'est pas naïve. Elle sait à quoi George s'est engagé.

\- Les deux hommes qu'Ariana a aimé sont morts. Edward. Blaise. Je ne veux pas qu'elle subisse ça une troisième fois.

\- Oui… oui, je comprends, murmura Harry. Même si elle avait rompu avec Blaise, elle sera très affectée par la nouvelle de sa disparition.

\- Severus ne lui a rien dit ?

\- Il semble que non.

\- Dans ce cas, je le ferai à mon retour.

Du pouce, Harry caressa doucement la main de Draco.

\- Il faut que j'y retourne, dit-il. Une infirmière viendra tout à l'heure pour t'aider à préparer tes affaires.

\- N'importe qui serait plus que content de quitter l'hôpital, mais moi…

\- Tu n'es pas n'importe qui.

Draco attira Harry à lui et l'embrassa.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Bureau de l'Etat civil, Londres**

-Tu es absolument resplendissante, dit Ariana. Je suis tellement contente pour vous deux.

Ginny sourit en serrant Ariana dans ses bras. Elle portait une robe bleue très pâle qui faisait admirablement ressortir ses cheveux roux et son teint frais. Quelques myosotis étaient piqués dans sa coiffe assortie. En main, elle tenait un bouquet de freesias blancs et bleus.

Gregory se tenait à côté d'elle, dans un costume noir bien coupé qui le rendait encore plus imposant qu'il n'était en réalité. Il tenait le petit Michael par la main, à croquer dans son costume marin.

Comme deux autres couples, ils attendaient pour passer devant l'Officier d'Etat civil.

A intervalles réguliers, Ginny regardait la porte au bout du couloir.

-Je suis sûrs que tes parents vont venir, dit Ariana pour la rassurer. Ils…

La porte s'ouvrit, mais pas sur la famille Weasley.

-Greg ! rugit Theodore Nott en s'avançant à grands pas.

Gregory haussa les sourcils, surpris de voir arriver Theodore.

-C'est moi qui l'ai prévenu, dit Ariana, soudain embarrassée d'avoir pris cette initiative. Je me disais que… enfin…

\- Merci, Ariana, souffla-t-il.

On ne pouvait pas dire que Theo était un ami. Mais des amis, il n'en avait jamais eu. Excepté Draco et Vincent. Draco était à la guerre et Vincent était mort. Alors, il fut stupidement heureux de la présence de Theo.

\- Ah mon vieux ! dit Theo en lui donnant une chaleureuse accolade. Tu n'as pas choisi la plus laide !

\- Toujours aussi délicat, Theo, grommela Gregory.

Theo offrit un baisemain à Ginny.

\- Mademoiselle Weasley, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Pansy vous fait toutes ses amitiés. Elle aurait voulu être là mais… je crois qu'elle est sur le point d'exploser. Son ventre est absolument énorme. Elle dit qu'elle refuse de paraître en société tant qu'elle ressemble à une baleine ! Moi, je trouve qu'elle est absolument magnifique mais elle ne veut rien entendre !

\- Oh, ce n'est pas grave, Lord Theodore, répondit Ginny. Remettez à Lady Pansy toutes mes amitiés également. Et toutes mes félicitations pour le bébé à venir. Vous devez être ravis tous les deux.

\- Nous le sommes !

Il y avait une lueur dans les yeux de Theodore qui ne démentait pas son propos.

\- Tu es toujours au War Office ? demanda Gregory.

\- Oui, toujours.

Comme beaucoup de fils de bonne famille, Theodore et son frère Reginald servaient leur pays depuis un bureau à Londres plutôt que d'être sur le terrain.

-Est-ce que… tu as des nouvelles de Draco ? De Blaise ?

Theo détourna les yeux. Brièvement, mais suffisamment pour que Ariana le remarque.

\- Tu sais bien que même si j'apprenais quelque chose, je ne pourrais rien te dire.

\- Mais… tu ne sais rien ? insista Gregory.

\- Non.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en obtenir davantage car la porte du couloir se rouvrit et cette fois, ce fut sur une kyrielle de têtes rousses. Molly et Arthur Weasley étaient accompagnés des jumeaux, de leur fils aîné Bill et de son épouse Fleur.

-Maman ! murmura Ginny.

Elle se précipita vers sa mère qui l'embrassa affectueusement.

-Tu es magnifique, ma chérie, dit Madame Weasley, les yeux humides. Evidemment, j'aurais préféré que tu te maries à l'église, comme il se doit, et pas, à la sauvette, dans… dans un bureau… mais…

Elle fit un claquement de langue, accompagné d'un petit geste de la main.

\- Je suppose que ça n'a pas d'importance, n'est-ce-pas ? dit-elle en riant nerveusement.

\- Non, Maman, ça n'a pas d'importance. Car je me marie avec l'homme que j'aime.

Ginny s'écarta pour laisser la place à Gregory. Il n'avait pas encore rencontré les parents de sa fiancée et ne savait d'eux que ce qu'il avait découvert lorsque Harry Black lui avait demandé d'enquêter pour lui.

\- Madame Weasley. Sir Arthur, dit-il poliment.

\- Monsieur Goyle, dit Arthur Weasley avec un sourire un peu crispé. J'aurais aimé faire votre connaissance de manière plus… appropriée.

\- Papa, intervint Bill. Ce n'est pas le moment.

L'aîné des enfants Weasley tendit la main à Gregory.

\- Je suis William, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Bill, comme tout le monde. Et voici mon épouse, Fleur.

\- Enchanté, répondit Gregory.

\- Fred et George, dit Fred. On est bien content que notre petite sœur ait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui la supporte suffisamment pour l'épouser. Courage, vieux ! Ce n'est pas un cadeau !

\- Frederick ! s'écria Madame Weasley.

\- Ouais, renchérit Georges, tu vas en baver, mais… si tu lui fais le moindre mal, c'est toi qui va en baver.

\- Oh bon sang, George ! soupira Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Merci, les gars, dit néanmoins Gregory avec un sourire. Je n'en attends pas moins de vous.

Les jumeaux donnèrent une grande tape dans le dos de Gregory et partirent d'un grand rire. L'atmosphère qui était un peu lourde à l'arrivée des Weasley s'était considérablement allégée, si bien que personne ne fit attention aux deux nouvelles arrivantes.

-Gregory ? dit une voix douce.

Gregory se retourna d'un bond.

-Ma… Maman ? Siobhan ?

Deux femmes se tenaient un peu en retrait. La plus âgée était petite et rondelette. Elle avait un sourire bienveillant. La plus jeune était aussi menue qu'un brin de paille.

Gregory alla vers elles et les prit successivement dans ses bras. Il était tellement ému qu'il ne parvenait pas à prononcer le moindre mot. C'est alors qu'il remarqua un homme derrière elles. Il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Fergal ?

\- Je n'allais quand même pas manquer le mariage de mon petit frère, dit l'homme en souriant.

Les deux frères n'auraient pas pu être plus différents. Autant Gregory était massif, autant Fergal était long et maigre. Quand Gregory prit son frère dans ses bras, Ginny eut l'impression qu'il allait lui briser les os.

-Bon sang, je… je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez…

La mère de Gregory tapota ses yeux avec un petit mouchoir.

\- Ton père… ton père n'a pas pu nous accompagner… il… hum…

\- Ce n'est rien, Maman, dit Gregory. Ça n'a pas d'importance.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que l'opinion du vicomte Brenan Goyle n'avait plus aucune importance pour lui.

-Maman, Siobhan, Fergal, dit-il avec fierté, laissez-moi vous présenter Ginevra Weasley, ma fiancée.

\- Oh, voilà la charmante jeune femme que mon garçon va épouser, dit Madame Goyle.

Son sourire chaleureux n'était pas feint, au grand soulagement de Ginny.

Les présentations entre les membres des deux familles se poursuivirent et l'entente entre Molly Weasley et Fiona Goyle sembla immédiate.

Tandis qu'elles discutaient, s'extasiant sur le petit Michael, Ginny prit le bras de Gregory. Elle s'excusa auprès des invités et l'entraina à l'écart.

\- Gregory ? Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, je vais bien. Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. On s'est à peine vus ces trois derniers jours. J'ai eu l'impression que tu essayais de m'éviter…

\- Quoi ? Non, voyons !

\- Greg, si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le ! Si… si tu as des doutes sur ce mariage, je…

\- Je n'ai absolument aucun doute. Je veux t'épouser.

\- Alors, de quoi s'agit-il ?

Gregory soupira.

\- Je… je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer avec ça avant le mariage…

\- M'ennuyer avec quoi ?

\- J'ai reçu une lettre du bureau de recrutement de l'armée…

\- Oh Seigneur, souffla Ginny. Tu vas partir. Quand ?

\- Je ne vais pas partir. J'ai été réformé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas apte au service.

\- Mais… je ne comprends pas… qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Dysplasie ventriculaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

\- C'est un problème cardiaque.

Ginny porta la main à sa bouche.

-Oh mon Dieu… est-ce que c'est grave ?

\- Disons que cela peut devenir sérieux si je ne fais pas attention.

\- Tu as vu un médecin ?

\- Oui. Hier. Il m'a recommandé un spécialiste.

Ginny hocha la tête.

-Bien. Nous irons voir ce spécialiste et nous en saurons davantage. Nous ferons ensuite ce qu'il faut pour te soigner. Mais pour l'instant, ce que je retiens… c'est que tu ne pars pas à la guerre, acheva-t-elle avec un immense sourire.

Gregory regarda sa future épouse avec émotion. C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'il savait pourquoi il en était tombé amoureux. Lentement. Jour après jour. Irrémédiablement.

-Ginny ? Gregory ? appela Ariana. On vous attends.

Ils se regardèrent en se souriant. Puis ils se prirent la main et résolument, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de l'Officier d'Etat civil.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Après une cérémonie très brève et très sobre, les personnes présentes furent invitées à la réception qui était organisée en l'honneur de Monsieur et Madame Gregory Goyle, dans les locaux du _London Weekly_.

Les parents de Ginny purent ainsi découvrir l'endroit dont leur fille était propriétaire.

\- Alors… c'est ici que tu… travailles ? demanda Madame Weasley.

\- Oui, répondit fièrement Ginny. Et tous les gens que tu vois, travaillent pour moi.

\- C'est… c'est impressionnant…

\- N'est-ce pas ? intervint Gregory en passant un bras autour de la taille de Ginny. Je suis très fier de ma femme. Elle accomplit un travail remarquable.

Il ponctua son propos d'un baiser dans ses cheveux et regarda ses beaux-parents en souriant, les défiant silencieusement de dire le contraire.

Molly et Arthur s'en gardèrent bien, se contentant de hocher la tête avec un sourire crispé.

\- Ce n'est pas la manière dont mes parents envisageaient l'avenir de leur fille unique, dit George en regardant la scène d'un peu plus loin.

\- Vous partagez leur point de vue ? demanda Ariana.

George haussa les épaules en buvant une gorgée de sa coupe de champagne.

\- J'ai toujours voulu que ma petite sœur soit heureuse, quoi qu'elle fasse. Mais j'ai toujours su qu'elle n'était pas faite pour la vie que ma mère avait choisi pour elle. Ginny n'est pas une fille ordinaire. Elle est extraordinaire et elle mérite d'avoir une vie qui lui ressemble.

\- Je pense qu'elle y est parvenue…

\- Absolument.

George se pencha vers Ariana et murmura :

-Demain.

Le souffle tiède sur son oreille la fit frissonner.

\- Que… se passe-t-il… demain ?

\- Je viendrai au Manoir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous m'aviez promis que nous nous reverrions avant mon départ en France. Je repars lundi.

\- Oh.

\- A demain, Ariana, dit George en lui faisant un baisemain.

Ariana le regarda s'éloigner, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Wimereux, Nord de la France**

L'Hôpital général n°14 de Wimereux était un établissement suffisamment important pour disposer de son propre dispositif de transmissions et de communications. Il était situé dans une annexe de l'autre côté de la cour centrale de l'hôpital. Quatre personnes y étaient occupées en permanence car les communications avec l'état-major, les autres hôpitaux de la région et même les tranchées ne s'arrêtaient jamais.

Harry entra dans le local. Il fut accueilli par le cliquetis incessant des machines télégraphiques.

\- Capitaine, le salua le caporal de faction.

\- Deux télégrammes à envoyer, dit Harry en lui tendant deux feuilles de papier. L'un au Commodore Severus Snape, à l'Amirauté, l'autre à la Duchesse d'Hogwarts, Malfoy Manor. Envois prioritaires. Merci.

Il allait s'en aller mais le caporal dit :

\- Heu… les télégrammes à destination de civils ne sont pas prioritaires, Capitaine.

\- Je sais mais… il s'agit du mari de la Duchesse, le Major Malfoy. Il va être rapatrié en Angleterre demain… Elle… elle doit être mise au courant.

\- Je comprends mais…

\- Non, vous ne comprenez pas ! s'énerva Harry en frappant le bureau du plat de la main. La Duchesse doit être prévenue que son mari rentre en Angleterre ! Immédiatement !

Le caporal prit les feuilles de papier avec réticence.

-Bien, Capitaine.

Harry hocha la tête et repartit vers l'hôpital. Il ne vit pas le caporal déposer les deux feuilles de papier dans deux bacs différents. L'un prioritaire. L'autre non prioritaire.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	57. Chapitre 55

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews et bon courage dans cette période compliquée.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 **29 juillet 1916 – Wimereux, Nord de la France**

Harry observait son supérieur défaire le bandage qui entourait la tête de Draco et enlever le pansement. Il eut un pincement au cœur de voir les cheveux blonds, d'ordinaire si beaux, si soyeux, coupés tellement ras qu'ils étaient presque invisibles.

Draco était assis sur son lit, déjà revêtu d'un uniforme. C'était un uniforme des réserves de l'armée et il n'était pas parfaitement à sa taille. La vareuse était trop large aux épaules et le col de la chemise laissait au moins la place pour un doigt. Seules ses bottes avaient pu être récupérées.

-Hm… la plaie est propre, dit le Major Philips, penché sur le crâne de Draco. La cicatrisation est en bonne voie. On va vous remettre un nouveau pansement et un nouveau bandage. Quand vous serez chez vous, il faudra le changer tous les trois jours. Entendu ?

Draco hocha la tête.

\- Et pour l'atèle ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pas plus de quatre semaines. La fracture était nette et sans complication.

\- D'accord.

\- Bien. Je vais appeler une infirmière pour refaire le bandage.

\- Je peux m'en occuper, Major, dit Harry.

\- Ah. Bon. Comme vous voulez.

Philips fit le salut militaire.

\- Bon retour chez vous, Major Malfoy.

\- Merci.

Le médecin quitta le chevet de Draco, le laissant aux bons soins de Harry. Celui-ci prit une compresse qu'il trempa dans une solution désinfectante. Délicatement, il frotta la plaie.

\- Ça fait mal ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pas vraiment.

Harry continua sa tâche. Quand la plaie fut bien désinfectée, il y posa une nouvelle compresse et entreprit de refaire le bandage. Ses gestes étaient lents et méticuleux. Il faisait tout pour que ce moment dure le plus longtemps possible.

\- Ce n'est pas trop serré ?

\- Non. C'est très bien.

Il attacha le bandage avec une petite épingle et soupira.

-Voilà, dit-il. C'est fait.

Draco se tourna vers lui.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il. Pour tout.

\- Ne me remercie pas. Je… je n'ai rien fait. C'est Philips qui t'a opéré et c'est Barrow qui a pris soin de toi. Moi… je…

\- Tu étais là.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il aida Draco à se mettre debout.

\- Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à l'autobus, dit-il.

\- Pour… pour la traversée, comment cela va-t-il se passer ?

\- Tu ne seras pas seul. Il y a des infirmières de la Croix-Rouge sur le bateau.

Draco sembla rassuré.

-Tes affaires ont été rapatriées de Pozières, expliqua encore Harry. Tout est là-dedans, dit-il en montrant un sac en toile.

Il porta la main à la poche de sa blouse et en sortit un petit étui en cuir.

-Barrow a retiré ça de ta vareuse, quand tu es arrivé. Je me disais que tu aimerais sans doute le récupérer.

Draco reconnut tout de suite la pochette dans laquelle il conservait la photo de Harry et une photo d'eux deux prise quelques années plus tôt.

-Oui, souffla-t-il. Oui, je voulais la récupérer.

Religieusement, il la glissa dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Harry allait écarter le rideau de séparation mais Draco le retint par le bras. Profitant des derniers instants d'intimité qu'ils avaient, il se pencha et l'embrassa passionnément. Harry y répondit avec la même ferveur mêlée de tristesse.

\- La prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons, murmura Draco, ce sera au Manoir. Et nous rattraperons le temps perdu, d'accord ?

\- J'y compte bien, répondit Harry avec un pauvre sourire.

\- En attendant, promets-moi de faire attention à toi.

\- Je te le promets.

Draco l'embrassa une dernière fois.

-Allons-y.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Dans la cour de l'hôpital, c'était toujours le même ballet des ambulances qui allaient et venaient, déchargeant des dizaines de blessés dans un état grave.

Deux brancardiers passèrent devant Harry et Draco, portant sur une civière un homme dont la moitié du visage avait été arrachée. Un râle atroce s'échappait du trou béant qu'il avait désormais à la place de la bouche.

Draco détourna les yeux, incapable de supporter la vue de cet homme. Incapable de comprendre pourquoi lui s'en était sorti avec seulement un bras cassé et un mal de crâne.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Harry lui dit :

\- Ton état n'était pas moins grave, Draco. Tu as failli mourir.

\- Parce que lui va s'en sortir ?

\- Il y a des chances, oui. La chirurgie faciale fait d'énormes progrès. Je suppose que c'est un des paradoxes de la guerre…

\- J'ai eu de la chance, n'est-ce-pas ?

Harry hocha la tête. Ils étaient arrivés près du véhicule qui allait l'emmener à Calais. Quatre personnes avaient déjà pris place à l'intérieur, avec l'aide de Thomas Barrow et d'une infirmière.

Quand il vit Draco, Thomas s'approcha de lui.

\- Bonjour, Major.

\- Bonjour, Sergent.

\- Voulez-vous que j'entrepose votre sac dans la soute ?

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je vais le garder avec moi.

\- D'accord.

Harry, Draco, Thomas… personne ne savait trop quoi dire. Ils furent cependant sauvés de ce silence embarrassant par l'infirmière qui s'adressa à Draco :

\- Major Malfoy ? Il faut partir, sans quoi nous n'arriverons pas à temps à Calais.

\- Oui, bien sûr, dit Draco en se ressaisissant.

Il tendit la main à Thomas.

\- Sergent Barrow.

\- Prenez soin de vous, Major, répondit Thomas en lui serrant la main.

\- Vous aussi.

Puis se tournant vers Harry, il fit de même.

\- Merci pour tout, Capitaine Black.

\- Je n'ai fait que mon travail, Major.

Draco lui fit un sourire qui voulait dire _« tu as fait bien plus que ça »_. Il serra sa main un peu plus fort et la tint plus longtemps qu'il n'était socialement acceptable.

\- A bientôt, Capitaine.

\- A bientôt, Major.

Draco monta à bord de l'autobus et coinça son sac derrière ses jambes. Il regarda droit devant lui.

Le véhicule démarra et s'éloigna de l'hôpital jusqu'à rejoindre la route et disparaître complètement. Tout du long, Draco ne se retourna pas.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Port de Calais**

Le trajet entre Wimereux et Calais n'était pas très long mais il fut suffisant pour que Draco se sente mal. Les cahots de la route et la chaleur étouffante dans l'habitacle empiraient ses maux de tête jusqu'à lui donner la nausée. Il avait l'impression que sa fièvre reprenait de plus belle et que son crâne était pris dans un étau.

Quand l'autobus s'arrêta dans le port de Calais, Draco en descendit avec soulagement. Mais à peine eut-il posé un pied à terre, qu'il fut pris de vomissements.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit quelqu'un se précipiter vers lui et le soutenir. C'était heureux car sans quoi, il se serait écroulé sur le sol.

-Major ! dit l'infirmière. Major ! Restez avec moi !

C'était facile à dire. Draco avait la tête qui tournait et les oreilles qui bourdonnaient.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda une deuxième voix de femme qui lui sembla familière.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Il est descendu du bus et il a commencé à vomir.

Draco entendit le bruit de feuilles de papier qu'on tournait furieusement.

\- Oh bon sang, dit la deuxième femme. Evidemment, il a été trépané. On n'aurait jamais dû le faire sortir si vite…

\- Nous n'avions pas le choix ! réagit l'infirmière. Vous avez une idée du nombre de blessés qui arrivent tous les jours ? On ne peut pas les garder tous !

\- Je sais ! Je n'en ai pas après vous ! Je…

Draco n'entendit pas le reste de l'argumentation. Tout devint noir et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Quand il reprit ses esprits, Draco était dans une pièce assez petite. Une ampoule nue attachée au plafond se balançait au-dessus de sa tête. Autour de lui, il entendait des grincements et un vrombissement assourdi.

\- Où… où suis-je ? murmura-t-il.

\- Vous êtes sur le bateau qui vous ramène en Angleterre.

Draco tourna la tête pour voir l'infirmière qui se tenait à côté de lui. Il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Vous ? Mais…

\- Bonjour, Draco, dit Hermione Granger en souriant. Vous vous sentez un peu mieux ?

\- Ça peut aller. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Vous avez perdu connaissance à la descente du bus. Après avoir vomi.

\- Oh Seigneur, souffla Draco en détournant la tête.

\- Ne soyez pas embarrassé. J'ai vu pire.

\- Je ne comprends pas… j'allais bien en quittant l'hôpital…

\- Non, vous n'alliez pas bien. Vous avez subi une trépanation. Vous auriez normalement dû rester alité bien plus longtemps… Ce qui vous est arrivé n'est pas étonnant.

\- D'autres blessés arrivaient, expliqua Draco. Je ne pouvais pas…

\- Je sais, coupa Hermione. C'est comme ça partout.

Elle prit le thermomètre qui était glissé sous le bras de Draco.

\- Votre température a baissé. C'est bien.

\- Que… que faites-vous ici ? Je pensais que vous étiez à Rouen…

\- Et moi, je pensais que vous étiez au dépôt d'infanterie d'Amiens.

Draco soupira en haussant les épaules.

\- On avait besoin d'officiers supplémentaires dans la Somme. Je me suis porté volontaire.

\- Pareil pour moi. Le corps médical avait besoin de volontaires pour l'hôpital de campagne de Bouzincourt. J'y suis allée.

\- Bouzincourt ? répéta Draco. C'est là que j'ai été amené après la bataille de Pozières.

\- Je sais.

Draco la fixa plus attentivement.

\- C'est… c'est vous qui m'avez envoyé à Wimereux. C'est vous, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, c'est moi. Le médecin voulait vous laisser sur place, vous et Dobby, car il pensait que vous ne vous en sortiriez pas. Quand il a eu le dos tourné, j'ai modifié l'étiquette de tri. C'est comme ça que vous êtes parti à Wimereux.

\- Vous saviez que Harry…

\- Oui. Je le savais. C'est pour ça que je vous ai envoyé là-bas.

Une bouffée de gratitude gonfla le cœur de Draco.

-Merci, dit-il. Merci beaucoup. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de dissoudre une poudre blanche dans un verre d'eau.

-Tenez, dit-elle. Buvez ceci.

Draco ne se fit pas prier. Il avala le médicament amer sans rechigner.

-Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Je pensais que c'était la Croix-Rouge qui s'occupait des transports de blessés.

Le regard d'Hermione s'assombrit.

\- C'est le cas, dit-elle. Mais le convoi qui transportait les cinq infirmières de la Croix-Rouge a été touché par un obus. Elles… elles sont mortes. C'est pourquoi j'ai été envoyée ici avec quatre de mes collègues.

\- Oh. Je…

Il allait dire « je suis désolé » mais il se ravisa. Au fond, il ne savait pas pourquoi il était désolé. A cause de la guerre ? A cause de ces femmes qui avaient péri comme tant d'autres innocents ?

-Cette guerre est inhumaine, dit Hermione comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Elle vole les vies et elle vole les âmes. Elle a volé _mon_ âme.

Elle s'affairait à ranger quelques effets sans grande nécessité.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Draco.

\- A force de voir autant d'horreurs, je ne tressaille même plus. Je ne vois plus les visages arrachés, les membres déchiquetés ou les os broyés. Je vois seulement des actes médicaux à poser. J'accomplis des gestes automatiques. Je nettoie des plaies, je panse des blessures, je ferme les yeux des morts. Je suis devenue… une machine. Oui, c'est ça… une machine !

Le petit plateau en fer qu'elle tenait lui échappa des mains et s'écrasa au sol avec fracas. Au même moment, Hermione se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté du lit en se mettant à pleurer.

Draco la laissa pleurer quelques instants. Elle en avait besoin. Besoin d'expulser cette terreur mêlée d'épuisement, par rapport à quelque chose qui la dépassait complètement.

\- Je vous demande pardon, hoqueta-t-elle. C'est… c'est indigne.

\- Ne dites pas cela. Vous avez le droit de pleurer.

\- Pas devant un patient.

\- Hermione.

Hermione releva la tête. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la main de Draco qui tenait la sienne.

\- Vous avez une âme, dit-il. Une âme douce et charitable. Si ce n'était pas le cas, jamais vous ne m'auriez envoyé auprès de Harry, au mépris du règlement.

\- Je l'ai fait parce que c'était la chose à faire. S'il avait dû vous perdre… mon Dieu… jamais Harry ne s'en serait remis.

C'était sans doute vrai, mais Draco préférait ne pas y penser.

\- Votre famille a été prévenue que vous rentriez en Angleterre ? demanda Hermione pour changer de sujet.

\- Harry a envoyé un télégramme à ma femme et à Severus leur disant que j'accostais à Douvres.

\- Oh ? Severus sera là ?

-Je n'en sais rien, dit Draco. C'est probable.

Les yeux rougis d'Hermione s'étaient soudainement illuminés.

-Vous feriez bien de vous reposer, dit-elle en arrangeant la couverture autour de lui. Je reviendrai vous chercher quand nous serons sur le point d'accoster.

Draco dissimula un sourire. Qui aurait pensé que son taciturne parrain puisse rendre une jeune femme aussi amoureuse ?

-Merci, Hermione, dit-il une nouvelle fois.

Elle lui sourit et quitta la cabine.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Manoir Malfoy, Comté de Slytherin**

Il n'y avait rien que Carson appréciait davantage que de contempler le Manoir, un jour d'été, tandis qu'il remontait la longue allée qui y menait. C'était un plaisir simple, à chaque fois qu'il revenait du village, d'admirer la grande bâtisse, trônant majestueusement au milieu d'un parc luxuriant, sa haute tour carrée se dressant fièrement dans le ciel bleu.

D'un coup d'œil, il apprécia les pelouses impeccablement entretenues, les bordures bien taillées et le gravier parfaitement ratissé.

Il était fier de travailler ici.

Alors qu'il allait bifurquer pour utiliser la porte de service, il vit la porte d'entrée principale s'ouvrir sur Madame Hugues, la gouvernante, et sur Pegg, le chef jardinier. Ce dernier remit son couvre-chef, salua Madame Hugues et s'en retourna vaquer à ses occupations dans le parc.

Avisant Carson, Madame Hugues lui fit un signe de la main.

\- Monsieur Carson ! Pourquoi faites-vous le tour ? Entrez donc par ici !

\- Vous n'y pensez pas ! s'offusqua Carson en approchant. Que dirait Madame la Comtesse si elle nous voyait utiliser l'entrée principale ?

\- Oh, eh bien, elle s'en remettrait ! répondit Madame Hugues en levant les yeux au ciel. Pegg vient de sortir par ici et personne n'est mort à ce que je sache !

Carson fit des yeux ronds.

\- Comment osez-vous dire cela ? Si Madame…

\- Oh bon sang ! Allez-vous finir par entrer, oui ou non ? s'énerva Madame Hugues.

Carson bougonna mais consentit néanmoins à passer le perron.

\- Il faudra vous y faire, Monsieur Carson, continua la gouvernante. C'est la guerre. Les gens ont d'autres préoccupations que de savoir par quelle porte entrent les domestiques.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, Madame Hugues. La guerre ne peut pas _toujours_ justifier le relâchement. De toute façon, elle finira tôt ou tard et là, tout redeviendra comme avant.

Madame Hugues soupira.

-Si cela vous plait de le croire…

Sur ce, elle repartit vers les quartiers des domestiques.

Carson allait faire de même quand il entendit un moteur pétarader à l'extérieur. Le bruit était tellement fort qu'il crut un instant qu'un avion ennemi était en train de survoler le domaine. Il rouvrit la porte et comprit ce qui venait troubler la tranquillité des lieux. Ce n'était pas un avion mais simplement une moto qui remontait l'allée à toute allure, créant un nuage de poussière autour d'elle et creusant un sillon inesthétique dans le gravier.

La moto amorça un dérapage devant l'entrée, projetant une bonne quantité de graviers et de terre contre la façade.

L'homme qui conduisait l'engin était vêtu d'un uniforme du Royal Flying Corps. Il retira son casque en cuir, laissant apparaître une abondante chevelure rousse. Puis il descendit de la moto et la posa en équilibre sur sa béquille.

-Bonjour mon brave ! dit l'homme en souriant largement. Je suis Georges Weasley. Ariana est là ?

Carson faillit s'étouffer d'indignation.

\- Je ne suis pas « votre brave » ! s'offusqua-t-il. Quant à Sa Grâce, la Duchesse d'Hogwarts, elle ne reçoit pas le premier venu sans…

\- Tout va bien, Carson, dit la voix d'Ariana. Le Lieutenant Weasley était attendu.

Le majordome se contenta d'un signe de tête et d'un « bien Votre Grâce » un peu pincé, et s'écarta pour laisser passer ce visiteur sans éducation.

\- Ariana ! s'exclama George en s'approchant et en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Bonjour George, répondit Ariana. Soyez le bienvenu au Manoir Malfoy.

\- Merci. C'est plutôt une jolie bicoque que vous avez là !

Carson était au bord de l'apoplexie.

-Merci pour cette appréciation, dit une voix derrière eux.

Ariana se retourna pour faire les présentations.

\- George, je vous présente ma belle-mère, Lady Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa, voici le Lieutenant Weasley.

\- Ma belle-fille m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, Lieutenant, dit Narcissa avec un sourire engageant. Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance.

\- Moi de même, Madame Malfoy.

Puis avisant la tenue noire de son hôtesse, il dit :

\- Toutes mes condoléances, Madame. J'ai appris pour le décès de votre mari.

\- Merci Lieutenant. C'est très aimable à vous.

En bonne aristocrate anglaise qu'elle était, Narcissa s'empressa de changer de sujet car elle ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur des considérations personnelles.

\- Etes-vous vraiment venu en avion ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Finalement, non. Je craignais de ne pas pouvoir poser l'appareil à proximité. Et je suppose que vous n'auriez pas apprécié que je me pose au milieu de votre pelouse, n'est-ce pas ? rigola George.

\- C'est un fait.

\- Bref, je suis venu en moto. Comme j'avais terminé de la bricoler quelques jours auparavant, j'ai eu envie de l'essayer sur une longue distance.

\- Vous bricolez aussi des motos ? demanda Ariana.

\- Des motos, des voitures… tout ce qui a un moteur !

\- Si mon fils avait été là, vous auriez pu en parler avec lui, dit Narcissa. Avant la guerre, lui et son ami Theodore Nott passaient beaucoup de temps sur les circuits de courses automobiles.

\- Theodore Nott ? Oui ! J'ai beaucoup discuté avec lui lors du mariage de Ginny. C'est vrai qu'il s'y connaît plutôt pas mal… Quelqu'un de bien, ce Nott. Il n'est pas comme tous ces aristocrates coincés qui…

Voyant le sourire crispé de Narcissa, George s'interrompit.

\- Pardonnez-moi, dit-il. J'ai tendance à oublier à qui je parle.

\- Vous oubliez aussi que vos parents sont des aristocrates également, répliqua Narcissa. De petite noblesse certes, mais tout de même. Votre mère est apparentée aux Black.

\- Si vous le dites, répondit George en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que cela veut dire.

\- Vous n'avez pas appris la généalogie de votre famille ? s'étonna Ariana.

\- Mon frère et moi avons toujours été une cause perdue. Tout cela ne nous intéressait pas. Notre pauvre maman s'en arrachait les cheveux ! Et le temps n'a rien arrangé car quand nous sommes arrivés à Munich, nous n'avons plus côtoyé que des ouvriers et des contremaîtres. Le monde du travail se moque bien de toutes ces fadaises.

\- Ces fadaises s'appellent l'éducation, Lieutenant Weasley.

\- Les ouvriers sont éduqués, Madame Malfoy. A leur façon. Ils ne savent peut-être pas lire ou faire la révérence, mais ils sont polis, serviables et ils travaillent dur. Ce sont des qualités bien plus précieuses.

\- Seigneur ! sourit Narcissa. On croirait entendre Gregory Goyle !

George allait répliquer mais Narcissa l'en empêcha.

\- Vous resterez prendre le thé avec nous, Lieutenant Weasley ?

\- Eh bien, je… oui, pourquoi pas…

\- C'est donc entendu. Carson, dit-elle en se tournant vers le majordome qui se tenait toujours en retrait, nous serons quatre pour le thé. La Duchesse douairière nous rejoindra également.

\- Bien, Madame, répondit Carson.

Narcissa reporta son attention sur George.

-Nous nous verrons tout à l'heure, Lieutenant. Le thé est servi à cinq heures. Ne soyez pas en retard car la grand-mère d'Ariana déteste cela.

Puis elle tourna les talons et disparut au détour d'un couloir, laissant George en compagnie d'Ariana.

\- Elle ne m'aime pas, observa George.

\- Elle doit simplement apprendre à vous connaître.

\- Non. Elle ne m'aime pas, car elle a compris que je venais vous ravir à son précieux fils !

Ariana éclata d'un rire doux et musical.

\- Me ravir ? répéta-t-elle. Est-ce là votre projet ? Vous allez m'enlever comme une Sabine ?

\- Je ne sais pas de qui vous parlez, rétorqua George, pincé, mais je suis tout-à-fait sérieux !

\- Oh Seigneur, vous êtes tellement présomptueux ! rigola-t-elle. Allez, venez ! Je vais vous faire visiter le domaine, je suis sûre que vous apprécierez.

Elle prit George par la main et l'entraîna à l'extérieur.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Wimereux, Nord de la France**

Harry poussa la porte de la salle de soins de l'aile ouest. Il s'y rendait rarement car il était affecté à l'aile est, mais un des blessés qu'il avait soigné quelques jours auparavant y avait été transféré et il voulait savoir comment il allait.

Alors qu'il traversait la salle, il eut son attention attirée par un des patients dont le visage ne lui était pas inconnu. L'homme était assis dans son lit et lisait un livre.

Il s'approcha et le reconnut.

-Bon sang ! Neville ? Neville, c'est bien toi ?

L'homme releva la tête. Son visage lunaire se fendit d'un grand sourire quand il reconnut Harry.

\- Harry ! s'exclama-t-il. Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici ! Tu… tu es médecin ? demanda-t-il en avisant sa tenue blanche.

\- Non, je ne suis pas médecin, mais comme j'ai quelques compétences médicales, j'ai été affecté ici en tant qu'auxiliaire. Je ne suis censé pratiquer que de petites interventions mais… malheureusement, la réalité est tout autre…

\- Oui, j'imagine.

\- Et toi ? Tu étais dans la Somme ?

\- Oui. L'offensive de Fricourt.

Disant cela, Neville baissa les yeux sur ses jambes et Harry en fit autant. Il remarqua alors le vide qu'il y avait sous la couverture à hauteur de la jambe gauche.

\- Amputé juste en dessous du genou, précisa Neville.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Harry.

Neville haussa les épaules.

\- Au moins je suis vivant.

\- C'est bien que tu le prennes comme ça.

\- Oh, ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. Quand je suis arrivé ici, j'étais dans un sale état. J'avais la fièvre des tranchées et tout ce que je voulais, c'était mourir. Mais bon… j'ai fini par me ressaisir et voir le bon côté des choses. Pour moi, la guerre est finie. Je vais rentrer en Angleterre et retrouver ma fiancée. Enfin… si elle veut toujours de moi. Je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir si elle me laissait tomber. Personne n'a envie d'épouser un cul-de-jatte…

Harry fit un sourire gêné. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour le détromper ou le rassurer. Voyant son embarras, Neville changea de sujet.

-Harry, laisse-moi te présenter John Ronald Reuel Tolkien, dit-il en montrant son voisin de lit. Nous étudions ensemble à Oxford et nous avons partagé la même tranchée. John, voici Harry Potter, un ami d'enfance.

Harry se tourna vers l'homme en question. Il était plutôt grand, mince et portait une petite moustache bien taillée.

\- Monsieur Tolkien, le salua Harry. Je me souviens que Neville m'a parlé de vous. Il a dit que vous aviez en quelque sorte… inventé une nouvelle langue, c'est ça ?

\- On peut dire ça, en effet, confirma Tolkien. J'ai une passion pour les langues.

\- C'est fascinant !

\- C'était il y a longtemps, dit Tolkien d'un air sombre. Cela paraît tellement futile aujourd'hui…

\- Ne dis pas, le tança Neville. Quand cette guerre sera terminée, nous reprendrons nos postes et toi, tu te remettras à l'écriture !

\- Je ne sais pas.

Tolkien soupira.

-Vous souvenez-vous de ce que vous faisiez le jour de la déclaration de guerre, Monsieur Potter ? demanda-t-il.

\- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? C'était une journée magnifique. J'étais dans le parc du Manoir Malfoy. J'assistais à un garden party donnée par le Comte et la Comtesse de Slytherin.

-Moi, j'étais à Oxford. Je discutais avec le professeur Wright dans la cour intérieure. Elle était déserte. Soudain, un étudiant est sorti de nulle part en brandissant un papier et en criant « nous sommes en guerre ! L'Allemagne a envahi la Belgique ! La Grande-Bretagne est en guerre ! ». Aussitôt, des têtes sont apparues aux fenêtres, d'autres étudiants sont sortis des classes. Bientôt, la cour intérieure était noire de monde. Les étudiants se sautaient dans les bras en riant et en se congratulant. On… on aurait dit qu'ils étaient en fête…

Le regard de l'homme se fit plus lointain.

-Aucun de nous n'aurait pu imaginer à l'époque les horreurs qui nous attendaient…

Harry et Neville restèrent silencieux car il n'y avait rien à dire. Comment en effet, auraient-ils pu imaginer l'inimaginable ?

\- Vous allez rentrer en Angleterre, vous aussi ? demanda finalement Harry.

\- Non. Je suis guéri. Il n'y a rien qui empêche que je sois réintégré.

Harry ne savait pas ce qui était pire. Etre blessé et mutilé, et rentrer chez soi. Ou bien être « guéri » et renvoyé sur le front pour y risquer à nouveau sa vie.

Bon sang, quelle farce inhumaine que cette guerre…

-J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance, Monsieur Tolkien, dit-il finalement.

Puis se tournant vers Neville :

\- Prends soin de toi, Neville. Et bon retour au pays.

\- Merci, Harry.

\- Tu salueras tes parents de ma part. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu l'occasion de les croiser souvent depuis que ton père est revenu à Godric's Hollow.

\- Oui, il m'a dit que tu n'étais pas un paroissien très assidu…

Harry eut une moue embarrassée.

\- Oui, je sais. Je… je ne suis pas…

\- Hé, Harry ! Je plaisante ! Mon père te sera toujours reconnaissant de lui avoir rendu sa paroisse.

\- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. C'est l'archevêque qui…

\- Harry, tu es trop modeste, par moment. Mais soit. Mon père est heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- En effet.

Harry tendit la main à Neville.

\- A bientôt, Neville.

\- A bientôt, Harry. Prends soin de toi aussi.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Port de Douvres**

La première chose que Draco ressentit en posant le pied sur le sol anglais fut un incroyablement soulagement. Il était de retour chez lui. Sain et sauf, du moins autant qu'il était possible.

Mais son soulagement se mua bien vite en un profond désarroi quand il prit conscience de ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

Ils étaient dans une sorte d'immense hangar et il y avait des blessés partout. Les plus chanceux, comme lui, étaient debout et embrassaient les membres de leurs familles venus les accueillir, d'autres étaient dans des fauteuils roulants, d'autres encore allongés sur des civières. Puis, il y avait les cercueils. Des centaines de cercueils en pin alignés tout au fond du hangar en attendant d'être transportés ailleurs.

\- Seigneur, murmura-t-il. Combien en arrive-t-il par jour ?

\- Beaucoup trop, répondit Hermione.

Ils eurent alors leur attention attitrée par un homme en uniforme de la Royal Navy qui avançait droit sur eux.

-Draco, souffla Severus en prenant son filleul dans ses bras. Par tous les saints, tu es vivant.

De son bras valide, Draco lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Oui, souffla-t-il. Plus de peur que de mal…

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ? Le télégramme de Potter disait seulement que tu étais blessé.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment… on menait l'offensive sur Pozières… il y a eu une explosion, puis Dobby s'est jeté sur moi. Je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital avec un bras cassé et un trou dans le crâne.

\- Un trou dans le crâne ?

\- J'ai été trépané.

\- Mon Dieu…

\- Il va avoir besoin de calme et de beaucoup de repos, intervint Hermione.

Severus se tourna vers elle et, indifférent à la foule autour d'eux, la prit dans ses bras.

\- Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bien. Et toi ?

\- Ça va. Comment se fait-il que tu accompagnes Draco ?

Hermione lui résuma la situation. La mort des auxiliaires de la Croix-Rouge et le fait qu'elle s'était portée volontaire pour assurer le rapatriement des blessés.

\- Tu restes longtemps ?

\- Non. Je reprends le bateau ce soir.

Si Severus était déçu, il n'en montra rien. Le devoir passait avant toute chose.

\- Maman et Ariana ne sont pas avec toi ? demanda Draco. Harry leur a envoyé un télégramme hier.

\- Hier ? Si c'était le cas, elles m'auraient appelé, j'en suis sûr. Moi, je n'ai reçu le télégramme qu'il y a quelques heures à peine ! J'ai juste eu le temps de sauter dans une voiture et de foncer jusqu'ici !

\- C'est curieux. Harry m'a assuré les avoir envoyés tous les deux hier…

Severus soupira.

\- Les télégrammes à destination des civils ne sont pas prioritaires. Je crains que ta mère et ta femme n'aient encore rien reçu… Je vais trouver une cabine et les appeler.

\- Non, dit Draco. Faisons-leur la surprise !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, sourit-il. J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Maman quand elle me trouvera sur le perron !

\- Bien. Si c'est ce que tu veux…

Le Commodore reporta son attention sur Hermione.

\- Draco doit-il bénéficier de soins particuliers ?

\- Absolument, dit-elle en sortant une feuille pliée de son tablier. Voici les médicaments dont il aura besoin. Il y a d'abord…

Draco ressentit un léger vertige. Il se détourna de la conversation pour essayer de trouver un endroit où s'asseoir. A quelques mètres de là, il vit des caisses en bois posées au sol. Elles feraient l'affaire. Elles étaient non loin un tréteau installé à quelques mètres de là où les soldats faisaient la file pour recevoir un gobelet d'eau ou de thé.

\- Je vais me chercher à boire, dit-il en désignant la file.

\- Veux-tu que j'y aille ? proposa Severus.

\- Non, ça ira.

Draco s'éloigna donc, préférant laisser son parrain et Hermione Granger seuls. Ils n'auraient sans doute pas l'occasion de se revoir avant longtemps et ils avaient certainement des choses à se dire.

\- Il a failli mourir, tu sais, dit Hermione à Severus alors que Draco prenait place dans la file. L'opération qu'il a subie était loin d'être anodine.

\- Je m'en doute. Gardera-t-il des séquelles ?

\- C'est difficile à dire pour le moment. L'important est qu'il prenne beaucoup de repos. Il faut aussi surveiller sa température et le moindre changement de comportement.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Des absences répétées, des trous de mémoire, des maux de tête violents…

\- Je vois. Ne faudrait-il pas qu'il soit suivi par un médecin ?

\- Oui. Ou bien par une infirmière.

\- Tu pourrais t'en charger ?

\- C'est impossible. Je dois regagner Calais ce soir et…

\- Ta supérieure est ici ?

\- Oui. Elle est là-bas, dit Hermione en désignant une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années en discussion avec d'autres infirmières.

\- Son nom ?

\- Matron Edith Ross.

\- Attends-moi là.

\- Quoi ? Mais…Severus !

Severus ne fit pas attention aux protestations d'Hermione et se dirigea vers l'infirmière en chef.

Hermione l'observa avec une certaine appréhension. Elle voyait l'infirmière en chef froncer les sourcils, clairement mécontente de ce que Severus lui disait. La discussion se poursuivit encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Edith Ross hoche la tête en soupirant.

Quand Severus revint, il avait un petit sourire satisfait.

\- Tu es en permission jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, annonça-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment as-tu obtenu cela ?

\- C'est assez déplaisant, cette manière que tu as de douter de mes capacités et de mon influence pour t'obtenir une simple permission de quelques jours…

\- Tu utilises ton influence à des fins personnelles ! L'Empire a besoin de toutes…

\- L'Empire ? répéta-t-il froidement. Je suis au service de l'Empire depuis que j'ai 19 ans. Mon meilleur ami a donné sa vie pour l'Empire et son fils a failli y perdre la sienne ! Alors, je pense qu'il est temps que l'Empire restitue un peu de tout ce que la famille Malfoy et moi lui avons donné !

\- Severus, je n'ai jamais douté de ton investissement pour ton Roi et ta patrie. Je…

\- Acceptes-tu cette permission, oui ou non ?

\- Bien entendu que je l'accepte.

\- Alors, tout est dit. Allons retrouver Draco et mettons-nous en route.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Ils restèrent tous les trois silencieux une bonne partie du trajet jusqu'à ce que Draco ne dise :

-Blaise est mort, n'est-ce-pas ?

Hermione sursauta.

-Quoi ? souffla-t-elle.

Severus soupira.

\- Il est porté disparu, corrigea-t-il.

\- Son navire a explosé, dit Draco. A-t-on retrouvé des survivants ?

\- Pas encore, admit Severus avec réticence.

\- Et quelles sont les chances qu'on le retrouve vivant ? Ou bien qu'on le retrouve tout court ? insista Draco.

Pour le coup, Severus ne répondit pas.

\- Il est mort, répéta Draco. J'en suis sûr.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? demanda Hermione.

Draco haussa les épaules. Il ne voulait pas raconter l'expérience troublante qu'il avait vécu avant de reprendre connaissance à l'hôpital de Wimereux.

\- Si on ne retrouve pas son corps, combien de temps faudra-t-il pour qu'il soit officiellement déclaré mort ? demanda-t-il.

\- Un an, répondit Severus.

\- Un an, répéta Draco. Pendant un an, Parvati sera incapable de faire son deuil. C'est cruel.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui édicte les lois, Draco.

\- Et je suppose que pendant ce temps, elle n'aura pas droit à la pension de veuve qui lui revient…

\- Non, en effet.

Hermione secoua doucement la tête.

\- C'est injuste, souffla-t-elle. Comment va-t-elle s'en sortir seule avec son enfant ?

\- Elle ne sera pas seule, dit Draco. Blaise était mon frère. Je ne laisserai pas Parvati dans le dénuement. Victor et elle ne manqueront jamais de rien.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, dit Severus. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on lui accordera la pension de veuve avant l'expiration du délai, mais je peux au moins faire en sorte qu'elle puisse donner une messe d'enterrement pour son défunt mari.

\- Merci, dit Draco.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Manoir Malfoy**

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'Ariana se promenait avec George dans le parc et elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Non seulement George était drôle mais il avait aussi un avis pertinent sur beaucoup de choses, que ce soit l'économie, la politique et évidemment la guerre.

Au fil de leur promenade, ils étaient arrivés de l'autre côté du lac, là où un petit ponton avait été construit. Une petite barque y était toujours accrochée. Les eaux du lac scintillaient doucement sous le soleil écrasant de cette fin de mois de juillet.

\- Je n'ai encore jamais rien vu de tel, dit George. Cet endroit est absolument magnifique...

\- C'est vrai, mais pas autant qu'Hogwarts, dit Ariana.

\- C'est votre domaine de famille en Ecosse, c'est cela ?

\- Oui. Le Château est niché entre les montagnes et une immense forêt. Et à ses pieds s'étend un lac deux fois plus grand que celui-ci. Quand j'étais petite, mon grand-père me racontait que la forêt était peuplée de centaures et de licornes, et qu'au centre du lac se cachait un calamar géant.

George fixa Ariana d'un œil brillant, le sourire en coin.

\- Et dans ce celui-ci ? Il y aussi un calamar géant ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas, rigola Ariana.

\- Alors, c'est parfait.

Sur ces mots, il commença à déboutonner sa vareuse.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Ariana.

George ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder Ariana avec le même sourire. Il ôta ensuite sa chemise et ses bottes.

\- Vous… vous n'allez tout de même pas… vous baigner ? s'exclama Ariana.

\- C'est exactement ce que je compte faire ! Il fait mourant de chaud et cette eau me paraît délicieuse !

\- Vous êtes fou !

\- Quoi ? Vous ne vous êtes jamais baignée dans un lac ?

\- Si mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

George venait de retirer son pantalon. Il était maintenant vêtu de son seul caleçon long. Ariana détourna les yeux et ça le fit sourire de plus belle. Il courut sur le ponton et se jeta à l'eau en poussant un cri.

Il y eut un grand _splash_ , George disparut sous la surface quelques instants avant de réapparaître en s'ébrouant la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour me rejoindre ? s'écria-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Vous n'y pensez pas !

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- C'est complètement insensé !

\- Et alors ? Ce serait la première chose insensée que vous feriez dans votre vie ? Parbleu, vous êtes montée dans un avion, Ariana ! Qu'est-ce qu'une baignade à côté de ça ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Vous n'imaginez tout de même pas que je vais ôter mes vêtements devant vous !

George lui fit un sourire parfaitement innocent. Sourire qui disparut bien vite quand il sentit quelque chose lui effleurer la jambe.

-AAH ! cria-t-il. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Ariana croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, un sourire goguenard sur le visage.

\- Oh, je crois que j'ai oublié de vous parler des strangulots…

\- Des quoi ? demanda George avec un regard inquiet.

\- Les strangulots, répéta Ariana d'un ton docte. Ce sont de petits démons des eaux d'apparence totalement répugnante… Ils ont deux petites cornes sur la tête, la peau vert pâle et des yeux blancs, des dents très pointues et des pieds palmés. Ils n'aiment pas beaucoup les humains. Ils essayent toujours de les noyer.

La tête de George Weasley à cet instant valait de l'or. Ariana éclata de rire.

-Par tous les saints ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant de plus belle. Pendant un instant, vous m'avez crue ! Ce sont simplement des anguilles !

George se ressaisit et bondit hors de l'eau comme un diable. Il fonça sur Ariana et la souleva sur son épaule comme un sac de pommes de terre.

-Hé ! protesta la jeune femme. Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi !

Elle avait beau gesticuler, battre des jambes et frapper des poings sur le dos de l'aviateur, sa prise était trop ferme pour qu'elle en réchappe. Tout ce qu'elle parvint à faire, fut de perdre ses chaussures.

Insensible à sa fureur, George avança sur le ponton et la jeta à l'eau sans ménagement.

\- AAAARH ! s'écria-t-elle en refaisant surface. QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS A PRIS, ESPECE DE MALOTRU !

\- Vous l'avez bien mérité !

\- QUOI ? COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ? MES VETEMENTS SONT RUINES ! ET MES CHEVEUX ?! COMMENT VAIS-JE FAIRE POUR…

Ariana ne put terminer sa phrase car George était à nouveau dans l'eau. Il la tenait par la taille et l'embrassait. Elle le repoussa durement avant de lui asséner une gifle qui fut cependant moins tonique qu'elle ne l'espérait.

Exaspérée, elle voulut lui en donner une deuxième mais George lui saisit le poignet. Il l'embrassa à nouveau et cette fois, elle renonça à se débattre. Elle fondit dans cette étreinte et l'embrassa en retour avec la dernière des énergies.

\- Vous êtes impossible, murmura-t-elle tout contre sa bouche.

\- On me le dit tout le temps…

Il écarta une mèche qui pendait contre la joue de la jeune femme.

\- Je suis comme ça. Je ne changerai pas…

\- Je ne vous le demande pas…

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa encore.

Alors qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille, George la souleva et la sortit de l'eau. Il la posa par terre, puis sans un mot, mais en la regardant droit dans les yeux pour qu'elle comprenne bien ce qu'il était en train de faire, il commença à déboutonner son corsage. Elle soutint son regard en le laissant faire.

Quand le corsage fut enlevé, elle défit elle-même l'attache de sa jupe et celle-ci, alourdie par l'eau, tomba à ses chevilles dans un bruit mou. Elle était à présent seulement couverte par ses bas, son caraco et sa culotte en coton qui, trempés comme ils étaient, lui collaient à la peau.

\- Vous êtes magnifique, murmura George en entourant son visage de ses mains.

\- George, souffla-t-elle. Vous… vous me faites faire des choses insensées…

\- La vie est trop courte pour être vécue de manière sensée.

\- Peut-être mais… ce n'est pas une raison pour céder à son moindre désir…

\- Moi, je crois au contraire que c'est une excellente raison.

Ariana ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par la sensation des baisers de George sur son cou et ses épaules.

Une petite voix en elle lui rappelait néanmoins que la dernière fois où elle avait agi selon son désir, elle avait partagé le lit de Harry et Draco. Ce souvenir faisait encore vibrer son corps mais était comme une plaie sur son âme. Elle ne voulait pas commettre la même erreur. Mais il lui était difficile de rester raisonnable avec George. Il lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'elles n'avaient jamais ressenties pour personne auparavant.

Elle songea à Edward, son premier amour, le père de sa fille. Il l'avait séduite par ses idées, des idées révolutionnaires selon lesquelles les femmes pouvaient être libres, aussi libres que les hommes.

Puis il y avait eu Blaise. L'amant interdit. L'amant de la rébellion. L'homme noir, issu de rien, qui avait séduit l'aristocrate blanche, inaccessible. Cette histoire aurait pu être un conte de fée. Mais les contes de fées n'existaient pas. Blaise le savait. Il savait que leur histoire était condamnée avant même d'avoir commencé.

Et enfin, il y avait eu Harry. Elle aurait pu en rire si cela n'avait été aussi pathétique. Avec le recul, elle avait compris que ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir pour Harry n'était rien d'autre qu'une chimère, une illusion qui le temps d'un instant fugace, avait suffi pour expliquer son geste, lui donner un semblant de justification.

Tout était différent avec George. Pour la première fois, elle avait l'impression de comprendre ce que voulait dire « tomber amoureuse ». Il n'y avait aucune explication, aucune justification. C'était un fait.

Prenant conscience de son débat intérieur, George la regarda avec insistance.

-Ariana, dit-il. Je… je ne veux en aucun cas vous forcer la main ou vous manquer de respect. Je sais que mes actes ne plaident pas en ma faveur mais croyez-moi quand je vous dis que j'attends autre chose que… que…

Il fit un geste vague de la main.

-… que vous trousser au bord de ce lac…

Il soupira lourdement.

-Je sais que vous aimez votre mari et… je ne me risquerai plus à le critiquer alors… si vous me dites que… que vous êtes amoureuse de lui et que je n'ai aucune chance d'obtenir autre chose de votre part… alors, je vous promets que je ne vous importunerai plus…

Ariana garda le silence un long moment. Puis elle dit :

-J'aime mon mari. Je l'aime profondément. Mais… je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. Et il n'est pas amoureux de moi.

George allait dire quelque chose mais elle poursuivit :

\- Il est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, dit-elle. Depuis longtemps. Nous… nous avons été intimes le temps de… le temps de concevoir un héritier. Depuis lors…

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Et vous ? demanda George. Etes-vous… amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre également ?

Ariana prit une inspiration. Elle ne connaissait pas George depuis longtemps mais elle ne sentait le besoin d'être complètement honnête avec lui.

-J'ai eu des amants, admit-elle. Avant même mon mariage avec Draco. Charlotte… Charlotte n'est pas sa fille. En m'épousant, Draco a couvert ma disgrâce.

George écarquilla les yeux.

\- Etes-vous sûre qu'il n'est pas amoureux de vous ?

\- Oui, j'en suis sûre, répondit Ariana en souriant.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un en ce moment ? Un amant caché dans un placard dont j'aurais à me défaire ? Je sais y faire, vous savez…

\- Non, il n'y a personne. Il n'y a plus personne depuis… longtemps.

George sourit à son tour, une drôle de sensation au cœur.

\- Cela… cela veut-il dire qu'il y a de la place… pour moi… dans votre vie ?

\- George, je suis mariée à Draco… vous comprenez que…

\- Je comprends que vous êtes mariée à quelqu'un qui n'est pas amoureux de vous et qui ne vous aime pas comme vous le méritez… me laisserez-vous vous aimer à sa place ?

Ariana sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Lentement, elle hocha la tête.

A ce moment, George la souleva dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'écart, dans une chambre de verdure qui bordait le lac. Là où ils seraient à l'abri des regards.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	58. Chapitre 56

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers de Downton Abbey appartiennent à Julian Fellowes et Carnival Film.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Merci aussi d'être toujours présents et fidèles au poste malgré que moi, je vous délaisse. C'est pour mieux me consacrer à l'écriture et avancez dans cette histoire qui me prend toujours autant de temps et d'énergie. A l'heure d'écrire ces lignes, je termine le chapitre 18. Je reste motivée et déterminée à vous donner une histoire à la hauteur de vos attentes et de vos réactions si enthousiastes et encourageantes.**

 **Merci encore à tous d'être là.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 **29 juillet 1916 – Manoir Malfoy, Comté de Slytherin**

Au fond de lui, Draco ressentait comme une impression de déjà-vu.

Alors que la voiture s'arrêtait devant le Manoir, il se revit, dix ans auparavant, à bord d'une calèche cette fois, le jour de son retour de la clinique Azkaban.

Le soulagement était le même. L'envie de pleurer aussi. Surtout quand il vit Carson sur le perron, l'étonnement se lisant sur son visage.

-Votre Grâce ! s'écria-t-il en se précipitant à la portière. Votre Grâce, nous…

Il s'interrompit en notant l'état de Draco : un bras en écharpe, un bandage autour de la tête, un teint livide et des yeux cernés.

Il se retourna vers une domestique.

-Allez chercher Madame la Comtesse ! Tout de suite !

Puis reportant son attention sur Draco, il l'aida à descendre de la voiture. Severus Snape et Hermione Granger descendirent à leur tour.

\- Seigneur, murmura Carson. Que vous est-il arrivé ?

\- Tout va bien, Carson, répondit Draco. Tout va bien…

Il fut pris d'un vertige et chancela légèrement. Carson le soutint fermement par la taille.

Des pas précipités résonnèrent dans le hall d'entrée. Narcissa apparut sur le seuil. Quand elle vit son fils, elle porta la main à sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot, juste avant de se précipiter sur lui.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Draco ! Que s'est-il passé ! Par tous les saints ! Severus ! Qu'est-il arrivé à mon garçon ?

\- Rentrons, dit Severus. Draco a besoin de repos. Le voyage a été éprouvant.

\- Oui… oui, évidemment, dit Narcissa en se plaçant de l'autre côté et en prenant le bras de son fils.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Maman, dit Draco. C'est plus impressionnant que ce n'est en réalité.

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la demeure. Draco inspira l'odeur familière et réconfortante de sa maison.

\- Bates ! dit Carson en voyant le valet de feu Lucius Malfoy au coin d'un couloir. Préparez la chambre de sa Grâce !

\- Tout de suite, Monsieur Carson !

Severus lui confia le sac de Draco et le valet s'en fut.

\- Tu savais que Draco rentrait ? demanda Narcissa. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

\- J'ai reçu un télégramme de Potter il y a seulement quelques heures. Je pensais que tu étais prévenue également.

\- Non ! s'exclama Narcissa. Je n'étais au courant de rien !

\- Harry m'a affirmé qu'il avait envoyé deux télégrammes, dit Draco. L'un pour Ariana, l'autre pour Severus.

Narcissa eut un claquement de langue exaspéré.

\- Carson ? Un télégramme est-il arrivé aujourd'hui ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance, Madame la Comtesse. Sans quoi, je vous l'aurais apporté immédiatement.

\- Il y a eu un télégramme, Monsieur Carson, dit une petite voix.

Carson se retourna vers la femme de chambre qui venait de parler.

\- Jane ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Un facteur s'est présenté en début d'après-midi. Il avait un télégramme pour Lady Ariana. Je l'ai cherchée dans tout le Manoir pour le lui remettre mais elle était introuvable. Un commis m'a dit qu'il l'avait vue sortir dans le parc en compagnie de… de l'aviateur. J'ai donc posé le télégramme sur la table pour qu'elle le trouve à son retour.

Disant cela, elle pointa le doigt vers la table qui occupait le centre du hall et sur laquelle un gigantesque bouquet de fleurs était posé. A côté, sur une coupelle en argent, se trouvait le télégramme.

\- Et vous n'avez pas jugé utile de me le remettre à moi ? lui reprocha Carson.

\- Je… je suis désolée, Monsieur Carson. Je croyais bien faire…

\- Vous n'avez pas à…

\- Laissez cela, Carson, dit Draco. Ce n'est pas grave. Severus était là. Par ailleurs, il voulait appeler ma mère depuis Douvres et c'est moi qui l'en ai empêché. Je voulais vous faire une surprise.

Narcissa eut un petit rire étranglé et prit son fils dans ses bras.

\- Oh Draco ! Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois rentré. Nous allons tout faire pour que tu te rétablisses. Veux-tu monter maintenant ou bien…

\- A vrai dire, j'aimerais manger quelque chose. Je suis affamé.

\- Je vais demander à Madame Patmore qu'elle te prépare un plateau qu'on te servira dans ta chambre…

\- Par pitié, Maman, pas dans ma chambre. J'en ai assez de manger allongé dans un lit…

\- Vous devez vous reposer, Draco, intervint Hermione.

\- Je sais. Et je le ferai. Mais j'aimerais d'abord voir Ariana. Où est-elle ?

Narcissa eut un petit sourire pincé.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Par où allons-nous rentrer ? chuchota George en évaluant l'espace de pelouse qui séparait le massif derrière lequel ils étaient cachés, du Manoir.

\- Nous allons passer par la terrasse, dit Ariana. Et de là, dans le grand salon.

\- La terrasse ? Vous ne craignez pas qu'on nous voie ?

\- Il n'y a personne au grand salon à cette heure. Ma belle-mère est dans sa chambre en train de se changer et les domestiques préparent le thé dans la bibliothèque. Ces deux pièces donnent de l'autre côté du parc. Une fois dans le salon, je pourrai rejoindre ma chambre en passant par un des escaliers de service du couloir sud.

\- Mais… vous êtes sûre que…

\- Je vous dit que cette partie du Manoir est déserte à cette heure !

\- Vous savez toujours exactement ce que chacun fait à chaque heure de la journée ?

\- Oui. C'est le principe dans une maison telle que le Manoir Malfoy. Il n'y a pas de place pour les surprises ou les imprévus.

\- C'est… assez effrayant, à vrai dire.

\- Effrayant ou pas, c'est ce qui va nous sauver la mise. Suivez-moi.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Nous avons reçu la visite du Lieutenant Weasley, dit Narcissa à Draco. Ariana lui fait visiter le parc en ce moment.

\- Oh, parfait ! Je vais l'attendre sur la terrasse, dans ce cas ! Peut-être pourrions-nous avoir du thé ? Carson ?

\- Oui, Votre Grâce. Je vous apporte cela tout de suite.

\- Draco, vous devriez vraiment…

\- Hermione, coupa-t-il. Je vais m'asseoir sur la terrasse et profiter du soleil en buvant une tasse de thé. N'est-ce pas du repos ?

Hermione soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suppose que oui.

\- Bien. Alors, allons-y.

Le petit groupe prit la direction du salon.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Ariana poussa la porte vitrée qui donnait sur le grand salon. Comme elle s'y attendait, celui-ci était totalement désert.

Elle soupira de soulagement. Si elle avait croisé quelqu'un, jamais elle ne serait parvenue à expliquer l'état de sa tenue, chiffonnée et humide, ses cheveux complètement défaits ou les bas et les chaussures qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

-Remettez de l'ordre dans votre tenue et attendez ici, dit-elle à George. Je reviendrai vous chercher.

Comme elle allait partir, il la retint par le bras.

-Regrettez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

Le visage d'Ariana s'illumina d'un sourire. Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et lui donna un langoureux baiser.

-Cela répond-il à votre question ?

George sourit en retour et lui rendit son baiser, les mains enfouies dans son abondante chevelure blonde.

A ce moment, la porte du salon s'ouvrit.

Ariana sursauta et se retourna pour voir qui était entré. Elle hoqueta de surprise en voyant son mari sur le seuil.

\- Bonjour Ariana, dit Draco calmement.

\- Draco ? murmura Ariana. Mais… que fais-tu là ? Et… juste Ciel ! Que t'est-il arrivé ?

\- J'ai été sérieusement blessé lors d'une offensive. L'hôpital m'a renvoyé chez moi en convalescence. Et je suis démobilisé.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle avec joie. Tu es rentré pour de bon, alors ?

Draco hocha la tête en souriant. Un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Il se tourna vers leur visiteur.

-Lieutenant Weasley. J'espère que cette visite du parc a été… agréable.

A sa façon de les regarder et de parler, nul doute que Draco avait parfaitement compris ce qui venait de se passer. Le baiser… et tout le reste. Ariana était débraillée, son corsage était à moitié reboutonné et ses jambes étaient nues. George n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

\- C'était bien plus qu'agréable, répondit celui-ci sans se démonter. Vous avez une propriété magnifique, Lord Malfoy. Vraiment magnifique. Elle mérite qu'on en prenne grand soin. Si elle était à moi, je…

\- C'est malheureux pour vous, mais ce n'est pas le cas, Lieutenant Weasley. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, mon infirmière m'a ordonné le repos. Je vais suivre son conseil.

\- Draco, souffla Ariana.

Draco sortit du salon, laissant Ariana face à Narcissa, Severus et Hermione.

\- Je… hum… je vais aller voir si Lord Malfoy n'a besoin de rien, dit Hermione d'un air embarrassé.

\- Je vous accompagne, dit Severus.

Il ne restait plus que Narcissa.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps pour le Lieutenant Weasley de prendre congé, dit-elle avec un sourire froid.

\- Mais…

\- Non, Ariana, coupa George. Elle a raison. Il vaut mieux que j'y aille.

George reporta son attention sur Narcissa Malfoy.

-Je retourne sur le front demain. Puis-je au moins dire au revoir à Ariana ?

Narcissa fit un petit geste de la main mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. George tenta de dissimuler son agacement. Il se pencha et embrassa la jeune femme. Puis il murmura à son oreille :

-Je vous aime. Ne l'oubliez jamais.

Sur ces mots, il sortit.

Ariana en ressentit une effroyable tristesse, mêlée à un profond désarroi. Dieu sait quand ils pourraient se revoir ?

-Je vais aller me changer, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle passa à côté de sa belle-mère qui la saisit par le bras avant de la gifler sèchement.

Ariana ouvrit la bouche de stupeur en portant la main à sa joue brûlante.

\- Comment as-tu osé infliger une telle humiliation à mon fils ? siffla-t-elle.

\- Je…

\- Il revient du front, blessé ! Et toi ? Au lieu de te préoccuper de lui, tu… tu te comportes comme une… gourgandine !

\- Je n'avais aucune idée que Draco revenait ! Je…

\- Bien sûr que non ! Pendant que la femme de chambre te cherchait partout pour te remettre le télégramme qui nous prévenait de son retour, toi tu te vautrais dans le stupre avec ce… Weasley !

\- Je… je…

Submergée par la tristesse et la honte, Ariana éclata en sanglots.

\- Vous êtes injuste ! s'écria-t-elle. Comment osez-vous me faire des reproches alors que j'ai fait tout ce que vous attendiez de moi ! J'ai épousé Draco, je lui ai donné un duché, je lui ai donné un fils ! Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai reçu en retour ?

\- Un père légitime pour Charlotte ! Un avenir qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu autrement !

Ariana eut un rire désabusé.

\- Bien sûr… Mais qu'est-ce que vous espériez ? Que j'allais rester sagement à côté de Draco à prétendre que nous sommes un couple amoureux, alors qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour Harry ?

\- Non, dit Narcissa. Je n'espérais pas cela. J'ai toujours eu conscience du sacrifice que tu as consenti en épousant un homme qui ne t'aimerait jamais comme il se doit. Je savais parfaitement que tu trouverais ailleurs ce que Draco ne te donne pas ! J'espérais seulement que tu serais assez correcte pour ne pas l'humilier de la sorte !

\- Allons bon ! Severus et Hermione sont parfaitement au courant de tout ! Ce qui, soit dit en passant, est plutôt humiliant pour _moi_ !

Disant cela, elle quitta le salon en claquant la porte.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

En regagnant ses appartements, Ariana trouva Hermione et Severus dans le salon. Hermione faisait la liste des médicaments dont Draco aurait besoin et que Severus irait chercher à la clinique.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous allez rester avec nous quelques jours pour vous occuper de Draco ? lui dit Ariana. C'est gentil à vous.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

\- Si. Jamais nous n'aurions pu trouver une infirmière disponible immédiatement. Il y a tant de blessés qui rentrent du front… la clinique de votre père ne désemplit pas.

\- J'espère que dans l'intervalle, vous trouverez quelqu'un. Draco s'en est bien sorti mais son état nécessite encore des soins et de la surveillance.

Ariana hocha la tête.

\- Puis-je vous demander de bien vouloir nous laisser ? J'aimerais parler à mon mari.

\- Oui, bien sûr, dit Hermione.

\- Une chambre a été préparée pour vous à cet étage. Madge va vous y conduire. J'ai pris la liberté de mettre quelques effets personnels à votre disposition en attendant que quelqu'un aille à Londres chercher vos affaires.

\- C'est très gentil. Merci Ariana.

\- Ma grand-mère vient prendre le thé à cinq heures. Vous êtes la bienvenue, évidemment.

\- Avec plaisir.

Hermione s'éclipsa, suivie de Severus.

Avant même d'aller se changer, Ariana frappa à la porte de la chambre de son mari.

-Entrez, entendit-elle.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce. Draco avait retiré sa veste militaire mais portait toujours son pantalon et sa chemise kaki.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien. Beaucoup mieux maintenant que je suis rentré.

Draco était en train de vider le contenu d'un sac en toile de jute. Avec des gestes lents, un peu saccadés, il posait sur la commode des photos encadrées, quelques lettres, un livre, un carnet en cuir, un gobelet en fer et un nécessaire de toilette.

\- Dobby n'est pas rentré avec toi ?

\- Dobby est mort. En me sauvant la vie.

\- Oh mon Dieu, murmura Ariana. Je… je suis désolée.

Elle soupira et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

\- Je suis désolée, Draco. Vraiment.

\- Pourquoi ? Pour la mort de Dobby ?

\- Pour ne pas avoir été là quand le télégramme est arrivé. Pour avoir manqué ton retour. Pour… pour George.

Draco ne répondit pas et continua à ranger ses affaires, le visage fermé.

\- Draco… pourquoi es-tu en colère ?

\- Je ne suis pas en colère.

\- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai.

\- Tu te trompes.

\- Je ne te comprends pas… tu n'as rien dit quand il s'agissait de Blaise. Tu étais même heureux pour moi. Tu…

\- Ne parle pas de Blaise ! s'énerva Draco.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout d'un coup ?

Draco serra le poing et frappa le meuble devant lui.

-Blaise est mort.

Un silence assourdissant s'abattit dans la chambre.

\- Quoi ? murmura Ariana d'une toute petite voix.

\- Son bateau a touché une mine. Il a explosé.

\- Non… non, c'est… non…

Draco se retourna pour voir sa femme, le visage décomposé, des larmes plein les yeux. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

\- Pardonne-moi, dit Draco. Je… je ne voulais pas te l'annoncer comme ça…

\- Parvati est au courant ? Que va-t-elle devenir ? Et Victor ?

Voilà bien l'Ariana qu'il connaissait. Elle n'avait pas une once d'égoïsme en elle. Il venait de lui annoncer la mort de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé et sa première réaction était de se soucier d'abord de sa femme et de son fils.

\- Severus ira à Londres demain pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, dit Draco. Pour le reste, elle ne manquera de rien. Et Victor non plus. J'y veillerai.

\- Je vais accompagner Severus à Londres. Je proposerai à Parvati de venir au Manoir pour quelques jours. Elle ne doit pas être seule dans un moment pareil.

\- Ariana…

\- Blaise était un Malfoy. Il doit être enterré dans le cimetière familial, même… même s'il n'y aura probablement rien à enterrer, ajouta-t-elle plus bas.

Draco s'approcha et posa la main sur son épaule, puis dans ses cheveux encore humides et emmêlés.

\- C'est pour ça que j'étais contrarié de te voir avec Weasley, dit-il à voix basse. Parce que c'est comme s'il prenait la place de Blaise… la place de mon frère qui vient de mourir…

\- C'est Blaise qui m'a quittée.

\- Je sais mais…

\- Cela va faire deux ans et demi. Deux ans et demi que je me concentre sur… sur mon rôle d'épouse, et de mère pour Scorpius et Charlotte. Je n'attends pas de médaille ou de félicitations pour ça mais je trouve injuste que l'on me fasse des reproches !

\- Je ne te reproche rien. Je…

\- Ta mère, Draco ! Ta mère m'accuse de t'avoir humilié ! Moi ! Moi qui t'ai toujours soutenu, moi qui ai tout fait pour qu'Harry fasse partie de ta vie ! Aucune autre femme n'aurait accepté tout ce que moi j'ai accepté !

Draco soupira.

-Je sais. Ma mère n'aurait pas dû te faire de reproches… je vais lui parler.

Ariana resta silencieuse, les bras étroitement croisés contre elle. Puis, elle se détourna de la fenêtre.

\- Grand-Mère va bientôt arriver, dit-elle. Je vais aller me changer. Veux-tu que j'appelle Bates ?

\- Oui, merci.

Elle allait sortir de la chambre mais se ravisa.

\- George est quelqu'un de bien, Draco.

\- Je…

\- Il fera partie de ma vie, que ça te plaise ou non.

La porte se referma derrière elle.

Draco se laissa choir sur le lit. Ça ne lui plaisait pas, c'était certain.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco arriva en retard à l'heure du thé mais personne ne songea à lui faire la moindre remarque. Narcissa et Minerva étaient bien trop heureuses qu'il soit de retour.

Profitant du fait que tout le monde était rassemblé dans la bibliothèque, Draco expliqua les circonstances de ses blessures et son transfert à l'hôpital de Wimereux où se trouvait Harry. Il parla également de Dobby et de son geste héroïque qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

\- Dès que je serai rétabli, je compte rendre visite à sa mère pour lui présenter mes condoléances, dit Draco.

\- Je t'accompagnerai, dit Narcissa. D'une mère à une autre, je veux lui dire combien je mesure le sacrifice de son fils.

Evidemment, ils parlèrent longuement de Blaise, se remémorant les nombreux souvenirs qu'ils avaient tous de lui.

\- Tous ces jeunes gens qui ne reviennent pas, murmura Minerva. Quelle tragédie…

\- Ou qui reviennent mutilés et impotents, ajouta Draco. J'en ai vu des choses quand j'étais à l'hôpital… et mon Dieu, je crois que je préférerais être mort que dans cet état…

\- Draco ! le tança sa mère. Ne dis pas des choses pareilles !

\- Si, je le dis, Maman. Parce que c'est la stricte vérité. Ces pauvres types sont renvoyés ici à moitié guéris, sans qu'on se soucie de savoir s'ils ont encore de la famille. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, ils terminent dans des hospices publics…

\- Draco a raison, dit Hermione. Il n'y a pas assez d'établissements de convalescence pour les accueillir tous alors qu'il y a tant de grandes demeures vides qui pourraient servir…

\- Nous pourrions les accueillir.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers Draco qui venait de parler.

\- Que dis-tu mon chéri ? demanda Narcissa.

\- Je dis que cette maison est suffisamment grande pour accueillir des soldats convalescents.

\- Aurais-tu perdu l'esprit, Draco ? intervint Minerva. Que se passera-t-il si l'armée investi ces lieux ? Des amputations dans la salle à manger ? Des lavements dans le petit salon ? Tout cela pendant qu'on vous sert le thé ?

\- Rien de tout cela, Minerva. Je suis certain qu'il y a moyen de cloisonner les zones réservées aux soldats et des parties privatives pour notre famille.

Narcissa et Minerva se semblaient pas particulièrement enthousiasmées par cette perspective.

\- Eh bien, tout cela mérite réflexion, dit Narcissa avec un sourire crispé.

\- Maman, je pense que…

\- Et qu'en est-il de Godric's Hollow ? dit Ariana. La demeure est vide depuis le départ de Harry.

Un silence accueillit cette déclaration.

\- Harry sait-il que sa maison pourrait servir momentanément de lieu de convalescence pour les soldats ? insista-t-elle.

\- Non, je ne pense pas, dit Draco.

\- Dans ce cas, il faut lui écrire. Je suis certaine qu'il accepterait !

\- Ariana a raison, dit Hermione. Harry est particulièrement bien placé pour savoir combien c'est important de mettre toutes les ressources à profit pour soigner les blessés du front.

Draco sembla réfléchir sérieusement à cette possibilité.

\- Et s'il accepte ? demanda-t-il. Qui va s'occuper de tout organiser ?

\- Si Potter donne son autorisation, expliqua Severus, Godric's Hollow fera officiellement partie du réseau hospitalier militaire britannique. L'armée nommera un intendant et installera tout le mobilier nécessaire. On fera également venir des médecins et des infirmières.

\- Oh Hermione, vous entendez cela ? Vous pourriez y travailler ! dit Ariana.

\- Je crains que non, répondit Severus à sa place. L'armée fait appel à la Croix-Rouge pour ce qui est du personnel infirmier dans les maisons privées.

\- Et quand il reviendra ? En permission ou pour de bon ? demanda Minerva. Où va-t-il se loger si sa maison est occupée des caves au grenier ?

\- Il logera ici, bien entendu, affirma Draco. Si nous n'accueillons pas de soldats blessés, nous pouvons à tout le moins accueillir Harry.

\- Bien entendu, dit Narcissa.

Severus choisit ce moment pour annoncer qu'il prenait congé et qu'il rentrait à Londres.

\- Severus, ne veux-tu pas rester cette nuit ? proposa innocemment Draco. Tu partirais demain matin.

\- C'est aimable à toi mais j'ai encore des choses à régler à l'Amirauté. Et la journée de demain sera chargée.

Puis se tournant vers Hermione :

\- Voulez-vous bien me donner la liste des choses à demander à votre femme de chambre ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, dit-elle. Je vais la chercher tout de suite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall d'entrée. Severus prit la liste d'Hermione et la rangea à l'intérieur de sa veste.

\- Veux-tu faire quelques pas avec moi dans le jardin ?

Hermione haussa un sourcil, intriguée, mais suivit le Commodore à l'extérieur. Ils marchèrent quelques instants en silence avant que Severus ne dise :

\- Tu pourrais peut-être y réfléchir.

\- A quoi ?

\- Au fait de devenir bénévole pour la Croix-Rouge.

\- Le mot clé est « bénévole », Severus, répondit Hermione.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

Elle lui sourit.

\- Je me suis habituée à être autonome financièrement, Severus. Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre le revenu que me verse l'armée.

\- Oh. Mais… je…

\- Et ne me dis pas que tu pourvoiras à mes besoins, tu sais que je ne l'accepterai pas.

\- Seulement le temps de la guerre ! Après, tu pourras reprendre ton poste à St Thomas.

Voyant qu'Hermione allait répliquer, Severus continua :

\- Je veux seulement que tu sois à l'abri…

\- Demander mon transfert à la Croix-Rouge ne signifie pas que je me retrouverais à Godric's Hollow ou dans tout autre endroit où je ne risquerai rien…

\- Je sais, admit Severus en soupirant.

Il croisa les mains derrière son dos, le regard perdu au loin.

\- Ce que nous vivons en ce moment, dit-il lentement, ce n'est pas une guerre. C'est… une apocalypse, une sorte de fin du monde. J'ai… j'ai le sentiment qu'après cela, rien ne sera jamais plus pareil…

\- Où veux-tu en venir ?

Severus s'arrêta de marcher et regarda Hermione.

-Je ne veux pas vivre cette fin du monde un jour de plus, sans toi à mes côtés.

Hermione écarquilla un peu les yeux.

\- Epouse-moi, Hermione.

\- Severus…

\- Non, dit-il en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Ne dis rien. Quand je te l'ai demandé la première fois, j'ai bien conscience que ma démarche était… précipitée, et même inconvenante. J'ose espérer qu'aujourd'hui, la situation est différente. Alors, prends le temps d'y réfléchir. Je serai patient, je te le promets.

Hermione hocha la tête et Severus eut un pauvre sourire.

\- Par tous les saints, dit-il, je suis vraiment lamentable en demandes en mariage.

\- C'est vrai qu'elles manquent singulièrement de romantisme, plaisanta Hermione. Mais… elles n'en sont pas moins très touchantes.

\- Tu me promets d'y réfléchir ?

\- Je te le promets.

Cette réponse sembla soulager Severus. Il s'assura de n'être vus de personne et embrassa Hermione.

\- A demain, dit-il.

\- A demain.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **30 juillet 1916 – Manoir Malfoy**

-Tu t'en vas ? demanda Narcissa.

Ariana ajusta son chapeau et enfila ses gants en dentelle.

\- Je prends le train pour Londres. Severus viendra me chercher à la gare et nous irons rendre visite à Parvati. Et lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Oh. Oui. C'est une bonne chose que tu accompagnes Severus.

\- Je serai de retour en fin d'après-midi.

\- Bien. Draco est-il toujours dans sa chambre ?

\- Non. Il est avec Hermione sur la terrasse. Elle dit que l'air et le soleil lui seront bénéfiques.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Ariana allait sortir mais Narcissa la retint.

-Ariana… avant que tu ne partes, je voudrais te présenter des excuses pour hier. Je… Je n'aurais pas dû te traiter de la sorte. C'était injuste.

La jeune femme fut étonnée. Narcissa Malfoy n'était pas le genre de femme à admettre facilement ses torts ou encore à présenter des excuses.

\- Cela ne justifie pas ma conduite, continua Narcissa, mais… c'est la peur qui m'a fait réagir de la sorte. L'idée que Draco ait pu… ait pu mourir là-bas m'a terrorisée et j'ai reporté cette peur sur toi, en la transformant en colère. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner.

\- Bien sûr que je vous pardonne, dit Ariana avec sincérité. Et je vous comprends. J'espère ne jamais avoir à ressentir pour Scorpius ce que vous avez dû ressentir pour Draco en le voyant rentrer dans cet état.

\- Mon Dieu, c'est tout ce que je te souhaite. Un fils qui part à la guerre est la pire épreuve qu'une mère ait à supporter.

\- Cette guerre est sensée être la dernière. N'est-ce-pas ce qui se dit ?

\- Ils disaient aussi qu'elle durerait six mois…

Ariana acquiesça en soupirant.

\- Je vais y aller, sans quoi je vais manquer le train.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Présente mes condoléances à Parvati, veux-tu ?

\- Je le ferai.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco pencha la tête en arrière, offrant son visage aux rayons du soleil. La matinée était bien entamée et il faisait déjà chaud, mais cette chaleur lui faisait du bien.

Il en ressentit immédiatement de la culpabilité. Il songea à Harry qui, même s'il n'était pas dans l'enfer des tranchées, était soumis à rude épreuve à l'hôpital. Lui n'avait pas le loisir de s'asseoir sur une terrasse et profiter du soleil. Ses journées à lui étaient rythmées par l'arrivée des blessés, par les amputations et les constats de décès.

Il songea aussi que c'était son anniversaire demain. Il se demanda si quelqu'un était au courant et le lui souhaiterait.

\- Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? demanda Hermione.

\- Si. Tout va bien.

Hermione ne dit rien, se contentant de l'observer du coin de l'œil.

\- Pourquoi ai-je survécu ? demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint. Pourquoi tant de gens meurent et moi j'ai survécu ? Je ne suis pas meilleur qu'un autre, au contraire.

\- Votre heure n'était pas encore venue, répondit simplement Hermione.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Draco… vous ne trouverez jamais la réponse à cette question. Vous torturer l'esprit ne servira à rien.

Draco soupira. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir car un petit cri résonna derrière lui puis des bruits de pas.

-Papaaaaaa !

Il vit Charlotte accourir vers lui.

-Papaaaaa ! cria-t-elle encore. Je le savais ! Tu es rentré !

La petite fille voulut se jeter dans ses bras mais s'arrêta net à quelques pas de lui en voyant son état. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Ce n'est rien, ma chérie. Je suis tombé. Je me suis cassé le bras et j'ai une grosse bosse sur la tête. C'est tout.

Elle approcha prudemment.

\- Ça te fait mal ?

\- Encore un peu, mais je vais beaucoup mieux.

\- Je peux venir sur tes genoux ?

\- Bien sûr.

D'une main, Draco l'aida à s'installer sur ses genoux.

\- Tu vas repartir encore ?

\- Non. Cette fois je suis rentré pour de bon. Je ne partirai plus.

\- Tu le promets ?

\- Oui, je te le promets.

Charlotte entoura son cou de ses bras et le serra très fort.

\- J'avais peur qu'on te mette dans un trou, murmura-t-elle. Comme Grand-Père.

\- Oh ma chérie… je suis là, maintenant. Tout va bien.

Draco caressa ses cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Où est Oncle Harry ? demanda-t-elle. Quand est-ce qu'il rentre, lui ?

\- Oncle Harry soigne les blessés dans un hôpital en France. Il ne va pas rentrer tout de suite.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il y a encore beaucoup de gens qui ont besoin de lui, là-bas.

\- Tu es triste ?

\- Pourquoi demandes-tu cela ?

Charlotte haussa les épaules.

-Parce que tu aimes beaucoup Oncle Harry et que vous êtes toujours ensemble. Tu dois être triste qu'il n'est pas là.

Draco échangea un regard avec Hermione. Sa fille comprenait manifestement bien plus de choses qu'il ne le pensait.

\- Oui, dit-il néanmoins. Je suis triste que Harry ne soit pas là.

\- Charlotte ? appela une voix. Charlotte, où êtes-vous ?

La nounou apparut sur la terrasse avec Scorpius dans les bras.

-Ah, vous voilà ! s'écria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant Draco.

\- Monsieur, dit-elle. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là.

\- Nanny Morris ne voulait pas me croire quand je disais que j'avais entendu ta voix, se plaignit la petite fille.

\- Je suis là, en effet, répondit Draco.

Il fit glisser Charlotte de ses genoux pour se mettre debout et dire bonjour à son fils. Malheureusement, quand il s'approcha, Scorpius se mit à hurler et à pleurer. La nounou le serra contre elle pour essayer de le calmer, tandis que Draco battait en retraite.

\- Prenez-le dans vos bras, dit alors Hermione.

\- Quoi ? dit Draco. Mais… je ne…

\- Prenez-le dans vos bras.

La nounou fixa Hermione d'un air mécontent.

\- Vous voyez bien que le petit est terrorisé, dit-elle un peu sèchement. Il ne…

\- Draco, dit Hermione sans égard pour la nounou. Faites-moi confiance.

Draco tendit son bras valide et la nounou lui remit l'enfant, à contrecœur. Scorpius se débattit et pleura de plus belle. Voyant que Draco allait renoncer, Hermione insista.

-Serrez-le contre vous.

C'est ce qu'il fit. Scorpius pleura encore quelques instants puis se calma. Hermione sourit en voyant le petit garçon poser la joue contre l'épaule de son père.

\- C'est incroyable, s'étonna Draco. Comment cela se fait-il qu'il ne pleure plus ?

\- Ma mère m'a toujours dit que les bébés n'ont pas de bons yeux. Par contre, ils ont un bon odorat et de bonnes oreilles. Vous avez suffisamment pris Scorpius dans vos bras quand il était tout petit. Il a reconnu votre odeur. Et si vous lui parlez, il reconnaîtra votre voix.

Draco sourit à son tour, soulagé.

\- Vous pouvez nous laisser, Nanny, dit-il à la nounou. Je vais passer un peu de temps avec mes enfants.

\- Mais ce n'était pas prévu. Ils…

\- Comme vous l'a rappelé Nurse Granger, je suis le père de ces enfants. Je passerai donc du temps avec eux si je le souhaite.

La nounou eut un petit mouvement de recul.

\- Je… je… oui, bien sûr, Monsieur. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Elle fit demi-tour et disparut à l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Voulez-vous bien rester avec nous ? demanda Draco à Hermione. Si jamais…

\- Avec plaisir, sourit Hermione.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Fitzroy Square, Londres**

\- Nous n'aurions pas dû venir sans nous annoncer, dit Ariana en descendant de la voiture.

\- Ce qui est fait, est fait, répondit Severus. Maintenant que nous sommes là, nous n'allons pas rebrousser chemin.

Ils montèrent les quelques marches qui menaient à la demeure.

\- Que dois-je lui dire ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Et comment ? Mon Dieu, c'est…

\- Il n'y a pas de bonnes manières d'annoncer ce genre de choses. Laissez-moi faire.

Severus actionna le carillon.

Il fallut un certain moment avant que quelqu'un ne vienne ouvrir la porte. La jeune femme portait un bébé sur un bras. Elle était vêtue d'une robe simple et ses cheveux noirs étaient rassemblés en une tresse qui pendait sur son épaule. Ses beaux yeux noirs étaient cernés et rougis.

Elle se semblait pas étonnée de la présence des deux visiteurs sur le pas de sa porte.

\- Lady Ariana. Commodore Snape.

\- Bonjour Madame Zabini, dit Severus.

\- Bonjour Parvati, dit Ariana en même temps.

Comme Parvati restait sans réaction, Severus s'éclaircit un peu la gorge.

\- Pardon d'être venus sans nous annoncer, Madame Zabini, mais nous devons malheureusement…

\- Je suis au courant, dit-elle. J'ai reçu un télégramme de la Royal Navy avant hier.

Severus ferma les yeux en soupirant.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Ce télégramme n'aurait pas dû vous parvenir. Je… je voulais vous l'annoncer en personne.

Parvati ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de s'écarter et d'ouvrir plus largement la porte.

-Entrez, dit-elle. J'ai préparé du thé.

Elle les conduisit dans le salon et les invita à prendre place dans les canapés.

Pour l'œil avisé d'Ariana, la pièce était loin d'être impeccable. Elle était encombrée comme si elle servait de pièce de vie unique dans la maisonnée.

\- Veuillez excuser le désordre, dit Parvati comme si elle l'avait senti. Avec le petit, c'est compliqué d'entretenir une si grande maison…

\- Je comprends, sourit Ariana. Et j'imagine que par les temps qui courent, c'est difficile de trouver du personnel de maison.

\- Pas du tout. Ils ne veulent simplement pas travailler pour un couple de couleur, rétorqua Parvati.

Ariana ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Parvati déposa le bébé dans un berceau et lui donna un hochet en bois, puis elle se tourna vers ses invités.

\- Voulez-vous du thé ?

\- Hum… non, merci, dit Severus. Ne vous dérangez pas.

Elle n'insista pas et s'assit face à lui.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Le Lieutenant Zabini était en mission dans l'Atlantique, expliqua Severus. Son navire a heurté une mine. Le choc a endommagé la coque et a engendré l'explosion du stock de cordite que le navire transportait.

\- Le télégramme dit que Blaise est… porté disparu.

\- Son… son corps n'a pas été retrouvé. C'est la raison pour laquelle on dit qu'il est porté disparu. Malheureusement…

\- Vous pensez qu'il est mort, c'est cela ?

\- Oui, dit-il. Je pense qu'il est mort.

\- Mais vous n'en êtes pas sûr.

Severus expira lentement.

-L'explosion a complètement détruit le bateau. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il ait survécu.

Parvati se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle serra ses bras autour d'elle en contemplant l'agitation de la ville à l'extérieur.

\- Parvati, dit doucement Ariana. Il ne faut pas que vous restiez seule. Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas avec Victor au Manoir ?

\- Non, répondit-elle immédiatement. Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

\- Mais… et l'enterrement ?

\- L'enterrement ?

\- Oui, l'enterrement de Blaise.

\- Il n'y a rien à enterrer.

\- Parvati ! souffla Ariana, choquée par le ton dur de la jeune femme.

Parvati ne s'en préoccupa pas.

\- Je peux très bien faire cela ici, dit-elle.

\- Ici ? Mais… Blaise doit être enterré dans le cimetière de Slytherin. J'ai parlé au révérend Flint, il…

\- De quel droit venez-vous ici me dire ce que je dois faire ? coupa Parvati avec colère, en se retournant vers Ariana. De quel droit venez-vous me dire où je dois enterrer mon défunt mari ? _Je_ suis sa femme ! Pas vous !

Ariana eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Blaise était un Malfoy, rétorqua-t-elle. Sa place est dans le cimetière familial !

\- Sa place est là où je voudrai qu'elle soit !

\- Draco ne laissera jamais faire cela ! Il refusera que son frère soit enterré ailleurs que sur ses terres !

\- Ariana, tempéra Severus. Il est peut-être prématuré d'avoir cette discussion.

\- Mais…

\- De toute façon, ça n'a aucune importance, dit Parvati. Sitôt la guerre terminée, je compte rentrer aux Indes.

\- Quoi ?

Parvati ne cilla pas.

-J'ai accepté de venir en Angleterre par amour pour Blaise. Maintenant qu'il…

Elle s'interrompit et ferma les yeux douloureusement.

\- Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, il n'y a plus rien que me retient ici.

\- Vous… vous ne pouvez pas dire ça !

\- Ah non ? Je n'ai rien ici. Ni famille, ni amis.

\- C'est faux ! Nous sommes là ! Draco, Severus et moi !

\- Vous ? Quand êtes-vous venue prendre de mes nouvelles ces deux dernières années ?

Ariana baissa les yeux. Elle ne répondit rien, car il n'y avait rien à répondre.

\- Pardonnez-moi, dit Parvati. Je n'ai pas à vous faire de reproche, mais comprenez-moi. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Ce n'est pas mon pays, ce n'est pas ma culture. Et quoi que vous en disiez, vous n'êtes pas ma famille.

\- Peut-être, répondit Ariana. Mais nous sommes la famille de Victor. Draco est son oncle et son parrain. Et l'Angleterre est son pays. Une partie de sa culture se trouve ici.

Parvati haussa les épaules.

-Je parlerai à Victor. Je lui raconterai qui était son père. Et s'il souhaite revenir ici, il reviendra.

Ariana secoua tristement la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que Blaise aurait voulu.

\- Qu'en savez-vous ? Vous croyez peut-être que le fait d'avoir partagé son lit vous autorise à porter des jugements sur lui ?

Ariana écarquilla démesurément les yeux. A ses côtés, Severus s'était figé.

\- Vous pensiez que je n'étais pas au courant de votre liaison ? dit innocemment Parvati. Il se trouve que Blaise m'en a parlé. Il m'a raconté combien il vous aimait et combien il aurait voulu croire que quelque chose était possible entre vous. Mais il était réaliste. Il savait que votre histoire n'avait aucun avenir. Une belle duchesse blanche et le bâtard métis d'un comte… c'était impossible.

\- Vous vous trompez, murmura Ariana. C'était…

\- Ariana, coupa doucement Severus. Je crois qu'il est temps que nous prenions congé.

Disant cela, il se leva et tendit la main pour inviter Ariana à en faire autant.

-Il vous a parlé de Draco ? demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

Curieusement, elle se préoccupait moins de sa réputation que du fait de savoir si Blaise avait trahi le secret de Draco.

Elle constata avec soulagement que Parvati la regardait en fronçant les sourcils, ne semblant pas comprendre pourquoi elle posait cette question.

\- Bien sûr qu'il parlait de lui, répondit-elle après un temps. Très souvent. De leur enfance. De la manière dont Draco prenait toujours sa défense. Il… il l'aimait énormément.

\- Et c'était réciproque. Draco aimait son frère. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui.

Ariana posa la main sur le bras de Parvati.

-Je ne peux pas vous empêcher de quitter l'Angleterre, dit-elle. Mais je vous demande de reconsidérer la possibilité d'enterrer Blaise sur les terres du Manoir. Pour Draco.

Parvati soupira.

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le trajet du retour se fit dans le silence le plus complet, jusqu'à ce qu'Ariana ne dise :

\- Allez-y ! Dites ce que vous pensez !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répondit posément Severus.

\- Oh bon sang, Severus ! Ne soyez pas si… anglais ! Vous transpirez la désapprobation !

\- Vous vous trompez. Et par ailleurs, je n'ai pas à approuver ou désapprouver quoi que ce soit.

Ariana se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et regarda par la vitre de la voiture.

\- Draco est-il au courant ? demanda Severus après un long moment.

\- Oui. Il est au courant. Quand il l'a appris, il était très heureux pour nous.

Severus ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de fixer ses mains gantées.

\- Il voulait divorcer.

\- Quoi ? dit-il en redressant la tête.

\- Draco, précisa Ariana. Il… il a suggéré que, dès que nous aurions un héritier en bonne santé, nous divorcions afin que Blaise et moi puissions être ensemble.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi Blaise a-t-il épousé Parvati Patil dans ce cas ?

Ariana soupira doucement.

\- Blaise vivait mal le fait que… hum… que Draco et moi… avions… hum… vous voyez… des relations intimes…

\- Oui, je vois, coupa Severus d'un ton bourru. Poursuivez.

\- Quand il a appris que j'étais enceinte, il l'a difficilement supporté. Il a préféré s'éloigner. Il a rencontré Parvati. La suite, vous la connaissez.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Severus. Sincèrement. Je sais ce que c'est de perdre la personne qu'on aime… de la sorte.

Ariana le remercia d'un sourire. Elle se garda bien de lui dire que Parvati n'y était pour rien, que leur relation n'aurait certainement pas survécu à l'aveu de ce qu'elle avait fait avec Harry et Draco.

Ils n'évoquèrent plus le sujet de tout le reste du trajet.

 ** _A suivre..._**


End file.
